Post Tenebras, Lux
by Cyberrat
Summary: "Nach Dunkelheit, Licht." Ein Zufallstreffen zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg, mag vielleicht kein Zufall sein und könnte weitgreifende Veränderungen mit sich ziehen. Eine Geschichte vieler Dinge, aber hauptsächlich von Heilung. SS/HG; M-Rating für spätere Kapitel. Übersetzung der Geschichte von Loten aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

**Post Tenebras, Lux (Nach Dunkelheit, Licht)**

**Obligatorischer Disclaimer (von Loten): **Würde ich irgendeinen von ihnen besitzen, wären die Dinge ganz anders gelaufen, glaubt mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für eine Weile aus; leider muss ich sie irgendwann wieder zurückgeben.

**Warnungen (von Loten): **Eventuelle SS/HG Romanze, eventuelles M Rating, eventuelle Lemons. Don't like, don't read. Aber das Stichwort ist 'eventuell' - dies ist eine lange Geschichte. Um genau zu sein, um die 300,000 Worte.

**Notiz des Autors (Loten): **Diese Geschichte beginnt zehn Jahre nach dem Ende der Heiligtümer des Todes. Es folgt dem Canon bis auf Snapes Tod und dem Epilog-der-nicht-anerkannt-werden-darf. Die Kapitellängen werden variieren; ich schreibe im Roman-Stil, also lassen sich die Teile oft nicht so leicht in einzelne Kapitel aufbrechen. [...] Kritik ist akzeptiert und gern gesehen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es!

**Notiz des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): **Ich habe die Geschichte vor ein paar Wochen gefunden und mich auf Anhieb in sie verliebt. Loten hat einen unglaublichen Schreibstil und da ich zur Zeit Semesterferien habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, meine Freizeit produktiv zu nutzen. Ich werde versuchen, alle 3 Tage ein Update zu machen, die Geschichte ist im Englischen bereits beendet und ich bin positiv, dass ich sie auch beenden werde. Ich habe schon einige Kapitel im Voraus übersetzt, damit ich einen gewissen Puffer habe. Ich habe versucht, mich so nah wie möglich an Lotens Schreibweise anzupassen, da sie mir wirklich gut gefällt. Also... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**"Serendipity is the gift of finding things we did not know we were looking for."**[1]

– Glauco Ortolano

* * *

Der Bahnhof von Waterloo während der Hauptverkehrszeit versank immer in völligem und totalem Chaos. Wirklich, dachte Hermine, während sie sich durch die Menge zwängte, sie musste verrückt sein, hier zu sein. Es war noch nicht einmal, dass sie es nötig hatte die Verkehrsmittel der Muggel zu benutzen und wenn man bedachte, dass Sommerferien waren hatte sie überhaupt keinen Grund zu reisen. Während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Horden bahnte, die sich unter den großen Bildschirmen versammelt hatten, die die Abfahrten und Ankünfte der Züge zeigten, achtete sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Sie war vollkommen darauf konzentriert aus dem Bahnhof zu kommen und eine Tasse Kaffe zu finden, die nicht die Welt kosten würde; Als Ergebnis ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit lief sie frontal in eine Person, als sie die Ecke eines Zeitschriftenkiosks umrundete.

Der Mann, mit dem sie kollidiert war zischte schneidend und zuckte zurück, um zu versuchen zu verhindern, dass sein Kaffee überschwappte. Sie sah auf, die Entschuldigung starb unausgesprochen auf ihren Lippen, als sie sein Gesicht sah; finster blickend, starrte er auf sie hinunter und seine geknurrte Aufforderung, sie solle aufpassen, wohin sie ginge, wurde mitten in der Silbe abgeschnitten. Die beiden starrten einander in fassungsloser Stille an, während ihr Geist versuchte einen Sinn aus dem zu ziehen, was sie gerade sah; es fühlte sich an, als hätte die Erde sich auf ihrer Achse verschoben.

Sie hatte noch nie viel Glück gehabt, die Emotionen in diesen dunklen Augen zu interpretieren, außer eisiger Wut, herablassender Verachtung oder böswilligem Amüsement, aber nun las sie eine Sekunde puren Schocks, rasch gefolgt von Unwillen, der ebenso schnell Überdruss platz machte. Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um an ihm hoch zu schauen, damit kämpfend, was gerade passiert war. In gewissem Sinne sah er genauso aus wie das letzte mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, in anderem Sinne jedoch ganz anders.

Die charakteristische gebogene Nase war nach wie vor mehr oder weniger die gleiche, obwohl ihre Linie ein wenig verschoben war von etwas, das wie ein alter Bruch aussah, aber ansonsten hatten sich andere Merkmale verändert. Immer die Zahnarzttochter bemerkte sie, dass er scheinbar endlich versucht hatte, seine Zähne zu richten, die nicht länger gelblich waren, jedoch immer noch ein wenig schief. Die fettigen Haare, die praktisch sein Markenzeichen gewesen waren, waren nun auf jeden fall sauberer, obwohl sie nach wie vor leicht strähnig in Vorhängen um sein Gesicht hangen; eine dünne weiße Linie war über seinem linken Auge zu sehen und das Ende einer Narbe lugte dort aus seinem Haaransatz. Ein oder zwei graue Haare wanden sich durch das Schwarz, aber nicht viele. Seine Haut war nach wie vor blass, aber nicht ganz so fahl wie sie sie erinnerte; ohne seine Roben konnte sie sehen, wie dünn er war. Sein Gesicht sah ausgemergelt aus und die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren tief. Er sah… müde aus.

Er trug Muggelkleidung und sah nicht ungewöhnlich darin aus, nicht so wie viele andere Zauberer. Seine Jeans waren oft getragen, verwaschen, franzten an den Beinen aus und hatten ein Loch in einem Knie; er trug schwarze Stiefel und ein schwarzes T-Shirt welches bekleckert war mit was aussah wie Farbe. Nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte, zu sehen. Er hatte eine elastische Sportbandage an seinem linken Arm, die sich von unterhalb seines Ärmels über seinen Ellenbogen und fast bis zu seinem Handgelenk erstreckte. Als ihre Augen ein weiteres mal zu seinem Gesicht wanderten, sah sie zwei verblichene, zackige Narben an seiner Kehle; Sie war dagewesen, als er diese Wunden bekommen hatte. Es war wirklich er.

_Jetzt bin ich vollkommen verrückt geworden. Ich fange an zu halluzinieren. Snape ist tot._ Sie sollte es wissen; sie hatte zugesehen, wie er gestorben war, fast zehn Jahre zuvor. Trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit unverwechselbar – oh, da waren neue narben und er sah älter aus, aber wer auch immer dieser Mann war, er sah ziemlich genau so aus, wie sie sich Severus Snape vorstellen würde, wenn er überlebt hätte. Und es war unbequemerweise wahr, dass sein Körper nie gefunden worden ist. Zu der Zeit, als es irgendjemandem in den Sinn gekommen war, ihn von der Hütte zu bergen – zu ihrer kollektiven Schande, das war nicht passiert bis fast einen Tag nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte – war nichts mehr dort gewesen bis auf einen großen Blutfleck und den Fragmenten eines gebrochenen Zauberstabs.

Es hatte Suchen im Laufe der Jahre gegeben, erinnerte sie sich, während sie den Mann anstarrte. Hauptsächlich aus Schuldgefühlen, da der Orden langsam begann zu realisieren, wie viel die Welt ihm schuldete. Keine Spur war je gefunden worden und schließlich hatten sie aufgegeben. Sicherlich konnte niemand für eine Dekade versteckt bleiben, wenn die halbe Zaubererwelt nach ihm suchte – es hatte mehr Aufsehen erregt in den Medien als Elvis Sichtungen – dennoch musste sie sich wundern, wie gut ein professioneller Spion sich verstecken konnte, wenn er wirklich nicht gefunden werden wollte.

„Genießen Sie die Aussicht?", fragte er leise, ohne eine wirkliche Emotion hinter den Worten. Seine Stimme war fast genau so wie sie sie erinnerte. Das selbe kühle, seidige gedehnte Sprechen, vielleicht ein wenig leiser und ein wenig heißer, jedoch ohne die feindlichen Töne, die sie mit ihm assoziierte.

Ihren Kopf in Unglauben schüttelnd, starrte Hermine ihn an. „Sie sind es wirklich, nicht wahr?", wunderte sie sich leise. „Sie sind wirklich hier."

„Solange ich keinen Alptraum habe,", antwortete er sarkastisch, „und während das bei weitem keine Seltenheit ist, bezweifle ich doch deutlich, dass ich begonnen habe über Sie zu träumen, Miss Granger. Ich habe noch nicht vollkommen meinen Verstand verloren."

Ah, das war der Snape, an den sie sich erinnerte. „Mir ist es sicherlich gestattet, ein wenig schockiert zu sein,", schoss sie zurück. „Bis vor zwei Minuten hatte ich geglaubt, Sie seien tot." So viele Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, welche es zuerst nach draußen bringen würde, als sie weitersprach. „Was tun Sie hier?"

Er legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, seine Augen verengten sich, dann blickte er sich um in dem überfüllten Bahnhof und deutete vage mit einer langfingrigen Hand. „Sehen Sie sich um. Denken Sie, irgendeiner dieser Menschen hat uns bemerkt? Denken Sie irgendeiner von ihnen denkt gerade an mehr als ihre nächstes Ziel?"

Das war nicht gerade, was sie gefragt hatte, aber sie sah, was er meinte. Mitten in einer Menge zu sein, hatte etwas anonymes an sich. Der Gestik seiner Hand Folge leistend, blickte sie sich um und sah aus dem Rand ihres Sichtfeldes, wie er sich bewegte; sich versteifend, schnellte sie zurück, um ihn anzublicken und er rollte mit den Augen. „Seien Sie nicht närrisch. Ich werde sicherlich nicht meinen Zauberstab ziehen und sie mitten in Waterloo verhexen. Außerdem, wenn ich Sie hätte verletzen wollen, hätte ich das gleich gemacht, als ich Sie erkannt hatte und während Sie noch ausgesehen hatten wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen."

„Sie waren genauso überrascht wie ich.", schnappte sie, verletzt. Er antwortete nicht; stattdessen drehte er sich plötzlich um und begann durch die Menge hindurch zu laufen. Sie war überrumpelt und stand für ein paar Augenblicke wie festgefroren an ihrem Platz, ehe sie sich anschickte, ihm zu folgen; als sie mit seinen langen Schritten gleichzog, bemerkte sie, dass er hinkte. „Warten Sie!"

„Wieso das denn?", fragte er in einem gelangweilten Ton.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

„Und warum zur Hölle denken Sie, dass ich mit Ihnen würde reden wollen?", fragte er und drehte sich um, um sie anzublicken. „Im Gegenteil, ich…" Seine Augen zuckten zu etwas über ihrer Schulter und schmälerten sich, als er abrupt aufhörte zu reden; sie drehte sich, um zu sehen, was er anstarrte, bemerkte eine Bewegung und sah gerade rechtzeitig zurück um zu sehen, wie er in der Menge verschwand.

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf hereingefallen bin_, schalt sie sich angewidert selbst und wusste, dass es absolut keinen Sinn machte ihm zu folgen, tat es jedoch trotzdem. Er war näher am Eingang als sie; er würde einen sicheren Platz finden und disapparieren. Sie würde ihn niemals einfangen. Immer noch vollkommen fassungslos wegen dem Geschehenen, drückte sie sich durch die Menge in die Richtung, in der er verschwunden war und versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Sache zu machen. _Nach all der Zeit… Snape lebt._

* * *

Trotz größter Anstrengung verlor sie ihn in der Menge der Hauptverkehrszeit in London und gab den Versuch schließlich auf, um sehr nachdenklich nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Eins war sicher: wenn Snape in London in der Öffentlichkeit war, dann musste dies sehr weit von dort entfernt sein, wo er tatsächlich lebte. Wenn er in über neun Jahren nicht gefunden worden war, dann weil er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Und sie konnte es ihm kaum verübeln; nach Voldemort war er der wahrscheinlich meist gehasste Zauberer der Welt. Es war unfair, das wusste sie jetzt, aber bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Erinnerungen, welche er Harry gegeben hatte, selbst gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn genauso gehasst wie alle anderen auch.

Zum Schluss hatten sehr wenige Menschen diese Erinnerungen gesehen. Harry hatte darauf bestanden. Privatsphäre schien das Letzte zu sein, was sie für den Mann nun hätten tun können – obwohl Harry zugegebenermaßen das größte Geheimnis vor dem gesamten Schlachtfeld herausgeschrien hatte; zum Glück wusste die Gesellschaft der Zauberer als Ganzes immer noch nichts davon. Weniger als ein Dutzend Menschen hatten irgendeine der Erinnerungen gesehen; Hermine war eine der Wenigen, die sie alle gesehen hatten. Sie hatten seinen Namen so gut es ging rein gewaschen, hatten verkündet, dass sie Beweise hatten, die belegten, dass Snape trotz allem auf ihrer Seite gewesen war und hatten einen Mitschrieb der Konversation veröffentlicht, in welcher Albus Snape darum bat, ihn zu töten und erklärt, warum dies geschehen war, doch der Verlust Dumbledores und der Horror, der sich während des finalen Kriegsjahres in Hogwarts entfalten hatte, hatten Narben hinterlassen, die zu tief gingen, um zu heilen. Wenn es nach den meisten Menschen der Zaubererwelt ging, war Snape ein Bösewicht, dessen Tod zu einfach gewesen war.

Die überlebenden Ordensmitglieder sahen die Dinge nun anders. Als Schulleiterin hatte McGonagall viele Stunden damit verbracht mit Dumbledores Portrait und den Portraits früherer Schulleiter zu diskutieren; sie hatten alles bestätigt und langsam hatte der Orden realisiert wie viel sie dem Mann schuldeten, den sie für all diese Jahre gehasst hatten. Ohne ihn hätten sie sicherlich verloren. Während dieser Unterredungen war mehr ans Licht gekommen, was genau er für sie ausgehalten hatte, als irgendeiner von ihnen je hätte wissen wollen – „_und ich hatte sicherlich noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste von allem gewusst"_, hatte Albus traurig gesagt. _„Er wollte nie darüber reden und hatte nicht ein einziges Mal nach Hilfe gefragt."_

Als sie an die Portraits dachte, musste Hermine automatisch an einen der größten Punkte denken, die alle ins Zweifeln gebracht hatte bezüglich Snapes Tod. Wie auch immer die Umstände gewesen waren, Snape war ein legitimierter Schulleiter für ein Jahr gewesen, Hogwarts selbst hatte ihn anerkannt. Nicht so wie Umbridge, welche vor manch verschlossener Tür gestanden hatte, hatte das Schloss Snape als seinen Meister anerkannt. Wenn er in der Hütte getötet worden wäre, wäre er im Dienst gestorben und sein Portrait hätte sicherlich im Büro des Schulleiters erscheinen müssen wie die anderen auch. Albus hatte sich geweigert, diese Theorie weder zu bestätigen noch zu widerlegen, doch wahrscheinlich eher, weil er es wirklich nicht wusste und nicht, weil er hinderlich sein wollte und zum Schluss hatten sie aufgehört, darüber nachzugrübeln. Sie hatten aufgehört zu suchen. Sie hatten ihn aufgegeben – schon wieder.

Sie hatten überhaupt nur aus Schuldgefühlen nach ihm gesucht, gestand sie sich über die nächsten paar Tage selbst ein. Sie waren fast erleichtert gewesen, als sie zum Entschluss gekommen waren, die Suche aufzugeben. Niemand von ihnen hatte ihn wirklich finden wollen. Was hätten sie sagen sollen? „Ups, `tschuldigung"? Nein, wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er tot bliebe.

Und nun hatte sie ihn gesehen, lebend und – sicherlich nicht gesund, aber so gesund, wie man erwarten konnte unter den Umständen. Die Frage war, was sie damit tun sollte? Wenn sie irgendjemanden davon überzeugen konnte, dass sie nicht verrückt war und sie ihn wirklich gesehen hatte, was dann? Es war zweifelhaft, dass das Ministerium ihn finden würde. Sie waren jetzt effizienter, als sie vor dem Krieg gewesen waren, aber nicht sehr und sicherlich nicht genug, um einen Spion zu finden, der den Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte zu lernen, wie man sich versteckte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie erfolgreicher wäre, wenn sie privat nach ihm suchte. Er wollte schlicht und ergreifend nicht gefunden werden.

Oder wollte er? _Ich bin sicherlich nicht qualifiziert zu wissen, was er denken könnte. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand es jemals wusste. _Das war ein Problem. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, war es sicherlich netter seine wünsche zu respektieren und ihm dem Leben zu überlassen, welches er für sich selbst erschaffen hatte. Aber er verdiente so viel mehr als das. Zum Schluss entschied Hermine, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn selbst zu finden, in ihrer freien Zeit. Sie würde sich erst überlegen, was sie mit ihrem Wissen anfangen würde, wenn sie erfolgreich sein sollte.

* * *

„Harry, ich bin's."

„Hallo, Hermine! Was ist los?"

„Hör zu, ich brauche einen Gefallen. Es wird sich aber ein wenig seltsam anhören."

„Schieß los."

„Ich brauche eine Kopie von allem, was das Ministerium über Snape hat."

„Wieso?"

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben."

„Probier's trotzdem."

„Naja… Ich denke er lebt. Ich will versuchen ihn zu finden."

Da war eine lange Stille. „Hermine…"

„Ich weiß, dass es sich verrückt anhört. Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich unmöglich ist, nach all der Zeit. Darum mache ich es nicht offiziell. Das ist nur etwas für mich, um die Zeit rumzukriegen, bis das neue Semester beginnt – nenn es ein Versuchsprojekt, wenn du willst. Bitte, Harry."

„Du denkst wirklich, dass er lebt?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich ihn finden kann, aber ich denke, dass es sich lohnt es zu versuchen. Wirst du mir helfen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich es werde. Ich werde dir die Dokumente so schnell es geht, schicken. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du irgendetwas finden solltest."

„Das werde ich. Danke, Harry. Aber sag noch niemandem sonst etwas, ja? Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht finden."

„Okay. Viel Glück."

„Danke. Ich denke, dass ich es brauchen werde."

* * *

Wo sollte sie ihre Suche beginnen? Zumindest wusste sie, dass er immer noch in Großbritannien war, oder zumindest gewesen war. So zu denken, war kontraproduktiv; wenn sie über die Grenzen Großbritanniens suchen müsste, würde sie ihn niemals finden. Es würde nirgendwo in London sein und nirgendwo, wo auch nur eine kleine Zauberergemeinde war. Er würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht in einer der größeren Städte leben, obwohl sie sich da nicht absolut sicher war – sie konnte sich über gar nichts absolut sicher sein. Wirklich. Nicht, wo dieser Mann involviert war.

Sie verbrachte die nächsten paar Tage damit, alles durchzusehen, was über ihn bekannt war, - was nicht viel war – und sich daran zu erinnern, was sie persönlich observiert hatte über die Jahre – was noch viel weniger war. Er war geheimnisvollste Mann, dem sie je begegnet war; sie hatte durch zehn Minuten Starren in ein Denkarium mehr über ihn gelernt, als in sieben Jahren Unterricht. Wenn er irgendwelche Verbindungen zu seinem ehemaligen Heim in Spinners End hatte, würden sie ihm nichts bringen; Als das Ministerium ein paar Wochen nach dem Ende des Krieges dort nachgesehen hatte, war es abgebrannt gewesen. Es konnte zwar nicht bewiesen werden, aber man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass es nicht Snape gewesen sein konnte. Seine Kollegen hatten zugestimmt, dass es zu dramatisch sei. Zu offensichtlich.

Es schien möglich zu sein, dass er als Muggel lebte. Er hatte Muggelkleidung getragen, als sie ihn gesehen hatte und hatte offensichtlich keinen Zugang zu einem Heiler gehabt seit dem Ende des Krieges. Um in der Welt der Muggel zu leben, würde er einen Personalausweis brauchen, vielleicht einen falschen Namen. Dies gab ihr einen Vorteil zu allen anderen, die vielleicht gesucht hatten; sie war eine Muggel-Geborene, sie wusste eher, wie sie nach ihm zu suchen hatte. Sie setzte sich vor ihren Computer eine Woche nach ihrer ersten Sichtung und verband sich mit dem Internet. Egal wie gut er sich versteckte, sie bezweifelte, dass er wusste, wie er sich elektronisch verheimlichen konnte.

Es war nicht überraschend, dass es keinen frischen Eintrag über jemanden gab, der Severus Snape hieß. Hermine hatte das gewusst, aber hatte gedacht, dass es sich trotzdem lohnen würde, mal nachzusehen. Nur nach Snape zu suchen, erbrachte einige Treffer, einschließlich dem Eintrag über den Tod seiner Eltern, aber er würde einen anderen Namen benutzen. Sie tippte in Gedanken einen Finger auf der Tastatur und starrte ausdruckslos auf den Bildschirm, während sie stark nachdachte. Snape war ein Gewohnheitstier, oder zumindest war er eins gewesen, als sie ihn gekannt hatte und sie kannte viele Menschen, die, wenn sie ein Alias kreierten meistens an etwas hängen blieben, welches etwas mit ihrer wahren Identität zu tun hatte, ob durch Zufall oder mit Bedacht. _Der Halbblut Prinz… _Sie zog ihre Notizen wieder zu sich heran und zehn Minuten später suchte sie nach dem Namen Tobias Prinz.

* * *

Sie brauchte eine Woche, um systematisch durch alle Adressen zu gehen, die sie gefunden hatte. Dies war die letzte Möglichkeit auf ihrer Liste und als sie auf das Gebäude sah, spürte sie, wie die Hoffnung sie verließ. Es sah so aus, als wäre ihre Vermutung falsch gewesen; sie würde sich einen anderen Namen überlegen müssen, nach dem sie suchen konnte. Dies konnte es nicht sein; wo auch immer Severus Snape sich versteckte, es schien ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass es hier war. _Obwohl, ich denke, dass es sicherlich der letzte Ort wäre, an dem irgendjemand suchen würde. _Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln; was hatte sie erwartet, eine einstürzende, gotische Villa? Sie atmete tief ein und betrat die Lobby, wo sie auf einen übergewichtigen, glatzköpfigen Mann hinter der Rezeption zutrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich suche Tobias Prinz?"

Er grunzte. „Oh, der. Er parkt auf der anderen Seite der Anlage. Parzelle 57." Ohne seine Augen von der Zeitung zu nehmen, gab er ihr ein schmuddeliges Stück Papier, welches sich als eine rudimentäre Karte der Wohnwagenanlage herausstellte. „Er mag keine Leute, falls Sie irgendwelches Zeugs verkaufen oder so."

„Ist er schon lange hier?"

„Ein paar Jahre vielleicht. Wohnwagen gehört ihm, er zahlt nur Unterhalt für den Platz. Seh' ihn nicht oft." Nachdrücklich die Seite der Zeitung umblätternd machte er es deutlich, dass die Konversation beendet war.

Hermine studierte die rudimentäre Karte und folgte der Straße durch die Anlage bis zu einer entfernten Ecke, wo ein verbeulter, alter Wohnwagen geparkt war, dessen schäbige Aufmachung in starkem Kontrast zu der ziemlich gut in stand gehaltenen Anlage um ihn herum stand. _Hier _war Snapes Versteck? Sie lauerte auf der anderen Straßenseite unter einem Desillusionierungszauber und beobachtete den Wohnwagen für eine Weile. Wenn er sich hier versteckte, war sie überrascht, dass es nicht versteckt war; noch nicht einmal die grundlegendsten Muggel-vertreibenden Zauber schienen es zu beschützen. Es konnte nicht richtig sein. Sie wollte gerade aufgeben, als ein ähnlich verbeult aussehender alter Jeep an ihr vorbei rumpelte und auf den Flecken freier Erde fuhr, der neben dem Wohnwagen war.

Es war Snape. Sein Hinken schien heute schlimmer zu sein, als er aus dem Auto ausstieg und die Tür zuschloss, den Wohnwagen aufschloss und hineintrat. Sie blieb wo sie war, während Dunkelheit begann, um sie herum einzusetzen, bewaffnet mit ihrem alten und jetzt irgendwie verbeulten Omniglas und machte es sich auf der anderen Seite der Erdstraße gemütlich, um den Wohnwagen intensiv zu beobachten.

Spät am Abend, als sie schon halb am Schlafen war und sich schon fast überzeugt hatte, dass das hier ein Fehler war, ging die Seitentür auf und er trat nach draußen auf die Stufen, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Soweit sie wusste, rauchte Snape nicht, doch dann wiederum hätte er fünfzig am Tag rauchen können und sie hätte es nicht wirklich wissen können. Sie alle hatten so lange damit verbracht ihn und seine Vergangenheit in Längen zu diskutieren, dass sie sich stoppen und daran erinnern musste, dass sie wirklich eigentlich gar nichts über ihn wusste und sie glaubte, dass niemand jemals den _wirklichen _Snape gekannt hatte.

Sie hob ihr Omniglas, drückte den Knopf für den Nachtsichtmodus, fokussierte auf ihn und spürte ihren Atem stocken. Er trug ein schlichtes, graues T-Shirt; der Kragen war tief genug, dass sie die zwei zackigen Narben auf seiner Kehle sehen konnte, deutlich sichtbar auf der blassen Haut. Als ob dies nicht genug Bestätigung wäre, zeigten die kurzen Ärmel seine Arme und als er die Zigarette an seine Lippen hob, konzentrierte sie sich auf die Innenseite seines linken Unterarms. Das Dunkle Mal war über die Jahre auch verblasst, aber immer noch leicht sichtbar.

Die Hermine, die er einst eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin genannt hatte, wäre nun auf der Stelle zu seiner Tür gerannt, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie war jetzt älter und hoffentlich weiser und entschied sich stattdessen, weg zu gehen. Das war der Deal, den sie mit sich selbst gemacht hatte; erst ihn finden, dann herausfinden, was mit dem Wissen zu tun war. Innerlich waren ihre Gedanken in Aufruhr; _Ich habe Severus Snape gefunden._

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: Und so fängt es an...[...]  
_

* * *

_Anmerkung Cyberrat: Ich werde Lotens Anmerkungen so weit es geht übernehmen. Wenn sie sich auf schon vergangene Deadlines beziehen, oder irgendwelche Festtagswünsche ausdrücken, die schon vergangen sind, werde ich dies - verständlicherweise - nicht übersetzen, es aber durch die eckigen Klammern kenntlich machen, damit ich nicht ungewollt ihre Worte verfälsche.  
_

_[1] Der glückliche Zufall ist das Geschenk Dinge zu finden, von denen wir nicht wussten, dass wir sie gesucht haben.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung von Loten: Das fängt schonmal gut an...  
_

* * *

**"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."[1]**  
– Carl Jung

* * *

Einige Dinge kamen Hermine seltsam vor bezüglich ihrer Entdeckung, als sie schließlich inne hielt und darüber nachdachte. Zum Einen das völlige Fehlen von Geheimhaltung; Als sie begonnen hatte wirklich zu suchen, war es nicht zu schwierig gewesen zu finden. Seine Wahl eines Alias war ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, jetzt da sie darüber nachdachte. Der Wohnwagen war nicht geschützt oder magisch verdeckt gewesen, sie hatte es jedoch vermieden zu nah zu kommen; es war durchaus möglich, dass einige bösartige Verteidigungszauber existierten. Trotzdem schien irgendetwas seltsam zu sein; das war Severus Snape, der Mann, der ein Spion und Doppelagent über zwei Kriege hinweg gewesen war und doch war er hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Es machte keinen Sinn. Er hätte sich viel cleverer verstecken können; also warum hatte er nicht? Wieso wanderte er öffentlich durch den Bahnhof in Waterloo während der Hauptverkehrszeit? Und warum, jetzt, da sie wusste, dass er lebte, war er nicht weiter gezogen oder hatte sich versteckt?

Und hier musste sie stoppen. Sie kannte ihn einfach nicht gut genug, um auch nur Vermutungen anzustellen. Wirklich, niemand kannte ihn; sogar alte Kollegen, die mit ihm über zwanzig Jahre gearbeitet hatten, waren in früheren Suchen keine Hilfe gewesen. Er musste wissen, dass er es riskierte, entdeckt zu werden, wenn er so öffentlich herumlief und wahrscheinlich war das von vorneherein seine Intention gewesen; es schien, als wollte er, dass jemand herausfand, dass er nach wie vor am leben war. Und wenn er keine Schritte eingeleitet hatte, sich zu verstecken, jetzt, da sie es wusste… Es gab mehrere, mögliche Erklärungen, entschied sie schlussendlich. Nummer eins, dass er einfach nicht glaubte, dass sie clever genug wäre, es herauszufinden. Nummer zwei, dass er nicht glaubte, sie würde es auf sich nehmen, nach ihm zu suchen. Oder Nummer drei… er wollte gefunden werden.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Telefon zu läuten begann und sie erschreckte. „Hallo?"

„Hey, ich bin's.", grüßte sie Harrys Stimme. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete sie langsam.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Naja… ich war nicht ganz ehrlich mit dir letztes Mal. Der Grund warum ich weiß, dass er noch lebt ist, dass ich ihn gesehen habe."

„_Was?_"

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich hatte es noch nicht wirklich realisiert, als ich mit dir telefoniert hatte. Ich hatte einen Schock, glaube ich. Ich hatte ihn nicht gesucht oder irgendsoetwas. Ich lief durch London und lief buchstäblich in ihn hinein. Er entkam mir, aber nicht bevor er mit mir gesprochen hatte – widerwillig. Er war es definitiv. Und jetzt… ich denke ich habe gefunden, wo er lebt. Aber irgendetwas scheint seltsam."

„Wie, seltsam?", fragte Harry leise.

„Es war zu leicht." Er begann zu lachen und sie fühlte, wie ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber hör mich an. Er lief öffentlich durch London. Er benutzt einen wirklich offensichtlichen falschen Namen. Ich habe zwei Wochen gebraucht, um ihn zu finden – Snape, den das Ministerium und der Orden seit zehn Jahren jagen. Er versucht nicht einmal, sich zu verstecken, Harry. An dem Ort sind keinerlei Verschleierungszauber aktiv noch nicht einmal Muggel-abweisende Zauber und er hat nicht versucht, sein Äußeres zu verändern." Naja, wenn man von ein oder zwei kleineren, kosmetischen Unterschieden absah, zumindest. „Hört sich das wie Snape für dich an?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du es so sagst, nein." Sie konnte Harrys Stirnrunzeln an seiner Stimme hören und konnte sich vorstellen, wie er die finger durch sein Haar fahren ließ. „Also, was, du denkst, das ist eine… ich weiß nicht, eine Falle?"

„Ich denke nicht. Da ist kein Grund dazu. Er braucht uns nicht zu ködern, wenn er in Kontakt treten will und ich denke nicht, dass er sich darum bemühen würde, Spiele zu spielen. Nein, ich denke da ist etwas anderes."

„Wie was zum Beispiel?"

„Ich denke entweder glaubt er nicht, dass irgendjemand nach ihm suchen würde, oder er will gefunden werden. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob er einfach glaubt, dass wir nicht klug genug wären, ihn zu finden, aber ich denke, wenn er das tun würde, würde er nicht riskieren, uns zu unterschätzen. Ich denke, er will gefunden werden."

Da war eine kurze Stille, bevor er wieder sprach. Er klang gedankenverloren. „Wenn du richtig liegst, was bedeutet das für uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mit einem… Nachbarn gesprochen; Er ist dort, wo er jetzt ist, erst seit ein paar Jahren. Ich denke davor hatte er sich wirklich versteckt und jetzt denke ich, dass er will, dass wir ihn finden."

„Naja, dann wurde das hier gerade kompliziert.", seufzte er. „Kannst du rüberkommen? Das benötigt mehr als nur ein Telefongespräch."

„Nur du und ich?"

„Und Ginny."

Sie lachte. „Also als ich dich darum bat, es niemandem sonst zu sagen…"

Er lachte mit ihr. „Ginny zählt nicht, du weißt das."

„Also gut. Ich bin bald da."

* * *

„Also du glaubst das ist eine Art Prüfung, um uns dazu zu bringen, es herauszufinden?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Hermine langsam. „Es könnte sein. Ich denke, ich muss richtig mit ihm reden."

„Ist das eine gute Idee? Er hasst dich."

„Harry, er hasst uns alle.", betonte sie. „Wer sonst könnte gehen? Er wird sicherlich nicht mit dir sprechen, du weißt das. Und Ginny…"

„Ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug.", sagte Ginny, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Und ich habe so sehr gegen ihn gearbeitet in dem letzten Jahr, als ihr nicht da wart… Er hasst mich auch. Ich denke, solange wir es nicht allen anderen sagen wollen, muss es Hermine sein."

„Sollten wir es irgendjemandem sonst sagen? Kingsley sollte es wissen…"

„Nein, nicht das Ministerium, nicht jetzt; das ist das Letzte, was wir brauchen."

„Na gut.", lenkte Harry ein. „Was ist mit McGonagall dann?"

„Auch das ist keine gute Idee, denke ich. Sie hat Snape nie wirklich verziehen.", sagte Hermine reumütig. „Ich denke wir müssen herausfinden, was vor sich geht und warum er sich plötzlich nichtmehr versteckt, bevor wir irgendjemanden vom Orden wieder involvieren."

Es war Ginny, die zögerlich fragte: „Willst du es Ron sagen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Noch nicht. Ich will mich nicht streiten und das ist alles, was wir zur Zeit tun. Ihr wisst, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu akzeptieren, dass Snape kein schlechter Kerl war; er wird das mehr hassen als alle anderen. Lasst es uns ihm nicht sagen, bis wir es müssen."

„So sehr ich es auch hasse, aber du hast recht.", stimmte Harry leise zu. „Also, du gehst und sprichst mit ihm?"

„Ich versuche es zumindest. Ich sage euch noch nicht, wo er ist. Ihr wisst warum, oder?"

Er nickte. Damit du ihm ehrlich sagen kannst, dass niemand sonst es weiß."

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt mit mir reden wird, aber wenn er es tut und ich lüge ihn an und er bemerkt es, wird er mich sehr wahrscheinlich in die nächste Woche hexen."

„Wird es gefährlich sein?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich denke nicht.", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Er will, dass jemand ihn findet. Ich bezweifle, dass er glücklich sein wird, wenn er merkt, dass ich das bin, aber ich bin wahrscheinlich eine bessere Option als Harry sein würde. Ich habe ihn sehr genervt, aber ich habe ihm keine spezifischen Probleme gemacht – zumindest außer seine Vorräte im zweiten Jahr zu stehlen.", fügte sie reumütig an. Und ihn anzuzünden in ihrem ersten Jahr, und ihn anzugreifen in der Hütte am Ende ihres dritten Jahres… _Ich war eine echte Kriminelle, nicht wahr?_ „Jedenfalls schien er in keiner wirklich guten Verfassung zu sein, als ich ihn gesehen hatte. Falls er bösartig wird, werde ich zumindest in der Lage sein, weg zu kommen."

„Sei vorsichtig, Hermine.", warnte Harry sie. „Niemand hat Snape je in einem Duell besiegt, nicht in einem Mann-zu-Mann Duell. Er hat alleine gelebt für zehn Jahre; er könnte verrückt geworden sein wie Mad-Eye."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

* * *

Das größte Problem war, was sie sagen sollte. Das war einer der Hauptgründe, warum sie nicht stärker versucht hatten, Snape zu finden; es gab einfach keine Worte um sich zu entschuldigen dafür, wie vollkommen falsch sie ihn für so viele Jahre eingeschätzt hatten und er würde sie sowieso nicht akzeptieren. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie ihn dazu überreden konnte, mit ihr zu sprechen, würde er sie irgendwann fragen, was sie bei ihm tat und warum sie zu ihm gekommen war. Eine Antwort darauf zu finden, würde schwierig werden, da sie sich selbst nicht sicher war. Ein großer Teil davon war Schuld; Sie alle schuldeten ihm so viel und hatten nicht wirklich versucht herauszufinden, was mit ihm passiert war. Da war außerdem noch Neugierde; sie wollte herausfinden, wo er all die Zeit gewesen war und wie er überlebt hatte. Und zu guter Letzt wollte sie versuchen für die Art, wie sie ihn so lange behandelt haben, zu kompensieren.

_Er wird sich totlachen. _Dann _wird er mich in die nächste Woche hexen._

Trotzdem musste sie es versuchen. Sie atmete tief durch, überquerte den nackten Boden, wo der Wohnwagen geparkt war und beugte sich über die Stufen, um an der Tür mit ihren Fingerknöcheln zu klopfen.

Nach einer scheinbar unendlichen Zeit hörte sie unebene Schritte und ein Schatten erschien auf der anderen Seite des milchigen Glases, welches in die Tür eingelassen worden war. Das Schloss klickte und für einen Moment wollte sie wegrennen; bevor sie dem Impuls nachgeben konnte, schwang die Tür auf und Hermine sah sich einmal mehr Auge in Auge mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, nicht einmal ein leichtes Weiten dieser schwarzen Augen betrog seine Gedanken bezüglich ihres Auftauchens. Sie starrten einander für einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er ausatmete. „Ich denke, es ist zu viel zu hoffen, dass Sie einfach wieder gehen würden."

„Ich befürchte schon.", antwortete sie leise und fühlte, wie die schreckliche Enge in ihrer Kehle sich langsam löste. Er würde sie nicht angreifen, oder er hätte es schon getan.

„Natürlich nicht.", murmelte er. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich fort, zog sich nach drinnen zurück und ließ sich Tür hinter sich offen stehen. Entschlossen, dies als eine Einladung zu interpretieren, wenn auch keine sehr nette, folgte sie ihm hinein und schloss die Tür. Sie blickte sich neugierig um, als sie etwas betrat, was sich als ein kleines Wohnzimmer herausstellte, welches zwei alte Sofas, einen tisch und Stühle und einige Schränke beinhaltete, alle zusammengedrängt. Er schien den Innenraum des Wohnwagens überhaupt nicht magisch vergrößert zu haben. Ein altes Radio spielte in der Ecke; er machte es leiser, schaltete es jedoch nicht aus und bewegte sich in eine lange, schmale Kombüsen-artige Küche, bevor er sich umdrehte, um sie anzublicken, sich zurücklehnend und seine hüfte gegen die Theke drückend. Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und blickte sie grimmig an, wartend.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um ihn zu betrachten. Er hatte sein Gewicht auf eine Seite verlagert und stand hauptsächlich auf seinem linken Bein, schien jedoch keine Schmerzen zu haben, soweit sie das erkennen konnte. Er sah auch nicht ganz so müde aus wie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte; Wahrscheinlich wegen der Vorsichtigkeit, die sie in seinen Augen sah. „Sie sind alleine gekommen?", fragte er schließlich; sie wusste, was er wirklich fragte.

„Ja.", antwortete sie und für einen Moment sagte sie nichts weiter, beobachtete, wie die Haut an seinen Augenwinkeln sich straff zog; die Tage, in denen er sie mit einem Blick zum Verstummen gebracht hatte, waren vergangen. Er war genauso einschüchternd wie immer, aber sie hatte zu viel gesehen, um so einfach aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden. Sie gab nach und erzählte ihm, was er wirklich von ihr hören wollte. „Niemand weiß, wo dieser Ort ist oder wie ich ihn gefunden habe. Zwei Menschen wissen, dass ich hier bin und warum. Niemand sonst weiß, dass ich überhaupt gesucht habe. Noch nicht."

Er entspannte sich ein wenig, betonend, wie verkrampft er gewesen war und nach einem Moment verzogen sich seine Lippen in ein sehr bekanntes höhnisches Grinsen. „Um es kurz zu machen, niemand weiß, wo Sie sind und mein Leben würde viel einfacher werden, wenn ich Ihre Erinnerungen lösche, wo Sie stehen."

„Wenn Sie das hätten machen wollen, hätten Sie es schon getan,", schoss sie zurück, „und Sie würden es mir sicherlich nicht vorher sagen und mir eine Warnung geben."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich ein wenig und er sagte gedehnt: „Ah. So nerv tötend wie eh und je, wie ich sehe." Versuchend nicht zu lächeln, beobachtete sie ihn, wie er über die Breite der kleinen Küche hinweg griff zum Herd und den Inhalt eines Topfes umrührte. Ein leichter Duft von Gewürzen füllte den Raum, bevor er den Deckel wieder auf den Topf legte. Sich wieder gegen die Theke lehnend, musterte er sie mit seinem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck von vager Verachtung. „Die zwei sind Potter und Weasley, nehme ich an?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sagten, dass da zwei Menschen wären, die wüssten, was Sie tun.", erklärte er mit gespielter Geduld und blickte ein wenig finster. „Potter und Weasley?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Potter und Potter, um genau zu sein.", antwortete sie.

Sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck vertiefte sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln und seine schwarzen Augen wurden für einen Moment abwesend, bevor er sie wieder fokussierte. „Ginevra?"

„Ginny, ja." Sie runzelte nun die Stirn. „Mir war nicht klar, dass Sie davon wussten."

Er lächelte humorlos, der Gesichtsausdruck mehr ein höhnisches Grinsen. „Ich hätte ohne die Information leben können. Leider ist aber einer der Nebeneffekte von konstanter Anhäufung von Information jedoch, dass manche weniger als angenehm ist." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und betrachtete kritisch die Inhalte der Pfanne auf dem Herd, seufzte und schaltete ihn aus. „Ich denke ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, dass Potter nie über seinen Ödipus-Komplex gekommen ist."

„Was?"

„Sie finden es nicht im mindesten geschmacklos, dass er eine Frau geheiratet hat, die sich von seiner Mutter fast nur in der Augenfarbe unterscheidet?", fragte er nach und seine Lippen verzogen sich. Der Fakt, dass er sich auf Lily bezogen hatte, wenn auch nur indirekt, ließ Hermine kurz innehalten, bevor sie ihm ehrlich antwortete.

„Um ehrlich zu sein war ich überrascht, dass Sie wissen, was ein Ödipus-Komplex ist… Sir."

Er gab ihr einen leicht fassungslosen Blick. „Ich war nichtmehr Ihr Lehrer seit elf Jahren, Miss Granger – es sei denn es ist Mrs Weasley jetzt?", fügte er bösartig hinzu und sah an ihr hoch und runter. „Jedenfalls kein Ring."

„Es ist immer noch Miss Granger und es geht Sie gar nichts an.", antwortete sie knapp und versuchte stark, nicht zu erröten. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass er auch über _das _bescheid wusste.

„Ich habe zur Zeit wenig zu tun, außer zu lesen.", sagte er ruhig. „Griechische Mythologie und Psychologie sind beides interessante Gebiete." Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, dass er auf ihren vorherigen Kommentar bezüglich Ödipus antwortete. Es schien nichts weiter zu sagen zu geben und sie beobachtete ihn schweigend, während er die Tür eines Schrankes öffnete, um einen kleinen Kühlschrank zu enthüllen und einen Karton Orangensaft herauszuholen. Ein Glas von einem weiteren Schrank nehmend hielt er inne und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu; Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, nickte jedoch und er nahm ein zweites Glas herunter, um für sie beide einzuschenken.

„Dankeschön.", sagte sie leise, als sie das Glas nahm, dankbar daran nippend. Er antwortete nicht, ging zurück in das kleine Wohnzimmer und griff nach oben, um einen schwarz-weiß Fernseher, der still auf einem Schrank lief, auszuschalten. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich vorsichtig auf einem der Sofas nieder ließ, seinen Körper drehend, um sein rechtes Bein auf der Kante der Kissen auflegen zu können; aufsehend, traf er ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue an, bevor er seinen Kopf ruckartig in Richtung des anderen Sofas bewegte.

Sich hinsetzend nahm Hermine sich einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. „Ihr Bein ist verletzt?", fragte sie leise.

Er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Das meiste von mir ist verletzt,", antwortete er sarkastisch, „im einen oder anderen Sinne."

„Tut es weh?"

„Nein. Mein Knie kann jedoch nur limitiert bewegt werden." Er trank einen Schluck vom Saft und bewegte seinen Blick zu dem Gelenk, über welches sie sprachen. „Angehäufter Schaden.", sagte er schließlich, die Frage beantwortend, die sie sich nicht ganz traute ihn zu fragen. „Ich habe im Laufe der Jahre eine gewisse Anzahl von Verletzungen am rechten Bein erlitten. Sie schwächten das Gelenk. Zum Schluss… In der Hütte, ich… nehme an, dass ich unglücklich gefallen bin und mehr Schaden verursacht habe. Als ich dazu gekommen bin, meine Verletzungen zu verarzten, war das das Beste, was ich tun konnte."

„Ist Ihre Stimme so, wegen…?" Ihre Stimme verlor sich und als er zu ihr blickte, strich sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Kehle.

„Ja.", antwortete er finster dreinblickend. „Ist meine medizinische Geschichte wirklich von Belang für Sie?"

„Wenn man den Grund für diese Verletzungen bedenkt und dass ich zum Schluss dort war in der Hütte, ja, ich würde sagen, es ist.", antwortete sie und zum ersten Mal seit sie diesen Mann kannte hatte sie das dubiose Vergnügen zu sehen, dass Severus Snape überrascht worden war.

„Wie viel wissen Sie?", fragte er sanft. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig; In Klassen war dieser Ton normalerweise nur Sekunden, bevor er Stücke aus einem Schüler gerissen hatte, der unglücklich genug gewesen war, seinen Zorn heraufzubeschwören, gekommen.

„Alles, was Sie Harry gegeben haben,", antwortete sie leise, „bekräftigt durch Albus' Portrait." Sein Kiefer spannte sich an und er blickte fort, ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange. „Falls es Sie beruhigt,", bot sie an, „sehr wenige Menschen haben wenig davon gesehen. Niemand außerhalb des Ordens. Und nur ein paar von uns haben alles gesehen." Obwohl zugegebenermaßen viele Leute _gehört_ hatten, was Harry zu Voldemort geschrien hatte bezüglich Snapes Gefühle zu seiner Mutter; sie entschied sich weise, dies nicht zu erwähnen.

Er antwortete nicht; Sie beobachtete seine Hände, als er sein Glas absetzte und langsam seine rechte Hand hob, um sie leicht auf seinen linken Arm zu legen. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Aufmunterungsversuch ihn nicht beruhigt; zudem schien er scheinbar immer noch seinen alten nervösen Tick, den sie vor Jahren bemerkt hatte, sein Mal während ungemütlichen Konversationen zu berühren, beibehalten zu haben.

Fast zehn Minuten vergingen, bis er wieder sprach, aber die Stille war für sie nicht unangenehm gewesen. Er schien nicht besonders feindselig zu sein, was irgendwie überraschend war; die Situation war ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht so fürchterlich, wie sie gedacht hatte. „Und? Warum sind Sie hier?"

Das war die Frage, von der sie gewusst hatte, dass sie kommen würde. „Um zu entscheiden, was ich als nächstes tun soll.", antwortete sie schlicht.

Er blickte sie an, sein Blick wurde finster und sie erklärte: „Als ich erst einmal wusste, dass Sie leben, wollte ich erst mit Ihnen reden, bevor wir entscheiden, ob sonst irgendjemand es wissen sollte. Und ich wollte herausfinden, was mit Ihnen geschehen war."

Snape lächelte höhnisch, aber sein Herz schien nicht darin zu sein. „Wie haben Sie überlebt?", fragte sie geradeheraus, entscheidend, dass die Zeit für ihre eigenen Fragen gekommen war.

Er seufzte und sah mit einem mal wieder müde aus, als sein höhnisches Lächeln verschwand. „Ich habe keine Lust, mit Ihnen Zwanzig Fragen zu spielen. Ist da keinerlei Chance, dass Sie einfach weggehen und mich in Ruhe lassen?"

Hermine setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Wenn Sie wirklich gewollt hätten, alleine gelassen zu werden, hätten Sie sich gründlicher versteckt." Sein linkes Auge zuckte leicht und er blickte fort, als ihre Worte ins Schwarze trafen.

Die Stille zog sich über mehrere Minuten, unterbrochen nur durch das leise Geräusch des Radios. „Glück.", sagte er schließlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie ich überlebt habe. Es war Glück." Augenkontakt vermeidend, lehnte er sich zurück gegen das Sofa und starrte an die Decke. „Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob Glück oder Unglück."

„Da muss noch mehr dahinter stecken als das. Ich habe Ihre Verletzungen gesehen. Wir hatten keinen Puls finden können."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Ihr überhaupt danach gesucht habt.", antwortete er bitter. „Ich bin jedoch nicht überrascht, dass Ihr keinen Puls finden konntet. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass da kein Puls zu finden war. Ich denke, dass ich für einige Minuten klinisch tot war. Ich weiß nicht für wie lange; ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich einst gelesen habe, dass das Gehirn nur maximal sechs Minuten ohne Sauerstoff überleben kann, bevor der Schaden zu stark wird, aber das könnte falsch sein."

„Wie haben Sie überlebt?", wiederholte sie.

„Nachdem Arthur Weasley von Nagini im Ministerium angegriffen worden war, war ich einer derer, die für seine Behandlung verantwortlich waren…", begann er langsam.

„Ich wusste das nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn, überrascht.

„Niemand wusste es außer Dumbledore und einer der Heiler. Das war der Punkt der ganzen Sache.", antwortete er trocken. „Jedenfalls, ich konnte keine perfekte Behandlung finden, aber ich habe es geschafft, ein partielles Gegengift herzustellen. Basierend auf meine Arbeit mit ihm habe ich etwas zusammengemischt von dem ich hoffte, dass es Naginis Gift genügend nachahmte – natürlich war mir nicht erlaubt gewesen, dass richtige Gift zu analysieren. Ich gab mir selbst das synthetisierte Gift, um eine Toleranz aufzubauen, etwas, dass ich mit vielen Giften getan habe und ich trug jederzeit eine gewisse Anzahl von Tränken mit mir herum, darunter eine meiner Weiterentwicklungen des Bezoars, Blutbildender-Trank und herkömmliche Gegengifte und andere heilende Tränke. Ein Erster-Hilfe-Kasten, sozusagen. Ein Versuch, darauf vorbereitet zu sein, falls etwas passieren sollte."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er sah dies und sprach sanft weiter: „Ich habe immer angenommen zu sterben. Es war unumgänglich. Die einzigen Zweifel bestanden in der Zeit und der Art. Dieser Erste-Hilfe-Kasten hat mir mehr als einmal geholfen zu überleben. Trotzdem war es keine perfekte Lösung, wie Sie sehen können."

„Sie scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein.", sagte sie ohne zu denken. Er hob eine Augenbraue, ein fast bitterer Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte seine ohnehin dunklen Augen.

„Sie,", antwortete er ernst," wissen nicht, von was Sie reden. Wie üblich.", setzte er bösartig hinzu, aber die Beleidigung hatte nicht ihr übliches Gift. Er schien wieder müde und seine finger hatten nicht aufgehört abwesend seinen Unterarm zu streicheln, wo das Mal von seinem Ärmel verdeckt wurde.

„Ich kann nicht ganz so ignorant sein.", konterte sie. „Ich habe Sie gefunden, oder?" Hermine erinnerte sich an den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck, den er in der Klasse getragen hatte, wenn er nichts hatte finden können, was er hätte kritisieren können. Seine Augen müde reibend, antwortete er nicht. Ihren Mut zusammenraffend bewegte sie sich zur nächsten Frage. „Wo sind Sie nach der Hütte hingegangen?"

Sie hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass er antworten würde, doch er tat es, immer noch in einem seltsam gesprächigen Gemüt. „Zunächst hier und da, temporäre Verstecke finden, während ich heilte. Dann habe ich das Land verlassen. Ich war einige Zeit in Asien und später in Amerika. Ich habe nichts getan. Gereist. Die Welt gesehen.", fügte er mit starker Ironie in der Stimme hinzu. Seine Augen waren nun fast geschlossen und die Enden seiner Worte wurden weich; er hörte sich fast betrunken an und sie fragte sich, welche Medikamente er zur Zeit nahm und was diese mit ihm taten.

„Sie sind hier vor zwei Jahren hergekommen.", fragte sie sanft weiter, als er aufhörte zu sprechen. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte sie an, bevor er seufzte.

„Mein sogenannter Vermieter spricht zu viel. Ja, bin ich. Ich bin vor drei Jahren nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt und von Ort zu Ort gezogen. Mir wurde alles zu lästig. Bin ein paar Monate per Anhalter durch das Land gezogen, sah den Wohnwagen zum Verkauf. Kaufte ihn und ein Auto, fuhr eine Weile herum, fand diesen Ort. Entschied, dass er gut genug war. Parkte hier. Ende der Geschichte." Seine Sätze wurden immer abgehackter und die Geschichte unzusammenhängender. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Jetzt nicht.", antwortete sie langsam, sicher, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz richtig war. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch länger bleiben sollte. Ich habe meine Entscheidung jedoch noch nicht getroffen. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ein andermal wiederkommen und mit Ihnen reden würde?"

„Ist da irgendein Weg Sie zu stoppen, der nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Verhaftung enden würde?"

Näher würde sie an Akzeptanz wohl nicht kommen. Entscheidend, dass sie ihr Glück nicht auf die Spitze treiben wollte nickte sie und stand auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mit mir gesprochen haben."

* * *

„Na? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Harry eifrig, als sie zurückkam. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst seltsam aus. Was ist passiert? Hat er… ich weiß nicht… dich angegriffen oder sowas?"

„Nein.", antwortete Hermine langsam, die Stirn runzelnd. „Es war… wieder, es war zu leicht. Er hat mich ohne Probleme rein gelassen und meine Fragen beantwortet. Oh, er war so unhöflich wie immer, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es wirklich gemeint hat. Es war wirklich seltsam."

„War er in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein.", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme klang sicher. „Nein, er war definitiv nicht in Ordnung." Sie beschrieb seine Verletzungen, diejenigen, von denen sie wusste und wiederholte, was er ihr darüber erzählt hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Und er hat dir das alles freiwillig erzählt?", fragte Harry. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Du bist dir sicher, dass das Snape war und nicht irgendein Irrer, der mit dir gespielt hat?"

„Er war es definitiv. Ich denke, dass er krank ist, oder vor kurzem krank gewesen war; ich glaube er war auf irgendeiner Art Medikation. Zum Ende hin hat seine Stimme sich verändert und wäre ich nicht dort gewesen über die letzte Stunde hätte ich geglaubt, er wäre betrunken. Ich denke, dass ihn das ein wenig gesprächiger gemacht hat, aber da steckt mehr dahinter."

„Wie was zum Beispiel?"

„Ich bin mir jetzt fast sicher, dass er gefunden werden wollte. Er hat erwähnt, dass ihm alles zu lästig wurde, bevor er dorthin gezogen ist, wo er jetzt ist. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt… Er war für fast zehn Jahre allein und auf der Flucht. Das muss seltsame Dinge mit der Psyche machen."

„Du denkst, was, er ist verrückt geworden?"

„Nein. Das definitiv nicht. Nein… Ich denke nur, dass er sehr einsam war für eine sehr lange Zeit. Es schien mir, als wäre er fast schon erleichtert, mit jemandem reden zu können."

„Ich glaube, dass das Sinn macht.", stimmte Harry langsam zu. „Ich meine, die Beratung, die wir nach dem Krieg bekommen haben war nicht viel, aber zumindest wurde uns eine gewisse Behandlung angeboten. Wenn er für eine Dekade mit seinen Erinnerungen allein gewesen war… Ich denke, dann muss er ein wenig seltsam sein."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde zurück gehen und nochmals mit ihm reden, herausfinden, ob das nur eine Ausnahme war, oder ob er seinen Verstand verliert oder sowas. Ich habe sowieso noch mehr Fragen, die ich ihn fragen will. Wenn wir wissen, wie es um ihn bestellt ist, können wir uns vielleicht irgendetwas überlegen. Aber… Wir schulden ihm was. Wir alle. Der Orden, das Ministerium, die gesamte Zaubererwelt. Ich will versuchen herauszufinden, was er will; sehen, ob wir ihm ein wenig zurückzahlen können. Er hat einen Grund, zurückgekommen zu sein; Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was es ist."

„Und du konntest einem Rätsel noch nie widerstehen.", fügte Harry leicht lachend hinzu. Sie versuchte ihn wütend anzustarren, aber er hatte recht. Snape war schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen und jetzt hatte sie eine Chance, es zu lösen.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

* * *

[1] Das Treffen zweier Persönlichkeiten ist wie der Kontakt zwei chemikalischer Substanzen: Wenn sie reagieren sollten, verändern sich beide.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: Ich habe inzwischen ca. 1/4 der Geschichte übersetzt. Sobald ich fertig bin, werde ich die Updates auf alle 2 Tage hochsetzen. Ich sollte mir auch ein permanentes Heim auf meiner deutsch-englisch Seite und meiner Dudenseite einrichten. Die Übersetzung wird mit fortschreitenden Kapiteln fließender._


	3. Chapter 3

**"Doubt grows with knowledge."[1]**  
– von Goethe

* * *

Als Hermine eine Woche später wieder kam, fand sie ihn neben dem Wohnwagen stehend vor, eine Zigarette rauchend. Er schien nicht besonders überrascht sie zu sehen und seine einzige Reaktion war ein leichtes Schmälern seiner Augen, als sie zu ihm herüber lief. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie rauchen.", kommentierte sie, da sie nichts anderes zu sagen hatte.

„Ich hatte mit vierzehn begonnen.", antwortete er. „Dann habe ich realisiert, dass es ein Impuls melodramatischer Teenagerdummheit war und habe es kurz darauf wieder aufgegeben. Ich habe wieder angefangen im letzten Jahr des Krieges; ich war schließlich unter großem Stress.", antwortete er trocken. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie zurückgekommen sind, um mehr Fragen zu stellen?"

„Ich befürchte es. Ich habe aber immer noch niemandem sonst davon erzählt. Haben Sie Zeit?"

„Ich habe nur Freizeit zur Zeit.", sagte er gedehnt. „Sie müssen warten, bis ich fertig bin. Ich rauche nicht drinnen und meine Nachbarn sind alle Muggelurlauber, die diese Art von Konversation nicht überhören sollten." Sie nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Wohnwagens, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend; er sah besser aus als bei ihrem letzten treffen. Viel aufmerksamer. Eine dünne Wolke Rauch ausblasend zuckten seine Augen zu ihren und verhärteten sich leicht; sie blickte fort, darüber nachdenkend, dass er in einem weniger kooperativen Gemüt zu sein schien.

Ein paar Minuten später löschte er seine Zigarette an der Seite des Wohnwagens neben ihm und ließ den Stummel in etwas neben den Stufen fallen, was sich als Weinflasche entpuppte, die halbgefüllt war mit Wasser. Sich drehend, lief er hinein, ohne sie anzublicken; einen Seufzer unterdrückend folgte sie ihm und schloss die Tür hinter ihm, sich wundernd, ob er seine grundlegenden guten Manieren in der letzten Dekade vergessen hatte, oder ob er sie nie besessen hatte.

„Was wollen Sie noch wissen?", fragte er. Das immer präsente Radio spielte, als sie hereinkam; er passte die Lautstärke leicht an, bevor er sich auf dem Sofa niederließ, wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Den anderen Stuhl wieder nehmend, blickte Hermine zum Radio.

„Müssen wir das an haben?"

„Ja.", antwortete er knapp, widerwillig die Lautstärke noch ein wenig senkend, bevor er ungeduldig zu ihr zurückblickte. Scheinbar würde er sich nicht so bereitwillig für Erklärungen bereitstellen wie das letzte mal. „Was für andere Fragen haben Sie, Miss Granger? Ich mag vielleicht unbegrenzte Freizeit haben, aber ich möchte sie sicherlich nicht damit verbringen, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Mit wem wollten Sie dann reden?", forderte sie ihn heraus. „Wer, dachten Sie, würde Sie finden?"

Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. „Ich befürchte es war mein Fehler, nicht zu erwarten, dass die nervtötende Alleswisserin mich wieder plagen würde.", antwortete er säuerlich. Sie rollte ihre Augen zur Antwort, sich widersetzend, eingeschüchtert zu werden und er fragte kühl: „Warum das plötzliche Interesse an meinem Leben?"

„Es ist nicht plötzlich.", korrigierte sie leise, fühlend, dass dies eine wichtige Frage war. „Wir haben für eine lange Zeit nach Ihnen gesucht. Als keine Spur gefunden werden konnte, ist die Suche abgebrochen worden, bis ich Sie in London gesehen habe und realisierte, dass Sie am leben und vielleicht leichter zu finden sind. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum… Warum jetzt, nach all diesen Jahren?"

Er zuckte mit einer Schulter, sie nicht anblickend. „Ich habe meine Gründe."

„Wieso sind Sie nicht vorher zu uns gekommen?", fragte sie sanft.

Snape rollte seine Augen. „Sogar ich akzeptiere, wenn auch widerwillig, Ihre Intelligenz, Miss Granger. Benutzen Sie sie. Was glauben Sie, wäre die Reaktion gewesen, wenn ich zurückgekehrt wäre? Sogar mit meinen wahren Motiven endlich bekannt? Wenn ich nicht öffentlich exekutiert worden wäre bei der ersten Konfrontation, würde ich mich kurz darauf in Azkaban wiederfinden. Nachdem ich nach dem vorherigen Krieg dort festgehalten worden war, verspüre ich keinerlei Lust, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen."

„Also gut.", gab sie zu. „Aber später?"

„Die Reaktionen wären die selben gewesen. Und zweifellos werden sie es auch sein, sobald Sie entschieden haben, dass Sie alle Ihre Antworten haben und den Rest der Welt aufmerksam machen."

„Sie können das unmöglich wissen."

„Oh?", fragte er, seine Augen glitzerten harsch. „Und trotzdem wurde mein Haus bis auf den Grundstein abgebrannt." Sie konnte ein zucken nicht unterdrücken und er grinste höhnisch. „Ja, ich weiß es. Ich habe versucht für Vorräte zurückzukommen und fand es in Ruinen vor."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte er. „Sie waren nicht diejenige, die es getan hat. Der Ort war sowieso hässlich." Sein Herz schien nicht im Sarkasmus zu sein; es musste ihn verletzt haben. „Jedenfalls gab es keinen Grund, das Haus zu zerstören, außer der Identität seines Besitzers. Ich nahm es als Warnung der generellen Meinung der Welt in Bezug auf mich und versteckte mich."

„Ich kann das verstehen.", sagte sie widerwillig. „Aber wenn Sie glauben, dass sie so feindselig aufgenommen werden, wieso kommen Sie dann überhaupt aus Ihrem Versteck? Sosehr Sie auch Ihrer eigenen Gesellschaft überdrüssig sind, sicherlich wäre es für Sie das Risiko nicht wert."

„Natürlich sind Sie solch ein Experte bezüglich der Art wie ich denke.", sagte er gedehnt, seine Augen glitzernd vor Wut. „Sie, die eine derer gewesen sind, die am härtesten gegen mich gearbeitete hat; Sie, die eine derer gewesen waren, die mein Leben gerade dieses Fünkchen schwerer gemacht hat, dass es ohnehin schon war; Sie, die eine derer waren, die so bereit war, das Schlimmste von mir zu glauben."

_Naja, das ist der Snape, den ich erwartet habe. _„Sie haben recht.", gab sie leise zu. „Aber Sie haben die Dinge auch für sich selbst schwer gemacht, Sir. Sie machten es für uns sehr leicht, dass Schlimmste von Ihnen zu glauben."

Für einen Moment drohte die Wut in seinen Augen mit Gewalt, als er ihr einen Blick von fast purem Hass zuwarf; dann plötzlich verließ ihn die Anspannung und er lachte tatsächlich rau. Ein kratzender, harscher Ton, der gefüllt war mit bitterer Ironie. „Ja, ich nehme an, das habe ich, nicht wahr? In meiner eigenen Schlinge verfangen, sagt man glaube ich."

Beruhigt, dass er nicht so wütend war, wie er zu sein schien, sammelte sie sich einmal mehr; seine wechselhaften Launen waren, gelinde gesagt, beunruhigend und sie musste konzentriert bleiben. „Sie haben nicht meine Frage beantwortet, Sir."

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", stimmte er zu. „Ich erinnere mich, Sie gebeten zu haben, mich nicht ‚Sir' zu nennen, bei Ihrem letzten Besuch. Ich war nichtmehr Ihr Lehrer seit einer sehr langen Zeit."

„Soll ich Sie dann Tobias nennen?", fragte sie, ihn festnagelnd.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Definitiv nicht.", antwortete er, keinen weiteren Kommentar zu seinem offensichtlichen Alias machend.

Hermine zögerte. „Severus, dann?", schlug sie vorsichtig vor, unsicher wegen der implizierten Intimität, aber wissend, dass sie ihn nicht Mister Snape nennen konnte, ohne sich ein wenig dumm zu fühlen.

Für einen Moment flackerte etwas durch seine schwarzen Augen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es gewesen war. Er zuckte abweisend mit den Schultern, von ihr fort blickend, als wäre es vollkommen unwichtig. „Das ist immer noch mein Name."

Leicht nickend überlegte sie, was sie als nächstes fragen sollte. Offensichtlich würde er ihr nicht sagen, warum er entschlossen hatte aus seinem Versteck herauszukommen. „Weißt du, was am Ende des Krieges geschehen ist?", fragte sie.

„Teilweise. Ich erlangte mein Bewusstsein vielleicht eine Minute vor dem Tod des Dunklen Lords wieder, also habe ich das auf jeden fall mitbekommen. Es wäre schwer gewesen, das zu verpassen.", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, wieder abwesend seinen linken Arm reibend – sie fragte sich, ob er überhaupt wusste, dass er das tat.

„Du hast es gefühlt?"

Er nickte grimmig. „Ja, ich habe es gefühlt." Nach einem Moment änderte er das Thema, zu ihrer früheren Frage zurückkehrend. „Ich habe eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gestohlen kurz nachdem alles passiert ist. Vielleicht eine oder zwei Wochen später. Ich weiß wer gestorben und wer gefangen genommen worden ist, sonst nichts. Seit ich nach Großbritannien zurückgekommen bin, habe ich ihn wieder abonniert, damit ich besser über die Ereignisse informiert bin."

„Willst du irgendetwas von dem wissen, was passiert, ist nachdem deine… Beteiligung geendet ist?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wieso sollte es jetzt noch relevant sein?", antwortete er leise, scheinbar vollkommen darin vertieft, seinen Ärmel zu betrachten. Nach einem langen Moment hob er seine Augen an zu ihren und sie sah, dass er es wissen wollte, jedoch nie fragen würde. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend begann sie, die Geschichte wieder einmal zu erzählen, beginnend von ihrem Verlassen der Hütte.

Während der Geschichte reagierte Snape in keiner Weise. Er schien überhaupt kaum zuzuhören, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sich auf jedes Wort konzentrierte. Als sie schließlich verstummte, blickte er nachdenklich für einige Zeit an die Wand und nach einer Weile verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Ich wünschte ich hätte Bellas Gesicht gesehen, als sie realisierte, dass ein Blutsverräter sie getötet hat.", sagte er leise.

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, musste Hermine sanft lachen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es ein amüsanter Anblick war.", stimmte sie zu. Er nickte leicht, weiterhin an die Wand starrend.

„Und ich wünschte ich hätte _sein _Gesicht sehen können, als er herausfand, dass ich ihn hintergangen habe.", fügte er mit plötzlich Grausamkeit in seiner Stimme hinzu, seine Augen brennend; sie musste nicht erst fragen, wen er meinte. „Wenn ich irgendetwas bereue, dann, dass ich ihm meinen Verrat nicht selbst ins Gesicht spucken und ihm sagen konnte, was ich wirklich von ihm hielt." Die Frustration und der Hass waren deutlich in seiner Stimme, die sich fast zu einem Knurren senkte. Sie konnte nicht einmal beginnen, sich vorzustellen, wie es sein musste, jemandem zu dienen, den du so intensiv fürchtest und hasst.

„Harry ließ es ihn wissen.", sagte sie sanft, sich an die Stimme ihres Freundes erinnernd, der geknurrt hatte: „_Severus Snape war nicht deins._"

Er antwortete nicht, aber die schreckliche, nackte Wut wich langsam – oder wurde fortgedrängt – und hinterließ sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie zuvor. „Danke, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben, Miss Granger.", sagte er schließlich ein wenig steif.

„Du hast verdient, es zu wissen.", antwortete sie sehr leise. „Es wäre nie passiert, wärst du nicht gewesen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, etwas Namenloses regte sich in ihren dunklen Tiefen, bevor er höhnte: „Wie ergreifend. Hören Sie bitte auf, sentimental zu werden, Miss Granger; Ich hatte es fast geschafft zu vergessen, dass sie eine Gryffindor waren."

Annehmend, dass er Zeit brauchte, um zu verarbeiten, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, erhob sie sich. „Ich sollte sowieso gehen. Darf ich wiederkommen?"

„Immer noch Fragen?", fragte er düster.

„Ein oder zwei, ja." Sie pausierte. „Harry würde irgendwann gerne mit dir reden, denke ich.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Ein Nerv unter seinem Auge zuckte, als er sich fast unmerklich anspannte und sie verstand, ohne dass er irgendwas hätte sagen müssen, dass dies noch keine Option war. „Es wird sowieso noch eine Weile dauern.", sprach sie weiter. „Er braucht auch Zeit, um sich anzupassen. Ich werde nächste Woche zurückkommen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Machen Sie, was Sie wollen.", antwortete er bissig. „Das werden Sie sowieso." Sie entschied sich, nicht darauf zu antworten, denn wenn er wirklich etwas dagegen hatte, mit ihr zu reden, wäre es sehr einfach gewesen, sie davon abzuhalten.

„Dann auf Wiedersehen… Severus."

* * *

„Na, wie ist es diesmal gelaufen?"

„Oh, er war viel mehr wie früher.", antwortete Hermine, ihre Augen rollend und leicht lächelnd bei der Erinnerung. „Viel weniger gesprächig und viel sarkastischer. Es war fast, als wäre ich wieder in seiner Klasse."

„Also ist er nichtmehr krank, dann?"

„Nein, wenn es das war, was das Problem gewesen ist. Ich könnte ihn das nächste Mal fragen. Ich wollte heute, aber ich habe mich nicht ganz getraut."

„Das nächste Mal?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ja. Ich habe heute die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, ihm zu erzählen, was passiert ist, nachdem wir die Hütte verlassen hatten. Er wusste, dass Voldemort besiegt worden war und er hat herausgefunden, wer gestorben ist, aber das war alles, was er über das Ende des Krieges wusste, also habe ich die Lücken ausgefüllt." Sie wiederholte die Details der Konversation.

„Und du wirst zurückgehen?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Ja. Ich habe herausgefunden, was er all die Zeit getan hat und warum er nicht zurückgekommen ist – naja, zumindest einen Teil, denn er war definitiv nichtmehr so geneigt, es zu teilen. Ich will immer noch herausfinden, was mit ihm passiert ist. Wie sehr er gelitten hatten wegen uns."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, bevor Harry langsam nickte. „Das ist fair, denke ich. Danach denke ich aber, sollten wir anfangen, es den anderen zu sagen."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden, was er will, warum er jetzt zurück ist. Nicht, dass ich denke, dass er es mir sagen wird, aber vielleicht bin ich ja in der Lage, etwas herauszufinden."

„Du genießt das richtig, nicht wahr?", sagte Ginny lächelnd. Hermine lächelte zurück.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Mit ihm zu streiten macht viel mehr Spaß, wenn er mir kein Nachsitzen geben kann." Das brachte sie alle zum Lachen und Harry streckte den Arm aus, um sie zu berühren.

„Ich bin froh, dass du ihn gefunden hast. Du hast recht, wir verdanken ihm alles. Vielleicht können wir jetzt anfangen, die Schulden zurückzuzahlen."

„Wenn er uns lässt."

* * *

Er war wieder Draußen, an einem Rad des verbeulten Jeeps bastelnd, als sie die folgende Woche auftauchte. Aufblickend, als sie näher kam, ruckte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Wohnwagens; sie verstand den Hinweis, ging hinein, nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, das Radio auszuschalten und beobachtete ihn durch das Fenster während er arbeitete, mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf seinem linken Bein kauernd und das fast unbewegliche rechte Bein seltsam zur Seite wegstreckend.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand er langsam auf, rollte mit den Schultern, um die Verspannungen loszuwerden und hinkte herein, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwerfend schaltete er das Radio wieder ein und sie seufzte. „Kannst du es nicht aus lassen?"

„Nein.", antwortete er knapp. Nach einem Moment fügte er steif hinzu: „Es ist… notwendig."

„Notwendig?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Man kann es nicht einmal richtig hören."

Er nickte und nach einem langen Moment erklärte er widerwillig: „Ich mag keine Stille. Die Hintergrundgeräusche helfen, ah… mich abzulenken. Sie… halten mich davon ab, über Dinge nachzubrüten, über die ich nicht denken möchte." Hermine verarbeitete das. Unwohl fügte er hinzu: „Wenn es die Musik ist, die Sie stört, kann ich das Programm ändern."

„Nein. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin nur nicht an Hintergrundgeräusche gewöhnt, das ist alles."

Er nickte wieder und blickte fort, sich zum Waschbecken bewegend, um seine Hände zu waschen. Nach einem Moment fragte er mit einem Schuss seines üblichen Sarkasmus: „Also, was ist das Thema der heutigen Runde von Fragen?"

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, stellte sie die Frage, die wahrscheinlich alles ruinieren könnte. „Was war los mit dir, als ich dich das erste mal besucht habe?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen."

„Ich denke, du weißt es.", bestand sie. „Und ich denke du hast gehofft, ich hätte nichts gemerkt."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", antwortete Snape knapp. Sein abweisender Ton unterstrich seine Worte; das war ein gefährliches Thema.

Seit Jahren war sie – zusammen mit jedem anderen Hogwartsschüler – darauf konditioniert worden, diesem Ton absolut zu gehorchen und das Sprechen augenblicklich einzustellen; Es brauchte all ihren Mut, geradeheraus zu antworten: „Naja, es wird früher oder später wieder passieren, es sei denn es war ein einmaliger Vorfall, also wirst du es irgendwann jemandem sagen müssen."

„Und das sollten Sie sein?", fragte er höhnisch.

„Ich bin diejenige, die die Frage gestellt hat.", stellte sie fest.

Während der langen Stille, die folgte, kam das einzige Geräusch von dem Radio in der Ecke. Nachdem scheinbar eine Ewigkeit vergangen war, schenkte er ihnen beiden schweigend Drinks ein und lief an ihr vorbei wieder in das Wohnzimmer; ihm folgend setzte sie sich in den Sessel und wartete.

„Es war kein einmaliger Vorfall.", gab er schließlich zu, an ihr vorbei an die Wand starrend mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass es sich nach einem Cliché anhört, Sie haben mich an einem schlechten Tag erwischt. Ich glaube jedoch, es wäre präziser zu sagen, dass Sie mich im Nachspiel mehrerer schlechter Tage erwischt haben." Er schien keine Aufmerksamkeit dem zu schenken, was er sagte; es kam ihr vor, als würde er sehr stark über etwas nachdenken. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die heutigen Fragen sich alle um meine Gesundheit drehen?", fragte er abweisend.

„Ja.", gab sie zu.

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, seine Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückend. „Wieso muss ich immer in eine Ecke gedrängt werden?", murmelte er. Der Kommentar war offensichtlich nicht an sie gerichtet gewesen, also blieb Hermine still, darauf wartend, dass er sich durch was immer ihn auch störte, hindurcharbeitete. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, sprach er zu ihr, seine Stimme knapp und harsch: „Ich werde ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, weil ich keine andere Wahl habe. Bevor ich beginne, will ich Ihr Wort, dass sie das, was ich Ihnen erzählen werde, keinem anderen mitteilen werden."

„Mein Wort?", wiederholte sie unsicher.

„Ja. Ich brauche keinen geschworenen Eid, lediglich Ihr Versprechen, dass Sie es keinem anderen sagen werden. Wie auch immer meine Meinung von Ihnen ist, Sie sind zumindest ehrlich.", fügte er in einem schwachen Versuch seiner üblichen Verachtung an.

„Ich kann es nicht versprechen, ohne zu wissen, was du sagen wirst.", protestierte sie.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es meine Gesundheit und meine Gründe, aus meinem Versteck zu kommen betrifft, nicht mehr. Ihr Wort, Miss Granger, oder diese Konversation ist zu ende."

Seinen vorherigen Kommentar darüber, dass er keine andere Wahl habe, missachtend, denn wäre dies wahr, wäre er in keiner Position, Bedingungen zu stellen, dachte sie ein paar Minuten darüber nach. An statt genervt zu sein wegen der Verzögerung schien das Leuchten in seinen Augen viel mehr zufrieden aufgrund ihrer Vorsicht zu sein, anstatt irgendetwas anderes. Was auch immer er zu sagen hatte, es war offensichtlich sehr wichtig für ihn und er wollte offensichtlich darüber nicht mit jedem reden. _Wieso ich? Ist es, weil ich hier bin? _Sie würde das später bedenken müssen. „Du hast mein Wort.", sagte sie ihm schließlich.

Snape nickte einmal. „Gut. Keine Unterbrechungen, bis ich fertig bin, bitte." Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, schien er zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte; offensichtlich hatte er nicht geplant, diese Konversation jetzt schon zu haben, wenn überhaupt jemals. „Als sie mich das erste Mal gesehen haben,", begann er langsam, „ hatte ich gerade eine sehr starke Medikation abgeschlossen, um eine Episode einer zugrunde liegenden Verfassung zu behandeln. Die Medikation habe ich selbst zusammen gestellt und hat einige unschöne Nebeneffekte; wie Sie gesehen haben, beeinträchtigt sie meine Stimmung und meine Sprache. In gewissem Sinne sind diese Nebeneffekte die Gründe, warum ich mich nicht länger verstecke; die Medikation ist nicht länger wirklich effektiv. Um offen zu sein, brauche ich die Möglichkeiten, um eine bessere Behandlung entwickeln zu können."

Er blickte kurz zu ihr, bevor er seinen Blick zur Wand zurücklenkte. „Sie werden sich ohne zweifel fragen, was diese Krankheit ist. Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß. Es hat mein Nervensystem beeinträchtigt und sehr wahrscheinlich auch Hirnareale. Die meiste Zeit bin ich so gesund, wie ich nur sein kann. Manchmal habe ich, was ich Episoden nenne; eine leichte Episode kann nicht mehr sein, als leichte Muskelzuckungen in meinem linken Arm und meiner Hand und ein wenig steife Finger. Eine starke Episode, so eine wie die, von der ich mich erholt habe, als Sie mich besucht haben, kann eine Ohnmacht sein, temporäre, lokale Paralyse, starke Muskelzuckungen, die zu sich zu Anfällen entwickeln können, vollkommener Konzentrations- oder Sprachverlust, starke Migräne oder eine Kombination dieser Symptome."

Eine weitere Pause entstand, aber er schien noch nicht fertig zu sein mit dem Reden. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter: „Die Episoden sind jetzt genauso unregelmäßig, wie sie während des Kriegs waren, aber die Tränke, die ich zur Behandlung verwendet haben, wirken nichtmehr so, wie sie sollten. Ich habe eine Resistenz entwickelt. Ich bin dabei zu versuchen, eine Alternative zu kreieren, aber ich benötige Zugang zu einem richtigen Labor und einer breiten Auswahl von Zutaten, anstatt darauf beschränkt zu sein, was ich selbst anpflanzen kann. Darum bin ich aus meinem Versteck gekommen, Miss Granger; weil ich keine andere Wahl habe."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war; was er ihr gerade mitgeteilt hatte, der vollkommen emotionslose Ton in der Stimme, den er benutzt hatte oder der leere Blick in seinen Augen, als er jetzt an die Wand starrte. Erschauernd versuchte sie an etwas Intelligentes zu denken, was sie sagen konnte. „Das… Zittern.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Es hört sich ähnlich an wie die Folgen des Cruciatus Fluchs. Könnte diese… Krankheit daher stammen? Du warst ihm wahrscheinlich mehr ausgesetzt, als irgendjemand sonst."

„Wahrscheinlich.", stimmte er nickend zu. „Ich stelle mir vor, dass er die Wurzel des Übels ist, gemeinsam mit dem gesammelten Schaden anderer Flüche und Verletzungen. Und die Longbottoms sind Beweis, dass der Cruciatus das Gehirn beeinträchtigt."

„Frank und Alice sind vor sieben Jahren gestorben,", sagte sie ihm sanft, „innerhalb weniger Wochen getrennt voneinander."

„Gut.", antwortete er offen nach einem Moment. „Niemand sollte so zu leben haben."

Es hörte sich herzlos und gefühllos an, doch Hermine fand, dass sie ihm zumindest ein wenig zustimmen musste. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass es möglich sein konnte, dass er dort gewesen war, als Bellatrix und Barty Crouch die beiden Auroren bis zur Irrsinnigkeit gefoltert hatten und sie erschauerte, ihren Geist von dem Thema fortziehend. Bevor sie über eine weitere Frage nachdenken konnte, wanderte sein Blick von der Wand zu ihr, seine Augen plötzlich eindringlich.

„Sie wissen von den Folgen des Cruciatus. Solche Folgen sind selten, Miss Granger…" Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er ihr Gesicht absuchte. „Nicht Potter, wenn irgendjemand es schaffen sollte, unbehelligt einem Unverzeihlichen zu widerstehen, dann er…" Er sog scharf die Luft ein. „Wann sind sie gefoltert worden?"

Tja, das war nervig. Es würde peinlich werden, wenn sie nichts vor ihm würde geheim halten können. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass er Legilimentik benutzt hatte; er war lediglich sehr gut darin, Menschen zu lesen. „Im letzten Jahr.", sagte sie leise. „Als wir in Malfoys Anwesen gefangen gehalten worden waren. Es war nur einmal, aber scheinbar war es genug."

„Menschen reagieren unterschiedlich darauf.", antwortete er abwesend, seine Augen immer noch seltsam intensiv. „Wer war es?"

_Ist das noch wichtig? _„Bellatrix Lestrange."

Wut leuchtete in seinen schwarzen Augen auf und er blickte fort. „Ich bereue vieles aus meiner Vergangenheit.", sagte er schließlich. „Eines der Dinge, die ich am meisten bereue ist, dass ich sie nicht getötet habe, als ich die Chance hatte." Er atmete langsam aus, seine Wut langsam in seine übliche, emotionslose Maske hinübergleitend. „Es scheint, dass Bellas Opfer öfter an den Folgen zu leiden haben, wenn sie überleben."

„Sie hat dich verflucht?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Regelmäßig.", antwortete er flach. „Sie war der Vollstrecker des Dunklen Lords, wenn er keine persönliche Rolle übernehmen wollte." Der gefährliche Ton in seiner Stimme war zurück. Diesmal hörte Hermine; das war kein Thema, welches sie weiter verfolgen wollte. „Wie stark sind Ihre Attacken?", fragte er.

„Nach dem, was du beschreibst, nicht sehr stark. Muskelzuckungen, manchmal leichte Kopfschmerzen. Sie brauchen nie lange und sie passieren nicht oft. Sie sind…"

„Ungemütlich.", bot er trocken an. Sie nickte reumütig, die ironische Untertreibung in dem gewählten Wort annehmend. Er bewegte sich unwohl, bevor er aufstand und in die Küche lief, um dort in einem Schrank zu wühlen, eine schmale Glasphiole hervorbringend, die mit einem milchig-blauen Trank gefüllt war und sie ihr entgegen haltend. „Das wird helfen. Wenn die Attacken leicht sind, wird es sie wahrscheinlich komplett stoppen." Für einen Moment zuckten seine Augen abschätzend über sie; sie war einen Moment verwirrt, während sie sich fragte, was er tat, bevor er wieder sprach: „Für jemanden von Ihrer Größe und Gewicht würde ich sagen drei Tropfen am Tag, bis die Phiole leer ist. Wenn die Attacken weiterhin bestehen, kann ich mehr machen. Es hilft mir inzwischen wenig."

„Dankeschön", antwortete sie leise, behutsam die Phiole aus seiner Hand nehmend. Seine Finger waren kühl. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Phiole und schnupperte an dem Inhalt, bevor sie die Pipette an ihre Lippen hob; es schmeckte seltsam und erinnerte komischerweise an TCP.

Ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretierend observierte er sardonisch: „Der Geschmack ist eine weitere bedauerliche Eigenschaft, die ich noch nicht ändern konnte."

„Trotzdem, Dankeschön.", wiederholte sie, sorgfältig die Phiole verschließend und in ihre Tasche steckend. „Deine Attacken…", begann sie zögerlich. „Werden sie… stärker?"

„Sie meinen, ob sie mich irgendwann töten werden, wenn ich keine bessere Behandlung finde?", fragte er geradeheraus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Daher meine Anwesenheit, wo ich gefunden werden kann."

_Er hätte nach Hilfe fragen sollen. _Aber sie wusste, warum er nicht hatte; der Blick in seinen Augen sagte alles. Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihm geholfen hätte, wenn er gefragt hätte und auch jetzt noch war er immer noch so stolz, sich weigernd, eine Schwäche einzugestehen. Wenn die Aussicht zu sterben, ihn störte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Was brauchst du?", fragte sie ebenso geradeheraus.

Ein sichtbares Schaudern lief durch ihn und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag für einen Moment auf seinem Gesicht; ein Ausdruck der fast Verwunderung war, als hätte er nicht erwartet, dass sie helfen würde, zusammen mit etwas, dass fast Bedauern war. „Ein Labor. Zugang zu allen Zutaten die ich benötige. Schutz, während ich arbeite."

„Schutz?"

„Die meisten Leute werden, wenn sie hören, dass ich noch lebe, nicht mit leicht nerviger Neugierde reagieren, Miss Granger.", antwortete er trocken. „Sie werden viel mehr zu zwangloser Feindseligkeit neigen; dazu, erst zu hexen und danach fragen zu stellen. Mordversuchen entgegenzuwirken verliert sehr schnell seinen Charme, ich versichere es Ihnen."

„Wo…"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist der Grund, warum ich aufgehört habe, mich zu verstecken. Ich habe darauf gesetzt, dass es eher der Orden ist, der mich findet, als das Ministerium – welches, wie ich vermute, immer noch kollektiv unfähig sind ihre Hinterteile mit beiden Händen und einer Karte zu finden."

„Es sind viele Ordensmitglieder jetzt im Ministerium", antwortete sie mild, versuchend, nicht über seinen Kommentar zu kichern.

„Und sehen Sie sich an, was für einen Unterschied das gemacht hat.", schoss er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln zurück.

Das Argument annehmend, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was willst du, dass ich tue?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte angenommen, dass wenn ein Mitglied des Ordens mich finden würde, dass es genügend Einfluss hätte, eine Lösung zu finden, wenn ich nicht einfach nach dem ersten Erkennen getötet worden wäre – was die Sache natürlich erleichtert hätte."

„Natürlich.", äffte sie nach mit so viel Sarkasmus wie sie sich traute; ein leichtes Leuchten in seinen Augen hätte Amüsement sein können. Sie bedachte seine Forderungen und eine wundervolle, schreckliche Idee begann sich in ihrem Hinterkopf zu formen. Es würde fast unmöglich sein, aber wenn sie es schaffen würde…

„Sie haben an etwas gedacht.", stellte er fest, sie aus schmalen Augen beobachtend.

„Ich denke, dass ich vielleicht habe.", antwortete sie langsam. „Es könnte vielleicht nicht möglich sein. Wahrscheinlich wird es das auch nicht. Es wird… Einsprüche geben. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Sie realisieren, hoffe ich, dass jeder andere in Ihrer Position einfach davongehen würde."

„Nicht jeder andere, Sir – Severus.", korrigierte sie sich selbst verlegen nach seinem rügenden Blick. „Nicht im Orden zumindest. Wir schulden dir so viel. Ich werde versuchen einen Weg zu finden. Ist es – ich meine, wie viel Zeit habe ich?"

„Ich bin nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, zusammenzubrechen.", sagte er trocken. „Ich denke ich habe vielleicht ein Jahr, bis der Trank gänzlich aufhört nützlich zu sein und die Attacken müssen mich nicht unbedingt töten nach diesem Punkt."

„Ich werde nicht so lange brauchen. Ich werde jedoch manche Menschen informieren müssen über dein Überleben und das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Es wird einiges Aufsehen erregen.", stimmte er sardonisch zu. „Und da werden Anschuldigungen von Trug oder Irrsinn sein, gefolgt von Beweisanforderungen und endlosen Debatten darüber, was zu tun ist mit dem Wissen und generell eine kollektive Imitation eines kopflosen Hühnchens."

Wieder kämpfte sie das Verlangen zu Kichern hinunter. „So etwas ähnliches, zweifellos.", antwortete sie diplomatisch, ihre Lippen zuckten, als sie versuchte nicht zu lächeln. „Jedenfalls denke ich, dass ich wohl gehen sollte. Ich muss einiges in die Wege leiten." Aufstehend blickte sie ihn an. „Dankeschön für den Trank. Und Danke, dass du es mir mitgeteilt hast."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.", stellte er fest, sein steifes Bein vom Sofa schwingend und selbst aufstehend. „Nichtsdestotrotz glaube ich, dass es schlimmere Möglichkeiten als Sie gegeben hätte.", fügte er fast schon widerwillig hinzu.

„Dankeschön", antwortete sie sarkastisch, ihm ein schwaches Lächeln gebend, welches er vollkommen ignorierte. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück sein werde. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es überleben."

„Mit heroischer Anstrengung werde ich es vielleicht schaffen, ein paar Tage herumzukriegen.", stimmte er zu. Seine Stimme war zu seiner üblichen, neckenden, gedehnten Sprechweise zurückgekehrt. „Jedenfalls habe ich ein Handy."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich.", antwortete er in kühlem Amüsement. Er fischte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche, fand einen Stift und kritzelte eine Nummer, bevor er es ihr aushändigte. „Auf wiedersehen. Und… Dankeschön.", setzte er unwohl hinzu, offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, das zu sagen.

„Auf wiedersehen."

* * *

Anstatt sogleich zu Harry und Ginny zu gehen, um Bericht zu erstatten, ging Hermine zurück zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung und fiel auf ihr Bett, emotional erschöpft. Tränen drohten zu fließen, als sie darüber nachdachte, was sie erfahren hatte; es war zu schrecklich, um darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn damit zu leben. Alles, was er erlitten hatte, alles was er ertragen hatte, für sie, für sie alle und es hatte ihn schrecklich kaputt zurückgelassen, vielleicht sogar sterbend. Nach einigem Nachdenken entschied sie, dass die Leere in seinem Gesicht das Schlimmste gewesen war; diese toten, resignierten Augen würden sie für einige Nächte in ihren Träumen verfolgen. Er schien akzeptiert zu haben, dass er weiterhin leiden würde und niemand gewillt war, ihm zu helfen, als wäre dies sein Schicksal im Leben.

_Naja, ist es das nicht? Bisher war es das! Gott…_ Sie fühlte sich krank und nach einem Moment drehte sie ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Es würde nicht das erste mal sein, dass sie über Severus Snape weinte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde.

* * *

[1] Zweifel wächst mit Wissen.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Die Kapitel werden immer länger, was für euch bestimmt gut zu hören ist! ... Für mich in der Theorie auch, aber in der Praxis muss ich jetzt darum kämpfen, ein Kapitel am Tag fertig zu stellen hehe... Semesterferien sind doch was schönes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anmerkung von Loten: Hermine hat einen Plan._**  
**

* * *

**"And that haunted past will follow you like a lost dog on the beach  
Nipping at your trail until you've drifted out of reach."[1]**  
– Josh Woodward, 'Fight The Sea.'

* * *

Als sie eintrat, blickten Harry und Ginny sie überrascht an; Sie hatte keine Zeit mit langen Erklärungen zu verschwenden und sie gebar sich wie eine Geschäftsfrau, als sie vor den Beiden zum Halten kam. „Tja, ich weiß jetzt, was vor sich geht.", sagte sie ihnen leise. „Wir haben eine Menge zu tun."

„Wieso, was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, warum er zurückgekommen ist. Ich kann euch nicht die Gründe sagen; ich habe versprochen, dass ich nichts sagen würden. Zu _niemandem._", fügte sie nachdrücklich an, als Harry aussah, als würde er sich für eine Diskussion bereit machen. „Alles, was ich euch sagen kann ist, dass er wieder Zugang zu einem vernünftigen Labor benötigt, um Untersuchungen zu machen und er meine Hilfe – unsere Hilfe – will, um sicher zu gehen, dass er arbeiten kann, ohne dass Leute versuchen, ihn umzubringen oder einzusperren."

„Leichter gesagt, als getan.", murmelte Harry, der ein wenig verstört dreinblickte, anhand der schnellen Entwicklungen. „Bist du dir darüber sicher, Hermine?"

„Ja. Wir schulden es ihm, Harry. Es ist wichtig, ich verspreche es."

„Na gut, ich kenne diesen Blick; Du hast schon einen Plan. Lass ihn hören."

Sie erzählte es ihnen. Beide starrten sie an, als wäre sie komplett verrückt; aber sie war das gewohnt und sie wartete geduldig. Endlich sagte Ginny schwach: „Hermine, das ist unmöglich, du weißt das. Niemand wird zustimmen."

„Es wird Gegenargumente geben.", stimmte Hermine ruhig zu. „Aber er ist qualifiziert, wir wissen das. Und da ist niemand sonst. Die Position steht schon seit Jahren ausgeschrieben. Niemand sonst will sie."

„Will er?", fragte Harry spitz; zugegeben, das war eine der potentiell größten Fehler in ihrem Plan.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt.", gab sie luftig zu. „Wenn wir es als etwas schon Gemachtes präsentieren denke ich, dass ich ihn zum Zustimmen bewegen könnte,", fügte sie optimistisch hinzu, „aber lasst uns erst alle anderen im Vorstand versuchen. Wenn die es nicht mögen, sind sie herzlich eingeladen zu versuchen, jemand anderen zu finden."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, ihn zu einem von uns nach Hause zu holen und ihm zu geben, was er braucht?"

„Ja, aber die Wahrheit wird eventuell ans Licht kommen; das kann dann genauso gut jetzt sein. Und es wäre ihm gegenüber nicht fair, ihn wieder zu verstecken. Er hat das Recht, wieder ein normales Leben zu leben. Und denkst du, nebenbei, dass er irgendwelche Zeit mit jemandem von uns verbringen wollte, nach allem, was passiert ist und allem, was wir jetzt über ihn wissen?"

„Du bist verrückt,", sagte Harry gefühlvoll, „aber in Ordnung. Wo fangen wir an?"

„Minerva."

„Nein." Das war Ginny. „Zuerst sagen wir es Ron."

„Ron? Warum?"

„Damit, wenn dieser irre Plan wirklich etwas bewirkt, wir uns nicht mit seinen verletzten Gefühlen herumplagen müssen, wenn er ausrechnet, wie viele Leute davon wussten, bevor er es wusste."

„Na gut, Ron, dann Minerva; dann Kingsley und der Rest vom Orden; dann die Mitglieder des Vorstands. Dann werde ich mit Severus sprechen…"

„Severus?", wiederholte Ginny.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann ihn wohl kaum mehr Professor nennen, oder? Und Mister Snape hört sich dumm an und es ist ein wenig unhöflich, ihn nur Snape zu nennen."

„Ja, denke ich mal."

„Jedenfalls ist das erst einmal genug für die nächsten Tage, falls es überhaupt funktioniert. Lasst uns einfach hoffen, dass niemand nein zum Auserwählten sagen kann."

* * *

Es brauchte fast zwei Wochen ununterbrochener Diskussionen. Während der Tage des Kämpfens musste Hermine unweigerlich Snapes trocken akkurate Einschätzung dessen erinnern, was passieren würde, sobald die Nachrichten sich verbreiten würden; sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn der Prophet seine Finger an die Geschichte bekam. Kingsley war das im Ministerium höchst platzierte Ordensmitglied und hatte alles so lang es ging unter Verschluss gehalten, aber danach würden sich alle auf die Story stürzen wie Geier. Trotz allem fühlte sie sich vorsichtig optimistisch; jeder hatte die Idee vollkommen gehasst, aber wirklich, da war sonst niemand und das war der Grund, warum sie damit weggekommen war.

Jetzt war alles, was sie tun musste, Snape zu überzeugen. Sich selbst fest sagend, dass es keine Feigheit war, nahm sie ihr Telefon in die Hand und wählte die Nummer, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hätte es wirklich wissen müssen, dass sein Anrufbeantworter drangehen würde; er war anti-sozial genug, um seine Anrufe zu überwachen. Die Nachricht war simple; seine gedehnte Stimme gab seine Telefonnummer an – aber nicht seinen Namen – und wies Anrufer an, eine Nachricht nach dem Ton zu hinterlassen, hinzufügend, „_wenn ich Sie nicht kontaktiere, gehen Sie davon aus, dass ich mit Ihnen von vorneherein nicht sprechen wollte."_ Das war so typisch Snape, dass sie lachen musste und es kaum schaffte, ihre Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

„Ich bin's, Hermine. Der Plan funktioniert. Niemand ist glücklich, aber es ist besser gelaufen, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich werde bald bei dir sein, um dir zu erzählen, was passiert ist."

* * *

So unbeteiligt er bei ihrem letzten Treffen auch geschienen hatte, fühlte Snape sich deutlich nervös; er war an der Tür fast in der Sekunde, als sie sie berührt hatte, seine ganze Ausstrahlung angespannt und aufgeregt. „Na?", fragte er. „In was für einem idiotischen Unterfangen haben Sie mich eingeschleust?"

„Hallo auch zu dir.", sagte sie ihm spitz und lief an ihm vorbei in das Wohnzimmer, sich hinsetzend. Aufblickend runzelte sie in seine Richtung die Stirn. „Du solltest dich setzen. Das wird ein langes Gespräch."

„Wunderbar.", sagte er gedehnt, keine Anstalten machend, sich hinzusetzen. Sie betrachtete ihn kritisch und fragte sich, ob sein Bein ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete, aber selbst wenn es das war, würde er es niemals zugeben.

„In diesem Moment wissen mehrere Hoch-Gestellte sowohl im Orden, als auch im Ministerium, dass du am leben bist. Niemand weiß, wo, außer mir. Ich denke, dass macht mich zu einer Art inoffiziellem Mittelsmann. Der Prophet weiß es, aber die Geschichte wird so lang wie möglich unter Verschluss gehalten, bis alles arrangiert wurde; da muss viel gemacht werden. Danach wird es keiner mehr verhindern können und die generelle Öffentlichkeit wird es erfahren."

„Ich hatte mir etwas weniger öffentliches erhofft.", murmelte er, es irgendwie schaffend, dass sein vollkommen emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck Unglück ausdrückte.

„Ich weiß, aber es gab keinen Weg, so etwas geheim zu halten. Nicht jetzt, wo schon so viele Menschen davon wissen. Außerdem können wir so die Reaktionen bis zu einem gewissen Grad kontrollieren."

„Ich bezweifle es."

„Willst du hören, was passieren wird oder nicht?", verlangte sie. Er betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, bevor er widerwillig nickte und sich an die Wand lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und sie finster anblickend. Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; er würde nicht glücklich sein. „Da ist ein gewisser Job frei, der dir gehören könnte, wenn du willst. Niemand freut sich darüber, befürchte ich, aber du bist qualifiziert und niemand sonst will ihn."

Seine Augen schmälerten sich in Misstrauen. „Welcher Job?", fragte er langsam. Sie vermied seine Augen; das Letzte was sie wollte, war, dass er es in ihren Gedanken las.

„Einen, den du schon für viele Jahre gemacht hast."

Der Spannungsgrad im Raum stieg explosionsartig. Seine Augen wechselten von Misstrauen zu brennender Wut und sie zuckte tatsächlich in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig zurück, als er zu ihr hinüber stürmte, um über ihr zu lauern und finster auf sie drein zu blicken, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als die schiere Macht seiner Persönlichkeit und seine Magie den kleinen Raum füllte. „Was zum _Teufel _ haben Sie getan?", fauchte er. „_Hogwarts? _Sie schlagen vor, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre? _Haben Sie komplett den Verstand verloren?"_

„Nein.", begann sie, musste aber innehalten, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. „Nein, habe ich nicht.", führte sie weiter aus, diesmal stärker. „Es ist logisch. Du würdest dein Labor haben und alle Trankzutaten, die du dir nur wünschen kannst. Und es ist sicher. Und es wird dir zusätzlich wieder einen Platz in der Welt der Zauberer geben. Was ist das Problem?"

„Was ist das – Was stimmt mit Ihnen nicht? Sind Sie tatsächlich so dumm, wie Sie aussehen? Meine alten Kollegen sind gerade in diesem Moment dabei, ihre Zauberstäbe zu polieren und Flüche nur für mich vorzubereiten. Haben Sie die unzähligen gerechtfertigten Gründe vergessen, warum jeder innerhalb Hogwarts mich vollkommen _verachtet_?"

Snape war normalerweise ein sehr kontrollierter Mann und meist am gefährlichsten, wenn seine Stimme sehr leise war. Aber gerade im Moment war er am schreien und das laute Volumen unterstrich unglücklicherweise den Schaden an seiner Kehle; er war gezwungen abzubrechen, heftig hustend, die Wut in seinen Augen ungeschmälert, als er sie weiter finster anstarrte.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen.", antwortete sie mit fiepender Stimme, beängstigt durch die gewaltvolle Reaktion. „Auch sonst hat das keiner vergessen. Aber sie kennen die echte Story jetzt; Sie wissen, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Du hattest keine Wahl. Sogar Minerva gibt das zu. Wenn du zurückkommst…" Sie wurde leise. Sein Gesichtsausdruck legte deutlich nahe, dass er sie verhexen würde, wenn er nur lange genug aufhören könnte zu husten, um einen Zauber zu artikulieren, wenn sie nicht _genau jetzt _aufhören würde zu reden. Sie nahm an, dass sie dankbar sein sollte, dass er sich nicht genügend für einen non-verbalen Zauber konzentrieren konnte, während er am ersticken war.

Sobald er seinen Atem wiedererlangt hatte, stakste er in die Küche, ohne etwas zu sagen, füllte sich ein Glas mit Wasser vom Hahn und nippte langsam daran, aus dem Fenster auf die Wohnwagenanlage starrend. Sie stand auf, da sie nicht in der Ecke im Stuhl eingepfercht sein wollte, wenn er wirklich seine Beherrschung verlor, aber blieb, wo sie war, es ihn durchdenken lassend.

Endlich bewegte er sich wieder, langsam zur Tür laufend, sich gegen den Rahmen lehnend und sie finster anblickend. Die Wut in seinen Augen war nicht vergangen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt kühler und kontrollierter. „Erklären Sie.", orderte er sie knapp an.

„Horace Slughorn ist immer noch der jetzige Zaubertranklehrer und Leiter von Slytherin. Er ist jetzt ein sehr alter Mann und will unbedingt in den Ruhestand. Minerva hat für einige Jahre nach einem Ersatz gesucht. Keiner der qualifizierten Slytherins ist interessiert und kein nicht-Slytherin würde gewillt sein als Leiter des Hauses zu fungieren, selbst, wenn wir geglaubt hätten, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen wäre."

„'Wir'?", schnappte er. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. „Miss Granger, bitte sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie zum Lehrkörper gehören."

„Nur als Teilzeitkraft; Ich unterrichte Muggelkunde.", gab sie leise zu.

Er murmelte verstohlen irgendetwas; ausgehend von dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, war sie sicher, dass sie nicht hören wollte, was er gesagt hatte. Seine Finger durch sein Haar fahren lassend, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sie wieder finster anblickte. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Da gibt es nicht viel mehr zu sagen. Der Job ist offen. Du hast es zuvor getan. Du bist mehr als qualifiziert. Selbst die, die sich am meisten dagegen gewehrt hatten, mussten zugeben, dass du ein guter Lehrer bist. Da gibt es sonst niemanden. Und du würdest alles bekommen, was du brauchst – alles, worum du mich gebeten hast.", fügte sie scharf hinzu.

Sein Unterkiefer spannte sich an; offensichtlich war die subtile Erinnerung nicht erwünscht. Wegblickend starrte er finster ins Nichts, während er alles überdachte. „Jeder stimmte zu?"

„Minerva hat für den Lehrkörper zugestimmt. Kingsley hat für den Rest des Ordens zugestimmt und geholfen, das Ministerium zu überzeugen. Der Vorstand stimmte zu… eventuell."

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee.", murmelte er.

„Das finde ich nicht."

„Sie sind nicht diejenige, die allen gegenübertreten muss." Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ sie innehalten; er hörte sich nichtmehr wütend an. Die Stirn runzelnd, betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, welches genauso ausdruckslos wie immer war und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag; _er hat Angst. _Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals gesehen hatte, dass Severus Snape vor irgendetwas angst gehabt hatte.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte sie sanft. Er blickte sie wieder finster an, aber in dem Gesichtsausdruck war kein wirkliches Gift, zumindest wenn sie es mit dem verglich, mit dem er sie zuvor bedacht hatte.

„Ich habe den vielleicht größten Schulleiter getötet, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat.", sagte er genauso leise. „Das Jahr darauf habe ich seinen Platz eingenommen auf Geheiß des bösesten Zauberers, den die Welt je gesehen hat und habe in seinem Namen bewusst Schüler gefoltert und verängstigt, die ich eigentlich hätte schützen sollen. Und jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich zurückkomme, mit so viel Blut an meinen Händen…"

Hermine fühlte für einen Moment, wie sich ihre Kehle verschloss und ihr Herz schmerzte für ihn, als sie wieder einmal damit konfrontiert wurde, was er gezwungen worden war für sie alle zu tun. „Ich weiß, Severus. Es tut mir leid. Aber das war das Beste, was ich tun konnte, um dir zu helfen. Und… Es war, was du brauchtest. Horace ist ein sehr alter Mann. Er beginnt, Fehler zu machen. Die Schüler brauchen…"

„Horace Slughorn ist ein arroganter, beschränkter Possenreißer.", murmelte er, obwohl sein Herz offensichtlich nicht dabei war. „Als Leiter des Hauses war er ungefähr so effektiv wie eine Strohpuppe."

„Umso mehr Gründe dafür, zu übernehmen, oder?", schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Ein trauriger Versuch, Miss Granger.", antwortete er mit dem Schatten seines gewöhnlichen Hohns. „Sicher müssten Sie, von allen Leuten, wissen, wie effektiv emotionale Erpressung ist."

„Ja, ich glaube das tue ich.", antwortete sie langsam und bewusst, seine Augen mit ihren treffend. Es war Snape, der zuerst fortblickte, subtil zurückweichend, seine ganze Körperhaltung weniger Aggressiv.

„Ich brauche Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.", sagte er schließlich, ihre Augen vermeidend. Sie nickte.

„Gib bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast."

* * *

Als Hermine von einem Späteinkauf ein paar Tage später zurückkahm, fand sie eine sehr kurze Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter vor. Zwei Worte in einer sehr bekannten Stimme. „Du gewinnst."

Trotz der späten Stunde ging sie augenblicklich zur Anlage und war nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sehen, dass er immer noch wach war. Er schien auch nicht überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen. Das war Wichtig und musste so schnell wie möglich besprochen werden. Es sich im Sessel bequem machend und dankbar eine Tasse Kaffee annehmend, blickte sie ihn an. „Was passiert jetzt?"

Er rutschte auf dem Sofa herum, den Winkel seines schlechten Beines anpassend und nippte an seinem eigenen Kaffee, bevor er antwortete. „Ich muss mich mit McGonagall treffen in den nächsten paar Tagen. _Nicht _hier; ich würde es vorziehen, wenn niemand von dieser Adresse weiß. Und nicht in Hogwarts; Ich werde keinen Fuß auf die Ländereien setzen, bevor nicht alles arrangiert ist. Irgendwo, wo es neutral ist." Er zögerte, in seine Tasse starrend, die er zwischen seinen langen Fingern hielt, als würde er dort Antworten suchen, bevor er unwohl hinzufügte: „Wenn du während des Treffens anwesend sein könntest, wäre das vielleicht anzuraten."

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das zu übersetzen und zu realisieren, dass er sie darum bat, anwesend zu sein und zu versuchen, alles zivil zu halten und dass er angst davor hatte, wie Minerva reagieren würde. Es war wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee. Während des letzten Jahres war sie eine seiner vehementesten Gegner gewesen und sie waren noch nie mehr als unwillige Kameraden gewesen, soweit sie wusste. „Ich denke, ich kann das arrangieren.", antwortete Hermine diplomatisch. „Worum wird sich das Treffen drehen?"

„Meinen Vertrag.", antwortete er leise. „Ich will etwas Geschriebenes, das mir versichert, dass niemand versuchen wird, mich bei Sichtkontakt zu töten; ich will die Bedingungen meines Vertrages klar umrissen haben. Und wenn möglich will ich Flexibilität in meiner Rolle als Leiter des Hauses. Wenn ich es tun werde, sollte ich es diesmal auch gleich richtig tun."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Stell dir meine Überraschung vor.", sagte er gedehnt, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es tust. Du warst nie Leiter eines Hauses, obwohl kein Zweifel besteht, dass du es irgendwann sein wirst." _War das ein Kompliment?_ Er fuhr fort: „Präziser gesagt, du bist nie Leiter des Hauses gewesen, welches jeder hasst. Slytherin braucht mehr als die anderen drei. Besonders, wenn sie wirklich Slughorn hatten, seit Dumbledores… Tod."

„Da ist nichts verkehrt mit Horace…"

„Er behandelt sein Haus genau so, wie er alle anderen Schüler behandelt. Wenn du von einer berühmten, machtvollen, einflussreichen Familie stammst, oder wenn du das Potential hast, berühmt, machtvoll oder einflussreich zu werden, wird er zumindest versuchen zu helfen. Alle anderen sind unter seinem Niveau."

„Du hörst dich… bitter an.", sagte sie vorsichtig, befürchtend, dass er recht hatte.

„Er war auch mein Leiter des Hauses."

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du einer seiner Lieblinge gewesen warst mit deinen Fähigkeiten in Tränken.", sagte sie überrascht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe mit ihm gestritten, ich bin jede Stunde von seinen Anleitungen abgewichen und habe normalerweise bessere Ergebnisse erzielt als er. Er hat mich rücksichtslos und gefährlich genannt. Zudem haben meine konstanten Konflikte mit dem Gryffindors ihm viel Unruhen beschert und er hat mich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Ich war Teil seines dummen Clubs, falls ich es trotz allem zu etwas bringen sollte, aber er mochte mich nie wirklich." Er hörte sich noch bitterer an. Hermine hätte gerne nach mehr Details gefragt, aber sein Blick verschärfte sich sobald sie ihren Mund öffnete und sie änderte ihre Meinung darüber, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ist es besser, wenn man sein eigenes Haus bevorzugt?"

„Wer ist jetzt bitter?", fragte er spöttisch. „Jeder Leiter bevorzugt sein eigenes Haus. Und was das unfair angeht, tja, wer sonst würde Slytherin bevorzugen, besonders unter einem Gryffindor Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin?"

„Das ist nicht fair.", protestierte sie empört.

„Du sprichst von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst.", fauchte er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mein Haus war unter Dumbledore, besonders als du und deine kleinen Freunde begonnen haben." Er atmete tief durch und sprach weiter, bevor sie auf die Anschuldigung antworten konnte. „Zum Beispiel; in eurem ersten Schuljahr, als eure Taten bezüglich des Steins der Weisen euch den Hauspokal bescherten, erinnerst du dich, wie er die Punkte am Festessen euch erteilt hat?"

„Was ist damit?"

„Die Große Halle war für Slytherin dekoriert worden. Für alle Beteiligten sah es so aus, als hätte Slytherin den Pokal gewonnen. Dumbledore hat niemanden von seinen Plänen erzählt, sicherlich nicht mir. Er teilte die Stände der Häuser mit und ich bereitete mich darauf vor, mit meinem Haus zu feiern. Dann, im letztmöglichen Moment, nahm er es von ihnen fort und gab es Gryffindor. Er hat mir keine Warnung gegeben. Er hat mein Haus öffentlich erniedrigt ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung oder Erklärung. Hätte er es mir vorher mitgeteilt, hätte ich versuchen können, den Schlag etwas zu mildern; aber so…" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Ohne Zweifel habt ihr die Nacht mit Feiern verbracht. Ich habe sie bei den Slytherins verbracht und versucht, ihnen zu erklären, dass der Schulleiter sie nicht hasst, ohne ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen – welche war, dass es ihn einfach nicht interessierte."

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, nur unterbrochen durch das immer-präsente Radio, war heiß und wütend und angespannt. Wirklich, Hermine hatte nie innegehalten, um zu überlegen, wie die Slytherins sich darüber fühlten. „Es war nicht so, dass es ihn nicht interessierte…", begann sie schwach und er schnaubte wütend.

„Ja, so war es. Es kam ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn, dass seine Taten mein Haus verletzen könnten. Die Gefühle der Slytherins waren einfach nicht wichtig genug für ihn, um sie einzubeziehen. Als ich fertig war – und gescheitert –, einige sehr aufgeregte und wütende Schüler zu beruhigen, habe ich ihn konfrontiert. Und er hat _gelacht._ Er zwinkerte mir zu und hat mir gesagt, ich solle nicht so empfindlich sein und dass Slytherin den Pokal die letzten paar Jahre gewonnen habe und dass jemand anders dran sei."

Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten vor Wut und er stellte seine Tasse ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nach einem langen Moment schüttelte er seinen kopf und seufzte, seine Wut floss ab und ließ ihn wieder müde und resigniert zurück. „Gerade jetzt ist Slytherin das kleinste der vier Häuser mit der größten Schulabbrecherrate. Sie haben die höchste Statistik in gescheiterten Klausuren, in Krankheiten und in Besuchen des Krankenflügels. Sie haben auch die höchste Nummer an Nachsitzen und waren immer die letzten im Wettkampf um den Hauspokal, seit Hogwarts wieder geöffnet hat."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte sie und sah am bitteren Triumph in seinem Gesicht, dass er es überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, sondern nur geraten. Die Bestätigung schien ihn nicht aufzumuntern.

„Dann hatte ich also recht. Es braucht kein Genie, um das zu wissen, Miss Granger. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, wie die Dinge sich hätten entwickeln können. Wenn da auch nur eine Person im Lehrkörper ist, oder in einem der anderen Häuser, die nicht von sich behaupten kann, dass sie nicht einmal von Slytherins als Todesser gedacht hat, seit der Krieg zu ende ist, werde ich meine Hand abschneiden und essen."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, dass sie das nicht getan hatte, aber ihre Worte starben ungesagt und sie blickte schuldig fort, es besser wissend, als zu versuchen ihn anzulügen. Es war wahr. Er nickte, überhaupt nicht überrascht. „Und das, Miss Granger, ist der Grund, warum kein andere Slytherin je gewillt ist, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, um zu unterrichten. Vom Moment an, wenn ein Schüler die Schule betritt, wird ihm der Anschein gegeben, dass Slytherin weniger wert sei, als die anderen Häuser."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das wahr ist…", sagte sie schwach, immer noch unfähig, seine Augen zu treffen. Sie begann, sich zu wundern, wie lange das schon ihn ihm gegart hatte; Jahre, offensichtlich, wenn nicht Dekaden. Vielleicht seit seiner eigenen Schultage.

„Denkst du nicht? Ich weiß nicht, wie die Dinge jetzt laufen, aber erinnere dich daran, wie es war, als du noch zur Schule gingst. Erstklässler sind vom Leiter von Gryffindor begrüßt worden, nicht bei einem neutralen Mitglied des Lehrkörpers und ihnen wurde von den vier Häusern erzählt. Slytherin wurde immer zuletzt genannt und nie in einer neutralen Art und Weise. Der Sprechende Hut sang sein dummes, kleines Lied; auch hier wurde Slytherin gewöhnlich zuletzt genannt und gewöhnlich in einer unschönen Art und Weise. Jeder applaudierte den meisten Schülern, wenn sie sortiert wurden; Nur Slytherin applaudierte neuen Slytherins. Die Aufenthaltsräume der Slytherins waren im Untergrund, praktisch in den Gewölben; ich versichere dir, das war nicht so, weil wir das Dunkle und Feuchte mögen. Das sind alles kleine Dinge, aber sie hinterlassen immer noch einen Eindruck im Unterbewusstsein; denk nur an Potter, der so vehement nicht nach Slytherin sortiert werden wollte, obwohl er erst eine halbe Stunde davor davon gehört hatte – etwas, für dass Dumbledore ihn gelobt hat, zufällig. Jeder Slytherinerstklässler hat am ende des ersten Tages gelernt, dass der Rest der Schule sie nicht mag; jeden Tag, den sie ab diesem Punkt in Hogwarts verbringen, unterstreicht dieses Wissen nur. Unsere legendäre Arroganz ist ein Versuch zur Kompensierung, nicht mehr."

Da war wirklich nichts, was sie hätte antworten können, da es die Wahrheit war. „Ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht."

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist im goldenen Gryffindor gewesen; alles, was Slytherin dir jemals bedeutet hat, waren Draco und seine Schergen. Ich bezweifle, dass du mir auch nur einen Einzigen Slytherin nennen könntest aus deinen Schultagen, der nicht Teil dieser Gruppe gewesen ist. Aber jetzt bist du Teil des Lehrkörpers und du solltest neutral sein; denkst du nicht, dass du es auch sein solltest?"

Hermine akzeptierte die Rüge, wenn auch widerwillig. „Planst du, irgendetwas davon zu Minerva zu sagen?"

„Ich werde meinen Atem nicht verschwenden. Sie mag Slytherin noch weniger als sonst jemand. Hauptsächlich wegen mir, befürchte ich; ich war ein konstanter Dorn in ihrem Auge während meiner Schultage."

„Also was wirst du sie dann fragen?"

„Falls die Unterkünfte der Slytherins immer noch in den Kerkern sind, dann will ich, dass sie verschoben werden. Ich habe Dumbledore jedes Jahr darum gebeten und jedes Jahr hat er es abgelehnt."

„Sie sind verschoben worden. Jedes Haus hat seine Unterkünfte in einem der Türme an den Ecken des Schlosses und der Astronomieturm bildet die Mitte."

„Naja, das ist zumindest ein Anfang. Ich hätte es bevorzugt, wenn es aus Gründen der Gleichberechtigung geschehen wäre und nicht wegen der Ästhetik, aber ich werde nehmen, was ich kriegen kann." Er trommelte seine langen finger auf seinem Oberschenkel, seine Augen nachdenklich. „Ich werde Zugang zu den mitleiderregenden Versuchen Slughorns benötigen, die er Unterlagen nennt, zu denen er sich in den letzten Jahren bequemt hat. Ich werde Zugang zu den medizinischen Unterlagen benötigen. Hauptsächlich brauche ich einfach die Freiheit mein Haus ohne Einmischungen verwalten zu können und zu unterrichten, wie ich es für richtig halte. Wenn sie eine Probezeit auch nur einmal erwähnt, werde ich weggehen und selbst du wirst mich nichtmehr finden."

„Innerhalb vernünftiger Grenzen denke ich, dass ich das bewerkstelligen kann.", antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Wir können die Details mit Minerva besprechen, wenn wir uns treffen und ich werde sicherstellen, dass ich Horaces Papierkram für dich organisiere."

Er nickte und ließ seine Knöchel knacken. „Da wir es gerade von Probezeit haben… Werde ich einen Besuch vom Ministerium irgendwann erwarten müssen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nein. Dir wird nichts zulasten gelegt. Ich glaube das Ministerium hat ein Motto von ‚frag nichts, sag nichts' entwickelt, was dich betrifft. Niemand will in dieses Wespennest stechen – ich meine, niemand will wirklich herausfinden, was du für unsere Seite getan hast, weil sie es nicht wissen wollen."

„Ich kenne das Muggelsprichwort.", antwortete er mild, scheinbar leicht amüsiert. „Und du hast recht, sie werden es nicht wissen wollen."

„Jedenfalls haben die Mitglieder des Ordens alles ausgesagt, dass was du als Todesser getan hast als Spion unter Dumbledores Befehlen geschehen ist, inklusive seines Todes und dass ohne dich Voldemort gewonnen hätte."

Er zuckte sichtlich, seinen linken Arm im Reflex berührend und sie starrte ihn an. Er blickte von ihr fort, sein ganzer Körper angespannt. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du seinen Namen nicht benutzen würdest.", murmelte er.

„Nach all dieser Zeit?"

„Wir haben seinen Namen nicht benutzt wegen Todesserfanatismus. Zumindest nicht die Meisten. Bella und die anderen eher irren Mitglieder haben sich eingeredet, dass es Blasphemie sei; der Rest von uns war ehrlicher. Es tut weh."

„Was?"

„Es tut weh.", wiederholte er flach. „Es hat etwas mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun; seinen Namen zu hören schmerzt meinen Arm und ich bin selbst jetzt noch unfähig seinen Namen auszusprechen."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht…", flüsterte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür gab es ja auch keinen Grund. Ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Aber jetzt… Ich bin älter und ich bin der Schmerzen müde und… ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht vor mir benutzen würdest. Bitte."

„Natürlich.", versicherte sie ihm hastig. Er nickte, sie immer noch nicht anblickend und für einen Moment schmerzte ihre Kehle vor mitleid. Er hatte so viel ertragen. Nach einem Moment sagte sie leise: „Ich hätte gedacht, dass das Dunkle Mal verblassen würde. Heilen."

„Nein. Wieso sollte es? Es ist eine Fluchnarbe. Potters Narbe ist auch nicht vollkommen verschwunden, oder? Nur weil derjenige, der sie verursacht hat, gestorben ist, heißt das nicht, dass die Wunde selbst automatisch heilt." Er rollte langsam seinen linken Ärmel hoch zu seinem Ellenbogen und streckte seinen Arm aus, ihr erlaubend die Schlange und den Totenkopf deutlich zu sehen; es war nicht länger schwarz, sondern fast ein violettes grau und sah aus wie ein Tattoo, welches über die Jahre durch Sonneneinstrahlung verblasst ist, oder ein sehr seltsam geformter blauer Fleck.

Ihren Gedanken wiederholend sagte Hermine leise: „Es sieht aus wie ein Tattoo."

„Wohl eher eine Markierung für Rinder.", antwortete er sanft, darauf hinunterblickend, die Außenlinien langsam mit einem Finger nachfahrend.

„Hat es… tut es weh?", fragte sie unsicher. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er antworten würde und für ein paar Minuten tat er das nicht.

„Wenn es als erstes eingebrannt wurde, war der Schmerz das schlimmste, was ich bis dahin und seither empfunden hatte. Der Schmerz verschwand in den darauffolgenden sechs Monaten. Nach diesem Halloween, als er… verschwand, oder fiel oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, verblasste das Mal, bis es fast unsichtbar war und ich konnte vergessen, dass es dort war. In deinem vierten Jahr begann es zu prickeln und zu jucken und wurde dunkler. Als er zurückkam, schmerzte es sehr. Während des Krieges schmerzte es nur stark, wenn ich gerufen wurde, oder wenn er es wünschte, mich aus der Distanz zu bestrafen; die kleineren Schmerzen wie die, dass es weh tut, wenn ich seinen Namen höre, sind in das Mal selbst eingebaut und haben auch nicht gestoppt, als er gestorben ist. Sein Tod hat mehr geschmerzt als seine Wiederkehr, mehr als alles andere, außer des ersten Empfangens des Dunklen Mals. Von da an, nein, es tut nicht weh."

„Naja… Wenigstens etwas.", murmelte sie. Er zog hastig seinen Arm zurück und sie realisierte, dass sie unbewusst ihren Arm ausgestreckt hatte, um das Mal zu berühren; sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er seinen Ärmel wieder hinunterrollte.

„Es fühlt sich nur an wie Haut.", sagte er leise, ihren Augen ausweichend. Er versuchte sich an Sarkasmus: „Du wirst nicht in Flammen aufgehen, wenn du es berührst, du kannst nicht die schwarze Magie heraus sickern spüren und es riecht nicht nach Sulfur und Zunder. Es fühlt sich nur an wie haut." Er hatte zufällige Berührungen noch nie leiden können, erinnerte sie sich.

Sich nach einer Inspiration umsehend, bemerkte sie die Uhr und blinzelte. „Gott, es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen; ich war seit Stunden hier."

Snape zuckte unbewegt die Schultern. „Ich habe keine regulären Stunden mehr. Ich habe schon immer Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen; seit dem letzten Krieg schlafe ich selten mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden am Stück. Ich dachte einfach, dass wenn du müde bist, du dich verabschieden und gehen würdest. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du eher Fragen stellen würdest, als zu schlafen.", fügte er sardonisch hinzu.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, schließlich war es die Wahrheit. Seine Stimme hatte Sarkasmus schon immer extrem effizient überbringen können mit unglaublichen Nuancen und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert. Er war nicht wirklich gegen ihre Fragen, sonst hätte er sich geweigert sie zu beantworten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, schlafe ich selbst nicht so gut, manchmal,", gab sie leise zu, „obwohl deine Alpträume sicherlich schlimmer sind als meine."

Sie hätte geglaubt, dass er es widerstreiten würde, Alpträume zu haben; als er nicht antwortete, blickte sie auf und bemerkte, dass er sie gedankenverloren betrachtete mit dem eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte, dass er viel mehr sah, als sie je hätte preisgeben wollen. Hastig blickte sie fort und nach einem Moment seufzte er.

„Wenn ich Legilimentik benutzen würde, würdest du es wissen. Ich bin nicht geschickt genug, um es unbemerkt zu benutzen; Meine Talente liegen in der Okklumentik. Und ich würde Legilimentik nicht ohne Einwilligung benutzen. Augenkontakt zu vermeiden würde dir sowieso nicht helfen." Trotz dem, was er über seine Schlafgewohnheiten gesagt hatte, klang er müde.

„Entschuldigung. Es ist nur… du scheinst immer zu wissen, was die Menschen denken. Es… macht mich nervös.", gab sie zu, aufblickend, um sein knappes fast-Lächeln zu sehen.

„Das ist keine Legilimentik. Ich war ein Spion und zwar ein guter. Ich bin gut darin, Gesichter und Körperhaltungen zu lesen und die unausgesprochenen Worte zu hören. Und du bist immer noch durch und durch ein Gryffindor und trägst deine Gefühle im Gesicht."

„Daran sollte ich vielleicht arbeiten, wenn wir miteinander arbeiten.", kommentierte sie reumütig.

Er schnaubte. „Wir werden wohl kaum miteinander arbeiten. Zaubertränke und Muggelkunde sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Fächer. Und ich habe nicht vor mit meinen Kollegen zu interagieren, solange ich nicht dazu gezwungen werde."

_Wieso überrascht mich das nicht? _„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja, aber weißt du es?"

„Es ist definitiv zu spät für Rätsel. Ich sollte gehen." Jetzt, da sie bemerkt hatte, wie spät es war, fühlte sie sich müde. Er erhob sich, als sie aufstand. „Ich werde so bald wie möglich ein Treffen mit Minerva arrangieren."

Er nickte. „Wenn du es wünschst, kann ich dir einen Traumloser-Schlaf Trank brauen.", bot er unwohl an; sie vermutete, dass er dies anbot, um ihr nicht danken zu müssen.

„Du hast keinen auf Lager?"

„Es macht süchtig, wenn er zu oft genommen wird. Ich kann ihn nichtmehr benutzen."

Dieser eine, kurze Satz sagte ihr mehr, als sie wissen wollte. Nachdrücklich alles Mitleid niederkämpfend nickte sie. „Ich verstehe. Ich danke dir für das Angebot, aber ich werde es schon schaffen. Ich werde eine Nachricht mit den Details zum Treffen hinterlassen. Gute Nacht, Severus und danke, dass du mit mir gesprochen hast."

„Gute Nacht.", antwortete er sanft. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sie beobachtete, als sie den Wohnwagen verließ.

* * *

[1]Und diese ruhelose Vergangenheit wird dir folgen wie ein einsamer Hund am Strand, auf deiner Spur bleibend, bis du außer Reichweite getrieben bist.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an die anonymen Reviewer. Ich freue mich, dass euch die Übersetzung gefällt, Loten hat es verdient!


	5. Chapter 5

**"It takes time for the absent to assume their true shape in our thoughts. After death they take on a firmer outline and then cease to change."[1]**  
– Colette.

* * *

Nach ein paar Tagen führte ihr weg sie zurück zum Wohnwagen. Nicht untypisch für einen Sommer in Großbritannien war es stark am regen und ließ die Anlage noch depressiver aussehen, als sie sowieso schon war und ließ ihre Haare alarmierend aufbauschen. Die Tür war offen; sie duckte sich ins Innere mit einiger Erleichterung, zitternd. „Severus?"

„Hier." Sie folgte seiner Stimme durch die schmale Küche hinein in einen kleinen Raum am Ende des Korridors, von dem drei Türen abzweigten. Die erste entpuppte sich als eine Art Badezimmer, welches gerade groß genug war für eine Duschkabine, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Die Tür genau gegenüber führte in ein Schlafzimmer; das Doppelbett füllte den kleinen Raum fast vollständig aus und ließ gerade noch Platz für eine schmale Garderobe an einer Wand und ein kleines Regal über dem Bett, auf welchem ein Buch, eine Lampe und eine Flasche Wasser standen. Der letzte Raum war wahrscheinlich irgendwann einmal ein zweites Schlafzimmer gewesen; nun reihten sich an den Wänden jedoch Bücherregale, die bis an die Decke reichten und mit schmalen Eisenstangen versehen waren, damit sie nicht fielen, wenn der Wohnwagen sich bewegen sollte und Kartons voller Bücher standen auf dem Boden. Snape blickte mit einem leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie sich umblickte. „Versuchen Sie sich zu beherrschen, Miss Granger.", sagte er gedehnt.

Den Sarkasmus ignorierend betrachtete sie die Titel, die ihr am nahesten Standen mit Interesse. Die Bücher waren eher nach Größe als nach Genre sortiert, soweit sie feststellen konnte und erwiesen sich als eine erkleckliche Mischung weitreichender Themen sowohl von Muggeln als auch Zauberern, sowie eine große Anzahl fiktionaler Werke. In Anbetracht des mitgenommenen Aussehens der Bücher, waren alle von ihnen Second-Hand; Sie konnte nicht ein einziges neues Buch unter ihnen entdecken. Hinter sich in Richtung der anderen räume blickend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf langsam. „Wieso lebst du so?"

Er straffte langsam die Schultern. „Wie denn?", fragte er mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Naja, zum Beispiel in einem Wohnwagen. Es ist nicht gerade luxuriös, oder?"

„Du vergisst,", antwortete er knapp, „dass ich für fast zehn Jahre effektiv tot war. Ich hätte wohl kaum nach Gringotts wandern und Geld aus meinem Safe holen können, oder? Und ich war sowieso noch nie wirklich reich gewesen. Es gibt sowieso Vorteile darin, mobil zu sein."

Da hatte er wohl recht und sie vermutete, dass sie ihn beleidigt hatte, als sie sein Heim kritisiert hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre ihre eigene Wohnung etwas, worüber man angeben könnte. „Nein, in Ordnung. Aber du hättest es zumindest modifizieren können, damit es nicht ganz so einpferchend ist."

„Wieso?", fragte er ungerührt. „Ich habe sowieso nicht viele Besitztümer. Es ist groß genug für meine Bedürfnisse."

Spürend, dass das eine Konversation war, die sie nicht gewinnen würde, gab sie auf. „In Ordnung. Es tut mir leid."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde das keinen Unterschied für ihn machen und wechselte das Thema. „Kaffee?"

„Bitte.", antwortete sie dankbar. „Es ist eiskalt draußen." Er antwortete nicht, aber sobald sie sich im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt hatte mit ihrem Getränk öffnete er einen Schrank und brachte einen elektrischen Heizer zutage, steckte ihn in eine Steckdose an der Wand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, bevor er die Tür schloss. Hermine wusste es besser, als ihm dafür zu danken; er würde sie nur ignorieren und einen abfälligen Kommentar machen. „Wie bekommst du überhaupt Elektrizität im Wohnwagen?", fragte sie.

„Illegal.", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich habe mich in Versorgung der Wohnwagenanlage eingeklinkt. Und ich bezweifle, dass du hergekommen bist, um mein Wohnarrangement zu kritisieren."

Die Rüge akzeptierend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass Minerva sich einverstanden erklärt hat, sich mit uns beiden nächste Woche zu treffen."

„Wo?"

„Meine Wohnung. Neutraler Boden."

„Wohl kaum.", murmelte er. Den Kommentar ignorierend, gab sie ihm ein Stück Papier mit der Zeit und Adresse darauf. Er las es ohne Kommentar und steckte es in seine Tasche.

Sich im Raum umsehend, bemerkte sie einige Dinge, die sie bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen übersehen hatte und Hermine erschrak sich, als sie etwas auf dem Boden unter dem Tisch sah, das aussah wie eine Laptoptasche. „Du hast einen Computer?"

„Und einen Fernseher, wie du gesehen hast.", antwortete er sardonisch. „Ich bin ein Halbblut, erinnerst dich? Ich war förmlich als Muggel erzogen worden."

„Ja, aber ein Computer.", kommentierte sie leise.

Snape zuckte mit einer dünnen Schulter. „Das Internet ist eine nützliche Informationsquelle. Und es vertreibt die Zeit."

„Stimmt. Was machst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte sie neugierig. Es fiel ihr schwer, die Zeit in ihren Ferien sinnvoll zu nutzen; wenn sie nicht arbeitete, würde sie an Langeweile innerhalb eines Monats sterben und sie bezweifelte, dass Snape sehr viel besser mit Nichtstun umging.

„Ich schaue fernsehen, höre Radio. Der Computer. Meistens lese ich."

„Wird dir nicht langweilig?"

„Nicht wirklich." Er hielt inne, sie anblickend und verlagerte seinen Blick dann zur Wand. „Ich hatte mehr als genug Aufregung für mehrere Leben. Die Ruhe und Stille sind… irgendwie erleichternd. Oder war en sie zumindest.", fügte er hinzu, sie finster anblickend. Sie nickte diplomatisch, wissend, dass er kein Wort davon ernst meinte. Er war gelangweilt gewesen. Nach so einem ‚aufregenden' leben fand er es zweifellos schwierig, sich daran zu gewöhnen, nichts zu tun. Und er hatte zuvor schon erwähnt, dass er die Stille nicht mochte, dass sie ihn dazu brachte über unangenehme Themen nachzudenken.

Das bedenkend, änderte sie das Thema und fragte über eines der Bücher, welches sie im anderen Raum gesehen hatte. Von dort wanderte die Konversation von Thema zu Thema; Snape war noch belesener, als sie es war. Sie hätte stundenlang mit ihm reden können, ohne sich zu langweilen, doch während er ihnen beiden eine weitere Tasse Kaffee machte zischte er plötzlich und ließ die Tasse fallen. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und sah, wie er resigniert auf die zerbrochene Tasse starrte, seinen linken Arm mechanisch reibend; seine Finger zuckten und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Das musste eine der Episoden sein, von der er ihr erzählt hatte. Nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, blieb sie, wo sie war; Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Finger sich verkrampften und in Krallen verwandelten. Hermine beobachtete es unsicher, bis er sich umdrehte, um sie anzublicken. „Ich hätte es gerne, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest, bitte.", sagte er leise, seine Stimme angespannt mit Schmerz.

„Ist da irgendetwas, was ich tun könnte, um zu helfen?", fragte sie sanft. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf ruckartig und schien es zu bereuen, seine Hand für einen Moment zu seiner Schläfe hebend.

„Nein. Geh einfach."

„Severus…"

„Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden.", schnappte er, seine Zähne knirschend und sich offensichtlich dazu zwingend mit steifem Rücken stehen zubleiben und so zu tun, als wäre nichts los, während das Zittern schlimmer wurde. Sie würde nicht helfen, wenn sie blieb, realisierte sie. Er wollte offensichtlich nicht, dass sie ihn so sah und sie konnte es ihm kaum verübeln; zudem würde er hilflos sein, wenn das eine starke Episode war.

„In Ordnung, ich werde gehen." Drauf und dran hinzuzufügen, dass er sie anrufen sollte, falls er etwas brauchen würde, hielt sie die Worte zurück. _Spar dir den Atem, Hermine. Er würde nicht mal anrufen, wenn er sterben würde. _„Ich sehe dich nächste Woche."

* * *

Zuhause wanderte sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer, welches nicht viel größer war als seines, hin und her und machte sich um ihn sorgen. Zweifellos war das unnütz; er würde sie auslachen, wenn er es wüsste. Sich an sein Gesicht erinnernd, dachte sie an die Frustration, die sie dort vorgefunden hatte; sie wusste, dass er es hasste, sich auf diese Art und Weise schwach zu fühlen und es musste an ihm nagen, an einer so einschränkenden Krankheit zu leiden, wenn er noch nicht einmal fünfzig war – immerhin noch relativ jung, selbst als Muggel und für jung für einen Zauberer, der guten Gewissens davon ausgehen kann, zwei Jahrhunderte zu leben.

_Kann er das überhaupt? _Selbst ohne diese Krankheit, die sich als tödlich erweisen könnte oder nicht, hatte er kein leichtes Leben gehabt. An die Misshandlungen denkend, die sein Körper über die Jahre hinweg ertragen hatte – und stellvertretend für jeden Vorfall, von dem sie wusste, war Hermine sich sicher, waren noch ein dutzend andere, die viel schlimmer gewesen waren – fragte sie sich traurig, ob er eine normale Lebenserwartung hatte und entschied, dass es unwahrscheinlich war. Was noch viel schlimmer war, dass er es unzweifelhaft wusste. Er hatte seine Gesundheit und die Chance auf ein normales Leben wissentlich und willentlich aufs Spiel gesetzt und seine einzige Bedingung war gewesen, dass sonst niemand davon erfahren sollte. Sie konnte nicht einmal beginnen, sich vorzustellen, wie viel Stärke das erforderte.

Und er hatte schwer dafür bezahlen müssen. Sie dachte an ihre eigenen Erfahrungen während des Krieges und die ihrer Freunde. Keiner von ihnen war unbehelligt aus der Sache herausgekommen; alle hatten sie psychologische und physische Narben davon getragen. Und keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur einen Bruchteil davon ertragen, was Severus über die Jahre hatte erleiden müssen, erinnerte sie sich selbst; der Schaden, den seine mentale Gesundheit davon getragen hatte, musste inzwischen noch größer sein als seine physischen Probleme. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er überlebt hatte; nicht nur überlebt, aber – zumindest äußerlich – sogar relativ normal geblieben.

_Er verdient etwas besseres als das. _Von Anfang an hatte Snape darauf bestanden, dass Albus niemandem davon erzählte, was er tat, oder warum er es tat. Er hatte kein Held sein wollen, er hatte keine Dankbarkeit haben wollen – umso besser, gab Hermine schuldbewusst zu, da sie bezweifelte, er hätte irgendwelche bekommen – aber er verdiente sicherlich eine größere Belohnung als allein und krank in einem kleinen, schäbigen Wohnwagen zu liegen in einer Welt von Menschen, die ihn glücklich bei einer Sichtung töten würden. Streng befahl sie sich, nicht zu weinen; wenn er das ertragen musste, war das wenigste, was sie tun konnte, darüber nicht kaputt zu gehen.

Ironischer weise, wenn man all seine jetzigen Probleme betrachtete, sah er jetzt sogar besser aus, als er vor zehn Jahren getan hatte. Ohne Zweifel war sein unangenehmes Aussehen ein Teil seines Verteidigungsmechanismus' gewesen, oder eine seltsame Art sich selbst zu bestrafen. Sie stellte ihn sich vor, wie er jetzt war und verglich ihn mit den Erinnerungen ihres Zaubertranklehrers, die Veränderungen nachdenklich auflistend. Snape würde nicht in tausend Jahren attraktiv werden, aber er sah jetzt besser aus, als er es je getan hatte; und doch war er jetzt offensichtlich in schlechterer gesundheitlicher Verfassung.

_Ironie ist manchmal eine Schlampe. _Ohne Zweifel wusste er das besser als sonst jemand.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag beeilte sie sich, früh zum Wohnwagen zurückzukehren, unfähig, noch länger fort zu bleiben. Sie hatte überlegt, nur anzurufen und eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, aber sie würde es ihm zutrauen, mit Absicht eine Antwort zu verweigern, einfach um sie zu ärgern. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war er wach und lief draußen herum, saubere Wäsche an eine Leine aufhängend, die er zwischen dem Wohnwagen und einem schäbigen Baum aufgespannt hatte; Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren tiefer und er bewegte sich steif, aber schien ansonsten in Ordnung zu sein.

Neugierig betrachtete sie die Klamotten, die er aufhängte; Alle die gleiche Art von Muggelkleidung, die sie schon zuvor gesehen hatte. Jeans und T-Shirts, alle deutlich getragen. Es schien seltsam, dass er solch schäbige Kleidung trug. Nach einem Moment realisierte Hermine, dass es noch viel seltsamer war, dass er von Hand wusch; in Ordnung, sie selbst bevorzugte es auch, ihre Wäsche per Hand zu waschen und nicht mit Magie, aber jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, ihn einmal Magie benutzen zu sehen, seit sie ihn wieder getroffen hatte. Der Gedanke ließ sie erzittern; was, wenn er auch das verloren hatte? Es war möglich, vielleicht sogar wahrscheinlich.

„Hallo.", grüßte sie ihn so neutral, wie sie konnte. Er grunzte nur als Antwort, sich darauf konzentrierend, was er tat; Sie betrachtete ihn näher, bemerkend, dass er versuchte seine linke Hand nicht zu benutzen. Es besser wissend, als ihre Hilfe anzubieten, wartete sie, bis er fertig war, bevor sie ihm ins Innere folgte und ihn dann erst sanft frage: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So sehr, wie ich es sein kann. Es war diesmal nicht schlimm."

„Waschen viele Magier ihre Wäsche per Hand?", fragte sie und versuchte das Thema zumindest mit ein wenig Subtilität anzugehen.

„Ich würde es nicht wissen.", antwortete er langsam, warf ihr einen seltsamen blick zu und schien verwirrt; sie musste zugeben, dass das selbst für sie eine seltsame Frage gewesen war.

_So viel zu Subtilität. _„Naja,", begann sie vorsichtig, „mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ich dich keine Magie benutzen gesehen habe, seit wir uns getroffen haben. Dein Zauberstab lag zerbrochen in der Hütte…"

Seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren, als er realisierte, was sie sagte. „Ich habe ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit ersetzt.", antwortete er knapp. „Ich habe keine Intention, schutzlos zu sein. Und mein Gebrauch von Magie geht dich wirklich nichts an."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber seit dem Krieg haben wir alle Bekanntschaft mit den Dingen gemacht, die passieren können als Resultat auf viel Stress oder Verletzungen.", sagte sie, versuchend, nicht seine Geduld zu überstrapazieren. Anstatt wütend zu sein schien er jedoch vielmehr fassungslos zu sein nach ihrer Implikation.

„Nicht, dass ich dir eine Erklärung schulde, aber meinen Haushalt auf Muggelart zu machen, vertreibt die Zeit und hilft mir, mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich nach außen hin ein Muggel bin. Ich versichere dir, wenn ich meine Magie in Folge durch Stress oder Verletzung verloren hätte, wäre das schon lange vor dem Ende des Krieges geschehen. Und ich hätte wohl kaum zugestimmt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, - einer _magischen Schule _– um ein _magisches Unterrichtsfach _ zu unterrichten, wenn ich zu einem Squib reduziert worden wäre.", fügte er hinzu, sie höhnisch anlächelnd und ihr einen Blick voll vernichtender Abscheu zuzuwerfen.

Hermine blickte ruhig zurück, den Fakt, dass er da einen guten Punkt hatte, ignorierend. „Und natürlich bist du ein solch offener und ehrlicher Mann, dass ich das einfach glauben soll?", fragte sie so sarkastisch, wie sie sich traute. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen äderte sich, aber bevor sie ihn identifizieren konnte, fand sie sich in den Fängen einer vollen Ganz-Körper-Klammer wieder. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, ja sogar zu blinzeln, starrte sie ihn finster an, war aber insgeheim beeindruckt, wenn auch widerwillig; sie hatte nicht einmal gesehen, wie er den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, den er nun auf sie gerichtet hielt. Er grinste, klares Amüsement in seinem Gesicht.

Nachdem er sich einen langen Moment genommen hatte, um den Anblick scheinbar zu genießen, zuckte er lässig mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und entließ sie. „Zufrieden?"

Ihn finster anblickend nickte sie knapp, gleichzeitig genervt und beeindruckt. „Wo kommt der Zauberstab her?", fragte sie.

„Ollivander, natürlich. Er ist immer noch der beste Zauberstabmacher. Zwölf Zoll, Eberesche und Drachenherzfaser." Er betrachtete das schlanke Stück Holz nachdenklich. „Er passt besser zu mir als mein alter."

„Du hast danach Ollivanders Gedächtnis gelöscht?"

„Natürlich, oder er wäre zum Orden gerannt, um ihnen von meinem Besuch zu erzählen."

„Das war nicht sehr nett."

Er rollte seine Augen. „Spar mir deine sentimentalen Anwandlungen. Ich _hätte _ihn töten können. Und ich habe für den Zauberstab bezahlt." Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck verfiel sie für eine Weile in Schweigen. Es war eine lange Zeit her, dass sie Snape Magie benutzen gesehen hatte; Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der seinen Zauberstab so schnell ziehen konnte. Und er war immer noch ein Meister der non-verbalen Zaubersprüche, so wie es aussah. Seine Reflexe waren offensichtlich nicht abgestumpft. Kein Wunder, dass er das er den Krieg überlebt hatte, wirklich; er war immer noch ein sehr gefährlicher Mann.

Als sie schließlich wieder aufblickte, war er gerade dabei durch die Seiten eines Buches zu blättern. Sie konnte nicht den Titel oder Autor sehen, aber was sie zum Starren brachte war die Tatsache, dass er eine Lesebrille trug, etwas Weiteres, was sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Irgendwie stand sie ihm.

„Du bist am Starren.", informierte er sie, ohne aufzublicken.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass du eine Brille trägst."

„Viele Gifte von Reptilien greifen die Sehnerven an.", antwortete er und blätterte eine Seite um. Verwirrt wegen des scheinbaren Gedankensprungs, brauchte sie eine Weile um zu realisieren, was er ihr sagte; der Schlangenbiss hatte seine Sicht beeinträchtigt.

„Kann es gerichtet werden?"

„Nicht von mir. Ein Heiler könnte vielleicht etwas tun, aber eine Lesebrille zu tragen ist kaum eine Behinderung; Ich brauche sie sowieso nur, wenn ich müde bin. Der Schaden ist gering und wird nicht stärker werden, zumindest nicht, bis ich ein hohes Alter erreiche – angenommen, dass ich so lange lebe. Es scheint sich kaum die Anstrengung zu lohnen."

„Was ist mit deinem Knie?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Buch und seine Lesebrille zur Seite legend. „Nein. Es ist zu lang her; das Gelenk ist teilweise zusammengewachsen. Nur etwas Dramatisches, wie die Knochen in meinem Bein zu entfernen und nachwachsen zu lassen, könnte etwas helfen. Es tut nicht weh. Das Gelenk ist mobil genug, dass ich Treppen mich Leichtigkeit erklimmen und ein Auto fahren kann. Auch hier scheint die Anstrengung sich nicht zu lohnen, es wieder zu richten."

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass du wütender darüber sein würdest.", sagte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Snape blickte leicht amüsiert drein. „Es ist fast zehn Jahre her, Miss Granger. Menschen ändern sich. Ich hatte viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was mit mir passiert ist; ich versichere dir, hätte dieses Treffen nur fünf Jahre zuvor stattgefunden, wäre es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du diese Erfahrung überlebt hattest. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung beschreibt es nicht einmal im Ansatz."

Das war wahrscheinlich wahr genug, nahm sie an. Sie alle waren sehr anders gewesen, direkt nach dem Krieg; solche Dinge brauchten Zeit zum Heilen. „Wo wir gerade darüber sprechen, dass Menschen sich ändern,", sagte sie neugierig, „du sagtest, dein neuer Zauberstab würde besser zu dir passen, als dein alter?"

Er nickte. „Ich hatte ihn benutzt, seid ich elf gewesen war; Damals hatte er gut zu mir gepasst, aber während ich erwachsen wurde, immer weniger. Diejenigen, deiner Freunde, die ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrochen haben und sie ersetzen mussten, werden gemerkt haben, dass die neuen Zauberstäbe stärker und effektiver sein werden, als die alten. Was gut zu einer Person gepasst hat, als sie ein Kind war, passt selten noch gut zu ihr, wenn sie ein Erwachsener ist. Es gibt viele Aspekte der Magie, die sich verändern, wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe erwachsen werden; ein anderes Beispiel wäre zum Beispiel der Patronus. Nicht jeder hat sein ganzes Leben den gleichen Patronus."

„Du hast.", sagte sie, ohne nachzudenken und verfluchte sich dafür, es erwähnt zu haben, unsicher zu ihm schielend.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen sah er nicht wütend oder unglücklich aus, nur gedankenverloren."Ja, für eine lange Zeit.", stimmte er sanft zu. „Die Umstände waren… irgendwie außergewöhnlich." Er zögerte, sah kurz zu ihr und blickte dann fort, scheinbar mit sich selbst diskutierend; schließlich stieß er seinen Atem aus und führte noch leiser fort: „Nichtsdestotrotz… selbst jemand wie ich kann sich ändern."

Sie blinzelte, ihn anstarrend. „Du meinst, dein Patronus hat sich geändert? Es ist nicht länger die Hirschkuh?"

„Ist er nicht."

„Aber… warum?"

„Ich nehme an, weil es nichtmehr länger gebraucht wurde." Er sah nun ein wenig ungemütlich aus, aber erschien noch erstaunlich willig, darüber zu reden. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich eine lange Zeit hatte, um nachzudenken. Manche der Dinge, die mich beschäftigt hatten, waren Themen über die ich vorher keine Zeit oder Lust hatte, nachzudenken, inklusive… Lily."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn ihren Namen sagen hörte. Er wollte nicht ihre Augen treffen, aber sprach weiter, damit kämpfend zu versuchen etwas so intensiv persönliches zu erklären, dass sie sich verlegen fühlte an seiner statt. „Meine Taten während des zweiten Krieges waren, nicht so wie im ersten Krieg, nicht vollkommen für sie. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich im größten Teil meine Schulden ihr gegenüber bezahlt so gut ich konnte. Sie… Lily… war ein – ein Symbol, wenn du willst, eine Gallionsfigur, die repräsentierte…"

„Jeden, der wegen dir gestorben ist.", sagte sie leise. „Jeder, dem du dich verpflichtet fühltest." Sie wunderte sich, wie viele Menschen auf dieser Liste waren und entschied sich nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht, dass sie es nicht wissen wollte.

„Ja."

„Also in dem Moment, als Vol – Der Dunkle Lord starb, war deine Schuld bezahlt, so gut du es konntest.", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Darum hat dein Patronus sich verändert?"

„Das ist der Hauptgrund, nehme ich an. Es gibt keinen Weg, es sicher herauszufinden, aber ich denke, dass es so ist. Seine jetzige Form ist wahrscheinlich die, die er angenommen hätte, hätten die Umstände nicht die Hirschkuh erschaffen; meine wahre Repräsentation vielleicht. Es ist schwierig, so ein Konzept zu beschreiben."

Sie nickte. „Trotzdem _denke _ ich, ich kann verstehen, was du versuchst zu sagen. Du sagtest der ‚Hauptgrund'?", fragte sie zögerlich, wissend, dass sie früher oder später sicherlich zu weit gehen und ihn dazu bringen würde, sich zu verschließen. Er sah sehr unwohl aus, unruhig hin und her rutschend und sie fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an. Du musst es mir nicht sagen."

„Nein,", murmelte er, „Aber ich beginne zu glauben, dass ich es _jemandem _sagen muss. Kannst genauso gut du sein. Wie du ohne zweifel weißt, ist es nicht besonders gesund, sich zu weigern über solche Dinge zu reden. Wie du auch weißt, habe ich solche Gespräche für den Großteil meines Lebens vermieden." Trotz seines Geständnisses verfiel er nun in Schweigen und starrte in die Ferne, seine Augen sehr weit entfernt und es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bevor er wieder sprach; die Stille hing zwischen ihnen, nur unterbrochen durch die leisen Töne des immer-präsenten Radios. Offenbar gab es einen Unterschied dazwischen, reden zu müssen und reden zu wollen; dennoch wusste er offensichtlich, dass sie das Gesagte nicht zu anderen weitertragen würde. Sie wartete schweigend, bis er endlich wieder begann zu sprechend, weiterhin ins Nichts starrend.

„Meine Gefühle für sie haben sich nicht geändert, aber ich verstehe sie jetzt klarer. Es war niemals Liebe. Ich bin kaum ein Experte in diesem Thema, aber ich weiß, wie ich mir Liebe vorstelle und Lily… war es nicht. Es war… ein Bedürfnis. Ich kenne kein besseres Wort dafür. Sie war die erste, die _einzige_, die jemals willens war, überhaupt mit mir zu reden. Es ist kaum überraschend, dass ich mich so verzweifelt an sie geklammert hatte; sie war alles, was ich hatte. Ich habe mich durch sie definiert. Wenn ich jetzt zurück blicke sehe ich, wie unnatürlich und fast obsessiv es gewesen war und es war sicherlich auf keine Weise erwidert. Lily hatte alle Freunde, die sie nur haben konnte; sie brauchte mich niemals."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihr wichtig warst.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, warum er über dies sprach, aber sie befürchtete, dass er jeden Moment realisieren würde, was er sagt und sein Temperament oder so etwas verlieren würde und sie hatte sicherlich keine Idee, wie sie ihn trösten sollte – wenn es das war, was er wollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Er schien eher nachdenklich, als irgend sonst etwas zu sein und sein Gesichtsausdruck war unmöglich zu lesen.

„Ja, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, die ich wollte, die ich dachte zu brauchen. Da wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen, das realisierte ich schon sehr früh. Das hätte uns irgendwann auseinandergetrieben, egal was sonst passiert wäre. Jedenfalls hat sie mich nicht vollkommen akzeptiert; Sie versuchte konstant Dinge an mir zu verändert. Meistens natürlich mit den besten Vorsätzen, aber trotzdem, du weißt, was man über gute Vorsätze sagt…" Nach einem Moment sprach er schneller weiter: „Um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren, dann blieb mein Patronus aus eher symbolischen Gründen eine Hirschkuh, als aus emotionalen. Sobald das Symbol nichtmehr benötigt wurde, hat er sich verändert."

„Was ist er jetzt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gürte. „Er könnte nicht funktionieren.", warnte er sie. „Der Patronuszauber war schon immer ein schwieriger Zauber für mich; ich war der einzige Todesser, der einen produzieren konnte und für einige Zeit nach dem Krieg war ich vollkommen unfähig, einen heraufzubeschwören. In meinen dunkleren Momenten glaubte ich, dass es war, weil der Patronuszauber _der _Lichtzauber ist; ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass ich einfach keine glücklichen Erinnerungen habe, die machtvoll genug sind." Seine Augen schließend konzentrierte er sich. „_Expecto patronum."_

Sie konnte sehen, was er meinte. Der silberne Nebel, der von seinem Zauberstab wirbelte, war fast schon gedämpft, grau und zwielichtig, wenn man ihn mit den anderen, die sie gesehen hatte, verglich, einschließlich ihres eigenen und er nahm nur sehr langsam eine sichtbare form an. Als sie jedoch sah, welche Form er angenommen hatte, musste sie laut loslachen. „Er ist absolut perfekt."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Die Ironie war auch an mir nicht vorübergegangen.", kommentierte er sardonisch, als sein Patronus verblasste.

„Heißt das, dass mein Patronus sich auch irgendwann verändern wird, wenn ich älter werde? Bis jetzt hat er das nicht."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist möglich. Du bist immer noch jung – um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich mich nichtmehr an dein Alter erinner.", gab er zu. „Ich habe die Zeit aus den Augen verloren."

„Ich bin achtundzwanzig.", antwortete sie, immer noch amüsiert wegen seines neuen Patronus. „Zwanzig Jahre jünger als du, glaube ich."

„Ja.", stimmte er zu. „Jedenfalls bist du noch sehr jung für eine Hexe. Du wirst dich noch viel verändern im Laufe deines Lebens. Manchmal spiegelt der Patronus das wider. Was ist seine Form?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ein Otter." Er blinzelte, runzelte die Stirn und sie blickte ihn an. „Du scheinst überrascht zu sein."

„Es ist nicht… was ich erwartet hätte.", antwortete er langsam, bevor er leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. „Eine interessante Form."

„Wieso interessant?", verlangte sie, leicht aufgebracht.

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Der Otter ist eines der Totemtiere der Indianer. Weißt du von ihnen?"

„Indianer glauben, dass sie ein Totemtier haben, was als eine Art Schutzgeist fungiert.", antwortete sie langsam. „Das persönliche Totem ändert sich mit den Bedürfnissen des Menschen; jedes Totem lehrt eine Lektion."

„Grundlegend richtig.", bestätigte er. „Jedes Totem hat verschiedene Charakteristika. Weißt du, was der Otter repräsentiert?"

„Nein."

„Komm." Sich erhebend führte er sie durch die Länge des Wohnwagens in den kleinen Büchergesäumten Raum am anderen Ende. Seine Finger an einem Regal entlangwandern lassend, wählte er ein Buch aus, setzte seine Brille auf und blätterte rasch durch die Seiten zu der Sektion, die er wollte. Grinsend begann er laut vorzulesen. „_'Otter erwecken die Neugierde. Sie erinnern uns, dass alles interessant ist, wenn wir es vom richtigen Winkel betrachten. Das Ottertotem ist mit der grundlegenden femininen Energie des Lebens verbunden; seine Elemente Erde und Wasser sind präsent in der Ottermedizin. Mit einem Ottertotem musst du die Schönheit des Gleichgewichts in der weiblichen Seite erinnern, einen Platz für andere erschaffen, um dein Leben ohne Vorurteile und Verdächtigungen betreten zu können. Der Otter lehrt, dass die Balance der weiblichen Energie nicht heimtückisch oder neidisch ist, sondern die Schwesternschaft und das Teilen mit anderen. Der Otter drückt Freude für andere aus…'"_

„Oh Gott!" Sie lachte so heftig, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. „Das ist ja schrecklich. Steht das wirklich da?"

„Sieh selbst."

„Das ist kein indianisches Buch!", protestierte sie, immer noch lachend.

Er grinste wieder. „Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist eines dieser bizarren New Age Bücher über Gaia und Karma und die Heilkräfte von Kristallen. Es weißt dich auch an, dass du dein inneres Kind zum Leben erwecken solltest, wenn ein Otter dein Leben betreten hat."

Sie verlor einmal mehr die Kontrolle, hilflos kichernd. „Grundlegende, feminine Energien.", brachte sie abgehackt hervor.

Seine Lippen zuckten wieder. „Die Kommentare über Schwesternschaft sind schlimmer. Als jemand, der im Lehrerzimmer präsent war während einiger wirklich erinnerungswürdiger Diskussionen kann ich persönlich bezeugen, dass weibliche Energien extrem heimtückisch sind."

„Vielleicht waren sie einfach nicht _ausgeglichen_", schlug sie atemlos vor, immer noch dagegen ankämpfend, zu lachen. „Trelawney ist mir schon immer als ziemlich unausgeglichen vorgekommen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich und nach einem langen Moment begann er zu lachen. Vollkommen schockiert hörte Hermine auf zu kichern; sie hatte ihn noch nie aufrichtig lachen hören. Dies war nicht der harsche, bittere, spöttische Laut, den sie gewohnt war, sondern wirklicher Humor, ein tiefes Lachen, das rostig war, da es so selten benutzt wurde. Augenblicklich schwor sie sich zu versuchen, ihn öfter zum Lachen zu bringen; es war ein wundervolles Geräusch. Es war auch ansteckend und sie begann wieder zu lachen, als sie auf das Buch blickte, welches er hielt.

Als die beiden es wieder schafften, sich zu kontrollierten, schmerzten ihre Rippen. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Augen funkelten mit mehr Leben, als sie es je in seinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte. „In Ordnung, genug.", sagte sie zitterig, ihn angrinsend. „Was haben die Indianer zu sagen?"

Leicht lächelnd in einer seltenen Zurschaustellung von Humor, der nicht bösartig war, fand er das richtige Buch. Langsam lesend runzelte er die Stirn, die Seite mit einem langen Finger antippend. „Vielleicht ist der Otter doch kein so überraschendes Totem.", murmelte er. „Interessant."

„Severus, sei nicht so."

„Das ist ein natürliches Geschenk.", antwortete er trocken, das Buch schließend und es ihr übergebend. „Du kannst es dir leihen, wenn du möchtest. Ich denke, du wirst es interessant finden."

„Dankeschön."

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dir nicht sagen muss, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn du es in irgendeiner Weise beschädigst?"

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Person, die es erlauben würde, dass ein Buch in irgendeiner Form beschädigt wird?", antwortete sie.

„Wohl wahr."

„Vorhin sagtest du, dass du wüsstest, wie du dir Liebe vorstellst…"

Er rollte mit seinen Augen. „Verschwinden Sie, Miss Granger. Ich habe mich so sehr geöffnet, wie ich es heute werde.", erklärte er ihr trocken. „Meine Medikation macht mich vielleicht gesprächiger, aber da sind Grenzen."

„Du machst keinen Spaß."

„Ich habe mein inneres Kind nicht erweckt.", sagte er ihr sarkastisch und zwang sie dazu, einen weiteren Kicheranfall zu unterdrücken. „Ist wahrscheinlich besser so; ich nehme an, dass es noch funktionsgestörter ist, als mein äußerer Erwachsener. Geh jetzt."

„Ja, _Sir,_ Professor Snape.", antwortete sie Spitz, auf ihre Lippe beißend, um ein Grinsen anhand seines finsteren Gesichts zu unterdrücken. Sich selbst nach draußen lassend lief sie über die Wohnwagenanlage, über seinen neuen Patronus nachdenkend und lächelnd; wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie immer noch den schlanken, spitz-schnäutzigen, silbrigen Fuchs in dem dämmrigen Wohnwagen stehen sehen.

* * *

Später rollte sie sich auf dem Bett in ihrer Wohnung mit einem schnurrenden Krummbein neben ihr zusammen und blätterte durch das Buch, welches er ihr gegeben hatte. Er hatte recht, es war faszinierend. Die Seiten umblätternd suchte sie nach dem Ottertotem und begann es der Katze vorzulesen.

„'_Da er ein wenig aufgedreht und unorthodox ist, ist der Otter manchmal schwer zu durchschauen. Als unkonventionell wahrgenommen werden die Ottermethoden meistens nicht als erste gewählt, wenn etwas zu erledigen ist. Das ist ein großer Fehler der anderen – denn obwohl sie unkonventionell sind, sind die Methoden des Otters meistens sehr effektiv. Ja, der Otter hat eine ungewöhnliche Betrachtungsweise der Dinge, aber er/sie ist mit einer brillanten Imagination und Intelligenz versehen, die ihm/ihr einen Vorteil über die anderen geben. Oft sehr einfühlsam und intuitiv eignen sich die Otter als sehr gute Freunde und können sehr aufmerksam sein. In einem nährenden Umfeld kann der Otter sensibel, sympathisch, mutig und ehrlich sein. Allein gelassen kann er/sie skrupellos, unanständig, rebellierend und eingekapselt sein."_

Hermine biss nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Er hatte recht.", erklärte sie dem uninteressierten Kater. „Das trifft es eigentlich ganz gut. Naja, bis auf den ‚unanständigen' Teil.", fügte sie trocken hinzu. „Was sagt es über den Fuchs?" Sie blätterte die Seiten um und nach einer Weile wandte sie sich an ihren Computer, Notizen zusammenstellend.

„'_Die überwiegende kulturelle Meinung über die Bedeutung des Fuchstiersymbols handelt von List, Strategie, schnellem Denken, Anpassungsfähigkeit, Cleverness und Weisheit. In indianischen Geschichten gibt es zwei Interpretationen des Fuchstiersymbols. Eine Sichtweise (nördliche Stämme) sieht den Fuchs als einen weisen, noblen Nachrichtenüberbringer. Die andere (Stämme der Steppe) sehen den Fuchs als Gauner, der Streiche spielt, oder noch schlimmeres – jemanden ins Verderben zu locken. Andere eher generelle Bedeutungen des Fuchssymbols handeln von Fokus, Determination und Rechtschaffenheit.'_

‚_Es ist wichtig, den Fuchs bei der Jagd zu beobachten. Man kann sehen, dass sein gesamter Körper wie ein Pfeil geformt ist – gerade und sicher zielend. Das ist eine symbolische Nachricht für uns, uns festzulegen und darauf zu konzentrieren, was wir wollen, um unsere Wünsche ‚ins Schwarze zu treffen.''_

‚_Das Rot des Fuchses repräsentiert das Zeichen der Sonne. Als ein Zeichen der Sonne handelt das Fuchstiersymbol von Leidenschaft, Sehnsucht, Intensivität und Ausdrucksstärke. Der Fuchs ermuntert uns darin, außerhalb der Schublade zu denken und unsere Intelligenz in anderen, kreativen Arten zu nutzen. Der Fuchs gibt uns auch einen Hinweis darauf, Umstände anders als sonst üblich anzupacken. Wir sollen uns manche unserer Gewohnheiten bewusst machen und eine andere Art der Herangehensweise ausprobieren.'_

‚_Der Fuchs erinnert uns auch daran, dass wir unsere Ressourcen (sichtbare und unsichtbare) benutzen müssen, wenn wir unsere Ziele erreichen wollen. Manchmal bedeutet das, auf unorthodoxe Methoden zurückzugreifen. Weiterhin ist der Fuchs ein Zeichen dafür, auf seine Umwelt zu achten. Als unglaubliche Formwandler und äußerst anpassungsfähig verführt uns der Fuchs dazu, nicht zu viele Schlangenlinien zu machen, sondern uns unserer Umwelt anzupassen, uns einzufügen und unsere Umwelt (und die Umstände) zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen.'_

‚_Es sollte durch diese Zusammenfassung klar sein, dass der Fuchstiersymbolismus viel tiefer geht als das, was wir an der Oberfläche sehen mögen. Im Gegenteil besitzt der Fuchs einen unglaublichen Anteil an Wissen und Weisheit, den er mit uns teilt, wenn/falls wir bereit sind, seinen Lehren zu lauschen.'_

„Ich hatte recht, Krummbein.", sagte sie dem Kater. „Es ist absolut perfekt für ihn."

Später darüber nachgrübelnd dachte Hermine, dass die beiden Totems sich auch nicht allzu sehr unterschieden. Sowohl der Fuchs, als auch der Otter waren scheinbar sehr intelligent, unorthodox und nicht immer leicht verständlich. Sie hatte ihre Unterhaltungen genossen; es hatte sich gut angefühlt, dazusitzen und solch ein abstraktes Konzept zu diskutieren. Keiner ihrer anderen Freunde wäre auch nur im Geringsten interessiert ihre Lehrerkollegen waren selten interessiert in einer tiefen, intellektuellen Debatte, es sei denn es betraf ihr eigenes Fach. Zumindest würde sie jemanden zum sprechen haben, wenn Snape zum Unterrichten wiederkehrte, wenn sie ihn dazu überreden konnte, sie nicht zu vermeiden.

* * *

[1]Es braucht Zeit für die Abwesenden, ihre wahre Form in unseren Gedanken anzunehmen. Nach dem Tod nehmen sie einen klareren Umriss an und verändern sich nichtmehr.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Die Zitate über Totems wurden online gefunden, aber ich habe die Webseiten verloren. Nächstes Kapitel - das letzte vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts - wie gewöhnlich in ein paar Tagen.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen ;).


	6. Chapter 6

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Das ist das letzte Kapitel vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.

* * *

**"Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simpler."[1]**  
– Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Tag kurz beim Wohnwagen vorbeischaute, um das Buch zurückzugeben, fand Hermine ihn im Schatten auf den Stufen sitzend vor, sein schlechtes Bein über die unterste Stufe ausgestreckt. Er schien mit einem Stück Papier zu spielen; als sie näher kam, realisierte sie, dass er es sorgfältig und präzise faltete. „Ist das Origami?", fragte sie neugierig.

Wie sonst auch schien er nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen. „Das ist es."

„Ein unkonventionelles Hobby.", bemerkte sie, sich gegen die Seite des Wohnwagens lehnend, um ihm zuzusehen.

Seine langen Finger kitzelten sorgfältig eine weitere Falte in eine Linie. „So wie vieles Anderes verliert auch dies sein Mysterium, wenn man es sich näher ansieht.", antwortete er. „Für jemand unbeliebten wie mich ist Origami ideal; sollte sich jemand davon gestört fühlen ist alles, was man verliert ein einziges Stück Papier."

„So akkurat und zynisch wie eh und je.", sagte Hermine in mildem Ton. „Was machst du?"

„Bis jetzt noch nichts.", antwortete er abwesend. Scheinbar konzentrierte er sich darauf, was er tat. „Ich experimentiere nur mit Formen."

„Ich habe das Buch beendet, das du mir geliehen hast. Es war sehr interessant. Repräsentieren alle Patroni Totems?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Behutsam eine Ecke des Papiers nach hinten biegend, blickte er zu ihr auf, seine Augen gegen das grelle Licht leicht zusammenkneifend; das Sonnenlicht zeigte, dass sie tatsächlich vollkommen schwarz waren, seine Iris kaum zu unterscheiden von den Pupillen. „Zumindest nicht so sehr. Ich würde sagen, dass alle Patroni etwas über die Natur der Hexe oder des Zauberers verraten, die sie zaubern, aber die meisten – wenn auch nicht alle – reflektieren nicht so viel, wie ein Totemtier würde. Kennst du jemanden mit einem wirklich unpassenden Patronus?"

„Jetzt, da sich deiner verändert hat, nichtmehr, nein.", gab sie vorsichtig zu. „Auch wenn ich die Gründe dafür weiß, hat die Hirschkuh nie wirklich zu dir gepasst."

„Stimmt.", stimmte er mit einem sanften schnauben zu, scheinbar – und irgendwie überraschend – nicht beleidigt.

„Gibt es ein Äquivalent zum Patronuszauber?", fragte sie hastig.

„Für dunkle Zauberer, meinst du?", fragte er rundheraus. Als sie nickte, dachte er für einen Moment darüber nach. „Wenn es einen gibt, habe ich ihn nirgends erwähnt gefunden. Ich glaube es nicht. Dunkle Magie erlaubt direktere Methoden, um mit Dementoren zu verfahren und es gibt andere Arten, um Nachrichten zu überbringen."

Hermine nickte und Stille fiel über sie beide; wie sie schon zuvor bemerkt hatte, war dies nicht ungemütlich. Nach ein paar Minuten legte er das halb gefaltete Papier in den Türrahmen und bewegte sich leicht, seine Arme aufstützend, um sich auf die Füße zu hieven, sein steifes rechtes Bein kompensierend, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen; offenbar war er es gewohnt, mit der Verletzung zu leben. Seine Balance wiederfindend suchte er in der Tasche seiner Jeans nach seinem Päckchen Zigaretten und einem verbeulten, verbogenen Zippo Feuerzeug.

„Du weißt schon, wie schlecht Rauchen für deine Gesundheit ist, oder?", fragte sie mit Missbilligung in der Stimme.

„Ja, Miss Granger. So erstaunlich es auch scheint, meine Intelligenz ist hoch genug, um die Muggelwelt so gut zu begreifen, um das Konzept zu verstehen.", antwortete Snape mit seiner nervenaufreibendsten Stimme langgezogen, bevor er die Zigarette anzündete, einen Zug nahm und eine dünne Rauchwolke ausatmete.

Versuchend, dem Rauch aus dem Weg zu gehen, runzelte sie die Stirn und atmete vorsichtig ein. „Es riecht nicht wie eine normale Zigarette."

Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wie du zweifellos bemerkt hast, riechen normale Zigaretten oft unangenehm. Ich rauche, um mich zu entspannen und nicht um wie die Gasse hinter einem Pub zu stinken. Diese sind mein einziger Luxus. Wenn ich es recht verstehe, ist es auch weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie mich vergiften." Sich gegen die Wand des Wohnwagens lehnend, warf er ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nie Heilerin geworden bist. Du hättest die Leute den ganzen Tag nerven können und so viele Fragen stellen können, wie du nur willst. Die einzige Karriere, die noch besser zu dir passen würde, wäre Bibliothekarin, aber ich befürchte, du wärest rausgeschmissen worden, weil du lieber den ganzen Vorrat gelesen hättest, als tatsächlich zu arbeiten."

„Danke für die Karrieretipps, Professor.", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Sie kommen nur ungefähr eine Dekade zu spät."

„Lieber spät als nie, sagt man.", antwortete er trocken. „Und ein weiteres Muggelsprichwort, das ich nie wirklich verstanden habe. Jedenfalls war es kein Tipp, sondern vielmehr eine Beobachtung. Sicherlich wären deine Eltern eher von einer Karriere im Heilen beeindruckt gewesen? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass sie irgendwas bezüglich der Gesundheit getan hatten…" Er verstummte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und seine Augen nahmen einen unsicheren Ausdruck an; sie versuchte, ihre geballten Fäuste zu entspannen und atmete langsam aus.

„Lass meine Eltern aus dem Spiel."

Seine schwarzen Augen sahen für einen Moment fast verwirrt aus, bevor sie sich zu Gleichgültigkeit verhärteten. „Wie du willst."

„Du weißt,", sagte sie wütend, „ein anständiger Mensch würde sich entschuldigen."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich wüsste, wofür ich mich entschuldigen sollte, würde ich es mir vielleicht überlegen."

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.", fauchte sie. „Es war für Wochen eine Schlagzeile."

Er seufzte. „Miss Granger, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden. Entweder sprich in klaren Sätzen, oder verschwinde; ich habe zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, widerwillig in die Gesellschaft von Albus Dumbledore in seiner schlimmsten Zeit gedrängt zu werden, um Rätsel zu mögen."

Langsam ihren Kopf hebend, traf sie seinen Blick frontal, etwas, was sie noch nie für mehr als ein paar Sekunden getan hatte in all den Jahren, die sie ihn kannte. Die dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen waren genauso schwer wie sonst zu lesen, aber er sah ehrlich verwirrt über ihre Reaktion aus. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was er ihr über seine Aufenthalte während der letzten Dekade erzählt hatte und erschloss, dass es möglich war, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, was er gesagt hatte.

„Nach dem Krieg haben meine Eltern mich effektiv enterbt.", teilte sie ihm schließlich mit in einer Stimme, die nicht wie ihre eigene klang. „Ich habe sie seit acht Jahren weder gesehen, noch mit ihnen gesprochen; Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt sind. Sie könnten sogar tot sein." Ihr Blickkontakt hielt immer noch; von dieser Nähe konnte sie sehen, wie seine Pupillen sich leicht weiteten, ebenso wie seine Augen und seine Brauen zogen sich in etwas zusammen, dass wie ehrliche Überraschung aussah.

„Warum?", fragte er sanft.

„Weil ich versucht habe, sie zu schützen.", sagte sie bitter. Als sie ihre Erinnerungen wiederhergestellt hatte, hatten sie ihr nicht vergeben. Sie konnte sie nicht wirklich beschuldigen, aber es hörte nicht auf zu schmerzen.

Es entstand eine lange Stille; Sie weigerte sich, es näher zu erklären und nach ein paar Augenblicken wandte er den Blick ab, ihre Augen vermeidend. Er drehte die Zigarette in den Fingern, unwohl damit spielend und löschte sie schließlich, um das Ende in die Flasche an den Stufen zu werfen, wie er es sonst immer tat. „Entschuldigung, dass ich es erwähnt habe.", sagte er schließlich.

„Du wusstest es wirklich nicht?"

„Nein. Wobei du mich nur beim Wort nehmen kannst.", fügte er mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme hinzu.

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Es hat mich nur… unvorbereitet getroffen. Ich finde es immer noch schwer, über sie zu reden. Es war wirklich eine Schlagzeile im _Propheten,_ weißt du."

Für einen Moment stieg die Anspannung, bevor er wieder sein harsches, knirschendes Spott-Lachen ausstieß. „_Homines quod volunt credunt;_ die Menschen glauben, was sie wollen. Etwas, von dem ich sicher bin, dass wir beide zu schätzen wissen. Ich hätte es nicht erwähnen sollen." Sie nickte und nach einer Weile folgte sie ihm schweigend hinein, das Getränk, welches er ihr reichte akzeptierend und sich auf ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz zusammenrollend, um abwesend in ihre Tasse zu starren.

„Hast du irgendwelche Familie?", fragte sie schließlich. Die kurze Zwischenzeit hatte ihr Zeit gegeben zu würdigen, was er ihr über das nicht mögen von Stille gesagt hatte; ohne eine Art der Ablenkung hatte sie keinen Weg sich zu stoppen, darüber nachzudenken. Das Radio mochte für ihn funktionieren, aber für sie schien es nicht genug zu sein.

„Nein.", antwortete er leise. „Ich hatte nie viele Verwandte. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, waren meine Eltern die Einzigen, die ich noch hatte; sie starben, als ich Sechzehn war."

Sie blickte auf, erschrocken. „So früh? Aber…"

„Ich weiß. Meine Akte sagt, sie wären bei einem Unfall in meinen Zwanzigern getötet worden. Ich bin sicher es wird dich nicht überraschen zu erfahren, dass ich gelogen habe. Ich bin in meinen Sommerferien von Hogwarts nach zu Hause zurückgekehrt und habe sie tot im Vorraum aufgefunden.", sagte er emotionslos. „ Da ich keine Lust hatte, in ein Pflegeheim zu kommen und es nur noch etwas mehr als sechs Monate dauern würde, bevor ich Volljährig sein würde in der Zaubererwelt, hatte ich mich entschlossen, Hogwarts nicht zu informieren und habe die Muggelautoritäten bezüglich meines Alters belogen."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Keiner von ihnen war ein großer Verlust."

Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er es wirklich meinte. Harry hatte ihr von seinem kurzen Blick in Snapes Kindheit erzählt, den er während seiner Okklumentik-Stunden erhascht hatte und was sie selbst in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, hatte ihr Wissen darin bestärkt, dass er offensichtlich keine angenehme Kindheit gehabt hatte, aber es von seiner vollkommen emotionslosen Stimme zu hören, war beängstigend. _Vielleicht kann er nur so mit den Dingen umgehen. _„Wie sind sie gestorben?"

„Ein Gasleck. Carbonat Monoxyd Vergiftung.", antwortete er knapp, es offensichtlich nicht näher ausführen wollend. Sie ließ das Thema fallen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und rief das Stück halb-gefalteten Papiers zu sich, mit dem er zuvor gespielt hatte, es für einen Moment betrachtend, bevor er es glättete und eine Reihe schneller Faltungen begann. Sie beobachtete ihn, ließ die Radiomusik über sich hinweg waschen und verlor sich in den sicheren, schnellen Bewegungen seiner Hände, diese langen Finger arbeiteten in perfekter Präzision trotz der vielen kleinen Narben und Schwielen.

Natürlich spürte er, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Ab und zu, seit sie elf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sie bemerkt, dass er immer zu wissen schien, wenn jemand ihn beobachtete. Anstatt des erwarteten finsteren Gesichtsausdrucks schien er ihre Beobachtung jedoch weitestgehen zu ignorieren bis auf die leichte Spannung in seinen Schultern; er verlangsamte im Gegenteil sogar die Bewegungen seiner Hände und platzierte seine finger so, dass sie klarer sehen konnte. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie das Papier langsam Form annahm und sie konnte verstehen, warum er dieses spezielle Hobby hatte.

Schließlich blickte er zu ihr auf mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und hielt etwas in die Höhe, dass für Hermine aussah wie krumpeliger Müll. Das Papier an gewissen Punkten ergreifend tat er etwas, dass sie nicht ganz sehen konnte und vor ihren Augen verwandelte es sich in einen wunderschönen, viel-zackigen, drei-dimensionalen Stern, welcher ihr mit einer theatralisch anmutenden Geste präsentiert wurde.

„Das ist wunderbar.", sagte sie ihm ehrlich. „Wie hast du das gelernt?"

„Eine Antwort, die Sie sicher zu würdigen wissen, Miss Granger; von einem Buch."

„Hast du irgendwelche Bücher über Origami, die ich mir leihen könnte?", fragte sie eifrig. Ihr eifer brachte ihn für einen Moment zum Schmunzeln, bevor sein Amüsement von seinem Gesicht verblasste und seine Augen wieder ausdruckslos zurückließ.

„Nein. Sie waren in Spinners End."

_Sie sind verbrannt. _„Das tut mir leid."

„Eine der nervigeren Gewohnheiten von Gryffindors,", stellte er bissig fest, „ist ihre Tendenz dazu, sich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, mit denen sie überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten. Solange du nicht persönlich das Feuer gelegt hast und ich bin mir sicher, dass hast du nicht, ist deine Entschuldigung in dieser Situation kaum angebracht."

„Wohingegen ein Slytherin sich niemals entschuldigt, es sei denn er wird dazu gezwungen mit einer Zauberstabspitze auf der Brust?"

Kurz davor zu antworten, hielt er inne und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, als ihm ein Gedanke kam; nach einem Moment gluckste er sanft. „Ah. Ironisch."

„Was?"

„Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ich oft gesprochen habe mit der Intention zu verletzen und doch… das eine Mal, dass ich mich entschuldige ist, wenn es ein wirklicher Unfall war."

Sie musste zugeben, das war wirklich ironisch.

* * *

Die folgende Woche brachte den erwarteten Medienrummel mit sich…

_SNAPE LEBT!_

_Todesser soll wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten?_

_Einer der berühmtesten Kriminellen aus dem Krieg gegen Voldemort, wurde Severus Snape – besser bekannt als der Mörder Albus Dumbledores – für tot befunden im Letzten Kampf. Wir wissen jetzt jedoch, dass er, in der Tat, lebt. Nicht nur das, es wurde auch noch bekannt gegeben, dass er nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zurückkehren und seine Lehrkarriere wieder aufnehmen soll._

_Die Frage, auf welcher Seite Snape (48) nun wirklich gewesen ist, hatte noch nicht zur Zufriedenheit beantwortet werden können. Viele hoch-gestellte Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, besonders Harry Potter (28) selbst, haben darauf hingedeutet, dass ihnen Informationen vorlägen, die der Rest von uns nicht haben und dass alles, was Snape getan hat, ein Teil von Dumbledores großem Plan war, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Eine detailliertere Beschreibung auf Seite Zwei._

_1981 wurde Snape als Todesser vor Gericht gestellt und ist dem Gefängnis lediglich aufgrund eines überzeugenden Geständnisses von Dumbledore selbst entkommen, der aussagte, dass Snape ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix gewesen sei, einigen Aussagen von vielen anderen Todessern zum Trotz (ganze Geschichte auf Seite Sechs)._

_Infolge seines Mordes an Albus Dumbledore im Sommer 1997 wurde Snape von Voldemort persönlich zum Schulleiter Hogwarts' benannt und läutete ein Horrorregime gemeinsam mit den Todessern Alecto und Amycus Carrow (sehen Sie auf Seite Vier für einen vollen Bericht dieses Jahres) ein, bevor er während des Letzten Kampfes von der Schule floh._

_Es ist unklar, wie genau Snape den Krieg überlebt hatte, wenn mehrere Augenzeugen seinen Tod kurz vor Harry Potters Sieg über Voldemort berichten können, noch ist irgendetwas über seinen Aufenthalt seitdem bekannt. Sein jetziger Aufenthaltsort ist zur Zeit unbekannt, im September scheint er jedoch zum Ort seiner schlimmsten Verbrechen zurückzukehren; er wird aufs Neue seinen früheren Platz als Leiter des Slytherinhauses und Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts einnehmen._

_Die jetzige Schulleiterin ist Professor Minerva McGonagall (82), die selbst ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix ist. Sie war für kein Interview bereit, hat uns jedoch den folgenden Kommentar zukommen lassen:_

‚_Was auch immer Professor Snape in der Vergangenheit getan haben mag oder auch nicht, kann niemand verleugnen, dass er ein hochkompetenter Lehrer ist. Es gab keine qualifizierteren Bewerber für den Posten und er ist von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen worden; ich habe Beweise gesehen, dass seine Taten während des Krieges ein Teil des größeren Plans waren und sich zum Schluss als notwendig für Harrys Sieg über Voldemort herausstellten. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsachen, hat er die volle Unterstützung Hogwarts'.'_

_Bis jetzt war es uns nicht möglich, den Mann selbst zu finden, um ihn zu fragen, wo er gewesen war, oder warum er sich gerade jetzt entschieden hat, sich zu zeigen; es gibt eine unschöne Vergangenheit zwischen dieser Zeitung und Snape und er hat sich als weniger als kooperativ in der Vergangenheit erwiesen. Unsere Bemühungen halten weiter an._

_(Der Tagesprophet, 2008)_

* * *

Der _Tagesprophet _ widmete Severus Snapes Rückkehr zur Zaubererwelt eine ganze Ausgabe, alle Verbrechen – sowohl bekannte, als auch nur spekulierte – seiner Vergangenheit ausgrabend und sich über jedes Detail hermachend und alle Aussagen wiederholend, die eventuell zum widerwilligen Urteilsspruch geführt hatten, dass er auf der Seite des Lichts gewesen war (was nicht das Gleiche wie unschuldig war). Für den Rest der Woche publizierten sie alle Briefe von Leuten, die ihre Meinung zu seiner Rückkehr als Zaubertranklehrer abgaben; Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass da keinen einzigen Brief der Unterstützung gewesen war.

In der Mitte dieser Unruhen war das Treffen zwischen Snape und Minerva McGonagall. Es war nicht gewesen, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, Snape würde so bissig wie sonst auch sein, aggressiv in seinen Forderungen und hochmütig in seiner Ablehnung Kompromisse einzugehen; stattdessen schien er jedoch fast unterwürfig, müde und unwillig zu diskutieren. Er fühlte sich in der ungewohnten Umgebung unwohl und war sichtlich unsicher, was seine Beziehung zu seiner Schulleiterin anbelangte; das war verständlich, fand Hermine. Zunächst waren sie für eine lange Zeit Lehrer und Schüler gewesen, dann Kollegen und sie hatten sich selbst damals scheinbar nicht wirklich leiden können. Und dann hatte Snape natürlich Dumbledore getötet und als Schulleiter übernommen. Ginny, Neville und Luna waren nie in viele Details gegangen, was das Letzte Jahr betraf, aber sie wusste, dass er sie alle persönlich mehr als einmal gefoltert hatte und es auch den Carrows erlaubt hatte.

Das Treffen war ungemütlich gewesen, aber nicht so schlimm, wie es hätte sein können. Zum Teil war dies erstaunlicherweise Krummbein zu verdanken; der Kater hatte Snape an der Tür aufgelauert wie jedem Besucher. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Snape sich nach unten gebeugt und seine Hand dem Kater entgegengestreckt, welcher misstrauisch an den Fingern geschnuppert hatte, bevor er – noch überraschender – angefangen hatte zu schnurren und die langen Finger in der herrischen Forderung gestreichelt zu werden, angestuppst hatte. Hermine wusste schon seit vielen Jahren, dass ihr Begleiter Menschen sehr gut einschätzen konnte; scheinbar hatte Krummbein sich entschieden, dass Snape nicht allzu schlimm war.

Snapes Vertrag wurde hervorgezogen und unterschrieben. Persönlich war Hermine nicht sicher, ob er ganz fair gewesen ist; er besaß viel mehr Klauseln als ihr eigener. Nichtsdestotrotz schien er keine Einsprüche gehabt zu haben und hatte ihr, als er ging, anvertraut, dass er besser gewesen war als das, was er erwartet hatte. Jetzt war es offiziell; Severus Snape würde dem Lehrkörper von Hogwarts am Anfang vom September wieder beitreten in seiner früheren Rolle als Zaubertranklehrer und Leiter des Slytherinhauses.

Innerhalb ihres Freundeskreises waren nur Harry und Ginny vorgewarnt gewesen. Neville war entsetzt gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine alte Nemesis zur Schule zurückkehren würde, aber Hermine hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Kräuterkundelehrer und der Zaubertranklehrer sich über die Wege laufen würden und Snape seine Kollegen nur zu gern so oft wie nur möglich komplett ignorieren würde. Ron war außer sich gewesen und sprach zur Zeit nicht mit ihr – was nichts neues war; er fand generell alle paar Monate Gründe, nichtmehr mit ihr zu reden. Der Rest der Weasleys verhielt sich bedeckter und die generelle Übereinstimmung war, dass man warten und schauen würde, was geschah. Luna… Nun ja, Luna reagierte nie so, wie die meisten Leute. Hermine hatte ihr die volle Geschichte von Snapes Rückkehr erzählt; die ehemalige Ravenclaw war höchst interessiert gewesen und schien, aus Gründen, die nur ihr selbst bekannt waren, ehrlich zufrieden darüber zu sein.

Es war eine lange, chaotische Woche, bevor Hermine es schaffte, zum Wohnwagen zurückzukehren. Snape schien seine Rückkehr ins Scheinwerferlicht nicht zu genießen; das hatte sie erwartet, aber es war immer noch ein Schreck für sie, ihn müde und reizbar am Tisch im Wohnwagen sitzend vorzufinden, methodisch den _Propheten _in Streifen reißend und diese auf einen sauberen Haufen zu türmen. Es besser wissend, als nachzufragen, ob er in Ordnung war, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Das war ein sehr altes Foto von dir, oder?"

„Es existieren sehr wenige Fotos von mir.", antwortete er, ohne aufzublicken. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde es gar keine gehen."

„Ich hatte nachgedacht…"

„Diese Worte, von dir, haben mich immer mit Grauen erfüllt."

„Schraub den Sarkasmus runter und hör mir bitte zu. Ich habe nachgedacht, dass du vielleicht ein Interview geben solltest. Nichts großes, nichts dass verdreht oder zerhackt werden kann. Nur eine Stellungname, die wortwörtlich publiziert werden soll. Etwas, das deine Seite der Geschichte rausbringt."

„Im _Propheten_?", fragte er sardonisch. Er grinste. „Die haben immer noch Angst, mit mir zu reden, befürchte ich."

„Merlin nein, nicht der _Prophet_. Ich befürchte, dass das, was sie mit Harrys Interview getan hatten, als wir noch jung waren, würde im Vergleich wie ein Picknick aussehen. Nein, Luna hat angeboten, es im _Quibbler _herauszugeben – sie hat die Redaktion von ihrem Vater übernommen."

„_Der Quibbler._", wiederholte er hohl.

„Ich weiß, dass es sich dumm anhört, aber es hat für Harry funktioniert in unserem fünften Jahr."

„Hmm.", antwortete er, sich nicht festlegend.

„Was hast du getan, dass die Reporter des _Propheten _zu ängstlich sind, nach dir zu suchen?", fragte sie neugierig. Er grinste sie wieder an, aber antwortete nicht. Er sagte nichts für einige Zeit; sie beobachtete ihn, wie er die Zeitung systematisch zerstörte, Seite bei Seite, bis er schließlich seinen Zauberstab zog und die zerrissenen Rückstände verbrannte, bevor er die Asche verschwinden ließ.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

Er schnaubte. „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie eine Ausgabe des _Propheten _gelesen, die nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleiden sollte; in den meisten Fällen vor der Publikation. Was deinen Vorschlag angeht… ich werde darüber nachdenken."

* * *

Es sah so aus, als hätte er mehr getan, als nur darüber nachzudenken. Drei Tage später erhielt sie im Voraus eine Kopie des _Quibblers _von Luna, komplett mit einem viel aktuelleren Foto Snapes, der sie finster vom Deckblatt anstarrte. Amüsiert öffnete Hermine das Magazin und überflog den Artikel. So wie der Mann selbst war die Aussage knapp und auf den Punkt gebracht:

‚_Ich bin vor drei Jahren nach Großbritannien zurückgekommen, nachdem ich die Zeit nach dem Ende des Krieges mit Reisen verbracht hatte. Die Entscheidung in die Zaubererwelt und nach Hogwarts im Besonderen zurückzukehren, wurde nicht leichtfertig gemacht; es wurde mir jedenfalls erzählt, dass Horace Slughorn in den Ruhestand gehen würde und die Schulleiterin Probleme habe, einen Ersatz zu finden. Nach einigen Diskussionen wurde ein Vertrag erstellt, der alle Beteiligten zufriedenstellt und ich werde dem Lehrkörper am Beginn des neuen Semesters beitreten._

‚_Ich werde nicht über die Ereignisse im Krieg sprechen. Was mich betrifft, liegt er in der Vergangenheit und sollte auch dort bleiben; die, die die Wahrheit wissen müssen, wissen sie. Noch werde ich die vielen Gerüchte, die sich in den Jahren seit ich gegangen bin, entwickelt haben, bestätigen oder widerlegen. Ich werde zurückkehren als Zaubertranklehrer und Leiter des Slytherinhauses, nicht mehr. Ich sollte auch jedem, der vor hat mir irgendeine Art der Korrespondenz zu schicken, sagen, dass alle an mich gerichteten Briefe von der Schulleiterin persönlich überprüft werden und dass ich in absehbarer Zukunft nur über Hogwarts kontaktiert werden kann.'_

_(Der Quibbler, 2008)_

Das war eine kluge Entscheidung, entschied Hermine, sich an ihre eigene kurze Erfahrung mit Hassbriefen erinnernd. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Snape schlimmeres als Heuler und Bubotublereiter bevorstehen würde. Sie war auch nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass ihre Rolle in der Rückkehr Snapes nicht erwähnt worden war. Das Magazin aufrollend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Wohnwagenanlage, welche in der Hitzewelle, die sich auf sie gelegt hatte, flimmerte.

Dieser Wetterumschwung ließ den Wohnwagen drückend heiß sein, das vielleicht erklärte, warum er auf den Stufen saß und las. Das war es jedoch nicht, was sie dazu brachte, in einiger Entfernung stehen zu bleiben und ihn anzustarren, sondern seine Kleidung; unzweifelhaft wegen der Hitze trug er – sie konnte es nicht ganz eine Unterhemd nennen, nicht in Verbindung mit Snape und betitelte es stattdessen ‚ärmelloses T-Shirt'. Die Sportbandage war wieder an seinem Arm, das Dunkle Mal verdeckend, aber er hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, irgendwelche der anderen Narben zu verdecken, die sie sehen konnte. Da waren einige sichtbar auf beiden Armen und zumindest eine war noch tief am Ausschnitt seines Shirts sichtbar, sich über eine Schulter windend, sowie die beiden gezackten Schlangenbissnarben auf seiner Kehle. Die meisten Männer trugen Ärmellos nur, um ihre Muskeln zu zeigen; das traf scheinbar nicht auf Snape zu. Er war stärker gebaut, als sie gedacht hätte, aber das sagte nicht viel; er war sichtbar dünn und die Linien seiner Knochen waren überall zu sehen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung stoppte sie sich dabei, ihn anzustarren, bevor er es bemerkte und lief zu ihm hinüber. Er blickte von seinem Buch auf und zog seine Brille ab, als sie näher trat, eine Augenbraue hebend und den _Quibbler _emporhaltend. „Und was denkst du?", fragte er sardonisch.

„Es ist ein besseres Foto.", sagte sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß, ihren Kopf schüttelnd und versuchend, nicht zu lächeln. „Aber ich bin verletzt, dass du mir nicht im Kleingedruckten gedankt hast, Severus, wirklich."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hatte angenommen, du hättest inzwischen genug von der Öffentlichkeit für mehrere Leben. Lag ich falsch?", forderte er sie heraus.

„Nein.", gab sie sanft zu. „Nein, du hast nicht falsch gelegen. Dankeschön." Seine verstehenden Geistesblitze waren jedes mal überraschend, wenn sie geschahen – was zugegebenermaßen nicht oft war. Er blickte fort, ohne zu antworten und in einem eigenen kurzen Moment von Verstehen realisierte sie wieder, dasses ihm unangenehm war, wenn man ihm für etwas Kleines dankte; er mochte es nicht, wenn man etwas anerkannte, selbst etwas simples wie das Machen einer Tasse Kaffee. Es war nur eine weitere Facette in dem komplexesten Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte.

„So,", sagte sie im Plauderton, „weniger als ein Monat bis zum Beginn des Semesters."

„Ja."

„Was denkst du darüber?"

Snape blickte sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich, warum ich mich je von dir habe hineinmanövrieren lassen."

„Weil du gelangweilt bist,", sagte ihm Hermine, die Gründe an ihren Fingern aufzählend, „und weil du Hogwarts vermisst, wenn auch nicht die Leute und weil du ein Labor brauchst und weil ein Teil von dir nicht aufhören kann, sich für Slytherin verantwortlich zu fühlen." Sie hatte über diese Frage und die Antworten seit Wochen nachgedacht.

Sie wurde besser darin, die kleinen Veränderungen in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen; er sah merklich überrascht aus durch ihre Einsicht und schien leicht unsicher. Es dauerte jedoch nur einen Moment, bevor sein berüchtigtes höhnisches Grinsen den weicheren Gesichtsausdruck ersetzte und er gedehnt sagte: „Immer noch eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin, wie ich sehen kann."

„Ja.", stimmte sie ruhig zu, versuchend nicht zu lächeln. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde ich da raus wachsen."

„Wie wunderschön.", sagte er säuerlich. „Wie ich auch verstehe, muss ich Longbottoms Präsenz wieder einmal ertragen."

„Ich versichere dir, er ist auch nicht begeistert.", antwortete sie, ein Kichern niederkämpfend. „Wie ich ihm schon gesagt habe, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr beiden euch außerhalb von Mahlzeiten und Lehrerkonferenzen seht. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit in den Gewächshäusern und ich nehme an, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du aus deinen Kerkern auftauchst, es sei denn du musst."

„Eine scharfsinnige Beobachtung. Wie du dich erinnerst, habe ich bei McGonagall darauf bestanden, dass meine Anwesenheit während der Mahlzeiten keine Pflicht ist, genau aus dem Grund, dass ich so wenig Zeit wie möglich verbringen muss mit – naja, jedem."

Theatralisch legte Hermine eine Hand über ihr Herz. „Oh, Severus. Und hier war ich unter der Illusion, dass du meine Gesellschaft unter Umständen manchmal ertragen könntest."

„Du kennst mich sicher besser.", sagte er ihr trocken. „Ich toleriere keine Gesellschaft außer meiner Eigenen."

„Und doch bin ich hier.", stellte sie sanft fest. „Und du hast mich noch nicht rausgeworfen."

„Ganz offensichtlich mein Fehler.", schoss er zurück.

Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Wenn du so sagst. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich hoffen, dass du nicht vollkommen in den Tiefen des Schlosses verschwindest. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du mir einmal gesagt hast, – wenn ich mich recht erinnere in meinem fünften Jahr – dass ich es benötige, dass man mir regelmäßig die Luft raus lässt, um die um mich herum nicht zu Mördern zu machen; etwas, von dem ich sicher bin, dass du besser qualifiziert bist als irgendjemand sonst." Er grinste und sie lächelte schief zurück.

„Aber Spaß beiseite,", fügte sie leiser hinzu, „Ich habe deine wahren Gründe nicht vergessen, warum du den Job angenommen hast. Ich will helfen."

Er blickte sie finster an. „Weder brauche noch möchte ich deine Hilfe."

„Das ist ohne Zweifel wahr.", stimmte sie ruhig zu. „Wie auch immer, ich möchte immer noch helfen. Ich möchte mehr über den Cruciatus und den Schaden, den er anrichtet, herausfinden. Der Trank, den du mir gegeben hast, scheint bis jetzt zu wirken, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie ich ihn herstellen kann, falls ich ihn wieder brauche und ich will wissen, wie schlimm es potentiell werden kann."

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass deine Verfassung sich verschlechtern kann."

„Unwahrscheinlich heißt aber nicht unmöglich. Ich gebe zu, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht passieren wird, aber ich will es trotzdem wissen." _Und ich will dir helfen. _Sie war nicht dumm genug, um das laut zu sagen; selbst nach der kurzen Bekanntschaft mit diesem Mann wusste sie, dass nichts ihn schneller wegrennen lassen würde.

„Ich kann dir Notizen geben.", sagte er steif. Sie rollte wieder ihre Augen.

„Oh, hör auf damit, Severus. Ich bin keine elf Jahre mehr; Ich werde nicht jedes mal, wenn du dich umdrehst, meine Hand in der Luft herum wedeln. Ich weiß, dass du deine Privatsphäre genauso schätzt wie ich. Zudem werden wir beide zu Arbeiten haben. Ich bitte dich nur um ein paar Stunden in der Woche, dir in deinem Labor mit Tränken zu helfen. Ich verspreche, nichts zu zerbrechen, dir in den Weg zu kommen, oder den Trank zu ruinieren."

Er sah unsicher aus, etwas, dass dadurch unterstrichen wurde, als er zurückschoss: „Du versprichst, mich nicht zu nerven?"

Lächelnd antwortete sie: „Nein, denn wenn du schlechte Laune hast, gibt es nichts, was ich tun könnte, um zu vermeiden dich zu nerven, außer vielleicht aufzuhören zu atmen. Aber sicherlich musst du zugeben, dass ich weit weniger nervig bin, als ich früher war."

Widerwillig nickte er. „Und das ist alles, was du willst?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Naja… ich _könnte _vielleicht noch einige deiner Bücher ausleihen…"

Er schnaubte, Misstrauen machte Spott Platz. „In Ordnung. Sieht aus, als würdest du wieder gewinnen. Ich werde sehen, wie viel freie Zeit ich habe, sobald das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hat."

* * *

Severus hatte sich seit vielen Jahren nichtmehr so überrumpelt gefühlt. Genau das war der Grund, warum er es so lange vermieden hatte, in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren; Situationen genau wie diese. Nun ja, nein, nicht wie diese, gestand er sich selbst ein, als er auf den Stufen des dunkler werdenden Wohnwagens saß, umhüllt von der drückenden Hitze der Sommernacht. Er hatte sich dutzende verschiedener Szenarien vorgestellt, von Gefangennahme bis hin zum Heldenempfang – nicht, dass das Letztere sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre – aber er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was das hier _war._ Er hatte nie wirklich gewusst, wer ihn finden würde, als er seinen vagen Plan gefasst hatte, in London herumzuwandern, bis ihn jemand erkannte, aber selbst wenn er vorhergesagt hätte, dass es Granger wäre, die ihn fand, hätte er sich dies hier nicht vorstellen können.

Sie schien überhaupt nichts von ihm zu wollen. Das war der verwirrendste Teil. In fast fünfzig Jahren hatte jeder, den er jemals getroffen hatte, immer irgendetwas von ihm gewollt – meistens Schmerz auf ein oder anderen Weg. Alles, was Granger zu wollen schien, waren gelegentliche Unterhaltungen und ein wenig Zeit in seinem Labor, wenn es richtig verstand. _Und Bücher auszuleihen,_ erinnerte er sich ironisch.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann jemand das letzte mal einfach mit ihm hatte zusammensitzen und reden wollen. Selbst wenn Dumbledore ihn aus seinen geliebten Kerkern herausgerissen hatte, hatte der alte Mann die Unterhaltung immer dominiert, meistens mit einem spezifischen Ziel im Hinterkopf. Selbst in der weiten Vergangenheit, wenn er und Lily gesessen und gesprochen hatten, hatte er sich zurückgehalten und sie das Thema entscheiden lassen. Die freien und leichten Unterhaltungen, die er zwischen anderen beobachtet hatte, waren nie Teil seiner Erfahrungen gewesen.

Psychologische Texte waren ein Großteil seiner Lektüre seit dem Ende des Krieges gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Erfahrungen ihn beschädigt hatten und er hatte gewusst, dass niemand darin interessiert sein würde, ihm zu helfen, also war determiniert gewesen zu versuchen und es selbst zu händeln – so, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Er hatte, rein intellektuell, gewusst, wie einsam er gewesen war während seiner Jahre des selbstbestimmten Exils und doch hatte ihn nichts darauf vorbereitet wie schnell er abhängig werden würde von menschlicher Gesellschaft.

Es war so schnell so schlimm geworden, dass er sich dabei ertappte, wie er jeden Tag auf sie wartete und sich seltsam hintergangen fühlte, wenn sie nicht zu einem Besuch vorbei kam, obwohl es kein Arrangement oder Grund gab, sie zu erwarten. Er bemerkte, wie er mit sich selbst kämpfen musste, nicht sauer auf sie zu sein, wenn er sie sah und sie nicht zu beschuldigen, warum sie nicht früher vorbeigekommen war.

_Um Gotteswillen, Severus, du hast ihr selbst gesagt, wie unnatürlich es für dich war, dich an der ersten Person festzuklammern, die willens war mit dir zu reden. Jetzt bist du hier und machst das Gleiche wieder, die gleichen Fehler fast vierzig Jahre später. Du hast nichts gelernt._

Kühl sagte er sich selbst, dass er wusste, was es war. Verzweiflung. Nach so vielen Jahren, nach zwei Kriegen und einem Abschnitt im Exil sehnte er sich nach einfachem menschlichen Komfort und wollte nichts mehr, als nicht mehr allein zu sein. Das war trotzdem kein Grund, um es zu erwarten. Nur weil er etwas brauchte, hieß das nicht, dass es ihm auch gegeben würde. Es wäre zu leicht, einen Vorteil aus der höflichen Geste zu schlagen, die Granger ihm angeboten hatte, sie zu manipulieren, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, aber die Idee schien ihm fad. Bis jetzt waren ihre Interaktionen ehrlich und willens gewesen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte und so traurig es auch war, er wollte das nicht verlieren.

_Sie haben dich endlich gebrochen, _sagte er sich selbst. _Du hast keinen Stolz mehr. _Er würde die Krümel nehmen, die sie ihm anbot, solange sie sie anbot, weil er sich nicht sicher war, dass er es sich leisten konnte, es abzulehnen. Er war einem irreversiblen Zusammenbruch so nahe gekommen im Laufe der letzten Jahre; er brauchte etwas, an das er sich klammern konnte. Es war erbärmlich, erniedrigend und bemitleidenswert, aber das machte es nicht unwahr.

Das Beste, auf das er hoffen konnte, war, dass das Mädchen – Frau, glaubte er, wenn auch widerwillig – niemals realisieren würde, wie sehr er dies hier brauchte.

Denn wenn sie das tat, würde sie die uneingeschränkte Macht über ihn haben.

Und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, wenn der Dunkle Lord wieder fallen würde, würde er sich nie wieder jemand anderem zu Füßen schmeißen.

Dann wiederum hatte er noch nie ein Versprechen gemacht, welches er nicht gebrochen hatte.

* * *

[1]Gedanken sind die Schatten unserer Gefühle - immer dunkler, leerer und einfacher.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich konnte das erste Treffen mit Minerva nicht zum Laufen bekommen, aber sie werden in späteren Kapiteln öfter interagieren. Es wird auch nicht viele Szenen in Snapes Sichtweise geben. Nächstes Kapitel in ein paar Tagen.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich bin nun zur Hälfte durch mit der Übersetzung. Wenn es so weiter läuft, kann ich die Uploadrate in so drei Wochen anheben.


	7. Chapter 7

****_Anmerkung von Loten: Hey, hört ihr das? Das ist das Geräusch vom dichter werdenden Plot._

* * *

**"There is a curse. They say, 'May you live in interesting times'."[1]**  
– Terry Pratchett.

* * *

Die erste Lehrerkonferenz des Jahres fand eine Woche vor Semesterbeginn statt, um dem Lehrkörper Zeit zu geben, wieder in seine Routine zurückzufinden und die Stundenpläne zu organisieren und durch die tausenden Verwaltungsangelegenheiten zu gehen, die jede Art von Institution am Laufen hielt. Hermine war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie ihre Kollegen reagieren würden; Zum Schluss hatten alle ohne Ausnahme Snape komplett ignoriert, was ihm nur recht zu kommen schien. Er hatte sich den Stuhl im Lehrerzimmer ausgesucht, der in einer Ecke versteckt war, damit er kein Teil der Unterhaltungen sein musste, solange er es nicht wollte und schien glücklich damit zu sein, ignoriert zu werden; wenn man bedachte, was hätte passieren können, nahm sie an, dass das wohl das beste war. Sie hatte ihn jedoch ein oder zwei mal dabei erwischt, wie er seinen linken Unterarm berührte. Es war irgendwie ein Schock, Snape wieder in seinen schwarzen Roben zu sehen.

Nach dem Treffen reinigte sie ihre Räume und erlaubte Krummbein auszureißen, um sein Territorium wieder zu erkämpfen – wie die meisten Katzen in Hogwarts glaubte ihr Haustier, dass das ganze Schloss ihm gehörte; jedoch war der halb Kniesel, nicht so wie die anderen Katzen, darauf vorbereitet, seine Meinung zu verteidigen. Als sie fertig war, ging sie hinunter in die Kerker.

Die Luft war voller Staub und die Tür zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer stand offen. Hineinschielend bemerkte sie mit offenem Amüsement, dass alle Modifikationen Slughorns rückgängig gemacht worden waren und es wieder der Unterrichtsraum ihrer Jungend war; die Luft hatte sich schon subtil sowohl im Geruch, als auch in der Atmosphäre geändert.

Snapes Räumlichkeiten waren nicht so platziert wie die der anderen Lehrer. Der einzige Weg sein Büro zu erreichen war durch das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und der einzige Weg zu seinen persönlichen Quartieren ging durch sein Büro. Hermine bezweifelte keinesfalls, dass er noch einen anderen Ausgang hatte, einen Versteckten, aber für die breite Öffentlichkeit schien es, als gäbe es nur einen Weg rein und raus. Als ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers hatte sie Zugang zu seinem Büro und als sie eintrat bemerkte sie, dass auch dieser Raum zu seinem vorherigen Aussehen zurückgekehrt war; verschwunden waren Slughorns verzierte Einrichtungsgegenstände, ersetzt durch die simplen, dunklen und eleganten Möbel, an die sie sich erinnerte, genauso wie die berühmte Kollektion eingemachter _Dinge _auf den Regalen hinter seinem Tisch. Ihren Kopf ironisch schüttelnd – _er hat keine Zeit vergeudet – _näherte sie sich der Tür, die zu seinen persönlichen Quartieren führte und klopfte. Nach einem Moment hörte sie ein Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Hättest du nicht nachsehen sollen, wer an der Tür ist, bevor du sie öffnest?", fragte sie rügend, sich mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht rumwedelnd, um den Staub aus der Luft zu wischen. Scheinbar wurden diese Räume auch verändert. _Oder gereinigt._

„Niemand sonst würde auch nur davon träume, hier runter zu kommen.", antwortete er abwesend, finster ein extrem hässliches Basrelief eines Engels betrachtend, welches an der Wand hing.

„Permanent-haftender Zauber?", fragte sie sympathisierend, sich neben ihn stellend und die Skulptur betrachtend. Abwesend bemerkte ein Teil ihres Verstandes, dass er, von dieser Nähe, gar nicht so groß war, wie sie immer gedacht hatte, nicht ganz 1,80; scheinbar entstand der Anschein, dass er über seinen Opfern ragte aus einer Mischung von der Perspektive eines Kindes und der reinen Kraft seiner Persönlichkeit, obwohl er immer noch deutlich größer als sie selbst war.

„Nein, aber etwas ähnliches." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verzog das Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse. „Slughorn hatte noch nie Geschmack."

„Du bist wohl auch kaum bekannt für dein Gespür der Innenausstattung.", stellte sie mild fest, sich ein Schnauben erntend. Sich umblickend runzelte sie die Stirn, realisierend, dass selbst hier Musik spielte – Led Zeppelin, wenn sie nicht falsch lag, welche man sicherlich nicht über das drahtlose Zauberernetzwerk empfangen konnte. Der Raum, in welchem sie gerade stand, war fast vollkommen leer, die Möbel auseinandergebaut und an einer Wand aufgereiht; die Ausnahme bildete ein kleiner Klapptisch in einer Ecke, auf welcher sein Laptop stand – die Quelle der Musik. „Wie hast du es geschafft, einen Computer zum Laufen zu bringen?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Er grinste. „Ich _bin_, trotz allem, ein Zauberer."

„Das musst du mir beibringen."

„Muss ich nicht, um ehrlich zu sein.", sagte er gedehnt, eine Augenbraue hebend. „Aber wenn du es wünschst. Der Zauber ist erstaunlich einfach." Seinen schwarz-äugigen Blick zurück zur Skulptur wendend, sagte er nachdenklich: „Denkst du auch, dass Slughorn es mitgenommen hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte?"

„Was? Oh. Ich denk es mal. Warum?"

Anstelle einer Antwort hob er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem leichten Anblick von Genugtuung auf dem Gesicht zerschmetterte er die Skulptur mit einem gut gezielten Reductorfluch.

„Du genießt das viel zu sehr.", sagte ihm Hermine, gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfend. Zum Laptop hinüberwandernd, begann sie neugierig, durch die Musikbibliothek zu scrollen. „Das ist die seltsamste Musikmischung, die ich je gesehen habe.", informierte sie ihn.

„Was hast du erwartet, das Phantom der Oper, oder transsilvanische Orgelmusik direkt aus dem Soundtrack eines Hammer Horrorfilms?"

„Nicht ganz. Aber hier scheint so ziemlich etwas von allem dabei zu sein." Das Meiste schien alter Rock zu sein von der Art, die ihre Eltern gerne hörten, aber es war auch eine überraschende Anzahl moderner Poplieder und sogar ein wenig Jazz und Reggae zu finden, ebenso wie ein paar klassische Stücke. „Alles Muggelmusik.", bemerkte sie. Das war kaum überraschend, da Zauberermusik sich kaum über das Grammophon weiterentwickelt hatte und kaum computerisiert werden konnte, trotzdem überraschte sie seine Antwort.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher du als Muggelgeborene wirst es zu schätzen wissen, da Zauberermusik viel zu wünschen übrig lässt. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Zaubererwelt im Großen und Ganzen unfähig, kreative Werke von Qualität zu produzieren – sei es Musik, Kunst, Dichtung oder Prosa."

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht.", gab sie zu. Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte musste sie zugeben, dass er einen Punkt hatte. „Das ist sehr aufgeschlossen für einen Slytherin."

„Halbblut, du erinnerst dich.", antwortete er abwesend, eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab machend, welche den Staub in der Luft säuberte und ihm erlaubte, den leeren Raum zu sehen. „Ich habe für die meiste Zeit meines Lebens hauptsächlich als Muggel gelebt." Scheinbar zufrieden tippte er die Wand mit seinem Zauberstab an und der leichte Aprikosentouch an den Wänden, den sie beim Eintreten bemerkt hatte, verschwand, um die natürliche Farbe des Steins durchschimmern zu lassen. „Du solltest aus dem Weg gehen."

Sie zog sich in sein Büro zurück und setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Schreibtisches, ihn interessiert bei der Arbeit beobachtend. Ein paar der originalen Möbelstücke schienen nur leichte Veränderungen zu benötigen, bis sie den erwünschten Standard erreichten; andere Stücke waren vollkommen transifugiert. Nachdem er geendet hatte, war der Raum vollkommen in ein komfortables, jedoch elegantes Wohnzimmer transformiert worden; ein Sofa und ein Sessel zu beiden Seiten des Kamins, ein Tisch und Stühle belagerten eine Seite des Raums, ein langes Regal an einer Wand beinhaltete seinen Laptop und ein antikes Alkoholschränkchen und das meiste der übrigen Wände war mit Bücherregalen gefüllt. Was sein Büro anbelangte, war die Einrichtung dunkel und simpel; die Wände waren unverzierter Stein und der Boden war auch nackt geblieben bis auf einen Schafsfellteppich.

Durch den Raum tapsend blickte sie durch die offene Tür am anderen Ende in einen kurzen Flur, von dem drei Türen abzweigten. „Wohin führen die?", fragte sie neugierig, bemerkend, dass der Flur noch umdekoriert werden musste – Horace hatte gerüschte Möbel viel zu sehr gemocht.

Snape zeigte der Reihe nach auf jede Tür. „Die Linke führt zum Badezimmer. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was Slughorn damit angestellt hat. Die am anderen Ende führt zum Schlafzimmer, das wird wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer sein. Und die rechts führt in das Laboratorium, welches vollkommen umorganisiert werden muss."

„Wenigstens wird es dir nicht langweilig, bevor das Semester beginnt.", sagte sie ihm trocken. Er schnaubte.

„Von allen möglichen Schicksalen, die mich hier erwarten, Langeweile war erwartungsgemäß nie hoch auf der Liste." Er drehte sich fort und betrachtete kritisch das jetzt fertig-möblierte Wohnzimmer und blickte sie nicht an, als er weitersprach: „Es wird wahrscheinlich einige Wochen dauern, bevor ich ernsthaft beginnen kann zu arbeiten. Wenn dieser Tag kommt, das Passwort zu meinen Räumen ist ‚Janus'. Ich nehme an, dass ich dir nicht sagen muss, dass du das niemandem verrätst."

„Janus.", wiederholte sie sanft. „Der römische Gott mit den zwei Gesichtern." _Wie schrecklich passend. _Und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war sein Geburtstag am Fest des Janus. „Werde ich dein Passwort brauchen?", fragte sie verwirrt; es schien so uncharakteristisch für ihn, freiwillig den Zugang zu seinen Quartieren zu gewähren.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ich arbeiten werde, wenn du kommst.", stellte er fest. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich nicht immer pausieren müsste, um an die Tür zu gehen. Ich erwarte nicht viele Besucher außer dir."

„Wo wir gerade von Passwörtern sprechen…", sagte sie unwohl. „Willst du das Passwort zu Minervas Büro wissen? Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie es dir nicht geben wollte."

„Weil sie nicht will, dass ich in ihren Sachen herumschnüffle,", antwortete er höhnisch, „als hätte ich nichts besseres mit meiner Zeit zu tun. Und wenn sie mich zu sich beordert wird sie sich überlegen fühlen, weil ich warten muss, eingelassen zu werden, wie ein Hund jaulend und an ihrer Tür kratzend. Jedenfalls brauche ich kein Passwort."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Er schien anzudeuten, dass er ihr Büro auch ohne betreten könnte… „Wieso nicht?", fragte sie ihn misstrauisch.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie stetig mit einem auffällig ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ich sehr oft in ihr Büro beordert werde."

Ihr kam es vor, dass dieser blanke, emotionslose Gesichtsausdruck, den er gerade benutzte, Snapes Äquivalent eines unschuldigen Blickes zu sein schien, etwas, für dass er spektakulär schlecht ausgestattet war, um es überzeugend durchziehen zu können. „Das ist nicht, was ich gemeint habe. Du kannst Minervas Büro ohne Passwort betreten?"

„Ja.", gab er rundheraus zu.

„Wie?"

Ein leicht amüsiertes Glitzern trat in seine schwarzen Augen. „Wirklich, Professor Granger, sicherlich glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen all meine Geheimnisse verraten werde? Dieses spezielle Geheimnis ist auch gar kein wirkliches; es hat bisher nur noch niemand erraten."

„Und was sollte mich davon abhalten, es Minerva zu sagen? Sie würde immerhin nur zu gerne das Schlimmste von dir erwarten."

Er gab ihr sein nervenaufreibendstes Grinsen. „Denn wenn du es tust, wirst du nie erfahren, wie ich es getan habe."

Fassungslos blickte sie ihn finster an. „Du bist ein durch und durch entsetzlicher Mann."

„Und du bist bei weitem nicht die erste, die das gemerkt hat.", antwortete er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Das glaube ich gern.", murmelte sie, ihre Arme verschränkend. „Du wirst es mir nicht sagen?"

„Du sollst intelligent sein. Finde es selbst heraus. Ich versichere dir, es ist kein Geheimnis."

Sie nahm an, dass Snape auf seine eigene Art und Weise ihr ein Kompliment machte – wenn auch ein verdrehtes. Er versuchte auch bewusst, sie zu ärgern. Wie Slytherin von ihm, die beiden zu verbinden. Trotz dem wollte ihr Stolz es ihr nicht erlauben, jetzt klein bei zu geben; sie akzeptierte die Herausforderung mit einem knappen Nicken und blitzenden Augen, die das leichte Amüsement in seinem Gesicht nur verstärkten.

_Ich bin dabei. _Es würde Jahre dauern, wenn nicht mehr, alle Geheimnisse dieses unfassbaren, komplexen Mannes zu erraten, aber dies war sicherlich ein Anfang.

* * *

Das Festmahl zu Beginn des Semesters war peinlich. Hermine war überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass sie Snape auf dem letzten Platz in der Nähe der Tür am Lehrertisch vorfand, als sie eintrat und war genauso wenig überrascht zu sehen, dass der Sitz direkt neben ihm nicht belegt war. Niemand wollte sich neben ihn setzen; ein Teil von ihr konnte nicht verhindern zu denken, dass das kindisch war. Sicherlich wuchs man irgendwann aus dem Alter, in welchem Man andere Menschen ausschloss? Scheinbar nicht.

Die Bekanntmachung von Snapes Rückkehr als Lehrer wurde mit ohrenbetäubender Stille begrüßt. Normalerweise würde wenigstens der Lehrkörper selbst einem unbeliebten Lehrer applaudieren und die Schüler mit finsteren Blicken zwingen, einzustimmen; diesmal nicht. Es gab überhaupt keine Reaktion. Kurz fragte Hermine sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie beginnen würde zu applaudieren; sie entschied, dass niemand einstimmen würde, sie aussehen würde wie ein Idiot und Snape wahrscheinlich glauben würde, sie würde ihn verspotten. Zur Seite schielend fand sie ihn mit einem grimmigen Halblächeln auf dem Gesicht, das für sie nach Selbsthass aussah, in seinen Kelch starren.

Als es schmerzlich klar wurde, dass niemand reagieren würde, räusperte Minerva sich und wanderte zu anderen Nachrichten weiter.

* * *

Severus atmete tief durch und hob die Hand zur Tür des Slytherinturms; als Leiter des Hauses benötigte er kein Passwort. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler; zunächst bemerkte niemand von ihnen sein Auftauchen, aber nach und nach legte sich eine Stille über den Raum, angefangen von der Tür aus, bis alle ihn schweigend anstarrten. Er betrachtete die Menge, bis er die beiden Vertrauensschüler ausgemacht hatte. „Holt alle Schüler aus ihren Schlafsälen. Ich möchte zu euch allen sprechen."

Als das gesamte Haus versammelt war, ließ er den Blick über sie schweifen. Sie waren weniger, als er sich jemals erinnern konnte, seit er den Job in den frühen Achtzigern übernommen hatte und die meisten hatten viel zu bekannte Schatten in den Augen. Naja, es war nie ein einfacher Job gewesen und zumindest hatte er die schlimmsten Jahre verpasst – er hatte sie auf einem anderen Kontinent verbracht, mit seinen eigenen inneren Dämonen kämpfend. Er hatte diese Ansprache für Wochen geplant; es war wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance, die älteren Schüler zu erreichen.

„Das wird das einzige Mal sein, dass ich euch als Haus adressieren werde, es sei denn es kämen schwerwiegende Probleme auf, also hört mir gut zu. Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass ihr als eine Gruppe fast universell gehasst werdet. Ich bin mir im Klaren, dass ihr nun, da ich der Leiter eures Hauses bin, sogar noch mehr gehasst werdet. Ich bin mir auch im Klaren, dass viele von euch, - wenn auch nicht alle – mich hassen.

„Ein Slytherin zu sein heißt, gehasst zu werden. Das ist das Erbe, welches Salazar Slytherin uns in seiner Weisheit hinterlassen hat. Er hat uns geteilt, uns von den anderen separiert. Wir sind anders geworden und die, die anders sind, werden verachtet. Hasst mich, wenn ihr wollt, aber ich bin das einzige Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums, welches auf eurer Seite sein wird. So melodramatisch es sich anhört, ich bin eure einzige Hoffnung; sicherlich sind die meisten von euch im Klaren, dass niemand anderes sich für euch interessiert.

„Mir ist es egal, von welcher Familie ihr stammt, nicht so wie meinem Vorgänger. Zweifellos sind die meisten von euch mit einigen meiner vorherigen Schüler verwandt; es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren. Mich interessiert die Reinheit eures Blutes nicht, nicht so wie die meisten Slytherins. Ich selbst bin ein Halbblut. Was mich interessiert ist, was ihr tut.

„Ich war ein Slytherin; Ich war für viele Jahre Leiter Slytherins. Ich war sicherlich weder der erste noch der letzte Schüler, der den dunklen Weg gewählt hat. Die um uns nehmen an, wir sind Slytherins, weil wir dunkel sind; sie realisieren nicht, dass wir dunkel sind, weil wir Slytherins sind. Die Taten anderer bestimmen vieles unseres Lebens. Für jeden Schüler dieses Hauses, der die Todesser für Ruhm und Reinblüterüberlegenheit gewählt hat, gab es ein halbes Dutzend, die sie gewählt haben, um einen Platz zu finden oder weil sie fühlten, dass es von ihnen erwartet wurde, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten.

„Ein Slytherin zu sein heißt, gehasst zu werden. Ein _wahrer _Slytherin zu sein heißt, sich zu weigern, das zählen zu lassen. Es gibt ein Muggelsprichwort; ‚Gut zu leben ist die beste Rache'. Das beste, was ihr denjenigen, die euch hassen, antun könnt ist, ihnen zu zeigen, wie falsch sie lagen. Macht eure Zeit hier zum Erfolg. Nehmt die Klassen, die ihr wollt, bekommt die besten Noten, die ihr könnt und geht, um in eurer gewählten Karriere zu wachsen. Vergeudet eure Zeit nicht mit Racheversuchen; sie sind sinnlos und werden wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren. Lebt euer Leben so gut ihr könnt, trotz allen, die versuchen es euch madig zu machen.

„Dieses Haus hatte schon immer seinen Anteil an Problemen gehabt. Ich würde schätzen, dass mindestens ein Viertel von euch zur Zeit oder vor kurzer Zeit Probleme mit Drangsalierungen hatten; ich bin immer noch dabei, eure Akten durchzulesen, die mir von meinem Vorgänger hinterlassen worden sind. Ich werde das beenden. Ich versichere euch, ich zögere nicht davor, andere Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers herauszufordern, wenn es um die Verteidigung meines Hauses geht. Wie dem auch sei, werde ich es jedoch auch nicht tolerieren, wenn Slytherins andere drangsalieren; Ich weiß, dass es hier Schüler gibt, die gegen andere kämpfen und manchmal nicht rein in Selbstverteidigung heraus handeln. Das wird jetzt enden. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass mein Haus zum Level unserer Feine sinkt.

„Es gibt ohne Zweifel auch interne Konflikte. Diese müssen enden. Jeder außerhalb dieses Turms ist, wenn nicht öffentlich feindselig, dann jedoch vollkommen desinteressiert am Schicksal von Slytherin. Alles, was ihr habt, seid ihr. Es macht keinen Sinn, einander zu bekämpfen; ihr macht für sie die Arbeit.

„Ihr seid Realisten. Wenn ihr naiv wäret, wäret ihr nicht in dieses Haus sortiert worden. Ich werde euch nicht anlügen und die Wahrheit schönreden; wir sind verhasst. Diejenigen von euch, die im zweiten Jahr und darüber sind wissen, was in einem Konflikt zwischen einem Slytherin und einem anderen Schüler passiert; es ist ihr Wort gegen eures und ihr werdet immer verlieren. Ich kann das nicht ändern. Denkt daran, dass die Schulleiterin eine Gryffindor war und sie mag mich nicht; ich werde euch verteidigen, – solange ich nicht glaube, dass ihr schuld wart – aber es könnte keinen Unterschied machen.

„Lernt, euch selbst zu verteidigen. Erlaubt es nicht, dass Konflikte aufkommen; alles, was passieren wird ist, dass Slytherin verliert. Es gibt eine machtvolle Genugtuung, einen Feind zu überrumpeln und den Erstschlag zu landen, aber ultimativ ist das falsch. Ihr werdet sehen, dass ihr euch mit euren Aktionen mehr schadet, als euer Ziel. Ich spreche nicht aus leerer Moral heraus, sondern aus praktischen Überlegungen; ihr werdet es sein, nicht euer Gegner, der bestraft wird, egal, wessen Fehler es gewesen ist. Fangt keine Kämpfe an. Ich erwarte nicht von euch, dass ihr unterwürfig klein beigebt; Wir sind Slytherins, keine Hufflepuffs, aber sucht nicht nach Problemen – ihr werdet herausfinden, dass sie euch auch ohne Ermunterung finden werden. Wenn ihr wisst, dass ihr von euren Mitschülern nicht gemocht werdet, lasst euch nicht von ihnen in eine Ecke drängen. Geht nicht alleine herumwandern.

„Prävention ist besser als Heilung. Gebt ihnen keine Chance, euch zu verletzen. Akzeptiert von Anfang an, dass die um euch versuchen werden, euch euer Leben schwer zu machen und widmet euch dazu zu versuchen, ihre Bemühungen euch nicht berühren zu lassen. Ihr werdet sehen, dass es bei weitem befriedigender ist, einem Feind zu erlauben zu versuchen, euch zu verletzen und daran zu scheitern, anstatt aktiv zu versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten und dafür bestraft zu werden. Slytherins sollen gerissen sein; dann seid es auch. Und traut einander; zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer. Ein Angriff gegen einen von uns ist ein Angriff gegen uns alle.

„Hier endet die Lektion. Ein praktischerer Punkt wäre noch, dass wenn ihr wünscht, mit mir etwas zu besprechen, ihr mich nach euren Zaubertrankstunden aufsuchen könnt, um einen Termin zu vereinbaren. Alles, was ihr mir erzählt, wird vollkommen vertraulich behandelt und wenn möglich werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um euch bei euren Problemen zu helfen. In den nächsten zwei Wochen wünsche ich, mich mit den Vertrauensschülern und dem Quidditchkapitän zu treffen; ich habe erfahren, dass wir sowohl beim Haus- als auch Quidditchpokal jedes mal als Letzte abgeschlossen haben, seit der Krieg geendet ist. Ich habe keine Intention, dies weiterzuführen. Wir sind Slytherins und wir verdienen den letzten Platz nicht; seht zu, dass wir ihn nicht bekommen. Ich werde euch im Unterricht sehen."

* * *

Alles in allem war Severus ziemlich überrascht, wie leicht seine Rückkehr bisher gewesen ist. Natürlich war er misstrauisch, aber trotzdem schien es erstaunlich glimpflich abgelaufen zu sein. Keiner seiner Kollegen schien gewillt zu sein, mit ihm zu sprechen – kein bisschen – und während das für die meisten Leute unangenehm gewesen wäre, war er mehr erleichtert, als alles andere, da er somit auch nicht gezwungen war, mit ihnen zu reden. Granger war eine Ausnahme, aber es schien keinen Weg zu geben, sie davon zu überzeugen, ihn alleine zu lassen; wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht wirklich. Der geringe Anteil menschlichen Kontaktes, den sie repräsentierte würde helfen, ihn geistig gesund zu halten und funktionieren zu lassen; das war genug.

Die Schüler hassten und fürchteten ihn ganz offensichtlich. Das interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Sie hatten es schon immer; der einzige Unterschied darin war nun, dass sie bessere Gründe hatten, als seine vorsätzlich unangenehme Persönlichkeit. Im Gegenteil, hatte sich das sogar geändert; er hatte wenige Gründe, sie zu foltern. Es brachte ihm nicht die vage, böswillige Genugtuung, die es ihm einst beschert hatte und sein Ruf war mehr als ausreichend, sie auf der Distanz zu halten, die er benötigte. Er hatte also bemerkt, dass die Probleme, die Slytherinhaus hatten, viel schlimmer waren, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Um das zu ändern versuchte Severus, das System im Alleingang zu reformieren. Der erste Teil seines Plans war letzte Woche in Kraft getreten; er hatte die Sitzpläne in jeder Klasse verändert. Unter dem neuen System würde kein Schüler mit einem Mitglied seines Hauses arbeiten, es sei denn es gab ungerade Zahlen und sie konnten auch nicht mit dem gleichen Schüler für mehr als eine Stunde arbeiten. Die Schüler wurden gezwungen, mit Mitgliedern eines anderen Hauses zu arbeiten und er ging darin sicher, Tränke aufzugeben, die sie dazu zwang, mit ihrem Partner zu kommunizieren. Ein Paar, das miteinander stritt, bekam Nachsitzen, selbst wenn einer davon ein Slytherin war – Grangers Kommentar über seine Bevorzugung seines Hauses hatte getroffen. Es war nicht überraschend, dass die Gryffindor-Slytherin Stunden die Schlimmsten waren, aber keiner der Schüler war zufrieden mit dem System. Ironischerweise spielte dies in Severus' Hand; er hatte nun öfter beobachten können, dass der gemeinsame Hass auf ihn, den widerwilligen Partnern einen ebenen Boden schaffte.

Es würde Zeit brauchen, bis es funktionierte, aber irgendwann würden die Schüler aufhören, sich auf Wege zu konzentrieren, wie sie einander töten könnten und anfangen zu realisieren, dass die Mitglieder anderer Häuser keine Aliens waren. Wenn es Anzeichen gab, dass es funktionierte, hatte er vor, Granger davon zu erzählen; wenn sie das gleiche System in ihren Klassen implementierte und es funktionierte, würden die anderen Lehrer Folge leisten. Wenn die Schüler erst einmal in den meisten Unterrichtsstunden miteinander interagieren mussten, würden sie außerhalb weniger feindselig sein.

_Aus kleinen Anfängen werden… wie auch immer der Rest des Sprichworts ist, _dachte er gedankenverloren. Seine höchste Priorität war zu beginnen, dem Rest der Schule zu zeigen, dass seine Slytherins keine Todesser waren; wenn in der Langsicht, etwas Positives dabei heraus kam… nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, wäre er erstaunt, denn normalerweise wurde alles, was er berührte zu Staub, aber es wäre schön, etwas Positives zu erreichen. Er wollte diesmal ein besseres Erbe hinterlassen.

Sein eigenes Haus traute ihm keinen Zentimeter über den Weg, aber er hatte gewusst, dass es einige Zeit dauern würde, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er nicht wie Slughorn war und dass er sich nicht für sie schämte. Früher oder später würde es einen Unfall geben; er würde seine Schüler verteidigen und hoffen, dass der Schock, dass jemand auf ihrer Seite war, keinen von ihnen umbrachte. Wie er schon zuvor gesagt hatte, als Granger diese irre Idee aufgebracht hatte, wenn er das machen würde, dann würde er es diesmal richtig tun.

Was seine persönlicheren Gründe zurückzukehren anbelangte, hatte er in sein Laboratorium endlich eine zufriedenstellende Ordnung gebracht und hatte seinen Körper dazu gezwungen, einen fast-regulären Schlafrhythmus anzunehmen, um sich für das medizinische Regime vorzubereiten, welches er brauchen würde. Er wusste, was er tat; es würde keine Monate der Nachforschung brauchen, nur ein paar Wochen, um sich und die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Er war aus seinem Versteck für ein paar dutzend Zutaten und genügend Raum, um sie vorzubereiten gekommen. _Typisch._ Dann wiederum war das Austauschen des engen Wohnwagens für die engen Kerker keine dramatische Veränderung; in einigen Sinnen war er immer noch dabei, sich zu verstecken.

* * *

Hermine tapste geräuschlos durch den leeren Zaubertrankklassenraum und in Snapes Büro. Sie hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass er nicht vorhatte, sein Versprechen zu halten, sie helfen zu lassen, als heute morgen eine kurze Notiz auf ihrem Tisch erschienen war. So wie immer mit ihm, war sie kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht: „_Heute Abend, acht Uhr." _ Das dunkle Büro durchquerend, streckte sie die Hand aus, um die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu berühren und murmelte: „Janus." Ein kurzes Glimmen erschien im Holz unter ihrer Hand und die Tür schwang leise auf; sie fragte sich, welche Zauber er benutzte, da sie solch eine Reaktion noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sie lief durch das Wohnzimmer, bemerkend, dass sein Laptop fehlte; für einen Moment lauschend war sie nicht überrascht, entfernte Musik von hinter der Tür zu hören. Ihren Kopf leicht schüttelnd betrat sie den Flur dahinter – diesmal befreit von Slughorns Modifikationen – und zögerte, zwischen den drei Türen hin und her blickend und gegen den plötzlichen Impuls kämpfend, herumzuschnüffeln. Der Impuls hielt nicht lange; für einen Mann wie Snape würde sein Laboratorium persönlicher sein als sein Schlafzimmer und würde wahrscheinlich mehr über ihn erzählen. Eine Theorie, die durch seinen Wohnwagen bekräftigt wurde. Sich selbst zulächelnd öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrer Rechten und fand eine Treppe, die nach unten führte.

Als sie die letzte Tür öffnete und sein Laboratorium zum ersten Mal sah, war es alles, was sie sich je erhofft hatte. Zum Einen war es riesig, eine große Höhle von einem Raum, die aus hellerem Stein bestand, als der Rest des Schlosses, um sicher zu stellen, dass man sie gut beleuchten konnte so weit unter der Erde. Das andere Ende des Raumes war sowohl dunkel, als auch kühl, wahrscheinlich eher eine Vorratskammer, als ein Trick, um Atmosphäre aufzubauen, aber dieser Teil des Raumes war warm und hell erleuchtet. Der Raum selbst war eine interessante Mischung aus Muggel- und Zaubererwelt; er wurde erhellt von einer ziemlich guten Zusammenstellung fluoreszierender Lichtröhren und die Waschbecken waren aus rostfreiem Stahl und von weißen Fließen hinterlegt, aber die Arbeitstische waren aus solidem Stein oder schwer behauenem Holz geschaffen und all das andere Equipment, – wie zum Beispiel die Kessel – waren definitiv von Zauberursprung. Manche Instrumente, die auf einem Arbeitstisch aufgereiht waren, könnten modernes, wissenschaftliches Muggelequipment oder vielleicht sehr alte schwarzmagische Gerätschaften sein, sie war sich nicht sicher. Alles erschien seltsam surreal, ein Effekt, der durch den Laptop – auf seinem eigenen Arbeitstisch in ihrer Nähe – erhöht wurde, der gerade Guns N Roses abspielte.

Snape selbst stand auf einer freien Fläche inmitten des Raumes und grinste sie mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen an. „Na?"

„Wie hat Horaces Labor ausgesehen?", fragte sie, sich immer noch fasziniert umblickend. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwie wie das hier war."

„Natürlich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein hat es mich fast exakt an Dr. Frankensteins Labor aus einem schrecklichen B-Movie erinnert. Viel zu unnötig theatralisch – besonders da ich bezweifle, dass er es jemals benutzt hat."

„Flackernde Fackeln an den Wänden, Spinnennetze an den Decken und verdächtig krabbelnde Geräusche in den Schatten?", vermutete sie, ein Lächeln unterdrückend und er nickte, seine Lippe kräuselnd.

„Exakt."

Zu ihm hinüberlaufend zog sie einen Stuhl unter einem Arbeitstisch hervor und setzte sich darauf, gemächlich einen Fuß in den Reben einhängend. „Also was werden wir tun, jetzt da wir endlich angefangen haben?"

„Versuch nicht, mich in meinem eigenen Laboratorium zurechtzuweisen.", sagte er ihr, obwohl sein Ton eher sarkastisch als genervt war – in ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie sich manchmal gefragt, ob das die einzigen beiden Emotionen waren, die er besaß. „Ich war beschäftigt gewesen und es hat länger gedauert, mich wieder an eine reguläre Routine zu gewöhnen." Selbst einen Stuhl hervorziehend, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber, ebenfalls einen Fuß in den Reben einhängend und den rechten Fuß auf dem Boden stehen lassend, damit das schlechte Bein gestreckt blieb. „Zunächst musst du den Hintergrund verstehen. Weißt du viel über Muggelmedizin und Biologie?"

„Ich weiß genug, dass ich weiß, dass du genauer sein musst."

„Autoimmunkrankheiten.", führte er aus.

„Essentiell richtet der Körper sich gegen sich selbst. Es kann verschiedene Areale betreffen und es gibt viele verschiedene Typen, aber alle funktionieren mit dem selben Prinzip – das Verteidigungssystem des Körpers hört auf, sich als ‚selbst' zu erkennen und greift die eigenen Organe an."

„Ja. Ich habe meine Symptome über viele Jahre hinweg beobachtet – um ehrlich zu sein seit dem ersten Krieg, als ich jünger war als du jetzt. Ich glaube, dass, durch welchen verdrehten Umstand auch immer, die Folgeerscheinungen aller Zauber und Flüche, die ich erduldet habe, es irgendwie geschafft haben eine Version der am Besten bekannten Autoimmunkrankheit zu entwickeln – Multiple Sklerose."

„Du hast MS?", krächzte sie, vollkommen erschüttert.

„Nicht direkt, da es durch Zauberschaden entstanden ist – obwohl die wahre Ursachen von MS nicht wirklich bekannt sind, also ist das vielleicht irrelevant. Und MS ist nicht tödlich. Jedenfalls, nenn es wie du willst, das, an dem ich leide, ist der Multiplen Sklerose sehr ähnlich, sodass ich meine Arbeit darauf aufbauen werde. Der Cruciatus-Fluch hat offensichtlich langsam das Myelin, welches meine Nerven bedeckt, geschädigt oder zumindest geschwächt, so wie auch MS das Nervensystem angreift."

„Es gibt keine Heilung für MS.", sagte sie mit hohler Stimme.

„Nicht für Muggel, nein.", antwortete er. „Vielleicht auch nicht für Zauberer, aber was ich habe, ist keine Krankheit. Repariere den Schaden der ursprünglichen Flüche und ich sollte – theoretisch – geheilt sein. Oder so gut geheilt, wie es bei mir möglich ist."

„Aber…"

„Komm zu dir, Granger.", knurrte er sie an. „Ich habe nicht zugestimmt, dass du helfen kannst, damit du über mich heulst. Ich habe kein MS; ich nehme es lediglich als Grundstein, da die Symptome sich so sehr ähneln. Wenn es dir hilft, dich besser zu fühlen, bezeichne es als etwas anderes."

„Ich weiß nicht viel über Multiple Sklerose.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, sich wieder unwohl wie eine Elfjährige fühlend. Trotz ihrer jetzigen Bekanntschaft konnte Snape sie immer noch sehr leicht einschüchtern, besonders in einem Tränkelaboratorium.

„Dann sollte das dein erster Schritt sein, wenn du immer noch darauf versessen bist, mir zu _helfen._"

„Wenn das so ist, musst du mir beibringen, wie man elektrische Gegenstände in Hogwarts zum Laufen bekommt.", konterte sie. „Dann kann ich meinen eigenen Computer benutzen – es sei denn du hättest es lieber, wenn ich hier bliebe und deinen für ein paar Tage benutze?"

„Vergiss es.", sagte er gedehnt. „In Ordnung."

Ein wirklich schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihr und sie fühlte, wie alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Ist das – ist das, was mit mir passiert? Habe ich…" Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es auszusprechen.

„Nein.", antwortete er sofort, etwas namenloses zuckte durch seine Augen, das vielleicht ein Versuch gewesen sein könnte, beruhigend zu wirken. „Nein, deine eigenen Symptome sind nichts weiteres als die normalen Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus; der geringe Schaden, den du erlitten hast, ist auf keinen Fall so ernsthaft. Es sei denn du hast vor, dich sowohl dem Cruciatus als auch anderen dunkler Zaubersprüchen extrem regelmäßig für die nächsten paar Jahre auszusetzen, wird es nicht schlimmer werden. Und die Arbeit, die wir hier leisten, wird eine Heilung für dich zustande bringen. So viel kann ich garantieren."

Erleichterung drohte, sie zu überwältigen, bevor sie schnell von Schuldgefühlen übermannt wurde. Sie blickte unglücklich zu ihm auf und er starrte finster zurück. „Sag es nicht."

„Was soll ich sagen?", fragte sie schwach.

„Du warst kurz davor, dich wieder zu entschuldigen."

„War ich nicht.", sagte sie verteidigend und er schnaubte.

„Doch, warst du. Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist immer noch eine Gryffindor. Entschuldige dich nicht – wenn du dich schuldig fühlen musst in irgendeiner Art, dann tu das leise. Du wirst überhaupt keine Hilfe sein, wenn du darauf bestehst, das hier in eine Tragödie zu verwandeln. Also, reiß dich zusammen. Der Zauber, um elektronischen Geräten zu erlauben zu funktionieren."

Hastig und heimlich ihre Augen mit an ihrem Ärmel abwischend – eine Aktion, die ihr ein Augenrollen, aber dankbarerweise keinen Kommentar einbrachte – nickte Hermine und zog den Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel, sich zu Aufmerksamkeit zwingend und nicht auf dem, was sie gelernt hatte, herumzureiten. „In Ordnung."

Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel und beschwor seinen Laptop zu ihnen, um ihn als Demonstrationsobjekt zu benutzen; mit einem Zucken seines Zauberstabes schnitt er Don McLean mitten in der Note ab und der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. „Sieh zu.", sagte er sanft, die Klappe des Laptops drei Mal antippend. „_Vox illustro."_

Das Gerät erwachte wieder zum Leben und die Musik begann, weiterzuspielen. „_Vox illustro._", wiederholte sie sanft, mit dem Latein kämpfend. „Stimme der Erleuchtung?"

„Mehr oder weniger; oder, sehr grob übersetzt, ‚schrei, um aufzuleuchten.' Plump, aber effizient."

„Das ist dein eigener Zauber, oder?", riet sie.

„Ja."

Er war wirklich ein brillanter Mann, dachte sie bei sich, selbst wenn er vollkommen nervenaufreibend manchmal war. „Dankeschön. Ich werde so viel über MS lesen, wie nur möglich. Ohne es in eine Tragödie zu verwandeln.", setzte sie säuerlich hinzu; insgeheim dachte sie, dass es eine Tragödie _war, _aber scheinbar fühlte er nicht das Selbe. „Wird der Zauber für jedes elektrische Gerät funktionieren?"

„An was dachtest du?"

„Ein Mobiltelefon.", gestand sie. Eulen brauchten zu lange und durch ein Feuer zu sprechen war immer noch ein wenig beängstigend. Viele ihrer Freunde besaßen Telefone, sogar einige der Reinblüter; es würde viel leichter sein, wenn sie sie anrufen könnte oder umgekehrt, wenn sie reden wollten.

„Ich bezweifle es. Das Telefon selbst wird funktionieren, aber wir sind in einer sehr abgelegenen Region der Schottischen Hochländer – du wirst keinen Empfang haben."

„Aber du hast Zugang zum Internet?"

„Selten und schlecht."

„Verdammt. Oh man, es war zumindest ein Versuch wert."

Snape war am Grinsen, offensichtlich amüsiert. Ein Versuch, ihn finster anzublicken, würde es nur schlimmer machen. Seidig fragte er: „Hast du einen Fortschritt in der Sache gemacht, die wir besprochen haben?"

„Nicht wirklich.", gab sie widerwillig zu, jetzt noch genervter. „Ich nehme an, es ist nicht, weil das Passwort immer noch das Selbe ist, wie zu deiner Zeit als Schulleiter?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Denkst du wirklich, dass es das wäre, nach all diesen Jahren? Sicherlich hat es sich allein während deiner Zeit als Lehrerin schon mehrere Male geändert."

„Ja, aber ich dachte, es würde sich trotzdem lohnen, zu fragen; ich habe unwahrscheinlichere Zufälle gesehen." _Und ich vermisse es so sehr, dass du mich wie ein totaler Idiot fühlen lässt._

„Interessanterweise, so töricht die Idee selbst ist, bist du auf der richtigen Spur.", erklärte er ihr. „Denk darüber nach."

„In Ordnung.", murmelte sie, aufstehend und ihren Zauberstab einsteckend; Zeit zu gehen und nachzuforschen. Als sie die Tür erreichte, hielt sie mit der Hand auf der Türklinke inne und blickte zu ihm zurück, amüsiert durch einen plötzlichen Gedanken. „Du weiß, Severus – als ich daran dachte, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass du mir immer noch Hausaufgaben aufgeben würdest."

Sie wurde durch sein überraschtes Lachen belohnt, das warme, rostige Lachen, welches sie erst einmal vorher gehört hatte und ihr die Treppen nach oben folgte, während sie ging.

* * *

[1]Da gibt es einen Fluch. Man sagt: 'Mögest du in interessanten Zeiten leben.'

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Okay, es ist kein 'den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören', aber Reden zu schreiben ist schwierig. Ich bin gespannt, ob irgendjemand herausfindet, was Snapes Geheimnis ist, bevor Hermine es tut...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich liebe Snapes Rede. Die Worte klingen - zumindest im Englischen - einfach... perfekt miteinander. Sie haben einen guten Rhythmus. Ich hoffe ich habe es in der Übersetzung hinbekommen, es zumindest flüssig zu gestalten. Außerdem: Ich spiele gerne mit den 'Traffic Stats' von FFN rum, es ist sehr interessant, dass die Story überall auf der Welt zumindest angeklickt wird. Ob sie gelesen wird, ist natürlich was anderes, aber ich find das trotzdem cool! Und vielen dank auch wieder an die Anonymen Reviewer, ich finde euch genauso herzallerliebst wie die angemeldeten Benutzer, aber kann euch leider nicht auf andere Weise danken.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Okay, ich bin offensichtlich nicht im mindesten so clever, wie ich gedacht habe. Fast jeder hat es erraten. Ihr solltet alle sehr stolz sein, denn ich fühle mich jetzt ein wenig doof, dass ich es so dramatisch aufgebauscht habe.

* * *

**"There is an alchemy in sorrow. It can be transmuted into wisdom, which, if it does not bring joy, can yet bring happiness."[1]**  
– Pearl S Buck.

* * *

Als die Wochen vorbeigingen, kam sie kein bisschen Näher, ihn zu verstehen. Er vermied weiterhin jegliche Gesellschaft, Mahlzeiten und das Lehrerzimmer; sie hatte kurz mit den Hauselfen gesprochen und erfahren, dass sie die rohen Zutaten zu seinen Räumen transportierten und er selbst kochte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie, ausgenommen von den Schülern, die einzige Person war, mit der er sprach. Selbst zu ihr war er immer so sarkastisch und kühl wie sonst auch; jede Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte, wurde komplett ignoriert oder zog nur eine Beleidigung als Antwort mit sich. Sie hatte nie auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt, dass er sich plötzlich öffnen und warm und freundlich werden würde – um ehrlich zu sein wäre es erschreckender gewesen, als Voldemort gegenüberzutreten, wäre das geschehen und sie es hätte chronische Hirnschäden angedeutet – aber wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zog, hatte sie gedacht, dass er sich wenigstens _etwas _hätte ändern können.

Und doch, trotz seines kühlen und herablassenden Getues, waren dort immer wieder erschreckende Einblicke in etwas Anderes. Eine Woche nach ihrem ersten Gespräch in seinem Labor fand sie neben ihrem Bett eine Notiz, die die kryptische Nachricht „_Ich glaube, ich habe etwas, das dir gehört."_, trug. Ihre Neugierde erweckt, ging sie nach dem Abendessen zu seinen Räumen und fand ihn auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer liegend vor, lesend, mit einem schnurrenden Krummbein zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß. Unfähig zu sprechen stand sie im Türrahmen und starrte, während Snapes lange finger abwesend durch das rote Fell hinter dem Ohr ihres Haustieres streichelten.

„Wie ist er reingekommen?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Seine Augen glühten vor Amüsement hinter seiner Brille. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. In meiner Erfahrung jedoch ist es fast unmöglich eine Katze davon abzuhalten, wo hinzugehen, wohin sie wirklich möchte."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn er dich gestört hat."

„Hat er nicht. Ich mag Katzen.", sagte er abwesend zu ihrer Überraschung. Nicht sicher, wie sie Antworten sollte, beobachtete sie, wie er seine Brille abzog und sie auf sein Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Ellenbogen legte. Von all den möglichen Wegen in seinen Kopf zu kommen, hatte sie nicht an Tiere gedacht.

„Hattest du jemals ein Haustier?", fragte sie sanft. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, scheinbar vollkommen gefangengenommen von dem Licht des Feuers, welches über Krummbeins Fell tanzte.

„Nein. Als ich jung war, hätte mein Vater kein Tier toleriert, selbst, wenn es nur für die Ferien gewesen wäre und zweifellos hätte sich einer meiner Schulkammeraden durch ein Tier gestört gefühlt, das mir gehört hätte. Als ich unterrichtet habe… habe ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Kerker sind sowieso nicht wirklich ideal für ein Tier; Deine Katze ist bis jetzt das Erste, welches freiwillig hier heruntergekommen ist."

„Krummbein sieht ganz Hogwarts als sein Revier. Scheinbar beinhaltet dich das.", antwortete sie, ihn am Reden halten wollend. Er schnaubte sanft; es hätte vielleicht ein Trick des Feuers sein können, aber Hermine glaubte, dass sie ihn ein wenig lächeln sah. _Ich schulde dir eine Belohnung, Fellball. Du bist kein Kater, du bist ein Wunderheiler. _„Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Er mag die meisten Leute nicht." Sie hatte Krummbeins Kriterien bezüglich einer Freundschaft noch nie wirklich verstanden, aber scheinbar war er der Meinung, dass Snape die Mühe wert war.

„Wunderbar; ich auch nicht. Wir werden famos miteinander auskommen.", antwortete er sarkastisch und sie musste auf ihre Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Wie bist du in meine Räumlichkeiten gekommen, um die Notiz zu hinterlassen?", fragte sie, eher neugierig als besorgt. „Auf dem gleichen Weg, wie du in Minervas Büro kommst?"

„Ja."

„Kann jemand anders es auch?"

„Ja."

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Kann einfach jeder es?"

„Nein."

„Könnte ich es?"

„Noch nicht."

„Du wirst mir nicht einmal einen kleinen Hinweis geben, oder?", fragte sie, frustriert von den einsilbigen Antworten und er lächelte halb als Antwort und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du weißt bereits alles, was du wissen musst, um es herauszufinden."

„Komm, Krummbein.", sagte sie dem Kater, welcher ein Auge öffnete und sie müde anblickte, bevor er sich widerwillig entrollte. Zu ihrer Belustigung stemmte er die Vorderpfoten auf Snapes Brust und blickte dem Mann schnurrend ins Gesicht, bevor er sich umdrehte, nach unten sprang und zu seiner Herrin tapste. Sie nahm ihn hoch, lächelte ein wenig und beobachtete, wie Snape ein paar rote Haare von seinen Hosen fegte – er trug in seinen Räumlichkeiten selten seine Robe, hatte sie herausgefunden. „Tut mir leid wegen dem Fell."

„Der einzige Weg, Katzenhaare zu vermeiden ist, wenn du dir eine dieser schrecklichen haarlosen Sphinxdinger besitzt und ich glaube kaum, dass sie zu den wirklichen Katzen zählen.", antwortete er mild.

„Stimmt. Ich war mir nie wirklich sicher, was Krummbein ist – ich _glaube _er ist zur hälfte roter Perser und zur Hälfte Kniesel, aber ich könnte falsch liegen."

„Da er trotz seines Alters in ziemlich guter Form zu sein scheint und er klug genug war, durch meine Zauber zu kommen, scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass er nur eine Katze ist.", stimmte er zu. Da hatte er einen guten Punkt; sie besaß ihren Begleiter – oder er besaß sie, wie es ihr manchmal vorkam – seit vierzehn Jahren und er war ungefähr drei oder vier Jahre alt gewesen, als sie ihn gekauft hatte. Abrupt traf sie die Absurdität der Situation; sie diskutierte ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape Katzenrassen.

„Das ist eine Art von Unterhaltung, die ich eher von Minerva erwartet hatte, nicht von dir."

Er blickte auf, die Andeutung von etwas, das fast ein Lächeln hätte sein können spielte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Um genau zu sein, mag McGonagall Katzen nicht besonders. Ich glaube sie ist leicht allergisch. Du kannst es erkennen, wenn sie sich vor kurzem verwandelt hat; sie hört sich dann an, als hätte sie eine schwere Erkältung gehabt."

Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Warum ist es dann ihre Animagusform?"

„Ich würde auf latenten Masochismus tippen.", stellte er trocken fest. „Obwohl ich es für wahrscheinlicher halte, dass sie nichts von ihrer Allergie gewusst hatte, bevor sie gelernt hatte, sich zu verwandeln. Du müsstest sie selbst fragen." Seine Augen glitzerten in Amüsement. „Wenn du das tust, stell bitte sicher, dass du mich vorher warnst, damit ich einen guten Sitzplatz bekomme."

„Das würde beinhalten, dass du deine Kerker verlassen und dich mit uns niedrigeren Sterblichen beschäftigen müsstest.", stellte sie fest. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das die Mühe wert ist?"

„Um Minerva McGonagall zu nerven? Absolut."

„Und damit werde ich meinen Kater nehmen und dich mit deinem Buch alleine lassen,", entschied sie, „bevor ich jeglichen Respekt vor meiner Schulleiterin verliere. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht."

Während sie ging, blickte sie auf den schnurrenden Kater hinunter. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es getan hast, Krummbein, aber ich glaube du hast Snape tatsächlich zum Lächeln gebracht. Dafür hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient; lass uns über die Küche gehen und dir ein wenig Fisch suchen." Durch die Gänge laufend hielt sie inne und blickte auf ihr Haustier hinunter, als ihr ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam. „Wenn du selbstständig in seine Räume gekommen bist, hättest du genauso gut wieder alleine rauskommen können. Also warum hat er sich die Mühe gemacht, mir zu sagen, dass du dort bist, wenn du ihn nicht genervt hast? Hat der weltgrößte Misanthrop tatsächlich Gesellschaft gesucht?", fragte sie.

Krummbein blinzelte sie nichtssagend an.

* * *

Diese Unterhaltung war eine große Überraschung gewesen, eine, die ihren Willen, den _wirklichen _Snape kennenzulernen, bestärkt hatte. Insbesondere wollte sie diese Andeutung eines Lächelns nochmal sehen – sie hatte an ihm nie etwas anderes als Passivität, ein Grinsen, oder ein höhnisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, abgesehen von Augenblicken der Wut (und einmal Agonie, als er sterbend auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte gelegen hatte, aber sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken) und sie wollte sehen, was ein wirkliches Lächeln mit seinem Gesicht anstellen würde.

Ihr neunundzwanzigster Geburtstag fiel auf einen Samstag ende September. Sie war am frühen Morgen im Lehrerzimmer, mit den Kollegen, die schon wach waren lachend und ihre Geschenke öffnend; es war eine Überraschung, als Snape eintrat, da er selten einen Fuß in den Raum setzte. Er sah müde und gereizt aus, was er regelmäßig tat und bewegte sich schnurstracks auf den Kaffee zu, der sich in der Ecke befand. „Was bringt dich hierher, Severus?", rief sie zu ihm rüber.

„Mir ist der Kaffee ausgegangen.", murmelte er, sich auf das konzentrierend, was er tat. Scheinbar war er kein Morgenmensch. Sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingießend – er trank ihn immer stark und schwarz, entweder ohne jeglichen Zucker oder mit, wie Hermine fand, viel zu viel, abhängig von seiner Stimmung – drehte er sich um und war schon fast aus wieder aus der Tür, als er zu bemerken schien, was vor sich ging. „Du hast Geburtstag?", fragte er mit neutraler Stimme.

„Ja."

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung, wenn auch nicht ganz zu ihrer Überraschung, sagte er nichts weiter und fegte einfach aus dem Raum. Mit den ihren übrigen Kollegen Blicke austauschend, rollte sie mit den Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. _Hätte ‚Alles Gute zum Geburtstag' ihn umgebracht? _Gerade wenn sie dachte, er würde beginnen, ein wenig aufzuweichen, tat er sowas wie das und ließ sie zurück, sich fragend, ob da wirklich noch mehr an ihm war als die bittere Schale, die er der ganzen Welt zeigte.

Später fühlte sich Hermine schuldig für diese Gedanken, als sie nach dem Mittagessen in ihre Räume zurückkehrte und ein atemberaubendes Papierblumenarrangement in ihrem Wohnzimmer auffand – drei rote und weiße Rosen, jede mit exquisiter Präzision gefaltet. Da war keine Karte, keine Notiz, aber sie kannte keinen Anderen, der Origami mochte und der Zutritt zu ihren Räumen hatte. Als sie ihm am Abend dankte, blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte ungeduldig, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach; wenn es ihr auch nichts anderes beibrachte, dann doch zumindest, dass es niemals ein Anzeichen gab, ob Snape log und dass es unklug war, auch nur für einen Moment anzunehmen, dass sie irgendetwas von ihm verstand.

* * *

Sie hatte bis Ende Oktober wenig weiteren Kontakt zu ihm. Sein Vorhaben, eine Heilung für sich zu finden, war immer noch in den Babyschuhen; sie wusste, dass er manchmal die Bibliothek besuchte und nach Büchern über die menschliche Gesundheit, Heilung und dunkler Magie suchte und sie versuchte, ihre eigene Lektüre auf die Ausgaben zu richten, die er scheinbar nicht schon gelesen hatte. Wenn er erst einmal wirklich mit dem Brauen beginnen würde, würde sie ihn zweifellos öfter sehen, aber im Moment schien er ihre Gesellschaft nicht wirklich zu wollen. Minerva hatte – widerwillig – darauf bestanden, dass ab und zu zu seinen Kollegen im Lehrerzimmer hinzustieß; scheinbar hatte die Schulleiterin realisiert, dass die Trennung zwischen Snape und allen anderen keine gute Sache war. Er hatte sich mit ähnlichem Widerwillen gefügt und verbrachte eine oder höchstens zwei Stunden an den meisten Abenden in seiner normalen Ecke, Essays benotend oder die Zeitung lesend und alle anderen vollkommen ignorierend, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass er über alles, was um ihn herum gesagt wurde, bescheid wusste und dass der halbe Grund für seinen Gehorsam daraus stammte, über die aktuellen Ereignisse bescheid wissen zu wollen.

Er weigerte sich nach wie vor, an den Mahlzeiten teilzunehmen, aber die großen Festessen waren für alle Lehrer verpflichtend und so kam es, dass Hermine sich an Halloween neben ihm sitzen fand. Selbst für Snape schien er schlechte Stimmung zu haben, sein Essen auf dem Teller ohne Appetit hin und her schieben und ins Nichts starrend und die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren deutlicher denn je.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie sanft. Er antwortete nicht, schien sie noch nicht einmal gehört zu haben und das war ein schlechtes Zeichen – Snape wusste immer über seine Umgebung bescheid. Solche Abwesenheit war extrem uncharakteristisch. „Severus?"

„Was?", schnappte er gereizt.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Er starrte sie finster an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zurück zu diesem Punkt in der Ferne richtete, der ihn so zu faszinieren schien, sich nicht um eine Antwort bemühend. In dieser Stimmung würde jede Antwort, wenn sie ihn denn zu einer bringen könnte, sehr wahrscheinlich nur daraus bestehen, etwas unhöfliches zu knurren, aber sie machte sich sorgen um ihn. „Hattest du noch eine Attacke?", fragte sie sehr leise, nachdem sie sichergegangen war, dass niemand zuhörte.

Das brachte ihr einen irgendwie überraschten Blick ein, als wäre es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es das sein könnte, was sie beunruhigte. „Nein.", antwortete er unerwartet. Hermine grübelte darüber nach, versuchend an etwas zu denken, was ihn bedrücken könnte.

„Was dann?"

„Kannst du dich nicht einmal um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern?", schnappte er, seine Schultern hochziehend und sich fortdrehend. Ihn finster anblickend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Essen zu; sollte er doch schmollen, wenn er wollte. Nach einem Moment hörte sie ihn seufzten und warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, seine Anspannung sehend, als er murmelte: „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, habe ich nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen."

„Ich dachte das tust du nie.", merkte sie trocken an; er litt unter extremer Schlaflosigkeit. Als das einzige Mitglied des Trios, welches immer noch in Hogwarts war, besaß Hermine nun die Karte der Rumtreiber; es kam ihr vor, dass, wann immer auch sie gelangweilt die Karte in ihren wachen Momenten betrachtete, der kleine Punkt mit der Beschriftung Severus Snape immer in seinem Büro, im Labor, oder seinem Wohnzimmer anzutreffen war, sehr selten in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Er blickte sie wütend an; nicht so wie die meisten berüchtigten finsteren Blicke, war der Grund für diesen leicht zu lesen, ein klares _Schau, ob ich mir jemals wieder die Mühe mache, dir irgendetwas zu sagen_ und sie schämte sich ein wenig. „Irgendeinen besonderen Grund?", fragte sie sanft, versuchend, eine Entschuldigung rüberzubringen, ohne sich wirklich zu entschuldigen, da er es ja nicht zu mögen schien.

„Ich mag diese Zeit des Jahres nicht.", antwortete er knapp. An der Stellung seiner Schultern, als er sich fortdrehte, konnte Hermine sehen, dass diese Unterhaltung beendet war; er hatte ihre Frage beantwortet und war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass das das Ende der Geschichte war. Nachdenklich wieder ihrem Essen zuwendend bedachte sie, was er gerade gesagt hatte; mochte er den Herbst nicht, oder Oktober, oder Halloween im Besonderen?

Erst spät in der Nacht, als sie sich bettfertig machte, kam ihr die Antwort plötzlich in den Sinn und sie verfluchte sich dafür, es nicht vorher bemerkt zu haben. _Natürlich!_ Halloween 1981 war die schlimmste Nacht in Snapes Leben gewesen. Er hatte nicht nur die einzige Person verloren, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, sondern war auch noch selbst daran schuld gewesen. Auf ihrem Bett sitzend, dachte sie darüber ein wenig nach; es gab noch andere Faktoren in dieser Geschichte. Wie alles, was Snape betraf, war sie nicht so simpel und geradlinig, wie sie zunächst schien.

Lilys Tod war offensichtlich der schlimmste Teil gewesen, aber auch James' Tod würde ihn belastet haben, egal, wie sehr er den anderen Zauberer gehasst hatte; er hatte James sein Leben zu verdanken und verfehlt, diese Schuld zu bezahlen. Und Voldemort war gefallen. Obwohl Snape zu dieser Zeit bereits die Seiten gewechselt hatte, hatte er wahrscheinlich immer noch eine gewisse Loyalität zu seinem ersten Meister verspürt. Zudem, realisierte sie langsam, waren die Tode der Potters ein Zeichen für ein gebrochenes Versprechen – Dumbledore hatte versprochen, Lily und ihre Familie im Austausch für Severus' Dienste zu beschützen und hatte darin versagt, unzweifelhaft eines von dutzenden Ereignissen, in denen jemand sein Wort ihm gegenüber gebrochen hatte.

„Kein Wunder, dass er nicht schlafen kann.", murmelte sie Krummbein zu, welcher neben ihr saß und sie intensiv anblickte. Abrupt hatte sie eine Idee und blickte ihr Haustier an. „Krummbein, würdest du zu ihm gehen? Severus? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gerade einen Freund gebrauchen könnte und jemand, der nicht reden kann, wäre perfekt – er wird keine menschliche Gesellschaft haben wollen, selbst wenn er sie wahrscheinlich gebrauchen könnte. Bitte?"

Der Kater blickte sie für einen langen Moment an, dann stand er auf und kam näher, um sein zerdrücktes Gesicht gegen ihres zu drücken, beruhigend schnurrend, bevor er vom Bett sprang und aus der Tür lief mit einem Zucken seines Schwanzes. Man benutzte Tiere in Muggeltherapien die ganze Zeit, dachte Hermine, während sie sich zurücklegte, besonders in Fällen von Depressionen und psychischen Krankheiten. Und überhaupt, Krummbein beim Schnurren zuzuhören und seine Wärme auf den Beinen zu spüren ließ sie sich immer besser fühlen nach schlechten Träumen, oder wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte. Was Snape gerade brauchte, war Gesellschaft, die nicht über ihn richten würde, die einfach wollte, dass er sich besser fühlte und da er solche unschuldigen Motive ihr niemals glauben würde, wäre Krummbein der nächstbeste Therapeut. Er würde einem Tier sicherlich weit mehr vertrauen.

_Es ist zumindest ein Start, _sagte sie sich. Sie versuchte, ihn nicht zu bemitleiden, aber es war manchmal extrem schwer.

* * *

Diese letzte Idee schien weitaus besser zu funktionieren als ihre vorherigen Bemühungen. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob er besser schlief, weil er Krummbein hatte, oder weil Halloween vorüber war, aber er schien ein bisschen weniger gestresst und sie musste immer versuchen, nicht zu grinsen, wenn sie rotes Haar auf seinen Roben bemerkte. Ihr Kater verbrachte nun mehrere Nächte in der Woche fort von ihren Räumen; sie vermisste ihn, aber wenn er diese Nächte unten in den Kerkern verbrachte, brauchte Snape ihn dringender, als sie es tat.

Als Snape selbst das Thema im Lehrerzimmer aufbrachte, irgendwie unwohl fragend, ob ihr Kater so viel Zeit von ihr entfernt verbringen sollte, lächelte sie vage und blickte ihm in die Augen und antwortete, in seinen eigenen Worten, dass es sehr schwer war, eine Katze davon abzuhalten, irgendwo hinzugehen, wo sie wirklich hingehen wollte; es war eine Slytherinantwort und eine, auf die sie stolz war. Wenn er vermutete, dass sie hinter allem steckte, sagte er es nicht.

Halloween markierte auch den Start einer schweren Zeit für Hermine. Es war jetzt Mitte November, der Jahrestag des Tages, an welchem ihre Eltern alle Stricke zu ihr getrennt hatten, lag nur ein paar Tage entfernt – ein Monat oder zwei, nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, war sie zu ihnen gegangen und hatte ihre Erinnerungen wiederhergestellt und versucht, sich zu erklären. Sie waren so entsetzt darüber gewesen, was sie getan hatte und dass sie es jeder Zeit wieder tun könnte, oder noch schlimmer, ohne dass sie es wussten oder zustimmten; die nächsten paar Monate waren immer angespannter gewesen, bevor alles zu guter Letzt auseinandergefallen war Ende November in diesem Jahr.

Während des Tages konnte sie sich auf ihre Stunden, ihre Nachforschungen der Neurologie und Autoimmunkrankheiten oder ihre Aufgaben als Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, oder aufs Lesen konzentrieren; aber in der Nacht schien es nichts zu geben, was sie tun konnte, um ihren Geist abzuschalten und alle schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die sie plagten, auszusperren. Snapes Beispiel folgend, versuchte sie es mit Musik; es half ein wenig und es half sicherlich, um die drückende Stille fern zu halten, aber es half nicht gegen ihre Schlaflosigkeit oder ihre Alpträume.

Nach einem besonders schrecklichen Traun, als sie buchstäblich schreiend erwachte, gestand sich Hermine ihre Niederlage ein. Snape hatte versprochen, ihr ein wenig Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trank zu brauen, wenn sie es wollte und gerade jetzt wollte sie. Aufsitzend, zitternd, streichelte sie abwesend das Fell ihres Katers und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war halb drei in der Früh. Sie musste ein wenig Schlaf bekommen, oder sie würde während der Klassen morgen umfallen. Unter ihrem Kissen tastend, fand sie die Karte der Rumtreiber und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", bevor sie das Pergament nach einer bestimmten Figur absuchte.

Sie war nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sehen, dass Snape nicht in seinem Bett war, trotz der extrem frühen Stunde, aber sich auch sonst nicht in seinen Räumen aufhielt. Sie brauchte volle zehn Minuten, in denen Sie die Karte absuchte, bevor sie ihn auf dem Astronomieturm wieder fand, wo er langsame Kreise an der Brüstung lief. Tja, sah so aus, als würde es heute Nacht keinen Trank geben – es würde sowieso dauern ihn zu brauen. Trotzdem, sie konnte ihn zumindest danach fragen; er würde ihn für sie morgen haben, es sei denn er hatte eine seiner schlechten Launen. Und um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie hier nicht länger liegen; mit jemandem zu reden, auch wenn er miese Laune hatte, könnte helfen. Zumindest würde ein Streit sie ablenken. „Unheil angerichtet", murmelnd stand sie auf und nahm ihre Robe.

Als sie schließlich in die kalte Nachtluft an der Spitze des Turmes trat, hatte er schon aufgehört, in Kreisen zu laufen und stand an der Brüstung, über die Ländereien blickend. Wie immer schien er nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen, blickte lediglich kurz auf und neigte ihr leicht den Kopf in Bestätigung zu, bevor er zu seiner Betrachtung der Herbstnacht zurückkehrte. Zu ihm laufend, stand sie neben ihm und blickte über die Ländereien; es war eine klare Nacht, der Himmel war gefüllt mit Sternen und der Mond war halbvoll. Keiner von ihnen sagte irgendetwas in dieser seltsamen Atmosphäre, die in den frühen Morgenstunden entstand, wenn zwei Schlaflose sich trafen.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sie ein wenig überrascht über die Wahl des Ortes. Sie hatte für viele Jahre gewusst, dass er die Flure bei Nacht regelmäßig durchwanderte, aber dies war der schicksalsträchtige Punkt, an welchem er Albus getötet hatte, der Punkt, an welchem er sich willens offener Verachtung und Hass hingegeben und sich selbst effektiv verdammt hatte. Es schien ein seltsamer Platz zu sein, um stehen und nachdenken zu wollen, aber sie kannte ihn außerhalb einer Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung erst seit ein paar Monaten; sicherlich nicht lang genug, um ein Verständnis davon zu bekommen, wie er dachte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafe.", sagte sie schließlich sehr leise.

„Wirklich, Professor Granger?" Trotz des Sarkasmus' in seinen Worten war sein Ton neutral, leise. „Hätte ich niemals gedacht."

„Tu es nicht, Severus, bitte. Ich genieße es normalerweise, mit dir zu streiten, aber heute Nacht kann ich es nicht ertragen."

„Dann werde ich versuchen, mich zurückzuhalten." Von jedem anderen hätte das Necken sein können, aber seine Augen und Stimme waren ernst. Er blickte sie in der nachdenklichen Art an, die sie hasste, der Blick der sagte, dass er viel mehr sah, als sie ihn sehen lassen wollte.

„Im Sommer hast du mir angeboten, mir Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trank zu brauen, wenn ich ihn je wollen sollte.", sagte sie sanft, ihn nicht anblickend. „Ich würde das gerne annehmen, falls das Angebot noch steht."

„Er wird morgen Abend auf deinem Tisch sein." Die Anspannung verließ sie ein wenig; sie hatte geglaubt, dass er es verweigern würde, oder zumindest spiele Spielen würde, bevor er zustimmte. Sie konnte keine weitere Horrornacht ertragen.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie noch leiser mit verengter Kehle.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?", bot er genauso leise an.

„Ich kann mir für keinen Augenblick vorstellen, dass es dich interessieren würde."

Er versteifte sich leicht neben ihr, seine Augen wurden wütend; verloren in den leeren Ländereien unter ihnen, bemerkte sie es nicht, mit den Tränen kämpfend, die drohten zu fließen. Als er sie finster anblickte, verloren seine Augen den harten Glanz von Wut und wurden einmal mehr nachdenklich, bevor sie ihren gewöhnlichen neutralen Ausdruck annehmen; er schien über etwas stark nachzudenken.

„Ich habe ein paar alte Ausgaben des _Propheten_ gefunden vom Herbst, nach dem Krieg.", sagte er schließlich mit der leisesten Andeutung einer Frage in der Stimme.

Sie nickte steif. „Ja, Severus, wie immer liegst du richtig. Gut gemacht."

„Ich versuche nicht zu spionieren, Hermine." Sein Gebrauch ihres Vornamens erschreckte sie und half, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. Seine Augen waren so unlesbar wie immer, die einzige sichtbare Emotion in ihren schwarzen Tiefen die Andeutung des toten, leblosen Blicks, an den sie sich von Jahren zuvor erinnerte.

Er sprach leise weiter, seine Stimme rau und kratzig. „Trotz der weitläufigen Meinung, bin ich ein Mensch. Ich bin auch sehr vertraut mit Schmerz, Trauer, Kummer, Wut… und Schuldgefühlen."

Sein Verständnis schmerzte mehr, als sein Sarkasmus getan hätte und sie drehte sich von ihm fort, ihre Unterlippe beißend und schluckend. Sie hasste es, sich emotional und verletzlich zu fühlen – _menschlich_, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme – und wenn sie vor irgendjemandem zusammenbrechen würde, wäre Severus Snape nicht in ihrer Top Einhundert gewesen. Sie bemerkte eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel; sie blickte auf und sah, dass er ihr seine Robe entgegenhielt.

„Es ist kalt hier oben.", sagte er leise, fast unsicher. „Du magst es nicht bemerkt haben, aber dein Körper wird es fühlen."

Er hatte recht. Widerwillig streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm das schwarze Kleidungsstück aus seiner Hand, sich das Gewand um die Schultern schlingend und erst realisierend, dass sie gezittert hatte, als sie damit aufhörte. Die bekannten Gerüche des Zaubertrankklassenzimmers hingen an dem Stoff, verbranntes Holz und Kräuter und Chemikalien und Präservative; sie konnte alle außer einem identifizieren, welches sich ihr entzog. Sich tiefer in die immer noch warme Wolle kuschelnd, konzentrierte sie sich darauf, etwas erdiges und pflanzliches und irgendwann identifizierte sie es als Rosmarin. Sie hatte Rosmarin noch nie als einen besonders maskulinen Geruch zuvor eingeordnet. _Rosmarin zur Erinnerung…_

Neben ihr räusperte er sich, leicht hin und her rutschend, offensichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, bevor er in der gleichen rauen, kratzigen Stimme weitersprach: „Ich werde dir eine der härtesten Lektionen mitteilen, die ich je hatte lernen müssen, Hermine. Nicht alles muss ein Kampf sein und du _kannst nicht _alles alleine bekämpfen und hoffen zu gewinnen. Manchmal ist es nötig, dir einzugestehen, dass du… nur ein Mensch bist."

Etwas an diesen Worten, gerade von _diesem _Mann, traf sie wie ein Schlag. Das, kombiniert mit der Realisation, dass er sicherlich aus tragischer, bitterer Erfahrung sprach, brach sie schließlich und sie begann fast lautlos zu weinen.

Als ihre Tränen schließlich versiegten, realisierte sie, dass ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verborgen war, ihre Hände in seinem Hemd verkrallt. Wo seine Roben von seiner Arbeit rochen, konnte sie aus dieser Entfernung _ihn_ riechen – ein seltsamer, komplexer Geruch, der sie an Regen erinnerte, den besonderen Geruch der Luft nach einem Sturm, zusammen mit einem Hauch von Rauch und etwas pflanzlichem, Rosmarin und Pfefferminz und Thymian. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass dies passieren würde, sie würde vorhergesagt haben, dass er rennen würde, wahrscheinlich buchstäblich, oder sie verhexen würde, aber in der Realität waren seine Arme um sie geschlungen und hielten sie nah bei sich in dem ungelenken Versuch einer Umarmung – sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und es war ihm ziemlich offensichtlich extrem unangenehm, aber er machte sich die Mühe sie zu trösten. Es kam Hermine, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich keine Erfahrung mit dieser Art von Trost hatte und keine Ahnung hatte, was er tat, aber sie würdigte seine Mühe und obwohl alles an ihm schrie, dass er lieber ganz woanders wäre, war allein die Wärme seines Körpers beruhigend.

Mitleid mit ihm habend, löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm; sobald sie sich bewegte, ließ er seine Arme fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück, Augenkontakt vermeidend. Ihr Taschentuch findend, wischte sie sich über die Augen und putzte sich die Nase, bevor sie sich tiefer in seiner Robe vergrub und wieder zu ihm an die Brüstung trat.

Nochmals über ihre Augen wischend, stand sie eine Weile schweigend da. „Woher wusstest du es?", fragte sie schließlich. Hermine war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, was sie fragte, aber wie immer schien er zu verstehen; trotzdem dauerte es eine Weile bis er antwortete. Er behielt seine Augen resolut am Horizont und seine Fingerknöchel waren weiß geworden, wo er sich an die Brüstung klammerte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Schmerz ist mir nicht unbekannt. Ich… Ich weiß auch, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn – wenn man darin ertrinkt bis man verzweifelt genug ist, sich an jemanden zu wenden, _irgendjemanden,_ und – einfach loszulassen, weil es entweder das ist, oder ersticken."

_Er versteht es. _In einem Moment des eigenen Verstehens blickte Hermine zu ihm auf. „Niemand hat das je für dich getan, oder?", fragte sie sehr sanft. „Du konntest nie… loslassen."

Ein Muskel zuckte unter einem Auge und sie konnte sehen, dass er jedes Bisschen seiner stahlharten Selbstkontrolle benötigte, um sein Gesicht vollkommen Ausdruckslos zu behalten. Seine Augen sahen tot, leblos und verloren aus. „Gute Nacht, Hermine.", sagte er schließlich, sich fortdrehend, eilig durch die Tür und die Treppen hinunterlaufend. Sie wusste es besser, als ihm zu folgen; er hatte heute Nacht so viel wie nur möglich von sich preisgegeben und wenn sie ihn auch nur noch ein bisschen drängte, würde er brechen.

Sie zog die Wärme seiner Robe noch fester um sich, während ihr Herz in diesem Moment für ihn schmerzte. Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet; er hatte es nicht gebraucht. So viele Jahre voller Schmerz und Trauer und niemand, dem er sich zuwenden konnte, niemand, der einfachen menschlichen Beistand angeboten hatte; er musste so schrecklich allein gewesen sein. Sie erinnerte sich, wie steif und unsicher sein Körper gewesen war, als er versucht hatte sie zu halten und fragte sich, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war, an dem er berührt worden war; er hatte menschlichen Kontakt noch nie gemocht, soweit sie gesehen hatte, aber das war wahrscheinlich, weil es ungewohnt war. In mancher Art erinnerte er sie an ein streunendes Tier, gefüllt mit Furcht und Misstrauen, verzweifelt nach jemandem greifen wollend, aber zu ängstlich, um es zu tun, von den simpelsten Gesten wegzuckend. Sie konnte nicht einmal beginnen sich vorzustellen, wie einsam er sein musste; sie nahm an, dass es bereits so lange ging, dass er selbst nichtmehr wahrnahm, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte.

Und doch, trotz allem, hatte er versucht, ihr zu helfen, als sie es gebraucht hatte. Er hatte versucht, ihr Trost zu geben, obwohl er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie er das tun sollte. Es gab nichts, was er davon bekommen könnte, nicht, wenn sie schon in seiner Schuld stand wegen des Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trankes. Es war vollkommen uncharakteristisch gewesen und doch war er der einzige gewesen, der vollkommen hätte verstehen können, wie es sich anfühlte, all den Schmerz und die Trauer und die Schuldgefühle so weit nach unten zu drücken, bis man es einfach nichtmehr aushalten konnte. Ihre Freunde… Sie waren ‚typische Gryffindors', wie Severus es gesagt hätte, passioniert, brennend und ihre Emotionen wüteten aus ihnen heraus gegen alle in ihrem Umfeld; Hermine war normalerweise nicht so. Sie behielt normalerweise alles in sich, in der gleichen Art und Weise wie Severus.

Langsam trat sie den langen Weg zurück in ihre Räume an, verloren in ihren Gedanken und den nachklingenden Geruch von Regen erinnernd.

* * *

Im kalten Licht des Tages überdachte sie ihre Meinung ein wenig. Ohne Zweifel war er tief, fast tödlich verletzt, aber das hieß immer noch nicht, dass er auf irgendeinen Versuch zu Helfen reagieren würde. Er war achtundvierzig Jahre alt; fast ein halbes Jahrhundert damit zu verbringen, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Dies war keine Geschichte, sie würde nicht plötzlich magisch – _haha – _die Lösung all seiner Probleme finden und ihm helfen können zu heilen. Er war zu gebrochen dafür. Seine Wunden gingen zu tief, um zu heilen; das Beste, auf das er hoffen konnte, das Beste, das sie würde erreichen können, war, ihm etwas anderes zu geben, das es ihm möglich machen würde, so viel wie möglich davon zu vergessen, etwas um den Schmerzen ein wenig abzustumpfen, damit er mit ihnen leben konnte. Das schien nach wenig zu klingen, aber es war mehr, als sonst jemand ihm je gegeben hatte; wenn sie es schaffen würde, würde es ihm vielleicht ein wenig zurückzahlen.

_Typisch Gryffindor_, sagte sie sich selbst mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie ihr Gesicht wusch und ihre Zähne putzte_, versuchend die Verantwortung für die Probleme der Welt zu übernehmen. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, ihn zu heilen. _Aber sie wollte es; teilweise weil er besseres verdiente, teilweise weil die Zaubererwelt es ihm schuldete, teilweise weil er auch ein menschliches Wesen war, aber teilweise auch für ihn selbst. Während der letzten paar Monate hatte sie kurze Eindrücke des Mannes unter dem Narbengewebe, welches ihn einschloss, erhaschen können; sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es jemand sein könnte, den sie gerne kennenlernen würde.

Da war kein unschuldiges, liebendes Individuum vergraben, das darauf wartete, an die Oberfläche gelockt zu werden, das wusste sie. Wenn da jemals irgendsoetwas in ihm gewesen war, war das schon vor Jahren gestorben. Er war, wer er war – gebrochen, bitte, misstrauisch, allein, wütend, verletzt. Wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren konnte, musste sie jetzt sofort aufhören, denn wenn sie darin bestehen würde, ihn verändern zu wollen, würden sie beide darunter leiden. Man konnte kleine Eindrücke von etwas Besserem in ihm erkennen; wenn sie diese erreichen konnte, könnte das die Dunkelheit, die alle anderen sahen, vielleicht ausgleichen und ihm helfen, eine Art Stabilität zu finden. Irgendetwas anderes zu versuchen, wäre irgendwie falsch. Ob gut oder schlecht, die Dunkelheit war ein Teil von ihm und sie hatte weder die Kraft noch das Recht, dies zu ändern.

Die reine Größe dessen, was sie plante, ließ sie schwindlig zurück. Von all den potentiellen Kriegsopfern, die sie sich hätte aussuchen können, um zu versuchen zu helfen, hatte sie sich _natürlich_ auf den Geschädigtsten von allen fixieren müssen. Dann wiederum war sie auf diesem Weg gewandelt seit sie im Bahnhof von Waterloo in ihn hineingelaufen war, ob das nun Zufall oder etwas ganz anderes gewesen war. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb der Fakt, dass Hermine sich unzulänglich vorbereitet fühlte. Sie musste mit jemandem reden, der ihr eine andere Perspektive anbieten konnte. Aber wer?

Albus' Portrait war die offensichtliche Wahl, aber Hermine verwarf die Idee in dem Augenblick, in der sie ihr in den Sinn kam. Severus hatte Dumbledore mehr als zwanzig Jahre loyal gedient, aber sie würde Krummbein essen, wenn er seinen Meister jemals wirklich gemocht hatte und sie war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore seinen Spion niemals vollkommen verstanden hatte, nur, wie er ihn zu kontrollieren hatte. Hermine dachte immer noch mit Zuneigung und Respekt an ihren Schulleiter, aber zur gleichzeitig waren diese Gefühle inzwischen weit geringer, als sie einmal gewesen waren. Ob unumgänglich oder nicht, sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen das, was er ihnen allen angetan hatte, für gut zu befinden. Es _war _unumgänglich gewesen, aber die Art und Weise mit der er vorgegeben hatte, dass es nicht geschehen würde, drehte ihr den Magen um. Sie hätte viel mehr von ihm gehalten, wenn er ehrlich das, was er ihnen allen angetan hatte, zugegeben hätte.

Nein, Albus würde keine Einsicht darin haben, wie der Tränkemeister funktionierte. Er könnte ihr wahrscheinlich bestenfalls höchstens sagen, wie sie gewisse Reaktionen provozieren könnte, aber das konnte sie schon selbst ausarbeiten. Severus' alte Kollegen waren ähnlich schlechte Wahlen; er hatte niemals einen von ihnen gemocht und sie hatten ihn niemals gemocht. Sie würden ihr auch nichts zu bieten haben.

Vielleicht war das, was sie brauchte, ja kein neues Wissen, aber eine Art und Weise, die Dinge und was sie schon wusste, aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Nein, keiner von Severus' Freunden – er besaß keine – aber vielleicht einer der ihrigen konnte ihr helfen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber wer? _Nicht _Ron; er sprach immer noch nicht mit ihr, aber sie glaubte, dass das nur so wahr, weil er sie ganz vergessen hatte. Zu Weihnachten würde sie eine Karte und ein Geschenk bekommen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry? Nein. Er hatte zuviel Geschichte mit Severus, zu viel Bitternis. Er hasste den Zaubertrankmeister nicht länger, aber er würde sicherlich nicht den Drang verstehen, seinem alten Feind helfen zu wollen. Nebenbei wollte sie auch gar keine männliche Perspektive in dieser Sache.

Ginny? Zu nah an Harry… und überhaupt hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass ihre rothaarige Freundin es auch nicht verstehen würde. Sie wollte nicht Wochen damit verbringen zu erklären, was sie zu erreichen versuchte, nicht, wenn sie es selbst nicht genau wusste. Plötzlich kam ihr die Antwort; Lächeln setzte Hermine sich an ihren Tisch und begann, einen Brief zu schreiben.

_Liebe Luna_

_Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir das letzte Mal gesprochen haben, nicht seit du angeboten hast, Severus im Sommer ein Interview zu geben. Tut mir leid. Ich war nur vollkommen darin versunken, wieder in meine Routine zurückzufinden. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich deine Meinung über etwas wissen; Ich weiß, dass ich es schon einmal gesagt habe, aber du scheinst immer eine andere Perspektive zu haben und ich glaube, das könnte ich jetzt ganz gut gebrauchen… Bist du dieses Wochenende frei? Ich hätte gerne eine Chance zu reden…_

* * *

„Hallo, Hermine! Ich hätte dir sowieso bald geschrieben. Ich weiß, dass diese Jahreszeit schlecht ist."

„Ja, ist sie.", stimmte Hermine zu, seltsam erleichtert in dieser Art darüber reden zu können. Lunas seltene Mischung aus Träumerei und solidem Grundverstand war seltsam entspannend. „Es ist jetzt, da der Jahrestag vorüber ist, jedoch besser."

„Gut. Es schmerzt jedes Jahr weniger, oder?" Die vagen Augen ihrer Freundin waren nun scharf. „Hat sich sonst jemand erinnert?"

„Nein,", gab sie traurig zu, „aber ich habe es nicht von ihnen erwartet."

„Allein zu sein hilft nicht, weißt du."

„Ich war nicht allein. Jemand in Hogwarts hat es sich ausgerechnet. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es das, weswegen ich mit dir reden wollte…" Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, begann Hermine die Geschichte zu erzählen, was auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war. Sie brauchte eine sehr lange Zeit dafür; währenddessen sagte Luna nichts, saß nur mit ihrem Kinn in der Hand da und starrte auf nichts besonderes, ohne Kommentar zuhörend.

„Tja,", sagte sie sachlich, nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, „ich kann verstehen, warum du zu keinem der Anderen gegangen bist."

„Nein.", stimmte sie nüchtern zu. „Ich hatte gedacht – gehofft – dass du in dieser Art reagieren würdest. Ich wollte mich nicht dafür, jemandem helfen zu wollen, rechtfertigen müssen."

„Das brauchst du nicht.", antwortete Luna fröhlich. „Ich habe Professor Snape sowieso noch nie so gesehen, wie der Rest von euch. Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass ich kein Gryffindor bin; er hatte Ravenclaws nie gehasst. Ich bin dazu prädestiniert, eine eher neutrale Version gesehen zu haben. Und ich habe noch nie darin geglaubt, was jemand an der Oberfläche zeigt; niemand ist simpel."

„Exakt.", stimmte Hermine leise zu. „Ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht, um das zu lernen. Also stimmst du dem, was ich versuche zu tun, zu?"

Luna sah sie erstaunlich ernst an. „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, tue ich das. Ich denke… Naja…"

„Was?"

„Bitte krieg das nicht in den falschen Hals. Ich habe das schon seit Jahren gedacht, aber wenn ich vorher irgendetwas gesagt hätte, hättest du mich verhext."

„Was gesagt, Luna?", verlangte sie, fassungslos.

„Naja ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob der Grund, warum Professor Snape und du euch so oft gestritten habt, der war, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seid. Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, warum er Harry gehasst hatte und man Harry hasst, muss man Ron auch hassen, aber du warst nie so vorbelastet. Er schien dich separat zu hassen."

„Ich habe ihn genervt. Ich habe es zu sehr versucht, habe angegeben."

„Das haben viele Schüler, aber er hat sie dafür nie gehasst."

„Was für einen Punkt versuchst du zu machen, Luna? Ich bin nicht wütend, nur verwirrt. Worin sind wir uns ähnlich?"

„Ihr seid beide verletzt.", antwortete Luna simpel. „Was auf dem Turm passiert ist, hat das gezeigt. Er hätte dir nicht helfen können, wenn das, was du durchmachen musstest, nicht Etwas ähnlich gewesen wäre, was er hatte ertragen müssen; er hätte nicht gewusst, wie. Aber es war immer mehr als das. Ich denke du musst als Schüler sehr ähnlich gewesen sein, wie er als Schüler gewesen ist."

„Und wie wäre das?"

„Clever. Isoliert. Ausgestoßen. Frustriert. Einsam. Brillant. Ungeduldig."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund in wütender Abweisung, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Nichts, was Luna gesagt hatte, war unwahr. Da waren Unterschiede; sie bezweifelte, dass Severus jemals versucht hatte, die Gunst eines Lehrers zu bekommen oder weniger erfolgreichen Schülern zu helfen und sie hatte nie Zauber erfunden, um Menschen zu verletzen oder war dem Ausmaß an universellen Hänseleien, welche sie im Denkarium gesehen hatte, ausgesetzt gewesen. Aber Luna hatte eben eine Liste einiger gemeinsamer Dinge aufgezählt.

„Vielleicht.", sagte sie schließlich widerwillig. Wäre es irgendjemand anderes als Luna gewesen, wäre sie entsetzt gewesen wegen der Implikationen, aber Luna sah die Welt nicht so, wie sie die meisten Menschen sahen – das war auch schließlich der Grund, warum sie jetzt auch mit ihr sprach. „Aber was hat das nun zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht,", antwortete Luna fröhlich, „aber offensichtlich bedeutet es irgendetwas. Er hätte sich nicht jedem so geöffnet, wie er es hat. Selbst was du mir über seine Gesundheit erzählt hast, er hätte dich nicht so viel sehen lassen müssen, wie du gesehen hast. Er reagiert auf dich, Hermine; das _warum_ ist unwichtig. Wenn du ihm helfen willst hast du eine größere Chance als sonst jemand. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es auch funktionieren wird."

„Das weiß ich.", versicherte sie die Freundin. „Das hier ist kein Märchen. Er wird keine andere Person werden und das will ich auch gar nicht von ihm."

„Und was _willst _du von ihm?", fragte Luna sehr ernsthaft.

„Ich will ihm helfen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie. Ich bin nicht arrogant genug zu denken, dass ich weiß, wie ich ihm helfen sollte. Er ist, was er ist; ich will es nur weniger schmerzhaft, weniger schwierig für ihn machen. Und, naja, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise glaube ich, dass wir Freunde sind, obwohl die meisten Menschen es wahrscheinlich nicht so sehen würden."

„Hmm.", murmelte Luna, scheinbar über etwas ganz anderes nachdenkend; Hermine war daran gewohnt.

„Wie war er, als er dir das Interview gegeben hat?"

„Was? Oh. Hat er nicht. Er hat es mir zusammen mit dem Foto zugeschickt. Ich habe ihn seit dem Krieg nichtmehr gesehen."

„Also, irgendwelche Ideen, was ich jetzt machen sollte?"

„Krummbein dazu zu kriegen, ihm zu helfen, war ein guter Anfang.", sagte Luna nachdenklich. „Tiere sind immer viel leichter zu handhaben als Menschen. Ich denke du hast den richtigen Gedanken gehabt, als du ihn mit einem wilden Streuner verglichen hast… denken wir das mal weiter. Lass ihn sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dich manchmal in der Nähe zu haben. Versuche etwas zu finden, worüber ihr reden können – Bücher wären vielleicht eine gute Idee. Etwas sicheres. Hast du ihn in irgendeiner Weise berührt seit dem Turm?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Keine Sorge, ich bin immer noch nicht verrückt.", sagte Luna mit einem Lächeln. „Es ist eine ernste Frage."

Hermine dachte eine Weile darüber nach. „Ich habe ihn seither nur ein oder zwei Mal gesehen. Er gab mir meinen Traumlosen- Schlaf- Trank und sagte mir, dass das nicht die Lösung wäre und ich gab ihm seine Robe zurück und wir haben uns kurz getroffen, um über die Nachforschungen zu reden."

„Hast du ihn berührt?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nichtmehr… Warte. Ja. Im Lehrerzimmer, ausversehen. Ich habe seinen Arm berührt."

„Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Er ist weggezuckt.", sagte sie langsam. „Wirklich heftig. Er hat die Zeitung zerrissen, die er gelesen hatte. Ich erinnere mich daran, gedacht zu haben, dass ich wohl weniger Reaktion bekommen hätte, wenn ich ihn ausversehen erstochen hätte."

„Und danach?"

„Er hat so getan, als wäre nichts passiert und mir nur finster gesagt, dass ich aufpassen soll, wo ich hingehe."

„Dann hattest du recht. Er ist wahrscheinlich schon seit einer langen Zeit nichtmehr berührt worden."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Berührungen sind wichtig, Hermine. Muggelpsychologen haben Experimente an Tieren durchgeführt – Hündchen oder Affen oder so etwas, ich habe es vergessen. Sie haben die neugeborenen Tiere genommen und mit allen grundlegenden Bedürfnissen versorgt – Futter, Wasser, Wärme, ärztliche Behandlung, Sauberkeit – alles, außer physischem Kontakt mit ihrer eigenen Art oder mit Menschen. Sie haben sie nach Möglichkeit nie berührt."

„Und was ist passiert?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Die meisten von ihnen starben. Die, die überlebt haben, waren abnorm. Aggressiv, gefährlich und unfähig, miteinander zu interagieren."

Hermine verarbeitete das langsam. „Also was soll das bedeuten, was ich tun soll?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist dein Projekt, nicht meins. Aber wenn es hilft, so beginnen sie, Pferde zu zähmen; sie verbringen eine Woche oder so, dem Pferd einfach beizubringen, dass es nicht weh tut, berührt zu werden, dass das nichts ist, wovor man sich fürchten muss. Vielleicht solltest du so beginnen. Zeig ihm, dass es ihm nicht wehtun wird, mit einem anderen Menschen zu interagieren und das Reden und Berühren normal ist. Ich meine, intellektuell weiß er das bereits, aber du musst es ihm unbewusst zeigen. Das ist kein intellektuelles Problem – oder ihr Zwei würdet es viel einfacher finden. Hier geht es um Instinkte, nicht Verstand. Also war es wirklich nicht sehr klug von dir, einen Ravenclaw um Hilfe zu bitten."

Die beiden lächelten sich zu, bevor Hermine begann zu lachen. „Du gibst mir Tipps, wie ich Severus zureiten soll?"

Beide versanken in hilflosem Gekicher.

* * *

[1] Da ist eine Alchemie in Trauer. Sie kann in Weisheit umgewandelt werden, welche, wenn sie keine Freude bringt, doch Zufriedenheit bringen kann.

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Luna sollte vielleicht träumerischer sein, aber niemand kann sich die ganze Zeit so benehmen. Krummbein wird wieder auftauchen; er ist lustig. Das Tempo zieht sich ein wenig an, aber wir nehmen die Dinge immernoch schön langsam; keine Sorge.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich liebe die Szene auf dem Astronomieturm. Und den Vergleich mit einem Wildpferd ;).


	9. Chapter 9

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Es ist die Zeit der... äh... Angst. **Warnung**: ordinäre Sprache in diesem Kapitel.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Danke an **BillieJean22, **die mich auf meinen Zahlendreher aufmerksam gemacht hat. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Severus immer so alt mache. Ich hab scheinbar nen Fetisch, den ich bis dato noch nicht kannte.

* * *

**"It is a time when one's spirit is subdued and sad, one knows not why; when the past seems a storm-swept desolation, life a vanity and a burden, and the future but a way to death."[1]**  
– Mark Twain.

* * *

Weihnachten brachte frische und verdammte Beweise mit sich, was für einen Kampf Hermine vor sich hatte. Am Weihnachtsmorgen ging sie früh ins Lehrerzimmer, darauf hoffend, vor allen anderen anzukommen und überblickte den Raum; die Hauselfen hatten die Geschenke jeden Lehrers säuberlich auf deren eigentlichen Stühlen aufgestapelt. Sie war traurig, aber nicht überrascht, zu sehen, dass der einzige Stuhl ohne Päckchen in Severus' Sitzecke stand. Sie hatte ihm um ehrlich zu sein, ein Geschenk besorgt, nachdem sie Wochenlang mit sich gehadert hatte, aber die einzige zu sein, die ihm ein Geschenk geben würde, wäre irgendwie noch erniedrigender, wenn niemand ihm eines gab.

Sich eine Tasse Kaffee zubereitend war sie überrascht, als die nächste Person, die eintrat, sich als Severus selbst herausstellte. Ihren Mut aufraffend, begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus." Er grunzte nur vage zur Antwort und kam zu ihr hinüber, um sich seinen eigenen Kaffee einzuschenken. „Was führt dich hierher?"

„Es ist ein Festtag.", knurrte er in seiner frühmorgendlichen Stimme, die einige Oktaven tiefer als gewöhnlich war. „Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, sozial zu sein." Die Stühle betrachtend, die alle hoch aufgetürmte, grell kolorierte Päckchen trugen, außer dem Seinigen, lächelte er höhnisch in einer müden Art und Weise und ging, um sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich nehme an, dass du nicht überrascht bist.", kommentierte sie vorsichtig. „War es immer so?"

„Nicht ganz. Normalerweise gab Dumbledore mir etwas. Immer geschmacklos und normalerweise nutzlos. Aber er war der einzige und ich wünschte mir immer, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es gibt nur so viele Arten, um schreckliche Socken zu vernichten."

Froh, dass er darüber scherzen konnte, selbst wenn es mehr Galgenhumor war, lächelte sie ihn leicht an und zog eine kleine Box aus ihrer Tasche. „Hoffentlich ist das hier weder geschmacklos noch nutzlos. Ich wollte es auf deinem Stuhl lassen, bis ich den Raum gesehen habe."

Es war ein weiterer der seltenen Zeitpunkte, wo sie ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet traf. Nach einem Moment, der viel zu lange dauerte, schüttelte er den Schreck von sich ab und nahm das Päckchen sehr vorsichtig an sich, als glaubte er, es würde ihn beißen, es mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck anstarrend. Kurz bevor sie ihn gedrängt hätte, endlich etwas zu tun, bewegte er sich leicht und griff in seine Tasche, eine kleine Stofftasche zu Tage fördernd und sie ihr zuwerfend. Überrascht kämpfte sie damit, es zu fangen und hätte es fast fallen gelassen.

„Keine falschen Gedanken.", warnte er sie sardonisch, eher wie sein übliches Selbst klingend. „Es ist nicht für dich."

Amüsiert drehte sie das kleine Kissen in ihren Fingern herum; es schien mit getrockneten Blättern gefüllt zu sein. Hermine schnupperte vorsichtig daran und fühlte, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln bogen, als sie ihn anblickte. „Katzenminze, Severus?" Sie versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken und versuchte in einer strengen Stimme zu sagen: „Ich unterstütze nicht die Verwendung von Entspannungsdrogen." Er schnaubte sanft und sie verlor den Kampf dagegen, ernst zu bleiben. „Krummbein, jedoch, tut es. Ich danke dir in seinem Namen. Jetzt öffne dein Geschenk, bevor alle anderen auftauchen."

Sie hatte lang und hart darüber nachgedacht, was sie ihm besorgen sollte. Alles zu persönliche hätte ihn entweder misstrauisch gemacht, oder ihn tiefer in seine Schale zurückgezogen; alles zu _un_persönliche war sinnlos. Nichts teures, falls er dachte, er würde zu etwas verpflichtet werden; nichts billiges, falls es beleidigend war. Und das, bevor sie über seinen persönlichen Geschmack erst nachdenken konnte. Alles in Allem hatte sie Wochen gebraucht, um eine Lösung zu finden und sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie richtig geraten hatte.

Ihr Gespräch außerhalb des Wohnwagens übers Rauchen hatte ihr die Inspiration gegeben. Sie hatte ihm ein neues Zippo Feuerzeug gekauft; sein altes war nicht nur unverziert, sondern sah auch so aus, als wäre es durch eine Autopresse gegangen. Dieses hier trug seine Initialen als gehobenes Relief auf einer Seite, das doppel S stand hervor. Er drehte es sehr langsam in seinen Fingern, als hätte er keinen Schimmer, was es war.

„Mach es an.", sagte sie ihm. Durch die Vorhänge seines Haares, die gerade sein Gesicht versteckten, zu ihr aufblickend, zögerte er für einen langen Moment, bevor er tat wie geheißen; als die Flamme hochsprang, füllte ein bekannter Duft den Raum.

„Holzrauch.", sagte er überrascht.

„Damit du nicht wie die Gasse hinter einem Pub riechst.", sagte sie, seine Worte der früheren Unterhaltung wiederholend. „Es hat auch ein paar Zauber auf sich… Man muss es nicht nachfüllen und es wird nicht beschädigt werden. Dein altes ist so verbogen, es sieht wie eine abstrakte Skulptur aus."

Er starrte es so an, als hätte er noch nie so etwas zuvor gesehen, die kleine Flamme in seinen Augen reflektierend. Stimmen außerhalb kündeten die Ankunft einiger der anderen Lehrer an und sein Kopf zuckte ruckartig hoch; abrupt das Feuerzeug schließend und die Flamme abschneidend, steckte er es mit dem Geschenkpapier in seine Tasche und zögerte, zwischen ihr und der Tür fast verstohlen hin und her blickend. „Danke.", sagte er hastig. „Es ist… danke." Als die Tür sich öffnete, schnappte er sich den gestrigen _Propheten _ und riss ihn auf, sich effektiv dahinter versteckend. Es war eine Schande, dass etwas so simples und unschuldiges wie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, ihn so schocken konnte, aber alles in allem hatte Hermine das Gefühl, als wäre es ganz gut gelaufen unter den Umständen – so gut, wie man vielleicht hätte erwarten können.

Der Rest des Morgens verging mit fröhlichen Gespräche, während die Lehrer ihre Geschenke verglichen, lachend und einander gutmütig verspottend. Severus war vom Verstecken hinter der Zeitung dazu übergegangen, sie gefaltet auf sein Knie zu legen, um das Kreuzworträtsel lösen zu können – mit einem Muggelkugelschreiber, wie sie amüsiert bemerkte; er ignorierte nach wie vor alle anderen, aber nicht so demonstrativ wie sonst. Vielmehr schien er Teil des Hintergrundes zu sein, anstatt verdächtig davon entfernt.

„Von wem ist das, Hermine?", fragte Minerva fröhlich, als Hermine nach ihrem letzten Geschenk griff.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie verwirrt. „Es hat kein Schild. Und ich hatte Geschenke von jedem, von dem ich es erwartet hätte."

„Vielleicht ein heimlicher Verehrer?"

Sie schnaubte. „Wohl kaum, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich hier lebe, es sei denn einer der Schüler hat sich in mich verknallt, oder Neville will seine Freundin für mich fallen lassen."

„Mach darüber keine Witze.", sagte er ihr. „Ihr würdet mich beide töten."

„Stimmt."

„Worauf wartest du? Öffne es. Vielleicht ist eine Notiz drin.", schlug die Schulleiterin vor.

Die Stirn runzelnd drehte Hermine die kleine Box in ihren Fingern hin und her, bevor sie das grüngoldene Papier aufriss. _Sieht aus wie eine Ringbox…_ Sie öffne es und keuchte überrascht auf. Es _war_ ein ring, ein Band aus solidem Silber, in welches der Kopf und der Oberkörper eines Otters auf einer Seite und ein Pfotenabdruck auf der anderen Seite eingraviert war. Er war simpel und gut gemacht und eines der schönsten Dinge, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Oh, das ist schön.", stieß Minerva aus, über ihre Schulter blickend. Die anderen Lehrer wurden neugierig und bevor sie es hätte verhindern können, war der Ring schon herumgewandert, besprochen und bewundert.

„Ein Otter? Das ist eine seltsame Wahl für einen Ring, oder?"

„Das ist dein Patronus, oder `Mine?", sagte Neville.

„Ich wusste das gar nicht.", kommentierte Minerva.

„Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass jemand außerhalb der DA es wusste. Ich habe meinen Patronus im Krieg nie benutzen müssen.", sagte Hermine abwesend, als sie ihr Geschenk wieder zurückerlangte und es anprobierte; er passte perfekt auf den Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand.

„Da ist keine Notiz. Weißt du, von wem er ist?"

„Ich… glaube es.", antwortete sie langsam.

„Doch ein heimlicher Verehrer?"

„Nein. Von einem Freund.", sagte sie fest und ließ ihre Augen nur für einen Moment an Minerva vorbei zuckend zu der Ecke, in welcher Severus scheinbar vollkommen im Kreuzworträtsel versunken war. Er sah nicht aus, als hätte er während des Gespräches aufgesehen, aber seine vollkommene Reaktionslosigkeit war schon vielsagend genug.

„Muss ein guter Freund sein, um an so etwas zu denken." Minerva fischte definitiv nach Einzelheiten; sie sah die Andeutung eines Grinsens über Severus' Gesicht huschen, verratend, dass er trotz allem zuhörte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es.", stimmte Hermine zu und sah mit Genugtuung, wie er seinen Stift fallen ließ.

* * *

Als sie am Abend in ihre Räume zurückkam, fand sie ein kleines Päckchen auf ihrem Tisch vor. Es stellte sich als Glasphiole heraus, die mit einem bekannten silbernen Wirbel gefüllt war, gemeinsam mit einer Notiz.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine. Ich wollte nicht, dass dies mit all den anderen Geschenken ankommt; es ist besser, wenn du es in deiner Privatsphäre ansiehst. Ich nehme an, dass es erklärt, warum ich dir gerne dabei helfe das… sagen wir… wilde Pferd zu zähmen? Ich denke du wirst es interessant finden und hoffentlich nützlich._

_Luna._

Die Stirn runzelnd betrachtete Hermine die kleine Phiole voller Erinnerungen, bevor sie durch ein Maunzen unterbrochen wurde. Sie blickte zu Krummbein hinunter und lächelte, das kleine Päckchen Katzenminze aus ihrer Tasche ziehen. „Hier, Krummbein. Severus lässt frohe Weihnachten ausrichten. Ich werde für eine Weile beschäftigt sein, also amüsier dich.", sagte sie, ihm das Spielzeug zuwerfend. Er fiel drauf hinein, es mit seinen Pfoten festnagelnd und sein Gesicht ekstatisch daran reibend. „Übertreibs nicht.", sagte sie ihm trocken, in Richtung ihres Wohnzimmers und ihres eigenen kleinen Denkariums verschwindend.

* * *

Sobald Hermine die erste Erinnerung sah, verstand sie das Geschenk ihrer Freundin. Sie fand sich in den bekannten Räumen des Zaubertrankklassenzimmers wieder, neben einer elfjährigen Luna stehend und zusehend, wie ein jüngerer und weniger vernarbter Severus Snape in den Raum rauschte, genauso unwiderstehlich, wie sie sich erinnerte, trotz seines unattraktiven Aussehens. „Ihr seid hier, um die subtile Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens…" Hermine biss sich lächelnd auf die Unterlippe. Scheinbar benutzte er diese Ansprache bei allen neuen Schülern. Dann wiederum musste sie zugeben, dass sie wirklich eindrücklich war; selbst jetzt noch konnte sie sich an jedes Wort erinnern und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie wortlos die Lippen bewegte, während er zu den offensichtlich eingeschüchterten und beeindruckten Schülern sprach.

Flüchtige Erinnerungen anderer Zaubertrankstunden folgten. Stunden mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff schienen weit weniger angespannt und feindselig zu sein als die mit Gryffindor und Slytherin; hier gab es keine Unruhestifter, keine Kämpfe. Ohne sein liebstes und verhasstes Haus schien Snape viel neutraler und flexibler in seiner Ausstrahlung zu sein; er beleidigte kaum einen einzigen Schüler, soweit Hermine sehen konnte und verlor seine Geduld nur einmal in Lunas scheinbarem dritten Jahr, als ein Hufflepuffjunge gefährlich nah daran kam einen Unfall zu bauen, der wahrscheinlich ihn und die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden getötet hätte.

Während die Unterrichtsstunden weiterliefen, veränderte sich sein Verhalten. Am ende von Lunas zweitem Schuljahr war er sichtlich ungeduldiger und weniger verzeihend, wahrscheinlich wegen all der Probleme, die zu dieser Zeit mit Remus und Sirius stattgefunden hatten, obwohl Luna davon nichts gewusst hatte. Zu beginn ihres dritten Jahres schien er wieder normal zu sein – was sich nach wie vor so stark von seinem Verhalten in ihren eigenen Stunden unterschied, dass Hermine kaum glauben konnte, was sie sah – doch um die Hälfte des ersten Semesters herum war eine Stunde, in der er sich eher so verhielt, wie Hermine es von ihm erwartet hatte; Er stürmte spät in den Klassenraum, vor Wut schäumend und aussehend, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen, jeden anfauchend, Punkte für die kleinsten Verstöße abziehend und sich generell so benehmend, als würde er eine Klasse voller Harry Potter Doppelgänger haben. Luna in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, warum er sich so verhielt; die erwachsene Hermine, die die Erinnerung beobachtet, konnte sehen, dass Snape sichtbar aufgewühlt war, als er im Klassenraum hin und her lief, seinen linken Arm fast konstant reibend und restlos von einer Seite zur anderen blickend. Offensichtlich war es die Zeit, als sein Mal begonnen hatte, sich auf seinem Arm zu verdunkeln.

Der Unterricht für die Ravenclaws wurde nach diesem ersten Ausbruch ein wenig besser während des Jahres, begann jedoch kurz vor Ostern wieder stetig abzufallen – wahrscheinlich wurde das Mal klarer und die Gefahr der Rückkehr Voldemorts kroch näher. In jeder Stunde konnte Hermine deutlich sehen, wie Snape immer müder und gestresster aussah und machte eine mentale Notiz, ihre eigenen Erinnerungen ihres vierten Schuljahres nach ähnliches Zeichen nachzuprüfen.

Sie hatte mehr davon ihn Lunas viertem – und daher ihr fünftes – Schuljahr erwartet, aber sie lag falsch. Snape hatte scheinbar all seine verbleibende Energie dazu aufgewandt, sein Verhalten während der Slytherin-Gryffindor Stunden beizubehalten; er schien keine weitere für die übrigen Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Klassen zu besitzen. Sein Verhalten war fast apathisch; er ließ die Schüler hauptsächlich in ruhe, solange sie still arbeiteten und nichts zerstörten. Die Schüler in Lunas Klassen schienen sich viel besser zu Benehmen als Hermines Schulkameraden es getan hatten und es gab sehr selten Vorfälle, die seine Wut heraufbeschworen; umso besser, denn seine Bestrafungen wurden immer schlimmer selbst für kleine Vergehen. Es schien Hermine so, als würde er sie eher dafür bestrafen, ihn in seinen Momenten des Friedens zu stören, die er finden konnte, als für das tatsächliche Vergehen, welches sie begangen hatten.

Die nächste Erinnerung drehte sich um ein spätes Nachsitzen von Luna bei Snape für das versehentliche verschütten ihres Trankes, während einer seiner schlechten Launen. Luna schrubbte halbherzig die Kessel und wenn man ihrem Gesichtsausdruck glauben schenken konnte, träumte sie dabei über etwas ganz anderes – wahrscheinlich schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, dachte Hermine lächelnd – als sowohl sie, als auch die zusehende Hermine durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurden, als Snape seine Feder fallen ließ und zischte. Hermine beobachtete mit fasziniertem Horror, wie der Zaubertrankmeister reflexartig in seinen Arm krallte; er wurde offensichtlich gerufen, etwas, was sie noch nie persönlich gesehen hatte. „Miss Lovegood.", presste er hervor; Luna schien es nicht zu bemerken, aber Hermine konnte es sehen und hören, wie stark er um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. „Das ist genug für heute Abend. Ich habe noch eine Verpflichtung, die mir kurzzeitig entfallen ist. Überbringen Sie dem Schulleiter meine Nachricht, dass ich für den Abend ausgehen werde. Sie dürfen gehen." Als eine verwirrte, aber gefügige Luna den Raum verließ, konnte Hermine ihn verstohlen flüstern hören: „Wie hoch wird der Preis heute Nacht sein, frage ich mich?"

Die nächsten Erinnerungen handelten von Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste Stunden. Der Inhalt war hier ein wenig anders, da Luna ein Jahr jünger als Hermine war und das Material für ihre ZAGs lernte, welches die Gryffindors unter Umbridge hätten lernen sollen. So wie zuvor mit den Zaubertrankstunden, jedoch, war die Atmosphäre hier meist viel weniger feindlich und die Stunden liefen leichter. Snape sah älter und müder als jemals aus, deutlich dünner, als er in den frühen Zaubertrankstunden gewesen war und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden tiefer, jedes Mal wenn die Erinnerung sich veränderte. Seine Launen schienen wechselhafter zu sein; in einer Stunde mochte er fast in seinem Stuhl kollabieren, der Klasse ein Kapitel in ihrem Buch zum Lesen geben, sie in Ruhe lesen lassen und nicht genügend Energie für sonst irgendetwas zu besitzen und dann wiederum in der nächsten Stunde mochte er restlos durch den Klassenraum streifen, ihnen Fragen zu bellen und sie für die Antworten verspotten. Hermine bemerkte Zeitpunkte, in denen er humpelte, sichtlich verletzt und Zeitpunkte, in denen seine Augen gequält wirkten und einmal glaubte sie fast er hätte einen Hangover.

Schließlich wandten sich die Erinnerungen Lunas sechstem Schuljahr zu. Hermine beobachtete es gierig; sie kannte nur die gröbsten Details davon, was in Hogwarts während ihrer Jagd nach den Horkruxen geschehen war. Die erste Erinnerung handelte vom Festessen am Jahresbeginn; der tote, leblose Ausdruck in Snapes Augen war so nachdrücklich, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte, als er vor der Schule stand und sie als Schulleiter begrüßte und seine Stimme klang ähnlich tot, als er die Änderungen im Lehrerkollegium, sowie im Stundenplan für das kommende Jahr bekannt gab. Er sah noch viel älter aus und es war schwierig sich daran zu erinnern, dass er zu dieser Zeit nur siebenunddreißig Jahre gewesen war. Er schien nichts von dem Hass auf fast allen Gesichtern zu bemerken, als die Schule ihn finster und still anstarrte, aber Hermine konnte die Bitternis in den dunklen, müden Augen sehen, als er sprach. Sie konnte nicht einmal beginnen sich vorzustellen, wie das, wodurch er gemusst hatte, gewesen war. Er hatte genau das getan, worum Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte und wurde dafür universell verachtet und musste alleine kämpfen.

Die nächste Erinnerung war von einer erwachsenen Luna, die in einen leeren Raum sprach. „Die nächsten paar Erinnerungen sind sehr dunkel, Hermine. Es waren keine guten Zeiten. Aber du musst das ganze Bild sehen."

Hermine verstand, was ihre Freundin meinte, als sich die Szenen vor ihr entfalteten. Luna hatte eng mit Ginny und Neville zusammengearbeitet; die drei wurden oft und hart bestraft. Die fast identischen Erinnerungen schienen ohne Ende anzudauern, Hermine krank machend, aber nach einer Weile bemerkte sie einen Rhythmus. Wenn die es die Carrows waren, die bestraften, war Snape immer präsent und übernahm regelmäßig nach einer kurzen Weile; wenn es der Schulleiter war, der sie bestrafte, war niemand sonst im Raum. Von der Perspektive eines Außenseiters war es schwer festzustellen, aber die Schreie und Zuckungen ihrer Freunde schienen weniger schlimm zu sein in dem letzteren Szenario. Manche der Erinnerungen waren auch verschwommen und zeigten Anzeichen von Manipulation.

Schlussendlich änderten sich die Erinnerungen, sich von Szenen der Folterung und des Horrors fortbewegend zu eher alltäglichen Bildern. Snape war unregelmäßig bei den Essen anwesend und seine Gesundheit schien sich jedes Mal zu verschlechtern. Das Büro des Schulleiters war für jeden, inklusive Lehrer, verboten, solange man keinen Termin hatte; es gab Gerüchte von den mutigeren Schülern, die sich wagten, an dem Wasserspeier vorbei zu laufen, die Tür bewachte, dass man aus dem Inneren laute Stimmen vernehmen konnte. Luna selbst war von dem, was geschah, erschöpft; Hermine sah ein oder zwei schlaflose Nächte mit der Implikation, dass es ein regelmäßiges Vorkommnis war, bevor sie eine Nacht sah, in welcher Luna auf einem Fensterbrett im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengerollt saß, aus dem Fenster starrend mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Hermine trat zu ihr und beobachtete die dunkle Figur Severus Snapes, wie sie auf den Zinnen unter dem Turm hin und her lief. Dies bekam ein wiederkehrendes Motiv in den Erinnerungen, die folgten; Luna hatte ihn wieder und wieder herumlaufen sehen während der Nächte.

Einmal beobachtete Luna, wie der Schulleiter den Weg entlanglief, welcher zur Eingangstür des Schlosses führte. Er humpelte stark, fiel fast hin und schlingerte ein wenig, als er seinen unsicheren Weg zurück in die Zuflucht Hogwarts' machte, seinen linken Arm über seine Brust pressend.

Ein scheinbar schlechter Traum schickte die jüngere Luna eines Nachts aus ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ sie hinunter in die Küchen schleichen für eine Tasse, die sich als heiße Milch herausstellte; sie war unglücklich genug, Snape bei ihrem Rückweg über den Weg zu laufen und sie zuckte tatsächlich ein wenig vor ihm zurück. Hermine fühlte sich krank, als sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin sah; Snapes Gesicht betrachtend, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er das Selbe fühlte, obwohl man auf seinem Gesicht keinen Ausdruck sah, außer einem finsteren Blick.

„Aus dem Bett nach der Ausgangssperre, Miss Lovegood?", fragte er seidig in seiner gefährlichsten Stimme.

„J-Ja, Sir. Ich – Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte, dass ein warmes Getränk mir vielleicht helfen könnte… Es tut mir leid, Sir…"

Er blickte sie an mit bösartig glitzernden Augen, höhnisch lächelnd und ganz wie ein Bösewicht aussehend, bevor seine Stärke ihn scheinbar verließ und er die Schultern hängen ließ, als er das junge Mädchen sah, welches ihn in vollkommenem Elend und Terror betrachtete.

„Wenn Sie in Zukunft nicht schlafen können, bleiben Sie in ihrem Schlafsaal oder ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte er müde. „Es ist sicherer. Gehen Sie ins Bett." Luna starrte ihn großäugig an. „Aus meinem Sichtfeld, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere.", fauchte er sie an, sodass sie rannte. Bevor die Erinnerung verschwand, hörte Hermine ihn leise murmeln: „Wird das jemals enden?"

Die Erinnerungen schwanden und Hermine fand sich einmal mehr der jetzt-erwachsenen Luna gegenüber, die in den leeren Raum sprach. „Tja, da hast dus. Ich hoffe, es hat geholfen. Ich denke, dass ich viel vergessen habe. Aber wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, habe ich immer gefühlt, dass irgendwas nicht ganz richtig war, dass die Dinge nicht ganz so waren, wie sie geschienen hatten. Ich habe bemerkt, dass da Zeiten waren, in denen er verletzt schien; nach dem Ministerium, als du mir von dem Orden erzählt hattest, wusste ich warum. In dem letzten Jahr jedoch, nachdem Dumbledore gestorben ist… Hatte ich zu der Zeit natürlich keine Ahnung; ich habe ihn genauso gehasst wie alle anderen auch. Aber wenn er uns verflucht hat, hat es niemals so geschmerzt, wie wenn es die Carrows taten. Und meine Erinnerungen dieser Zeiten haben nicht immer mit den Erinnerungen von Neville oder Ginny zusammengepasst – ich denke manche von ihnen waren vorgetäuscht, damit jeder dachte, wir wären gefoltert worden, aber wir haben nicht tatsächlich den Schaden erlitten. Und manchmal würde er uns überhaupt nicht verfluchen; er gab uns nur Nachsitzen mit jemandem wie Hagrid. Nachdem ich ihn dieses erste Mal gesehen hatte, habe ich oft gesehen, wie er Nachts rumgelaufen ist und ich habe realisiert, dass er kein bisschen besser schlief als ich.

„Und du hast gerade gesehen, als ich ihn dabei beobachtet habe, wie er von etwas zurückgekommen ist, was ein Todessertreffen gewesen sein musste. Am nächsten Morgen habe ich Blut auf den Stufen außerhalb der Türen vorgefunden. Das war, als ich wirklich angefangen habe, mich zu fragen, was vor sich ging, denn wenn Snape wirklich der Bösewicht war, der für Voldemort arbeitete, wieso hätte er so heftig bestraft werden müssen? Wieso schien er nie zu genießen, was er tat? Und warum schien er zu leiden – die Schlaflosigkeit und sein generell ungesundes Aussehen? Dieses Ereignis außerhalb der Küchen war nicht das Einzige, bei dem ich ausversehen nach der Ausgangssperre in ihn rannte; Ich mag es auch, herumzulaufen, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann. Ich denke, dass er realisiert hat, dass das der Grund war, warum ich es tat. Er hat mich nie dafür bestraft, dass ich gegen die Ausgangssperre verstoßen habe; einmal waren die Carrows bei ihm und er hat sie davon abgehalten, mich zu verhexen.

„Aber lass dich nicht an der Nase herumführen, Hermine. Die meisten der Erinnerungen über Folter waren sehr real. Selbst wenn seine Flüche nicht so sehr schmerzten wie die der Carrows, waren sie trotzdem sehr schrecklich. Er hat uns alle das ein oder andere Mal in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Was auch immer seine Motive gewesen sind, wodurch er auch immer ging, wem auch immer er noch gedient hat, er war immer noch ein Todesser. Was er uns angetan hat, war genauso wahr wie sein Verrat an Voldemort. Es war nötig und er hat sichtlich keine Freude dabei empfunden, aber es ist dennoch geschehen. Wir haben nicht weniger gelitten, nur weil er auch gelitten hat. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde dir das selbe sagen, wenn du ihn jemals dazu bekämest, darüber zu sprechen. Es geht hier sowohl um die Dunkelheit, als auch das Licht; Du musst das Gesamtbild sehen.

„Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass all das dir geholfen hat, ihn aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen. Es ist ein Teil von ihm, den du nicht sehen konntest. Deine Unterrichtsstunden hörten sich sehr anders als unsere an und du warst für das letzte Jahr nicht in Hogwarts. Du wolltest eine andere Sichtweise, deswegen bist du zu mir gekommen, also hoffe ich, dass das geholfen hat. Es ist kein sehr fröhliches Weihnachtsgeschenk, oder? Lass mich wissen, was du davon hältst."

* * *

_Liebe Luna_

_Ich danke dir so sehr für die Erinnerungen. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen; ich bin dazu übergegangen, meine eigenen Erinnerungen nochmals distanzierter zu betrachten, um zu sehen, ob ich im Nachhinein etwas herausfinden kann. Du hattest recht, dass sie nicht sehr fröhlich waren, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es sein würden und du hattest recht, ich musste das Gesamtbild sehen._

_Ich würde mich dafür entschuldigen, weil du durch das alles musstest, aber ich versuche, es mir abzugewöhnen mich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, für die ich nichts kann – ein gewisser Slytherin rügt mich dafür immer. Trotzdem hast du mein Mitgefühl, falls das irgendetwas wert ist._

_Ich bezweifle es irgendwie, dass ich es jemals bewerkstelligen werde, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er je jemandem genug vertraut, um sich soweit zu öffnen und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber was hören will. Zu wissen, was er getan hat ist nicht das selbe, wie es zu konfrontieren – ja, ich weiß, ich leugne es ab. Ich versuche, es nicht zu tun. Wenn ich jemals mit ihm befreundet sein will, muss ich das Dunkle, sowie das Helle akzeptieren… Ich arbeite daran._

_Trotzdem glaube ich, dass wir eine Chance haben, Freunde zu werden. Er hat mir tatsächlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben! Natürlich nicht, dass er es zugegeben hätte. Es hatte keine Karte, keine Notiz, aber es muss von ihm sein. Es ist ein Silberring mit einem Otter darauf – ich werde ihn dir das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, zeigen. Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder abziehen; er ist einfach wunderschön. Ich weiß, dass es von jedem anderen sein könnte, aber nicht viele wissen von meinem Patronus und ich habe dir von unserem Gespräch, das wir über die Totems hatten, erzählt. Und überhaupt hat er mich beobachtet, als ich es geöffnet habe, auch wenn er vorgegeben hat, es nicht zu tun._

_Er ist ein schwierig zu handhabender Mann. Ich kann ihm nicht für das Geschenk danken – er hat wirklich ein Problem damit, gedankt zu bekommen, selbst für etwas simples wie einen Stift weiter zu reichen, aus irgendeinem Grund. Es lässt ihn sich wirklich unwohl fühlen. Ich weiß nicht, was er über das Geschenk denkt, das ich ihm gegeben habe – ich habe am Ende doch das Feuerzeug genommen. Ich weiß, dass er es mochte, aber er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er reagieren soll. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn nicht paranoid gemacht habe; ich denke nicht, dass er es glaubt, dass es eine unschuldige Geste war. Es geht alles darum, die richtige Gewichtung bei ihm zu finden, nicht zu weit zu gehen._

_Ich weiß, dass ich eine Herausforderung mag, aber diese könnte zu viel sein!_

_Danke nochmal für das Geschenk und fröhliche Weihnachten._

_Hermine._

* * *

_Liebe Hermine_

_Gern geschehen. Ich bin neugierig auf den Ring – ich selbst habe mir ihn nicht als den Schmucktyp vorgestellt. Es ist Bruch in seinen Gewohnheiten, über den ich mir Gedanken machen muss. Ja, du hast mich in das Projekt Wildes Pferd jetzt reingezogen (und ja, ich werde es weiterhin so nennen. Wenn auch nichts anderes, wird es zumindest heißen, dass wir vor anderen darüber werden reden können – sehr raffiniert!) und ich werde alle Details analysieren, die du mir gibst, also halt mich auf dem Laufenden._

_Was du darüber sagst, dass er es nicht mag, gedankt zu bekommen, ist interessant. Dafür gibt es mehrere mögliche Gründe. Einer könnte sein, dass er es einfach nicht gewohnt ist – niemand hat je gesagt: „Ach übrigens, danke, dass du dich um den größenwahnsinnigen Psychopathen gekümmert und endlose Foltern für uns erlitten hast, wir hätten das nicht ohne dich machen können", oder? Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, glaube ich auch nicht, dass viele Menschen „Danke, dass du mir den Stift gegeben hast", gesagt haben. Oder es könnte sein, dass er sich mit dem ganzen Konzept von Schuld und Obligation unwohl fühlt – schließlich ist es das, was dahinter steckt, wenn man jemandem dankt. Oder vielleicht möchte er einfach keine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fakt gelenkt haben, dass er etwas nettes getan hat!_

_Mir kam ein Gedanke, als ich gelesen habe, was du über das richtige Gleichgewicht zu finden geschrieben hast. Ich musste an einen Schmied denken, der mit Gusseisen arbeitet. Es ist spröde; es wird sich biegen und kann geformt werden, aber nur, wenn du sehr vorsichtig bist. Nur ein klein wenig zu viel Druck und es wird brechen. Vielleicht hat er diesen Punkt bereits erreicht, aber ich denk es nicht, noch nicht. Vielleicht kannst du ihn davor bewahren, das Eisen ein wenig erweichen, bevor man sicher damit arbeiten kann. Bin ich hier auf der richtigen Spur?_

_Luna._

* * *

_Liebe Luna_

_Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das eine wunderschöne Metapher. Ich werde dieses Bild im Kopf behalten, wenn ich mit ihm zu tun habe. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, wie der Astronomieturm da rein passt – ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass selbst in der Zaubererwelt Gusseisen dich nicht umarmt und dich an ihm weinen lässt!_

_Jedenfalls wollte ich dir davon erzählen, was am Neujahrsabend passiert ist…_

Hermine war bei ihren übrigen Kollegen bis Mitternacht gewesen, mit der deutlichen Ausnahme von Severus, der nirgends in Sicht gewesen war. Nachdem sie ihnen ein frohes neues Jahr gewünscht hatte, war sie zu Bett gegangen, nur um eine Stunde später von einem aufgeregten Krummbein aufgeweckt zu werden, welcher an ihrer Hand tatzte und laut maunzte.

„Was?", murmelte sie benommen, ein Auge öffnend. „Dein Spielzeug wieder hinter dem Bett eingeklemmt? Das kann bis morgen warten."

Krummbein maunzte eindringlicher, sein Gesicht an ihres stoßend. Die Stirn runzelnd setzte Hermine sich auf und blickte ihn an. Er sprang auf den Boden und tapste zur Tür hinüber, sich umdrehend, um sie anzublickend und wieder maunzend.

„Du willst, dass ich dir folge." Sie seufzte und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, nach ihrer Robe greifend. „In Ordnung, aber wenn Timmy im Brunnen feststeckt, gehe ich wieder zurück ins Bett." Es war eisig kalt im Schloss; Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich angezogen hatte, die lauter werdenden Aufforderungen ihres Katers ignorierend. Versuchend, ihre Haare nach hinten zu binden, warf sie ihrem Kater einen fassungslosen Blick zu. „In Merlins Namen, Krummbein, was ist _los_? Ist einer der Schüler in Schwierigkeiten?"

Ihr Begleiter stieß einen genervten Laut aus, der wahrscheinlich ein ‚Nein' war und tatzte an der Kante der halbgeöffneten Tür herum. Ihre Schuhe anziehend seufzte sie und folgte ihm hinaus in den Gang. „Jemand anders, dann?" Er maunzte als Antwort und eilte davon, an einer Biegung im Weg innehaltend und mit ungeduldig zuckendem Schwanz darauf wartend, dass sie aufholte. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend erstarrte Hermine, als ihr eine Idee kam. „Ist es Severus?" Ein weiteres Maunzen.

Die Robe enger um sich ziehend, folgte sie dem Kater, nun schneller laufend und Abkürzungen durch einige versteckte Passagen nehmend, als sie in die Kerker hinuntergingen. „Ist er verletzt?" Krummbein stieß Atem durch seine Schnurrhaare aus, grummelnd. „Nicht verletzt. Naja, das ist zumindest etwas. Aber du denkst, ich sollte zu ihm gehen?" Er maunzte. „Weißt du, Krummbein, mein Leben wäre einfacher, wenn du einfach nachgeben und reden würdest."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie zu erwarten hatte, als sie das Passwort sprach und in seine Räumlichkeiten trat. Seine Räume waren dunkel; sie stand bei der Tür und ließ ihre Augen sich anpassen, der leisen Musik lauschend und Leonard Cohen erkennend. Die depressive Musik war ein schlechtes Zeichen, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie Whiskey riechen konnte – viel Whiskey. „Severus?", sagte sie unsicher in einem Halb-Flüstern.

„Was tun Sie hier so spät, Professor Granger?", sagte seine Stimme gedehnt aus den Schatten heraus. „Die Kerker sind wohl kaum ein Ort für nächtliche Spaziergänge."

„Naja, draußen schneit es, also habe ich mich entschieden, drinnen zu bleiben.", antwortete sie sarkastisch, in die Dunkelheit spähend, bevor sie es aufgab und ihren Zauberstab zog. „_Lumos._" Er war in einem Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes ausgestreckt, eine Hand hebend, um seine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen, welches von ihrem Zauberstab heraufbeschworen wurde. Die Flasche auf dem Tisch an seinem Ellenbogen war fast vollkommen leer; Leonard Cohens Stimme verschwand und wurde von jemand ähnlich fröhlichem ersetzt, der sich wie Nick Cave anhörte. „Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Art, das Neujahr zu feiern. Die meisten Menschen versuchen es mit etwas Positiverem."

„Ich war nie sonderlich dafür, mich dem Strom anzupassen. Was tust du hier?"

„Krummbein hat seine Lassie Personifikation gemacht."

„Die verdammte Katze mischt sich genauso gerne ein wie ihre Herrin.", murmelte er. „Hat meine Hand gekratzt und versucht, mich daran zu hindern, mir einzuschenken."

„Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass du genug hattest.", antwortete Hermine spitz, sich bewegend, um sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel zu setzen. „Wieso tust du das?"

„Habe nie wirklich einen Grund gebraucht."

„Hör schon auf, Severus. Du bist nicht so betrunken, wie du vorgibst. Wenn du wirklich so betrunken wärest, wie diese Flasche mir Glauben macht, müsstest du bewusstlos sein. Was stimmt nicht? Magst du das Neujahr nicht?"

„Schwer zu sagen, da es erst ungefähr eine Stunde alt ist, aber bis jetzt, nein, nicht wirklich."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht das ist, was ich gefragt habe, also hör auf so sarkastisch zu sein. Was stimmt nicht?"

„Was stimmt?", konterte er. „Dieses Jahr wird nicht anders sein, als das letzte. Die selben Fehler, die selbe Idiotie, die sich immer und immer wiederholen wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Es ist so scheiße sinnlos."

Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor fluchen gehört. Dann wiederum hatte sie noch nie wirklich irgendeinen Zauberer fluchen hören – abgesehen von kreativen Schwüren auf Merlin. Aber irgendwie war die schlechte Ausdrucksweise von einem Mann wie Severus noch erschreckender. „Tja, das ist selbst für dich eine fröhliche Einstellung."

„Naja, es stimmt doch.", bestand er darauf. „Jeder denkt, dass ein neues Jahr eine Zeit um zu hoffen, Vorsätze zu machen und auf die man sich freuen kann. Niemand hält inne um zu realisieren, dass alle Vorsätze spätestens im Februar gebrochen sind und es nichts gibt, _worauf _man sich freuen kann. Wie hast du das Millennium gefeiert?"

„Was? Oh… Im Grimmauldplatz. Die überlebenden Ordensmitglieder haben sich getroffen, um gemeinsam hinein zu feiern."

„Wie charmant.", sagte er höhnisch. „Ich bin in New York gewesen, auf dem Time Square. Dort mussten hunderte von Menschen gewesen sein. Jeder stimmte in den Countdown ein und um Mitternacht haben alle gejubelt, bevor sie begannen, Auld Lang verdammtes Syne zu singen und nur für einen Moment konnte ich es fühlen – jeder dachte genau das Gleiche, verbunden und da war ein wirkliches Gefühl der Hoffnung. Nur für einen Moment. Dann brach ein Kampf aus und der Polizei musste kommen, um die Menge aufzulösen und die Dinge gingen in ihren Normalzustand zurück eine Minute nach Mitternacht. Ich realisierte, dass das alles falsch war. Es gibt keine Hoffnung für die Menschheit. Wir sind unser schlimmster Feind."

„Naja, wenn das wirklich wahr ist, Severus, was macht es dann noch Sinn, morgens aufzustehen?", forderte sie ihn heraus. „Was tust du hier? Wenn alles so sinnlos ist, wäre es logischer gewesen, wenn du dich schon vor Jahren umgebracht hättest." Das war ein harsches, schreckliches Ding zu sagen, aber der leere Ton seiner Stimme hatte sie erschüttert und sie wollte verzweifelt irgendeine Reaktion von ihm bekommen. „Für was hast du das alles ertragen?"

„Verdammt, wenn ich das wüsste.", antwortete er mit flacher Stimme. „Hat mir nichts gebracht, oder? Und ich habe nicht wirklich viel erreicht. Er war nicht der erste Dunkle Lord, den die Welt gesehen hat und er wird nicht der Letzte sein. Früher oder später wird einer von ihnen gewinnen. Hätte genauso gut er sein können. Es hat sich nicht viel geändert, oder? Die Menschen begehen immer noch schreckliche Verbrechen, Menschen hängen an ihren Vorurteilen fest wie an Teddybären, Menschen fürchten sich immer noch vor der Dunkelheit. Es gibt immernoch Böses und Dunkelheit und Hass. Und in ein paar Jahren wird ein neuer Er-Der-Ein-Anagramm-Hat auftauchen und alles von Neuem beginnen und alles wird sich exakt so nochmals abspielen, außer, dass wir diesmal vielleicht verlieren werden. Es ist wie eine Revolution. Weißt du, warum es Revolution genannt wird? Weil es immer wieder von Vorne anfängt. Menschen sterben und nichts ändert sich."

Hermine war für eine Weile still, unfähig zu sprechen, als sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, sich wirklich so zu fühlen. Glaubte er wirklich alles, was er gesagt hatte? Sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass nur der Alkohol und seine Stimmung aus ihm sprach; denn wenn es die Art war, wie er die Welt sah, dann war er zu gebrochen, um repariert zu werden. Wahrscheinlich lag vieles an ihrer Antwort und sie dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor sie sprach.

„Das ist der Punkt des Ganzen, Severus. Die Menschen sind immernoch fähig zu Wählen, bösartig und voller Vorurteile und Angst zu sein; Die Menschen sind immernoch fähig, Menschen zu sein. Die Guten wie die Bösen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord gewonnen hätte, würde es keine Wahlen mehr geben. Wir wären Sklaven, seine Puppen, oder wir wären tot. Wir fürchten die Dunkelheit, weil wir immernoch den Unterschied zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit kennen und weil wir wählen zu versuchen im Licht zu bleiben. Vielleicht wird sich dies eines Tages ändern; Vielleicht werden wir verlieren. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber hier und jetzt haben wir gewonnen und die Welt hat die Möglichkeit so weiterzumachen, wie sie immer hat, anstatt in der leeren Nacht zu versinken. Es ist nicht alles Dunkelheit."

„Dieser Teil ist es.", antwortete er nach einem Moment und sie spürte, dass sie zur Wurzel des eigentlichen Problems vordrangen.

„Niemand ist ohne Erlösung, Severus, nicht einmal du."

„Leicht für dich zu sagen. Hast du jemals jemanden getötet?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Kämpfe sind verwirrende Dinge. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob einer der Flüche, den ich benutzt habe, sein Ziel getroffen hat oder nicht und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es sich als tödlich erwiesen hat oder nicht. Aber ich habe Zauber gewirkt mit der Intention zu töten, ja."

„Im Kampf, als Selbstverteidigung, um diejenigen, die du liebst zu verteidigen. Es hat keine Ehre und sicherlich keinen Ruhm, aber es ist in gewisser Weise rein. Stell dir ein anderes Szenario vor. Stell dir vor du stehst hilflosen, unbewaffneten Gefangenen gegenüber und musst sie töten – oft unnötig langsam und brutal – einfach weil jemand dir gesagt hat, du sollst es tun. Stell dir vor, es wäre jemand, den du kennst. Oder es wäre ein Kind. Oder irgendjemand, wirklich, denn es ist eigentlich unwichtig, wer sie einmal gewesen waren, sobald du sie zu nicht mehr als Fleisch reduziert hast. Stell dir vor unaussprechliche Dinge hilflosen Opfern anzutun, immer und immer wieder und noch schlimmere Dinge zu beobachten und nichts zu tun, um es zu verhindern. Nur da zu stehen und zuzusehen. Und alles nur, weil ein selbstzufriedener, scheinheiliger Bastard darauf besteht, dass es für das größere Gute ist, dass dein Nichtstun irgendwie wichtig ist, dass es für dich nötig ist, im Blut zu baden und deine Seele zu zerfetzen und immer wenn du deine Augen schließt, kannst du die Toten sehen, denen du etwas schuldig bist, und denen du es _niemals _zurückzahlen kannst."

Die Worte flossen wie ein reißender Bach aus ihm; er sprach so schnell, dass er über die Worte stolperte.

„Und wenn du versucht hast, zu begreifen, wie sich das anfühlt, kommen noch andere Arten von Schmerz hinzu. Stelle dir vor, immer und immer wieder gefoltert zu werden, oft für einen anderen Grund, als dass dein Meister gelangweilt oder wütend ist. Stelle dir alle Arten der Folter vor, stell dir vor zur Unterhaltung benutzt zu werden. Stell dir vor zu fühlen, dass, was auch immer mit dir passiert, irgendwie besser ist als das, was du gezwungen worden bist, anderen Menschen anzutun, zu versuchen, dir das einzureden, um es irgendwie nobel zu machen, wenn es das wirklich, wirklich nicht ist. Stell dir vor zu versuchen Stolz in deiner Stärke zu fühlen, zu versuchen etwas gutes in der scheiß Jauchegrube deines Lebens zu finden, zu versuchen irgendetwas zu finden, dass nicht bis zu den Wurzeln verrottet ist. Und dann endlich erlaubt zu sein zu gehen, blutend und zerrissen und zu einem anderen Meister zu gehen und einen weiteren Fehlschlag zu berichten in einem anderen schattigen Raum der voller Menschen ist, die dich vollkommen für das, was du in ihren Diensten getan hast, verabscheuen und die nicht wissen, dass du verletzt bist und die es nicht weniger kümmern würde, wenn sie es wüssten, die zufrieden wären, dass du verletzt worden bist, weil sie denken würden, dass es das Mindeste was du verdient hast und du weißt, dass sie recht hätten."

Er zitterte heftig und wenn es irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte er geweint. Hermine wäre es fast lieber, wenn er angefangen hätte zu weinen; alles wäre besser gewesen als diese Trostlosigkeit, die sie in seinen Augen sah. Er war in der Hölle.

„Und stell dir vor, dass all das Jahrelang andauert, fast jeden Tag, bis alles nur noch ineinander verläuft und du kaum mehr sagen kannst, wann du verwundet worden bist, weil du dich an eine Zeit mehr erinnern kannst, in der du nicht irgendwo irgendwie geschmerzt hast. Du kannst dich nicht an die Gesichter der Menschen erinnern, die du getötet und gefoltert hast, weil da zu viele sind. Du hast mehr Narben als normale Haut und kannst dich nichtmehr erinnern, wie du die meisten von ihnen bekommen hast. Die Welt wird jeden Tag dunkler und du weißt, dass du ein Teil dieser Dunkelheit bist, dass du sie schlimmer machst in der Hoffnung, wenn du das tust, jemand anderem die Chance zu geben, es zu stoppen. Und da ist niemand mehr auf deiner Seite, weil du alle von dir getrieben und die Hand gebissen hast, die dich fütterte, glatt abgebissen und es gibt nicht eine einzige Person, die noch am Leben ist, die dich nicht hasst und egal wie sehr sie dich verachten, es wird niemals, _niemals _so sehr sein, wie du dich selbst hasst und _du kannst verdammt nochmal nicht aufhören. _Es gibt keinen Ausweg, alles was du tun kannst, ist weiter rein zu gehen in der Hoffnung, dass es bald enden wird, außer dass da keine Hoffnung mehr in dir ist."

Hermine kämpfte damit, sich nicht zu übergeben, unfähig die Tränen zu stoppen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was er beschrieb, aber sie kam nah genug, um allein unter der _Beschreibung_ zu zittern mit der Anstrengung zu versuchen damit klarzukommen. Die Realität hätte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit gebrochen. Wie hatte er stark genug sein können, es zu überleben?

„Dann, gerade wenn du denkst, du gibst auf, zerbrechen die letzten Reste deines Lebens. Die eine Person, die eine Verwendung für dich hat, entscheidet, dass du nichtmehr nützlich bist und wendet sich gegen dich. Nicht weil er erfahren hat, was du versucht hast zu tun, nicht weil du ihm endlich sagen konntest, was für ein kranker Bastard er ist, sondern nur weil er keine Verwendung mehr für dich hat. Nun braucht dich niemand mehr, du hast nichtsmehr zu geben und alles, was du tun kannst ist, zu versuchen, das Ungerechtfertigte zu rechtfertigen und in deinem eigenen Blut zu liegen, um den Tod betend, nur um selbst das verwehrt zu bekommen. Endlich ist es alles vorüber und du kriechst fort, um deine Wunden zu lecken und der schmeckst von dem bitteren Wissen, dass dort kein Platz in der neuen Welt ist, die du geholfen hast zu erschaffen, weil jeder, der dich erkennt, versuchen wird, dich bei Sicht zu töten und du willst, dass sie es tun. Du willst so sehr sterben, dass du weißt, du hast es nicht verdient, dass Tod zu leicht für dich ist, nach allem, was du getan hast, also zwingst du dich dazu, in einer Welt zu leben, die dich nicht will und die zu gut für jemanden wie dich ist. Versuchend, etwas von deinem Leben wieder aufzubauen mit dem, was von deiner Seele übrig bleibt. _Und du sprichst zu mir über Erlösung?"_

Er hörte auf zu sprechen, nach Atem ringend und keuchend, als hätte er einen Lauf hinter sich. Die Whiskeyflasche nehmend, leerte er in einigen langen Schlucken, was noch in ihr war, würgte am reinen Alkohol und schmiss die Flasche durch den Raum, um sie an der Wand zersplittern zu lassen. Die immer-präsente Musik hatte irgendwann gestoppt, während er gesprochen hatte und nun umdrängte sie die Stille in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit.

„Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen.", sagte sie schließlich durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich kann nichteinmal beginnen, es mir vorzustellen."

Krummbein war auf Severus' Schoß gesprungen, ein leises Grummeln voller Unglück ausstoßend und sein Gesicht an der Hand des Zauberers reibend, versuchend ihm Trost zu spenden. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem; er schien unnatürlich gelassen, wenn man seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch betrachtete. „Dann stelle dir etwas anderes vor.", sagte er heiser. „Stell dir die Folgezeit vor. Stell dir vor, jeden Tag Menschen zu sehen, die keine Ahnung haben, wie viel Glück sie haben immernoch am Leben und frei zu sein. Stell dir vor, ihnen zuzusehen, wie sie dieses Geschenk vergeuden, indem sie die gleichen dummen Fehler immer und immer wieder machen. Dann frag mich warum ich nicht glaube, dass das neue Jahr würdig ist, gefeiert zu werden."

Es war, als hätte alles, was er zuvor gesagt hatte, von jemand ganz anderem gehandelt, als hätte er es überhaupt nicht gesagt. Das konnte weder normal noch gesund sein, aber wenn es die Art und Weise war, wie er damit umging, wenn er damit umgehen _konnte _auf irgendeine Weise, mit allem, was er ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie kein recht, ihn daran zu hindern. Hermine trocknete ihre Augen an ihrem Ärmel und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchend, mit irgendwelchen unglaublich bedeutsamen und tiefsinnigen Worten aufzuwarten, zu versuchen, nach ihm zu greifen. Abrupt sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sich erstaunlich wie Severus selbst anhörte, dass das nicht die richtige Herangehensweise war und sie änderte ihre Taktik.

„Bist du fertig?", fragte sie spitz.

„Er blinzelte sie an, verwirrt, dann schien er sich zu sammeln. „Für den Moment."

„Gut; denn du hast begonnen, dich ein bisschen zu wiederholen." Hoffend, dass ihre Instinkte richtig lagen, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore. Ich habe keine wunderbaren Ansprachen über Liebe und Opferung. Du hast recht; Die Menschen sind dumm und das Leben wird nicht immer angenehm sein und deins war schlimmer, als die meisten. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte. Es ist sehr Gryffindor von dir, nur eine Seite der Dinge zu sehen, weißt du. Da gibt es auch Licht, oder du hättest nichts gehabt, durch dass du die Dunkelheit hättest sehen können. Selbst dein Leben hat ein paar gute Dinge gehabt. Da war Lily, als du jung warst. Da waren Momente mit deinen Kollegen, selbst wenn es nur halb zivilisierte Konversationen beim Frühstück waren, oder Zeiten, wenn du auf ihrer Seite warst – gegen Umbridge, zum Beispiel; sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht genossen hast, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Deine Zaubertrankarbeit – ich habe dir beim Brauen zugesehen; du ziehst etwas Gutes daraus. Kleine Dinge – deine Bücher, deine Musik, dein Origami. Wenn alles Dunkelheit wäre, hättest du nicht überlebt und fang gar nicht erst damit an, dass der Tod zu gut für dich wäre."

Er starrte sie an und für einen Moment hatte sie angst, dass ihre Instinkte falsch gewesen waren, dass sie einem Mann, der bereits zu zerstört war, um geheilt zu werden, noch mehr Schaden zugefügt hatte; aber dann begann er zum ersten Mal langsam zu lächeln, ein wirkliches Lächeln ehrlicher Zufriedenheit, ohne Bitternis und ohne Spott. Es war ein schönes Lächeln trotz seiner schiefen Zähne. Sie lächelte zurück, erleichtert, wenn auch irgendwie verwirrt; sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, warum dieser Ansatz funktioniert hatte oder woher sie gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn mit Sympathie nicht erreichen würde. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und dann begann er sanft zu lachen, das volle, tiefe, rostige Lachen, welches sie erst zwei Mal zuvor gehört hatte. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, begann er Krummbein zu streicheln, welcher anfing leise zu schnurren.

„Danke, Hermine.", sagte er ihr ehrlich. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, entließ er ihn mit einem langen Seufzen, sich in seinem Stuhl ausstreckend und gemütlicher hinsetzend. „Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich normalerweise kein rührseliger Betrunkener bin, aber da ich mich nur betrinke wenn ich depressiv bin, wäre das nicht akkurat. Lass uns sagen, dass ich normalerweise kein selbstbemitleidender Betrunkener bin."

„Du hast das recht, dich ein wenig zu bemitleiden.", sagte sie ihm. „Nur nicht so sehr, wie du es eben getan hast. Nicht alles ist sinnlos, weißt du. Und als jemand sprechend, den du persönlich mehr als einmal gerettet hast, bin ich persönlich glücklich, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast."

Er begann wieder zu lachen und sie stimmte ein, als ihr auffiel, wie vollkommen lächerlich das alles war und weil sie sich daran erinnerte, was er gesagt hatte und wenn sie nicht lachte, würde sie wieder beginnen zu weinen und das würde niemandem von ihnen helfen. Ihr gemeinsames Lachen hallte durch die stillen Kerker und als es schließlich endete entspannte er sich und schloss seine Augen, welche nicht länger trostlos waren, sondern ruhig und irgendwie sanft.

„Geh ins Bett, Hermine.", wies er sie an, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. „Und nimm deinen katzenhaften Lassie mit dir. Ich werde jetzt in Ordnung sein."

„Also gut.", stimmte sie zu, jetzt erst realisierend, wie spät es war. Aufstehend ging sie zu ihm und hob Krummbein vorsichtig von seinem Schoß. Das Gewicht des Katers auf ihren Armen verschiebend berührte sie seine Schulter sanft, bevor sie sich fortdrehte. An der Tür hielt sie inne und blickte auf ihn zurück. „Frohes neues Jahr, Severus."

„Wenn du das sagst.", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Gute Nacht."

* * *

[1] Es ist eine Zeit, in der das Gemüt eines jeden bedrückt und traurig ist, man weiß nicht warum; wenn die Vergangenheit eine sturm gepeitschte Einöde erscheint, das Leben eine Selbstgefälligkeit und Last und die Zukunft nur ein Weg zum Tod.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Hermines Ring kann gesehen werden, wenn man auf wantitall dot co dot za geht und dort 'silver otter ring' eingibt; es ist das zweite Ergebnis.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Der Ring kann auch ganz ordinär in der Google Suchmaschine unter dem gleichen Suchwort ('silver otter ring') gefunden werden. Und zudem: Nocheinmal zur Erinnerung, ich update ganz regelmäßig alle 3 Tage, damit ihr auf keinen Fall auf dem Trockenen sein müsst! :) vielen lieben Dank an die anonymen Reviewer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Okey, also ich bin scheinbar zu doof heute, das ordentlich zu posten! Jetzt ist es das richtige Kapitel (nichtmehr ein Doppelpost von Kapitel 9) und Severus ist auch nichtmehr 94, sondern 49... so schnell kann man 50 Jahre wieder los werden. Vielen lieben dank an ZauBaerin, die mich auf die Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat und entschuldigt bitte vielmals die Unannehmlichkeiten!

* * *

**"I don't know what I'm searching for**,  
**I never have opened the door;**  
**Tomorrow might find me at last**  
**Turning my back on the past."[1]**  
– The Moody Blues, 'You Can Never Go Home'.

* * *

Neun Tage später suchte Hermine mithilfe der Karte der Rumtreiber auf und fand ihn außerhalb der Eingangstüren vor, wo er den fallenden Schnee beobachtete. „Hallo", grüßte sie ihn sanft.

„Selbst, Hallo.", antwortete er. „Gekommen, um mich wieder zu rügen?"

„Nein, es sei denn du glaubst, dass du es verdient hättest.", antwortete sie, überrascht durch sein Necken. Dies war wieder eine andere Seite von ihm, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte; dieser Mann hatte mehr Facetten als ein Diamant. „Ich hatte über unser letztes kleines Gespräch nachgedacht.", fügte sie impulsiv hinzu; das war nicht der Grund, warum sie mit ihm reden wollte, aber es würde gut als Konversationsstarter dienen.

„Und zweifellos hast du Fragen.", sagte er gedehnt.

„Einige, inklusive deines Geschmacks in Whiskey, der zu wünschen übrig lässt, aber ich wollte mit dir über den Spitznamen sprechen, den du für den Dunklen Lord benutzt hast. Er-der-ein-Anagramm-hat?"

Er entspannte sich ein wenig und grinste sie an. „Was, dachtest du die Todesser könnten ihn nicht verspotten? Das Mal hält mich davon ab, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Es hält mich nicht davon ab zu sagen, dass er ein aufgeblasener Idiot war. Ich machte die ganze Zeit Witze über ihn; eine der Freuden, ein Okklumentiker zu sein."

„Was für andere Namen hattest du für ihn?"

„Die Meisten sind unangebracht und nebenbei möchte ich mich für meine Ausdrucksweise in dieser Nacht entschuldigen,", sagte er ihr, luftig weitersprechend, bevor sie antworten konnte, „einer meiner Lieblingstricks war es gewesen den imperialen Marsch von Star Wars in meinem Kopf zu summen, wenn er vorbeigelaufen ist."

Sie begann zu lachen. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Es war ziemlich sicher; er wusste nicht, dass ich es tat und er hätte die Melodie nicht erkannt, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Das ist ein Nachteil an einer Reinblutgesellschaft; niemand da, um die Popkultur Anspielungen zu verstehen. Ich war es gewohnt gewesen, das Gleiche mit Dumbledore zu tun, nur direkter; er merkte normalerweise, dass ich ihn verspottete, aber er hat den Witz nie verstanden. Es hat ihn mehr als alles Andere erzürnt, glaube ich."

Lachend blickte sie zu im auf. „Solche Dinge habe ich vermisst, seid ich gelernt habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Harry versteht mehr als die Meisten, aber er hat sich von seinen Muggelwurzeln abgewandt. Die anderen Muggelgeborenen, die ich kenne, haben das Gleiche getan. Es ist seltsam, ausgerechnet hier mit jemandem über Dinge wie Darth Vader reden zu können."

„Es kann jedoch nützlich sein. Manchmal ist es fast, als hätte man eine private Sprache. Ich genieße es, Witze auf die Kosten anderer machen zu können und zu wissen, dass sie nicht beweisen können, dass ich sie verspottet habe, weil sie nicht verstehen, was ich gesagt habe."

„Wir sind nicht alle abfällige Slytherinblödmänner.", sagte sie ihm hochmütig, versuchend überlegen zu klingen.

„Die Welt könnte es nicht verkraften, wenn du einer wärest.", antwortete er, seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche ziehend. Sie bemerkte, dass er sein neues Feuerzeug benutzte, welches sie ihm gegeben hatte und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, zufrieden, dass er es mochte. Der Geruch von Holzrauch schnitt für einen Moment durch den Schnee, als er anzündete. „Was machst du überhaupt hier draußen? Es ist eiskalt."

„Ich wollte dich nur für einen Moment sehen und sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Hör auf mich zu bemuttern.", grummelte er. „Ich habe es wunderbar allein geschafft, bevor du gekommen bist, weißt du."

„Ist das der Grund für dein sonniges Gemüt?", fragte sie süßlich und grinste, als er schnaubte. „Ich wollte dir auch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben. Ich werde mir gar nicht die Mühe machen zu fragen, ob sich jemand der Anderen daran erinnert hat, da sie es ganz offensichtlich nicht haben." Sie zog ein kleines Paket aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es ihm entgegen.

Er schien zwischen Überraschung, Misstrauen und Amüsement hin und her gerissen zu sein, als er es entgegen nahm. „Manche Menschen möchten nicht unbedingt daran erinnert werden, dass sie älter werden."

„Du bist neunundvierzig, Severus. Das ist selbst für einen Muggel nicht sehr alt und für einen Zauberer nichtmal annähernd im mittleren Alter." Sie beobachtete, wie er die Schicht des Geschenkpapiers abschälte, um einen runden Anhänger zu enthüllen, der von seiner Schnur baumelte; er hielt ihn hoch vor sein Gesicht, die Stirn leicht runzelnd, als er die ineinander verschlungenen schwarzen und weißen Tränentropfen betrachtete.

„Ein Yin-Yang?"

„Licht und Dunkelheit in der Balance.", sagte sie ihm sanft. „Ich dachte du könntest eine Erinnerung gebrauchen." In vielen Arten war es eine Repräsentation von Severus selbst, eine perfekte Balance zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit. Nach einem langen Moment ließ er die Halskette in seine Handfläche sinken, die Schnur sammelnd, die davon hinunter hing und es ohne einen Kommentar in seine Tasche steckend; Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entfernt, gedankenverloren und irgendwie nachdenklich.

Sie standen ein paar Minuten in komfortabler Stille beieinander, bevor sie zitterte und fragte: „Warum bist _du _hier draußen? Es ist wirklich eiskalt."

„Mir ist es verboten im Schloss zu rauchen, selbst in meinen eigenen Räumen. Ich könnte den Zauber brechen, der das bewerkstelligt, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir nicht die Mühe wert. Es gibt mir eine Ausrede, an die frische Luft zu gehen."

„Und du hättest nicht warten können, bis es aufgehört hat zu schneien?"

„Wir sind in Schottland. Es wird bis April nicht aufhören zu schneien. Jedenfalls mag ich es, den Schnee zu beobachten. Ich habe über ein Jahr in den kanadischen Bergen verbracht, weil ich richtigen Schnee vermisst habe; in einer echten Blockhütte. Es war wie etwas aus einem Film."

„Wie war es dort?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Du hättest es nach einer Weile wohl einsam gefunden, denke ich. Es gab buchstäblich niemand anderen im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen in jede Richtung. Es war so leise, du konntest die Schneeflocken fallen hören. Ich mag normalerweise keine Stille, wie du weißt, aber dort war es anders. Es war Frieden, wahrer Frieden und es war wunderschön." Das schien so eine seltsame Wortwahl von einem Mann wie Severus, aber sie konnte sich fast vorstellen, was er ihr beschrieb.

„So hört es sich an.", sagte sie sanft. „Fandest du es nicht einsam?"

„Dort nicht, nein; Ich habe es erwartet, ich fand es schwierig während meiner Reisen allein zu sein. Aber die Atmosphäre dort war wie nichts, was ich bis dahin gekannt hatte, oder seither kenne und die Isolation fühlte sich… richtig an. Ich brauchte es, glaube ich aber ich hätte dort nicht länger bleiben können, als ich es habe. Es war der tiefe Atemzug vor dem Sprung, wirklich, eine letzte Ruhe, bevor ich nach England zurückgekommen bin."

„Du musst unglaubliche Dinge gesehen haben, so umherreisend."

„Ja.", stimmte er leise zu. „Ich habe mehr gesehen, als die meisten Reisenden sehen würden, da ich keinen Zeitplan hatte. Ich bin fast überall hingelaufen; ich bin nur appariert, um die Ozeane zu überqueren. Ich bin die gesamte Länge Nordamerikas entlang gelaufen, von Mexiko bis in die kanadischen Berge."

„Wirklich? Wie in _The Day After Tomorrow?"_

Er schnaubte. „Kaum. Ich habe mehr als nur zwei Tage gebraucht. Das war ein schrecklicher Film."

„Stimmt."

„Ich habe vielleicht neun oder zehn Monate gebraucht. Ich habe jeglichen Zeitsinn verloren. Bis ich nach England zurückgekehrt bin und mir Mühe gemacht habe auf das Datum zu achten, hatte ich nicht gewusst, wie lange ich fortgewesen bin. Auch das war irgendwie befreiend auf seine eigene Art und Weise, fast wie ein Tier zu leben, mich nur nach meiner inneren Uhr zu richten und nicht bei dem, was die Sonne vorschreibt. Es ist seltsam befreiend."

„Und doch bist du hier in einer Schule, eine der am straff reglementierten Institutionen der Erde.", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Eine der vielen Ironien im Leben.", stimmte er sardonisch zu. „Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich bis zu einem gewissen Grad außerhalb dieses Regimes leben; die einzige Konstante sind meine Klassen. Und ich habe Vorteile, die meinen Kollegen – inklusive dir – nicht haben."

„Ah, ja, deine mysteriöse Fähigkeit zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es dir beliebt.", antwortete Hermine. „Ich habe unsere kleine Herausforderung nicht vergessen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht viel Fortschritt gemacht habe."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du es schon lange vorher erraten hättest. Vielleicht habe ich dir zu viel zugetraut."

„Oder vielleicht hatte ich andere Dinge im Kopf.", schoss sie zurück. „Du hast mir nicht viele Hinweise gegeben. Du brauchst kein Passwort, um in private Räume zu kommen, du bist nicht der einzige der es kann, aber nicht jeder kann es…" Sie pausierte und blinzelte, als ein Gedanke, der sich schon seit Wochen entwickelt hatte, endlich bemerkbar machte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „_Das _ist der Grund, warum du niemals überrascht bist, wenn ich auftauche, warum du immer zu wissen scheinst, wenn jemand kommt. Ich dachte immer, dass es verblüffend war, wenn Albus es getan hat. Minerva macht das Gleiche. Das ist es, oder? Ich nehme an, dass ich daran gedacht habe, als ich letztens Umbridge erwähnte."

„Wirklich, Miss Granger, jeder würde denken, dass Sie nie gelehrt worden sind, Ergebnisse wissenschaftlich zu präsentieren.", sagte er gedehnt. „Sie nennen dieses verstümmelte Durcheinander eine Erklärung?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, versuchend, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihr war das nie gekommen. „Es ist, weil du technisch gesehen, immernoch Schulleiter bist, nicht wahr. Du bist nicht im Dienst gestorben, du bist nicht zurückgetreten und du wurdest nie offiziell gekündigt, weil jeder angenommen hat, dass du tot wärest." Sie starrte in Unglauben zu ihm auf.

Seine Augen glitzerten in amüsierter Zustimmung. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.", sagte er sanft.

„Aber… du bist aus dem Schloss geflohen."

„Aus dem Schloss, ja, aber nicht vom Job. Ich habe gewählt zu gehen, da die andere Option gewesen wäre, drei meiner Kollegen zu töten; entgegen ihrer Meinung bezüglich des Vorfalls, haben sie mich _nicht_ in die Flucht geschlagen. Ich hätte gewinnen können, wenn ich geblieben wäre, obwohl es sicherlich ein sehr harter Kampf gewesen wäre. Aber ich habe das Gebäude willens verlassen und nicht meinen Posten aufgegeben."

„Mein Gott, Severus. Das ist… unglaublich. Was genau bedeutet das?"

Sich gemütlicher gegen die wand lehnend blinzelte er Schnee von seinen Wimpern und blickte nachdenklich hinaus in das wirbelnde Weiß. „Hogwarts ist ein Wesen mit halbem Bewusstsein. Es reagiert auf die, die um es herum sind. Am offensichtlichsten ist der Raum der Wünsche und die Bewegung der Treppen. Das Büro des Schulleiters ist ein weiteres Beispiel; du hast selbst Dolores Umbridge erwähnt. Wie du dich sicherlich erinnerst, hat sich das Büro gegen sie verschlossen und ihre Räume waren nie vollkommen geschützt. Die Schule hat sich verweigert, sie als Schulleiterin anzuerkennen. Es gab Vorfälle in der Vergangenheit, wenn ein Kandidat von Hogwarts selbst abgelehnt wurde. Zur Enttäuschung und Verwirrung meiner Kollegen war ich keiner davon."

„Welche Mächte gibt es dir?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ich habe zu Allem im Schloss Zugang, egal welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden – außer der Kammer des Schreckens, welche nicht als Teil von Hogwarts zählt. Ich kenne alle geheimen Passagen – dir wurde, als du ein Lehrer geworden bist, mitgeteilt, dass es mehr gibt, als die _Rumtreiber _jemals gefunden haben; da sind sogar noch mehr, die nur dem Schulleiter oder der Schulleiterin bekannt sind. Ich kann die Hauselfen, die Portraits, die Geister, die Statuen und die Rüstungen befehligen. Ich kann die Notfallverteidigung aktivieren, die Hogwarts beschützt. Ich kann frei auf den Ländereien laufen, inklusive dem Verbotenen Wald, ohne Schaden fürchten zu müssen. Ich kann Teile des Schlosses vor jedem außer McGonagall versiegeln. Ich kann die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle kontrollieren – eine kleine Sache, aber es kann amüsant sein. Und, wie du bemerkt hast, weiß ich immer, wer in der Nähe ist."

„Mein Gott", wiederholte sie leise, fassungslos.

„Faszinierend. Hermine Granger hat es offiziell die Sprache verschlagen. Es muss wirklich mein Geburtstag sein.", kommentierte er amüsiert.

„Oh, sei still.", sagte sie ihm. „Das ist unglaublich. Aber warum würde Hogwarts zwei Meister anerkennen?"

„Es ist schon zuvor passiert, wenn ein Amtsinhaber sehr krank war – sie sind nicht tot, aber können keinen Rücktritt artikulieren und sie können nicht dafür gefeuert werden, krank zu sein. Oder wenn der derzeitige Amtsinhaber für eine lange Zeitperiode abwesend ist. Die Schule wählt, ob sie in solchen Fällen reagiert oder nicht. Hogwarts' Halbbewusstsein ist ein Grund, warum das Ministerium hier wenig Macht hat."

„Und niemand sonst weiß es?"

„Oh, nein. Jeder _weiß _es. Aber niemand hat _realisiert_, dass sie es wissen. All die Informationen sind da. Aber selbst du hast ein paar Hinweise gebraucht, um es zu erraten, also mache ich mir sicherlich keine Sorgen, dass sonst jemand es herausfindet."

_Das war tatsächlich ein Kompliment. Das ist surreal. _Hermine versuchte ihre verstreuten Gedanken zu ordnen. „Und was, wenn sie es herausfinden würden?"

Er verkrampfte sich. Nur leicht, aber es war bemerkbar. Unsicherheit kroch in seine schwarzen Augen, als er vorsichtig antwortete: „Das würde schlecht sein."

Sie lächelte langsam zu ihm auf. „Tja, Severus. Dann solltest du mir am besten Gründe geben, um still zu sein, oder?"

Er entspannte sich ein klein wenig bei ihrem Ton, aber seine Augen blieben vorsichtig. „Was hattest du im Sinn?"

„Ein Geschäft, etwas, was ein Slytherin zu schätzen weiß. Stille im Austausch für Wissen und Privatsphäre."

„Sprich weiter."

„Mach, dass meine Räume privat sind und zeige mir die Geheimnisse von Hogwarts und ich werde deine Geheimnisse für mich behalten."

Er entspannte sich noch ein wenig mehr und überdachte ihr Angebot, seine Augen halbgeschlossen. „Mutige, kleine Gryffindor, ein Geschäft mit einem Slytherin eingehen zu wollen.", murmelte er. „Na gut. Wir haben einen Deal."

* * *

Am folgenden Samstag hatte Hermine keine wirkliche Arbeit zu erledigen und ging auf die Suche nach Severus. Sie hatte erwartet, ihn arbeitend in seinem Laboratorium vorzufinden, aber dort war keine Spur von ihm; er war auch nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, was hieß, dass er sich entweder in einem der geheimen Areale aufhielt, welches die Rumtreiber nie gefunden hatten, oder er war auf den Ländereien, oder er war überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts. Sie entschied sich, die Ländereien abzusuchen aus dem Grund, dass dies die einzige der drei Optionen war, die ihr eine Chance lieferte, ihn zu finden.

Sein Aufenthaltsort, als sie ihn schließlich fand, überraschte sie – sie fand ihn auf dem Stamm eines gefallenen Baumes neben Dumbledores Grab sitzend vor, den weißen Stein vor ihm anstarrend ohne einen wirklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen, sich tiefer in ihrer Robe vergrabend gegen die Kälte und nach einer langen Weile stellte er leise fest: „Ich war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, herzukommen im finalen Jahr. Ich habe es nie gesehen."

„Da ist ein Obelisk auf der anderen Seite, in den alle Namen der Ordensmitglieder graviert sind.", antwortete sie leise.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen." Sein eigener Name war nicht darauf, ein Fakt, von dem sie sicher war, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Sie betrachtete den Ausdruck seines Gesichts, ohne Erfolg versuchend, die namenlosen Emotionen in seinen Augen zu lesen und fragte sich, was er dachte, als er auf das Grab seines Meisters blickte.

„Was er von dir verlangt hat, war unfair.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Du weißt nicht alles, was er von mir verlangt hat, sonst würdest du etwas so triviales nicht sagen.", antwortete er ohne wirkliche Bösartigkeit hinter den Worten, sondern eher mit einer kalten, müden und grimmigen Sicherheit, die sie zittern und zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass sie vielleicht lieber nicht wissen wollte, was er meinte. Er fügte sanft hinzu: „_Ab amicis honesta petamus."_

„Was bedeutet das?"

„'Man sollte von einem Freund nur verlangen, was er fähig ist zu tun.' Nicht, dass Dumbledore und ich jemals wirkliche Freunde waren."

Ihr Gryffindormut verfehlte sie und sie zuckte von dem Thema zurück, um sich dem wirklichen Grund für ihre Suche nach ihm zu nähern. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du in deinem Labor arbeiten würdest." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern zur Antwort und nach einem Moment fuhr sie langsam fort: „Um ehrlich zu sein, scheinst du generell nicht viel zu arbeiten…" Er reagierte in keinster Weise; das allein war Bestätigung genug, aber sie wollte es von ihm hören. „Severus, ist es möglich, dass die Probleme mit deiner Gesundheit nicht so ernst sind, wie du mir weisgemacht hast?"

Nach einer langen Pause nickte er einmal, ein steifes Zucken seines Kopfes. Seine Augen waren stumpf.

„Warum hast du mich angelogen?", fragte sie, ein wenig überrascht, dass es weh tat.

„Du kannst unmöglich überrascht sein, dass ich gelogen habe.", sagte er sarkastisch, aber sein Herz war offensichtlich nicht darin. Nach einem Moment sagte er mit flacher Stimme: „Du hättest mir nicht helfen wollen, wenn du dich nicht schuldig und verantwortlich gefühlt hättest."

„Doch, hätte ich. Alles, was du hättest tun müssen, wäre zu fragen."

Er schnaubte. „Selbst, wenn ich dir glauben würde, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt, das zu wissen.", stellte er fest mit blanker, fehlerloser Logik. „Du hast mich als Kind gehasst, vielleicht sogar verdienterweise. Du hast mich sogar noch mehr während des Krieges gehasst, mit weniger Gründen. Du hast mich danach gehasst, obwohl du die Wahrheit wusstest. Wie hätte ich wissen können, dass zwei oder drei kurze Treffen genug gewesen waren, um das zu ändern?" Sein Ton war schwer mit Skepsis und er glaubte ihr offensichtlich nicht. „Ich habe mit deinen Emotionen gespielt, weil ich keinen anderen Weg gesehen habe, dich dazu zu überreden, mir zu helfen."

„Nein.", fauchte sie, irrationalerweise wütend. „Du hast es getan, weil das die Art ist, wie du dich immer benimmst. Du bist unfähig, einfach ehrlich zu sein."

„Vielleicht.", antwortete er ungerührt, immernoch auf den weißen Marmor von Dumbledores Grab starrend. Seine fehlende Reaktion machte sie nur wütender.

„Also was war der _wirkliche _Grund dann? Du schuldest mir wenigstens das!"

„Ich _schulde _dir gar nichts.", fauchte er. „Ich habe all meine Schulden vor langer Zeit so gut ich konnte bezahlt."

„Nein, Snape, hast du nicht. Ich habe viel riskiert, um dich hier her zu bringen. Ich hätte meinen Job und meine Freunde verlieren können. Du hast mich angelogen, um mich dazu zu bringen. Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, wenn schon nichts anderes."

Er zitterte, eine Geste, die wenig, wenn überhaupt etwas, mit der Temperatur zu tun hatte und rieb rastlos an seinem Arm. Die trostlose Stumpfheit seiner Augen war ausdrücklicher geworden, bis ihre schwarzen Tiefen vollkommen leblos waren, das grelle Weiß des Grabes vor ihm reflektierend. Endlich sagte er schwermütig: „Da war kein Grund. Kein großer Plan, keine Suche, keine verborgenen Motive. Ich wollte einfach nach Hause kommen."

Welche Antwort sie auch immer erwartet hatte, diese war es nicht. Sie starrte ihn in Unglauben an. „Und _das _ist es?", fragte sie so sarkastisch wie sie konnte.

„Das ist es.", antwortete er müde. „Ist es wirklich so schwer zu glauben?"

„Ja.", sagte sie offen. „Du hast _immer_ ein verborgenes Motiv. Du hast niemals in deinem Leben etwas einfach nur so getan. Und du hast so oft gelogen, dass niemand sagen kann, wann du die Wahrheit sagst."

Er blickte sie mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck an, als hätte er diese Reaktion schon die ganze Zeit erwartet, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder dem Denkmal zu.

„Verdammt, Snape, kümmert es dich gar nicht? Stört es dich überhaupt nicht, was du anderen Menschen antust?" Da war ein Teil von ihr, der sein Temperament provozieren wollte, der wollte, dass er diskutierte, zurückkämpfte, damit sie einander anschreien und einen Teil ihrer Emotionen loswerden konnten; diese brache Akzeptanz bekümmerte sie und machte es schwierig, wütend zu bleiben.

„Welche Antwort ich auch gebe, du wirst glauben, was du zu glauben wünschst und nicht mehr." Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht nur ihre Frage beantwortete, sondern von etwas ganz anderem Sprach. Langsam stemmte er sich auf die Beine und wischte den Schnee von seinen Roben, ihre Augen vermeidend. Sich fortdrehend, hielt er inne, seine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und als seine Stimme hervorkam, war sie so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hörte.

„Was auch immer es bringt… Es tut mir leid." Dann war er fort, in den Wald davonhumpelnd.

* * *

_Ich wollte einfachnach Hause kommen._

Sicherlich war das nicht so schwer zu glauben? Er mochte vielleicht ein Misanthrop sein, aber er konnte sich trotzdem noch einsam fühlen und das hatte er für viel zu lange. Der schneeige Wald verwandelte sich in einen schwarz-weißen Fleck, als er durch die Bäume stolperte. Zehn Jahre, zehn verzweifelt lange Jahre, in denen er kaum zu jemandem gesprochen hatte, in denen er alle Formen der Kontakte umgangen ist; und auch davor schon lange umgangen hat, um ehrlich zu sein. Er war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens allein gewesen. Er wusste mehr als Luna über die Psychologie der Berührung; er hatte gewusst, was ihm die Isolation antat; aber er war zu verängstigt und beschämt gewesen, um zu versuchen zurückzukehren, oder zu versuchen neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen.

Vor drei Jahren hatte er aufgegeben und ist nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt, sich denkend, dass es ihm helfen würde, sich weniger allein zu fühlen, wenn er wieder in seinem Heimatland wäre – er kannte die Gepflogenheiten, die Sprache, die Geographie. Und es hatte funktioniert für eine kurze Zeit, aber zum Schluss hatte es die Einsamkeit nur schlimmer gemacht – so nah zu sein und doch so weit entfernt. Schlussendlich hatte er die zerbrochene Schale seines Lebens betrachtet und entschieden, dass sein Verstand nicht mehr ertragen konnte und entschieden in die Welt zurückzukehren, die er zurückgelassen hatte und ein Ende für sein Exil zu setzen. Selbst, wenn sie ihn für seine Verbrechen in der Vergangenheit töteten, oder nach Azkaban schickten – Tod wäre fast eine Wohltat und er würde seinen Verstand so oder so verlieren, wenn dies weiterging, also konnten ihn auch so gut die Dementoren haben. Es war das, oder Suizid und er hatte entschieden, dass es die Rückkehr zu einer Art Gewohntem in seiner eigenen Welt das Risiko wert war. Er konnte sich immernoch später töten, wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan verliefen.

Nicht, dass er einen großen Plan gehabt hatte, musste er zugeben. Er hatte einfach etwas öffentlicheres und leichter zu findendes entdeckt, seinen Wohnwagen geparkt und begonnen, in Muggellondon herumzuwandern mit der vagen Ahnung, dass irgendjemand ihn früher oder später erkennen würde, oder denken würde, dass er ihn gesehen hatte und beginnen würde nachzuhaken. Es war einfach nur Unglück, dass die Person, die ihn gefunden hatte, ein Mitglied des Goldenen Trios war; trotz allem war sie besser gewesen als Potter oder Weasley, die ihn verhext hätten, sobald sie ihn gesehen hätten.

Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht anlügen sollen. Dann wiederum hatte er technisch gesehen nicht gelogen; all die Symptome, die er ihr beschrieben hatte, waren real und so waren auch die Attacken. Er hatte ihre Annahme über deren stärke lediglich nicht korrigiert. Und er _hatte _ein Labor gebraucht, um eine Heilung zu finden. Nichtsdestotrotz hätte es vielleicht einen anderen Weg gegeben… aber er hätte das nicht wissen können. Wieso würde irgendjemand ihm willentlich helfen? Er hatte nie vorgehabt, demjenigen, der ihn fand, die simple Wahrheit zu erzählen. Niemand hätte ihm geglaubt, dass er einfach hätte nach Hause kommen wollen und niemand wäre willens gewesen, ihm nur dafür zu helfen.

Sie hatte alle seine wildesten Träume überflogen. Nicht nur hatte sie einen Platz in der Zaubererwelt für ihn gefunden, sondern sie hatte ihn auch nach Hause gebracht; mehr als das, sie hatte ihm einen Einblick in Freundschaft gegeben. Sich umdrehend, blickte er zum Schloss, welches über den Bäumen sichtbar war. Sie hatte recht, er schuldete ihr viel, aber nicht für die Gründe, die sie dachte. Es gab keinen Weg, wie er seine Schuld zurückzahlen konnte. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, in das einzige Heim zurückzukehren, welches er wirklich gekannt hatte und das für eine Lüge.

Er war sich nicht sicher, für was er versucht hatte sich zu entschuldigen. Jahre der Grausamkeit gegenüber eines ängstlichen Mädchens, vielleicht, oder Jahre der Folter für andere wie sie. Für diese letzte Lüge inmitten tausender anderer. Den Fehler, durch welchen er so viele Jahre zuvor einen Babyjungen zu einem Ziel und den daraus folgenden Krieg so viel schlimmer gemacht hatte. All seine Fehler, all seine Defizite.

_Da gibt es so viel zu entschuldigen. Es wird niemals genug sein._

Er hatte es nicht gefühlt, als er begonnen hatte zu weinen. Selbst als die Tränen auf seinen Wangen gefroren, realisierte er es nicht. Er war so lang so verletzt gewesen, dass er nicht länger erkennen konnte, wenn der Schmerz zu stark wurde, um ihn ertragen zu können.

* * *

Hermine hatte den Rest des Tages in rasender Wut verbracht, ihre Gefühle in einem langen, wütenden Brief an Luna herauslassend, den sie bereute, sobald sie ihn abgeschickt hatte. Egal wie wütend sie auf ihn war, sie konnte seine Gründe verstehen und sie hatte den Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er gegangen ist. Nachdem der Sturm des Schluchzens sie schließlich ausgelaugt zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sie sich mit Krummbein zusammengerollt, um die Karte der Rumtreiber zu beobachten; Er war noch nicht zum Schloss zurückgekehrt, als sie schlussendlich in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen war.

Als sie Sonntag aufwachte, checkte sie die Karte nochmals ab und sah, dass er endlich zurück war; Im Lehrerzimmer, anstatt seiner eigenen Räume, was überraschend war. Krummbein gab ihr einen missmutigen Blick, als sie aufstand und sprang leichtfüßig auf ihren Tisch, um an dem Zettel zu tatzen, der die Antwort Lunas enthielt.

_Bist du wütend auf ihn, oder auf dich selbst?_

„Sei still, Ravenclaw.", murmelte sie resignierend, sich heute morgen ein wenig schämend. Eine entschuldigende Antwort kritzelnd, nahm sie eine Dusche und fühlte sich eher wie sie selbst, als sie das Lehrerzimmer betrat und sich mit einem Stapel Essays hinsetzte, der Korrektur benötigte.

Severus sah schrecklich aus, bemerkte sie, als sie ein paar Momente später einen Blick zu ihm riskierte. Sein Gesicht war blass und gezeichnet, seine Augen blutunterlaufen und eingesunken. Er schien in die Zeitung versunken zu sein, aber sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu realisieren, dass er noch keine Seite geblättert hatte; es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er unwohl zu ihr hinüber schielte. Sicherlich fühlte er sich genauso schlecht über ihren Streit, wie sie; perverserweise ließ dies sie sich besser fühlen. Wenn sie beide nachgeben würden, wäre da vielleicht ein Weg nach draußen.

Am Nachmittag waren sie allein im Lehrerzimmer. Sich eine Tasse Kaffee machend, hielt Hermine inne und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, mit sich debattierend, ob sie den ersten Schritt machen sollte oder nicht; sie bezweifelte, dass er es tun würde. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihr Blick zum hohen Kragen seiner Robe gezogen wurde und für einen Moment verstand sie nicht warum, bis sie den Umriss der Kette sah, die gerade so unter dem Stoff sichtbar war. Er trug die Kette, die sie ihm für seinen Geburtstag gegeben hatte. Sich schnell entscheidend, goss sie ihm auch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und stellte sie neben ihn auf ihrem Weg zurück zu ihrem Stuhl, nichts sagend; sie konnte seine Augen auf sich spüren, doch als sie aufblickte, starrte er wieder auf die Zeitung.

Als seine Stimme die Stille einige Zeit später durchbrach, erschrak er sie. „Ich glaube du wolltest einige Geheimnisse Hogwarts' sehen.", sagte er sanft, sie nicht anblickend. „Wenn du frei bist, wenn du zu ende korrigiert hast, könnten wir vielleicht damit beginnen…" Es war eine Art Friedensangebot, wenn auch nicht ganz eine Entschuldigung und sie nahm es an.

„Sehr gerne, Severus."

* * *

Sein Wort haltend, begann er ihr die Seite Hogwarts' zu zeigen, von der sie nie gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. Es schien fast, als gäbe es eine geheime Passage in jeder Wand; viel mehr als die Rumtreiber oder die Weasleyzwillinge je gekannt hatten. Überall gab es versteckte Räume und verdeckte Plätze, die mehr nach Spionagelöchern als nach irgendetwas anderem aussahen; er schien amüsiert, als sie ihm das sagte.

„Natürlich. Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum Dumbledore über alles bescheid zu wissen schien, das vor sich ging?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Spionage ist so eine prosaische Erklärung. Es nimmt das ganze Mysterium."

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, die meisten Dinge verlieren ihr Mysterium, wenn man näher hinsieht."

„Sicherlich gibt es auch Dinge, die wirklich so romantisch sind, wie sie scheinen.", forderte sie ihn lässig heraus, selbst nicht wirklich darin glaubend, aber den Streit nichtsdestotrotz genießend. Es war ein später Freitagnachmittag und sie saßen in seinem Wohnzimmer am warmen Feuer, während draußen ein Sturm wütete.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Dein Badezimmer.", schlug sie impulsiv vor, sich lebhaft daran erinnernd, wie fassungslos sie gewesen war, als sie es das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Die schiere Dekadenz war überraschend.

„Ich fürchte nicht.", sagte er gedehnt. „Auch hier gibt es praktische Gründe. Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich zu schwer verletzt war, um in eine normale Wanne kriechen zu können, also ist sie eingelassen und sie ist schwarz, weil Licht meinen Augen manchmal weh tut und weil es das Blut nicht so deutlich zeigt und sie ist Marmor, weil das leichter kalt bleibt und es der einzige Weg ist, einen Cruciatus zu behandeln. Horace hat gewählt, es nicht zu verändern und mir ist es die Mühe nicht wert. Zur Zeit benutze ich sowieso nur die Dusche."

„Ein weiterer Mythos ruiniert.", stellte Hermine traurig fest. „Und hier dachte ich, dass du eine weichere Seite hast." Sie würde den Raum jetzt nichtmehr mit den selben Augen sehen können, ihn sich darin alleine und verletzt vorstellend.

„Ich entschuldige mich, eine deine Illusionen zerstört zu haben."

„Wirklich, Severus, für einen so guten Lügner bist du ziemlich schlecht darin, ehrlich zu klingen.", sagte sie ihm trocken und sah das antwortete amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Wenn wir schon von romantischen Dingen sprechen…"

„Was wir nicht taten."

„Ich habe. Unterbrich mich nicht. Ich versuche, dir eine Vorwarnung zu geben."

„Über was?"

„Am Montag ist Valentinstag."

„Und…?"

„Minerva ist schlimmer als Albus es je war."

Etwas wie Horror kreuzte sein Gesicht. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Die Frau ist ungefähr so sentimental wie… naja, wie ich es bin. Sie hatte mit Dumbledore jedes Jahr darüber gestritten. Sie hat Lockhart fast stranguliert nach dem, was er getan hat." Er schauderte bei der Erinnerung und fügte hinzu: „Sie hätte sich hinten anstellen müssen."

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du ihn das Jahr hast überleben lassen.", stimmte sie zu, sich an den absolut mörderisch Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters erinnernd, den er an dem Morgen getragen hatte, als Lockhart über Liebestränke gefaselt hatte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eklig lächelnd. „Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nicht so viele pubertierende Mädchen gleichzeitig zum Weinen bringen.", schlug er pointiert vor. „Dich eingeschlossen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Sie spürte sich knallrot anlaufen. „Ich habe gar nicht realisiert, dass du davon wusstest…"

„Es war wohl nicht schwer herauszufinden.", sagte er trocken. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, Herzen auf deinen Stundenplan zu malen ist es nicht weise, besagten Stundenplan auf dem Tisch liegen zu lassen in einem Fach, in welchem der Lehrer herumläuft und auf die Tische seiner Schüler blickt. Jedenfalls hat Lockhart immerzu von all denen gesprochen, die ihm Valentinskarten geschickt haben. Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn nicht mit einem Stillezauber belegt habe – oder etwas schlimmerem – war, dass Dumbledore mich hat versprechen lassen, keine Magie gegen ihn zu verwenden unter keinen Umständen."

„Was ist mit dem Duellierclub?", fragte sie, eifrig das Thema von ihrem Kindheitsschwarm ablenken wollend. _Ich war zwölf! Naja, dreizehn._

Er grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Als er erst einmal um Hilfe gebeten hat, hat Dumbledore irgendwie unklug entschieden, dass es amüsant wäre, mich dazu zu zwingen und hat mich netterweise für die Arbeit angeboten. Lockhart sollte dankbar sein, dass ich mich entschlossen habe ihn zu erniedrigen, anstatt ihn zu verfluchen."

_Ja, das sollte er, _entschied Hermine. Es war irgendwie ein Schock gewesen, diese Seite von Severus zu sehen; ohne seine wehenden Roben war er schlank und machtvoll und gefährlich gewesen. Sie war damals nur ein Mädchen gewesen, aber sechzehn Jahre später musste sie immernoch erst einen Zauberer sehen, der an seine Reflexe in einem Duell herankam. Es hatte definitiv einen Eindruck gemacht.

„Was ist mit McGonagall passiert, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert hat?", fragte er, zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehrend.

„Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass sie Albus vermisst.", antwortete sie ein wenig unsicher. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, was zwischen den beiden war.

Er schnaubte. „Vielleicht."

„War da irgendwas zwischen ihnen?"

„Nein." Er sah plötzlich amüsiert aus, als würde er sich an einen privaten Witz erinnern. „Lass uns sagen… sie war nicht unbedingt sein Typ…"

Hermine kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen. Sie wurde besser darin, die Launen ihres Gefährten zu lesen und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass da viel mehr war, als er sagte. „War jemand anders eher sein Typ?"

„Niemand, den du kanntest. Niemand, den ich kannte, wo wir schon dabei sind; es war lange bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Nicht, dass ich denke, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, hätte er jemanden getroffen, den er gemocht hätte; er hat es einfach nie, so weit ich weiß."

„Du sprichst wieder in Rätseln, Severus."

„Ich genieße es, dich zu nerven.", antwortete er mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Und du bist sehr gut darin.", grummelte sie. „Wirst du es mir erklären?"

Er zögerte, offensichtlich stark nachdenkend. Schließlich stieß er seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und schloss die Augen. „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich erstaunt, dass niemand es je erraten hat.", murmelte er. „Sobald ich es erst rausgefunden hatte, erschien es mir so offensichtlich, dass ich nicht glauben konnte, es je übersehen zu haben."

„Severus.", schnappte sie verzweifelt. „Entweder sagst du es mir, oder nicht; aber hör endlich auf mit den _Andeutungen_."

„Na gut.", antwortete er mit einer amüsierten Stimme. „Da du so nett fragst… Dumbledore war ein Homosexueller."

Hermine starrte ihn für eine lange Zeit an. „Woher weißt du das?", brachte sie schließlich zustande, ihre Stimme heiser.

„Okklumentikstunden.", antwortete er lakonisch, seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen. „Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht, aber sobald ich sein Spion war, hat er mich von Zeit zu Zeit getestet und manchmal sah ich mehr, als er wollte."

„Und… du bist dir sicher?"

„Oh ja. Er war weit auf dem anderen Ufer.", sagte er fast fröhlich.

„Was für eine charmante Titulierung.", murmelte sie.

„Es sollte keine _so _große Überraschung sein… hast du jemals einen heterosexuellen Mann gesehen, der etwas getragen hat mit violetten Pailletten?", fragte er mild, seine Augen öffnend. „Und überhaupt ist Bisexualität in der Zaubererwelt viel weitverbreiteter als unter den Muggeln, genauso wie Homosexualität."

Ihre Gedanken wanderten augenblicklich einen unangenehmen neuen Weg entlang und in fasziniertem Horror fragte sie unwohl: „Bist du…" _Oh Gott. Ich habe gerade Severus Snape gefragt, ob er auf beiden Ufern steht. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ich einen Todeswunsch habe._

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bewölkte sich, aber er schien nicht wirklich wütend zu sein und antwortete ihr sogar, seine Worte mit delikat und mit Vorsicht auswählend: „Ich war, in der Vergangenheit, aber… nicht willentlich."

Sie dachte darüber nach und fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte ein oder zweimal zuvor darauf hingedeutet, impliziert das gewisse Bestrafungen unter Todessern sexuell, nicht einvernehmlich und brutal sein konnten, aber niemals hatte er es offen gesagt und wollte es offensichtlich auch jetzt nicht. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Es geht mich auch gar nichts an."

„Ich habe mit dem Thema angefangen.", antwortete er. Sie konnte seine Erleichterung darüber sehen, dass sie nicht weiterfragte und das allein brachte eine neue Frage auf.

„Wieso antwortest du, wenn ich persönliche Fragen stelle, Severus? Du willst offensichtlich nicht über solche Dinge reden, also warum verweigerst du es nicht? Du hast es früher immer getan."

Kurz davor, zu antworten, pausierte er und runzelte die Stirn, seine dunklen Augen abwesend. Schließlich antwortete er sehr langsam: „Ich weiß es nicht." Nichts in seinen Worten, seinem Ton, seinem Gesichtsausdruck oder seiner Körpersprache verriet ihn, aber Hermine war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er log.

* * *

Beide überlebten sie Valentinstag mehr oder weniger intakt; Minerva schien dieses Jahr ein wenig zurückhaltender zu sein. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie Severus reagiert hatte, da er den ganzen Tag nicht aus seinen Kerkern hatte treten wollen. Sie bemerkte jedoch, als sie zu einem Besuch vorbei kam, dass seine Räume nicht den verdächtigen Pinktouch trugen, der die Wände des Schlosses den Rest des Tages bedeckte, aber er hatte nur gelacht, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, ihn auch von den Wänden ihrer Räumlichkeiten zu entfernen. Es war zumindest nett, ihn lachen zu sehen, aber sie war genauso wenig eine _pinke_ Person wie er – naja, okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm.

Eine Änderung im Wetter Ende Februar markierte den Beginn der Quidditchsaison des Jahres. Zur endlosen Verzweiflung Harrys und Rons hatte sie nie gelernt, den Sport wirklich zu würdigen; es überraschte sie, als sie Zuflucht in Severus' Räumen suchte und ihn dabei vorfand, sich fertig zu machen, um das Match zu beobachten.

„Slytherin spielt.", antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. „Als Leiter des Hauses muss ich dort sein."

„Horace hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dort sein muss.", antwortete er leise, seine Handschuhe ergreifend. „Kommst du?"

„Ich habe sowieso nichts besseres zu tun.", entschied sie, sich hastig passendere Kleidung transfigurierend und ihm folgend. Als sie sich ihren Weg über den Pfad in Richtung des Stadions bahnten, – sein Humpeln schien schlimmer zu sein im Kalten – fragte sie: „Du schaust Quidditch also nicht, weil du es magst?"

„Nein. Ich kann es spielen – wenn du dich erinnerst, habe ich ein Match in eurem ersten Jahr gepfiffen – aber ich war nie begeistert darüber."

„Hast du jemals für Slytherin gespielt?"

Seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein dünnes, humorloses Lächeln. „Nein."

Sie hatte gelernt, dass dieses Lächeln bedeutete, dass mehr dahinter steckte. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil unerklärlicherweise ein seltsame Unfall geschehen ist bei meinem einen Versuch für das Team.", antwortete mit einem gelangweilten Ton in der Stimme. „Als ich aufgewacht bin im Krankenflügel eineinhalb Tage später mit einem angebrochenen Schädel habe ich entschieden, dass der Sport nichts für mich ist."

Die Stirn leicht runzelnd, ließ Hermine sich das durch den Kopf gehen, versuchend, eine versteckte Bedeutung hinter den Worten zu finden. Manchmal war Gespräche mit Severus ein wenig, als müsste man in einer anderen Sprache sprechen; du musstest dich wirklich konzentrieren. „… die Rumtreiber?", stellte sie schließlich fest, unglücklich zu ihm aufblickend.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Natürlich wurde kein Beweis für ihre Missetat gefunden – wahrscheinlich weil niemand wirklich danach suchte." Er zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es auch nur versucht, um den Stand in meinem Haus zu verbessern; Ich hatte mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, es nicht ins Team zu schaffen und ich hätte mir sowieso keinen anständigen Besen leisten können."

Die Konversation von dem peinlichen Thema ablenkend, als sie ihre Plätze in der Lehrersektion einnahmen, fragte sie: „Für welche Position hast du gespielt?"

„Treiber.", antwortete er abwesend; er schien über etwas anderes nachzudenken. Hermine konnte an nichts anderes zu fragen denken; sie erinnerte sich kaum, was ein Treiber war. In jedem Fall war Stille mit Severus meistens sehr friedlich und worüber er auch immer nachbrütete, es schien ihn nicht depressiv oder wütend zu machen und so überließ sie ihn seinen Gedanken und versuchte das Match zu verfolgen.

Der Kommentator war sicherlich nicht so gut wie Luna Lovegood und konnte mit Lee Jordan auch nicht verglichen werden, aber er schaffte es, das zu verfolgen, was vor sich ging. Ravenclaw besiegte Slytherin, nicht unerwartet, aber es ging nur um zehn Punkte und Severus schien ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

„Darf ich Ihnen gratulieren, Professor Granger?", murmelte er, als sie zurück zum Schloss liefen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?"

„Du hast niemanden in Brand gesetzt."

Hermine blickte ihn scharf an. Er konzentrierte sich scheinbar auf den trügerischen Weg, sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdrücklich leer, aber da war die Andeutung von Humor in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit, dass ich es war?"

„Nicht ganz.", gab er zu, reumütig lächelnd. „Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr das gleiche Feuer zuvor benutzt hattet, um warm zu bleiben; ich habe es vage wiedererkannt und eventuell habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt."

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt."

„Ich hatte keinen Beweis und ich bezweifle sehr, dass jemand dich dafür hätte bestrafen wollen – vielleicht eher belohnen. Jedenfalls habe ich verstanden, warum du es getan hast – du hast gedacht, du würdest Potters Leben retten. Ich glaube in einer verdrehten Art und Weise hast du es sogar, da du nicht nur meine Konzentration gebrochen hast, als auch Quirrels."

„Das ist aber sehr vergebend von dir…"

Er schnaubte, einen äußerst rutschigen Teil des Pfades umgehend, wegen seines schlechten Beines. „Mit allem anderen, über das ich mir Sorgen machen musste, war eine leichte Verbrennung und angesengte Roben das letzte meiner Probleme. Ich habe entschieden, dass es nicht der Mühe wert ist, darauf herumzuhacken."

„Und wieder einmal schaffst du es, meinem Ego die Luft raus zu lassen. Ich werde keinerlei Selbstachtung mehr haben, wenn ich weiterhin mit dir spreche."

„Es würde viel mehr als meine kläglichen Versuche brauchen, um eine Delle in deine Selbstachtung zu schlagen, Hermine, da bin ich mir sicher.", antwortete er trocken, als sie das Schloss betraten. „Du bist sehr weit gekommen, seit du eine verängstigte Elfjährige warst, die dumm genug gewesen ist, sich fast von einem Troll töten zu lassen, weil sie im Badezimmer über etwas geweint hat, was ein dummer Junge über sie dachte."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in reuigem Erstaunen, es besser wissend, als nachzufragen, woher er die Wahrheit dieses Zwischenfalls kannte. „Du kannst ein Kompliment besser zu einer Beleidigung verdrehen als jeder Slytherin, den ich je gekannt habe, Severus."

„Dankeschön.", antwortete er mit einer spöttischen Halbverbeugung, als er sich zu den Kerkern fortdrehte.

* * *

[1] Ich weiß nicht, wonach ich suche, ich habe die Tür nie geöffnet; Das Morgen könnte mich letztendlich finden, mich zurück zur Vergangenheit drehend.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Die Dinge entfalten sich hübsch. [...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Es hatte mir fast das Herz zerbrochen, als ich das erste Mal gelesen habe, dass er 'einfach nur nach Hause' wollte. Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel so? :)


	11. Chapter 11

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _In diesem Kapitel passiert ziemlich viel... Der Plot verdichtet sich wieder...

* * *

**"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough."[1]**  
– Frank Cane.

* * *

Ein kalter Februarabend brachte das Ereignis mit sich, welches Severus gefürchtet hatte. Es geschah mit fast beängstigender Plötzlichkeit; die einzige Warnung war ein leichter Kopfschmerz und als er sein dämmrig beleuchtetes Wohnzimmer durchquerte auf der Suche nach einem passend mildem schmerzstillenden Trank, verschwamm seine Sicht plötzlich und wurde schwarz, als ein heftiger Schmerz plötzlich durch sein schlechtes Knie zuckte. Das Bein knickte unter ihm fort und er fiel schwer mit einem erschrockenen Fluch auf den Lippen, der zu einem schmerzhaften Grunzen wurde, als er das beschädigte Gelenk schmerzvoll mit dem unnachgiebigen Steinboden kollidierte.

Als die Schmerzen des Aufpralls nachließen, versuchte er, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen und die Muskeln in seinem linken Arm begannen zu zucken und zu verkrampfen in einer schrecklich bekannten Art, die wunderbar seine Versuche sich in eine senkrechte Position zu drücken, verhinderten. Leise fluchend schätzte er die Situation ein; rechtes Bein sehr schmerzhaft, linker Arm nicht funktionierend. Er war für eine Weile nicht in der Lage sein, aufzustehen.

_Besser jetzt als in der Mitte einer Stunde_, sagte er sich resignierend, sich auf dem Boden ausstreckend, wo er hingefallen war und sich darauf vorbereitend, es auszusitzen. Wie die Blagen gestarrt hätten, wenn ihr verhasster Tränkemeister vor ihnen kollabiert wäre – aber wenn das passieren würde, wäre es sicherlich während des Krieges geschehen; er war mehrere Male nah dran gewesen. Sobald er eine ausreichende Anzahl an Gliedmaßen zur Verfügung hatte, konnte er ins Badezimmer kommen; bis dahin gab es nichts zu tun, außer zu warten. Ein erneutes Zittern schüttelte ihn so stark, dass seine Zähne klapperten und er biss die Kiefer zusammen, um zu versuchen zu verhindern sich auf die Zunge zu beißen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen; eine Attacke dieser Stärke hatte er schon seit über einem Jahr nichtmehr gehabt.

Es geschah ihm wohl ganz recht, überlegte er, als die Pein größer wurde. Hätte er sich mehr Mühe in seinen Nachforschungen gegeben, hätte er vielleicht bis jetzt eine Heilung finden können. Tja, er würde aus seinen Fehlern lernen; morgen würde er wirklich anfangen zu arbeiten. Er würde vielleicht sogar Granger helfen lassen, da er wusste, dass sie das wollte. Das nächste Zittern war mehr ein Krampfen und er realisierte, dass er morgen den ganzen Tag damit verbringen würde regungslos in einem verdunkelten Raum zu liegen, wenn er es nicht bald schaffte, irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Ein weiteres krampfhafter Zucken schüttelte ihn hart genug, dass er seinen Kopf schmerzvoll auf dem Steinboden anschlug und ein Zittern nervöser Unruhe lief seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Eine so schlimme Attacke könnte ihn für eine Woche außer Gefecht setzen, wenn er keine Hilfe bekam, aber… Der Kamin war zu weit entfernt und in seinen Räumen waren keine Portraits und er hatte keine Chance seinen Patronus zu beschwören in dieser Kondition. Das beschränkte stark seine Optionen.

Tatsächlich konnte er nur an eine mögliche Hilfsquelle denken, die wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht in Rufreichweite war.

„Krummbein…", fauchte er schwach, versuchend seinen Kopf zu heben. Das war eigentlich wirklich ein verdammt dummer Name für einen Kater, wenn man darüber nachdachte. „Du mottenzerfressener Fellball… schleichst du hier unten wieder herum…?" Oh, Merlin, das tat _weh._ „…Krummbein?"

* * *

Hermine war überrascht über ihren eigenen Abstand, als sie neben ihrem Kollegen kniete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war, aber die Zuckungen, die seinen Körper schüttelten machten deutlich, was mit ihm geschah. „Severus?", fragte sie leise. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Seine Augenlider zitterten; er hatte überraschend lange Wimpern für einen Mann, bemerkte sie emotionslos, oder vielleicht war es nur die Tatsache, dass sie so stark gegen seine blutlos blasse Haut abstanden. Er öffnete blutunterlaufene, leicht desorientierte Augen und blinzelte sie an. „Ja, Granger.", antwortete er heiser, zitternd.

„Gut. Du musst mir sagen, wie ich das behandeln soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es normalerweise tust."

„Trank.", krächzte er. „Der Blaue… Der, den ich dir gegeben habe. Großer Schrank. Oberstes Regal." Seine Sprache war ein wenig verschwommen, aber er schien seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, was eine Erleichterung war. Sie hatte keine Lust, eine Behandlung zu improvisieren; sie wusste nichteinmal, wo sie beginnen sollte. Die Flasche holend, hielt sie sie, wo er sie sehen konnte und er nickte.

„Wie viel?"

„Alles.", raunte er. Wenn man die kleine Dosis bedachte, welche er ihr aufgetragen hatte, schien es viel zu sein, aber sie versuchte gar nicht erst zu diskutieren. Die Flasche entkorkend, schob sie einen Arm unter seine Schultern und half ihm, den Kopf zu heben, die Flasche an seinen Lippen neigend. Er bekam das meiste hinunter, aber ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte ihn und der Rest verschüttete sich auf seine Kleidung. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sich die Krämpfe einigermaßen beruhigt und schienen weniger schwer zu sein, aber sie konnte anhand seiner Atmung erkennen, dass er immernoch Schmerzen hatte.

„Was jetzt?"

„Bad. Kaltes Wasser. _Kein _Levitieren.", fügte er hinzu, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Verwirrt schon Hermine ihn zurück in die Tasche ihrer Robe und begann zu versuchen, seinen Arm über ihre Schultern zu legen, sich darauf vorbereitend zu versuchen, ihm beim Stehen zu helfen.

„Würde sich warmes Wasser nicht besser anfühlen?"

„Ja. Aber würde nicht helfen." Er grunzte mit der Anstrengung und schwankte mehr oder weniger, sich schwer auf sie lehnend. „Kälte, um es zu stoppen. Dann später warm."

Es schien eine sehr lange Zeit zu brauchen, bis sie im Badezimmer waren. Hermine bemerkte, dass Krummbein vorausgegangen war; sie hatte zuvor gar nicht gewusst, dass Katzen Wasserhähne bedienen konnten, aber die große Wanne war bereits halbvoll. Severus stieß anhand dieses Anblicks seinen Atem aus in einer Weise, die vielleicht ein Lachen gewesen sein könnte, bevor er vor Schmerz zischte und stolperte; sie fing sich gerade noch mit Hilfe der Wand auf.

„Versuch das nicht nochmal.", sagte sie ihm. „Du bist zu groß für mich, um dich zu fangen." Er ignorierte sie, auf den Boden sinkend und zitternd. Sobald die Wanne gefüllt war, tatzte Krummbein am Wasserhahn, um ihn zu schließen, bevor er sie abwartend anblickte; Hermine blickte hinunter auf den halbbewusstlosen Mann und war genervt mit sich selbst, als sie begann zu erröten. „Um, Severus…?"

„Was?"

„Das Bad ist fertig. Aber… deine Kleidung…"

Er murmelte etwas, das wie ein verschwommenes „Verdammte Gryffindors", klang, bevor er sie so gut es ging anblickte. „Schuhe und Umhang. Der Rest… ist unwichtig."

Okay. Damit konnte sie umgehen. Dumm, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, wirklich, aber nichts in ihrem Leben hatte sie bisher auf die surreale Erfahrung vorbereitet, ihren früheren Zaubertrankprofessor teilweise auszuziehen. Sobald seine Taschen geleert waren und er nur noch seine Hosen und das Hemd trug und nach einer weiteren, besonders böshaften Konvulsion, die fast dazu führte, dass er sie ins Gesicht schlug, kroch er fast zu der eingelassene Badewanne und fiel mit einem Keuchen in die Kälte. „Was muss ich noch machen?", fragte sie unsicher. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Rand der Badewanne.

„Versuche… mich nicht ertrinken zu lassen.", antwortete er mit einem schwachen Versuch an Sarkasmus.

„Sollte ich Poppy holen?"

„_Nein._" Die verwaschene Vehemenz seiner Antwort war unmissverständlich. Seufzend stritt sie sich nicht mit ihm und setzte sich nah genug an den Rand der Wanne, um sein Haar oder sonst etwas greifen zu können, sollte er untergehen.

„Wie lange wird das brauchen?"

„Weiß nicht." Er öffnete ein Auge, blickte sie an und schloss es dann wieder. „M-Musst du irgendwo sein?"

„So traurig mein Privatleben auch ist, Severus, ich _kann_ mir schönere Dinge vorstellen, zu tun.", antwortete sie ironisch, ihn betrachtend. Die Kälte schien zu funktionieren; sie ließ ihn unkontrolliert zittern, aber er schien nichtmehr so sehr zu zucken. „Wieso hast du mich davon abgehalten dich zu levitieren?", fragte sie neugierig, sich denken, dass wenn er sprach, er immernoch bei Bewusstsein war.

„Dachte, dass es lustig wäre, dich… mich t-tragen zu lassen."

„Du kannst nicht richtig lügen, wenn du so bist."

„Levitation… macht es schlimmer. Weiß nicht, warum. H-Habe es auf die harte Tour ein paar mal herausgefunden. Poppy hatte mich normalerweise b-behandelt."

„Also warum lässt du sie mich jetzt nicht rufen? Sie sollte mehr darüber wissen, als ich."

„Nein. Sie kennt… die direkten Folgeerscheinungen des F-Fluchs. Nicht, was auch immer das hier ist. Als das hier be-begonnen hat, war ich… der Feind. Niemand sonst weiß von dem hier." Seine Sprache wurde ebenmäßiger, weniger verschwommen und abgehackt, obwohl die Kälte seine Zähne klappern ließ. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich g-gerufen habe. Du weißt es bereits. Ich gebe nichts neues preis."

„Und Krummbein war in deinen Räumen."

„Das auch.", stimmte er zu, zitternd.

„Wird es besser?"

„Ja." Er atmete langsam aus. „Die Z-Zuckungen hören auf."

„Was mache ich, wenn sie enden?"

„Wärme das Wasser langsam auf, bis k-kurz unter Körpertemperatur. Das hilft gegen die Sch-Schmerzen."

„Würde ein schmerzstillender Trank helfen?"

„Nein. Naja, es würde die P-Pein verringern, aber es würde auch mit dem Trank reagieren, den ich bereits g-genommen habe und mich sehr krank machen." Er lächelte schwach. „_Das _habe ich a-auch auf die harte Tour gelernt."

„Wie hast du das gemacht, als du auf dich allein gestellt warst?"

„Habe ich nicht.", antwortete er lakonisch. „Du hast das Badezimmer im Wohnwagen g-gesehen. Generell bin ich dort g-geblieben, wo ich h-hingefallen bin, bis es genug abgeklungen ist, damit ich s-stehen und in die Dusche gehen konnte. Manchmal hat es Tage gedauert."

„Gott, Severus." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hörte auf, Fragen zu stellen; sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie keine der Antworten mögen würde. Was auch immer seine Gründe dafür waren, so ehrlich mit ihr zu sein, manchmal wünschte sie, dass er es nicht sein würde. Nach einer Weile schien er aufgehört zu haben zu zucken und war nur noch am Zittern; sie begann, das Wasser langsam aufzuwärmen und langsam aber sicher stoppte auch das Zittern und sein Gesicht entspannte sich. „Besser?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja.", seufzte er. Nach einem Moment fügte er leise hinzu: „Entschuldige, dass ich deinen Abend unterbrochen habe."

„Du kannst manchmal nervtötend sein und du bist immernoch ein bissiger Blödmann, aber du bist mein Freund und ich werde dich nicht mit Schmerzen zurücklassen.", sagte sie ihm unumwunden. „Selbst, wenn du es verdienst."

Er schnaubte ein leises Lachen, seine Lippen zuckend, aber antwortete nicht. Nach einer Weile hob er den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Genug. Ich werde einschlafen und ertrinken, wenn ich mich nicht bald bewege." Er schien genügend erholt zu sein, um ohne Hilfe aufzustehen und sich aus der Wanne zu hieven; Hermine wurde inzwischen Müde – wenig überraschend, da es inzwischen zwei Uhr morgens war – und beschränkte sich auf einen simplen Trockenzauber, bevor sie ihm half ins Schlafzimmer zu humpeln, wo er ins Bett kroch und unter den Decken kollabierte.

„Willst du, dass ich morgen irgendwelche Klassen übernehme?"

„Nein.", murmelte er müde. „Ich habe nichts bis zum Nachmittag. Bis dahin werde ich wieder fit sein."

„In Ordnung. Dann lasse ich dich mal schlafen."

Sie war fast aus dem Raum, als er leise rief: „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen, Severus."

* * *

Erst als sie in ihrem eigenen Bett mit Krummbein zusammengerollt und selbst am Rande des Schlafes war, realisierte Hermine, dass Severus, als er aus der Wanne gestiegen war mit dem Wasser, welches über ihn lief und seine Kleider an ihm _kleben _ließ und sein Haar genauso an seinem Gesicht klebte… er eigentlich ziemlich gut ausgesehen hatte für sein Alter. Ziemlich gut für jedes Alter, wenn man darüber nachdachte.

_Ich brauche wirklich irgendeine Art Privatleben._

* * *

Trotz ihres Vorsatzes zu ‚vermeiden, es in eine Tragödie zu verwandeln', war das Erste, was sie ihn fragte am kommenden Abend „Bist du in Ordnung?" und sobald sie es gesagt hatte, fühlte sie sich dumm.

Er schien eher amüsiert als irgendetwas anderes, zweifellos weil er den selbstgerichteten Verdruss auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Ja.", antwortete er unverbindlich. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war die letzte Nacht… nützlich."

„Wie das?"

„Dich durch die Attacke zu reden hat mich gezwungen, den Symptomen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ich weiß jetzt, was für eine Art Heiltrank ich machen muss – oder zumindest, welche existierenden Tränke ich kombinieren muss."

„Kannst du nicht einfach die verschiedenen Tränke nehmen?"

„Was zum Teufel hat Horace euch für eure UTZs beigebracht?", murmelte er. „Mein Lehrplan für das letzte Schuljahr widmet sich ein ganzes Semester allein den Heiltränken. Nein, kann ich nicht. Sie würden miteinander reagieren, was sie im besten Falle ineffektiv, im schlimmsten Falle giftig machen würde."

„Wie willst du sie dann kombinieren?"

„Langsam.", antwortete er ironisch. „Es beinhaltet, jeden Trank in seine einzelnen Komponente aufzubrechen und die aktiven Zutaten zu isolieren, die ich benötige, die, die unwichtig sind, hinauszuschmeißen und dann mögliche Kombinationen auszuarbeiten und ob irgendwelche zusätzlichen Zutaten oder Prozesse vonnöten sind. Sobald das getan ist, ist der Rest der Prozedur praktisches Herumprobieren. Es braucht eine sehr lange Zeit, um eine zuverlässige Kombination herzustellen, was der Grund ist, warum so viele Behandlungen von allgemeinen Tränken abhängig sind, anstatt von spezifischer gerichteten Heilungsmethoden."

„Also welche Tränke musst du kombinieren, um zu behandeln… was immer du auch hast?"

„Ein standardisiertes Nerventonikum, einen spezifischeren Trank, der der Myelinregeneration hilft und einen entzündungshemmenden Trank."

Das würde wirklich ein großer Arbeitsaufwand sein und sie wusste, dass es ihre Kapazitäten überschreiten würde – so ungern sie es auch zugab, selbst nur für sich; sie hatte sicherlich nicht vor, es ihm zu gestehen. „Ein Trank zur Myelinregeneration? Von soetwas habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Das könntest du auch nicht,", antwortete er sarkastisch, „da soetwas nicht wirklich existiert. Das ist ein andere Grund, warum es so lange dauern wird."

„Du wirst einen Trank erfinden und ihn mit zwei anderen Tränken kombinieren. Naja, ich denke solche Dinge sind der Grund, wie du an deine Meisterschaft gekommen bist.", murmelte sie. „Kann ich dabei überhaupt irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Severus offen. „Du hast nicht die – die _Instinkte _für die Trankbrauerei."

„Danke.", antwortete sie mit flacher Stimme.

Er seufzte. „Das war keine Beleidigung, lediglich die Wahrheit. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich nicht während deiner UTZs unterrichtet habe – keiner von uns hätte die Erfahrung genossen. Du hast das Fach unter Horace schon schwieriger gefunden; du hättest viel mehr kämpfen müssen, wäre ich dein Lehrer gewesen. Du hast bis zu deinen ZAGs exzellente Noten erhalten einfach weil du ein exzellentes Erinnerungsvermögen besitzt, sowie die Fähigkeit Instruktionen akkurat zu verfolgen, aber du hattest nie das.. das tiefere Verständnis, _warum _oder _wie _etwas Bestimmtes funktionierte, die Spontanität, die man braucht, um etwas Neues zu kreieren." Er blickte sie an. „Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich deine Arbeiten so harsch bewertet habe und warum ich versucht habe zu vermeiden, dich die Fragen im Unterricht beantworten zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich habe versucht, dich zum _Denken_ zu bewegen. Wenn alles, was ich gewollt hätte, eine nachgeplapperte Antwort direkt aus einem Schulbuch gewesen wäre, hätte ich jeden fragen können. Selbst die wirklichen Idioten konnten lesen und wiederholen, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Du warst die klügste Schülerin der Klasse mit absolut keiner Konkurrenz – du hättest sie alle im Staub zurücklassen müssen und stattdessen hast du mir die gleichen Antworten gegeben wie sie." Er gluckste leise, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie frustrierend das war? Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte ich einen Schüler mit wirklicher Intelligenz und du hast sie nicht _verwendet_."

„Hast _du_ irgendeine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden ich an diesen verdammten Essays gesessen habe?", schnappte sie.

„Stunden in der Bibliothek, nachforschend, was andere Leute schon herausgefunden haben,", schnappte er zurück, „und mir die Nachforschungen anderer Leute gebend, welche die halbe Zeit nur vage mit dem eigentlichen Thema zusammenhingen. Hättest du weniger Zeit damit verbracht, deine Schulbücher auswendig zu lernen und mehr mit dem Versuch, die Prinzipien, die es beinhaltet hat, zu verstehen – wärest du in der Lage gewesen, mir etwas Originelles zu geben, selbst wenn es falsch gewesen wäre – wäre ich viel beeindruckter gewesen."

„Nichts was ich getan habe, hätte dich je beeindruckt."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie falsch du liegst.", antwortete er leise. „Ich bin ein Lehrer, seit ich zwanzig war. In all der Zeit hatte ich weniger als ein halbes Dutzend Schüler mit echter, wirklicher Begabung für mein Fach gehabt. Es ist unglaublich entmutigend, sich damit rumzuschlagen eine Klasse durch ihre Examen zu prügeln und zu wissen, dass sie nie wirklich etwas bewerkstelligen werden, das über eine flüchtige Note hinausgeht. Keiner meiner Schüler ist jemals um Meisterlevel aufgestiegen. Die meisten von ihnen waren dazu nicht in der Lage und die wenigen, die wirklich etwas Unglaubliches hätten machen können, waren nicht interessiert. Wie du."

„Ich war interessiert!", protestierte sie, nun weniger wütend angesichts dieser eher wehmütigen Laune. „Ich _mochte _Zaubertränke – ich hätte noch mehr gemocht, wenn du nicht so ein Bastard zu mir und meinen Freunden gewesen wärest."

„Du weißt, warum ich einer war."

„Das meiste, ja. Aber manchmal, Severus, warst du einfach nur… bösartig. Mit absolut keinem Grund."

Er begann zu protestieren, dann schloss er seinen Mund mit einem hörbaren Schnappen. „Du beziehst dich darauf, als Malfoy deine Zähne verhext hat."

„Nicht nur darauf, aber das war sicherlich das erinnerungswürdigste Ereignis.", antwortete sie leise, ein wenig überrascht, dass er sich daran erinnerte. „Ich habe dich nie gemocht, Severus, aber ich _habe_ dich respektiert und ich habe dich nie gehasst – bis du das gesagt hast."

Eine lange Stille entstand. Severus wich ihren Augen aus und seufzte schließlich, seine Nasenwurzel müde zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger kneifend. „Ich verüble es dir nicht. Es war grausam, bösartig und ungerechtfertigt und ich versichere dir, dass ich es bereut habe, es gesagt zu haben – nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass das ein großer Trost ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Es war nicht einmal wirklich, was du gesagt hast, was mich verletzt hat.", antwortete sie sanfter, sich beruhigend anhand der unerwarteten Entschuldigung. „Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden, warum du etwas sagen würdest, nur um mich zu verletzen. Du warst noch nichtmal zu Harry so gehässig, geschweige denn zu sonstjemandem."

„Du hast recht.", antwortete er ruhig. „Es war unentschuldbar."

„Wieso _hast _du es gesagt?"

„Nicht, weil ich es glaubte. Ich war wohl kaum in der Position, mich über die Zähne eines anderen lustig zu machen, oder? Das bin ich auch jetzt nicht, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging es gar nicht um dich. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es das besser oder schlechter macht. Ich war… es war nur Tage nachdem Potters Name aus dem Kelch gekommen ist. Dumbledore und ich waren die einzigen, die wussten, was das bedeutete. Das Mal hatte begonnen, sich zu verdunkeln; ich wusste, dass _er _zurückkehren würde und was das bedeutete. Diese Stunde… ich war gerade von einem weiteren Sinnlosen Treffen mit Dumbledore zurückgekommen. Ich war seiner leeren Plattitüden, seiner Versuche, mich aufzumuntern und zu beruhigen, überdrüssig, als ob er das könnte. Ich hatte absolut keine Geduld für eure kindischen, belanglosen Kämpfe, wenn die Welt morgen buchstäblich hätte zu einem Ende finden können und ich habe mich mit dem hasserfülltesten Kommentar den ich mir nur erdenken konnte auf das erstbeste Ziel gestürzt. Unglücklicherweise warst du es, die den Preis für mein Temperament hat zahlen müssen in diesem Fall; du warst weder die Erste noch die Letzte."

Hermine fühlte sich sehr dumm. Sie hatte so lange damit verbracht, sich mit diesem Vorfall zu beschäftigen und ihr war nicht ein einziges Mal das Timing aufgefallen; sie war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es persönlich gewesen war. „Oh.", antwortete sie mit kleiner Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht daran gedacht habe."

„Weil ich so oft ein kompletter und vollkommener Bastard gewesen bin, dass ich wohl kaum einen Grund gebraucht habe, um boshaft zu sein.", antwortete er leise. Sie wollte dem widersprechen und ihm sagen, dass er es nicht gewesen war, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu sagen. Er _war_ boshaft gewesen.

Ein kleines, zerbrechliches Halblächeln huschte über sein Gesicht; sie nahm an, weil er zufrieden war, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, ihn anzulügen. „Wir scheinen weit vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen zu sein.", stellte er fest. „Wäre ich weniger… weniger wie ich selbst gewesen, um ehrlich zu sein… und hätte mich dir gegenüber besser benommen, hätte es dich nicht zu einem Tränkewunder gemacht. Das Fach war nicht für dich. Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um das zu akzeptieren, aber ich habe es, irgendwann. Deine wahren Interessen liegen anderswo; ein Fach zu _mögen_ ist nicht genug."

„Ich nehme an, dass du recht hast.", stimmte sie zu. Jetzt, da sie beide sich beruhigt hatten, wusste sie, dass er recht hatte – sie hatte niemals wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, den Rest ihres Lebens damit zu verbringen, mit Tränken zu arbeiten. „Also zurück zu meiner eigentlichen Frage – werde ich dir helfen können?"

„Wenn du es immernoch willst, ja; wahrscheinlich nicht mit der Analyse und Spekulation, aber sicherlich mit der Handarbeit, die es beinhaltet und vielleicht mit dem Brauen des letztendlichen Trankes, sobald ich ausgearbeitet habe, wie es funktioniert. Es wird nicht interessant sein.", warnte er.

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es tue.", antwortete sie und er blickte sie scharf an, bevor er etwas auf der Seite fand, was er anblicken konnte, seine Finger ruhelos zuckend.

„Ich plane, dieses Wochenende zu starten.", sagte er schließlich. „Es ist ein Hogsmeadewochenende, also werden die Schüler aus dem Weg sein und ich sollte bis dahin mit meiner Papierarbeit aufgeholt haben."

Sie hörte die unausgesprochene Frage – _Ich werde besser darin, Severussprache zu übersetzen_ –und beantwortete sie. „Ich bin das ganze Wochenende frei."

„In Ordnung. Und es wird nicht so lange dauern, wie du denkst – ich hoffe ich werde etwas Konkretes bis Ostern haben."

„Nur zwei Monate, um das alles zu tun?"

„Heiltränke sind schnell zu brauen – dies ist kein Vielsafttrank, der für einen Monat köcheln muss. Und wie du schon gesagt hast, ist das einer der Gründe, warum ich meine Meisterschaft erlangt habe.", antwortete er mit der leisesten Andeutung eines Grinsens.

* * *

An diesem Samstag ließ Hermine sich selbst ein (das aktuelle Passwort war „Ischariot"; sie fragte sich, wieviele Passwörter ihm einfallen würden, die mit Betrug und Zweischneidigkeit zu tun hatten) und folgte der entfernten Musik hinunter in das Laboratorium. Heute war es Meat Loaf, was sie zum lächeln brachte, als sie mitsummte. Das Labor betretend hörte sie abrupt auf zu Summen und starrte. „Guter Gott, Severus."

„Dir auch ein Hallo.", antwortete er vage, nicht aufblickend. Er kritzelte Notizen auf ein Stück Papier; Der Arbeitstisch, an welchem er arbeitete, war buchstäblich mit dutzenden Blättern mit seiner engen, krakeligen Handschrift bedeckt. Es sah aus, als hätte er den halben Regenwald um sich ausgebreitet.

Von dem halben Dutzend Fragen, die sich ihr präsentierten, war die, die es auf ihre Zunge schaffte: „Wieso benutzt du Muggelpapier und kein Pergament?"

„Es ist günstiger.", antwortete er abwesend. „Und Kugelschreiber tropfen nicht."

„Und man kann nicht so einfach auf Federn herumkauen?", schlug sie spitz vor, seinen Stift kritisch anblickend, welcher deutliche Bissspuren trug.

Er schnaubte sanft zur Antwort, vollkommen reuelos. „Richtig."

Neugierig studierte sie einige der Blätter genauer. Manches seiner Arbeit sah aus wie arithmantische Kalkulationen; andere Teile waren chemischen Muggelgleichungen ähnlich; den Rest machten geschriebene Notizen aus. Kreise und Linien verbanden mehrere Teile einer Seite mit anderen Teilen und überall gab es viele Durchkreuzungen. „So muss Chaos wohl aussehen."

„Bitte mich nicht, es zu erklären. Selbst ich verstehe noch nicht alles. Das ist das buchstäbliche Äquivalent zu lautem Denken."

„Was willst du, das ich tue?"

Er gestikulierte vage zum Laptop. „Schau in die Methoden zur Behandlung von MS oder anderen neurologischen Krankheiten. Betaserum ist die weitläufigste Behandlung, die ich gefunden habe, aber es hat kein magisches Äquivalent, also brauche ich eine Alternative. Versuche herauszufinden, wie genau sie die Myelindegeneration behandeln. Und fass die Musik nicht an."

„Ja, Sir.", murmelte sie, ein Grinsen unterdrückend, als er sie finster anblickte.

* * *

Im Labor zu arbeiten, war erstaunlich friedlich, entschied sie einige Zeit später. Severus sprach nicht konstant mit sich selbst, wie Ron es tat, wenn er versuchte, etwas auszuarbeiten, oder schnaubte und seufzte endlos wie Harry. Ausgenommen vom Kratzen seines Stiftes, war es fast vollkommen still. Es war nett, mit jemandem zu arbeiten, der es ernst nahm.

Es benötigte jedoch ihre volle Selbstkontrolle nicht zu reagieren, als er begann, mit der Musik mitzusummen. Ein erschrockener Blick zeigte ihr, dass er sich nicht bewusst war, es zu tun und sie vermutete, dass er wütend werden würde, wenn sie Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken würde. Es war… naja, bei jedem anderen hätte sie gesagt, dass es niedlich war, aber dieses Wort passte _so_ nicht zu Severus Snape. Ein Lächeln unterdrückend, behielt sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tastatur konzentriert, obwohl sie es nicht ganz verhindern konnte sich zu fragen, wie seine Gesangsstimme sich wohl anhören würde.

* * *

Er hatte recht gehabt, dass es nicht so lange dauern würde, wie sie gedacht hatte, da sie seine irgendwie obsessive Natur nicht einberechnet hatte. Er war jede freie Minute am Arbeiten gewesen und hatte tief bis in fast jede Nacht hinein gearbeitet und manchmal sogar von frühem Abend bis zu seinen ersten Klassen am nächsten Morgen durchgearbeitet. Ihr Beitrag bei der Arbeit, sobald die wirkliche Analyse und Vorbereitung begonnen hatte, hatte hauptsächlich darin bestanden, ihn daran zu erinnern, lange genug inne zu halten um zu essen, frisches Papier bereitzustellen und als ein Resonanzboden zu dienen, wenn seine Konzentration in den wirklich späten Stunden nachließ und er es benötigte, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Der Myelintrank an sich war ziemlich simpel gewesen. Severus hatte ihr erklärt, dass er nicht versuchte einen komplett neuen Trank zu erfinden, sondern nur einen Aspekt, der im Dreifachtrank agieren würde, mit dem er sich eventuell selbst behandeln würde. Der Trank selbst musste nicht funktionieren, nur zeigen, dass er im fertigen Produkt funktionieren würde. Er konnte nicht erklären, woher er es wusste, als er es richtig hinbekommen hatte beim vierten Versuch, ihn herzustellen; er hatte es anscheinend nur gefühlt, als alles gemischt wurde. Hermine vermutete, dass er fähig gewesen war die latente Magie im Gebräu zu spüren und konnte dementsprechend sagen, wann es korrekt gemischt war, aber ob es eine magische Fähigkeit, Instinkt oder einfach Erfahrung war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Den Entzündungshemmer hinzuzugeben war auch leicht gewesen. Er hatte dafür schlussendlich doch keinen separaten Trank erfunden; er hatte es nicht benötigt. Ein paar Schlüsselzutaten, die dem Myelintrank beigegeben werden würden, würden den selben Effekt erzielen, versicherte er ihr. Das Nerventonikum stellte sich als problematischer heraus – um zu verhindern, dass es mit den anderen Tränken reagierte mussten mehrere Schlüsselzutaten entfernt werden, wodurch es ineffektiv gemacht werden würde. Die einzige Lösung war, entweder einen adäquaten Ersatz zu finden für diese Zutaten oder einen Prozess zu finden, der die Mixtur stabilisieren würde. Einen externen Stabilisierer hinzuzufügen hatte den Trank geschwächt und die Chance, dass er funktionieren würde, deutlich verringert; Severus war nicht glücklich über diese Entdeckung gewesen.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe über die verschiedenen Eigenschaften nachgedacht, die du versuchst in dem Trank einzubauen."

„Was ist damit?", fragte er abgelenkt.

„Es beinhaltet nichts analgetisches. Kein Schmerzmittel."

„Ich weiß."

„Warum? Das Nerventonikum war dazu _entwickelt _in Verbindung mit Schmerzmitteln zu arbeiten. Warum sollte man es auslassen?"

„Weil die Tonikum- und Schmerzmittelkombination arbeiten, indem sie die Nerven temporär abschalten, das Nervensystem fast in einer Stasis halten, während das Tonikum wirkt. Das ist in Ordnung, wenn ein erfahrener Heiler zugegen ist, der die ganze Zeit Diagnosen ausführt und homöostatische Zauberwirkt, um alles am Funktionieren zu halten; hierfür wird das nicht funktionieren. Ich muss in der Lage sein zu sehen, ob es funktioniert und die Nerven selbst müssen funktionieren, oder das neue Myelin wird abgestoßen – ein wenig wie ein Organtransplantat."

Hermine zuckte. „Also wirst du etwas trinken, dass all deine Nerven praktisch roh schabt. Ohne Schmerzmittel."

„Ja.", antwortete er leise. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich so intensiv arbeite. Wenn ich es bis Ostern schaffe, kann ich es am Beginn der Ferien nehmen und habe zwei Wochen, um mich zu erholen. Ansonsten muss es bis zum Sommer warten. Ich bezweifle, dass ich fit sein werde direkt danach zu unterrichten."

„Gibt es nichts, was du hinzufügen kannst, um zu helfen?", fragte sie.

„Unglücklicherweise nicht. Alles, was stark genug wäre, um irgendeine wirkliche Wirkung zu erzielen, würde den Trank davon abhalten, richtig zu funktionieren, wenn es mich nicht einfach krank macht. Alles weniger Starke würde sinnlos sein – ungefähr so nützlich, wie ein Aspirin für den Cruciatus zu nehmen."

Eine deprimierend akkurate Metapher, vermutete sie. Dieser Trank würde sich _anfühlen_ wie der Cruciatus. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er wirkt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht so lang. Nervenimpulse brauchen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu wandern. Die Nerven zu reparieren ist natürlich weitaus komplexer, aber es sollte nicht zulange dauern. Eine Stunde oder höchstens zwei, würde ich hoffen."

„Verdammte Hölle, Severus, so lang? Es wird dich töten, lange bevor deine Nerven repariert sind!"

Er blickte von seinen Notizen auf und warf ihr ein trostloses, zerbrechliches Halblächeln zu. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so.", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hörte.

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ich habe eine extrem hohe Schmerzgrenze, Hermine. Ich versichere dir ich habe weit schlimmeres überlebt als ein oder zwei Stunden neurologischer Pein."

Schluckend und die Tür zu ihrer Einbildungskraft nachdrücklich schließend, schoss sie zurück: „Das bedeutet nicht, dass du da auch wieder durchmusst. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du von einem anderen Weg weist, beschädigte Nerven zu manipulieren und zu reparieren, ohne sie zu stimulieren, bitte ich dich, mich zu erleuchten."

„Da ist keiner und du weist es.", antwortete sie mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber es muss einen Weg geben, um zu verhindern, dass du die Stimulation fühlst." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ihre Gedanken rasten. „Würde der Trank wirken, wenn du bewusstlos wärest?"

Er war höflich genug, die Frage zumindest zu überdenken, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ein Beruhigungsmittel würde nichts bringen und ein wirkliches Anästhetikum genügend reagieren, um einige ernsthafte physiologische Prozesse zu unterbrechen. Meine Heilfähigkeiten limitieren sich hauptsächlich auf Wunden; Ich kann soetwas nicht entgegenwirken."

_Ich auch nicht_, dachte sie. Sie dachte gar nicht darüber nach, vorzuschlagen einen Heiler mit einzubeziehen; dem einzigen, dem Severus auch nur etwas vertrauen würde, wäre Madam Pomfrey und wenn er sie hätte involvieren wollen, hätte er das schon getan. „Ich könnte dich mit einem Zauber betäuben, nachdem du es getrunken hast.", schlug sie halbernst vor.

„Das ist das beste Angebot, das ich seit Jahren hatte.", murmelte er, sie dazu bringend, ihn anzustarren. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie das hatte hören lassen wollen. Lauter fügte er hinzu: „Ich schätze deine Intention, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es funktionieren würde."

Hermine schon den halb geflüsterten Kommentar in ihren Hinterkopf, um später darüber nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich auf die Konversation. „Habe ich auch kaum geglaubt. Gibt es irgendeinen Kompromiss, einen Weg, um die Stimulation zu reduzieren, damit es zumindest nicht so sehr weh tut?"

„Vielleicht, aber es würde sehr kompliziert sein, es auszuarbeiten und um ehrlich zu sein, würde es wenig Unterschied machen. Sobald der Schmerz ein gewisses Level erreicht ist er allumfassend und der präzise Grad der Pein hört auf relevant zu sein." Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu diskutieren und er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sei versichert, dass ich weiß, worüber ich rede."

Sie gab nach, widerwillig. „Gut." Es überdenkend, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was ist mit Muggelanästhesien?"

„Theoretisch eine gute Idee. In der Realität kenne ich mich nicht genügend mit ihnen aus, um voraussehen zu können, wie sie den Trank beeinträchtigen würden, noch habe ich irgendeine Idee, wie ich sie erlangen könnte. Solange du keine Erfahrung darin hast, in Krankenhäuser einzubrechen um zu stehlen, so wie in Tränkevorratszimmer?"

„Nein, ich –" Realisierend, was er gerade gesagt hatte, stoppte sie abrupt beim Reden und starrte ihn finster an. Er grinste ihr zu und sie verlangte fassungslos: „Weißt du _alles, _was ich während meiner Schulzeit angestellt habe?"

„Ich bezweifle es, aber ich weiß sicherlich die meisten Dinge.", antwortete er selbstzufrieden. „Dein Angriff auf Malfoy während eures dritten Jahres war sehr inspirierend, nebenbei. Er hätte einen Zauber abgeblockt, aber er hätte nie erraten können, dass du ihn auf die Nase schlagen würdest."

„Woher zur Hölle weißt du das alles?"

Er lächelte, zog seine Lesebrille ab und reinigte sie abwesend mit dem Ärmel seiner abgelegten Robe. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass du es gewesen sein musst, die meinen Vorratsraum geplündert hat, einfach weil weder Potter noch Weasley heimlich genug waren, um es hinzukriegen…"

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass wir es waren?"

Sein Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen und er gluckste leise. „Wirklich, Professor Granger, benutzen Sie ihren Kopf. Wer, denkst du, hat das Gegenmittel für deinen Vielsafttrankunfall gebraut? Die Effekte waren nicht leicht rückgängig zu machen und wäre ich nicht da gewesen, hättest du eine sehr lange Zeit mit Schnurrhaaren verbracht. Was deine Attacke auf Malfoy angeht, habe ich sie gesehen. Ich bin in dem Moment an einem Fenster im zweiten Stock vorbeigegangen."

„Und du hast mich nicht dafür bestraft, einen Slytherin angegriffen zu haben?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich konnte mich kaum davon abhalten dich anzufeuern.", antwortete er, scheinbar ehrlich. „Draco war ein verzogenes Gör. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht mir zu wünschen, ihm eine runner zu haun."

Durch seine Worte genauso erschrocken wie durch ihre Bedeutung, musste sie ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Weißt du, es sind Phrasen wie diese, die mich plötzlich erinnern lassen, dass du ein Nordländer bist."

Er blickte sie ohne Gesichtsausdruck an, sein Lächeln schwindend. Gerade jedoch als sie angst bekam, ihn beleidigt zu haben, sagte er kühl mit einem ernsten Gesicht: „Yeah? Hastn Problem mit Menschn vom Nordn, hä?"

„Mein Gott.", krächzte sie, ihn mit Horror im Gesicht anstarrend. „_Was _war _das_?"

Er gluckste rau und antwortete in seiner normalen Stimme: „_Das_ war, wie ich mich angehört hätte, hätte meine Mutter nicht aufgepasst. Das war der Lokalakzent und der Akzent den mein Vater hatte. Zufällig ist das auch der Akzent den ‚Tobias Prinz' hat, da er eine effektive Tarnung gibt."

„Es ist… schrecklich."

„Das ist sehr südlich von dir.", bemerkte er, die Augenbrauen hebend.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Mir macht der nördliche Akzent nichts. Aber in deiner Stimme… hört es sich einfach… _falsch _an." Seine Stimme war immer sein bestes Merkmal gewesen und das leise, seidige Schnurren passte einfach nicht zu den rauen Vokalen und harscheren Konsonanten des nördlichen Dialekts. Sie hätte nicht geschockter sein können, wenn Krummbein plötzlich angefangen hätte, Französisch zu sprechen. Er gluckste wieder und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich meine es ernst. Es war verdammt beängstigend."

Er schnaubte leise. „Alles in allem bin ich zufrieden, dass meine Mutter darauf geachtet hat, dass ich nicht mit diesem Akzent aufgewachsen bin. Ich hatte so schon genügend Probleme, auch ohne dass ich wie Statist von Emmerdale Farm gesprochen habe."

„Das findet in den Yorkshire Tälern statt. Corronation Street [2] wäre sicherlich passender gewesen – du bist aus Manchester, oder? Zumindest irgendwo aus Lancashire…"

Er wedelte abweisend mit einer Hand. „Du bist ein Südländer; wir hören uns für dich alle gleich an."

„Rassist.", rügte sie ihn, ironisch und ohne Überraschung bemerkend, dass er ihr nicht auf die Frage geantwortet hatte, woher er kam.

„Was, wir sind jetzt auch noch eine andere Rasse?"

„Oh, sei still. Musst du nicht einen Unverzeihlichen-in-der-Flasche machen?"

Er trug ein kleines Lächeln, als er sich seinen Notizen wieder zuwandte. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie selbst auch lächelte; es war schön, einen weiteren Einblick in seinen Sinn für Humor zu sehen und sie war zufrieden, dass er sich um sie herum scheinbar wohl genug fühlte, um Witze zu machen, sogar auf ihre Kappe. Sie hatte jedoch nicht gescherzt – seine wundervolle Stimme plötzlich so schrecklich verzerrt durch den dicken Akzent war vollkommen falsch gewesen.

* * *

[1] Man mag vielleicht getäuscht werden, wenn man zu viel vertraut, aber man wird in Qual leben, wenn man nicht genug vertraut.

[2] Eine Serie aus Großbritannien, die sich um das Alltagsleben in einer Industriestadt in den 60ern dreht.

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Wenn ihr Blow Dry (Anm. Übersetzer: deutscher Titel: 'Über Kurz oder Lang') schaut, werdet ihr hören, wie Alan Rickman sich an einem nördlichen Akzent versucht. Er ist gar nicht schlecht.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anmerkung von Lo__ten:_ Schau! Mehr Plot! Ich denke ihr werdet ihn mögen...

* * *

**"The door is locked now, but it's opened if you're true**  
**If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you."[1]**  
– Metallica, 'The Unforgiven'.

* * *

Anfang April, nur eine Woche vor den Ferien, wurde Hermine wieder in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgeweckt. Diesmal jedoch nicht von Krummbein, sondern von einer Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, um die grünen Flammen in ihrem Kamin zu sehen und hörte, wie Severus nochmals ungeduldig ihren Namen rief. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend rutschte sie aus dem Bett und ergriff zitternd ihre Robe. „Ich bin wach, ich bin wach. Was ist los?"

„Ich… Merlin, ist es schon so spät? Tut mir leid; es hätte auch bis morgen warten können."

„Naja, jetzt bin ich wach – mehr oder weniger. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich habe den Trank beendet.", sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„Er ist fertig? Und er wird funktionieren?"

„Ja."

„Severus, das ist großartig! Ich werde in ein paar Minuten unten sein. Ich will ihn sehen."

* * *

Der Trank war nicht so, wie sie ihn erwartet hatte. Die ersten paar Komponenten hatten auf seiner bereits existierenden Behandlung basiert und hatten eine ähnliche milchig blaue Farbe gehabt; der ganze Trank hatte für ein paar Wochen in einem halbvollendetem Stadium vor sich hingeköchelt und war ein dunkles grauviolett gewesen. Nun war er ein klares Gold mit grünen Schattierungen und sah bizarrerweise aus wie eine Phiole voller Frühlingssonnenschein, als sie sie hoch hielt. „Ich hatte diese Farbe nicht erwartet."

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete er, müde aber stolz klingend – mit recht. Sie betrachtete ihn und lächelte und er musste wirklich müde sein, da nichts zurückhaltendes in seinem Gesichtsausdruck war, als er zurücklächelte. Es veränderte ihn vollkommen und für einen Moment sah sie durch die Maske und Narben den Mann darunter; Ihr eigenes Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihrem Gesicht, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Es war ein seltsamer Moment voller Intimität, gleichzeitig unangenehm und dann doch wieder nicht.

Sie blinzelten beide und blickten simultan fort und Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den unschuldig glitzernden Trank in ihrer Hand, sich seltsam aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht fühlend. „Planst du immernoch, ihn zu Beginn der Ferien zu nehmen?"

„Ja." Wenn der Moment eben ihn irgendwie berührt hatte, zeigte es sich nicht, als er fortfuhr: „Ich… wollte mit dir darüber reden. Ich weiß nicht, wie schlimm die Effekte sein werden…"

Sie brauchte einen Moment um herauszufinden, was er wirklich sagte. „Willst du, dass ich dabei bin?"

„Ich will nicht, dass _irgendjemand _dabei ist, aber ich glaube, dass ich jemanden dabei haben muss, wenn auch nur um zu notieren, was passiert – ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht selbst in der Lage sein, objektiv zu bleiben. Es ist außerdem möglich, dass ich Gefahr laufe, mich zu verletzen, durch Verkrampfungen oder ähnliches."

„Naja, wenn du einem Mädchen so ein Angebot machst, Severus, weiß ich nicht, wie ich das jemals ablehnen könnte.", sagte sie ihm sarkastisch und seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein amüsiertes Halblächeln, welches das Glimmen von Erleichterung in seinen Augen nicht verstecken konnte – er hatte gedacht, dass sie nein sagen würde. Selbst jetzt traute er der seltsamen Freundschaft nicht, die zwischen ihnen existierte.

* * *

Zu ihren eigenen Räumen zurückkehrend merkte sie, dass sie nicht fähig war, wieder schlafen zu gehen und darüber nachdenken musste, was gerade geschehen war. An ihrem Tisch sitzend begann sie einen Brief an Luna zu schreiben; es war sicherlich sehr bedeutsam, dass sein erster Impuls, nachdem er den Trank beendet hatte, gewesen war es ihr zu sagen und seinen Triumph zu teilen. Aber als sie versuchte den ungeschützten Moment zu beschreiben, in welchem er sie angelächelt hatte, stockte Hermine und merkte, dass sie niemandem wirklich davon erzählen wollte, selbst Luna; irgendwie war es zu privat gewesen. Und sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie dazu stand.

Es hatte ihn nicht hübscher gemacht, oder irgendetwas anderes aus einem schlechten Liebesroman. Severus sah weit jetzt weit besser aus, als er es jemals getan hat, als er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war, aber das hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten. Er würde niemals attraktiv sein. Aber er hatte eine Aura, ein gewisses Charisma, das seltsam anziehend war, wenn er nicht eine seiner widerlichen Launen hatte und in dem Moment, als sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, hatte das Lächeln seine harten Kanten erweicht, kurzzeitig seine Verteidigungen aufgebrochen und ihn viel weniger entfernt erscheinen lassen, menschlicher – und männlicher. Oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach erst dann darauf aufmerksam geworden.

Nach einer Weile entschied sie langsam, dass das letzte vielleicht Teilweise daraus entstand, da das, was zwischen Severus und ihr herrschte, eine Erwachsenenfreundschaft war. Ihre anderen Freunde waren Menschen, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte und da war eine gewisse Unschuld, da sie sie in vielen Dingen immer als Elfjährige sehen würde und ihre Freunde sahen sie umgekehrt sicherlich genauso. Freundschaften, die sich zwischen zwei Erwachsenen entwickelten, waren komplexer und weniger unschuldig, besonders da sie unterschiedliche Geschlechter hatten. Technisch sollte Severus sie natürlich zunächst als das elfjährige Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und Hasenzähnen sehen, aber sie hatte nicht diesen Eindruck; er behandelte sie wie eine Erwachsene und fast wie eine Gleichgestellte.

Einiges der übrigen seltsamen Reaktion konnte auf ihre reine Biologie zurückgeführt werden, sagte sie sich reumütig. Severus war männlich und in den Maßstäben der Zaubererwelt war er nicht so viel älter als sie; er war nicht mehr wirklich so unattraktiv, sie genoss seine Gesellschaft und es war eine lange Zeit her, seit sie das letzte mal mit jemandem ausgegangen war. Zweifellos erklärte das ihre Reaktion ebenso – und er hatte reagiert, erinnerte sie sich jetzt, seine Pupillen hatten sich leicht geweitet und etwas hatte in ihren Tiefen gefunkelt, bevor sie beide fortgeblickt hatten.

Hoffentlich war das alles. Alles andere würde unmöglich kompliziert und ohne Zweifel peinlich einseitig sein. Vage jugendliche Lockhart-bezogene Fehlurteile beiseite hatte Hermine bisher einige der romantischen Komplikationen umgangen; keine unerwiderten Lieben, keine hoffnungslos unpassenden Männer und keine desaströsen Freundschaften – außer Ron zählte und nach all dieser Zeit war sie sich nicht sicher, dass er es tat. Es war nicht _so_ schlimm gewesen.

Dann wiederum waren da auch keine Erfolgsgeschichten gewesen, reflektierte sie. Es war sehr schwer etwas zu finden, was man mit den meisten Männern gemeinsam hatte – nicht unbedingt weil sie klüger war als die meisten, sondern weil sie viel intellektueller war. Bis sie ihre regelmäßigen Konversationen mit Severus begonnen hatte, hatte sie nicht realisiert, wie isoliert sie sich gefühlt hatte, als wäre es eine Sünde, irgendetwas Komplexes oder Akademisches diskutieren zu wollen.

„Ich war zu lang wach, Krummbein. Jede Sekunde werde ich mir Eis heraufbeschwören und _All By Myself _singen oder sowas.", informierte sie ihren Begleiter, welcher zur Antwort mit einem Ohr zuckte und sich noch nichtmal die Mühe machte, sich zu entrollen. Lächelnd überflog sie den halbgeschriebenen Brief an Luna und nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens warf sie ihn ins Feuer; sie würde morgen schreiben, wenn sie sich sicherer war, wieviel sie sagen wollte.

* * *

Es war jetzt Mitte April und ein regnerischer Frühlingsmorgen fand Hermine in Severus' Schlafzimmer stehend vor. Sie hatte für einige Zeit mit ihm streiten müssen, bis er darin eingewilligt hatte; ursprünglich hatte er geplant den Trank unten im Labor zu nehmen, was nicht der komfortabelste Ort der Welt war. Er hatte missmutig nachgegeben, sie finster anstarrend und murmelnd, dass der Schmerz nicht dadurch verringert würde, wenn er auf einer Matratze lag; er war in schmollende Stille verfallen, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass, auch wenn er recht hatte, er sich nicht selbst verletzen würde, wenn er seine Krämpfe auf einer Matratze haben würde, wohingegen er sich definitiv auf dem kalten Steinboden verletzen würde.

Sein Schlafzimmer war genauso unpersönlich wie der Rest seiner Räume – sogar fast mehr. Die einzige Andeutung auf seine Persönlichkeit war der Berg benutzter Taschenbücher auf seinem Nachttisch. Davon abgesehen hätte es ein Hotelzimmer sein können; in gewissem Sinne hatte sein Wohnwagen mehr Persönlichkeit gehabt.

Severus saß auf dem Rand seines Bettes, die kleine Phiole in seinen Händen anblickend. Er sah nicht glücklich aus; Teilweise wahrscheinlich, weil er sich darauf vorbereitete qualvolle Schmerzen zu erleiden, aber wahrscheinlich auch weil er für diese Zeit hilflos sein würde. Hermine wusste, dass er diese Einsicht nicht mögen würde und beschäftigte sich damit, sich einen Stuhl neben dem Bett zu transfigurieren und es sich gemütlich zu machen mit einem neugierigen Krummbein, der auf der Armlehne hockte, um zuzusehen. Severus blickte seitlich zu seinen Beobachtern und lächelte höhnisch.

„Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen, Granger? Vielleicht ein wenig Popcorn?"

Den Hohn als Verteidigungs-Severus erkennend und nicht als Bösartigen-Severus, ignorierte sie ihn und antwortete ruhig: „Das ist keine Unterhaltung und wir wissen es beide. Ich werde hier sein, wenn es fertig ist."

Er scheute vor Augenkontakt zurück, hinunter blickend und unruhig herumrutschend, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und die Phiole hob. „Prost.", sagte er tonlos, die Augen schließend und den Trank so schnell herunterwürgend, wie er ihn schlucken konnte.

* * *

Es hatte länger gedauert, als Severus kalkuliert hatte. Oh, die eigentliche Behandlung schien nach zwei Stunden beendet zu sein, sofern sie es beurteilen konnte, aber zu der Zeit war er schon bewusstlos und erlangte sein Bewusstsein nichtmehr bis abends. Was vielleicht ganz gut war, dachte sich Hermine, da es ihr Zeit gab, sich von ihrer Übelkeit zu erholen und die Tränen zu trocknen und sich generell zusammenzureißen. Als er schließlich tatsächlich seine Augen öffnete, war sie dabei eines seiner Bücher zu lesen, welches neben seinem Bett gelegen hatte – erstaunlicherweise eine Zusammenstellung von Gedichten.

„Severus!" Sie legte das Buch hin und beugte sich vor, ihn nervös betrachtend, als er blinzelte und sich auf sie konzentrierte. „Bist du in Ordnung? Hat es funktioniert?"

„Ich hoffe es verdammtnochmal", antwortete er heiser. „Ich wäre ungern umsonst durch das gegangen." Er schauderte, die Augen schließend. „Gott, Ich hatte vergessen, wie weh es getan hat."

„Es scheint nicht wie etwas, das man vergessen könnte…"

„Ich habe zuvor gedacht, dass ich mich einfach daran gewöhnt habe. Es scheint, dass es der Nervenschaden gewesen ist und ich es einfach nicht voll gefühlt habe."

„Tut es noch weh?"

„Oh ja.", antwortete er mit hohler Stimme, die Augen geschlossen. „Das ist der Grund warum ich weiß, dass es funktioniert. Die Nerven wurden alle regeneriert. Es wird noch weiter weh tun, bis alles weniger roh ist."

Nach einem Moment schenkte sie ihm vorsichtig ein Glas Wasser von der Karaffe neben dem Bett ein und bot es ihm an. „Kannst du dich genügend aufsetzen, um zu trinken?", fragte sie.

Anstatt zu Antworten quälte er sich, einfach aufgrund seines dickköpfigen Stolzes, schmerzvoll in eine sitzende Position, sich weigernd zuzugeben wie sehr es schmerzte und nahm das Glas, langsam daran nippend, bevor er es zurückgab und zurück gegen die Kissen sank. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit emotionsloserer Stimme. „Ich erinnere mich an nichts außer Schmerz."

„Es hat nicht sofort gewirkt. Du hast nach ein paar Sekunden ungemütlich ausgesehen, aber es schien für ein paar Minuten nicht wirklich weh zu tun." Hermine zitterte. „Es war schwer zu sagen. Ich hätte damit umgehen können, wenn du geschrien hättest oder sonstetwas, aber du hast überhaupt keine Geräusche gemacht außer deines Atmens. Du hast gezittert – keine Krämpfe, sondern Zuckungen wie die Attacke im Februar – und du warst offensichtlich in Qual, aber du warst vollkommen still und du hast auf nichts geantwortet, was ich gesagt habe."

Severus nickte nüchtern. „Es war… soetwas wie mein einziger Stolz, unter dem Cruciatus nie zu schreien. Selbst der Dunkle Lord konnte mich die meiste Zeit nicht so zum schreien bringen. Wenn ich schreien sollte, hatte er kreativ werden müssen. Natürlich nicht, dass das ein Problem für ihn gewesen wäre. Ich nehme an, dass ich es jetzt einfach antrainiert habe, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, wenn ich verletzt bin; es gibt gewisse Techniken, Schmerz auszublocken…"

Und sie wollte _so _nichts davon wissen, wie er dazu konditioniert worden ist, diese Reaktion zu geben. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte – dass er nach ungefähr einer Stunde scheinbar in eine Art Rückblende gerutscht war, da er begonnen hatte sich gegen unsichtbare Einschränkungen zu wehren und – nichtmal gebettelt hatte, damit hätte sie umgehen können, aber einfach mit toter Stimme gebeten hatte, dass es aufhören soll mit einem seltsam resignierten Ton, der sagte, dass er wusste, dass es nicht aufhören würde. Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem sie sich übergeben hatte.

Versuchend sich an seine emotionslose Abgebrühtheit anzugleichen, fuhr sie fort: „Du hattest deine Augen die ganze Zeit über geschlossen. Es schien schlimmer in deinem linken Arm zu sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das psychisch oder physisch war. Es hat vielleicht zwei Stunden gedauert, aber irgendwann in der zweiten Stunde hast du das Bewusstsein verloren. Du warst immernoch am Zittern, aber es waren offensichtlich Muskelkontraktionen und keine Bewegungen von dir. Ungefähr vor einer Stunde sind sie zu Zuckungen geworden und bis eben warst du bewusstlos."

Er nickte nur gedankenverloren und blinzelte als Krummbein auf das Bett sprang und zu ihm kam, um ihn abzuschnuppern. „Was ist dein Problem, Fellball?", fragte er den Kater schwach.

Hermine versuchte nicht zu lächeln. „Er war fast so besorgt wie ich. Ich glaube er dachte zuerst, dass dich etwas angriff."

„Dummes Tier.", grummelte er, sein Gesicht von Krummbeins durchgängiger Inspektion fortdrehend, bevor er nachgab und begann ihn zu streicheln. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr Zeugen sein musstet.", fügte er zu, ohne sie anzublicken.

Sie starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, zügelte streng ihre ersten beiden Impulse – wieder anzufangen zu heulen oder zu versuchen ihn zu erwürgen – und antwortete schließlich: „Ich dachte nur Gryffindors würden darauf bestehen sich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, für die sie nichts können."

Er gluckste und zuckte leicht. „Touché."

„Willst du irgendwas? Ich kann nicht im Ansatz so gut kochen wie du, aber ich _kann _kochen. Oder ich kann einen Hauself rufen und etwas bestellen."

„Nein. Ich brauche keine Krankenschwester." Seine Stimme nahm wieder seine üblichen knappen Töne an und seine Wälle wurden rapide hochgezogen.

„Hör auf so verdammt stur zu sein.", schnappte sie ihn an. „Du bist verletzt. Was ist aus ‚nicht alles muss ein Kampf sein, manchmal ist es nötig zuzugeben, dass du nur ein Mensch bist' passiert?"

Er blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „Du erinnerst dich -? Egal. Ich bin nicht einfach nur stur. Ich bin nicht verletzt, sondern fühle einfach nur Schmerzen und ich habe schlimmeres ertragen. Die Schmerzen werden nicht schneller vergehen weil ich herumliege und nichts zu tun habe außer darüber nachzudenken. Ich werde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich mich bewege. Zusätzlich wird das helfen die Verbindung zwischen den neuen Nerven und den Muskeln zu stärken."

_Natürlich erinnere ich mich._ Sie blickte ihn finster an, realisierend, dass es nichts gab, was sie sagen oder tun konnte um ihn zu überreden zu ruhen. „Eigensinniger Blödmann. Na gut. Geh und tu dir weh."

Seine Lippen zuckten, als er gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfte. „Unerträgliche Frau. Du kannst die Welt nicht retten. Geh und bemutter jemand anderen für eine Weile; Ich brauche es weder noch verdiene ich es."

„Das ist deine Sicht."

„Und es ist mein Körper und mein Trank und dies sind meine Räume." Er setzte sich auf, vorsichtig Krummbein zur Seite schiebend und schwang langsam seine Beine vom Bett. Er bewegte sich behutsam aber sie musste zugeben, dass er weit besser schien, als sie es erwartet hätte. Dann wiederum, mit seiner Schmerzgrenze könnte er wahrscheinlich auf zwei gebrochenen Beinen laufen ohne Anzeichen von Qual.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte, halb in Bewunderung und halb in Verzweiflung: „Du gibst nie auf, oder?"

„Du gibst nicht auf bis du stirbst. Wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Leben sich dieses Jahr dramatisch verbessert hat, wäre es irgendwie dumm, jetzt aufzugeben."

„Ich nehme das einfach als Kompliment, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es als solches gemeint war.", informierte sie ihm in einem luftigen Ton. Bevor er antworten konnte fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Und jetzt da du theoretisch schwach und unausgeglichen bist, während du dich erholst, will ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten…"

Severus blickte unsicher auf sie hinunter. Es tat weh, das Misstrauen in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber es war nicht persönlich und mit der Zeit würde er lernen, ihr ein wenig mehr zu vertrauen. Wenn man bedachte, was sie ihn fragen wollte, war es fast lustig wie angespannt er war. „Was?"

Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Fütter Krummbein für mich nächste Woche? Ich werde die letzte Woche der Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, um mich mit allen auszutauschen und Freunde zu besuchen."

Die Anspannung verließ ihn und er gluckste leise, scheinbar in der Lage zu würdigen, wie sie gerade mit ihm gespielt hatte. „Ich glaube, das bekomme ich hin. Ich würde sagen, dass du deinen Besuch genießen sollst, aber ich finde es schwer mir etwas schlimmeres vorzustellen."

„Sie sind nicht so schlimm.", antwortete sie, versuchend sich indigniert anzuhören, als sie ihr Lachen zurückkämpfte. Ernster fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst sei bitte nicht zu stur, um danach zu fragen."

„Ich weigere mich von einer Gryffindor über Sturheit belehrt zu werden, besonders von dir.", antwortete er, eine Hand herablassend in ihre Richtung zucken lassend. „Fort mit ir."

„Dir geht es offensichtlich nicht gut, wenn das die beste Beleidigung war, die dir eingefallen ist.", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen, sich fortdrehend.

Gerade als sie gehen wollte, hörte sie ihn leise nach ihr rufen: „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„… Danke."

„Jederzeit, Severus und ich meine das."

* * *

„Also ist er jetzt geheilt?", fragte Luna interessiert. Die zwei hatten sich getroffen zu einer altbewährten Einkaufen-und-Kaffe Therapie in den Ferien.

„Er sagt es zumindest. Ich nehme an, wir werden es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, bis er eine weitere Attacke hat. Ich hoffe es – Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nochmal mitansehen könnte."

„War es so schlimm?", fragte Luna sympathisierend.

„Nein. Es war das Allerschlimmste. Wenn er wenigstens geweint oder geschrien hätte, hätte ich damit umgehen können, weißt du? Aber er hat es nur – fast ignoriert. Er ist so stark, es – es macht mir ein wenig Angst. Und immer wenn ich mich dabei erwische, wie ich darüber nachdenke, wie er gelernt hat Schmerz so gut zu ertragen, will ich am liebsten weinen."

„Das macht Sinn. Er hatte kein leichtes Leben. Aber sieh es positiv – er lässt dich helfen. Es scheint, als würde das Projekt gut voran gehen."

Hermine lächelte. „Stimmt. Besser als ich gedacht hätte. Wir sind tatsächlich richtige Freunde jetzt, glaube ich."

„Er ist eine gute Gesellschaft für dich.", bemerkte Luna, abwesend in dem Schaum auf ihrem Cappuccino mit einem Löffel malend.

„Wieso sagst du das?"

Ihre Freundin sah auf und warf ihr ein normales, träumerisches Lächeln zu. „Ich habe schon seit einer langen Zeit nichtmehr so glücklich gesehen.", sagte sie simpel.

Überrascht war Hermine kurz davor zu protestieren, bis sie innehielt und darüber nachdachte. Das letzte Jahr hatte sie die meiste ihrer Freizeit damit verbracht, sich in ihren Räumen mit einem Buch und ihrem Kater zu verbarrikadieren, regelmäßig ihre Freunde mit langen Briefen nervend, nur um jemandem zum Reden zu haben. Dieses Jahr verbrachte sie ihre meiste Freizeit mit Severus, endlos über jedes Thema unter der Sonne redend, oder ihm mit seinen Nachforschungen helfend, oder streitend. Jeder ihrer Streits war fast lustig.

„Du hast recht.", gab sie langsam zu. „Es ist schön einen Freund zu haben, den ich mehr als einmal im Semester sehe. Wir… kommen gut miteinander zurecht. Selbst wenn er eine seiner Launen hat. Und wir mögen es, über die gleichen Dinge zu reden."

„Gut. Ich freue mich für dich."

„Ich wünschte, dass die anderen es auch würden."

„Oh?" Lunas vager Gesichtsausdruck verschärfte sich ein wenig.

Hermine nickte, ihre gute Laune verschwand, als sie sich an die letzte paar Tage erinnerte. „Niemand scheint e zu würdigen, dass ich vielleicht wirklich mit Severus befreundet bin. Ich denke Molly und Arthur sind erleichtert, dass es ihm jetzt ganz gut geht, aber mehr auch nicht. Harry und Ginny verstehen irgendwie, warum ich ihm helfen will, aber jetzt da er sich in seinem Job zurechtgefunden hat, scheinen sie zu denken, dass es das gewesen ist. Und Ron…" Sie seufzte. „Ich gebe ihm noch einen Tag bevor er etwas wirklich bösartiges sagt und ich ihn entweder verhexe oder verschwinde. Es scheint eine Sünde zu sein, über mich und was ich so gemacht habe reden zu wollen, wenn ich doch wieder einer Quidditchunterhaltung lauschen könnte. Es erinnert mich daran, warum wir uns getrennt haben."

„Ihr hättet sowieso nicht miteinander funktioniert.", antwortete Luna ruhig, an ihrem Kaffee nippend. „Ronald ist mein Freund, aber er ist ein – wie hieß es doch gleich? – eine unsensible Warze. Du verdienst jemand, der dich wirklich versteht, oder zumindest jemand, der darauf vorbereitet ist, sich die Mühe zu machen."

Ironisch lächelnd nippte Hermine an ihrem eigenen Kaffee. „Prinz Charming?"

„Oh, wie das Muggelmärchen? Nein. Du wärest von sojemandem vollkommen gelangweilt und du bist nicht die Art von Frau, die dauerndes Jammern erträgt. Nein… du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du streiten kannst, jemand der mit dir mithalten kann. Eine Herausforderung."

„Du hast darüber aber viel nachgedacht…"

„Nicht wirklich. Es scheint nur offensichtlich." Luna blickte auf und lächelte vage. „Jedenfalls bist du jetzt glücklicher. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, ob sonstjemand es für gut heißt, oder?"

Hermine zögerte, überrascht, es so offen gesagt zu bekommen, dann lächelte sie. „Nein, du hast recht, ist es nicht. Danke."

„Halt mich auf dem Laufenden.", antwortete sie zweideutig, ihren Kaffee beendend.

* * *

Als Hermine ein paar Tage später den Weg zur Schule hochstürmte, war die erste Person, der sie über den Weg lief, Severus selbst, welcher auf den Stufen saß und eine Zigarette in der Sonne rauchte. Er blickte auf mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln, als sie näher kam und erhob sich langsam. „Ich dachte du würdest nicht bis zum Ende der Woche zurückkommen?"

„Wollte ich auch nicht. Planänderung.", sagte sie ihm knapp.

Er blinzelte, sie anblickend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts."

„Tja, das ist sicherlich überzeugend."

„Lass es, Severus, bitte." Sie lief an ihm vorbei und er bewegte sich in ihren Weg. Sie blickte finster zu ihm auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee für dich ist, reinzugehen, bevor du dich nicht beruhigt hast.", sagte er mit bedacht neutraler Stimme. „Du wirst wahrscheinlich einige wertvolle Antiquitäten verhexen. Und ich bin der einzige hier, dem erlaubt ist, Schüler zu verängstigen. Bitte respektiere mein Territorium."

Sie stieß ihren Atem aus, zu wütend, um amüsiert zu sein. „Ich nehme an, dass du darauf bestehen wirst."

„Ja. Komm, lauf mit mir." Er gab ihr keine Wahl, sie fest am Ellenbogen packend und den Weg zurückführend, bevor er sich abwandte und sie durch die Bäume führte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„An einen Ort, der mir manchmal hilft nachzudenken.", antwortete er nicht hilfreich. Zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht gefragt hatte, wie es ihm ging; sein Humpeln war so gut wie es je sein würde und er schien sich gut genug bewegen zu können. In sein Gesicht blickend bemerkte sie, dass er nichtmehr so müder oder gestresster als normal aussah und um ehrlich zu sein besser aussah als vor der Zeit, in der sie jede freie Minute im Labor verbracht hatten.

„Hier, sitz." Seine Stimme brach ein paar Minuten später durch ihre Gedanken und sie setzte sich gefügig auf einen gefallenen Baumstamm, bevor sie sich umsah, wohin er sie gebracht hatte und blinzelte. Sie kannte die schattige Lichtung vage, aber sie war noch nie zu dieser Zeit des Jahres gewesen – der ganze Platz war bedeckt mit Glockenblumen; der süße Duft hing schwer in der Luft. Er setzte sich neben sie und blickte schweigend auf die Blumen hinaus, seine Zigarette beendend, den Stummel ausdrückend und ihn lässig und zauberstablos verschwinden lassend.

Seinem Beispiel folge leistend saß Hermine schweigend da, die friedvolle Atmosphäre absorbierend. Das Sonnenlicht war warm und malte ein Bild aus Licht und Dunkelheit, welches die tiefe Farbe der Glockenblumen hervorbrachte. Irgendwo sangen Vögel und sie hatte den Duft von Glockenblumen schon immer gemocht, obwohl sie ihn selten so stark gerochen hatte.

Severus musste gefühlt haben, wie sie sich entspannte. Nach einer Weile fragte er leise: „Was ist passiert?"

Seufzend veränderte sie ihre Position. „Es war nichts wirklich Großes. Ich habe nur… meine Beherrschung verloren."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung. Ich habe dich schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nichtmehr so wütend gesehen."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Meistens wenn ich so wütend bin gehe ich in meine Räume und weine für eine Weile, um es rauszulassen." Zur Seite blickend, lächelte sie vorsichtig. „Keine Panik, ich werde es dich nicht nochmal ertragen lassen."

„Er schnaubte sanft und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, die langen Beine vor sich ausgestreckt und an den Knöcheln überkreuzt. „Wäre es von unhöflich davon auszugehen, dass Potter und Weasley dich so wütend gemacht haben?", fragte er trocken nach.

„Wahrscheinlich, aber das lässt dich nicht falsch liegen.", antwortete sie mit seinem Seufzen. „Sie waren nur… sie selbst. Ich finde es jetzt härter zu akzeptieren als früher. Ich meine, manchmal hätte ich gerne eine Chance zu reden, weißt du? Ich habe auch Freunde und Hobbies und eine Karriere und ich würde das gerne mit ihnen teilen, nur kann ich kein Wort dazwischen kriegen. Ich habe versucht, ihnen über den Trank zu erzählen, den du gemacht hast – keine Sorgen, sie wissen keine Details davon, wie krank du gewesen bist; ich habe nur versucht, ihnen den Prozess zu erklären. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht wirklich interessiert waren an den technischen Aspekten, aber ich wollte einfach darüber reden, wie ich dir geholfen habe – weil es etwas war, was ich genossen habe und das mich interessiert hat und so habe ich törichterweise angenommen, dass meine Freunde willens wären, mir zuzuhören. Harry hat einfach abgeschaltet und Ron hat mir gesagt, ich solle still sein, bevor er wieder angefangen hat über seine letzte Freundin zum fünften Mal an diesem Morgen zu erzählen."

„So taktvoll wie immer, scheint es.", murmelte Severus.

„Oh, nein, das war nicht der Grund, warum es mich gestört hat. Wir sind jetzt schon für eine lange Zeit auseinander, ich bin drüber hinweg. Es war nur, dass er immer über sich selbst reden muss. Harry genauso. Keiner von beiden kann es ertragen, nicht im Mittelpunkt einer Konversation zu stehen, wenn es nur wir und unsere Freunde sind, selbst obwohl Harry es hasst, wenn andere dabei sind. Und… es hätte mich nerven _können_, weißt du? Aber das ist Ron nie in den Sinn gekommen. Es ist nur… Ich wünschte, dass sie manchmal _denken _würden. Ich mag es nicht mich zu fühlen, als würde ich überreagieren, oder zu sensibel sein, nur weil ich auch von anderen Freunden reden will."

„Ich möchte deine Freunde nicht unbedingt beleidigen – oder, nein, das ist eine Lüge. Ich möchte es. Aber wenn du darauf wartest, dass einer von beiden _denkt_, dann kannst du lange warten. Während du wartest, kann ich ein Feuer entfachen und du kannst es anstarren in der leeren Hoffnung, dass es einfriert, wenn du willst."

Widerwillig musste Hermine lächeln. „Zumindest bist du ehrlich darüber. Und du verstehst, dass sie meine Freunde sind, wenn ich nicht gegen den Impuls kämpfe, sie zu erwürgen. Aber sie scheinen das Konzept nicht verstehen zu können, dass du auch mein Freund bist."

„Du hast… mich verteidigt?", fragte er, sich überrascht anhörend. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf.

„Ja. Das habe ich immer, weißt du. Zugegeben, es war immer, weil ich es nicht mochte, wenn sie respektlos einem Lehrer gegenüber waren, aber jetzt… ich mag es, mit dir zu reden – selbst, wenn wir streiten – und ich mag es nicht behandelt zu werden, als wäre ich unvernünftig, nur weil ich will, dass meine Freunde wissen, dass ich meine Arbeit genieße."

Er antwortete nicht, scheinbar verblüfft über ihre Enthüllung und sie saßen eine Weile in der Stille. Die Stille war friedvoll, bemerkte sie; Severus war niemand, der zappelte oder dem unwohl wurde, weil niemand sprach. Er brauchte keinen Smalltalk; Wenn er nichts zu sagen hatte, sagte er nichts. Es war beruhigend nach der Woche, die sie gehabt hatte und es war schön hier bei den Glockenblumen.

„Es ist wundervoll hier.", sagte sie leise nach einer Weile.

„Ja.", stimmte er leise zu.

„Woher wusstest du es?"

„Woher ich diesen Ort kenne, oder warum ich dich hergebracht habe?"

„Beides, um ehrlich zu sein."

Seine Lippen zuckten in einem seiner Halblächeln. „Ich kenne diesen Platz seit einer sehr langen Zeit. Ich bin oft allein über die Ländereien gegangen, als ich ein Junge war – normalerweise entweder auf der Suche nach Versteckmöglichkeiten oder guten Plätzen für einen Hinterhalt.", gab er ironisch zu. „Ich war hier schoneinmal gewesen, aber es war schieres Glück, das mich hierher geführt hat, als die Glockenblumen blühten. Danach kam ich jedes Jahr hierher zurück. Was deine Frage anbelangt… ich mag es im Freien zu sein, wenn ich schlechte Laune habe. Mein Temperament ist nicht besser geworden, wenn ich in den Kerkern eingesperrt war.", fügte er mit einem trockenen Ton in der Stimme an. „Es ist schwierig wütend zu bleiben, wenn du wo bist, wo es warm und sonnig ist und süß duftet."

„Ja. Dankeschön."

„So sehr ich es auch genossen hätte zu sehen, wie du deine Wut an einem harmlosen Zweitklässler ausgelassen hättest, wäre es doch schrecklich unschön gewesen."

„Naja ich _hatte_ einen exzellenten Lehrer, was das anbelangt.", sagte sie frech, lächelnd anhand des amüsierten Glitzerns in seinen Augen. Sie hatte neulich bemerkt, dass Severus viel eher gewillt schien, über sich selbst zu lachen – innerhalb gewisser Grenzen.

„So gut zu wissen, dass ich es geschafft habe, dir etwas wertvolles beizubringen.", sagte er gedehnt.

„Oh, das hast du, selbst wenn du es nicht beabsichtigt hast.", sagte sie leise. Auf den ein oder anderen Weg hatte sie viel von seinem Beispiel gelernt – Dinge wie das Aufpassen, was sie sagte, ihre Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, um zu sehen, wer in der Nähe war, zu lernen vorbereitet zu sein (die Bedrohung von Professor Snape, der sie in einer widerlichen Laune hätte erwischen können war effektiver gewesen als Moodys Gebell „Immer achtsam!" zu sein). Später waren es andere, weniger auffällige Lektionen gewesen – die Stärke der Liebe, der Preis des Mutes und die Fähigkeit der menschlichen Seele Dinge zu ertragen, die über normale Grenzen hinaus gingen.

Hermine sagte von all dem nichts – sie hätte es nichtmal durch den ersten Satz gebracht, ohne zu stottern und wie ein Mädchen zu erröten – aber sie musste auch gar nicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und er blickte hastig fort, sich unbedacht nach vorne lehnend, sodass sein Haar nach vorne schwang und sein Gesicht vor Blicken versteckte – eine Geste, die sie bisher nur in den Erinnerungen anderer gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, nach ihm zu greifen und seine Haare sanft aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und verknotete augenblicklich ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß, bis der irre Impuls verflogen war.

Nach etwas suchend, was sie sagen konnte, fiel sie auf ihre vorherigen Gedanken zurück. „Wie geht es dir, Severus? Haben die Effekte des Tranks nachgelassen?"

„Fast komplett.", antwortete er nach einem Moment, seine Stimme ein wenig abwesend, als würde er an etwas ganz anderes denken. „Um ehrlich zu sein hat es besser funktioniert als erwartet. Wenn alle Spuren von Schmerz verflogen sind, werde ich ein paar Diagnosezauber anwenden, um zu sehen, ob es irgendeine Verbesserung gab."

„Gut. Das freut mich."

Es legte sich wieder eine komfortable Stille über sie, während der Abend dunkler wurde, bis er sich schließlich bewegte. „Ich sollte zurückgehen. Ich habe immernoch die Abschlussprojekte meiner Siebtklässler zu benoten, bevor das Sommersemester beginnt."

Sie nickte und blinzelte in Überraschung, als er sich erhob und ihr seine Hand anbot, scheinbar vollkommen automatisch. Sie ergreifend unterdrückte sie ein Erschauern, als sich seine langen Finger um die ihrigen schlossen, sie überspielte es während sie aufstand, indem sie leise feststellte: „Du bist offensichtlich gut erzogen…"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann schien er zu realisieren, was er getan hatte und zuckte die Schultern, sie peinlich berührt loslassend. „Nicht wirklich, wie du wissen solltest. Aber als ich ein Junge war, wurden in Hogwarts noch die alten Manieren beigebracht – dieser Tage werden sie als schrecklich _de rigueur _ und als fanatische Reinblüteraffektionen angesehen, aber damals wurde uns Etikette beigebracht. Aufstehen, wenn eine Lady den Raum betritt, die Tür öffnen und soweiter."

„Wie… wunderlich.", sagte sie in ihrer Überraschung, leicht lächelnd.

„Für dich vielleicht, aber damals war es Gang und Gebe. In den alten Familien ist es das noch, glaube ich. Wir haben auch ein paar der alten, traditionellen Künste gelernt – Tanzen, Fechten, Reiten."

„Das denkst du dir bloß aus."

„Nein, ich meine das ernst. Es war… ähnlich wie in einem Austenroman."

Das schien Hermine sehr seltsam, aber jetzt da sie darüber nachdachte, schien Severus seltsam altbackene Manieren zu besitzen. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich bemerkt, aber über den Sommer hinweg hatte er sie generell zur Tür eskortiert, wenn sie den Wohnwagen verlassen hatte und er tat es auch, wenn sie seine Räume verließ. Jetzt verbeugte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig und bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie rollte ihre Augen. „Es zählt nicht als gute Manieren, wenn du es tust, um Leute aufzuziehen.", sagte sie ihm, lächelnd, als sie seinen angebotenen Arm sanft annahm.

„Unsinn. Der halbe Grund, warum diese antiquierten Gebräuche immernoch existieren ist, damit alte Familien immer subtilere Wege praktizieren können, um einander auszuspielen."

Sie begannen den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts und sie blickte zu ihm auf im sich sammelnden Zwielicht. „Ich glaube weder das Reiten, noch das Fechten."

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir die beiden ausgedacht habe.", sagte er mit einem weiteren Fastlächeln. „Das Tanzen stimmt jedoch, genauso wie die Etikette. Und ich _weis_ wie man reitet und fechtet."

„Wirklich?"

„Oh, ja. Ich habe viele seltsame Dinge während meiner Reisen gelernt – zumindest seltsam für einen Zauberer."

„Behindert dich dein Knie nicht beim Reiten?"

„Nicht wirklich, obwohl es ein wenig schmerzt, wenn ich zu lange reite. Oder hat es zumindest – es ist schließlich ein paar Jahre her."

„Ich bin nichtmehr geritten, seit ich dreizehn war.", sagte sie, sich zurückerinnernd. „Und ich habe Fechten nie ausprobiert.", fügte sie ironisch hinzu.

„Solltest du.", sagte er abwesend. „Wenige Menschen, Muggel oder Zauberer, sind darauf vorbereitet auf einen Gegner zu treffen, der plötzlich ein Schwert in der Hand hält." Er schien wieder an etwas ganz anderes zu denken und sie war damit zufrieden, in der Stille zu laufen, die Bewegungen der Muskeln in seinem Unterarm unter ihrer Hand zu fühlen – er war angespannt, scheinbar nicht über seine Probleme mit physischem Kontakt hinweg.

Als sie das Schloss erreichten schien er nicht gewillt zu sein zu sprechen und sobald sie Krummbein aufgesammelt hatte, kehrte sie zu ihren eigenen räumen zurück mit viel Stoff zum nachdenken – nicht das letzte davon war der kleine Schauer, den sie gefühlt hatte, als sie seine Hand berührt hatte. _Oh Junge._

* * *

Hermine war unglaublich erleichtert, als sie über die nächsten paar Tage hinweg bemerkte, dass sie _nicht_ errötete, wenn sie ihn sah, ihr Herz _keinen _Schlag aussetzte, wenn er sprach und da keine Elektrizität zwischen ihnen war, wenn sie ihn berührte – zumindest die meiste Zeit. Es war nicht die dumme, hormonelle Verliebtheit, die sie befürchtet hatte. In Wahrheit war es viel einfacher – sie mochte ihn; mehr als das, sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. All was geschehen war, war einfach, dass sie angefangen hatte zu realisieren, dass er männlich war.

Und er war nicht direkt unattraktiv, dachte sie, jetzt, da seine Haut und sein Haar nichtmehr so fettig waren und seine Zähne nichtmehr gelb waren und er nichtmehr mit kaum gezügeltem Hass lebte. Seine Stimme war wirklich lächerlich sexy, wenn er nicht am Knurren war – und manchmal selbst wenn er es war, solange es nicht gegen sie gerichtet war; der Mann konnte selbst Sarkasmus sich wundervoll anhören lassen. Sie mochte seine dunklen, intensiven Augen und er hatte schöne Hände mit diesen langen und eleganten Fingern. Lange Haare standen ihm auch – sie fand es hart, sich ihn mit einem kürzeren Haarschnitt vorzustellen. Selbst seine Nase war nichtmehr so auffällig mit all den anderen kleinen Veränderungen in seinem Aussehen und sie gab seinem Gesicht Charakter.

Nachdem sie sich Zeit genommen hatte, darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie festgestellt, dass es wieder eines dieser ‚Erwachsenenfreundschaft'-Dinge war. Ihre anderen männlichen Freunde waren alle fest in der ‚Bruder'-Kategorie - Harry und Neville waren es schon immer gewesen, ebenso wie die Weasleyjungen mit der zeitweiligen Ausnahme von Ron und sie war sich nichtmehr ganz über ihn sicher. Es machte Sinn, dass Severus anders sein würde, da sie ihn nicht als heranwachsenden Jungen gekannt hatte, der konstant in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist – wenn sie die anderen sah, sah sie immer zuerst den Jungen und dann erst den Mann.

Es war auch gut, sich zu erinnern, dass sie seit über einem Jahr kein Date mehr gehabt hatte – eher zwei Jahre, jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte. Das war ziemlich deprimierend, aber sie traf zur Zeit nicht oft neue Leute. Severus und Neville waren die einzigen Männer, die auch nur in die Nähe ihres Alters kamen, die sie regulär sah und Neville war schon vergeben, nicht ihr Typ und für immer in ihrer Erinnerung der kleine, leicht dickliche Elfjährige mit der Neigung zu Stottern und seine Kröte zu verlieren.

Sobald sie alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aussortiert hatte, fühlte sie sich besser. Severus selbst schien vollkommen nichtsahnend bezüglich ihres Dilemmas zu sein; sie hatten jetzt das letzte Semester gestartet und er hatten sieben Jahre voller Schüler durch ihre Examen zu prügeln, sowie ein Haus, um welches er sich kümmern musste und zusätzlich Vorbereitungen für das nächste Jahr zu machen. Er hatte dieses Jahr den Stundenplan leicht aktualisiert und zog in Erwägung für das nächste Jahr weitere Änderungen vorzunehmen. All dies bedeutete, dass er sehr beschäftigt war; sie verbrachte immernoch das meiste ihrer Freizeit mit ihm, aber meistens saß sie in was _ihr _Stuhl geworden war und arbeitete sich durch seine Bücherregale, während er sich stetig durch die Papierarbeit wühlte, die ihn plagte.

„Ich hatte fragen wollen,", sagte er abwesend an einem trägen Sonntagabend, als er einen weiteren Antrag unterzeichnete und ihn auf den Stapel fallen ließ, der schon bearbeitet war, „was du eigentlich tust, wenn du nicht unterrichtest? Du hast weniger als ein halbes dutzend Klassen in der Woche."

„Ich nerve griesgrämige Tränkemeister.", antwortete sie seelenruhig, lächelte und legte ihr Buch hin. „Nicht viel, um ehrlich zu sein. Nachforschungen. Ich habe bei ein paar Zauber- und Transfigurationszeitschriften mitgeholfen und hab ein oder zwei eigene Dinge publiziert. Nichts weltbewegendes."

„Ist das nicht… eine Verschwendung? Du könntest so viel mehr sein."

_Du auch_, dachte sie nicht zum ersten Mal. Als sie ihre Nachforschungen über Severus begonnen hatte, hatte sie realisiert wie viele Qualifikationen er überhaupt hatte und wieviel Nachforschungen er gemacht hatte; er war darin absolut verschwendet, Kinder zu unterrichten und es war sehr offensichtlich, dass er es nicht genoss.

Es besser wissend, als das eigentlich sehr nette Kompliment zu würdigen, zuckte sie die Schultern und erklärte: „Zur Zeit ist es das. Ich… warte. Nächstes Jahr bekomme ich eine Klasse dazu; Muggelkunde wird ein Jahr früher zur Option, als es zur Zeit noch ist. Minerva macht Pläne, es eventuell als Pflichtfach für die jüngeren Schüler einzuführen und dann werde ich als Vollzeitkraft arbeiten. Wenn schon nichts anderes, dann hat der Krieg uns beigebracht, dass die Zauberergesellschaft gefährlich geteilt ist und das hauptsächlich aufgrund von Ignoranz. Die meisten Reinblüter wissen _nichts_ über die Muggelgesellschaft; Muggelgeborene werden dazu ermutigt, ihre Welt hinter sich zu lassen; und Halbblüter wie du, die beide Seiten ihres Erbes kennen sind so rar wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Ich habe es schoneinmal erwähnt."

„Star Wars.", sagte er leise, sich erinnernd.

„Ja. Harry ist ein gutes Beispiel – er ist von Muggeln aufgezogen worden, aber er hat das hinter sich gelassen so früh es ging. Er und Ginny haben ein Telefon, aber ich glaube, dass es das ist. Oder Seamus Finnegan – er ist ein Halbblut, aber sein Vater ist in die Zaubererwelt integriert worden und er kannte nichts von den Muggeln, als wir zur Schule gingen. Tonks genauso und ihr Vater war Muggelgeboren. Und es macht keinen _Sinn_. Sieh dich nur an – du hast fast dein gesamtes Leben als Muggel gelebt. Warum?"

Er hatte begonnen zu lächeln. „Weil es leichter ist.", sagte er sanft. „Einen Schalter umzulegen macht viel weniger Mühe, als einen Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten; Säuberungszauber wirken einfach nicht so gut, als wenn man es mit der Hand tut, zumindest, wenn ich sie benutze; Kochen mit Magie ist nicht viel schneller, als Kochen bei Hand und ist nicht interessant. Telefone sind weniger seltsam und privater als das Flohnetzwerk. Wenn du schon ein Radio hast, kannst du genauso gut Muggelstationen anhören, da die Musik dort besser ist. Autos sind sicherer und komfortabler als Besen, selbst das Ministerium hat das bemerkt, obwohl ich zugebe, dass Apparation immernoch die beste Alternative ist, wenn es um Zeit geht. Und Fernsehen und das Internet sind wahrscheinlich die besten Erfindungen – schau dir nur an, wieviel unserer Nachforschungen mit dem Computer erledigt wurden." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ausreichend entwickelte Technologie ist nicht zu unterscheiden von Magie.", zitierte er.

„Arthur C. Clarke. _Genau!_" Sie hatte seit Jahren versucht, ihre Freunde dazu zu bewegen, ihr zuzuhören, bezüglich genau dieser Punkte. „Aber jeder ist darauf programmiert davon auszugehen, dass Magie automatisch allem überlegen sein muss, was diese armen Muggel jemals machen könnten, also ziehen sie Alternativen noch nichtmal in Erwägung und von dort ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt zu denken, dass die Muggel selbst niedriger wären. Wenn Zaubererkinder früh genug beigebracht bekommen, was Muggel alles erreicht haben und was sie uns zu bieten haben, würde es helfen diese alten Vorurteile zu reduzieren."

„Ich bemerke, dass du nicht naiv genug bist zu denken, dass es alles lösen wird."

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Severus und ich bin einen langen Weg gekommen seit .R." Er verbiss sich ein Lachen und sie blickte ihn finster an, überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er davon wusste. „Ich will die Welt nicht ändern, nicht wirklich. Ich bin aus dieser idealistischen Phase schon vor langer Zeit rausgewachsen. Aber es ist ein Anfang und es lohnt sich – oder es wird sich bald lohnen." Sie zuckte die Schultern, sich etwas beruhigend. „Und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich alles nachforschen, was mich interessiert und mir einfach ein wenig Zeit nehmen, mich zu entspannen. Ich habe das nicht immer getan; Ich habe nach meinen UTZs einen Ministeriumsjob gehabt, gedacht, dass sich die Dinge ändern würden, jetzt da V – der Dunkle Lord tot ist. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst dir vorstellen, wie gut dieser kleine Traum verlaufen ist, aber ich war stur und habe mich geweigert aufzugeben, bis Minerva mir den Muggelkundeposten vor ein paar Jahren angeboten hat und ich mich entschied, dass ich lieber das tun würde."

„Und was hältst du vom Unterrichten?"

„Ich mag es. Ich denke es macht einen großen Unterschied, dass mein Fach optional ist; die Schüler wählen es nicht, es sei denn sie sind wirklich darin interessiert, also muss ich mich mit keinem der – der Schwachköpfe herumschlagen, über die du dich immer beschwerst. Und ich hatte auch nicht anfangen müssen mit Schülern, die mich gekannt haben, als ich selbst noch Schüler war. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch beginnen kann eine Veränderung zu machen, habe ich fast alles, was ich je wirklich gewollt habe."

„Was planst du denn diesen jungen Reinblütern voller Vorurteilen beizubringen?", fragte er, sich ehrlich neugierig und interessiert anhörend – etwas, was keiner bisher getan hatte.

„Zu Anfang wohl grundlegende Prinzipien. Dinge wie Elektrizität und Wissenschaft. Abgesehen von Arthur Weasley sind die meisten Zauberer nicht interessiert und die wenigen, die es sind, verstehen es hoffnungslos falsch und kriegen es nicht auf die Reihe. Die meisten Zauberer wissen nichteinmal, wie die Erde funktioniert – Dinge wie Schwerkraft und die Inhalte der Luft, werden als selbstverständlich wahrgenommen. Dann will ich Geschichte abdecken – viele wichtige Muggelpersönlichkeiten waren heimlich Hexen oder Zauberer, aber viele von ihnen auch nicht. So vieles von der Vergangenheit hatte einen Einfluss auf die Zaubererwelt, ohne dass sie es realisieren und es gibt wertvolle Lektionen zu lernen. Wenn die Zauberer mehr über Männer wie Hitler gewusst hätten, wären sie vielleicht nicht so schnell Männern wie Grindelwald oder dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt. Ich will ihnen auch beibringen, wie man in Muggelbritannien überlebt – über Geld und Gewohnheiten und Rechte. Die älteren Schüler dazu ermutigen Autofahren zu lernen, vielleicht. Manche meiner Klassenkameraden wussten noch nichteinmal, dass es eine Königin von England gibt, wusstest du das? Und Computer! So viel im Muggelleben wird in dieser Zeit computerisiert. Die meisten Reinblüter wären vollkommen hilflos, wenn sie aus der Zaubererwelt fliehen müssten wie du es getan hast. Wenn die Hexenjagden jetzt zurückkehrten, wären wir in großen Schwierigkeiten. Und da wären wir auch wieder bei Geschichte."

Abrupt realisierend, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig zu enthusiastisch gewesen ist, hörte Hermine auf zu sprechen und blickte unsicher zu ihm, sich verlegen fühlend. Da war eine Andeutung von Amüsement in seinem Gesicht aber es war nicht spöttisch und er schien hauptsächlich wirklich beeindruckt. „Du hast das ja wirklich durchdacht."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht seit meinem ersten Jahr.", sagte sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein hauptsächlich wegen dir."

Er blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „Mir?"

„Das Logikpuzzel von dir, das den Stein der Weisen verteidigt hat. Ich habe solche Puzzel seit Jahren gelöst, aber Harry und Ron hatten keine Ahnung davon. Sie hatten solche Arten von Rätseln noch nie gesehen. Kein Reinblüter hätte sie gesehen. Das war es, was es zu so einer effektiven Verteidigung gemacht hat. Es hat mich dazu gebracht darüber nachzudenken, dass Magie vielleicht nicht immer der beste Weg ist."

Dafür erntete sie sich ein weiteres Fastlächeln. „Ich basiere viele meiner Unterrichtsstunden in Tränketheorie auf Muggelchemie.", gab er leise zu. „Viele der Prinzipien sind die Gleichen. Und meine Heiltränke; Ich braue all die Tränke für den Krankenflügel, weil ich bessere Ergebnisse erziele und ich bekomme diese besseren Ergebnisse, weil ich die meisten Rezepte verändere – in vielen Fällen benutze ich dafür Innovationen aus der Muggelmedizin."

„Das wusste ich nicht, aber es macht Sinn. Und seit ich mit dir spreche, habe ich an meinem zukünftigen Lehrplan gearbeitet."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh ja?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir unten im Labor waren am Anfang des Jahres? Du sagtest, dass du nicht denkst, dass die Zaubererwelt in der Lage wäre irgendwelche kreativen Arbeiten von Qualität herzustellen, sei es Musik, Kunst, Gedicht oder Prosa."

„Hast du jede einzelne Konversation die wir je hatten auswendig gelernt?", fragte er mit einer Andeutung von fassungslosem Amüsement.

„Die Wichtigen, ja.", antwortete sie knapp. „Du hattest recht. Und der Stundenplan wie ich ihn geplant hatte, war ein wenig intensiv. Also werde ich neben all den wichtigen Dingen die Schüler dazu ermuntern Muggelkunstwerke, Musik und Literatur anzusehen. Teilweise ist es eine Erleichterung, etwas anderes. Teilweise gibt es eine Einsicht in die Muggelkultur. Und teilweise wird es sie dazu ermuntern, neue Dinge zu versuchen."

Er verlagerte sein intensives Starren von ihr zur Wand und war für eine Weile still, während er die Dinge durchdachte. Schließlich zu ihr zurückblickend war sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und er sagte leise: „Du magst nicht denken, dass du die Welt verändern willst, Hermine, aber wenn das funktioniert… wirst du sie nicht nur verändern, du wirst sie in Feuer setzen. Diese alten Denkweisen zu verändern könnte eines der wichtigsten Dinge sein, die unserer Gesellschaft je passiert sind. Ich hoffe ich werde lang genug leben, um das zu sehen."

Erstaunt durch die ungewohnte Note in seiner Stimme und dagegen ankämpfend nicht zu erröten oder vor schierer Freude zu weinen angesichts der unerwarteten Rechtfertigung in ihrem Namen, lächelte sie und antwortete leichtherzig: „Oh, das wirst du. Ich habe zuviel Arbeit darin gesteckt, dich zu bemuttern, als dich jetzt gehen zu lassen und ich brauche dich, um dein Haus zu überzeugen. Und überhaupt plane ich, einige deiner Musik zu leihen und von deinen Büchern auch, wo wir gerade dabei sind."

Er stieß ein raues Lachen aus, unvorbereitet getroffen. „Oh wirklich? Und was bekomme ich von all dem?"

_Ich schulde dir ein paar Gefallen. Ich könnte auch an ein paar Wege denken, sie zurückzuzahlen._ Dem Drang widerstehend, es auszusprechen, nur um sein Gesicht zu sehen, grinste sie ihn an. „Du kannst der Revolution beitreten, Kamerad. Nicht nur sehen, wie sie passiert, sondern daran teilhaben. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht zu helfen, gibt es viel, was du demonstrieren könntest über das Leben mit dem Besten beider Kulturen."

„Also du wirst mein Haus verärgern, meine Besitztümer stehlen und es mir damit zurückzahlen, indem du mich dazu zwingst, Extraarbeit zu machen?", fragte er amüsiert. „Ihr Gryffindors wisst wirklich nicht, wie man verhandelt."

„Dieser spezielle Gryffindor lernt von einem Slytherin. Ich bin ein schneller Lerner; gib mir Zeit."

* * *

[1] Die Tür ist gerade geschlossen, aber sie wird geöffnet sein, wenn du ehrlich bist. Wenn du das Mich verstehen kannst, dann kann ich das Du verstehen.

_Anmerkung von Loten:_ In diesem Kapitel sind viele wichtige Szenen. Lest es auf jeden Fall sorgsam durch; wir werden zu fast jedem Thema zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal zurückkommen.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Das war ein langes Kapitel... Ihr merkt, die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden spitzt sich langsam zu. Und die Ferien stehen vor der Tür :) Die letzte Woche oder so war ziemlich stressig und das Wetter hilft nicht sonderlich, aber ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Woche wieder richtig zum Übersetzen komme. Ich habe fast 3/4 nun übersetzt. Have Fun!


	13. Chapter 13

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Gosh, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich habe nicht realisiert, wie weit wir schon in der Story sind.

* * *

**"The opposite of loneliness is not togetherness. It is intimacy."[1]**  
– Richard Bach.

* * *

Viel zu früh standen die Klausuren vor der Tür. Hermine beaufsichtigte einige der Prüfungen, um den Vollzeitarbeitskräften ein paar Atempausen zu gönnen; Severus hatte diesen Luxus nicht, da er immer auf Abruf bei jeder einzelnen praktischen Tränkeprüfung stehen musste. Niemand sonst beaufsichtigte sein eigenes Fach, aber dann wiederum war es in keinem anderen Fach wahrscheinlich, dass ein panischer Schüler eine Explosion verursachte. Es bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht so oft sah, wie zuvor, aber da sie selbst auch beschäftigt war, traf es sie nicht zu hart. Sie bemerkte jedoch, dass sie die Sommerferien fast fürchtete. Ihre Freunde würden beschäftigt sein und sie bezweifelte, dass sie weniger nervig sein würden als zu Ostern; sie konnte mit Sicherheit erwarten die Pause in ihrer Wohnung verbarrikadiert zu verbringen und zu versuchen nicht zu kochen, oder vor Langeweile zu kollabieren.

„Hast du Pläne für den Sommer, Severus?", fragte sie lässig eines warmen abends, ein paar Tage bevor das Semester endete. Sie waren wieder draußen; selbst in den Kerkern war es viel zu warm, um sich wohl zu fühlen.

„Nicht wirklich.", antwortete er, mehr Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zigarette schenkend, die er gerade anzündete, als der Frage. „Der Wohnwagen wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Reparaturen benötigen, aber das wird's auch schon sein. Ich hatte genug vom Reisen für eine Weile. Was ist mit dir?"

„Nein. Ich könnte weggehen, aber Luna ist beschäftigt und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemand anderen für mehr als einen Tag tolerieren könnte. Ich werde wahrscheinlich ein paar Leute besuchen, aber davon abgesehen, nein. Vielleicht versuche ich mir etwas neues zum Nachforschen zu überlegen… hast du schon etwas neues geplant?"

„Ich habe überlegt, irgendwann ein besseres Öl zu entwickeln zur Behandlung von Narbengewebe.", sagte er gedankenvoll. „Ich habe bisher ein Muggelprodukt benutzt -", er halblächelte kurz, „- aber gegen Narben von Flüchen oder magischen Kreaturen kann es nicht viel machen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine bessere Alternative gibt."

„Ich nehme an, dass es nicht nur für die Narben an deinem Hals gedacht ist.", sagte sie sanft, sich an die Narben erinnernd, die sie auf beiden seinen Armen gesehen hatte letzten Sommer oder als er seine Ärmel hochgerollt hatte, während er in seinem Labor gearbeitet hat.

„Nein. Da sind viele andere." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und atmete eine dünne Wolke Rauch aus, beobachtend, wie sie im Zwielicht verschwand. „Keine von ihnen schmerzt. Aber die Haut ist straff und kann das kann unangenehm werden."

„Ich weiß."

Er starrte sie für einen Moment an, die unausgesprochene Frage deutlich in seinem Gesicht, bevor er scheinbar entschied, dass es ihn wirklich nichts anging und er fort sah. Kurz darüber nachdenkend, ihm davon zu erzählen, entschied sie sich für jetzt dagegen; es war an sich kein Problem, es war nur eine Narbe, aber die Konversation würde weniger als fröhlich sein und sie war nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Nebenbei war es ein wenig zu persönlich, als dass sie sich mit dem Thema wohlfühlte und wenn er entschied, es zu erwidern war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich von seinen Narben wissen wollte. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Tja, dann ist das Projekt des nächsten Jahres schonmal entschieden.", sagte sie leichtherzig, um sowohl sich als auch ihn abzulenken.

„Du wirst wieder darauf bestehen, mich zu plagen?"

„Na na, Severus, sei nicht eklig. Gibs zu, ich war relativ hilfreich und nicht vollkommen nervig."

Er grunzte nur säuerlich als Antwort und sie konnte ihr Grinsen nicht ganz zurückhalten, was ihn nur dazu brachte, finster dreinzublicken. Es gab ein Ding über die neue Aufmerksamkeit in Bezug auf ihn, reflektierte sie; es hatte ihr zumindest eine Immunität bis zu einem gewissen Grad gegen seinen finsteren Blick gegeben, der sie einst Rennen geschickt hätte.

* * *

Der letzte Tag des Semesters brachte das normale Chaos mit sich. Eventuell waren alle Schüler abgereist und die Lehrer standen in der Eingangshalle, Seufzer der Erleichterung austauschend, bevor sie ihre Habseligkeiten aufsammelten und selbst abreisten. Hermine lief mit Severus schweigend zu den Toren, sich nicht auf die Ferien freuend; er schien auch in keiner besonders guten Stimmung zu sein, trotz seines früheren Triumphs, als Slytherin sich seinen Weg vom vierten zum zweiten Platz um den Hauspokal erkämpft hatte.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie sanft. Sie waren unter den Letzten, die abreisen würden und die ruhige Regungslosigkeit der Ländereien umringte sie.

Er atmete schwer aus. „Ich habe es noch nie gemocht, über den Sommer nach Hause zurückzukehren.", sagte er mit flacher Stimme. „Obwohl meine Schultage die meiste Zeit die Hölle waren, war es immernoch besser, als zu Hause zu sein."

Das musste die ultimative Friss-Oder-Stirb-Wahl sein, dachte Hermine, von Schulrowdies auf einer Seite bedroht und auf der anderen Seite von einem missbrauchenden Vater. Zugegeben, sie hatte keinen wirklichen _Beweis_, dass sein Vater ihn missbraucht hatte, aber es war sicherlich sehr stark von mehreren Quellen in diese Richtung angedeutet worden und wenn sie überhaupt irgendeinen Beweis gebraucht hatte, stand es jetzt ganz klar in seinen Augen geschrieben. Nicht wirklich wissend, was sie sagen sollte, verbesserte sie ihren Halt an Krummbeins Tragekorb und berührte ihn kurz am Arm, bevor sie ihre Hand zurückzog; er zuckte nicht _ganz _unter ihrer Berührung, aber sie vermutete, dass das nur aus einer bewussten Mühe von ihm kam, es nicht zu tun.

„Und als du sechzehn warst…", sagte sie peinlich, sich daran erinnernd, was er ihr erzählt hatte.

Er nickte, mehr in Würdigung ihres Kommentars, als in Zustimmung. „Das war nicht so schlecht, wie du denkst, oder so schlecht, wie es hätte sein sollen. Es… hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert, dass sie tot waren; Ich hätte mehr empfunden, wenn ich auf den Körper eines Fremden geblickt hätte. Was meinen Vater anbelangt…" Er hielt inne und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren, höhnischen Grinsen. „Meine erste Reaktion war Wut." Seine Stimme wurde tiefer und eine obskure Art von Qual kroch in seine Augen. „Ich hatte geplant, ihn selbst zu töten. Ich hatte sogar das verdammte Gift in meinem Koffer. Ich hatte das ganze Semester daran gearbeitet. Und dieser Bastard hat mich betrogen, indem er zu früh gestorben ist."

Sie wusste intellektuell, dass er es hauptsächlich sagte, um sie zu schocken. Aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht wahr war. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise dachte Hermine, dass sie dankbar für die Erinnerung war, wozu dieser Mann fähig war; das Letzte was sie von einen von ihnen beiden wollte war, ein Fantasiebild von ihm in ihrem Kopf aufzubauen und ihn auf ein Podest zu stellen. Und, noch seltsamer, störte sie die Geschichte nicht so sehr, wie sie es vielleicht hätte tun sollen. Zu der Zeit war Severus sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren (es war ihr nicht aufgefallen, als er ihr das erste mal von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, dass es der gleiche Sommer des Unfalls beim See gewesen war, den sie im Denkarium beobachtet hatte). Um genau zu sein hatte er gerade seinen _einzigen _Freund verloren. Er war isoliert und verletzt und wütend und allein gewesen und hätte für Wochen des Missbrauchs und des Unglücks zurückkehren müssen ohne Aussicht darauf, dem auch nur für ein paar Stunden entkommen zu können. Aber damals war er noch nicht gebrochen gewesen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich seinen Plan durchgezogen hätte. Und wenn sie jetzt sein Gesicht betrachtete, glaubte sie, dass er es auch nicht dachte. Ein paar Jahre später wäre es natürlich eine andere Geschichte gewesen und er hätte nicht für eine Sekunde gezögert; aber damals? Nein.

„Manchmal passieren die Dinge nicht so, wie wir finden, dass sie müssten,", sagte sie schließlich, „aber manchmal passieren sie so, wie sie es sollten."

Ein bisschen verwirrt aussehend ob ihrer Reaktion, versuchte Severus sein Bestes, höhnisch zu grinsen. „Wenn du mir Mick Jagger zitierst, schwöre ich, dass ich dich verhexen werde."

„Sei nicht beleidigend. Ich habe besseren Geschmack. Und wir wissen beide, dass du es nicht getan hättest, nicht damals. Ich würde glauben, dass du ihn verflucht hättest in der Hitze des Gefechts, aber ich glaube nicht dass du damals fähig zu vorgeplantem Mord warst oder du hättest es schon getan."

„Sei nicht naiv."

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ehrlich und du weißt es. _Jetzt_ würdest du es tun, das weiß ich, wenn du wirklich keine Alternative sehen würdest und ich kann glauben, dass du nicht viel fühlen würdest. Aber damals hättest du es nicht gekonnt und selbst jetzt würdest du es nicht einfach nur für dich machen."

Er konnte ihre Augen nicht treffen, als sie sich gegenüberstanden im Sonnenlicht. „Hermine, mache nicht den Fehler zu denken, dass du über irgendetwas bescheid weißt, zu was ich fähig bin. Ich habe mehr gesehen und getan, als du dir nur vorstellen könntest und du kennst mich nicht so gut, wie du denkst."

„Vielleicht nicht.", antwortete sie, immernoch überraschend ruhig. „Aber ich komme langsam dahinter." Die Hand ausstreckend berührte sie sanft seinen Arm, seine Reaktion ignorierend, als er automatisch fortzuckte und lächelte ihn an. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Sommer, Severus und wir sehen uns im September." Einen festeren Griff an Krummbeins Tragekoffer nehmend, drehte sie sich fort, bevor er antworten konnte, seine Augen auf sich fühlend, als sie sich konzentrierte.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als sie apparierte, als die Welt begann, sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen, hörte sie weit entfernt seine Stimme flüstern: „September."

* * *

Der Sommer startete nicht vielversprechend. Luna war fort, irgendeine bizarre und hoffentlich eigebildete Kreatur in Portugal jagend, Harry und Ginny hatten eine ihrer nervigen Phasen, in welcher sie alle außer einander ignorierten (sie vermutete, dass Ginny wieder schwanger war, oder wenn nicht, wahrscheinlich bald schwanger sein würde) und alle anderen schienen zu beschäftigt zu sein, um zu reden. Überhaupt. Oder sich auf einen Drink oder etwas zu Essen zu treffen. Oder selbst um einen Brief zu beantworten. Sie hatte sich so einsam, frustriert, isoliert oder gelangweilt nicht mehr gefühlt seid… tja, seit letztem Sommer, um genau zu sein, bis ein gewisses Treffen am Bahnhof von Waterloo ihr Leben so komplett verändert hatte.

Und das, vermutete Hermine, war der wirkliche Grund, warum sie sich jetzt so reizbar fühlte. Sie vermisste ihn, so bissig, lästig und unangenehm er auch oft war; zumindest war er willens, mit ihr zu reden und hörte zu, wenn sie sprach, egal wie seine Einstellung zu dem Thema war. Und das Wetter half auch nicht; eine schreckliche Hitzewelle war auf sie niedergegangen und es war zu heiß, um sich zu bewegen, fast zu heiß, um nachzudenken. Und jetzt war auch noch der gottverdammte Ventilator kaputt gegangen. Ihre Wohnung war wie ein Ofen, egal wie viele Kühlungszauber sie verwendete.

Allem überdrüssig und mit schlechter Laune ließ sie sich müde in einen Stuhl fallen und nahm ihr Mobiltelefon auf, durch das Adressbuch scrollend in der Hoffnung einen vergessenen Freund zu finden – vorzugsweise einer der eine Klimaanlage besaß. Zunächst hatte sie kein Glück, aber einer der Einträge brachte sie zum Stirnrunzeln – sie hatte vergessen, dass sie Severus' Nummer besaß, obwohl er, um seine Privatsphäre zu wahren, nur als S aufgelistet war. Impulsiv schickte sie ihm eine Textnachricht.

_Tja, bisher ist mein Sommer total beschissen. Wie ist deiner?_

Es war wirklich Zeitverschwendung, irgendeinen ihrer Freunde anzuschreiben – Selbst Harry hatte es nie wirklich hinbekommen. Sie erwartete keine Antwort, aber zu ihrer Überraschung piepte ihr Telefon nur eine Minute oder so später.

_Du brichst mir das Herz._

Auf den Bildschirm starrend fühlte sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht kriechen.

_Ich bin ein Herzensbrecher? Charmeur. Haben alle Slytherins Silberzungen?_, antwortete sie.

Seine Antwort kam fast auf der Stelle: _Ja. Natürlich gespalten._

Das erntete sich ein leises, erfreutes Lachen, als sie hastig eine Antwort zusammenstellte. Sie verwarf ihre erste Antwort – es wäre zu leicht, anzufangen zu flirten und das war auf so vielen Leveln eine schlechte Idee, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich totlachen würde. _Naja, kaltes Blut wäre in dieser Hitze nützlich._

Seine Antwort kam so schnell wie zuvor; scheinbar war er es gewohnt, Textnachrichten schnell zusammenzustellen, ohne darauf zurückgreifen zu müssen die Worte zu zerhacken. _Du sprichst über das Wetter? Wie schrecklich britisch von dir._

_Ich bin halt patriotisch. Aber wirklich, die Anlage muss ein Hochofen sein._

Es dauerte diesmal ein wenig länger, bis er antwortete. _Wenn das ein Versuch war, eine Einladung zu bekommen, um es selbst zu sehen, solltest du wirklich an deiner Subtilität arbeiten, Gryffindor._

_Du hast meine Freunde getroffen. Wieso sollte ich Subtilität brauchen?_

_Ein exzellenter Punkt; dennoch solltest du jetzt, da du in illustrerer Gesellschaft bist einen gewissen Grad an Subtilität nützlich finden._

Hermine lächelte, sich kurz fragend, was das Wörterbuch des Telefons vorgeschlagen hatte. Sein Vokabular war nicht wirklich, was die Telefonhersteller im Sinn gehabt hatten. Sich einen Moment nehmend, um über seine Nachrichten nachzudenken, realisierte sie, dass er recht gehabt hatte und sie versucht hatte, sich in seinen Wohnwagen einzuladen; sie realisierte auch, dass er zwar nicht zugestimmt hatte, aber auch nicht abgelehnt. Und offensichtlich war er so gelangweilt, wie sie es war. Ihre Entscheidung fällend, schickte sie ihre Antwort. _Zweifellos werde ich mehr Fähigkeiten in Heimlichtuerei erlangen, wenn ich mich der zuvor erwähnten illustren Gesellschaft öfter aussetze. _Sobald sie es abgeschickt hatte, ging sie in ihre Räume, um sich umzuziehen, sich den Apparatinspunkt ins Gedächtnis rufend, den sie zuvor benutzt hatte.

Ihr Telefon piepste wieder, als sie die Tür verschloss. _Du lässt es klingen wie eine Krankheit._

_Ist es auch. Eine komplexes, unvorhergesehenes Leiden mit verschiedenen Symptomen und, bis jetzt, noch keiner effektiven Behandlung. Meine Nachforschungen halten weiter an, _antwortete sie, bevor sie ihr Telefon in ihre Tasche steckte und sich konzentrierte.

Als die Welt aufhörte, sich zu drehen, war sie am Rande eines Feldes in der nähe der Straße, die zur Wohnwagenanlage führte. Es war hier genauso erdrückend heiß wie zu Hause, obwohl es hier ländlich war und die See nicht weit entfernt. Als sie begann zu laufen, piepte ihr Telefon wieder und sie las die Nachricht während sie ging. _Hört sich ernst an. Irgendwelche Theorien bezüglich der Ursache?_

Dies war wahrscheinlich die unwirklichste Konversation, die sie je mit jemandem gehabt hat, entschied sie, die möglichen Antworten überdenkend, während sie in die Anlage lief in Richtung seines Wohnwagens. _Einige Theorien, aber keine soliden Beweise. Das Subjekt hat die Tendenz ein lästiger, unkooperativer Blödmann zu sein; Fortschritt ist langsam._

Sie war nah genug, um das Piepen seines Telefons zu hören, als die Nachricht ankam und blinzelte, als der Wohnwagen in Sicht kam. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Hängematte zwischen Wohnwagen und Jeep aufgehangen, tiefer als es für Hängematten üblich war und lag ausgestreckt darin, ein Arm hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, in der anderen Hand das Telefon und lächelte leicht, als er die Nachricht las, bevor er schnell die Knöpfe drückte; der entfernte Klang des Radios driftete durch die offene Tür hinter ihm.

Hermine schaffte es, den Ton ihres Telefons zu ersticken, als seine Antwort ankam, obwohl sie weniger erfolgreich war, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sie sie las. _Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine lästige Sturheit. Selbst wenn deine Freunde nie mehr als den Vorschlaghammeransatz gebraucht haben, ist da immernoch Hoffnung für dich._

„Das war nicht nett.", antwortete sie laut, als sie zu ihm lief. Er hatte sich umgesehen, als sie gelacht hatte und schien nicht überrascht, sie zu sehen; scheinbar hatte sie seine Nachricht richtig interpretiert.

„Trotzdem akkurat.", antwortete er, sich leicht wendend, um das Telefon in seine Tasche zu stecken. Sein Aussehen war ein Schock, da sie sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, ihn in Roben und formeller Kleidung zu sehen; er trug lockere Jeans und ein blasses, graues Shirt, das nur halb zugeknöpft war und er war barfuß.

„Ist das nicht etwas tief für eine Hängematte?", fragte sie, auf ihn hinunter blickend. Der offene Kragen seines Shirts zeigte die Yin-Yang Kette, die sie ihm im Januar gegeben hatte (soweit sie wusste, hatte er es nie ausgezogen, was ziemlich süß war); es zeigte auch den Teil einer Narbe und einen Fleck schwarzer Haare, die sie nicht anzusehen versuchte.

„Denkst du wirklich ich könnte mit meinem Bein aus einer normalen Hängematte rein und raus kommen?", fragte er, seine Augen mit einer Hand schattierend, als er zu ihr auf blickte; er sah müde aus. „Selbst das hier ist ziemlich schwierig."

„Was die Frage aufwirft, warum du dir die Mühe machst."

„Wie du richtig vermutet hast, ist die Anlage ein Hochofen, fast buchstäblich.", antwortete er müde. „Ich habe letzte Nacht sogar hier draußen geschlafen. Naja, ich lag zumindest hier draußen mit geschlossenen Augen; Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Da sagst du was.", stimmte sie zu, einen unbewachten Liegestuhl neben einem anderen Wohnwagen entdeckend und ihn sich lässig klauend. Sich unelegant neben ihm hineinfallen lassend, wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. „Mein Ventilator ist kaputt. Ich kann nicht länger in meiner Wohnung sitzen; ich könnte wirklich schmelzen."

„Was macht der Fellball?"

„Oh, Krummbein geht's gut. Er schläft in der Badewanne und der Wasserhahn tropft auf seinen Rücken. Ich habe Eiswürfel in seine Wasserschale getan. Ihm geht's besser als mir. Ich sage ihm aber, dass du nach ihm gefragt hast.", fügte sie mit einem Versuch an Sarkasmus an.

Er schnaubte sanft zur Antwort und nach einem Moment bewegte er sich leicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, als sie sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob; ein paar Momente später drifteten zwei Flaschen durch das offene Fenster des Wohnwagens und flogen zu ihnen hinüber. „Severus! Was ist mit all den Muggeln?"

„Bei diesem Wetter denken sie es war eine Fata Morgana.", antwortete er. „Jedenfalls sind sie alle unten am Strand, um schrecklichen Sonnenbrand zu bekommen und das unablässige Jammern ihrer Kinder zu ignorieren." Er reichte ihr eine der Flaschen und sie hielt das kühle Glas für ein paar Momente, bevor sie es öffnete. Is stellte sich als Limonade heraus, die fast erschreckend kalt war und eine perfekte Balance zwischen süß und sauer hatte.

„Perfekt. Danke." Sie betrachtete die Flasche, welche mehr aussah wie eine Bierflasche als alles andere und kein Etikett hatte. „Hausgemacht?"

„In der Tat."

„Du warst sehr gelangweilt, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist so heiß, dass ich glaube der Fernseher könnte schmelzen, nicht dass es etwas gäbe, was sich zu schauen lohnen würde. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, den Computer anzuschalten, falls er überhitzen sollte. Und ich kann mich nicht genug konzentrieren, um zu lesen. Das lässt nicht viele Möglichkeiten übrig."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl." Sie verfiel in Schweigen, die sanfte Musik und das kalte Getränk genießend, ihn abwesend beobachtend. Er hatte selbst auf seiner linken Fußsohle eine Narbe, bemerkte sie, ein zackiger Schnitt der aussah, als hätte er auf zerbrochenem Glas gestanden. Sein Shirt begann, an ihm zu kleben und sein Haar sah feucht aus. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie besser aussah; Ihr Haar war noch so unbändig wie früher, aber es hatte die Tendenz, sich zu kräuseln in extremen Wetterlagen und selbst in ihren abgeschnittenen Hosen und dem Tanktop war es zu heiß. „Gott, das ist irrsinnig. Ich dachte die globale Erwärmung sollte in Etappen passieren."

Er schnaubte zur Antwort ein leises Lachen und nippte an seiner Limonade. „Nimm eine kühle Dusche, wenn du willst.", bot er an, sich nicht die Mühe machend, die Augen zu öffnen. „Ich bezahle nicht fürs Wasser, der Tank hat einen Zauber zum permanenten Auffüllen, also kannst du dir so viel Zeit nehmen, wie du willst."

„Das hört sich… himmlisch an,", gab sie zu, „aber ich habe keine Kleidung zum wechseln mitgenommen…" Es gab natürlich Säuberungszauber, aber sie würde nie eine Hausfrau werden; häusliche Zauber nervten sie.

„Schlafzimmer, zweite Schublade von unten. Du kannst dir ein T-Shirt leihen. Wenn du willst."

„Ich…" Sie zögerte, fühlend, wie die fast erstickende Hitze sich eng um sie legte und änderte ihre Meinung. „Es ist zu heiß, um höflich zu sein. Danke."

„Alles ist da drin.", antwortete er vage.

* * *

Der Wohnwagen war unerträglich heiß im Innern; kaum überraschend, wenn man bedachte, dass er essentiell eine lange Metallbox war, die hauptsächlich in der vollen Sonne stand. Die Türen an beiden Enden waren geöffnet, genauso wie alle Türen und Fenster innerhalb, aber es gab nirgends einen Luftzug. Vorsichtig das Schlafzimmer betretend, fand sie die Schublade und sah neugierig die Shirts durch, sich kurz fragend, was es diesen privaten Mann kostete, sie so tief in seine Welt eindringen zu lassen. Jedes Shirt, welches sie finden würde, würde viel zu groß sein, aber sie entschied sich schließlich für ein verblichenes blau-graues Shirt mit einer weißen Palme auf der Brust, welches nicht zu schlecht war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er es hatte; es schien irgendwie nicht so recht zu ihm zu passen und sie bezweifelte, dass er es je getragen hat. Streng dem Drang widerstehend, durch die anderen Schubladen zu schauen, während sie hier war – er vertraute ihr und sie würde das nicht missbrauchen – ging sie in das kleine Badezimmer und schloss die Tür.

Es gab kein Schloss an der Tür, realisierte sie. Das war wiederum kaum überraschend, da er alleine lebte – sie schloss die Tür ihres eigenen Badezimmers nur aus Gewohnheit ab und die hälfte der Zeit vergaß sie es. Ein Zauber, um sie zu verschließen, würde sie sich besser fühlen lassen, aber es würde auch schrecklich beleidigend sein – _und sei ehrlich, Hermine, würdest du wirklich protestieren, wenn er reinkommen würde? _Sie blickte sich um; es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Toilette, kleines Waschbecken, Duschkabine. Ein Regal in der Dusche, welches eine Flasche Shampoo, einen Waschlappen und eine Flasche Duschgel trug. Ein Regal neben dem Waschbecken, welches eine Kanne Rasierschaum, einen Rasierer, eine Tasse mit einer Tube Zahnpasta und eine Zahnbürste trug. Ein Regal darüber trug eine Haarbürste, ein Deodorant und ein Stück Seife. Eine Stange unter dem kleinen Fenster mit dem milchigen Glas, auf welcher zwei Handtücher hingen. Es war schrecklich minimalistisch und unpersönlich, aber dann wiederum war dies ein Bad. Was sonst hatte sie erwartet?

Vage amüsiert über ihre Trödelei, zog Hermine sich schnell aus und stellte sich in die Dusche. Die erste Berührung des kalten Wasser tat fast weh, aber nach einem Moment begann ihr Körper sich abzukühlen und sie entspannte sich, sich drehend, um die Flaschen auf dem Regal zu inspizieren. Das Shampoo bestand aus echten Kräutern dem Geruch nach, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass er es selbst gemacht hatte; das Duschgel roch nach Citrusfrüchten. Sie benutzte beides, erleichtert, sich nichtmehr so klebrig und ungemütlich zu fühlen und genoss die Chance in der Dusche herumzulungern, ohne sich über die Kosten sorgen zu müssen – ihre Wasserrechnungen waren in letzter Zeit teurer geworden.

Als sie sich eventuell anzog und nach draußen ging mit den feuchten Handtüchern, begann die Luft endlich, sich abzukühlen und die Schatten verlängerten sich. Die Hängematte war nicht länger in der Sonne und Severus war eingeschlafen. Ihre Flip-Flops zurücklassend in dem Versuch, heimlich zu sein, hing sie die Handtücher so leise es ging auf, da sie ihn nicht aufwecken wollte, dann setzte sie sich auf die Stufen und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen, fasziniert von dem Einblick in seine verletzlichere Seite.

Er sah jünger aus, wenn er schlief. Ein großer Teil der Anspannung in seinem Gesicht hatte nachgelassen, manche der harten Kanten wurden weicher. Es war jedoch gut sich daran zu erinnern, dass er immernoch gefährlich war; sein Zauberstab war in Griffreichweite und sie hatte gesehen, wie schnell seine Reflexe waren. Sie bezweifelte, dass er jemand war, der tief schlief. Er schnarchte auch nicht, was ihn soweit sie es wusste, einzigartig unter ihren männlichen Freunden machte – und manche ihrer weiblichen Freude, wenn sie so drüber nachdachte.

Nach einer Weile begannen seine Augen sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern zu bewegen und sie fragte sich, von was er träumte. Sie hoffte, dass es kein unangenehmer Tram war, aber sie vermutete, dass das wahrscheinlich hoffnungsvolles Denken war. Er begann auch leicht zu zucken – nicht das in-einem-Alptraum Zucken, sondern eher ruhelos-schlafendes-Hündchen Zucken, obwohl sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln entschied, diesen besonderen Vergleich niemals in seiner Hörreichweite auszusprechen. Ihn betrachtend runzelte sie die Stirn; war das Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Gesicht? Vielleicht war Anfällig für nächtliche Schweißattacken; das passierte manchmal bei schlimmen Träumen… Der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als sie sich nach vorne beugte, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen und realisierte, was es wirklich war.

Er war am Weinen. Lautlos. In seinem Schlaf.

Hermine beobachtete ihn für eine Weile, sich fragend, ob sie ihn wecken sollte. Er schien keine schlechten Träume zu haben; seine Augenbewegungen waren relativ langsam und das gelegentliche Zucken war nicht schlimm und seine Atmung war tief und ausgeglichen und regelmäßig. Sie hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass dies tatsächlich normal für ihn war. _Vielleicht ist das die Art, mit der er es all die Jahre verkraftet hat, _überlegte sie. _Es musste irgendeine Art emotionales Ventil geben, oder er wäre verrückt geworden. Vielleicht lässt er alles gehen, wenn er schläft. _Sie fragte sich, ob er es wusste und entschied sich, dass er es nicht tat. Er hätte seine Mauern niemals genug entspannt, um einzuschlafen wo jemand ihn sehen könnte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er auch nur irgendetwas annähernd persönliches von sich freigab. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass er selten, wenn überhaupt, in Gesellschaft eingeschlafen war…

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber es konnte nicht zu lange gewesen sein, bevor die stillen Tränen zu stocken begannen und dann ganz aufhörten. Severus seufzte, sich auf eine Seite rollend und wieder entspannend und alle Bewegungen stoppten, als er wieder in tieferen Schlaf versank. Die Bewegungen hatten sein Shirt dazu gebracht, sich ein wenig mehr zu öffnen; sie konnte jetzt seine schwarze Brustbehaarung sehen und eine Narbe, die eine Furche hindurch zog und die leichte Schwellung von Muskeln. Das wäre vielleicht ablenkender gewesen, wenn sie nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen wäre, über die Tränen zuvor nachzugrübeln. Eventuell kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass er furios sein würde, wenn er aufwachte und bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete und so rief sie sich ein Buch herbei und limitierte sich auf schnelle Blicken am Ende jeder Seite.

* * *

Selbst die Art wie er Aufwachte, gab ihr einen neuen Einblick. Jeder in ihrer Erfahrung – Freunde, Familie, Liebhaber – brauchten zumindest ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren, wenn sie aufwachten und ihre Gehirne registrierten, wer und wo sie waren; nicht so mit Severus. Er ging vom Schlafen sofort darin über, vollkommen wach zu sein, ohne scheinbar eine Zwischenstufe zu benötigen. Im einen Moment schlief er ruhig und im nächsten saß er aufrecht, Augen aufmerksam und Zauberstab in der Hand – ein automatischer Reflex, vermutete sie. Sie bemerkend, entspannte er sich leicht und schob den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Gürtel. „Guten Abend.", bemerkte er, ein wenig peinlich berührt aussehend.

„Hallo", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Fühlst du dich besser? Es sah aus, als hättest du das gebraucht."

„Hmm.", murmelte er unverfänglich als Antwort. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du noch hier sein würdest. Selbst bei meinem normalen Standard glaube ich kaum, dass ich eine besonders gute Gesellschaft war."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht… ich habe schon schlimmeres ertragen.", sagte sie ihm so sarkastisch wie sie sich traute. „Und es war ja nicht so, als würdest du schnarchen oder so. Es war eigentlich ganz friedvoll. Und überhaupt wäre es unhöflich gewesen, nur deine Dusche zu benutzen und dann zu gehen."

„Wenn du das sagst." Er erhob sich langsam aus seiner Hängematte und stand auf, sich streckend.

„Das sage ich. Danke, dass du mir dein Shirt geliehen hast."

Er blickte zu ihr hinüber, als er die Stufen zum Wohnwagen erklomm, an ihr vorbeiging und in Richtung des Badezimmers ging. Sie konnte ihn leise murmeln hören „Sieht an dir besser aus, als an mir", als er an ihr vorrüberging und sie hätte vor lauter Schreck fast ihr Buch fallen lassen, ihm hinterher starrend, bis sie hörte, wie die Badezimmertür geschlossen wurde.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten? _Sie fühlte einen weiteren kleinen Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen, als sie überdachte, dass, was auch immer diese seltsame Anziehung war, sie offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Das war eine unvorhergesehene Entwicklung. Darüber nachdenkend, machte es Sinn – er hatte weniger Freunde, als sie (um genau zu sein schien er außer ihr überhaupt keine Freunde zu haben) und man sollte gar nicht erst über die einzigen Frauen in Hogwarts nachdenken, die auch nur annähernd sein Alter hatten – aber sie konnte sich immernoch nicht vollkommen daran gewöhnen, dass Männer sie attraktiv finden könnten, selbst nach Jahren voller Beweise, um es zu unterstreichen.

Eine Anzahl kleiner und bisher unbemerkter, kleiner Signale schoben sich jetzt in ihre Erinnerung. Über die letzten paar Monate oder so – seit kurz vor Ostern, um genau zu sein – schien er sich etwas anders zu verhalten. Sie hatte ihn oft gesehen, wie er sie mit einem intensiven, seltsam bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet hatte, den sie als sein übliches Grübeln abgetan hatte und er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich um sie herum verhalten wollte – einmal mochte er sich wirklich Mühe geben, weniger Antagonistisch und eher zuvorkommend zu sein und einmal würde er größerer Distanz als sonst bleiben, zwischen diesen beiden Extremen hin und her pendelnd, als hätte es die vorherigen Monate ruhiger Freundschaft nicht gegeben.

_Tja. Das war… unerwartet. _Immernoch darüber nachdenkend, kam es ihr, dass er relativ lange im Badezimmer zu sein schien. Sich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck erinnernd, als er an ihr vorbeigelaufen war, realisierte Hermine, dass er sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte, irgendetwas laut zu sagen und dass er sich wahrscheinlich gerade perfekt in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Sein verschlossener, geschützter Gesichtsausdruck, als er eventuell wieder erschien, unterstützte dies nur; sie fand, dass es wahrscheinlich diplomatisch war, zu tun, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und auch so zu tun, als würde sie die interessante Mischung aus Erleichterung und etwas Anderem in seinen Augen nicht bemerken.

* * *

Das war vor einer Woche gewesen; aus mehreren Gründen verbrachte sie seitdem die meiste Zeit ihrer Tage am Wohnwagen. Es war an sich nicht peinlich gewesen; es war jetzt ein seltsames Gefühl zwischen ihnen in der Luft, aber es war nicht so sehr Anspannung, als viel mehr… Aufmerksamkeit. Und wenn sie es spüren konnte, dachte Hermine, konnte Severus der Meisterspion es ganz sicher spüren. Keiner von beiden hatte es bis jetzt offen anerkannt, aber sie fühlte, dass eine gewisse Unumgänglichkeit hatte. Früher oder später würden sie zugeben müssen, dass da etwas war.

Aber für den Moment hielt die Hitzewelle ungeschwächt an und es war viel leichter, es zu ignorieren und einfach die Zeit zu genießen, die sie miteinander verbrachten. Er vertrieb sich die meiste Zeit mit Kochen, einfach um etwas zu tun zu haben; sie lernte, dass je exotischer das Rezept, desto größer seine Langeweile. Der Wohnwagen war sowieso so heiß, dass Kochen kaum einen Unterschied machte, obwohl sie meistens nicht aßen, bis die Nacht ein wenig Erleichterung mit sich brachte. Zu ihrer Schande war sie ebenfalls eingeschlafen und hatte den Großteil des Morgens mit Dösen verbracht; alles, was Severus gesagt hatte, als sie versucht hatte, sich zu entschuldigen war gewesen, dass es nur fair war, wenn der Spieß umgedreht würde und hatte mit einem bösartigen Lächeln hinzugefügt: „Und es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du schnarchen oder so."

Sie schauten Filme, oder lasen, oder sprachen. Seine Videokollektion (er hatte erst begonnen, auf DVDs umzusteigen) war genauso seltsam und variiert wie seine Musik und schließlich fragte sie ihn darüber.

„Es ist keine bewusste Wahl.", antwortete er abwesend. „Ich hatte für eine lange Zeit kein Geld. Die meisten meiner Videos und CDs sind aus Wohlfahrtsvereinen und Garagenverkäufen. So wie die meisten meiner Bücher, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ich hatte auch für eine Weile Probleme damit, mich zu konzentrieren und es war leichter, wenn ich eine große Auswahl an Genres zur Verfügung hatte."

„Also gut."

„Meine Runde für eine Frage, glaube ich?" Es war fast wie ein Spiel geworden, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, sich abwechselnd Fragen zu stellen, die gewöhnlich sehr irrelevant dazu waren, was die letzte Person gefragt hatte und von Thema zu Thema sprangen.

„Schieß los."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Was?" Sich aufsetzend, – er hatte ihr die Hängematte überlassen und einen Liegestuhl übernommen, den er fast hundertprozentig von einem der benachbarten Wohnwagen gestohlen hatte – starrte Hermine ihn an. Er blickte ernst zurück.

„Was tust du hier, Hermine?", wiederholte er leise. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du schon immer deine ganzen Sommerferien damit verbringen wolltest, mir zuzusehen wie ich meinen verbeulten, alten Wohnwagen hoch und runter humple und über _Den Paten _diskutiere. Du könntest weit bessere Dinge machen."

In die Hängematte zurücksinkend, bedachte sie die Frage, sie durch den speziellen Severussprachefilter laufen lassend, den sie entwickelt hatte im Laufe des letzten Jahres. „Ich habe keine versteckte Agenda, ich arbeite auf nichts hin und es ist nicht aus Mitleid."

Er sah fast frustriert aus, mit einem zerrissenen Faden an seiner Jeans spielend. „Das habe ich nicht gefragt." Was nicht das selbe war wie _Ich glaube dir_, wie sie bemerkte.

„Weil…" Hermine zögerte und blickte ihn an. Die Zeiten erinnernd, an welchen er sich ihr geöffnet hatte, wenn auch nur ein wenig und die Zeiten, in denen er ihr getraut hatte (zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt; sicherlich mehr, als er sonstjemandem traute), schnappte etwas in ihr und sie bemerkte, wie sie ihm die absolute Wahrheit sagte. „Weil ich einsam bin und deine Gesellschaft genieße."

Er blinzelte und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich vom Frustrierten zum Überraschten und dann in eine ruhige Neutralität, die irgendwie die Nachricht rüber brachte, dass er zuhörte, ohne sie zu richten. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begann langsam zu reden, erleichtert, es endlich jemandem sagen zu können.

„Jeder denkt ich bin beliebt. Kriegsheld, Teil des berühmten Goldenen Trios, Lehrer an der berühmtesten Schule der Welt, eine der berühmtesten Hexen der Welt. Es ist eine Lüge, alles davon. Mein ‚Ruhm' basiert auf der Presse, die mich hasst, hauptsächlich, endlos darüber diskutierend, mit wem ich geschlafen oder angeblich geschlafen habe und darauf spekulierend, mit wem ich als nächstes schlafen werde. Die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe, sind meine Eltern und sie weigern sich nicht nur mit mir zu sprechen, sondern ich weiß noch nichtmal wo sie sind, oder ob sie noch leben. Meine Arbeitskollegen… Sie sind nette Leute, die meisten von ihnen, aber die meisten haben _mich_ unterrichtet und die Generationenlücke macht es schwierig. Da gibt es so viel Geschichte, dass es schwer ist, einfach nur Freunde zu sein und ich habe mit keinem von ihnen sowieso viel gemeinsam. Der einzige, mit dem ich wirklich reden kann ist Neville und er hat sein eigenes Leben.

„Was meine Freunde anbelangt, hatte ich niemals viele. Es waren eigentlich immer nur Harry und Ron und Neville und viel später auch Ginny und Luna. Dieser Tage… naja. Ich weiß, dass Freundschaften von Internaten ein wenig unnatürlich sind, dass wir alle dafür kompensieren von unserem Heim und unserer Familie getrennt zu sein. Ich wusste immer, dass die Dinge sich ändern würden, sobald wir die Schule verlassen würden. Aber… jetzt da sie nichtmehr die Hausaufgaben von mir abschreiben müssen scheint es manchmal, als bräuchten sie mich gar nichtmehr, als wäre ich die Mühe nicht wert. Wenn wir uns treffen, wann immer ich versuche, über etwas zu sprechen, was in meinem Leben passiert, scheint es nicht wichtig zu sein. Ich habe meistens das Gefühl, dass ich nicht wichtig genug bin, um gehört zu werden und ich hasse es, wenn man mir dieses Gefühl gibt. Aber wannimmer ich versuche, es ihnen zu sagen, geben sie mir das Gefühl ich würde überreagieren. Luna ist die Einzige, mit der ich immernoch so reden kann wie früher, weil die normalen Regeln nicht auf sie zutreffen, aber ich sehe sie nicht sehr oft und manche Dinge kann sie einfach nicht verstehen, obwohl sie es versuchen würde. Sie ist eine gute Freundin, aber trotzdem sind wir sehr verschiedene Menschen.

„Ich… werde manchmal sehr einsam. Vor dem letzten Jahr konnte ich Tage lang auskommen, ohne mit jemandem zu reden. Es sei denn Krummbein zählt und an schlechten Tagen hatte selbst er die Schnauze damit voll, mit zuzuhören. Aber mit dir ist es… anders. Ich habe keine Angst mit dir zu reden. Ich fühle mich nicht, als müsste ich all meine Konversationen mit dir überwachen. Wir mögen viel gleiche Dinge und es ist wunderbar die Möglichkeit zu haben, mit jemandem über… Philosophie oder wie sich die Einstellung gegenüber Transfiguration im vierzehnten Jahrhundert verändert hat oder berühmte Arithmantiker zu sprechen, ohne mich gleich zu fühlen, als wäre ich ein – ein Bücherwurm oder langweilig. Und selbst wenn wir über etwas sprechen, was dich nicht besonders interessiert bist du höflich genug zuzuhören. Wenn wir uns über etwas nicht einig sind gehst du nicht automatisch davon aus, dass ich falsch sein muss; du bist willens, meine Gründe anzuhören. Über meinen Job zu reden und darüber, was ich lehren will, am ende des Semesters – du warst die erste Person, die jemals wirklich an meinen Plänen interessiert war, meinen Träumen. Oh meine anderen Freunde waren unterstützend auf ihre Art und Weise, aber es hat sie nicht besonders _interessiert._ Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert oder nicht, aber du hast zumindest Interesse gezeigt. Wenn du mich fragst, was mich bedrückt, weiß ich, dass du der Antwort auch zuhörst; du willst nicht einfach, dass ich lüge und sage, dass es mir gut geht.

„Also… Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, glaube ich. Weil du auf eine seltsame Art ein guter Freund bist und weil ich fast so isoliert bin wie du und weil ich es mag, hier zu sein."

Es entstand eine lange Stille, sobald sie zuende gesprochen hatte. Severus war sehr ruhig geworden auf die seltsame Art, die er hatte und starrte mit einem beunruhigten Stirnrunzeln in die Ferne. Für ihren Teil fühlte Hermine sich fast erleichtert, es endlich laut ausgesprochen zu haben, was sie ehrlich gesagt für viele Jahre schon bedrückt hatte.

Schließlich stieß er laut seinen Atem aus und sagte langsam: „Tja, geschieht dir recht."

Geschockt fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie in den Magen geschlagen worden, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, begann er wieder zu sprechen und als er weiter sprach verstand sie ein wenig von dem, was sie in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Was kannst du es nur wagen, deine ganze Zeit damit zu verbringen ein paar Schwachköpfe lange genug am Leben zu halten, damit sie etwas ansatzweise nützliches machen können? Wie kannst du es wagen, dir Wege einfallen zu lassen, um die Zaubererwelt zu retten? Wie kannst du es wagen, Qualen für ihretwillen zu erleiden? Du selbstsüchtige Schlampe, offensichtlich musst du bestraft werden. Gott, ich verstehe die Welt nichtmehr!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, Wut brannte in seinen schwarzen Augen, seine Stimme wurde zu einem rauen Knurren. „Ich habe meine Isolation durch Dekaden dunkler Machenschaften, Unattraktivität und eine unangenehme Persönlichkeit _verdient. _Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie jemand wie du in der selben Situation landen konnte; du bist das genaue Gegenteil von… Deine sogenannten ‚Freunde' sind sogar noch dümmer, als ich immer geglaubt habe und ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das noch menschenmöglich ist. Intelligenz ist kein Verbrechen und sie schulden dir etwas, mehr, als sie je realisieren könnten."

„'Sie?'", fragte sie schwach, innerhalb der seltsamen Stimmung gefangen. „Wer sind ‚sie'?"

„_Alle!_", knurrte er. „Realisiert irgendjemand, dass der wertvolle Junge-der-lebt ohne dich nicht überlebt hätte, um seinen zwölften Geburtstag zu sehen?"

Seine Empörung in ihrem Namen war genau das, was sie brauchte und die Wärme davon verwandelte jeden Muskel in Flüssigkeit als sie sich entspannte, löste die Knoten der Anspannung, von denen sie nichteinmal gewusst hatte, dass sie da waren. Abrupt kam ihr ein seltsamer Gedanke und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Helfen, die Welt zu retten… Harry am Leben halten… Horror für andere erleiden, die es nicht interessiert… Severus, du hast dich gerade genauso beschrieben, wie mich selbst."

Unvorbereitet getroffen, starrte er sie an und seine Wut verflog, als er darüber nachdachte. Schließlich sagte er leise: „Es scheint, dass wir beide bestraft werden. Ich war immer unter der Einbildung, dass meine wohlverdiente Bestrafung für die vielen Sünden ist, nicht für die wenigen ‚guten' Taten – sofern da welche waren. Aber wenn du in einer ähnlichen Situation bist, lag ich vielleicht falsch… _Veritas odium paret._"

„_Veritas_ bedeutet Wahrheit… Den Rest habe ich nicht verstanden."

„Es bedeutet ‚Wahrheit erzeugt Hass'. Wenn das die Belohnung ist, die Helden bekommen, würde ich mir eher nicht die Mühe machen."

„Exakt.", antwortete sie aus vollem Herzen. Sie hatte für eine sehr lange Zeit gedacht, dass die Art und Weise wie er behandelt worden war, nicht fair gewesen war, wenn sie ohne ihn alle tot wären oder wünschten, dass sie es wären; sie hatte diese Unterhaltung mit ihm benötigt um zu realisieren, dass die Art und Weise wie sie behandelt wurde, auch nicht fair war. Sie grinste ihn an, sich entschieden seltsam fühlend. „Ich beginne zu sehen, worüber du am Neujahrsabend gesprochen hast."

„Naja, ich habe normalerweise recht, besonders was dieses besondere Thema anbelangt.", sagte er ihr, aufstehend und ihr eine Hand anbietend. „Komm rein. Ich werde _Sangria _machen. Erinnere ich mich daran, dass du mir gesagt hast, du hättest noch nie _Good Morning Vietnam_ gesehen?"

„Das hört sich ziemlich perfekt an.", antwortete sie, ihm hinein folgend und das Video auf dem überfüllten Regal suchend.

„Du warst definitiv zu lange allein, wenn das deine Idee von Perfektion ist."

„Wenn andere Menschen das nicht mögen, können sie die Schuld nur bei sich selbst suchen.", sagte sie ihm und begann zu lachen – sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so gefühlt, eine seltsame Mischung aus Trotz und Wut und Hass und ungläubigem, resignierendem Humor und etwas, das was Angst war, alles gezeichnet durch eine Bitternis die fast qualvoll war. _Fühlt Severus sich so die ganze Zeit?_

Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er exakt verstand, wie sie sich fühlte, bevor er auch begann zu lachen, sein tiefes, rostiges Lachen mit ihrem vermischend im heißen Sommerabend.

* * *

Hermine wachte am folgenden Tag mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen auf, eine Phiole mit Hangover-Trank auf dem Tisch des Wohnwagens und ein Kissen unter ihrem Kopf, während sie auf einem der Sofas lag und dem Geräusch der laufenden Dusche lauschte. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder – sie hatten sich trotzig und schrecklich betrunken, schlechte Filme geschaut und generell über ihre gemeinsamen Bekannten gelästert, (sie hatte einige interessante Geheimnisse einiger Ordensmitglieder erfahren; Kingsley im Besonderen schien ein sehr farbenfrohes Privatleben zu haben) bevor sie eventuell ohnmächtig geworden war.

Als sie schließlich genug Energie gesammelt hatte, um zum Tisch zu stolpern und den Trank hinunterzukippen, den er ihr gelassen hatte, erschien Severus aus der Dusche – voll angezogen zu ihrer heimlichen Enttäuschung – und begann, das Frühstück zu machen. Dankbarerweise war es nicht so heiß, wie es die vorherigen Tage gewesen ist und das kombiniert mit der Erleichterung, als der Hangover verschwand, ließ sie sich mehr oder weniger menschlich fühlen.

„Zurück in der realen Welt?", grüßte Severus sie sardonisch, Eier in eine Schüssel gebend.

„Gerade so.", stimmte sie reumütig zu, mit ihren Fingern durch ihr Haar fahrend und das Gesicht anhand der Knoten verziehend. „Was zum Teufel war in dem Zeug? Es hat für mich nicht nach _Sangria _geschmeckt."

„Es war die billige Version von _Sangria._ Rotwein, Orangensaft und Limonade. Zum Schluss hin hauptsächlich Wein. Billiger Wein verursacht immer Hangover – zumindest, wenn du so viel trinkst wie wir." Er deutete zur offenen Tür; die Stirn runzelnd blickte Hermine nach außen und blinzelte, als sie eine Box sah, auf welcher sich die Flaschen stapelten.

„Wir haben so viel getrunken? Ich bin überrascht, dass ich überhaupt aufgewacht bin."

„Sie sind nicht alle von letzter Nacht, aber die meisten."

„Tja, zu der Zeit schien es eine gute Idee. Du hättest mich aber nicht dazu ermuntern sollen." Sich besser fühlend, tapste sie in die Küche. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"

„Französischer Toast?"

„Fantastisch. Kann ich nochmal dein Badezimmer ausleihen? Ich muss meine Zähne putzen."

„Du weißt, wo alles ist."

„Nach dem Frühstück muss ich gehen und mich bei Krummbein entschuldigen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

* * *

[1] Das Gegenteil von Einsamkeit ist nicht Beisammensein. Es ist Intimität.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Das nächste Kapitel ist eines der Wichtigsten in der ganzen Geschichte...


	14. Chapter 14

****_Anmerkung von Loten:_ **Warnung: **Das Rating ist nicht ohne Grund auf M angehoben worden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wird es Lemons geben. Wenn ihr keinen Smut lesen wollt, schreibt mich an und wir werden etwas ausarbeiten. Wenn ihr minderjährig seid und es trotzdem lest, ist es nicht meine Verantwortung, aber ich werde es niemandem verraten. Viel Spaß.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich hatte das Rating von anfang an auf M, also habe ich nichts angehoben. Ich weiß nicht, wie Loten es gehandhabt hat mit den Leuten, die keine Lemons lesen wollten, aber ihr könnt mich anschreiben und ich würde dann Loten kontaktieren und nachfragen. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**"It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning  
There was fog crawling over the sand  
When I listen to your heart I hear the whole world turning  
I see the shooting stars falling through your trembling hands."[1]**  
– Meat Loaf, 'Hot Summer Night (You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth)'.

* * *

Nachmittags, als sie zum Wohnwagen zurückkehrte, fand sie Severus in der Sonne lesend vor. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin."

„Ich dachte, dass du nur deinen Kater füttern müsstest.", antwortete er neutral.

„Ich habe noch gebadet und meine Haare gewaschen. Ich habe es gebraucht, ich hab schrecklich ausgesehen."

„Das würde ich nicht sagen.", murmelte er undeutlich und eher zu sich selbst, gleichzeitig aufstehend und hineingehend, um eine kühle Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen.

Ihm hinterherstarrend, schüttelte Hermine sich mental und folgte ihm. Sie hatte es eigentlich ziehen lassen wollen, so wie viele andere der Kommentare, die er sie eigentlich nicht hatte hören lassen wollen, bis ihr aufging, dass wenn er _wirklich _nicht wollte, dass sie etwas hörte, er einfach gar nichts gesagt hätte. Das war Severus Snape und er sprach nicht, ohne nachzudenken; nach so langer Zeit war sie sich nicht sicher, dass er überhaupt dazu fähig war. „Was _würdest _du dann sagen?", forderte sie ihn heraus, beobachtend, wie sich seine Schultern anspannten, als er vor dem Kühlschrank stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

So wie immer erholte er sich schnell, richtete sich auf und antwortete ruhig: „Ich hätte gar nichts bezüglich dieses Themas gesagt." Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war von seiner aalglatten Antwort. Sie hätte es jetzt aufgeben sollen und die Antwort akzeptieren, aber… er hatte einen Grund gehabt, sie das überhören zu lassen und sie war einfach zu Stur, um so leicht aufzugeben.

„Was, wenn ich dich nach deiner Meinung fragen würde?", fragte sie sanft.

Er antwortete nicht augenblicklich, sich gegen die Theke lehnend und nonchalant einen Schluck Wasser nehmend und so tuend, als wäre es schierer Zufall, dass er Augenkontakt vermied. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn, wie sie glaubte, er gewollt _hatte_, dass sie auf das, was er gesagt hatte, reagierte, hatte er sich scheinbar nicht überlegt, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. „Sicherlich bist du nicht so unsicher, dass du es für nötig befindest, jeden Mann in der Umgebung über dein Aussehen zu befragen?", sagte er schließlich gedehnt.

„Ich frage nicht jeden Mann in der Umgebung.", antwortete sie leise, einen Schritt näher tretend. „Ich frage dich."

„Das ist das selbe, wenn man bedenkt, wo wir sind.", sagte er ungeduldig.

„Ist es nicht und du weißt das.", korrigierte sie ihn.

Er seufzte theatralisch und sah vollkommen gelangweilt aus; nicht zum ersten Mal würdigte Hermine die Ironie seiner Wesenszüge. Wenn er gelangweilt aussah, hieß das normalerweise, dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen war und versuchte, dies zu verstecken und sich Zeit zu verschaffen, um nachzudenken, wohingegen er _wirklich _gelangweilt war, wenn er milde interessiert aussah. Mit ihm zu reden konnte manchmal sehr schwierig sein. „Wenn du darauf bestehst nach Komplimenten zu fischen, in Ordnung. Sofern ich in der Position bin, eine Meinung abzugeben, sahst du so gut aus, wie man es von jemandem erwarten konnte, der die Nacht ohnmächtig mit einem Hangover auf dem Sofa verbracht hat und viel besser als die meisten Leute in dieser Situation zustande bringen würden. Genügt dir das?"

Die Frage mit einer ihrer eigenen konternd, fragte sie: „Wusstest du, dass sich deine Stimme verändert, wenn du etwas versteckst? Du sprichst formeller und vorsichtiger."

Seine Augen verhärteten sich, aber nach all dieser Zeit wusste sie genug, um die Anzeichen zu lesen. Auch dies war einer seiner Verteidigungsmechanismen; er war nicht wirklich wütend, aber krallte sich an jegliche Balance und war sich plötzlich und schmerzlich unsicher. „Faszinierend. Und ich nehme an du hast eine Theorie, was ich genau verstecken soll?", fauchte er.

„Ich habe ein oder zwei Ideen, ja.", antwortete sie vorsichtig. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war ihn dazu zu drängen, gegen sie zu fahren, aber sie wollte verzweifelt mit dem _realen_ Severus sprechen und nicht mit der Maske, die er aus schierem Reflex benutzte. Nach einem Moment fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu: „Keine von ihnen sind… unwillkommen."

Er war still und hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Sie auch nicht, aber wenn keiner von ihnen sprach, würde das alles auseinanderfallen und die ruhige Freundschaft, die sie hatten, würde peinlich und qualvoll werden. Langsam bewegte sie sich ein wenig näher, darauf bedacht eine kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen zu halten. Wenn sie ihm jetzt den Platz raubte, war es nicht sicher, welche Explosion daraus resultieren würde. „Ich habe einst geglaubt, dass es viel über mich sagen würde, dass du dich mir so sehr öffnest, wie du es getan hast, dass du mir genügend vertraust, um mich etwas Wirkliches sehen zu lassen.", sagte sie leise. „Das hielt an bis ich realisierte, wie dumm und arrogant ich war. Es hatte nichts mit mir zu tun, nicht wirklich. Jeder könnte sich die Zeit nehmen zu lernen, wie man dich lesen muss… Wenn es sie genug interessiert hätte, es zu versuchen. Das ist es, nicht wahr, Severus? Niemand hat sich jemals für _dich_ als Person interessiert. Nur, was du für sie tun könntest. Und ich weiß nur zu gut, wie sich das anfühlt."

Die bekannten, schwarzen Augen vermieden die ihrigen nach einem fast entsetzten Seitenblick; Severus sah extrem angespannt aus, aber es war ein Zeichen des zerbrechlichen Vertrauens, welches nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, dass er nicht versuchte von der Konversation zu fliehen, wie er es auf dem Astronomieturm getan hat. Er blickte auf den Boden, seine Haare fielen vor, um sein Gesicht zu verdecken und sie hörte ihn kaum, als er antwortete. „Das ist sicherlich ein Teil davon… aber es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit…"

„Ist es nicht? Dann was ist es?", fragte sie sanft.

„Es hatte – hat – immernoch viel mit dir zu tun. Wenn du irgendjemand anderes wärest als du selbst, hätte es dich nicht interessiert und die Fragen wären vollkommen akademisch gewesen."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Severus. Ich habe dir erst Gestern gesagt, dass du die erste Person in meinem Leben bist, die wirkliches Interesse daran hatte, was ich mit meinem Leben tun will. Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als wir realisiert haben."

„Du bist auf keinen Fall so wie ich, zu deinem Glück."

„Sag das nicht. Du bist kein schlechter Mann, Severus. Du bist nicht der Mann für den die meisten Menschen dich halten. Du bist sicherlich nicht der Mann für den _du_ dich hältst. Und ich sehe nichts schamvolles darin, so wie du zu sein. Ich wünschte, ich wäre mehr so."

Sein Kopf ruckte scharf nach oben, erschrocken und er starrte sie an; aber sie meinte jedes Wort. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die Dinge tatsächlich hierzu gekommen waren. _Gryffindormut, Hermine…_ Jetzt trat sie näher in den zerbrechlichen Raum zwischen ihnen, seinen Blick treffend und sich weigernd, fort zu blicken. _Mut._

Als sie sein Gesicht berührte, zuckte er, aber er entzog sich ihr nicht und befahl ihr nicht zu stoppen. Vage wünschend, dass ihre Hände nicht zittern würden, fuhr sie mit den Fingern in seine Haare, es nach hinten schiebend, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Das schwarze Haar fühlte sich weich unter ihren Fingern an; die dünne weiße Strähne, welche eine Narbe markierte, war im Kontrast etwas rauer. Er schien das Atmen vollkommen eingestellt zu haben und seine Augen enthielten eine solch komplexe Mischung von Gefühlen, dass Hermine nichteinmal beginnen konnte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, aber die Anspannung in seinem Körper war unverkennbar, als er auf sie hinunter blickte.

Sie standen für einen Moment, der ihnen wie Stunden vorkam, wie festgefroren da und starrten einander in vollkommener Stille an, bevor sie sehr sanft den Griff der Finger in seinem Haar verstärkte und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, seinen Kopf nach unten ziehend. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, dass er sich weigern oder entziehen würde und alles würde um sie herum zerfallen; aber er gab dem leichten Druck ihrer Hände nach und senkte seinen Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Er war noch für einen Augenblick still, bevor sie seinen Atem gegen ihre Wange hauchen spürte, als er ausatmete und sein Mund sich behutsam gegen ihren bewegte.

Nach den ersten Momenten süßer Unsicherheit, die auftauchten, wenn man jemandem zum ersten Mal küsste, fanden sie den richtigen Winkel und sie fand heraus, dass Severus sehr gut küssen konnte. Nicht dass es eine große Überraschung war, reflektierte der kleine Teil ihres Gehirns, der immernoch aufmerksam war; er war wie sie, vollkommen obsessiv und er würde nie etwas tun, solange er sich nicht sicher war, gut darin zu sein. Der Gedanke verblasste, als sie sich auf die Gefühle des Kusses und die Hitze, die durch sie floss, konzentrierte.

Er war sanfter, als sie erwartet hätte, vorsichtig, fast zögerlich. Seine Arme hoben sich und er ließ seine Hände leicht auf ihren Schultern ruhen, anstatt sie zu packen und als sich seine Lippen teilten, fuhr er ihre Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge entlang, fragend, nicht verlangend. Das war eine willkommene Geste und sie öffnete sich ihm ohne Zögern, ihre Augen schließend, als seine Zunge in ihren Mund fuhr und den Kuss vertiefte. Er schmeckte fast wie Melasse, etwas dunkles und leicht süßes mit einem distinkten bitteren Unterton, der sie an geschmolzenen Zucker erinnerte und durch all dies schnitt ein anderer, leichter Geschmack von etwas Kühlem und Sauberem und Reinem. Unbewusst bewegte sie sich näher, sich gegen die Hitze seines Körpers pressend und ihn auf die gleiche Art zurückküssend, wie er es ihr vormachte – eine langsame, vorsichtige und durchgängige Erkundung, das Gefühl seines Mundes und seinen Geschmack memorierend. Er hatte selbst an seinem Gaumen eine Narbe; und sie bemerkte, dass ihm ein Zahn fehlte, einer der oberen, linken Backenzähne und sie fuhr einen Moment die Lücke mit ihrer Zunge nach, bevor sie sich zurückzog und ihm einmal mehr die Führung übergab.

Seine Hände bewegten sich langsam; eine vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, ihren Schädel umfangend und die andere glitt ihren Rücken entlang, sie näher an sich heran ziehend. Näher rutschend, schob sie ein Bein zwischen seine Schenkel und fühlte einen erregenden Schock von Sehnsucht, als sie fühlte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte, den absoluten Beweis, dass er sie wirklich begehrte, genießend. Sie trennten sich für einen Moment und starrten einander wortlos an, beide atmeten härter und schneller; sie hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass diese kalten, schwarzen Augen solche Hitze, solch rohes Begehren tragen könnten. Sie trafen sich einmal mehr, sich jetzt gieriger küssend und sie fühlte, wie er gegen sie erhärtete, als ihre Hände langsam nach unten glitten und sich unter sein Hemd stahlen. Er versteifte sich daraufhin, den Kuss unterbrechend und sie wurde bewegungslos, zu ihm aufblickend, dem Narbengewebe, welches sie unter ihren Händen fühlen konnte, schrecklich gewahr werdend.

Severus fasste sie sanft an den Schultern und drückte sie einen Schritt zurück, die Hitze leicht aus seinen Augen weichend. „Stopp.", sagte er sanft. Es hätte sich wohl ehrlicher angehört, wenn seine Stimme nicht zu einem heiseren Schnurren reduziert worden wäre, welches einen Schauer purer Lust durch sie sandte. „Du weißt nicht, was du tust."

„Doch, tu ich.", antwortete sie, versuchend nicht zu atemlos zu klingen. „Wir brauchen das beide, Severus." Er schauerte, als sie seinen Namen sagte. „Ich will das; ich will dich. Und ich kann sehen, dass du mich willst."

„Das ist nicht…" Er suchte jetzt nach Worten. „Du willst nicht _mich._ Du weißt nicht… Verdammt." Er hielt inne und sog tief die Luft ein, ehe er sie langsam wieder ausstieß. „Du weißt nicht, um was du mich bittest."

„Ich verstehe nicht…", sagte Hermine langsam und begann, sich kalt zu fühlen. Wies er sie tatsächlich zurück?

„Ich… Schau einfach." Er trat von der Tür des Kühlschranks fort und sie ließ ihn, unsicher, was er versuchte zu sagen. Nach unten greifend, packte er den Saum seines Hemdes und riss es sich in einer harschen Bewegung über den Kopf, ehe er es fallen ließ.

Sie blickte ihn schweigend an. Er war dünn, die Konturen seiner Rippen und seiner Hüftknochen deutlich sichtbar, aber da waren auch Muskeln. Schwarzes Haar kräuselte sich spärlich auf seiner Brust, sich zu einer schmalen Linie verbindend, die über seinen Bauch hinunter in den Bund seiner Jeans führte zu der offensichtlichen Schwellung seiner Erektion; er trug immernoch die Yin-Yang Kette. Aber was ihre Augen anzog, was er sie hatte sehen lassen wollen, waren die Narben; sie hatte schon von manchen gewusst, aber da waren andere. Ein paar schlängelte sich über sein Schlüsselbein und über seine Schulter; die Schlimmste schnitt eine tiefe Schneise durch sein Brusthaar; eine Gezackte schnitt durch die Muskeln seines Bauches; kleinere markierten seine Rippen und Arme. Ohne sein Hemd zum Vertuschen, standen die Bissspuren auf seinem Hals klar auf der blassen Haut hervor. Langsam, sie nicht anblickend, drehte er sich um.

Hermine hatte gewusst, als sie die Narben unter ihren Händen gefühlt hatte, dass sein Rücken ziemlich schlimm gezeichnet war, aber als ihre Augen die Realität sahen, konnte sie es kaum begreifen. Auf den ersten Blick schien dort kein Zentimeter Haut zu sein, der nicht vernarbt war, aber nach einem Moment begann sie individuelle Markierungen zu erkennen. Sie waren am schlimmsten auf seinen Schultern, horizontale, krumme Linien, die aussahen, als wären sie durch eine Peitsche oder ähnliches entstanden; eine lange Schneise zog sich über eines seiner Schulterblätter; eine runde, gerunzelte Narbe zeichnete das andere; etwas, das wie Klauenspuren aussah, war auf seinem unteren Rücken sichtbar, das mussten die gewesen sein, die sie gespürt hatte; und dutzende kleinerer Markierungen dazwischen, manche sahen aus wie Brandverletzungen, andere waren offensichtliche Fluchnarben und andere – ihr wurde kalt; oh Gott. Irgendjemand – vielleicht mehr als eine Person – hatte ziellose Muster in seine Haut geschnitten; es sah aus, als hätten sie auf ihm gekritzelt… mit Messern.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte sie für ihn weinen können, unter anderen, weniger intensiven Umständen, einfach weil er so sehr gelitten haben musste, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich umdrehte und sie wieder anblickte. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verschlossen, eine steife Maske versteckte alle Spuren von Emotionen außer einem leicht resignierten Gesichtsausdruck, als warte er darauf, dass sie zurückschrecken würde, gehen würde oder – wahrscheinlich das Schlimmste in seinen Augen – ihn bemitleiden würde. Trotzdem war seine Verteidigung unten nach den intensiven Küssen und er konnte nicht ganz den zerbrechlichen Blick in seinen Augen verstecken; er war auch sehr schlicht immernoch erregt. Hermine verstand; er wies nicht sie ab, er wartete auf _sie_, dass sie _ihn_ abwies. Er hatte sich ihr gerade geöffnet, sie alles sehen lassen, ihr Vertrauen gezeigt, den er niemand anderem gezeigt hatte und wartete, dass sie ihn deswegen verlassen würde.

Und plötzlich wusste sie, was sie als Antwort sagen musste. Sie lief einmal mehr auf ihn zu und blieb stehen, zu ihm aufblickend, eine Hand auf seine Brust legend. „Nachdem Bill Weasley von Fenrir Greyback angegriffen wurde, dachten wir alle, dass seine Verlobte ihn verlassen würde.", sagte sie leise. Er sah sehr verwirrt aus, was verständlich war, aber das hier war relevant und sie gab ihm keine Chance zu kommentieren, als sie weiter sprach: „Aber Fleur hat uns alle überrascht. Ich erinnere mich daran, was sie im Krankenhaus gesagt hat… Ich kann den Akzent nicht nachmachen, aber sie sagte: ‚Alles, was diese Narben zeigen ist, dass mein Ehemann mutig ist.'"

Sie sah zu, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte, als er realisierte, was sie sagte, sah zerbrechliche, unsichere Hoffnung in seinen Augen und lächelte in sanft an. „Diese Narben zeigen deinen Mut, Severus, das ist alles. Sie sind Medaillen der Ehre, jede einzelne." Langsam nahm sie die Hand von seiner Brust und legte ihre Finger auf sein linkes Handgelenk, seine Hand ergreifend und den Arm drehend, um das Dunkle Mal aufzudecken. „Selbst diese hier.", sagte sie leise und beugte ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf den Schädel. Er schauderte und als sie sich zurückzog, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Sie öffneten sich langsam, gefüllt mit rohem Verlangen und er starrte sie fast flehentlich an. Nicht länger nervös, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich habe auch Narben.", sagte sie in einem Halbflüstern. „Willst du sie sehen?"

Severus war jetzt fast sichtlich am Zittern. Die Maske war verrutscht und sie sah deutlich den Moment, als er abrupt aufhörte zu kämpfen und sich erlaubte, nachzugeben. „Ja." Das Wort war fast ein Seufzen. Er griff nach ihr und zog sie einmal mehr eng an sich heran und als er sie küsste, ließ sie ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern, von Narben zu unberührter Haut erforschend und wieder zurück, als der Kuss tiefer wurde und Hunger begann, durch beide zu brennen.

Es war so lange her, seit sie jemand mit Verlangen angesehen hatte und noch länger, dass sie selbst dieses Verlangen gespürt hatte und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob irgendein Mann sie je so sanft und doch so ausführlich geküsst hatte. Seine Hände glitten an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinunter, sie enger an seine Erektion pressend, bevor er sein Gewicht verlagerte; die Anspannung seiner Muskeln war die einzige Warnung, die sie bekam, bevor er sie vom Boden aufhob. Seine Schultern packend, um ihm Gleichgewicht zu bleiben, schlang Hermine ihre Beine um seine Hüfte; keiner unterbrach den Kuss, als er sie gegen die Seite eines Schrankes drückte, während seine Zunge gegen die ihre rieb und mit ihr spielte.

Als sie sich aus Luftmangel trennen mussten, neigte er seinen Kopf tiefer, seine Lippen ihren Hals und ihre Kehle entlangfahrend; seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Puls und sie schauderte, bevor sie den leichten Druck seiner Zähne spürte, als er, durch ihre Reaktion geführt, meisterlich an dem Punkt unter ihrem Kiefer knabberte, welcher Elektrizität durch ihren Körper schickte. Sie konnte das Stöhnen, welches tief unten aus ihrer Kehle kam, nicht zurückhalten und versuchte es noch nichteinmal, spürend, wie er erschauerte, bevor sie ihre Finger wieder in seinem Haar vergrub und ihn wieder küsste. Er bewegte sich und rieb sich an ihr, seine Küsse nun rauer, bevor seine Arme sich anspannten und er sich aufrichtete, sie durch die Länge des Wohnwagens in schnellen Schritten tragend und sein Schlafzimmer betretend.

Entfernt war sich Hermine der beiden äußeren Türen bewusst, die zuschlugen und sie unterbrach den Kuss lang genug, um atemlos zu sagen: „Wenn du dich genug konzentrieren kannst für zauberstablose non-verbale Magie, muss ich irgendetwas falsch machen."

Daraufhin lachte er sanft und blickte sie mit Wärme in den Augen an. „Ich habe es nicht bewusst gemacht. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich vergessen, dass die Türen offen waren. Ich versichere dir… was du mit mir machst ist definitiv nicht falsch." Das war schön zu wissen, entschied sie sich, aber dann küsste er sie wieder und es hörte auf wichtig zu sein, als er sie auf das Bett legte.

Sie löste sich und setzte sich halb auf, nach den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse greifend; er fing ihre Hände, sie aufhalten und als sie ihn anblickte, flüsterte er: „Erlaube mir." Nachgebend beobachtete sie sein Gesicht, als er langsam jeden Knopf löste, sich Zeit nehmend, – sich genauso neckend, wie sie selbst, wenn sie den Blick in seinen Augen richtig einschätzte – bevor er den Stoff ähnlich langsam von ihren Schultern schob. Sie hätte sich jetzt unsicher fühlen können, aber es war nicht genug übrig von der kleinen rationalen Ecke ihres Gehirns, um dem Gedanken zu erlauben, sich zu formen und alles, was zählte war die Hitze seiner Haut, als er begann sie zu berühren. Die lange, dünne Narbe auf ihrer Brust erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber er fragte sie nichts darüber; stattdessen folgte er ihr mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge von wo sie unter ihrem Schlüsselbein begann, über ihren Brustkorb bis hin wo sie kurz über ihrem BH endete, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Kehle schenkte und eventuell wieder ihren Mund fand.

Es war fast unmöglich zu denken; sie ertrank in purem Verlangen, brennend, schmerzend und sich nur vage bewusst von seinen Fingern, die ihre Seiten entlang zu ihrer Hüfte glitten und ihren Gürtel lösten. Sobald sie das bemerkte, half sie ihm, ihren Rücken vom Bett biegend, als er ihre Hosen über ihre Hüften zog, bevor sie sie fort trat, interessierter darin, ihn zu küssen. Er lag zu dem Zeitpunkt mit ihr auf dem Bett; sie konnte nicht nah genug sein, es waren immernoch zu viele Kleidungsstücke im Weg und sie setzte sich auf, um ihren BH zu öffnen. Sein Gesicht betrachtend, zog sie das Kleidungsstück von sich und ließ es fallen, den fast ehrerbietigen Blick in seinen Augen liebend, welcher sie wirklich glauben ließ, dass sie schön war.

Langsam griff Severus nach ihr und zog sie wieder zu sich hinunter, beide zitternd, als ihre nackten Brüste seine Haut berührten, bevor er sie beide herum rollte, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Er küsste sie wieder, bevor er einen frustrierend langsamen Weg begann, der an ihren Lippen startete, ihren Hals hinunter, über ihr Schlüsselbein, die Narbe entlang lief, an welcher er einen langen Moment inne hielt, bevor er endlich die Kurven ihrer Brüste küsste. Die erste leichte Berührung seiner Zunge an ihrem Nippel sandte Feuer durch sie und sie stöhnte, ihren Rücken durchdrückend; Sie fühlte, wie er gegen ihre Haut lächelte, als sich seine Lippen um den verhärteten Punkt schlossen und er sanft saugte, was ihren ganzen Körper reagieren ließ. Seine Hand umschloss ihre andere Brust, seine finger einen Nippel neckend und sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht fort bewegte.

Eventuell jedoch, zog er sich zurück und ihre Lippen fanden sich einmal mehr, als seine Hand ihren Körper weiter hinunter wanderte, über die Kurve ihrer Hüfte gleitend und an der Außenseite ihres Schenkels entlang streichend. Den Kuss vertiefend, bewegte sie ihre Hüften in Erwartung seiner Berührung, wissend, dass sie mehr als bereit für ihn war. Als der Kontakt schließlich kam, war er zum verrückt werden leicht, das entfernteste Streichen einer Fingerspitze durch ihr Höschen und sie wimmerte fast vor Frustration, bevor sie halb-knurrte: „Severus… hör auf mit dem verdammten _Necken_!"

Er gluckste sanft tief in seiner Kehle, auf sie hinunterblickend mit glitzernden Augen. „Geduld…", schnurrte er und nur der Klang seiner Stimme sandte Schauer der Erregung durch sie. Darum kämpfend, still zu halten, schob sie sich gegen ihn, als seine Finger unter den dünnen Stoff glitten und langsam ihr letztes Kleidungsstück entfernten, bevor er sich leicht zurückzog und sie einfach anblickte; sie konnte seinen intensiven Blick praktisch wie eine Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren und seine Augen brannten.

Endlich, _endlich_, begann er, sie so zu berühren, wie sie es wollte, seine Finger tauchten zwischen ihren Beinen ein und sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, als er sie streichelte; als er schließlich einen Finger in sie schob, schrie sie auf. Ein zweiter finger folgte dem ersten und er drehte seine Hand, um mit dem Daumen an ihr reiben zu können, als er seine Finger bewegte. Es brauchte nicht lange; sie war direkt an der Schwelle und nur ein paar Momente später hörte sie sich selbst wieder schreien, als ihr Rücken sich bog und sie gegen seine Hand stieß, als die Ekstase durch die brannte.

Sich langsam erholend, biss Hermine ein Wimmern zurück, als er seine Hand zurückzog und öffnete ihre Augen um zu sehen, wie er langsam und gedankenvoll seine Finger sauber leckte, ohne dass seine Augen ihre je verließen. Es war eines der erotischsten Dinge, die sie je gesehen hatte und als er sie wieder küsste, konnte sie sich selbst in seinem Mund schmecken. Sie war im Himmel, aber der Schmerz zwischen ihren Beinen war eine Tortur; hoffentlich konnten sie später noch ein wenig spielen, wenn das hier funktionierte, wäre eine Wiederholung der Performance garantiert, aber gerade jetzt wollte – brauchte – sie ihn in sich und sie drückte an ihm, bis er nachgab und sich auf den Rücken rollte.

Severus war fast schmerzlich hart, als sie ihn sanft durch seine Jeans hindurch berührte, seine Länge mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachfahrend, als er unter ihr erschauerte, die Art von Härte, die man nur bekam durch Jahre der Verweigerung. Seinen Gürtel öffnend, lachte sie fast, als sie realisierte, dass seine Jeans zum knöpfen war; es war absolut typisch für ihn. Dann wiederum war es vielleicht auch besser; hektische Lust und Reisverschlüsse an empfindlichen Stellen waren keine gute Kombination. Seine Finger berührten ihre, als er ihr versuchte zu helfen, fast ungeschickt fummelnd in seiner Hast, aus den Jeans zu kommen; seine Beine hatten auch Narben, bemerkte sie vage, aber sie war nicht wirklich interessiert in diesem Moment, als sie ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Unterwäsche schob und ihm half, sie los zu werden.

Er war wunderschön; es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Sommersonnenlicht strömte durch das Fenster, jede Kontur seines Körpers hervorhebend und den glitzernden Kopf seiner Erektion berührend. Danach greifend, legte sie sanft aber nachdrücklich ihre Hand um seinen Schaft und er drückte seinen Rücken durch, als er stöhnte. Es schien, dass die alten Stereotypen richtig waren; er war großartig, lang und dick und so hart, dass sie seinen Puls spüren konnte, als sie ihn packte, bevor sie begann, ihre Hand in langsamen Strichen zu bewegen, sich durch seine Reaktionen führen lassend.

Atemlos und keuchend, packte er ihr Handgelenk. „Genug.", keuchte er, zitternd, als er sie anstarrte.

„Zu viel?"

„Gott… fast." Verständliche Sprache wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast unmöglich; er küsste sie jetzt gierig, endlich der Hitze nachgebend, die sie beide verbrannte und rollte auf sie, um sie unter seinem Gewicht festzunageln. Sie spreizt die Beine für ihn, schaudernd und ein Stöhnen zurückhaltend, als sie seine Erektion an ihr spürte; er presste sich eng genug, das sein Kopf fast – aber nicht ganz – in sie eindrang, bevor er inne hielt und auf sie nieder blickte.

„Bitte.", flüsterte sie, sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichend und in die dunklen, endlosen Tiefen seiner Augen blickend. „_Bitte_, Severus."

Er zitterte, verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und glitt mit einem einzigen, glatten Stoß in sie, der sie beide aufschreien ließ. Endlich tief in ihr vergraben, hielt er inne, zitternd, beide von ihnen das Gefühl genießend; dann begann er, sich zu bewegen und alle zusammenhängenden Gedanken zersetzten sich anhand der puren Sensation. Es war anders als alles, was sie mit anderen Männern zuvor gehabt hatte; selbst die kleinsten Bewegungen schickten Feuer durch sie. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um zu begreifen, warum das so war, da sie versuchte durch die größer werdenden Wellen ihrer Lust hindurch zu denken; da sein schlechtes Knie so inflexibel war, bewegte er sich mit einer seltsam rollenden Bewegung und jeder Stoß berührte leicht andere Orte in ihr, sodass die Stimulierung immer neu war. Das, kombiniert mit dem Wissen, _wer_ sie so tief nahm, war fast überwältigend.

In den Gefühlen verloren, nahm sie nur vage Eindrücke wahr – das warme Sonnenlicht, welches den Raum füllte; die Reibung schweißnasser Haut an Haut; das Geräusch schwerer werdenden Atems; sein Haar, welches ihr Gesicht streichelte, bevor er seinen Kopf hob, um auf sie nieder zu blicken; das Gefühl, ihn so tief in sich zu haben, dass es fast zu viel war, um es ertragen zu können; das steigende Gefühl von Druck und Feuer, welches sich in ihr bildete, bis sie an der Schwelle war und von dem Gefühl erzitterte. Dann brach dieser vorsichtige, rollende Rhythmus seiner Stöße; Severus schloss die Augen für einen Moment und stöhnte tief, als alle Kontrolle und Zurückhaltung ihn verließ und er begann, sich unregelmäßiger, härter und schneller zu bewegen.

Jede Bewegung schickte einen Stoß Leidenschaft durch ihren Körper und dann veränderte er leicht seine Position und traf genau den richtigen Punkt und die Welt zerfiel um sie herum, als sie mit einem Ruf schierer Ekstase, der fast an Geschrei grenzte, kam. Nur ein paar Herzschläge später, als die letzten Wellen ihres Orgasmus' sie schüttelten, hörte sie seinen fast schmerzerfüllten Ruf über sich; ein letztes mal in sie stoßend, erstarrte er und schauderte, als er sich in sie ergoss.

Ihre Sicht kam in Stufen zurück, als sich ihre Gedanken langsam klärten. Er war zur Hälfte auf ihr kollabiert, sich gerade so abstützend, damit er sie nicht erdrückte; sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, als er keuchte. Nach ein paar Momenten, erhob er sich langsam, sich aus ihr zurückziehend und auf die Seite rollend; zitternd wegen des Verlustes seines Körpers, drehte Hermine sich um und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ihren Kopf ohne nachzudenken auf seine Brust legend. Er versteifte sich für einen Augenblick, entspannte sich dann und legte einen Arm um sie; zufrieden seufzend schmiegte sie sich näher heran und schloss die Augen, zuhörend, wie sich seine Atmung langsam wieder beruhigte.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit seufzte er, seine Finger abwesend mit einer ausgebüchsten Locke ihres Haares spielend. Sie wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, wie ihr Haar gerade aussehen musste, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Es ist… eine sehr lange Zeit für mich her.", sagte er leise.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er wirklich sagte – oder wohl eher fragte – und sie hätte fast gelacht; das wäre ein tödlicher Fehler gewesen, wahrscheinlich buchstäblich, aber es war wirklich lächerlich für ihn, sich über _das_ unsicher zu fühlen. „Für mich auch,", antwortete sie, als der Drang vergangen war, „aber man hat es nicht gemerkt. Du warst wunderbar."

Er entspannte sich ein wenig mehr und machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch in seiner Kehle. „Erlaube mir, das Kompliment zurückzugeben.", murmelte er, sich leicht bewegend und dann zur Ruhe kommend. Sie driftete für eine Weile, in der Wärme der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien und der Wärme seines Körpers, dösend und überlegte ernsthaft, wieder richtig einzuschlafen, als er wieder sprach, diesmal ein wenig zögerlicher. „Hermine… was ist das hier?"

Nichts, was sie jetzt gerade diskutieren wollte, nicht, wenn sie noch das verbleibende Nachglühen genoss, aber zumindest hörte er sich besorgt und unsicher an, anstatt misstrauisch und abweisend. Sie bedachte seine Worte sorgfältig, nicht ganz sicher, was sie sagen sollte und setzte auf die Wahrheit. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab sie leise zu. „Etwas, was wir beide dringend gebraucht haben. Etwas, was wir beide genossen haben. Etwas, was ich gerne wiederholen würde.", fügte sie mutig hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es mehr als das sein muss." Sie liebte ihn nicht, sie wusste zumindest so viel; sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das für sie überhaupt noch möglich war und für ihn war es wahrscheinlich nie möglich gewesen. Aber sie mochte ihn und war sich relativ sicher, dass er sie wenigstens ein klein wenig mochte und ihre beidseitige Leidenschaft schien erstaunlich stark zu sein. Für jetzt war das genug.

„Das hört sich… akzeptabel an.", sagte er vorsichtig und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, lachen zu müssen, ihren Kopf hebend, um ihn anzublicken.

„'Akzeptabel'?", wiederholte sie.

Er hatte den anstand, leicht verlegen dreinzublicken; sie sah kurz etwas harsches und hässliches in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als sie lachte, aber es verschwand und eine Andeutung von Humor erweichte seine Gesichtszüge. „Eine schlechte Wortwahl. Ich merke, dass ich nicht so klar denken kann, wie sonst, aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund.", neckte er und sie grinste ihn an.

„Gut." Sie machte es sich einmal mehr gemütlich und schloss die Augen, sich vage fragend, ob es das war, was man unter ‚Freunden mit Vorzügen' verstand oder nicht und überlegte, dass es sicherlich die seltsamste Beziehung war, die sie je gehabt hatte, wenn man es eine Beziehung nennen konnte. Was auch immer es war, sie hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt; es war etwas, das sie beide brauchten. Jeder brauchte es, sich gewollt zu fühlen.

„Scheiße.", sagte sie plötzlich, durch einen unangenehmen Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Wir haben nichts benutzt.", murmelte sie, nach ihrem Zauberstab tastend.

„Oh, ist das alles." Er entspannte sich wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Severus…"

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört hat. Du hast mein Gehirn heute Nachmittag wirklich zerschossen." Er hörte sich jedoch nicht an, als würde es ihm etwas ausmachen. Nach einem Moment fuhr er fort, sich etwas wacher anhörend, wenn auch weniger glücklich. „Verhütung ist kein Problem… Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen."

„Was?", stieß sie aus, sich zurückziehend und auf einen Ellenbogen aufrichtend, um ihn anzublicken.

„Einer von Poppy Pomfreys Diagnosezaubern hat es bemerkt während eines Gesundheitschecks damals, als ich sie noch an mich gelassen habe. Ich wusste es, seit ich jung war."

„Die Heiler konnten nichts dagegen tun?"

„Nein. Niemand wusste, was die Ursache war." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte sich lässig, scheinbar wirklich nicht beunruhigt und fügte gelangweilt hinzu: „Ich wollte sowieso nie Kinder zeugen."

„Oh, Severus…", sagte sie leise.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Es ist mein ernst. Ich habe nie Kinder gewollt."

„Das ist aber nicht der Punkt, oder? Es ist nur etwas anderes, über das du keine Wahl hattest." Er blinzelte langsam und antwortete nicht, was ihr genügend zeigte, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sich hinüber lehnend, küsste sie ihn sanft, bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal an ihn schmiegte. „Naja, es ist zumindest eine Sache weniger, über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen, nehme ich an.", sagte sie etwas leichtherziger, abwesend das Band seiner Halskette mit einer Fingerspitze nachfahrend, als sein Arm sich wieder um sie legte. „Also was genau ist passiert? Ich meine, offensichtlich funktioniert noch alles und das sogar sehr gut…"

Er gluckste leise. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich so akzeptierend wäre, wenn ich dieses Problem hätte.", stimmte er ironisch zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht wieder Fluchschaden – aber nicht der Cruciatus diesmal, dafür war ich zu jung – aber es könnte genauso leicht etwas genetisches sein. Ich bin unfruchtbar; komplett steril. Gebe Fehlschüsse ab, wie mein Vater es zweifellos bezeichnet hätte."

„Charmant."

„Er war eine charmante Art von Mann.", stimmte Severus sardonisch zu, bevor er ein Gähnen unterdrückte und sich in eine komfortablere Position begab. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass das meine ohnehin schon unregelmäßigen Schlafgewohnheiten komplett aus der Bahn wirft."

„Meine untertänigsten Entschuldigungen.", antwortete sie durch ein eigenes Gähnen hindurch. „Es ist dein schrecklicher Einfluss auf der Arbeit, weißt du. Ich hätte nie davon geträumt, einen dekadenten Nachmittag damit zu verbringen, sehr guten Sex zu haben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärest."

„Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.", sagte er schläfrig.

„Ich auch.", stimmte sie zu, sich näher kuschelnd.

Nach ein paar Minuten realisierte Hermine, dass sie ohne zu denken ein paar seiner Narben mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachgefahren hatte und stoppte hastig, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd. „Schon in Ordnung.", antwortete er sanft; sie fühlte die Vibration seines Lachens in seiner Brust. „Unter diesen Umständen würde es keinen Sinn machen, sich darüber zu sorgen angefasst zu werden.", fügte er ironisch hinzu und sie lächelte, zu ihm aufblickend um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich okay für ihn war, bevor sie ihre neugierige Entdeckungsreise fortsetzte.

„Wie sind… ich meine… vergiss es.", endete sie hastig, realisierend, dass es keine taktvolle Art gab, ihn über seine Narben zu fragen.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung." Er hörte sich jetzt etwas wacher an, aber machte keinen Versuch, sich zu bewegen; sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Finger gedankenverloren einmal mehr in ihr Haar wanden. „Ich erinnere mich nichtmehr an die meisten von ihnen, um ehrlich zu sein. Und die meisten, an _die_ ich mich erinnere, möchte ich dir nicht sagen, denn du musst das nicht hören und ich muss es nicht sagen. Es ist sicherlich offensichtlich, dass die meisten von ihnen… sie sind fast alle Kampfnarben oder Bestrafungsnarben. Manche waren einfach Arbeitsunfälle, Verbrennungen von Tränken und so, oder von Kindheitsunfällen. Und manche – einige, um ehrlich zu sein – habe ich während meiner Reisen bekommen. Hauptsächlich in Barkämpfen."

„Barkämpfe?", wiederholte sie fassungslos, nicht sicher, was überraschender über diese Aussage war. Sie konnte sich schwerlich Severus überhaupt in einem Pub vorstellen und noch weniger in einer Schlägerei. „Wieso warst du in Barkämpfen, plural?"

„Weil ich grenzwertig psychotisch war,", antwortete er in einem sachlichen Ton, „und Leute dazu tendieren, sich von einem gewaltsamen Betrunkenen, der sie anpöbelt und anschreit, bedroht zu fühlen. Die meisten von ihnen waren Kämpfe, die ich begonnen habe und das meistens, weil ich gedacht habe, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kannte und versucht ihn zu töten. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, Hermine, dass ich mich seit dem Krieg sehr verändert habe. Ich war gefährlich instabil für eine sehr lange Zeit; Ich habe regelmäßig halluziniert, ich hatte schreiende Panikattacken, ich hatte vor so ziemlich allem, was man sich vorstellen kann eine Phobie und meine Emotionen waren vollkommen zerstreut. Glücklicherweise für alle Beteiligten, war ich während der schlimmsten Zeiten nicht in der Lage Magie zu benutzen, oder Gott allein weiß, was hätte passieren können."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte und entschied sich dazu, einfach zu fragen: „Hast du keine Narben mit _lustigen _Geschichten? Ich habe eine an meinem Knie, als ich von der Schaukel gefallen bin, als ich sechs war…"

Er gluckste leise und bewegte sich leicht. „Naja, da ist eine auf meinem rechten Bein, auf die ich fast stolz bin, in gewisser Art und Weise; ein Biss in meiner Wade, den du vielleicht wieder erkennst…"

Er ließ es im Raum stehen und sie runzelte die Stirn, darüber nachdenkend und versuchend sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in welcher er sein Bein verletzt hatte. Nach ein paar Momenten grinste sie und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Fluffy?"

„Von all den lächerlichen Namen für einen Cerberus.", sagte er entwürdigt. „Ja, ‚Fluffy'. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich mein Bein nicht verloren habe. Das dumme Tier hat versucht, mit zwei Köpfen zur selben Zeit zuzubeißen und ist sich selbst in den Weg geraten, sonst wäre es ganz anders ausgegangen."

„Und bist du stolz darauf?"

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich die einzige Person mit einer Narbe von einem Cerberusbiss.", stellte er mild fest. „Die meisten Menschen, die gebissen worden sind, überleben die Erfahrung nicht."

„Ich nehme an, dass das wahr ist.", stimmte sie zu, lächelnd und abwesend mit seiner Halskette spielend; sie dachte immernoch, dass es süß war, dass er sie trug. Es war nicht so, dass sie teuer oder besonders gut verarbeitet war, nicht so wie ihr Ring. „Severus, ich wollte dich schon lange etwas fragen…"

„Wirklich? Das überrascht mich."

Sie piekte ihm in die Rippen. „Blödmann. Ich wollte dich etwas über mein Weihnachtsgeschenk fragen. Es scheint mir immernoch nicht wirklich du zu sein…"

„Wohl wahr.", stimmte er ihr zu, sich amüsiert anhörend. „Es war ein ziemlicher Impulskauf. Ich bin über einen Markt in Camden gelaufen und habe an einem Schmuckstand gehalten aus reiner Neugierde; als ich den Otter sah, war er so passend, dass es mir wie eine Schande erschien, ihn _nicht _zu kaufen. Sobald ich das hatte, naja, er wäre für mich sicherlich nicht von Nutzen, also habe ich mich entschieden, ihn dir irgendwann zu geben. Es wäre eigentlich dein Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, aber ich habe meine Meinung in der letzten Sekunde geändert." Nach einer Pause fügte er ironisch hinzu: „Zu der Zeit hatte es Sinn gemacht."

„Na gut." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm glaubte, aber es hörte sich plausibel genug an, dass sie ihn nicht herausfordern würde. Sie wollte jetzt sowieso keinen Streit anfangen. Sie wollte jetzt eigentlich gar nichts wirklich tun. „Ich werde noch eine Dusche brauchen.", murmelte sie. „Ich sehe wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus als heute morgen."

Severus schnaubte und antwortete amüsiert: „Ist das nicht der Grund, warum das hier überhaupt angefangen hat?"

Ihren Kopf hebend, grinste sie ihn an. „Ich mochte das Resultat."

„Du solltest dich daran erinnern, dass ich ein alter Mann bin."

„Bist du nicht. Jedenfalls war alles, was ich gesagt habe, dass ich eine Dusche brauche. Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht erwähnt."

„Es ist meine Dusche.", stellte er fest, seine Augen mit dunklem Gelächter und einer Andeutung der vorherigen Hitze, glitzernd.

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend, begann Hermine wieder eine Narbe nachzufahren, der Linie folgend, die über seinen Bauch führte. „Das ist ein guter Punkt.", stimmte sie milde zu, fühlend wie er schauderte, als ihre Finger leicht über seinen Hüftknochen strichen. „Du bist zu dünn, weißt du.", fügte sie abwesend hinzu.

„Du hörst dich an wie Poppy Pomfrey oder Molly Weasley und da ich an keine der beiden in diesen besonderen Umständen nachdenken will, danke ich dir, wenn du damit aufhörst.", antwortete er spitz. „Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt in einem besseren Zustand als ich es je gewesen bin."

„Das habe ich bemerkt.", antwortete sie neckend, kleine Kreise auf der Innenseite seiner Schenkel malend.

„Hör damit auf.", murmelte er rügend.

„Warum?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Bist du kitzelig oder so?"

„Nein.", antwortete er zu schnell. Sie starrte ihn in ungläubigem Verzücken an und er blickte finster zurück. „Denk nicht mal daran."

„Zu spät."

„Ich meine es, Hermine. Tu es nicht."

Beunruhigt durch die deutliche Warnung in seiner Stimme und sich bewusst, dass ihre Finger etwas auf seinem inneren Schenkel gefunden hatten, das sich sehr wie eine ziemlich schlimme Narbe anfühlte, behielt sie ihren Ton leicht, als sie einen Weg zurück über seine Hüfte malte. „In Ordnung, ich werde nicht – solange du mich nicht wirklich nervst zumindest, was im Moment sehr unwahrscheinlich ist." Was auch immer die kurze Dunkelheit in seiner Stimme heraufbeschworen hatte, er entspannte sich nun und er begann, auf ihre Berührungen zu reagieren. Sie war mehr als glücklich mit dem Gedanken an eine zweite Runde, aber sie fühlte sich klebrig und der Wohnwagen wurde erdrückend heiß mit den geschlossenen Türen. „Komm schon, ‚alter Mann',", sagte sie frech, sich widerwillig von ihm zurückziehend und aufsetzend, „wir brauchen beide eine Dusche. Es sei denn du brauchst mehr Zeit, um dich zu erholen?", fügte sie herausfordernd hinzu, zu ihm zurückblickend.

Die Hitze in seinen Augen war wirklich die einzige Antwort, die sie brauchte, aber sein Knurren brachte sie zum Lächeln, als er sich aufsetzte. „Unverschämtes Weib. Zeig etwas Respekt den älteren gegenüber." Splitterfasernackt, verschwitzt und mit seinen Haaren in feuchten, strähnigen Knoten, sollte er es nicht schaffen, so gefährlich auszusehen, aber irgendwie hatte er das Selbstbewusstsein, es zu schaffen. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der weggeschmissenen Jeans holte.

„Ist das nötig?"

„Ich habe ihn immer dort, wo ich ihn erreichen kann.", antwortete er, bevor er seinerseits eine Augenbraue hob und die Andeutung eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht flog. „Nebenbei hast du es geschafft bis zu deinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr mich in Brand zu stecken, von mir zu stehlen und mich auszuknocken – dabei mich gleichzeitig an eine Wand zu schmettern und mir eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zu geben, so wie mir fast den Schädel zu brechen. Ich könnte ihn gebrauchen."

Ein empörtes Lachen vorprustend, stand sie auf. „Das ist ja wohl kaum fair! Ich habe deine Robe in Brand gesetzt, nicht dich und ich habe es nur getan, weil ich dachte, dass du böse wärest und versucht hast, meinen Freund zu töten. Ich habe dich bestohlen, weil ich die Trankzutaten gebraucht habe, es war nichts persönliches…" Er unterbrach sie mit der simplen Methode, sie gründlich zu küssen und als er sich von ihr entzog, hatte sie fast vergessen, über was sie gesprochen hatten. „… und das ist Mogeln.", rügte sie ihn atemlos.

Sein volles, tiefes Glucksen glitt ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und ließ sie erschauern. „Ich mogle immer, Hermine. Dir würde es gut tun, dir das zu merken." Aus dem Raum humpelnd, erreichte sie seine Stimme aus dem Badezimmer: „Und der Schockzauber?"

„War überhaupt kein Schockzauber.", antwortete sie, ihm folgend und reumütig grinsend anhand der Erinnerung. „Wir haben alle gleichzeitig versucht, dich zu entwaffnen und die Wucht davon schmiss dich gegen die Wand. Keiner von uns wollte dich tatsächlich verletzten. Wirklich, eine Gehirnerschütterung?", fügte sie schuldbewusst hinzu.

„Hmph.", antwortete er abwesend, seinen Zauberstab auf das Regal an der Wand legend und die Dusche anstellend. „Ja. Und es war wahrscheinlich ganz gut, dass ihr mich ausgeknockt habt, ob Unfall oder nicht. Ich war nicht schrecklich rational in dieser Nacht."

Das war wahrscheinlich so nah, wie er jemals an eine Entschuldigung herankommen würde und mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. „Ich gebe dir keine Schuld. In dieser Situation bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand rational geblieben wäre.", sagte sie sanft, an ihm vorbei greifend, um die Temperatur des Wassers zu prüfen, bevor sie in die Kabine stieg und ihren Kopf unter das Wasser hielt. „Und es generell wirklich eine seltsame Nacht.", fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu.

„Bei euren Standards hätte ich gedacht, dass sie relativ normal war.", antwortete Severus mit einem Schmunzeln, ihr in die Dusche folgend. „Ihr – ihr alle – habt es geschafft, fast ununterbrochen Schwierigkeiten anzuziehen."

„Es scheint, als würden manche von uns es immernoch schaffen.", antwortete sie, sich umdrehend, um ihn anzulächeln. „Aber ich mag diese Art hier besser."

Seine einzige Antwort war ein sanftes Lachen, als er zum Shampoo griff und er überraschte sie damit, dass er hinter sie glitt und begann, die Seife in ihr nasses Haar zu arbeiten. Es war eine unerwartet sanfte Geste und eine, die sie würdigte; das Gefühl, von jemand anderem die Haare gewaschen zu bekommen, war eines der entspannendsten auf der Welt. Es schien, als würde er ihre Meinung teilen, da er ihr erlaubte, den Gefallen zu erwidern, ohne mehr als ein symbolisches Grummeln und als sie fertig waren auch die Körper gegenseitig zu waschen – aus irgendeinem Grund schien das viel länger als normal zu dauern – war alles nostalgische Gerede über die Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart ausgetauscht worden, als die Sehnsucht in beiden wieder stieg. Sich an ihn zurücklehnend, fühlte sie seine Erektion gegen sie drücken und lächelte, ihren Kopf drehend, um seinem Kuss entgegen zu kommen.

Wo das erste Mal voller Brauchen und Hitze und wildem Hunger gewesen war, war dieses mal sanft und langsam, als er sie schließlich auf sich hob und sie stützte sich an der Wand der Dusche ab, ihre Arme um seine Hüfte schlingend und sich langsam mit ihm bewegend, als sie sich küssten. Sein lahmes Bein behinderte die Bewegungen in dieser Position nicht so merklich und sie spürte das Feuer in sich steigen. Auch ihr Höhepunkt war weniger explosionsartig; diesmal gab es keine Sterne oder Fast-Blackouts, nur die Wellen glückselig intensiver Leidenschaft, die Seufzer und Stöhnen in sanfte Rufe umwandelten, die sich mit seinem Stöhnen vermischte, als er mit ihr kam.

* * *

Danach – eine ziemlich lange Zeit danach – lagen sie ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett in der Sonne, leise redend und beide genügend Angezogen, um den Anforderungen zu entsprechen, sollte irgendjemand an der jetzt-geöffneten Wohnwagentür vorbeilaufen. „Bist du wirklich kitzlig?", fragte sie lässig, die Formen der Sonne auf der Rückseite seines Unterarms mit dem Finger nachmalend.

„Wenn es das ist, was du es nennen willst", antwortete er abwesend. „Ich war es nie, aber seit meine Nerven repariert sind, scheine ich empfindlicher zu sein."

„Und du hasst es offensichtlich, gekitzelt zu werden… Ich versuche nicht zu spionieren; ich will nur sicher gehen, dass ich nichts tun werde, was du nicht willst."

„Es ist nicht der Akt, sondern das Prinzip.", erklärte er peinlich berührt, ihre Finger beobachtend, um den Blick ihrer Augen zu vermeiden. „Ich habe mehrere unangenehme Assoziationen damit, gezwungen zu werden etwas gegen meinen Willen zu empfinden, selbst wenn es soetwas unschuldiges wie das ist… So verletzlich zu sein – in irgendeiner Art – ist unglaublich unangenehm und fast… fast angsteinflößend."

Dieses Geständnis hatte ihn offensichtlich viel gekostet und sie rutschte näher, um sich an seine Schulter zu legen, um Trost und eine Entschuldigung zu spenden und versuchte gleichzeitig den Ton fröhlich zu halten. „Okay, also keine Kitzelkämpfe. Damit komm ich klar. Du würdest wahrscheinlich sowieso gewinnen, ich bin schrecklich empfindlich. Gibt es noch etwas, was wir vermeiden sollten?"

Er hörte sich fast amüsiert an. „Du fragst nach meinen sexuellen Vorlieben? Das ist nicht gerade das romantischste Thema der Welt."

„Keiner von uns hat irgendwelche romantischen Tendenzen, Severus. Du bist zu zynisch und ich bin zu praktisch. Ich würde lieber vorher wissen, was ich vermeiden sollte, anstatt etwas zu versuchen und du flippst aus oder verlierst dein Temperament.", antwortete sie logisch. „Es ist nicht, als würde ich etwas schrecklich Perverses oder Exotisches planen, aber lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

„Du gehst hier von einer Menge aus, weißt du.", sagte er gedehnt.

Hermine schmunzelte ihn an. „Und doch scheinst du dich nicht zu beschweren."

„Touché." Er machte es sich gemütlicher an den Kissen und bedachte ihre Frage. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich niemals mehr als Vanillasex gemocht. Alles andere scheint ziemlich unnötig."

„In der Tat.", stimmte sie zu, über seine Beschreibung lächelnd.

Nach einem Moment verdunkelten sich seine Augen ein wenig und er atmete langsam aus. „Ich finde keinerlei Dominanz- oder Unterwerfungsspiele angenehm, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, egal in welcher Rolle ich wäre."

„Keine Sorge, ich hege definitiv keine geheimen, unterdrückten Lehrer-Schüler-Nachsitz Fantasien.", versicherte sie ihm (fast wahrheitsgemäß, aber nicht ganz) und er sah sie mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich bin erleichtert, das zu hören.", antwortete er trocken, leicht zitternd. „Das wäre ziemlich verstörend gewesen."

Sie stimmte dem ganzherzig zu. Sie hatte ihn sicherlich nie gewollt, als er ihr Lehrer gewesen war; sie hatte seine Intelligenz und das Potential seiner Stimme gewürdigt und widerwillig seinen Mut während des Krieges bewundert, bevor er Dumbledore getötet hatte, aber darüber hinaus waren sowohl sein Aussehen, als auch seine Persönlichkeit zu unangenehm gewesen, als dass sich solche Gedanken in ihrem Kopf hätten formen können. Und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er nie solche Gedanken über einen seiner Schüler gehabt hatte, sicherlich nicht über die nervige Alleswisserfreundin Harry Potters mit ihren buschigen Haaren und ihren Hasenzähnen. Der Altersunterschied war jetzt kein Problem, aber damals wäre er zu viel gewesen, selbst wenn die emotionalen Umstände für beide anders gewesen wären.

„Ich sollte dich auch warnen,", führte Severus jetzt weiter vorsichtig aus, „das jeder Versuch an Bondage sehr wahrscheinlich darin enden wird, dass ich ‚ausflippen' werde, wie du es so schön gesagt hast. Ich reagiere gegenüber keinerlei körperlicher Einschränkungen wirklich gut."

„Das mochte ich nie.", antwortete sie ihm beruhigend, sicher, dass sie nicht die Geschichte hinter den Schatten in seinen Augen wissen wollte, die sie dort gerade sehen konnte. „Ich denke, dass wir ziemlich kompatibel sein werden. Und kein Schmerz, nehme ich an."

„Ah. _Das_ hängt jetzt ganz vom Kontext ab." Er rollte sich auf seinen Rücken, entspannter aussehend, als die Dunkelheit aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Sicherlich kein Schmerz als Fetisch… aber versehentlicher Schmerz ist nicht notwendigerweise ein Problem."

„Versehentlicher Schmerz?", antwortete sie verwirrt.

Er schmunzelte sie an. „In der Tat. Ich glaube du hast meinen Rücken vorhin mit deinen Nägeln markiert."

„Oh Gott, habe ich das? Das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Das ist mein Punkt. Ich mag Schmerzen generell nicht, aber ich beschwere mich nicht über ein gewisses Level von… Enthusiasmus. Um genau zu sein ist das ein ziemliches Kompliment.", murmelte er verschlagen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie errötete und sah ihn finster an. „Blödmann."

„Du hast gefragt."

„Das wird mich lehren."

Er brach in Lachen aus, eine rare, spontane Zurschaustellung unbewachter Emotionen. „Oh Hermine, der Tag, an dem du aufhörst Fragen zu stellen, wird der Tag sein, an dem die Sonne implodiert."

* * *

[1] Es war eine heiße Sommernacht und der Strand brannte; Nebel kroch über den Sand; Wenn ich deinem Herzen zuhöre, höre ich die Bewegung der ganzen Welt; ich sehe, wie die Sternschnuppen durch deine zitternden Hände fallen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Tjaha...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Sorry fürs 'späte' posten. Aber das Kapitel macht das wieder wett, oder?


	15. Chapter 15

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich befürchte in diesem Kapitel gibt es noch mehr Schweinkram. Auch ein wenig Angst und Erwähnung von Missbrauch... gefolgt von ein bisschen tatsächlicher Handlung! Und dann mehr Schweinkram.

* * *

**"Familiarity is the thing - the sense of belonging. It grants exemption from all evil, all shabbiness."[1]**  
– E B White.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte, war es stockdunkel und Hermine fühlte sich für einen Moment desorientiert. Das war nicht ihr Raum; die Laken fühlten sich anders an und die warme, stickige Luft roch nach… naja, hauptsächlich Sex, aber auch nach anderen Düften, dieser einzigartige rauchige, kupferartige und pflanzliche Geruch von Regen. Erinnerungen flossen auf sie ein und sie lächelte schläfrig in der Dunkelheit, den nachklingenden angenehmen Schmerz genießend, der ihr bewies, dass es kein Traum gewesen war. Jetzt, da sie wacher war, konnte sie die Wärme eines anderen Körpers an ihrem Rücken spüren und das langsame und gleichmäßige Atmen hören. Severus war an sie geschmiegt, sein Arm lose über ihrer Hüfte, scheinbar immernoch im Tiefschlaf.

Um genau zu sein, war er sehr eng an sie gepresst und ein warmer Schauer glitt ihren Rücken entlang, als sie ihn bemerkte. _Oh. _Guten _Morgen, Severus._ Streng den Drang unterdrückend, mit den Hüften zu wackeln, oder sich nach hinten gegen ihn zu schieben, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dahin sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich Morgen _war._ Es war fast sicherlich nach Mitternacht, da sie sich überraschend gut ausgeruht fühlte, wenn man die gestrigen… Aktivitäten… bedachte und somit hatte sie wahrscheinlich viel Schlaf gehabt, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Zeit es wirklich war und sicherlich keine Lust aufzustehen und es herauszufinden.

Sie hatte viel zum nachdenken. Das wahrscheinlich einzige, von dem sie sich sicher war, war, dass sie keine Sekunde von Gestern bereute, aber bis er aufwachte, konnte sie nicht das selbe über Severus sagen. Ein paar Stunden zuvor schien er vorsichtig gewillt gewesen zu sein, dies weiterzuführen – was auch immer _dies_ war – aber das hieß nicht, dass er das im kalten Licht des Tages auch noch so sehen würde. Sobald das Nachglühen erloschen war, war es möglich, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde. Wenn er das tat, dann würde das das Ende von allem, was gerade zwischen ihnen existierte, bedeuten. Ohne Zweifel gab es viele Menschen, die von Freunden zu Liebhabern und wieder zurück wechseln konnten, ohne den Status Quo zu beunruhigen, aber sie war keiner von ihnen – man musste nur sie und Ron ansehen – und sie bezweifelte es sehr, dass er auch einer war.

Und wenn er seine Meinung _nicht_ geändert hatte, warf das trotzdem eine ganz neue Reihe voller fragen auf. Den Rest des Sommers damit zu verbringen, faul im Wohnwagen herumzulungern und Liebe unter der Sonne zu machen, hörte sich himmlisch an, aber was würde passieren, wenn im September das Semester wieder begann? Es gab keine direkten Regeln gegen Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern, solange es diskret war – das würde zumindest kein Problem sein; sie hatten beide einen Horror vor der Öffentlichkeit und es ging niemand anderen etwas an – aber durch Hogwarts zu schleichen war nicht leicht, das wusste sie nur zu gut.

_Vielleicht leiht mir Harry seinen Umhang, wenn ich nett genug frage_, dachte sie schläfrig, sich auf die Lippe beißend, um sich daran zu hindern zu lachen, als sie versuchte, sich sein Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn er wüsste, warum sie den Umhang wollte. ‚_Du musst nämlich verstehen, Harry, ich habe begonnen, Snape zu vögeln und ich bräuchte etwas, um in die Kerker schleichen zu können, ohne gesehen zu werden, damit wir ficken können wir rattige Teenager, ohne dass jemand anders es weiß.'_ Nein, sie hatte nicht vor, sonstjemandem davon zu erzählen. Es würde nicht leicht sein, dann wiederum hatte sie die meiste Zeit des letzten Jahres in den Kerkern verbracht und niemand hatte es bemerkt.

Sie war bereit, es irgendwie zum Laufen zu bringen. Gestern war… unglaublich gewesen. Er war genauso talentiert im Bett gewesen, wie sie gehofft hatte, aber sie war überrascht gewesen, wie sanft und aufmerksam er sich erwiesen hatte, sowohl während als auch nach dem Sex. Es war etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte, aber sehr genossen hatte; es war etwas, was sie seit einer viel zu langen Zeit nicht erfahren hatte und etwas, dass sie nicht ohne einen Kampf aufgeben würde.

Es stellte sich als sehr schwer heraus, sich auf irgendetwas außer dem Mann zu konzentrieren, der neben ihr lag, besonders mit seiner morgendlichen Erektion, die sich so ablenkend gegen sie presste und Hermine entschied sich, aufzuhören, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn Severus aufwachte, konnten sie reden; bis dahin kuschelte sie sich näher an die Wärme seines Körpers und ließ ihre Gedanken driften, wohin sie wollten.

Nachdem eine unbekannte Zeitspanne verstrichen war, rührte er sich und verspannte sich abrupt. Sie versuchte etwas zu hören, irgendetwas, aber er schien aufgehört zu haben zu atmen. Einige qualvoll lange Momente später, atmete er langsam aus und begann sehr vorsichtig, seinen Arm zurück zu ziehen, den er über ihr hat liegen lassen, offensichtlich versuchend, sie nicht zu wecken. Entscheidend, dies augenblicklich zu unterbrechen, sagte sie leise: „Guten morgen."

Er gefror die Sekunde, in der sie sprach und nach einem Moment antwortete er vorsichtig: „Guten morgen…" Er hörte sich unsicher an und sie rollte sich herum um zu versuchen, ihn in der Dunkelheit zu sehen. Es gab nicht genug Licht und sie fummelte hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„_Lumos."_ Der Zauber ließ sie beide blinzeln; sobald sich ihre Augen angepasst hatten, lächelte sie ihn zögerlich an und wurde belohnt, als er sich entspannte. Er lächelte nicht zurück, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war auf keinen Fall feindselig; wenn etwas, dann sah er fast verwirrt aus. Da war eine Spur Schläfrigkeit in seinen Augen, aber er war vollkommen wach und sah aufmerksamer aus, als sie sich fühlte. Ein leichter Schatten bedeckte seinen Unterkiefer; er hatte nicht wirklich das Gesicht für einen ‚Dreitagebart'. „Ist was?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Du siehst ein bisschen verwirrt aus."

Er schnaubte leise und seine Augen wurden etwas weicher. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ich immernoch am Schlafen bin.", sagte er sehr leise und beobachtete sie unsicher. „Aber meine Träume waren nie so angenehm."

Die Anspannung verließ sie abrupt und sie entspannte sich, sich lässig streckend. „Es ist definitiv eine angenehme Art aufzuwachen,", stimmte sie zu und fügte mit einem Schmunzeln an, „hab ich zumindest gemerkt."

Er blinzelte langsam, bevor er realisierte, was sie meinte, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Verlegenheit und einem eigenen Schmunzeln. Das Schmunzeln gewann und er entspannte sich vollkommen, schlussendlich lächelnd. Seinen Zauberstab von irgendwo zwischen den verknoteten Laken hervorziehend, ließ er ihn Richtung Tür zucken und das Badezimmerlicht ging an. „Ladies first?", bot er an.

„Bist du höflich, oder willst du einfach nur sehen, wie ich nackt da rein laufe?", fragte sie frech.

Seine Augen glitzerten. „Ja." Ein Lachen unterdrückend, warf sie die Laken von sich, überrascht über ihren eigenen Wagemut und glitt aus dem Bett. Sich seiner Augen auf ihr akut bewusst, fühlte sie sich schrecklich unsicher, als sie sich ins Badezimmer zurückzog und war fast dankbar, die Tür schließen und seinen Blick abblocken zu können. Ihre Reflektion in dem kleinen Spiegel half nicht, ihr Selbstbewusstsein wiederherzustellen; ihr Haar war, um ehrlich zu sein, ein Alptraum. Es war zwar viel leichter zu handhaben als früher, aber es schien sich über Nacht in etwas entwickelt zu haben, das eher einem Rattennest glich. Nur eine Dusche würde das richten und sie hatte dafür nicht genügend Zeit. Sie entschied sich dafür, die schlimmsten Knoten zu lösen, sich zu erleichtern, schnell zu waschen und ihre Zähne zu putzen, bevor sie verlegen wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte.

Der Blick in seinen Augen half, die Verlegenheit zu verscheuchen; wenn sie seinem Gesichtsausdruck Glauben schenken konnte, hatte er ihr Haar nicht bemerkt und hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, wenn es über Nacht knallpink geworden wäre. Ein Erröten unterdrücken unter dieser intensiven Betrachtung, realisierte sie, dass er seine Jeans aufhob und schnappte sie ihm augenblicklich aus den Händen. „Oh nein, das tust du nicht, Mister."

„Was?"

Sie deutete zur Tür, es sich gleichzeitig wieder auf dem zerkrumpelten Bett gemütlich machend. „Fair ist fair."

Nun war er an der Reihe, unsicher dreinzublicken und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er sich widersetzen würde, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und langsam das Laken von seinem Körper schob. Seine Erektion war immernoch erkennbar, obwohl nicht ganz so deutlich wie zuvor. Sie nicht anblickend, stand er auf und humpelte langsam zur Tür. Sie betrachtete seine sich zurückziehende Form, dünn, lahmend und vernarbt wie er war und als er unsicher zurück blickte, versuchte sie in ihr Lächeln zu legen was sie sah; er war wunderschön, selbst wenn es sonst niemand bemerkte. Ein wenig von der Dunkelheit verließ sein Gesicht und seine Bewegungen wurden entspannter, als er das Badezimmer betrat und die Tür schloss. _Zumindest sind wir beide so verunsichert, wie der jeweils andere,_ dachte Hermine.

Als er zurückkam, hielt er am Türrahmen inne; er sah jetzt wacher aus und er hatte sich rasiert. Sie anblickend mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit immernoch in den Augen, sagte er behutsam: „Ich kann Kaffee machen, wenn du es wünschst…"

Sie rollte ihre Augen und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich dachte du wärest gut darin, Leute zu lesen, Severus.", neckte sie. „Muss ich es erst buchstabieren? Komm wieder ins Bett."

Daraufhin lächelte er richtig, die letzten Anspannungen verließen ihn und er machte, wie ihm befohlen worden ist. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss und er antwortete mit unerwarteter Leidenschaft, sie an seinen Körper ziehend, als seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen glitt; sich ihm gierig ergebend, wand sie eine Hand durch sein Haar und erkundete seinen vernarbten Rücken mit der anderen. Diesmal war keine Anspannung in ihm; wenn Severus sich für etwas entschied, tat er dies hundertprozentig und seine Sicherheit war offensichtlich in dem Gefühl der harten Länge, die sich um Aufmerksamkeit heischend an ihren Oberschenkel drückte, als er sie küsste.

Wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte, rollte er sie auf ihren Rücken und küsste sich seinen Weg hinunter zu ihren Brüsten, verweilend und ihre Nippel neckend, bis sie sich fast unter ihm wand, aber diesmal zog er sich wieder zurück und setzte seinen Weg nach unten fort; leckend, küssend und manchmal sanft beißend. Als er ihre Hüfte erreicht hatte, konnte sie nichtmehr Denken und war der Sprache nichtmehr fähig und sie zitterte, als er die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel küsste. Er zögerte dann absichtlich; sie fühlte das Flüstern seines Atems, fast unerträglich an ihrem empfindlichen Fleisch und die Vorahnung war eine Qual.

Die erste Berührung seiner Zunge war fast zu viel; ihre Lippe beißend, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, vergrub Hermine ihre Finger in seinem Haar, um ihn zu ermuntern und drückte ihren Rücken durch. Seine ersten Bewegungen waren vorsichtig, erkundend; dann begann er wirklich mit seiner Arbeit und sie sah Sterne. Seine Finger spannten sich um ihre Hüften an, sie an Ort und Stelle haltend und intellektuell wusste sie, dass er nicht die Hebelkraft hatte, um sie festgenagelt zu halten, aber auf einem Level weit entfernt von Intellekt wusste sie, dass er _mehr _als stark genug war. Und sie gab dieser Stärke nach, seinen Namen in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers stöhnend, als er sie in Brand setzte.

Langsam zogen sich die Wellen zurück, sie entkräftet und unter ihm zitternd zurücklassend. Er hatte das Badezimmerlicht angelassen; es war gerade genug Licht im Schlafzimmer, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, als er seine Lippen leckte und sie beobachtete. Atemlos lächelte sie ihn an. „Erlaube mir… den Gefallen zu erwidern?", bot sie ihm ein wenig zittrig an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte zurück. „Nein, nicht das.", murmelte er, ungelenk das Bett hochkrabbelnd und sich neben ihr ausstreckend, nach ihr greifend und ihr das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht streichelnd. Es schien sehr seltsam, dass er ablehnen würde, aber sie würde später darüber nachdenken; gerade jetzt verschwanden die letzten Eindrücke ihres Orgasmus' und machten ihr sowohl den Schmerz in Ihr, als auch seine Erektion bewusst, die sich an ihren Oberschenkel presste. Sich auf die Seite drehend, um ihn anzublicken, griff sie nach ihm in der Dunkelheit, ihn hungrig küssend und stöhnend, als sie sich in seinem Mund schmecken konnte.

Severus küsste sie genauso gierig zurück, sich über sie schiebend, als sie einmal mehr auf ihren Rücken rollte. Diesmal gab es keine Neckerei; er stieß plötzlich und schnell in sie, ohne Warnung und entlockte ihr einen überraschten Ausruf, der zu einem Stöhnen wurde, als er sich bis zur Wurzel in ihr vergrub, bevor er begann, sich zu bewegen. Trotz der abrupten Aktion war er immernoch sanft und ihr Körper reagierte auf die einzigartig rollende Bewegung seiner Hüften, während sein Atem sich abgehackt und harsch in ihren Ohren anhörte.

Seine vernarbte Schulter packend, um sich zu stützen, warf Hermine ihren Kopf zurück, nach Luft schnappend, als abermals Feuer durch sie schoss und er senkte seinen Kopf, um ihre entblößte Kehle sanft zu küssen, seine langen Haare über ihre Haut streichend. Er stöhnte daraufhin, sein Körper verspannte sich und sie griff nach oben, um das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, seine Augen betrachtend, als er auf sie hinunter starrte; sie wollte ihn sehen, wenn er kam. Ein paar weitere Stöße und seine Augen verloren ihren Fokus, sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von Konzentration zu etwas, das fast wie Schmerz aussah; ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, ehe er aufschrie und als sie seinen Höhepunkt in sich fühlte, folgte sie ihm über die Schwelle.

Schläfrig und gesättigt in seinen Armen liegend, entspannte sie sich, lauschend, wie seine Atmung sich beruhigte. „Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wieso hast du mich aufgehalten?" Nach einer Pause, in welcher er nicht antwortete, realisierte sie, dass es einer _dieser_ Gründe sein würde. Sie versuchte sich zu überlegen, warum er gegen Fellatio protestieren würde und entschied sich, dass sie es nicht wirklich wissen wollte, aber jetzt hatte sie gefragt. Als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, sprach sie, um ihm zuvorzukommen: „Bitte lüge mich nicht an. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, oder nicht willst, dass ich es weiß, dann sag es einfach. Ich werde dich nicht drängen."

„Dann lüg dich nicht selbst an.", antwortete er nach einem Moment, leicht erzitternd. „Du weißt es bereits."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich falsch liege. Das ist dann also wirklich eine Narbe?" Sie hatte es gefühlt – Gott, war es erst gestern gewesen? – als sie ihn berührt hatte, ihn in ihrer Hand gehalten hatte, aber sie hatte sich gesagt, dass sie falsch liegen musste.

„Ja.", sagte er leise, das Gesicht in ihr Haar drehend. Seine Arme verengten sich unbewusst und nach einem langen Moment sprach er wieder wie von weit weg: „Es war eine… ungewöhnlich starke Bestrafung."

„Wer –", begann sie zu fragen und hätte sich fast auf die Zunge gebissen, um sich zu stoppen.

Überraschenderweise, antwortete er: „Natürlich Bellatrix. Schlampe."

„Sie ist nicht schlimm genug gestorben.", murmelte Hermine, angewidert und wütend.

„Nein.", stimmte er leise zu und seufzte gegen ihr Haar. „Ich hatte versucht, dich zu warnen, Hermine. Ich bin wirklich zu zerstört für irgendjemanden."

„Sei nicht albern.", sagte sie ihm. „Lass sie nicht gewinnen. Sie haben versucht, dir alles zu nehmen. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihnen das gelingt, nicht nach all dieser Zeit." Sich näher anschmiegend, hielt sie ihn für eine Weile, vergeblich versuchend, nicht darüber nachzudenken. „Hast du gewusst, dass es passieren würde?"

„Nein." Sein hartes Lachen war bitter. „Ich habe zuerst gedacht, dass ich belohnt würde. Dann im letzten nur möglichen Moment… biss sie. Hart. Und während ich versuchte, nicht zu schreien, die Blutung zu stoppen, sagte mir der Dunkle Lord den Grund."

„Und… der wäre?"

„Weil er verdammt irre war.", antwortete Severus offen und mit unüblicher Vehemenz. „Ich hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Um genau zu sein, hatte ich ihn zufrieden gestellt – daher mein versehentlicher Glaube, dass es eine Belohnung sei. Naja, wenn du es so nennen kannst.", fügte er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen hinzu. „Bella war nie mein Typ gewesen, selbst obwohl es geschehen war, bevor Azkaban sie so komplett zerstört hat. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine Belohnung _war_ – aber für sie, nicht für mich."

„Gott, Severus. Es tut mir so leid."

„Ah, na na, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst.", rügte er sie milde. „Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es scheint. Es war eher der Schock, als alles andere – obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich sehr erleichtert war, als die Blutung schließlich stoppte. Ich habe schlimmeres ertragen."

„Du… hast es nicht erwähnt in der Liste von Dingen, die ich vermeiden sollte.", brachte sie hervor, versuchend ruhig zu klingen.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es aufkommen würde. Die meisten Frauen mögen den Akt nicht."

„Ich bin nicht wie die meisten Frauen."

„Eine Tatsache, die ich versuchen werde in der Zukunft nicht zu vergessen."

„Wann ist es passiert?", fragte sie sanft.

„Im ersten Krieg, als ich noch ein Teenager war", antwortete er lakonisch. „Während des zweiten Krieges war ich besser vorbereitet und wäre nicht dazu gebracht worden, soetwas zu ertragen."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

Er seufzte, rastlos mit ihrem Haar spielend. „Um offen zu sein, habe ich Impotenz vorgetäuscht. Es bedeutete, dass mir viele – wenn auch nicht alle – er unappetitlicheren Aspekte unserer fröhlichen kleinen Gesellschaft erspart blieben. Es war nichteinmal eine Lüge,", fügte er säuerlich hinzu, „unter diesen Umständen. Es ist schwer, einen hoch zu bekommen, wenn du angst hast oder versuchst, dich nicht zu übergeben, selbst wenn du nicht unter unmöglich großem Stress stehst… und ich war generell nie besonders Aktiv in diesem Zusammenhang."

„Also warst du nie gezwungen worden, zu…"

„Nein." Er bewegte sich, sich auf einen Ellenbogen aufstützend und blickte ungläubig auf sie hinunter, während sie zu ihm aufblickte. „Du – du hast _das_ von mir gedacht und mich dich trotzdem anfassen lassen?", fragte er leicht bestürzt.

„Naja, ich habe nie gedacht, dass du es willentlich getan hättest.", schnaubte sie. „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht verletzen würdest und das hast du nicht." Er starrte sie für einige lange Momente an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und sich zurückplumpsen ließ, an die Decke starrend mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine schmiegte sich einmal mehr an ihn, es ignorierend, als er sich versteifte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie würde im Tageslicht ein wenig mehr darüber nachdenken; jetzt gerade war es Zeit, die Laune zu unterbrechen, bevor sie beide vollkommen depressiv würden. Ihr kam augenblicklich ein Gedanke und sie unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er, sich verwirrt anhörend – wozu er wohl gutes Recht hatte, wenn man das Thema ihrer Diskussion bedachte.

Ihren Kopf hebend, grinste sie ihn an. „Ich dachte nur gerade… dass das hier es viel lustiger machen wird, dein neues und verbessertes Narbenöl zu testen."

Er sah sie ehrlich geschockt an für einen Moment, seine Augen weiteten sich und sie beobachtete, wie viele verschiedene Emotionen durch seine Augen zuckten, bevor er begann hilflos und fast hysterisch zu lachen, seinen ganzen Körper damit schüttelnd. Er war fast am Weinen, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam und er überraschte sie weiter, indem er sie ruppig umarmte. „Gott, du bist eine unglaubliche Frau, Hermine.", sagte er ihr, offensichtlich ehrlich. „Nur du würdest so… so _ruhig_ reagieren."

„Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich überlege ernsthaft, nachzusehen, ob du noch irgendwelche Bücher über dunkle Magie hast, damit ich Bellatrix von den toten wieder auferstehen lassen kann, um sie wieder zu töten.", sagte sie milde. „Sie und Schlangengesicht. Aber wenn du wissen willst, ob ich dadurch weniger von _dir_ denke, nein, tu ich nicht." Mehr als das, sie war determiniert, ihm eines Tages Lust zu bereiten und die hässliche Erinnerung weg zu waschen.

„'Schlangengesicht'?", wiederholte er in einem erstickten Ton, mehr Lachen herunterschluckend. „Du lernst viele schlechte Angewohnheiten von mir…"

„Du darfst mir gerne mehr beibringen.", sagte sie einladend.

„Versuchst du, mich zu töten?", verlangte er in gespieltem Entsetzen, sich mehr zu ihr drehend und die Arme um sie schlingend.

„Wohl kaum. Du wirst nicht sehr nützlich sein, wenn du tot bist."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Also benutzt du mich nur schamlos?"

„Naja, ja.", stimmte sie zu, lächelnd, als sie sich näher kuschelte.

„Gut."

* * *

Hermine hatte vorher nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber der Monat August besaß definitiv nicht genügend Tage. Es sollte mindestens doppelt so lang sein, entschied sie, den langen Weg, der nach Hogwarts führte, mit ihren Taschen hochtrottend, während Krummbeins Tragekoffer neben ihr schwebte. Nicht, dass sie unglücklich darüber war, zur Arbeit zurückzukehren; sie liebte Hogwarts immernoch und sie mochte ihren Job. Aber sie hätte es vorgezogen dort zu sein, wo sie die letzte paar Wochen verbracht hatte, in Severus' Bett in dem engen, schäbigen Wohnwagen.

Es war wirklich ein perfekter Urlaub gewesen. Wenn sie ihre Zeit nicht damit verbracht hatten, Liebe zu machen – erstaunlicherweise eine Erfahrung, die nur besser wurde, zumindest bisher – waren sie einfach faul in der Sonne gelegen und hatten einfach über alles gesprochen. Er hatte sie über ihre Kindheit gefragt, darüber, wann ihre Magie sich das erste Mal gezeigt hatte und wie sie sich darüber gefühlt hatte und sie war sogar dazu fähig gewesen, über ihre Eltern zu sprechen, ohne dass es zu sehr weh getan hätte. Sie fragte ihn ein paar Dinge darüber, was er gesehen und getan hatte während seiner Jahre des Wanderns durch die Welt. Sie hatten über Bücher und magische Theorie und die letzten Muggelcomedians gesprochen. Sie hatten sogar einen perfekten, faulen Sonntag im Bett verbracht und Zeitungen gelesen in bester, an ein Klischee grenzender Tradition – obwohl die meisten Paare wahrscheinlich nicht in eine verwirrende, enthusiastische Debatte über die Parallelen zwischen der Muggelregierung und dem Ministerium gerieten, welche sich in einen offenen Streit entfacht hatte, welcher nur dadurch geschlichtet wurde, dass er schummelte und sie in die Unterwürfigkeit hinein küsste. Es war wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee, ihn zu oft damit wegkommen zu lassen.

Aber die Pflicht rief und sie hatten beide Jobs und nun war es zwei Tage vor Semesterbeginn und sie war auf dem Weg in die Schule, um einer Lehrerkonferenz beizuwohnen, die den ganzen Tag gehen würde und die sich um die Stundenpläne drehen würde, welche ausgearbeitet werden mussten, um Hogsmeadewochenenden und die zugehörigen Aufsichtsregelungen, um das Arrangement von Quidditchspielen und generell um die Diskussion von Problemen. Zumindest würde sie Severus wiedersehen; sie hatte ihn seit über einer Woche nichtmehr gesehen, da beide von ihnen zu spät realisiert hatten, dass sie noch ziemlich viel zu Arbeiten hatten, bevor das Semester begann. Dann wiederum war sie ein bisschen nervös, ihn wieder zu sehen; es würde ihr erstes Treffen innerhalb der Schule sein, seit sie Liebhaber geworden sind und die Atmosphäre würde anders sein. Den Rest des Lehrerkollegiums um sich zu haben, würde auch nicht helfen.

Zum Schluss war es nicht so peinlich gewesen, ihn zu sehen, wie sie gefürchtet hatte. Das Lehrerzimmer war voll, ein Durcheinander aus Lärm und Gelächter, welches jeden Gemeinschaftsraum der Schüler in den Schatten gestellt hätte und als sie es endlich schaffte, einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, war sie für einen Moment enttäuscht darüber, Professor Snapes ausdruckslose, leicht ärgerliche Maske einmal mehr zu sehen – bis sich seine Augen ein wenig erweichten, als sie auf ihre trafen und die Andeutung eines Lächelns die Ecke seines Mundes hob. Nur für einen Moment und keiner der anderen hätte es auch nur bemerken können, aber es war genug.

Eine Lehrerkonferenz hatte sich nie so lang gezogen: Hermine betrachtete ihren neuen Stundenplan, welcher dieses Jahre eine Extraklasse beinhaltete und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, ihn mit Severus' zu vergleichen zur ersten möglichen Gelegenheit, um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwelche Freistunden zusammen hatten. Severus schien wenig begeistert zu sein von seinem Stundenplan und er beschwerte sich, dass es unmöglich war, Unfälle zu vermeiden, wenn Minerva darin bestand, ihm eine Doppelzaubertrankstunde in der letzten Stunde Freitags mit den Gryffindor-Slytherin Viertklässlern zu geben – eine Gruppe, die unter den Lehrern weithin als die Blutbadklasse bekannt war, einfach weil sie die bei weitem schwierigste Gruppe war. Die Beschwerde brachte ihm nichts, aber er hatte es offensichtlich auch nicht erwartet und anhand seines Tones nahm sie an, dass er diese Beschwerde jedes Jahr für die meiste Zeit seiner Karriere gemacht hatte.

Eventuell jedoch, war sie vorbei; als Hermine sich von einigen gut gemeinten aber entschieden unwillkommenen Fragen über ihren Sommer loslöste, war Severus schon lange in Richtung der Kerker verschwunden, mit seiner üblichen Zurschaustellung von schlechter Laune davon stolzierend. Sie nahm an, dass es nicht vollkommen gespielt gewesen war; er hatte schon für die normalen Lehrerkonferenzen kaum Geduld und die erste des Semesters war immer weit länger, als es eigentlich nötig war. Wenn man bedachte, dass er wahrscheinlich schlechte Laune hatte, bewegte sie sich mit Vorsicht in die Kerker, erst realisierend, dass sie sein Passwort nicht wusste, als sie vor der Tür stand. Genervt seufzend, klopfte sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und irgendwie war sie nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Krummbein in der Mitte des Ganges saß und selbstzufrieden seine Pfoten putzte. „Du hast dich aber schnell häuslich eingerichtet.", informierte sie den Kater, welcher sie ignorierte. Scheinbar stimmte ihr Begleiter ihrem jetzigen Lover zu, was eine Erleichterung war – er hatte in der Vergangenheit eine Tendenz zu Neid gezeigt.

„Da ist er nicht der einzige.", grüßte Severus sie sardonisch von seinem Standpunkt an einem der vielen Bücherregale. „Es scheint, dass es wirklich keinen Frieden für die Bösartigen gibt."

„Dir auch ein hallo.", schoss sie zurück, unfähig, ein Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht zu halten, als sie zu ihm lief. „Meine herzlichsten Entschuldigungen, dich zu stören; vielleicht sollte ich zu einer passenderen Zeit wieder kommen, oder –" Er unterbrach sie rasch mit etwas, das seine übliche Methode zu werden drohte, um sie davon abzuhalten, zu streiten und nach einem symbolischen, kleinen Kampf, gab sie widerwillig dem Kuss nach. Sich trennend, um nach Luft zu schnappen, rollte sie ihre Augen und trat zurück. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, du mürrischer Depp."

Er schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich fort, aber sie sah das Lächeln, welches er versuchte zu verstecken.

* * *

Es gab kein wirkliches Gespräch darüber; Hermine kam einfach dazu, die meiste Zeit in den Kerkern zu verbringen wegen dem ein oder anderen Grund. Sie hatte ursprünglich nicht geplant, über Nacht zu bleiben, aber so war es gekommen und Severus schien sicherlich keine Beschwerden über die Situation zu haben. Und da sie so viel Zeit in seinen Räumen verbrachte, machte es nur Sinn, wenn sie auch einige ihrer Habseligkeiten dort aufbewahrte. Er machte ohne Kommentar Platz für ihre Dinge; wenn sie zurückdachte, vermutete sie, dass keiner von ihnen es offen ansprechen wollte für den Fall, dass einer von ihnen realisierte, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Wenn sie es nicht erwähnten, würde es nicht um sie herum zerfallen. Und wirklich, da gab es nichts zu besprechen – wenn Severus etwas dagegen hatte, würde er es sie definitiv wissen lassen. Es war wirklich besser, die Dinge liegen zu lassen – „wenn es nicht kaputt ist, reparier es nicht", wie ihr Vater gerne gesagt hatte.

Ihr dreißigster Geburtstag begann nicht vielversprechend. Severus war früh aufgestanden und zu seiner ersten Klasse gegangen, ohne sie zu wecken, was sie nervte, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, welcher Tag es war, da sie keine Hinweise gegeben hatte; sie konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, sich an ihren Geburtstag zu erinnern nur anhand der Papierblumen, die er ihr letztes Jahr in letzter Minute geschenkt hatte und sie hatte nichts von ihm erwartet, aber das stoppte sie nicht, sich ein wenig verletzt zu fühlen. Bis sie in ihr Büro kam und ein Buch auf ihrem Tisch vorfand.

Es musste von Severus sein, denn niemand sonst würde daran denken, ihr die aktuelle Edition einer berühmten Tränkezeitschrift zu schenken, aber sie war ein wenig verwirrt über das Warum. Es gab keine Notiz und nichts war im Buchdeckel vermerkt. Verwirrt setzte sie sich in ihren Stuhl und blätterte langsam durch die Seiten, die Artikel überfliegend, bis ihr ein Autorenname ins Auge viel – _Professor Severus Tobias Snape._

Langsam begann sie, den Artikel zu lesen. Es war ein voller Report über die Nervenbehandlung, die er kreiert und an Ostern erfolgreich angewandt hatte, was ihr vorkam, als wäre es schon ein Leben her. Sie erkannte seinen Schreibstil an einigen der Phrasen wieder und bekam ein fast perverses Vergnügen bei dem Gedanken, dass niemand ihrer anderen Bekanntschaften auch nur die Hälfte der technischen Begriffe verstehen würde, die er benutzt hatte; dann wiederum war diese Zeitschrift auch nicht für Laien sondern Experten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er geplant hatte zu publizieren und sie fühlte sich glücklich für ihn; dies war die erste Arbeit, die er seit dem Krieg publiziert hatte. Sie war auch amüsiert darüber zu merken, dass ein paar Muggeldoktoren in den Referenzen am Ende des Artikels erwähnt wurden. Als sie zuende gelesen hatte, war sie gerade dabei das Buch zu schließen, als ihr der allerletzte Satz förmlich ins Gesicht sprang, so wie es sein Name getan hatte.

_Zuletzt wünscht der Autor die substantielle Mitarbeit von Professor Hermine Jean Granger zu würdigen, deren Hilfe unbezahlbar war für die Entwicklung und Kreation dieser Arbeit._

„Oh, Severus…", flüsterte sie erstarrt.

In Ordnung, es mochte nicht das romantischste Geschenk der Welt sein, aber von so einem privaten und abgeschotteten Mann wie Severus war jede öffentliche Anerkennung unglaublich. Um ehrlich zu sein, war eine Zitierung in einem renommierten, akademischen Journal besser als ein konventionelleres Geschenk. Es mochte wohl eins der besten Geschenke sein, das sie jemals gehabt hat. Langsam blätterte sie wieder zum Frontblatt und blickte, als sie einen leichten Schimmer auf dem Papier erblickte; sanft den Punkt berührend, sah sie zu, wie ihr Fingerabdruck schwarz wurde, bevor er sich in eine stachelige Handschrift verwandelte, die sie sofort erkannte, obwohl sie sie seit mehr als zehn Jahren nichtmehr gesehen hatte.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine. S._

* * *

Es war wohl besser, dass sie eine Klasse zu unterrichten hatte in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages; das bedeutete, dass die Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen haben würden, wenn sie hinunter in die Kerker kam und Severus war gerade fertig damit, aufzuräumen. Andererseits wären die Kinder vollkommen entsetzt gewesen zu sehen, wie ihre Muggelkundelehrerin so gut wie in den Klassenraum rannte, sich in die Arme eines erschrockenen Zaubertrankmeisters schmiss und einen ernsthaften versuch startete, sein Gesicht abzuknutschen.

Unvorbereitet getroffen und aus der Balance gebracht, stolperte Severus, fast fallend, bevor er sich auf die Kante seines Tisches setzte und ihren Angriff mit dankbarem Enthusiasmus erwiderte. Sie bemerkte entfernt, wie die Tür zuknallte, aber um ehrlich zu sein interessierte es sie nicht, ob jemand vorbeigelaufen wäre – im Moment fand sie es hart, sich dafür zu interessieren, wenn das gesamte Ministerium der Magie, die ganze Besetzung von ‚Priscilla, Königin der Wüste' und ein Rudel knallrümpfiger Kröter anwesend wären; um genau zu sein, hätte sie es vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt.

Als der Sauerstoffmangel ein Problem zu werden drohte, brach sie widerwillig den Kuss ab und zog sich zurück, um ihn anzublicken – da er am Tisch zur Hälfte saß und zur Hälfte lehnte, während sie zwischen seinen Beinen stand, waren ihre Augen fast auf der gleichen Höhe. Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch und machte einen glaubhaften Versuch vorzugeben, dass er nicht errötet war und heftig atmete.

„Ich bin wohl kaum ein Experte in guten Manieren, das realisiere ich, aber ich glaube ‚hallo' ist eine konventionellere Begrüßung.", stellte er mild fest, auch schaffend vorzugeben, dass seine Stimme sich nicht zu dem heiseren, seidigen Schnurren vertieft hatte, das ihren ganzen Körper zum Prickeln brachte.

„Du bist gleichzeitig ein sehr süßer Mann und ein nerviger, hinterhältiger Bastard.", informierte sie ihn, versuchend sich nicht zu atemlos anzuhören.

„Und wie bist du bitte auf diese seltsame Entdeckung gestoßen?"

Anstatt zu antworten, zog Hermine das Journal aus ihrer Robe und hielt es ihm schweigend hin, darum kämpfend, ihren Atem zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Er zog abermals eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm es entgegen, sein Gesichtsausdruck versuchte zu suggerieren, dass er niemals ein Auge darauf gelegt hatte und er blätterte scheinbar zufällig durch die Seiten, es schaffend den Eindruck zu geben, dass es purer Zufall war, als er auf dieser besonderen Seite anhielt.

„Oh, so geht das aber gar nicht.", murmelte er. „Sie haben es falsch gedruckt. Der originale Text sagte sehr deutlich: ‚ _Der Autor wird widerwillig dazu gezwungen die Einmischung der unerträglichen Alleswisserin Professor Hermine Jean Granger anzuerkennen, deren Hilfe unumgänglich war –"_ Weiter kam er nicht, bevor sie knurrte und ihn wieder küsste, ein Teil von ihr bemerkend, dass es als eine Methode, um jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen, an ihm genauso gut funktionierte, wie an ihr. Nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihr, jedoch, da der Rest weitaus mehr interessiert darin war, ihre Zunge in seinen Mund zu schieben, als sich ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergruben.

Eventuell zog sie sich zurück und ließ sie beide einmal mehr zu Atem kommen, sein Gesicht beobachtend, als er versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, seine Lippen geschwollen von den Küssen und sein blasses Gesicht errötet. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen.", sagte sie leise. „Es war alles deine Arbeit. Ich hatte kaum etwas gemacht."

Seine schwarzen Augen brannten, aber seine Stimme blieb weiterhin sanft, als er ruhig antwortete: „So siehst du das?"

„So war es.", antwortete sie, verwirrt durch die Intensität in seinem Gesicht, als er sie ansah. Er sah fast wütend aus, aber das war nicht ganz richtig. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht wirklich benennen.

„Ohne dich, wäre es nicht möglich gewesen.", sagte er schließlich. Seine Augen glitten fort von ihren und der seltsame Ausdruck änderte sich in die bekanntere Unsicherheit. „Ohne dich, wäre ich nicht hier und hätte es nicht erreichen können. Ohne dich, würde ich…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, jetzt auf den Boden blickend.

„Severus?", fragte sie sehr leise, ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, da sie seine Augen sehen wollte.

Er wollte sie nicht ansehen, als er zuende sprach, so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu hören. „Ohne dich, wäre ich immernoch allein."

_Oh, Severus. _Hermines Kehle verengte sich, als sie realisierte, wie viel Qual diese sanften Worte enthielten, sich an den Tag erinnernd, als er zugegeben hatte, dass er einfach hatte nach Hause kommen wollen. Er war sein ganzes Leben allein gewesen; was sie so lange Zeit gefühlt hatte war nur ein schwaches Echo dessen, durch das er hatte gehen müssen. In einem Moment der Einsicht realisierte sie, dass _das_ das Schlimmste von allem war; all die faulen Dinge, die er hatte durchmachen müssen, wären so viel leichter zu ertragen gewesen, wenn er jemanden gehabt hätte, um sie zu teilen, jemand, der ihm sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war, jemand, der sich um seine Verletzungen kümmerte und ihm zuhörte und einfach für ihn _da gewesen_ wäre. Sie griff nach ihm und berührte sein Gesicht, sein Kinn anhebend und ihn dazu bringend, sie anzusehen. „Wir sind nichtmehr allein, keiner von uns.", sagte sie ihm simpel, sich zu ihm lehnend für einen sanften Kuss.

Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte, sie näher an sich ziehend und die Augen schließend, als er sie ähnlich sanft zurückküsste, bevor sie seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen fing und hörte, wie sein Atem stockte als Antwort. Den Kuss vertiefend, seufzte sie voller Genuss, ob des nun vertrauten Geschmacks von Melasse und Regen, durchzogen mit einer Spur des schwarzen Kaffees, den er früher am Tag getrunken hatte. Sich zurückziehend, lächelte sie ihn an. „Komm mit."

„Es ist dein Geburtstag.", sagte er neutral.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um das zu übersetzen. Ihre Freunde hatten eine inoffizielle Party diesen Abend geplant mit Getränken in Hogsmeade. Aber das war erst später nach dem Abendessen fällig und überhaupt… „Ja, ist es,", stimmte sie leise zu, „und ich bestimme, mit wem ich den verbringe. Und gerade jetzt, will ich bei dir sein. Jetzt hör auf, mit mir zu diskutieren und hilf mir, richtig zu feiern."

Seine Augen wurden wärmer mit einem seiner privaten Fast-Lächeln. „Naja, wenn du darauf bestehst."

Seine Hand nehmend, zog sie ihn vom Tisch fort und führte ihn durch seine privaten Räumlichkeiten. Krummbein öffnete ein Auge, warf ihnen beiden einen leicht angewiderten Blick zu und vergrub seine flache Nase bedeutungsvoll hinter seinem Schwanz; beide ignorierten den Kater vollkommen, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten. Als Severus sie wieder küssen wollte, legte sie ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen, ihn stoppend; er blickte sie an und sie sagte fest: „Es ist _mein_ Geburtstag." Verstehen blitzte in seinem Blick auf und nach einem Moment Unentschlossenheit nickte er und stand passiv da, darauf wartend, dass sie agierte – eine Geste des Vertrauens, die sie nicht erwartet hatte.

Hermine nahm sich Zeit, langsam seine Roben öffnend und dann seine Jacke einen Knopf nach dem anderen, bis sie beide schweren Kleidungsstücke von seinen Schultern schieben konnte, sodass sie unbemerkt auf dem Boden in einem Haufen landeten. Sich kniend, hörte sie, wie sein Atem stockte, als er sich verspannte und sie behielt ihren Kopf gebeugt, – nicht das, noch nicht; er war nicht bereit dafür und für heute Abend hatte sie andere Pläne – während sie seine Schuhe öffnete. Er entspannte sich minimal und bewegte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, als sie seine Schuhe und Socken entfernte, bevor sie sich einmal mehr hinstellte und ihre Arme hob, um sie um seinen Nacken zu legen, ihn für einen weiteren langsamen Kuss hinunter ziehend.

Als nächstes begann sie an seinem Hemd zu arbeiten, die Manschetten öffnend, bevor sie es sanft aus seinen Hosen zog, ihn anlächelnd, als er den Atem leicht anhielt. So wie schon mit seinen Roben, öffnete sie auch hier langsam jeden Knopf, stückweise immer mehr seines Körpers ihrem Blick entblößend und sanft die neu aufgedeckte Haut mit ihren Fingerspitzen entlangfahrend; inzwischen kannte sie jede Narbe, die Linie jeden Knochens und Muskels und jedes dunkle Haar. Ein weiterer langsamer, erhitzter Kuss, während sein Hemd auf den Boden fiel und sie seinen Gürtel und den Reisverschluss einhändig öffnete, da ihre andere Hand in seinem Haar vergraben blieb und ihre Zunge die bekannten Konturen seines Mundes eifrig erkundete.

Nur seine Unterwäsche bliebe jetzt noch übrig und sie schon eine Hand unter den Bund seiner Shorts, um ihn sanft mit ihrer Hand zu umschließen und sie fühlte ihn schaudern. Den Kuss abbrechend, schlüpfte die andere Hand über seine Hüfte und schob das Kleidungsstück hinunter, bis er aus ihm hinaus steigen konnte und nackt vor ihr stand, das tanzende Licht des Feuers die Konturen seines Körpers zur Perfektion erhellend. Nur das kleinste Flackern in seinen Augen deutete auf sein leichtes Unwohlsein hin, welches er fühlte, wenn er so entblößt vor ihr stand, wohingegen sie immernoch vollkommen angezogen war; das war ein Umstand, die sie sehr schnell verändern wollte.

Eine Hand auf seiner Brust platzierend, drückte sie ihn sanft nach hinten und er gab dem Druck nach und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er das Bett erreichte. Ein weiterer Schups und er setzte sich hin; sich hinunter beugend, küsste sie ihn wieder, bevor sie seine Schultern ergriff und ihn zurück drückte, bis er auf dem Bett lag, ihm schweigend mitteilend, dass er so bleiben solle. Gehorsam rutschte er auf dem Bett zurück, bis sein schlechtes Bein gestützt wurde und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf, sie schweigend beobachtend, Hitze in seinen Augen entfachend, als sie langsam begann, sich auszuziehen.

Seine intensive Beobachtung war genug, um sie zum erröten zu bringen. Hermine hatte sich nie erträumt, dass sie jemals das Selbstbewusstsein dafür besitzen würde, aber es hatte etwas machtvolles zu sehen, welchen Effekt sie auf ihn hatte; das Flackern der Lust und der Sehnsucht in seinen Augen zu sehen, zu sehen, wie sich seine Hände lose im Laken zu Fäusten ballten, zu sehen, wie das Heben und Senken seiner Brust schwerer wurde und seine Erektion zucken zu sehen, als sie sich weiter erhärtete. Die Realisation, dass _sie_ es schaffte, einen Mann wie ihn so stark zu beeinflussen war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Nackt stand sie einen Moment mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften da, ihre Nippel verhärteten sich und Schauer liefen sowohl wegen der Kühle der Luft in den Kerkern, als auch wegen seines intensiven Blickes über ihre Haut, den sie fast als fühlbares Gewicht empfand. Langsam krabbelte sie auf das Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Hüften, sich nach unten lehnend, um abermals seine Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen. Beide erschauerten bei dem Kontakt ihrer Haut und endlich bewegte er sich, seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erforschen, während der Kuss sich vertiefte.

Jede Bewegung war unerträglich langsam. Schließlich griff sie zwischen sie und legte ihre Finger um seine solide Länge, sich aufsetzend und langsam auf ihm nieder lassend. Von diesem Winkel war es fast zu viel, fast zu intensiv und sie stöhnte leise, als er sie füllte, ihn unter sich erschauern spürend. Sich einen Moment nehmend, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, blickte Hermine hinunter in seine Augen, bevor sie langsam begann, ihre Hüften zu bewegen, zunächst kaum mehr, als in einer wiegenden Bewegung. Er drängte sich ihr mit einem tiefen Geräusch entgegen, welches aus seiner hintersten Kehle zu kommen schien, sich ihrem langsamen Rhythmus anpassend, als sie ihn ritt; Hitze bildete sich langsam zwischen ihnen, als sie die Bewegungen erhöhte, bis es fast zu viel war, um es ertragen zu können. Endlich, kurz bevor sie es nichtmehr länger ertragen konnte, brach alles und ihre Erlösung war fast blendend in ihrer Intensität; verloren in den letzten Wellen der Ekstase hörte sie sein bekanntes Stöhnen und fühlte den Griff seine Finger auf ihren Hüften sich verengen.

Als ihr Orgasmus begann zu entgleiten, hörte sie seine Stimme rau und belegt mit Verlangen: „Hermine…" Auf ihn hinunter blickend sah sie, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren; sein Körper unter ihr drängte sich zu ihr hin, und er erschauerte und sie fühlte wie er in ihr zum Höhepunkt kam.

Hinterher in seinen Armen liegend, verlagerte sie den Moment und seine Stimme in ihre Erinnerungen. Er war ganz und gar nicht gesprächig und normalerweise fast vollkommen still während Sex; er sprach selten sobald das Vorspiel einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hatte und sie war sicher, dass er nie etwas Zusammenhängendes gesagt hatte, als er gekommen war, schon gar nicht ihren Namen. Es warf einige Fragen auf; vielleicht war da etwas zwischen ihnen, das tiefer ging als eine seltsame Freundschaft, eine Tendenz obskures Wissen anzuhäufen und viel guter Sex – sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt nicht viel für sie brauchen würde, sich in Severus Snape jetzt zu verlieben und würde das nicht alles komplett durcheinander bringen?

Keiner von ihnen hatte die Zukunft erwähnt. Wenn man dieses erste Mal außen vor ließ, in welchem er sie gefragt hatte, was dies war und sie geantwortet hatte, dass sie es nicht wisse, hatte keiner von ihnen es gewagt, ihre Beziehung in irgendeiner Weise zu hinterfragen. Beide waren keine Menschen, die mit zwanglosen Beziehungen umgehen konnten, aber… Hermine wusste, dass sie alle ihre Illusionen schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Liebe war nicht Romantik, sie war Schmerz und sie war viel seltener, als sie einst geglaubt hatte. Und was Severus anging… sogar jetzt war so viel seines Geistes ein Mysterium für sie. Er hatte ihr vor Monaten gesagt, dass er schon seit langer Zeit wusste, dass er Lily nicht geliebt hatte, aber das war alles, was sie mit Sicherheit wusste. Sie bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt an Liebe glaubte und selbst wenn er es tat, war sie nicht sicher, ob er sie fühlen konnte. Er war auf so viele Arten immernoch so gebrochen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie mochte, zumindest ein wenig, aber war das genug?

Und doch, musste dies mehr sein. In diesem Moment lebte sie praktisch bei ihm; auf der Oberfläche war es ein Arrangement der Bequemlichkeit, aber Severus war so eine private Person, dass er es ihr nie erlaubt hätte, so tief in sein Leben einzudringen, wenn er es nicht wirklich gewollt hätte und sie bezweifelte sehr, dass Sex oder selbst Freundschaft genügend Anreiz dafür boten. Die Tatsache, dass er öffentlich gemacht hatte, dass er ihre Hilfe schätzte war weit mehr, als sie jemals erträumt hatte, das er geben könnte und das Vertrauen in sie, welches er vorhin gezeigt hatte, indem er sie die Führung hatte übernehmen lassen, war fast unglaublich, wenn man bedachte, wer er war.

Was sie jetzt teilten, _funktionierte._ Sie hatte jetzt schon seit einer Weile gedacht, dass sie sich beide zu sehr davor fürchteten, zu versuchen, es zu definieren, falls es auseinanderfallen und aufhören würde zu funktionieren. Für sie gab es kein Märchenende, soviel war klar, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie das überhaupt wollte. Es gab nicht soetwas wie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage glücklich zu leben – aber vielleicht gab es einen Weg, um _fast_ glücklich zu leben für eine sehr lange Zeit. Das würde reichen.

Sie war sich vage davon im Klaren, dass er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben hatte, seine Arme sich um sie herum fast possessiv anspannten, wann immer sie versuchte sich zu bewegen und lächelte, ihre bekümmerten Gedanken aus dem Weg schiebend, um sie ein andermal zu überdenken. Es war ihr Geburtstag und sie würde ihn genießen. „Machs dir nicht zu gemütlich, Severus. Ich muss bald gehen und muss mich fertig machen. Und du hast heute Nacht Aufsicht."

Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, war ein Knurren, aber nach einem Moment ließ er widerwillig los. Falls er realisierte, was er vorhin gesagt hatte, zeigte es sich nicht, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht hatte. Hermine blickte auf ihn hinunter; seine Augen waren immernoch geschlossen, sein Kopf von ihr fort gedreht. Impulsiv lehnte sie sich hinunter und küsste seinen Hals, direkt zwischen die beiden gezackten Narben; er versteifte sich und riss seine Augen auf, als er einen scharfen Atemzug nahm, aber sie war schon dabei, sich langsam von seiner Umarmung zu lösen und nach einem Moment atmete er schwer aus und entspannte sich. „Warn mich vor, bevor du das tust.", grummelte er und sie grinste ihn an, während sie begann ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen.

„Deine Reflexe stumpfen ab, Slytherin.", sagte sie ihm spöttisch, in ihre Roben schlüpfend. Sie hielt am Türrahmen inne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss zu. „Ich seh dich später. Warte nicht auf mich."

„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein.", schoss er zurück und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?"

* * *

[1] Vertraulichkeit heißt das Ding - der Sinn, dazu zu gehören. Es erteilt Ausschluss von allem Bösen, von aller Schäbigkeit.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Die Lemons werden weniger im Austausch für mehr Handlung später in der Story. Ich verspreche es!

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich wurde nun zwei Mal auf meine falsche Übersetzung des Wortes 'eventual' hingewiesen. Ich habe es mit 'eventuell' übersetzt, dabei heißt es eigentlich 'schließlich', 'endlich'. Vielen Dank an die, die mich darauf hingewiesen haben! Ich werde es in Zukunft richtig machen, muss jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass ich bereits 3/4 der Geschichte übersetzt habe und die Verbesserung somit ein bisschen dauern kann. Vielen Dank auch an alle, die bisher ein Review dagelassen haben, oder sich in sonst irgendeiner Weise gemeldet haben. (sogar aus Amerika und Ungarn!)


	16. Chapter 16

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Hier ist von allem etwas dabei.

* * *

**"Courage is of the heart by derivation, and great it is. But fear is of the soul."[1]**  
– Robert Frost.

* * *

„Du bist spät.", beschuldigte Neville sie, als sie schließlich in Den Drei Besen auftauchte, ihr einen Drink überreichend. „Wo warst du?"

„Sorry, ich denke, ich habe die Zeit vergessen.", sagte sie entschuldigend, versuchend, unschuldig zu klingen.

Sie schaffte es nicht. Gelächter schwappte über den Tisch und George stellte triumphierend fest: „Ich habs gewusst! Geld her, Harry."

„Was?", fragte Hermine, seltsam verblüfft, als Harry gutmütig ein paar Galleonen über den Tisch schob.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihre _lieben_ Freunde Wetten abgeschlossen hatten, seit sie sie das letzte Mal kurz vor Beginn des Semesters gesehen hatte, dass sie jemanden getroffen hatte – scheinbar zeigte es sich wirklich, obwohl ihr Erröten Zustimmung genug war.

„Komm schon, sag uns alles.", sagte Ginny ermunternd, ihr einen weiteren Drink aufzwängend.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie sich fragte, was sie sagen sollte. Auf der einen Hand ging es niemanden etwas an, außer sie und Severus. Auf der anderen Hand waren diese Leute ihre Freunde und es lag keine Bösartigkeit in ihren Fragen. Und sie war glücklich und es wäre schon, etwas von diesem Glück zu teilen. _Wie würde Severus damit umgehen?_ Fragte sie sich selbst und lächelte plötzlich. Er würde die Wahrheit in solch einem Weg erzählen, dass niemand sie erriet. _Zeit, ein Slytherin zu sein._

„Naja, ich werde euch sicherlich nicht _alles _sagen.", sagte sie, lächelnd als sie den Drink entgegen nahm. „Ich werde euch noch nichtmal seinen Namen sagen. Aber ja, da ist jemand."

„Wie lang seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Wir kannten uns schon seit einer langen Zeit, aber wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Letztes Jahr haben wir uns zufällig wieder getroffen und sind ins Reden gekommen. Wir sind aber erst seit ein paar Monaten zusammen."

„Ist er der mysteriöse Freund, der dir deinen Ring gegeben hat?"

„Ja.", gab Hermine zu, sich Lunas plötzlich überhaupt nichtmehr vagem Starrens nur zu bewusst und Ginny lachte.

„Ich wusste es! Also wie ist er? Wenn er von deinem Patronus weiß, muss er ein Zauberer sein; ist er auch muggelgeboren?"

„Er ist ein Halbblut."

„Ist er nach Hogwarts gegangen?"

„Ja; darum sage ich euch nicht seinen Namen."

„Welches Haus?"

„Das sage ich euch auch nicht. Aber nicht Gryffindor."

„Ravenclaw.", sagten sofort ein paar Stimmen und Hermine lächelte nur, weder zustimmend noch ablehnend, als sie ein Kichern unterdrückte. Es war so, so verlockend, ihnen alles zu sagen, nur um den Ausdruck ihrer Gesichter zu sehen, aber Severus würde sie töten – wenn sie ihm nicht zuvor kamen.

„Ist es jemand aus unserem Jahrgang?", fragte Neville.

„Nein, er ist älter. Um ehrlich zu sein, viel älter…"

„Wie viel älter?"

Hermine zögerte. Intellektuell wusste sie, dass im Vergleich zur gesamten Lebenszeit eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe, zwei Dekaden nicht viel waren, aber ein Teil von ihr dachte immernoch wie ein Muggel. „Zwanzig Jahre.", gab sie zu.

„Fünfzig? Bah, er ist ja kaum mehr als ein Teenager.", stieß George, der älteste der Anwesenden, aus zur allgemeinen Belustigung.

„Und ist er groß, dunkel und gutaussehend?", fragte Harry neckend.

Ein Lachen unterdrückend, nickte Hermine lächelnd. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja! Naja, relativ groß, obwohl er nicht so groß ist wie die meisten von euch Bohnenstangen und zumindest hat er dunkle Haare und Augen. Er ist nicht, was man im konventionellen Sinne als gutaussehend bezeichnen würde, aber ich finde, dass er es ist, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand von euch mir zustimmen würde. Ich bezweifle, dass er mir zustimmen würde, jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke."

„Hat er dich von den Füßen gehauen?"

Jetzt hätte sie es fast vollkommen verloren, hauptsächlich weil sie versuchte, sich Severus' Reaktion vorzustellen, wenn er diese Frage gehört hätte. „Um, nein, nicht wirklich! Schaut, das ist nicht die Romanze des Jahrhunderts. Ich weiß nichtmal, in welche Richtung es geht…"

„Das sagst du, aber dein Lächeln sagt etwas anderes.", sagte Ginny ihr. „Du bist schrecklich unfair, Hermine; du willst uns keine Details geben."

„Naja, was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Wie ist er?"

Hermine überdachte die Frage. „Er ist sehr intelligent.", sagte sie schließlich langsam, über ihre Worte nachdenkend, als sie sprach. „Brillant, um genau zu sein, wenn ein Thema ihn interessiert. Er ist ruhig; er tendiert dazu, alles bei sich zu behalten. Er ist sehr fest in seinen Meinungen und ist immer ein bisschen gereizt – wir hatten ein paar ziemlich erinnerungswürdige Streits. Er mag Musik… Er spricht Latein… Er kann sehr launisch und intensiv manchmal sein und er ist nicht immer leicht zu verstehen und es gibt Tage, in denen man unmöglich mit ihm leben kann…"

„Er hört sich ja wunderbar an.", sagte Neville sarkastisch und als Strafe wurde er geschickt, um die nächste Runde Drinks zu holen.

„Ich weiß, aber er ist es tatsächlich.", sagte Hermine, als er zurückkam, ein Glas nehmend. „Weil er für jeden Tag, an dem er knurrt und schmollt, wieder einen Tag hat, an dem er mich einfach nur ansieht und genau weiß, was ich brauche – lach nicht so, Ginny, es ist verstörend.", fügte sie mit einem unterdrückten Kichern hinzu. „Ich meine nicht… das. Ich meine Dinge wie – wie zu wissen, wann ich sauer bin, ohne dass ich etwas machen oder sagen müsste oder zu wissen, wenn er etwas getan hat, das mich sauer macht oder einfach zu wissen, wann ich ein mitfühlendes Ohr gebrauchen könnte. Und wenn er es will, kann er unglaublich gedankenvoll und zuvorkommend sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben soll. Er… er ist, was ich im Moment brauche."

„Tja, er scheint dich offensichtlich glücklich gemacht zu haben, was wunderbar zu sehen ist.", sagte Ginny ihr ehrlich. „Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist immernoch zu früh und ich will nichts überstürzen und riskieren, ihn fortzujagen."

„Er wird rennen, wenn es ernst wird?", fragte Neville.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ich denke nicht, aber ich will keine Experimente machen. Es ist kompliziert… wir haben beide Probleme, die wir anpacken müssen. Er hat… eine gewisse Vergangenheit. Wir arbeiten daran."

„Denkst du, dass er dich liebt?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Er zeigt es nicht offen – ich denke auf seine eigene Weise hat er Angst, einen Fehler zu machen. Wir gehen die Dinge langsam an. Keiner von uns ist in Eile; wenn es irgendwo hin gehen wird, dann wird es das. Aber ich bin glücklich."

„War er im Krieg?", fragte Harry sehr leise. Sie wussten alle, dass die Frage mehr bedeutete, als es schien.

„Ja.", stimmte Hermine genauso leise zu.

„Ist er jemand aus dem Orden?", fragte George, die Stimmung hebend. „Ich wusste es! Es ist Mundungus Fletcher, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist ja widerlich!", protestierte Hermine, trotz allem lachend. „Mundungus ist viel älter als das und wahrscheinlich so intelligent wie ein Flubberwurm! Und nein, er war nicht im Orden." Das war, technisch gesehen, keine Lüge; Severus war nie formell akzeptiert worden in ihren Reihen und hatte sich Dumbledore persönlich verschworen und nicht dem Orden. Es war eine Formsache, aber eine, hinter der sie bereit war sich zu verstecken.

„Aber er war in Aktion?"

„Sehr. Es hat ihm nicht gut getan. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum es ein wenig kompliziert ist. Wie ich sagte, wir arbeiten daran."

„Siehst du ihn oft?", fragte Ginny. „Es muss schwierig sein, wenn du die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts bist."

„Er war auch in Hogwarts; er versteht es. Und ich sehe ihn öfter, als ihr denkt.", antwortete Hermine und bemerkte, dass Luna versuchte, nicht an ihrem Drink zu ersticken. Wenn man von ihrem Lächeln ausgehen konnte, genoss die Ravenclaw das spiel; und wenn man von dem Blick in ihren normalerweise träumerischen Augen ausging, musste Hermine ihr später eine menge erklären.

„Ich bin froh, dass Ron nicht hier ist für diese Diskussion.", kommentierte George fröhlich. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er schmollen würde."

„Ich werde ihm morgen ein Ohr abkauen.", sagte Ginny, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Er sollte hier sein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Hermine, ein wenig wehmütig lächelnd. „Wenn er arbeiten muss, muss er arbeiten. Ja ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich hätte raus kommen können aus der Nummer, Aber… wir haben uns zur Zeit nicht viel zu sagen und ich will heute Nacht mit niemandem streiten. Es ist mein Geburtstag und ich habe Spaß mit meinen Freunden."

„Und du hast einen relativ großen, dunklen und wahrscheinlich gutaussehenden Zauberer, der danach auf dich wartet?", neckte George.

„Ja, Hermine, sag schon. Wie _ist_ er?", fragte Ginny eifrig.

„Das hast du schon gefragt.", sagte Harry und errötete, als alle lachten. „Oh. Richtig. Das."

„Das ist persönlich.", schoss Hermine zurück, konnte aber fühlen, wie ihr Gesicht rot anlief und errötete nur noch stärker, als ihre Freunde lachten. „Oh, in Ordnung. Er ist wunderbar. Und jetzt hört auf."

„Ja, hört bitte auf.", stimmte Harry hastig zu, fast genauso verlegen aussehend, wie sie.

Neville kam zur Rettung. „Lasst uns die wirklich wichtige Frage stellen; was hält Krummbein von ihm? Wir wissen alle, dass das die Meinung ist, die zählt!"

Hermine lachte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Krummbein betet ihn an."

„Oho, es muss ernst sein!", schrie George grinsend.

* * *

In den Toiletten, drängte Luna sie in eine Ecke. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Du warst in Portugal damit beschäftigt, Monster zu jagen."

„Oh. Na gut.", gab die Ravenclaw fröhlich klein bei. „Wieso hast du mir dann nichts danach gesagt?"

„Weil.. oh, wegen vieler Gründe. Weil ich nicht ganz glauben konnte, dass es real war. Weil ich niemand anderem davon erzählen wollte, solange es noch so neu war. Weil ich es niemals gemocht habe, über mein Privatleben zu reden; und weil ich weiß, dass er nicht will, dass es irgendjemand weiß. Du bist die einzige Person, die genug weiß, um es erraten zu haben und ich vertraue darauf, dass du es niemandem sagst, aber… oh, ich weiß nicht, Luna. Ich hatte es dir immer eventuell sagen wollen, aber die Zeit hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt. Ich habe die Wahrheit da draußen gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wohin das alles geht. Da sind so viele Probleme…"

„Du bist sehr gut darin, Probleme zu lösen.", sagte Luna mild. „Ich bin nicht sauer."

„Du bist nichteinmal überrascht, oder? Hast du gewusst, dass das passieren würde?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich erinnere mich daran, gedacht zu haben, nachdem wir ein wenig über ihn gesprochen hatten, dass ihr zwei viel gemeinsam habt und dass ihr vielleicht gut füreinander sein könntet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich erwartet habe, dass das passieren würde, zumindest nicht so schnell."

„Ja, es war ein bisschen plötzlich.", gab Hermine zerknirscht zu.

„Ginny hat aber recht. Ich habe dich nie so glücklich gesehen. Und ich bin glücklich für dich; für euch _beide._"

Hermine blinzelte, als ihre Augen zu jucken begannen. „Danke, Luna."

Die zwei umarmten sich, bevor Georges Stimme die Stimmung brach, als er von außerhalb der Tür schrie: „Komm schon, Geburtstagsmädchen, Zeit für Champagner!"

* * *

Die Kerker lagen in Dunkelheit, als sie ihren Weg auf unstetigen Beinen zu seinen Räumlichkeiten machte. _Von all den Nächten, die er sich hätte aussuchen können, um plötzlich zu einer normalen Zeit zu Bett zu gehen, _dachte Hermine verschwommen, die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnend und hinein gleitend – sie hatte die Voraussicht gehabt, ihre Schuhe schon im Wohnzimmer auszuziehen, sodass sie kein Geräusch machte. Wenn man ihre Verfassung bedachte, gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass sie sich mit irgendeiner Art von Heimlichkeit bewegte, so war sie ein wenig überrascht dass Severus tatsächlich noch am Schlafen war, als sie das Bett erreichte. Es kam gerade genug licht von irgendwo her, um sein Gesicht zu zeigen, entspannt im Schlaf. Kein Anzeichen von Tränen in dieser Nacht – entweder hatte er diese Phase noch nicht erreicht, oder sie war bereits vorüber; sie hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass es fast jede Nacht passierte. Zweimal fast ihre Balance verlierend, entkleidete sie sich, ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtend.

Er erwachte selbst dann nicht, als sie neben ihm ins Bett rutschte und sich eng an die Kurve seines Rückens drückte, was ungewöhnlich war. So, wie es seine Gewohnheit war – zumindest, wenn sie nicht da war – trug er anstatt eines Pyjamas eine verblichene Jogginghose und kein Hemd; ihre Wange an seinem Rücken anlehnend, küsste sie sanft die schlimmsten der Narben auf seinem Schulterblatt, einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlingend und die Finger an seinem Bauch hinuntergleiten lassend.

Severus bewegte sich. „Hermine?", murmelte er schläfrig und sie unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Wer sollte es sonst sein?"

„Hmph. Gute Nacht gehabt?"

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein; es war lustig. Du hättest dort sein sollen."

„Wofür das denn?"

„Ich hätte es gemocht. Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Du warst nur für ein paar Stunden weg.", stellte er fest, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Zu lang.", bekräftigte sie, die Hand unter den Bund seiner Hose gleiten lassend.

„Du bist betrunken."

„Wahrscheinlich.", stimmte sie fröhlich zu, ihn streichelnd. „Ist das wichtig?"

„Vielleicht, morgen früh."

„Dann mach dir morgen früh darüber Sorgen.", sagte sie ihm, seinen Rücken wieder küssend, als sie mit ihm spielte, fühlend, wie er trotz seiner Proteste auf sie reagierte. „Es ist mein Geburtstag."

„Es ist nach Mitternacht. Dein Geburtstag war gestern."

„Das interessiert mich nicht wirklich." Sie hörte, wie er einatmete, um zu diskutieren und bewegte ihre freie Hand augenblicklich über seinen Mund, fühlend, wie sich seine Lippen gegen ihre Handfläche bewegten, bevor seine Zunge abrupt hervorschnellte über ihre Haut. Überrascht begann sie, ihre Hand fortzuziehen und er schnappte ihr Handgelenk, seinen Kopf ein wenig drehend und ihre Finger in seinen Mund saugend, bevor er sanft an ihnen knabberte, sein Mund heiß und feucht.

Er schwoll rapide unter ihrer Hand an, unmöglich weiche Haut in starkem Kontrast zu der harten Länge, die sie umschloss und sie konzentrierte sich mehr darauf, ihn zu berühren, die Venen und Schwellen spürend – ja und die Narben – als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie das tat. Als sie seine Eichel rieb und die Vorhaut sanft neckte, hörte er auf an ihren Fingern zu saugen und stöhnte, sich nach hinten an sie drückend; sie zog ihre Hand von seinem Mund weg, seine Lippen mit den Fingern nachfahrend, bevor sie seinen vernarbten Rücken streichelte und ihn zum erschauern brachte. Die andere Hand einmal mehr an seinem Schaft entlang reiben lassend, ließ sie sie tiefer wandern und er bewegte seine Beine weiter auseinander, um ihr zu erlauben, seine Hoden in ihrer Handfläche zu umfangen.

Hermine küsste die Seite seines Halses sanft und fühlte ihn erzittern und sie wusste, es war nicht gänzlich aus Leidenschaft. Er war erstaunlich verwundbar in diesem Moment; das Vertrauen, welches er ihr entgegenbrachte, indem er keine Anstalten machte, sich zurückzuziehen, war fast unglaublich. Zusammen mit seiner willentlichen Unterwerfung zuvor am Tag, war es nicht weniger als ein kleines Wunder und sie fragte sich kurz, was es ihn kostete, dies zu tun.

Ihre Finger, die noch feucht von seinem Mund waren, fuhren seine Kehle nach und sie konnte seinen Puls unter ihren Fingerspitzen flattern spüren, bevor sie über die empfindliche Struktur seiner Luftrühre strich und die Schlangenbissnarben fand; er schluckte und sie drückte sanft seine Erektion mit der anderen Hand, um ihn abzulenken, ihn wieder zum Zittern bringend. Sie konnten sich beide den Schaden vorstellen, den sie in dieser Position anstellen könnte, bevor er sie stoppen könnte und sie fühlte sich seltsam emotional, als sie mit diesem Beweis seines Vertrauens in sie, so zerbrechlich es auch war, konfrontiert wurde, besonders wenn man bedachte, durch was er in der Vergangenheit durchgemusst hatte.

Wissend, dass dies ihm unangenehm war, ließ sie ihn los und zog sich zurück, Severus erlaubend, sich umzudrehen und sie anzublicken. Seine Augen beinhalteten eine interessante Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung, dass sie gestoppt hatte und es brachte sie zum Lächeln, als sie in seine Arme rutschte und ihm erlaubte, einmal mehr Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Nach einigen intensiven Küssen, zog er sich zurück, um nach Atem zu schnappen und fragte: „Du bist nicht so betrunken, wie du scheinst, oder?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Du hast mich schon betrunken gesehen – du hast mich schon betrunken _gemacht._ Was denkst _du_?"

„Hexe.", murmelte er, sich nicht anhörend, als würde ihn die Scharade zu sehr stören.

„Du darfst dich nicht beschweren. Du bist der leichteste Schläfer, den ich je gekannt habe und ich mag vielleicht nicht komplett betrunken sein, aber ich bin definitiv nicht nüchtern genug, um mich leise zu bewegen und das ohne all deine Verteidigungszauber. Du bist in dem Moment aufgewacht, als ich in den Zaubertrankklassenraum gelaufen bin, nicht zu schweigen davon, als ich ins Schlafzimmer gekommen bin, oder?"

Seine einzige Antwort war, sie wieder zu küssen, was die Frage sowieso ziemlich beantwortete. Leicht lachend, griff sie nach unten, um ihm zu helfen, sich aus seinen Hosen zu befreien, sich in einigem Amüsement fragend, ob er überhaupt je geschlafen hatte, oder ob der einzige Grund, warum er ins Bett gegangen war der gewesen war, dass sie angedeutet hatte, er hätte vielleicht geplant, auf sie zu warten. Dann hörte die Frage auf, wichtig zu sein, da seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine glitten und sein Mund sich über einem Nippel schloss und die steigende Hitze schnell alle Gedanken ausschaltete.

Als er schließlich in sie glitt war es klar, dass das Necken ein wenig zu lange angehalten hatte für sie beide. Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und harsch, sein Atem schwer und sie war nicht besser, als sie sich unter ihm wand und sich an seinen Pobacken festhielt, um ihn tiefer und härter in sich zu ziehen, in seinen Hals und die Schulter beißend. Er schauderte und drehte den Kopf, um ihre Lippen einzufangen, sie mit fast verletzender Kraft küssend, bevor er gegen ihren Mund knurrte: „Nicht der Hals."

„Sorry.", schaffte sie zu keuchen, zu spät realisierend, dass er einige sehr gute Gründe hatte, es nicht zu mögen in den Hals gebissen zu bekommen, selbst im Spiel. Die Entschuldigung ignorierend, küsste er sie wieder, einmal mehr in sie stoßend; seine Geschwindigkeit wurde immer unregelmäßiger und sie konnte an dem Geräusch seiner Atmung erkennen, dass er nah dran war.

Er verschob sein Gesicht und sie realisierte nach einem Moment, dass er versuchte, eine Hand frei zu bekommen, sodass er sie berühren konnte, aber sein rechtes Bein wollte ihn in dieser Position nicht unterstützen und er brauchte beide Arme, um seinen Körper über dem ihrigen zu halten. Er machte ein frustriertes Geräusch und sie drückte ihren Rücken durch, ihre Muskeln um ihn herum verengend. „Ist unwichtig,", sagte sie atemlos, „ich bin fast da…"

„Fast…", antwortete er undeutlich, keuchend und seine Augen schließend, in seine Lippe beißend und zitternd mit der Anstrengung, als er gegen das Unumgängliche kämpfte. Eine Hand in seinem Haar vergrabend, zog sie seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste ihn, sanft an seiner Unterlippe saugend, wo er sie gerade gebissen hatte und fühlte, wie er seine Hüften leicht verschob, als er schnell und hart in sie stieß.

„Oh, Gott, Severus.", stöhnte sie, den Kuss unterbrechend und ihren Kopf zurückschmeißend, um sich auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren, welches sich rapide in ihr ausbreitete. Der von ihr ausgesprochene Name war sein Untergang; er stöhnte sanft tief in seiner Kehle und schauderte konvulsionsartig, bevor sich sein Körper versteifte und er aufschrie, als er kam. Wenn da irgendwelche Wörter in dem unverständlichen Laut gewesen waren, konnte sie es nicht sagen, aber sein Höhepunkt zog ihre eigene Erlösung mit sich und alles löste sich in dem Nebel der Lust auf, der daraufhin folgte.

* * *

Das Leben verfiel zurück in eine komfortable Routine, Wochen drifteten bei in einer seltsamen Parodie von Häuslichkeit. Wenn sie keine Klassen hatte, las sie oder arbeitete leise in seinen Räumen, Essays benotend, Arbeitsblätter zusammenstellend und ihren zukünftigen Stundenplan planend. Er unterrichtete fast ganztägig; er verbrachte seine paar Freistunden entweder damit, Papierkram zu erledigen oder unten in seinem Labor, um tränke für den Krankenflügel oder seinen Privatvorrat zu brauen. Erst die Abende waren ihre wirkliche Zeit, wenn sie sich komfortabel Seite an Seite auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer einfanden und lasen oder sprachen, bevor sie die Nacht im Bett verbrachten.

Hermine ging eines Morgens durch ihre Post, als ein Brief sie dazu verleitete, zu fluchen: „Verdammt!"

„Was?", fragte er abwesend, sein Hemd zuknöpfend, als er sich bereit für den Tag machte – seine erste Klasse war in weniger als einer Stunde.

„Es ist von meinem Vermieter; er hat meine Miete wieder erhöht."

„Du zahlst das ganze Jahr über Miete?", fragte er, sich drehend, um sie anzublicken. „Du lebst bis auf zwei Monate im Jahr hier."

„Das ist der Grund, warum er die Miete immer weiter erhöht; er will, dass ich ausziehe.", antwortete sie säuerlich.

„Dann zieh aus. Du brauchst keine Unterkunft bis ende Juni und es scheint eine sinnlose Geldverschwendung zu sein, etwas zu bezahlen, was du nicht brauchst."

„Und was mache ich im Juni? Ich werde niemals etwas finden für die Ferien."

Severus zögerte, bevor er sich fortdrehte und versuchte, sich damit zu beschäftigen, seinen Gürtel durch seine Hose zu fädeln, sie nicht anblickend, antwortete er in einem vorsichtig neutralem Ton: „Du hast die meiste Zeit letzten Sommer im Wohnwagen verbracht."

Sie erstarrte, seinen Rücken anblickend. _Er kann unmöglich meinen, was ich denke, dass er meint…_ Versuchend, ihre Stimme davon abzuhalten zu zittern, antwortete sie langsam: „Das ist wahr…"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sie immernoch nicht anblickend. „Tja, dann würde die Logik eine offensichtliche Lösung diktieren.", sagte er mit einem meisterhaften Schauspiel an scheinbarer totaler Gleichmütigkeit, seinen Gürtel schließend.

„Und dir macht es nichts aus?"

„Zweifellos hast du sowieso vor gehabt, die meiste Zeit dort zu sein. Ich wollte schon seit einer Weile meine Habseligkeiten aussortieren; es wird Platz geben." Die irgendwie peinliche Stille, die daraufhin folgte wurde von Krummbein unterbrochen, welcher sich an Severus' Füße setzte und maunzte, zu dem Zauberer hochstarrend. Er blickte auf den Kater hinunter und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich könnte sicherlich dazu überredet werden, eine Katzenklappe in der Tür zu montieren.", fügte er säuerlich hinzu.

Versuchend, darüber nicht zu lachen, durchquerte sie den Raum, um vor ihm zu stehen, sein Gesicht berührend. „Und ich wäre nicht im Weg?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, du wirst extrem im Weg sein. Ohne das Ärgernis deiner Präsenz könnte ich wilde Partys schmeißen für all meine vielen Freude, aber sobald du ein permanenter Fixpunkt bist, anstatt nur ein halbpermanenter, wird mein Leben, so wie ich es kenne, ein ende finden."

„Du übertreibst es nur ein klein wenig mit dem Sarkasmus, Severus."

„Und du übertreibst es mit deinen Fragen. Wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte, hätte ich es nicht angeboten – oder denkst du, dass ich soetwas aus der Güte meines Herzens heraus tun würde?", fragte er mit schwerer Ironie, auf sie niederblickend. „Meine Zweitschlüssel sind in der obersten Schublade meines Tisches. Dieses Wochenende werde ich beginnen, meine Dinge auszusortieren."

„Danke.", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich muss eine Klasse unterrichten.", antwortete er flach, sich fortdrehend und aus der Tür laufend – sie hätte über den abrupten Abgang genervt sein können, wären da nicht zwei Dinge gewesen. Nummer Eins, als er sich von ihr fortgedreht hatte, war da ein klare Erleichterung und eines seiner Fastlächeln in seinen Augen gewesen; Nummer Zwei, seine Hand hatte ihre nur für einen Moment gestreift.

* * *

Im späten Oktober bemerkte sie, dass seine Laune sich veränderte und das nicht zum Besseren; er war deutlich aggressiver und bissig und seine alten Schlafmuster machten sich wieder bemerkbar. Er schlief selten mehr als ein oder zwei Stunden am Stück und sie erwachte oft und bemerkte seine Abwesenheit; sie würde sich mit Krummbein und der Karte der Rumtreiber zusammenrollen und beobachten, wie er rastlos durch das Schloss tigerte. In seinen seltenen besseren Launen hatte er sich entschuldigt – auf seine eigene Art, was bedeutete, dass er niemals explizit sagte, dass es ihm leid tat und doch irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelnd – aber es war nicht leicht damit umzugehen.

Sie stritten öfter; Hermine verstand die Gründe für seine Laune und versuchte nicht zu reagieren, wenn er sie köderte, aber das brachte ihn nur dazu, sich mehr Mühe zu geben und er kehrte zu der höhnischen Bösartigkeit zurück, die sie nur von ihren jüngeren Tagen her kannte.

„Er fängt absichtlich Streit an.", beschwerte sie sich am Wochenende vor Halloween bei Luna. „Ich weiß, dass er unglücklich ist, aber das hilft nicht und es tut weh. Er fängt an, wirklich widerlich zu werden."

Luna legte ihren Kopf gedankenvoll schief, bevor sie Hermine ihren unkonzentriertesten und träumerischsten Blick zuwarf und vage antwortete: „Wen sonst hat er zum streiten?"

„Was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Er wird sich nicht hinsetzen und über seine Gefühle reden. Du weißt das. Diskussionen sind sicher; wenn er sich wütend fühlt, tut es ihm nicht weh. Wie viele Leute kennst du, die andere anfahren, wenn sie sich verletzlich fühlen? Und du bist die einzige, der er vertraut. Er kann niemand anderen piesacken, ohne dass er preisgibt wie sehr es ihn schmerzt."

Sie dachte darüber eine Weile nach. Auf eine perverse, verdrehte Art, machte das Sinn; es schien wie die Art von Logik, die Severus benutzen würde. Sich an einen der letzten Streits erinnernd, seufzte sie. „Und natürlich ist er so damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zu hassen im Moment, dass er versucht mich zu vergraulen, um sich einen weiteren Grund zu geben, um sich schlecht zu fühlen. Ich schwöre er glaubt es nicht, dass er es verdient, glücklich zu sein."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.", stimmte Luna milde zu. „Wie weit geht er, wenn ihr streitet?"

Sie wusste, was ihre Freundin wirklich fragte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, noch nicht. Er ist bösartig und widerwärtig, aber er ist nicht wirklich persönlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so weit gehen würde; er weiß, dass ich ihn genauso verletzen könnte, wenn nicht mehr. Du hast recht, er will nur… ich weiß nicht, eine Ablenkung, oder sich selbst bestrafen; oder beides, wahrscheinlich. Nicht, dass es das ganze irgendwie besser macht."

„Er wird wieder der Alte sein, sobald Halloween vorüber ist.", sagte die Ravenclaw aufmunternd. Sie lächelte glücklich. „Und ich erwarte, dass du ihn sich wirklich schuldig fühlen lassen kannst dafür, dass er so schrecklich war. Das hört sich immer lustig an, wenn ich höre wie andere Leute darüber reden."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Es ist nicht so lustig, wie du denkst. Harry fängt an zu schmollen und Ron sieht immer aus wie ein getretenes Hündchen. Ich habe es nicht mit Severus versucht, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird merken, was ich tue und entweder sauer werden oder sich verschließen und wieder kalt und abweisend werden. Und nebenbei bin ich mir sicher, dass er mehr als genug hat, um sich schuldig zu fühlen… ich will solche Art von Spiele nicht mit ihm machen."

„Tja, dann denke ich alles was du tun kannst ist, es auszusitzen. Du könntest zurückkämpfen, wenn er dir die Chance lässt, es in einen dieser dummen Kämpfe zu verwandeln, den keiner von euch wirklich will und der nur lächerlich wird. Oder lass ihn einfach in ruhe; er hat es die ganzen Jahre alleine geschafft. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich wohl fühlt, dich jetzt dort zu haben und es zu sehen."

„Vielleicht. Danke, Luna. Ich musste es einfach mal loswerden."

„Geh und lass es an ihm los. Es wird euch wahrscheinlich beiden gut tun."

* * *

Zum Schluss hatte sie Lunas zweiten Rat beherzigt und ihn einfach in Ruhe gelassen. Überraschenderweise war Krummbein ihrem Beispiel gefolgt – um genau zu sein, war er sogar schneller gewesen; in der Mitte eines Streits, hatte der Halbkniesel gefaucht, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, Severus einen ekligen Blick von vollkommener Missbilligung zugeworfen und war gegangen.

„Vielleicht ist das das beste.", sagte Hermine leise, als Krummbeins Schwanz um die Ecke der Tür verschwand. „Ich denke nicht, dass es hilft, wenn wir beide so oft hier unten sind, während es so schlecht läuft. Ich sehe dich morgen?"

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.", antwortete er flach, sich nicht länger wütend anhörend. Er war zurückgefallen auf den emotionslosen, leeren Blick, den sie so hasste.

„Ich will, was dir hilft, dich besser zu fühlen, Severus, und gerade jetzt mache ich es schlimmer. Also werde ich mich für eine kleine Weile zurückfinden und dich deine Balance wieder finden und entscheiden lassen, was du willst. Aber ich habe nicht vor, zu lang weg zu bleiben also mach, dass du bald wieder du selbst bist; Ich will den Mann sehen, nicht die Maske."

Bevor sie auch nur seine Räumlichkeiten verlassen hatte, hörte sie die Tür zu seinem Laboratorium so fest zuschlagen, dass der Boden bebte und zuckte zusammen. _Ich hoffe, ich tue das Richtige._

* * *

Severus vermied sie danach; sie hätte es persönlich nehmen können, außer, dass er jeden vermied, noch emphatischer als er es normalerweise tat. Wenn er nicht unterrichtete, verbrachte er die Zeit verbarrikadiert in seinem Labor, soweit sie das sagen konnte und wollte offensichtlich keine Gesellschaft. Er hatte das Passwort zu seinen räumen nicht verändert, aber sie wusste, wie er sie zur Zeit aufnehmen würde und blieb fern. Diesmal lag es an ihm, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Er war natürlich am Halloweenfestmahl; er hätte seine Gefühle nicht gezeigt, indem er gefragt hätte, sich von dem Mahl entschuldigen zu lassen, aber er verbrachte die gesamte Zeit damit, in seinem Essen zu stochern und seine Augen auf dem Teller fixiert zu halten. Ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtend, nahm sie die Anspannung seiner gebeugten Schultern wahr und bemerkte die Art, wie er seinen Kopf neigte, um sicher zu stellen, dass sein Haar – welches so aussah, als würde es sehr dringend eine Wäsche benötigen – so viel von seinem Gesicht verdeckte wie möglich und wusste, dass es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Sie bezweifelte auch, dass er überhaupt in den letzten Tagen geschlafen hatte; dann wiederum, hatte sie auch nicht viel geschlafen. Sie vermisste ihn.

In dieser Nacht erwachte Hermine mit der Gewissheit, dass sich etwas verändert hatte und ein Instinkt warnte sie, still zu bleiben und ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten. Sie strengte ihre Ohren an, versuchte ein Geräusch zu hören, welches nicht hier her gehörte, aber da war nichts außer dem nagenden Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine war. Krummbein war irgendwo am Jagen und es war auch gar kein Tier; sie wusste genau, wer es war. Da waren nur zwei Personen in Hogwarts, die ohne Erlaubnis in ihre Räume eintreten konnten und nur eine davon würde sich nicht erkenntlich machen.

„Severus, was tust du?", fragte sie müde. „Ich dachte du wolltest allein sein."

Die Stille wurde bedrückender. Sie lauschte dem leisen Ticken der Uhr in ihrem Schlafzimmer, die Sekunden zählend und es waren ganze dreieinhalb Minuten die vergingen, bevor es eine Antwort gab.

„Das dachte ich auch.", sagte er schließlich mit einer sehr kleinen Stimme.

Ihre Augen öffnend, blinzelte sie, ihren Augen erlaubend, sich an die fast vollkommene Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Es kroch gerade genug Mondlicht an den Kanten ihrer Vorhänge vorbei, um einen Flecken dunkleren Schattens neben der Türe auszumachen. „Wie lange hast du da gestanden?"

Eine weitere angespannte Stille, diese dauerte jedoch bei weitem nicht so lange an. „… Ich weiß es nicht.", gab er unangenehm berührt zu.

Anstatt einen Illuminationszauber anzuwenden, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab in Richtung des Fensters zucken, die Vorhänge gerade genug öffnend, um ein wenig mehr von dem natürlichen Licht einzulassen. Jetzt konnte sie ihn deutlicher sehen; er lehnte an der Wand und starrte auf den Boden. Sich aufsetzend, beobachtete sie ihn bis es offensichtlich wurde, dass er nicht aufblicken oder wieder zu ihr sprechen würde. „Wieso bist du hier?", fragte sie schließlich ohne Umschweife.

Severus verlagerte unwohl sein Gewicht und als er antwortete, hörte er sich so zögerlich und unglücklich an, wie sie ihn noch nie gehört hatte. „Ich wollte mich… mich entschuldigen." Sie überlegte, ihn zu fragen, wofür, aber entschied sich, dass das kleinlich und boshaft wäre, es ihn sagen zu lassen. Vielleicht verdiente er es, aber es war nicht komplett seine Schuld und er versuchte jetzt, es wieder gut zu machen. Als sie nicht antwortete, bewegte er seinen Kopf leicht und sie erhaschte das Leuchten seiner Augen, die durch einen Vorhang seines Haares verdeckt wurden, als er einen Blick zu ihr riskierte, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden verlagerte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Es war verlockend, es zu ignorieren, es zurück in sein Gesicht zu schmeißen und vielleicht verdiente er es auch, aber Hermine wusste, dass sie es nicht in sich hatte, so grausam zu sein. Sie vermutete, dass sie gerade beide an Lily dachten, die seine Entschuldigung so viele Jahre zuvor abgelehnt hatte, obwohl er sich die größten Mühen gegeben hatte, ihr zu erklären, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte, dass er verletzt und erniedrigt gewesen war. Wenn sie das Selbe nun mit ihm machen würde… sie konnte nichteinmal beginnen sich vorzustellen, welchen Schaden sie bei ihm anrichten würde.

„Das sollte es auch", sagte sie ihm leise. „Du warst in letzter Zeit ein wirklicher Bastard."

„Ich weiß." Sie hörte ihn schlucken. „Ich habe keine Entschuldigungen.", sagte er leise mit stockender Stimme. „Ich habe nur – es tut mir leid." Er hörte sich wirklich mitgenommen an und hob seine Hand für einen Moment zu seinem Gesicht, bevor er sie wieder zu seiner Seite fallen ließ. „Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen.", fügte er hoffnungslos hinzu.

„Im Entschuldigen? Nein, bist du nicht.", sagte sie ihm geradeheraus und er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen.

„Nein, nicht das. In… dem hier. Uns. Wenn da ein ‚uns' ist. Ich weiß nicht – wie ich mich in Anwesenheit anderer Menschen verhalten muss. Ich habe – habe mit niemandem mehr zusammengelebt, seit ich ein Teenager war. Wenn ich allein bin, interessiert es niemanden, was ich sage oder mache, es ist unwichtig, weil nur ich da bin. Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Aber – wenn du da bist, es – es bringt die Dinge durcheinander, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, was passiert und alles sich unsicherer anfühlt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen sollte und ich _hasse_ Halloween und keiner meiner üblichen Wege, damit umzugehen, hat funktioniert und ich habe mir selbst dabei zugesehen – ein Bastard zu sein und es fühlte sich an, als gäbe es keinen Sinn darin, zu versuchen aufzuhören, weil es sowieso passieren wird, weil ich _ich_ bin. Ich habe alles zerstört, was ich jemals getan habe. Und das ist nicht… ist nicht, was ich sagen wollte, verdammt."

„Du bist nicht betrunken, oder?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich darin stoppen konnte; es klang überhaupt nicht nach Severus, dass alles, woran sie denken konnte, seine weitschweifende, unartikulierte und schmerzerfüllte Erzählung seines Lebens im letzten Neujahr war.

Er stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, der wahrscheinlich eine bittere Lache sein sollte. „Nein." Nach einem langen Moment seufzte er geschlagen auf. „Ich werde gehen. Ich mache das hier nur schlimmer. Ich weiß nichteinmal, was ich sagen will."

„Tja, dann sind wir ja schon zwei.", antwortete Hermine erstickt, berührt durch seinen offensichtlichen Kampf, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Er versuchte so sehr zu erklären, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er es selbst nicht wusste und es schien, dass er, wenn es zu Beziehungen kam, noch unerfahrener war als sie selbst. Sie versuchte ihm so gut es ging zu antworten, ihr Temperament zügelnd. „Es gibt kein Regelbuch, Severus. Es gibt nichts, was du denken oder fühlen _solltest._ Und selbst wenn… wir sind beide nicht wirklich konventionelle Leute. Was immer das hier ist, verwirrt mich auch. Ich weiß, dass du Halloween hasst. Ich weiß warum, zumindest die meisten Gründe. Ich habe noch nichtmal etwas dagegen, wenn du es ein wenig an mir auslässt, weil ich hier bin und da niemand sonst ist. Was ich nicht mag ist, dass du es für nötig empfindest so boshaft und kalt zu sein, weil es irgendwie von dir erwartet wird. Du versuchst, dich selbst zu bestrafen und du versuchst, mich von dir zu drücken weil du dich zurück in deiner Isolation sicherer fühlen würdest. Es ist feige, es ist nicht fair zu mir und es ist deiner nicht würdig."

Ihre Benutzung des Wortes _feige_ war absichtlich geschehen. Sie hatte Harrys Erinnerung der Nacht, als Dumbledore gestorben war, gesehen und sie hatte gesehen, wie er auf die Beleidigung reagiert hatte; sie wusste, dass es immernoch einer seiner Trigger war. Sein ganzer Körper ruckte, sein Atem stockte, aber sie war nicht auf seine Reaktion vorbereitet. Sie hatte Zorn, Wut, vielleicht sogar die Androhung von Gewalt erwartet und sie hatte ihren Zauberstab bereit; was sie von ihm nicht erwartet hatte war, dass er in einer erstickten Stimme sehr leise sagte: „Bitte tu es nicht."

„Tu was nicht?"

„Benutze nicht… _das_ gegen mich. Bitte."

„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte sie langsam.

Eine lange Stille folgte. Als Severus wieder sprach, war seine Stimme überraschend ausgeglichen, wenn auch etwas heiser und rau. „Menschen haben meine Emotionen gegen mich verwendet länger, als du am leben bist. Ich kann es nichtmehr ertragen, besonders nicht von dir. Du kennst mich besser, als sonst jemals jemand – du weißt alles, was du bräuchtest, um mich ein für alle Mal zu brechen. Ich _bin_ ein – ein Feigling. Ich bin halb irre vor Angst, weil ich das hier nicht kontrollieren kann und ich nicht weiß, was zur Hölle ich tue und ich es nicht werde stoppen können, wenn alles auseinanderbricht. Und das _wird_ es, weil ich zu – gebrochen bin. Ich habe es nicht in mir – ich kann nicht das sein… was du verdienst."

Die Tränen drohten bei ihr überzufließen. „Oh, Severus.", sagte sie leise, aufstehend und zu ihm hinüber tapsend, ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend und versuchend, ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie anzusehen. „Ich sage dir schon die ganze Zeit, dass du ein weit besserer Mann bist, als du glaubst. Und selbst, wenn du es nicht wärst, wäre es nicht wichtig. Ich will keinen hypothetisch perfekten Mann – selbst, wenn er existieren würde, wäre ich innerhalb eines Monats zu Tode gelangweilt. Ein Freund hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich jemanden brauche, mit dem ich streiten kann, jemand, der mit mir Schritt halten kann, jemand, der mich herausfordern kann. Sie hatte recht. Ich brauche jemand kompliziertes, jemand, der intelligent und mutig und – und ein widerwärtiger Blödmann ist.", fügte sie hinzu, trotz allem lächelnd. „Das hier macht mir auch angst, aber… auf eine gut Art und Weise, glaube ich. Du bist nicht zerbrochen, nicht vollkommen. Ein wenig kaputt vielleicht, aber das bin ich auch. Wenn das hier auseinanderfällt, dann reparieren wir es einfach wieder."

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, damit er sie nicht anblicken musste, aber einige der harten Linien in seinem Gesicht erweichten sich ein wenig. „Einfach so, nehme ich an."

„Zwischen all meinen anderen, kleinen Projekten, ja.", sagte sie entwaffnend.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte und er öffnete endlich seine Augen. Es war schwierig, seinen Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Zwielicht zu lesen, aber er hatte sich ein wenig entspannt. „Unerträgliche Gryffindor.", murmelte er mit der leichtesten Andeutung einer fragenden, hoffnungsvollen Note in seiner Stimme.

„Sturer Bastard.", schoss sie zurück. Daraufhin lächelte er, obwohl Andeutungen der Trauer immernoch in seinem Ausdruck blieben. Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, küsste sie ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Komm ins Bett, Severus. Wir brauchen beide Schlaf. Und ich bin erstaunt, dass du diese Woche keine Schüler getötet hast."

Er folgte ihr fügsam in Stille, sich bis auf die Hosen ausziehend und wartend, bis sie unter die Laken gekrabbelt war, bevor sie hinüber rutschte und ihn neben sich gleiten ließ. Sich drehend, um ihn anzublicken, legte sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher und nach einem Moment drehte er sein Gesicht, um es an ihrem Hals zu vergraben und legte sich in ihre Umarmung, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ihre Augen schließend, genoss sie die bekannte Wärme seines Körpers und seinen Geruch, den sie so vermisst hatte und schlief bald ein.

* * *

[1] Mut kommt aus dem Herzen und es ist sehr groß. Aber Angst kommt aus der Seele.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Hmm...


	17. Chapter 17

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Dies ist ein kompliziertes Kapitel; seid aufmerksam. Das nächste wird auch sehr wichtig sein.

* * *

**"We open up a quarrel between the present and the past  
We only sacrifice the future; it's the bitterness that lasts..."[1]**  
– Mike & The Mechanics, 'The Living Years'.

* * *

Im Verlauf der nächsten Woche konnte sie beobachten, wie er einmal mehr sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand; sein Schlaf wurde leichter und seine Launen weniger düster. Er hatte nicht wieder mit ihr gestritten, selbst im Spaß und war scheinbar in seinem besten Verhalten; sie hatte lachen müssen, als sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er schamlos versuchte, sich mit einer Bestechung in der Form frischer Nesthocker bei Krummbein einzuschmeicheln. Zu sehen, wie er wieder der Mann wurde, den sie kannte, half, ihr eigenes immer düsterer werdendes Gemüt zu ertragen, je näher der November sich seinem Ende zuneigte.

Gegen Ende des Monats tauchten ihre Alpträume wieder auf. Hermine tat so, als wäre nichts los, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm verdammt klar war, was diese Zeit des Jahres bedeutete und er erlaubte ihr die Vortäuschung für eine Weile, sich schlafend stellend, wenn sie in der Mitte der Nacht aufwachte und so tuend, als würde er ihre steigende Müdigkeit nicht bemerkend. Sie hatte nicht übersehen, dass er die Zutaten für den Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trank auf einer Arbeitsbank in der Ecke seines Labors liegen hatte, aber er nahm sich nicht heraus, ihn tatsächlich zu brauen, also sagte sie nichts dazu.

Schließlich wachte sie eines Nachts in Tränen von einem ihrer schlimmsten Träume auf – keine Horror, nichts, was sie zum Schreien brachte, nur Schmerz und Trauer und eine kleine Stimme, die in ihr schluchzte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war – und sie realisierte, dass Severus nichtmehr vorgab. Er hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und sie in seine Arme gezogen; er sprach sehr sanft und scheinbar schon für eine ganze Weile, bevor sie aufgewacht war.

„… falsch, Hermine, alle von ihnen lagen falsch. Ich weiß, dass alle die wissen, was du deinen Eltern angetan hast, entsetzt darüber sind, aber es ist kein Fehler, die beschützen zu wollen, die du liebst. Du kannst nicht die einzige gewesen sein, die solch drastische Maßnahmen ergriffen hat. Was sie entsetzt hatte war, dass du es so gut getan hast, dass du so stark bist. Sie fürchten dich. Deine Eltern hatten angst, weil sie nicht verstehen; alle Muggelgeborenen erleiden eventuell das selbe und es ist einfach unglücklich, dass die Umstände in diesem Zusammenhang so extrem waren. _Damnant quod non intellegunt; _die Menschen verachten, was sie nicht verstehen. Was du getan hast, hat zweifellos ihre Leben gerettet. Deine Eltern waren Ziele. Ich _weiß_ das. Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie hätte schützen können – ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt versucht hätte. Du hattest recht so zu handeln, wie du es getan hast und wenn niemand sonst den Grips hat, das zu sehen, ist es ihr Problem und nicht deines. Du hattest recht und sie lagen falsch…"

Er sprach sanft weiter, sich manchmal wiederholend, seine Stimme ein tiefes Rumpeln in der Dunkelheit und sie schloss ihre Augen gegen ihre Tränen und lauschte der leisen Bestätigung und Rechtfertigung, bis ihre Schluchzer endlich leiser wurden und sie einmal mehr atmen konnte. „Ich wünschte, jeder wäre so klug wie du.", sagte sie zittrig mit kleiner Stimme.

Severus hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen, scheinbar überrascht, dass sie wach war und nach einem Moment antwortete er leichtherzig: „Die Welt wäre ein angsteinflößender Ort, wenn das so wäre."

Nicht sehr elegant schniefend, schaffte sie es, zu lächeln und trocknete ihre Augen, aber sie schien nicht aufhören zu können zu weinen. Lange finger wischten sanft ihre tränen fort, behutsam die Haut unter ihren Augen reibend; der liebevolle Akt stand in Kontrast mit seiner Stimme, als er trocken kommentierte: „Du bist wirklich nicht attraktiv, wenn du weinst."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie, fast lachend, als sie das Taschentuch akzeptierte, welches er ihr reichte und setzte sich auf, um sich die Nase zu putzen. „Macht eine schlechte Situation nur noch schlimmer."

Er stieß fassungslosen Atem aus. „Fang nicht wieder mit dem Unsinn an. Du siehst hübsch aus, weit mehr, als du glaubst. Wenn du keine geschwollenen Augen hast und rote Flecken im Gesicht hast und erhitzt bist…", fügte er mit leichtem Spott hinzu, sanft ihr feuchtes Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend.

„Pass auf, Slytherin.", brachte sie hervor, als ihre Tränen endlich versiegten. „Das war fast ein Kompliment."

„Um genau zu sein, _war_ es ein Kompliment. Deine Emotionen scheinen den Verstehen zu beeinträchtigen.", sagte er gedehnt mit einem herablassend höhnischen Grinsen, bevor er sie in seine Arme nahm und sie hinunterzog, damit sie auf seiner Brust lag, einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Schläfe hauchend.

„Danke. Bastard." Hermine kuschelte sich näher an die warme Haut, die Augen schließend, als ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen. „Hatte ich wirklich recht?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja.", antwortete er augenblicklich. Nach einer Pause fügte er irgendwie trocken hinzu: „Obwohl ich glaube, dass du mit einbeziehen solltest, wer das sagt." Er legte seine Wange an ihr Haar. „Moralfragen haben noch nie simple ja oder nein Antworten gehabt, Hermine und keine zwei Situationen sind jemals die Gleichen gewesen. Ich weiß nicht alle Umstände und ich weiß nicht all deine Gedanken, bevor du entschieden hast zu tun, was du getan hast. Aber ich weiß, dass dir nur ihr Wohl am Herzen gelegen hat und ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten sechs Monate tot gewesen wären, wenn du nicht so gehandelt hättest, wie du es hast. Der Orden hatte nicht die Ressourcen jeden zu beschützen, wie du genau weißt. Ich glaube, dass du richtig gehandelt hattest."

„Warum fühlt es sich dann immernoch so falsch an?"

„Verrat tut das immer.", antwortete Severus leise und mit Gefühl; er wusste das besser als sonst jemand. „Und die Straße zur Hölle ist gepflastert mit guten Absichten. Was du getan hast, _hätte_ der erste Schritt auf einer langen sehr dunklen Straße sein können; das ist der Grund, warum so viele Menschen sich davor gefürchtet haben."

„Aber du nicht?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Er gluckste leise und küsste ihr Haar. „Nein. Wenn irgendjemand den Verlockungen der Dunkelheit widerstehen kann, dann du. Ohne dich wäre Potter verloren gewesen, das weißt du. Er kam dem Abgrund sehr nah. _Facilis descensus Averno; _der Abstieg zur Hölle ist leicht. Aber ich _kenne_ dich, Hermine. Du würdest niemals etwas tun, ohne alle möglichen Konsequenzen einzubeziehen und du würdest niemals etwas aus den falschen Gründen tun und du würdest niemals weniger als eine durchdachte Wahl treffen. Von allen möglichen Schicksalen, die dich erwarten, die Dunkelheit ist keines davon."

„Das selbe könnte ich dir sagen."

Das brachte ihn offen zum Lachen. „Sei nicht lächerlich. Weder der Dunkle Lord, noch Albus Dumbledore konnten durch meine Schilde brechen. So talentiert du auch bist und so sehr du auch ohne zweifel geübt hast, du bist keine Bedrohung für mich, zumindest nicht in Legilimentik oder Erinnerungszaubern. Und habe ich dir nicht gerade gesagt, dass du soetwas niemals tun würdest? Wenn du nicht aufhörst, von so einem Unsinn zu reden, werde ich dich mit irgendetwas dosieren müssen."

„Ich habe das Recht, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Nicht darüber, nein, weil es vollkommen lächerlich ist und ich es verbiete."

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an ihren Lippen. „Tust du das?"

„Ja.", sagte er fest. „Und jetzt schlaf weiter."

Sie schmiegte sich gehorsam an ihn und schloss ihre Augen, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen und sie konnte am Gefühl seines Körpers und dem Rhythmus seiner Atmung erkennen, dass er wach war und nichteinmal versuchte, einzuschlafen. Langsam begann sie seine nackte Brust mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachzufahren, Augen geschlossen, als sie den Narben über die Muskeln folgte, an Knochen entlang und durch die Haare; als sie einen seiner Nippel mit ihrem Daumen nachfuhr, sprach er in einer tiefen Stimme.

„Das ist nicht weiterschlafen, oder?"

„Ich will nicht schlafen, nicht, wenn ich mich so fühle.", sagte sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß. „Lass mich mich besser fühlen, Severus, bitte."

„Du bist unglücklich…"

„Ja und ich will es nicht sein." Sie blickte ihn an, sein Gesicht streichelnd, das leichte Kratzen seiner Stoppeln unter ihren Fingern spürend, als sie seinen Unterkiefer nachfuhr. „Mach Liebe mit mir?", fragte sie leise. Er antwortete nicht, aber als sie ihre Hand fortzog, bewegte er sich und rollte auf seine Seite, sich auf einen Ellenbogen aufrichtend, als er nach ihr griff, um sie näher zu ziehen und sie sanft zu küssen. Das war wirklich, was sie brauchte, realisierte Hermine, als sie den Kuss erwiderte; ob Severus sie nun wirklich liebte oder nicht, er konnte sie sicherlich so fühlen lassen und gerade jetzt wollte sie verzweifelt sich geliebt fühlen.

Er war sanfter als je zu vor, scheinbar ihr Bedürfnis erkennend, ohne dass sie etwas hätte sagen müssen und er verbrachte eine lange Zeit damit, langsam jeden Zentimeter Haut mit Mund und Fingern zu erkunden. Es war zunächst nichteinmal völlig sexuell, nur langsam und vorsichtig und tröstend, während er ihre Haut streichelte und weiche Küsse auf ihrem Körper platzierte. Graduell veränderten sich seine Berührungen, obwohl sie nicht exakt hätte erklären können wie und sie wurden weniger tröstend, als ihre Lust sich intensivierte; als sie begann, sich nach ihm zu verzehren, zitterte sie und flüsterte seinen Namen, als sein Mund eine ihrer Brüste fand und er begann, an ihrem erhärteten Nippel zu saugen und ihn zu necken.

Sich immernoch langsam bewegend, küsste und knabberte Severus sich seinen Weg über ihren Bauch, um seinen dunklen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu vergraben, dort verweilend und ein wenig neckend, bevor seine Aktionen sicherer und geplanter wurden. Als seine Zunge sie leckte und in sie eindrang, verfingen sich ihre Finger in seinem Haar und sie gab sich den Gefühlen hin, die sein talentierter Mund in ihr entfachte, als er erfolgreich jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken eliminierte.

Sein Mund schmeckte nach ihr, als er sie einmal mehr küsste, moschusartige Süße, die sich mit seinem eigenen Geschmack verband und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit all der Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte, als sein Gewicht sie sanft in die Kissen hinunter drückte. Als er zögerte, um auf sie hinunter zu blicken, wusste sie von dem Blick in seinen Augen, dass wenn sie es sagen würde, er aufhören und sich fortbewegen würde; da er ihr Lust bereitet hatte, würde er seine eigene ignorieren, zumindest für heute Nacht. Ihre Hüften bewegend, um sich enger an ihn zu pressen, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, ihre Hände die vernarbte Haut seines Rückens entlangfahren lassend, um seine Schultern zu ergreifen und er küsste sie wieder, als er in sie glitt.

Selbst jetzt waren seine Bewegungen fast schmerzhaft langsam und sanft, aber nicht weniger intensiv; aufblickend in die endlosen dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen, als er sich über ihr bewegte, ließ Hermine los und gab sich dem rollenden Rhythmus seines Körpers hin, sich ihm so komplett überlassend wie noch nie und in der Mitte seiner Erlösung hörte sie ihn ihren Namen flüstern, als er kam.

* * *

Während eines miserablen, stürmischen Wochenendes Mitte November, versuchte Hermine Essays zu benoten, wurde jedoch von Severus behindert, der durch seine Räumlichkeiten stromerte und leise mit sich selbst sprach. Schließlich seufzte sie und gab ihre Arbeit auf, zu ihm hinüber blickend. „Severus, was machst du und gibt es irgendeinen Weg, dass du es woanders machen könntest?"

Er blickte auf, blinzelte und lächelte sie höhnisch und scheinbar automatisch an. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, sind das meine Räume." Er lief zu ihr hinüber. „Ich versuche meine Verteidigungszauber zu verbessern."

„Wieso?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Weil es mir zu mühselig ist mit den Passwörtern und weil sie nicht sehr sicher sind.", erklärte er. „Ich will die Zauber an spezifische Personen binden anstatt an spezifische Worte."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das innerhalb von Hogwarts möglich ist. Oh, warte – du kannst die Sicherheitszauber überspielen, oder? Ich vergesse das immer."

Er schmunzelte. „Das ist ein wenig achtlos von dir."

„Oh, bitte. Es ist nicht so, als würde es mir etwas ausmachen, dass du in meine Räume kannst wann immer du willst – ich versichere dir, es gibt nichts unter meinen Habseligkeiten, was du nicht schon gesehen hättest.", antwortete sie trocken. „Oder willst du mir etwa beichten, dass du dich letztes Jahr reingeschlichen hast, um durch meine Unterwäscheschublade zu wühlen, oder so?"

„Sei nicht absurd.", antwortete er herablassend mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ist es schwierig, die Verteidigungen zu erneuern?"

„Nein, aber ich habe damit vorher noch nicht experimentiert, also wird es ein wenig dauern. Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass ich laut gesprochen habe.", fügte er in einer seiner pantentierten Nicht-Entschuldigungen hinzu.

„Das hast du. Auf Latein, zufällig. Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die es tatsächlich sprechen kann – du und Präsident Bartlett aus dem Westflügel."

„Hmph.", antwortete er abgelenkt, zu den Bücherregalen laufend und beginnend, durch ein dickes Buch zu blättern. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass die meisten Zauber in Latein sind oder einer Abweichung von Latein, habe ich nie verstanden, warum niemand sich die Mühe gemacht hat, um es zu lernen. Ein Zauber ist weit leichter, wenn man weiß, was er tatsächlich bedeutet, sowie was er tut und es ist unumgänglich, wenn du einen Zauber kreieren willst."

„Ich schaue die Übersetzung neuer Sprüche immer nach. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, die Sprache zu lernen, aber die ganze Grammatik hat mich entmutigt und ich habe aufgegeben.", gestand Hermine. „Ich bin kein wirklicher Linguist, aber du scheinst einige Sprachen zu sprechen, oder?"

„Ein paar, ja.", antwortete er abwesend, rasch die Seiten überfliegend. „Wenn man so lang reist, schnappt man einiges auf. Ich bin aber nicht wirklich flüssig in den meisten. Ah, da ist es…" Er verstummte, sich auf sein Lesen konzentrierend und sie grinste, als sie sich wieder ihren Essays zuwandte – sie und Severus waren sich in manchen Sachen wirklich ähnlich.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später blickte er auf von wo er an der Tür gearbeitet hatte, sein Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend. Hermine hatte ihn beobachtet, während er gearbeitet hatte, aber da war nicht viel zu sehen gewesen; er hatte den Türgriff mit seinem Zauberstab angestuppst und scheinbar in Latein etwas vor sich hingemurmelt und komplizierte Muster um den Rahmen gemalt, aber wenn es irgendwelche Effekte hatte, konnte sie es nicht sehen. „Ich denke, ich bin fertig."

„Ja?", fragte sie interessiert, ihre Feder zur Seite legend und zu ihm laufend.

„Ich denke es." Steif dastehend, rollte er seine Schultern, bevor er die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab antippte. „_Revelio_." Glühende Runen erschienen um den Türrahmen und schimmerten in einem blassen, blauen Licht; Severus studierte die Resultate kritisch, bevor er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes im Schlüsselloch platzierte und die Runen schimmerten und sich ins Grüne veränderten.

„Slytherinverteidigung?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Frechheit.", murmelte er. „Nein." Die Runen wurden heller, bis sie fast weiß waren, dann kühlten sie sich einmal mehr zu blau ab. Seinen Zauberstab fortnehmend, steckte er ihn in seinen Gürtel. „Wenn du mir deinen Zauberstab für einen Moment ausleihst, kann ich sicher stellen, dass die Zauber dich erkennen."

„Und was werden sie jemandem tun, den sie _nicht_ erkennen?", fragte sie skeptisch, ihren Zauberstab ziehend. Er schmunzelte, aber was auch immer er antworten wollte, war verloren, als er ihren Stab nahm; seine Augen wurden weit und er fluchte, ihn hastig fallen lassend und ihn in vollkommenem Schock anstarrend.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine erschrocken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", antwortete er wie von weit her, immernoch auf den Zauberstab starrend, während er seine Finger dehnte. „Das war… unerwartet."

„Hat es weh getan?", fragte sie, sich an Zeiten erinnernd, in welchen sie den Zauberstab eines anderen aufgehoben hatte – manche von ihnen hatten nicht gut reagiert.

„Nein. Nein, es… es hat nicht weh getan." Er schien immernoch ein wenig schockiert. Schluckend, runzelte er unsicher die Stirn, während er die schlanke Länge des Weinstocks betrachtete, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und sehr vorsichtig wieder danach griff; seine Finger zitterten, als er sie darum schloss, aber er richtete sich auf und behielt ihn in der Hand. „Seltsam…"

„_Was_ ist seltsam?", verlangte sie fassungslos. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", fauchte er zurück. Er verfestigte vorsichtig seinen Griff, seine Augen zur Hälfte schließend und wieder erschauernd. „Darf ich einen Zauber versuchen?", fragte er.

„Mach ruhig."

Er blickte sich um und ergriff ihre Kaffeetasse von diesem Morgen. „_Aguamenti._" Hermine beobachtete das, vollkommen mystifiziert; der Zauber sah so aus, als hätte er normal funktioniert, eine Tasse produzierend, die mit leicht Kaffeefarbigem Wasser gefüllt war, aber Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er murmelte: „_Evanesco._"

„Du kannst es mir jederzeit erklären.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Entschuldigung. Ich… bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert ist. Es fühlt… sich fast wie Erkenntnis an."

„Mein Zauberstab erkennt dich?"

„In gewissem Sinne, aber nicht auf die Art, die ich erwartet hätte. Er funktioniert nicht richtig für mich, ich kann fühlen, dass er nicht kompatibel ist, aber… da ist etwas. Ein Gefühl von… ich kann es nicht präzise beschreiben. Würdigung vielleicht?"

„Das ist seltsam. Ist das zuvor schonmal passiert?"

„Nein. Dann wiederum habe ich es mir auch nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht, die Zauberstäbe von anderen zu handhaben.", antwortete er abwesend, immernoch über den Zauberstab die Stirn runzelnd. „Willst du experimentieren?"

„Severus, erinnere dich, mit wem du sprichst.", lachte sie und er blickte mit einem entfernten Lächeln zu ihr auf.

„Natürlich; wie ungeschickt von mir."

„Was für eine Art Experiment hattest du geplant?"

Er legte ihren Zauberstab vorsichtig auf den Tisch und zog seinen eigenen, ihn neben ihrem platzierend. „Woraus ist dein Stab gemacht?"

„Weinstock und Phönixfeder."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte es wäre eine Drachenherzfaser."

„Das war mein alter Stab. Die Malfoys haben ihn gebrochen, als die Greifer uns im Krieg gefangen haben. Mein neuer ist immernoch aus Weinstock, aber mit einem anderen Kern – Mr. Ollivander fand das sehr interessant."

„Das würde er. Naja, so viel zu meiner Theorie."

„Welche Theorie?"

„Mein Stab hat eine Drachenherzfaser. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob sie ihre Kerne teilen, aber offensichtlich nicht." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nimm meinen Stab, bitte. Ich denke nicht, dass er dich verletzen wird. Deiner hat mich nicht verletzt…"

„… Aber dein Stab ist wahrscheinlich aggressiver als meiner, wenn das das richtige Wort ist.", beendete sie ironisch. „Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als der Zauberstab von Bellatrix. Der hat sich angefühlt, als würde er mich beißen, als ich ihn das erste Mal berührt habe. Ich hatte in benutzt, nachdem wir geflohen sind.", fügte sie hinzu und er nickte.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe euch drei so gut es ging beobachtet. Schließlich lag es in meinem besten Interesse, denn wenn ihr es vermasselt hättet, hätte ich übernehmen müssen." Er lächelte unangenehm. „Sie war amüsant zornig darüber, dass _du _ihren Zauberstab gestohlen hast. Zu einem Zeitpunkt hatte sie tatsächlich Schaum vorm Mund. Und als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass du sie gespielt hast, als ihr in ihr Verließ eingebrochen seid…" Er gluckste leise. „Sie hatte fast einen Schlaganfall. Ich konnte kaum ein ernstes Gesicht behalten. Das war nicht die Strategie, die ich benutzt hätte, aber sie war… inspiriert."

„Ich bin absolut am Boden zerstört, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich die irre Schlampe sauer gemacht haben könnte.", antwortete Hermine mit ernstem Gesicht und er gluckste wieder, bevor er vage zu den Stäben auf dem Tisch gestikulierte. „Dein Stab ist aus Eberesche, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Ja, was man ‚fliegende Eberesche' nennt – ein Schmarotzer, der auf einem anderen Baum wächst. Eine Espe in diesem Fall, glaube ich."

Eher neugierig als ängstlich, streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm die schlanke Länge aus dunklem Holz hoch und keuchte scharf bei dem kontakt; es fühlte sich fast wie ein Schock an, aber wie er gesagt hatte, tat es nicht weh. Um genau zu sein… sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie realisierte, wie sehr es _nicht _weh tat, leicht schaudernd. „Um. Tja. Das ist definitiv… interessant."

„In der Tat."

Es war definitiv eine Form der Erkenntnis, aber nichts, was sie kannte. Als beide Zauberstäbe sie gewählt hatten, hatte sie sich warm und fast willkommen gefühlt, eine Verbindung; dies war anders. Eine Würdigung, hatte Severus es genannt und sie stimmte zu. Sie konnte seine Magie fast unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlen, dunkler und kühler, als ihre eigene. Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, aber sicherlich nicht unangenehm. Um genau zu sein eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich erhöhte. Die jetzt leere Kaffeetasse aufnehmend, ließ sie sie auf den Boden fallen und deutete mit seinem Stab auf die Splitter. „_Reparo._" Nein, der Stab war definitiv nicht kompatibel; er funktionierte, aber nicht reibungslos. Es fühlte sich wie eine widerwillige Unterwerfung an und sie verbiss sich ein Lachen. „Es ist definitiv _dein _Zauberstab. Ich kann es fast fühlen, wie er mich toleriert."

Er schnaubte leise. „Deiner fühlt sich genauso an."

Vorsichtig legte sie ihn zurück. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", gab er zu. „Ich kenne mich nicht sonderlich mit Zauberstabüberlieferungen aus. Nicht viele tun das." Abrupt schien er sich daran zu erinnern, was das ganze begonnen hatte, hob behutsam ihren Zauberstab wieder auf und drehte sich zur Tür, die Spitze im Schlüsselloch platzierend. Die Runen schimmerten einmal mehr grün auf, wurden Weiß, bevor sie sich wieder zum Blau abkühlten. Ihn ihr zurückgebend, nahm er seinen eigenen Stab und tippte den Türrahmen an; die Runen verdunkelten sich und verschwanden langsam, bis man nichtmehr sehen konnte, dass die Tür geschützt war.

„Würde Ollivander es wissen?", fragte sie und sah an dem Flackern in seinen Augen, dass er dem Zauberstabmacher nicht wirklich etwas davon erzählen wollte.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete er widerwillig.

„Oh, schau nicht so. Ich werde später in die Bibliothek gehen und sehen, ob ich etwas herausfinden kann."

„Ah, ja. In Zeiten der Krise oder Langeweile, muss Hermine Granger in die Bibliothek gehen.", sagte er gedehnt.

„Du hörst dich wie Ron an – naja, eine eloquentere Version von Ron zumindest."

„Beleidige mich nicht."

* * *

Die Bibliothek half nicht, also entschied sich Hermine, Minerva zu fragen im ruhigen Lehrerzimmer: „Weißt du viel über Zauberstabüberlieferungen?"

„Wieso fragst du?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Naja, etwas seltsames ist letztens passiert, als ich den Zauberstab von jemand anderem berührt habe…" Sie erklärte ein paar Details.

Minerva lächelte plötzlich. „Dieser ‚jemand' ist nicht zufällig dein mysteriöser Zauberer?"

„Wie – Neville!"

„Es war nicht seine Schuld; ich bin gut darin, Geheimnisse aus Leuten zu kitzeln – obwohl er nicht viel preiszugeben wusste. Du bist unfair geheimnistuerisch, meine Liebe.", sagte die Schulleiterin rügend.

Hermine gab ihre beste Imitation von Severus' Grinsen zum Besten. „Ich weiß." Sie konnte das Wirkliche sehen von wo Severus unbeobachtet in seiner üblichen Ecke saß, scheinbar die Unterhaltung schrecklich amüsant findend und sie war sehr froh, dass sie ihm bereits davon erzählt hatte, dass sie über ihn gesprochen hatte mit ihren Freunden; sie wollte sich die Explosion, die entstanden wäre, wenn er es durch einen Unfall herausgefunden hätte, gar nicht vorstellen. Er fand die Situation komisch, sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung und er hatte ihre Slytherinmethoden für gut befunden. „Zufällig, ja, es war seiner. Mein Zauberstab schien das Gleiche zu tun, als er ihn berührt hat. Ist das relevant?"

„Sind eure Zauberstäbe verwandt?", schlug Minerva vor.

„Nein, daran haben wir schon gedacht. Sie sind aus verschiedenen Hölzern und haben verschiedene Kerne."

„Und du sagst, es war keine Kompatibilität…"

„Nein. Wir können den Zauberstab des jeweils anderen zwar benutzen, aber sie funktionieren dann nicht richtig. Unsere Magie ist zu verschieden."

„Seid ihr in den gleichen Richtungen begabt?"

„Nein. Es gibt praktisch keine Überlappungen." Sie hatten es bereits als eine mögliche Theorie diskutiert. Hermines Hauptstärken waren Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Arithmantik und ein wenig Heilung – hauptsächlich Krankheiten und Gebrechen – welches alles Areale waren, in denen Severus schwächer war. Seine eigenen Begabungen waren aggressiver – Flüche und Verhexungen, Verteidigung, dunkle Magie, Okklumentik und Legilimentik und natürlich Tränke; und seine eigenen Heilerfähigkeiten waren fast ausschließlich auf Wunden beschränkt. Nur in Zauberkunst und Heilung schien es überhaupt irgendwelche Überlappungen zu geben und selbst dort waren die Themen ziemlich genau zwischen ihnen beiden aufgeteilt; sie sagte dies auch jetzt.

„Das ist ja interessant.", sagte Minerva gedankenvoll. „Vielleicht erklärt es das… sein Zauberstab könnte dich erkennen, weil du alles besitzt, was ihm fehlt und umgekehrt, als wärt ihr zwei Hälften eines Ganzen."

„Törichte Sentimentalität.", knurrte Severus missmutig, obwohl Hermine vermutete, dass er fast so erschrocken wie sie war über diese Theorie, besonders, da sie von Minerva McGonagall kam, welche, wie er einst selbst gesagt hatte, eine der am wenigsten sentimentalen Menschen war, die beide kannten.

„Also was denkst _du_ was es ist, dann?", forderte Minerva ihn heraus. „Ohne Zweifel hast du eine Theorie parat, wahrscheinlich eine, die den Rest von uns erblassen lässt."

Er zuckte neutral mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war es purer Zufall. Ich bin nicht darin interessiert, meine Zeit damit zu vergeuden über Dinge zu spekulieren, deren Ergebnis mich nicht tangiert."

„Ignorier ihn, Hermine. Merlin weiß, der Rest von uns tut es. Magisch gesehen, seid ihr beide vollkommene Gegenteile?"

„Soweit ich weiß.", antwortete sie peinlich, sich nur zu bewusst darüber, wie der Rest der Fakultät sein Bestes tat, um Severus zu ignorieren, wann immer möglich. „Wir haben uns offensichtlich nicht hingesetzt und unsere Noten verglichen oder etwas, aber alles, auf was wir gestoßen sind, scheint gegensätzlich zu sein."

„Vielleicht ist es nur, weil ihr ein Paar seid.", schlug Minerva vor. „Wenn Patroni sich ändern können aufgrund unerwiderter Liebe, gibt es keinen Grund, warum Zauberstäbe Liebe nicht erkennen sollten."

„Wie berührend.", höhnte Severus von seiner Ecke. „Ich könnte mich übergeben." Hermine vermutete, dass die Referenz über Patroni einen Nerv getroffen hatte; dann wiederum angesichts der Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen Liebe in irgendeinem Weg erwähnt hatte, war es wirklich keine gute Zeit, das zu diskutieren.

„Hör auf damit, Severus.", schnappte Minerva ihn an. „Gerade du solltest wissen, dass Liebe Macht hat."

Eine tödliche Stille entstand; Severus' Augen waren so kalt, wie Hermine sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Muskel zuckte kurz unter einem Auge, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb ausdruckslos. Minerva schien ein wenig erschrocken darüber zu sein, was sie gesagt hatte und obwohl sie versuchte, seinem wütenden Starren zu begegnen, war sie dazu gezwungen, fort zu blicken. Schließlich sprach er, seine Stimme abgehackt und harsch: „Nicht alles, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, ist für bare Münze zu nehmen. So überraschend es auch scheint, er lag regelmäßig falsch."

„Du willst bestreiten, dass es Liebe gewesen ist, die Harry beschützt hat?", fragte die Schulleiterin ungläubig. „Obwohl du Zeuge warst?"

„Ich war kein ‚Zeuge'.", fauchte er. „An keinem der Ereignisse, an die du denkst. Ich hatte andere Dinge zu tun."

„Sei nicht so pedantisch. Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du darüber streitest."

„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass du das so blind akzeptierst, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Ich kann es nur zu gut von dir glauben. Keiner von euch hat inne gehalten, um darüber nachzudenken; ihr habt alle nur zu gern Dumbledores glitzernde Fantasie akzeptiert."

„Du kannst das nicht begründen."

„Kann ich nicht?", fragte er mit einem erfreuten Glühen in den Augen. „Dann bedenke diesen Punkt. Der Dunkle Lord war persönlich für hunderte von Toden verantwortlich, wenn nicht tausende; seine Anhänger haben noch viel mehr getötet. Von all diesen zahllosen Opfern, glaubst du wirklich, dass Lily Potter die einzige gewesen war, die sich geopfert hat, um jemanden zu beschützen, den sie liebt? Selbst ich habe sie nie für solch eine Heilige gehalten. Viele sind gestorben, passiv und willentlich, in der Hoffnung, ihren Familien Zeit zu verschaffen, um zu fliehen. Es hat keinen von ihnen vor dem Todesfluch gerettet. Was auch immer den kostbaren Potter gerettet hat, es war nicht die Liebe seiner Mutter.", sagte er höhnisch mit all der boshaften Verachtung, die seine Stimme halten konnte – was sehr viel war.

Hermine versuchte, ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren; es war ihr nie auch nur ein Mal aufgefallen. Er hatte recht; sie hatte naiv Dumbledores Erklärungen akzeptiert. Es war auch unglaublich überraschend, dass Severus darüber vor anderen Leuten sprach; selbst ihr gegenüber hatte er Lily nur selten erwähnt, ob bei Namen oder indirekt. Minerva sah ähnlich erstarrt aus; mit ein paar kurzen Sätzen hatte Severus einen der bodenständigsten Glauben des Ordens auf den Kopf gestellt.

„Was war es dann?", fragte Hermine leise, sowohl weil sie die Antwort wissen, als auch die sehr angespannte und potentiell gefährliche Situation entspannen wollte. „Wieso hat der Todesfluch nicht gewirkt? Du musst eine Theorie haben."

Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sichtlich versuchend, wieder die Kontrolle über sein Temperament zu erlangen. „Es gibt keinen Weg, um es zu bezeugen."

„Trotzdem…"

„Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind Flüche sowohl der Intention, als auch der Macht.", sagte er knapp. „Die Worte zu sagen, ist nicht genug. Du kannst den Todesfluch nicht erfolgreich anwenden, solange du nicht wirklich willst, dass die Person stirbt und ein großer Teil davon muss logischerweise deine Gründe beinhalten, warum du ihn tot sehen willst. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Potter töten, weil er ihn fürchtete und ihn als einen Rivalen ansah – ‚_Er wird ihn als seinen Gleichgestellten markieren.'_ Im Moment des Zauberns, hatte er den Jungen als jemanden behandelt, der ihm ebenbürtig ist, zweifellos das erste und einzige Mal, dass er soetwas tat; vielleicht erklärt es das auf irgendeine Weise. Oder vielleicht standen die Planeten in einer bestimmten Konstellation oder die launische Schlampe Schicksal hat ihre blasse Hand ausgestreckt.", fügte er schneidend hinzu. „Woher soll ich es wissen?"

„Dumbledore sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry nicht berühren könne, aufgrund von Liebe.", sagte Hermine langsam. „War das auch falsch?"

„Nein, das könnte wahr gewesen sein. Der Dunkle Lord hat physischen Kontakt mit jedem gescheut, die meiste Zeit. Er war so inhuman, dass es möglich ist, dass pure Emotionen ihm Schaden zufügen konnte. Es gibt keinen Weg, es sicher zu wissen."

„Wie erklärst du dann, was Harry im letzten Kampf getan hat, als er sich geopfert hat, um uns alle zu beschützen?", schnappte Minerva, ihn herausfordernd; sie schien es als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst zu haben.

Severus blickte sie an, seine Augen entflammt. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er getan hat oder nicht getan hat. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit beschäftigt, nicht _zu Tode zu bluten_,", spuckte er, „und unglücklicherweise habe ich das große Finale verpasst, weil mein Herz nur kurz zuvor wieder zu schlagen begonnen hat!" Er stand nun, Zorn in jeder Linie seines Körpers und die Macht seiner überwältigenden Präsenz schien den ganzen Raum zu füllen, der plötzlich sowohl dunkler, als auch kälter schien, als zuvor.

„Es ist deine eigene Schuld, dass du da warst!", schrie die Schulleiterin zurück, ihr Akzent schwerer werdend mit ihrer Wut. „Du hast dein Schicksal _gewählt_, als du vor Voldemort gekniet bist! Verräter bekommen die Belohnung, die sie verdienen, Snape!"

Ungebändigte, rohe Magie knisterte in der Luft. Severus' Augen waren gefährlich ausdruckslos geworden; kein Spur von Persönlichkeit war nun dort, nur bitterer, wilder Schmerz und Zorn ohne Form und Fokus. Der Blick in seinen Augen war nichteinmal menschlich.

„_Wage_ es nicht, Minerva.", schnappte jemand. „Wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir alle tot, oder wir wünschten, wir wären es. Ohne ihn, wäre alles verloren gewesen. Selbst Harry gibt das zu. Er hat uns alle gerettet und alles, was er zurückbekommen hat, war unser universeller Hass. Er ist kein Verräter! Er hat entschieden, für uns zu sterben und _so_ zahlen wir es ihm zurück."

An diesem Punkt realisierte Hermine, dass die Stimme ihre eigene war und stoppte hastig zu sprechen. Minerva starrte sie an, ebenso wie Severus, der jetzt zumindest nichtmehr irrsinnig aussah – wenn auch ziemlich geschockt.

„Gut gesprochen, meine Liebe.", sagte eine neue Stimme, ihre Augen zu einem Portrait an der Wand ziehend. Hermine erkannte eine der früheren Schulleiterinnen; hinter ihr standen einige der anderen Köpfe Hogwarts' so viele, wie sich in den kleinen Rahmen drängen konnten.

„Dilys.", sagte Severus leise.

Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Komm mir nicht mit ‚Dilys', Severus Snape.", schimpfte sie. „Ein volles Jahr und ein Semester bist du zurück und nicht ein Wort zu irgendeinem von uns."

„Sie hat sich konstant über deine schlechten Manieren beschwert.", sagte eine bekannte, männliche Stimme gedehnt und Phineas Nigellus Black bewegte sich in der Menge nach vorne. „Ich sehe du bist so beliebt wie immer."

„Slytherinstolz verlangt es.", antwortete Severus mit einem überraschten, schiefen Lächeln.

„Severus…" Die anderen Portraits rutschten zur Seite, um dem Sprecher Platz zu machen und Albus Dumbledore stand am Rande des Rahmens, auf den jüngeren Zauberer niederblickend. „Mein Junge… es tut so gut, dich zu sehen."

Severus schluckte, seine vorsichtige Maske ein wenig verschwimmend. „Schulleiter.", würdigte er ihn mit leicht rauer Stimme.

„Dilys hat recht, dich auszuschimpfen.", sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen nun glitzernd. „Du hättest uns wirklich besuchen sollen. Dich zu verlieren war schrecklich und wir waren über alle Maße erleichtert zu hören, dass du überlebt hast."

„Dann seit ihr die einzigen.", murmelte er, aber sein Herz schien nicht wirklich darin zu sein; Hermine konnte seine Unsicherheit sehen.

„Nonsens.", schnappte Dilys ihn an. „Diese wunderbare junge Frau scheint zumindest vernünftig zu sein. Es ist schön jemanden zu sehen, der bereit ist zuzugeben, was richtig ist."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger.", grüßte Phineas sie in einem überraschend mildem Ton.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich höflich für dich.", antwortete sie misstrauisch, das Portrait aus dem Augenwinkel beäugend. Einer der anderen früheren Schulleiter kicherte.

„Vielleicht erinnert sich Phineas daran, was das letzte mal passiert ist, als er dich in Severus' Hörreichweite beleidigt hat.", schlug Dumbledore fröhlich vor, leicht lächelnd. „Drei Wochen, glaube ich, hat der Stillezauber angehalten."

Minerva erlangte endlich wieder Kontrolle über ihre Zunge. „Genug.", sagte sie ein wenig atemlos. „Ich verlange, dass ihr euch nicht einmischt."

„Oh, hör auf.", sagte Dilys augenrollend. „Miss Granger hatte absolut recht und du weißt es. Lass Severus in Ruhe. Du hast keine Ahnung, was er erlitten hat. Hör auf, den Jungen zu provozieren und lass ihn gehen."

„Dilys. Benimm dich." Severus hörte sich mehr amüsiert als sonst etwas an und schien fast wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden zu haben – zumindest äußerlich.

„'Junge'?", fragte Hermine frech. „Er ist fast fünfzig."

„Und ich war einhundertsiebenundachtzig, als ich gestorben bin.", schoss Dilys zurück, lächelnd. „Und überhaupt, als wir Severus das erste mal sahen, war er ein dünner, elfjähriger Bursche, der vor den Schulleiter geschleppt wurde, um ausgeschimpft zu werden – das erste von vielen Malen, wenn ich hinzufügen darf."

„Hör auf, ihn in Verlegenheit bringen zu wollen, Dilys.", sagte Dumbledore leichtherzig. „Du weißt, dass es nie funktioniert. Sie hat jedoch recht, Minerva – Hermine hat recht gehabt. Du weißt das. Lass die Vergangenheit vergraben. Zweifellos haben die zwei bessere Dinge zu tun, als dich zu beobachten, wie du deine Beherrschung verlierst und ich will sowieso noch mit dir sprechen. Severus, wir erwarten dich bald, um alles zu hören, was mit dir passiert ist. Keine Ausreden. Guten Abend, Hermine."

* * *

Kurze Zeit später fanden die Zwei sich im Flur außerhalb wieder, beide ein wenig geschockt von allem, was eben passiert war. Sich gegen die Wand lehnend, atmete Hermine ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor sie schwach fragte: „Sie sind gekommen, um dich zu verteidigen, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich, obwohl sie sich vielleicht eingemischt haben, um McGonagall zu schützen – sie sind schließlich dazu verpflichtet, der amtierenden Schulleiterin zur Seite zu stehen und ich war kurz davor, sie zu verhexen. Ihre Bemühungen in meinem Namen waren irgendwie unnötig, da du da warst.", antwortete er leise, ein wenig zerrissen um die Kanten aussehend, als komplexe Emotionen durch seine Augen flackerten. „Du bist eine ziemliche, kleine Höllenkatze, wenn du wütend bist.", fügte er hinzu, ein wenig lächelnd.

„Es hat mich überrascht.", gab sie zu. „Aber Minerva ist zu weit gegangen. Viel zu weit."

„Nein, ist sie nicht.", antwortete er unsicher.

„Ja, ist sie, aber ich werde nicht meinen Atem damit vergeuden, mit dir darüber zu streiten.", sagte sie ihm luftig, wissend, dass sie ihn nie würde überzeugen können. „Denkst du, dass Albus etwas weiß, oder wollte er nur entnervend kryptisch sein?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nur etwas ahnt. Sie haben alle versucht, mich zu erreichen, seit ich zurückgekommen bin; ich bin sicher, sie haben bemerkt, wieviel Zeit wir miteinander verbringen. Keiner von ihnen wird etwas sagen, ich versichere es dir." Er hörte sich… fast liebevoll an, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Scheinbar hatte ein Jahr, in welchem er sich praktisch in seinem Büro verbarrikadiert und versucht hatte, alle Leute zu umgehen, die ihn hassten, nur mit Portraits toter Vorgänger als Ermunterung und Unterstützung zu ein paar seltsamen Fast-Freundschaften geführt.

„Hast du Phineas wirklich für drei Wochen zum Schweigen gezaubert?"

„Ja."

„Was hat – oh, warte… Vergiss es. Ich denke ich kann raten, was er mich genannt hat." Das würde es erklären. Severus hatte das Wort Schlammblut schon immer gehasst mit gutem Grund. „Spricht Dilys immer so mit dir?"

„Ja.", antwortete er mürrisch. „Hat sie immer. Ihr Portrait hat Gefallen an mir gefunden, sobald es offensichtlich geworden ist, dass ich ein regulärer Besucher im Büro des Schulleiters werden würde; sie verbringt auch einen Großteil ihrer Zeit im Krankenflügel, wo ich ein ähnlich regelmäßiger Besucher war."

„Also hast du deinen eigenen, persönlichen Fanclub?"

Er schnaubte ein Lachen. „So sieht es aus; ich habe ja solch ein Glück."

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie sanfter und sah, wie er überdachte, ob er lügen sollte oder nicht, bevor er leicht die Schultern zuckte; die frühere blanke, leicht irrsinnige Wut lauerte immernoch hinter seinen Augen.

„Ich denke es."

„Komm. Ich werde heute Abend kochen; du hast dir eine Pause verdient."

* * *

[1] Wir eröffnen einen Streit zwischen der Gegenwart und der Vergangenheit. Wir opfern nur die Zukunft; es ist die Bitterniss, die bleibt.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich habe Fanart von PTL für euch von _**RaShelli! **rashelli dot deviantart dot com /#/d39o9q2 _Bewundert die Fanart. Bewundert sie, sage ich.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: **Wichtig:**_ Das nächste Update muss leider ausfallen, da ich die nächste Woche in Urlaub fahre (hell yeah). Das nächste Kapitel gibt es daher erst in 6 Tagen. Tut mir sehr leid! Wenn ihr Probleme mit dem Link haben solltet, könnt ihr auch auf Lotens Profil gehen, dort sind alle Links. Wenn ihr Probleme haben solltet, Lotens Profil zu finden (aus welchen Gründen auch immer), lasst es mich wissen.


	18. Chapter 18

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Dies ist eines der Kapitel, auf das die Leute gewartet haben, denke ich - lest aufmerksam. Ein bisschen Angst ist auch dabei - okay, viel Angst.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich bin wieder vom Urlaub zurück! Oh mein Gott, ist Wien toll! Wunderschön und die nettesten Leute auf dem ganzen Planeten. Ich bin vollkommen verliebt. Hachja... Entschuldigt jedenfalls die kleine Pause, dafür geht es jetzt bin einem besonders langen Kapitel weiter.

* * *

**"In the night I hear you speak**  
**Turn around, you're in my sleep**  
**Feel your hands inside my soul**  
**You're holding on and you won't let go."[1]**  
– Michael Bolton, 'Steel Bars'.

* * *

Severus war kurz darauf verschwunden; er hatte gesagt, dass er spazieren gehen würde, um sich zu beruhigen, aber war sehr schnell von der Karte der Rumtreiber verschwunden und ist für mehrere Stunden nichtmehr aufgetaucht. Ausgehend von seinem Gesichtsausdruck, vermutete Hermine, dass der ‚Spaziergang' fast sicherlich beinhaltet hatte, Dinge in Brand zu setzten oder Dinge zu explodieren, bis er sich weniger gemeingefährlich fühlte; sie hoffte nur, dass er nichts zerstört hatte, was er später vielleicht noch gebrauchen könnte. Welches Ventil auch immer er gefunden hatte, er schien jetzt ausgeglichener, wenn auch in einem sehr ruhigen Gemüt und schien nicht gewillt zu sein zu sprechen. Kommando über seinen Laptop nehmend, stellte sie eine Playliste zusammen, die hauptsächlich aus Instrumentalen bestand und ließ es leise vor sich her spielen, sich neben ihn setzend, um zu lesen, bis sie spürte, wie er sich entspannte.

Später in dieser Nacht, geschützt durch die Dunkelheit, begann er ein wenig zu reden – sie musste ihn jedoch erst dazu bringen. „Wieso bist du nicht zu den Portraits gegangen, als du zurückgekommen bist? Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, aber sie scheinen… freundlich zu sein."

„Sind sie, auf ihre Art. Selbst Phineas, wenn du dich an ihn gewöhnst. Und sie haben mich unterstützt zu einer Zeit, in der ich es gebraucht habe." Er seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich Dumbledore nicht wieder sehen. Nach all den Jahren weiß ich nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Ich hasse ihn,", fügte er in einem beunruhigend sachlichen Tonfall hinzu, „aber es ist komplizierter als das."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte sie leise, sich herum rollend, um ihn anzublicken, aber es besser wissend, als schon zu versuchen ihn zu berühren. „Ich denke viele von uns fühlen sich genauso – auf der einen Hand ist er der nette alte Zauberer mit dem Glitzern in den Augen, der nur unsere besten Interessen im Sinn zu haben scheint und auf der anderen hat er uns alle manipuliert und wissentlich schreckliche Dinge sanktioniert. Er musste es, aber er hätte zu uns nicht darüber lügen müssen. Und irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass er dich so nett behandelt hat wie uns."

„Nein. Hat er nicht." Severus seufzte, seine Augen schließend. „Er hat mich mit vollkommener Neutralität behandelt. Oh, er lächelte und glitzerte so wie er es für jeden anderen getan hat, aber er hat nie die Vaterfigur gespielt – nein, das ist nicht wahr. Er hat zu Anfang, in meinem ersten Jahr. Als er realisierte, dass das nicht funktionierte, das ich trotzdem fast jede Woche in seinem Büro auftauchen würde, hat er aufgegeben – sehr schnell. Alles, was ich je von ihm gesehen habe, war unechtes Lächeln und die schreckliche Enttäuschung, die dich immer zutiefst beschämt zurücklässt, selbst wenn du eigentlich gar nichts schlechtes getan hast."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst."

„Dumbledore wusste zu der Zeit nicht, was er mir antat. Er lernte seine Lektion von mir und war darauf bedacht, den Fehler nicht mit Potter zu wiederholen; ich habe ihm beigebracht, sich selbst als einen Ersatz zu geben, was einem misshandelten Jungen im Leben fehlen könnte. Als ich noch ein Junge war, hat er noch nicht gewusst, wie er vorgeben muss, sich zu interessieren. Und es hat mich in die Dunkelheit getrieben. Oh, da waren viele andere Gründe warum ich die Entscheidungen getroffen habe, die ich getroffen habe, aber der Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal entschied, mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen war, als ich sechzehn gewesen war und hauptsächlich aufgrund von Dumbledore."

„Die Hütte…"

„Ja. Du verstehst sofort, was Dumbledore nie geschafft hat zu realisieren. Es war versuchter Mord und es gab kaum mehr als eine symbolische Geste als Anerkennung irgendeiner Form von Untat. Er hat mich im Krankenflügel besucht…"

„Du warst verletzt?"

„Nicht physisch,", antwortete er mit einer toten Stimme, „aber ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie solche Angst gehabt. Ich habe Lupin gesehen, transformiert, bevor Potter mich zurückgezerrt hat. Ich hatte darüber Alpträume, bis schlimmere Erinnerungen sie ersetzt haben – für eine Zeit lang war mein Irrwicht ein Werwolf. Ich war fast katatonisch während des Tages und habe mich Nachts fast heiser geschrien. Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore mich besucht und ich habe törichterweise angenommen, dass er vielleicht besorgt um mich sei – aber das erste, was er zu mir gesagt hatte, war: ‚Mr. Snape, ich muss Sie darum bitten zu schwören, dass sie niemand anderem von dem erzählen, was passiert ist.' Er wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass ich nicht seine kostbaren Gryffindors hintergehen würde." Der Schmerz war deutlich in seiner Stimme, der verwirrte sechzehnjährige Junge, der realisierte wie wenig sein Leben den Menschen, die ihn eigentlich beschützen sollten, wirklich bedeutete. „In dieser Nacht habe ich entschieden, mich den Todessern anzuschließen, sobald ich die Schule verlassen würde."

Sie wollte nach ihm greifen, aber sie konnte etwas in seiner Stimme hören, das sie an das letzte Neujahr erinnerte; sich an den Wirbelsturm der schmerzgefüllten Worte erinnernd, die aus ihm geflossen waren, blieb sie still und hörte nur zu, wissend, dass er es brauchte zu reden.

„Ich habe mehrere Male darüber nachgedacht; es war nichts, was ich leichtherzig entschieden habe. Aber die Rumtreiber hatten realisiert, dass sie nicht bestraft werden würden, dass sie essentiell freie Hand bekamen. Ihre Bedrängungen wurden schlimmer – der Vorfall am See war nur ein Schritt in einer intensiven Kampagne, die mich eventuell fast zum Suizid getrieben hat. Egal, wohin ich mich wandte, niemand war interessiert. Ich habe Slughorn versucht; er tat nichts. Ich habe Poppy Pomfrey versucht – sie versuchte es, aber ist gescheitert. Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung in Dumbledore komplett verloren; er hatte die letzten Reste meines Glaubens in ihn zerstört. Ich habe McGonagall nie vertraut. Ich hätte mich an Lily gewandt, aber sie wollte nicht länger mit mir sprechen und sie war sowieso schon zur Hälfte Potters…"

Er bewegte sich rastlos. „Du weißt, was am See passiert ist – das meiste davon zumindest. Es hat sich für eine Weile über diesen Punkt hinausgezogen, aber ich bin sicher, dass du dir die Details vorstellen kannst ohne meine Beschreibung. Ich habe den einzig wahren Freund verloren, den ich hatte und ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, dass die hälfte der Schule sich versammelt hat, um mich auszulachen. Ich war halb irre aus Zorn und Erniedrigung, als sie mich endlich gehen gelassen haben und ich bin fortgekrochen, um zu weinen wie ein viel kleinerer Junge. Ich habe entschieden, dass die Todesser mir vielleicht helfen könntet, es war etwas, was ich schon zuvor in Betracht gezogen habe, aber bis zum Vorfall in der Hütte im folgenden Jahr hatte ich mich noch nicht entschieden. Lily hat mir nicht vergeben. Meine Eltern waren tot. Das Mobbing hielt während meines letzten Schuljahres an, aber es hat mich nicht länger gekümmert. Alles, worauf ich hinarbeitete, war mein Abschluss und der Beitritt zu den Todessern; zum Teil für Macht, zum Teil aus Rache, aber hauptsächlich einfach, um Teil von etwas zu sein, um irgendwo hinzugehören, damit es jemanden interessieren könnte, wenn ich starb."

Hermine tupfte ihre Tränen an ihrem Ärmel ab, ihre Schluchzer zurückdrängend. Sie konnte sich Severus als Teenager vorstellen, sich in Stücke schlagend an den Stangen seines Gefängnisses, in welches andere ihn gesteckt hatten, Straße um Straße versuchend, bevor er den einzigen Weg nahm, der noch offen für ihn war. Es war erschreckend zu realisieren, wie leicht jeder von ihnen zu der gleichen Wahl hätte gedrängt werden können. Wäre der Trollvorfall nicht gewesen, hätte sie unter ihren Mitschülern keine Freunde gehabt und hätte sehr leicht bitter und allein enden können. Harry hatte sehr gelitten und war der Dunkelheit gefährlich nahe gekommen; obwohl er Voldemort niemals gefolgt wäre, hätte er selbst etwas Schreckliches werden können. Jeder ihrer Freunde hätte gebrochen werden können nur durch andere Umstände.

Severus fuhr leise fort, sein Gesicht versteckt in der Dunkelheit: „Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise wurde mein Wunsch erfüllt. Beide meine Meister haben mich benutzt und mich in den Tod getrieben; aber von den beiden war es der Dunkle Lord, der mir sagte, dass er es bereute – das war das Naheste, dass einer von beiden jemals an eine Entschuldigung gekommen ist, zumindest eine, die ich geglaubt habe. Dumbledore hat mich betrogen. Der Dunkle Lord… nicht. Was du verstehen musst ist, dass er die meiste Zeit kein unfreundlicher Meister gewesen ist. Auf seine Art und Weise hat er seine Leute beschützt. Wir wurden belohnt, wenn wir ihn erfreut haben und er hat darauf geachtet, dass wir umsorgt waren und er hat uns geholfen, unsere Rache zu bekommen, wenn es nicht seine eigenen Pläne behindert hat und nur er hatte das Recht uns Leid zuzufügen. Und er hat uns nicht angelogen. Wir wussten alle den präzisen Grad unseres individuellen Nutzens für ihn und er hielt sich daran. Wenn wir bestraft wurden, sagte er uns klar, was passieren würde und warum, sodass wir es verstanden. Es gab keine Zwiespältigkeit und das war die größte Anziehung der Dunkelheit – die Simplizität. In seinen Diensten gab es nur Schwarz und Weiß. Und in Dumbledores Diensten war nichts außer Schattierungen von Grau."

Er bewegte sich und sie konnte gerade genug sehen, um zu realisieren, dass er seinen Arm berührte, sein Dunkles Mal nachfahrend. „Sein Zeichen zu nehmen war einer der glücklichsten Momente in meinem Leben.", sagte er bitter. „Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht gewusst, was es bedeutete. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde ich zugehörig sein, als würde ich etwas bedeuten, als wäre ich geschätzt. Es war alles, was ich immer gewollt habe. Und für eine Weile hielt es an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas wie Frieden verspürte. Graduell wurden die Aufgaben, die von mir verlangt wurden, dunkler und ich realisierte schnell, dass es ein Test war. Wie viel war ich gewillt zu zahlen für das, was ich bekommen habe? Was war es mir wert? Ich werde dir nicht sagen, wie lang ich gebraucht habe, um den Punkt zu erreichen, an dem ich es schwierig fand, mich für diese Antwort zu entscheiden, aber eventuell realisierte ich, dass ich zu tief drin war und dass es doch nicht das war, was ich wollte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es natürlich schon viel, viel zu spät."

Er seufzte. „Ich habe andere beobachtet, die zu der gleichen Realisation gekommen sind und versucht haben zu fliehen. Ich habe beobachtet, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Es gab keinen Ort, zu dem man fliehen konnte, keine Art des Verstecks. Der einzige Weg raus, den ich sehen konnte, war Tod oder die Gunst eines Stärkeren – und das konnte nur Dumbledore sein. Ich entschied, dass ich lieber sterben würde, anstatt zu ihm zurück zu kriechen, wenn es doch zum Teil er gewesen ist, der mich dazu getrieben hat. Ich blieb wo ich war, aber da war keine Freude mehr. Ich fühlte immernoch diese Zugehörigkeit, aber ich wünschte nicht länger, dazu zu gehören, nicht zu dem. Der Dunkle Lord hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt begonnen, seine Seele aufzuspalten; er wurde immer irrsinniger, weniger menschlich. Ich war weniger gewillt ihn zu erfreuen und wurde öfter bestraft. Mein schönes neues Leben hat weniger als ein Jahr angehalten, bevor diese Illusion zerschmettert wurde wie der Rest.

„Ich habe für fast ein volles weiteres Jahr gekämpft, bin jeden Tag tiefer hineingezogen worden und sah keine andere Wahl. Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, mich selbst zu töten, aber trotz allem, wollte ich immernoch leben. Im Herbst meines neunzehnten Lebensjahres – es musste kurz nach deiner Geburt gewesen sein – überhörte ich das prophetische Fragment, das den Lauf der Geschichte veränderte, aber erst im folgenden Frühling, bevor der Junge geboren wurde, realisierte ich die Tiefe meines Fehlers und sah vollkommen, was ich getan habe. Ich kann den Moment des Horrors nicht beschreiben und ich bin beschämt, meine erste Reaktion darauf zuzugeben; ich habe all meine Aufgaben mit so viel Eifer erledigt, wie ich aufbringen konnte, mit einem Ziel im Hinterkopf – hoch genug zu steigen, dass der Dunkle Lord gewillt war, ihr Leben zu verschonen als Belohnung für meine Taten. Es hat funktioniert, bis zu einem Punkt – er sagte mir, er würde sie verschonen, wenn es möglich war, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht gut genug war. Hätte er nur den Verstand gehabt zu lügen und mir versprochen, dass er sie verschonen würde – hätte er sich verhalten, wie Dumbledore es getan hätte – so viel wäre anders gewesen.

„Ich hätte die nächsten Schritte nicht für mich ergriffen, aber es hat mich nicht länger interessiert, was mit mir geschah. Ich bin zurück zu Dumbledore gegangen. Ich habe zu seinen Füßen gekrochen, wo ich doch einst davon geträumt habe, dass _er_ zu _mir _gekrochen kommt. Ich habe mich entwürdigt und gebettelt und habe mit meinem Leben gehandelt, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Und ich habe seine Verachtung ertragen – denn das solltest du wissen, er hat mich verachtet. Jedes seiner Worte, jeder Blick machte deutlich, dass er schon immer recht gehabt hatte über mich. Es war nicht mehr, als ich verdient hatte.

„Ich hatte seine Bedingungen nicht erwartet. Ich dachte er würde willens sein, seine goldenen Gryffindors ohne Kondition zu schützen; ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er mit ihren Leben so verhandeln würde, wie er es mit meinem getan hat. Aber ich habe akzeptiert, was er von mir verlangte und selbst als ich realisierte, was es wirklich bedeutete, habe ich mich nicht abgewandt. Wir haben jeden Schritt geplant; er hat mir geholfen meine ohnehin schon überragenden Okklumetikfähigkeiten zu verbessern und ich erinnere mich an das erquickende Gefühl der Macht, als ich dem Dunklen Lord das erste Mal ins Gesicht gelogen habe und unerkannt damit weggekommen bin. Das hat angehalten, bis ich das erste Mal von meinem ersten Meister bestraft wurde, weil ich meinem zweiten Meister gehorcht hatte. Ich habe von Dumbledore keine Sympathie erhalten; er wollte nichteinmal physische Hilfe anbieten, als ich nicht länger stehen konnte. Ich gab meinen Bericht im Dreck liegend an, zitternd und blutend und danach blickte er auf mich nieder und sagte: ‚Du hast das gewählt. Erinnere dich an die Gründe dafür.' Und er ist weggelaufen und hat mich liegen lassen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich gleichzeitig gelacht und geweint habe, auf dem Boden liegend in meinem eigenen Blut und an der Ironie erstickend, was aus meinen schönen Hoffnungen und Träumen geworden ist."

Severus verfiel für eine kurze Weile in Schweigen; Hermine weinte nichtmehr, zu abgestumpft war sie von dem, was sie gehört hatte. Er atmete tief ein, hielt den Atem für einen Moment und stieß ihn aus, bevor er wieder sprach. Seine Stimme war sehr leise geworden.

„Potter war im Juli diesen Jahres geboren worden. Dumbledore bestand darin, mir über den Jungen zu erzählen, immer wenn ich ihm einen Bericht gab; teilweise um mich anzuspornen, aber teilweise um mich zu quälen. Du hättest seine Taten mir gegenüber nicht als Taten von Albus Dumbledore erkannt; er konnte, wenn er wollte, extrem kleinlich sein und vom Moment, indem ich in seine Dienste getreten bin und dem Dunklen Lord abgeschworen habe, bis zu Halloween, ließ er mich dafür bezahlen. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er mich nicht mochte.

„An Halloween erfuhr ich, dass die Potters betrogen worden waren und der dunkle Lord wusste, wo sie sich befanden. Ich floh so bald ich konnte zu Dumbledore; ich hatte zu dieser Zeit schon begonnen, in Hogwarts zu unterrichte. Seine Antwort war, mich in seinem Büro einzusperren, bevor er ging, wo ich die nächsten paar Stunden nur mit den Portraits und Fawkes verbrachte. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass das meiner mentalen Gesundheit nicht gut bekam. Und dann… ist er gefallen."

Er zitterte leicht, aber gab sonst keine weitere Reaktion, als er weitersprach: „Ich erinnere mich nichtmehr sehr klar an den Rest dieser Nacht. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich in meinem eigenen Erbrochenen gelegen habe, meinen Arm zerkratzend, daran beißend wie eine Ratte in der Falle. Ich erinnere mich daran, als der Schmerz endlich weit genug abgeklungen war, damit ich wieder funktionieren konnte, dass Dumbledore zurückgekommen war. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sagte mir alles, was ich wissen musste und ich brach vollkommen zusammen. Er sagte nichts, wartete nur darauf, dass ich mich wieder zusammenriss und in die reale Welt zurückfand; dann sagte er mir die Fakten. James und Lily waren beide tot. Der Junge hatte überlebt und war bei Lilys Schwester abgegeben worden. Der Fluch war zurückgefallen und hatte den physischen Körper des Dunklen Lords zerstört, aber es war nicht zuende. Eines Tages würde er zurückkehren. Ein Spion würde gebraucht werden."

Hermine wünschte, sie könnte sein Gesicht sehen; seine Stimme sagte ihr nichts. „Er fragte mich niemals offen, ob ich ihm weiter dienen wolle, oder fragte mich nach einem Eid oder… irgendetwas, wirklich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck und Ton sagten alles; er glaubte nicht, dass ich es tun würde. Er glaubte ich würde tun, was jeder selbstrespektierende Slytherin tun sollte und das Schiff verlassen, einen Vorteil aus der Tatsache ziehend, dass er darin gescheitert war seine Seite des Deals einzuhalten und es als einen Vorwand benutzen, um raus zu kommen. Ich war… vollkommen zerschmettert zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Mehr als erschöpft, kaum in der Lage zu verstehen, was passiert war, wissend, dass ich alles verloren hatte. Und… überdrüssig. Ich war dem so überdrüssig, mich nie beweisen zu können, dass nichts, was ich jemals tat, gut genug war, dass alles, was ich berührte, auseinander fiel. Ich wollte glauben, dass ich nicht der Abschaum war, für den jeder mich hielt… dass da irgendwas in mir war, das mehr war als nur _Schniefelus._" Als er den verhassten Spitznamen wiederholte, brach seine Stimme leicht, aber er sprach weiter mit der selben emotionslosen Stimme.

„Und so blickte ich auf von wo ich auf dem Boden lag. Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, aufzustehen; selbst bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie ich das getan habe. Ich stand auf und ich sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht und ich sagte ihm, dass ich es tun würde unter der Bedingung, dass er es niemals jemandem erzählen würde. Ich werde nie den Schock auf seinem Gesicht vergessen. Ich habe nie zuvor oder seitdem gesehen, dass er so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden ist; ich hätte ihn nicht mehr schocken können, wenn ich ihn geküsst hätte. Er hatte niemals in mich geglaubt; niemand hatte es." Er seufzte. „Ich erinnere mich dann an die Portraits. Sie hatten mich bis zu diesem Moment, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ignoriert, aber dann… haben sie applaudiert. Und ich erinnere mich, dass Fawkes gesungen hat. Dann bin ich ohnmächtig geworden."

Nach einem langem Moment der Stille schien er sich daran zu erinnern, was das eigentliche Thema der Konversation gewesen ist und seine Stimme wurde ein wenig geschäftlicher: „Ich war einundzwanzig und er hatte mich seit zehn Jahren gekannt, aber es war erst nach diesem Moment dass Dumbledore zu glauben schien, dass irgendetwas von Wert in mir steckte. Ich hatte eine lange Zeit gebraucht, um mich beweisen zu können. Ich glaube er vertraute mir erst wirklich, nachdem ich Potter das erste Mal das Leben gerettet hatte und ich glaube nicht, dass er mir komplett vertraut hat, bis das Mal sich wieder verdunkelt hat und ich zu ihm gekommen bin, anstatt zu versuchen zu fliehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir getraut hätte, wenn es irgendjemand anderen gegeben hätte, der hätte tun können, was ich getan habe. Er hatte gelernt – irgendwie – von seinem Umgang mit mir als Jungen und er versuchte, eine Vaterfigur zu werden, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es schon zu spät. Und er war zu festgefahren in seinen Wegen; er konnte nicht aufhören zu versuchen mich zu manipulieren, wie er es mit euch allen getan hat.

„Er hat mit uns allen gespielt wie mit Klaviertasten und ich stand am höchsten in seinen Reihen, weil ich nicht gegen seine hohen moralischen Werte ankam. Er konnte sich mir gegenüber immernoch überlegen fühlen, also machte er sich weniger Mühe vor mir zu verstecken, was er tat. Ich stand da und sah zu, als alles, wofür ich gearbeitet habe, geopfert wurde. Du hast die Erinnerungen der letzten Konversation gesehen, als ich realisiert habe, was er wieder getan hat, mich ein letztes Mal betrogen und Potter in seinen Tod geschickt hat. Zu realisieren, das alles, was ich erreicht habe gewesen war, Zeit zu kaufen; dass ich niemals in der Lage wäre, ihn zu retten, weil er schon immer hatte sterben sollen… Hätten die Ereignisse nicht so rasch auf ihre Lösung zugestrebt, hätte ich mich selbst getötet, anstatt dem gegenüberzutreten, was ich geholfen hatte zu kreieren. Aber dann wiederum… war es auch schon immer mein Schicksal gewesen zu sterben.

„Das ist der Grund, warum meine Beziehung zu Albus Dumbledore so kompliziert ist und warum ich ihm nicht wieder gegenübertreten konnte. Er war vollkommen kalt, wenn er es sein musste, er war so beladen mit Schuld wie der Rest von uns und gab vor, dass er etwas Besseres wäre, er war ein planender, alter Heuchler, der selbst Machiavelli eingeknotet hätte, er hat uns alle rücksichtslos geopfert und von mir viel mehr verlangt, als ich geben konnte… aber er war alles, was ich hatte. Und er tat, was getan werden musste. Ich hasse ihn, aber es gab kaum etwas, was er hätte anders tun können. Er war, was er sein musste, so wie wir alle. _Dura necessitas; _Notwendigkeit ist hart."

Severus verfiel endlich in Schweigen und erst dann griff Hermine nach ihm und berührte ihn. Sie fühlte Feuchtigkeit an ihren Fingern, als sie sein Gesicht berührte und sie realisierte, dass er geweint hatte und das wahrscheinlich für eine Weile; nichts hatte es in seiner Stimme oder seiner Atmung gezeigt und er zuckte tatsächlich zusammen, als sie ihn berührte und schien überrascht zu sein, als er realisierte, dass er weinte. Er hob eine Hand zu seiner eigenen Wange in Verwirrung und sie wollte mit ihm weinen, aber etwas hielt sie zurück.

Sehr sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen, das süße Salz seiner Tränen schmeckend. „Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.", sagte sie leise, liebevoll das Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichend. „Du warst – bist es immernoch – unglaublich mutig. Ich weiß nicht, wie du überlebt hast; aber ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du es getan hast." Sich aufsetzend, griff sie nach ihm und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich in ihre Umarmung ziehend; er widersetzte sich für ein paar sture Momente, bevor etwas in ihm nachgab. Er schluchzte, nur einmal, ein harscher, trockener Laut, bevor er seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter bettete.

„Ich bin so müde, Hermine."

„Dann schlaf, Severus.", sagte sie leise, ihn sanft auf den Kopf küssend, wie er es so oft bei ihr getan hatte. „Schlaf einfach ein. Es ist alles in Ordnung; ich habe dich. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

„Versprochen?" Sie hörte das verlassene Kind, welches er einst gewesen war, in seiner Stimme.

„Versprochen."

* * *

Keiner von beiden erwähnte diese Nacht nochmal. Sie beobachtete ihn in den folgenden Tagen, wie er immer ruhiger und weniger angespannt und misstrauisch wurde; er hatte seine Schwäche und Verletzlichkeit gezeigt und er brauchte seine Zeit um zu realisieren, dass die Welt nicht geendet hatte deswegen, das nichts schlechtes passieren würde und das alles in Ordnung war. Für ihren Teil war Hermine nicht sicher, was sie denken sollte; es tat weh, ein physischer Schmerz, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie er gelitten hatte. Sie würde nie sein Vertrauen betrügen; niemand sonst musste wissen, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Mehr als das… als er endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte sie den Rest der Nacht wach gelegen, ihn haltend und denkend und sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht um zu realisieren, dass sie irgendwo und irgendwann während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit sich scheinbar in ihn verliebt hatte. Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Es war eine Freundschaft, die auf einem gemeinsamen Bedürfnis basierte und die sich in eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft entwickelt hatte; das war in Ordnung gewesen. Es war _sicher_ gewesen. Liebe war sehr weit entfernt von sicher, besonders mit jemandem, der so gebrochen war.

Aber sie konnte sich immernoch an den Geschmack seiner Tränen erinnern, als sie ihn geküsst hatte und sein zerbrechliches Vertrauen in sie war unglaublich kostbar. Er war so unglaublich stark. Ihre hastigen Worte gegenüber Minerva waren richtig gewesen; er war ein Held und ohne ihn würden sie alle tot sein. Er war wild und clever, machtvoll und loyal, stur und mutig und sie wollte sich keine Art von Leben ohne in vorstellen – mit Sarkasmus, Bitternis und allem.

Sie wusste nicht, was er für sie fühlte. Er war der ausdrucksärmste Mann, den sie je gekannt hatte. Der Trick mit Severus war zu beobachten, was er tat und alles, was er währenddessen sagen könnte, zu ignorieren; die Maxime, dass Taten lauter sprachen als Worte, hätte genauso gut für ihn geschrieben worden sein. Er vertraute sich ihr an, sagte ihr Dinge, die er niemandem sonst sagte; er hatte sie in sein Leben eingelassen, sogar – wenn auch indirekt – gefragt, ob sie bei ihm einziehen wolle; er hatte ihre Hilfe öffentlich gewürdigt; er zeigte überraschende Momente der Einsicht und des Verstehens; und selbst in Momenten, in denen er am schlimmsten und verletzendsten war, ließ er sie sich niemals fühlen, als wäre sie _weniger_, als sie war.

Er konnte manchmal grausam sein und sein Temperament machte ihn unangenehm und sein Humor konnte manchmal schneidend sein, aber selbst wenn er am schlimmsten war, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er von ihr erwartete, es anzunehmen und genauso stark zurück zu kämpfen, dass er sie als stark genug empfand, damit umgehen zu können; er setzte sie nicht herab. Wenn sie wirklich verletzlich war, war er so mitfühlend und sanft, wie sie es sich nur wünschen konnte; wenn sie einfach nur launisch war, ärgerte und neckte und nervte er sie, bis sie wieder sie selbst war. Er schien immer zu wissen, was sie von ihm brauchte und die meiste Zeit konnte er es ihr geben. Natürlich war er nicht perfekt, niemand war das; aber er war, was sie wollte.

_Tja, ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich konventionell sei_, sagte sie sich selbst ironisch.

* * *

Sie war nicht dumm genug, irgendjemandem ihre neue Erkenntnis mitzuteilen; oder überhaupt irgendetwas, was sie in dieser Nacht gelernt hatte. Die einzige, an die sie sich wenden konnte, war Luna und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, etwas so persönliches zu teilen. Und sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass wenn sie Severus sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, er nicht gut reagieren würde und es würde alles zwischen ihnen beenden – selbst, wenn er aus irgendeinem wunderlichen Grund ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Seine emotionalen und psychologischen Narben machten das sicher.

Jedenfalls war das im Moment auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Die schlimmste Zeit des Jahres war vorüber und nachdem sie gründlich darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie entschieden, dass sie wahrscheinlich bis zum Sommer entspannen konnten. Sie konnten beide die Erinnerungen für eine Weile gehen lassen und sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, die oft einiges an Konzentration abverlangte – so wie das folgende Wochenende, als Severus von einer mysteriösen Exkursion in die Ländereien zurückkam. Seine Aufmachung ließ sie blinzeln.

„Severus, was zur Hölle hast du getrieben? Du bist mit Schlamm bedeckt."

„Wohl kaum bedeckt.", korrigierte er sie pedantisch, seine Schuhe an der Tür zurücklassend und zum Badezimmer tapsend, um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Ich habe in meinem Gewächshaus gearbeitet."

„Du hast ein eigenes Gewächshaus?", fragte sie, ihm zum Türrahmen folgend.

„Natürlich. Hast du geglaubt ich würde jemand anderem erlauben, Trankzutaten zu pflanzen? Besonders jemand mit Longbottoms desaströser Vorgeschichte?", antwortete er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Hermine blinzelte; der Hohn hörte sich echt an, anstatt nur automatisch. „Du magst Neville wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Ich mag ihn nicht. Wieso scheint das eine Überraschung zu sein?"

„Naja, du tust, als würdest du alle Schüler hassen. Bei den meisten ist das nur gespielt und Neville hat dir niemals etwas angetan. Also… warum?"

„Seine Familie kommt ursprünglich aus Yorkshire und ich bin in Lancashire geboren.", antwortete er schnippisch. „Wir sind dazu verpflichtet, uns zu hassen."

„Severus."

Er blickte sie kurz im Spiegel an, als sein Versuch an Humor erstarb, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf lenkte, die Erde unter seinen Fingernägeln zu entfernen, nicht antwortend. Die Stirn runzelnd, dachte sie darüber nach. Neville hätte von Voldemort als Ziel gewählt worden sein, anstatt Harry, aber selbst Severus war nicht verdreht genug, um irgendeinen der Jungen dafür zu beschuldigen. Neville hatte wirklich niemals etwas getan, um seine Abneigung zu verdienen, abgesehen davon, zugegebenermaßen hoffnungslos in Zaubertränken zu sein und sie bezweifelte, dass es Severus nach so vielen Jahren als Lehrer irgendetwas ausmachte. Neville hatte im finalen Jahr gegen ihn gearbeitet, aber sie glaubte, dass Severus seltsam beeindruckt davon gewesen war. Um genau zu sein war die einzige mögliche Quelle seiner persönlichen Abneigung, an die sie denken konnte… „Sein Irrwicht?", fragte sie fassungslos und sah, wie seine Schultern sich anspannten. „Wirklich, Severus, du kannst ihn nicht dafür beschuldigen! Er hatte Panik vor dir."

„Wenn jemand mit Longbottoms Geschichte an nichts schlimmeres als einen unangenehmen und zu strengen Lehrer denken konnte, um Angst zu haben, dann ist das sein Problem und sein Defizit.", antwortete er knapp. „Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich wovor er Angst hat."

Sie erkannte seinen Gesichtsausdruck; er schien sagen zu wollen, dass er wusste, dass es irrational von ihm war, Neville für was auch immer das Problem war, die Schuld zu geben, aber tat es trotzdem. Das bedeutete, dass es etwas Kompliziertes sein würde. „Ich geb auf."

Er seufzte, sich über das Waschbecken lehnend und die Schultern hoch ziehend. „Hättest du die Liveaufführung dieser Verteidigungsstunde über und über ertragen müssen im Lehrerzimmer über drei Wochen hinweg, würdest du auch alle involvierten hassen.", sagte er knapp. „Lupin hat die Chance ergriffen, wieder Rumtreiber zu spielen. Ich hatte es fast geschafft zu vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt öffentlich gedemütigt zu werden. Deine Klassenkameraden haben die Geschichte in der ganzen Schule verbreitet; ich hatte solche Respektlosigkeit nichtmehr ertragen müssen, seit ich das erste Mal als Lehrer begonnen hatte. Du hast ohne Zweifel von dem verdammten Weihnachtskracher gehört, nur damit Dumbledore absolut sicher gehen konnte, dass ich es nicht vergessen würde. Und was den Rest der Lehrerschaft anging… einige meiner Kollegen haben so gelacht, dass ihnen die Tränen gekommen sind. Ich konnte den Raum nichteinmal verlassen, ohne dass mir unterstellt wurde ich würde schmollen. Es gab auch einige Witze über meine sexuelle Orientierung, welche ich, wenn man meine Vorgeschichte bedenkt, weniger als amüsant fand; da niemand sonst davon wusste, wurde mir einfach noch Homophobie zu meiner ohnehin schon exzessiven Liste angenommener Mängel hinzugefügt. Falls du dich gefragt hast, _das_ war der Grund, warum ich euch den Essay über Werwölfe aufgegeben habe. Und ja, mir ist es vollkommen klar, dass es rachsüchtig und bösartig von mir war."

In dieses Licht gerückt, konnte sie seinen Sichtpunkt sehen. Lupin hatte ihre Klasse absichtlich dazu ermuntert, einen anderen Lehrer zu verspotten und respektlos ihm gegenüber zu sein, was zutiefst unprofessionell war, wenn man ihre persönliche Vorgeschichte bedachte, und zudem ziemlich kindisch. Als er Nevilles Irrwicht erfahren hat, hätte er einen anderen für die Demonstration aussuchen sollen. Und er hätte den anderen Lehrern nicht erzählen sollen, was geschehen war; sie hätten auch nicht lachen sollen, zumindest nicht vor Severus. Sie hätten nicht wissen können, dass ihre Witze über seine Sexualität so tief treffen würden, aber das war nicht wirklich der Punkt.

„Ich kann sicherlich verstehen, warum du Professor Lupin dafür hasst,", antwortete sie nach ein paar Minuten Überlegung, „aber es ist nicht wirklich fair, Neville dafür die Schuld zu geben. Er wusste nicht, was Remus vorgehabt hatte; er hat nur einem Lehrer gehorcht."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass meine Abneigung von ihm fair sei."

„Naja, zumindest gibst du es zu." Seinen Rücken beobachtend, fügte sie leise hinzu: „Neville dachte immer, dass es etwas persönliches war, weißt du. Er denkt es immernoch."

„Er versteht nichts. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie." Die Beleidigung war ohne ihr übliches Gift. Sich vom Waschbecken wegdrehend, trocknete er seine Hände. „Er hasst mich,", sagte er fast im Plauderton, „aus sehr guten Gründen, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Ich habe ihm sowohl physische als auch emotionale Qual zugefügt. Wenn man das bedenkt, ist mein irrationaler Groll kaum mehr als ein Tropfen im Ozean. Wir werden nie mehr als so zivil wie nur gerade möglich zueinander sein."

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher.", sagte Hermine langsam. „Neville ist nicht der Typ, um nachträglich zu sein; Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich hasst. Er hat immernoch angst vor dir,", fügte sie ironisch hinzu, „aber mehr aus Gewohnheit als sonst irgendetwas."

Severus zuckte neutral mit den Schultern und lief an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, um seine matschbeschmierte Robe abzulegen. Das Kleidungsstück war nass; es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Den Moment nutzend, stellte sie eine der vielen Fragen, die sie neckte, seit er ihr so viel von seiner Vergangenheit vor ein paar Nächten gesagt hatte. „Severus?"

„Ich kenne diesen Ton.", sagte er resigniert, sich auf das Bett setzend. „Was willst du jetzt fragen?"

Ein Lächeln unterdrückend, setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Was ist dein Irrwicht? Ich weiß, dass er ein Werwolf gewesen ist. Meiner war es, zu versagen,", gab sie zu, bevor er auf die Referenz zu dieser Nacht reagieren konnte, „aber sobald der Krieg anfing wurde das offensichtlich weniger wichtig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er jetzt ist."

Er war für eine Weile still, aber sie konnte das Geräusch seiner Stille inzwischen ziemlich gut lesen und diese besondere bedeutete, dass er ihr eventuell antworten würde, obwohl sie die Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht mögen würde. „Hauptsächlich war er der Dunkle Lord, wie du wahrscheinlich erwartet hast.", sagte er schließlich. „Manchmal hat er sich verändert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Form er jetzt annehmen würde, aber als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe… war mein Irrwicht das Gleiche, was ich gesehen habe, wenn ich in den Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen habe. Oh, ja, ich habe hineingesehen.", fügte er hinzu als Antwort auf ihre Überraschung. „Er ist immernoch irgendwo im Schloss, weißt du. Ich habe ihn zuletzt im letzten Jahr des Krieges gesehen."

„Und… was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte sie, sicher, dass sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

„Nichts.", antwortete er leise. „Ich sah nichts."

Ihn anzusehen, gab ihr keine Hinweise; sein Gesichtsausdruck war blank. Die Stirn runzelnd, wickelte sie abwesend eine Locke ihres Haares um ihren Finger, es durchdenkend. Er sah nichts im Spiegel Nerhegeb. Es war leicht zu glauben, dass das bedeutete, dass er nichts wollte – naja, leicht, wenn man Severus nicht kannte zumindest – aber der spiegel funktionierte so nicht. Dumbledore hatte Harry gesagt: ‚_Der glücklichste Mann der Welt würde in den Spiegel blicken und nur sich selbst sehen, genau so wie er ist.'_ Severus hatte nichts gesehen, nicht einmal seine eigene Reflektion. Die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung, die man daraus ziehen konnte war, dass er sich wünschte nicht zu existieren. Warum war sein Irrwicht das selbe gewesen? Er wollte Vergessenheit, aber fürchtete sich gleichzeitig davor…

Schließlich fragte sie sehr langsam: „Severus… bist du ein besonders religiöser Mann?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte, dass sie richtig lag. „Nicht im normalen Sinne des Wortes. Ich glaube nicht in einen besonderen Gott oder Götter. Aber du hast recht – ich fürchte das Leben nach dem Tod. Alles, was ich getan habe, wird Konsequenzen haben. Dumbledores Geschwätz und sinnlose Plattitüden missachtend, meine Seele ist beschädigt worden – nicht gesplittert, zumindest glaube ich das nicht, aber stark zerfetzt – und es wird einen Preis zu zahlen geben."

„Du hast bereits weit mehr bezahlt, als irgendein Mann jemals bezahlen müsste.", antwortete sie ohne nachzudenken. „Niemand könnte noch mehr on dir verlangen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so funktioniert."

„Tja, es sollte aber."

Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte an seinem Mundwinkel. „Füg es zu deiner Liste von Dingen hinzu, die du ändern willst. Die Naturgesetze zu ändern sollte nicht zu schwierig für dich sein."

„Verglichen mit dir zu leben, sollte es kaum mehr als ein kleiner Zeitvertreib sein", stimmte sie zu, ihn liebevoll anlächelnd, als er ihr einen gespielt finsteren Blick zuwarf. „Harrys Irrwicht war ein Dementor.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

Severus schnaubte. „Ich weiß. Lupin schwafelte immerzu davon, dass der Junge nur die Furcht selbst fürchte. Nur ein Schwachkopf würde das als Weisheit halten. Furcht ist ein Freund; sie verbessert den Blutfluss, stellt Adrenalin für das Hirn her und erhöht die Versorgung von Sauerstoff an die Muskeln. Sie schärft die Reflexe und hilft dabei, zu überleben. Sie ist auch ein Hinweis auf gesunden Menschenverstand, etwas, was Potter verdächtig zu fehlen schien.", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. „Dementoren können dich nicht mit ihrer schieren Anwesenheit verletzen, solange sie nicht versuchen den Kuss auszuüben, es sei denn du erlaubst es ihnen, indem du ihnen hilfst, deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen als Waffen zu benutzen."

„Und wie stoppst du sie?"

„Wenn du weißt, was deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen sind, sie aushältst und anerkennst und somit ihre Kanten abstumpfst."

„Hilft dir Okklumentik, dich gegen Dementoren zu verteidigen?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Ja. Ansonsten hätte ich mit meinen Erinnerungen die Woche, die ich in Azkaban verbracht und auf meine Verhandlung nach dem ersten Krieg gewartet habe, nicht überlebt. Als ein Okklumentiker konnte ich meine wenigen schönen Erinnerungen vor ihnen schützen und meine zahllosen _un_schönen Erinnerungen daran hindern, mich anzugreifen. Wäre ich ihnen auf eine lange Zeit ausgesetzt, würde es mich immernoch in Depressionen und Irrsinn treiben, aber das würde einige Jahre dauern und sie hätten nichts, um sich zu ernähren. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst meine Seele ihnen gut tun würde.", fügte er hinzu mit einem Galgenlächeln. „Um genau zu sein, würden sie von ihr wahrscheinlich vergiftet werden, wenn sie nicht verhungern beim Versuch sie zu finden."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Severus.", rügte sie ihn.

„Mir wurde regelmäßig gesagt, dass ich keinen Sinn für Humor besäße."

„Nein, du besitzt einen. Er ist nur sehr verdreht."

„So wie ich selbst, dann."

„Oh, still.", wies sie ihn an, versuchend nicht zu lächeln. „Wobei hilft Okklumentik noch= Hast du Harry nicht mal gesagt, dass es ähnlich wäre wie sich dem Imperiusfluch zu widersetzen?"

„Es hat ihm zwar nichts genutzt, aber ja.", antwortete er säuerlich. „Der Imperiusfluch wirkt nicht auf mich, obwohl ich ihm jedoch auch selten ausgesetzt war. Ich bin auch immun gegen Veritaserum und andere Zwangs- und Wahrheitstränke,", fügte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln hinzu, „etwas, was das Ministerium versäumt hatte zu realisieren."

„Nützlich.", sagte Hermine in ihrer ernstesten Stimme. „Wann hast du Okklumentik gelernt?"

„Nach dem Vorfall in der Hütte hat Dumbledore mir gedroht, mein Gedächtnis zu löschen, es sei denn ich hätte geschworen, niemandem zu erzählen, was passiert ist – oh, nicht in so vielen Worten, aber seine Bedeutung war klar. Die Idee hat mich beängstigt; ich wusste natürlich von Gedächtniszaubern, aber ich hatte bis dahin noch nie das Konzept bedacht – die Missachtung – von jemandem, der meine Erinnerungen, meine Gedanken verändert. Ich begann, mentale Verteidigungstechniken nachzuforschen und entdeckte Okklumentik; ich hatte eine natürliche Begabung – meine Erziehung hat in mir einen so starken Wunsch erweckt, meine Gedanken und Emotionen vor jedem zu verstecken, dass ich praktisch unfähig war, meine instinktiven Schilde zu senken. Als ich Dumbledores Spion wurde, hat er weitergeführt mich zu lehren, bis ich es gemeistert habe. Er musste mir nicht beibringen, wie man Dinge versteckt; vielmehr war der Hauptkampf mir beizubringen bestimmte Dinge zu zeigen und wie ich es weniger offensichtlich mache, dass ich etwas verstecke. Über die Jahre habe ich meine Fähigkeiten weiter verbessert und Okklumentik für andere Nutzungen adaptiert."

„Wieso hatte Harry so viel Probleme mit Okklumentik? Er war immer gut darin, gegen den Imperius zu kämpfen."

„Er ist blockiert, psychologisch,", erklärte er ruhig, „weil ich derjenige war, der es ihm beibringen sollte. Hätte Dumbledore auf meinen rat gehört und dem Jungen zunächst ein Buch zu lesen gegeben, hätte er vielleicht erfolgreich sein können. Aber all sein Wissen über Okklumentik kam von mir und er hat mir nicht – kann mir nicht – vertrauen, also hat er es niemals vollständig meistern können."

„Sicherlich wusste Albus, dass das passieren würde?"

„Natürlich wusste er es.", antwortete Severus müde. „Ich glaube ein Teil von ihm wollte die Verbindung zwischen dem Jungen und dem Dunklen Lord aufrecht behalten, falls es nützlich werden könnte. Ich war mir nie sicher, wieviel von dem, was passiert ist, schon immer geplant war, aber aus Dumbledores Sichtpunkt hat alles sehr gut funktioniert. Der Dunkle Lord war daran gehindert, die Prophezeiung zu hören, Blacks steigende Instabilität und Unberechenbarkeit hörte auf, ein Problem zu sein, genauso wie sein Einfluss auf Potter, Potter lernte, sich nichtmehr zu widersetzen und kehrte dazu zurück, sich komplett auf Dumbledore zu verlassen. Wen kümmert es, dass ein paar Kinder verletzt wurden? Wen kümmert es, dass ich einmal mehr in einer unmöglichen Position platziert wurde?"

Er seufzte. „Ich habe den Orden alarmiert, die, die ich erreichen konnte, so schnell es ging, aber ich konnte nichts anderes tun. Und ich hätte präsent sein sollen, aber du kannst nicht für beide Seiten in einem Kampf kämpfen. Der Dunkle Lord akzeptierte dies, in der Tat war er derjenige, der mir befohlen hat zurück zu bleiben, aber er war nichtsdestotrotz außer sich vor Wut und ich bin exzessiv bestraft worden, so wie alle anderen auch." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte in einem anderen Tonfall: „Ich glaube du warst eine der Verletzten?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie langsam, wissend, dass er die Narbe auf ihrer Brust meinte.

„Ich erkenne den Fluch natürlich.", sagte er leicht bitter. „Zumindest war er keiner von meinen. Wer war es?"

„Dolohov.", gab sie zu und er blinzelte.

„Wirklich. Interessant; er war schon immer schrecklich im Zielen. Ich nehme an, er hatte jemand anderen treffen wollen." Seine Stimme war ironisch, aber seine Augen waren kalt. „Keiner von euch hätte dort sein sollen. Verdammt sei er und seine Spielchen."

„Hat er Sirius' Tod wirklich als einen Vorteil gesehen?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ja. Black war eine Gefahr für uns alle. Seine kleinen Ausflüge nach draußen waren Spaß für ihn, aber das Risiko, dass er den Orden aufdeckt, war unglaublich. Lucius Malfoy hat in gesehen, falls du dich erinnerst. Wenn jemand geschafft hätte, ihm zu folgen… oder wenn jemand vom Ministerium herausbekommen hätte, wer er war… Er hätte uns alles kosten können. Er war rücksichtslos und impulsiv, zwei desaströse Wesenszüge in einem Soldaten. Und er hatte zuviel Einfluss auf Potter, hat ihn abgelenkt. Auf die ein oder andere Weise musste er entfernt werden."

„Wie…"

„Versuche nicht, darüber nachzudenken.", wies er sie schwermütig an. „Es ist besser, es nicht zu wissen. Ich habe sicherlich nie nachgefragt."

Hermine dachte darüber eine Weile nach. „Wie viel von allem war geplant?", fragte sie schließlich, nicht sicher, ob sie es wissen wollte.

„Ich war mir nie sicher.", antwortete er fast traurig. „Mehr als wir beide uns wünschen, befürchte ich."

„Ich nehme an, dass ich mich schon von Anfang an gewundert habe.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich weiß wie machtvoll die Lehrer sind, besonders du, Minerva und Filius – und Albus selbst – aber die Verteidigungsmaßnahmen um den Stein der Weisen waren schwach genug, dass drei Erstklässler sie überwinden konnten."

„Ja.", stimmte er harsch zu. „Jeder von uns hätte einen Verteidigungszauber sprechen können, der jeden daran gehindert hätte, durchzukommen – oder der Stein hätte lediglich in Gringotts gelassen werden können; du hast ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gesehen. Obwohl später in das Verließ eingebrochen worden ist, wäre das nicht geschehen, wenn dort immernoch etwas gewesen wäre zum Beschützen. Es war ein Test für Potters Fähigkeiten hauptsächlich – Dumbledore hat nicht mit dir und Weasley gerechnet. Er glaubte, dass der Versuch den Stein zu nehmen nicht erfolgreich sein würde allein auf der Tatsache beruhend, dass mein Dunkles Mal nicht reagiert hat; er vertraute darin, dass das bedeutete, der Dunkle Lord würde noch nicht zurückkehren und er hat mit euren Leben und potentiell auch denen von allen anderen darauf gewettet."

„Hast du das zu der Zeit gewusst?"

„Nein. Keiner von uns wusste es. Keiner des Kollegiums hätte das akzeptiert. Ich habe es erst später ausgearbeitet." Er legte sich zurück und stützte sich auf einem Ellenbogen auf, sich drehend, um sie anzublicken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwelche Vorkommnisse bezüglich der Kammer des Schreckens ihm bekannt waren; er tappte genauso in der Dunkelheit wie der Rest von uns." Er lächelte freudlos. „Ich glaube, dass er zu einem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich gedacht hat, ich sei der Erbe Slytherins."

„Was?", stieß sie aus, ihn anstarrend. „Warum? Selbst Harry hat nie gedacht, dass du es wärest."

Er schnaubte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er einen senilen Moment; in Wahrheit konnte niemand akzeptieren, dass der Leiter von Slytherin keine Ahnung hatte, wer der Erbe Slytherins war, oder wo die Kammer war. Auf jeden Fall hat es nicht lang angehalten. Aber was passiert ist, hat ihn schwer getroffen; er konnte es nie ertragen, nicht in Kontrolle zu sein. Ich glaube das war der Zeitpunkt, als er seine Nachforschungen in Tom Riddles Vergangenheit begann. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er von vielem, was in eurem dritten Schuljahr geschehen ist, wusste, nicht bis das Jahr fast vorüber war. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke seine Taten daraufhin waren einfach daraus erwachsen, das Beste aus der gegebenen Situation zu machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es vorausgeplant hat, einfach weil er nicht viel daraus gewonnen hat; hätte er es geplant, hätte er es getan." Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war bitter; diese Nacht und was ihr gefolgt war, hatte ihn wahrlich auf mehrere Arten verletzt.

„Was ist mit… mit dem Trimagischen Turnier?", brachte sie sich dazu zu fragen, erschauernd.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war fast gequält. „Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord diesmal wiederkehren würde; das Mal war Beweis genug. Bis zum heutigen Tage verstehe ich nicht, warum er das Finale des Turniers erlaubt hat. Wir _wussten_ nicht, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, aber es war sicherlich nicht aus der Frage und die Situation war unmöglich zu kontrollieren. Potter war allein und verletzlich in diesem dummen Irrgarten, selbst mit uns, die wir drum herum patrolliert sind. Ein Portschlüssel ist keinem von uns in den Sinn gekommen, genauso wenig wie Betrug – ich hasste und verachtete Moody und fürchtete ihn auch, um ehrlich zu sein, aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er nicht der wahre Moody sein könnte – aber es gab genügend Wege, um an den Jungen zu gelangen."

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich stand mit Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite des Labyrinths. Er wollte mich bei sich haben; der Kanarienvogel in der Kohlenmine.", sagte er mürrisch. „Ich realisierte, dass etwas geschah und dann entdeckten wir, dass Potter nicht länger auf den Ländereien war. Er hat mich bei sich behalten und wollte nicht preisgeben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass er meinen Arm fest genug gepackt hat, um mich zu verletzen und er fragte mich konstant, ob sich etwas geändert hat. Ich brach zusammen, als ich die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords spürte.", fügte er knapp hinzu. „Teilweise, weil es einfach so weh getan hat und teilweise wegen allem, was das bedeutete. Den Schmerz eines Rufes zu spüren, nachdem ich nach so langer Zeit begonnen hatte zu hoffen, dass ich frei sein könnte… Naja. Alles ist ziemlich schnell danach passiert."

„Und du bist zu ihm gegangen, nachdem alles vorüber war.", sagte Hermine langsam. Sie war nicht dort gewesen, aber sie hatte Harrys Erinnerung gesehen und erinnerte sich an den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Severus' Gesicht, als er auf Dumbledores Anweisungen hin gegangen ist. Es gab keine Worte in ihrem Sprachschatz, die es hätten beschreiben können. „Er – Dumbledore, meine ich – hat dich nicht wirklich darum gebeten, oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Es war zum Besten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es hätte tun können, wenn ich mich gefühlt hätte, als würde ich es für ihn tun, anstatt für mich."

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du den Mut genommen hast. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du mutig bist, aber…"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", sagte er schwermütig. „Ich hatte niemals mehr Angst als auf meinem Weg zu den Toren Hogwarts', bevor ich an seine Seite apparierte."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sehr leise, näher an ihn ran rückend.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles. Ich erklärte während der kurzen Perioden, in denen ich erlaubt war zu sprechen und noch der Sprache mächtig war, dass ich zu spät kam, weil Dumbledore mir vertraue und mich immernoch an seiner Seite glaube, einen willigen Spion, wenn ich stattdessen doch einmal mehr der Spion des Dunklen Lords innerhalb Hogwarts' sein könnte und einige der Pläne des Ordens in Erfahrung bringen könnte. Ich hatte mich gut vorbereitet; als er in meinen Verstand eingebrochen ist, sah er nur, was ich ihm erlaubte zu sehen. Es hat ihn überzeugt, aber ich wurde immernoch bestraft."

„Hat es Dumbledore interessiert?", fragte sie rundheraus.

„Wie zynisch du geworden bist.", seufzte er. „Hat es, ein wenig, aber es war nicht seine Priorität. Seine erste Reaktion, als er mich gesehen hatte, war Erleichterung und ein Hochgefühl, dass es funktioniert hatte; erst nachdem er meinen Bericht gehört hatte, erlaubte er mir zu gehen und mich um meine Verletzungen zu kümmern. Aber es war nicht aus Boshaftigkeit, dann nichtmehr. Er machte sich Sorgen um mich, aber kein Kommandeur in einem Krieg kann sich erlauben sentimental zu werden. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass seine Sorgen oder meine Ängste mich davon abhielten, meinen Job zu machen. Keiner von uns erwartete, dass ich so lange überleben würde, wie ich es tat; seine erste Priorität war so viel wie möglich von mir zu bekommen, bevor ich entdeckt würde. Ich gebe ihm dafür keine Schuld. Es war notwendig."

„Wahrscheinlich.", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Und jetzt bist du bedrückt." Er griff nach ihr und berührte sanft ihre Wange. „Sei es nicht. Ich habe alles freiwillig gewählt und ich habe mich den Konsequenzen gestellt. Vielleicht sind die Dinge zum Schluss doch nicht so schlecht gewesen." Severus hob seinen Kopf und blickte sich nachdenklich im Raum um, bevor seine schwarzen Augen sich einmal mehr auf sie richteten. „Nein; Ich glaube im Großen und Ganzen ist das hier vielleicht das beste, was nur hätte passieren können." Sich näher lehnend, küsste er sie sanft.

* * *

[1] In der Nacht höre ich dich sprechen. Dreh dich um, du bist in meinem Schlaf. Fühle deine Hände in meiner Seele. Du hälst dich fest und willst nicht loslassen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich wollte hier nur sagen, dass ich auch meine anonymen Reviewer schätze. Ich kann nicht antworten, aber ich bin dankbar. Die Dinge verlaufen schön, oder?

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Mir sind die anonymen Reviewer auch ganz lieb und ich antworte brav jedem, bei dem es geht... Schade, dass die Geschichte im Deutschen keinen solchen Reviewanklang findet wie im Englischen, aber das ist nicht so schlimm :) das Übersetzen macht spaß. Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	19. Chapter 19

****_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Lasst uns sehen, ob dieses Weihnachten besser wird, als das letzte... es ist jedenfalls deutlich ereignisreicher. Besonders da unser Held vor ein paar Kapiteln eine ziemlich gute Idee hatte...

* * *

**"So lift your eyes if you feel you can **  
**Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan **  
**I figured it out **  
**What I needed was someone to show me."[1]**  
– Air Supply, 'Lost In Love'.

* * *

Das erste Dezemberwochenende war ausschlaggebend für die Lehrer bei der Weihnachtsdekoration des Schlosses mitzuhelfen; das war immer Hermines Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen. Severus hatte es letztes Jahr geschafft, es zu umgehen, aber diesmal hatte Minerva ihren Willen durchgesetzt – scheinbar war sie immernoch genervt, dass die Portraits ihn verteidigt hatten im Lehrerzimmer – und er hatte mies gelaunt nachgegeben. Hermine beobachtete ihn jetzt; er sollte eigentlich Flitwick helfen, den Baum in eine andere Position zu bringen, ließ seinen Zauberstab jedoch heimlich in zu dem Baum zucken, den Minerva dekorieren sollte, entweder Ornamente hinunter schubsend oder die Farbe ändernd. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und starrte ihn an, bis er es fühlte und aufblickte, dann warf sie ihm einen rügenden Blick zu. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, was sie meinte, – _man kann ihn wohl kaum ‚unschuldig' nennen, _dachte sie ironisch – hörte jedoch widerwillig auf.

Theoretisch sollten die Dekorationen neutral sein, eine gleichmäßige Mischung aller Hausfarben, sowie alles das ästhetisch aussah, aber es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass es mehr Rot und Gold gab als da hätte sein sollen und sehr wenig Silber; das einzige Grün kam von den Weihnachtsbäumen oder den Mistelzweigen. Sobald Hermine das bemerkte, begann sie Severus zu imitieren und veränderte die Farben mancher Kugeln. Dafür erntete sie ein Erweichen seines finsteren Blickes, den er den ganzen Tag getragen hatte, was für ihn das Äquivalent eines breiten Lächelns von jedem anderen gewesen wäre.

Sie war nicht sicher, wie Severus Weihnachten sah. Anstatt den Slytherinturm selbst zu dekorieren wie die anderen Leiter der Häuser es für ihre Häuser taten, ließ er die Schüler dies selbst tun. Er mochte manche Weihnachtsmusik, aber nicht viele – als sie etwas verlegen ihre CD-Kollektion hervorgebracht hatte, hatte er sie ihr augenblicklich alle aus den Händen genommen und auf seinem Computer eine Playliste erstellt mit ein paar Liedern, die er als akzeptabel empfand. Er mochte die meisten Weihnachtslieder, erstaunlicherweise, aber die meisten klassischen Popsongs waren ihm egal und manche mochte er gar nicht. Er hatte seine Räume letztes Jahr nicht dekoriert, soweit sie sich erinnerte, aber damals hatte sie nicht viel von ihnen gesehen. Er hatte keine glückliche Kindheit gehabt, was vielleicht viel erklärte; Harry hatte jedes Jahr fast überrascht geschienen, dass es Weihnachten _war_. Ohne Zweifel tendierte Severus dazu, Weihnachten auf die gleiche Art komplett zu ignorieren.

Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Jeder andere war leicht gewesen, so wie immer – um genau zu sein, erinnerte sie sich schuldbewusst, war der schwierige Part gewesen, sich lange genug auf jede Person zu konzentrieren, um ihnen irgendetwas zu besorgen, da sie hauptsächlich an andere Dinge gedacht hatte. Sie hatte Severus' Geburtstagsgeschenk erstaunlich leicht ausgesucht, aber sie wollte es für seinen Geburtstag aufsparen, da er dieses Jahr Fünfzig werden würde und das wichtig war und weil er zu glauben schien, dass Geburtstage mehr sinn machten als Weihnachten, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Sie erwartete nicht wirklich etwas von ihm, aber zweifellos würde er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlen, etwas zu finden – was ihn vielleicht noch entschiedener dazu treiben würde, es nicht zu tun. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit war es immernoch sehr schwierig, ihn zu verstehen.

Ein Teil des Problems, nahm sie an, war, dass sie dazu tendierte sowieso immer Dinge für ihn zu kaufen, wenn sie zufällig bemerkte, dass er etwas benötigte oder wenn sie etwas sah, von dem sie wusste, dass er es mögen würde. Kurz nach dem Beginn des Semesters hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihm das Aftershave fast ausgegangen war und hatte ihm eine Flasche Old Spice besorgt, einfach weil sie den Geruch davon mochte; er hatte nichts dazu gesagt, aber als es ihm das nächste Mal ausgegangen war, hatte er eine weitere Flasche davon gekauft. Und jedes Mal wenn sie in ein Buchgeschäft ging, suchte sie normalerweise Bücher aus von denen sie wusste, dass sie beide sie gern lesen würden. Er schien manchmal die selben Dinge für sie zu tun. Es bedeutete, dass es nichts gab, was er besonders benötigte und so weit sie wusste gab es nichts, was er wollte – er war nicht wirklich der materielle Typ. Es wäre einfach genug ihm etwas zu besorgen, was er mochte, aber Hermine war in dem Glauben erzogen worden, dass Geschenke für besondere Ereignisse bedeutungsvoller sein sollten. Das machte das Leben manchmal schwierig.

Es war ein langer tag und sie war erleichtert, endlich zurück in die Ruhe und den Frieden der Kerker fliehen zu können, sich dankbar vor dem Feuer zu entspannen und abwesend Krummbein zu streicheln, als er auf ihren Schoß sprang. Severus schritt ein paar Minuten später ein, ein finsterer Blick auf dem Gesicht und sie lächelte ihn lässig an. „Ich nehme an dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutet, dass wir hier heute Nacht nicht dekorieren werden?", fragte sie neckend.

„Oder an irgendeiner anderen Nacht.", knurrte er.

„Ah. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du dekorieren würdest oder nicht." Es wäre schade den Feiertag nicht in irgendeiner Art zu würdigen, aber sie konnte sich nicht _so _sehr dafür begeistern. Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu und sie lächelte, das Sofa neben ihr tätschelnd. „Komm her." Er tat, worum er gebeten wurde und sobald er neben ihr saß, rutschte sie näher, aufpassend auf die schnurrende Katze. „Du solltest nicht so oft so finster schauen.", murmelte sie, die Hand ausstreckend, um sanft die Kerbe zwischen seinen Augenbrauen mit einer Fingerspitze nachzufahren. „Du bekommst noch Falten."

Er schnaubte leise. „Als ob mein Aussehen weniger attraktiv werden könnte."

„Red keinen Unsinn.", antwortete Hermine abwesend, ihre Finger glitten von seinen Augenbrauen hinunter zum gebogenen Rücken seiner Nase. „Ich habe nie realisiert bis ich dich wieder getroffen habe, wieviel deines Aussehens eine Maske war.", fügte sie hinzu, die Linie zwischen Nase und Mund nachfahrend. „Warum?"

„Zunächst Armut und Vernachlässigung.", antwortete er simpel, leicht ihre Fingerspitze küssend, als sie seine Lippen nachfuhr. „Man hat nicht sonderlich gut auf mich geachtet, als ich ein Kind war und wir hatten sehr wenig Geld. Sobald ich in Hogwarts war, gab es ein paar Verbesserungen – meine Uniform ist sauber gehalten und geflickt worden und ich konnte mich selbst sauber und satt halten – aber es war im Großen und Ganzen zu wenig, zu spät; und meine Zähne waren immer schief – teilweise, weil sie schief gewachsen sind und teilweise, weil ich auf einer fast regulären Basis in den Mund geschlagen wurde. Dann bin ich in die Adoleszenz gekommen, welche effektiv meine Haut und Haare zerstört hat. Als sich das endlich geklärt hatte, hatte ich realisiert, dass es… nützlich war auf eine Art und Weise. Die Menschen sahen mich an und sahen den ‚fettigen Blödmann', was bedeutete, dass sie normalerweise nicht sahen, was ich wirklich vor hatte und mich oft unterschätzten. Nebenbei war ich universell unpopulär und sah keinen Grund darin, meinem Aussehen viel Beachtung zu schenken; zu viel Mühe für zu wenig Gewinn." Er saugte neckend an ihrem Finger, bis sie ihn von seinem Mund wegzog.

„Als ich unterrichtet habe,", fuhr er fort, „war es so ziemlich das Selbe. Es hat mich einfach nicht interessiert und es wurde ein Teil der Maske, die ich angelegt hatte. Es hat jeden entmutigt, näher zu blicken; es hat eine Barriere zwischen mir und dem Rest der Welt geschaffen. Ich hatte sowieso keinen Grund mir Gedanken über mein Äußeres zu machen und du weißt selbst was es mit dem Haar anstellt, wenn du den ganzen Tag in einem feuchten Raum voller dampfender Kessel verbringst, selbst ohne den konstanten Stress.", fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Ich nehme an, dass das Sinn macht. Es ist jedoch eine Schande." Er schnaubte wieder und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und sie lehnte sich gemütlich an ihn. „Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen…", sagte sie zögerlich und fühlte, wie er seufzte.

„Stell dir meine Überraschung vor. Dann schieß mal los."

„Naja…" Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, sprach sie schnell, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte; sie hatte es jetzt schon seit Monaten fragen wollen. „Es geht um Lily. Ich habe mich gefragt… bin ich – ihr irgendwie ähnlich? Ich meine…" Sie verstummte, selbst nicht ganz sicher _was_ sie meinte.

Er machte ein leises Geräusch in seiner kehle und als er sich drehte, um in ihr Gesicht aufzublicken, sah er ehrlich überrascht aus von ihrer Frage, welche offensichtlich nicht das gewesen war, was er erwartet hatte. Es war ein wenig unzusammenhängend gekommen, musste sie zugeben. Mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie blickend, blinzelte er langsam und verlagerte seinen Blick zum Kamin, die Flammen reflektierten sich in seinen Augen, als er darüber nachdachte.

„In manchen Dingen vielleicht.", sagte er schließlich, seine Worte bedenkend, als er sprach. „Deine Gutherzigkeit, deine Freundlichkeit und Mitgefühl. Deine Intelligenz, nehme ich an, obwohl du klüger bist, akademischer im Geist und konzentrierter als sie. Aber sonst, nein, bist du überhaupt nicht wie sie. Sie war mutig und loyal, so wie du, aber auf weniger aggressive Art; du bist offen Tapfer und sie war… nicht so stark wie du. Sie war auch fürsorglicher im häuslichen Sinn, sehr wie es Molly Weasley ist und sie konnte ziemlich oberflächlich sein. Und sie hatte sicherlich nicht dein Temperament.", fügte er mit der leisesten Andeutung eines Lächelns hinzu, bevor er seufzte. „Gleichzeitig war sie weniger vergebend, weniger offenherzig. Weniger… getrieben und doch auf manche Arten sicherer und – selbstbewusster. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht."

„Nie?"

„Nein.", sagte er fest, sein Arm um seine Schulter spannte sich an, als sein Körper sich kurz verkrampfte. „Ich habe euch nie wissentlich in irgendeiner Weise verglichen."

„Das habe ich nicht wirklich gemeint. Zumindest denke ich nicht, dass ich es gemeint habe.", fügte Hermine ehrlich hinzu. „Ich habe mich nur… gefragt. Sie war ein wichtiger Teil deines Lebens für eine lange Zeit."

„Meines _alten _Lebens.", sagte er mit ruhiger Betonung und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Entspann dich, Severus. Ich bin nicht unsicher, ich verspreche es. Nur neugierig."

„_Das _glaube ich sofort. Es ist kein Wunder, dass dein Begleiter eine Katze ist."

Krummbein öffnete ein Auge und blickte ihn kühl an, sein Schwanz zuckend. „Vorsicht.", warnte Hermine lächelnd. „Du hast ihn beleidigt."

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", antwortete er trocken mit einem Halblächeln. „Guter Versuch, Fellball." Er streckte abwesend eine Hand aus, um hinter einem spitzen rotbefellten Ohr zu reiben und nach einem Moment gab der Halbkniesel widerwillig nach und begann zu schnurren. „Er weiß, wann sich was Gutes auftut."

„Da ist er nicht der Einzige.", murmelte Hermine frech und wurde mit einem absolut bösartigen Lächeln belohnt.

„Hmm. Wirst du schnurren, wenn ich den richtigen Punkt finde?", fragte er neckend.

„Du bist mehr als eingeladen, es zu versuchen."

* * *

Nach gründlicher und durchgängiger Untersuchung war Severus gezwungen zuzugeben, dass sie, in der Tat, nicht schnurrte; aber er hatte genügend andere Geräusche aus ihr herausgekitzelt, über die sie vielleicht verlegen gewesen wäre, wenn sie noch eines klaren Gedankens fähig gewesen wäre. Schläfrig befriedigt lag sie in seinen Armen und lauschte seinem langsamer werdenden Atem. Zufrieden Seufzend streckte Hermine sich lässig und entspannte sich einmal mehr, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legend. „Du hast in ein paar Stunden eine Klasse, weißt du. Du solltest nicht unterrichten, wenn du müde bist."

Er gluckste schläfrig und küsste ihr Haar. „Ich sollte nicht unterrichten, wenn ich müde von _dem hier_ bin.", stimmte er müde zu. „Es macht mir fast – aber nur fast – gute Laune. Die Schüler wissen nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollen."

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln.", neckte sie. „Ich kann dich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht mit guter Laune vorstellen. Es muss erschreckend für sie sein."

„Sei nicht so bösartig. Es ist schließlich deine Schuld."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann."

„Ich wusste, dass du versuchst mich zu töten."

„Wir haben schon festgestellt, dass der Imperiusfluch nicht an dir wirkt.", antwortete sie durch ein Gähnen. „Du kämpfst auch nicht wirklich dagegen an." Er antwortete nicht und sie lächelte, sich näher an ihn kuschelnd, bevor sie rundheraus fragte: „Du wirst deine Räume wirklich nicht für Weihnachten dekorieren?"

„Du erinnerst dich, dass du im September deinen dreißigsten Geburtstag hattest, nicht deinen dreizehnten?", fragte er sarkastisch, bevor er tief aufseufzte in der Art und Weise aller genervten Männer überall und sich von den zerkrumpelten Laken befreite, unter sein Kissen nach seinem Zauberstab griff, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Sich zurückziehend, stützte Hermine sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und beobachtete neugierig, als er eine Serie komplizierter Zauberstabbewegungen begann, die sie nicht wiedererkannte.

Zunächst schien es keinen bemerkbaren Effekt zu haben, aber nach einem Moment wurden die Schatten in den Ecken des Schlafzimmers dunkler und das Feuer wurde heller und wärmer. Die Luft wurde ebenso wärmer und verlor ihre leichte Feuchtigkeit, die die Kerker so charakterisierte und bekam einen leichten aber unverwechselbaren Geruch von Pinienzapfen, gemeinsam mit Holzrauch und etwas, dass sie an Wein erinnerte. Hermine blinzelte rapide, aber das seltsame Glitzern am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes verschwand nicht; nach ein paar Momenten erkannte sie es als Feenlichter, die von Lametta reflektiert wurden. Irgendwie hatte Severus es geschafft eine Weihnachtsatmosphäre zu kreieren, ohne die physische Drumherum. Es war wahrscheinlich der subtilste und komplexeste Zauber, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Alles, woran sie denken konnte zu sagen war: „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du gut wärest in dieser Art von Zauber."

Es hörte sich nach Kritik an, aber sein Schmunzeln zeigte, dass er es nicht persönlich genommen hatte, als er seinen Zauberstab fortsteckte und sich wieder zurücklehnte. „Bin ich nicht. Ich habe vier oder fünf Jahre gebraucht, um es zu entwickeln."

Sie begann zu grinsen. „Du hast fünf Jahre damit verbracht an einem Weihnachtsdekorationszauber zu arbeiten?"

Er blickte sie finster an. „Unter Anderem. Die Weihnachtsstimmung geht nicht vollkommen an mir vorüber. Ich habe lediglich mehr Geschmack als die meisten Leute."

Das Lachen jetzt zurückkämpfend, sagte sie: „Stell dir die Reaktion der Welt vor, wenn sie wüsste, dass Severus Snape doch kein totaler Bastard ist…"

„Niemand würde dir glauben.", murmelte er säuerlich und sie begann trotz allem zu lachen. Das war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee – Severus war dieser Tage eher gewillt, über sich selbst zu lachen, aber er mochte es immernoch nicht – aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Er sah so defensiv aus, dass sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, ihm durch das Haar zu wuscheln.

„Du kannst es bestreiten wie du willst,", sagte sie ihm lächelnd, „aber ich sage dir immer wieder, du bist ein sehr süßer Mann." _Und ich bin die Einzige, die es weiß,_ realisierte sie. Es war ein seltsam besitzergreifendes Gefühl, die Einzige zu sein, die diese Seite von ihm zu sehen bekam – die Einzige, der er genug vertraute, um ihr diese Seite von ihm zu zeigen.

Sich hinüber lehnend, küsste sie ihn; er war nun launisch und missmutig und weigerte sich, es zu erwidern und sie grinste ihn an, es ignorierend und ihn zurück auf seinen Rücken drückend, sodass sie sich einmal mehr an ihn schmiegen konnte. Widerwillig gab er nach und zog sie näher, etwas murmelnd, in welchem das Wort ‚unerträglich' deutlich hörbar war und sie lächelte, als sie die Augen schloss.

* * *

Ein paar Nächte später erwachte sie durch ein Gefühl der Kälte und realisierte, dass sie alleine war. Ihre Augen öffnend, blinzelte sie müde, einen sich bewegenden Schatten in der Nähe der Tür bemerkend. „Sev'rus?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte er leise.

„S'okay. Wo gehst du hin?"

„Mit toten Menschen reden."

Immernoch halb am Schlafen, brauchte sie einen Moment, um das zu verstehen. „Oh. Die Portraits."

„Ja. Ich hatte dich eigentlich schlafen lassen wollen, aber wenn du mitkommen willst…"

„Bitte."

„Dann zieh dich an. Es ist kalt."

Nickend glitt sie aus dem Bett, zitternd, als sie nach ihrer Kleidung suchte. „Und so können wir sagen, falls Minerva uns erwischt, dass ich da war, um dir das Passwort zu geben, damit sie nicht realisiert, dass du es nicht brauchst.", stellte sie fest, als sie ihre Jeans schloss.

„Richtig,", antwortete er, „aber wir werden es nicht brauchen. Sie ist ein Tiefschläfer."

„Ich werde dich nicht fragen, woher du das weißt." Dafür erntete sie einen leicht angewiderten Blick und unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Sorry."

„Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte er mit überspitzter Geduld.

„Fast. Ich muss meine Haare bürsten."

„Deine Haare sind in Ordnung."

„Severus, sie sehen aus wie ein Rattennest."

„Das tun sie immer,", zischte er schneidend, schwächte es aber ab, indem er hinzufügte, „und ich habe keine Beschwerden. Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Ich hatte nicht geplant, dass es die ganze Nacht dauert. Ich brauche wenigstens _etwas_ Schlaf."

„Dann hättest du uns nicht so lange wach halten sollen.", murmelte sie, ihm durch die verlassenen Korridore folgend.

„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass du dich beschwert hast."

Es gab nicht viel, was sie dazu sagen konnte, also gab sie auf und folgte ihm rasch zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Er schien ein wenig angespannt, aber das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, war vor ungefähr zehn Jahren gewesen, als es immernoch _sein _Büro gewesen ist, also konnte sie verstehen warum. Der Wasserspeier am Fuße der Treppe hob seinen Kopf und starrte sie an; er konzentrierte sich auf Severus und trat augenblicklich zur Seite, seinen Kopf respektvoll senkend. „Schulleiter.", krächzte er.

„Danke.", antwortete Severus leise, ihm zunickend, als er vorüberging. Seine Stimme war knapp und formal, was normalerweise bedeutete, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Sie berührte seinen Rücken, als sie die Treppen aufstiegen und fühlte die Muskeln verspannt unter ihrer Hand, als er rasch nach Oben humpelte. Vor der Tür zögerte er und sie hörte ihn schlucken, bevor er sich aufrichtete und nach der Türklinke griff.

Unfähig, an ihm vorbei zu sehen, da er im Türrahmen gestoppt hatte, lauschte Hermine und hörte das entfernte Murmeln schläfriger Stimmen, bevor jemand klar sagte: „Severus?" Es gab einen Moment absoluter Stille, bevor Severus einen Schritt nach vorne trat und sie an ihm vorbei treten und die Tür schließen konnte. Als sie sich umblickte, war jedes einzelne Portrait auf den Füßen am Rand seines jeweiligen Rahmens. Sie verbeugten sich schweigend in seine Richtung. Dann, einer nach dem anderen, begannen sie zu applaudieren.

Als das Klatschen zu einem Sturm anschwoll und einige der Portraits begannen, ihm Begrüßungen und Gratulationen zuzurufen, beobachtete Hermine sein Gesicht. Es lag eine obskure Art des Schmerzes in seinen Augen; sie realisierte, dass dies die erste Verteidigung war, die er je bekommen hatte oder selbst die erste Würdigung, denn sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie das Thema hatte anschneiden sollen und alle anderen hatte es nicht interessiert. In diesem Moment beschloss sie zu tun, was auch immer nötig war, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Welt anerkannte, was er für sie getan hatte, egal wie lang es dauern würde.

„Es ist sehr gut euch beide zu sehen.", grüßte Dumbledore sie, das Glitzern ins einen Augen betonter als sonst.

„Es ist _interessant_ euch beide zu sehen.", sagte Phineas schneidend. „Ist das der Grund, warum du so defensiv und verteidigend ihr gegenüber warst, Severus?"

„Nein.", antwortete er knapp. „Ich habe lediglich weniger Vorurteile als du."

„Was nicht schwierig ist.", warf Dilys lächelnd ein, bevor Phineas antworten konnte. „Albus hat recht; es ist wunderbar euch zu sehen. Und jetzt da du endlich hier bist, erzähl uns alles."

Severus lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett, sich mit verschatteten Augen im Büro umblickend; er schien sich ein wenig entspannt zu haben. Nach einer Weile, atmete er tief ein und begann zu reden, seine Geschichte von dem Moment, als er Hogwarts in dieser schicksalsträchtigen Nacht verlassen hat erzählend. Hermine kannte schon alles und lauschte mit nur einem Ohr, interessierter darin sein Gesicht zu beobachten, genau so wie sein Publikum, welches an den richtigen Stellen keuchte oder entsetzt oder traurig aussah von dem, was sie hörten. Von dem Nachspiel des Krieges ging Severus dazu über von seinen Reisen zu sprechen; seine leise Stimme war nun das einzige Geräusch in dem dunklen Raum. Hermine sah silbernes Flackern am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes und sah, dass die Hogwartsgeister sich im Büro eingefunden hatten, um zu lauschen; selbst Peeves war da, benommen aussehend und als würde er sich so gut benehmen wie noch nie.

Als die Geschichte ihr Ende erreichte, begann Severus sich heiser anzuhören, aber er war ruhig und schien unberührt von seinen schweigenden Beobachtern.

„Und welche rolle hast du in all dem gespielt, meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore Hermine sanft. Er hatte den Tränen nahe ausgesehen während der Erzählung des Krieges, aber nun war da kein Anzeichen mehr. Sie blickte auf zu seinem Portrait, ihn hassen wollend wegen allem, was sie erfahren hatte, aber realisierend, dass sie es nicht konnte; der Blick in Severus' Augen sagte, dass er diesen besonderen Konflikt nur zu gut verstehen konnte.

„Ich war die erste die herausgefunden hat, dass Severus immernoch lebt.", antwortete sie, trotz allem lächelnd aufgrund der Erinnerung. „Ich bin buchstäblich in ihn gerannt im Bahnhof in Waterloo. Er hat sich so schnell wie möglich verzogen, aber sobald ich erst wusste, dass er noch lebte, habe ich herausgefunden, wo ich ihn suchen muss und ihn eventuell gefunden."

„Woraufhin sie sich prompt in einen Plagegeist entwickelte,", sagte Severus gedehnt und seidig, „und darin fortfuhr, mein Leben zu übernehmen, bis sie jeden so weit eingeschüchtert hatte, bis sie erlaubten, mich zurückkehren zu lassen." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und bemerkte einige Portraits die versuchten ihre Lächeln zu verstecken – offensichtlich kannten sie Severus ziemlich gut und verstanden seine Launen. Phineas sah herablassend aus, aber Dilys lachte offen und Dumbledore hatte eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht, um seinen Ausdruck zu verstecken.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Dumbledore, seine Stimme fast neckend.

Beide Menschen blickten ihn lediglich an und Dilys lachte nur noch mehr im benachbarten Portrait. „Mein liebes Mädchen, du verbringst viel zu viel Zeit mit Severus. Du hast selbst die hochgezogene Augenbraue übernommen, obwohl du nicht ganz seinen Flair hast."

„Ihr wart alle in der Tat sehr gelangweilt, seit der krieg vorbei ist, oder?", stellte Hermine trocken fest und hörte Severus schnauben.

„Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung.", stimmte Phineas sardonisch zu.

„Ich glaube nicht für eine Sekunde, dass du dich auf die eine oder andere Art für uns interessierst.", forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Für dich sicherlich nicht,", antwortete er kühl, „aber Severus ist erst der zweite Schulleiter aus Slytherin und wird es wahrscheinlich für die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte bleiben. Natürlich wünsche ich es, seiner Karriere zu folgen. Obwohl ich wünschte, er hätte ein wenig mehr Geschmack…"

„Phineas." Das war das einzige Wort, welches Severus sagte und es hörte sich nichteinmal besonders bedrohlich an, aber es brachte den früheren Schulleiter augenblicklich zum Schweigen. _Ich wünschte ich könnte das tun,_ dachte Hermine irrelevant.

„Ich freue mich für euch beide.", versicherte Dumbledore ihnen ehrlich. „Ich bin überrascht, muss ich sagen, aber erfreut. Jetzt da ich euch nach all dieser Zeit sehe… macht es Sinn."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.", antwortete Severus.

„Ich auch nicht.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten _immernoch._ „Nein, natürlich nicht; nichtsdestotrotz habt ihr beide meine Gratulationen. Du verdienst es mehr als jeder andere, glücklich zu sein, Severus, nach allem, was du erreicht hast und allem, was du ertragen hast; und du auch, Hermine. Wahres Glück ist viel zu rar in diesen Tagen."

„Bei ihm müssen Sie sich ranhalten, Miss Granger.", fügte Dilys lächelnd hinzu.

„Das habe ich bemerkt.", antwortete Hermine trocken und lächelte, als Severus ihr einen gespielt finsteren Blick zuwarf. Die Uhr auf dem Tisch läutete sanft und sie blinzelte. „Es ist fünf Uhr morgens, Severus, du musst in vier Stunden unterrichten."

„Zeit zu gehen.", stimmte er zu, die Portraits kurz überfliegend, einem oder zwei zunickend.

„Viel Glück euch beiden.", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Wie immer, Severus, kannst du dich auf unsere Diskretion verlassen. Oder, Phineas?", fügte er betont hinzu.

„Natürlich.", schnaubte das Portrait empört. „Ich würde keinen Mitstreiter von Slytherin verraten."

„Doch würdest du, aber diesmal solltest du es besser nicht.", schnappte Dilys ihn an, bevor sie auf die beiden niederlächelte. „Warte nicht so lang, bevor du uns wieder besuchst, Junge. Ohne dich ist es nicht das Selbe hier. Und lass ihn nicht mit zu viel davonkommen, Mädchen.", fügte sie an Hermine gewandt mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, welches irgendwie beängstigend war, wenn es von einer toten Frau, die fast zweihundert Jahre alt war, kam.

Etwas murmelnd, das wahrscheinlich ein höflicher Abschiedsgruß gewesen sein sollte, drehte Severus sich zur Tür und blieb stehen, blinzelnd als er die Geister bemerkte; scheinbar hatte er sie vorher nicht gesehen. Schweigend verbeugten sie sich, wie es die Portraits zuvor getan hatten, bevor sie unisono murmelten: „Schulleiter." Selbst Peeves, wie Hermine bemerkte. Der Poltergeist zappelte, aber zeigte keine Anzeichen seines… naja, für ihn normalen Verhaltens.

Nach einem langen Moment neigte Severus seinen Kopf zu ihnen in formaler Würdigung und die Geister drifteten durch die Wände fort. Ihnen nachstarrend, schüttelte er sich und drehte sich fort, rasch verschwindend. Hermine folgte ihm die Stufen hinunter und fand ihn vor, wie er an die Wand starrte; sie ging zu ihm, während der Wasserspeier hinter ihr zurück auf seinen Platz glitt. „Severus?"

„Mir geht es gut.", antwortete er rau. „Es war nur eine lange Nacht, das ist alles."

„Stimmt. Komm schon."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich brauche eine Zigarette."

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe und fache das Feuer wieder an; es wird kalt sein. Bleib nicht zu lange weg."

* * *

Er schien beherrscht, als er ihr ins Schlafzimmer folgte, feucht von Schnee und entfernt nach Rauch riechend. „Besser?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mehr oder weniger.", antwortete er nicht sehr hilfreich, sich aus seiner Kleidung schälend, als sie hinüber rutschte, um ihn in seine Seite des Bettes gleiten zu lassen.

„Ich war überrascht, die Geister zu sehen."

„Ich hätte sie erwarten sollen. Sie waren zumindest immer auf meiner Seite."

„Immer?"

„Ja. Der Baron war der Erste, als ich elf Jahre war. Als der Slytheringeist tendiert er dazu, Schüler zu finden, die sich isoliert haben und ein Auge auf ihnen zu behalten. Seine Berichte zu mir als Leiter des Hauses lassen mich einigen Schülern helfen. Als ich mehr Versteckplätze innerhalb des Schlosses gefunden habe, begannen die anderen Geister mich zu bemerken." Er lächelte etwas. „Das erste Mal, als Peeves mich gefunden hat, hat er mir etwas an den Kopf geschmissen – ich weiß nichtmehr was – und ich habe es zurück geworfen. Scheinbar hatte das vorher noch niemand gemacht. Es wurde… fast ein Spiel auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Wann immer er gesehen hat, dass die Rumtreiber irgendwas versuchten, stand er immer auf meiner Seite – wahrscheinlich weil es ihm mehr Ziele gab. Später, als ich ein Lehrer wurde, habe ich weiter mit den Geistern gesprochen manchmal. Sie folgen dem Schulleiter. Besonders Peeves war nützlich in dem letzten Jahr – er hat die schlimmsten Exzesse der Carrows selbst verhindert. Er hat sie gehasst. Alle Geister haben das."

„Ich fühle mich besser zu wissen, dass du Verbündete hattest; selbst, wenn sie tot waren. Ich mag Dilys.", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn lächeln.

„Man muss sich ein wenig an sie gewöhnen. Natürlich ist sie komplett irre. Die älteren Portraits sind das meistens." Er brach ab, um zu gähnen und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Du musst in etwas über drei Stunden überrichten. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen."

Er antwortete nicht, drehte sein Gesicht lediglich in ihr Haar, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später tauchte er auf von wo er die letzten paar Stunden in seinem Laboratorium verbracht hatte. „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er ohne zögern und sie blickte von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihn etwas störte; er war in letzter Zeit sehr abgelenkt gewesen.

„Was ist? Ist was los?"

„Nein." Er bewegte sich vorsichtig herüber, um sich ihr gegenüber hinzusetzen; sein Knie schmerzte scheinbar ein wenig an sehr kalten Tagen. „Die Ferien beginnen morgen und ich werde für ein paar Tage fort sein, um Geschäfte zu erledigen. Persönliche Geschäfte.", fügte er hinzu, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um zu fragen.

„Kann ich mit dir gehen?", fragte sie, ein wenig verwirrt ob der raschen Veränderung der Dinge – es war vollkommen aus dem Nichts gekommen.

„Nein. Ich habe vor Slytherin zu sagen, dass sie während meiner Abwesenheit, falls es irgendwelche Probleme gibt zu dir kommen sollen, wenn du das zulässt. Ich traue keinem anderen zu, auf sie Acht zu geben."

Das erschütterte sie. Sie kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er sich seinem Haus besonders verpflichtet fühlte; es war rar, dass da nicht mindestens zwei Schüler in der Woche in seinem Büro standen, weil sie mit ihm über irgendetwas reden wollten. Er besprach nie die spezifischen Schüler, nichteinmal mit ihr, aber er hatte ihr erklärt, dass es die meiste Zeit relativ geringfügige Probleme waren; die Schüler wollten lediglich jemanden zum reden. Sie waren es noch nicht gewohnt, dass jemand auf ihrer Seite war. „Severus, natürlich werde ich das machen. Aber du bist sehr mysteriös. Kannst du mir nichts weiteres sagen?"

Er zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Ich will dir keine falsche Idee geben. Was ich versuche ist vielleicht gar nicht möglich."

„Dreht es sich in irgendeiner Weise um mich?", riet sie, jetzt wirklich verwirrt.

Er nickte widerwillig. „Bitte, Hermine, keine weiteren Fragen. Ich verspreche, dass es nicht gefährlich oder in irgendeiner Weise illegal ist. Ich verspreche dir alles zu erzählen, _falls _ich erfolgreich bin. Ich verspreche nicht länger fort zu sein als eine Woche – es sollte nur ein paar Tage dauern."

Sie bedachte das für einen Moment, bevor sie seufzte und nachgab. „In Ordnung. Aber ich werde mir Sorgen um dich machen."

Eine Andeutung von Amüsement zeigte sich in seinen Augen. „Musst du nicht."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich werde es trotzdem machen."

„Naja, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

* * *

Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wo er war oder was er tat, was gleichzeitig besorgniserregend, als auch ärgerlich war. Er hatte offensichtlich etwas vor, aber sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was das sein könnte und sie hatte nicht viel Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen wegen all der Slytherins in ihrem Büro. Viele von ihnen waren lediglich neugierig, merkte sie schnell, obwohl da ein oder zwei kleinere Probleme waren und manche der Schüler einfach reden wollten. Als sie eventuell fragte, ob sie nicht lieber darauf warten wollten, bis Professor Snape zurückkehrte, sagte einer – ein Junge mit den wahrscheinlich ältesten Augen, die sie je an einem Drittklässler gesehen hatte – lakonisch: „Professor Snape sagte, wir können Ihnen so vertrauen, wie ihm."

„Hat er das?"

„Yeah, wir dachten auch, dass es ein wenig seltsam war. Uh – ohne respektlos erscheinen zu wollen, Professor.", fügte er peinlich berührt hinzu.

Das hatte sie verblüfft. Sein Vertrauen in persönliche Angelegenheiten war ein Ding, aber sein Vertrauen darin, dass er ihr seine Slytherins überlassen konnte – und vielmehr es tatsächlich auszusprechen – war eine Überraschung.

* * *

Zum Schluss dauerte es über eine Woche – zehn Tage, um genau zu sein – bevor er zurückkehrte. Sie hatte nicht realisiert, dass er wieder da war, bis Krummbein maunzte und von ihrem Schoß sprang, rasch durch ihre Räume zu ihrem Büro trottend; sie folgte und stand im Türrahmen, um zu sehen, wie ihr Begleiter sich durch Severus' Beine schlängelte und ihn fast zu Fall brachte. Nicht ernst gemeinte Beleidigungen knurrend, beugte Severus sich hinunter, um den Kater zu streicheln, bevor er sich aufrichtete und den Schnee von seiner Muggeljacke wischte; er sah erschöpft aus mit dem seltsam benommenen Gesichtsausdruck der normalerweise viel Apparation auf lange Distanzen innerhalb kürzester Zeit bedeutete. Finster dreinblickend, um ihre Erleichterung zu verstecken, legte Hermine ihre Hände auf die Hüften in ihrer besten Molly Weasley Imitation.

„Und was glaubst du, machst du so spät hier, Severus Snape?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Anhand seines Grinsens vermutete sie, dass er die Impression verstanden hatte. „Liebling, ich bin zu Hause.", bot er sarkastisch an; er hörte sich auch müde an.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Du kommst nicht so leicht an mir vorbei.", sagte sie fest, den Blick in seinen Augen erkennend und versuchen ihn zu ignorieren, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie sauer auf ihn war. „Wo warst du? Du hast dein Telefon ausgeschaltet und nicht auf meinen Patronus geantwortet."

„Stimmt.", gab er zu, seine feuchte Jacke achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassend und bestimmt auf sie zugehend.

„Wirst du mir eine ehrliche Antwort geben?"

„Nein.", antwortete er ruhig, ihre genervte Antwort abschneidend, indem er sie küsste. Sie hatte ihn auch vermisst und gab fast nach, aber behielt so viel Willen bei, um sich zurückzuziehen und ihn finster anzublicken.

„Severus, sprich mit mir."

„Später.", murmelte er, interessierter darin, ihren Hals zu küssen. Zu spät sicher stellend, dass ihre Bürotür geschlossen war, versuchte sie nicht zu erschauern und konzentriert zu bleiben.

„Severus…"

„_Später_.", bestand er darauf, an einem empfindlichen Punkt unter ihrem Ohr knabbernd.

„Du bist erschöpft…", brachte sie hervor, schwächelnd.

„Nicht so erschöpft.", antwortete er mit einem leisen Knurren, welches Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule entlang sandte und sie musste zugeben, dass er wirklich nicht zu müde schien, wenn die Erektion, die sich an sie presste, irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte. Scheinbar hatte er sie wirklich vermisst – oder er wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht darüber reden, wo er gewesen war. Hermine gingen die Argumente aus und sein nächster Kuss war heißblütig genug, dass sie sowieso keine davon mehr hätte artikulieren können. Als seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt gab sie nach, nachdem sie eine mentale Notiz gemacht hatte sicher zu stellen, dass er danach realisieren würde, dass das nichtmehr funktionieren würde – zumindest nicht so oft.

Dies war eine vollkommen andere Seite von Severus, realisiert sie in dem kleinen Teil ihres Gehirns, der immernoch rational zu denken fähig war; er war nicht wirklich rau, aber deutlich beharrlicher und heißblütiger als sie es sonst von ihm kannte. Er war auch vokaler, bemerkte sie abwesend, als sie gegen ihn schmolz und sich seinen hungrigen Küssen hingab. Er fummelte ungeduldig an ihrer Kleidung, leise Geräusche der Frustration ausstoßend; schließlich zerriss er ihre Bluse und es war ein Zeichen wie weit sie schon war, dass sie nur Erleichterung fühlte, als das Kleidungsstück endlich aus dem Weg war, als sie sein Hemd aufriss, um seine Brust zu enthüllen.

Er drehte sie daraufhin um, sie zurück gegen seine Brust ziehend und ihren Nacken gierig küssend, saugend und beißend, während seine Hände an ihrem Körper hinunter glitten und begannen, ihren Rock hochzuziehen. Ihr stockte der Atem als sie fühlte, wie er sich gegen sie presste, fast schmerzhaft hart und sie stöhnte und griff hinter sich, um ihm zu helfen seine Jeans zu öffnen. Er zischte als sie seine Erektion streifte und eine Hand glitt über ihren Bauch nach oben, um ihre Brust durch ihren BH hindurch zu umfassen. Seine Finger neckten ihre Nippel, während seine andere Hand den Rand ihres Höschens nachfuhr. Er begann jetzt gegen ihren Körper zu stoßen; sie erschauerte und drängte sich keuchend gegen ihn.

Er zog sich gerade lange genug zurück, um seine Jeans und Shorts über die Hüften hinunter zu schieben, bevor er seine Attacke wieder aufnahm, leise in ihr Ohr stöhnend, als seine Zunge den Rand nachfuhr, bevor er sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen biss, ein leises Stöhnen aus ihr lockend, als sie sich an ihm wand. Seine Hände erkundeten weiterhin ihren Körper, zogen ihre Höschen fast grob nach unten und drückten sie in Richtung des Tisches, während er härter Atmete. Ihre Schultern ergreifend drückte er sie auf den Tisch, sich über sie beugend; sein Gewicht drückte sie auf das kühle, polierte Holz und sie fühlte die Hitze seines Schafts zwischen ihren Schenkeln, bevor er inne hielt, zitternd.

„Hermine,", keuchte er, sein Atem heiß auf ihrem Ohr, „bitte…"

„Oh, Gott, ja.", schaffte sie es zu keuchen, kaum verständlich, als sie sich zurück gegen ihn drückte mit ihrem Rock um ihre Hüfte gebauscht. „Ja, Severus, ja!"

Er schauderte und bewegte seine Hüpften, ihre Beine etwas weiter auseinander drückend und sie fühlte ihn an ihrem Körper entlang gleiten, bevor er tief in seiner Kehle knurrte und tief in sie stieß. Sie stöhnte bei dem Gefühl auf und er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem haar, ihren Kopf grob zur Seite drehend und sich über ihren Rücken lehnend, um sie zu küssen – seltsam von diesem Winkel, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Seine andere Hand ergriff ihre Hüfte, wahrscheinlich hart genug, um Spuren zu hinterlassen; sie wusste es nicht und es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich und er behielt sie in dieser Stellung, während er in sie glitt von hinten, sie mit jedem Stoß rau gegen den unnachgiebigen Tisch drückend.

Sich unter ihm windend stützte sie sich gegen die fast brutalen Bewegungen, sich auf die Lippe beißend und versuchend ihr lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. An ihrem Nacken knabbernd küsste er die Seite ihrer Kehle, bevor er heiser sagte: „Halt dich nicht zurück… niemand wird es hören… lass los, Hermine, lass los…"

Seine wundervolle Stimme hörend, wie er ihren Namen sagte in diesem heiseren Ton setzte ihr Blut in Brand und als er sich komplett in ihr vergrub und in den Punkt biss, wo Hals und Schulter sich trafen, warf sie ihren Kopf zurück, hilflos aufstöhnend, bevor sie fast schrie in ihrer Ekstase; der kleine Part in ihr, der rational blieb hoffte verzweifelt, dass er sich daran erinnert hatte die Räume zu sichern, denn sie hatte es sicherlich nicht. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn die Schüler – oder irgendjemand anderes, wirklich – sie hörten, wie sie den Namen des Tränkemeisters durch ihren Orgasmus hindurch rief. Einen Moment später stöhnte er laut auf, fast ein Brüllen, das Geräusch zu primitiv für Worte und sie fühlte, wie er sich gewaltvoll in ihr ergoss.

Über dem Tisch zusammengesackt, keuchend, brauchten die bunten Sterne ein paar Minuten, bevor sie verschwanden und sie wieder Aufmerksamer wurde. „Tja,", sagte sie atemlos, ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme legend, „ich nehme an du bist froh, zu Hause zu sein?"

Er gluckste leise, sich selbst ein wenig zittrig anhörend und schmiegte die Wange sanft an ihren Hals. „Scheinbar.", stimmte er zu. „Ich habe dich nicht verletzt, oder?"

„Nein. Definitiv nicht."

„Gut." Er seufzte, die Arme um sie schlingend. „Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich entschuldigen,", sagte er nachdenklich, „aber ich will es nicht wirklich."

Ihren Kopf drehend lächelte sie ihn benommen an, es schaffend sich davon abzuhalten ihm unbedacht zu sagen, dass er nichts getan hatte, wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste. „Blödmann.", sagte sie stattdessen lässig. „Du wirst dich bewegen müssen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Betten populärer sind als Tische für… besondere Liaisons."

Sie fühlte die Vibration seines Lachens an ihrem Rücken, bevor er sich mit den Armen an beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes abstützte und begann, sich hoch zu drücken, aber sie hörte seine Antwort nie, als er sich plötzlich versteifte. „Scheiße!"

„Was?"

„McGonagall kommt.", sagte er sauer, sich hastig von ihr zurückziehend und beginnend, in seine Kleidung zu schlüpfen. „Verdammt soll diese Frau sein!"

„Oh Hölle!" Errötend packte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, Säuberungszauber murmelnd, als sie ihre Höschen wieder anzog und ihren Rock glatt strich. „Verdammt, Severus. Du schuldest mir eine neue Bluse." Entweder das oder sie würde sich endlich Mühe geben müssen die entsprechenden Zauber zu lernen.

„Ich mache sie aus der Haut der Schulleiterin.", murmelte er, mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes fummelnd. „Mieses Timing…"

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können.", schlug sie vor, ihren Pullover von der Rückenlehne ihres Stuhles reißend und ihren glücklichen Sternen dankend, dass er einen hohen Kragen hatte – sie konnte spüren, wie sich zumindest zwei Liebesbisse formten. „Sie hätte vor ein paar Minuten auftauchen können."

„Darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken.", sagte er mit Gefühl, die Finger durch sein Haar streichen lassend und hastig über sich blickend, als Hermine ihre Kleidung richtete und sich zittrig hinsetzte. „Soviel zum Afterglow.", fügte er reumütig hinzu.

„Tja, das bekommt man eben dafür, wenn man aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mich in meinem eigenen Büro bespringt."

„Um deine beliebte Antwort zu benutzen, du hast dich nicht wirklich gewehrt.", sagte er ihr mit einem entfernten Schmunzeln, während sie den Versuch machte ihr Haar zu richten, der von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Sex ließ es buschiger werden als Regen.

Als Minerva klopfte und eintrat fand sie die Muggelkundeprofessorin ruhig hinter ihrem Tisch sitzend vor, während der Tränkemeister auf einer Seite des Büros auf und ab ging. „Timothy Alton kam zweimal zu mir.", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß über Timothy bescheid. Er braucht nur manchmal jemanden zum reden. Er bekommt zu Hause nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit. Was ist mit den Erstklässlern? Da ist ein Mädchen, Leonida…"

„Nein, sie ist nicht gekommen. Hallo, Minerva."

„Hmm. Vielleicht hat sich der Fall erledigt. Guten Abend, Schulleiterin."

„Du bist also zurück, Severus."

„In der Tat.", antwortete er aalglatt. „Ich habe gerade mit Professor Granger gesprochen, um zu sehen, ob es irgendwelche dringenden Probleme mit den Slytherins gab während meiner Abwesenheit."

„Du warst nur für ein paar Tage fort."

„Zweifellos war es wie eine Ewigkeit.", sagte er gedehnt, entfernt amüsiert aussehend. „Gab es noch irgendetwas, Hermine?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Nichts, das nicht warten könnte. Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen." _Besonders jetzt_, fügte sie innerlich hinzu, dagegen ankämpfend zu erröten oder zu lachen. Seine Lippen zuckten, als er versuchte nicht zu Lächeln, aber es war wahr, er sah jetzt vollkommen erschöpft aus und die Haut unter seinen Augen sah fast verletzt aus.

„Danke.", antwortete er trocken, sich fortdrehend. „Schulleiterin." Die beiden Frauen beobachteten wie er verschwand und Hermine bemerkte – nicht zum ersten Mal – dass er sein Humpeln vor anderen Leuten unterdrückte. Tobias Prinz humpelte schwer, weil es eine effektive Tarnung war; Professor Snape humpelte kaum, solange er es verhindern konnte, egal wie stark sein Bein schmerzte; und Severus viel irgendwo zwischen die Beiden.

„Wirklich, Hermine, ich schwöre er wird immer schlimmer. Wie hältst du es bloß mit ihm aus?", fragte Minerva.

„Sein Bellen ist schlimmer als sein Beißen. Wenn er es will, kann er gute Gesellschaft sein.", antwortete sie abwesend.

„Hat er gesagt, wo er gewesen ist?"

„Nur, dass es um persönliche Geschäfte ging. Hat er dir nichts gesagt?"

„Nichteinmal das. Er sagte mir nur, dass er für ungefähr eine Woche weg sein werde und er seine Schlangen bei dir abladen würde."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du solltest sie nicht so nennen. Die Slytherins unterscheiden sich nicht von den anderen Schülern."

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt, Liebes. Jedenfalls arbeite ich an der Rotation der Weihnachtsaufsicht und wollte wissen, wie deine Pläne sind. Ich nehme an du verbringst Weihnachten mit deinem mysteriösen Mann?"

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend folgte sie der Änderung des Themas. „Weihnachtsabend und sicherlich einen Teil des Weihnachtstages, obwohl ich am Abend am Fuchsbau auftauchen will."

„In Ordnung. Grüße Molly und Arthur von mir, wenn du sie siehst."

„Mach ich."

„Ich wollte Severus fragen, aber er wird zweifellos hier sein und wie immer in seinen Kerkern rumschmollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er die Schule jemals für Weihnachten verlassen hat, seit er elf Jahre war."

„Das nehme ich auch nicht an.", stimmte sie leise zu. „Dann wiederum glaube ich nicht, dass er irgendwo gehabt hätte, wo er willkommen gewesen wäre."

Minerva zögerte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ das Thema fallen.

* * *

Hermine bewegte sich hinunter in die Kerker am folgenden Morgen und fand einen schläfrigen aber wachen Severus an seinem Tisch in seinem Morgenmantel sitzend vor, wo er sich durch eine Platte voller Sandwiches arbeitete. Er hatte sich noch nicht rasiert und sah ungewöhnlich schmuddelig aus. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte sie ihn.

Er grunzte zur Antwort, den Rest seines Sandwiches mit einem Schluck schwarzen Kaffees hinunter waschend und sich zurück setzend. „Morgen.", murmelte er, scheinbar immernoch müde, aber nichtmehr so gefährlich erschöpft wie er gestern ausgesehen hatte.

„Du siehst immernoch ein wenig ausgewaschen aus", sagte sie ihm, ihn kritisch beäugend. „Bist du oft appariert?"

Er nickte müde. „Mehr, als ich erwartet habe. Schimpf nicht; es war wichtig."

„Warst du erfolgreich?"

„Ja."

„Also…?"

„Was?"

„Severus."

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst nicht schimpfen." Er gab nach, den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees trinkend. „In Ordnung. Lass mich zuerst etwas anziehen."

* * *

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, rasiert und angezogen und wieder eher aussehend wie sein übliches Selbst, zögerte er im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer, beginnend ein wenig unsicher auszusehen – was niemals ein gutes Zeichen war. „Setz dich, Hermine, bitte."

Irrational beunruhigt, tat sie wie sie geheißen, ihn ein paar Momente dabei beobachtend, wie er auf und ab lief. „Severus, du machst mich nervös. Was ist los?"

„Nichts, wirklich. Ich bin mir einfach nur nicht sicher, wie du reagieren wirst.", antwortete er ehrlich, in seinem hin und her Laufen inne haltend, um sich ihr gegenüber nieder zu lassen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Richtige getan habe oder nicht."

„Tja, dann sag's mir und wir werden es sehen."

Seine Augen glitten von ihren fort und er seufzte, widerwillig ein verkrumpeltes Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche ziehend und es glättend. Darauf niederblickend, spielte er mit einer Ecke, bevor er tief durchatmete und es ihr schweigend entgegen hielt. Nun vollkommen verwirrt nahm Hermine es und blickte nieder auf die bekannte, krakelige Handschrift und es in ihrem Schock fast fallen lassend.

Auf den Anfang der Seite war nur ein einziges Wort gekritzelt worden ‚_Grangers_' und darunter war die Adresse von etwas, das eine Zahnarztklinik irgendwo in Frankreich zu sein schien.

Nach mehreren langen Minuten der Stille rutschte Severus unwohl hin und her und begann zu versuchen sich zu erklären: „Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass du mir erzählt hast, du wüsstest nichteinmal, ob deine Eltern noch am Leben sind und wo sie seien. Du brauchst die Adresse deiner nächsten Angehörigen aus legalen Gründen und ich dachte du würdest gerne wissen, ob es ihnen gut geht. Ich weiß nicht ob du sie kontaktieren möchtest oder nicht aber ich dachte du solltest zumindest die Option haben." Er hielt inne, sie unsicher beobachtend. „Hermine?"

„Wie… wie hast du sie gefunden?", fragte sie distanziert, nicht wirklich sicher, was sie gerade fühlte.

Er bewegte sich wieder, scheinbar ihre Reaktion nicht mögend. „Ich bin nach Australien gegangen, um in die Akten dort zu sehen. Hogwarts hatte ihre scheinbar letzte bekannte Adresse in den Akten, was geholfen hat. Sie sind für ein oder zwei Jahre in Australien geblieben, aber dann zurück nach Großbritannien gekommen. Sie haben ein paar Jahre damit verbracht, hin und her zu ziehen, bevor sie vor vier Jahren nach Frankreich ausgewandert sind, wo sie seither leben. Sie haben ihre eigene Zahnarztpraxis in einer Stadt in der Region von Dordogne."

„Man kann bis nach Australien apparieren?"

„Theoretisch ja. In der Praxis muss es jedoch etappenweise geschehen. Und es ist sehr ermüdend. Ich wollte keinen offiziellen Portschlüssel verwenden." Er fragte vorsichtig: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht.", sagte sie schwach, immernoch auf die Namen ihrer Eltern starrend. „Das ist… ein kleiner Schock."

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zögerlich. „Ich wollte vorher nichts davon sagen, falls ich sie nicht gefunden hätte oder ihnen etwas passiert wäre."

Zu spät bemerkend, dass er ein wenig unruhig aussah, schüttele sie ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus. Ich habe… das nur nicht erwartet. Ich weiß wirklich noch nicht, wie ich mich darüber fühle. Aber ich bin dankbar, wirklich."

Er sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Ich lasse dich darüber nachdenken. Ich will sowieso eine Zigarette."

In ihren Gedanken gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, wie er ging.

* * *

Sobald die erste Benommenheit verklungen war, konnte Hermine besser nachdenken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Severus geplant hatte oder was er tun wollte; er hatte ihre Eltern nichtmehr erwähnt, seit sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, was sich jetzt anfühlte, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Sie hatte nichtsmehr von ihren Eltern in fast elf Jahren gehört. Wenn was Severus sagte wahr war, dann waren sie eine Weile im gleichen Land gewesen, aber hatten nicht versucht, sie zu kontaktieren; das tat weh. Ihre Adresse hatte sich bis vor kurzem nicht verändert, zu welchem Zeitpunkt sie schon ausgerechnet nach Frankreich ausgewandert waren.

Irgendwie wünschte sie sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Nach so langer Zeit hatte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, sie niemals wieder zu sehen und hatte fast begonnen so zu tun, als wären sie tot. Es war so leichter. Jetzt hatte er alles wieder aufgewirbelt und es tat jetzt genauso weh wie vor all diesen Jahren. Zugleich konnte sie nicht verleugnen, dass sie erleichtert war zu erfahren, dass sie immer noch am Leben waren und es ihnen gut ging. Es war gut von Severus gewesen, daran zu denken; sie fragte sich, wie lange er es geplant hatte. Er war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person die, sobald er daran gedacht hatte, es nicht einfach als eine vorrübergehende Laune abtun, sondern sich hinsetzen, es ausarbeiten und durchziehen würde. Er hatte sich viel Mühe damit gemacht.

Endlich entschied sie, dass es im Großen und Ganzen eine gute Sache war. Im neuen Jahr würde sie ihnen schreiben, nur eine kurze Notiz, dass es ihr gut ging und sie hoffte ihnen auch und ihnen ihre Kontaktdaten in Hogwarts geben, falls sie sie jemals bräuchten. Sie fühlte sich besser, sobald sie dies entschieden hatte und blickte auf, um Krummbeins seltsam mürrischen Blick zu bemerken.

„Was?", fragte sie den Kater.

Er legte die Ohren zurück und drehte den Kopf, um auf die Uhr zu blicken, ehe er sich betont in dem halbdunklen und unbestreitbar leeren Raum umsah. Die Stirn runzelnd folgte Hermine seinem Blick und realisierte, dass sie seit Stunden hier gesessen hatte; es war fast halb drei am Nachmittag und es war immernoch keine Spur von Severus zu sehen. _Scheiße._ Er hatte recht gehabt, sich über ihre Reaktion sorgen; ihre Dankbarkeit war nicht exakt überwältigend gewesen. Aber dies waren seine Räume; sie hatte ihn nicht in die Flucht schlagen wollen. Sich schuldig fühlend schnappte sie die Karte der Rumtreiber und beugte sich darüber, das zerschlissene Pergament hoffnungsvoll nach dem bekannten Namen absuchend.

Sie sah kein Zeichen von ihm, was bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf den Ländereien war. Sich warme Kleidung zusammensuchend, ging Hermine nach oben. Es schneite stark, bemerkte sie unwohl, als sie an einem Fenster vorbeiging und sie hoffte er hatte so viel Verstand gehabt, um an einen warmen Ort zu gehen zum schmollen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie ihn durcheinander gemacht hatte und in dieser Laune war er nie vorhersehbar.

Der geschützte Punkt neben den Haupttreppen hatte immernoch seine Fußspuren im Schnee; scheinbar hatte er einige Zeit damit verbracht, hin und her zu laufen und an der Kette zu rauchen, was unüblich war. Er rauchte selten mehr als ein oder zwei Zigaretten am Tag, aber hier langen ein halbes Dutzend Kippen im Schnee, die sie sehen konnte. Weiter entfernt vom Gebäude schneite es stark und sie konnte keine klaren Fußspuren finden; zurückkehrend zur schützenden Wand, checkte sie einmal mehr die Karte ohne viel Hoffnung, bevor sie versuchte nachzudenken. Wo würde er hingehen, wenn er sich durcheinander und wahrscheinlich wütend fühlte? Er war nicht auf dem Astronomieturm. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht die Lichtung der Glockenblumen benutzen zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Er hatte die Ländereien nicht verlassen, sonst wäre an seiner Bürotür eine Nachricht gewesen, die sagen würde, dass er für den Tag fort war. Der einzige andere Ort, an den sie denken konnte, war die Gedenkstätte, sofern er nicht für einen Spaziergang in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen war.

Glück war auf ihrer Seite. Der wirbelnde Schnee war nicht ganz dicht genug, um die Dunkle Figur zu bedecken, die im Schutz des Obelisken stand. „Severus?", rief sie, als sie näher kam.

Er antwortete nicht, ihr ein zurückhaltendes Nicken gebend, als sie nah genug war, bevor er seinen Blick zurück auf das ihn umgebende wirbelnde Weiß richtete. Anhand des Schnees, der an seinem Umhang klebte, ging sie davon aus, dass er für einige Zeit dort gestanden hatte. _Sturer, dummer Idiot von einem Mann…_ Seufzend zog Hermine ihren eigenen Umhang enger um sich und kam neben ihm zum Stehen; er bewegte sich einen Schritt fort, scheinbar um sie weiter in den zweifelhaften Schutz des Denkmals zu lassen.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, wie ich reagiert habe. Ich wollte nicht undankbar sein. Ich habe es einfach nur überhaupt nicht erwartet; ich musste erst über den Schock kommen."

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern.", antwortete er vorsichtig.

„Das hast du nicht. Ich bin nicht verärgert. Bin ich nicht.", bestand sie darauf, als er zu ihr blickte. „Du hast mich nur überrascht."

„Das war die Idee.", sagte er leise in einem leicht reumütigen Tonfall und sie musste lächeln. Die meisten Männer, die etwas geplant hatten, was eine gedankenvolle Überraschung sein sollte, würden verwirrt schließlich verwirrt sein, wenn sie keine positive Reaktion bekämen. Sie nahm seinen Arm und rückte näher heran.

„Es war sehr süß von dir.", sagte sie ihm bewusst und lächelte, als er finster dreinblickte. „Ernsthaft, Severus, es war eine schöne Geste und ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es ihnen gut geht und ich glaube ich werde ihnen im neuen Jahr schreiben. Danke."

Für ein paar Momente antwortete nicht, aber schließlich fühlte sie, wie er sich entspannte und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Und du hättest nicht so lange hier draußen bleiben müssen.", fügte sie hinzu. „Deine Räume sind groß genug, dass du mir Platz zum Denken geben kannst, ohne dir eine Unterkühlung einzufangen. Um genau zu sein hättest du das ganze Schloss zum Schmollen gehabt."

Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille antwortete er milde: „Ich habe dich darum gebeten, nicht zu schimpfen."

Erleichtert rollte Hermine ihre Augen. „Dann tu nichts, wofür ich dich schimpfen müsste. Komm schon; ich erfriere, selbst wenn du es nicht tust."

„Hast du gesehen, wie stark es schneit? Natürlich erfriere ich, Frau.", grummelte er, als sie begannen zurück zur Schule zu gehen. „Und du bist Schuld.", fügte er hinzu.

War sie nicht, nicht wirklich, aber sie erlaubte ihm den Sieg und lächelte ihn an. „Ich mache es wieder gut."

„Solltest du auch besser."

* * *

[1] Also hebe deine Augen, wenn du fühlst, dass du es kannst. Greife nach den Sternen und ich zeige dir einen Plan; ich habe es herausgefunden; was ich brauchte, war jemand, der es mir zeigt.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Guter Junge, Severus. Du hast den Bogen langsam raus.


	20. Chapter 20

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Schamloser Weihnachtsfluff. Ich mache keine Entschuldigungen.

* * *

**"Everybody's looking for that something **  
**One thing that makes it all complete **  
**You find it in the strangest places **  
**Places you never knew it could be."[1]**  
– Westlife, 'Flying Without Wings'.

* * *

Er brauchte drei weitere Tage, um sich vollkommen zu erholen; Hermine hatte die Zwischenzeit genutzt, um ein paar Freunde im Ministerium über Apparationen auszufragen, die über lange Distanzen gingen und entschied, dass er viel länger hätte brauchen müssen und dass er ein Idiot gewesen war so viel in so kurzer Zeit zu reisen. Sie zog ihn zur Rechenschaft dafür, Sex als Ablenkung zu benutzen, sie fast von Minerva erwischt zu bekommen und in einen Blizzard zu laufen, um zu schmollen; er ertrug ihr Schimpfen mit einem seltsamen Lächeln, welches sie nichteinmal beginnen konnte zu verstehen, bevor er sie effektiv entwaffnete während einer Atempause, indem er in einem fast liebevollen Ton kommentierte: „Kleine Höllenkatze." und sanft eine entflohene Locke hinter ihr Ohr schob, was sie glatt von ihrer Wut befreite – wenn sie von seinem Schmunzeln ausgehen konnte, war das auch wahrscheinlich der Punkt gewesen. Das Gespräch ist ab da hauptsächlich dazu degeneriert, ihn zu beleidigen, bis sie aufgegeben hatte und wegstolziert war, gefolgt von seinem Gelächter.

Der Vorfall schien eine neue Ebene in ihrer Beziehung zu markieren; Severus schien in einem viel ruhigeren Gemütszustand, während der Dezember fortfuhr und weniger launisch. Selbst wenn er in etwas reingezogen wurde, das man fast geselliges Beisammensein bezeichnen konnte, tendierte er nun dazu, in den Hintergrund zu blenden, anstatt in einer Ecke zu lungern und finster drein zu blicken und sein Temperament war weniger ersichtlich. Hermine vermutete, dass er sich ein wenig selbstsicherer fühlte; einmal mehr hatte er ein Risiko genommen, ist ein bisschen weiter aus sich raus gegangen und nichts schlechtes war als Resultat gefolgt, also konnte er sich ein wenig entspannen und sich an diese neue Position gewöhnen, bevor er sich für den nächsten Schritt vorbereitete.

„Wenn es so weiter geht, sollte es nur noch eine Dekade oder so dauern, bevor er ein normaler, funktionierender Mensch ist.", sagte sie Luna ironisch das nächste Mal, als sie sich für ein wenig Last-Minute-Shopping trafen, drei Tage vor Weihnachten. Ginny war dabei und obwohl die jüngere Frau ein wenig abgelenkt war, bedeutete ihre Anwesenheit, dass Hermine vorsichtig damit sein musste, was sie sagte.

„Naja, du wusstest, dass es nicht einfach sein würde.", antwortete Luna fröhlich.

„Ich nehme an ich hätte sowieso nie jemand konventionellen ausgesucht, oder?"

„Nein." Luna schielte in ihre Tasche, betrachtend, was sie schon gekauft hatte. „Hast du ihm schon etwas für Weihnachten besorgt?"

„Nein.", sagte Hermine bekümmert. „Es ist jetzt auch fast zu spät. Ich muss ihm _irgendetwas_ besorgen. Es muss nichts außergewöhnliches sein, aber ich will, dass es zumindest etwas bedeutet. Besonders da er mir für mein Geschenk meine Eltern gesucht hat – zumindest glaube ich, dass das der Grund ist, warum er es zu dieser Jahreszeit gemacht hat."

„Erwartet er etwas?", fragte Ginny.

„So wie ich ihn kenne, nein, tut er nicht,", antwortete sie mit einem Seufzen, „was es noch viel wichtiger macht, ihm etwas zu besorgen. Ich werde ihm beibringen, kein kompletter Pessimist zu sein und wenn es mich umbringt."

„Wenn man bedenkt, was du mir so erzählt hast, könnte es das wahrscheinlich sehr gut.", sagte Luna milde. „Wir könnten nach Muggellondon gehen und dort nach Ideen suchen, wenn du willst."

„Du gehst oft in die Muggelwelt?"

„Manchmal. Früher habe ich das nie, aber es ist wirklich recht interessant.", antwortete sie sanftmütig. Hermine versuchte, sich die vage und andersweltliche Luna vorzustellen, wie sie durch das Chaos von Muggellondon wanderte und entschied sich dagegen. Sie war sich noch nie vollkommen sicher gewesen, wieviel Aufmerksamkeit ihre Freundin der Welt um sie herum schenkte.

„Wieso kaufst du nicht etwas für euch beide?", schlug Ginny grinsend vor.

„Wie was zum Beispiel?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Reizunterwäsche?"

Hermine dachte darüber nach, ihr bestes Versuchend, es in ernste Erwägung zu ziehen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie nie den Anreiz darin gesehen. Es mochte vielleicht lustig sein, sich etwas extraordinäres anzuziehen, nur um den Blick auf Severus' Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich verstehen würde; er würde es würdigen, dass sie gut aussah aber das einzig wirkliche Interesse, was er je an ihrer Unterwäsche gezeigt hatte war generell wie schnell – oder langsam, falls er sie necken wollte – er sie entkleiden konnte und er bevorzugte sie offensichtlich ohne jegliche Kleidung. Sie sagte dies nun zwischen Kicheranfällen.

„Glückliche Kuh.", antwortete Ginny gutmütig. „Du scheinst den einzigen Mann gefunden zu haben, der keine konstanten Bemühungen braucht – ich würde ein wenig soziale Dysfunktion und emotionale Retardierung dafür in Kauf nehmen. Willst du ihn für Harry tauschen?"

Luna hörte sich an, als wäre sie in Gefahr zu ersticken und Hermine kollabierte fast auf der schneeigen Straße. „Um, ich kann absolut garantieren, dass du ihn nicht würdest haben wollen.", brachte sie schließlich erstickt hervor, sich fragend, ob sie es sich trauen würde, Severus von dieser Konversation zu erzählen – sie würde unheimlich viel dafür Zahlen, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, aber vorzugsweise aus sehr großer Distanz. „Jedenfalls brauche ich ihn irgendwie. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir und Harry?"

„Oh, ja, bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Wir versuchen uns an noch einem Baby. Um genau zu sein wollte er, dass ich mit dir darüber rede…"

„Mir?", fragte Hermine ausdruckslos. „Wieso mit mir?"

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch über Namen letzte Woche. Er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass falls es ein Junge sein sollte, einer der Namen Professor Snape zu Ehren sein soll. Du scheinst die einzige Person zu sein, die mit ihm spricht; was würde er davon halten?"

„Ich… weiß es wirklich nicht, Gin.", sagte Hermine langsam. „Ich finde das ist eine tolle Idee in der Theorie, aber ich weiß nicht, was er davon halten würde. Ich kann ihn fragen, wenn du willst, aber es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis ich es subtil in ein Gespräch einbauen kann. Er mag es überhaupt nicht, über Harry zu reden und ich will es ihm nicht einfach ins Gesicht schleudern." Persönlich fand sie, dass es ein wundervoller Tribut wäre, wenn der Junge-der-Lebt seinen Sohn nach Severus Snape benannte und es würde sehr helfen, Severus' generelle Reputation zu verbessern, aber wenn man die Geschichte der beiden bedachte – und Severus' Stellung zu seiner Reputation – bezweifelte sie, dass er es im gleichen Licht sehen würde.

„Naja, ich bin noch nichtmal von meinem Verhütungstrank, also hast du wahrscheinlich noch ungefähr ein Jahr, um herauszufinden, ob er zustimmt oder nicht.", sagte Ginny fröhlich. „Und es wird wahrscheinlich sowieso noch ein Mädchen."

„Wie, mit den Weasleygenen?", fragte Luna mild. „Sechs Jungen zu einem Mädchen?"

„Ich werde definitiv keine sieben Kinder haben." Die andere beiden sahen sie einfach an und sie blickte finster und defensiv drein. „Werde ich nicht! Drei ist mein Limit."

„Nachdem James geboren worden ist, sagtest du eins wäre genug.", stellte Hermine lächelnd fest.

„Und nach Lily sagtest du zwei wären völlig ausreichend.", fügte Luna hinzu.

„Oh, seid still ihr beide."

Die drei liefen zufrieden weiter, in die Geschäfte schauend und nach Inspirationen suchend. „Mag dein mysteriöser Mann Kinder, Hermine?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Roh oder gekocht?"

„Sei nicht so. Will er Kinder haben?"

„Es ist eigentlich unwichtig, so oder so.", sagte sie ihnen leise. „Er ist unfruchtbar."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Er hat es mir schon vor einer Weile gesagt – nach unserem ersten Mal, als ich realisiert hatte, dass wir nicht verhütet haben. Er hat es gewusst seit er ein Teenager war."

„Das tut mir leid, Hermine."

„Wieso zur Hölle?"

„Naja…"

„Gin, hör auf deinem Bruder nachzureden. Ich habe mich nie niederlassen und eine Familie großziehen wollen.", sagte Hermine sanft. „Und er will auch keine Kinder."

„Sagst du das nur?", fragte Luna neugierig.

„Nein, ich meine es so. Oh, wenn es irgendeine Art medizinisches Wunder gäbe und ich zufällig schwanger werden würde, würden wir es irgendwie managen – ich glaube ich würde glücklich sein und ich _denke_ er würde nicht protestieren – aber es ist nichts, was einer von uns je wirklich gewollt hätte."

„Ich nehme an, das ist gut genug.", erlaubte es Ginny. „Du bist nicht wie ich oder Mum, das ist wahr. Aber es scheint ziemlich ernst zu werden mit diesem Typ – ihr lebt zusammen und er ist gegangen und hat deine Eltern für dich gefunden. Denkst du er wird dir einen Antrag machen?"

„Nein.", sagte Hermine mit Sicherheit. Dies war zumindest eine Frage, über die sie sich sicher war. „Nein ich denke nicht, dass wir heiraten werden."

„Merlins Bart, warum nicht? Du hast zugegeben, dass du ihn liebst. Und es hört sich sicherlich so an, als würde er dich lieben."

„Weil es keinen Grund dafür gibt." Ihren Kopf schüttelnd versuchte sie es zu erklären: „Nichts würde sich ändern, wenn wir heiraten. Wir leben bereits zusammen. Ich trage bereits einen Ring, den er mir gegeben hat und den ich niemals ausziehe.", sagte sie, auf ihren Otterring deutend. „Wenn wir heiraten würden, würde ich meinen Nachnamen behalten – es ist meine letzte Verbindung zu meiner Familie und er hatte einige Probleme mit seinen Eltern, also würde er wahrscheinlich nicht wollen, dass sonst jemand seinen Nachnamen ertragen muss. Es wird keine Kinder geben, legitim oder anderweitig. Alles, was sich ändern würde wäre, dass wir ein Stück Papier hätten und ziemlich viel ziemlich unwillkommene Publicity – viel Schmerz für kein wirkliches Einkommen. Generell bin ich für Heirat, aber für uns ist es nicht richtig." Und nebenbei wusste sie, dass Severus niemals den Mut haben würde sie zu fragen, selbst wenn er es wollte; seine Furch vor Zurückweisung würde niemals vollkommen heilen. Sie konnte ihn immer fragen, aber sie hatte keine wirkliche Lust und sie vermutete, dass er keine positive Einstellung gegenüber Heirat hatte, wenn man sein Elternhaus betrachtete.

Ginny sah aus, als wolle sie streiten, aber Luna unterbrach sie. „Lass es gut sein, Ginny. Ich weiß wer der Mann ist und Hermine hat recht. Die Reaktion, wenn die Welt im generellen es herausfinden würde, wäre… schrecklich."

Ginny blinzelte. „So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer.", sagte Hermine betrübt. „Warum, denkst du, will ich nichteinmal meinen engsten Freunden sagen, wer er ist?"

„Aber Luna weiß es?"

„Ich habe es erraten.", sagte Luna. „Und ich habe es nur erraten, weil ich bereits vorher wusste, wer Hermine den Ring gegeben hat, sonst hätte ich es nicht gewusst."

„Wirklich, `Mine, ich kann an keinen denken, der so schlimm wäre, dass ich dir nicht vergeben würde, besonders da ich sehe, wie glücklich er dich macht. Oder, nein, ich kann an ein paar denken, aber sie sind inzwischen alle tot und dieser Mann ist ganz offensichtlich nicht böse."

„Es ist nichts persönliches, Gin. Ich denke du würdest es eventuell verstehen, aber Harry würde es definitiv nicht und ich weiß, dass ihr es hasst, Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Und der Rest deiner Familie würde irre werden – außer vielleicht George. Er würde wahrscheinlich denken, dass es lustig ist. Ich denke Neville beginnt etwas zu vermuten und ich will nicht da sein, wenn er es endlich herausfindet."

„Ich kann mit ihm reden, wenn du willst.", bot Luna an.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Aber es wird nicht angenehm sein."

„Tja, jetzt verstehe ich nichts mehr,", sagte Ginny seufzend, „aber ich nehme dich beim Wort. Für jetzt. Du wirst es uns eventuell aber sagen müssen, es sei denn du willst ihn für den Rest seines Lebens versteckt halten. Oder ist das der Grund?", fügte sie frech hinzu. „Das ist es, oder? Du hast ihn irgendwo an deinem Bett festgekettet."

Luna glitt nun in einen milden hysterischen Anfall und Hermine erging es nicht viel besser. „Nein.", japste sie schließlich, als sie wieder atmen konnte. „Nein, ich plane, ihn ab und an raus zu lassen. Du hast recht, ich werde es euch irgendwann sagen müssen. Aber nicht jetzt, okay?"

„Okay. Jetzt da das geklärt ist, was willst du ihm zu Weihnachten besorgen, wenn du nicht gehst und einen Heiratsring kaufst?"

„Verdammt. Ich weiß nicht. Ihr zwei solltet mir eigentlich dabei helfen."

„Du könntest ihn einfach fragen, was er will.", sagte Ginny.

„_Könnte_ ich, aber ich würde mir lieber selbst etwas einfallen lassen. Er hat sowas nicht oft gehabt."

„Du könntest ihn irgendwo hin ausführen.", schlug Luna vor, ein wenig Atemlos von ihrem Lachanfall. „Er mag die Muggelwelt. Geh irgendwo anders hin, zieht euch formell an und schlag euch die Nacht um die Ohren."

„Das ist ein Gedanke. Vielleicht mache ich das sowieso. Aber ich will ihm immernoch etwas geben, was er am Weihnachtsmorgen öffnen kann – besonders weil ich ihn am Abend allein lasse, um zum Fuchsbau zu gehen."

„Ich denke immernoch, dass Reizunterwäsche deine beste Chance ist, wenn du ihm etwas zum… _auspacken _geben willst.", sagte Ginny durchtrieben.

„Er würde es wahrscheinlich zerreißen. Er war in letzter Zeit sehr brutal mit meinen Kleidern.", gab Hermine reumütig zu. „Und selbst wenn er es nicht täte, wäre ich dann viel zu spät zum Essen mit euch."

„Wir würden es verstehen.", sagte Ginny schelmisch. „Wenn du zu spät kommst sage ich allen anderen einfach, dass du im Bett bist und dir deine Unterwäsche von deinem mysteriösen großen, dunklen und gutaussehenden Zauberer vom Körper gerissen wird, bevor er dich vernascht."

„Danke.", sagte sie trocken, sich eine innerliche Notiz machend, früh aufzutauchen, um so eine Deklaration zu vermeiden. Severus wäre nicht beeindruckt und sie würde wahrscheinlich vor Verlegenheit sterben; eine Änderung des Themas schien angebracht zu sein. „Kommt schon. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden irgendwas finden." Lunas Vorschlag, irgendwo hinzugehen, hatte ihr eine Idee gegeben, aber sie musste zuerst mit ihm darüber reden. „Lasst uns einen ruhigen Ort finden; ich will meinen Patronus schicken und ihn etwas fragen."

Sie fanden einen kleinen Park, der dankbarerweise keine kleinen Kinder hatte und setzten sich auf eine Bank. „Was?", fragte Luna interessiert.

„Ich weiß, dass er Muggelweihnachtslieder mag; Ich will ihn fragen, ob er schonmal bei einer Mitternachtsmesse an Weihnachten war. Wenn ja, nehme ich ihn mit zur Weihnachtsmesse am Kings Kollege in Cambridge."

„Davon habe ich gehört", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. „Nicht mein Ding, oder Harrys, aber ich glaube es ist ziemlich gut, oder?"

„Man sagt es ist unglaublich. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass der religiöse Aspekt ihm nicht unangenehm ist." Sie schickte ihren silbernen Otter auf den Weg und hoffte, dass sie ihre Frage in so einer Weise gestellt hatte, dass er vorsichtig mit seiner Antwort war und wünschte sich, sein Telefon würde in Hogwarts funktionieren.

„Was ist sein Patronus?", fragte Ginny; Luna wusste es bereits.

„Das siehst du in einer Minute, wenn er antwortet. Der Patronus wird nicht zu ihm gehen, solange er nicht allein ist, also wenn er mit jemandem spricht, wird es eine Verzögerung geben. Und er könnte schlechte Laune haben – heute morgen schien er in Ordnung, aber inzwischen könnte alles passiert sein."

„Ihr habt es geschafft, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen für Privatsphäre mit dem Patronus zu machen? Das könnte nützlich sein. Ist es schwierig?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich zeige es dir an Weihnachten."

Nach ein paar Minuten deutete Luna. „Da. Ist er das?"

Der blasse, halbtransparente, silberne Fuchs trottete zu ihnen über den Schnee, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. „Ein Fuchs, das ist ja schön.", kommentierte Ginny, beobachtend. „Ich kann kaum warten, seine Stimme zu hören."

Hermine glaubte, ihr Herz würde still stehen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht und wechselte einen alarmierten Blick mit Luna; Severus' Stimme war so distinkt, dass sie augenblicklich erkannt werden würde. _Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass er sich daran erinnert hat, dass ich nicht alleine bin… _Dann wiederum, wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht die gleichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen genommen hatte wie sie, hatte er es wahrscheinlich. Als der Fuchs sie erreichte, blickte er Hermine an und seine spitze Schnauze öffnete sich, als er simpel antwortete: „_Yeah; fast jedes Jahr."_

Der Slang ließ sie entspannen und sie seufzte in Erleichterung trotz des leichten Stiches, den sie verspürte, wenn sie seine wundervolle Stimme so verzerrt durch den rauen Akzent hörte. Der Fuchs zwinkerte ihr tatsächlich zu, bevor er sich elegant auf dem Punkt drehte und verschwand.

Luna blinzelte. „Das war nicht seine Stimme… oder?"

„Das war die Stimme, die er benutzt, wenn er nicht erkannt werden will.", erklärte Hermine, in ihrer Erleichterung grinsend. „Er musste sich erinnert haben, dass ich nicht alleine war. Sorry, Gin, keine Hinweise hier."

„Verdammt.", antwortete die Rothaarige fröhlich. „Dann nehme ich an, du hasst deine Idee für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk jetzt?"

„Ja, aber ich will ihm immernoch etwas kaufen. Kommt schon, wir haben noch ein paar Stunden, bis die Geschäfte schließen."

* * *

Hermine wünschte, dass sie schon vor Monaten auf die Idee gekommen wäre. Um Tickets und reservierte Sitze für die Neun Lehren und Weihnachtslieder am Kings Kollege zu bekommen, musste man sich um Oktober herum bereits anmelden. Ansonsten musste man sich in der Schlange anstellen. Und wenn man einen Sitz wollte, musste man sich an dieser Schlange sehr früh anstellen; wenn du nicht um ungefähr neun Uhr morgens dort warst, würdest du die vollen eineinhalb Stunden für die Messe stehen, die erst um drei Uhr Nachmittags begann.

Severus war _nicht_ erfreut um sechs Uhr früh am Tag des Weihnachtsabends geweckt zu werden und gesagt zu bekommen, dass er schicke Muggelklamotten tragen und sich für einen langen Tag bereitmachen solle, besonders da sie ihm nicht sagen wollte warum. Sie dachte, dass er vielleicht zunächst ablehnen würde. Sie konnte seine Haltung verstehen; Gott wusste, dass er die meiste Zeit wenig genug Schlaf bekam; aber dies war ein besonderer Anlass und sie verwarf seinen Einspruch ein wenig grob. Er schmollte und war einsilbig, bis er geduscht und eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte und dann war er wach genug, um mit dem richtigen Beschweren zu beginnen; er beschwerte sich während des langen Weges von Hogwarts durch die schneeige Dunkelheit zum Apparationspunkt außerhalb der Tore hinweg und wurde offen wütend, als sie sich weigerte ihm zu sagen, wohin es ging und auf Seit-an-Seit-Apparation bestand.

Scheinbar mochte er diese Art der Fortbewegung genauso wenig wie alle anderen und brauchte ein paar Momente, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen und die unangenehmen Gefühle abzuschütteln, bevor er sich finster in den winterlichen Straßen umsah. „Wo sind wir?"

„Cambridge."

„Und warum sind wir in Cambridge um Sieben in der Früh?", fragte er missmutig.

„Wir werden uns zu den vielen Leuten da vor dem Gebäude gesellen und für die nächsten acht Stunden im Schnee herumstehen."

Er blickte sie gleichmütig an, dann drehte er sich um und starrte durch die Dunkelheit zu dem besagten Gebäude. „Ah, ich verstehe.", antwortete er mit einer Stimme die angab, dass er langsam die Geduld verlor. „Und wieso sollten wir soetwas machen?"

„Das ist die Kapelle des Kings Kollege.", antwortete sie, als würde das alles erklären.

Er blinzelte und blickte überrascht auf sie nieder. „Die Weihnachtsliedermesse? Also deswegen hast du mich über die Mitternachtsmesse letztens gefragt. Ich habe mich schon gewundert." Sie für einen langen Moment anstarrend, brach er schließlich den Augenkontakt ab, um wieder zur Kapelle zu blicken. „Du hättest es einfach sagen können.", sagte er eventuell mit einer leicht fassungslosen Stimme.

Hermine grinste ihn an und schob ihren Arm durch seinen. „Ich weiß, dass ich es hätte sagen können. Aber wo wäre der Spaß daran gewesen?" Er blickte sie finster an und sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin unerträglich."

„Hmph.", war seine einzige Antwort, als sie vorsichtig über den eisigen Weg liefen, um sich der langsam formenden Schlange anzuschließen.

Acht Stunden Rumstehen in der Kälte gab ihnen genügend Zeit zu reden; und schließlich war Severus derjenige, der den nützlichen kleinen Zauber erfunden hatte, der andere davon abhielt, ihnen zuzuhören. Er lächelte ironisch, als sie _Muffliato _zauberte, scheinbar nun mit etwas besserer Laune und fragte trocken: „Also was für Fragen hast du jetzt?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie dein religiöser Hintergrund war. Ich meine, ich kenne nicht viele Zauberer, die zur Kirche geben."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern waren überhaupt nicht religiös und es spielte keine Rolle in meiner Erziehung. Es war purer Zufall, dass ich begonnen habe zur Mitternachtsmesse an Weihnachten zu gehen. Ich war… Dreiundzwanzig oder Vierundzwanzig, glaube ich. Ich bin nach Spinners End zurückgegangen über Weihnachten, weil Dumbledore mich vollkommen irre gemacht hat und ich es nicht länger in Hogwarts ertragen hatte; ich konnte nicht schlafen und machte einen Spaziergang. Ich bin zufällig an der lokalen katholischen Kirche vorbeigekommen und hörte die Musik; ich war neugierig und bin reingegangen und habe im Hintergrund gestanden und zugehört. Ich wusste ein wenig von Religion – genug um zu realisieren, dass es fast sicherlich totaler Müll war – aber ich war zuvor nie interessiert gewesen. Ich fand eine Broschüre über die Messe und schaute sie mir an und das Meiste machte überhaupt keinen Sinn, aber die Musik… war wunderschön. Der Orgel zuzuhören und der Gemeinde beim Singen mit dem Chor… da war eine Atmosphäre, die ich nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, ein Gefühl des Friedens und des – _je ne sais quoi.[2]_ Was es auch war, ich wusste, dass ich nicht dazugehörte, aber ich konnte es trotzdem fühlen und ich mochte es. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ging ich und kaufte mir eine Kassette mit Muggelweihnachtsliedern; und danach versuchte ich soweit möglich jedes Jahr zur Kirche zu gehen."

„Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt gefragt, ob du jüdisch bist, oder teilweise jüdisch.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. Zumindest bis sie begonnen hatten, miteinander zu schlafen, da er nicht beschnitten war.

„Wirklich? Warum?", fragte er neugierig.

„Naja, ‚Tobias' ist ein hebräischer Name; und manche deiner Attribute…"

„Meine Nase.", sagte er flach und seine Augen verengten sich leicht.

„…Ja,", gab sie vorsichtig zu, „aber auch deine Augen – sie sind wirklich schwarz, nicht braun und schwarze Augen sind nicht wirklich kaukasisch."

Severus bedachte dies, nachdenklich aussehend. „Ich nehme an, da hast du einen Punkt.", gab er vorsichtig zu. „Mein Vater könnte jüdisch oder teilweise jüdisch gewesen sein – wenn er es war, dann hat er sich davon abgewendet, aber er hätte es sein können. Ich weiß wenig über meinen Stammbaum, mütterlicher- wie väterlicherseits. Die Prinzfamilie hat meine Mutter fast komplett verstoßen dafür, dass sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat, aber es waren sowieso nichtmehr viele von ihnen übrig; die Linie war fast tot, was einer der Gründe ist, warum sie es getan hat. Ich erinnere mich vage an meine Muggelgroßeltern; meine Großmutter starb, als ich noch sehr klein war, und ich war vielleicht Sieben oder Acht, als ich meinen Großvater im Krankenhaus habe sterben sehen, aber ich habe sie nur ein oder zwei Mal getroffen. Ich habe mich nie wirklich dafür interessiert, meinen familiären Hintergrund zu untersuchen.", fügte er neutral hinzu. Sie standen ein paar Minuten schweigend da, bevor er fragte: „Was ist mit dir?"

„Meine Eltern sind beide Protestanten aber sie waren nie wirklich gläubig. Wir sind Sonntags in die Kirche gegangen, wenn wir nichts Besseres zu tun hatten und ich bin getauft worden, um meine Großeltern glücklich zu machen. Aber wir sind immer zu den Mitternachtsmessen an Weihnachten gegangen, sobald ich alt genug war, um es durch die Messe zu schaffen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Ich weiß, was du meinst mit der Atmosphäre. Du kannst den Glauben fast fühlen, oder? Ich glaube nicht daran, wirklich, aber da ist definitiv _etwas._"

„Ja.", stimmte er leise zu.

* * *

Es war ein sehr langer Tag, um in der Kälte zu stehen und nur unterbrochen dadurch, dass sie sich abwechselten die Toilette zu benutzen oder Kaffee oder Essen zu besorgen und es war eiskalt. Irgendwann hatte Severus ritterlich seinen Mantel ausgezogen, um ihn ihr um die Schulter zu legen, sich einige zufriedene Lächeln von den übrigen Menschen in der Schlange einfangend, was ihn finster dreinblicken ließ und Hermine lächelte, als sie den etwas zerfetzten Mantel enger um sich zog, die verbleibende Wärme und seinen Geruch genießend.

Endlich öffneten sich die Türen um halb Zwei und sie wurden nach Innen gelassen; Severus humpelte zu diesem Zeitpunkt deutlich. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise. „Ich weiß, dass die Kälte deinem Knie nicht gut tut."

„Ja.", murmelte er als Antwort. „Ich habe einfach zu lange auf der gleichen Stelle gestanden. Sobald ich mich setze, wird es besser sein."

Sie fanden ihre Sitze und sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt darüber nachgedacht, dir für Weihnachten einen schönen Gehstock zu besorgen.", gab sie zu. „Nichts schreckliches natürlich ; vielleicht ein antiker Schwertstock oder etwas ähnliches. Aber alle, die ich gesehen habe, haben mich nur an Lucius Malfoys Zuhälterstock erinnert."

Er verschluckte sich. „Sein _was_?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme und sie grinste ihn an.

„Das habe ich gedacht, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Der Stock, der Mantel… alles, was noch gefehlt hat, war ein glänzendes, goldenes Medaillon, ein paar glitzernde Siegelringe und ein goldener Zahn."

Severus schüttelte sich in fast geräuschlosem Lachen, als er seine Augen zusammen presste, seine Unterlippe beißend, um sein Freude zu unterdrücken. „Ich hätte jede Galleone gegeben, die ich jemals besessen habe und je besessen werde, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er dich das je hätte sagen hören.", sagte er unstetig mit zuckenden Lippen. „Ich glaube es hätte Bellatrix' Wutanfälle in den Schatten gestellt." Nach einem Moment fügte er bedauernd hinzu: „Obwohl jetzt, da ich darüber nachdenke, hätte er die Referenz nicht verstanden. Umso mehr Grund, dass der neue Stundenplan so schnell wie möglich in Kraft tritt, damit solche pompösen, übertriebenen Idioten wie Lucius verstehen können, dass sie nicht so bedrohlich sind, wie sie glauben."

„Ich denke, dass Minerva es bei der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz erwähnen wird; sie will Muggelkunde als Option ab dem ersten Schuljahr freigeben nächstes Jahr, glaube ich. Wir haben darüber gesprochen."

„Hmm." Er sah nachdenklich aus und sie lächelte, diesen Gesichtsausdruck kennend; er plante etwas.

„Spar dir deine schändlichen Verschwörungen für ein andermal, Slytherin.", trug sie ihm leise auf. „Wir sind in einem heiligen Ort."

„Erwartest du einen göttlichen Blitz, der durch die Decke kracht?", fragte er spöttisch. „Ich bin irgendwie überrascht, dass ich nicht in Flammen aufgegangen bin, als ich über die Schwelle trat."

„Severus.", schimpfte sie sanft und er lächelte.

„Denkst du etwa ich kenne nicht das hartnäckige Gerücht, dass ich ein Vampir sei?", fragte er trocken, „trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ab und an in der Öffentlichkeit esse und regelmäßig im Sonnenlicht herumlaufe, wo mich jeder sehen kann? Von all den unzähligen Gerüchten über mich, macht das am wenigsten Sinn."

„Ein Beliebtes, als ich auf der Schule war, sagte du wärest ein nicht registrierter Animagus.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Er schnaubte sanft. „Das ist eine sehr alte Geschichte. Welche Version hast du gehört – der Rabe, die Fledermaus oder die Schlange?"

„Alle.", gab Hermine zu. „Auch eine mögliche Spinne."

„Davon habe ich noch nicht gehört. Von den Vieren könnte ich glaube ich mit dem Raben leben. Die Fledermaus oder Spinne interessieren mich nicht sonderlich und Schlangen habe ich noch nie gemocht… selbst vor der Hütte."

„Der Leiter von Slytherin mag keine Schlangen?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Jetzt machte es Sinn, wegen Nagini, aber in der Vergangenheit…

„Die Ironie ist an mir nicht vorübergegangen.", antwortete er trocken. „Jedenfalls kann ich dir versichern, dass ich weder ein Vampir, noch ein Animagus bin."

„Ich denke, ich hätte es bemerkt, wenn du ein Vampir wärest.", schoss sie zurück und er schnaubte sanft. „Du würdest einen guten Raben machen.", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Oder einen Panther vielleicht – das könnte ich mir vorstellen." Ja, er würde ein beeindruckender Panther sein, dunkel und geschmeidig und lauernd und elegant gefährlich; oder vielleicht ein Adler…

„Ein Vielfraß wohl eher.", murmelte, seine Lippen zuckend, als sie lächelte.

„Nein, du bist zu dünn und zu kontrolliert. Hast du nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Animagus zu werden?"

„Kurz – ich denke, die meisten Menschen haben zumindest einmal darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich habe es nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Transfiguration ist sowieso nicht meine starke Seite und ich mag die Idee nicht, mit einer Form zurechtkommen zu müssen, die ich nicht mag. Wie ich mein Glück kenne, _wäre_ ich eine Spinne gewesen. Du warst immer sehr gut in Transfiguration, wenn ich mich recht erinnere – hast du es versucht?"

„Ich habe mich eingearbeitet.", gab sie zu. „Ich bin weit genug gekommen um zu wissen, dass es funktioniert hätte. Aber ich bin nie weiter vorgedrungen – ich denke ich wollte mich nicht nochmal in ein Tier verwandeln. Einmal war genug."

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Du hast es verdient. Du hattest Glück, dass ich ein Gegengift entwickeln konnte, oder du hättest vielleicht bis zum heutigen Tage einen Schwanz. Vielsafttrankunfälle sind bekannt dafür, schwierig rückgängig gemacht zu werden."

„Ja, ja, ich bin unendlich dankbar, o berühmter Tränkemeister.", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Ich würde aber doch gerne wissen, was meine Form sein würde."

„Ein Zwergpudel.", antwortete er augenblicklich, seine Augen glitzernd mit fröhlicher Boshaftigkeit. „Lächerliche Mengen von unkontrollierbarem lockigen Haar und ein unaufhörliches, unerträgliches Bellen."

„Du Blödmann!", keuchte sie wutentbrannt, sich kaum davon abhalten könnend, ihn zu verfluchen – sie _waren_ schließlich in einer Kirche – und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, ihren Ellenbogen hart genug in seine Rippen zu jagen, um ihn grunzen zu lassen.

Offensichtlich damit kämpfend, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, grinste Severus ihr durchtrieben zu, seine Augen kräuselnd in Amüsement, als er sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte; er sah entspannter aus, als sie ihn je in er Öffentlichkeit gesehen hatte. Langsam verblasste sein Grinsen, nur ein entferntes Lächeln in seinen Augen zurücklassend, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ernster, bevor er seinen Blick senkte und fort sah. „Nein,", sagte er leise, „du würdest nichts so absurdes sein. Du wärest eine Löwin, voll wilder Schönheit und Feuer und Leidenschaft."

Er hatte es wieder getan, sie vollkommen entwaffnet und ließ sie ihn anstarrend zurück, als ihr Zorn sich verflüchtigte. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf, erstarrt wegen des Kompliments – immer wieder sagte er die süßesten Dinge, scheinbar aufrichtig. Er blickte sie nun nicht an, stattdessen scheinbar beschäftigt den Boden unter seinen Stiefeln zu betrachten und schließlich lächelte sie und akzeptierte die Niederlage – sie würde nie einen Krieg der Worte gegen ihn gewinnen. Seinen Mantel enger um ihre Schultern ziehend, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Schenkel, sanft drückend; sie wusste es besser, als ihm tatsächlich zu danken, oder es irgendwie verbal zu würdigen. Er legte seine Hand über ihre, seine langen Finger mit ihren verflechtend und sein Daumen glitt unter ihre Hand, um an ihrem Ring zu rasten und sie saßen schweigend da, wartend, dass die Messe begann.

* * *

Es war unglaublich; sie bereute es, nicht schon vor Jahren gekommen zu sein. Die Kapelle war beeindruckend und die Akustik eines jeden Chorleiters Traum. Die Weihnachtslieder waren absolut wundervoll und das Ambiente der Messe enthielt seine eigene ruhige Magie. Aber, das beste von allem, sie hörte Severus singen – sehr leise zunächst, da er offensichtlich versuchte, nicht gehört zu werden, aber nach und nach nahm ihn die Atmosphäre gefangen und er vergaß, sich zurück zu halten und sie hörte ihn das erste Mal singen. Seine Stimme sandte Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule und Tränen drohten zu laufen – nicht, weil er ein guter Sänger war, da sie da ein wenig voreingenommen war und es wirklich nicht hätte sagen können, oder wegen des Effekts, den seine Stimme normalerweise auf sie hatte, obwohl der auch da war, aber weil er aufgehört hatte, sich zu verstecken. Er hatte seine Verteidigung komplett aufgegeben und war einfach er selbst; ein sehr seltenes Ereignis und eines, welches sie normalerweise nur sah, wenn sie alleine zusammen hinter verschlossenen und gesicherten Türen waren. Auch ließ er ihre Hand während der gesamten Messe nicht los.

Als sie danach mit dem Rest der Menge aus der Kirche stromerten, blickte Hermine zu ihm auf. Er war entspannt und lächelte, seine Augen hell und warm, als er sich umblickte und in diesem ungeschützten Moment sah sie wieder den Mann, der er hätte sein können, wenn er das Leben gehabt hätte, das er verdiente. Er sah jünger und glücklicher aus, sodass sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand ihn als Severus Snape erkannt hätte. Ihren Blick spürend, blickte er auf sie nieder und hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an; er lächelte zurück und blickte sich einmal mehr um, als sie einen ruhigen Punkt zur Apparation suchten.

„Es ist erst halb Fünf.", kommentierte er überrascht, als sie liefen, seine Uhr betrachtend.

„Ich weiß… es fühlt sich später an, oder? Die Messe geht aber nur eineinhalb Stunden."

„Musst du bald wieder zurück?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht wirklich, nein.", antwortete sie langsam, zu ihm aufblickend. „Was hast du vor?"

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Nichts spezifisches; aber heute war… angenehm gewesen und…"

„Ich will auch noch nicht, dass es zuende ist.", sagte sie ihm sanft und das Lächeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

„Naja, dann,", sagte er leichtherziger, „wohin soll es gehen, meine Dame?"

Überrascht, erstarrte sie für einen Moment, bevor sie sanft lachte. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Wohin du willst.", bot er an.

„Mir ist es egal, Severus, solange ich bei dir bin.", sagte sie ihm ehrlich und sah, wie seine Augen sich leicht weiteten; sie drückte seine Hand sanft, hoffend er würde keine Panik bekommen und fügte an: „Lass uns einfach für eine Weile laufen und sehen, ob uns irgendetwas über den Weg läuft."

Nach einem Moment der Anspannung, atmete er aus und entspannte sich, ihre Finger wiederum leicht drückend. „In Ordnung."

* * *

Zum Schluss waren sie einfach für Stunden herumspaziert, Händchen haltend und erzählend, es einfach genießend, die Zeit so öffentlich miteinander zu verbringen ohne Deadlines oder wichtige Termine. Keine Schüler, keine Lehrerkonferenzen, keine Verpflichtungen. Severus vollführte ein kleines Wunder, indem er das wahrscheinlich einzige Restaurant in Cambridge fand, welches einen freien Tisch für Zwei am Weihnachtsabend besaß, dank einer Absage in letzter Sekunde; was noch besser war, der Tisch war versteckt in einer gemütlichen Ecke des kleinen Bistros, ihnen Privatsphäre und ein sehr gutes Mahl gewährend. Hermine fragte sich kurz, ob er Magie benutzt hatte, um es zu arrangieren, aber als das Dessert ankam – ihr absoluter Favorit, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, welche Severus anscheinend fast genauso mochte wie sie – entschied sie, dass es sie, dieses eine Mal, nicht interessierte.

Er bezahlte für das Essen mit der einfachen und doch effektiven Methode, indem er einen Streit über den Ursprung des Sprichwortes ‚einen auf Holländer machen' [3] (im nicht-sexuellen Sinne) und bezahlte die Rechnung, während sie abgelenkt war und lachte, als sie versuchte, ihn auszuschimpfen. Ihre Hand nehmend, zog er sie auf die verdunkelte Straße, legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie nah an sich. „Hör netterweise auf zu streiten.", orderte er sanft. „Du hast den Tag arrangiert, also habe ich das Dinner bezahlt. Jetzt still."

Nachgebend, schlang sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Du gibst mir keine Ordern.", grummelte sie, wissend, dass sie nicht lange an ihrer Wut hätte fest halten können, selbst wenn sie wirklich wütend gewesen wäre. Heute war einer dieser perfekten Tage gewesen, der nicht oft passierte, aber der für ein Leben lang im Gedächtnis bleiben würde und es war unmöglich irgendetwas anderes außer fröhlich zu sein. Besonders, als er auf der Mitte der Straße anhielt, sich zu ihr drehte, ihr Gesicht anhob und seinen Kopf senkte und sie küsste, als der Schnee langsam um sie herum wirbelte. Er schmeckte nach süßer Schokolade und Kirschen und Alkohol und unter all dem der nun bekannte Geschmack von Melasse und Regen; die Geschmäcker ihres Lieblingsessens vermengt mit dem Geschmack des Mundes ihres Liebhabers.

Als er sich von ihr zurück zog, lächelte er nicht, aber seine Augen waren warm. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.", sagte er sanft.

Technisch war es noch kein Weihnachten für drei Stunden oder so, aber sie würde sicherlich nicht darüber streiten. „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus.", antwortete sie ähnlich sanft.

Sie apparierten zurück zu den Schultoren und begannen, den eingeschneiten Weg zum Schloss entlang zu laufen, während sie sich an den Händen hielten. Sein Daumen rieb über ihre Knöchel. „Du bist kalt.", bemerkte er.

„Ein wenig.", gab sie zu. „Es macht mir nichts."

„Nichtsdestotrotz denke ich, dass ein heißes Bad gut tun würde."

Kurz davor zu protestieren, dass es nicht nötig war, bemerkte sie das Glühen in seinen Augen und lächelte langsam. „Jetzt, da du es sagst, denke ich, dass das vielleicht weise wäre.", stimmte sie gedankenvoll zu. „Schließlich ist Unterkühlung schrecklich gefährlich. Man sollte besser kein Risiko eingehen. Um genau zu sein, scheinst du selbst ein wenig kalt zu sein…"

„In der Tat? Aber die Schulleiterin sagte erst letzte Woche, dass wir ökonomischer sein sollten, also kann die Wanne unglücklicherweise nur ein Mal gefüllt werden."

„Das _ist_ schade. Ich denke, dann ist es ein wirkliches Glück, dass du so eine große Badewanne hast."

„Ein glücklicher Zufall, sicherlich.", sagte er gedehnt, ihre Hand widerwillig loslassend, als die Lichter des Schlosses in Sicht kamen.

* * *

Hermine lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in dem warmen Wasser gegen seine Brust, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legend, während seine Arme sich um sie schlangen. „Perfekt.", murmelte sie leise, ihre Augen schließend und lächelnd. „Wenn ich eine misstrauische Frau wäre, Severus, würde ich mich fragen, ob du diese scheinbar spontane Verführung geplant hast."

Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Rumpeln an ihrem Rücken, als er seine Wange an ihr nasses Haar lehnte. „Ich wusste nichteinmal, dass du mich nach Cambridge schleppst, bevor die Sonne aufging.", antwortete er logisch. „Wenn ich irgendetwas geplant hätte, hättest du es sicherlich unterbrochen. Und wer hat irgendwas über Verführung gesagt?", fügte er neckend hinzu, versuchend – und dabei scheiternd – sich unschuldig anzuhören.

„Du sagst, du hättest keine niederen Motive, Slytherin?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Selbst wenn ich dir glauben würde… dein Körper sagt etwas anderes." Um ihren Punkt zu bekräftigen, rückte sie ein wenig näher an ihn heran, wo sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß, ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf seine wachsende Erregung lenkend.

„Ich sitze nackt in einer eingesunkenen Marmorwanne, umgeben von Kerzen mit einer wunderschönen und genauso nackten jungen Frau in meinen Armen.", stellte er in mildem Tonfall fest. „Ich glaube ich müsste klinisch tot sein für drei Tage, um _nicht_ zu reagieren unter diesen Umständen, egal wie meine ursprünglichen Intentionen waren." Seine Arme spannten sich um sie herum an, als er sein Gesicht an ihrem Nacken rieb.

Ihren Kopf zurückneigend, um ihm Zugriff auf ihre Kehle zu gewährleisten, entspannte Hermine sich in seine Berührungen, lächelnd. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt, weißt du?"

„Über was?", fragte er abwesend, mehr Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Haut widmend, als seine Hände begannen zu wandern.

„Dein Badezimmer; ich _wusste_ diese Dekadenz war nicht nur aus medizinischen Gründen."

Severus schnaubte sanft und machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten; sie wussten beide, dass sie ihn nur neckte, keiner von ihnen wollte sich streiten über seine medizinischen Bedürfnisse in der Vergangenheit und er war offensichtlich weitaus mehr daran interessiert, so viel von ihrem Körper zu berühren und zu küssen, wie er erreichen konnte. Scheinbar hatte er einen spezifischen Plan im Kopf und sie war mehr als glücklich, dem zu folgen; ein Teil der konstanten Hitze zwischen ihnen kam von ihrer Freude, der Fokus solch konzentrierter, intensiver Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.

In diesem Fall war ihre Belohnung dafür, ihm volle Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu lassen, sanft und liebevoll gebadet zu werden im Kerzenlicht, bevor sie aus dem Wasser gehoben und ins Schlafzimmer getragen wurde, wo er sie gründlich trocknete – ein Prozess, der sowohl schwieriger als auch angenehmer gestaltet wurde, da er darauf bestand, seinen Mund zu benutzen, anstatt eines Handtuchs, jeden individuellen Tropfen Wassers von ihrer Haut küssend und über jeder empfindlichen Stelle zu verweilen, die er über die letzten paar Monate entdeckt hatte. Erst dann schob er sich endlich über sie, sein Gewicht drückte sie auf das Bett, als er sich mit köstlich leichter Vertrautheit zwischen ihren Schenkeln nieder ließ und seine Augen verließen die ihrigen niemals, als er in sie eindrang.

Als sie sich mit ihm bewegte, überlegte Hermine, dass es wahrscheinlich der romantischste Abend ihres ganzen Lebens gewesen war und das noch verstärkt dadurch, dass er so vollkommen ungeplant gewesen war. Severus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie für den Tag geplant hatte und es gab keinen Weg, wie er irgendetwas im Voraus hätte arrangieren können. Es hatte etwas sehr süßes an sich aufgrund der unschuldigen Spontanität und gleichzeitig war die leichteste Andeutung fast trotzigen Humors in seinen schwarzen Augen, der sagte, dass er verdammt gut wusste, wie lächerlich und voller Klischees dies war, ihn dies aber nicht sonderlich interessierte. _Vom Wundervollen zum Lächerlichen ist es nur ein Schritt_, sagte sie sich selbst abwesend, ihren Rücken durchdrückend und in seinen Mund stöhnend, als er sie küsste, _und das ist auf jeden Fall wundervoll._ Dann wurde es vollkommen unmöglich, weiter nachzudenken, als sie sich an ihm verlor, nur vage bewusst, dass er ihren Namen in seiner Lust seufzte.

* * *

Sie wachte zuerst am nächsten Morgen auf, etwas, das nicht oft passierte und lächelte, als sie realisierte, dass es Weihnachten war und sie in den Armen ihres Liebhabers lag. Das Leben konnte wirklich nicht besser werden als jetzt. Sich näher an ihn kuschelnd und die Wärme seiner Haut an der Ihrigen genießend, blickte sie sich im verdunkelten Schlafzimmer um und realisierte, dass Severus seinen bann gegen Hauselfen für gelockert haben musste, da sie es gewesen sein mussten, die ihre Geschenke neben seinem Bett gestapelt hatten. Entweder das, oder er war vorhin aufgestanden und hatte sie aus dem Lehrerzimmer und ihren Räumen hierher gebracht, was wahrscheinlich eher der Fall war.

Hermine konnte seine Seite des Bettes nicht von ihr sehen, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht; sie wusste bereits, dass das einzige Geschenk dort ihres wäre. Das war nicht so beunruhigend, wie es einmal hätte sein können, da sie wusste, dass es ihn wirklich nicht interessierte, aber es war trotzdem eine Schande. Gerade jetzt jedoch, hatte sie dringendere Probleme und sie begann den langsamen Prozess, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, ohne ihn aufzuwecken, bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging.

Als sie zurückkam, war er wach, wenn auch gerade so und lächelte sie schläfrig an, hinreißend zerzaust aussehend. Sie lächelte zurück. „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus."

„Ebenso, denke ich mal.", murmelte er, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, bevor er sich herum rollte und streckte, seine Stimme rau vom Schlaf.

Ohne Erfolg versuchend, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf über ihn. „Geh dich waschen und rasieren, bevor du die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen verlierst. Ich setz Kaffee auf." Er war wirklich kein Morgenmensch, was nur bewiesen wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er ihre Worte nur mit einem Grunzen würdigte, bevor er tat, wie geheißen.

Sobald sie wieder im Bett zusammengerollt waren mit Tassen voller Kaffe und einem schnurrenden Krummbein, sah er menschlicher aus und beobachtete mit amüsierter Toleranz, als sie nach dem ersten Geschenk in dem Haufen griff. Nach einem Moment verschwand sein Lächeln und er sagte leise: „Ich habe dir nichts besorgt…"

„Sei nicht albern.", antwortete sie augenblicklich, ihren Kopf zu ihm drehend, um ihn anzulächeln. „Du hast meine Eltern für mich gefunden. Und du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bei dieser Logik, hättest du mir auch kein Geschenk geben sollen."

„Ah. Naja, es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht nur ein Geschenk für dich, sondern auch für mich.", gab sie zu, verlegen lächelnd. „Du verstehst es, wenn du es aufmachst."

Neugierig dreinblickend, hob er die lange, flache Box hoch und betrachtete sie, bevor er die Schleife öffnete und behutsam das Geschenkpapier entfernte. Die Box ähnlich behutsam öffnend, schob er die Lage Schutzpapier zur Seite und Hermine grinste, als sie sein Gesicht beobachtete. Sie hatte sich geweigert, sich von Ginny dazu überreden zu lassen Reizwäsche zukaufen, aber die Idee von Kleidung hatte ihr eine Inspiration gegeben. Langsam zog er den schwarzen Ledermantel aus der Box und hob ihn hoch, ihn mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend.

Er war ziemlich teuer gewesen, aber er war es wert und jetzt, da sie ihre Miete nichtmehr bezahlen musste, hatte mehr Geld zum Ausgeben.

„Ich kann nicht sehen, welchen Vorteil du daraus bekommst.", sagte er schließlich, seinen Kopf schief legend und zu ihr schauend.

„Weil ich dich sehe, wie du ihn trägst, natürlich.", sagte sie ihm; sicherlich sollte das offensichtlich sein.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ah. Natürlich."

„Hör auf so zu lächeln. Es ist ein Mantel, kein Halsband. Ich habe keinen Lederfetisch."

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt."

„Das brauchtest du auch nicht. Du hast ein böses Grinsen, wenn du an dreckige Dinge denkst."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, aber er kommentierte es nicht, stattdessen wieder den Mantel anblickend, als seine langen Finger das Leder streichelten. „Danke.", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Bitteschön."

Er legte den Mantel sehr vorsichtig zurück in die Box und legte alles zur Seite, bevor er sich zurück gegen die Kissen lehnte mit seinem Kaffe und sie beobachtete mit einer gewissen liebevollen Nachsichtigkeit, während sie begann, sich durch ihre eigenen Geschenke zu arbeiten. Hauptsächlich waren es die üblichen Bücher und Süßigkeiten, aber da war eines, welches erfreutes Lachen von ihr erntete.

„Was?", fragte Severus neugierig.

Sie grinste und hob es hoch. „Schau, was Luna mir gegeben hat." Es war ein weicher Pullover mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt, der aus grün und grau gefleckter Wolle bestand – Slytherinfarben. Es war viel schöner als der übliche Weasleypullover, obwohl sie sich entschied, das Molly nicht zu sagen; normalerweise mochte sie ihr traditionelles Weihnachtsgeschenk aber der diesjährige war von einem recht ausgewaschenen Beigeton. _Ihr gehen wahrscheinlich die Farben aus._

Seine Augen glühten mit amüsierter Anerkennung, als er Lunas Geschenk betrachtete. „Sehr schön…", schnurrte er.

„Ich nehme an, dass es genauso für dich gedacht war, wie für mich.", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich würde ihn gerne heute tragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen das gut fänden. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn sowieso für Quidditchspiele aufbewahren."

Er gluckste leise zur Antwort und trank seinen Kaffee zuende. „Wann verlässt du mich?"

„Du wirst es überleben.", sagte sie ihm trocken. „Ich sagte, dass ich um halb Eins da sein würde, aber wenn ich nicht früh da bin, fängt Ginny an irgendwelche lüsternen Geschichten zu erzählen, warum ich zu spät komme."

„Was eine gute Idee.", bemerkte er.

„Benimm dich.", orderte sie, mit Schwierigkeiten ein Lächeln unterdrückend. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen intensivierte sich, als er seine Tasse hinstellte, aber sie hatte nicht die Zeit zu reagieren, als er sich plötzlich und schnell bewegte, fast ihren eigenen Kaffee verschüttend, als er sie über das Bett und in seine Arme zog.

Lachend und atemlos, entzog sie sich dem Kuss und versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Severus! Ich sagte, benimm dich!"

„Ah,", murmelte er schmunzelnd, „aber du hast es versäumt, _gutes_ Benehmen zu spezifizieren."

„Oh, du -!", begann sie zu protestieren, aber er brachte sie mit rücksichtsloser Effizienz zum Schweigen und als der Kuss sich vertiefte, merkte sie wie schwer es wurde sich zu erinnern, warum sie sich geweigert hatte. Es schaffend, sich kurz zu entziehen, murmelte sie: „Eines Tages, ich schwöre es, werde ich dich nicht damit davon kommen lassen." Und Küsste ihn wieder, um ihn am Lachen zu hindern. Sie sah selten diese verspieltere Seite von ihm und es war wundervoll ihn so glücklich zu sehen; das allein hätte sie zum Nachgeben gebracht, selbst wenn er nicht so unglaublich gut darin wäre.

* * *

„Ich hoffe du bist glücklich.", grummelte sie einige Zeit später, als sie aus der Dusche kam. „Ich werde jetzt zu spät sein."

Severus grinste sie an von seiner Position auf dem Bett, wo er nicht im mindesten Verlegen nackt zwischen den durcheinander gebrachten Laken lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, zerzaust und sexy und schwierig zu widerstehend. „Wie es der Zufall will, ja, bin ich. Und nein, du wirst nicht zu spät sein. Es ist noch nichteinmal halb Zwölf."

„Ich habe nichts gegessen seit letzter Nacht.", beschwerte sie sich.

„Molly Weasley wird genug Essen gemacht haben für eine Armee. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst nicht verhungern."

„Ah, aber ich habe in den letzten Tagen die Kalorien eines halben Jahres verbrannt.", antwortete sie und er gluckste leise.

„Ein exzellenter Punkt. Ich rate dir so viel wie nur menschenmöglich heute zu essen, da du noch einige mehr verbrennen wirst, wenn du zurück kommst."

„Das ist ein schmerzlich durchsichtiger Versuch mich dazu zu bekommen, nicht zu gehen.", schimpfte sie ihn, lächelnd, als ein warmer Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule rannte. „Was ist mit der berühmten Slytherinsubtilität geschehen?"

Er warf ihr einen gespielt betrübten Blick zu. „Ich habe zu viel Zeit mit einem gewissen Gryffindor verbracht."

Entscheidend, dass dieser Kommentar keine Antwort wert war, tat Hermine ihr bestes, ihn zu ignorieren und suchte sich ihre Kleidung für den Tag aus, widerwillig entscheidend, dass es ein wenig viel wäre, Lunas Pullover zu tragen. Trotzdem wollte sie etwas tragen, dass sie an ihn erinnern würde – abgesehen von ihrem Ring natürlich – und sie fand eine fast goldene Bluse in dem Wandschrank, die grün bestickt war um den Kragen und die Knöpfe. Wenn sein sanftes, fast überraschtes Lächeln etwas zu bedeuten hatte, dann, dass Severus die Geste bemerkt und verstanden hatte – oder vielleicht würdigte er auch nur den tiefen Ausschnitt und die Enge der Bluse, wenn sie sich die Reaktion seines Körpers ansah. Sie ignorierte ihn noch mehr, wissend, dass wenn sie dies nicht tat, sie wirklich zu spät kommen _würde._ „Ich sollte besser gehen.", sagte sie, sobald sie angezogen war.

„Finde ich nicht.", murmelte er und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Schmoll nicht. So verlockend es auch ist, den ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen, ich kann das jeder Zeit tun –"

„Sagt wer?", warf er ein. Sie ignorierte ihn weiter.

„- aber ich kann meine Freunde nicht sehr oft sehen. Ich bin heute Abend wieder da. Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst dich bis dahin beschäftigen."

„Hmph. Ich würde dir sagen, du sollst Spaß haben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das möglich sein könnte. Mittagessen mit den Weasleys und ihren unzähligen Schwagern und Kindern… Ich kann mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen."

„_Tschüss_, Severus.", sagte sie ihm fest, sich drehend, um ihm vom Türrahmen aus zuzulächeln, bevor sie ging.

* * *

[1] Jeder sucht nach diesem Etwas; das Eine, das alles komplett macht; Man findet es an den seltsamsten Orten; Orten, von denen du nie wusstest, dass es dort sein kann.

[2] was auch immer

[3] Im Original ‚going Dutch'; ich habe die Phrase noch nie gehört und nehme an, dass sie nur im Englischen zu finden ist; nach ein wenig Recherche habe ich hoffentlich korrekt herausgefunden, dass man damit ‚selbst bezahlen' meint. Wenn jemand eine Berichtigung oder sonstiges hat, darf er mir das gerne in Reviews oder PM mitteilen und ich werde die Info im nächsten Kapitel auflisten. Danke.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Nächstes Kapitel wird der Geburtstag unseres Helden, nach ein wenig festivem Drama, von einem Vorfall überschattet, der seine Slytherins involviert.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod das Kapitel war doch so zuckersüß x3 und das nächste wird so aufregend! Bitte anschnallen, es wird turbulent!


	21. Chapter 21

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Viel mehr Aktion in dem hier. Soziale Reform ist ein sehr langsamer Prozess und nicht immer schön...

* * *

**"Histories of ages past  
Unenlightened shadows cast  
Down through all eternity  
The crying of humanity..."[1]**  
– Donovan, 'Hurdy Gurdy Man'.

* * *

Die Dinge sind nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen. Der _größte_ Teil des Tages war absolut wundervoll gewesen; es war toll gewesen, alle wieder zu sehen und wie immer war Mrs. Weasleys Kochkunst unübertroffen – umso besser, wenn man bedachte, wie hungrig sie war – und der Nachmittag hatte spaß gemacht. Aber dann war alles ziemlich spektakulär aus den Fugen gegangen und das aus keinem anderen Grund als dass ihre Freunde sie über ihren mysteriösen, unbekannten Liebhaber geneckt hatten und sie ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er in Slytherin gewesen war. Niemand hatte diese Nachrichten gut aufgenommen und nun kämpfte Hermine damit, ihre Stimme am Zittern zu hindern, während sie ihrem Patronus ihre Nachricht mitteilte.

„_Severus, ich bin's, Hermine. Ich bin am Fuchsbau, aber ich fühle mich nicht gut genug, um zu apparieren. Könntest du bitte kommen und mich aufsammeln? Danke."_

„Was hat die Fledermaus damit zu tun?", fragte Ron streitlustig, als der Otter verstand und sie konnte kaum ihre erste wütende Antwort zurückhalten, sich in Anbetracht seiner Dummheit wütend fühlend. Sie hatte alles getan, außer in Neonlichtern zu buchstabieren _Ich liebe Severus Snape; _wie viele Hinweise _brauchten_ sie, bevor sie es verstanden? Wie viele intelligente und launische Halbblut Slytherins diesen Alters, die im Krieg gekämpft haben, hatte sie einst gekannt und unerwartet eineinhalb Jahre zuvor wieder getroffen?

Ihre Zähne zusammenbeißend, antwortete sie knapp: „Da ich zurück nach Hogwarts will, wird es wohl Sinn machen, jemanden _von _Hogwarts zu fragen, mir zu helfen, anstatt jemand anderen zu Zwingen den Trip zu machen, oder?"

„Du fragst nicht – ihn?", fragte Ginny mit gedämpftem Tonfall.

„Wenn ich ihm sage, was passiert ist, wird er wahrscheinlich hier hereinplatzen und alle verhexen. Ihr werdet ihn nirgendwo in eurer Nähe haben wollen, wenn er es herausfindet. Und wenn ich bedenke, wie ihr euch aufgeführt habt, will ich ihn auch nicht in eurer Nähe haben." Gerade jetzt war es jedoch schrecklich verlockend. Einer von ihnen konnte auch noch Hoffen, gegen Severus gewinnen zu können; die einzigen, die auch nur annähernd gut genug waren, waren Harry und vielleicht Bill und ihr Slytherin würde ihnen mehr als nur eine schwere Zeit bereiten, wenn er wütend genug war, um nichtmehr fair zu sein. „Ich gehe besser nach draußen und warte. Ich bezweifle, dass Severus gute Laune haben wird und er wird sicherlich keinen von euch sehen wollen."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", schnappte Ron und sie konnte nur knapp dem Drang widerstehen, ihn zu schlagen.

„Danke für das Mittagessen, Molly.", sagte sie ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Umstände bereitet habe."

„Das hast du nicht, Liebes.", versicherte Mrs. Weasley ihr augenblicklich. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Kinder. Ich _hatte_ gedacht, dass ich ihnen bessere Manieren beigebracht habe.", fügte sie in einem Tonfall hinzu, der harsche Worte später versprach.

„Wir sind nicht alle ausgeflippt, als wir das S-Wort gehört haben.", protestierte George milde. „Manche von uns –"

„Nicht jetzt, George.", wies sein Vater ihn leise an.

Hermine war zu wütend und aufgebracht, um zu lächeln. Sie sagte knapp ihre Abschiedsgrüße, Harry finster anstarrend, als er versuchte, etwas zu sagen und stolzierte nach draußen und zum Apparationspunkt hinter dem Zaun am ende des Gartens. Zitternd wartete sie und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Severus vielleicht gar nicht wusste, wo der Fuchsbau war; sie würde ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche schauen, wenn er es nicht wusste. Selbst wenn, vielleicht hatte sie zu viel von ihm verlangt; er würde die Weasleys nicht sehen wollen und sie wusste, dass er lieber ein langsam wirkendes Gift trinken würde, als Harry gegenüber zu treten. Versuchend nicht darauf zu verweilen, tat sie ihr bestes die erhobenen Stimmen aus dem Haus hinter ihr zu ignorieren.

Scheinbar Stunden später hörte sie einen lauten _Knall_ und sah eine bekannte, dunkle Figur. Sich misstrauisch umblickend, entspannte er sich, als er sah, dass sie die einzige Person im Umkreis war und nickte ihr zu. „Entschuldige. Ich wäre früher erschienen, aber ich war nichtmehr hier gewesen seit der erste Krieg geendet ist und die Apparation war schwierig."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich will nur nach Hause."

Er runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihres Tones, sein Körper wurde sowohl angespannt, als auch bewegungslos. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er knapp. „Ich dachte anhand deiner Nachricht, dass du lediglich zu viel getrunken hättest."

„Nichts ist passiert. Bitte, können wir einfach gehen?", fragte sie.

„Offensichtlich _ist_ etwas passiert, wenn du so beunruhigt bist.", sagte er leise in der seidigen Stimme die sie warnte, dass er wütend wurde. „Was haben diese Idioten diesmal gesagt?"

Hermine seufzte müde. „Wir haben indirekt über dich gesprochen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass mein mysteriöser Mann in Slytherin gewesen war. Da war ein Streit. Ich habe meine Beherrschung verloren. Und jetzt kann ich mich nicht gut genug konzentrieren, um zurück zu apparieren, ohne mich zu zersplintern. Ich – _Nein, _Severus.", schnappte sie, seinen Arm packend und ihre Finger hinein grabend, zu spät bemerkend, dass er seinen neuen Mantel trug. „_Nicht."_

Er starrte sie finster an, aber drehte sich vom Haus fort. „Wieso bitteschön nicht?", fragte er in einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Blut vergossen wird und weil sie vielleicht unsensible Idioten mit Vorurteilen sind, aber sie sind auch meine Freunde und ich hätte es lieber, wenn das so bleiben würde. Wenn du da jetzt hineinstürmst, wird die Hölle losbrechen und alles wird auseinanderfallen. Lass es ziehen."

Seine Augen waren flach geworden bei ihren Worten. „Gut.", sagte er knapp und hielt seinen Arm zu ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort. Offensichtlich war er wütend über die ganze Sache, aber sie wollte wirklich nicht auch noch mit ihm streiten, nicht wenn der Tag so wunderbar begonnen hatte. Seinen Arm ergreifend, ertrug sie den wirbelnden Druck und das unangenehme Gefühl der Seit-an-Seit-Apparation und als sie sich erholt hatte und ihre Balance außerhalb der Schultore wiederfand, war er bereits dabei den Weg hinauf zu stolzieren.

Verwirrt und seines Benehmens überdrüssig, wenn sie seine Unterstützung wollte, fluchte sie leise und zwang sich, ihn ein zu holen. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Wieso sollte irgendetwas los sein?", antwortete er knapp.

„Ich _weiß_ es nicht. Darum _frage_ ich.", knurrte sie. „Du wusstest schon, dass sie Vorurteile gegen Slytherins haben. Sicherlich solltest du das inzwischen gewohnt sein."

„Das ist nicht – vergiss es."

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum du so bist?" Sie begann atemlos zu werden bei dem Versuch, mit seinen wütenden Schritten Schritt zu halten. „Warum dann? Verdammt, Severus, halt eine Minute an. Sprich mit mir." Er hielt widerwillig an, aber wollte sie nicht anblicken. Nach einem langen Moment sackten seine Schultern hinunter, als die wütende Anspannung ihn verließ; sie runzelte die Stirn, realisierend, dass er vielmehr unglücklich war als wütend. „Severus?", fragte sie unsicher.

Er seufzte, sie immernoch nicht anblickend und fragte leise: „Schämst du dich wirklich so sehr für mich, Hermine?"

Diese eine simple Frage erschütterte sie vollkommen, als sie die Implikationen verstand. Die Welt schien schief auf ihrer Achse zu hängen, als sie realisierte, warum er so offensichtlich unglücklich war, warum er wütend geworden ist, als sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sie zu verteidigen, warum sie ihre Worte vorsichtiger hätte wählen sollen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, nicht hinein zu gehen und Dutzende anderer Dinge. „Gott, Severus, nein! Niemals!"

Er blickte sie kurz an und sah dann wieder fort, den schneeigen Boden betrachtend, auf dem er stand. Sie blickte ihn an; Seine Schultern waren gebeugt und angespannt, fast, als würde er sich bereit machen geschlagen zu werden. _Oh, Gott._ Schluckend, versuchte sie sich zu erklären, hoffend, sie sagte nicht das Falsche; sie hatte ihn heute schwer verletzt vollkommen ungewollt. „Ich habe immer geplant, ihnen eventuell von uns zu erzählen, aber sie werden es nicht gut aufnehmen. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich es so tue, es ihnen in Etappen sage und versuche ein Bild dieses Mannes zu malen, ohne ihre Vorurteile dir Gegenüber zu stoßen, dass es vielleicht besser ausgehen würde."

„Ich habe mir nicht vorher erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken,", sagte Severus neutral, „aber… ich habe nichts zu verlieren durch unsere – Assoziation. Und du hast alles." Er blickte sie nun an, aber sein Gesicht war so vollkommen frei von Ausdruck, dass er es genauso gut nicht hätte tun können.

„Das ist es nicht!", sagte sie deutlich. „Wenn es dazu kommt, dass ich zwischen dir oder meinen Freunden entscheiden muss, wähle ich immer dich. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich überhaupt nicht erst wählen muss. Vielleicht ist es dumm von mir – der heutige Tag bekräftigt das nur – aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich sie dazu überreden kann, uns zu akzeptieren. Keine andere Meinung zählt, nicht wirklich, aber… sie sind immernoch meine Freunde und ich würde es mögen, wenn sie sich für mich freuen würden. Ich verspreche dir, es liegt nicht an dir; es liegt an ihren Vorurteilen, dass ich so langsam voranschreiten kann. Und ich schäme mich sicherlich nicht für dich oder uns. Ich würde nicht so sehr versuchen, sie alle in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, wenn ich mich schämen würde."

Hermine hielt ihren Atem an, ihn betrachtend. Seine Selbstachtung war immernoch erschreckend niedrig, selbst nach all dieser Zeit und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr glauben würde – präzise aus dem Grund, dass er wollte, ihre Worte wären wahr. Impulsiv bat sie an: „Schau selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Benutz Legilimentik."

Er verspannte sich, da er das offensichtlich nicht erwartet hatte. Es hatte sie auch selbst überrascht, um ehrlich zu sein, aber sie meinte es – obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er in ihren Gedanken sehen und wie es ihn beeinflussen würde. Sie wusste, was sie für ihn fühlte, aber sie wusste auch, was passieren würde, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde. „Das ist nicht notwendig.", sagte er schließlich mit einer recht angestrengten Stimme. „Ich glaube dir." Zitternd schloss er seine Augen für einen Moment. „Ich bin töricht und du warst wirklich unglücklich."

„Du warst nicht töricht. Ich kann sehen, warum du auf die Gedanken gekommen bist. Es tut mir leid, Severus – ich wollte niemals auch nur einen Moment dich glauben lassen, dass ich mich für dich schämen würde oder dich vor anderen verstecken wollte." Sie berührte zögerlich seinen Arm, fühlte wie angespannt und Hart die Muskeln unter ihrer Hand waren und nach einer weiteren schmerzlich langen Pause, fühlte sie, wie er sich entspannte und hörte, wie er langsam ausatmete. Vorsichtig, fügte sie hinzu: „Um ehrlich zu sein dachte ich, du bevorzugst es, es privat zu halten…"

Seine Augen wurden etwas weicher, als sich die Anspannung weiter verflüchtigte. „Das möchte ich auch. Aber du nicht, zumindest soweit es deine Freunde betrifft. Ich hatte begonnen anzunehmen, dass du ihnen nichts gesagt hast, weil du mich als ein schamvolles Geheimnis siehst. Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich falsch lag."

Sie lächelte ihn zögerlich an, ähnlich erleichtert. „Nein, ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt, weil ich versuche auf zwei Hochzeiten zu tanzen.", sagte sie ironisch. „Ich weiß, dass Ron es niemals akzeptieren wird und ich glaube Harry auch nicht. Der Rest der Weasleys könnte sich vielleicht damit arrangieren, aber es wird nicht leicht sein. Luna weiß es bereits; Neville wird ausflippen und wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit mir sprechen; der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums wird mich bis zum Ende aller Zeit hassen. Zu verschieben, es ihnen zu sagen, wird daran nicht wirklich etwas ändern."

„Ist schon gut. Teile so viel Informationen, wie du möchtest, wie schnell du möchtest.", sagte er ihr leise. „Jetzt, da ich deine Gründe kenne, werde ich versuchen, weniger empfindlich zu sein." Eines seiner leisen Fastlächeln wärmte seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Obwohl ich vielleicht die Beherrschung verlieren könnte, wenn du einen Artikel im _Propheten_ veröffentlichst.", sagte er trocken.

Hermine schauderte theatralisch. „Ich wollte es nie zu öffentlichem Wissen machen. Nur enge Freunde. Und wie abgestoßen auch immer sie bei dem Gedanken sein werden, sollten sie besser kein Wort zu irgendjemandem sagen, ansonsten werde _ich _die Beherrschung verlieren."

„Ein angsteinflößender Gedanke, in der Tat.", kommentierte er und sie lächelte, sich weigernd, sich davon ködern zu lassen. Sie war nicht so mächtig wie manche ihrer Freunde, aber sie war ein guter Kämpfer, wenn sie es sein musste und wenn es darauf ankam, würde sie einen Vorteil haben, da sie weit williger war, gewaltsam zu werden, als die anderen. _Plus: ich habe einen Slytherin, um mich zu verteidigen._

„Ich meinte, was ich sagte, als ich dir einen Blick angeboten habe."

„Ich weiß, dass du es meintest, aber ich mag es nicht, Legilimentik gegen irgendjemanden anzuwenden. Es fühlt sich an wie – nein, es _ist_ eine Form von Vergewaltigung, selbst wenn das Subjekt willens ist. Es ist nichts, was ich jemals leichtherzig getan habe und ich tue es sicherlich nicht nur, weil ich mein Ego füttern will."

Sie grinste. „Du nimmst an, dass das, was du siehst, dein Ego füttern würde, also glaube ich nicht, dass es das braucht."

Er schnaubte zur Antwort, ihr einen amüsierten Blick zuwerfend und einfach so war die Laune verflogen und der Vorfall aufgelöst. Die verflogene Anspannung gab ihr eine Chance seine Aufmachung zu würdigen; der Ledermantel sah genauso gut aus, wie sie gehofft hatte. Scheinbar mochte er sein Geschenk.

„Hören Sie auf, mich anzugaffen, Professor Granger. Was sollen die Schüler denken?"

„Sie würden sich fragen, warum Professor Snape so gut aussieht.", antwortete sie milde. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie mich bemerken würden, wenn sie dich so sehen könnten."

Die Winkel seiner dunklen Augen kräuselten sich in stillem Amüsement. „Ich dachte mein Ego muss nicht weiter gefüttert werden."

„Na gut, dann werde ich in Zukunft nichts Nettes mehr sagen.", schnaubte sie gespielt beleidigt, lächelnd und seinen arm freundschaftlich nehmend, als sie auf das Schloss zuliefen. „Falls du dich gewundert hast, gab es auch einen weitern Grund, warum ich dich nicht rein gelassen habe.", fügte sie gedankenvoll zu.

„Der wäre?"

„Es wäre nicht sehr fair ihnen gegenüber gewesen. Wirklich, Severus, kannst du dich nicht mit jemandem anlegen, der dir gewachsen ist?"

Er lachte darauf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dann könnte ich nicht gewinnen."

„Hinterhältiger Slytherinbastard."

„Unerträgliche Gryffindorbesserwisserin."

* * *

Der Rest der Ferien war angenehmer, besonders da Eulen nicht leicht in Hogwarts verweilen konnten, um auf Antworten von Angestellten oder Lehrern warten zu können; Hermines Post wurde von der Eulerei durch die Hauselfen zu ihren Räumen transferiert und konnte daher ruhigen Gewissens ignoriert werden. Der Haufen versuchter Entschuldigungen war sehr beeindruckend, als sie sich endlich hinsetzte, um ihn durchzugehen, ein Prozess, der irgendwie dadurch behindert wurde, dass Severus hinter ihr stand, über ihrer Schulter mitlas und sarkastische Kommentare machte. Es gab mehrere unschöne Erwähnungen von ihm in manchen Briefen, die angeboten wurden als Versuch einer Erklärung des Vorurteils gegenüber Slytherin.

Zum Schluss hatte sie eine Kopie einer generellen Antwort zu jedem geschickt, sie bissig informierend, dass sie glücklich war, es sie nicht wirklich interessierte, ob die anderen es waren oder nicht, sie nicht ihre Zustimmung brauchte und ihre Freunde zu beleidigen, um die Beleidigung ihres Liebhabers zu rechtfertigen nicht wirklich ein guter Weg war, sich zu entschuldigen; und ja, das meint dich, Ronald und dich, Harry. Sobald das erledigt war, empfand sie die Sache zumindest jetzt für erledigt.

Eventuell würde sie ihnen die volle Wahrheit sagen müssen – ihr gingen die Andeutungen aus – aber das konnte warten. Sobald Neujahr vorüber war, wäre es Severus' Geburtstag und danach würde sie anfangen zu versuchen wieder mit ihren Eltern anzubändeln; und _danach_ würden die Dinge ruhiger sein und sie könnte sich auf persönlichere Probleme konzentrieren. Sie würde sowieso Zeit brauchen, um die Kampagne zu planen, denn wenn etwas schief laufen würde, würde ein Desaster geschehen – das Letzte, was sie wollte oder brauchte war, dass jemand überreagierte und die Nachricht dort ausposaunte, wo die falschen Leute sie hören könnten. Das konnte warten.

Neujahr verlief erfolgreicher als das letzte Jahr. Sie hatte ihre Kollegen informiert, dass sie es mit ihrem Mann verbringen würde und war früh am Abend in die Kerker geflüchtet; Severus hat sich diesmal nicht betrunken, zumindest nicht mehr als sie, da sie den Champagner gebracht hatte und er hatte deutlich bessere und positivere Laune (nicht, dass das schrecklich schwierig war, wenn man bedachte, wie depressiv er das letzte Jahr gewesen war). Die private Feier begann mit einem alkoholisierten Kuss um Mitternacht und endete einige Stunden später mit der schläfrigen Entdeckung, dass verschütteter Champagner dazu tendierte, die Laken zu beschmutzen, wenn die Trinkenden nur Augen dafür hatten das zu säubern, was auf der Haut des jeweils anderen verschüttet wurde. Der Hangover am nächsten Tag schien den Preis wert zu sein – und Hangover waren kein großes Problem, wenn du mit einem Zaubertrankmeister zusammen lebst.

„Also was ist dein Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr?", fragte Hermine ihn träge am Nachmittag, als beide endlich sauber und nüchtern und tatsächlich aus dem Bett draußen waren.

„Azkaban umbenennen zu lassen in das Haus der aufgehenden Sonne.", antwortete er sarkastisch, lässig das Feuer entfachend. „Da niemand jemals seinen Vorsatz einhält, kann man genauso gut gleich von Anfang an vollkommen Lächerliche machen."

Ein Lachen unterdrückend, schüttelte sie den Kopf über ihn. „Du bist schrecklich. Du hast niemals einen ernsthaften Vorsatz gehabt?"

„Nein – zumindest nicht an Neujahr. Wenn ich weiß, dass ich etwas tun muss, tue ich es oder finde einen Weg, es zu umgehen. Die Zeit des Jahres ist unwichtig."

„Guter Punkt.", gab sie zu.

„Hast du irgendeinen gemacht?"

Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Das Jahr so weiter zu führen, wie wir es begonnen haben."

Severus schmunzelte. „_Das_ könnte durchaus gehalten werden. Um genau zu sein, kann ich es förmlich garantieren."

* * *

Sie hatte Pläne geschmiedet für Severus' Geburtstag, bekam jedoch nie die Chance, sie auch umzusetzen. Sie wurden beide vor Sonnenaufgang dadurch geweckt, dass jemand an die Tür seines Büros hämmerte; er zog sich hastig seine Robe über und ging hinaus, um nachzuforschen. Hermine lauschte den entfernten Stimmen, unfähig zu hören, was sie sagten, bis sie Severus rufen hörte: „_Was?"_. Mehr Stimmen, seine Stimme und eine höhere, die wahrscheinlich zu einem Schüler gehörte und er platzte zurück ins Schlafzimmer einen Moment später mit brennenden Augen, um eilig seine Roben anzuziehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Zeit. Sag's dir später.", knurrte er, absolut wütend aussehend und kurz davor, einen Mord zu begehen und rauschte hinaus, sobald er angezogen war, eine entfernte Spur Magie in der Luft zurück lassend, als seine Kontrolle bröckelte.

Unglücklicherweise hatte sie einen vollen Unterrichtstag, also würde ‚später' sehr viel später sein. Sie sah ihn nur einmal den ganzen Tag, als er in das Lehrerzimmer rauschte, um ein paar Papiere aufzusammeln und ein Blick auf seinen umwölkten Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr deutlich, dass er unglaublich miese Laune hatte; sie konnte fast sehen, wie die Luft um ihn herum kochte und die Atmosphäre war plötzlich erstickend bedrückend. Er blickte sie nicht an und knallte die Tür so fest hinter sich zu, dass die Wände wackelten. Was auch immer geschehen war, er hatte es offensichtlich nicht gut verkraftet; sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jemals so wütend gesehen hatte, nichteinmal, wenn die Rumtreiber involviert waren.

„Weiß irgendjemand, was los ist?", fragte sie niemand besonderen, aber die anderen Mitglieder des Kollegiums sahen genauso verwirrt aus wie sie.

Sobald seine letzte Klasse vorüber war, hoffte sie, dass er in die Kerker zurückkehren würde, aber als sie auf die Karte der Rumtreiber blickte, war er in Minervas Büro. Das war sehr seltsam. Ihre Lippe beißend, ging Hermine auf die Suche nach jemandem, der vielleicht wissen würde, was passiert ist, die Gänge direkt um die Kerker herum durchsuchend in der Hoffnung den Blutigen Baron zu finden, bevor sie ihre Suche ausweitete. Endlich sah sie eine bekannte Figur und joggte schnell den Gang hinunter auf sie zu. „Nick!"

Der Gryffindorgeist drehte sich herum und lächelte, eine Hand zur Begrüßung hebend. „Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Du hast mich gesucht?"

„Ich habe nach einem der Geister gesucht. Weißt du, was heute Morgen passiert ist?"

„Heute Morgen?"

„Ein Schüler kam vor Sonnenaufgang zu Severus.", erklärte sie leise. „Er war seitdem in mörderischer Laune den ganzen Tag, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann und jetzt ist er mit Minerva in ihrem Büro. Was ist passiert?"

Nick sah ernst aus – ernster als sonst zumindest. „Eine schlimme Sache,", murmelte er feierlich, „eine wirklich schlimme Sache. Ein Schandfleck auf Gryffindors gutem Namen."

„Sir Nicholas, keine Rätsel bitte. Was ist _passiert_?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf traurig, ihn fast von seinen Schultern stoßend, bevor er sich wieder fing. „Drei Gryffindor Fünftklässler haben eine Slytherin Zweitklässlerin in den Toiletten des zweiten Stocks heute Morgen in die Enge getrieben.", sagte er leise. „Myrte hat gesehen, was passiert ist. Sie…" Er seufzte zittrig. „Sie haben das Mädchen festgehalten und mit irgendeiner Art Muggelstift, der sich nicht abwaschen lässt, auf ihren Arm gemalt."

„Auf ihren – oh, Merlin!" Horror füllte sie. „Du meinst nicht, sie haben das Dunkle Mal gezeichnet, Nick?"

„Das haben sie.", bestätigte er nüchtern. „Myrte hat es dem Baron gesagt, der die Slytherins aufscheuchte. Einige von ihnen gingen, um das Mädchen zu retten, während andere zu Professor Snape liefen, um ihn von dem zu informieren, was geschehen ist. Es wurden einige unangenehme Verhexungen gebraucht – die Zweitklässlerin ist im Krankenflügel und schläft ihren hysterischen Anfall aus, während zwei ihrer Angreifer und einer ihrer Beschützer gerade behandelt werden. Peeves hat mir gesagt, dass der Schulleiter – ich meine Professor Snape – mit der Schulleiterin darüber streitet, wer bestraft werden soll."

„Oh, verdammtes Höllenfeuer. Kein Wunder, dass er so wütend war." Hermine biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Ich muss wissen, was vor sich geht…"

„Die Portraits und Geister sind daran gebunden, nichts zu offenbaren, was im Büro des Schulleiters geschieht.", sagte Nick entschuldigend. „Ich schlage vor, dass du den Krankenflügel aufsuchst und wartest; ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Professor Snape dort sein wird, sobald sein Treffen beendet ist."

„Okay. Danke, dass du mir alles gesagt hast, Nick."

* * *

Das Opfer war immernoch bewusstlos; Madame Pomfrey war gezwungen gewesen, ihr einen sehr starken Schlaftrunk zu geben, da nichts anderes geholfen hatte, ihre Hysterie zu beruhigen und das Mal auf ihrem Arm mit keinem Zauber oder anderen mondäneren Methoden zu beseitigen war – die Matrone wusste nicht, wie sie es permanent gemacht hatten. Die zwei Verletzten von Gryffindor sahen ebenfalls nicht gut aus, da sie mit einer beeindruckenden Varietät an Verhexungen und Verzauberungen getroffen worden waren; Hermine war überrascht zu sehen, dass der Slytherinpatient niemand anderes als Timothy war, der Drittklässler mit den erschöpften Augen, der zwei Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als Severus fort gewesen war. Diese alten Augen waren nun schwarz schattiert und ein wenig geschwollen, aber er schien überraschend fröhlich, als sie mit ihm sprach und er versicherte ihr zuversichtlich, wenn auch ein wenig undeutlich, dass „alles okay sein wird, denn Professor Snape wird das schon schaukeln."

„Hat Professor Snape Ihnen nicht beigebracht, dass man seine Kämpfe wählen soll?", fragte Hermine ihn amüsiert – sie mochte den Jungen und er war einer der einzigen beiden Slytherins bisher, der Muggelkunde als Option gewählt hatte. „Ihr Gesicht sieht aus, als hätten Sie einen Kampf gegen eine Wand verloren."

„Ich bin die Treppen hinuntergefallen, Professor Granger,", antwortete er unschuldig, bevor er hinzufügte, „aber die Treppen haben den Versuch verdient."

„Das liegt nicht an Ihnen, das zu entscheiden.", rügte sie ihn sanft.

„Mr. Alton hat einige Probleme darin, seine Impulse zu kontrollieren.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr leise vom Türrahmen. „Man fragt sich manchmal, wieso er nicht nach Gryffindor sortiert worden ist." Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um, um einen sehr müde aussehenden Severus am Türrahmen lehnend zu sehen; seine frühere Wut schien Müdigkeit gewichen zu sein.

„Gryffindor wollte mich nicht, Sir.", antwortete Timothy frech, in eine sitzende Position rutschend, während er auf den gebrochenen Arm, der in einer Schlinge über seiner Brust ruhte, aufpasste.

„Hüte deine Zunge.", antwortete Severus abwesend, ohne Biss hinter den Worten. „Professor Granger, ein Wort, bitte."

Sie folgte ihm aus dem Raum hinaus in den ruhigen Hauptraum des Krankenflügels. „Nick hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist.", sagte sie leise. „Was hat Minerva entschieden?"

Funken absoluten Zorns glühten in seinen schwarzen Augen auf. „Drei Mal kannst du raten. Und die ersten zwei Male zählen nicht."

„Oh, Gott, Severus. Sie lässt sie nicht unbestraft laufen?"

„Nicht ganz.", murmelte er, seine Lippe verzog sich. „Alle die involviert waren, bekommen Nachsitzen, inklusive der Slytherins." Die Bitternis in seiner Stimme war unmissverständlich; für Severus war es eine allzu bekannte Geschichte. Er sagte weiterhin: „Das einzige Zugeständnis, welches ich aus ihr wringen konnte – mit der Hilfe der Portraits – war, dass die Gryffindors ihr Nachsitzen bei mir haben werden, aber nur, wenn ein anderes Mitglied des Kollegiums anwesend ist, um sicher zu stellen, dass ich die Blagen nicht umbringe."

„Ich mach's.", sagte sie augenblicklich und seine Augen wurden weicher.

„Danke. Ich wollte dich schon fragen. Und danke, dass du gekommen bist, um meine Slytherins zu sehen."

„Wer sagt, dass das der Grund ist, warum ich hier bin?", fragte sie unschuldig und er lächelte fast.

„Mr. Altons Gesicht wird mit der Zeit heilen, wurde mir gesagt.", sagte er. „Die anderen Mitglieder des Rettungstrupps waren Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die relativ unbeschadet davongekommen sind."

„Ich mag Timothy."

„Das glaube ich. Er wird noch weit kommen, wenn er sich nicht zuerst umbringt. Ich habe ein Lösungsmittel vorbereitet, um den Stift von Miss Hamptons Arm zu beseitigen; sie wird bald aufwachen und ich muss mit ihr sprechen, bevor sie in den Schoß ihres Hauses zurückkehrt. Ich habe bereits zu meinen Slytherins gesprochen und die nötigen Strafen verteilt mit der Ausnahme des jungen, bandagierten Löwen im Raum hinter uns. Alle, die noch übrig sind, sind die drei Übeltäterinnen."

„Wann ist das Nachsitzen?"

„Heute Abend. In ungefähr einer Stunde, um genau zu sein."

Sie fühlte ein Flattern der Enttäuschung; so viel zu ihren Plänen für den Abend. „Sie werden das Abendessen verpassen. Du auch, wo wir gerade dabei sind."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns etwas essen will, sobald das hier rum ist."

„Weißt du, was du tun wirst?", fragte sie leise, die Wut in seinen Augen nicht mögend.

Er nickte grimmig. „Ja.", antwortete er kurz angebunden, es nicht weiter ausführend.

* * *

„Du siehst müde aus, Severus.", sagte sie ihm sanft, als sie den Krankenflügel kurze Zeit später verließen und den langen Weg in Richtung der Kerker einschlugen.

„Ich bin müde.", antwortete er erschöpft. „Ich habe den gleichen Kampf für fast vierzig Jahre gekämpft und ich habe keinerlei Fortschritt gemacht."

„Dein Haus hat Glauben in dich. Ich habe das gesehen, als du fort warst."

„Ihr Glauben ist vielleicht falsch platziert. Ich kann diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist diesen drei dummen Mädchen nachsitzen zu geben und meinen Slytherins zu sagen, dass sie vorsichtiger sein sollen."

„Du versuchst es. Das ist das Wichtige. Du weißt, wie schlecht es sich anfühlt zu wissen, dass niemand auf deiner Seite ist; dank dir müssen sie sich nicht auch so fühlen."

Er antwortete nicht, aber nach einem Moment berührte er ihre Hand kurz. Sie sagten nichts weiter, bis sie die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten sich hinter ihnen schloss, als Hermine seufzte und ihn anblickte. „Ich kann dir nicht wirklich alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen, ohne mich ein wenig dumm zu fühlen, wenn man bedenkt, wie erfolgreich der heutige Tag gewesen ist.", stellte sie ironisch fest.

Eine Seite seines Mundes zuckte in ein leichtes, bitteres Halblächeln. „Ich schätze den Gedanken nichtsdestotrotz." Er schnaubte sanft. „Ich fühle heute Nacht jedes einzelne meiner fünfzig Jahre."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hier…" Sie hielt ihm eine kleine Box entgegen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ob dumm oder nicht."

„Hat es irgendeinen Sinn dir zu sagen, dass du mir nichts hättest besorgen müssen?", fragte er, es annehmend.

„Keinerlei, da ich das schon vorher wusste.", antwortete sie milde, sein Gesicht beobachtend, als er die kleine Box von dem Papier befreite und den Ring im Inneren sah. Aus solidem Silber bestehend, war es tief graviert mit schwarzen Buchstaben und sie beobachtete ihn, wie er die lateinischen Worte mit einer Fingerspitze nachfuhr.

„Wo hast du das gefunden?", fragte er nach einem langen Moment, auf den Ring starrend.

Sie lächelte und sagte betont: „An einem Marktstand in Camden."

Seine Augen zuckten zu ihren, dann wieder fort. „Ah." Er hörte sich fast verlegen an und sie lächelte triumphierend. _Ich wusste es. _Sie hatte schon eine Weile vermutet, dass der Otterring spezialangefertigt war und viel gekostet hatte; es war schön, dies bestätigt zu haben – und sie fühlte sich ein wenig besser, was den Betrag anging, den sie für diesen Ring ausgegeben hatte. „_Ad Finem Fidelis."_, flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„'Treu bis ans Ende'.", übersetzte sie leise – nicht, dass er eine Übersetzung benötigt hätte. „Ich fand, dass es passt."

In der Vergangenheit hatte er immer vorsichtig jedes Geschenk weggesteckt, welches sie ihm gegeben hatte und es erst später angezogen, wenn er alleine war. Diesmal nicht; er starrte den Ring für ein paar Minuten an, ihn langsam in seinen Händen drehend, bevor er ihn behutsam auf den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand schob und seinen Zauberstab zog, um ihn auf die perfekte Größe zu schrumpfen und sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht durch einen Unfall abfallen konnte. Sobald das getan war, betrachtete er ihn, seine schwarzen Augen unlesbar, bevor er sie anblickte. „Danke, Hermine.", sagte er leise und sein Tonfall und Gesichtsausdruck machten es deutlich, dass er nicht nur von dem Geschenk sprach.

„Mehr als gern geschehen, Severus.", antwortete sie sanft, ihn anlächelnd.

Nach einem langen Moment der Stille, verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er seufzte. „Ich muss mich darauf vorbereiten.", sagte er widerwillig, die Tür öffnend und in sein Büro gehend. „Du wirst nicht mögen, was ich vorhabe."

„Dann sag es mir nicht. Ich vertraue dir, Severus.", antwortete sie simpel. „Lass es mich wissen, wenn du bereit bist."

* * *

Als es klopfte, saß Severus hinter seinem Tisch, scheinbar Papierkram erledigend und Hermine hatte sich mit einem Buch in die Ecke gesetzt. „Herein.", sagte er knapp, ohne aufzublicken und Minerva eskortierte die drei nervösen, trotzigen Mädchen in den Raum.

„Professor Snape. Die Schüler sind hier für ihr Nachsitzen.", sagte die Schulleiterin leise. „Haben Sie einen Kollegen gefunden, um alles zu überprüfen?"

„Professor Granger hat dazu zugestimmt.", antwortete er, seine Arbeit zur Seite legend und sich aufrichtend, während er die drei Schüler mit ruhigem Blick betrachtete.

„In Ordnung; dann werde ich Sie nicht weiter stören. Halten Sie sie nicht zu lange fest; sie haben morgen in der Früh Unterricht."

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, lehnte Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, langsam von einem abwartenden Gesicht zum nächsten blickend in vollkommender Stille. Hermine erinnerte sich gut, wie effektiv diese besondere Taktik war; aber es war hart, mitfühlend zu sein, wenn sie an das panische, kleine Mädchen dachte, welches nur eine Stunde zuvor an Severus' Schulter geweint hatte, während das Lösungsmittel, welches er hergestellt hatte, endlich die Tinte von ihrem Arm entfernte. Er erlaubte der Stille für einige Minuten anzuhalten, bevor er sprach, seine Stimme sanft und gefährlich seidig.

„Bevor wir beginnen, möchte irgendeiner von euch etwas sagen?"

Sehr unklug antwortete eine von ihnen – wahrscheinlich die Anführerin – ihm tatsächlich. „Es – Es war nur ein Witz, Sir."

„Ein Witz.", wiederholte er kalt und Hermine versuchte nicht, zusammen zu zucken. Wie oft hatten die Rumtreiber erfolgreich ihre offensichtlichen Grausamkeiten gegenüber Severus mit exakt dieser Verteidigung gerechtfertigt? „Euer ‚Witz' hat zwei Schüler von Slytherin über Nacht in den Krankenflügel geschickt zur Observation und einem zwölfjährigen Mädchen beachtlichen Schmerz und Unruhe zugefügt. Glücklicherweise für euch drei, glaube ich nicht, dass wirkliche Böswilligkeit hinter euren Aktionen stand.", führte er unerwartet fort. „Ihr versteht offensichtlich nicht die Bedeutung dessen, was ihr getan habt. Das werden wir heute und hier in Angriff nehmen."

Sehr langsam und absichtlich, öffnete er seine linke Manschette und rollte den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und dann den Ärmel seines Hemdes, darin sicher gehend, dass jede Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit der Drei hatte. Das Dunkle mal stand von der blassen Haut ab, selbst verblasst wie es war; er streckte seinen Arm aus und alle drei Mädchen starrten es in weitäugiger Faszination und absolutem Horror an.

Er blickte eine von ihnen an. „Miss Brooks. Sie sind eine Muggelgeborene, habe ich recht?"

„J-ja, Sir."

„Haben Ihre Großeltern oder Ur-Großeltern im zweiten Weltkrieg gedient?"

„Sir?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Es war eine sehr einfache Frage."

„Mein Ur-Großvater war in den Schützengräbern, Sir.", flüsterte sie.

„Dann habe ich eine Analogie für sie, wenn auch keine perfekte. Was sie Miss Hampton angetan haben, ist den Nazis, die ihre Gefangenen gebrandmarkt und in Konzentrationslager verfrachtet haben, nicht unähnlich. Es ist vielleicht damit vergleichbar, ein jüdisches Kind festzuhalten und ihm ein Hakenkreuz auf die Stirn zu malen." Seine Stimme war nun kalter Stahl und alle drei Mädchen zuckten; die, die er adressiert hatte, wurde weiß. „Miss Gibbs, Miss Quarterhouse – ihr seid beide Reinblüter, richtig?"

„Ja, Sir…"

„Ja, Sir."

Severus betrachtete sie ausdruckslos. „Miss Hamptons Familie waren keine Todesser. Sie hat keine nahen Verwandten, die welche waren. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich weiß es persönlich. Lassen sie mich Ihnen etwas sagen, Ihnen beiden – jede einzelne Reinblutfamilie hat entfernte Verwandte, die dem Dunklen Lord gedient haben. _Jede. Einzelne._ Inklusive Ihrer beider Familien. Vielleicht waren diese Verwandten sehr entfernt, Cousins vierten oder fünften Grades; vielleicht haben sie nie das Mal empfangen und sind nie volle Todesser geworden; aber jeder einzelne Reinblüter, Hexe oder Zauberer und die meisten Halbblüter haben Blutsverwandtschaft mit einem Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. _Egal, aus welchem Haus sie stammen. _Um genau zu sein ist einer der berüchtigtsten Todesser ein Gryffindor gewesen; sein Name war Peter Pettigrew und es ist ihm zu verdanken, dass Harry Potter als Waise aufgewachsen ist und dass es dem Dunklen Lord möglich war, im zweiten Krieg zurück zu kehren."

Er atmete tief durch; seine dunklen Augen waren vollkommen ausdruckslos, tot und kalt und zutiefst bedrohlich, wenn nicht sogar regelrecht angsteinflößend. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah Hermine den Lehrer, den sie und ihre Freunde einst gefürchtet hatten und nicht den Mann, den sie kennengelernt hatte. „Nun kommen wir zu eurer Strafe. Auf dem Tisch vor mir befindet sich ein Denkarium; ich bin mir sicher, ihr drei seit mit seiner Verwendung vertraut. Innerhalb dieses Denkariums sind besondere, ausgesuchte Erinnerungen, die ihr euch ansehen werdet. Sobald ihr alle die Erinnerungen gesehen habt, könnt ihr gehen."

„Das war's?", platzte das Mädchen hervor, welches gesagt hatte, dass es nur ein Witz gewesen war – Miss Gibbs; Hermine unterrichtete keines dieser Mädchen und wusste nicht ihre Vornamen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig. „Das war's. Sie dürfen zuerst gehen, da Sie glauben, es sei so einfach. Versuchen Sie nicht, sich zurückzuziehen, bevor sie alles gesehen haben; Sie werden es nicht mögen, wenn ich Sie dazu zwingen muss, es zu sehen." Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete kalt, wie das verwirrte Mädchen sich dem Denkarium näherte und sich darüber lehnte.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, welche Erinnerungen Snape darin platziert hatte, aber sie waren offensichtlich nicht angenehm. Als Miss Gibbs wieder auftauchte, war sie blutlos blass und weinte fast hysterisch, ihren Kopf schüttelnd und immer und immer wieder flüsternd: „Nein… es war nicht so…"

Sie komplett ignorierend, blickte Severus die nächste Schülerin an. „Miss Brooks. Sie sind dran."

Die Reaktion war sogar schlimmer; das Mädchen war fast grün, als sie vom Denkarium zurückstolperte. Severus deutete wortlos zu einem Becken auf dem Boden in der Nähe mit dem Arm, welcher das Mal trug und sie sackte daneben in sich zusammen und begann zu würgen.

Der Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters war vollkommen mitleidslos, als er die Letzte der drei anblickte, welche ihre Freundinnen angsterfüllt anblickte. „Miss Quarterhouse."

„Sir… Bitte…"

Seine Stimme knallte wie eine Peitsche: „Tu es. Oder ich zwinge dich."

Blass und zitternd tat sie, wie ihr geheißen. Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, als sie sich schließlich wieder zurückzog, schluchzend und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie eingreifen sollte; als hätte er es gespürt, blickte Severus sie an und schüttelte seinen Kopf kaum merklich. Sie blieb, wo sie war, schweigend zusehend, wie die drei Mädchen sich aneinander festkrallten und weinten.

„Genug.", schnappte Severus. Keine von ihnen konnte aufhören zu schluchzen, aber sie versuchten es zumindest, sich vor seinem Tisch in einer ungeraden Linie aufstellend. Er stand auf und betrachtete die drei kühl und ohne Erbarmen. „Ich werde jeder eurer Familien heute Nacht schreiben und ihnen exakt mitteilen, was heute vorgefallen ist und soweit es die offizielle Strafe betrifft, wird das das Ende der Sache sein."

Er stolzierte langsam um den Tisch herum und stand vor ihnen, auf sie niederstarrend mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener und eisiger Verachtung. „Was ihr diesen Morgen getan habt, war absolut abscheulich.", sagte er leise. „Ihr habt eure Familien und euer Haus entehrt und alles betrogen, wofür wir gekämpft und geblutet haben und wofür wir während des Krieges gestorben sind. Ich nehme an, dass ihr das jetzt versteht."

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und ging zum Todesstoß über: „Würde der Dunkle Lord hier stehen, würde er über euren kleinen ‚Witz' lachen und denken, dass es eine feine Sache war. Er würde beeindruckt sein. Jetzt _geht mir aus den Augen._"

* * *

Er blieb regungslos stehen, beobachtend, wie sie verschwanden, bis die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss; dann sackte er zusammen wie eine Puppe, deren Seile abgeschnitten worden waren und drehte sich fort, sich unstetig um seinen Tisch herum bewegend und in seinem Stuhl kollabierend, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und den Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

Hermine stand auf und bewegte sich unsicher zu ihm. „Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Seine Stimme war nicht gut zu verstehen, als er antwortete: „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du es nicht mögen würdest."

„Geht es dir gut?"

Da war eine Pause, bevor er flach antwortete: „Nein." Sie hörte, wie er zittrig einatmete. „Entgegen des Glaubens fast all meiner Schüler und Kollegen, genieße ich es nicht, Kinder zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich habe davon mehr als genug gehabt, um mehrere Leben zu füllen." Langsam senkte er die Hände und starrte sie aus gequälten Augen heraus an und der Schmerz in ihren schwarzen Tiefen brach ihr fast das Herz.

„Oh, mein Severus.", flüsterte sie, die Arme ausstreckend und sie um ihn schlingend; er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Robe, zitternd. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich weinte, aber er war sicherlich nah dran und alles, was sie anbieten konnte, um ihn zu trösten, war alles zu streicheln, was sie von seinen Haaren und Schultern erreichen konnte, bevor sie sich nach unten lehnte und ihn auf den Kopf küsste.

„Ich hasste jede Sekunde davon.", murmelte er undeutlich.

„Ich weiß, mein Lieber, ich Weiß.", murmelte sie, hektisch blinzelnd, um ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Es musste gemacht werden. Es tut mir leid, dass du es sein musstest, wo du doch schon durch so viel hast durch müssen. Aber jetzt ist es vorüber und kein Schüler wird je wieder soetwas brutales versuchen."

Er machte ein ersticktes Geräusch, seine Arme verengten sich um ihre Hüfte. „Stimmt." Langsam verlangsamte sich sein Zittern und stoppte und schließlich entspannte er sich ein wenig, sich eher an sie lehnend, als an sie klammernd. „Hat Sir Nicholas dich aufgesucht?"

„Nein, ich bin gegangen, um einen der geister zu finden.", erklärte sie. „Du hast gesagt, sie wären Verbündete, also habe ich angenommen, dass sie wissen würden, was passiert ist, oder es herausfinden könnten, falls nicht. Er konnte mir nicht sagen, was in Minervas Büro passiert, oder wie lange du dort sein würdest, also bin ich in den Krankenflügel gegangen, um nach den Slytherins zu sehen und auf dich zu warten."

„Danke." Er zog sich zurück, um zu ihr aufzusehen; seine Augen waren trocken, obwohl er immernoch verständlicherweise unglücklich aussah. Müde sein Gesicht reibend, wandte er sich seinem Büro zu, schweigend aufräumend, bevor er begann, die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium zu nehmen und sie wiederherzustellen.

„Was hast du ihnen gezeigt?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Nichts, was ich dich sehen lassen will.", antwortete er sofort. Er seufzte. „Nichts, was ich jemals jemanden sehen lassen wollte." Nach einem Moment erklärte er leise: „Es waren Erinnerungen, die die Bedeutung des Dunklen Mals gezeigt haben. Sie waren vorsichtig zensierte Erinnerungen darüber, wie neue Rekruten gebrandmarkt wurden – die volle Erinnerung dieses Prozesses, wäre zu viel gewesen, selbst wenn ich willens gewesen wäre, die schlimmsten Details zu teilen, was ich nicht war. Der Dunkle Lord, wie er uns beigebracht hat, es zu beschwören, wenn wir töteten; Mordszenen mit dem Mal im Himmel; Bellatrix, wie sie das Mal in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer ritzt." Er zögerte, starrte auf seinen Arm und fuhr eine Narbe nach, die hinter dem Mal entlang lief. „Die Nacht, in der ich mich betrunken und das hier getan habe, versucht habe, das Mal zu zerstören, als ich meinen Arm bis zum Knochen aufgeschnitten und gesehen habe, dass es bis auf den Grund reicht."

„Ich verstehe."

„Du stimmst nicht zu."

„Nein, aber du auch nicht und es war deine Idee." Sie streckte den Arm aus und berührte sanft seine Wange. „Es war notwendig. Sie verstehen jetzt, was sie getan haben. Und viele würden sagen, dass sie einfach davongekommen sind."

„_Abyssus abyssum invocat._" , murmelte er . „Die Hölle beschwört die Hölle herauf."

„Was heißt das?"

„Umgangssprachlich, zwei Fehler führen nicht zu etwas Richtigem."

„Nein. Aber dies war das kleinere Übel."

„Und was wäre das Größere gewesen?", fragte er sanft.

„Nichts zu tun.", antwortete sie ruhig, seine Augen treffend und den Blick haltend. „Deine Slytherins nicht zu verteidigen. Was dir passiert ist in einer anderen Generation passieren lassen. Das wäre schlimmer gewesen."

Er atmete tief ein, ein wenig Leben kroch zurück in seine Auge und er zog eine Art Stärke aus ihren Worten. „Ja. Danke."

Sie hatte keine Chance, ihm zu antworten, da die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine wütende Minerva McGonagall hereinstürmte, ihre Augen brennend. „Snape, was hast du den Mädchen angetan?"

Severus' normale, ausdruckslose Maske fiel mit verstörender Schnelligkeit über sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren emotionslos, als er sich von Hermine fort drehte und seine Arbeitgeberin betrachtete. „Ich habe ihnen erklärt, was sie getan haben.", antwortete er kühl.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum alle drei im Krankenflügel sind und gegen Hysterie behandelt werden?"

Er sah wütend aus. „Sie sollten nicht behandelt werden. Es ist nichts verkehrt mit ihnen, außer dem üblichen Gryffindorleiden von übermäßiger Dummheit und einer Abneigung gegen wohl verdiente Strafen."

„Snape –"

Hermine schaltete sich ein. „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier, Minerva. Severus hat nichts getan, um ihnen zu schaden. Um genau zu sein, war er nicht so harsch, wie sie verdient hätten."

Minerva sah entsetzt aus. „Wie kannst du das sagen?"

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich schlecht vor schierer Wut. Einen Schritt nach vorne tretend, sah sie der älteren Frau direkt in die Augen und knurrte: „Drei Sechzehnjährige haben eine Zwölfjährige bedrängt, sie festgehalten und Voldemorts Dunkles mal auf ihren Arm gezeichnet. Sie haben sie angespuckt und sie eine Todesserin genannt und sie haben darüber gelacht. Sie haben einen dreizehn Jahre alten Jungen attackiert, als er kam, um zu versuchen, das Mädchen zu retten – von seinen Verletzungen ausgehend, würde ich sagen, dass sie ihn mit dem Gesicht voraus in ein Waschbecken gerammt haben. Ich denke es ist widerlich, dass sie nur ein Nachsitzen erhalten haben danach und ich applaudiere Severus für seine Zurückhaltung, besonders nachdem ich Miss Hamptons emotionale Verfassung gesehen habe."

Die Schulleiterin sah aus, als hätte sie eine Ohrfeige bekommen, aber Severus' Augen glühten mit etwas dunklem und mächtigem. Hermine sog einen tiefen Atem ein und sagte ruhiger: „Severus hat ihnen ein paar Erinnerungen im Denkarium gezeigt, die die wahre Bedeutung des Dunklen Mals erklärten, damit sie vollkommen verstehen können, was sie getan haben. Nichts sonst."

„Poppy informierte mich, dass sie unfähig sind mit dem Weinen aufzuhören…", sagte Minerva schwach.

„Sie _sollten _weinen.", antwortete Hermine müde, als ihre Wut abebbte. „Was sie getan haben war verachtungswürdig und unentschuldbar. Ich denke der Fakt, dass unsere Kinder soetwas so leichtherzig behandeln können, nur eine Dekade nach dem Krieg ist es wert, darüber zu weinen; denkst du nicht?"

Langsam nickte die ältere Frau. „Da könntest du recht haben."

Severus sagte leise: „Das war unser Fehler. Diese Mädchen hatten keine Ahnung, was sie getan haben; das ist der Grund, warum die Realisation sie so hart getroffen hat. Wir haben sie nicht so gelehrt, wie wir es gesollt hätten." Er atmete tief durch. „Schulleiterin, darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Ja?", antwortete sie automatisch.

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für eine eingehende Diskussion, aber ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen in naher Zukunft treffen, um ein paar Veränderungen anzuregen. Ich könnte ein oder zwei Ideen haben, die nützlich sind."

„Ich – In Ordnung, Severus. Wir werden es bald besprechen." Die Schulleiterin sah gebeutelt aus. „Hast du die Erinnerungen gesehen, Hermine?"

„Ja.", log sie fest. „Nichts wird davon wird ihnen Alpträume bereiten, außer ihrer eigenen Schuldgefühle." Sie wusste das nicht mit Sicherheit, aber Severus hatte es nicht leichtfertig getan und er hätte ihnen nichts wirklich blutiges ohne guten Grund gezeigt. Sie traute ihm genug, um für ihn Minerva anzulügen.

Minerva seufzte. „In Ordnung. Dann lasse ich das alles ziehen. Ich werde mit dir diesen Sonntag sprechen, wenn du Zeit hast." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen und wurde von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Minerva.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Du musst dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht länger die Leiterin Gryffindors bist, sondern die Leiterin Hogwarts'."

„_Was_ hast du gerade gesagt, Snape?"

Er hob seine Hände hoch. „Ich möchte mich heute Nacht nicht streiten. Aber… wieso hast _du _diese Drei zu ihrem Nachsitzen begleitet? Professor Longbottom ist der Leiter des Hauses. Er hätte sie hier her bringen müssen und er ist derjenige, der jetzt hier sein sollte." Er seufzte und sah müde aus. „Es waren vier Kinder im Krankenflügel, als du vorhin gekommen bist, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich bin nur für zwei von ihnen verantwortlich. Longbottom ist für zwei von ihnen verantwortlich. Du bist für alle Vier verantwortlich. Hast du jemals mit Miss Hampton oder Mr. Alton gesprochen? Weißt du wie schwer verletzt er war, oder wie traumatisiert sie ist?" Er rieb seine Augen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es jetzt erwähne. Ich bin müde und ich denke nicht klar. Aber ich will nicht, dass irgendeines der Kinder in meiner Pflege so endet wie ich."

Es gab eine sehr lange und sehr ungemütliche Stille, bevor Minerva wortlos den Raum verließ, die Tür ein wenig fester hinter sich schließend, als eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Das lief gut.", observierte Hermine.

Er schnaubte sanft, seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch aufstützend und seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergrabend. „In der Tat. Es war schlechtes Timing, diesen besonderen Kampf jetzt aufzunehmen."

„Du wolltest das schon für eine Weile sagen."

„Seit ich der Fakultät wieder beigetreten bin. Ich bin nicht blind, Hermine und ich bin mir sicher, du hast realisiert, warum ich einige meiner wertvollen Freizeit im Lehrerzimmer verbringe."

„Das habe ich. Und du liegst nicht falsch. Ein Teil des Problems ist, dass Neville nicht immer die durchsetzungskräftigste Person ist und ein Teil von ihm sieht Minerva immernoch als seine Hausleiterin. Er wurde darauf trainiert zu tun, was sie sagt, also kann er nicht so gegen sie antreten, wie er es sollte."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er müde. „Es ist ein Durcheinander. Und es wird nur noch schlimmer werden."

„Was meinst du, Severus?"

Er zögerte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht heute Nacht. Ich bin müde und mir geht es miserabel und ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Wir werden die Welt ein andermal richten." Er warf ihr ein ironisches Lächeln zu. „Das ist eine höllische Art, ein halbes Jahrhundert zu feiern."

„Stimmt.", sagte sie sanft. „Komm schon. Nimm einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen, schenk dir einen Drink ein und nimm ein heißes Bad. Ich werde ein wenig Essen organisieren." Nach einem Moment lächelte sie ihn an. „Und ich habe tatsächlich einen Geburtstagskuchen besorgt."

Er blinzelte. „Du scherzt."

„Nope.", sagte sie ihm fröhlich. „Er hat sogar Kerzen."

Seine Lippen zuckten, als er darum kämpfte nicht zu lächeln. „Natürlich hat er das. Du bist vollkommen und durchweg verrückt, Frau."

„Das muss ich, um mit dir zurecht zu kommen.", sagte sie ihm liebevoll, eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckend. Er nahm sie und erlaubte es ihr, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen, ihr durch die Tür in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten folgend und sie hinter sich zutretend.

* * *

Stur wie immer, bestand Severus darauf, den Familien der Schüler zu schreiben, die in den Vorfall verwickelt waren und die Briefe auf ihren Weg zu schicken, bevor er sich entspannen würde, aber sobald das getan war, folgte er ihren Instruktionen. Er schlief fast ein im Bad, aber als er schließlich wieder auftauchte, waren seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und er sah eher aus wie sein normales Selbst.

Als sie aßen, fragte er mild: „Wieso war Krummbein mit mir da drin?"

Hermine lächelte. „Er hatte Anweisungen bekommen, dich nicht grübeln zu lassen, selbst wenn er dich kratzen muss, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

„Typisch.", murmelte er, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich würde dich gerne daran erinnern, dass dies _meine _Räume sind. Und technisch bin ich dir höher gestellt."

„Und das ist inwiefern relevant?", fragte sie unschuldig und er lächelte leicht, sich um keine Antwort bemühend. Er hatte eine seiner ruhigen, fast nachdenklichen Launen; sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um zu realisieren, dass er seine Hand drehte, um zu beobachten, wie das Kerzenlicht von seinem neuen Ring reflektierte.

Als sie schließlich etwas verlegen den versprochenen Geburtstagskuchen hervorbrachte, begann er zu lachen. „Ist das, was ich denke, dass es ist?"

„Schwarzwald.", stimmte sie zu.

„Berichtige mich, falls ich falsch liege, aber das ist eher _dein _Lieblingskuchen, anstatt meiner…"

„Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass das wahr ist, nicht nach deiner Reaktion in Cambridge,", schoss sie zurück, „und zweitens ist dein angeblicher Lieblingskuchen Lebkuchen, welcher für sich allein ja ganz nett ist, aber den kannst du nicht als Geburtstagskuchen haben."

„Und wieso bitte nicht?"

„Weil es dein _Geburtstag_ ist, Severus und du sollst genügend Zucker essen, um dich in ein diabetisches Koma zu verfrachten."

„Dies von einer Zahnarzttochter?"

Sie blickte ihn gespielt finster an, zufrieden, dass die Referenz nicht weh tat und schoss zurück: „Wenn du mit mir weiter streitest, gebe ich dir nichts ab."

„Du wirst eine ganze Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte allein essen? Dann würdest du wirklich in ein diabetisches Koma fallen, wenn du dich vorher nicht schrecklich übergeben musst."

„Severus Snape, du machst mich gleich wirklich sauer.", sagte sie ihm so streng wie sie konnte. „Hör auf mit mir zu streiten, schließ deine Augen und wünsch dir was und puste die Kerzen aus."

Seine Lippen zuckten und sie konnte den Humor in seinen Augen sehen, aber er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit brav dem Kuchen zu und betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren für einen langen Moment, bevor er die Kerzen ausblies. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sich nichts gewünscht hatte, realisierte Hermine; dies war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er einen wirklichen Geburtstagskuchen bekommen hatte, denn sie bezweifelte, dass seine Eltern sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, von dem, was sie von ihnen wusste und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er diese Geste von sonstjemandem akzeptiert hätte, sobald seine Kindheit vorüber war.

„Du hast tatsächlich _50_ mit den Kerzen geschrieben.", kommentierte er sanft, als er ein großzügiges Stück abschnitt, welches sie sich teilen sollten.

Sie grinste und nahm ihre Gabel. „Fünfzig Kerzen haben nicht auf den Kuchen gepasst."

„Ouch. Sei vorsichtig mit dem Stolz eines alten Mannes." Er aß einen Bissen, seine Augen für einen Moment schließend, als er ein leises Geräusch der Zustimmung machte.

„Bah, sei nicht so empfindlich. Es schickt sich nicht für einen Mann deines Alters." Der Geschmack explodierte auf ihrer Zunge und sie schloss die Augen, es genießend. Als sie geschluckt hatte und ihre Augen wieder öffnete, grinste er sie in offenem Amüsement an, aber er sagte nichts, als er einen weitern Bissen aß.

Als der Kuchen gegessen war, lehnte sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück. „Jetzt sag mir, dass du lieber Lebkuchen gehabt hättest."

Seine dunklen, tiefen Augen reflektierten das Kerzenlicht, als er sie anblickte. „Du hast Schokolade an deiner Lippe.", observierte er sehr leise.

Hermine lächelte ihn langsam an und hob eine Fingerspitze zum Winkel ihres Mundes. „Hier?"

Wärme kroch in seinen Blick. „Nein…"

„Hier?", bot sie an.

Severus lächelte sie genauso langsam an. „Nein." Aufstehend, lehnte er sich näher und sie schloss ihre Augen, als er sie auf die gegenüberliegende Ecke ihres Mundes küsste. „Hier. Und… hier.", murmelte er, ihre Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge nachfahrend. „Und…" Er hörte auf zu sprechen, hob seine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange, als er sie sanft küsste. Sich langsam bewegend, damit sie den Kuss nicht abbrechen musste, erhob sie sich und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem leicht feuchten Haar, als sie in seine Umarmung trat.

Als sie Liebe machten, war es sanft und langsam, kein Necken, keine spaßhaften Kämpfe um Dominanz, nur intensive beidseitige Lust. Danach lag sie in seinen Armen, das Schlafzimmer so leise, dass sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte, wo ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. „Mein Severus.", murmelte sie leise. „Der ganze Tag hätte so sein sollen."

Er gluckste schläfrig. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich es überlebt hätte.", antwortete er, bevor er seufzte und seinen Kopf drehte, um seine Wange an ihr Haar zu legen. „Heute war… hart,", gab er zu, „aber… nicht alles. Du hast mir geholfen, meine Slytherins zu beschützen und für sie zu sorgen, Hermine. Das bedeutet viel, sowohl für mich als auch für sie. Du verstehst, warum ich gehandelt habe, wie ich es tat und du hast mich unterstützt und verteidigt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass du realisierst wie selten das ist… oder wie wichtig. Und auf einer weniger persönlichen Schiene, hat es mir genug Druckmittel gegeben, um Minerva vielleicht zu überzeugen mir zuzuhören und ein paar nötige Veränderungen zu implementieren." Er schmiegte sich näher, seine Arme verengten sich ein wenig, bevor er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter bewegte; sie realisierte, dass er seinen Ring wieder anblickte.

Sehr, sehr leise sagte er: „Heute habe ich einen Einblick darin erhascht, wie mein ganzes Leben hätte sein können, wenn ich nicht alleine gewesen wäre. Ich kann nichteinmal beginnen dir zu sagen, was das für mich bedeutet; aber ich denke, du kannst es zumindest raten."

Sich auf ihre Atmung konzentrierend, schloss Hermine ihre Augen gegen die drohenden Tränen. „Ja.", antwortete sie genauso leise.

Warme Stille umfing die beiden und sie war fast am Schlafen, bevor Severus wieder sprach, so leise flüsternd, dass sie es kaum hörte. „Danke, meine Hermine."

Sie antwortete nicht, aber sie lächelte, als sie einschlief.

* * *

[1] Duch die vergangene Geschichte der Zeitalter; Unerleuchtete Schatten werden geworfen, über alle Ewigkeit; Das Weinen der Menschheit.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Leider existiert Severus' Ring nicht, anders als Hermines. Das nächste Kapitel ist ein wichtiges...


	22. Chapter 22

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Tja, das letzte Kapitel hat einige Reviewer aus dem Unterholz gelockt... Ich frage mich, ob dieses Kapitel das Gleiche tun wird?

* * *

**"It is not the criminal things which are hardest to confess, but those things of which we are ashamed**.**"[1]**  
– Rousseau

* * *

Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwachte, konnte Hermine spüren, dass er zitterte. Seinem unstetigen Atem lauschend, realisierte sie, dass er weinte – nicht die langsamen, seltsam friedvollen Tränen, die regelmäßig in seinem Schlaf liefen; er war wach und schluchzte und er versuchte sehr, es nicht zu tun. Schweigend schlang sie die Arme enger um ihn und küsste sanft seine Brust – der einzige Teil von ihm, den sie erreichen konnte, ohne sich zu bewegen – und realisierte, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging, als er sich an sie klammerte, anstatt sich zurück zu ziehen.

„Du denkst daran, als du Schulleiter warst, oder?", fragte sie leise und fühlte, wie er nickte, als er um Kontrolle kämpfte.

„Es war – schlimmer als alles andere.", sagte er heiser, sein Atem stockend für einen Moment. „Selbst – selbst zu Töten hat weniger von mir verlangt. Ich habe geschworen, die Schüler zu beschützen und ich – ich habe es nicht, ich konnte es nicht. Stattdessen, habe ich…" Er stöhnte leise, ein gequältes Geräusch und zitterte gewaltsam. „Du weißt, was ich getan habe. Manche deiner Freunde haben immernoch Narben. Ich habe sie gefoltert, ich habe sie betrogen und ich habe anderen erlaubt, ihnen Leid zuzufügen. Ich war selbst ein Opfer, ich wusste genau, was ich ihnen antat und ich tat es trotzdem."

„Ich weiß, Severus.", sagte sie sanft, sich aus seinen Armen gerade genug lösend, um ihn anzublicken. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Horror und sie glaubte stark, dass er diese Erinnerungen sah, dass er sie im Moment gar nicht sehen konnte. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sie hören konnte, aber sie sprach trotzdem weiter. „Es war der einzige Weg. Ich habe mit Luna und Ginny und Neville gesprochen. Sie verstehen es. Und ich weiß, dass du getan hast, was du konntest, um das Schlimmste abzublocken – du hast versucht gütigere Strafen zu verteilen und niemals volle Kraft in die Flüche gelegt, du hast die Carrows nicht zu weit gehen lassen, du hast sogar mit Erinnerungen gespielt, wenn du konntest. Es war nicht genug, aber es war mehr, als du hättest tun müssen. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Das macht es nicht richtig, aber hättest du versucht, dich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen, hätte er dich getötet und alles wäre umsonst gewesen. _Hör _auf mich, Severus."

Sich von ihm zurückziehend, setzte sie sich auf und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar, seinen Kopf gewaltsam herumziehend, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. Für einen Moment bekam er Panik und griff aus Reflex nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor seine Augen klarer wurden und er sie abgestumpft ansah. Sie hielt seinen Blick. „Du bist kein schlechter Mann. Du bist ein guter Mann, der dazu gezwungen wurde, viele schlechte Dinge zu tun. Das ist ein verdammt großer Unterschied."

Er blickte fort, soweit er konnte, da sie immernoch seinen Kopf hielt. „Ich weiß das, intellektuell.", sagte er müde, sich eher anhörend wie sein übliches Selbst. „Aber ich _fühle_ es nicht. Habe es nie." Er seufzte, vollkommen erschöpft aussehend und rieb seine Augen. „Es ist alles psychologisch, ich weiß das. Ich habe über die Jahre einiges gelesen, versucht mein eigener Arzt zu sein. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung; _komplexe_ posttraumatische Belastungsstörung; posttraumatische Verbitterungsstörung – die hätte genauso gut nach mir benannt werden können. Die Gründe zu wissen und die Symptome zu erkennen, ändert nicht wirklich etwas."

Tief beunruhigt, ließ Hermine sein Haar los und erlaubte es ihm, sich herum zu rollen, ihn beobachtend, als er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr um sein Kissen zusammenrollte. Ihre Lippe beißend, dachte sie fiebrig nach und eine plötzliche, irre Inspiration kam ihr. „Severus, du übersiehst etwas."

„Oh?", fragte er stumpf. „Und was könnte das sein?"

„Denkst du die Carrows hätten auch nur eine Sekunde Schlaf darüber versäumt, was sie getan haben? Denkst du Bellatrix Lestrange hat auch nur einen Gedanken an ihre Opfer verschwendet? Denkst du der Dunkle Lord hatte in seinem ganzen Leben auch nur einen Moment, an dem das Gewissen an ihm genagt hat? Der einfache Fakt, dass du dich über das überhaupt sorgst, beweist, dass du nicht wie sie bist."

Severus versteifte sich; sie sah die Anspannung im Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der schrecklich vernarbten Haut seines Rückens. Er schien aufgehört haben zu atmen und sie konnte fast hören, wie seine Gedanken rasten. Die Stille zog sich für einige Zeit hin, bevor sie ihn endlich ausatmen hörte. Sehr langsam, Muskel um Muskel, begann sein schlanker Körper sich zu entspannen, aber es dauerte noch weitere Minuten, bevor er mit undeutlicher Stimme sagte: „Du bist wirklich die klügste Hexe deiner Generation."

Wenn sie nicht schon gelegen hätte, wäre Hermine jetzt aus schierer Erleichterung kollabiert. „Nicht wirklich.", schaffte sie es, leichtherzig zu sagen. „Ich sehe die Dinge nur aus einem anderen Winkel. Wenn du jemand anderes wärest, du es dich nicht so stark bedrücken würde, um dich daran zu hindern, es durchzudenken, hättest du das gleiche realisiert."

Er knurrte undeutlich: „Wirst du einmal in deinem Leben ein ehrliches Kompliment annehmen?"

„Von einem Slytherin?", sie lachte unschuldig. „Du hast mich Besseres gelehrt."

Das erntete einen erstickten Laut, der vielleicht Lachen gewesen war, bevor er sich bewegte und in einem sehr anderen Tonfall sagte: „Krummbein, was – Verschwinde!"

„Was macht er?"

„Er – schleckt mein Gesicht! Verschwinde, du dummer Kater!"

Hermine begann hilflos zu kichern. „Er macht das bei mir, wenn ich geweint habe.", brachte sie hervor. „Es liegt am Salz, glaube ich. Oder er denkt, dass man Tränen so stoppt. Normalerweise funktioniert es – wenn du ihn dazu gebracht hast, aufzuhören, bist du nichtmehr traurig."

„Ihr seid beide vollkommen irre.", schnaubte er genervt, sich aus den Laken entwirrend und mit so viel Würde, wie er unter den Umständen aufbringen konnte, ins Badezimmer stolzierend – was nicht viel war, wenn man bedachte, dass er Splitternackt war und gerade ziemlich anbetungswürdig geweint hatte. Krummbein blinzelte seine Herrin selbstzufrieden an und begann zu schnurren.

„Guter Junge.", flüsterte sie dem Kater zu, ihn streichelnd. „Dein Timing war so perfekt wie immer. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich einkaufen gehe, bringe ich dir geräucherten Lachs[2] mit." _Der weltweit erste halbkniesel Psychotherapeut._

* * *

Der folgende Tag war lang und ermüdend. Die Schule war gefüllt mit widersprüchlichen Gerüchten; die drei Gryffindors waren nicht im Unterricht, genauso wie ihre Slytherinopfer. Die älteren Slytherins, die zur Rettung geeilt waren, blieben sehr still und weigerten sich zu sagen, was passiert ist; Hermine sah sie beim Mittagessen, wie sie in einem Grüppchen saßen und misstrauisch die Rücken der anderen beobachteten. Das ganze Slytherinhaus war sehr still und sehr wütend; Gryffindor war ähnlich still und beschämt; Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren lediglich verwirrt.

Severus war beim Mittagessen anwesend, obwohl er nichts aß, ein aufmerksames Auge auf seine Schüler werfend und sowohl die Gryffindors, seine Kollegen, als auch das Geflüster und die Blicke ignorierend. Sobald die Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag vorüber waren – sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin hatten viele Punkte verloren im Laufe des Tages – verbrachte er einen großen Teil des Abends im Slytherinturm mit seinem haus; Hermine ging und sprach in Längen mit Neville.

Als ein direktes Resultat dieser Konversation, stieß sie dem Kräuterkundeprofessor den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und warf einen betonten Blick auf Severus, der das Lehrerzimmer betrat, ärgerlich und müde aussehend. Neville warf ihr einen bettelnden Blick zu, bevor er hart Schluckte und die Schultern straffte. „Professor Snape?", fragte er und schaffte es mit heroischer Mühe nicht zu stottern.

Severus drehte sich herum, bösartig dreinblickend; Hermine suchte den Blick seiner Augen und sah ihn warnend an. Er blinzelte sie an, sein Gesichtsausdruck erweichte sich ein wenig und er antwortete in einem relativ zivilen Tonfall: „Ja?"

„Ich möchte mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, die Ihren Schülern von meinem Haus zugefügt wurden."

Severus hätte nicht geschockter sein können, wenn Neville ihn zu einem Duell herausgefordert hätte, nahm Hermine an, obwohl niemand im Raum es gesehen hätte. Sie war sein normalerweise ausdrucksloses Gehabe gewohnt und konnte die kleinen, subtilen Zeichen lesen – das Weiten seiner Pupillen (schwer zu sehen bei seinen dunklen Augen), die leichte Anspannung in seinen Schultern, das leichte Anheben einer Augenbraue, das Zögern, bevor er antwortete. „Ihre Entschuldigung ist nicht notwendig, Professor Longbottom.", antwortete er höflich. „Die Sache ist erledigt worden." Er warf Neville einen spekulativen Blick zu, bevor er seinen Kopf neigte – leicht – und seine Papiere einsammelte, für die er eigentlich hereingekommen war, sich auf seinen Fersen drehend und so rasch verschwindend, wie er gekommen war.

„Siehst du, das war nicht so schlimm.", sagte Hermine ihrem Freund, als sie ein wenig später das Lehrerzimmer verließen. „Ich sagte dir, dass er dir nicht die Schuld geben würde."

„Ich glaube, er hat mich noch nie zuvor _Professor_ genannt.", sagte Neville, ein wenig entsetzt dreinblickend.

„Du hast dich nie wie einer zuvor verhalten, Neville.", sagte sie so nett wie möglich. „Nicht ihm gegenüber. Wenn er im Raum ist, wirst du wieder zu einem stotternden Schüler."

„Ich kann's nicht ändern, `Mine."

„Red keinen Müll.", sagte sie knapp, außerhalb ihrer Räumlichkeiten anhaltend. „Du hast Voldemort gegenüber gestanden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, du Blödmann. Severus ist herrlich einschüchtert, das gebe ich zu, aber er ist wohl kaum in der gleichen Liga."

Neville seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber… er schafft es einfach, dass ich mich so dämlich fühle. Ungeschickt. Es wäre leichter, wenn er wirklich böse wäre.", fügte er offenherzig hinzu.

Sie warf ihm einen gespielt ernsten Blick zu. „Du musst dich daran erinnern, dass du kein Schüler mehr bist, Neville. Minerva ist deine Chefin, nicht die Leiterin deines Hauses und sie wird dir keine Punkte abziehen, wenn du ihr die Stirn bietest. Severus ist dir ebenbürtig, nicht dein Lehrer und ich verspreche dir, er wird dir kein Nachsitzen geben, wenn du mit ihm sprichst. Um genau zu sein,", fügte sie impulsiv hinzu, „denke ich, dass er das sogar mögen würde."

„Er will nicht mit mir reden."

Erfolglos versuchend, nicht zu grinsen, antwortete Hermine: „Nein; aber ich denke, er würde ziemlich gerne mit dir streiten. Du bist der Leiter von Gryffindor, ich bin sicher, dass er es vermisst, mit Minerva um den Hauspokal und Quidditch zu kämpfen. Er hat mehr als genug Leute, die vor ihm Angst haben, Neville und er wird es weit mehr respektieren, wenn du ihm die Stirn bietest – und wenn du deine Schüler verteidigst. Ich spreche nicht über diese Situation; ehrlich gesagt verdienen sie es nicht, dass du dich für sie entschuldigst. Ich spreche über die alltäglichen Dinge. Er tendiert immernoch manchmal dazu, Gryffindor zu schikanieren – er ist viel besser darin als früher, aber manchmal fällt er noch zurück. Konfrontiere ihn damit. Er wird knurren und höhnen, aber wenn du dem Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, was er wirklich sagt, wirst du sehen, was ich meine."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Denk darüber nach, Neville. Er hat sehr selten etwas wirklich Bösartiges zu dir gesagt, oder? Nein, streite nicht – _denke._ Oh, er hat deine Intelligenz beleidigt, aber niemals wirklich harsch. Das Schlimmste, was er zu dir gesagt hat, war wie schlecht du in Zaubertränke bist – und das waren keine Beleidigungen, Neville, das war die Wahrheit.", fügte sie sanft hinzu und sah, wie er reumütig lächelte. „Exakt; du warst schrecklich. Aber er hat niemals _dich_ beleidigt. Und er hat niemals etwas wirklich persönliches gesagt." Sie berührte seinen Arm. „Er hätte es tun können, das weißt du. Er wusste genau, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist und welchen Druck deine Familie auf dich ausgeübt hat, gut zu sein; er wusste genau, wie er dich verletzen konnte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er wird sehr wütend auf mich sein, dass ich das sage,", gab sie zu, „aber Severus hasst die Schüler nicht wirklich; außer vielleicht Spezialfälle wie Harry. Er hätte nie so lange als Lehrer überlebt, wenn er es tun würde."

Neville grinste. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Und um ehrlich zu sein – du hast dich in seinen Stunden viel mehr bemüht, als in den anderen, oder?"

„Naja… ja."

„Und hat es das nicht leichter gemacht, Idioten wie Malfoy zu ignorieren?"

Er warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Sag mir nicht, dass das der Grund ist, warum er es getan hat."

„Oh, nein; er hat es getan, weil er ein kleiner Bastard ist. Aber es hatte ein paar ziemlich gute Nebeneffekte, oder?", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Er lachte zögerlich und sah sich fast schuldbewusst um. „Ich denke es mal, wenn du es so sagst." Nach einem Moment verblasste sein Lächeln. „Aber `Mine…"

Sie hob eine Hand an. „Ich weiß, Neville. Luna und Ginny sind meine Freunde und Severus ist auch mein Freund. Ich weiß, was in diesem letzten Jahr geschehen ist. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass er eine schreckliche, schmerzhafte Schuld deswegen fühlt, selbst jetzt noch. Er wird es immer fühlen. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nie passiert wäre, wenn er irgendeine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Und du weißt das auch, oder? Es war niemals persönlich und er hat jede einzelne Sekunde davon gehasst."

Neville betrachtete sie für einen Moment, bevor er langsam nickte. „Ich denke, dass ich es weiß. Aber das macht es trotzdem nicht richtig."

„Nichts im Krieg war richtig, Neville.", antwortete sie ruhig. „Wir haben alle das Beste daraus gemacht. Wenn es dich immernoch so sehr stört, kann ich ihn vielleicht dazu überreden, sich bei dir zu entschuldigen – obwohl ich dir garantieren kann, dass ihr beide es sehr peinlich finden werdet, als Männer."

„Selbst du bist nicht so überzeugend, `Mine.", sagte er ihr grinsend. „Es ist trotzdem seltsam, dass du und er befreundet seid. Er hat dich gehasst – ich meine,", korrigierte er sich nach ihrem beschuldigenden Blick, „er _schien_ dich genau so sehr zu hassen, wie alle anderen."

„Naja, ich war nur ein klein wenig nervig damals.", sagte sie fröhlich. „Jetzt, da ich aufgehört habe, verzweifelt zu versuchen etwas zu beweisen, kommen wir ganz gut miteinander zurecht meistens."

Neville runzelte leicht die Stirn, seine Augen wurden entfernt, offensichtlich dachte er stark über etwas nach. Hermine realisierte, dass sie einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte ungefähr eine Sekunde, bevor sich seine Augen so weiteten, dass sie Gefahr liefen, aus seinem Schädel zu fallen. _Oh Scheiße._

„Bei Merlins verdrehtem und zerzaustem Bart", krächzte er, blass werdend. „Er ist es, oder?"

Sie tat ihr Bestes darin, verwirrt drein zu blicken, versuchend nicht in Panik zu verfallen. „Was?"

„Dein – oh, _Merlin._ Dein mysteriöser Zauberer." Er schluckte und sah krank aus. „Es ist – es ist Snape, oder."

Sie zögerte für einen langen Moment, versuchend, ihre durcheinandergewirbelten Gedanken zu sortieren, die ihren Kopf füllten. _Wurde langsam Zeit, dass jemand es rausfindet. Ich liebe meine Freunde, aber sie sind ziemlich dämlich. Ich habe Zeit, sein Gedächtnis zu verändern. Severus wird ausrasten. Ich mache einen ziemlich miesen Slytherin. Neville sieht aber nicht so wütend aus, wie ich gedacht hätte. Es ist kein Sinn darin, es jetzt noch zu bestreiten. Gib es zu oder verhex' ihn. Oh verdammt._

„Ja.", sagte sie leise. „Schau, Neville, komm und sprich mit mir, okay? Ich will das nicht im Flur bereden."

Er folgte ihr in ihr Wohnzimmer, vollkommen fassungslos aussehend und kollabierte in einen Stuhl. „Ich kann es nicht glauben.

Hermine seufzte und warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. „Was, du dachtest ich habe einen _anderen _intelligenten, launischen, fünfzigjährigen Halbblutslyhterin vor eineinhalb Jahren getroffen, der ein Kriegsveteran war? Einen, den ich in der Vergangenheit kannte? Ich habe seinen Namen praktisch in flammenden zehn Meter Lettern in den Himmel geschrieben, Neville."

Kurz davor, etwas zu sagen, runzelte er die Stirn und schloss seinen Mund. „Ich… glaube, da hast du recht. Aber komm schon, Hermine, wieso sollte einer von uns Snape erraten? Ich meine – er ist – naja, er ist Snape.", endete er lahm und sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Wirklich?", neckte sie. „Das habe ich nicht gemerkt. Gosh, das ist jetzt irgendwie ein Schock."

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja, Neville, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich habe dir seit über einem Jahr gesagt, dass er nicht _so _ist. Niemand hat je den _wirklichen_ Severus gesehen, nur den fettigen Blödmann aus den Kerkern; weil das alles ist, was er alle immer hat sehen lassen." Sie seufzte. „Bevor du vollkommen ausflippst, erinnere dich bitte daran, dass das der gleiche Mann ist, der mir meinen Otterring gegeben hat, der mich gebeten hat, mit ihm während der Sommerferien zu leben, der sich verdammt viele Mühe gegeben hat, meine Eltern zu finden und der mich, wie ihr selbst zugegeben habt, glücklicher macht seit… ich weiß nicht wann."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihm zu, wie er versuchte, sich aus allem einen Reim zu machen. Sie konnte Nevilles Sichtweise verstehen – dies war sein Tormentor aus der Kindheit, der Mann, vor dem er wirklich Furch gehabt hat, bis der Krieg ausgebrochen ist und ihm mehr zu fürchten gegeben hat, der Mann, den sie alle für einen Verräter und Mörder gehalten hatten und der Mann, der Neville persönlich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit mehrere Male gequält hatte. Aber was niemand sonst zu verstehen schien war, dass es noch eine weitere Seite zu dieser Geschichte gab; da war so viel mehr.

Nach einer sehr langen Zeit, warf Neville ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Aber… du hast recht, du bist wirklich glücklich. Ich denke du solltest nach St. Mungos gehen und dich durchchecken lassen, aber… ich weiß nicht, ich glaube auf eine sehr, sehr seltsame Art und Weise macht es irgendwie Sinn? Du hast ihn ziemlich gut beschrieben – clever, temperamentvoll, groß, dunkel, _nicht _gutaussehend…" Er bellte ein plötzliches Lachen hervor und sie stimmte mit ein. „Merlin, Hermine, das ist irre. Du und _Snape_. Aber nachdem du und Ron euch getrennt habt, dachten wir alle, du würdest nie mit nur irgendjemandem glücklich werden… und zumindest ist Snape so klug wie du." Er blinzelte. „All das Zeug, was du uns erzählt hast – es ist alles wahr?"

„Ja."

„Ein süßer und rücksichtsvoller Snape." Er sah krank aus. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

„Neville.", sagte sie fest.

„Sorry. Es ist nur… viel zu verkraften, weißt du?"

„Wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, hat es mich auch überrascht.", bot sie ihm ironisch an.

„Das glaube ich. Wie – ich meine… naja… wie ist es passiert?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und kämpfte gegen ein Lachen an. „Willst du wirklich Details?"

„Nein!", krächzte er und sie begann unkontrolliert zu kichern.

Als sie wieder atmen konnte, wischte sie sich grinsend über die Augen. „Sorry, Neville, ich konnte nicht anders. Vertrau mir, ich habe keine Intention, dir irgendetwas… davon zu erzählen."

„Dank Merlin dafür.", murmelte er, grün aussehend.

Weiteres Gelächter unterdrückend, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wir waren zuerst nur Freunde. Das weißt du schon. Wir haben vieles gemeinsam und wir mögen es, über die gleichen Dinge zu reden, also haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und wir haben auch miteinander gearbeitet – manche seiner Verletzungen, die er im Krieg erhalten hat, sind nicht richtig geheilt und ich habe ihm geholfen, eine Behandlung zu erforschen. Das hat uns näher gebracht. Es passierte über den Sommer – alle waren beschäftigt, oder haben vorgegeben, beschäftigt zu sein und ich wusste, er hatte niemanden sonst zum reden, also habe ich viel Zeit bei ihm verbracht und… das eine führte zum anderen, könnte man sagen, nehme ich an. Wir sind zusammen seit… Ende Juni? Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, es auf dem Kalender zu markieren.", fügte sie ironisch hinzu.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.", wiederholte er gequält.

„Ich kann Severus nach einem Trank fragen, wenn du willst.", bot sie frech an.

„Hör auf damit." Er hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen und sah anbetungswürdig verwirrt aus. „Das ist… _irre._"

„Das hast du bereits gesagt.", sagte sie hilfsbereit.

„Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht wahr ist." Er rieb eine Hand durch sein Haar und setzte sich auf. „Weiß sonst jemand davon?"

„Luna weiß es. Ich habe mit viel darüber geredet, mit Severus befreundet zu sein – denn sonst war keiner interessiert,", fügte sie spitz hinzu und sah, wie er leicht errötete, „also wusste sie, dass er mir den Otterring gegeben hat – das war nicht aus… romantischen Gründen; es war ein Dankesgeschenk. Sie hat es an meinem Geburtstag erraten, als ihr mich alle nach ihm gefragt habt."

„Sonst niemand?"

„Nein, noch nicht; obwohl ihr alle mehr als genug Informationen habt.", rügte sie ihn leicht. „Wieviele Hinweise braucht ihr?"

Er grinste verlegen. „Wenn ich jetzt zurücksehe, scheint es ein wenig offensichtlich, oder? Sorry." Die Stirn runzelnd, blickte er spekulativ in ihren Räumen umher. "Verbringst du viel Zeit mit ihm?"

„Ich war seit Halloween nichtmehr hier gewesen, außer wenn ich ein paar Dinge holen musste.", gab sie ruhig zu. „Die Hauselfen halten es sauber, denke ich."

„Was ist mit Krummbein?"

„Ich habe euch schon gesagt, Krummbein betet Severus an. Er ist in die Kerker gezogen, bevor ich es bin."

Neville saß schweigend da und dachte für eine Weile nach, bevor er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte und sie anblickte. „Jeder wird vollkommen durchdrehen, `Mine."

„Ich weiß.", gab sie leise zu. „Aber ich werde es trotzdem meinen Freunden sagen – eventuell und in meinem eigenen Tempo. Der Rest der Welt kann sich zum Teufel scheren. Und selbst wenn sie vollkommen durchdrehen, Neville – wenn es darauf ankommt, mich zwischen ihnen und Severus zu entscheiden, werde ich ihn wählen."

Er nickte langsam. „Es ist ernst, oder?"

„Er ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, egal, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hat und ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen,", sagte sie ihm leise, „selbst wenn er manchmal ein kleiner Bastard ist."

Neville starrte sie noch für einen Moment an, bevor er plötzlich grinste. „Naja dann ist das gut genug für mich. Ich denke immernoch, du bist absolut irre, aber wenn er dich glücklich macht – und wenn ich nichts darüber hören muss – dann ist das okay mit mir. Und ich werde es niemandem sonst sagen."

Schiere Erleichterung ließ es ihr schwindelig werden. „Danke, Neville. Wirklich." Nach einem Moment grinste sie. „Ist das der Part, wenn du sagst, er sollte lieber auf mich aufpassen, sonst?"

Er lachte. „Sei nicht dumm. Was könnte ich ihm schon antun? Er würde mich in einer Sekunde platt machen. Ich hätte mehr Glück darin, zu versuchen einen Kröter zu küssen."

„Richtig.", stimmte sie zu und versuchte, sich entschuldigend anzuhören und nicht selbstgefällig – sie war stolz auf die Macht ihres Slytherins.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen in mich.", sagte er trocken. „Minerva wird ausrasten, das weißt du."

„Es geht sie nicht wirklich etwas an. Ich plane sowieso noch nicht, es dem Kollegium zu sagen, wenn überhaupt."

„Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. Sie… hassen ihn wirklich alle."

„Ich weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß. Und Severus weiß es auch. Es ist schließlich ein bisschen schwer zu übersehen."

„Kümmert es ihn?"

„Es ist manchmal schwer zu sagen. Die meiste Zeit scheint es ihm egal zu sein, aber das ist nur ein wenig Schau. Er lässt es nicht an ihn herankommen, aber… es tut ihm weh. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, Neville, fast jeder, der weiß, wer er ist, hasst ihn und hat das fast sein ganzes Leben lang. Er ist sehr einsam gewesen."

Neville sah gedankenverloren aus. „Ich… ich glaube schon. Es ist – nicht wirklich fair. Selbst Harry hat gesagt, er hätte es nicht ohne Snape machen können."

„Ich arbeite daran.", sagte sie ihm. „Eins nach dem Anderen."

* * *

„Severus?", rief sie.

„Ich bin im Labor.", kam die Stimme die Treppen hoch. Sie fand ihn an einem der Arbeitstische lehnend vor, scheinbar in ein kleines Buch über magische Eigenschaften verschiedener Gräser vertieft. „Hattest du ein nettes Gespräch mit Longbottom?", fragte er abwesend.

Ihre Arme verschränkend, blickte sie ihn neutral an. „Sag dus mir."

„Wie bitte?"

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du zugehört hast. Sobald du realisiert hast, dass ich Neville dazu bekommen habe, sich wie ein Mann zu benehmen, bist du uns gefolgt – wenn nichts anderes, dann aus reiner Neugierde."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete sie hochmütig, bevor er plötzlich grinste. „Nur bis ihr in eure Räume gegangen seid.", gab er zu, seine Augen glitzernd. „Es gibt keinen direkten Weg in deine Räumlichkeiten. Ich nehme an die Konversation mit ihm lief gut? Du wärest viel früher wieder hier gewesen, wenn du sein Gedächtnis gelöscht hättest."

„Ich hätte soetwas nicht getan!", protestierte sie.

Er zog die andere Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du nach deinem Zauberstab gegriffen hast, selbst wenn er es nicht bemerkt hat."

Hermine schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Ja, das Gespräch lief gut. Er ist – immernoch ein bisschen entsetzt, aber er akzeptiert es mehr oder weniger und er wird nichts sagen. Ich denke, er hat die Nachricht auch verstanden, dass er ein wenig selbstbewusster ein sollte."

„Was zum Teufel hat dich geritten, ihm zu sagen, dass ich mit ihm streiten will?", fragte er, das Buch hinlegend und ihr einen amüsierten Blick zuwerfend.

„Weil ich weiß, dass er sich nicht wirklich trauen wird, es zu tun.", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber er sollte jetzt ein wenig mutiger sein, wenn er mit Minerva spricht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, warum das so wichtig für dich ist, aber ich weiß, dass du etwas ziemlich großes planst, also dachte ich, dass ich ein bisschen helfe."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob er wichtig sein wird oder nicht,", antwortete er kryptisch, „aber es wird sicherlich nicht schaden, einen starken Leiter von Gryffindor zu haben."

„Du bist wieder absichtlich nervend. Ist irgendwas in der Luft im Büro, dass den Schulleiter die ganze Zeit in Rätseln sprechen lässt?", fragte sie.

Er schnaubte leise. „Nein, das war nur Dumbledore – wenn du mir jedoch noch ein Jahrhundert oder so gibst, um ein paar Gehirnzellen zu verlieren, könnte ich auch so enden. Ich bin lediglich vorsichtig; ich offenbare niemals meine Plane, bis ich weiß, dass sie funktionieren. Du weißt das." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du mich am Sonntag zu McGonagall begleiten willst, wirst du sehen, wie Phase eins implementiert wird – um genau zu sein, solltest du dort sein, da es dich teilweise betrifft."

„Mich? Warum – du wirst es mir nicht sagen." Sie warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. „Ich könnte manchmal wirklich sauer auf dich werden, Slytherin."

„Es wäre etwas ziemlich falsch mit dir, wenn du es nicht würdest.", schoss Severus milde zur Antwort zurück. „Und ich bin schließlich extrem nervend."

„Zumindest gibst du es zu."

„Erkenne dich selbst, Hermine, erkenne dich selbst."

* * *

Der nächste Tag war Samstag und wenn man die Aufregung der letzten paar Tage bedachte, hatte Hermine sich darauf gefreut lange schlafen zu können. Aber ein gewisser Slytherin schien andere Ideen zu haben – nicht, dass sie _sehr_ unglücklich war, dadurch geweckt zu werden, dass er ihren Hals küsste, als seine Finger unter ihr dünnes, viel zu großes T-Shirt krochen, in welchem sie schlief. „Ich sehe, jemand hat bessere Laune.", murmelte sie schläfrig, wortlose Zustimmung summend, als sie seines Körpers gewahr wurde, der an ihren Rücken gepresst war.

Severus gluckste leise, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe zu antworten, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, als seine Handfläche ihre Brust bedeckte. Schläfrig reagierend, drückte sie sich in seine Berührung und seufzte, erschauernd, als seine andere Hand begann, einen Weg über ihren Bauch zu finden, um zwischen ihren Beinen zu verschwinden – sie hatte schon vor Monaten aufgehört, Unterwäsche im Bett zu tragen, da es nicht viel Sinn zu machen schien. „'Guten Morgen' ist gewöhnlicher, weißt du."

„Hör auf dich zu beschweren.", murmelte er gegen ihre Haut, sanft in den empfindlichen Punkt unter ihrem Ohr beißend und sanft saugend, als seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel glitten. „Nichts an uns ist ‚gewöhnlich' und du weißt das."

„Umm… guter Punkt.", gab sie zu, ihre Hüften bewegend, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen, während ihr T-Shirt ein wenig höher rutschte. Behutsam neckte er ihre Nippel zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen mit der anderen Hand, sein Atem warm auf ihrem Nacken, als seine Finger eine Folge langsamer, quälender Kreise um den Punkt begannen, den sie am meisten berührt haben wollte. „Du bist einfach unverbesserlich, Severus.", murmelte sie und versuchte, sich nicht zu winden.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich aufhöre?", fragte er sanft mit amüsiertem Ton. Entscheidend, dass er jetzt einfach nur unfair war, hörte Hermine auf zu versuchen ruhig zu bleiben und rutschte bedacht nach hinten gegen ihn, triumphierend lächelnd, als sein Atem für einen Moment stockte. Sein volles, dunkles Lachen rollte über ihre Haut, fast fühlbar und sie schauerte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als seine Finger ein wenig tiefer rutschten, immernoch neckend.

Er bildete einen langsamen, verrückt machenden Rhythmus zwischen der Hand, die sanft ihre Brust liebkoste und der Hand, die zwischen ihren Beinen streichelte, unterstützt durch seinen Mund an ihrem Hals; die unnachgiebige Stimulation ließ sie aus schierer Frustration wimmern und ließ sie fast betteln, bevor seine Finger in sie glitten und selbst dann hielt er sich noch zurück. „Severus…", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen schließend und ihre Hüften bewegend, nach tieferem Kontakt suchend. „_Bitte…_"

Die Position wechselnd, zog er seine Hand zurück, feuchte Finger über ihren Schenkel gleiten lassend, als er ihre Beine auseinander drückte; sie fühlte die Hitze seiner Erektion an ihr, als er ihr heiß ins Ohr flüsterte „Ja…" bevor er langsam von hinten in sie eindrang, sein Körper immernoch an ihren geschmiegt. Er konnte sich in dieser Position nicht viel bewegen, aber nach all dem Necken brauchte er dies nicht; die langsam wiegende Bewegung seiner Hüften, als er sich in ihr vergrub, war genug, um sie an den Rand zu bringen. Ihre inneren Muskeln verengten sich um ihn, als sie stöhnte, bevor die ersten Kontraktionen sie erfassten und sie aufschrie, schaudernd, als sie in seinen Armen kam.

Keuchend schnappte sie nach Atem und entspannte sich in dem Afterglow, bevor sie leicht die Stirn runzelte, als sie fühlte, wie er sich zurückzog – immernoch hart. „Du bist nicht…"

„Noch nicht.", schnurrte er mit einer Stimme, die wahrscheinlich illegal sein sollte. „Ich habe andere Pläne."

Herum rollend – mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, da er sich weigerte, den Kreis seiner Arme, mit denen er sie umfing, zu lockern, wodurch einiges angenehmes Winden nötig wurde – blickte sie ihn an und er warf ihr ein absolut anrüchiges Lächeln vor, das genau so schlimm war wie seine Stimme. „Ich hoffe du hast heute nichts Wichtiges zu tun, Hermine,", informierte er sie seidig, „denn solange da nicht ein dringender Notfall kommt, habe ich keine Intention dich aus diesem Bett zu lassen."

Allein die Idee ließ einige immernoch empfindliche Muskeln kontrahieren, sie köstlich zum Zittern bringend, aber sie hatte noch genügend Selbstkontrolle, um ihre Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Oh? Und was, wenn ich Einspruch zu erheben habe gegen diesen Plan?"

Seine Stimme vertiefte sich zu einem leisen Knurren. „Einspruch abgelehnt.", sagte er ihr, bevor er sie küsste.

* * *

„Tja,", sagte Hermine ihrem Liebhaber schläfrig, „wenn das irgendeine Stellungnahme zu deinem voranschreitenden Alter sein sollte, ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, dass ich kaum deinen nächsten Geburtstag erwarten kann."

„Hmph.", murmelte Severus faul, sich irgendwie gerechtfertigt selbstzufrieden anhörend. „Kann ein Mann nicht einmal mit guter Laune aufwachen, ohne dass es als Mid-life-Crisis abgeschrieben wird?"

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Gute Laune?", wiederholte sie lächelnd. „Den ganzen Tag ist ein bisschen mehr als ‚gute Laune', Severus. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendeiner von uns morgen in der Lage ist, gerade zu laufen." Um genau zu sein würde sie sich wahrscheinlich ein wenig wund fühlen, aber sie würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren; das war es definitiv wert gewesen, dachte sie träge. „Was auch immer du versucht hast zu beweisen, ich denke du hast Erfolg gehabt.", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte nicht zu gähnen – es war ein wunderbar _ermüdender _Tag gewesen. „Obwohl vielleicht später eine Wiederholung angebracht wäre, um zu überprüfen, dass es kein Zufall war…"

Er streckte sich vorsichtig und entspannte sich, abwesend mit einer Locke ihres Haares spielend. „Ich habe nicht oft gute Laune.", sagte er lässig. „Offensichtlich war es höchste Zeit."

„Das würde ich auch sagen." Sie schmiegte sich näher an, seiner Atmung lauschend. „Du weißt, viele Menschen, die an Stress oder an Angstattacken leiden, haben eine sexuelle Dysfunktion.", kommentierte sie.

Vibrationen von fast lautlosem Lachen schwappten durch ihn und sein Arm spannte sich um ihre Schultern an. „Das ist wohl das einzige Symptom, welches ich niemals hatte."

„Mm. Umso besser." Hermine schloss ihre Augen, jeder Atemzug trug den rauchig-kupfrigen, Regen-und-Kräuter Duft von ihm und den süßlicheren Geruch von Sex. „Jetzt, da du endlich fertig bist damit, mich schamlos zu benutzen und uns beide zu erschöpfen, glaube ich nicht, dass du Lust hast, Frühstück zu machen?"

„Frühstück?", wiederholte er, sich amüsiert anhörend; sie fühlte, wie er seinen Kopf hob. „Es ist… viertel nach Vier."

„Wirklich? Na gut. Nachmittagstee, dann? Ich bin am verhungern."

„Ich habe dich gefüttert.", protestierte er milde.

Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Das Problem mit übrig gebliebener Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte ist in diesem Szenario, dass nichtmehr viel übrig war außer Schokolade mit Kirschgeschmack und Sahne. Und wir haben so oder so nicht wirklich davon _gegessen_." Es war gut, dass er es bevorzugte, seine Wäsche selbst zu waschen; nur Gott wusste, was die Hauselfen von den Laken halten würden.

„Hmm.", murmelte Severus als Zustimmung, gähnend. „Jetzt, da du es erwähnst, bin ich irgendwie hungrig. Ich werde uns etwas in einer Weile holen. Sobald ich die Energie habe, mich zu bewegen."

„Du kannst nur dir selbst die Schuld dafür geben."

„Stimmt nicht. Ich kann auch _dir_ die Schuld dafür geben. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich allein so vollkommen hätte verausgaben können."

„Es war wohl kaum mein Fehler. Du bist… sehr determiniert, wenn du es willst."

Er gluckste leise, grinsend. „Wie ich schon mehrere Male gesagt habe, Hermine, du hast nicht wirklich protestiert."

„Ich bin informiert worden, dass alle Versuche zu protestieren nicht angehört werden würden,", antwortete sie zimperlich, „also habe ich entschieden, meinen Atem zu bewahren für… andere Dinge." Seinen Namen zu stöhnen, hauptsächlich, aber sie sah nicht wirklich Grund darin, ihn daran zu erinnern – er war so schon selbstzufrieden genug.

Die einzige Antwort, war, einmal mehr zu Gähnen, bevor er zufrieden seufzte, sich schläfrig an ihr Haar schmiegend, als er sich gemütlicher aufs Bett legte.

* * *

Samstag war wundervoll gewesen, aber Sonntag versprach, weit weniger schön zu werden. Jedes private Treffen zwischen Severus und Minerva tendierte dazu, ein wenig angespannt zu sein, dieser Tage; nahm man dazu das Büro, welches der Schauplatz so viel persönlicher Geschichte zwischen ihnen war, was Severus abschätzig die ‚Peanutgalerie' vorheriger Schulleiter nannte und die Nachwirkungen der hässlichen Vorkommnisse der vorherigen Woche… war Hermine fast ernst am überlegen, sich eine Rüstung zu transfigurieren.

„Severus, sag mir bitte um was es geht?", fragte sie ihn wieder ohne viel Hoffnung. Er hatte sich stur geweigert, ihr irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du wirst es sehen.", antwortete er, sich abgelenkt anhörend, als er seine Reflektion im Spiegel finster anstarrte, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt. Wie Hermine hatte er eine Abneigung gegen alle verzauberten Spiegel und war anscheinend dafür bekannt, sich durchaus Mühe zu machen, jedes Objekt, das sprechen konnte zu verhexen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das überhaupt eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist.", murmelte sie säuerlich. „Du magst es einfach, Geheimnisse zu haben."

„Vielleicht.", antwortete er ruhig, eine Andeutung von Humor in seinen Augen.

„Slytherins.", seufzte sie, nachgebend. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Danke. Bist du bereit?"

„Bereit, mich zu ducken.", sagte sie ihm ironisch, ihm aus den Kerkern heraus und durch die Gänge folgend. „Wird es die Art Konversation werden, die Gewalt beinhaltet?"

„Ich hoffe nicht."

So wie zuvor verbeugte sich der Wasserspeier vor der Bürotür in Severus' Richtung und bewegte sich zur Seite, ohne en Passwort zu verlangen und sie erklommen die Treppe schweigend. Er schien angespannt, aber nicht mehr als sonst, als er anklopfte und auf Minervas leises „Eintreten." wartete.

Die Schulleiterin blickte von ihrem Papierkram auf und nickte ihnen zu. „Severus. Und Hermine? Das ist eine Überraschung. Komm rein, meine Liebe – was bringt dich hierher?"

„Severus hat mich dazu gebeten.", erklärte sie. „Er wollte mir aber nicht verraten warum.", fügte sie hinzu, ihm einen leicht fassungslosen Blick zuwerfend, den er vollkommen ignorierte.

„Setzt euch, ihr beiden. Tee?"

„Nein, danke."

Sobald sie saßen – und die Portraits sich in die Rahmen bewegt hatten, die ihnen einen guten Blick boten, wie Hermine bemerkte – richtete Minerva ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zaubertrankmeister. „Also gut, Severus, was willst du diskutieren?"

„Wie ich Donnerstagnacht schon gesagt habe…", begann er.

„Du hast viele Dinge Donnerstagnacht gesagt.", observierte sie knapp.

Steif neigte er seinen Kopf. „Ich entschuldige mich. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für alle Beteiligten."

Minerva blickte ihn für einen langen Moment ruhig an, bis eines der Portraits an der Wand sich betont räusperte – Hermine tippte stark auf Dilys. Seufzend warf die Schulleiterin den Rahmen einen verärgerten Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Severus zuwandte. „Das stimmt wohl.", gab sie widerwillig zu. „In Ordnung. Fahre fort."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie ich Donnerstagnacht schon gesagt habe, denke ich, dass einige Veränderungen gemacht werden sollten." Er pausierte. „Darf ich frei sprechen?"

Für einen Moment zuckten die Lippen der Schulleiterin und sie lächelte fast. „Keine Erlaubnis zu haben, hat dich zuvor nie gestoppt."

Severus blinzelte und lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zu einer Seite, einige Linien seines Gesichtes erweichten sich subtil. Seine Stimme klang weniger gestellt formal, als er in einer vorsichtig gewollten Imitation antwortete: „Das stimmt wohl."

Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig und sah Dumbledores leichtes Lächeln in ihrem Augenwinkel; scheinbar machten beide einen bewussten Versuch, zivil zu bleiben.

Sich ein wenig nach vorne lehnend, sagte Severus ohne Einleitung: „Die Art, wie Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtet wird, _muss_ radikal geändert werden."

Minerva sah ein wenig überrascht aus – wohl mit gutem Grund, wie Hermine vermutete; es schien schließlich aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein. „Dein Flair zum Dramatischen ist bekannt, Severus,", sagte sie schließlich, „aber du würdest soetwas wohl kaum ohne Grund sagen. Sag mir alles und dann werden wir sehen."

„Wie du wünschst.", antwortete er, sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend und die Fingerspitzen aneinander lehnend, als er seine Gedanken sammelte. Er brauchte nicht lange; scheinbar hatte er genau geplant, was er sagen wollte. „Der Vorfall am Donnerstag wäre niemals geschehen, wenn diese Mädchen gewusst hätten, was ihre Taten wirklich bedeuteten. Ich habe im Nachhinein mit vielen meiner Schüler gesprochen und herausgefunden, dass im Großen und Ganzen ihr Wissen über den Krieg deprimierend gering war. Sie müssen offensichtlich darüber gelehrt werden, was genau passiert ist; und genau so offensichtlich ist es das Hogwarts' Aufgabe. Der Krieg fällt unter den Einflussbereich von Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Geschichte, wie es zur Zeit unterrichtet wird ist, offen gesagt, eine sinnlose Zeit- und Ressourcenverschwendung. Selbst in meinen Schultagen war es hauptsächlich als eine gute Gelegenheit gesehen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen oder zu schlafen. Binns war kein guter Lehrer zu Lebzeiten und der Tod hat dabei nicht geholfen. Die Themen die er behandelt sind für die meisten Schüler irrelevant und sollten für die UTZ Level aufgehoben werden, wenn nur die zurückbleiben, die wirklich interessiert sind; seine Lehrmethoden stellen sicher, dass sehr wenige wirklich interessierte, potentielle Historiker unter den Schülern sind.

„Ich schlage vor, das Unterrichtsfach vollkommen zu überholen. Der Stundenplan benötigt dringend eine Überarbeitung – seine Stunden über die Ursprünge der Zaubergeheimhaltung und die Hexenverfolgungen sollten behalten werden, aber ich erinnere mich an weniges, was sonst von wert war. Die Goblinrebellionen sollten reduziert werden zu einer simplen Zusammenfassung, was geschehen ist und warum – es gibt keinen Grund ein ganzes Jahr damit zu verschwenden, alle Einzelheiten zu wissen, wenn es nichts zum Wissen über das Problem beiträgt und alles nach fünf Minuten nach der letzten Arbeit vergessen ist. Das selbe gilt für die Riesenkriege. Stattdessen sollten wir uns auf den Grindelwaldkonflikt konzentrieren und beide Kriege gegen den Dunklen Lord und auf die Geschichte von Hogwarts selbst – die Gründer, unsere Allianzen mit Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, das Trimagische Turnier. Die meisten Reinblüter wissen ein paar Belanglosigkeiten; die anderen Schüler wissen gar nichts. Es sei denn sie sind unerträgliche Alleswisser, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben _Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte_, auswendig zu lernen.", fügte er trocken hinzu und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr Lächeln zu verstecken, als er weiter sprach.

„Ein neuer Lehrer wird nötig sein. Binns ist, stumpf gesagt, hoffnungslos. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er die selben Vorlesungen in einem leeren Raum für alle Zeit geben wird, ohne zu bemerken, dass er keine Schüler vor sich sitzen hat; er scheint sich seiner Umgebung dieser Tage nicht sonderlich bewusst zu sein. Wenn nicht, werden die anderen Geister ihm gerne breit stehen, um ihm zu helfen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, nicht länger ein Lehrer zu sein. Sein Ersatz braucht nur eine Teilzeitkraft zu sein, so wie der Verteidigungslehrer – viele der Themen, die ich vorgeschlagen habe, könnten durch die gelehrt werden, die involviert waren, sowohl vom Orden als auch von anderswo."

Hermine versuchte, ihn nicht zu ungläubig anzustarren; wo war das alles hergekommen? Ihm ist all das seit Donnerstag eingefallen? Er hatte kein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Die Portraits hatten aufgehört zu zappeln und zu reden und hörten intensiv zu; selbst Dumbledore war ausdruckslos und konzentriert, ohne ein Zeichen seines üblichen Glitzerns. Minerva hatte finster dreingeblickt, aber nun hörte sie ernst zu und hatte sogar begonnen, sich Notizen zu machen.

„Binns bekommt nicht länger ein Gehalt; ein neuer Lehrer würde leben und dafür Bezahlung benötigen.", sagte sie langsam, eher laut denkend, als ernsthaft widersprechend.

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist zehn Jahre her, seitdem ich irgendwelches Wissen über Hogwarts' Ressourcen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie flexibel das Budget ist und ich weiß nicht, wie willig die Ministeriumsangestellten sind, Veränderungen zu implementieren. Nichtsdestotrotz muss es sicherlich möglich sein."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihre Notizen blickend, war Minerva für ein paar Momente still. „Vielleicht.", sagte sie eventuell. „Du hast recht, dass das jetzige Fach eine Schande ist und es ist wahr, dass die Schüler wissen müssen, was im Krieg geschehen ist, sowie andere wichtige Ereignisse…" Sie blickte auf und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Würdest du wirklich willens sein, dich hinzustellen und Lektüren über die Todesser zu geben?"

Sein Mund verengte sich und seine Augen verhärteten sich leicht, als er in seinen Schoß hinunter blickte. „Wenn ich muss,", antwortete er widerwillig nach einer kurzen, unkomfortablen Pause, „aber mein Wissen über den Krieg als Ganzes ist gewissermaßen begrenzt. Ich war hauptsächlich mit den persönlichen Aktionen des Dunklen Lords vertraut, nicht mit der größeren Kampagne. Und ich habe auf einer sehr strengen muss-gewusst-werden-Basis gearbeitet.", fügte er betont hinzu mit einem recht ärgerlichen Blick zu Dumbledores Portrait.

„Das wäre eine Idee.", observierte Hermine plötzlich. „Die Portraits. Albus weiß mehr über den Krieg als irgendeiner von uns; er war am Nahesten, das ganze Bild zu sehen. Und der Konflikt mit Grindelwald. Genauso wie da lebende Veteranen sind, gibt es tote, die immernoch von ihren Erfahrungen berichten können. Ein einzelner, permanenter Lehrer müsste gar nicht benötigt werden, wenn wir jemanden finden können, der genügend Zeit hat, um Gastsprecher zu koordinieren und Prüfungen zusammenzustellen."

Minerva nickte, Dumbledores Protestversuch ignorierend und machte eine weitere Notiz. „Es wäre wert, darüber nachzudenken, muss ich zugeben. Albus, hör auf dich zu winden.", fügte sie hinzu, ohne aufzublicken. „Dies ist alles vollkommen hypothetisch im Moment. Wenn nötig werden wir jemanden besorgen, dem du Notizen diktieren kannst, um sie den Kindern beizubringen." Nachdenklich dreinblickend, nickte sie langsam. „Du hast ein paar gute Punkte gemacht, Severus, so sehr es mich schmerzt, das zuzugeben. Ich werde das überdenken und meine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen – solche Reformen werden Zeit brauchen, um implementiert werden zu können. Ich nehme an, dass es noch mehr gibt, was du diskutieren möchtest?"

Er nickte. „Professor Granger hat mir von dem eventuellen Ziel erzählt, Muggelkunde zu einem Kernfach zu machen aus dem selben Grund wie die hoffentlich zukünftige Reform der Geschichte der Zauberei – Ignoranz abzuschaffen. Es ist oft leichter mehrere eingreifende Veränderungen gleichzeitig zu machen, anstatt sie auszufächern – es wird weniger spezifische Einwände geben. Wenn wir die Überholung von Geschichte der Zaubere mit den Veränderungen in Muggelkunde verbinden, wird das hoffentlich den Einschlag verringern."

„Und du denkst, du hast einen Weg ausgearbeitet, um das zu tun?", fragte Hermine, ihn finster anblickend. _Wir werden später ein Wörtchen reden, Severus Snape. Du hättest mit das mit mir vorher besprechen sollen._

Einmal mehr zeigte er die ärgerliche Fähigkeit zu wissen, was sie dachte und antwortete milde: „Nein, oder ich hätte vorher mit dir darüber gesprochen. Aber ich habe über ein oder zwei Möglichkeiten nachgedacht, wie man es bewerkstelligen könnte."

Minerva zog ein frisches Stück Pergament heran. „Ich höre."

Severus atmete tief ein. „Aurora Sinistra sagt schon seit Jahren, dass sie nichtmehr als Vollzeitkraft unterrichten möchte.", sagte er langsam. „Wenn man Astronomie von einem Kernfach der ersten fünf Jahre zu einem Optionsfach für das dritte Jahr und darüber hinaus anböte, würde das eine Balance dafür bieten, Muggelkunde von einem Options- zu einem Kernfach zu ändern. Astronomie ist, in meiner Sicht, kein entscheidendes Fach, welches alle Schüler wissen müssen; es zu einer Option zu machen würde denen erlauben, die wirklich darin interessiert sind, es weiter zu lernen."

„Die meisten Astronomieklassen sind in der Nacht.", stellte die Schulleiterin nach einem Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. „Es würde keinen Platz im Stundenplan machen."

Er nickte. „Das ist das Hauptproblem.", stimmte er leise zu. „Vielleicht könnten einige der Geschichte der Zauberei Klassen am Abend gehalten werden – viele der Gastsprechen würden während des Tages sowieso arbeiten und vielleicht nicht immer fähig sein, sich frei zu nehmen. Manche Klassen könnten vielleicht um eine Stunde per Woche für die jüngeren Jahrgänge verkürzt werden, während die Drittklässler Optionen bekommen könnten, fortgeschrittene Klassen zu belegen, die das Extramaterial enthalten – Kräuterkunde im Besonderen ist nicht exakt _essentiell_ und würde sicherlich weniger gefährlich sein, wenn die Klassen nur aus denen bestehen würden, die ein Geschick für das Fach aufweisen, obwohl das etwas ist, das man mit den individuellen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums besprechen müsste. Zauberkunst, Transfiguration und Verteidigung können nicht mit gutem Gewissen reduziert werden – von den Kernfächern sind sie die entscheidendsten für die Schüler." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Es wäre sehr schwer den Zaubertrankstundenplan zu kürzen, aber wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, könnte ich sicherlich noch einmal hineinsehen."

Minerva notierte sich einige Punkte. „Wieso liegt es dir so am Herzen, Severus?", fragte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach. „Du hast selbst keine Muggelkunde genommen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass das Fach interessant für dich ist."

„Ich habe es nicht genommen, weil ich es nicht benötigte. Mein Vater war ein Muggel und ich wusste mehr über die Muggelwelt, als die meisten aus meinem Jahrgang,", antwortete er wegwerfend, „und es war damals sowieso nicht gut unterrichtet – und als ein Slytherin zu dieser Zeit hätten meine Hauskameraden mein Leben noch schwerer gemacht, wenn ich Muggelkunde gewählt hätte. Ich habe mit Hermine darüber gesprochen, was sie sich erhofft zu erreichen und warum und ich stimme ihr zu." Er pausierte, bevor er leise hinzufügte: „Ich habe erster Hand gesehen, wozu Ignoranz und Vorurteile führen können. Ich wünsche nicht, es wieder zu sehen."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du deinem Haus so einen Druck machst?", fragte die Schulleiterin mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Severus blickte sie mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wie bitte?"

„Anfang Mai sind die Zweitklässler verpflichtet, sich für zwei Optionen für das folgende Jahr zu entscheiden – in manchen Fällen drei, aber nicht mehr als das, nicht nach Hermines Beispiel…" Hermine grinste darauf, sich an den Stress dieses Jahres erinnernd und Minerva sprach weiter: „Aber kurz nach Weihnachten haben sie eine kurze Liste gewählt mit drei oder vier Möglichkeiten, die sie in Erwägung ziehen. Jeder einzelne Slytherin Zweitklässler hat Muggelkunde als mögliche Option gewählt."

„Haben sie das?", murmelte Severus. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Oh, _wirklich_?", fragte Minerva sarkastisch.

Der Leiter von Slytherin zuckte die Schultern. „Die meisten von ihnen wählen ohne meinen Einfluss, das versichere ich dir. Ich habe denen vorgeschlagen Muggelkunde in Erwägung zu ziehen, die bei mir um Rat gefragt haben, _wenn_ ich der Meinung war, dass sie davon etwas lernen könnten, aber nicht mehr."

_Du verdammter Lügner_, dachte Hermine still, ihn anstarrend. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er das getan hatte – obwohl im Rückblick hätte sie es vielleicht erahnen sollen. Kein Slytherin würde auch nur für eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken, ihr Fach zu wählen, wenn nicht jemand, den sie respektierten, ihnen vorschlagen würde, darüber nachzudenken. _Oh, wir werden definitiv später darüber reden._

Minerva sah genauso wenig überzeugt aus, aber nach einem Versuch, ihn nieder zu starren – eine Zeitverschwendung; er konnte sicherlich eine Katze nieder starren und um genau zu sein, hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Wettbewerb gegen einen Basilisken gewonnen – ließ sie es gehen und wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu. „Mit einigen Modifikationen könnte das vielleicht funktionieren. Man wird natürlich weit mehr darüber nachdenken und diskutieren müssen, aber es ist eine Idee, über die es sich nachzudenken lohnt."

Das war deutlich eine Entlassung, aber Severus bewegte sich nicht. „Es gäbe noch einen weniger dramatischen Vorschlag, den ich gerne machen würde."

Die Schulleiterin seufzte. „Ja?"

„Eine Klasse in Heilung als Option für die älteren Schüler. Oder vielleicht als eine Abendklasse für die, die interessiert sind. Zu viele Schüler werden jeden Tag verletzt und gehen nicht in den Krankenflügel, um sich behandeln zu lassen – ich habe mir sicherlich selten die Mühe gemacht. Wenn sie schon versuchen, sich selbst zu behandeln, sollten wir ihnen gleich beibringen, es richtig zu machen."

Ihre Finger auf dem Tisch trommelnd, blickte Minerva ihn finster an. „Geh weg, Snape."

Ein kleines Lächeln berührte seine Mundwinkel, bevor er seinen Kopf neigte. „Ja, Schulleiterin."

* * *

[1] Es sind nicht die kriminellen Dinge, die am schwierigsten zu beichten sind, sondern jene, über die wir uns schämen.

[2] Funny piece of Trivia: Im Original: 'smoked salmon'... Frau Cyberrat macht daraus?: 'geräucherte Salmonelle' ... zum GLÜCK habe ich es nochmal überflogen und mein Hirn hat wieder eingekickt... der arme Krummbein soll doch keine geräucherte Bakterie bekommen : (

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Nächstes Mal erkennt Hermine Severus' Limits und wir reden ein bisschen mehr über Politik.


	23. Chapter 23

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Drama, Drama, Drama.

* * *

**"Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal**.**"[1]**  
– Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

In dem verlassenen Korridor außerhalb des Büros der Schulleiterin, atmete Severus heftig aus und ließ seine Schultern rollen, als wären sie steif. „Tja, das lief besser als erwartet.", bemerkte er.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher.", sagte Hermine grimmig, ihn finster anblickend. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Er blinzelte und blickte sie an, dann hob er eine Augenbraue. „Du willst mit mir schimpfen, weil ich es dir nicht vorher gesagt habe."

„Unter anderem, ja." Unbewusst legte sie die Hände auf ihre Hüften und blickte finster zu ihm auf. „Hast du geplant mir zu sagen, dass du deine Slytherins dazu zwingst in meine Klasse zu gehen?"

„Ich habe sie nicht gezwungen –"

„Lüg mich nicht an.", fauchte sie. „Wir beide wissen, dass ein Slytherin Muggelkunde nichteinmal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würde, außer er wird dazu gezwungen."

„Ich habe sie nicht gezwungen,", sagte er geduldig, „wieso haben sonst nur zwei dieses Jahr das Fach genommen?"

„Wenn du sie _nicht_ gezwungen hast,", konterte sie, „warum haben sie es dann alle dieses Jahr gewählt?"

„Sie werden offiziell nicht bis zum Sommer wählen und ich –"

„_Verdammt_, Severus!", schrie sie ihn fast an. „Das ist nicht, was ich gewollt habe! Ich war begeistert, als zwei Slytherins in meine Klasse gekommen sind – weil ich dachte, sie hätten es freiwillig gewählt und wollten es lernen! Ich brauche _weder_ noch will ich, dass du dich einmischst und ich will nicht, dass du deine Schüler dazu bringst, etwas zu wählen, was sie nicht interessiert!"

Nachdem er einen abgebrochenen Versuch gemacht hatte, sie zu unterbrechen, seufzte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, geduldig an die Wand über ihrem Kopf starrend und darauf wartend, dass sie innehalten musste, um zu atmen. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er kühl, Wut in seinen schwarzen Augen flackernd.

Ihn wortlos finster anblickend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und drehte sich fort und er packte ihren Arm in einem eisernen Griff, seine Finger mit erschreckender Brutalität hinein grabend.

„Oh nein, meine kleine Höllenkatze, ich lasse dich nicht gehen, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.", knurrte er. „Du bist sowohl zu mir, als auch meinen Slytherins ungerecht und du _wirst _mir eine Chance geben, auf deine Anschuldigungen zu antworten. Ich habe _nicht_ gelogen. Ich habe keinen der Schüler angewiesen, ein bestimmtes Fach zu wählen und die Mehrheit hat ihre Optionen ohne meinen Einfluss gewählt. Mr. Alton und Mr. Erlmein haben Muggelkunde aus freiem Willen gewählt. Weißt du, warum sie alle dieses Jahr Muggelkunde in Erwägung ziehen?", fauchte er. „Weil ich sie vor Weihnachten in deinen Händen gelassen habe und ich ihnen sagte, sie können dir genauso vertrauen wie mir. Vertrauen ist ein Konzept, welches kein Slytherin leichtherzig sieht. Sie ziehen Muggelkunde in Erwägung, weil sie wissen, dass der Lehrer sie fair behandeln wird – wie menschliche Wesen, anstatt gefährlichen Insekten. Für meine Schüler ist das wichtiger als das eigentliche Fach. Sie sind _nicht_ meine Puppen oder meine Sklaven; sie haben ihren eigenen Willen. Glaub mir, wenn ich die Macht hätte, ihre Entscheidungen zu lenken, hätte ich nicht so viele von ihnen an den Dunklen Lord verloren!"

„Als ob ein Slytherin außer dir jemals einem Schlammblut trauen würde.", sagte sie bitter und realisierte erst, was sie gesagt hatte, als er totenblass wurde. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde sie schlagen.

„Wenn du dieses Wort _jemals _wieder in meiner Nähe sagst, wird es dir extrem leid tun.", sagte er schließlich in einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall, den sie von ihm nie zuvor gehört hatte. Abrupt drehte er sich um und rammte seine linke Faust in den soliden Stein der Wand neben ihm; sie hörte deutlich das Knacken brechender Knochen und zuckte zusammen, unfähig ein leises Keuchen zu unterdrückend. Er stand für einen Moment festgefroren da, bevor er langsam ausatmete und seine Hand hob, die rissigen und blutigen Knöchel mit einem losgelösten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend.

Langsam schluckend trotz des Knotens in ihrem Hals, atmete Hermine zittrig ein; der plötzliche Gewaltakt hatte sie verängstigt. Was es noch viel schlimmer machte, war, dass Severus nichtmehr wirklich wütend oder unglücklich aussah; es war keine wirkliche Emotion in seinem Gesicht, als er seine gebrochene Hand betrachtete. Auf der anderen Hand – _oh Gott, was für eine unglückliche Redewendung_ – hatte sie ihn schon aufgebracht gesehen; wenn er wirklich die Kontrolle verlor, sah man das. Hätte er sie verletzten wollen, hätte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, hätte sie verhext und wäre schon verschwunden, bevor sie auch nur Zeit gehabt hätte zu blinzeln; sie hatte seine Kampfreflexe schon vorher gesehen. Dies war etwas anderes und sie war erleichtert zu bemerken, dass ihr erster Schock nicht daher kam, dass sie vor ihm Angst hatte – naja, zumindest nicht sehr viel, gab sie sich selbst ehrlich zu.

„Ich denke mir tut es jetzt schon sehr leid.", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

Immernoch beunruhigend ruhig, antwortete er neutral: „Das war mein Fehler, nicht deiner." Sehr bedacht krümmte er seine gebrochenen finger, leicht zusammenzuckend.

„Bitte mach das nicht.", brachte sie so ruhig hervor, wie sie es unter den Umständen konnte. „Mir wird davon übel."

„Dann schau nicht hin.", antwortete er abwesend.

„Sei nicht dumm. Kannst du das selbst heilen, oder soll ich es versuchen?" Sich zu konzentrieren, half, entschied sie. Wenn sie sich auf den Fakt konzentrierte, dass Severus verletzt war und sich nicht darüber nachdenken ließ, warum er das überhaupt war, konnte sie leichter damit umgehen.

„Nicht hier.", sagte er knapp. Sich fortdrehend, schritt er durch den Korridor davon; ihm einen Moment nachstarrend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und folgte ihm hinunter in die Kerker.

* * *

Als sie endlich ankamen, hatte ihr Kopf sich geklärt und sie wusste es besser, als ihn gehen und seine Wunden irgendwo alleine lecken zu lassen. Seine Versuche sie zu umgehen ruhig ignorierend, drückte sie ihn in einen Stuhl hinunter, nahm sein Handgelenk und betrachtete die Hand, welche nun begann anzuschwellen; hätte er wirklich gewünscht sie zu stoppen, hätte er dies leicht tun können, ohne es wirklich versuchen zu müssen, also war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht so wütend war, wie er schien. „War das wirklich nötig?", fragte sie milde, als sie ihren Zauberstab über den Handrücken fahren ließ und die Brüche zählte.

„Ja.", antwortete er steif, ihren Augen ausweichend, als er einer dünnen Blutspur folgte, die seinen Knöchel entlang rann. „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit schon überreagiert bei diesem speziellen Wort. Meine Reaktion heute war um ehrlich zu sein unglaublich zurückhaltend. Ich habe Männer getötet, die es gesagt haben.", fügte er leise hinzu. „Oh, sie hatten natürlich andere Dinge auch getan,", antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, „aber der Hauptgrund war dieses Wort." Er atmete aus. „Du kennst einige meiner Trigger. Das ist einer der Schlimmsten, besonders von dir."

„Ich werde mir das in Zukunft merken.", kommentierte sie reumütig. „Halt diene Hand still; das wird weh tun."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Sein Sarkasmus war beruhigend; es bedeutete, dass der wirkliche Severus immernoch da war. Die abgestumpfte, unheimliche Ruhe, die er bis eben gezeigt hatte, war gruselig. Ein fast erleichtertes Lächeln unterdrückend, tippte sie seinen Handrücken mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „_Episkey._" Mehrere leise, knackende Geräusche kamen von seiner Hand und er zuckte, seine Finger bewegend, als sich die Knochen wieder zusammenfügten.

„Ow.", murmelte er ruhig.

„Sei kein Jammerlappen. Du hast mir gesagt, du konntest den Cruciatus ohne zu schreien ertragen, aber eine gebrochene Hand bringt dich zum wimmern?"

„Kleine Verletzungen schmerzen oft mehr als die größeren. Kleine Kinder können sich einen Arm brechen und schniefen kaum, aber wenn sie hinfallen und sich die Haut an den Knien aufschürfen, jaulen sie. Und Papierschnitte sind erstaunlich schmerzhaft, wenn man bedenkt, wie klein und flach sie sind."

„Das ist in der Tat ein guter Punkt.", antwortete sie gedankenverloren, als sie ein mildes Desinfektionsmittel heraufbeschwur, um seine zerrissenen, blutigen Knöcheln darin zu baden. „Ich frage mich, warum das so ist?"

„Ich glaube es ist ein Teil des Verteidigungssystems des Körpers gegenüber schweren Verletzungen – die Nervenimpulse werden temporär geblockt bei diesen Verletzungen, bis man sicher ist und sich den Luxus gönnen kann, Schmerz zu empfinden, was der Grund ist, warum die meisten Wunden erst schmerzen, wenn du sie bemerkst. Kleinere Verletzungen sind nicht lebensbedrohlich und werden deshalb vielleicht nicht auf die gleiche Art geblockt…"

Er verfiel in Schweigen, ihre Hände beobachtend, die sanft seine verletzte Hand massierten, behutsam auf die empfindlichen Knochen drückend, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich korrekt zusammengefügt hatten und die Schnitte auf seinen Knöcheln reibend, als sie Heilzauber murmelte. Darin gefangen, was sie tat, dachte Hermine träge, dass sie nie solche Aufmerksamkeit der menschlichen Hand zuvor geschenkt hatte; die schiere Komplexität war faszinierend und seltsam schön.

Und Severus hatte alles in allem schöne Hände, dachte sie. Er hatte die langen Finger, die normalerweise ‚Pianistenhände' genannt wurden und die eine künstlerische Natur ausdrücken sollten und er behielt seine Fingernägel kurz und sauber geschnitten. Seine Hand war überzogen mit dutzenden kleiner Narben, Flecken und Schwielen vom jahrelangen Arbeiten mit Zaubertränken und anderen Dingen; abwesend greifend, fand sie seine andere Hand und verglich die beiden schweigend in vollkommen vertiefter Faszination. Er war fast beidhändig, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, schien die üblichen Handgriffe zwischen beiden aufzuteilen; er schrieb mit seiner rechten Hand, aber handhabte seinen Zauberstab hauptsächlich mit der Linken und wenn er braute, benutzte er beide Hände gleichmäßig. Außerhalb seines Labors war er hauptsächlich rechtshändig, aber nicht ausschließlich. Sie wusste auch zufällig, dass beide Hände ähnlich talentiert darin waren, sie zu befriedigen und dass er seine linke Hand bevorzugte, wenn er sich selbst berührte – zumindest hatte er das; das war dieser Tage nicht wirklich relevant.

Sie bewegte jeden seiner Finger langsam und nach der Reihe, das Spiel der Muskeln fühlend und beobachtend, wie sich die Haut über seinen Knöcheln straffte; die neu geheilte Haut fühlte sich weich und fast zerbrechlich an und seine Finger waren ungewöhnlich flexibel – sie dachte fast, dass er mehr Gelenke als üblich besaß. Als nächstes betrachtete sie die zierlichen blauen Venen unter der blassen Haut, bevor sie seine Hand herum drehte, um die Handfläche zu erforschen. Sie hatte Wahrsagen abgewählt, bevor sie zum Handlesen gekommen waren und sie dachte sowieso, dass es ein Haufen Mist war, aber sie wusste zumindest die Namen der offensichtlichen Punkte wie der Lebenslinie und der Liebeslinie. Sanft den großen Muskel an seinem Daumenansatz massierend, fuhr sie seine Handfläche nach, langsame Kreise reibend, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Hand verlagerte und die Aktionen wiederholte. Eventuell stoppte sie ihre Erkundung, sanft die Buchstaben nachfahrend, die in seinen Ring graviert waren; das Silber war warm von seiner Haut und schien fast ein Teil von ihm zu sein.

Ihn näher betrachtend, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass diese Hände getötet hatten, nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrere male und sie mehr Blut vergossen und mehr Schmerzen zugefügt hatten, als sie sich nur vorstellen konnte, und doch waren dies auch die Hände, die sie so sanft und so liebevoll berührten, wenn sie Liebe machten und die Meisterarbeiten geschickt herstellen konnten. Es war ein weiterer der komplexen Widersprüche, die seine Natur ausmachten und es war absolut faszinierend.

Abrupt realisierte sie, was sie tat und blickte auf, um zu sehen, dass Severus sie still beobachtet, seine Augen ernst und intensiv. Errötend, ließ sie seine Hände los. „Tut mir leid."

„Wirklich?", fragte er leise.

„Naja… nein…"

„Dann sag es nicht." Er verlagerte seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Händen und blickte nach einem Moment wieder auf. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, wonach er still fragte und sie konnte sich nicht daran hindern zu lächeln, als sie einmal mehr nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger sanft miteinander verschränkte.

Als sie das tat, erinnerte sie sich an eine der ersten Konversationen, die sie mit Luna über ihn gehabt hatte, als sie über die Wichtigkeit von Berührungen gesprochen hatten; nicht das erste Mal fragte sie sich, wie lange es her war, dass jemand anderes außer ihr Severus wirklich berührt hatte. Keine zufälligen Kontakte, wie das ungewollte Aneinanderreiben im Bus oder die normalen alltäglichen freundlichen Berührungen – sie ging nie besonders auf Tuchfühlung, aber sie umarmte ihre Freunde, wenn sie sie sah und saß oft nah genug, dass sie sich berührten oder streifte eine Hand oder Schulter im Vorrübergehen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Solche zufälligen Berührungen waren normal, aber bei Severus bezweifelte sie, dass es jemals ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. In den ersten Tagen ihrer Freundschaft hatte er sich offensichtlich unglaublich unkomfortabel gefühlt selbst bei dem kleinsten physischen Kontakt und selbst jetzt schien er sich noch manchmal zu verspannen; er war generell eine isolierte Person, physisch wie emotional.

Und gleichzeitig konnte er gelegentlich fast bedürftig und manchmal geradezu anhänglich sein, besonders nach Sex. Sie vermutete, dass es hauptsächlich deswegen war, weil Sex ihm eine plausible Entschuldigung gab, die Nähe, die Zuneigung und den Kontakt zu suchen, den er wollte. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Luna hatte sie über die Psychologie der Berührung nachgelesen, wenn sie konnte und sie erinnerte sich an die Beschreibung von Hauthunger – die verzweifelte Einsamkeit die bekannt dafür war, Menschen zu extremen Längen zu treiben auf der Suche nach sanftem menschlichen Kontakt.

Nun als sie behutsam seine Hände einmal mehr untersuchte, erinnerte sie sich an den Weihnachtsabend in Cambridge, als er ihre Hand nur losgelassen hatte, um seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen; sie erinnerte sich an die fast besitzergreifende Art, in welcher er sie nach dem Sex hielt und der Fakt, dass sie normalerweise in den Positionen Liebe machten, die den größten Hautkontakt versicherten; und sie erinnerte sich an zahllose Abende zusammengerollt vor dem Feuer, um zu lesen oder zu arbeiten, realisierend, dass sie sich fast immer in irgendeiner Art berührten – ob es eine Hand war, die auf ihrem Bein lag, oder dass sie einfach nah genug saßen, dass ihre Beine oder Schultern sich berührten oder seine neueste Angewohnheit mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Sie bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt realisierte, dass er das tat. Und wenn sie in der Nacht erwachte fand sie ihn fast immer eng an sie geschmiegt vor, so eng gekuschelt, wie er nur physisch kommen konnte.

Es bestätigte nur, was sie für eine lange Zeit vermutet hatte; dass er als Kind physisch missbraucht worden ist. Harry war entsetzlich vernachlässigt worden, aber die Dursleys hatten ihn nie tatsächlich geschlagen und sie hatten ihm adäquates (wenn auch gerade so) Essen und Unterschlupf gegeben, wenn auch widerwillig; sein Missbrauch war hauptsächlich emotional. Es hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen Problemen zurückgelassen, aber die Situation war nicht die Selbe. Und für Severus vermischte sich das Problem damit, dass der physische Missbrauch niemals wirklich gestoppt hatte; er war in der Schule exzessiv schikaniert worden und das nicht nur von den Rumtreibern und das war gefolgt von den Jahren, die er unter Voldemort gelitten hatte in oft absoluter Qual. Und fast alles davon hatte er allein ertragen. Es war vollkommen möglich – vielleicht sogar wahrscheinlich – dass er für Dekaden keinen freundlichen, zärtlichen menschlichen Kontakt gekannt hatte.

Es war wirklich kaum überraschend, dass er anhänglich war und manchmal Bestätigung brauchte oder gelegentlich einen Zusammenbruch hatte, in welchem er etwas gewaltsames tat, wie seine Hand in eine Steinwand zu schlagen; die wirkliche Überraschung war, dass er hauptsächlich relativ normal und funktional war, besonders da weit mehr emotionalen und physischen Missbrauch erlitten hatte, als normal. Sie konnte ihn wahrscheinlich vollkommen zerrütten mit einer simplen Ohrfeige oder der richtigen Beleidigung; es war ein wenig beängstigend damit konfrontiert zu werden, wie viel Macht sie wirklich über ihn hatte.

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Manschetten seiner Lehrerrobe und des Mantels und des Hemdes darunter, die Ärmel bis zu seinen Ellenbogen zurückdrückend, sodass sie ihre Erkundung über seine Unterarme ausbreiten konnte; ihre Finger fuhren die empfindlichen Knochen und Venen seiner Handgelenke nach, strichen über die dünnen schwarzen Haare auf seinen Armen und fühlten die sehnigen Muskeln, die an den Knochen entlang liefen. Sie kannte seinen Körper so gut wie ihren eigenen, nach so langer Zeit, aber sie berührte ihn nun, als wäre es das erste Mal, sanft seine Haut, seine Narben und alles Übrige wieder erlernend. Wären ihre Augen geschlossen gewesen, hätte sie es nicht gewusst, dass ihre Finger sein Dunkles Mal berührten; er hatte recht gehabt, damals im Wohnwagen vor so langer Zeit, es fühlte sich einfach an wie Haut. Die Narben dahinter waren alt genug, um flach an der Haut zu liegen, verblasste weiße Linien, die sie nichtmehr fühlen konnte. Überraschenderweise schienen sie die einzigen Selbstverletzungsnarben zu sein, die er besaß, zumindest soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

Er hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, vollkommen passiv, seine Augen geschlossen; er zuckte kaum, als sie ihre Hände von seinen Armen löste und sein Gesicht berührte. Hier waren die Narben zumindest minimal; da war eine kleine durch seine linke Augenbraue, zwei parallele und sehr feine Linien über seinem Wangenknochen, die kaum noch sichtbar waren und die eine auf seiner Stirn, die in seinem Haar verlief und die weiße Strähne erzeugte. Sein Gesicht war nichtmehr so dünn wie früher, seine Wangen weniger eingefallen und seine Augen weniger eingesunken. Seine Lippen waren voller als sie schienen, als sie sanft die Kontur seines Mundes nachfuhr.

Sie streichelte den Rücken seiner falkenartigen Nase, die unebenen Knorpelerhebungen unter ihren Fingern spürend, wo sie wiederholt gebrochen worden und nicht gerade zusammengewachsen ist und berührte die etwas dunklere Haut unter seinen Augen, die nie vollkommen ihren verletzten Anschein durch seine häufige Schlaflosigkeit verlor. Die Haut an seinen Schläfen war weich und ihre Finger glitten daraufhin sanft in sein Haar – immernoch ein wenig ölig an den Wurzeln trotz seiner größten Mühen, aber nicht genügend, um unangenehm zu sein. Sie konnte die Form seines Schädels fühlen und die Wärme seiner Kopfhaut, als die dicken, dunklen Strähnen seines Haares zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch glitten, nur durch leichte Andeutungen von Grau unterbrochen; ein halbes Jahrhundert war immernoch jung für einen Zauberer, also waren die paar weißen Haare wahrscheinlich eher von Stress oder Narben anstatt vom Alter.

Eine Hand durch das Haar gleiten lassend, legte Hermine die andere an die Seite seines Gesichts, der starken Linie seines Unterkiefers zu seiner Kehle folgend, die ersten Knöpfe öffnend und den hohen Kragen seiner Robe auseinander ziehend. Sie fand den leicht rauen Punkt an seinem Hals, wo die oberste der Schlangenbissnarben es schwierig machte, sich zu rasieren und fuhr die Narben selbst nach, zwei kleine gezackte Tränen; ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie viel Blut er von diesem Paar relativ kleiner und unschuldig aussehender Wunden verloren hatte. Er hatte so viel schlimmere Narben aber diese beiden hatten ihn getötet – wenn auch nur temporär. Aber jetzt schlug sein Puls stätig und stark unter ihren Fingern und das machte es leichter zu vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als seine Haut vor zehn Jahren erkaltete und das Blut begonnen hatte zu trocknen; die Erinnerung fort schiebend, verließ sie die Narben und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Adamsapfel, wieder die empfindlichen Ringe seiner Luftröhre fühlend, bevor sie sich nach unten bewegte, um die Vertiefung unten an seiner Kehle nachzufahren.

Severus war vollkommen entspannt, als sie sich zurückzog und die Handfläche stattdessen sanft an seine Wange legte; er lehnte sich unbewusst in die Berührung, aussehend, als wäre er fast am Schlafen. Sich leicht drehend, realisierte Hermine, dass Krummbein sich scheinbar entschieden hatte, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten; irgendwann war die Katze leichtfüßig auf den Schoß des Zauberers gesprungen und hatte sich unter Severus' Hände gelegt, wo er nun schnurrte wie ein Außenbordmotor. Reumütig lächelnd bei diesem Anblick, bewegte sie sich, um sich auf die Armlehne des Stuhles zu setzen und Severus bewegte sich seitlich, um sich automatisch gegen sie zu lehnen, seine Augen immernoch geschlossen.

„Wie fühlt sich deine Hand an?", fragte sie sanft und betrachtete, wie seine Finger in Krummbeins Fell zuckten.

„Ein wenig steif, aber das wird sich geben. Danke."

„Naja, wenn du es gar nicht erst gemacht hättest.", schimpfte sie ihn sanft, ihn anlächelnd. Ernster fügte sie hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es gesagt habe."

„Das sollte es auch.", antwortete er leise. „Es ist immer widerlich, es zu sagen, egal über wen. Und vollkommen unverdient. Ich weiß, dass du mehr von dir hältst als das."

„Ja. Es war auch nicht fair gegenüber Slytherin."

Dafür erntete sie ein wahres Lächeln, seine Augen erstaunlich weich, als er sie öffnete und zu ihr aufsah. „Und das, Professor, ist genau der Grund, warum ich vermute, dass meine Schüler mit aller Macht versuchen werden, nächstes Jahr Muggelkunde zu bekommen."

„Ist es wirklich so schwierig für deine Schüler in den meisten Fächern?"

„Ja.", sagte er flach. „Es ist nichts Übertriebenes; nichts, wofür ich einen der Kollegen stellen könnte. Aber perfekte Arbeit wird nie belohnt und selten anerkannt und Transgressionen werden rücksichtslos bestraft. Slytherins bekommen selten die Erlaubnis, Fragen in Klassen zu beantworten…" Er pausierte und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er reumütig lächelte. „Es erscheint mir, dass, ironischerweise, sie generell so behandelt werden, wie ich dich behandelt habe."

„Ouch.", neckte sie ihn sanft, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Hat es sich überhaupt irgendwie verbessert seit letztem Jahr?"

Severus legte seinen Kopf schief, nachdenklich dreinblickend. „Nicht wirklich,", sagte er schließlich, „aber es stört sie nach außen hin nichtmehr so sehr wie zuvor. Einen Hausleiter zu haben, der darauf vorbereitet ist, sie aktiv zu verteidigen und ihnen zuzuhören, hat einen erstaunlichen Unterschied in ihrem Selbstbewusstsein bewirkt."

Sie streckte sehr bewusst die Hand aus und wuschelte durch sein Haar, ein Lachen unterdrückend, als er sie finster anblickte. „Du musst wirklich aufhören, so fürsorglich zu sein, oder ich könnte noch vergessen, dass du ein Bastard bist."

„Oh, sei still.", grummelte er, seine Augen wieder schließend und sich einmal mehr an sie lehnen.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist wirklich passiert heute morgen?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich bin nicht die politisch engagierteste Person, aber ich konnte sehen, dass da einiges in diesen Büro vor sich ging, das sich nicht an der Oberfläche gezeigt hat. Was hast du vor?"

„Er schmunzelte und veränderte seine Position; den Hinweis nehmend, stand sie auf und sie gingen zum Sofa, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten mit einem schnurrenden Krummbein, der sich über ihre beider Schöße ausgestreckt hatte. Erst als sie zur Ruhe kamen, antwortete er: „Was glaubst du, was ich vorhabe?"

„Ich glaube du hast versucht, einige Reformen durchzudrücken, die dir sehr wichtig sind. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, warum."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. „Hauptsächlich sind das Veränderungen, die ich gerne implementiert hätte, wenn ich irgendwelche Macht gehabt hätte als Schulleiter, wenn ich nicht lediglich eine Vorzeigefigur für ein psychotisches, halbmenschliches Monster gewesen wäre. Es hat auch einiges zu tun mit der Hierarchie im Lehrerkollegium – ich weiß nicht, wie sehr dir die Rangordnung bewusst ist?"

„Umm. Es ist keine offizielle Hierarchie, aber ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst – es ist manchmal ein wenig wie die Dominanzinteraktionen in einem Wolfsrudel, oder?"

„Es gibt schlechtere Vergleiche.", stimmte er ironisch zu. „Jedenfalls war ich… der dritte in der Linie, wenn man das so sagen kann. Hätte der Krieg nicht alles vollkommen durcheinander gebracht, wäre Dumbledore zurückgetreten oder eines natürlichen Todes gestorben; McGonagall wäre Schulleiterin geworden; und ich wäre der stellvertretende Schulleiter gewesen. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht zu glauben, dass ich irgendwann Schulleiter sein würde, also habe ich oft darüber nachgedacht, was ich gerne machen würde, wenn es so weit ist. Es ist nicht ganz dazu gekommen,", fügte er mit ironischer Untertreibung hinzu, „und ich bin jetzt sehr definitiv der – der Omegawolf. Heute Morgen habe ich entschieden, wieder aufzusteigen und die Dinge ein wenig aufzuschütteln, sodass die Hierarchie sich wieder so einfindet, wie sie sein sollte."

Er begann abwesend seine Finger durch Krummbeins langes Bauchfell zu reiben, leicht lächelnd als das Schnurren des Katers sich im Volumen verdoppelte. „Das Problem ist, dass die Hierarchie falsch ist." Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, begann er eine Art Diagramm in leuchtenden Linien in die Luft zu malen. „Der Schulleiter oder die Schulleiterin ist ganz oben. Deren Stellvertreter ist unter ihnen. Unter dem Stellvertreter sind die Leiter der Häuser und dann die anderen Mitglieder des Kollegiums. Siehst du den Fehler?"

Hermine betrachtete das Diagramm, bemerkend, dass nur drei Leiter der Häuser anwesend waren. „Der Stellvertreter?", riet sie.

„Ja. Filius Flitwick ist ein guter Mann und ein guter Lehrer, aber…" Er tippte das kleine Quadrat an, welches den Zauberkunstlehrer repräsentierte. „Er ist alt. Ich weiß nicht sein genaues Alter, aber er kann nicht viel jünger sein, als Dumbledore gewesen ist. Er ist sicherlich Dekaden älter als McGonagall; realistisch gesehen, kann er nicht ihr Nachfolger sein. Er wird fast sicherlich gezwungen sein in den nächsten Jahren in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Was uns ein Problem lässt." Er tippte das Quadrat wieder an und es flackerte und ging fast aus.

„Also versuchst du, dich so zu positionieren, um als Stellvertreter übernehmen zu können?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Ihr Ton erntete ihr einen zufriedenen Blick bevor er lächelte. „McGonagall glaubt das sicherlich nach heute, was eines der Dinge war, die ich hoffte zu erreichen. Ich will, dass sie paranoid ist und ich will, dass sie an Wege denkt, meinen scheinbaren Versuch an einer Untergrabung zu blockieren."

„Damit du sie in die Richtung deines wahren Kandidaten manövrieren kannst.", riet sie, nicht zum ersten Mal die angeborene Gerissenheit und Kapazität zum Planen eines Slytherins bewundernd. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es um dich ging, nicht nach dem, was passiert ist."

„Nein, obwohl das nicht der einzige Grund ist, warum ich den Posten nicht will. Slytherin benötigt mich mehr, als Hogwarts als Ganzes. Was uns ziemlich übergangslos zu dem nächsten Fehler in der Hierarchie bringt…" Er stupste das glühende Diagramm wieder an und die Boxen veränderten ihre Farbe. „Das war die Situation, als du an der Schule warst – und als ich an der Schule war, wenn wir schon dabei sind." Die Boxen bewegten sich; eine rote Box, führte zu einer roten Box unter ihr und dann zu drei Boxen in der nächsten Reihe – Blau, Grün und Gelb. Die verbleibenden Boxen in der letzten Reihe blieben Weiß. „Das ist die jetzige Situation.", führte er fort; die zweite Box veränderte sich von Rot zu Blau und die blaue Box in der dritten Reihe wurde Rot.

Severus betrachtete das Diagramm aus halbgeschlossenen Augen hindurch. „So sollte es sein.", sagte er leise und gestikulierte mit seinem Zauberstab. Die oberste Box und die darunter wurden Weiß; eine vierte Box gesellte sich zu den dreien in der nächsten Reihe, die jetzt aus Rot, Blau, Grün und Gelb bestand. Die letzte Reihe blieb weiß. „Siehst du es?"

„Ja.", sagte sie langsam. „Du willst einen stellvertretenden Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin, die nicht auch Leiter eines Hauses ist." Darüber nachdenkend nickte sie. „Das macht Sinn."

„Mehr als das, ist es notwendig. Der stellvertretende Schulleiter ist für alle Schüler gleichmäßig verantwortlich; der Leiter eines Hauses muss auf der Seite seiner eigenen Schüler sein. Die zwei Rollen sind inkompatibel. McGonagall hat immer die Seite ihrer Gryffindors ergriffen – gegen mich in meinen Schultagen, gegen Draco in euren, gegen andere Schüler in anderen Häusern in den Jahren dazwischen – egal, wer wirklich schuld war. Sie platzierte den Leiter des Hauses vor die stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Mit einem ehemaligen Gryffindor als Schulleiter war das Vorurteil noch größer. Ich war nicht der einzige Slytherin der aus diesem Grund auf den dunklen Weg getrieben wurde. Dumbledore war niemals wirklich neutral; er hatte seine Favoriten und diese tendierten die Jungen zu sein, die nach Gryffindor sortiert wurden – die mutigen, abenteuerlustigen Typen, die gerne die Regeln gebrochen haben und nicht wirklich fähig darin waren, die Konsequenzen zu bedenken." Er seufzte. „Ich höre mich bitter an, ich weiß, aber ich beziehe mich nicht nur auf meine eigene Situation."

„Ich weiß, Severus.", sagte sie beruhigend. „Aber sicherlich kann kein Schulleiter oder Schulleiterin vollkommen neutral sein? Es muss immer eine Tendenz dazu geben, sein eigenes, ehemaliges Haus zu favorisieren."

„Ja,", gab er zu, „aber er war ein extremes Beispiel – so wie McGonagall; sie war so lange Leiter von Gryffindor, dass sie die Gewohnheit nichtmehr ablegen kann. Zweifellos wäre ich genauso gewesen, wenn wir nicht im Krieg gewesen wären, als ich Schulleiter war.", fügte er ehrlich hinzu. „Wenn Longbottom wirklich ein wenig von der Courage seines Hauses zeigen kann und ihr die Stirn bietet und selbst Kontrolle über Gryffindor nimmt, wird das helfen. Wer auch immer Flitwicks Nachfolger wird, muss neutral sein – Ravenclaw kommt nicht oft in gefährliche Situationen, aber dann wiederum war er ihr Leiter des Hauses für viele Dekaden gewesen und er wird automatisch ihre Seite einnehmen, egal wie fair er wünscht zu sein."

„Also wen hast du im Sinn?", fragte sie, das Diagramm einmal mehr betrachtend. Er hatte offensichtlich über die Jahre viel darüber nachgedacht und er hatte recht. Die einzigen Mitglieder mit Vorurteilen im Kollegium, sollten die vier Leiter der Häuser sein; der Schulleiter und der stellvertretende Schulleiter, sollten neutral sein. Es schien offensichtlich, jetzt, da er es aufgezeigt hatte. Er begann leise zu lachen; stirnrunzelnd, blickte Hermine ihn blank an, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Kannst du an niemanden denken, den ich als Stellvertreter sehen würde?", fragte er, immernoch lachend.

„_Ich?_ Severus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Und wieso nicht, bitt?", fragte er leise. Seine Augen waren intensiv, als er sie anstarrte. „Du bist intelligent und fair mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit; du bist mitfühlend und aufmerksam, ohne schwach oder überemotional zu sein; du bist stur, wenn du sein musst und du weißt, wie du deine Kämpfe wählen musst; du behältst deinen Kopf in einer Krise und du bist mehr als fähig." Keine Spur von Lachen war nun in seinem Gesicht. „Das ist mein voller Ernst, Hermine."

Um Worte verlegen, starrte sie ihn an, versuchend einen Sinn aus all dem zu machen. _Er meint es wirklich_, realisierte sie mit einem gewissen Gefühl des Wunders und des Unglaubens. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, blickte sie fort und konzentrierte sich darauf, Krummbein zu streicheln, während sie seine Worte bedachte.

Es waren keine besonders persönlichen Gründe. Was auch immer Severus für sie fühlte, er würde nicht erlauben, seine Urteilskraft davon beeinflussen zu lassen – Hogwarts bedeutete ihm viel und er hatte gänzlich andere Prioritäten, wenn es um seinen Arbeitsplatz ging. Er versuchte nicht aus einem fehlgeleiteten Wunsch heraus, ihr eine Beförderung zu verschaffen; er glaubte wirklich, dass es das Beste für die Schule war. Es würde ihm zu gute kommen, einen Vorgesetzten zu haben, der seine Slytherins fair behandelte und mit dem er gut auskam, aber das war nicht sein Hauptziel.

Sie fragte sich ein wenig nervös, wie lange er darüber nachgedacht hatte; sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Strategie dieser Kampagne langsam aufgebaut hatte für Monate, wenn nicht sogar seit letztem Jahr, sich graduell seinen Weg in der Hierarchie hocharbeitend, bis er in einer Position war, das Gesamtbild zu sehen und auf eine Chance zu warten, um mit dem Drücken zu beginnen. Um genau zu sein, wenn sie seine vorherigen Worte bedachte, hatte er dies wahrscheinlich für Dekaden bedacht und nur auf den richtigen potentiellen Kandidaten gewartet, obwohl es zweifellos war, dass er in einer früheren Version seines Planes darauf abgezielt hatte, seinen eigenen Stellvertreter und Nachfolger zu wählen, sobald die Zeit kam.

Und von all den möglichen Wahlen, die seine Kriterien erfüllten, fand er, dass sie die beste Wahl war, sich um die Schule zu kümmern, die er liebte. Das war das größte Kompliment, welches er ihr jemals gemacht hatte.

„Ich… Severus, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Guter Gott."

„Du bist nicht lustig."

„Du kannst sagen ‚Danke, Severus'.", schlug er spöttisch vor.

„Danke, dass du so ein bevormundender Bastard bist, Severus."

„Gern geschehen." Er lächelte leicht. „Sicherlich kann es nicht so überraschend sein?"

„Sehe ich _aus_, als hätte ich es erwartet?"

„Im Moment siehst du aus, als würdest du gegen den Drang ankämpfen, mich zu verhexen.", observierte er. „Das ist natürlich nicht selten, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehe ich nicht… Ah." Er pausierte, seine Augen leicht schmälernd. „Du denkst, dass ich chauvinistisch bin, dass ich denke, du könntest diese hypothetische Beförderung nicht selbst erhalten, sondern nur durch die hinterhältigen Manipulationen eines Slytherins. Ich versichere dir, das war nicht meine Intention. Du bist jetzt schon eine der möglichsten Kandidaten; ich habe einfach wenig Vertrauen in Minerva McGonagalls Urteilsvermögen und möchte auf der sicheren Seite bleiben. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht so arrogant automatisch davon auszugehen, dass ich die Dinge auf die ein oder andere Weise beeinflussen kann; ich beginne sie lediglich."

Bis er es gesagt hatte, hatte sie nicht realisiert, dass sie wütend war, aber er hatte recht – sie war ein wenig beleidigt gewesen von seiner Einstellung. Wie immer schaffte er es, ihren Ärger verfliegen zu lassen, ohne sich wirklich zu entschuldigen, was eine seiner ärgerlicheren Angewohnheiten war. Nachgebend, fand sie seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den Seinigen. „Woher kommt der plötzliche Drang zur Revolution und sozialen Reform?"

„Er ist nicht plötzlich.", antwortete er leise. „Ich habe Hogwarts in vielen Dingen hängen lassen. Ich würde gerne helfen, es zu verbessern, wenn ich kann. Selbst wenn ich immer nur als der Todesser, der Dumbledore ermordet hat, bekannt sein werde, würde ich gerne _etwas_ gutes zurücklassen, ob es mir zugeschrieben wird oder nicht."

„Oh, Severus." Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und drückte sanft seine Hand. „Das hast du. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest, wäre keiner von uns nun hier. Es mag Harry gewesen sein, der den letzten Zauber gesprochen hat, aber ohne dich wäre er niemals so weit gekommen." Seine Hand anhebend, küsste sie sanft seine Knöchel, bevor sie sie losließ und nach einem Moment legte er wortlos den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher. „Also,", sagte sie fröhlicher, „du wirst eigenhändig eine der ältesten Zaubererinstitutionen reformieren und für immer die Erziehung der Zauberer ändern. Und als deinen nächsten Trick?"

Er gluckste leise, seine Wange an ihr Haar legend. „Oh, das übliche – das Ministerium stürzen, die Regierung umwerfen, mich als König von Zauberergroßbritannien ernennen und ein Imperium gründen. Wir Slytherins haben schließlich den Drang, etwas Großes zu werden."

„Hört sich lustig an, aber das könnte bis zu den Sommerferien warten, oder? Ich werde die nächsten paar Monate beschäftigt sein."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du involviert sein wirst?", fragte er abfällig. „Sobald ich König bin, kann ich jede Frau haben, die ich will."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass du nur mich willst, oder?", schoss sie zurück, bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte und hielt ihren Atem an, als sie realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte. Seine einzige Antwort war, leise zu lachen, ohne Spott und, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern anspannend und sie entspannte sich langsam.

* * *

Die Dinge änderten sich, bemerkte sie, als der Januar sich fortführte. Severus begnügte sich nicht länger damit, in einer Ecke des Lehrerzimmers zu lungern und alles zu beobachten; er nahm nun an jedem Treffen teil, regelmäßig kleine Probleme zu Großen aufwiegelnd. Sie wusste, dass das teilweise wegen seines Plans in seinem verdrehten Hirn war, den er zusammengestellt hatte, aber jeder, der sein Grinsen beobachtete, während er seine Resultate observierte realisierte, dass er es zum Teil auch einfach amüsant fand. Nichtsdestotrotz waren dort immernoch Einblicke in den Lehrer Snape; er drängte seine Kollegen und forderte sie heraus, sie dazu bringend nachzudenken, bevor sie sprachen.

Es war auch faszinierend die subtilen Machtspiele zu beobachten. Hermines eigene Position in der Hierarchie war recht solide; die ‚alten Wachen', Lehrer wie Minerva oder Filius Flitwick, standen über ihr, einfach wegen ihrer Vergangenheit – sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, ihnen die Stirn zu bieten. Davon abgesehen jedoch, stand sie relativ hoch; ihr Status als Kriegsheldin garantierte ihr Respekt und ihre Intelligenz und Furchtlosigkeit, wenn sie herausgefordert wurde, machte sicher, dass die anderen hauptsächlich glücklich waren, sich auf sie beziehen zu können. Sie hatte das zuvor nie wirklich bemerkt.

Severus auf der anderen Hand war, wie er gesagt hatte – sehr definitiv der Omegawolf. Jeder blickte auf ihn nieder; oder vielmehr, sie _versuchten_ es. Das Problem war, dass Severus weit intelligenter war als die meisten von ihnen und nun, da er entschieden hatte, in das Spiel einzusteigen, war es unmöglich, ihn in einer Diskussion zu besiegen. Seine Kombination aus rasiermesserscharfer Logik und vernichtendem Gespött, gewürzt mit ein paar umsichtigen Beleidigungen bedeutete, dass er immer der Gewinner jeden Konflikts war und er hatte sich schnell seinen Weg an ihr vorbei zu den anderen Leitern der Häuser hochgearbeitet.

Er hatte dort keine Konkurrenz; Neville hatte immernoch ein wenig Angst vor ihm und tendierte dazu, ein wenig grün zu werden, wannimmer Severus und Hermine im selben Raum waren. Madam Hooch hatte als Leiter von Hufflepuff übernommen, als Pomona Sprout einige Jahre zuvor gegangen war; sie war eine erstaunlich kampflustige Hexe, aber nirgendwo in Severus' Liga. Flitwick war nicht rücksichtslos genug, um einen Streit zu verfolgen und er schien auch noch nicht realisiert zu haben, dass der jüngere Zauberer ihn herausforderte. Es war wirklich nur wie in einem Wolfsrudel.

Hermine hatte einiges über Wölfe in ihrem dritten Schuljahr gelesen und das Wichtige beim Omegawolf war, dass er weit machtvoller war, als die meisten Leute realisierten. Jeder glaubte, dass der Omega der schwächste Wolf sei, der, der von anderen gebissen und fortgejagt wurde. Dies stimmte aber nicht; der Omega war normalerweise einer der stärksten und behielt seinen niederen Status gewollt bei. Wenn zwei hochrangige Wölfe kämpften, würde einer oder beide verletzt werden und das Rudel könnte einen Jäger verlieren; wenn solch eine Situation vorkam, würde der Omega sich dazwischen schmeißen und sie ablenken, ihre Aggressionen auf sich ziehen und die Situation entschärfen. Es war eine sehr machtvolle Position, besonders wenn der Omega zufällig menschliche Intelligenz besaß und geschickt in Manipulation war.

Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass Severus subtil ihren eigenen Status erhöhte, einfach indem er zuhörte, wenn sie über ein Thema sprach. Sie hatten einige erinnerungswürdige Streitereien im Lehrerzimmer vor kurzem gehabt – naja, mehr Diskussionen als Streitereien, technisch gesehen. Er hatte sie nicht unterbrochen und er beleidigte sie nicht, wenn er nicht ihrer Meinung war. Ihre Debatten verflüssigten sich oft in erhitzte Schreiwettkämpfe, aber er verlor so viele, wie er gewann. Es war subtil und doch eine effektive Strategie; er hatte sich selbst als den Stärksten hingestellt und behandelte sie wie eine Gleichgestellte.

Was wirklich faszinierend war, war, dass niemand es bewusst wahrnahm. Menschen verhielten sich nichtmehr auf diese Art und hatten vergessen, wie solche Signale zu lesen waren, aber ein Teil ihres Hinterhirns erinnerte sich immernoch; das Kollegium (und die Schüler, als sie begann, die Interaktionen zu beobachten) reagierten auf Körpersprache und nonverbale Hinweise, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass sie es taten. Die Machtspiele gingen vollkommen an ihnen vorüber. Severus konnte sie alle manipulieren, einfach weil sie nicht wussten, was er tat; es war offensichtlich, sobald man wusste, worauf man achten musste.

„Wie hast du jemals einen Kampf verloren?", fragte sie nach einem Treffen, ihren Kopf schüttelnd, halb bewundernd, halb ungläubig.

„Habe ich selten.", antwortete er ohne anzugeben. „Nur, wenn ich einen ernsten Fehler gemacht habe oder vollkommen in der Unterzahl war." Er lächelte leicht. „Der beste Kampf ist einer, den man nicht kämpfen muss; die meisten Konflikte enden, bevor sie starten. Das ist der Grund, warum der, der zuerst zuschlägt, meistens verliert."

_Slytherins._

* * *

Es funktionierte jedoch nicht immer, wie Hermine Anfang Februar bemerkte. Die Lehrerkonferenz hatte die ‚irgendwelche anderen Angelegenheiten'- Stufe erreicht, als Minerva knapp sagte. „Zum Schluss die Aufsichtsrotation für das Valentinswochenende. Severus, ich habe dir die Hogsmeadeaufsicht eingeteilt."

Es war eine Aufgabe, die jeder hasste und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, genervt dreinzuschauen. „Warum?", spuckte er angespannt aus.

Die Schulleiterin zog eine Augenbraue. „Weil von uns allen bist du der, der am wenigsten wahrscheinlich ist, Pläne für das Wochenende zu haben.", antwortete sie irgendwie unfreundlich.

Seine Augen wurden flach und sein Unterkiefer spannte sich an, aber er antwortete nicht auf die Beleidigung. „Ich habe es klar gemacht, als ich zum Unterrichten zurückgekommen bin, dass ich von den Hogsmeadeaufsichten ausgeschlossen sein möchte.", sagte er gepresst. Das war wahr, dachte Hermine; er hatte niemals erklärt, warum er darauf bestanden hatte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass es war, weil er es hasste, aber wenn sie ihn jetzt so anblickte, schien es möglich, dass mehr daran lag.

„Nichtsdestotrotz veranlasst dich dein Vertrag die Aufgaben anderer Kollegen zu verrichten, wenn es nötig ist. Dies steht nicht zur Diskussion."

„Gut.", schnappte er, finster dreinblickend. „Zumindest bleibt mir dann wenigstens das übelkeitserregende Pink erspart für ein paar Stunden."

Minerva sprach weiter: „Ich brauche Freiwillige, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Schloss besetzt ist…" Sie schrieb ein oder zwei Namen auf, bevor Hermine seufzte.

„Ich mach es."

„Bist du sicher, meine Liebe? Ich hatte erwartet, dass du Pläne hättest…"

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich heute erfahren, dass er am Wochenende arbeiten muss.", antwortete Hermine und fügte ein wenig bösartig hinzu: „Es liegt an seinem Boss, weißt du. Sie kann manchmal eine kleinliche und bösartige alte Schachtel sein und sie mag ihn nicht."

Neville verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, ihn auf seine Roben spuckend, als er begann zu husten. Als er seinen Atem wiedererlangt hatte, knallrot und keuchend, kämpfte Hermine dagegen an, zu kichern; Severus blickte sie lediglich an, eine Augenbraue anhebend, aber sie konnte deutlich das amüsierte Flackern in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Naja, das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung.", sagte ihr Minerva. „Geh bloß sicher, dass er es wieder gut macht bei dir."

„Das habe ich vor.", antwortete sie unschuldig, fast zusammenbrechend, als Neville sich wieder verschluckte. Er hörte sich in Gefahr an, seine Lunge auszuhusten, aber zumindest verhinderte dies, dass die anderen Severus' Kichern hörten.

* * *

[1] Viele sind Dickköpfig in der Verfolgung des Weges, den sie gewählt haben, wenige in Verfolgung des Zieles.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Wir sind jetzt ungefähr in der Hälfte der Story.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich mag den Streit am Anfang. Besonders mag ich jedoch Hermines eingehende Studie von Severus. Und ihr?


	24. Chapter 24

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Drama, Drama, Drama. Wiedermal. Aber süßer.

* * *

**"When one has been threatened with a great injustice, one accepts a smaller as a favour**.**"[1]**  
– Jane Welsh Carlyle.

* * *

Am Valentinstag selbst, versuchte Hermine einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben, ihr bestes versuchend, die rosa getünchten Wände ihres Büros zu ignorieren; da sie im Dienst war, konnte sie sich nicht in den Kerkern verstecken und Severus weigerte sich immernoch, die Dekorationen von irgendwo anders als seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten zu entfernen. Der Brief lief nicht gut; es war der dritte Versuch und sie war nur einen Satz davon entfernt, ihn zu verbrennen wie die ersten beiden, als sie von jemandem unterbrochen wurde, der an ihre Tür hämmerte. Die Stirn runzelnd, blickte sie auf. „Ja?"

Wer auch immer auf der anderen Seite war, riss die Tür heftig genug auf, dass sie von der Wand zurück knallte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein sehr rotgesichtiger und atemloser Timothy Alton war, der sich weit vornüber beugte, als er keuchte: „Professor Granger! Hogsmeade – Schwierigkeiten –"

Aufstehend, ging sie sicher, dass sich ihr Zauberstab in ihren Roben befand. „Hast du es der Schulleiterin schon gesagt?"

„Nein.", keuchte er, nach Luft ringend. „Es ist Professor Snape…"

„Sag mir alles auf dem Weg zu den Toren.", orderte sie ihn an, zur Tür gestikulierend. Der Slytherin stolperte vor ihr hinaus. „Bist du den ganzen Weg von Hogsmeade hier her gerannt?"

Er nickte atemlos. „Bitte…"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Naja. Noch nichts.", gab er heiser zu. „Aber – da ist eine Menge – und sie sagen –"

„Du sprichst von einem Mob.", realisierte sie langsam. „Mr. Alton, sehen Sie mich an." Der Junge konnte kaum geradeaus sehen, aber er konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Damit ich das richtig verstehe. Eine Menge hat sich in Hogsmeade versammelt. Sie konfrontieren Professor Snape und du hast das Gefühl, dass die Situation gefährlich werden und er Hilfe benötigen könnte. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja, Professor.", stimmte er etwas zittrig zu. Er atmete abgehackt ein, sich gerade hinstellend, einen erstaunlich würdevollen Gesichtsausdruck annehmend. Leiser sagte er: „Sie nennen ihn einen Mörder, Professor. Einen Todesser." Alle Emotionen flossen aus seinen Augen und er warf ihr den schrecklich bekannten Slytherinblick zu – der resignierte, tote Ausdruck, den sie an Severus viel zu oft gesehen hatte; der Blick von jemandem, der keine Hilfe erwartete.

„Sag mir nur wo."

Er sackte zusammen, erleichtert. „Außerhalb von Gladrags."

„Geh zu Professor Snapes Büro und warte dort, bis er wieder kommt. Fass nichts an und sprich mit niemandem über das hier.", sagte sie ihm. „Oh und Mr. Alton?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Dreißig Punkte für Slytherin."

Sein plötzliches Grinsen war das letzte, was sie klar sah; sie waren zu dieser Zeit schon außerhalb und sie brach in einen Sprint über die Ländereien aus. Der Weg war trügerisch, zum Teil vereist und zum Teil matschig, aber das kümmerte sie nicht; sie war sich nicht sicher, dass sie jemals zuvor so schnell gerannt ist, aber wenn Timothy recht hatte, dann zählte jede Sekunde. Durch die Tore rutschend, schloss sie ihre Augen, schickte ein Gebet los und disapparierte.

* * *

Gladrags Zauberermoden befand sich im Außenbezirk des Dorfes und die Straße vor dem Geschäft war scheinbar menschenleer. Offensichtlich war sie zu spät gekommen; ihren Zauberstab angespannt packend, blickte Hermine sich um und nach einem Moment hörte sie eine bekannte, gedehnte Stimme. „Schöner Tag, oder?"

Sie drehte sich um, Erleichterung durchflutend und sie sah ihn im schattigen Eingang einer Nebenstraße stehen und an eine Wand lehnen, sie beobachtend. Die verräterische Abwesenheit jeglichen Ausdrucks in seinem Gesicht bemerkend und betrachtend, wie er stand, seufzte sie. „Wie stark bist du verletzt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Severus, ich bin weder blind noch dumm. Du kannst dich nicht bewegen, oder?"

„Nicht leicht, nein.", gab er ohne Umschweife zu, seinen Körper sehr vorsichtig drehend, um mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu lehnen und behutsam sein Gewicht zu verlagern. „Wieso, denkst du, ist es immer mein _rechtes_ Bein, das verletzt wird?", fragte er rhetorisch, geschwind seine Roben aufschneidend mit einem Zucken seines Zauberstabes und die betreffende Gliedmaße betrachtend.

„Wenn es dein linkes stattdessen wäre, müsstest du versuchen mit beiden Beinen zu humpeln.", stellte sie fest, sich hinkauernd und die zerrissene Kleidung zur Seite schiebend, als er auch durch seine Hosen schnitt. „War es wieder dein Knie?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete er mit einem Seufzen, bedrückt das Gelenk betrachtend. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Kniescheibe zerschmettert worden war.

„Tut es nicht weh?", fragte sie, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. „Sorry. Dumme Frage. Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Dafür gibt es keinen Grund.", antwortete er lakonisch und tippte sein Knie mit dem Zauberstab an, bevor sie ihn stoppen konnte. „_Reparo."_

„Severus!", keuchte sie entsetzt. „Man kann den Zauber nicht an Knochen benutzen!"

„Doch kann man.", korrigierte er sie milde. „Es ist normalerweise eine sehr dumme Idee, aber es ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was mein Knie lange genug zusammenhalten wird, damit ich zurück zum Schloss kann. Ich kann es dort richtig behandeln."

„Severus…"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in dieser Situation bin.", sagte er ihr trocken. „Ich versichere dir, ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Ich weiß auch, was du tust. Du bist dumm und stur."

Severus ignorierte sie. „Kommst du?", fragte er, ihr seinen Arm anbietend. Den Kopf schüttelnd, nahm sie ihn an.

Es war schmerzhaft, den Weg zum Schloss zu beobachten. Was immer er mit seinem Knie getan hatte, schien es komplett versteift zu haben; sein Bein wollte sich kein bisschen beugen und es quälte ihn offensichtlich, denn sein Gesicht war immer nur dann so ausdruckslos, wenn er große Schmerzen hatte. Versuchend, ihn abzulenken, fragte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich dachte, dass das ziemlich offensichtlich wäre.", antwortete er in einem gelangweilten Tonfall. „Ich bin von einer Gruppe Leute erkannt worden, die sich scheinbar persönlich dadurch angegriffen fühlten, dass ich herumlief, anstatt – wie haben sie gesagt? Ah ja – ‚in Azkaban zu verrotten, wie ich es verdiene'." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das soetwas passiert ist und ich bezweifle, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird."

„Du bist zuvor schon angegriffen worden?", fragte sie mit schockierter Stimme, hin und her gerissen zwischen Entsetzen und Wut.

„Nicht mit Magie.", antwortete er gedankenverloren. „Das war neu. Zuvor haben sich die Leute generell auf relativ niedere Beleidigungen beschränkt, obwohl sie auch eine gewisse Vorliebe für Spucken gezeigt haben und es gab ein oder zwei Geschosse – Hauptsächlich Steine und ich glaube mich an eine zerbrochene Flasche einmal zu erinnern."

Hermine biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst so zu tun, als sei das normal, Severus, werde ich verdammtnochmal dein gutes Bein unter dir weg treten. Kannst du nicht wenigstens vorgeben, sauer zu sein, oder – überrascht, oder _irgendwas_? Du weißt ich hasse es, wenn du so vollkommen emotionslos wirst."

„Um sauer zu sein, müsste es mich interessieren, was die generelle Öffentlichkeit von mir hält,", antwortete er milde, „und das tut es wirklich nicht. Es gibt sehr wenige Menschen, deren Meinungen mir irgendwie wichtig sind und keiner von ihnen war heute anwesend. Und es war sicherlich keine Überraschung." Er seufzte, sich müde anhörend. „Es _ist_ normal, Hermine; zumindest für mich. Ich werde jedes Mal wenn ich Hogsmeade oder die Winkelgasse betrete, erkannt und ich ziehe keine positive Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, nicht so wie deine berühmten Freunde."

„Aber dass die Leute dich in den Straßen attackieren…"

„Es war keine ernste Attacke.", korrigierte er sie müde. „Jemand hat einen Reductorfluch in die Nähe meiner Füße gezielt, um mich zum Wegspringen zu bringen – nicht sehr originell – und ein Klumpen des zerbrochenen Kopfsteinpflasters hat mein Knie getroffen."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", sagte sie mit wütender, leiser Stimme. „Verdammt, Severus, du bist kein Krimineller und du solltest auch nicht wie einer behandelt werden!"

Seine dunklen Augen waren alt, als er sie anblickte, alt und müde und irgendwie wissend. „Du benimmst dich, als wäre es etwas neues. Ich bin so viele Jahre so behandelt worden, dass ich nichtmehr weiß wie lange; solche Dinge haben nicht länger die Macht, mich zu verletzen."

„Das ist auch nicht der Punkt.", fauchte sie, fast versucht, ihn zu schlagen, einfach um eine Reaktion zu bekommen. „Es ist nicht – _richtig!_"

„Und wann hat das jemals etwas bedeutet?", fragte Severus leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du immernoch ein Idealist bist nach allem, was du gesehen und getan hast." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sich auf den matschigen Weg konzentrierend. „Es ist wirklich nicht wichtig, Hermine. Die Leute haben ein Recht darauf, mich zu hassen, nach dem, was ich getan habe; sie können mich anspucken und mich in den Straßen verfluchen, wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlen. Es war kein Angriff, es war ein Unfall und mein Knie ist sowieso zerstört. Es hätte viel schlimmer sein können."

Kurz davor, ihn anzuschreien, pausierte sie, sein Gesicht sorgfältig betrachtend und wieder realisierend, was für ein guter Lügner er war. Er würde es niemals zugeben, dass es ihn verletzte, so verachtet zu werden, nichteinmal sich selbst; er realisierte gar nichteinmal, dass es ihn gestochen hatte. _Sturer, stolzer Mann. _Sie seufzte, wissend, dass sie diesen Streit nie gewinnen würde und änderte das Thema. „Wirst du es bis zum Krankenflügel schaffen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", antwortete er mit knapper Stimme. „Ich kann tun in meinen Räumen tun, was ich brauche."

„Wieso hast du Poppy Pomfrey umgangen, seit du nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen bist?", fragte sie leise. „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass du sie magst." Als er sie anblickte, hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Komm schon, Severus, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich es nicht bemerke?"

Er verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den trügerischen Weg und nach einem Moment seufzte er, sie nicht anblickend. „Ich habe sie gemocht. Sie hat mir sehr geholfen, als ich noch ein Junge war, bis ich genügend rudimentäre Heilzauber gelernt habe, um mich um meine eigenen Verletzungen zu kümmern; sie war das einzige Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, der ich jemals irgendwie nahe stand. Es hat sie sehr getroffen, als ich den Todessern beigetreten bin, aber als ich ein Spion wurde, hat sie mich wieder aufgenommen, als wäre nichts passiert und sie hat mir oft geholfen, mich zu behandeln, wenn ich zu stark verletzt war, um es alleine zu schaffen. Ich habe mit ihr auch regelmäßig über die Jahre hinweg gearbeitet, da ich fast alle Tränke für sie braue."

„Was hat sich dann geändert?", fragte sie sanft, ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Antwort bereits wusste, ihn aber von den Schmerzen seiner Verletzung ablenken wollend.

„Alles.", antwortete er leise, als sie das Schloss erreichten und ohne Eile durch die Korridore liefen. „Poppy hat mir so viel vergeben, aber sie konnte mir nicht vergeben, dass ich Dumbledore tötete; noch konnte sie mir die entsetzlich hohe Anzahl Schüler vergeben, die ich persönlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht habe. Nicht, dass ich ihr die Schuld gebe; das war unverzeihlich. Manche Wunden gehen zu tief, um zu heilen."

Sie berührte seinen Arm. „Es tut mir leid."

„Mir auch, denke ich.", sagte er nachdenklich. „Sie ist ein guter Mensch und davon gibt es sehr wenige." Nach einem Moment änderte er rasch das Thema. „Woher wusstest du, dass etwas geschehen ist?"

Hermine lächelte ihn schief an. „Ein kleiner Vogel hat sich fast getötet dabei, den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts zu rennen und mir zu zwitschern, dass sich eine Menge zusammengefunden hatte und irgendwie feindlich schien."

Er seufzte mit einer Art resigniertem Humor in seinem Ausdruck. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihm dreißig Punkte gegeben und ihn in deinem Büro warten lassen mit den Anweisungen, nichts anzufassen." Sie lächelte kurz auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. „Ich hätte ihm Fünfzig gegeben, aber das hätte es vielleicht offensichtlich gemacht, dass etwas passiert ist. Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du verletzt bist, hätte ich ihn zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt, bis du Zeit hättest, mit ihm zu reden."

Sein antwortendes Lächeln war spöttisch. Als sie seine Bürotür erreichten, pausierte er theatralisch, bevor er sie mit Schwung öffnete und feststellte: „Wie Sie sehen können, Mr. Alton, bin ich unverletzt."

Erschrocken viel der Drittklässler fast von seinem Stuhl, als er sich hinstellte. „Ja, Sir."

„Die Situation hat kaum verlangt, dass Sie versuchen, einen Marathon nachzustellen."

Timothy behielt einen bedacht neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, Sir."

„Aus Neugierde, Mr. Alton, wieso sind Sie auf Professor Granger zugegangen, anstatt auf ein anderes Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, oder die Schulleiterin?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir.", antwortete der Junge unschuldig.

„Gut." Severus betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, es bedenkend, dann nickte er langsam und schenkte ihm eines seiner sehr seltenen, kleinen Lächeln. „Fort mit Ihnen. Und versuchen Sie, keinen der Punkte zu verlieren, die Sie heute errungen haben."

Die ganze Auseinandersetzung brachte Hermine zum Lächeln, aber sie war besorgter um Severus, als Timothy floh; der Zauberer hatte das kleine bisschen Farbe verloren, welches sein Gesicht zuvor gehabt hatte und seine verdächtig steif gehaltene Gestalt machte es klar, dass es die schiere Kraft seines Willens war, die ihn noch auf den Füßen hielt. Als die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten, fragte sie besorgt: „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich werde es sein.", murmelte er, zu seinem Sofa hoppelnd und sich behutsam darauf niederlassend, sein Bein an den Kanten der Kissen entlang aufstützend. Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, öffnete er wieder die Schnitte in seiner Kleidung, tippte seine Kniescheibe leicht an und zuckte.

Nachdem sie ihn einen Moment beobachtet hatte, fragte sie spitz: „Machst du das nonverbal, um anzugeben, oder um mich zu nerven?"

Er blickte auf mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ja." Sie rollte mit ihren Augen und er gab nach, sich wieder dem zuwendend, was er tat. „Ich tue es nonverbal, weil es keinen wirklichen Zauberspruch gibt. Vieles in der Heilung ist so; es geht eher um die Manipulation der Energie, als um tatsächliche Zauber. Ich habe gerade den _Reparo_ rückgängig gemacht, den ich vorhin benutzt habe und nun muss ich die Fragmente des Knochens wieder zusammensetzen, bevor ich versuchen kann, das Gelenk wieder zu heilen."

„'Versuchen' es zu heilen?", wiederholte sie alarmiert. „Severus, wenn du das nicht richtig kannst, musst du in den Krankenflügel."

Er seufzte und antwortete geduldig: „Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung quäle ich mich sehr selten aus schierem Spaß an der Freude. Ich versichere dir, ich enthalte mir Heilung aus keinem besonderen Grund vor. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, den Schaden komplett zu heilen – es kommt ein Punkt, wenn selbst Magie nicht genug ist. Früher oder später wird mein Knie den Geist aufgeben. An diesem Punkt werde ich gezwungen sein, meine Knochen verschwinden und neu wachsen zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe immernoch nicht, warum du das nicht sowieso machst. Du hast gesagt, es wäre die Mühe nicht wert, aber es würde nur eine einzige Nacht dauern."

Immernoch sein Knie antippend – welches jetzt irgendwie verletzt und geschwollen aussah – blickte er sie nicht an. „Wenn du es wissen musst, ich bin allergisch gegen Skele-Wachs.", antwortete er gepresst. „Das erste und einzige Mal, als ich es benutzt habe, habe ich fast eine ganze Woche damit verbracht, nichts essen oder trinken zu können und fühlte mich extrem unwohl – sicherlich wäre ich nicht in der Lage zu unterrichten. Ich wünsche nicht, das nochmal ertragen zu müssen, solange ich es nicht unbedingt muss."

„Naja, du hättest es einfach sagen können."

Er schnaubte sanft. „Meine medizinische Akte belegt eine ganze Schublade in Poppys Aktenschrank; sie wiegt wahrscheinlich mehr als du und das ist nur die offizielle Akte. Ich könnte dir unmöglich jedes Detail meiner medizinischen Geschichte sagen; ich würde an Altersschwäche sterben nach der Hälfte."

„Weißt du, gegen welche Zutat du allergisch bist? Wenn irgendjemand eine Alternative kreieren könnte, dann du."

Vorsichtig sein Knie mit den Fingern betastend, antwortete er: „Ich weiß es nicht und ich will es wirklich nicht testen und herausfinden. Ich kann es ohne Probleme brauen und da ich es bisher nur einmal in meinem Leben benötigt habe, kommt es mir wie eine große Zeitverschwendung vor, die ich anders nutzen könnte."

„Naja… In Ordnung.", gab sie nach. „Wie fühlt es dich an?"

Er beugte vorsichtig sein Bein, ein schrecklich knirschendes und knackendes Geräusch produzierend. „So wie erwartet."

„Jetzt bist du einfach absichtlich widerlich.", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich weiß, dass du eine hohe Schmerzschwelle hast, aber das war wirklich nicht nötig."

„Tut mir leid."

„Lügner."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, leicht zur Antwort lächelnd und bewegte sich, um sein schlechtes Bein vor sich auszustrecken. „Sobald die Entzündung runter geht, sollte es wieder in Ordnung sein – so sehr, wie es kann."

Hermine betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du nicht willst, dass es heilt?", fragte sie. „Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass das mit der Allergie stimmt – ich werde besser darin zu merken, wenn du eine platte Lüge erzählst – aber gibt es noch einen Grund?"

„Ich wünschte du wärest nicht so aufmerksam.", kommentierte er. „Es ist entschieden verunsichernd manchmal."

„Guter Versuch. Beantworte bitte die Frage."

Eher amüsiert aussehend, als irgendetwas anderes, hörte er auf auszuweichen und antwortete mit ungewöhnlicher Ehrlichkeit: „Ich habe mir meine Verletzungen verdient. Jede Narbe ist eine Erinnerung, die ich behalten will – nicht, dass ich sie vergessen könnte, aber nichtsdestotrotz will ich die physischen Beweise behalten."

„Für dich oder für andere Leute?"

Er warf ihr einen ironischen Blick zu. „Ich versuche mein Humpeln vor anderen zu reduzieren, wie dir sicherlich aufgefallen ist. Sehr wenige Leute haben mich ohne Hemd gesehen, aber ich benutze einen Glamour , um die schlimmsten Narben zu verstecken, wenn notwendig." Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. „Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, den Märtyrer zu spielen, indem ich meine Verletzungen zur Schau stelle und ich bin nicht stolz auf sie."

„Das solltest du, zumindest auf die meisten von ihnen, aber das ist ein anderes Thema für eine andere Zeit.", antwortete sie abwesend, über seine Beichte nachdenkend. Nach ein paar Momenten sagte sie sanft: „Du hast sie nie vor mir versteckt." Sie konnte sich lebhaft an ihr erstes Mal erinnern und die Art, wie er reagiert hatte, als sie seine Narben erfühlte – er hatte gedacht, sie würde ihn abweisen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er gut genug in Glamourzaubern war, um sie vor allen Sinnen zu verstecken, also wieso hatte er es nicht? Vielleicht war es ein Teil seiner Tendenz, sich selbst zu bestrafen, vielleicht hatte er fast auf Abweisung gehofft, aber dieser Gedanke fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Sie blickte ihn unsicher an und sah, dass er verbissen sein Knie betrachtete, eher mit seinem Zauberstab herumspielend, als wirklich etwas zu tun.

Die Stille wurde intensiver, bevor er endlich leise sagte: „Nein, habe ich nicht."

Severus sagte nichts weiter, bis er sein Knie scheinbar genügend geheilt hatte, dass es ihn zufrieden stellte, reparierte seine Kleidung und steckte seinen Zauberstab fort. Sich auf seine Füße verfrachtend, bewegte er sich langsam durch den Raum, sich nach und nach entspannend, als sein Humpeln sich ausglich, bis er sich so leicht bewegte, wie sonst auch. Sie beobachtete ihn schweigend, wissend, dass die Konversation nicht beendet war; sie war nicht die geduldigste Person der Welt, aber dieses Thema war persönlich genug, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, zu sehr zu drücken. Bisher hatte es erstaunlich wenige Vorfälle gegeben, in welchen sie ihn versehentlich zu sehr bedrängt und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nach ihr zu schnappen, bevor er sich zurückzog und sie hatte keinen Wunsch, einen Strich auf der Liste hinzuzufügen.

Eventuell hielt er inne und sie beobachtete, wie sein Kopf ruckte, realisierend, dass er kurz davor gewesen war, seinen Kopf zu neigen, sodass sein Haar sein Gesicht bedeckte, sich aber selbst gestoppt hatte. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass er diese Angewohnheit ablegte und sie fühlte sich besser, als sie es sah. Ein wenig unsicher aussehend, atmete er tief ein, sich scheinbar vorbereitend – er fand es immernoch unglaublich schwierig, persönliche Dinge zu offenbaren.

„Ich wollte mich nicht länger verstecken.", sagte er ohne Umschweife, scheinbar versuchend, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich habe es immer gehasst, konstant auf der Hut zu sein, mich nie komplett entspannen zu können, selbst in intimen Situationen einen Glamour aufrecht zu erhalten. Es hat sich immer falsch angefühlt. Ich wollte eine Person, bei der ich einfach ich Selbst sein konnte und du warst so ein… ein Freund gewesen, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es wäre das Risiko wert – nicht, dass ich eine große Auswahl an Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, von denen ich hätte wählen können,", fügte er mit gewisser Ironie hinzu, „da du die Einzige warst, die ich regelmäßig gesehen habe." Nach einem Moment der Unentschiedenheit, fügte er leiser hinzu: „Ich habe deine Reaktion nicht erwartet.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie genauso leise. „Du hast erwartet, dass ich dich bemitleiden werde, entsetzt sein werde, vielleicht sogar angewidert." Er nickte steif und sie bedachte ihre nächsten Worte. „Ich war ein wenig entsetzt – ich wusste, dass du gelitten hast, aber es zu wissen und es zu sehen, sind verschiedene Dinge und was du ertragen hast, war ein kleines Entsetzen wert. Aber ich habe dich nie bemitleidet; es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Mitgefühl und Mitleid… und keine Narbe könnte dich hässlich machen, Severus. Du widerst mich nicht an. Sie sind einfach ein Teil von dir und sie sind Symbole deines Mutes. Ich kann mir dich ohne Narben nicht wirklich vorstellen – du wärest nicht du selbst."

„Ich war hässlich lang vor meiner ersten Narbe.", antwortete er höhnisch; er hätte genauso gut herausschreien können, wie unangenehm ihm das Thema war.

Ihn die Richtung der Konversation ändern lassend, rollte Hermine die Augen und lächelte ihn an. „Du warst kein schrecklich attraktives Kind, nein,", stimmte sie milde zu, „und du bist nicht gerade konventionell gutaussehend. Aber das ist nicht das Gleiche wie hässlich, besonders da vieles deiner Erscheinung von dir gewählt war. Ein Aspekt deiner Maske. Du bist weit entfernt von unattraktiv – es sei denn du beleidigst meinen Geschmack in Männern?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ronald Weasley.", kommentierte er betont.

„Hmph. Ich war ein Teenager. Und er war wirklich nicht so schlimm damals. Er war erwachsen geworden. Seitdem scheint er sich zugegebenermaßen zurückentwickelt zu haben, aber ich versichere dir, er war nicht so, als ich mit ihm zusammen war." Sie lächelte ihn ein wenig wehmütig an. „Ich bereue es nicht wirklich, aber ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so schlecht geendet. Ich wollte ihn nicht als Freund verlieren. Rückblickend gab es nie eine Zukunft für uns."

„Ich bin kaum in einer Position, Beziehungswahlen zu verurteilen.", gab er zu mit einer seiner sehr bekannten nicht-Entschuldigungen. „Meine eigenen Erfolge sind schließlich alles andere als spektakulär."

„Deine Umstände waren ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Und wirklich, jeder der Ron jetzt sieht, fragt sich, was zum Teufel ich gedacht habe.", gab sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen zu. „Ich nehme an, sie würden das selbe über dich denken, wo wir gerade dabei sind, aber das nur, weil die Menschen, alle miteinander, ziemlich dumm sind. Es hat jedoch nichts mit dem Aussehen zu tun – du bist weit attraktiver als du denkst."

Kurz davor, etwas zu sagen – wenn sie von seinem Gesichtsausdruck ausgehen konnte, etwas bösartiges – hielt er inne und lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich etwas ähnliches einmal zu dir gesagt habe.", observierte er.

„Ich denke wir haben beide ein paar Probleme mit unserem Selbstwertgefühl.", stimmte sie trocken zu, zurücklächelnd. „Vielleicht sollten wir beginnen, einander öfter Komplimente zu machen. Blumige Gedichte schreiben, so Sachen halt – schließlich _ist_ es heute Valentinstag."

Severus gluckste leicht. „Die Sonne wird ausbrennen, bevor das passiert, das versichere ich dir.", sagte er. „Mein einziger Versuch darin, Poesie zu schreiben, war kein Erfolg." Er pausierte und lächelte plötzlich. „Ironischerweise ist es darin geendet, dass es für dich geschrieben wurde, obwohl ich das zu dieser Zeit noch nicht wusste."

Sie starrte ihn blank an, bevor sie realisierte, über was er sprach und lachte. „Das Rätsel. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass du es geschrieben hast."

Er schnaubte. „Das eigentliche Rätsel hat mich nur ein paar Stunden gekostet, sobald ich die Idee hatte und ich hatte schon das Gift und den Wein. Um die zwei Tränke zu brauen, brauchte ich nur ein wenig über einen Tag. Das verdammte Ding dazu zu kriegen, sich richtig zu reimen – natürlich auf Dumbledores Drängen hin – hat fast einen Monat gebraucht und als ich damit fertig war, war ich bereit, ihn mit seinem eigenen Bart zu erwürgen."

Immernoch lachend, fragte sie: „Gab es irgendeinen Grund dafür, dass es sich reimen sollte, oder war er einfach pervers?"

„Er war einfach pervers.", antwortete er, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen angewidert und amüsiert. „Zugegeben, es war vielleicht seine Reaktion auf meine Schadenfreude, als er das Rätsel nicht lösen konnte."

„Wirklich? Er konnte es nicht lösen?", Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, ein wenig selbstzufrieden zu sein.

Er lächelte, sich erinnernd. „Er hat es eventuell gelöst, aber es hat gedauert und er brauchte eine Schreibfeder und Pergament zur Hilfe. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du nur zehn Minuten gebraucht.", fügte er reumütig hinzu.

„Nein, es war länger als das. Ich hatte Glück gehabt. Und ich habe dir gesagt, Muggel lieben Logikrätsel dieser Art."

Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Und doch hast du die logischste Lösung nicht erraten."

„Welche?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Er schmunzelte. „Du hättest einfach an jeder Flasche riechen können, um herauszufinden, in welcher der Nesselwein ist, was dir gesagt hätte, welche Flaschen das Gift enthalten und von dort hättest du den Rest lösen können. Weder die Tränke noch die Gifte hatten einen besonderen Geruch, noch hätten die Dämpfe dich verletzt und der Wein war alt und stark."

Sie blickte ihn finster an. „Ich wusste nicht, welche Gifte es waren. Sie hätten giftige Dämpfe abgeben können."

„Aber es ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, es zu versuchen, oder?", fragte er seidig.

„Oh, sei still. Jedenfalls hat Quirrell es gelöst, oder?"

„Nein.", antwortete er mit einem weiteren abfälligen Schnauben. „Er wusste bereits von meinem Beitrag zu den Verteidigungen. Er hatte keinen Kopf für Logik, genauso wenig wie der Dunkle Lord, glücklicherweise für alle Beteiligten."

„Er war ein wenig kurzsichtig.", stimmte Hermine gedankenverloren zu. „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren daran gedacht – wenn er alle Todesser einfach dazu gezwungen hätte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, als sie ihr Mal erhalten haben, hätte er gewonnen. Du wärest nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Seiten zu wechseln, ohne zu sterben und Harry hätte ohne dich niemals lang genug gelebt, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Man sollte meinen, dass jemand der so paranoid ist wie Schlangen-Gesicht an soetwas denken würde, wirklich.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

Er blinzelte, bevor er begann zu lachen. „Gott, du hast absolut recht. Aber sein größter Fehler war seine Arroganz; ohne Zweifel hat er erwartet, dass manche seiner Anhänger sich gegen ihn richten würde, versuchen würden ihre eigene Haut zu retten – obwohl er sicherlich nie selbstlosere Motive in Betracht gezogen hat – aber er hatte solch en Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, dass er glaubte, er würde solche Gedanken sofort bemerkten; in der Tat hat er dies auch viele Male gemacht. Er wusste von meinen Talenten, aber glaubte, er sei ein stärkerer Legilimentiker, als ich ein Okklumentiker war. Und ich habe ihm keinen Grund gegeben, meine Loyalität zu bezweifeln.", fügte er mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu; sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er schüttelte die trostlose Stimmung ab, bevor sie sprechen konnte und fügte knapp hinzu: „Er hat sich immer für machtvoller gehalten, als er wirklich war."

„Das sind alles so kleine Dinge und dafür hat er so viel kontrolliert.", sagte sie langsam.

Severus warf ihr einen gedankenvollen Blick zu. „Kleine Dinge sind wichtig.", sagte er leise. „Nehmen wir Beispiele aus meinem eigenen Leben – hätte Potter Seniors Gewissen an ihm nur ein oder zwei Minuten später genagt, als es hat, wäre ich von Lupin getötet worden. Hätte ich Lily mit irgendeiner anderen erdenklichen Beleidigung verletzt, eine die nicht nach Todesserpropaganda stank, hätte sie mir eventuell vielleicht vergeben und ich hätte mich nie für das Dunkle entschieden – oder wäre zumindest weit später hingegangen, als ich es bin – und wer weiß, was das vielleicht geändert hätte? Wäre ich in der Lage gewesen, an den Sünden des Vaters vorbei zu sehen, hätte Potter mich vielleicht nicht so sehr gehasst, wie er es tat und ich hätte ihm ein wenig besser helfen können. Hätte der Schulleiter auf mich gehört und es nicht erlaubt, dass die letzte Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers stattfindet, wäre es möglich, – wenn auch unwahrscheinlich, das gebe ich zu – dass der Dunkle Lord vielleicht nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, zurückzukehren; zumindest wäre Mr. Diggory nicht gestorben. Hätte Dumbledore die Vernunft gehabt, irgendjemand anderem zu sagen, dass er am Sterben war, oder zumindest einen ‚nach meinem Tod öffnen' Brief hinterlassen hätte bei jemandem, wäre das letzte Jahr des Krieges viel leichter gewesen, nicht nur für mich persönlich, sondern für alle auf unserer Seite. Wäre der Zug auch nur ein paar Minuten zu spät eingetroffen, hätten wir uns nicht in Waterloo getroffen und es gibt keinen Weg zu wissen, was dann aus mir geschehen wäre.", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Aber sobald du mit was-wäre-wenn anfängst, kannst du nicht aufhören.", antwortete sie, nachdenkend. „Wenn Ron im ersten Jahr nicht so ein Idiot mir gegenüber gewesen wäre, wäre ich nicht alleine losgegangen und die Jungs hätten nicht mir zur Hilfe eilen müssen – wir wären nicht vom Troll attackiert worden und wir wären keine Freunde gewesen. Ich wäre nicht da gewesen, um Harry zu helfen. Oder was, wenn ich erlaubt hätte, dass der Sprechende Hut mich nach Ravenclaw sortiert, oder wenn Harry sich nach Slytherin hätte sortieren lassen?" Sie blinzelte. „Was, wenn du in ein anderes Haus sortiert worden wärest, wo wir gerade dabei sind? Du hättest nicht halb so gut gelernt zu überleben, wenn du nicht in Slytherin gewesen wärest… und ich erinnere mich an dein Gesicht, als Dumbledore angedeutet hat, dass du woanders hättest hin sortiert werden können."

Er sah, erstaunlicherweise, zufrieden aus. „Das hast du gemerkt, nicht wahr? Ich glaube nicht, dass der alte Mann jemals realisiert hat, wie sehr er mich beleidigt hat. Schließlich hat er es als Kompliment gemeint – aber er hat trotzdem impliziert, dass ich ein Gryffindor hätte sein müssen, um etwas wert zu sein, als ob Slytherins sich keine Anerkennung verdienen könnten."

„Hat der Hut dir eine Auswahl an Häusern gegeben?", fragte sie interessiert. „Er scheint es zumindest bei den meisten Schülern."

„Er gibt immer eine Auswahl von zwei, es sei denn es ist schmerzlich offensichtlich, dass es nur eine mögliche Option gibt und er erlaubt, dass die unbewussten Präferenzen des Schülers die letztendliche Wahl beeinflussen. Wenige Schüler streiten offen mit ihm.", erklärte er trocken. „Meine Sortierung war nicht so geradlinig und meine Meinung wurde nicht gefragt. Zeit während der Sortierung ist relativ, schließlich dauert sie augenscheinlich nur ein paar Sekunden, aber er brauchte eine lange Zeit, bis er sich entschieden hat, wo er mich hinstecken soll."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", stimmte Hermine langsam zu. „Du hast Qualitäten von allen Häusern – selbst Hufflepuff.", fügte sie neckend hinzu und sah, wie er leicht zur Antwort lächelte. „Du hast ihre Loyalität und Sturheit – und du kümmerst dich, selbst wenn du vorgibst, es nicht zu tun. Du bist so intelligent, logisch und analytisch wie jeder Ravenclaw und weit mutiger als manche Gryffindors. Und du bist ein mächtiger Überlebenskünstler mit einem verdrehten Geist, der sich beweisen will. Ja, ich kann sehen, warum der Hut nicht wusste, wo er dich hin stecken soll."

Seine Augen waren weicher geworden und er lächelte fast unsicher als Antwort, irgendwo zwischen zufrieden und verlegen aussehend. „Naja, jedenfalls,", murmelte er, „kleine Dinge sind Wichtig."

* * *

An diesem Abend erinnerte sie sich wieder an seine Worte, als sie komfortabel in seine Arme geschmiegt dalag. Keiner von ihnen schlief schon, aber sie war müde genug, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bevor sie einnickte; in der Zwischenzeit dachte sie nach. Kleine Dinge _waren_ wichtig. Besonders in Bezug auf ihre Gefühle für Severus waren die kleinen, alltäglichen Dinge genauso wichtig wie die großen Befürchtungen.

Es waren kleine, unschuldige Dinge wie zu wissen, was seine Lieblingsspeisen waren – wissen, dass ihm Schokolade egal war, es sei denn sie hatte entweder Kirsch- oder Ingwergeschmack, welche er beide sehr mochte. Dass er die meisten Süßigkeiten überhaupt nicht mochte, außer althergebrachte Anisbonbons und Malzbonbons und dass er Brausebonbons hasste – eher wegen der Assoziation als wegen des Geschmacks. Dass er seinen Kaffee schwarz trank und wenn er Zucker überhaupt nahm, dann musste es brauner Zucker sein. Dass er keinerlei Art normalen Tees mochte, obwohl er nichts gegen Früchte- oder Kräutertees hatte, aber erstaunlicherweise heiße Schokolade mochte – mit dicker Vollmilch, oder am besten Sahne. Dass er nicht viel Alkohol trank; er gab vor anderen Menschen gerne an, dass er teuren Wein mochte, aber selbst bevorzugte er traditionelles, richtiges Bier (das war eine Überraschung gewesen) oder gealterten, französischen Cognac – es sei denn er wollte sich betrinken, dann war jeder rohe Alkohol in Ordnung. Dass er angefangen hatte, Red Bull zu mögen, während eine seiner Sitzungen, in welchen er die ganze Nacht gebraut hatte, als sie seine Nervenbehandlung letztes Jahr kreiert hatten – sie hatte ihm eine Kanne als Witz mitgebracht und jetzt trank er es immer, wenn er intensiv arbeitete und für eine Weile ohne Schlaf auskommen musste.

Es war seine alltäglichen Angewohnheiten und kleinen Macken zu wissen; dass er seine eigene Seife und Shampoo herstellte, weil er den chemischen Geruch der kommerziellen Produkte nicht mochte und es bevorzugte, sich mit der Hand und einem alten, mörderischen Messer zu rasieren, anstatt einen Zauber oder ein moderneres Messer zu nehmen. Dass er die Natur genügend mochte, dass in jedem Raum irgendwo getrocknete Blumen oder Kräuter waren. Dass das einzige Fach in der Schule, in welchem er niemals ein Ohnegleichen erreicht hatte, Pflege Magischer Kreaturen gewesen ist – um genau zu sein hatte er es während des ersten Jahres, in welchem sie das Fach hatten, abgewählt, nach einigen seltsam unspezifischen Unfällen, von denen er sich weigerte, sie näher auszuführen, genauso wie sie Wahrsagen hatte fallen lassen – und Arithmantik und Alte Runen genommen hatte, genauso wie sie. Dass er Softrock und klassischen Pop am liebsten hatte, gefolgt von Jazz, aber dass er nichts härteres mochte, obwohl er in der Punk- und Metalära großgeworden war und dass er Countrymusik nicht besonders mochte. Dass er fast alles lesen würde, wie es sich für einen wirklichen Bibliophilen gehörte; er mochte Detektivgeschichten, vorausgesetzt, dass es sanfte, clevere waren, wie Inspektor Morse und Sherlock Holmes, er hasste Dickens und _Sturmhöhe,_ hatte jedoch nichts gegen Austen oder _Jane Eyre_, er fand, dass Shakespeare ziemlich überbewertet wurde und er mochte erstaunlicherweise sehr die Poesie. Dass er mit Krummbein genauso sprach wie sie, als wäre der Kater ein weiterer Mensch.

Zu wissen, dass die meiste seiner Kleidung neutrale Farben hatte, Schwarz, Weiß oder Grau, manchmal Blau, Braun oder Cremefarben; dass er gar nicht so viel Grün besaß. Dass er bizarrerweise T-Shirts mit Muggelcartooncharakteren oder Rockbandlogos mochte, normalerweise versteckt unter den formelleren zugeknöpften Hemden in der Schule. Dass er normalerweise unterschiedliche Socken trug, weil all seine Socken musterlos und dunkel waren und er sich nie die Mühe machte, sie in exakte Paare zu sortieren. Dass er als Teenager für kurze Zeit sowohl sein Ohr, als auch seine Augenbraue gepierced hatte. Dass er Rot absolut hasste und keine rote Kleidung besaß, aber nicht aufgrund der Verbindung zu Gryffindor – obwohl das durchaus auch da war – aber weil es ihn an Blut erinnerte; sobald sie das realisiert hatte, hatte sie all ihre rote Kleidung verändert, sodass sie eher an Violett, Pink oder Burgunder erinnerten. Dass er sie ohne Makeup bevorzugte – er sagte dies nicht nur wie die meisten Männer, weil er dachte, dass sie es hören wollte, sondern weil er Kosmetika wirklich nicht mochte und er ihr mit vollkommener Ehrlichkeit gesagt hatte, dass sie nur ihr wahres Aussehen versteckten und sie falsch und unwirklich aussehen ließen (und auch weil er nicht mochte, wie ihre Haut nach ihnen schmeckte).

Und es war auch, seinen Körper in und auswendig zu kennen – zu wissen, dass es einen Punkt auf seinem Rücken zwischen seinen Schulterblättern gab, wo sie ihren Fingernagel zwischen den Narben an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang gleiten lassen konnte, der ihn dazu brachte, sich zu räkeln wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt wurde, zu wissen, dass er jeden Kontakt mit seinem Hals nicht mochte, aber es genoss – oder sich zumindest nicht dagegen wehrte – ihre Finger und Nägel praktisch überall zu fühlen, solange es nicht wirklich weh tat. Zu wissen, dass da eine Narbe auf seiner Hüfte war, die an kalten Tagen schmerzte und dass es vielmehr diese war, anstatt seines Knies, die ihn im Winter störte, zu wissen, dass er es mochte, wenn sie seinen Namen auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise sagte und dass er eine unerklärliche Schwäche dafür hatte zu spüren, wie ihre Finger durch sein Haar glitten und dafür, das selbe bei ihr zu tun. Dass wenn er besonders tief in Gedanken war, er mit seinem Zeigefinger seine Oberlippe nachfuhr und wenn er sich konzentrierte, er die Lücke seines fehlenden Zahnes mit der Zunge abtastete und wenn er verdammt wütend war, eine Vene an seiner Schläfe pulsierte und wenn er wirklich beunruhigt war, ein Nerv unter seinem rechten Auge zuckte. Dass er es mochte, zum Teil auf der rechten Seite und zum Teil auf seinem Rücken zu schlafen in einem fast verdrehten Winkel, der fast ungemütlich aussah, der aber scheinbar für ihn funktionierte – zumindest war das so gewesen; dieser Tage schien er es zu bevorzugen, an ihren Rücken geschmiegt zu schlafen. Und, natürlich, zu wissen, dass er immernoch fast jede Nacht in seinem Schlaf weinte, wenn auch nicht so lang wie früher.

Es war fähig zu sein, seine Stille akkurat lesen zu können und zu wissen, ob er müde, wütend, zufrieden oder unsicher war, selbst wenn er nichts sagte; oder die kleinsten, subtilsten Veränderungen in seinen Augen zu bemerken, die niemand anderes sehen würde, geschweige denn interpretieren könnte. Es war zu wissen, dass er jede Verkürzung seines Namens nicht mochte; er hatte es nur Lily erlaubt und das nur, weil er nicht das Selbstbewusstsein gehabt hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass er es hasste ‚Sev' genannt zu werden – das war kein Problem, da Hermine den Klang seines vollen Namens ziemlich mochte. Es war zu wissen, dass er es schaffte, trotz des scheinbaren Gegensatzes, sowohl extrem possessiv, als auch vollkommen frei von Neid zu sein – er mochte nicht, wenn sie Zeit mit ihren männlichen Freunden verbrachte, aber hauptsächlich weil er fand, dass sie Idioten waren, zugegebenerweise durchaus mit Recht und weil er wollte, dass sie Zeit mit ihm verbrachte; er glaubte sicherlich nicht, dass da mehr war, außer Freundschaft. Es war zu wissen, dass er ihr sein Leben anvertraute.

Kleine Dinge waren wichtig.

* * *

Eventuell schaffte Hermine es endlich, einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben, mit dem sie mehr oder weniger zufrieden war; Severus hatte ihr angeboten, ihn selbst zu schreiben, wenn sie wollte und einfach zu sagen, dass er ein Freund war und sie sie kontaktieren wollte, aber sich nicht sicher wäre, was sie sagen sollte, aber sie hatte ihn gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Nun betrachtete sie angespannt den recht kurzen Brief. „Sie werden ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst öffnen.", murmelte sie. „Sie werden meine Schrift wiedererkennen und ihn wahrscheinlich zerreißen."

„Du wirst es nicht wissen, solange du ihn nicht verschickst.", antwortete er logisch, von seinem Platz am Tisch aufstehend und zu ihr hinübertappsend, um hinter ihr zu stehen und über ihre Schulter zu lesen. Es war ziemlich geradlinig; sie hatte einfach gesagt, dass sie vor Kurzem ihre jetzige Adresse gefunden hatte und sie sie nur wissen lassen wollte, dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie an Hogwarts unterrichtete und dass sie dort kontaktiert werden konnte, wenn nötig und dass sie hoffte, dass es ihnen beiden gut ging und dass sie sie liebte. Es war nicht wirklich mehr zu sagen, bis sie wusste, ob sie antworten würden oder nicht. „Schick es per Muggelpost, wenn du wirklich so besorgt bist.", riet er. „Es wird vielleicht einen besseren Eindruck machen, als wenn eine Eule bei ihnen auftaucht; ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine ziemlich lange Zeit her ist, seitdem sie magische Post erhalten haben."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Danke." Sich in ihrem Stuhl drehend, lächelte sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie zu seinem Tisch nickte. „Wo wir gerade von Eulenpost sprechen, was hast du da für einen kleinen Haufen bekommen?"

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Administratoren von Zeitschriften. Ich versuche jemanden in die Heiltränke zu interessieren, die ich benutzt habe, um mich selbst zu behandeln nach der Hütte; viele waren modifiziert und einer meine eigene Kreation.

„Ist das die Weiterentwicklung des Bezoars, den du erwähnt hast? Das hatte sich interessant angehört, aber ich hatte so viele andere Dinge, die ich dich fragen musste, dass ich nie dazu gekommen bin."

„Stell dir meine Überraschung vor.", murmelte er, leicht lächelnd. „Ja. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, einen Bezoar flüssig zu machen. Ich habe einen groben Umriss des Artikels irgendwo, wenn du ihn lesen willst."

„Sehr gerne." Sie lächelte ihn frech an. „Ich könnte sogar bösartige Kommentare in roter Tinte in die Spalten schreiben."

Severus schnaubte unelegant und antwortete hochmütig: „Du würdest nichts zum kritisieren finden."

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich dachte, um ehrlich zu sein, die Briefe wären von den Eltern, denen du letzten Monat geschrieben hast…"

„Oh nein, die haben alle innerhalb einiger Tage geantwortet. Sehr zu McGonagalls Ärgernis, haben sie alle meinen Aktionen zugestimmt.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Ferien für die Drei ein wenig unangenehm werden könnten."

„Ach herrje.", antwortete sie sarkastisch und er gluckste leise, als er zu seiner eigenen Arbeit zurückkehrte.

„Vorsicht; du hörst dich an wie ich."

* * *

In der folgenden Woche wachte sie früh auf und sah, dass sie alleine war. Das allein war nicht unüblich; Severus hatte immernoch Schlafprobleme, obwohl sie viel besser waren als früher und in sehr schlechten Nächten, wenn er absolut nicht schlafen konnte, stand er oft auf und ging raus für eine Zigarette oder setzte sich einfach in das Wohnzimmer mit einem Buch, wo er lesen konnte, ohne sie zu stören, bis er sich müde genug fühlte, um wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Aber seine Seite des Bettes (und wann waren sie dazu übergegangen, ihre eigenen Bettseiten zu haben? Sie konnte sich an kein Gespräch darüber erinnern) war kalt und wenn er für eine Zigarette rausgegangen war, wäre er wieder zurückgekommen, bevor es komplett abgekühlt war; und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Räume vollkommen leer waren.

Ihren Morgenmantel um sich schlingend und ihre Slipper ausgrabend, tapste sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, um der Sache auf die Spur zu gehen. Seine Räumlichkeiten waren dunkel und offensichtlich verlassen, aber sie konnte Musik hören und realisierte, dass ein dämmriges Licht unter der Tür hervorkroch, welche die Treppen zu seinem privaten Labor versteckte. Neugierig, was so wichtig sein konnte um vier Uhr früh, glitt sie so leise wie sie konnte die Stufen hinunter, obwohl sie auf der Hälfte des Weges realisierte, dass er sie unmöglich über die Musik hören könnte – Death Cab for Cutie, eine amerikanische Band, die er schamlos von ihr gestohlen hatte; er hatte nie von ihnen gehört, bis er einmal ihre Musikkollektion durchforstet hatte. Um genau zu sein sang er mit, realisierte sie einen Moment später und setzte sich augenblicklich auf die untersten Stufen der Treppe, um zuzuhören.

Sie war amüsiert, als sie den Song erkannte; es war ‚Where Soul Meets Body'[2], einer ihrer eigenen Lieblinge. Ihre Knie umfassend, versuchte sie sich zu wärmen, als die Kälte des Steins begann, durch ihre Kleidung zu kriechen. Sie sah, dass die Tür offen war und drückte sie zauberstablos behutsam weiter, bis sie mehr von seinem Labor sehen konnte. Ihre Lippe beißend, um sich davon abzuhalten zu kichern, fragte sie sich, was die Welt denken würde, wenn sie den berüchtigten Zaubertrankmeister jetzt sehen könnte; er hatte sein Haar in einen unsauberen Pferdeschwanz zurückgenommen, um es aus dem Weg zu halten und trug eines seiner Lieblingshemden – ein etwas zerrissenes khakifarbenes Hemd, auf welchem ein großes Bild von Wile E Coyote prangte, welcher ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚_Hilfe!_' hochhielt – und ein paar verwaschener, schwarzer Trainingshosen. Er sang abwesend mit der Musik mit, vorsichtig den Inhalt eines kleinen Kessels umrührend und war vollkommen unerkenntlich als Severus Snape.

Der Song endete; als die ersten Noten des nächsten Liedes zu spielen begannen, wedelte er eine Hand abwesend zum Computer, ohne von dem aufzublicken, was er tat und Death Cab begann von vorne. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, ihn beobachtend; sie kannte inzwischen die meisten seiner Lieblingslieder und dies war keines von ihnen, aber selbst wenn es das wäre, war es sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, ein Lied zu wiederholen. Vielleicht bedeutete das für jeden anderen nicht viel, aber Severus war extrem festgefahren in seinen Wegen und wenn er von seinen normalen Angewohnheiten auch nur um den kleinsten Grad abwich, bedeutete das etwas.

Nach drei Wiederholungen des Songs, ließ er die Musik weiterlaufen wie sie wollte, mehr Aufmerksamkeit dem schenkend, was er tat, als der Musik. Die Inhalte des Kessels hatten sich verdickt zu einem grün-weißen Schlamm, der die Textur von schlecht gewordener Sahne hatte und sie hatte keine Idee, was es war. Aufstehend, öffnete sie die Tür richtig und trat ein. „Severus, du weißt schon, dass es halb Fünf in der Früh ist, oder?"

Scheinbar ein wenig erschrocken über ihr Auftauchen – und sie konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft sie es geschafft hatte, sich an ihn heran zu schleichen – blinzelte er sie an, bevor er entschuldigend lächelte. „Ja. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich aufgeweckt habe."

„Hast du nicht. Mir ist kalt geworden.", fügte sie hinzu, ihn gespielt anschmollend.

Er schmunzelte. „Sorry. Ich hatte eine plötzliche Inspiration und wollte sie ausprobieren, bevor ich es vergesse."

Sie tapste näher und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte, sich in seine Wärme lehnend und das fertige Produkt betrachtend. „Was ist es?"

„Version Sieben der Narbensalbe, an der ich arbeite."

„Es hat eine andere Farbe; was ist das Grüne?"

„Wintergrün; ich habe mich vorhin daran erinnert, dass es fluchbrechende Eigenschaften haben soll, also schien es logisch, dass es nützlich sein würde, Narben zu behandeln, die durch Flüche entstanden sind."

„Es riecht zumindest viel besser als die letzte Ladung.", sagte sie mit Gefühl.

„Hör auf dich zu beschweren, Frau.", grummelte Severus, ein wenig lächelnd. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen, es zu berühren, weißt du."

„Und wie hast du geplant, es auf die Narben auf deinem Rücken aufzutragen ohne Hilfe?", fragte sie sarkastisch, ihn angrinsend, bevor sie die langsam kühlende Salbe untersuchte. „Ich dachte du wolltest eher etwas öliges haben. Oder war das nur Spaß?"

Er schnaubte, sein Lächeln verbreitend, trotz seiner besten Versuche finster dreinzublicken. „Es war aus guten Gründen so gedacht, nur dass du es weißt; ein Öl würde von der Haut besser absorbiert werden. Wenn dieses Formular funktioniert, werde ich die Konsistenz vielleicht verändern, um es effizienter zu machen, aber solange es nicht getestet wurde, wäre das sinnlos."

„Ich sehe trotzdem nicht, warum das um vier Uhr früh nötig war. Du hättest dir genauso gut eine Notiz machen und es zu einer normalen Zeit versuchen können, wie jede normale Person getan hätte."

„Ich war sowieso wach und du hast zugegeben, dass ich dich nicht aufgeweckt habe."

„Mir war _kalt_.", wiederholte sie.

Er grinste wieder, eine Augenbraue heben. „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Du sollst mich natürlich aufwärmen.", sagte ihm Hermine, bevor sie die Geduld mit dem Spiel verlor und sich von dem Arbeitstisch fortdrehte, um sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu umfangen, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend und ihn zu einem Kiss hinunter ziehend. Er strauchelte für einen Moment, offensichtlich kurz davor, sich zurück zu ziehen, um weiter zu necken und sie schlang augenblicklich ihren Fuß um sein rechtes Bein und rammte ihre Ferse in die Kehle seines schlechten Knies, ihn weit genug aus der Balance bringend, dass sie ihn halten konnte, wo er stand, nur mit ihrer Hand ins einem Nacken.

Als sie den Kuss schließlich brachen, warf er ihr einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Das war geschummelt."

„Ich folge nur deinem Beispiel.", schoss sie zurück.

„Unsinn. Kein Slytherin wäre so schrecklich offensichtlich."

„Der Gryffindorweg spart Zeit. Jetzt hör auf zu streiten, pack deine Spielsachen für heute Nacht weg und komm zurück ins Bett."

Er hob eine Augenbraue an, sie amüsiert betrachtend. „Du erinnerst dich durchaus noch daran, dass ich zwanzig Jahre älter bin als du?"

„Aber Männer sind emotional und mental weniger reif als Frauen.", erklärte sie, als wäre das vollkommen logisch. Ihm ein freches Lächeln zuwerfend, fügte sie liebevoll hinzu: „Und du benimmst dich wie ein Junge mit einem neuen Spielzeug, wenn du dich auf deine Tränke konzentrierst."

„Wohingegen deine Reaktion auf ein neues Buch die Höhe des erwachsener Zurückhaltung ist?", sagte er spöttisch und gedehnt als Antwort. Hitze begann in seine Augen zu kriechen, als seine Kontrolle zu schwinden begann. Sie liebte, dies zu sehen, liebte zuzuschauen, wie das eisenharte Schild schwächer wurde wegen ihr. Es interessierte nicht, dass sie ein übergroßes T-Shirt und ihren alten Morgenmantel und ihre zerfetzt aussehenden Slipper trug, mit denen Krummbein spielte, oder dass ihr Haar ein vom Schlaf zerwühltes Unheil war, in dessen Tiefen ein Kamm stecken bleiben und ohne Spur verschwinden würde, oder irgendetwas anderes; denn Severus dachte, dass sie schön war und er wollte sie.

Sie lächelte ihn nur zur Antwort an, glücklich, ihm das letzte Wort diesmal zu überlassen und nach einem Moment lächelte er zurück – ein wahres Lächeln, von dem sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand sonst es von ihm gesehen hatte, seit er ein Junge gewesen war, wärmer und liebevoller als irgendjemand ihm zutrauen würde. Sie griff hoch und zupfte sanft das Band auf, welches sein Haar temporär zurückgehalten hatte und glitt mit ihren Fingern durch die dunklen Strähnen, als er seine Arme um sie legte, seinen Kopf senkend, um sie zurück zu küssen.

„Immernoch kalt?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr mit dem samtigen Schnurren, welches es nie versäumte, sie zum Erzittern zu bringen.

„Eisig.", flüsterte sie zurück und hörte, wie er kehlig lachte, bevor seine Hände an ihrem Rücken hinunter rutschten zu ihren Hüften; sie fühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich anspannten und lachte leise, als er sie hochhob, scheinbar ohne größte Mühen. Sicher in seinen Armen gehalten, stillte sie den Laptop zauberstablos und nonverbal und löschte alle Lichter außer dem Einen am Kopf der Treppe und er lachte leise zur Antwort.

„Wir geben an, hm?", murmelte er, seine Umarmung verstärkend, als er sich leicht durch das Labor bewegte und die Stufen erklomm. „In diesem Fall glaube ich, dass ich selbst ein oder zwei Tricks habe, die ich demonstrieren könnte…"

* * *

[1] Wenn einem eine große Ungerechtigkeit angedroht wurde, akzeptiert man eine kleinere als Gefallen.

[2]Wo Seele und Körper sich treffen

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Mehr Fanart von **frusie**: jeanswear dot deviantart dot com /#/d3b76ak

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Köstliche, köstliche Charakterstudie.


	25. Chapter 25

****_Anmerkug von Loten:_ Dann gehen wir mal weiter...

* * *

**"I found a picture**  
**Our so-called family tree, yeah**  
**I broke all the branches, looking for answers**  
**Don't you know that ain't how it's supposed to be**...**"[1]**  
– Bon Jovi, 'I Want To Be Loved'.

* * *

Severus bewegte sich durch das Wohnzimmer, scheinbar ohne seiner Umgebung große Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, seine Post sortierend, während er lief.

„Du tropfst über den ganzen Boden.", informierte Hermine ihn, von ihrem Buch aufblickend.

„Es regnet draußen."

„Dann solltest du nicht rausgehen."

„Das hast du schon ein paar Mal gesagt. Hier, ich bin an deinem Büro vorbeigegangen und habe deine Post mitgebracht." Er ließ einen Stapel leicht feuchter Briefe neben sie aufs Sofa fallen, schmiss seine eigene Post auf seinen Tisch und verschwand in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, wahrscheinlich um seine nasse Kleidung loszuwerden.

Liebevoll lächelnd – es war lächerlich amüsant, wie sie sich manchmal stritten wie ein altes, verheiratetes Paar und sie würde lieber Bubotublereiter trinken, bevor sie zugab, dass sie es süß fand – sortierte sie rasch ihre Briefe. Die aktuellste Edition des _Quibblers_, zusammen mit einer Notiz von Luna – sie würde das später lesen und ihre Kommentare zurückschicken. Rons krakelige Schrift; wahrscheinlich bedankte er sich verspätet für sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ein kurzer Brief in Ginnys Handschrift; sie wollte sich wahrscheinlich treffen und über irgendetwas reden. Der aktuellste Flourish & Blott Katalog, welchen sie zur Seite legte, da Severus ihn auch würde sehen wollen. Und ein Muggelbrief, was ungewöhnlich war… Sie drehte den Umschlag und die Welt drehte sich um sie herum, als sie sich auf die Handschrift konzentrierte.

_Oh, Gott._

Es war fast sechs Wochen her; sie hatte versucht, es zu vergessen, es fast schaffend, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht antworten würden. Ihre Brust verengte sich schmerzvoll, als sie auf den unschuldigen Umschlag blickte. Hart schluckend, rief sie zögerlich.

„Severus?"

„Was?", rief er vom Schlafzimmer.

„Kannst du… einen Moment herkommen, bitte?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er eintrat, was seine normale Version davon war, besorgt dreinzusehen. Wie es für ihn typisch war, verbrauchte er keinen Atem, um zu fragen, ob etwas los war, oder _was_ spezifisch los war; er blickte sie einfach ein und wartete auf einen Hinweis. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Brief und sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als er nach vorne trat und ihn entgegen nahm, die Briefmarke betrachtend und den Poststempel, bevor er eine Augenbraue hob, als er ihn zurück reichte. „Das ist…"

Sie nickte. „Es ist die Handschrift meiner Mutter."

Severus blickte zwischen ihrem Gesicht und dem Brief hin und her, sein misstrauisches Verhalten sagte lauter als Worte, dass er sich nicht sicher war, welche emotionalen Ströme hier herrschten und er vorsichtig sein würde. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Naja, solange Miss Lovegood dir keine weiteren Röntgenbrillen geschickt hat – welche, die auch funktionieren – musst du ihn öffnen, um zu wissen, was drin steht." Trotz seines lässigen Tons konnte sie seine Besorgnis spüren, aber ihr übliches Gekabbel konnte sie heute nicht zum Lächeln bringen. Es spürend, hielt er inne, bevor er vorsichtig anbot: „Es wird nichts schlechtes sein, Hermine. Sie hätten nicht geantwortet, wenn sie nicht mit dir sprechen wollten, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du kennst meine Eltern nicht. Meine Mutter ist höflich; sie beantwortet immer Briefe, egal wer sie schreibt. Sie beantwortet sogar Werbungen manchmal." Sie zögerte. „Kannst du es für mich lesen bitte? Wenn – Wenn es irgendetwas schlechtes ist, will ich es nicht wirklich wissen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er leise. „Es könnte persönlich sein."

„Das ist in Ordnung." Sie versuchte ihn anzulächeln. „Nur… fass es für mich zusammen bitte?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war bedacht neutral, als er den Brief zu seinem Tisch hinüber trug und sich hinsetzte, den Umschlag aufschlitzte und den Brief entfaltete. Es war nur ein Blatt Papier , welches mit enger Schrift bedeckt war und er lehnte sich zurück, um es langsam zu lesen. Die Stille war fast unerträglich angespannt, als Hermine sein Gesicht beobachtete, auf einen Hinweis hoffend; sie hätte es genauso gut lassen können, da sein Ausdruck ihr wie immer absolut nichts sagte. Er war natürlich ein schneller Leser und es dauerte nur ein paar Momente, bis er aufblickte und den Brief einmal mehr faltete, aber es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.

Er warf ihr ein leichtes Halblächeln zu und sie erstarrte, sich nicht wirklich trauend, sich zu entspannen. Aufstehend, ging er zu ihr hinüber und hielt ihr den Brief wieder entgegen. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Es hört sich an, als hätten sie einige Zeit damit verbracht, es zu schreiben."

„bist du sicher?", fragte sie, es hassend, wie klein ihre Stimme sich anhörte.

„Ließ es einfach, Frau.", sagte er ihr in einem fassungslosen Tonfall. „Es wird dich nicht beißen, ich versichere es dir." Versuchend, ihre Finger vom Zittern abzuhalten, nahm sie den Brief an und er kehrte zu seinem Tisch zurück, um seine eigene Post zu sortieren. Schluckend, faltete sie das Papier auseinander.

* * *

_Liebe Hermine_

_Wir sind erleichtert, von dir nach so langer Zeit zu hören. Dein Vater und ich haben oft in Erwägung gezogen zu versuchen, dich wieder zu kontaktieren; um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir nicht sicher, ob du noch an deiner alten Adresse leben würdest. Nein, das ist eine Ausrede – ich weiß, wir hätten deiner Schule schreiben können, um die Kontaktdaten zu erhalten. Wir waren nicht sicher, ob du das gutheißen würdest. Unsere Trennung war sehr harsch und wir schulden dir eine Entschuldigung._

_Das hört sich lächerlich an. Daddy ließt mit, während ich schreibe und er lacht gerade. Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht genug. Wir haben nicht verstanden, was du getan hast, oder warum, aber du bist unsere Tochter und wir hätten dir genügend vertrauen müssen, um es dich richtig erklären zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass du es versucht hast, aber von dem, was du erzählt hast, hattest du gerade eine schreckliche Zeit hinter dir und warst nicht ganz du selbst. Vielleicht kannst du uns jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen?_

_Und du bist jetzt eine Lehrerin! Wir haben nicht gedacht, dass dir eine Regierungsarbeit sehr gefallen würde, aber keiner von uns hätte gedacht, dass du unterrichten würdest. Welches Fach unterrichtest du, oder würden wir das nicht verstehen? Deine Fächer haben sich immer so fantastisch angehört, wenn du uns über sie erzählt hast._

_Wir wollen beide versuchen, die Dinge wieder gerade zu rücken, aber da ist so viel, das wir verpasst haben und so viel, das wir dir sagen müssen. Wie hast du es nur geschafft, uns zu finden? Wir haben unsere Adresse bei unserem Anwalt in England gelassen, aber er würde sie nicht ohne Erlaubnis herausgeben. Bitte, mein Liebling, schreib zurück und lass uns wissen, wie es dir und deinen Freunden geht._

_In Liebe,_

_Mum und Dad._

* * *

Als sie der realen Welt schließlich endlich wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war Hermine allein, bis auf Krummbein, welcher auf der Armstütze des Sofas saß und sie anblickte; Severus war taktvoll verschwunden. Ein Becher stand auf dem Tisch bei ihrem Ellenbogen und sie wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass er Kaffee mit Halbfettmilch und einem Zuckerwürfel enthielt, genau so, wie sie es mochte und verzaubert war, um auf der perfekten Temperatur zu bleiben. Er hatte auch betont einige Taschentücher zurückgelassen und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als sie ihre Augen trocknete und ihre Nase putzte. „Er kennt mich viel zu gut, Krummbein.", sagte sie dem Kater, als sie ihren Kaffee aufnahm. „Du auch, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Der Brief war von Mum und Dad. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob sie mir vergeben haben, aber wir sprechen, also ist das zumindest etwas. Ich sage ihnen, dass du sie gegrüßt hast, wenn ich ihnen schreibe, oder?"

Der Kater schnurrte leise, elegant über die Rückenlehne des Sofas laufend und an ihrem Ohr schnuppernd. Ein Kichern unterdrückend, drehte Hermine sich und streichelte ihn. „Mach das nicht. Deine Schnurrhaare kitzeln. Ist Severus in sein Labor gegangen?"

„Ist er.", sagte ihr der Mann selbst vom Türrahmen aus. „Und er wäre ziemlich froh gewesen, dort zu bleiben, aber leider haben die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Drittklässler, unglücklicherweise für sie, heute morgen einen Test." Ihn anblickend, bemerkte sie, dass er seine Lehrerroben trug und eine dicke Mappe unter seinem Arm trug. „Ich nehme an, du fühlst dich jetzt besser?"

„Du hast alle törichten Gryffindortränen verpasst.", versicherte sie ihm. „Es ist jetzt ziemlich sicher."

„Sei nicht absurd."

Lächelnd, stand sie auf und ging zu ihm, hoch greifend, um eine Hand in seinem Haar zu vergraben und seinen Kopf für einen Kuss hinunter zu ziehen. „Danke, Severus."

„Wofür zur Hölle?"

„Wenn du sie nicht gefunden hättest, hätte ich nicht die Chance gehabt." Wissend, dass es ihm immernoch manchmal unangenehm war, gedankt zu bekommen für irgendetwas, gab sie ihm nicht die Chance zu antworten und küsste ihn wieder, bevor sie leichtherzig sagte: „Jetzt geh und quäle ein paar Drittklässler. Viel Spaß; erinnere dich nur daran, kein Blutbad anzurichten."

Er schnaubte. „Wenn ich es geschafft habe, mich davon abzuhalten, deine ganze Klasse zu ermorden, dich eingeschlossen, wie ich hinzufügen will, bin ich sicher, dass ich diese Gruppe überleben kann. Ich sehe dich später."

Lächelnd, als sie beobachtete, wie er ging, überdachte Hermine es, die Tür zu seinem Büro offen zu lassen; manchmal war es möglich, seine Klassen zu hören und sie mochte es, ihm zuzuhören in vollem Lehrermodus. Sich dagegen entscheidend, setzte sie sich stattdessen an den Tisch und begann eine Antwort zu schreiben.

* * *

_Liebe Mum und Dad_

_Ich bin einfach froh, dass ihr zurückgeschrieben habt; ich habe mit mir selbst monatelang gestritten, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich schreiben sollte oder nicht. Ja, wir müssen die Dinge durchsprechen – rückblickend habe ich wirklich nicht ganz recht gehabt und es ist kein Wunder, dass ich alles vermasselt habe. Aber erst das Wichtigste. Krummbein ist immernoch bei mir, nebenbei – es scheint, dass ich recht hatte, als ich sagte, dass vielleicht eine magische Kreatur in ihm ist; er scheint so lebhaft wie immer zu sein. Er ist um genau zu sein gerade in meinen Schoß gesprungen, was das Schreiben ein wenig schwierig macht._

_Der letzte Satz hat mich zum Grinsen gebracht, Mum – mit ‚meinen Freunden' meinst du wirklich ‚meinen jungen Mann, wenn er immernoch da ist', oder? Es tut mir leid, aber nein, ich bin nichtmehr mit Ron zusammen. Wir haben entschieden, dass wir besser Freunde bleiben sollten. Es geht ihm jedoch gut und er genießt seinen Job. Und Harry geht es auch gut; er ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder (und ein drittes ist wahrscheinlich bald auf dem Weg)._

_Ich weiß, dass ihr euch fragt, ob ich sesshaft geworden bin oder nicht – ich kann sehen, wie ihr einander anseht. Dad, hör auf zu lachen. Das bringt mich zu eurer anderen Frage – wie habe ich euch gefunden? Naja, ich habe es nicht. Jemand, der mir nahe steht, hat es ganz allein getan, kurz vor Weihnachten; ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er mir eure Adresse gegeben hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er es getan hat; er wollte mir nicht alle Details verraten, aber ich weiß, dass er sogar nach Australien gegangen ist, um euch zu finden. Also, ja, da ist jemand in meinem Leben. Es ist nur eine sehr komplizierte Situation; Er ist… nicht die Art Mann, die ihr für mich immer erhofft habt. Sagen wir es so. Ich denke, ihr würdet ihn mögen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ihr ihn zunächst akzeptieren würdet._

_Es ist ein wenig gemein, wenn ich hier aufhöre, oder? Ich erzähle euch ein paar Dinge über ihn. Er ist ein Zauberer, ein Halbblut – ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch daran erinnert, was das bedeutet; es bedeutet, ein Elternteil war magisch, das andere nicht. Er ist älter als ich (das ist eines der Dinge, von dem ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ihr es mögen werdet). Ich habe ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit gekannt, aber wir sind erst seit letztem Juni zusammen. Er ist sehr intelligent; ich werde es ihm nie sagen, aber er ist viel klüger als ich. Er hat einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich Seitenlang über ihn schreiben, aber ich spare mir das lieber für einen anderen Brief. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine volle Beschreibung willst, Mum, aber ich behalte auch das für ein andermal vor – er ist groß (aber nicht so groß wie du, Daddy) und er hat schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen._

_Aber genug von ihm. Ich gebe euch keine Schuld, dass ihr darüber überrascht seid, dass ich jetzt ein Lehrer bin; ich habe selbst auch nie geglaubt, dass ich einer werden würde, aber jetzt, da ich einer bin, genieße ich es. Ich unterrichte Muggelkunde – jungen Hexen und Zauberern beibringen, wie die Menschen ohne Magie leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch erinnert, aber ich habe es am Ende meines dritten Jahres abgewählt, weil der Lehrer einige Sachen verkehrt gemacht hat. Im Moment ist es keine volle Stelle, aber ich arbeite mit der Schulleiterin daran und in einem oder zwei Jahren hoffen wir, dass Fach für alle Schüler zu einem Kernfach zu machen._

_Und was macht ihr überhaupt in Frankreich? Naja ich weiß, dass ihr eure eigene Zahnarztpraxis habt, was wunderbar ist und ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide, aber warum Frankreich? Schreibt bald zurück._

_In Liebe,_

_Hermine._

* * *

Sie las den fertigen Brief und nickte zufrieden. Sie wollte ihnen alles über Severus erzählen, aber es war definitiv besser, erst darauf hin zu arbeiten; sie würden es nicht mögen zu hören, dass er ihr Lehrer für sechs Jahre gewesen war und sie würden es definitiv nicht mögen, dass er nur vier oder fünf Jahre jünger war als sie. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, bevor sie sich mit ihnen stritt. Und sie würde ihnen sowieso nicht alles sagen; sie konnte unmöglich erklären, dass ja, ein Massenmörder war, aber nur technisch, denn er hatte gültige und wichtige Gründe dafür, dass er Menschen getötet und gefolgter hatte. Die Zaubererwelt funktionierte nicht so wie die Muggelwelt und sie konnte das nicht erklären.

Trotz dessen fühlte sie sich extrem glücklich, als sie den Umschlag zuklebte und adressierte. Sie hatte sich nicht realisieren lassen, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisst hatte und sie konnte nichteinmal erhoffen, es Severus zu vergelten, dass er ihr die Chance gegeben hat, die Dinge zu berichtigen nach so vielen Jahren.

Ihre gute Laune wurde nur größer während des Morgens, als sie sich durch den Rest der Briefe arbeitete. Rons Brief war, ausnahmsweise, komplett frei von allem, was einen Streit auslösen konnte; er war begeistert gewesen von seinem Geschenk und hatte einige lustige Geschichten über verschiedenste Familienmitglieder zu erzählen. Lunas Brief war so wie immer und sie schrieb ihre übliche Antwort auf die _Quibblerartikel, _bevor sie ihr die Neuigkeiten über ihre Eltern erzählte. Ginnys Brief brachte sie vor Freude zum Quietschen, den schlafenden Krummbein so erschreckend, dass er sie anfauchte und sich einen flachen und leicht ungläubigen Blick von Severus einfangend, welcher gerade von seinen Klassen zurückgekommen war.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte er abfällig.

„Ja.", informierte sie ihn, mit dem Brief winkend. „Der ist von Ginny; sie denkt, dass sie wieder schwanger sein _könnte_."

Er blickte finster drein. „'Wieder'?", wiederholte er.

Hermine blinzelte. „Oh… ich dachte, du wüsstest das… Sie haben schon zwei Kinder, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen."

„Wieso hätte ich das wissen sollen?", fragte er.

„Guter Punkt. Ich dachte, ich hätte es dir gesagt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, den Stapel der beendeten Testpapiere auf seine Noch-zu-erledigen-Ablage fallen lassend, um sie später zu benoten und öffnete seine Robe. „Also werde ich in ein paar Jahren Potters Gören unterrichten müssen. Wie wunderbar."

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Es wird noch schlimmer, als du glaubst.", sagte sie leise, realisierend, dass er nicht mögen würde, was sie ihm jetzt sagen würde – sie sie hatte wirklich gedacht, er wüsste es schon.

„Wieso?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Sie haben sie James und Lily genannt." Nicht nur das, aber sie sahen auch noch _aus_ wie James und Lily, soweit sie wusste, obwohl zumindest keiner von ihnen diese berüchtigten grünen Augen geerbt hatte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah er einfach nur angewidert aus, als er sich weg drehte, um seine Robe über den Stuhlrücken zu hängen. „Der Junge hatte nie Fantasie. Ich hätte aber besseres von Ginevra erwartet."

„Naja, das Dritte wird nicht ganz so offensichtlich benannt, glaube ich.", sagte sie zögerlich, sich daran erinnernd, um was Ginny sie vor Weihnachten gebeten hatte. „Um genau zu sein… wenn es ein Junge ist… sie – sie wollen ihn nach dir benennen."

Er erstarrte. Hermine beobachtete angespannt seinen Rücken; sie hatte Ginny die Wahrheit gesagt, sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie er auf diese Idee reagieren würde. Die Anspannung seiner Schultern war kein gutes Zeichen. „Wie bitte?", fragte er leise.

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, wiederholte sie ebenmäßig: „Harry und Ginny wollen ihr drittes Kind nach dir benennen, wenn es ein Junge ist."

Es war für einige Zeit still, bevor Severus darauf antwortete und als er es tat, war seine Stimme abweisend. „Was für eine schreckliche Sache, einem Kind das anzutun."

„Severus!"

„Es ist mein Ernst.", sagte er flach. „Das ist eine schreckliche Bürde für einen Jungen zu tragen. Es würde sein, als würde man einen Muggeljungen nach Eichmann oder Himmler benennen."

„Gott, sag das nicht!"

„Wieso nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit. Die Menschen werfen Steine nach mir und spucken mich in den Straßen an, Hermine. Ich bin ein Todesser und ein Mörder; jeder Junge, der nach mir benannt wird, würde viel schlimmeres ertragen müssen, als das Mal auf seinen Arm gemalt zu bekommen. Seine Schultage würden so höllisch sein wie meine waren, ohne seine Schuld. Das ist nichts, was irgendein Kind ertragen müsste."

Sie hatte solche Bitternis und solche Wut seit langer Zeit nichtmehr in seinen Augen gesehen. Das Schlimmste war, dass wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste sie, dass er recht hatte; ein Kind, welches nach ihm benannt werden würde, _würde_ leiden und wahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Leben damit verbringen, gegen das Stigma zu kämpfen, besonders da die Welt als Ganze nicht den wahren Severus kannte. Das war schrecklich unfair, aber es war die Wahrheit und es war sicherlich einer der unzähligen Gründe, warum er selbst keine Kinder haben wollte. „Severus…"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht.", sagte er fast müde. „Du weißt, dass ich recht habe. Lass es ziehen. Schreibe Potter, wenn du musst; sag ihm… sag ihm alles, was du willst. Sag ihm ich würdige die Geste, sag, es hat mir Tränen in die Augen getrieben, es ist mir egal. Sag ihm nur, dass er es nicht tun soll, wenn schon für nichts anderes, dann wenigstens für den Jungen."

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie leise, beobachtend, als er durch die Tür in sein Labor verschwand. _Tja, das ging nicht allzu gut._ Seufzend kehrte sie zu ihrem Tisch zurück. „Dann sollte ich wohl besser Ginny schreiben.", sagte sie leise zu Krummbein.

* * *

Sie traf ihre rothaarige Freundin auf einen Kaffee zwei Tage später. „Und?"

„Falscher Alarm diesmal,", sagte Ginny fröhlich, „Aber du weißt, wie meine Familie ist – es wird wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern. Snape war nicht begeistert von der Idee, wenn ich es recht verstehe? Dein Brief war nicht sehr spezifisch."

„Nein… Ich wollte mit dir darüber reden, anstatt darüber zu schreiben. Er… naja, seine Reaktion war ein bisschen seltsam. Du solltest dich stolz fühlen; ich glaube du hast es wirklich geschafft, ihn zu schocken."

„Aber es war ein nein?"

„Nicht aus dem Grund, den ich erwartet habe.", Hermine seufzte. „Seine ersten Worte – sobald er realisiert hat, dass er mich nicht missverstanden hat – waren ‚was für eine schreckliche Sache, das einem Kind anzutun'."

Ginny blinzelte. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich; und … so sehr ich hasse, es zuzugeben, er hat glaube ich einen Punkt. Er wird immernoch von so ziemlich allen gehasst. Ein Junge, der nach ihm benannt wird, würde keine leichte Zeit haben und das ist eine Untertreibung." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Im Februar ist er tatsächlich in Hogsmeade attackiert worden. Ich habe das eigentliche Event verpasst, aber scheinbar war es unschön. Die Menschen spucken ihn an und werfen Dinge nach ihm, wenn er in Orten wie der Winkelgasse erkannt wird."

Ihre Freundin fauchte wie eine wütende Katze. „Ich wusste das nicht. Ich mag den Mann nicht und ich bezweifle, dass ich es je werde, aber ich kann zumindest respektieren, was er getan hat und niemand verdient es, so behandelt zu werden. Gibt es keinen Weg, das zu stoppen?"

„Außer ihm seine eigene, bewaffnete Wache zu geben, nein und um ehrlich zu sein wäre es ein wenig unnötig für einen Duellanten mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Und nebenbei… er findet wirklich nichts falsch daran. Ich denke ein Teil von ihm denkt, dass er es verdient hat. Jedenfalls war sein Punkt, dass wenn ihr euren Sohn nach ihm benennt, würde der Junge eine sehr schlechte Zeit haben. Er will das nicht für irgendein Kind – nichtmal für eines, das mit Harry verwandt ist.", fügte sie mit einer gewissen reumütigen Ironie hinzu. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Severus Harry noch hasste, aber es war schwierig, über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit hinweg zu sehen; alte Gewohnheiten sterben schließlich schwer.

„Er ist ziemlich kaputt, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", sagte Hermine mit Gefühl. „Aber manchmal denke ich, dass er recht hat. Es würde eine wunderbare Geste von euch sein und ich denke, dass ihn die Idee ziemlich berührt hat auf seine Art und Weise – obwohl er das nichtmal in tausend Jahren zugeben würde – aber es wäre dem Jungen nicht fair gegenüber."

„Ich habe nicht ganz realisiert, wie schlimm die Dinge sind. Ich glaube du hast recht; ich werde mit Harry sprechen. Er wird jedoch enttäuscht sein – er fühlt sich wirklich schuldig gegenüber Snape, weißt du. Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg drum herum – um ehrlich zu sein, war ich sowieso nie begeistert vom Namen _Severus_.", gab Ginny ironisch zu. „Besonders da keiner der anderen einen ‚traditionellen' Namen hat. Wie war der Name seines Vaters?"

„Machs lieber nicht, Gin. Severus hat seinen Vater absolut gehasst mit gutem Grund."

„Gab es irgendjemandem in seinem Leben, den er nicht gehasst hat, außer Harrys Mutter?"

„Das ist nicht wirklich fair, Ginny."

„Nein, okay. Tut mir leid. Aber du musstest nicht mit Harry leben, nachdem er alles herausgefunden hat. Es hat ihn… wirklich kaputt gemacht, für eine lange Zeit. Du weißt, wie er mit Schuldgefühlen ist und er hat Snape oft so komplett und total falsch eingeschätzt. Das haben wir alle, wirklich, aber Harry hat es sehr hart getroffen."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß."

„Wie geht es Snape jetzt?"

„Ich habe ihn kaum gesehen. Er war in einer sehr seltsamen Stimmung, seit wir dieses Gespräch hatten – ich denke, ihr habt ihn wirklich heftig schockiert. Und ich denke, dass es ihn dazu gebracht hat, über seine Eltern nachzudenken und darüber, in der Schule gehänselt zu werden, obwohl ich nicht sicher sein kann, es sei denn er gibt es zu – was so wahrscheinlich ist, wie wenn das Schloss sich in einen riesigen Marshmallow verwandelt."

„Hat George sich für einen Besuch angemeldet? Wenn nicht, dann seit ihr wahrscheinlich sicher."

„Sehr lustig."

„Was gibt es bei dir eigentlich neues? Du hast gesagt, du hast deinen Eltern geschrieben…"

Sie lächelte. „Ja und sie haben zurückgeschrieben."

„Wirklich?", rief Ginny. „Oh `Mine, das ist wunderbar! Wie läufts?"

„Vorsichtig, im Moment. Wir haben viel nachzuholen, bevor wir ernsthaft reden können. Aber es ist ein Anfang, weißt du? Ich fühle mich recht optimistisch. Obwohl es schwierig wird, ihnen von _ihm_ zu erzählen… sie werden den Altersunterschied nicht mögen. Er ist nur ein paar Jahre jünger als sie." Nicht zu schweigen von all den anderen Problemen, die sie Ginny noch nicht sagen konnte.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen.", antwortete Ginny selbstbewusst. „Wenn deine Mutter irgendwie ist wie meine, wird sie so begeistert sein, dass du ‚den Richtigen' gefunden hast, dass sie zu beschäftigt damit sein wird, mental zu planen, wen sie zur Hochzeit einladen soll, anstatt sich damit zu beschäftigen, wie er wirklich ist."

Trotz ihrer privaten Befürchtungen, konnte Hermine nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Das hört sich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich richtig an. Ich plane noch für eine Weile nicht, ihr zu sagen, dass er ‚der Richtige' ist, genau aus diesem Grund. Ich glaube das Stärkste, was ich gesagt habe, war, dass mir ‚jemand nahe' ist und dass ich ein Andermal in die Details gehen würde."

„Oho!", schrie die jüngere Frau triumphierend. „Du hast eben zugegeben, dass er ‚der Richtige' _ist?_"

„Oh, hör auf.", protestierte sie schwach. „Ich sage dir schon die ganze Zeit, dass es kompliziert ist."

„Erzähl keinen Unsinn, `Mine, du bist zu klug, um damit davon zu kommen. Ich habe nie gesehen, wie du so über jemanden gesprochen hast. Kannst du nicht einfach zugeben, dass du hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt bist?"

„Der Part ist nicht das Problem."

Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie ernst. „Du willst mir immernoch nicht sagen, wer er ist, oder."

„Nein, noch nicht, Ginny. Ich will versuchen die Dinge mit meinen Eltern erst auf die Reihe zu bekommen, bevor ich riskiere meine Freunde zu verlieren."

„Ich kann immernoch nicht sehen, wer so schlecht ist, dass du denkst, wir würden dich alle hassen. Nicht von deiner Beschreibung."

Trotz größter Mühen konnte Hermine nicht anders, als eine gewisse Wut zu empfinden. Ginny war sehr klug; wenn sie sich nur hinsetzte und darüber fünf Minuten nachdachte, würde sie den gleichen Schluss ziehen wie Neville. Es gab nur einen Mann, der zu der Beschreibung passte. In einer plötzlichen Eingebung realisierte sie, dass sie wollte, dass alle es selbst ausarbeiteten, sodass sie nicht tatsächlich da zu stehen und es laut auszusprechen hatte und somit der Grund für den entstehenden Streit wäre und blinzelte; _es ist nicht überraschend, dass Severus sich fragt, ob ich mich für ihn schäme. Verdammt._

„Ich verspreche, es euch bald zu sagen.", sagte sie leise. „Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit, um durch das Schlimmste mit meinen Eltern zunächst zu kommen, aber bald setze ich mich mit dir und Harry hin und erzähle es euch und hoffentlich werdet ihr mich nicht dafür hassen. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir auch helfen, es allen anderen zu erzählen."

Ginny nickte langsam. „Okay. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir so viel Sorgen machst, aber okay. Ich werde dich aber daran erinnern."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Nachrichten von deiner Familie, bevor ich gehe?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber musst du schon gehen? Wir sehen dich nicht oft."

„Ich befürchte, das ist der Fluch eines Lehrers an einem Internat. Ich hatte geplant, länger zu bleiben, aber ich habe gerade realisiert, dass ich einem gewissen Zauberer eine Entschuldigung schuldig bin für etwas sehr Wichtiges und ich wollte sowieso mit ihm sprechen, weil er in letzter Zeit ein wenig angespannt war und ich will sehen, ob er darüber reden wird, was auch immer ihn bedrückt."

„Naja, in Ordnung.", antwortete sie fröhlich. „Ich glaube damit kann ich nicht mithalten. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden mit deinen Eltern, ja? Wir reden bald."

„Bye, Gin."

„Bye."

* * *

Er war scheinbar darin vertieft, Essays zu benoten, als sie sich in sein Büro einließ, aber sie konnte selbst von dieser Distanz sehen, dass es nur Ein- oder Zweitklässler waren und er sie wahrscheinlich fast buchstäblich in seinem Schlaf korrigieren könnte, also war es nicht zu überraschend, als er kommentierte „Du bist früh zurück", ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja.", stimmte sie neutral zu. „Ich habe realisiert, dass ich dir eine Entschuldigung schulde."

Das bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit und er blickte mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Wofür zur Holle?"

Hermine setzte sich auf seine Tischkante. „Ich habe mit Ginny darüber gesprochen, was meine Eltern denken könnten, wenn ich ihnen über dich erzähle und ich habe den wahren Grund realisiert, warum ich noch keinen meiner Freunden davon erzählt habe."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr bedacht neutral. „Oh?"

„Ich wollte in der Lage sein, ihnen die Schuld zu geben, wenn etwas schrecklich schief geht.", gab sie leise zu. „Wenn sie es selbst ausarbeiten, dann sind sie diejenigen, die einen Streit beginnen und ich bin nicht verantwortlich, weil es nicht mein Fehler gewesen wäre. Das ist ein bisschen lächerlich, wirklich und es ist nicht fair dir gegenüber."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was du irgendjemandem sagst. Ich kann sagen, dass die Aussicht, dass Potter und seine kleinen Freunde noch mehr über mein Privatleben erfahren, mich nicht mit Freude erfüllt.", fügte er säuerlich hinzu.

„Nein, ich weiß, aber es ist trotzdem nicht fair. Und wie auch immer sie reagieren, sie werden nicht nach Hogwarts stürmen, um eine Szene zu machen; sie werden sich mit mir beschäftigen, nicht mit dir." Sie lächelte. „Traurigerweise wirst du keine Chance haben, sie in einen Kampf zu provozieren, um sie fertig zu machen."

„Seine Lippen zuckten. „Eine Schande."

„Tut mir leid, dir das nehmen zu müssen.", sagte sie ihm mit ernstem Gesicht. „Jedenfalls werde ich mich ein paar Wochen darauf konzentrieren, die Bande mit meinen Eltern zu stärken; wenn ich sicher weiß, ob es funktioniert oder nicht, werde ich es Harry und Ginny erzählen und sehen, wie sie reagieren. Ich weiß, dass es sich seltsam anhört, aber sie werden wahrscheinlich zurückhaltender sein."

„Dann sind wir wahrscheinlich alle verdammt, wenn Potters Reaktion das ist, was du ‚zurückhaltend' nennst.", sagte er gedehnt.

„Er ist nicht so schlimm wie früher."

„Er wäre inzwischen tot, wenn er das noch wäre.", antwortete Severus ohne Zurückhaltung, eine Linie durch einen ganzen Paragraphen der Arbeit eines armen Schülers kratzend und etwas wahrscheinlich sehr bösartiges in die Spalte daneben schreibend.

„Ginny ist übrigens nicht schwanger; es war falscher Alarm Ich habe mit ihr trotzdem über Namen gesprochen und sie wird mit Harry sprechen bezüglich Alternativen." Sie beobachtete ihn genau für eine Reaktion, aber seine einzige Antwort darauf war, mit den Schultern zu zucken und nach der nächsten Pergamentrolle auf dem Stapel zu greifen und zu beginnen, den einleitenden Paragraphen zu überfliegen. Ein wenig unsicher, zögerte sie.

„Frag, was auch immer du so dringend fragen willst.", sagte er, als er weiter las. Eine Andeutung von Humor erweichte seinen kühlen Ton, als er hinzufügte: „Ich befürchte du wirst irgendwann explodieren, wenn du es nicht tust."

_Es ist immernoch ärgerlich, wenn er das tut._ Ihren Kopf reumütig schüttend, setzte sie sich gemütlicher auf der Tischkante hin; es würde wahrscheinlich ein langes Gespräch werden. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es dir gut geht, um ehrlich zu sein. Du warst in einem seltsamen Gemüt, seit ich dir erzählt habe, dass Ginny und Harry ihren Nächstgeborenen nach dir benennen wollen; ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du nicht zu beunruhigt oder sauer oder… was auch immer bist."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er knurren würde, er wäre in Ordnung, oder sie komplett ignorieren würde, also war es ein wenig überraschend, als er ruhig antwortete: „Das ist nicht der einzige Grund für mein ‚seltsames Gemüt', wie du es nennst, obwohl es sicherlich nicht geholfen hat. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt die regelmäßig dummen und unveränderlich gedankenlosen Gesten Potters zu ignorieren, die er über die Jahre gemacht hat und ich bin auch soetwas wie ein Experte darin, Erinnerungen meiner Schultage zu missachten."

Nach einem Moment legte er seine Schreibfeder hin und steckte behutsam den Stopper zurück in sein Tintenfass, sich zurücksetzend und sie mit einem distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend. „Wenn ich in einem seltsamen Gemüt war, dann weil ich nicht daran gewohnt bin, über meine Eltern nachzudenken.", sagte er leise. „Dein Brief und deine Freude daran, sie einmal mehr zu kontaktieren, sind lebhafte Kontraste zu meinem eigenen Familienleben. Mir wäre es vollkommen egal gewesen, wenn meine Eltern jeglichen Kontakt mit mir abgebrochen hätten."

Bemerkend, dass er in einer seiner sehr seltenen gesprächigen Launen war, sagte sie nichts, blickte ihn einfach aufmerksam an mit was sie hoffte der richtigen Mischung aus ehrlichem Interesse und Beunruhigung und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

Seine schwarzen Augen waren immernoch weit entfernt und er schien etwas gänzlich anderes zu sehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du weißt – oder denkst zu wissen – über meine Kindheit, aber es ist wahrscheinlich nicht akkurat. Ich war sowohl verwahrlost, als auch missbraucht worden, aber diese Worte sind bedeutungslos ohne den Kontext und wenn du nicht in den Sechzigern und Siebzigern in den Arbeiterklassen der nördlichen Industriegebiete aufgewachsen bist, kannst du es nicht leicht verstehen. Meine Erziehung war deprimierend normal für die Zeit und Umstände.

„Meine Mutter arbeitete nicht; wenige Frauen haben damals gearbeitet. Ich glaube sie hatte in einem Laden oder so gearbeitet, bis sie schwanger geworden ist, aber danach ist sie Zuhause geblieben. Angeblich um auf mich aufzupassen; in der Wirklichkeit habe ich keine Ahnung, was sie den ganzen Tag gemacht hat, aber es hat selten mich betroffen. Sie war auf viele Arten eine distanzierte Frau. Rückblickend frage ich mich, ob sie Drogen genommen hat; es würde mich nicht überraschen. Sie benutzte sehr wenig Magie, aber ich wusste immer, dass sie eine Hexe war und dass ich hoffentlich ein Zauberer werden würde. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie ich ihr zugesehen habe beim Tränkebrauen; ich nehme an, dass sie sie an die Muggelnachbarn verkauft hat, was sehr illegal gewesen war – immernoch ist.

„Mein Vater war wie die meisten Männer der Arbeiterklasse dieser Zeit. Er hatte keine Qualifikationen und sehr wenig schulische Ausbildung. Er arbeitete in einigen nicht sehr gut bezahlten Industriejobs. Er hasste Magie – ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, warum er meine Mutter geheiratet hat – und er verbot sie immer, wenn er zuhause war; er mochte es nicht besonders, dass ich weder aussah, noch mich benahm wie er. Er erlaubte meiner Mutter, mir einen traditionellen Zauberernamen zu geben unter der Bedingung, dass mein Mittelname Tobias ist. Zu Beginn hat er uns beiden relativ neutral gegenübergestanden. Meine Eltern waren einige Jahre vor meiner Geburt verheiratet gewesen; ich glaube nicht, dass sie je Kinder wollten, obwohl meine Mutter sicherlich in der Lage war, einen Trank zur Abtreibung zu brauen, wenn sie es gewünscht hätte. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass es meine Eltern interessiert hat, wo ich war oder was ich tat und ich war hauptsächlich alleine gelassen worden.

„Ich hatte keine besonders gute Zeit in meiner Nachbarschaft. Ich bezweifle, dass du dir vorstellen kannst, wie es war in diesen Tagen in einer Gegend der armen Arbeiterklasse, wenn du ein kleiner, dünner Junge mit langen Haaren und einem Namen wie Severus warst und keine deiner Kleidungsstücke gepasst haben oder besonders normal aussahen, aber ich versichere dir, es war nicht angenehm. Ich habe sehr schnell gelernt, wie ich es vermeiden kann Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.

„Als ich ungefähr Sieben oder Acht war, schloss die Fabrik in der Nähe unseres Hauses. Es scheint wie eine sehr kleine, simple Angelegenheit, aber für eine kleine Gemeinschaft wie unsere war es eine Katastrophe. Dreiviertel der Nachbarschaft verlor ihre Jobs. Keiner in der Gegend konnte sich ein Auto leisten, also konnten sie nicht leicht fort. Das war der Zeitpunkt, als alles schlimmer wurde. Mein Vater war oft unangenehm und wütend, er trank regelmäßig zu viel und er hatte keine Probleme damit, seine Launen an seiner Frau und seinem Sohn auszulassen. Er schien uns dafür zu beschuldigen, dass wir existierten und Geld von ihm brauchten. Ich war Sieben, als meine Mutter begann, mich als ein Schild zu benutzen.", sagte er ohne Gefühlsregung. „Bis dahin hatte ich mich in meinem Zimmer versteckt und so getan, als könnte ich nicht hören, was unten geschah und sie würde mich hinunter rufen, wenn er entweder ohnmächtig geworden oder raus gerannt ist zum Pub. Es war sehr Slytherin von ihr, mich zu benutzen, um ihn abzulenken; er schlug sie oft brutal und griff sie an, aber sein Stolz erlaubte es ihm nicht, einen kleinen Jungen wirklich zu missbrauchen. Er gab mir Ohrfeigen, aber nie mehr als blaue Flecken oder eine blutige Lippe oder Nase.

„Soweit ich das verstehe, hatte meine Mutter sich seit ihrer Heirat sehr verändert; ich sah nur das Ende des Abstiegs. Ich glaube, dass es sie stetig immer weiter abgebaut hat, dadurch, dass sie praktisch keine Magie mehr benutzen konnte, von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden abgeschnitten wurde und in Armut lebte. Sie war nie eine besonders willensstarke Frau gewesen und als ich geboren war, hatte sie kaum mehr Tatkraft und sie machte einfach nur noch, was ihr Ehemann wollte. Zunächst hat sie versucht, mich zu beschützen. Sie hat zumindest die Grundlegenden Dinge getan, um sich um mich zu kümmern – sonst wäre es unwahrscheinlich, dass ich unter diesen Umständen das Säuglingsalter überlebt hätte. Und ich liebte sie damals, so sehr wie jeder Junge seine Mutter liebt. Aber sie wurde immer schwächer, schien das Interesse zu verlieren, als ob eine innere Stärke verschwunden wäre. Nachdem die Fabrik geschlossen wurde und wir mit fast keinem Geld auskommen mussten, wurde das Temperament meines Vaters schlimmer und sie hatte nicht den Willen, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen.

„Bis dahin war unser Leben unter den Umständen normal gewesen. Nicht angenehm, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Um diese Zeit herum begann meine Magie sich zu zeigen; glücklicherweise war mein Vater das erste Mal nicht daheim. Meine Mutter schien daraufhin aufzuwachen für eine kurze Weile und sie zeigte mir, wie ich es verstecken und kontrollieren könnte. Sie ließ mich ihre alten Schulbücher lesen und andere, dunklere Bücher, die sie von einem entfernten Onkel gerbt hatte und ich begann, über Magie zu lernen. Es war das einzige Mal, dass wir uns wirklich nah waren und es hielt vielleicht ein Jahr an.

„Dann fand mein Vater heraus, das ich ein – in seinen Worten – ‚Freak, wie die nutzlose Schlampe, die er geheiratet hat' war. Zu sagen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hat, würde eine Untertreibung sein. Sein Temperament wurde schlimmer denn je; jetzt war sein Sohn eine noch größere Enttäuschung. Meine Mutter versuchte, mich zu beschützen. Er brachte sie ins Krankenhaus. Während sie dort war, fand ich ihren Zauberstab und ich versuchte, ihn gegen ihn zu benutzen; ich war vielleicht Acht oder Neun. Er nahm den Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn und dann brach er meinen Arm und meinen Kiefer, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ohne ihren Zauberstab verlor meine Mutter jeglichen Willen, den sie noch hatte und hörte auf zu versuchen, ihn in seinen Exzessen zu stoppen; sie gab auf und erlaubte ihm mit uns zu tun, was immer er wollte. Keiner von ihnen interessierte sich dafür, wohin ich ging, oder was ich tat, also begann ich, durch die Straßen zu streifen und die Stadt zu erforschen. Ich traf Lily. Du kennst vieles von der Geschichte; es gibt wenig hinzuzufügen.

„An meinem elften Geburtstag in 1971 bekam ich meinen Hogwartsbrief. Es war einer der glücklichsten Tage meines Lebens, denn es bedeutete, dass ich fliehen konnte. Meine Mutter freute sich für mich, aber sie war in den letzten Monaten immer vager und distanzierter geworden und ich war sehr sauer auf sie, weil sie nicht versucht hat, uns zu beschützen. Mein Vater war glücklich, dass er mich nur noch während der Sommerferien sehen müsste und nicht für meine Schulbildung aufkommen musste, da ich ein Stipendium bekommen sollte.

„Danach sah ich sie nur für ein paar Monate jedes Jahr. Weder schrieben sie mir, noch ich ihnen. Konflikte Zuhause wurden schlimmer, wenn ich dort war; meine Mutter war kaum mehr als eine Hülle in meinem dritten Jahr und versuchte nicht, meinen Vater zu stoppen, der inzwischen ein ausgewachsener Alkoholiker war und immer gewaltsamer wurde. Ich habe viel über physisches Kämpfen von ihm in den Sommern gelernt – ironischerweise haben diese Lektionen mir sehr geholfen in meinem späteren Leben – und doch erinnere ich mich erstaunlicherweise nicht daran, jemals versucht zu haben, Magie gegen ihn anzuwenden, obwohl ich selbst mit zwölf Jahren Zauber kannte, die ihn wahrscheinlich getötet hätten. Das letzte Mal als ich die Beiden lebend gesehen habe war im Sommer zwischen meinem vierten und fünften Schuljahr in 1974. Zu dieser Zeit standen meine Mutter und ich uns vollkommen neutral gegenüber; sie war sich kaum meiner Existenz bewusst und ich verachtete ihre Schwäche. Mein Vater und ich hassten einander wirklich; ich war immernoch sehr dünn für mein Alter, aber ich war größer gewachsen als er und unsere Kämpfe waren brutal. Er gewann nicht immer, soweit ich mich erinnere.

„Also, hier hast dus.", endete Severus fast im Gesprächston; er schien nicht besonders beunruhigt oder wütend zu sein, nicht so wie in den vorherigen Malen, in denen sie ihn in dieser fast zwanghaften Laune zu reden erwischt hatte. „Meine Mutter war eine relativ normale, wenn auch etwas kleinlaute Frau, die ihrem Ehemann erlaubt hat, sie zu unterdrücken und ihren Willen zu schwächen, bis sie aufgehört hat, sich dafür zu interessieren und sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen hat. Mein Vater war ein relativ normaler, wenn auch etwas temperamentvoller Mann, der sich nicht an die harschen Umstände angepasst hat und bitter und wütend wurde und zu viel trank, bevor er wirklich missbrauchend wurde. Ich finde es schwierig, Familien wie deine zu verstehen, die sich scheinbar wirklich füreinander interessieren und willens sind, einander zu vergeben. Das erste Mal, als ich den ganzen Weasleyclan gesehen habe, habe ich mich sehr unwohl gefühlt, wie ich mich erinnere, bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem ich körperlich nicht länger dort bleiben konnte und danach habe ich so viele soziale Treffen wie möglich vermeidet – etwas, was ich mir nie abgewöhnt habe. Ich war nie fähig, soziale Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln." Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: „Das ist eine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung."

Hermine blickte schweigend von ihrem Sitz auf seinem Tisch auf ihn hinunter. Er hatte sein Kinn auf einer Hand aufgestützt und beobachtete sie mit einem gedankenvollen, leicht nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, der absolut keinen Hinweis darauf gab, was er wirklich dachte.

Nach ein paar Minuten observierte sie milde: „Ich bin überrascht, dass deine Schüler überhaupt irgendeine Klasse überlebt haben. Mit all den Problemen, die du in deinen Leben hattest, ist es sicherlich soetwas wie ein Wunder, dass du dich nicht einfach entschieden hast, das Schloss und alle die darin sind, hochzujagen, einfach aus Spaß an der Freude."

Er lächelte spöttisch, den Kommentar so verstehend, wie er gemeint war. „Ich habe immernoch Zeit."

„Ich wünschte jedoch du hättest gelernt, wie man eine normale Konversation führt. Es kann sehr überwältigend sein zu versuchen mit Dekaden persönlicher Geschichte innerhalb von zehn Minuten zurechtzukommen."

„Du nimmst an, es wäre nicht geplant."

„Ist es nicht. Du sprichst anders, wenn du in vollem Bastardmodus bist."

„Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass meine Eltern mehrere Jahre vor meiner Geburt schon verheiratet waren?"

„Das macht dich nicht weniger zu einem Bastard.", antwortete sie, ihn fast liebevoll anlächelnd. Er war nicht wütend oder beunruhigt oder auch nur besonders bitter gewesen diesmal, nur voreingenommen und leicht verwirrt und wenn man die Dinge, die sie sonst über ihn lernte in diesen Offenbarungen bedachte, war diese geradezu gutmütig gewesen und sie fühlte sich nicht, als ob sie weinen oder ihn trösten müsse. „Soziale Fähigkeiten sind ziemlich überbewertet, weißt du.", sagte sie gedankenvoll.

Ein Glimmen trat in seine Augen, als er dem Stimmungswechsel folgte. „Das habe ich schon immer gedacht.", stimmte er zu. „Viel zu viel Mühe für keinen sichtbaren Erfolg."

„Und die Regeln sind so unlogisch. Zum Beispiel wären die meisten Leute irgendwie geschockt, wenn ich dies tun würde…" Ihre Position auf dem Tisch verändernd, lehnte sie sich nach vorne und hinunter, um einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Sie fühlte die Vibration seines Lachens, als er sich in den Kuss lehnte, sein Mund sich leicht öffnend.

„Wie töricht von ihnen.", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. Sie zog sich gerade lang genug zurück, um zu sehen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, abwesend sein Haar zurück und aus dem Weg streichend, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste, sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabbernd und den steigenden Druck seiner Reaktion spürend, als er den Kuss vertiefte, bevor seine Zunge ihren Mund betrat. Gegen den plötzlichen frechen Drang ankämpfend, zu lachen, glitt Hermine vom Tisch hinunter in seinen Schoß, einen erschrockenen Laut von ihm wringend, als er sich hastig bewegte. „Sei vorsichtig.", protestierte er. „Das ist kein Platz, an dem irgendein Mann verletzt werden will."

Sich rittlings auf ihn setzend, ignorierte sie rüde seinen Protest, ihn tief küssend und erfreut erschauernd an seiner Reaktion, bevor sie nach unten griff, um sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, blind an seinem Gürtel arbeitend. „Sind wir etwa ungeduldig?", murmelte er kehlig, als er ihren Hals küsste.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es was du mit mir machst, selbst wenn du neckst,", versicherte sie ihm, „aber ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dazu gerade. Ich nehme an das ist kein Problem?", fügte sie hinzu, sich zurückziehend und eine Augenbraue hebend in bedachter Imitation.

„Ich glaube ich werde in der Lage sein, damit zurecht zu kommen, ja.", antwortete er in einem gespielt nachdenklichen Ton, seine Augen leuchteten, als seine Hände auf ihre Hüften rutschten und sie näher gegen seine wachsende Erektion pressten. „Ist das der Grund, warum du einen Rock angezogen hast?", fragte er abwesend, mehr Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Haut widmend; der zuvor genannte Rock war gerade um ihre Hüfte gebauscht.

„Nein, das ist nur Zufall. Du magst den Rock?"

„Umm.", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals, während seine Zunge ihren Puls umrundete. „Dein Hintern sieht so gut aus in engen Jeans. Aber ich lerne schnell die Vorzüge von losen Röcken zu würdigen…"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es dir zur Angewohnheit gemacht hast, meinen Hintern zu bemerken."

Severus hob seinen Kopf lang genug, um ihr eine mildere Version seines patentierten finsteren du-bist-ein-Idiot Blickes zuzuwerfen, der normalerweise für die dümmsten Schüler in jeder Klasse reserviert war. „Offensichtlich, meine Liebe,", knurrte er in ihr Ohr, „hast du nicht aufgepasst." Er biss in ihr Ohrläppchen und saugte sanft, sie dazu bringend, an ihm zu erschauern.

Eine mentale Notiz machend zu versuchen, dieses Gespräch später fortzusetzen, gab sie alle Versuche auf zu sprechen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihn aus seinen Hosen zu befreien und eine Hand um ihn zu schlingen, lächelnd, als er stöhnte, bevor er sie abermals küsste; scheinbar war auch er nicht länger in der Stimmung zu necken. Hinunter greifend zog sie ihre Höschen auf eine Seite und führte ihn in sich ein, sich auf seine Länge hinunter drückend, als sie ihn vollkommen in sich aufnahm, bevor sie begann, sich zu bewegen.

Er drückte seinen Rücken durch, tief in seiner Kehle stöhnend, als seine Hände sich auf ihren Hüften verkrampften; ihre Augen schließend, erschauerte Hermine wieder, fühlend, wie er begann, sich unter ihr zu bewegen, während sie ihn langsam ritt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor sie das Ende erreichte, nicht wenn keiner von ihnen es lange herausziehen wollte und als sie sich um ihn herum verengte in den letzten Krämpfen, stöhnte er leise seine eigene Erlösung.

* * *

[1] Ich habe ein Bild gefunden; unser sogenannter Stammbaum, yeah; ich habe alle Äste abgebrochen, nach Antworten suchend; weißt du denn nicht, dass es so nicht sein sollte...

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Einige der Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel haben mir vielleicht eine Idee zum Überdenken gegeben...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Mir ist aufgefallen: Falls diese Geschichte von FFN gelöscht werden würde aufgrund des Inhaltes, der vielleicht schon über deren Definition eines M-Ratings hinaus geht, schaut bitte auf meinem Profil nach Informationen nach, wo sie dann auftauchen würde. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir sicher sind :)


	26. Chapter 26

****_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Mehr Drama. Denkt einfach daran, dass bei mir die Dinge selten so sind, wie sie scheinen und jeder ein bisschen überreagiert.

* * *

**"Without contraries there is no progression. Attraction and repulsion, reason and energy, love and hate, are necessary to human existence**.**"[1]**  
– William Blake.

* * *

_Liebe Hermine_

_Mein liebes Mädchen, hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was dein letzter Brief deiner Mutter angetan hat? Sie spricht über nichts anderes mehr als diesen neuen Mann von dir. Es ist, als hätten wir niemals den Kontakt mit dir verloren. Ich gebe jedoch zu, ich bin auch neugierig; bitte erzähl uns ein bisschen mehr!_

_Hör nicht auf ihn Hermine. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als ihn schreiben zu lassen. Aber zuerst: du kannst uns mit einer Eule antworten, wenn du willst; es ist schneller als unsere Art, wenn ich mich recht erinnere und wir haben so viel auszutauschen._

_Ja, wir erinnern uns beide daran, dass du uns über Muggelkunde erzählt hast. Es war nicht _so_ lang her, weißt du! Es hört sich an wie eine Arbeit, die dir gefallen würde; ich erinnere mich, dass du ziemlich genervt geworden bist mit deinem Lehrer und seinen ständigen Fehlern und ich erinnere mich, wie du uns erzählt hast, wie du Dinge deinen Zaubererfreunden aus magischen Familien erklärt hast – ‚Reinblüter' hießen sie, nicht wahr? Und der Vater deines Freundes Ron und seine Angewohnheit, Dinge zu sammeln. Solange du glücklich bist._

_Was unseren Aufenthalt in Frankreich angeht, war es eine ziemlich impulsive Entscheidung. Wir haben versucht, uns in England niederzulassen, aber es hat sich nicht länger richtig angefühlt. Wir wollten nicht zurück nach Australien und du weißt, wir haben Frankreich immer gemocht; als wir von einem alten Kollegen hörten, dass dort eine Praxis verkauft würde, schien es zu gut, um es ziehen zu lassen. Du würdest es hier lieben; es ist ein wundervoller Ort. Vielleicht könntest du uns besuchen, wenn wir alles zwischen uns aussortiert haben?_

_Genug Andeutungen jetzt, junge Dame. Erzähl uns richtig über diesen Mann. Du weißt, ich mache mir sonst nur Sorgen, besonders da du zu denken scheinst, dass wir ihn nicht akzeptieren würden. Ich will _alles_ wissen. (Daddy lacht gerade; er sagt ‚Nicht ganz alles, aber das meiste.') Du weißt, was ich meine._

_Sag Krummbein hallo von uns._

_In Liebe,_

_Mum und Dad._

* * *

_Liebe Mum und Dad_

_Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte euch nicht die Nase langmachen. Es ist nur… eine sehr, sehr komplizierte Situation. Ich denke ich sollte euch am liebsten jetzt alles erzählen und es aus dem Weg schaffen._

_Zunächst sein Alter, da ich das schon erwähnt habe. Er ist im Januar Fünfzig geworden; er ist zwanzig Jahre älter als ich. Aber, bevor ihr vollkommen in die Luft geht, erinnert euch, dass Hexen und Zauberer viel länger leben als Muggel; es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Ich denke wenn ich jünger wäre, würde es mich mehr stören, aber Dreißig und Fünfzig sind nicht so weit entfernt, besonders da wir beide noch ein Jahrhundert oder so leben mit Glück._

_Ich hasse es, es so zu sagen; es hört sich fast an, als würde es euch unter die Nase reiben. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist wahr. Ich bin eine Hexe und ich kann das nicht ändern, also sind die Dinge in meiner Welt immer anders als die in eurer. Ich mag es nicht, aber so ist es nun einmal. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das verstehen._

_Jedenfalls ist der wahre Grund, dass es so kompliziert ist mit diesem Mann… Ich will es nichteinmal hinschreiben, weil ich mir solche Sorgen darüber mache, was ihr denken werdet, aber jetzt oder nie. Sein Name ist Severus Snape; wenn euch der Name bekannt vorkommt, sollte er es auch, denn ich habe über ihn zuvor mit euch gesprochen. Er war früher mein Lehrer._

_Bevor ich jetzt irgendwie weiterschreibe, lasst mich nur sagen, dass damals NIE etwas zwischen uns wahr. Um genau zu sein, haben wir zwei uns wirklich gehasst. Unsere Beziehung hat letzten Sommer begonnen, das ist alles._

_Ich hoffe ihr seid immernoch am Lesen und habt den Brief nicht angewidert weggeschmissen._

_Er war mein Zaubertranklehrer und der Leiter von Slytherin. Ich weiß, ich habe euch viel von ihm erzählt, aber ich kann mich nichtmehr an die Details erinnern und ich weiß nicht, an wieviel ihr euch erinnert. Wir haben uns nicht verstanden; er war der einzige Lehrer, den ich nie zu beeindrucken schien. Er war kein netter Mann in diesen Tagen und er hasste Harry, also hasste er mich auch, oder mochte mich zumindest nicht; ich habe es noch schlimmer gemacht, indem ich zu sehr versucht habe, ihn für mich zu gewinnen, denke ich._

_Als der Krieg begann… das wird viel Erklärung benötigen. Ich habe euch nie viel erzählt von dem, was vor sich gegangen ist. Ich weiß ihr hättet mir niemals erlaubt zurück zu gehen, wenn ihr gewusst hättet, was wirklich passiert. Es wird für eine andere Zeit warten müssen. Die Kurzversion ist, dass niemand wirklich wusste, auf welcher Seite Severus war; als er ein Teenager war, hat er sich Voldemort angeschlossen (ich hoffe ihr erinnert euch zumindest an diesen Namen). Es war ein Fehler; er wusste nicht, in was er da rein geriet. Es ist eine sehr lange und ziemlich persönliche Geschichte, aber er hat die Seiten im ersten Krieg gewechselt und wurde ein Spion für unsere Seite, den Orden des Phönix._

_Während des zweiten Krieges, der, in dem ich involviert war, blieb er unser Spion. Ich weiß nicht alles, was passiert ist und ich will es gar nicht wissen. Er musste durch eine sehr schlechte Zeit und niemand hat ihm vertraut – mich eingeschlossen, muss ich zugeben._

_Ich bin sicher, ihr beginnt jetzt, euch an einige Dinge zu erinnern, die ich euch erzählt hatte, sobald der Krieg zuende war. Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht, dass ich euch erzählt habe, dass Snape derjenige war, der Schulleiter Dumbledore getötet hat. Wenn nicht, dann war das eben wohl ein schrecklicher Schock für euch, aber lasst mich erklären – der Schulleiter war am Sterben und er wusste es. Er hat Severus darum gebeten, es zu tun. Es gab noch viel mehr komplizierte Umstände, über die ich euch ein Andermal erzählen muss, aber das ist die kürzeste Version und dieser Brief wird so schon lang genug. Jedenfalls war Severus immer auf unserer Seite und er tat nur, was der Schulleiter ihm befohlen hatte, aber keiner von uns wusste das zu dieser Zeit. Wir dachten alle, er hätte uns hintergangen und wäre zurück zu Voldemort gegangen._

_Dann während des Finalen Kampfes (ich kann euch mal wieder nicht alle Details hier sagen; ich werde nur die Stücke sagen, die Severus betreffen) habe ich etwas schreckliches beobachten können. Voldemort attackierte die Schule; er sprach zu Severus über einen Zauberstab, den er benutzt hatte und warum er nicht richtig funktionierte. Es ist kompliziert, aber Voldemort glaubte, dass der einzige Weg, den Zauberstab richtig zum Funktionieren zu bringen, Severus zu töten sei (der wirklich tragische Part ist, dass er da falsch lag) also attackierte er ihn und ließ ihn zurück, um zu sterben._

_Harry, Ron und ich waren alle da. Severus war nicht ganz tot; er blieb lang genug bei Bewusstsein, um Harry ein paar Erinnerungen zu geben (das ist ziemlich schwierige Magie; wir können Erinnerungen extrahieren und sie in etwas legen, das Denkarium heißt, damit andere Menschen sie ansehen können), bevor – naja, wir dachten er wäre gestorben. Wir konnten keinen Puls finden und er atmete nichtmehr. Wir mussten ihn zurücklassen; der Kampf tobte immernoch._

_Ich konnte mir die Erinnerungen erst danach ansehen, als alles zuende war und wir Zeit hatten, die Dinge zu besprechen und die ganze Geschichte zusammenzusetzen. Es waren hauptsächlich sehr persönliche Erinnerungen, die erklärten, warum Severus die Seiten gewechselt hat und warum er weiter für uns kämpfte, selbst als niemand davon wusste und sie deckten auf, dass er die ganze Zeit den Instruktionen des Schulleiters gefolgt war, aber da waren auch Erinnerungen, die Harry gezeigt haben, was er machen musste, um den Krieg zu gewinnen und Voldemort zu besiegen._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Körper verschwunden. Wir dachten alle, er wäre tot und hatten zehn Jahre damit verbracht zu denken, er wäre tot. Dann, vor fast zwei Jahren, sah ich ihn in London. Es ist eine weitere lange Geschichte (ich _habe_ gesagt, dass es kompliziert ist), aber er kam zurück nach Hogwarts, um wieder zu unterrichten und seitdem sind wir gute Freunde geworden. Er ist nicht im mindesten wie der Mann, den ich gehasst habe, als ich seine Schülerin war und wir haben im Gegenteil sogar viel gemeinsam. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, sind wir letzten Sommer zusammengekommen._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr immernoch mitlest. Ich würde euch keine Schuld geben, wenn nicht – ich habe mich noch nicht getraut, meinen Freunden von uns zwei zu erzählen, weil sie es hassen werden. Severus war immer sehr unbeliebt und selbst jetzt, wo wir seine wahren Motive kennen, vertrauen die meisten Leute ihm immernoch nicht. Aber ihr seid meine Eltern und ich liebe euch beide und ich will, dass ihr von ihm wisst, weil er mich sehr glücklich macht._

_Also, wie ist er tatsächlich? Naja, zuallererst ist er ziemlich clever – er ist wahrscheinlich intelligenter als ich und er liebt Bücher genauso sehr wie ich. Er hat einen absolut bösartigen Sinn für Humor, sehr trocken und sarkastisch. Er kann manchmal sehr launisch sein und er hat dann und wann seltsame Stimmungen, wegen allem, durch das er im Krieg durch musste und weil er einfach so ist. Er ist ein bisschen temperamentvoll, aber ich auch, also gleicht sich das aus – wir hatten um ehrlich zu sein einige ziemlich lustige Streits. Wenn ihr ihn jemals trefft, wird er wahrscheinlich sehr kalt und formell erscheinen; er vertraut Menschen nicht leicht und er braucht einige Zeit, bis er sich entspannt und er nur er selbst ist (um genau zu sein denke ich, dass ich die einzige Person bin, bei der er sich natürlich verhält, selbst jetzt)._

_Er ist an der Oberfläche sehr defensiv und harsch, aber untendrunter ist er eigentlich ein sehr liebevoller und süßer Mann (selbst wenn er etwas anderes gerne vorgibt). Er mag Musik und Tiere – Krummbein ist vollkommen vernarrt in ihn. Er ist sehr gut darin, Menschen zu lesen; er scheint immer zu wissen, wenn ich etwas brauche. Und die Art, wie die Menschen ihn behandeln ist überhaupt nicht fair; er hat uns alle gerettet, genau so sehr wie Harry es getan hat und ich kann an mehrere Ereignisse denken, in denen er mir persönlich das Leben gerettet hat. Es tut ihm weh, wenn Menschen ihn wie einen Verbrecher behandeln, aber er ist so ein starker Mann, man würde es niemals wissen, wenn man ihn nur ansieht._

_Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich bin Severus näher als sonst jemals jemandem. Ich liebe ihn und er macht mich sehr glücklich. Ich will wirklich, wirklich sehr, dass ihr ihn annehmt, aber ich denke, das wäre zu viel verlangt. Ich wünschte wir hätten vorher wieder ins Gespräch kommen können; dann hättet ihr von ihm gewusst, bevor wir zusammengekommen wären und das alles wäre nicht so ein großer Schock._

_Ich sende euch den Prototypen eines Büchleins über den Krieg und was passiert ist, an welchem die Schule arbeitet. Ich habe ein paar Sachen hinzugefügt, genauso wie Severus. Es erklärt den Krieg so simpel wie möglich, was passiert ist und warum oder zumindest wird es das hoffentlich, wenn es fertig ist._

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles auf einmal bei euch ablade, aber es gibt keinen wirklichen Weg, um es zu mildern. Dies ist meine Welt und dies ist mein Leben. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt wieder ein Teil davon sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist._

_Ich liebe euch beide._

_Hermine._

* * *

Hermine hatte Panik gehabt vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern auf ihren letzten Brief. Als sie kam, war ihre Antwort seltsam; es war hauptsächlich eine Liste von Fragen über den Krieg, ohne eine Erwähnung von irgendetwas in dem Brief, welcher mit dem Büchlein gekommen war, welches sie ihnen geschickt hatte. Erst ganz zum Schluss war dort ein kurzer Satz der sagte, dass ihre Eltern es weder für gut noch für schlecht heißen konnten und sie immernoch darüber nachdachten. Das war in Ordnung, wenn man alles bedachte, aber es machte sie dennoch nervös.

„Entspann dich.", knurrte Severus ihr lässig zu eines sonnigen Sonntagnachmittags im April. Das Wetter war wunderbar, sodass sie beide entschlossen hatten, draußen zu arbeiten und zur Zeit einmal mehr im langen Grad im fleckigen Sonnenlicht der Glockenblumenlichtung saßen. Er hatte Essays benotet, aber war nun fertig und hatte sich einfach zurück ins Gras gelegt mit geschlossenen Augen, sich entspannend; nicht schlafend, aber auf jeden Fall erstaunlich zwanglos. Wenn man dann wiederum jedoch in Betracht zog, dass er fühlen würde, wenn irgendjemand kam, lange bevor sie tatsächlich nah genug kamen, um gesehen zu werden, machte es vielleicht Sinn.

„Ich störe dich nicht.", murmelte sie.

„Wirklich?" Er öffnete ein Auge und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf, um sie anzublicken, eine Augenbraue hebend und leicht amüsiert aussehend. „Seufzen und konstant zu dir selbst murmelnd, ist ein bisschen nervig."

„Sicherlich. Tut mir leid.", sagte sie unfreundlich, ihn finster anblickend.

„Oh, sei nicht so. Was ist das Problem?"

„Ich würde dich nicht _nerven_ wollen.", antwortete sie schneidend.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Und doch bist du bemerkenswert erfolgreich darin." Sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position drückend, streckte er sich. „Immernoch der Brief an deine Eltern?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich einige ihrer Fragen beantworten soll."

„Darf ich mal sehen?" Sie gab ihm den Brief mit ihrem halbgeschriebenen Versuch einer Antwort und er legte sich zurück, um langsam durch die Seiten zu lesen, seine Augen halbgeschlossen gegen das Sonnenlicht. „Hmm.", murmelte er schließlich. „Das Problem ist, dass du versuchst, es zu drehen. Du lässt Dinge aus und versuchst andere Teile zu umschreiben, um einen bestimmten Eindruck zu erzielen, was der Grund ist, warum es nicht funktioniert." Er reichte ihr die Blätter zurück und setzte sich auf, zurückrutschend, um sich gegen den Baum zu lehnen, unter dem sie faulenzten. „Entweder sag ihnen alles, oder nichts. Es ist ein wenig zu spät zu versuchen, ihre Meinungen jetzt zu beeinflussen."

„Es ist nicht so einfach, Severus…"

„Doch, ist es.", antwortete er ruhig. „Du machst es kompliziert. Du hast nichts zu verlieren, Hermine. Sie haben mit dir seit… acht, neun Jahren nichtmehr gesprochen? Das schlimmste, was passieren kann ist, dass sie damit weiter machen." Sanfter fügte er hinzu: „Sag ihnen die Wahrheit, Hermine. Das ist alles, was du machen kannst."

„Die Wahrheit zu sagen, hat nicht besonders gut für dich funktioniert, oder?"

„Ein Grund, warum ich es selten tue und sei nicht sarkastisch.", antwortete er trocken. „Geh zurück zum Anfang und erzähl ihnen von den Horkruxen und den Heiligtümern. Erzähl ihnen von Riddles Leben und seinem Aufstieg zur Macht. Geh über das Material, was du ihnen schon erzählt hast, wenn du musst." Innehaltend fügte er leiser hinzu: „Und erzähle ihnen auch von mir und den Potters und der Prophezeiung. Sag ihnen _alles_. Es wird sonst keinen Sinn machen und es wird so schon schwierig genug für sie zu verstehen sein."

„Bist du sicher, Severus?", fragte sie sanft, sich herumdrehend, um ihn anzublicken.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf die ein oder andere Art wird es irgendwann ans Licht kommen.", murmelte er zweideutig, seine Position verändernd und sich komfortabler hinsetzend. „Deine Eltern werden es nicht verstehen, solange sie nicht alles wissen."

Hermine fragte sich kurz, ob irgendjemand anderes auch nur hoffen konnte zu verstehen, was für ein Opfer es für ihn war, freiwillig seine stark verteidigte Privatsphäre auf diese Weise aufzugeben und das aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass es ihr wichtig war. „Danke.", sagte sie leise und bewegte sich impulsiv im Gras und streckte sich aus mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, die Papiere in irgendeine Art Ordnung sortierend und beginnend, eine Antwort zu erstellen. Seine Finger kämmten lässig durch ihr Haar, die lockigen Strähnen separierend; erst als sie einige Zeit später zum Schloss gingen, realisierte sie, dass er Glockenblumen in ihr Haar gewebt hatte.

* * *

Der nächste Brief ihrer Eltern war positiver; sie waren beide besorgt, aber bereiteten sich darauf vor zuzugeben, dass sie offensichtlich in keiner Position waren zu urteilen, da sie gerade erst die Fakten erfahren hatten. Sie würden die Dinge für jetzt liegen lassen, aber bestanden darauf, dass sie sie in den Sommerferien sehen wollten – und, wenn möglich, Severus treffen wollten. Hermine hatte es ihm gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt; sie wartete auf die richtige Zeit, um das Thema anzubringen.

Die Osterferien begannen schrecklich mit einer Veränderung im Wetter; Wochen voll blauem Himmel uns Sonnenschein wurden abgelöst von ominösen dunklen Wolken und periodischen Explosionen schweren Regens, was bedeutete, dass das Schloss gefüllt war mit gelangweilten, rastlosen Schülern. Die normalen, lächerlichen Vorfälle stiegen an und als Leiter des unbeliebtesten Hauses wurde Severus auf Trab gehalten.

Nach einem besonders anstrengenden Tag beobachtete sie ihn nachdenklich, als er sich durch einige der Tränke für den Krankenflügel arbeitete; manchmal half sie ihm, da sie die Grundtränke fast genauso gut brauen konnte wie er, aber heute Nacht erfand er offensichtlich Arbeit, um sich abzulenken. Da war etwas fast hypnotisches an Severus in vollem Zaubertrankmeistermodus, observierte sie müßig;; er bewegte sich nicht merkbar schnell, aber jede Bewegung war effizient und direkt. Er wusste, wo all sein Equipment und die Zutaten waren und musste nie pausieren, um etwas zu suchen, oder sich zu erinnern, was als nächstes geschehen musste. Für leichte Tränke wie diese vermutete sie, dass er sie fast buchstäblich in seinem Schlaf brauen konnte.

„Severus.", sagte sie leise.

„Ja?", antwortete er abwesend, scheinbar mehr Aufmerksamkeit den Wurzeln schenkend, die er gerade schnitt, als ihr. Sie ließ sich nicht täuschen; er hatte ihren Ton bemerkt und wartete auf weitere Hinweise, bevor er entschied, in welcher Laune er sein sollte.

„Ich dachte daran, morgen zu gehen und Harry und Ginny zu sehen."

Die geschnittenen Wurzeln in eine Hand fegend, fügte er sie vorsichtig dem dampfenden Kessel hinzu, den halbvollendeten Trank mit der anderen Hand rührend. Er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, aber sie wusste, dass er verstanden hatte, was sie meinte und dachte darüber nach, während er arbeitete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde; zum Schluss fragte er lediglich leise: „Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?" und Hermine wurde einmal mehr daran erinnert, dass Severus einfach nicht wie die meisten Männer war. Er würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie zu fragen, ob sie sich _sicher_ über etwas war; er nahm an, dass sie es bereits sorgsam durchdachte hatte und dass sie sich sicher war.

„Sei nicht albern. Du würdest lieber Kanalwasser trinken, anstatt dich mit Harry unter irgendwelchen Umständen zu treffen, ganz zu schweigen von diesen."

Eine sorgsam abgemessene Menge feinen Puders in den Kessel gebend, wiederholte Severus in dem exakt gleichen Ton: „Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?"

Sie lächelte ihn an, das Angebot würdigend, das er gerade gemacht hatte. „Nein, aber danke für das Angebot. Ich werde es schon schaffen."

„_Das_ weiß ich.", antwortete er knapp, sich drehend und ihr ein kleines Lächeln zuwerfend, als er nach einer Flasche voll mit trübem Sirup griff, eine abgemessene Dosis in den Trank kippend. „Das tust du immer." Was auch immer diese leichte Erweichung seines Gebarens erzeugt hatte, dachte sie, sie hoffte es würde anhalten.

In einem ernsteren Ton sagte er leise: „Es wird nicht angenehm sein."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie. „Ein Teil von Harry hasst dich noch immer, obwohl er die Wahrheit weiß und sich schuldig dafür fühlt, dich so vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt zu haben und obwohl er dich hauptsächlich respektiert und irgendwie bewundert. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, warum."

„Weil ich ihn sehr schlecht behandelt habe,", antwortete Severus, irgendwie unerwartet hinzufügend, „und weil er der Sohn seiner Mutter ist."

„Meinst du nicht seines Vaters?"

„Nein. James war viel zu faul, um seinen Groll gegen jemanden zu halten und die Hälfte der Zeit war er zu dumm um sich zu erinnern, warum ihn jemand hassen könnte. Ich war die Ausnahme, nicht die Regel. Es war Lily, die die wirklich nachtragende war.", sagte er nachdenklich, beobachtend, wie rauch sich vom Kessel hochschlängelte, während er den Inhalt langsam rührte.

„Es scheint für dich in letzter Zeit leichter zu sein, über sie zu reden.", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja." Er führte es nicht aus und sie ließ es fallen; leichter bedeutete nicht weniger unangenehm und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie schmerzhaft es war, wenn dein bester Freund dir nicht für etwas vergeben wollte, was du ausversehen gesagt oder getan hattest.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry mir sofort vergeben wird,", sagte sie nun, zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehrend, „aber ich hoffe, dass er weniger explosiv ist, was dich betrifft nach all dieser Zeit. Und ich hoffe, dass Ginny ihn abhalten kann, vollkommen die Beherrschung zu verlieren."

„Ich würde da nicht zu lange warten. Sie mag mich so ziemlich genau so wie ihr Ehemann… mit triftigeren Gründen, wenn man bedenkt, was während dieses Jahres an der Schule passiert ist."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich wahr,", gab sie zu, „aber sie ist weniger impulsiv als Harry und sie fällt nicht leichtfertig ihre Urteile. Sie mag dich nicht, aber sie hasst dich auch nicht. Sie versteht, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast und sie versteht – zumindest in der Theorie -, dass du dich seit dem Ende des Krieges verändert hast." Sie seufzte. „Wir werden es sehen. Ich erwarte sicherlich nicht, dass es angenehm sein wird, aber wenn meine Eltern es akzeptieren können zu hören, dass du mein ehemaliger Lehrer warst und ein Mörder bist, dann können meine besten Freunde verdammtnochmal akzeptieren, dass du mein Liebhaber bist."

Severus rührte den Trank noch ein paar mal präzise um, dann legte er den Rührstab zur Seite und durchquerte das Labor, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Du musst es ihnen nicht sagen."

Sie legte ihre Hand über seine auf der rauen Oberfläche des Arbeitstisches. „Ich weiß das. Ich _will _es ihnen sagen. Ich will in der Lage sein über dich zu reden, wenn ich es will, ohne jedes einzelne Wort überprüfen zu müssen, bevor ich etwas sage. Ich will keine Geheimnisse vor meinen Freunden haben, nicht, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges geht."

Seine Finger verschränkten sich mit ihren. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich nicht dabei haben willst?"

Die Änderung in seinem Ton bemerkend, grinste Hermine ihn an. „Nein, Severus, ich werde dir keine Chance geben, Harry zu verhexen ohne Nachwirkungen. Du hast dem Drang all diese Zeit unter schwerer Provokation standhalten können; ich will es nicht weiter austesten. Nebenbei,", fügte sie hinzu, „wenn er irgendetwas sagt, das eine Verhexung verdient, mache ich es selbst."

„Starke, kleine Höllenkatze, nicht wahr?"

„Verdammt richtig."

„Ich könnte die Implikation nicht mögen, dass meine Motive so aggressiv sein sollen."

„Das könntest du, aber du tust es nicht.", antwortete sie spöttisch, genau wissend, dass er es nur angeboten hatte, weil er sie verteidigen wollte und auch wissend, wie seine Reaktion sein würde, wenn sie irgendetwas sagen würde. Es war leichter, herum zu witzeln; sie wussten beide, was wirklich gesagt wurde.

* * *

Spaß beiseite, am folgenden Nachmittag war Hermine extrem nervös. Sie könnte potentiell zwei ihrer besten Freunde in ein oder zwei Stunden verlieren – es war nicht besonders möglich, aber sie konnte es nicht in sich finden, etwas anderes, als pessimistisch in dieser Situation zu sein. Sie würde es willentlich tun, wenn die Alternative gewesen wäre, Severus zu verlieren, aber das war nicht viel Komfort.

Severus selbst versuchte optimistisch zu sein; Optimismus war bei ihm ungefährlich so natürlich wie Radfahren bei einem Goldfisch, also war sein Versuch nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber wenn auch nichts anderes, war seine Mühe amüsant zu beobachten. Er glaubte ganz offensichtlich, dass dies ein komplettes Desaster werden würde, aber er versuchte tapfer etwas anderes vorzugeben, was sie würdigte. Er benutzte auch verschiedene Methoden, um zu versuchen sie abzulenken und war dabei subtil genug, dass sie nicht realisierte, was er tat, bis er sie dazu provoziert hatte, ihn anzuschreien; selbst dann hatte sie es erst verstanden, als sie sah, dass er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Was noch viel nerviger war, war, dass sie sich danach besser fühlte.

Missmutig in den Überresten ihres Mittagessens stochernd, seufzte sie und blickte zum millionsten Mal auf die Uhr. „Oh, das ist lächerlich.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich kann es genauso gut hinter mich bringen." Er hatte jede mögliche Methode der Ablenkung versucht, außer Sex und einem Duell; sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für das Erstere und das Letztere würde nicht gut enden.

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du zu deiner Hinrichtung laufen.", observierte er trocken. „Eine verständliche Reaktion für jeden, der den Potterhaushalt aufsucht, meiner Meinung nach…"

„Severus."

Er gab nach, scheinbar bemerkend, dass sein zugegebenermaßen seltsamer Sinn für Humor der Situation nicht half. „Wer wird dort sein?"

„Nur Harry und Ginny; die Kinder sind bis morgen im Fuchsbau. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich dort sein werde…"

Nachdenklich in seinen Kaffee starrend, antwortete er zweideutig: „Ich erwarte heute kein dringendes Geschäft; ich denke ich werde den ganzen Nachmittag hier sein."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke." Er warf ihr einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu; sie hatte den Code gebrochen, indem sie seine Bedeutung gewürdigt hatte und nicht seine Worte. „Sieh mich nicht so finster an. Mir ist es erlaubt, offensichtlich und emotional zu sein; Ich bin ein Gryffindor, du erinnerst dich?"

„Ich versuche sehr, es zu vergessen.", sagte er mürrisch mit einer Andeutung von Humor in seinen Augen. „Versuch wenigstens nicht stur zu sein, bitte. Ich wünsche nicht durch das Klatschnetzwerk zu hören, dass du dich Zersplintert hast auf irgendeine dramatische Art, oder dass du zur Zeit unter Arrest dafür stehst, den Jungen-Der-Unerklärlicherweise-Lebte-Um-Unglaublich-Nevig-Zu-Sein verhext hast."

„Ich bemerke, dass du es nicht erwähnst, dass du nicht hören willst, dass ich ihn verhext habe, nur, dass ich gefasst worden bin.", observierte sie trocken. Um genau zu sein vermutete sie, dass es eine heimliche Fantasie von Severus war, dass sie Harry verhexte zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Du lernst." Er stand auf und nahm ihre Teller. „Geh. Und lass dir keinen Unsinn bieten. Du bist fünfzig von ihnen wert." Das letzte sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg, während er in die kleine Küche verstand, Hermine ihm hinterherstarrend zurück lassend. Sich schüttelnd, blickte sie auf Krummbein hinunter; der Kater warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Sei still.", sagte sie dem Halbkniesel, ihren Kopf schüttelnd; ihr Begleiter hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht. Katzen sollten nicht in der Lage sein so zu schmunzeln. _Und ich sollte lieber gehen, bevor ich komplett irre werde._ Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, drehte sie sich um und begann den langen Weg hinunter zu den Toren.

* * *

„Okay.", sagte Hermine langsam, unwohl mit ihrem Ring spielend. „Bevor ich es euch sage, sollt ihr mir versprechen, mir zuzuhören, bevor die Schreierei beginnt."

„Das ist tatsächlich dein Ernst, oder?", sagte Harry verblüfft.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, sie ist absolut paranoid.", murmelte Ginny, eher amüsiert scheinend, als irgendetwas anderes. Hermine war sich sicher, dass das nicht anhalten würde.

„Wer _ist_ dieser Kerl?"

Einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug nehmend, seufzte Hermine und leckte sich die Lippen, sich stählend. Keine weiteren Hinweise, keine weiteren Scherze. Das war es. „Es ist Severus."

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr begann hysterisch zu lachen über die Ausdrücke in ihren Gesichtern; Ginnys Mund hing entschieden unschön offen in einer Art und Weise, die sie wie ihre Brüder aussehen ließen und Harrys Augen hatten sich so sehr geweitet, dass sie in Gefahr zu laufen schienen, aus seinem Schädel zu fallen. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und Ginny war nicht viel besser.

Als er endlich seinen Mund öffnete, sprach Hermine rasch, um ihm zuvor zu kommen. „Ich mach keine Witze und du hast dich nicht verhört. Ich lebe mit Severus Snape."

Harry schloss langsam seinen Mund wieder. Endlich schaffte Ginny es, heiser zu sagen: „Snape?"

„Ja."

Nach einer weiteren schmerzlich langen Stille, sagte die Rothaarige zittrig: „Tja… jetzt sehe ich, warum du es uns nicht sagen wolltest…" Sie zögerte, dann platzte sie heraus: „_Warum?"_

Die Worte waren erstaunlich leicht zu sagen. „Weil ich ihn liebe."

„Tust du? Du schienst dir nie so sicher."

„Ich wollte es nie sagen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich gefühlt habe. Ich liebe ihn und ich habe es für eine lange Zeit gewusst." Sie seufzte. „Komm runter, Gin. Wieso ist es so eine Überraschung? Ich habe euch alles über ihn gesagt, außer seinen Namen. Ein sehr intelligenter halbblut Slytherin, zwanzig Jahre älter als ich, der im Krieg gekämpft hat; jemand, den ich gekannt hatte und ein paar Jahre zuvor wieder in Kontakt gekommen bin, von dem ich nicht dachte, dass ihr ihn akzeptieren würdet; wen hast du _gedacht_, meinte ich?"

„Naja, ich dachte nicht, dass du _Snape_ meintest! Merlin, Hermine, wie zum Teufel hätte ich raten sollen, dass du mit dem fettigen Blödmann in die Kiste springst?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so."

„Das ist er aber!"

„Nein. Ist er nicht. Er ist viel, viel mehr als das. Und wenn ihr ihn nur beleidigen wollt, kann ich genauso gut gehen, denn ich werde es mir nicht anhören."

„Ich – in Ordnung, in Ordnung. Nur… Was zum _Teufel_?" Ginny schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Das ist irrsinnig."

„Ist es?", fragte Hermine leise. „Ich sehe nicht warum. Du wusstest, wir sind enge Freunde geworden, seit er zurück gekommen ist. Du hast sogar einmal zugegeben, dass wir mehr Gemeinsam zu haben schienen, als du realisiert hast. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie sehr er sich verändert hat, wie anders er ist von dem Mann, den wir alle gehasst haben. Wieso ist es so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich ihn tatsächlich mehr leiden könnte, als ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Weil er immernoch Snape ist, darum. Er kann sich nicht _so_ sehr verändert haben."

„Hat er nicht.", stimmte Hermine zu, sich immernoch erstaunlich ruhig fühlend. „Er hat einfach aufgehört vorzugeben. So viel von dem, was wir dachten, wir wüssten, war nur gespielt. Der wirkliche Severus ist sehr anders. Ich habe dir das schon einmal gesagt; wenn du mir damals nicht geglaubt hast, wirst du mir jetzt auch nicht glauben." Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, drehte sie sich. „Harry – du hast noch gar nichts gesagt."

Seine grünen Augen waren hart und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, wissend, dass dies weh tun würde. Sie waren für eine sehr lange Zeit Freunde gewesen und das bedeutete, dass selbst kleine Streitigkeiten sehr, sehr schmerzhaft sein konnten. „Was gibt es da zu sagen?", schnappte er. „Du bist mit einem Todesser zusammen."

„Ja."

„Du gibst es zu?"

„Naja, es zu bestreiten, wäre nun ja ein wenig sinnlos, oder", sagte sie fassungslos. „Ja, Severus war ein Todesser. Er hat es nie bestritten. Und wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir den Krieg verloren, das weißt du genau. Du hast es selbst gesagt."

„Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wären meine Eltern immernoch am Leben."

„Nein, Harry, wären sie nicht.", sagte sie sanft. „Sie hatten Voldemort bereits drei Mal getrotzt; es war so in der Prophezeiung. Er wäre eventuell auf sie losgegangen, aus schierem Hass, wenn schon nichts anderes. Und es war Pettigrew, der sie betrogen hat. Severus war nicht verantwortlich für den Tod deiner Eltern, nicht wirklich, auch wenn er sich immernoch die Schuld dafür gibt; und er hat alles getan was er konnte, um es zu verhindern, sobald er realisiert hatte, was passieren würde."

„Er ist ein Mörder."

„Sind wir das nicht alle? Die meisten von uns haben im Krieg getötet." Hermine blickte die Augen ihres Freundes stetig an. „Was ist dein wirkliches Problem, Harry? Wieso lehnst du es wirklich ab?"

Etwas brach hinter diesen grünen Augen. „Er ist ja kaum menschlich, Hermine. Ich habe Snapes Vorstellung von Liebe gesehen und sie ist verdreht und krank. Er ist ein Verräter, der so gut lügen kann, dass niemand es bemerkt. Er wird sich gegen absolut jeden stellen, egal, wer sie sind, oder was sie für ihn getan haben. Du kannst nicht – wie kannst du ihm vertrauen?"

Hermine verengte ihre Augen. „Geht es hier um deine Mutter, Harry?"

„Ich – naja – teilweise, ja! Er –"

Sie hob ihre Hand, um ihn abzuschneiden. „Ich werde das nicht mit dir diskutieren; es ist zu persönlich. Aber Severus und ich haben über sehr viele Dinge gesprochen in diesen letzten eineinhalb Jahren; inklusive Lily. Ja, er hat sie einst geliebt und ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Teil von ihm es auf irgendeine Art und Weise es noch tut. Aber es ist kein Problem für uns. Er war endlich in der Lage, weiter zu gehen, nachdem Voldemort tot war. Ginny, du hast seinen Patronus gesehen, kurz vor Weihnachten." Sich auf ihrem Sitz bewegend, schloss sie ihre Augen für einen Moment. „Und er ist kein Verräter, Harry. Du weißt verdammt gut, dass er keiner ist. Selbst als er realisiert hat, dass es ein Fehler war, sich Voldemort anzuschließen, blieb er loyal; er hat die Seiten nur gewechselt, um zu versuchen deine Eltern zu retten. Und sobald er das getan hat, tat er dies komplett, selbst nachdem sie gestorben sind. Er hatte absolut keinen Grund, um seinen Dienst im Orden fortzusetzen und viele Gründe, um es nicht zu tun, aber er blieb uns treu – selbst, als wir uns gegen ihn gewendet haben."

„_Er hat Dumbledore getötet."_

„Ich_ weiß_ das, Harry!", schnappte sie, jetzt beginnend, wütend zu werden. „Er hat Dumbledore gehorcht, so wie er es immer getan hat, obwohl er wusste, was das für ihn bedeutet. Und Dumbledore hat ihn vollkommen zugrunde gerichtet, indem er ihm diesen Befehl gegeben hat; er hätte es Minerva oder Kingsley sagen können, was er geplant hat, oder einen Brief zurücklassen können, der nach seinem Tod geöffnet werden soll, oder sein Portrait hätte es jemandem im Nachhinein sagen können. Er hat es nicht und Severus verbrachte was das letzte Jahr seines Lebens hätte sein können – was es fast gewesen ist – damit, Menschen zu helfen, die ihn dafür verachteten, dass er tat, was getan werden musste."

„Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie er vielen Leuten _geholfen _hat, Hermine.", sagte Ginny leise.

„Das hätte es sinnlos für ihn gemacht, ein Doppelagent zu sein, wenn die Leute gesehen hätten, wie er es tat, oder? Verdammt, Ginny, wirf das nicht wieder auf. Wir hatten diese Konversation schon einmal. Wenn irgendein anderer Todesser in seine Position gesetzt worden wäre, hätten sie es nicht groß zur Schau getragen, euch für die Rebellion zu verfluchen, die ihr gestartet habt; sie hätten euch zu Tode gequält vor all den anderen, um ein Exempel zu statuieren. Du warst jung, weiblich, schön und eine Blutsverräterin mit engen Bindungen zu Harry; ohne Severus hätte dein Tod Wochen gedauert und du hättest die ganze Zeit darum gebettelt zu sterben. Er hielt dich am Leben und relativ sicher mit einem unglaublichen Risiko für sich selbst. Und ich versichere dir, er hasste jeden Moment von dem, was er gezwungen war zu tun. Es verfolgt ihn immernoch."

„Wie kannst du ihm vertrauen?", fragte Harry.

„Wie kannst du es _nicht_, Harry? Wie viele Chancen hatte er, seine eigene Haut zu retten, die er ignoriert hat? Wie viele Male hat, er dein Leben persönlich gerettet, wenn er keine Motivation hatte, es zu tun und er ihm weit besser getan hätte, es nicht zu tun?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Genug. Ihr beide wisst das bereits. Severus ist nicht vor Gericht und ich werde nicht hier sitzen und all seine Verbrechen verteidigen. Ihr seid beide absolut selbstgerechte Heuchler."

„Was? Hermine –"

„Ja, seid ihr! Eine Stunde vorher war er der widerwillige Held und du hast dich so schuldig gefühlt darüber, ihn so schrecklich falsch beurteilt zu haben, dass du deinen nächstgeborenen Sohn nach ihm benennen wolltest. Jetzt plötzlich erfährst du, dass ich zufällig in ihn verliebt bin und er ist wieder der verräterische Todesserabschaum, für den du ihn ursprünglich gehalten hasst, als wir törichte Kinder waren, die nicht wussten, was wirklich vor sich ging. Nur weil er es geschafft hat, ein wenig weiter zu kommen und beginnt, glücklich zu sein – zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben – respektierst du ihn nichtmehr? Du hast erst letztes Jahr zugegeben, dass wir den Krieg ohne in nicht gewonnen hätten und dass wir ihm alles verdanken; was hat sich verändert?"

„Das ist nicht –"

„Nein, bitte, sag's mir. Ich will wirklich wissen, warum du denkst, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, glücklich zu sein, nach allem durch das er für uns durch musste. Ich verspreche dir, du weißt nicht einmal ein Zehntel von dem, was ihm passiert ist, als er ein Spion für den Orden geworden ist; niemand weiß es. Selbst ich weiß nicht alles. Aber ich habe seine Narben gesehen und seinen Alpträumen zugehört und ich bin da für ihn, wenn alles zu viel wird – ich bin die einzige Person, die jemals für ihn da gewesen ist, soweit ich das beurteilen kann." Sie hatte ihre Beherrschung nun endlich verloren und sie war in Rage, die Wörter purzelten nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Ich versichere dir, ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Und ich bin auch nicht blind; Severus ist weit entfernt davon, perfekt zu sein und ich bin die erste, die es zugibt. Er ist boshaft, zynisch, grausam, kleinlich, bitter, launisch, depressiv, rachsüchtig, hinterhältig, manipulativ, emotional instabil, psychologisch geschädigt, rücksichtslos, skrupellos, obsessiv und ein absoluter Bastard. Aber er ist auch loyal, mutig, einsichtig, beschützend, entschlossen, einsam, sanft, fürsorglich, vernachlässigt, schuldig, stur, in Schmerzen, brillant und so stark, dass es fast unglaublich ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, so viel zu ertragen, wie er hat und mit so wenig Schaden davon zu kommen, aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft und er macht mich glücklicher, als ich es mir je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Ich liebe ihn und ich bin verdammt sicher, dass er mich liebt, so sehr er kann."

Langsam begann ihre Wut zu verebben und sie zwang sich dazu, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, sich nur viel zu bewusst, dass sie nur Momente davon entfernt gewesen war, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und ihre Wut an ihnen in seinem Namen auszulassen. „Ich kenne ihn; und ihr nicht, keiner von euch. Was auch immer ihr gesehen habt und was auch immer ihr denkt zu wissen, das ist nicht, wer Severus wirklich ist." Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, hielt sie ihn für einen Moment und stieß ihn aus, bevor sie wieder einatmete, sich langsam beruhigend. Beide ihrer Freunde blickten sie vollkommen verblüfft an nach ihrem Ausbruch und wussten nun offensichtlich nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

„Geht es hier um Ron?", fragte Harry; mit diesen fünf Worten berechtigte er jede Beleidigung seiner Intelligenz, die Severus je geäußert hatte, soweit Hermine das beurteilen konnte und ihre Wut rauschte mit zehnfacher Gewalt zurück.

„_Was?_"

„Naja… es hat dich hart getroffen, als ihr euch getrennt habt…" Er kam ins Stocken bei dem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Das war vor fast zehn Jahren! Was, denkst du ich bin irgendeine Art irrer, alter Jungfer, die sich all die Jahre nach ihm verzehrt hat, bis ich jemand gefunden habe, der angemessen verzweifelt und geschädigt genug war, um Ronald Scheiß Weasleys Überreste zu übernehmen? Es wird dich vielleicht überraschen, Harry, aber ich habe ein eigenes Leben, das über euch zwei hinaus geht, da sind Männer außer Ron, die mich zweimal ansehen würden und ich bin vollkommen in der Lage meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich bin sogar in der Lage glücklich zu sein, wenn ich nicht in einer Ecke sitze und euch beiden zuhören muss, wie ihr sinnlos über eure Leben plappert und meines ignoriert! Ich habe endlich einen intelligenten und aufmerksamen Mann gefunden, der sich für mich interessiert und die selben Dinge vom Leben will, wie ich – was ich _nie_ mit Ron gehabt habe – und weder brauche noch will ich deine Erlaubnis oder Akzeptanz! Ich möchte dich auch noch gerne daran erinnern, dass _ich_ mich von _ihm_ getrennt habe und nicht andersrum!

„Es tut mir leid,", sagte Hermine ruhiger, „aber ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mich oder Severus zu verteidigen und ich bin nicht hergekommen, um zu versuchen, alles zu rechtfertigen. Ich wollte es euch nur sagen, weil ihr meine Freunde seid und ich es nicht mag, Geheimnisse vor euch zu haben, besonders über etwas, das mir so wichtig ist. Ihr seid fast die einzigen, die es wissen – Luna weiß es seit meinem Geburtstag und Neville hat es vor ein paar Monaten herausgefunden. Ich habe es meinen Eltern vor Kurzem gesagt und jetzt euch beiden. Niemand sonst weiß es. Bitte, egal wie wütend ihr auf mich seid, sagt es niemand anderem."

„Wir würden soetwas nie tun…", protestierte Harry schwach.

Nicht überzeugt, zuckte sie die Schultern. Ich weiß, wozu du in der Lage bist, wenn du wütend bist, Harry. Ich kenne dich seit fast zwanzig Jahren. Ich will einfach, dass du denkst, bevor du handelst. Severus ist mir wichtiger als du."

Er sah verletzt aus. „Wie kannst du soetwas sagen?"

„Das bedeutet es, zu lieben, Harry. Ich hoffe, Ginny bedeutet dir mehr als ich. Es ist das Gleiche." Hermine beobachtete, wie ihre Freunde Blicke austauschten und stand langsam auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte gehen. Wir sind alle ein wenig überstrapaziert und ihr habt offensichtlich viel zu bedenken und zu besprechen. Wenn wir alle ruhiger sind, können wir wieder sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder frei sein werde für einen Besuch, aber ihr könnt schreiben, wenn ihr wollt. Und ihr könnt Fragen stellen; aber ich werde nicht auf Beschuldigungen und Beleidigungen antworten. Und solange ihr keinen guten Grund für mich habt, es nicht zu tun, werde ich Severus jegliche Briefe zeigen, die ihr schickt."

„Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Ginny. „Sicherlich sollte er hier sein."

„Er hat es angeboten,", antwortete sie müde, „aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht tun soll. Ich denke nicht, dass er damit hätte umgehen können, Harry wieder zu sehen, nicht jetzt. Er ist im Moment in Hogwarts und gibt vor, sich keine Sorgen zu machen; er weiß, was mir dies hier bedeutet. Ihr solltet dankbar sein, dass er nicht hier ist; er hätte euch vielleicht erlaubt, ihn zu hinterfragen und zu richten, aber er hätte es euch niemals erlaubt, mit mir in dieser Weise zu sprechen, wie ihr es gerade getan habt. Ihr würdet bluten, bevor ihr realisiert hättet, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hat, Auror oder nicht." Das hatte Harrys Stolz verletzt; sie sah, wie seine Augen in Wut aufleuchteten und für einen Moment verstand sie Severus' Abneigung für Gryffindoremotionen. Selbst mit fast dreißig Jahren, konnte Harry immernoch schrecklich einfach provoziert werden und handelte immernoch ohne zu denken. Es war seine größte Schwäche.

„Genug.", sagte sie, als er seinen Mund wieder öffnete. „Was auch immer du gerade sagen willst, ich bin sicher, ich will es nicht hören. Ich gehe. Ich werde mit euch beiden reden, wenn ihr euch genügend beruhigt habt, um zu realisieren, wie sehr ihr mich heute beleidigt habt." Sie widerstand dem Drang, die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen, aber nur knapp.

* * *

Es traf sie nicht wirklich, bis sie zurück am Apparationspunkt neben den Schultoren ankam, was vielleicht besser war, sonst hätte sie sich zersplintert. Glücklicherweise regnete es so stark, dass niemand sonst anwesend war, was bedeutete, dass niemand sie sehen konnte, als sie zu weinen begann. Einen halbherzigen Versuch stoppend, aufzuhören, gab sie auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um den ersten Schock und Schmerz auszureiten; Severus konnte sie wahrscheinlich in dem Moment spüren, in welchem sie auf die Ländereien trat – sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie seine Macht in dieser Hinsicht war; sie hatte nie alles gewusst, was der Schulleiter tun konnte – und sie wollte nicht, dass er heraus gestürmt kam, um sie zu retten, bis sie sich beruhigt und sortiert hatte.

Oh Gott, das hatte weh getan. Es war nicht präzise das gewesen, was sie _gesagt_ hatten – außer dem Schlag auf Ron, war es so ziemlich das gewesen, was sie erwartet hatte; aber der Blick in ihren Augen, besonders Harrys… das hatte weh getan. Seine Wut und schlimmer, seine Verachtung, sein Ekel – sie hatte auf mehr Verstehen bei ihrem besten Freund gehofft, der ihr für so lange Zeit fast ein Bruder gewesen war. Jeglichen Versuch ziehen lassend, ihre Augen zu trocknen, neigte Hermine ihr Gesicht nach oben zum fallenden Regen und ließ ihn ihre Tränen fortwaschen, versuchend die heftige Wut wiederzubeleben, die sie durch das Treffen hindurch aufrecht gehalten hatte; sie versagte darin, aber eventuell schaffte sie es, aufzuhören zu weinen.

Es war wirklich nicht so schlecht, wie es schien, sagte sie sich. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre erste Reaktion explosionsartig sein würde; beide waren ziemlich impulsiv und besonders Harry reagierte ohne nachzudenken. Auf den ersten Blick _war_ der Gedanke von Severus und ihr schwer zu akzeptieren. Keiner ihrer Freunde war wirklich dumm; sobald sie sich genügend beruhigt hatten, um die Dinge zu überdenken, würden sie sich damit einfinden. Hoffentlich.

Langsam begann sie, den Weg hoch zu trotten, sich müde fragend, wie Severus reagieren würde. Er würde sich um sie gesorgt haben, was ihm schlechte Laune bereitet haben würde, aber sie wollte jetzt wirklich nicht streiten und sie wollte ihm wirklich, wirklich nicht seinen wutentbrannten Impuls ausreden müssen, fort zu stürmen und Harry zu konfrontieren. Sie war zu müde für soetwas und wollte sich nicht seinem Temperament stellen müssen.

Als sie endlich in den Kerkern ankam – sie musste zwei Umwege gehen, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand sie sah – war sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt, zitterte und war sowohl physisch, als auch emotional vollkommen ausgelaugt. Severus war an seinem Tisch, aber sie bezweifelte sehr stark, dass er irgendetwas gearbeitet hatte; er blickte den Moment auf, als sie eintrat, sein Gesicht vollkommen neutral und ausdruckslos, wie nur er es machen konnte, während seine Augen die ihrigen suchten. Sie zuckte innerlich, als diese schwarzen Augen sich schmälerten und Funken von Wut in ihren Tiefen aufsprangen, aber sie hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen; er überraschte sie wieder einmal, indem er absolut nichts sagte, lediglich aufstand, zu ihr ging und sie in seine Arme zog.

Er ignorierte ihren Versuch, sich zurück zu ziehen, sie einfach fest gegen seine Brust ziehend und seine Wange an ihr nasses Haar lehnend und nach einem Moment hörte sie auf sich zu wehren und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Sie war zu ausgelaugt, um wieder zu weinen und ließ sich stattdessen an seiner soliden Stärke entspannen, ihre Augen schließend. „Ich mache dich nass.", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme heiser.

„Sei nicht absurd."

Sein Hemd war seltsam verkrumpelt, realisierte Hermine und sie fühlte, wie ihre Lippen kurz zuckten. „Du hast kürzlich einen Zauber zum Trocknen verwendet. Wie lang hast du im Regen gestanden und den Weg beobachtet?"

„Lang genug, um mich wie ein Idiot zu fühlen.", gab er leise zu, sie auf den Kopf küssend und sie lächelte fast; vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er es bestreitet und einfach gesagt, dass er nass geworden ist, während er eine Zigarette geraucht hat und es nur ein Zufall war und nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. „Komm; du musst dich trocknen. Du bist kalt."

„Mir geht es gut.", protestierte sie nicht überzeugend.

„Du zitterst.", stellte er fest, ihren Arm fest umfassend und sie zum Badezimmer führend. Ein Handtuch aufhebend, sammelte er ihre Haare und begann, sie zu trocknen, mit den Enden beginnend und seinen Weg nach oben arbeitend. „Deine Kleidung ist durchnässt. Wie lang warst du da draußen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte nicht zurück kommen, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und aufgehört hatte zu weinen."

„Törichte Frau.", sagte er sanft, eine Hand hebend und nonverbal ihren Morgenmantel aus dem Schlafzimmer beschwörend. „Zieh das an, bis du trocken bist."

Nachgebend, schälte sie sich aus ihrer durchweichten Kleidung, nun merkbarer zitternd; er gab ihr ein weiteres Handtuch ohne Kommentar und führte seine Arbeit an ihrem Haar fort, ausnahmsweise einmal ihre Nacktheit ignorierend. Sie würdigte dies, sich zu müde und entsetzlich fühlend, um irgendetwas anderes zu wollen, außer vielleicht schlafen zu gehen und aufzuwachen, um zu merken, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen ist. Sobald sie trocken war, schlang sie ihren Morgenmantel um sich und erlaubte ihm, sie ins Schlafzimmer zu führen, wo er sie sanft aufs Bett drückte, damit sie auf der Kante saß und ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf, bevor er kurz verschwand; darauf wartend, dass er zurückkam, fiel ihr auf, dass jeder von ihnen einfach einen Zauber zum Trocknen an ihr hätten verwenden können, aber sie würde das nicht diskutieren.

Als er wieder auftauchte, übergab er ihr eine kleine Phiole mit einem kopfschmerzerleichternden Trank und einen Becher, der mit etwas sahnigem gefüllt war, dass entfernt nach Vanille und Kräutern roch; sie hatte keine Ahnung, was darin war, aber es war warm und es schmeckte süß und sie nippte ohne Beschwerde daran. Er setzte sich hinter sie auf das Bett und begann mit seinen Fingern durch ihr feuchtes Haar zu fahren, es methodisch in Strähnen aufteilend, bevor er begann, sie sanft durchzukämmen. Er sprach nicht, bis er fühlte, dass sie begann, sich zu entspannen und fragte erst dann leise: „Was ist passiert?"

Sie blickte zum Spiegel, seine Reflexion betrachtend. Severus konzentrierte sich sehr stark auf das, was er tat; sie konnte die dunkle, heiße Wut immernoch in seinen Augen sehen, aber er ignorierte ihn für den Moment und kontrollierte sich, was sie erleichterte. „So ziemlich wie ich es vermutet habe.", sagte sie leise. „Sie waren nicht glücklich."

„Er antwortete nicht, langsam den Kamm durch ihre Locken ziehend und einfach darauf wartend, sich anzuhören, was sie sich bereit fühlte zu sagen. Nach einem Moment lehnte Hermine sich zurück und er ließ den Kamm fallen, um seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie gegen seine Brust zu ziehen; ihre Augen schließend, ließ sie seine Wärme in sich sickern. „Es war nicht einmal, was er sagte, oder nicht sagte.", erklärte sie müde, so müde, dass es fast weh tat. „Es war der übliche Müll, mir zu alles zu sagen, was du getan hast, als würde ich das nicht schon wissen. Oh und dann hat Harry gefragt, ob meine Trennung mit Ron daran schuld war, weil sie so harsch gewesen ist – obwohl das acht Jahre her ist. Ich habe ihn dafür fast geschlagen. Ich denke er glaubt, dass ich mich in Miss Haversham verwandle oder soetwas. Das war nervig, aber…"

„Aber?", fragte er leise nach, sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ausruhend; sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Wange an ihrer und atmete seinen Duft ein, sich etwas mehr entspannend.

„Die Art, wie sie mich angesehen haben. Besonders Harry, aber auch Ginny. Sie sahen so… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Nicht genau angewidert oder verachtend, aber… fast, als hätte ich sie irgendwie betrogen. Als ob meine Freude sie krank macht, aber das ist auch nicht ganz richtig. Es – es hat weh getan."

Seine Arme verengten sich um sie, aber er sagte nichts. Sich an seinen Körper lehnend, seufzte sie ein wenig wehmütig. „Ich wusste intellektuell immer, dass es nicht halten würde. Ich habe mit dir schon einmal über Freundschaften in Internaten gesprochen. Wir würden nie so nah bleiben, wie früher. Aber ich kenne Harry nun seit fast zwanzig Jahren; Er war einmal wie ein Bruder für mich und jetzt ist das weg. Wir werden es eventuell überstehen; er wird sich entschuldigen, oder ich werde es und wir werden weiter gehen, aber ich habe realisiert, dass es nie wieder so sein wird wie zuvor." Sie lächelte ein wenig, ihre Augen immernoch geschlossen. „Ich glaube ich mag es nicht, erwachsen zu sein – naja, außer dir zumindest. Das Leben war viel einfacher, als ich ein Kind war. Die meiste Zeit gefährlich, zugegeben, aber es war einfach."

„Du schienst immer glücklich zu sein.", sagte Severus nachdenklich. „Zumindest die meiste Zeit. Es kann schwierig sein zu unterrichten, wenn du den Schülern ihre Unschuld neidest." Er rieb seine Wange sanft an ihrer, sich halb an sie schmiegend und fügte hinzu: „Und du wirst dich sicherlich _nicht_ entschuldigen. Es war sein Fehler, nicht deiner."

„So funktioniert es nicht wirklich, Slytherin. Das solltest du besser wissen als die Meisten. Es ist nicht immer wichtig, wer die Schuld hat."

„Zynismus steht dir nicht, Hermine. Du bist nicht annähernd bitter und verdreht genug, um es überzeugend zu machen." Er veränderte seine Position. „Ich muss mich bewegen; mein Bein tut langsam weh." Sich zurückziehend, stieß er seine Schuhe von sich und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, nach ihr greifend und sie neben sich hinunter ziehend. „Du siehst erschöpft aus; schlaf ein wenig."

„Es ist noch zu früh.", protestierte sie halbherzig.

„Du bist müde.", antwortete er praktisch. „Wach zu bleiben bis zu einer konventionelleren Schlafstunde wird nur dazu führen, dass du dich schlechter fühlst und dich wahrscheinlich nerviger machen, als du normal bist. Ruh dich aus; du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du aufwachst.2

„Versprich mir, dass du Harry nicht jagen wirst, bis ich wach bin. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du seine Kinder traumatisierst, indem du ihn brutal in seinem eigenen Haus umbringst."

Er schnaubte. „Ich würde meine Energie nicht verbrauchen. Er ist es nicht wert. Hör auf, dir um ihn Sorgen zu machen und kümmer dich um dich selbst zur Abwechslung."

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend murmelte Hermine: „Wenn da irgendein Beruhigungsmittel oder Art Schlaftrank in dem Getränk gewesen war, was du mir gegeben hast, Severus, werde ich sehr böse mit dir sein."

„Das wird eine neue Erfahrung sein, da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte er leise und gedehnt, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlingend und sich an ihren Rücken schmiegend. „Der einzige Trank, den ich dir gegeben habe, war der Schmerzstiller – wie du wissen solltest, Professor. Du bist erschöpfter, als du realisierst. Jetzt _schlaf ein._"

Sie stritt nicht weiter; ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal schließend, kuschelte sie sich zurück an ihn und ließ alles los, fast augenblicklich einschlafend.

* * *

[1] Ohne Gegensätze gibt es keinen Fortschritt. Anziehung und Abstoßung, Grund und Energie, Liebe und Hass sind nötig für die menschliche Existenz.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Mehr Fanart!Naja, irgendwie. Wieder von **frusie**. Dieses Stück ist so episch, dass es keine Worte dafür gibt: jeanswear dot deviantart dot com /#/d3btyba


	27. Chapter 27

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Und jetzt etwas vollkommen anderes.

* * *

**"Nobody could hurt me like I know she could hurt me**  
**But there's nothing in this world that I want more**  
**Nobody could take me to the places that she takes me**  
**Places that I've never been before..**.**"[1]**  
– Evan & Jaron, 'I Could Fall'.

* * *

Es war dunkel, als sie aufwachte; sie hatte nie verstanden, wie das Tageslicht in die Kerker kam, so weit im Untergrund, aber irgendwie schaffte es das trotz fehlender Fenster und es war nach Sonnenuntergang. Ihren Kopf hebend, blickte sie verschwommen auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es später Abend war. Severus war neben ihr ausgestreckt, bei gedämpftem Zauberstablicht lesend. „Guten Abend.", murmelte er, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Hallo." Sich herum rollend, streckte sie sich und gähnte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich jetzt besser fühlst?"

„Ich werde nicht antworten, weil das dich nur bestätigen wird."

„Das nehme ich als ein ja." Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und nahm sein Buch hinunter. „Bist du hungrig?"

„Nicht wirklich." Sie setzte sich auf, ihre Augen reibend. „Ich meine, ich könnte essen, aber ich will nicht wirklich etwas."

„In Ordnung.", gab er nach, sie mit so wenig Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht betrachtend, dass seine Beunruhigung offensichtlich war. Nur Severus konnte es schaffen, Emotionen auszudrücken, indem er sie unterdrückte, dachte Hermine ironisch, während sie ihn anlächelte.

„Mir geht es gut.", versicherte sie ihm. „Wirklich. Ich bin nicht einmal so unglücklich. Sie waren eher geschockt, als irgendetwas anderes und keiner von beiden mag Überraschungen und sie sind beide temperamentvoll; wenn wir uns alle beruhigt haben, werde ich wieder mit ihnen sprechen. Bis dahin werde ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen."

„Gut."

Näher rutschend, legte sie sich in seinen Arm, ihren Kopf fast automatisch auf seine Brust legend und abwesend mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes spielend. Er nahm einmal mehr das Buch ins einer freien Hand auf und sie lagen schweigend für eine Weile da. „Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wieso ist es so still?" Er bewegte sich ein wenig und sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich meine, ich dachte du hasst Stille."

„Das tue ich; aber es ist nicht exakt still, oder? Ich kann deine Atmung hören und jedes kleine Geräusch, das du machst. Und ich bin dieser Tage sowieso weniger abhängig von Hintergrundgeräuschen."

„Oh. Das ist gut." Lächelnd, legte sie sich wieder in seine Arme während er sich seinem Buch zuwandte und dachte, dass er recht hatte; es gab nicht soetwas wie absolute Stille, wenn jemand anderes in der nähe war. Sie konnte seine Atmung hören und das verhaltene Rascheln, wenn er eine Seite umschlug, oder sich einfach leicht bewegte. Es war seltsam beruhigend und sie hatte nicht seinen pathologischen Drang nach ablenkenden Geräuschen, um dunkle Gedanken zu vermeiden, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Jetzt ließ sie ihre Gedanken wandern, den entfernten Geräuschen der Präsenz neben ihr lauschen und dachte an etwas, das sie schon vor langer Zeit geplant hatte. Vielleicht war jetzt eine gute Zeit, um es zu versuchen? Er schien dieser Tage viel gesünder zu sein und sie konnte sicherlich die Ablenkung gebrauchen; und nebenbei, wenn es lief wie geplant, würden sie es beide genießen. „Severus?"

Sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, selbst wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck nur leicht fassungslos war. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Sorry. Ich habe an etwas gedacht, was ich haben will." Hermine setzte sich langsam auf, beobachtend, wie er das Buch nieder legte und sich drehte, um sie anzublicken.

„Was?"

„Dich.", sagte sie einfach, lang genug wartend, um zu sehen, wie er blinzelte und dann lächelte, bevor sie sich näher lehnte und ihn sanft küsste. Er reagierte und seine Hand umfasste sanft ihre Wange, als er sich mehr auf seine Seite drehte, seinen Mund ein wenig öffnend, während er ihr erlaubte, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Nach einer Weile zog er sich zurück, seine Augen warm, als er sie betrachtete. „Würdest du etwas spezifischer sein?", fragte er.

Ihre Courage sammelnd, sagte sie leise: „Ich will dich in meinem Mund. Ich will dich schmecken."

Er erstarrte für einen langen Moment. „Hermine… ich weiß nicht."

Das war kein ‚nein'; sie spielte ihren Vorteil aus. „Ich will es."

„Wenn ich Panik bekomme… Werde ich dir weh tun. Ich könnte nicht einmal realisieren, dass du es bist. Und ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich tun könnte, wenn ich beginne zu denken, dass Bellatrix mich wieder hat."

„Das mag vielleicht wahr sein,", stimmte sie langsam zu, „aber so lang es sich gut fühlt, wirst du keine Panik bekommen. Und wenn es aufhört, sich gut anzufühlen, sagst du es mir und ich höre auf. Du weißt das. Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass du es genießen würdest." Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nach unten und ließ sie leicht auf seinem Schritt liegen. „Du denkst auch, dass du es genießen würdest.", stellte sie fest, vorsichtig lächelnd; ein Teil von ihm hatte offensichtlich keine Einwände.

„Dieser Teil von mir hat kein Mitspracherecht.", murmelte er, unsicher aussehend. Sie konnte sehen, dass er es wollte und nicht nur weil er ein Mann war, dem Oralsex angeboten wurde, aber er war auch besorgt, dass er sie verletzten würde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du Panik bekommen würdest.", sagte sie leise. „Ich war lang genug deine Liebhaberin, um zu wissen, dass du Sex nicht mit Schmerz verbindest. Du hast dich nie verhalten wie viele Missbrauchsopfer es tun."

„Nein.", stimmte er leise zu. „Was mit mir geschehen ist, hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun; es ging um Dominanz, Macht und Schmerz. Und es war nicht meine erste sexuelle Erfahrung und auch hatte auch nicht mein bevorzugtes Geschlecht involviert. Ich war fähig normale sexuelle Erfahrungen davon mental zu trennen. Aber das… ist anders."

Hermine zuckte, als sie realisierte, was er sagte. „Das war dein einziges Mal, oder?", fragte sie leise. Nur Bellatrix konnte etwas, das eigentlich eine wundervolle Erfahrung für einen jungen Mann hätte sein sollen, zu einer solchen Perversität umwandeln. Er nickte langsam und sie lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen. „Dann verdienst du es zu fühlen, wie es wirklich ist.", sagte sie ihm. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du Panik bekommst. Du bist kontrollierter, als du denkst. Wirst du es mich versuchen lassen? Ich verspreche, ich werde aufhören, wenn du es willst."

„Wieso ist das so wichtig für dich?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Weil es etwas ist, dass ich genieße zu tun und etwas, dass ich für dich tun will,", antwortete sie ehrlich, „und weil sie es nicht verdienen, auch nur einen kleinen Sieg über dich zu erringen. Bitte?"

Er blickte fort, für eine Weile in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers starrend. Sie drängte nicht, ließ ihn einfach für ein paar Minuten darüber nachdenken; ihre Hand lag immernoch leicht auf seinem Schritt und sie fühlte, wie er härter wurde, während er darüber nachdachte, was ein ziemlich guter Hinweis darauf war, wie er sich wahrscheinlich entscheiden würde. Endlich nickte er langsam und sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sein Gesicht sanft berührte, ihre Finger in sein Haar gleiten lassend und ihn einmal mehr küssend.

Sie öffnete sein Hemd, während sie sich küssten, sich lange genug zurückziehend, um ihren Morgenmantel zu öffnen, während er aus seinem Hemd schlüpfte. Sie entkleideten einander weiter, während sie sich küssten und ihre Hände zu wandern begannen, den Körper des jeweils anderen erforschend. Die bekannte Hitze der Lust half, ihre rasenden Gedanken zu bändigen und sie verlor sich im hier und jetzt, in seinem Geruch und seinen Berührungen und dem Geschmack seiner Haut, als sie seine Brust küsste und seinen Nippel leckte, bevor sie begann, sich ihren Weg über seinen Oberkörper hinunter zu küssen, die Narben mit ihrer Zunge nachfahrend. Sie biss sanft in die angespannten Muskeln seines Bauches und strich mit ihrer Zunge über die Kurve seins Hüftknochens, fühlend, wie er erzitterte, als ihr Atem über seine Erektion strich; sein Körper war angespannt in einer Mischung aus nervöser Erwartung, die sie mit einem viel jüngeren Mann in Verbindung brachte, aber bis jetzt schien er offensichtlich keine Einwände zu haben.

Es sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln gemütlich machend, betrachtete Hermine ihn gedankenvoll, einen genüsslichen Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule entlang gleiten fühlend, als sie die wundervoll harte Länge betrachtete, die sie erwartete. Sie genoss dies wirklich und es war eine lange Zeit her, seit sie die Chance gehabt hatte, es zu tun. Es ging gar nicht wirklich um das physische Gefühl, was zugegebenermaßen nicht immer so angenehm war zum Schluss hin, aber um die Art und Weise, wie es selbst den stärksten und zurückhaltendsten Mann entwaffnen und zerstören konnte; und sie wollte wirklich sehen – und fühlen und hören und schmecken – , wie Severus sich öffnete und seine eisenharte Selbstkontrolle verlor. Langsam und gezielt leckte sie ihn, ein langer Strich mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Schaft entlang von der Wurzel bis zum Kopf und sie hörte, wie sein Atem stockte, während er erschauerte. Er schmeckte nach Salz und Moschus, etwas erdiges und vollkommen männliches.

Sie küsste seine Spitze sanft und fuhr einen langsamen Kreis mit ihrer Zunge darauf, bevor sie endlich begann, ihren Mund behutsam über ihn zu schieben. Severus machte ein leises Geräusch in seiner Kehle und sie hielt einen Moment inne, um an der Linie seines Körpers entlang aufzublicken in sein Gesicht; er war an die Kissen gelehnt, sie beobachtend und seine Augen brannten. Ein Lächeln zurückkämpfend, schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem, was sie tat, etwas mehr von ihm in ihren Mund nehmend und die weiche, seidige Haut erkundend, die über all diese Härte gespannt war, die Konturen seines Fleisches wieder entdeckend.

Er zischte, als sie begann, an ihm zu saugen und sein Körper bog sich ihr entgegen, seine Hüften bewegten sich unwillkürlich, als er darum kämpfte, ruhig zu bleiben. Verzückt durch seine Reaktion, intensivierte sie den Druck und er wimmerte fast. Behutsam um ihn herum atmend, zog sie sich für einen Moment zurück, um der kühlen Luft zu erlauben, ihn dort zu berühren, wo ihr Speichel seine Haut angefeuchtet hatte, lächelnd, als er erzitterte, bevor sie begann, ihn tiefer in ihren Mund und ihre Kehle aufzunehmen, langsam ihren Weg an seiner Länge mit ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hinunter arbeitend. Er war groß und sie war aus der Übung.

Als ihre Lippen schließlich seinen Körper berührten, ihre Kehle sich um ihn herum verengend, schnappte er nach Luft und stieß Laute aus, die sie nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte, seine Augen zugepresst und seine Hände im Laken zu Fäusten geballt. Langsam, sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit über beobachtend, begann Hermine, sich zurück zu ziehen, ihren Kopf von seiner soliden Länge anhebend; er öffnete seine Augen für einen Moment und erblickte das volle Bild.

„Fuck!", keuchte er explosiv, seinen Kopf zurückschmeißend, während die Obszönität in ein erwürgtes Stöhnen überging, während sie hart an den letzten paar Zentimetern seiner Erektion saugte. Sie vergrub ihre Finger leicht in seinen Schenkeln, ihn davor warnend zu versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben und fühlte jeden seiner Muskeln unter der Anstrengung zittern. Sie konnte jetzt schon schmecken, wie nah er war, als ihre Zunge über seine Spitze glitt, die metallische Salzigkeit gemischt mit dem Geschmack seiner Haut.

Seine Stimme war fast so verzerrt, dass sie kaum mehr erkennbar war, als er keuchte: „Hermine, Ich – Ich kann nicht… Scheiße… Ich – oh, _Gott!_" Der Aufschrei war fast aus seiner Kehle gerissen, als er seinen Rücken durchdrückte, seine Wirbelsäule sich bog, als seine Hände sich im Bettzeug verkrallten. Sie hatte ihn nie so komplett außer Kontrolle gehört und die machtvolle Erregung davon brachte sie zum Erschauern, als sie ihren Kopf gerade genug anhob, um seine fieberhaften Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wild, sein Mund offen und seine Augen nicht ganz fokussiert, seine blasse Haut gerötet und glitschig mit Schweiß, während sein Haar feucht an seinem Gesicht klebte und es war einer der schönsten Anblicke, den sie je gesehen hatte. Severus Snape in den Fängen der Ekstase, als er sich seinem Orgasmus näherte.

Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, ihm zu antworten, sondern senkte lediglich ihren Kopf und nahm ihn einmal mehr in ihren Mund auf und beobachtete sein Gesicht, als er realisierte, dass sie nicht aufhören würde, dass sie wollte, dass er so kam. Er schrie wieder auf, wortlos diesmal und begann zu zittern, sich fast auf den Laken windend; seine Augen sahen seltsam aus, verzweifelt, die Pupillen stark erweitert. Ihre Augen halb schließend, verlor sie sich darin, was sie für ihn tat, die solide und wundervoll harte Länge von ihm aus ihrem Mund ein und aus gleiten lassend, bevor ihre Lippen sich fester um ihn schlossen und sie ein letztes mal an ihm saugte.

Er schrie fast, ein wortloses und unartikuliertes Aufheulen in Erlösung und seine Hüften zuckten gegen ihre Hände, die ihn zurückhielten, als er gewaltsam zum Höhepunkt kam, ihren Mund füllend und ihn ihre Kehle spritzend, während sie schluckte; heiß und dick und salzig und metallisch und bitter und etwas ganz anderes, das ihm einzigartig war. Als sie sich zurückzog, streckte er sich entspannt unter ihr aus, seine Augen geschlossen und nach Luft schnappend, sein ganzer Körper zitternd; wieder schluckend und ihre Lippen leckend, beobachtete Hermine ihn angespannt, während sein Keuchen sich langsam entspannte.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit öffnete Severus langsam seine Augen, sie benommen anblinzelnd. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, stockte, versuchte es nochmals und gab auf; zittrig hob er eine Hand, seine Finger bebend und streckte sie nach ihr aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Als seine Augen sich wieder fokussierten, hatten sie sich in eines seiner leisen Fastlächeln erweicht, die sie so gut kannte und er begann, leise zu lachen in purer und rückhaltlos unschuldiger Freude. Es war eine Andeutung jubelnden Triumphes in seinem Lachen und eine leichte Note fast hysterischer Erleichterung, aber hauptsächlich einfach Glück. Es waren auch Tränen auf seinem Gesicht, aber sie verstand und als er zu ihr aufblickte, lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie sich hinunter lehnte und ihn küsste, während ihre Haare um ihrer beider Gesichter fiel.

Sie wollte es sanft halten, aber Severus hatte anscheinend andere Ideen und seine Hand glitt in ihr Haar, als er sie hinunter zog, um sie mit heftigen, hungrigen Küssen zu beschenken. Er machte ein leises Geräusch in seiner Kehle, als er sich selbst in ihrem Mund schmeckte und wenn möglich wurde er noch leidenschaftlicher, als der Kuss sich vertiefte; ohne auch nur ihren üblich gespielten Kampf, gab sie sich ihm und seiner glücklichen Zuwendung hin, während er die Zeit, die sein Körper brauchte, um sich zu erholen, gut nutzte.

* * *

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie endlich geendet hatten, aber es war schon tief in der Nacht, bevor beide endlich und vollkommen zufrieden waren. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, solch eine Reaktion in ihm hervor zu rufen, aber… sie würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte schwere, träge Lust und die Erschöpfung machte jede Bewegung schwer wie Blei. Severus lag nun ruhig, sein Kopf auf ihren Brüsten ruhend und nur die langsamen Bewegungen seiner Hand, die über ihren Unterleib strich, ließ sie erkennen, dass er immernoch wach war, wenn auch nur gerade so.

Er schien nicht willens zu sein, aufzuhören sie zu berühren, seine Finger fuhren träge Kreise auf ihrer Haut nach und seine Atmung war langsam und tief, als er sich der Bewusstlosigkeit näherte. Sie strich sacht über sein Haar, müder, als sie sich jemals daran erinnern konnte und lächelte, als er den Kopf drehte, um die Wange sanft an ihrer Haut zu reiben, seine Lippen über die Kurve ihrer Brust kurz unter der Narbe gleiten lassend. Es war nichtmehr sexuell; keiner von ihnen hatte noch die Energie und so erstaunlich seine Ausdauer war – seine Performanz hätte einen Mann halb so alt in den Schatten gestellt – hatte er doch nun offensichtlich nichtsmehr übrig.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Liebling?", flüsterte sie, so müde, dass sie nicht realisierte, was sie sagte, bis sie es gesagt hatte.

Er reagierte nicht auf irgendeine Weise auf den Kosenamen und schien es nicht gehört zu haben; er atmete lediglich etwas heftiger aus, sich nochmals an ihrer Haut reibend, bevor er einmal mehr ruhig dalag. Nur seine Finger bewegten sich immernoch in langsamen Kreisen auf ihrer Haut. „Ich fühle mich… müde.", murmelte er, eine leichte Vibration aus Lachen durch ihn fahrend und sie lächelte, keine Energie mehr dafür habend, zu kichern.

„Das überrascht mich nicht… Ich habe _diese_ Reaktion nicht erwartet…"

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete er ironisch, wobei der Ton seiner Stimme ihr sagte, dass er lächelte. „Nein, ich fühle mich… frei."

„Frei?", fragte sie nach, das Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichelnd.

„Ja." Er streckte sich langsam, Muskel um Muskel und hielt die Anspannung für einen Moment, bevor er sich erlaubte, einmal mehr knochenlos an sie zu sinken. „Ein Alptraum weniger. Eine… Waffe weniger. Die Erinnerung… hat keine Macht mehr." Seine Stimme war leise, fast verschwommen durch die Schläfrigkeit, aber sie verstand, was er sagte und lächelte, zufrieden, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Das freut mich. Sie haben nicht verdient, so viel Macht über dich zu haben."

„Mm.", murmelte er vage; das könnte Zustimmung sein, oder vielleicht auch nur eine Anerkennung, dass er sie gehört hatte. Er gähnte und schmiegte sich näher an. „Danke."

Sie war zu müde, um zu lachen, aber versuchte es trotzdem. „Vertrau mir, Severus; es war definitiv mein Vergnügen." Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie er reagieren würde, hätte sie schon vor Monaten gefragt; dann wiederum war es vielleicht besser, dass sie gewartet hatte. Er wäre zuvor nicht bereit gewesen. „Und dir geht es gut?"

Er gluckste schläfrig. „Oh ja…", antwortete er, eher seufzend, als sprechend. Langsam hob er die Hand von ihrem Bauch und gestikulierte vage; sie bemerkte, dass seine Finger aus schierer Erschöpfung leicht zitterten. Die Laken, die am Fußende des Bettes zusammengeknäult waren, bewegten sich langsam und er knurrte in schläfrigem Ärgernis, die Geste ein wenig nachdrücklicher wiederholend, bevor das Bettzeug sich in seine Reichweite bewegte und er es über sie beide zog.

„Ich denke wir sollten dankbar sein, dass Ferien sind.", sagte Hermine ihm amüsiert, sich unter den Laken näher anschmiegend und ihre Augen schließen. „Selbst du würdest damit kämpfen, morgen den ganzen Tag zu unterrichten."

„So wie ich mich gerade fühle, werde ich morgen damit kämpfen zu _laufen_.", murmelte er leise, gegen ihre Haut lächelnd und wieder gähnend. „Aber ich könnte unterrichten, wenn ich müsste. Ich hatte nicht viel Übung darin, Lust zu ignorieren, aber es kann nicht schwieriger sein, als Schmerz…"

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, dass sie da zustimmte. Aus Severus' Sichtpunkt war es wahrscheinlich schwieriger; schließlich kannte er sich extrem gut mit Schmerzen aus und war so gewohnt an sie, dass er Verletzungen scheinbar kaum noch bemerkte, aber Lust war immernoch vergleichsweise selten. „Naja, zum Glück musst du es _nicht. _ Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich laufen werde.", murmelte sie zur Antwort.

Er bewegte sich. „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein.", versicherte sie ihm sanft, seine Schulter streichelnd. „Nicht mehr, als ich dir weh getan habe." Er entspannte sich wieder mit einem schläfrigen Geräusch in der Kehle, sich eng an ihre Brüste schmiegend; sie fühlte seinen Atem über ihre Haut streichen, als er es sich wieder gemütlich machte und lächelte, das warme Gewicht seines Körpers genießend. Die heutige Nacht hatte soetwas wie einen Durchbruch für sie beide bedeutet, dachte sie träge; es war ein weiterer Beweis, wie sehr er ihr vertraute und ein weiterer seiner alten Geister war beerdigt worden. Es hatte ihnen beiden zudem erstaunliche Lust beschert. Aber wichtiger als irgendetwas davon, war der Fakt, dass sie ihn gerade aus Versehen ‚Liebling' genannt hatte und er nicht in Panik geraten war. Oh, er mag so getan haben, als hätte er es nicht gehört, aber er hatte den ersten Teil ihrer Frage verstanden, oder er hätte nicht geantwortet; der Fakt, dass er sich nichteinmal im Geringsten verspannt hatte, war ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Es gab ihr nicht mehr Einsicht in seine Gefühle, aber zumindest schienen die Ihrigen nicht alles zu ruinieren.

Es war jetzt zu schwierig, über irgendetwas nachzudenken, geschweige denn zu versuchen, ihren unglaublich komplexen Liebhaber zu analysieren und sie ließ es gehen. Seine Hand hatte aufgehört, sich zu bewegen und ruhte nun bewegungslos auf ihrer Hüfte; seiner Atmung lauschend, entschied sie, dass er eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd entspannte sie sich vollkommen und ließ den langsamen Rhythmus seiner Atmung sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit lullen.

* * *

Hermine wachte mit dem Wissen einiger Dinge auf. Erstens, irgendwo draußen war ein wunderbar sonniger Tag, eine willkommene Abwechslung nach den schweren Regenfällen der vorherigen Tage. Zweitens, sie war absolut am Verhungern. Drittens, konnte man sich scheinbar buchstäblich ‚ausvögeln'[2]; sie fühlte sich wunderbar müde und spürte etwas, dass versprach, sich zu großartigen blauen Flecken zu entwickeln, an einigen sehr interessanten Plätzen. Viertens, ihr Arm war eingeschlafen, da Severus sich scheinbar die ganze Nacht nicht bewegt hatte. Sie stupste ihn ein paar Mal sanft an, endlich einen Platz an seinen Rippen findend, der eine Reaktion aus ihm bekam; er rollte von ihr hinunter und auf seinen Rücken, ohne aufzuwachen und sie zog ihren Arm zurück, das Gefühl zurück in ihre Finger reibend, während sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Es war selten, dass sie ihn beim Schlafen sehen konnte, wenn man seine regelmäßigen Anfälle von Schlaflosigkeit betrachtete und den Fakt, dass er die meiste Zeit ein natürlich leichter Schläfer war und es war eine Sicht, die sie sehr schätzte. Er sah jünger und entspannter aus, ohne Anzeichen von Spannung in ihm. Ungewöhnlich für ihn, lächelte er ein wenig in seinem Schlaf und sie lächelte unwillkürlich als Antwort auf diese Aussicht. Er sah fast… naja, ‚unschuldig' war nicht das richtige Wort, um Severus zu beschreiben; sanft, vielleicht. Er sah wunderschön aus, wenn auch vielleicht nicht auf eine Art, die von anderen verstanden werden würde.

Einen Moment später, wurde der Frieden im Schlafzimmer zerstört, als ein silbriges Licht in der Mitte des Raumes explodierte, sie zu Tode erschreckend. Sie hörte Krummbein irgendwo jaulen, aber es war Severus' Reaktion, die sie in diesem Moment vereinnahmte; er zeigte seine gewöhnliche Fähigkeit, augenblicklich aufzuwachen und war in weniger als einer Sekunde an der Kante des Bettes in einer halb gekauerten Position, mit seinem schlechten Bein auf dem Boden. Sein Körper war zwischen ihr und dem silbernen Licht und sein Zauberstab war auf es gerichtet. Sie hatte niemals etwas gesehen, was seinen Reflexen gleichkam; sie war sich nichteinmal sicher, wo sein Zauberstab zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen war, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Kleidung hauptsächlich auf dem Boden auf der anderen Seite des Bettes war in einem achtlos zurückgelassenen Haufen.

Das silberne Licht wirbelte und jetzt, da sie einen Moment gehabt hatte, um durchzuatmen, erkannte sie einen Patronus; sie konnte sogar raten, welcher es sein würde, gerade als er begann, sich zu einem Hirsch zu formen. _Harry, du bist so ein unglaublicher Idiot! _ Severus hatte ihn ebenso erkannt; sie beobachtete seine Reflexion im Spiegel und sah, wie seine Augen sich verhärteten und sein Kiefer sich anspannte. Offensichtlich schätzte er es nicht, unter diesen Umständen geweckt zu werden und er sah auf jeden Fall alles andere als glücklich darüber aus, diese geisterhafte Erinnerung von viel zu viel zu sehen.

„_Hermine, können wir bitte reden?"_, fragte der Hirsch ohne Umschweife in Harrys Stimme. _„Es tut mir leid. Gin und ich werden um Zwei an den Toren außerhalb von Hogwarts sein und wir würden wirklich gerne mit dir reden, um –"_

Was auch immer er noch hatte sagen wollen, es war verloren, als Severus mit seinem Zauberstab zuckte und knurrte: „_Terminus._" Der Patronus flackerte erschrocken und erlosch abrupt. Seinen Zauberstab fallen lassend, fiel Severus zurück aufs Bett, kräftig ausatmend und seinen Arm über seine Augen fallen lassend. „Harry James verdammter Potter ist ohne Zweifel das dämlichste, unterbelichtetste Individuum, von dem ich jemals das Unglück hatte, ihm zu begegnen.", deklarierte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich würde dir zustimmen, aber ich glaube, ich habe gerade einen Herzinfarkt.", antwortete Hermine zittrig, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend und versuchend, sich zu entspannen. „Verdammte _Hölle_, Harry! Ich würde ihn am liebsten töten."

„Tu es bitte."

„Wird was auch immer du gerade getan hast, ihm weh tun?"

„Leider nicht.", antwortete er mit finsterem Blick. „_Terminus_ ist stärker als _Finite_, aber nicht viel. Im schlimmsten Fall wird es ein wenig gestochen haben. Wenn ich einen stärkeren Zauber kennen würde, hätte ich ihn benutzt." Er rollte sich auf die Seite und blinzelte zu ihr auf, immernoch genervt aussehend. „Überlass es Potter, meine gute Stimmung zu ruinieren."

In reuiger Zustimmung nickend, rieb sie sich die Augen und blickte sich um. „Obwohl ich in aller Fairness zugeben muss, dass er nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob ich bei dir bin. Und es ist fast nachmittags, er hätte nicht ahnen können, dass wir immernoch schlafen würden."

Severus blickte wieder finster drein, aber nickte widerwillig. „Stimmt wohl. Das macht ihn aber nicht weniger zu einem Idioten.", fügte er hinzu.

„Da widerspreche ich nicht." Auf ihn niederblickend, fühlte sie, wie sie lächelte; selbst Harrys unüberlegte Handlung konnte nicht vollkommen die Atmosphäre zerstören. Sich hinunter lehnend, küsste sie Severus sanft und nach einem Moment antwortete er eifrig genug, sodass es schien, dass auch seine Laune nicht vollkommen zerstört war. „Guten Morgen."

Er lächelte sie an, als er sich aufsetzte. „In der Tat." Sich streckend, gähnte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Lass mich kurz unter die Dusche, dann mache ich Frühstück – oder Mittagessen – während du aufräumst."

„Das hört sich nach einer sehr guten Idee an.", stimmte sie mit ganzem Herzen zu. „Ich bin am Verhungern. Und es ist ganz allein deine Schuld, Severus Snape."

Er schmunzelte. „Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du diejenige warst, die damit angefangen hat."

„Der Rest der Nacht war aber deine Idee.", stellte sie fest, dann grinste sie ihn an. „Und ja, ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht beschwert. Aber ich könnte jetzt damit anfangen, es sei denn du schiebst deinen ziemlich netten Hintern aus dem Bett und machst mir ein Schinkensandwich."

„Merlin rette mich von den Klauen herrischer Frauen.", murmelte er, nicht wirklich ernsthaft, aufstehend und sich wieder streckend – ihr einen ziemlich angenehmen Ausblick gewährend. „Tomatensauce, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich. Und füttere Krummbein auch, bitte, es sei denn er ist bis über alle Berge gerannt, als Harry seinen kleinen Stunt hier vollführt hat."

Im Türrahmen innehaltend, blickte Severus zu ihr zurück und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, _Liebling_.", antwortete er so sarkastisch wie möglich, sein bestes tuend, um das Lächeln in seinen Augen zu verstecken, als er sich wegdrehte.

* * *

Um zwei Uhr stand Hermine auf einer Seite des Apparationspunktes außerhalb der Schultore, ihre Arme unter ihren Brüsten verschränkt und mit ihrer besten Imitation von Severus' finsterem Blick auf dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich immernoch müde und wäre viel lieber immernoch im Bett, mit ihrem Liebhaber kabbelnd, ein weiteres Sandwich essend und träge die vielen Markierungen auf ihnen beiden untersuchend, die von den Aktivitäten der vorherigen Nacht zurückgeblieben waren; stattdessen stand sie hier draußen in einer kühlen Briese und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Harry sich seinen Weg durch eine Entschuldigung stammelte.

Als ihre Freunde erschienen – natürlich zu spät – starrte sie sie in eisiger Stille an, wartend. Die ersten Worte, die jedoch aus Harrys Mund kamen, hatten keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Entschuldigung. „Was hast du getan?"

„Was?"

„Was hast du mit meinem Patronus gemacht? Es fühlte sich _seltsam_ an."

_Gut_, dachte Hermine bei sich. Laut informierte sie ihn mit finsterem Blick: „_Ich _habe gar nichts getan. Severus hat. Er war seltsamer Weise nicht besonders begeistert, dass der Geist von Krone in sein Schlafzimmer geplatzt kam; ich auch nicht, wenn wir gerade dabei sind und du hast Krummbein zu Tode erschreckt."

„Ist er gerade hier?", fragte Ginny misstrauisch, sich angespannt umblickend, während Harry in einer interessanten Farbe anlief bei dem Wort _Schlafzimmer_.

„Krummbein? Nein, ist er nicht."

„Du weißt, dass ich Snape gemeint habe. Ist er hier?"

„Siehst du ihn?", schoss Hermine zurück, nicht in der Stimmung dazu, nett zu sein. Um genau zu sein, wusste sie nicht, wo Severus im Moment war, aber sie würde ziemlich viel Geld darauf setzen, dass er in der Nähe war; gerade auf der anderen Seite der Mauer, wenn sie hätte raten müssen, nah genug, um lauschen zu können, ohne gesehen zu werden. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihm zu verbieten ihr zu folgen, da er nicht gehört hätte; sie _hatte_ ihn versprechen lassen, nichts anzufangen und er hatte mit einem widerlichen Glühen in den Augen, das sie tatsächlich darauf hoffen ließ, dass Harry irgendetwas dummes sagen würde und ihn provozierte, zugestimmt.

„Nein, aber das bedeutet nicht wirklich etwas."

„Ihr habt immernoch den Unsichtbarkeistsmantel. Ich versichere euch, Severus wird nicht hervorspringen und _Boo_ schreien.", antwortete sie trocken. „Können wir zum Punkt kommen? Ich bin müde."

„Naja, du warst immernoch Nachmittags im Bett.", murmelte Ginny und Hermine verengte ihre Augen in die Richtung ihrer Freundin.

„Aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund habe ich letzte Nacht nicht sehr gut geschlafen.", sagte sie betont und Ginny blickte weg, ein wenig beschämt aussehend. Hermine entschied, den Effekt nicht zu ruinieren, indem sie in Details ging, was sie getan hatte, anstatt zu schlafen. Nicht einmal um zu sehen, welche bis dato unerforschten Farben Harrys Gesicht annehmen konnte, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie Professor Snapes beträchtlichen Schwanz gelutscht hatte, bevor er sie bis zur Erschöpfung durchgefickt hatte. Sie begann den Vorteil im Slytherinvorgehen zu sehen; sie hatte nicht gelogen, lediglich vermieden, die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

Nach einer unkomfortablen Pause, seufzte Harry und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar, welches immernoch so wirr wie sonst war. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Du hattest recht; wir waren gestern total unfair."

„Ja, ward ihr.", stimmte sie leise zu, ihre aggressive Haltung ein wenig entspannend und ihre Arme zu ihren Seiten fallen lassend; um ehrlich zu sein, war sie nichteinmal noch wirklich sauer. Inzwischen kannte sie die beiden gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht wirklich gemeint hatten; sie waren nur geschockt gewesen.

„Nachdem du gegangen bist, haben wir die Dinge besprochen.", bot Ginny leise an. „Und, naja, es macht auf… verdrehte Art Sinn? Sobald wir darüber nachgedacht hatten, schien… schien es nicht so seltsam."

Harry nickte. „Und all die Sachen, die ich gesagt habe, waren falsch von mir gewesen. Es hat mich nur… ein bisschen aus der Bahn geworfen, weißt du? Ich meine, das ist der erste Kerl, mit dem du ernsthaft zusammen bist seit Ron – ich denke, dass das der Grund ist, warum ich ihn erwähnt habe. Die anderen – waren nicht wirklich viel, oder?"

„Da waren nicht so viele.", protestierte sie, sich im Klaren, dass Severus fast hundertprozentig zuhörte. „Aber… ja, du hast recht, keiner von ihnen war ernst. Ron war mein Erster, aber er wäre nie mein letzter gewesen; wir waren falsch für einander."

Harry nickte wieder. „Ich weiß, `Mine. Ich kann das akzeptieren. Aber der Gedanke, dass _Snape_ der Richtige sein könnte, wenn Ron es nicht war… Das muss man erst einmal verarbeiten, weißt du?"

„Ich weiß.", stimmte sie zu. „Ich wusste, dass es ein Schock sein würde. Es ist der einzige Grund, warum ich es vor mir her geschoben habe, es euch zu sagen; und es gab keinen wirklich sanften Weg, um euch die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet es selbst herausfinden.", fügte sie betont hinzu. „Ich habe euch mehr als genug Hinweise gegeben."

„Yeah.", stimmte Ginny reumütig zu und lächelte. „Wir haben auch darüber gesprochen. Rückblickend war es doch ziemlich offensichtlich. Jedenfalls… tut es uns leid. Wir hätten nicht so reagieren sollen."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und bot ihnen ein kleines Lächeln an. „Es ist schon okay. Ich bin wahrscheinlich viel zu nachgiebig, aber ich wollte mich nie mit jemandem zerstreiten wegen der Sache. Ich wusste, dass ihr geschockt und ein wenig entsetzt sein würdet. Ich gebe euch keine Schuld, nicht wirklich. Wenn ich Severus immernoch so sehen würde, wie wir alle es am Ende des Krieges getan haben, wäre ich auch entsetzt. Aber ihr habt ihn seitdem nichtmehr getroffen, also habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie er jetzt ist."

„Wann _werden_ wir ihn treffen?", fragte Ginny. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin neugierig, besonders mit einigen Dingen, die du gesagt hast."

Ein Lächeln mit einigen Schwierigkeiten unterdrückend, als sie sich an einige der letzten Konversationen erinnerte, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern; ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit, euch allen gegenüber zu treten, ganz zu schweigen davon, ob Severus sich danach fühlt oder nicht. Ich will zuerst allen anderen in eurer Familie davon erzählen und ihnen die Zeit geben, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Deine Eltern sind die nächsten auf der Liste."

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Harry verlegen.

„Gott, nein. Er wird der Letzte sein dem ich es sage und wenn ich es ihm sage, wird das in einem Raum voller Leute sein, die es schon zuvor wussten und die ihn zurückhalten können. Ansonsten wird er etwas dummes versuchen und Severus wird ihn töten."

„Ron ist ein Auror, du weißt…"

Hermine lächelte. „Er ist auch Ron, Harry. Ich kenne ihn zu gut und ich habe gesehen, wie schnell Severus reagiert. Ich kenne keinen, der ihn in einem Duell besiegen könnte, aber Ron ist entschieden dumm genug, es ihn der Hitze des Augenblicks zu versuchen. Also wird er es zuletzt erfahren."

„Wissen deine Eltern es?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja. Sie scheinen es ganz gut aufgenommen zu haben; natürlich sind sie besorgt, aber sie haben keine der Vorurteile gegenüber Severus, mit denen sie erst zurecht kommen müssten – ich habe ihn ihnen gegenüber kaum erwähnt. Wir besprechen noch einige Dinge, aber es scheint in Ordnung für sie zu sein. Sie sind eher darin interessiert zur Zeit, den Kontakt mit mir wieder aufzubauen."

„Das ist gut."

Das Gespräch ging von diesem Punkt an noch eine Weile weiter, aber es gab nicht sehr viel zu erzählen und Harry und Ginny kehrten nach Hause zurück, um ihre Kinder vom Fuchsbau aufzusammeln. Sobald sie verschwunden waren, lief Hermine zurück durch die Tore und schloss sie, bevor sie sich auf den unschuldig leeren Ländereien umblickte. „Und?", fragte sie schelmisch.

Der Geist eines tiefen Glucksens hallte durch den sonnigen Nachmittag und ein Fleck Luft in der Nähe schimmerte mit einem Verschleierungszauber, der sich aufhob, um eine bekannte, dunkle Form zu enthüllen. „Und was? Sicherlich warst du nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass ich nicht in der Nähe sein würde."

„Natürlich nicht. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht gesagt habe, du wärest nicht da, als Ginny gefragt hat. Ich bin froh, dass du dich zumindest benommen hast."

Er lief neben ihr, als sie zurück zum Schloss gingen. „Wirklich, was hast du denn geglaubt, dass ich tun würde?", fragte er mit einigem Amüsement. „Und,", fügte er hinzu, leicht schmunzelnd, „hätte ich euch unterbrochen, hätte ich vielleicht etwas interessantes verpasst. Weasley war wirklich dein Erster?"

Sie versuchte, ihn finster anzublicken. „Sag mir nicht, dass du den Müll in _Hexe Wöchentlich_ und Rita Kimmkorns Geschichten geglaubt hast."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann vollkommen reinen Gewissens sagen, dass ich weit wichtigere Dinge hatte, mit denen ich mich beschäftigen musste, als dein Sexleben.", antwortete er trocken. „Jedenfalls glaube ich sowieso nie irgendetwas, was Kimmkorn schreibt. Ich kann die Frau nicht leiden. Sie hat mich in diesem letzten Jahr verzweifelt gesucht und versucht, ein Exklusivinterview zu bekommen." Seine Lippe kräuselte sich.

Hermine betrachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck und blinzelte. „Sie hat versucht, dich zu verführen, oder?"

„Mehr als einmal.", stimmte er zu. „Es wäre vielleicht etwas schmeichelnder gewesen, wenn ich nicht vermutet hätte, dass sie das im Laufe ihrer Suche nach Geschichten regelmäßig tat und wäre sie nicht so eine unausstehliche Frau gewesen."

„Du hast sie abgelehnt, nehme ich an." _Zumindest hoffe ich das. _Sie hatte kein wirkliches Problem damit, dass Severus in seiner Vergangenheit Liebhaberinnen gehabt hatte, besonders wenn man die Fähigkeiten bedachte, die er gelernt zu haben schien, aber sie hoffte, dass er bessern Geschmack als das besaß.

Er gluckste widerwärtig. „Sozusagen.", stimmte er zu mit einer Andeutung Bösartigkeit in seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh Junge; was hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Ich sagte ihr – wahrheitsgemäß – dass ich lieber ein Schaf vögeln würde, das eine Woche tot ist und dass ich, wenn ich eine Hure wollen würde, für eine saubere und gesunde zahlen würde. Dann habe ich ihr angeboten, sie einigen meiner weniger zimperlichen Freunde vorzustellen und habe sie eingeladen, bei dem nächsten Todessertreffen anwesend zu sein. Danach ist sie recht schnell verschwunden."

Lachend grinste sie zu ihm hoch. „Selbst für dich war das charmant."

„Ich war recht stolz darauf.", stimmte er sardonisch zu, ein wenig lächelnd.

„Sie hat ein Buch über dich geschrieben, wusstest du das? _Snape: Halunke oder Heiliger?_"

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er, sein Lächeln ein wenig verbreiternd. „Mir ist eine Kopie in einem Second-Hand Buchladen in Essex in die Hände gekommen, kurz nachdem ich zurück nach England gekommen war. Es war ein ziemlich unterhaltsames Werk der Fiktion, oder? Ich glaube die einzigen Dinge, mit denen sie recht gehabt hatte, waren mein Name und mein Job. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war noch nichteinmal mein Alter richtig."

„Sie hat es geschafft, den Fakt zu umsegeln, dass sie nichts von dir wusste.", stimmte Hermine zu, mit ihm lächelnd.

„Um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen…"

Sie seufzte genervt. „_Ja_, Ron war mein erster. Ist das wirklich wichtig?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nein. Es war jedoch sicherlich ein wenig unschön für dich."

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich war sicherlich nicht _seine_ erste, obwohl er versuchte vorzugeben, dass ich es war. Er wusste mehr oder weniger, was er tat und ich kannte zumindest die Theorie. Dieser Teil unserer Beziehung war nicht das Problem." Severus war besser, sehr viel besser, um genau zu sein, aber im Moment benötigte sein Ego keine weiteren Streicheleinheiten, nicht nach der vorherigen Nacht. Neugierig blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Was ist mit deinem ersten Mal?", fragte sie vorsichtig, sein Gesicht beobachtend, falls es sich als eine _dieser_ Geschichten entpuppen würde; sie wusste, dass es gewesen war, bevor er den Todessern beigetreten war, aber das war alles.

Severus sah eher amüsiert aus, als sonst etwas. „Nichts besonders erinnerungswürdiges, ich versichere es dir." Nach einem Moment führte er lässig aus: „Ich war sechzehn. Während des Sommers, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren, als Lily nichtmehr mit mir sprechen wollte, war ich auf mich allein gestellt und hatte sonst nichts zu tun. Ich habe begonnen mit der örtlichen Gang aus Muggelteenagern herum zu hängen und mir mit ihnen zusammen im traditionellen Weg die Zeit vertrieben: Trinken, Rauchen, Drogen nehmen, Dinge zerstören, Stehlen und mittelmäßigen, wahllosen Sex haben. Ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit hinter ein paar Büschen am Rande des Spielplatzes verloren; wir waren beide betrunken und ich kann mich nichteinmal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, wenn ich ihn überhaupt gewusst hatte. Es war ungefähr so gut, wie man es sich vorstellen konnte unter diesen Umständen."

„Gott, Severus, du bist so romantisch."

„Ich weiß.", stimmte er zu, leise schnaubend. „Ich war nie besonders interessiert, um ehrlich zu sein. Selbst Lily… ich wollte sie auf eine ungeschickte Teenager-Art, aber es war keine wirklich treibende Kraft. Ich hatte nie einen großen Geschlechtstrieb und meine Zeit mit den Todessern hat meine Libido weiter unterdrückt. Es gab manchmal Frauen, aber das war selten. Es hat mich nicht wirklich interessiert und wenn ich nicht dafür gezahlt habe, hat es mich so eine Anstrengung für meinen Teil gekostet, dass ich mir selten die Mühe gemacht habe. Kaum überraschend, habe ich selten weibliche Aufmerksamkeit angezogen."

„Ihr Pech.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Oh, du warst damals nicht besonders attraktiv, aber wenn sie gewusst hätten, was du tun konntest, denke ich, dass einige Frauen das nur zu gerne übersehen hätten…"

Glücklicherweise für ihn, hatte Severus die Geistesgegenwart, eher amüsiert auszusehen, als selbstgefällig und schaffte es sogar, das Kompliment zurück zu geben, indem er nachdenklich sagte: „Vielleicht hat mir in der Vergangenheit die nötige Inspiration gefehlt."

Sie dachte, dass es wohl eher sein tief begrabenes Bedürfnis nach Zuneigung war, welches sich in einer Art manifestierte, mit der sein bewusster Geist umgehen konnte, aber sie würde sich sicherlich nicht darum streiten. So oder so waren sie nun zurück am Schloss und das war keine Konversation, die innerhalb einer Schule gehörte.

* * *

Als die Osterferien sich näherten, merkten beide Lehrer, wie ihre Arbeit sich erhöhte, da die Examen immer näher rückten und sie weniger freie Zeit hatten, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten. Als Severus einen trägen Samstagmorgen im Bett unterbrach, indem er mit einem genervten Knurren ankündigte, dass Minerva sich den kerkern näherte, fluchte Hermine somit wütend. „Was will sie? Sie spricht niemals willentlich mit dir und wenn es irgendeine Art Notfall wäre, hätte sie gefloht."

Etwas wahrscheinlich sehr Unschönes knurrend, pausierte Severus und legte seinen Kopf auf eine Seite, als ihm scheinbar etwas einfiel und ein vollkommen bösartiges Lächeln erschien langsam auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, dass es Zeit ist, eines meiner alten Spiele wieder aufleben zu lassen.", sagte er boshaft. „Wenn du bitte einen Verschleierungszauber auf dich anwenden und einen Platz im Wohnzimmer finden würdest, um alles zu beobachten. Du könntest es amüsant finden."

„Severus, was hast du vor?", fragte sie, zerrissen zwischen Misstrauen und Amüsement – sie wollte diesen Gesichtsausdruck sicherlich nicht in ihre Richtung gerichtet haben. Er lächelte nur bösartig, als er aus dem Bett glitt und aufstand, seinen Zauberstab ergreifend und zur Tür gehend. „Welches Spiel?", rief sie ihm hinterher, ihren Morgenmantel und Zauberstab findend.

„Minerva McGonagall in eine peinliche Lage zu bringen und ihr zu lehren, mich alleine zu lassen.", rief er zurück aus dem Badezimmer über das Geräusch laufenden Wassers.

„Wird sie nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin?"

„Nein. Dies sind meine Räume und ich wünsche nicht, dass sie es weiß. Auf jeden Fall wird sie dem nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wie du bald sehen wirst."

Ihn beim Wort nehmend und fast unerträglich neugierig seiend, ließ sie sich auf dem Boden in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers nieder, wo sie wohl kaum in den Weg kommen würde, verschränkte die Beine komfortabel und legte einen Zauber gerade über sich, als es an der Tür klopfte und die Schulleiterin rief: „Severus?"

Hermine verstand das Spiel sobald Severus auftauchte; er war nackt bis auf ein nicht besonders großes Handtuch, welches um seine Hüften geschlungen war und sein Haar war nass und tropfte. Sie persönlich fand, dass es ein angenehmer Anblick war, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass die etwas prüde Schulleiterin es genauso empfinden würde ( zumindest hoffte sie es, da das auf so vielen Leveln seltsam sein würde). Als er sich der Tür näherte, das Handtuch lose mit einer Hand haltend, hob er seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen und ließ die Spitze über seine Schultern gleiten; beobachtend, sah Hermine, wie ein Schimmern über seine Haut lief und die meisten seiner Narben verschwanden. Sie wusste, was unter dem Glamour lag, also funktionierte er nicht perfekt bei ihr, aber sie wusste, dass Minerva nur ein paar der größeren Narben sehen würde.

Severus wartete ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt, das Holz mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtend, während das Klopfen nachdrücklicher wurde. Schließlich gewann die Ungeduld über das gute Benehmen die Oberhand und Minerva öffnete die Tür um einen fast nackten Zaubertrankmeister zu sehen, der scheinbar auf seinem Weg von der Dusche war, um dem Klopfen zu antworten.

Er blickte sie finster an. „Komm nur rein.", sagte er sarkastisch, einen Schritt zurück machend. „Mach es dir gemütlich."

Minervas Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar; Hermine legte hastig einen nonverbalen Schweigezauber über sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht beginnen würde zu kichern und ihre Tarnung auffliegen würde. Die ältere Frau sah fast entsetzt aus; Severus im Gegenteil sah genervt und ungeduldig, aber vollkommen selbstbewusst aus. „Und?"

„Was?", brachte die Schulleiterin hervor.

„Ich nehme an, dass es einen Grund für diesen Besuch gab?"

Nach einem langen Moment schien Minerva sich wieder zu fassen. „Denkst du, dass es sich schickt, in diesem Aufzug an die Tür zu gehen, Snape?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist nichteinmal halb neun an einem Samstagmorgen. Jeder unangekündigte Besucher, der zu meinen persönlichen Quartieren kommt und nicht zu meinem Büro, muss ein Mitglied des Kollegiums und kein Schüler sein und zu dieser Stunde ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich lediglich um das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Smalltalk handelt. Ich habe angenommen, dass es wichtiger war, als sich anzuziehen – nicht, dass du mir Zeit gegeben hast, dies zu tun.", fügte er mit Schärfe in der Stimme hinzu. „Ganz offensichtlich war ich in der Dusche. Also, Schulleiterin, was wollen Sie? Die Kerker sind nicht so warm, dass ich den Wunsch verspüre, den ganzen Morgen so herum zu stehen."

Das war wahr, dachte Hermine, lautlos in ihrer Ecke lachend; der Kommentar hatte zudem auch den Effekt, die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Brustwarzen zu lenken, erhärtet von der kühlen Luft und weiterhin zu den Wassertropfen, die aus seinen Haaren heraus über die Muskeln seiner Brust liefen. Ihre Schultern zuckten, als sie Minervas Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete.

Nach einer langen Pause, beantwortete die Schulleiterin die Frage, ihr Akzent deutlicher als sonst: „Ich habe nach Hermine gesucht…"

Severus hob die andere Augenbraue. „Solange die Quartiere der Lehrer nicht vor kurzem umgestellt wurden, sind ihre Räume mehrere Etagen weiter oben und einige Meter auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses.", stellte er milde fest.

„Offensichtlich ist sie nicht dort, Snape, oder ich würde nicht nach ihr suchen.", schnappte sie wütend, es offensichtlich nicht mögend, so im Nachteil zu sein. „Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht ergründen kann, scheint sie etwas aus deiner Gesellschaft zu ziehen, also dachte ich, dass du wissen könntest, wo sie ist."

Sehr langsam und bedächtig, blickte Severus an sich hinunter, dann wieder hoch zu seiner Arbeitgeberin, ein ekliges Glühen in den Augen. „Ich war in der Dusche.", wiederholte er seidig. „Ich habe nicht die Gewohnheit, Gäste in meinem Badezimmer zu unterhalten."

„Genug der Spiele, Snape. Ist Hermine hier?", schnappte Minerva, jetzt offensichtlich ein wenig aufgebracht.

Seine schwarzen Augen verhärteten sich. „Wieso sollte Professor Granger so früh am Morgen hier sein, wenn ich ganz offensichtlich nicht für ein Treffen irgendeiner Art gekleidet bin?", fragte er mit einem sehr gefährlichen Tonfall in der Stimme. „Was genau unterstellst du mir hier, Minerva?"

Zu Hermines vollkommener Überraschung, errötete die Schulleiterin tatsächlich. „Ich – ich meinte nicht – oh, sei still, Snape! Du weißt genau, was ich meinte. Weißt du, oder weißt du nicht, wo Hermine ist?"

„Ich glaube wir haben es gerade deutlich gemacht, dass es keinen möglichen Weg gibt, dass ich es wissen könnte.", sagte er eisig und gedehnt. „Ich versichere dir, sie ist nicht in meiner Dusche. Darüber hinaus könnte ich es nur raten. War da sonst noch etwas?"

_Ich liebe Slytherin_, dachte Hermine bei sich, versuchend, nicht zu sehr mit der Macht ihrer stillen Freude zu zucken, falls der Verschleierungszauber zu bemerkbar waberte – nicht, dass sie dachte, dass Minerva es unter diesen Umständen bemerken würde. Severus halbnackt und tropfnass war schließlich extrem aufsehenerregend, besonders jetzt, da er dem Handtuch erlaubte, ein oder zwei Zentimeter tiefer auf seinen Hüften zu rutschen.

Scheinbar realisierte Minerva, dass es keinen möglichen Weg gab, diese besondere Konfrontation zu gewinnen. Mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der später schreckliche Rache versprach, sagte sie knapp: „Nein. Das ist alles."

Das Messer ein letztes Mal drehend, verbeugte Severus sich spöttisch, das Handtuch ein wenig tiefer rutschen lassend und eine Show daraus machend, es wieder auf seinen Platz zu zupfen, als er sich aufstellte; wieder errötend, trat die Schulleiterin einen würdelosen Rückzug an, die Tür hinter ihr zuschlagend. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, schmolz die harte Wut und das angewiderte, höhnische Grinsen von seinem Gesicht und er gluckste leise, sich drehend, um den Raum abzusuchen, bevor er sich auf die Ecke konzentrierte; Hermine beendete die Verschleierung und die Schweigezauber, in Gelächter ausbrechend, als sie aufstand.

„Du bist so ein böser Bastard, Severus! Das war brillant!"

Er schmunzelte, sich offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich fühlend. „Irgendwie ein neuer Rekord für mich.", observierte er nachdenklich. „Ich habe es zuvor nie geschafft, sie zum Erröten zu bringen. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das kann."

„Gehst du oft so an die Tür?"

„Nicht oft. Das würde schließlich den Einschlag verringern. Und es ist vollkommen ihre Schuld – das erste Mal war ein wirklicher Unfall einige Jahre zuvor. Wenn sie nicht so amüsant reagiert hätte, hätte ich es niemals wiederholt. Es mag dich vielleicht interessieren, dass ich das Gleiche mit Dolores Umbridge gemacht habe.", fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu.

Immernoch lachend, durchquerte sie den Raum, um sich vor ihn zu stellen, die Hände auf der feuchten Haut seiner Hüften, kurz über der Kante des Handtuchs, zur Ruhe kommen lassend. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich nie sauer auf mich mache."

Sein volles, tiefes Lachen gesellte sich zu ihrem in dem ruhigen Raum. „Du bist dafür einige Jahre zu spät, Hermine.", sagte er ihr mit Zuneigung. „Ich war zumindest leicht genervt von dir seit deiner ersten Zaubertrankstunde. Du bist die nervenaufreibendste Hexe, die ich je kennengelernt habe."

Sie wäre jetzt am liebsten sauer auf ihn gewesen, weil er soetwas Bösartiges gesagt hatte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war eher sanft amüsiert, anstatt spöttisch und sie kämpfte immernoch gegen das Kichern an bei dem Gedanken an Minervas Gesicht und es war sowieso sehr schwierig mit Severus zu streiten, wenn er fast nackt war, so peinlich dieser Fakt auch war. „Böser Bastard.", murmelte sie ohne wirkliche Hitze, bevor sie sich zu ihm lehnte, um einen Wassertropfen von seiner Brust zu küssen.

„Ich glaube unsere hochgeschätzte Arbeitgeberin sucht nach dir.", observierte er milde.

„Sie kann noch eine Weile suchen.", antwortete Hermine abwesend. „Wenn sie mich nicht finden kann, wird sie davon ausgehen, dass ich mich davon geschlichen habe, um ein wenig Zeit mit meinem mysteriösen Liebhaber zu verbringen – was ich getan habe, also werde ich noch nicht einmal lügen müssen, wenn ich sie sehe." Und nebenbei war die Schulleiterin in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich leicht traumatisiert.

„Ich könnte noch einen Slytherin aus dir machen.", antwortete Severus mit einigem Amüsement.

„Mein innerer Slytherin ist nicht der, an dem ich gerade das meiste Interesse habe.", sagte sie ihm, seine Brust wieder küssend und eine Hand unter das Handtuch gleiten lassend, wo sie bemerkte, dass er bereits reagierte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie näher heran, seinen Kopf senkend, um sie zur Antwort zu küssen und sie schmolz glücklich gegen ihn, ihre Hände seinen Körper erkundend, bis ein leichtes Prickeln an ihren Fingerspitzen sie an etwas erinnerte. „Bevor wir vollkommen mitgerissen werden…"

„Hmm?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Pass gefälligst auf. Du hast deinen Glamour noch nicht entfernt." Er blinzelte sie an, sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas misstrauisch werdend und sie streckte die Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren, das missbrauchte Handtuch ignorierend, als dieses schlussendlich den Kampf verlor und auf den Boden fiel. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass deine Narben ein Teil von dir sind, Severus. Du bist nicht _du_ ohne sie und ich will niemals, dass du dich vor mir versteckst."

Nach einem langen Moment der Unsicherheit, erweichten sich seine Augen und sie fühlte das Kribbeln seiner Magie einmal mehr, als sein Glamour verschwand und er wieder der Mann war, den sie kannte. Ihn wieder küssend, zog Hermine sich für einen Moment zurück und grinste ihn an. „Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass du ihn gebraucht hättest. Von dem, was ich gesehen habe, hätte Minerva es nicht bemerkt, wenn sie noch frische, blutende Wunden gewesen wären; ich bezweifle, dass sie irgendwelche Narben gesehen hätte."

Er schnaubte leise. „Törichte Frau. Es gibt viel schlimmere Dinge als Nacktheit, selbst wenn ich involviert bin."

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Du denkst wirklich, dass das der Grund ist, warum sie so reagiert hat? Severus…"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Oh, du unglaublicher Mann.", murmelte sie, ihn impulsiv umarmend. „Wie jemand, der so intelligent ist, gleichzeitig so dumm sein kann, verstehe ich nicht."

„Was?", wiederholte er, sich hingerissen zwischen Wut, Selbstverteidigung und Verwirrung anhörend.

Ein Lachen unterdrückend, blickte Hermine zu ihm auf. „Minerva war nicht entsetzt, weil sie dich fast nackt gesehen hat, Severus. Sie war verlegen wegen ihrer eigenen Reaktion; ich versuche sehr nicht über die Privatleben meiner Kollegen zu spekulieren, besonders die, die mich einmal unterrichtet haben, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es eine ganz schöne Weile her ist, als sie das letzte mal gesehen hat, wie ein sexy Mann aus der Dusche gekommen ist."

Er starrte sie an; sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine interessante Mischung aus verwirrter Fassungslosigkeit, vollkommenem Unglauben und fasziniertem Horror, welche sie dazu brachte, verzweifelt gegen das Gelächter anzukämpfen, welches drohte. Dies war _keine_ Situation, in der es für sie okay war über ihn zu lachen, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht… Sich auf den Unglauben in seinen Augen konzentrierend, erlangte sie wieder die Kontrolle über sich; sein Selbstwertgefühl war wirklich schrecklich. „Glaub mir, Severus, du bist einen zweiten Blick von jedem wert dieser Tage.", sagte sie ihm sanfter. „Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, du hast endlich Gewicht zugelegt und es ist nur Muskelmasse. Du hast nie unattraktiv ausgesehen, nur ungesund und jetzt tust du das nicht länger. Sicherlich hast du nicht gedacht, dass ich die einzige Frau auf der Welt bin, die findet, dass man dich sehr gut anschauen kann?"

Er sah inzwischen ernsthaft aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht aus; es dauerte nur einen Moment oder zwei, bevor seine Augen sich erhärteten, als er zurückfiel auf die einzige Art Verteidigung, die er hatte und begann, seine Mauern wieder aufzuziehen. Sie hatte dies seit einer langen Zeit nichtmehr gesehen und reagierte sofort, hoch greifend, um eine Hand in seinem feuchten Haar zu vergraben und seinen Kopf herum zu reißen, damit sich ihre Augen treffen konnten. „Wage es nicht, Severus! Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du dich versteckst. Nicht vor mir."

Nach einer langen Pause sagte er sehr vorsichtig: „Um deiner Frage zu antworten: Alle Hinweise bisher deuten darauf hin."

„Unsinn.", schoss sie zurück. „Du hast es nur nicht bemerkt, das ist alles. Viele Leute haben uns angesehen, als wir Weihnachten in Cambridge waren und ich garantiere dir, dass sie nicht nur mich angesehen haben und sie waren auch nicht entsetzt und haben sich gefragt, warum zur Hölle wir zusammen sind. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn sie jemals eine bessere Alternative zum Zeitumkehrer erfinden, werde ich zurück in die Siebziger gehen und jedes einzelne Mädchen, welches du während deiner Adoleszenz kanntest, schlagen. Einfach aus Prinzip. Dann werde ich deine Eltern schlagen, besonders deinem Vater und dann werde ich nochmal Lily Evans schlagen, einfach weil ich es will. Sie und die Rumtreiber und ich werde darin enden, Dumbledore irgendetwas über den Kopf zu schlagen. Weil ich denke, dass es schrecklich ist, dass du so wenig von dir selbst hältst."

Zum Ende ihres kleinen Ausbruchs hin, fühlte sie sich ein wenig dumm, aber – aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund – schien es geholfen zu haben. Severus sah eher verwirrt aus, als irgendetwas anders, mit einer leichten Andeutung von Amüsement, aber das war definitiv eine Verbesserung zu seiner vorherigen Laune. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ich habe kaum angefangen; ich habe eine lange Liste von Menschen in deiner Vergangenheit, die ich verhexen würde, wenn ich könnte. Aber für den Moment, ja, ich bin fertig."

„Gut." Er nahm sie auf seine Arme, bevor sie überhaupt registriert hatte, dass er sich bewegt hatte und küsste sie so tief und ausführlich wie noch nie, sie vollkommen atemlos und der Sprache unfähig zurücklassend, als sich sein Mund endlich von dem Ihrigen löste. Sie ernst anblickend, sagte er ruhig: „Du bist ohne Zweifel vollkommen und komplett irre und wir hätten dich einfach auf den Dunklen Lord loslassen und aus dem Weg gehen sollen, anstatt uns auf Potter zu verlassen." Sie wieder küssend, fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin fast versucht, einen Weg zu finden, diesen verrückten Plan von dir auszuführen, einfach um zu sehen, was passieren würde." Er küsste sie ein drittes Mal. „Wie dem auch sei, würde ich lieber dazu zurückkehren, was Minerva vorhin so rüde unterbrochen hatte."

Es schaffend, einem vierten Kuss auszuweichen, als er in Richtung des Schlafzimmers lief, erlangte Hermine ein wenig Atem zurück, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, von ganzem Herzen seinem Plan zustimmend; es würde sehr viel mehr Spaß machen als ihre Idee und würde hoffentlich mehr für das Selbstwertgefühl ihres Liebhabers machen. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf ging sie daran, ihm zu zeigen, wie attraktiv sie ihn genau fand.

* * *

[1] Niemand könnte mich verletzen, wie sie es könnte; Aber es gibt nichts in dieser Welt, das ich mehr will; Niemand könnte mich zu den Orten bringen, zu denen sie mich bringt; Orte, in denen ich nie zuvor war...

[2] Im Englischen: „Three, apparently ‚shagged out' wasn't just a figure of speech"; shagged out heißt so viel wie ‚kaputt' im Deutschen, wobei es im Englischen einen deutlich vulgäreren Touch hat, da ‚to shag' ‚vögeln' bzw. ‚ficken' heißt. Deswegen habe ich hier ein wenig kreativ werden müssen und wollte hier mitteilen, dass der Satz nicht akkurat übersetzt wurde.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich gebe zu, das Kapitel hat spaß gemacht zu schreiben.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Oh mein Gott. Ich habe es bald geschafft und die ganze Geschichte übersetzt. Ich arbeite wie eine Wilde an den letzten Kapiteln, wenn ich nicht gerade für die Universität büffle. Aber ich sehe das Licht am Horizont! Hooray!


	28. Chapter 28

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _[...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Nein, ihr seht nicht verkehrt! Heute schon ein neues Kapitel. Warum? Um zu feiern, dass ich gerade eben den letzten Punkt in der Übersetzung gesetzt habe. Es hat LANGE gedauert. Zwei Monate von fast täglichem Arbeiten, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Aber ich will euch nicht weiter abhalten: Lest und zum Schluss sag ich nochmal was._  
_

* * *

**"All persons are puzzles until at last we find in some word or act the key to the man, to the woman; straight away all their past words and actions lie in light before us**.**"[1]**  
– Emerson.

* * *

Die Mission geschafft, suchte sie sich eventuell ihren Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin, ihren schläfrig zufriedenen Slytherin zurücklassend, der weitaus bessere Laune hatte und scheinbar ein wenig überzeugter war bezüglich seiner Begehrtheit. Es wäre schön gewesen mit ihm dort zu bleiben und weiterhin ihre Argumentation zu bestätigen, aber sie nahm an, dass sie wirklich herausfinden sollte, was Minerva gewollt hatte, wenn auch nur um weitere Unterbrechungen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu vermeiden. Und nebenbei könnte es sich tatsächlich als etwas Wichtiges herausstellen.

An die Tür klopfend, ließ sie sich selbst ein und lächelte ihre Arbeitgeberin an, welche hinter ihrem Tisch saß und arbeitete. „Guten Tag, Minerva. Severus hat mir gesagt, du hast nach mir gesucht?" Ein unterdrücktes Lachen von einem der Portraits zwang sie dazu, ein Grinsen zu vertuschen, als die Schulleiterin eine Grimasse zog.

„Dieser Mann wird noch einmal mein Tod sein. Hat er dir noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nein.", sagte Hermine unschuldig. „Er schien jedoch nicht allzu glücklich zu sein. Was ist passiert?"

Einige der Portraits kicherten nun; sie konnte Dilys identifizieren, was fast schon unausweichlich war, und auch Phineas, was sie irgendwie überraschte. Albus hatte sich zu dem Portrait hinter Minervas Kopf bewegt und zwinkerte sie in mildem Amüsement an; scheinbar wussten sie alle, was passiert ist.

„Er ist niemals glücklich.", sagte Minerva abwertend. „Jedenfalls habe ich dich nicht hier her gerufen, um über Snape zu reden. Setz dich, Hermine. Tee?"

Dem Drang – gerade so – widerstehend, ihren Boss weiter zu necken, folgte sie der Aufforderung und setzte sich, bedenkend, dass sie vielleicht wirklich zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbrachte. _Egal_. An ihrem Tee nippend, blickte sie die Schulleiterin abwartend an, sich fragend, was so wichtig war, dass irgendjemand es riskieren würde, den Zaubertrankmeister an einem Samstagmorgen in seinem Unterschlupf aufzusuchen.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht, seit ich mit dir und Severus im Januar gesprochen habe.", sagte Minerva gedankenvoll, sie anlächelnd. „Es hat viele Diskussionen mit dem Vorstand und viel Papierkram benötigt, aber wenn es dir recht ist, werden die Erstklässler nächsten September Muggelkunde als Kernfach erhalten. Dies ist vollkommen versuchsweise, keine permanente Veränderung.", warnte sie, als Hermine sich eifrig nach Vorne lehnte. „Es gibt keinen praktischen Weg, dieses Schema auf die bereits existierenden Schüler anzuwenden, ohne ernsthaft ihre Ausbildung zu unterbrechen, aber wir sind willens, es an den Schülern im nächsten Jahr zu versuchen, um zu sehen, ob es funktionieren wird."

Sie grinste nun von Ohr zu Ohr. „Minerva, das ist fantastisch!" Ihr kam ein Gedanke. „Was ist mit den Vorschlägen, die Severus für Geschichte der Zauberei gemacht hat?"

Die Schulleiterin verzog ihr Gesicht wieder zu einer Grimasse. „Verdammt sei dieser Mann, aber er hat einige gute Punkte aufgebracht, wie ich leider zugeben muss. Ich arbeite daran. Es wird wahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Jahre dauern, bevor das verändert werden kann, denn die Veränderung deiner Klassen war leichter zu arrangieren. Ich nehme an, dass du willens bist, es zu versuchen?"

„Absolut!", stimmte sie heftig zu.

Ihre ehemalige Hausleiterin lächelte sie voller Zuneigung an. „Hermine, meine Liebe, du bist das einzige Mitglied des Kollegiums – in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft – das so überglücklich sein würde bei der Aussicht auf Extraarbeit."

Sie grinste die ältere Hexe an. „Mir wurde gerade diesen Morgen gesagt, dass ich komplett und vollkommen irre bin.", stimmte sie milde zu. „Zugegeben, es war aus einem anderen Grund, aber das Prinzip passt immernoch."

Minerva lächelte sie an. „Ich nehme an, dass du heute morgen bei einem bestimmten, namenlosen Zauberer gewesen bist? Ich habe es vermutet, als ich dich nicht finden konnte. Ich will dir die Zeit sicherlich nicht madig machen, meine Liebe, aber in Zukunft informier mich bitte, wenn du die Ländereien verlässt. Und bedenke, dass du weniger Zeit haben wirst, dich fort zu schleichen, wenn du öfter unterrichten wirst."

Ihr bestes tuend, um entschuldigend auszusehen, nickte Hermine. Es war verlockend zu sagen, dass sie die Ländereien gar nicht verlassen hatte, aber dachte, dass Minerva ihren Teil Severus-basierter Überraschungen, mit denen sie umgehen konnte, für diesen Tag gehabt hatte. Dilys' Portrait war in einen nicht seh überzeugenden Hustenanfall an der Wand übergegangen – irgendwie offensichtlich, da Bilder es nicht benötigten zu husten – und Albus versuchte, ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken. Die Portraits wussten genau, wo sie gewesen war. Selbst Phineas sah kühl amüsiert aus auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

„Wie laufen die Dinge mit diesem Mann?", fragte Minerva nun nach, ihre Augen leicht glitzernd. „Zeig dem Drang einer alten Frau nach Tratsch ein wenig Nachsicht."

Ein Schnauben unterdrückend –_ hör auf, Albus nachzumachen; es ist verstörend – _schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nichteinmal versuchend, das Lächeln zu stoppen, welches sich auf ihr Gesicht legte. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Wundervoll."

„Früher oder später, wirst du seine Identität aufdecken müssen, weißt du."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie, immernoch lächelnd. „Aber gerade jetzt stimme ich für später. Ich werde es dir wirklich irgendwann sagen, ich verspreche es." Idealerweise erst, nachdem Minerva in Ruhestand gegangen war.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, meine Liebe. Du bist dann also zufrieden mit den Nachrichten?"

„Mehr, als du dir auch nur vorstellen könntest, Minerva. Danke."

„Ich hoffe, dass es funktionieren wird. Wir werden die Details besprechen, wenn der Start des neuen Schuljahres näher rückt. Gerade jetzt nehme ich an, dass du feiern willst?"

„Naja, ja.", gab sie zu, wieder lächelnd.

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh, wieder jung sein… Geh. Ich nehme an, du wirst Montagmorgen wieder dort sein, wo du hingehörst?"

„Natürlich.", antwortete Hermine abwesend, schon auf halbem Weg aus der Tür.

* * *

Die Kerker waren verlassen, als sie atemlos in Severus' Räumlichkeiten ankam; er war offensichtlich weggerufen worden, da sie bezweifelte, dass irgendetwas Gewöhnliches ihn aus dem Bett gezogen hätte, wenn sie bedachte, wie sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Ihrer Chance beraubt, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen, begnügte sie sich damit, einen empörten und sich windenden Krummbein hoch zu heben und zu umarmen, bevor sie ihre eigene Musikkollektion durchstöberte und sich auf Severus' Laptop stürzte – etwas, was sie normalerweise nicht tun durfte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bevor er zurück kam, da sie zu sehr beschäftigt war mit ihrem Sieg; sie hörte erst auf, wild zu Shania Twain zu tanzen, als er vom Türrahmen aus verlangte zu wissen. „Was zur Hölle tust du?"

Über die fröhlichen Töne von ‚Any Man of Mine', hüpfte sie praktisch durch den Raum und warf sich in seine Arme, ihn heftig küssend, bevor sie sich zurück zog und lachte anhand seines verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Hallo, Severus! Wo warst du?"

Sie immernoch anstarrend, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie noch richtig im Kopf war, brauchte er einen Moment, um die Frage zu absorbieren, blinzelnd, bevor er sich scheinbar mental schüttelte und langsam antwortete: „Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall zwischen zwei Slytherins und einem Hufflepuff auf den Stufen zur Eulerei heute morgen. Ich wiederhole: Was zur Hölle tust du?"

Lachend küsste Hermine ihn wieder. „Feiern.", kündigte sie an.

Fast gegen seinen Willen zupfte ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Lippen. „Genug, du ärgerliche Frau; hör auf zu plappern und sag, was los ist, bevor ich dir eine Dosis Beruhigungstrank gebe.", befahl er ihr. „Und es sollte lieber gut sein, um zu rechtfertigen, dass mein Laptop mit Country Musik entweiht wird."

„Ich akzeptiere keine Kritik von jemandem, der einem Mann zuhört, der sich selbst Alice nennt.", schoss sie zurück.

„Alice Cooper ist zufällig ein exzellenter Musiker. Also, was hat dich scheinbar in den Irrsinn getrieben?", fragte er. „Diesmal?", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

„Minerva hat mir gesagt, dass wir nächstes Jahr Muggelkunde als Kernfach für die neuen Erstklässler versuchen werden.", sagte sie ihm atemlos und fragte sich einen Moment, ob er es schon gewusst hatte, bevor er plötzlich lächelte und sie umarmte.

„Hermine, das ist wunderbar.", sagte er ihr ehrlich und sie strahlte ihn an, wissend, dass nur glücklich war, weil sie glücklich war und das war absolut liebenswert. Und vielleicht war sie ein wenig aufgeregt, gab sie zu, aber als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihn wieder küsste, reagierte er enthusiastisch genug, dass sie entschied, wenn es ihn nicht kümmerte, warum sollte es sie?

* * *

Am folgenden Wochenende war ein Hogsmeadewochenende und zu Hermines Entsetzen hatte sie diesmal Aufsichtspflicht. Sie hatte es geschafft, seit Februar um sie herum zu kommen – sie wollte nicht durch die Straße laufen und sich fragen, ob jeder, den sie traf, ein Teil des Mobs gewesen war, der Severus angegriffen hatte – aber diesmal hatte sie keine andere Wahl gehabt. Da die Klausuren am Horizont standen, benahmen sich die Schüler zumindest hauptsächlich, sodass die Pflicht nicht besonders lästig war, aber um ehrlich zu sein, trauerte sie dem verlorenen Samstag hinterher. Sie hatte einen neuen Stundenplan, den sie planen musste und hatte ein wenig Zeit mit Severus verbringen wollen, welcher zur Zeit in den neuen UTZ Trankprojekten vergraben war und etwas mehr als ein wenig säuerlich darüber wurde. Scheinbar war die Ausbeute der diesjährigen UTZ Studenten ohne Ausnahme ‚im besten Fall mittelmäßig und höchst unwahrscheinlich, irgendetwas Lohnenswertes zu erreichen'.

Hogsmeade hatte viel seines Charmes seit ihren Schultagen verloren, dachte sie. Sie hatte natürlich Flourish und Blott gestürmt, aber die Zweigstelle in Hogsmeade war kleiner als die in der Winkelgasse und sie kaufte normalerweise die Bücher sowieso direkt aus dem Katalog; nichts hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und keiner der anderen Shops war besonders interessant. Zumindest war das Wetter besser, aber es war wirklich langweilig und sie hatte bessere Dinge zu tun.

Als sie an Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen vorbei kam – sie hatten Zonkos nach dem Krieg gekauft – grüßte sie eine vollkommen unerwartete Stimme mit einem Schrei aus der oberen Etage; „Kleine Schwester!"

„George?", fragte sie ungläubig, ihre Augen verschattend und aufblickend, ihn anlächelnd. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier unten bist! Du hättest etwas sagen können, du Geheimniskrämer!"

Er apparierte direkt vor sie in die Straße und umklammerte sie in einer übertriebenen Bärenumarmung. „Es war ein bisschen auf letzter Minute. Ich wollte zum Schloss kommen und dich sehen, bevor ich nach London zurück gehe, ich schwöre es."

„Als würde ich irgendeinem deiner Versprechen glauben, George Weasley.", brachte sie irgendwie atemlos hervor. „Lass mich runter, bevor die Schüler es sehen, du Idiot."

„Kein Kunde von mir hat Augäpfel übrig um zu sehen, was ihre Lehrer außerhalb des Fensters machen.", entschied er laut in einem beleidigten Tonfall, während er gehorchte, bevor er sie angrinste. „Es ist viel zu lang her, kleine Schwester. Ich habe dich seit Weihnachten nichtmehr gesehen." Hermine lächelte ihn an, nicht länger über den Kosenamen streitend – _alle_ Weasleybrüder hatten sie ‚kleine Schwester' getauft, nachdem sie angefangen hatte, mit Ron auszugehen und George und Bill benutzten es immernoch. „Komm rein, wir gehen hoch ins Büro und trinken was. Oder bist du zu beschäftigt damit, den Schülern ihren Spaß zu verderben?"

„Ich denke sie können für eine Weile allein gelassen werden.", gab sie zu, ihm in den überfüllten Laden folgend.

In typischer George-Manier, wartete er bis sie sich hingesetzt und gerade einen Schluck getrunken hatte, bevor er unschuldig fragte: „Also, wie laufen die Dinge mit dir und Snape?"

Sobald Hermine sich von ihrem Hustenanfall erholt und den Kaffee gesäubert hatte, den sie überall hingespuckt hatte, blickte sie den grinsenden Rotschopf finster an, welcher ihr gegenüber saß.

„Dann hatte ich also recht?", fragte er, breiter grinsend.

„Woher wusstest du es? Haben Harry oder Ginny es dir gesagt?"

„Oh, ist das der Grund, warum sie sich mit dir gestritten haben? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was es damit auf sich hatte." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nah, ich habe es seit Jahren gewusst. Ich habe es an Weihnachten geraten. Ich meine, offensichtlich war es ein Kerl, den wir alle schon kannten, oder? Und als du ‚Slytherin' gesagt hast… naja, der einzige halbblut Slytherin, den ich kenne, ist Snape oder Fauldimort selbst und er ist irgendwie disqualifiziert, aufgrund seines nicht-am-Leben seins. Zudem ist er weit mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter als du und ein wenig schlangenhaft, nicht zu schweigen von der ganzen ‚Muggelgeborene hassen' Mentalität, die vielleicht einen kleinen Dämpfer auf alles gesetzt hätte. Also lässt das nur den fettigen Blödmann höchstpersönlich übrig."

„Oh, fang gar nicht erst an. Ich sage schon die ganze Zeit allen, dass sie aufhören sollen, ihn so zu nennen." Sie seufzte. „Du bist nicht – wütend?"

George warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Nein. Warum?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben meine kleine Schwester und mein lieber Schwager gesagt?"

Sie winkte mit der Hand. „Egal. Aber ernsthaft, es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Nope."

„Wieso nicht?"

Er grinste. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn es mir was ausmachen würde?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht; es ist nur ein wenig… unerwartet, das ist alles."

„Kleine Schwester, jeder mit Augen kann sehen, dass jemand dich unglaublich glücklich gemacht hat.", sagte er ihr mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der so nah an ernst war, wie er je kommen würde. „Okay, es ist ein wenig seltsam, dass es scheinbar Snape ist, aber wenn er dich so zum Lächeln bringt, werde ich mich nicht darüber streiten. Offensichtlich bist du irre, aber du scheinst nicht _gefährlich _irrsinnig zu sein, also… kein Problem, denke ich mal."

„Danke.", antwortete Hermine trocken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so gut aufnimmst."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es geht mich auch nichts an, oder?"

„Naja, nein, aber ich weiß, was alle von Severus denken…"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihn irgendwie gemocht, zumindest bevor ihr in Hogwarts angefangen habt und ihn von einem halbzeitigen Blödmann zu einem Vollzeitigen gemacht habt.", sagte George ihr. „Er war schon immer ein fieser Kerl, aber… ich weiß nicht, wirklich. Fred und ich haben ihn irre gemacht –"

„Nein!", keuchte Hermine ungläubig, ihn angrinsend. „Ihr zwei? Aber ihr wart ein paar Engel!"

„Ha, ha, ha." Er streckte seine Zunge in ihre Richtung aus. „Jedenfalls gab er uns im zweiten Jahr einen vollen Samstag lang Nachsitzen und wir mussten alte Unterlagen aus dem Krankenflügel aussortieren. Zeug von St. Mungos, nicht nur Hogwarts; Unterlagen über Zaubertrankunfälle, wirklich eklige und schreckliche. Um die Mittagszeit waren wir bereit, uns zu übergeben, um ehrlich zu sein. Er hat das Nachsitzen beendet, uns zu sich gerufen und uns gesagt: ‚Zaubertränke ist keine sichere Klasse, um darin Schabernack zu treiben. Ein Witz in Geschichte der Zauberei ist nur ein Witz. Ein Witz in Zaubertränke könnte jemanden töten.' Dann hat er uns gehen gelassen."

„Das hört sich nach ihm an.", stimmte sie leise zu. „Zumindest sein wahres Ich und nicht der knurrende, bösartige Bastard, der er vorgibt zu sein."

George grinste. „Naja, du wirst es schon wissen. Jedenfalls haben wir zugehört und wir haben aufgehört, in seinen Klassen Streiche zu spielen." Sie warf ihm einen zweifelhaften Blick zu und sein Grinsten verbreitete sich, als er hinzufügte: „Zumindest in den praktischen Klassen." Er zuckte fröhlich die Schultern. „Er war auch ein guter Lehrer. Zaubertränke war eines der einzigen drei ZAGs, die wir geschafft haben. Wir haben ihn natürlich nicht gemocht, aber er hat uns auch nicht gemocht – er hat niemanden gemocht, um genau zu sein, besonders nachdem ihr in die Schule gekommen seid. Und es war ziemlich lustig zu sehen, dass er mal jemand anderen zerrissen hat – hast du jemals gesehen, wie er mit dem alten Krötengesicht Umbridge gekämpft hat?"

Hermine grinste, sich erinnernd. „Oh, ja. Ich hätte liebend gerne mehr davon gesehen."

„Sie war auch in einer unserer Stunden und er hat schlussendlich gefragt, ob sie sich bereitstellen wolle, als Testperson für die Gifte, die wir gebraut hatten. Fred und ich haben ihn bejubelt, als sie gegangen ist und ich schwöre, dass er fast gelächelt hat. Es sah aus, als würde sein Gesicht zerbrechen, aber es war fast ein Lächeln." Er zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Und überhaupt war er unser Spion, oder? Mutig, das zu tun. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand sonst es hätte tun können."

„Er hat dich jedoch verletzt. Dein Ohr…"

Der Rotschopf lächelte. „Naja, yeah, aber das war ein widerlicher Fluch – ich hätte mehr als nur ein Ohr verlieren können. Jedenfalls, als Harry mir die Erinnerung gezeigt hat – er hat nicht auf mich gezielt, oder? Es ist wirklich okay, `Mine." Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke jedoch immernoch, dass du irre bist. Yeah, Ron ist ein Idiot, aber er ist ein hübscher Idiot. Natürlich nicht so hübsch wie ich…"

„Natürlich.", stimmte sie trocken zu. „Jedenfalls sieht Severus jetzt sehr anders aus; er sieht viel besser aus als früher."

„Das muss er auch. Es hätte auch nicht viel schlimmer gehen können, oder?"

„Oh, sei still." Nach einem Moment grinste sie. „Ich denke ein Foto von ihm auf meinem Telefon, um ehrlich zu sein. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie man ein Mobiltelefon benutzt?"

„Nicht wirklich.", gab er zu, zurückgrinsend. „Keiner meiner Freunde hat eines. Dann zeig mal her, wie der alte Snape dieser Tage aussieht."

„Es ist keine gute Qualität.", sagte sie ihm, ihr Telefon anstellend und rasch durch die Menüs in die Bildergallerie wechselnd. „Und du musst den finsteren Blick ignorieren – er mag es nicht, fotografiert zu werden." Sie hielt ihm das Telefon hin.

„Verdammt.", sagte George, scheinbar beeindruckt. „Du hast recht, er sieht definitiv anders aus." Er machte eine Show daraus, auf den Bildschirm zu schauen. „Weißt du, wenn du die Augen zusammenkneifst, könnte er glatt als ein menschliches Wesen durchgehen."

„Sehr lustig."

„Also sind Harry und Ginny ausgeflippt, als du es ihnen gesagt hast?"

„Es war nicht ganz so schlimm, aber wir hatten einen kleinen, heftigen Streit. Sie haben sich aber am nächsten Tag entschuldigt und sie haben nicht wirklich irgendwas von dem Zeug gemeint, was sie gesagt haben."

„Welches Zeug?"

„Oh, das übliche – Snape ist _böse_, Hermine, er ist ein _Todesser_, Hermine, er ist ein _Mörder_, Hermine. Das erste ist falsch und ich wusste die anderen beiden bereits." Sie zuckte die Schultern und grinste. „Und ich hätte Harry fast verhext, als er vorgeschlagen hat, dass es eine Art sehr, sehr verzögerte Rückschlag von Ron ist."

George begann zu lachen. „Wir Weasleys sind unglaublich, das weiß ich, aber ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand acht Jahre braucht, um über einen von uns hinweg zu kommen – besonders nicht über den kleinen Ronniekins."

„Das ist, was ich ihm gesagt habe – naja, ein wenig netter als das; zumindest sobald ich mich beruhigt hatte."

„Von Mum, _vielleicht_ Harry und Ron selbst abgesehen, denke ich nicht, dass irgendjemand erwartet hat, dass ihr zwei permanent seid.", sagte George ihr. „Ihr seid zu verschieden, `Mine. Du bist circa eine billionen Male klüger als er und du wolltest immer die Welt im Sturm erobern; Ron will eigentlich einen Klon von Mum, jemand der zu Hause bleiben und die Kinder groß ziehen und um Acht das Essen auf dem Tisch haben und ihm sagen wird, dass er brillant ist. Ich rate jetzt einfach mal, dass Snape das wahrscheinlich nicht will."

Sie begannen beide zu lachen bei dem mentalen Bild. „Nein, das will er wirklich nicht.", stimmte Hermine lächelnd zu. „Er ist ziemlich glücklich damit, mich tun zu lassen, was ich will – mehr als das, es interessiert ihn…" Sie umriss schnell die Veränderungen, die es bald im Hogwartsstundenplan geben würde.

„Das hört sich ziemlich gut an, um ehrlich zu sein. Naja, zumindest so gut, wie Extrastunden sein können." George grinste sie an. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass in diesen Klassen auch nicht viele Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien verwendet werden."

„Das ist der Punkt, wo du nett sein und mir erklären solltest, wie die Kinder deine Produkte ins Schloss schmuggeln können, wenn doch ein Bann für _alles_ aus deinem Laden in Kraft ist."

„Das ist ein Betriebsgeheimnis, kleine Schwester. Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber –"

„-aber dann müsstest du mich verhexen. Ja, ich weiß." Sie rollte ihre Augen und lächelte. „Arbeitest du an irgendetwas neuem?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte daran, vielleicht mit ein paar grundlegenden Heilprodukten anzufangen für die Arten von Kratzern, die die Schüler vielleicht nicht einer Krankenschwester zeigen wollen – angefangen darin, unsere Aknebehandlungen zu erweitern."

„Oh, wo wir gerade von Heilprodukten reden – Severus arbeitet an einer Salbe, um alte Narben zu behandeln, besonders die, die durch Verhexungen und Verletzungen durch magische Kreaturen entstanden sind. Denkst du, Bill würde darin interessiert sein, es auszutesten?"

George blinzelte. „Yeah, wenn es wirkt, würde er es liebend gerne versuchen. Ich weiß, dass einige der größeren Narben sich versteift haben und es ihm dadurch schwer fällt, richtig zu lächeln. Weiß Snape, dass du das anbietest?"

„Er hat es vorgeschlagen, um ehrlich zu sein.", sagte Hermine ihm, über den Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes lächelnd. „Siehst du, er ist wirklich nicht der Bastard, an den wir uns alle erinnern."

„Na gut. Wenn es Bill hilft, wäre es brillant. Naja jedenfalls… wer weiß noch über dich und Snape? Ich will das Spiel ja nicht verderben."

„Luna weiß es fast seit es begonnen hat. Dann hast du es an Weihnachten erraten; Neville hat es ein oder zwei Monate später herausbekommen, ich habe es meinen Eltern gesagt und ich habe es Harry und Ginny vor ein paar Wochen gesagt. Das sind soweit alle. Ich will es als nächstes deinen Eltern sagen."

„Viel Glück damit. Bitte lass mich wissen, wenn du es tust, damit ich es eine Weile vermeiden kann, nach Hause zu gehen."

„Denkst du, es wird so schlimm werden?"

Er machte eine Wellenbewegung mit einer Hand. „Kann so oder so gehen, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß, dass Mum verzweifelt neugierig ist, wer der Mann ist, der dich so glücklich macht, aber sie ist auch sehr beschützend dir gegenüber, selbst wenn du den schlechten Geschmack hattest, nicht ihren jüngsten Jungen zu heiraten. Dad macht sich auch um dich Sorgen, aber nicht so schlimm – ich denke nicht, dass es ihn stören wird, solange du glücklich bist, aber er wird auf Mums Seite sein, welche auch immer das sein wird."

„Das weiß ich alles, aber um ehrlich zu sein denke ich nicht, dass es schlimm sein wird.", sagte sie gedankenvoll. „Ich meine, sie haben Severus eine lange Zeit gekannt; sie müssen im ersten Krieg viel von ihm gesehen haben, als er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Deine Mum hatte damals nur ein paar Kinder, die sie abgelenkt haben, keine ganze Armee und ich weiß, dass es ein paar Ordentreffen im Fuchsbau gegeben hat – Severus hat angedeutet, dass sie versucht hat ihn zu Tode zu bemuttern."

George grinste. „Er sah wahrscheinlich aus, als würde er es nötig haben, ein wenig zugefüttert zu werden; das löst immer Mums Instinkte aus. Guter Punkt. Aber dann ist da noch mein Ohr und was Ginny passiert ist, als Snape Schulleiter war."

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß, aber wenn dir das mit deinem Ohr nichts ausmacht, dann ist es deiner Mutter nicht erlaubt. Und was das anbelangt, was mit Ginny passiert ist…. Du bist nicht dumm, George. Es hätte so viel schlimmer sein können. Ginny war Sechzehn, hübsch, eine Blutsverräterin und mit Harry verbunden. Was denkst du, hätte irgendein anderer Todesser mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich versuche nicht, darüber nachzudenken.", sagte er leise. „Aber ja, es ist mir schon durch den kopf gegangen. Fred und ich haben versucht sie dazu zu bekommen, das Schloss zu verlassen und sich mit dem Rest von uns zu verstecken, aber sie wollte nicht."

„Naja, dann hast dus da schon. Es macht es nicht richtig, nicht im Geringsten, aber Severus hat sie so sehr er konnte beschützt. Und er hat immernoch Alpträume darüber."

„Ich nehme an, dass du recht hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mum und Dad es so sehen werden, aber wenn du sie lange genug ruhig halten kannst, um es zu erklären, könnten sie es verstehen. Und wenn er etwas machen kann, das Bill hilft, wird ihm das einige Punkte einbringen."

„Er sollte sie wirklich nicht brauchen.", sinnierte Hermine, bevor sie George anblickte. „Er hat das Leben deines Vaters gerettet, weißt du."

George blinzelte. „Wann?"

„Nachdem er im Ministerium von Nagini angegriffen worden war, war Severus derjenige, der das Gegengift hergestellt hat. Die Heiler in St. Mungos hielten ihn am Leben und stoppten die Blutung, aber der Giftschaden wurde von Severus behandelt."

„Das wusste ich nicht! Niemand hat irgendwas darüber gesagt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob viele Leute es wussten. Ich wusste es nicht bis vor ungefähr einem Jahr und das nur, weil Severus es erwähnt hat, als er erklärt hat, wie _er_ überlebt hat. Es war seine Arbeit zur Heilung Arthurs, die ihm geholfen hat, einen Weg zu erfinden, eine Toleranz gegen Naginis Gift aufzubauen."

„Er wusste, dass die Schlange ihn töten würde?", fragt George skeptisch.

„Nein, aber er ist selbst bei Slytherinstandarts paranoid. Er war buchstäblich für alles vorbereitet, an das er denken konnte."

„Na gut; wenn ich getan hätte, was er getan hat, wäre ich auch ziemlich paranoid. Ich nehme an, dass er dem alten Moody glatt den Rang hätte ablaufen können."

„Definitiv.", stimmte sie lächelnd zu. „Also jedenfalls werde ich es so deinen Eltern erklären."

„Ich kann es Bill und Charlie sagen, wenn du willst. _Und_ Percy, dem Idioten-gesichtigen Wunder. Ich denke, dass du es Ron selbst sagen willst?"

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es ihm überhaupt nicht sagen, aber ja. Aber noch für eine lange Zeit nicht. Ich will erst wissen, wie alle anderen es aufnehmen werden…"

Er grinste. „Keine Sorge, wir werden da sein und helfen, ihn lange genug fest zu halten, um zuzuhören. Ich sag dir was… wann wirst du es Mum und Dad erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde es gerne bald machen, aber das Semester ist stressig und über Sommer werde ich hoffentlich meine Eltern besuchen gehen."

„Das ist brillant. Lass uns jedenfalls darauf zielen, dass jeder es, sagen wir, um deinen Geburtstag herum weiß."

„Was planst du, George?"

„Ich denke, dass du Snape mit dir bringen solltest an Weihnachten. Es wird eine Art Feuerprobe für ihn sein mit allen Anwesenden, aber es wird jedem eine Chance geben, ihn wieder zu treffen und mit so vielen Leuten im Bau wird es nicht so schlimm sein, als wenn nur ein oder zwei von uns da wären, die sich auf ihn konzentrieren, wenn das Sinn macht. Und außerdem werden wir da sein, um Ron dabei stoppen zu können… naja, Ron zu sein."

„Hmm."

George beäugte sie. „Okay, das ist nicht das enthusiastischste Gesicht, das ich je gesehen habe, `Mine. Dann ein anderer Plan?"

„Nein, nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe es nur gerade durch gedacht. Ich würde es gerne machen, aber…"

„_Er_ nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich nein. Er würde es… absolut hassen. _Aber_, nichtsdestotrotz wird er euch alle irgendwann wieder treffen müssen – ich werde nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, meine Freunde und ihn separat zu halten. Und du hast recht, es wird so viel los sein, dass er nicht ganz so stark im Mittelpunkt stehen wird. Er wird es, offen gesagt, sowieso hassen, wenn wir das tun."

„So schlimm sind wir nicht, weißt du."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Oh, ich weiß nicht – der volle Clan kann ein ziemlich einschüchternder Anblick sein.", sinnierte sie, sich daran erinnernd, wie Severus ihr erzählt hatte, dass große Familienzusammenkünfte ihn sehr unwohl sein ließen. „Aber es hat wirklich nichts mit euch zu tun – ich denke er wird mit den meisten von euch keine Probleme haben. Harry wieder zu sehen wird sein, was er wirklich hassen wird – es ist wirklich sehr persönlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Harry dir gesagt hat…" Verständlicherweise war George in keiner Verfassung gewesen, um den feineren Punkten der Konversation am Ende des Kampfes zuzuhören, mit all seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem gefallenen Zwilling; sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er über Lily bescheid wusste oder nicht.

George sah fast ernst aus. „Nicht alles, womit ich keine Probleme habe – wie ich gesagt habe, se geht mich nichts an. Ich weiß, dass da irgendein großes Geheimnis ist, das Snape irgendwie dazu gebracht hat, sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, Harry zu beschützen und ich weiß, dass es etwas ziemlich persönliches war und ich weiß, dass Snapes Tod Harry ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Und ich habe ein paar Ideen, aber ich werde nichts sagen."

„Danke, George. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn du es weißt, aber es ist wirklich nicht mein Geheimnis, um es zu erzählen."

Der Rotschopf setzte sich im Stuhl zurück und observierte leichtfertig: „Der Alte Snape hasst Gryffindors nicht so sehr, wie er es vorgibt, oder? Zumindest nicht die Weiblichen."

„Du siehst, das Seltsame bei dir ist, dass du nicht klug _aussiehst_.", sagte Hermine ihm trocken, vermutend, dass es kein Zufallstreffer gewesen war – er hatte es scheinbar bereits gewusst.

„Ich sehe so umwerfend gut aus, dass da einfach kein Platz mehr für mich ist, irgendwie anders auszusehen.", antwortete er grinsend. „Würde er die Weihnachtsidee durchziehen, wenn du ihn darum bittest?"

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich ihn dazu überreden kann, irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Du hast Ron solange angenörgelt, bis er fast alle seine Examen bestanden hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du die Sonne dazu bringen könntest, mitten in der Nacht aufzugehen. Würde Snape es tun, wenn du ihn darum bittest?"

Ihren jetzt kalten Kaffee wieder erhitzend, nippte sie ihn, über die Frage nachdenkend. Die meiste Zeit war Severus nur allzu gerne gewillt, ihr ihren Weg zu lassen, aber sie hatte ihn nie zu etwas wirklich Wichtigem gedrängt und sie wusste, dass es einen Punkt gab, an welchem er es ihr nicht erlauben würde, ihn weiter zu drängen und sie wollte diesen Punkt wirklich nicht in naher Zukunft finden. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", sagte sie schließlich. „Vielleicht tut er es, vielleicht nicht."

„In Ordnung… verändern wir den Plan ein wenig. Zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag, nicht Heiligabend. Eine kleinere Zusammenkunft. Keine Kinder – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape kleine Kinder mag, besonders welche, die in irgendeiner Weise, Gestalt oder Form mit Harry verwandt sind und es wird wahrscheinlich ein paar Streitereien geben, also sollten sie sowieso nicht dort sein. Nur wir unmittelbaren Weasleys plus Harry und Fleur – keine Freundinnen – und du und Snape. Ihr kommt zum Mittagessen und bleibt, bis er es nichtmehr länger aushält oder alles in die Luft geht und jemand blutend auf dem Boden liegt."

„Das hört sich besser an. Ich könnte ihn vielleicht dazu überreden. Aber ich muss versuchen, ihn irgendwie dazu zu bringen, meine Eltern im Sommer zu treffen, was ein kleiner Kampf sein wird. Und wenn deine Eltern – naja, eigentlich deine Mum – vollkommen Amok laufen, wenn sie es erfahren, ist sowieso alles andere überflüssig."

„Stimmt. Okay, tja, dann haben wir eine Art Plan und es sind noch sieben Monate bis dahin. Wir werden uns darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es näher gerückt ist."

„Danke, George. Es ist toll, jemanden zu finden, der mit mir nicht darüber streitet. Du hast nicht ein einziges mal gefragt, ob ich mir _sicher_ mit ihm bin."

Er grinste sie an. „Kleine Schwester, ich kenne dich, seit du elf Jahre warst. Du hast nie etwas getan, von dem du dir nicht sicher bist. Und so wie du für Monate ohne Ende über deinen Zauberer gesprochen hast… es ist wirklich ziemlich offensichtlich. Snape ist klug, wie du und scheinbar benimmt er sich dir gegenüber nicht wie ein totaler Blödmann und er hat dir geholfen, dich mit deinen Eltern zu vertragen und er hilft dir, den Job zu bekommen, den du immer wolltest. Ich sehe nicht wirklich viel, worüber man sich streiten müsste."

Aufstehend, lief sie zu ihm und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn zu umarmen und ausnahmsweise einmal erwiderte er es ohne einen anzüglichen Kommentar. „Danke, George." Sich zurückziehend, lächelte sie ihn an. „Naja, genug von mir; wie geht es dir? Das Geschäft läuft offensichtlich gut. Wie geht es Angelina? Hast du ihr wieder einen Antrag gemacht? Du solltest inzwischen für einen weiteren Versuch fällig sein."

„Nah, noch nicht. Ich dachte diesmal sollte ich tatsächlich erst nach Ringen schauen."

„Ich merke, dass du nicht sagst, dass du einen Ring _kaufst_."

„Nope, aber ich kann ihr ein Bild von einem Ring zeigen."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich mit dir herumschlägt."

„Weil ich unglaublich bin, darum." Er grinste. „Und weil es Mum verrückt macht, dass sie nicht Ja sagt und es das immer wert ist. Wir werden uns irgendwann dazu durchringen. Was ist mit Snape und dir, irgendwelche Pläne?"

„Gott, nein. Kannst du dir die Schlagzeilen im _Propheten_ vorstellen? Keiner von uns will das. Es ist die Mühe nicht wert und das hört sich wirklich schrecklich von mir an, oder?"

„Ein wenig, yeah,", sagte er ihr fröhlich, „aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Der _Prophet_ hasst dich ernsthaft, `Mine und Snape ist es wahrscheinlich ein wenig leid, dass sein Privatleben überall breitgetreten wird. Obwohl ich gerne ein paar der Schlagzeilen sehen würde, die sie sich ausdenken…"

„Ich nicht.", sagte Hermine gefühlvoll. „Naja, ich sollte lieber gehen, denke ich. Du wirst Bill, Charlie und Percy schreiben?"

„Sicher. Ich schreibe und lass dich wissen, was sie sagen. Und ich erzähle Bill auch von dem Narbenzeug."

„Danke, George. Wieder."

* * *

Am Nachmittag gedankenverloren zurück in die Kerker wandernd, verkündete Hermine den Räumlichkeiten: „Ich hatte in der Tat einen sehr guten Tag."

Krummbein, der auf dem Sofa schlief, ignorierte sie. Severus, welcher an seinem Tisch saß und die Rolle Pergament vor sich mit finsterem Blick anstarrte, als wolle er sie mit der Macht seines Blickes in Flammen aufgehen lassen, knurrte: „Schön für dich. Ich nicht." Ohne aufzublicken, fügte er hinzu: „Du warst Babysitten. Wie kann das ein guter Tag gewesen sein?"

„Ich habe George Weasley getroffen und den Nachmittag damit verbracht, mit ihm zu plaudern."

„Wie schön."

„Und dann sind wir in die Wälder gegangen, um unsere heimliche Affäre fortzusetzen."

„Sei nicht absurd."

„Du könntest zumindest so tun, als wärest du eifersüchtig."

„Wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gäbe, dass du es ernst meinst, würde niemand seinen Körper finden. Oder deinen." Das war wahrscheinlich kein Witz, dachte sie lässig; Severus hatte Loyalität schon immer sehr ernst genommen. Wenn sie ihn jemals betrügen würde, würde er sie wahrscheinlich töten. Und dann sich selbst. _Dann ist es wirklich umso besser, dass ich nicht plane, ihn zu betrügen. _Unter diesen Umständen hatte sie absolut keine Probleme mit Monogamie.

„Du bist heute Abend wirklich in exzellenter Laune." Sie durchquerte den Raum, um hinter ihm zu stehen, ihre Hände leicht auf seinen gebeugten Schultern ruhen lassend und auf den Tisch blickend. „Was machst du?"

„Ich versuche passende Worte zu finden, um meine Siebtklässler zu informieren, dass nein, ich es ihnen nicht erlauben werde weder illegale Gifte, noch illegale Liebestränke für ihre finalen Projekte zu brauen." Er stieß einen laut puren Ärgernisses aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich sollte sie einfach verhexen und es dabei belassen. Ich vermute, dass sie irgendeine Art Wette gemacht haben; keiner von ihnen ist dumm genug, um ernsthaft zu glauben, dass ich irgendeinen dieser Vorschläge erlauben würde."

Hermine nickte mitfühlend und begann, ihre finger in seine Schultern zu graben. „Ohne zweifel wirst du dir eine passend schreckliche und grausame Strafe für sie einfallen lassen, aber gerade jetzt, will ich mit dir über meinen wunderschönen Tag reden und nicht dir beim Nörgeln zuhören."

Er grunzte, als ihre finger einen Knoten der Anspannung fanden. „Gott bewahre, dass ich deine furchtbar interessante Geschichte unterbreche. Bitte fahre fort."

Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln und rieb weiter seine Schultern. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, habe ich den Nachmittag damit verbracht, mit George zu plaudern. Er weiß übrigens schon von uns beiden – von allen ist er der einzige, der meine Hinweise tatsächlich schon an Weihnachten kapiert und realisiert hat, dass er nur zwei halbblut Slytherins kennt, die so viel älter sind als ich und einer von ihnen war, in seinen Worten, ‚disqualifiziert aufgrund seines Nicht-am-Leben-seins', unter anderem. Und es war absolut wunderbar einfach dazusitzen und mit jemandem zu reden, der mich nicht verurteilte oder versuchte mich zu überzeugen, dass du böse bist und mich wahrscheinlich schrecklich in meinem Schlaf ermorden würdest."

„Sie könnten recht haben, soweit es das letzte betrifft.", murmelte er, bevor er ein tiefes Geräusch in seiner Kehle machte, welches gefährlich nahe an ein Stöhnen kam, als ihre Daumen sich in einen schmerzenden Punkt gruben.

„Jedenfalls,", fuhr sie fort, als hätte er nicht gesprochen, in eine richtige Massage übergehend, „hatten wir ein langes Gespräch und er hat mir geholfen eine Kampagne zu entwickeln, um die anderen Weasleys zu überzeugen. Er wird mit den meisten seiner Brüder reden und ich weiß, was ich Molly und Arthur sagen werde, wenn ich dazu komme und Ron kann warten, bis genug Leute da sind, um ihn zurück zu halten."

„Dein Irrsinn entwickelt sich alarmierend schnell.", informierte er sie, seinen Rücken ein wenig wölbend, als ein weiterer Anspannungsknoten sich unter ihren Fingern verflüchtigte. „Ich sollte dich einliefern lassen."

„Ich hätte schon vor langer Zeit eingeliefert werden sollen. Sieh dir nur an, mit wem ich zusammen lebe."

„Krummbein ist nicht so schlimm…" Er wurde still, als sich ihre Hände sich in Warnung verspannten und sie fühlte, wie er sich versteifte. „Tu das nicht."

„Sorry." Ihren Griff entspannend, bewegte sie ihre Hände behutsam ein wenig weiter von seinem Hals fort, seine Schultern beruhigend reibend, um sich zu entschuldigen. Seine verspannten Muskeln knetend, fühlte sie, wie er sich einmal mehr entspannte und lächelte, sich nach vorne lehnend, um ihn auf den Kopf zu küssen. „Dann erzähl mir mal von deinem schrecklichen Tag."

„Da gibt es sehr wenig zu sagen. Ich habe den ganzen Tag drinnen festgesessen und mich mit Bergen voller Papierarbeit herumgeschlagen, vergraben in den Versuchen meiner Siebtklässler, gerissen zu sein, die sie zumindest viele Hauspunkte kosten werden und vielleicht darin resultieren, dass ihre Organe für Zaubertrankzutaten geerntet werden." Er sog einen scharfen Atem ein und atmete langsam aus, erschauernd und sich leicht in ihre Hände wölbend. „Und jetzt greift mich eine wahrscheinlich irrsinnige Hexe an."

„Um dein Lieblingsargument zu nutzen, Professor,", murmelte sie in sein Ohr, „du bist nicht gerade am Kämpfen."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte er seidig, sich von ihren Händen zurückziehend und sich drehend, um zu ihr aufzublicken.

Die Geduld verlierend, grinste sie ihn an. „Sei still und küss mich, du dummer Mann." Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten fast mit stillem Gelächter, als er aufstand, seine Schultern zufrieden rollend, bevor er nach ihr griff und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Für einen Moment in den Kuss schmelzend, zog sie sich zurück und lächelte zu ihm auf. „Ich glaube, dass ich den gefürchteten Professor Snape gerade aus einer mörderischen Laune herausgeneckt habe. Ich könnte mit dieser Fähigkeit ein Vermögen machen."

„Hermine."

„Ja? Wolltest du irgendwas?"

„Sei still."

„Das ist jetzt aber unhöflich. Es gibt keinen Grund, so mit mir zu sprechen, weißt du. Gute Manieren kosten nichts und so weiter."

Severus warf ihr einen fassungslosen Blick zu, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln veränderte und seine Augen sich in plötzlichem Misstrauen verengten. „Hermine, du hast den Nachmittag mit Mr. Weasley verbracht. Hast du irgendetwas gegessen oder getrunken, was er dir gegeben hat?"

Verwirrt, blinzelte sie ihn an. „Ja, wir haben Kaffee getrunken, aber… Oh." Abrupt realisierte sie, dass sie wie eine Irre die letzte Viertelstunde geplappert hatte. „Ich werde ihn töten. Langsam und qualvoll. Vielleicht könntest du mir irgendwelche Ratschläge geben?" Ihren Mund mit einem hörbaren Schnappen zuklappend, sog sie tief die Luft ein und stieß sie wie der aus. „Bitte,", sagte sie langsam, sich auf jedes Wort konzentrierend, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts anderes sagte, „sag mir, dass du ein Gegenmittel dafür hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, was er dir gegeben hat. Das ist nicht der übliche Plappertrank." Sie sah ihn wütend an; sein Gesichtsausdruck war so neutral und emotionslos wie immer, aber sie sah ihm an, dass er versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich mein Bestes tun, um meiner psychischen Gesundheit willen – und meiner Trommelfelle – wenn schon nichts anderes."

* * *

Was auch immer George ihr gegeben hatte, die Effekte wurden deutlich schlimmer, während der Nachmittag zum Abend wurde. Severus fand es nicht länger so amüsant; sie vermutete, dass er nur Minuten davon entfernt war, sie mit dem stärksten Schweigezauber zu belegen, den er konnte, oder sie vielleicht einfach zu betäuben. Als er es irgendwann endlich schaffte, die Effekte umzukehren, weinte Hermine fast und ihre Kehle war wund und er war verdammt wütend – was dankbarerweise nicht auf sie gerichtet war.

Miserabel an einem Glas Wasser nippend, beobachtete sie, wie er geduldig einen Heuler zusammenstellte, welcher George in seiner eisigsten und gefährlichsten Professor-Snape-der-Todesser, ich-hatte-einen-sehr-schlechten-Tag-gehabt Stimme informierte, dass wenn er jemals, _jemals_ wieder einen experimentellen Trank an Hermine ausprobieren würde, ohne sich aller möglichen Effekte und ihrer Länge sicher zu sein, würde der nächste Verlust eines Körperteiles _kein_ Versehen sein und es würde nicht im mindesten etwas so harmloses wie ein Ohr sein und wenn er seiner Mutter jemals Enkelkinder geben wolle, solle er auf der Stelle mit einer Erklärung dessen, was er ihr gegeben hatte, antworten. Als er schließlich von der Eulerei wieder kam, fühlte sie sich vollkommen elend und leicht übel und sie war nicht glücklich darüber.

„Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag gewesen, bis das passiert ist.", sagte sie heiser.

„Ich befürchte, dass er noch schlimmer wird.", sagte er sanft, sie mit einem beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtend. „Ich glaube dir steht eine schlimme Nacht bevor. Du scheinst auf eine der Zutaten reagiert zu haben, von was immer dieser Idiot dir auch gegeben hat."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Die Tatsache, dass dein Gesicht im Moment blasser als meines ist, war ein Hinweis." Sie blickte zu ihm auf; von seinem Gesichtsausdruck her, schien er zu versuchen darüber zu spaßen, aber er sah beunruhigt aus und irgendwo hinter seinen Augen war eine Andeutung der bodenlosen Wut, der er fähig war.

„Kannst du…" Sie hasste, wie erbärmlich ihre Stimme plötzlich klang.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Solange ich nicht weiß, was das Problem ist, wage ich es mich nicht, dir etwas zu geben. Du wirst es ertragen müssen, bis Weasley antwortet und mir sagt, was er dir gegeben hat."

Bevor sie antworten konnte, wurde die leichte Übelkeit in ihrem Magen schlimmer und sie fühlte, wie der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn ausbrach, als sie eilig aufstand und zum Badezimmer und einem der schlimmsten Abende ihres Lebens rannte.

* * *

Die Nacht ging in verschwommenem Kummer vorüber. Wenn sie sich gerade nicht übergab, rollte sie sich neben der Toilette zusammen, sich gegen die Wand lehnend und versuchend, nicht zu wimmern. Sie war sich Severus' konstanter Präsenz vage bewusst und wie er Zauber sprach, wenn sie gebraucht wurden, oder einfach ein Auge auf sie warf, aber alles schien ein bisschen weit entfernt zu sein. Irgendwann war sie sich Krummbeins beunruhigtem Maunzen bewusst, aber der Kater kam nicht zu nahe.

Kurz driftete sie einmal mehr ins Bewusstsein, um zu sehen, wie Severus sich bereit machte, eine Nachricht via Patronus zu schicken; der Silberfuchs kauerte vor ihm, als er schrie: „_So wahr mir Gott helfe, Weasley, wenn ich in nicht weniger als einer halben Stunde keine Eule von dir bekomme, die mir alles auflistet, was in deinem Trank gewesen ist, werde ich persönlich zu dir kommen und wenn ich dich finde wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest die geboren worden!" _Hermine erinnerte sich daran, benommen gedacht zu haben, dass sie ihn schon sehr lange nichtmehr so wütend gehört hatte.

Als sie einmal mehr zu sich kam, saß er neben ihr, seine Arme um sie geschlungen und murmelte sanft in einer musikalischen sing-sang Sprache, die sie nicht erkannte. „Severus…", flüsterte sie.

„Hermine?" Er zog sich weit genug zurück, um auf sie nieder zu blicken, eine verirrte Locke aus ihrem Gesicht streichend; er hatte ihr Haar zurück und aus dem Weg gebunden, aber es gab immer ein oder zwei Locken, die gegen jegliche Art von Einzwängung kämpften. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Schrecklich." Sie legte ihren schmerzenden kopf auf seine Schulter. „Hat George geantwortet?"

Er knurrte wortlos, bevor er antwortete. „Hat er. Er gibt vor – ziemlich nervös – dass es nichts Experimentelles gewesen ist, dass es eines seiner existierenden Produkte war, welches niemals zuvor Probleme bereitet hat. Eine Kombination von Plappertrank und einem aufmunternden Gebräu und dass keine der Zutaten beschädigt war. Er hat mir eine Liste gegeben und wenn sie akkurat ist, sehe ich nichts gefährliches darunter. Es scheint, dass du entweder allergisch bist, oder einfach kein Glück hattest."

„Ist es das, was passiert, wenn du Skele-Wachs trinkst?", fragte sie ihn unsicher.

„Mehr oder weniger, ja.", antwortete er. „Daher mein Glaube, dass dies irgendeine Art allergische Reaktion ist."

„Oh. Dann höre ich wohl besser auf, dir zu sagen, dass du dein Bein richten sollst."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank für kleine Geschenke." Sein Herz war offensichtlich nicht in dem Sarkasmus, aber der Versuch brachte sie ein wenig zum Lächeln, als sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub. „Komm schon.", sagte er ihr sanft. „Ich glaube das Schlimmste ist vorüber. Du brauchst es jetzt lediglich auszuschlafen." Er half ihr auf die Füße und stützte sie, während sie ihre Zähne putzte und ein Glas Wasser nippte, bevor er sie in seine Arme hob und sie zum Bett trug, sich um sie herum schmiegend und sie haltend, bis sie in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Als sie erwachte, traute Hermine fast nicht, sich zu bewegen, aber nach einigen Momenten vorsichtigem Innehaltens wurde es deutlich, dass was auch immer gestern mit ihr nicht in Ordnung gewesen war, scheinbar aus ihrem System draußen war. Sie fühlte sich sehr müde und ein wenig schwach und zittrig, aber ansonsten relativ gut. Erleichtert öffnete sie ihre Augen und streckte sich behutsam, sich umsehend.

Severus lag auf seinem bauch neben ihr, sein Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und seine Augen beobachteten ihr Gesicht. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte er sie mit rauer Stimme. „Bist du in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgekehrt?"

„Erst einmal.", stimmte sie zu. „Du hörst dich schrecklich an."

Er sah milde amüsiert aus. „Danke."

Ihn näher betrachtend, seufzte sie. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Offensichtlich nicht.", antwortete er, als wäre nichts verkehrt damit.

_Hoffnungsloser, dummer, süßer Mann…_ Die meiste Zeit war er nur zu glücklich sie in Ruhe und sich selbst versorgen zu lassen, aber wenn die Situation es verlangte, hatte er eine beschützende Ader und wenn er die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und sie beobachten wollte, naja, dann gab es keinen wirklichen Weg, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, warf sie ihm einen rügenden Blick zu, den er vollkommen ignorierte und kommentierte: „Naja, zumindest kann ich davon ausgehen, dass George immernoch am Leben ist, wenn du mich die ganze Nacht beschützt hast."

„Nicht sehr lange.", knurrte er, heiße Wut für einen Moment in seinen Augen aufflackernd mit einer Intensität, die sie dazu brachte, es zu bereuen, irgendetwas gesagt zu haben.

„Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Wenn du ihn tötest, ziehst du die sagenumwobene Wut der Molly Weasley auf dich. Sie ist bekannt dafür, verrückte Sachen zu tun, um ihre Kinder zu verteidigen – frag Bellatrix. Naja, das kannst du nicht, was irgendwie mein Punkt ist."

Nach einem Moment schnaubte er und entspannte sich. „Du fühlst dich offensichtlich besser."

„Ich bin einfach froh, dass es Sonntag ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie du unterrichtest, wenn du wenig geschlafen hast und es ist angsteinflößend. Ohne jeglichen Schlaf werden die Kerker mit Blut überlaufen sein."

„Naja, es _sind _Kerker.", stellte er logisch fest.

„Guter Punkt. Ist es wahr, dass du hier unten irgendwo deine eigene Folterkammer hast?"

Er knurrte ein raues Lachen heraus. „Nicht ganz; sie gehört nicht mir und ich habe sie nie benutzt. Aber es gibt einen Raum gefüllt mit alten Folterinstrumenten, das ist wahr."

„Was ein liebreizendes Merkmal für eine Schule. Wessen Idee war das?"

„Umm." Er rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Technisch gesehen, sollte ich es dir nicht sagen. Der Schulleiter oder die Schulleiterin weiß über die komplette Geschichte von Hogwarts bescheid; wie du vielleicht vermutest sind die Teile, die kein öffentliches Wissen sind, recht unappetitlich und nein ich beziehe mich nicht auf die Hauselfen.", fügte er spielerisch hinzu, sich einen finsteren Blick für die Referenz einfangen, die ihn dazu brachte, sie anzugrinsen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass niemand es ihr je erlauben würde, .R. zu vergessen, auch nicht, wenn sie fünfhundert Jahre leben sollte. Sie hatte immernoch keine Ahnung, wie Severus davon erfahren hatte.

Er fuhr fort: „Die… auffälligeren Merkmale der Kerker wurden freundlicherweise von einem früheren Schulleiter hinzugefügt. Ein charmanter Rohling von einem Mann, der fast hundertprozentig seinen Vorgänger ermordet hat. Hogwarts war nicht so… bewusst… in diesen Tagen, wie es jetzt ist, oder er hätte es nicht geschafft. Er war ein Fachmann der Dunklen Künste und auf viele Weisen ein wirklicher Teufel und er hat einen Weg gesucht, sich mit einer zuverlässigen Versorgung von… Opfern auszustatten."

„Das ist schrecklich."

„Ziemlich. Ein Teil seiner Geschichte mag simple Legende sein – er hat kein Portrait, also ist es schwer zu sagen – aber es gibt dort unten eine alte Folterkammer, die ganz offensichtlich einmal stark benutzt worden ist. Dort unten sind auch andere Dinge, inklusive einem Raum, den keiner für mehr als ein paar Sekunden ertragen kann zu betreten. Ich habe es einmal siebzehn Sekunden geschafft, aber das war vor vielen Jahren vor dem zweiten Krieg."

„Was ist darin?", fragte sie mit morbider Neugierde.

„Scheinbar überhaupt nichts; es ist einfach eine leere Zelle. Keine Flecken, keine Feuchtigkeit, nichts das andeutet, dass sie jemals benutzt worden ist. Aber die Luft darin ist eisigkalt und wenn du eintrittst…" Er verstummte und zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Stell dir vor, wie sich ein Raum anfühlen würde, der den Geist eines Dementors beherbergt. Das ist der Effekt. Du hörst Schreie, fühlst schreckliche Emotionen."

„Ich will dich wirklich beschuldigen, dass du dir das ausdenkst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du das tust."

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich kann dir den Raum irgendwann einmal zeigen, wenn du willst."

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für eine Geistertour." Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich vorsichtig, auf ihn niederblickend. „Hättest du mir irgendetwas davon sagen sollen?"

Er zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber der Schulleiter darf technisch über diese Sachen mit jedem sprechen, den er will."

„Sag mir nur, dass diese Räume für die Schüler verschlossen sind."

Severus lächelte spöttisch zu ihr auf. „Na, wieso sollte soetwas nötig sein? Die bloße Bedrohung von der Kerkerfledermaus ist mehr als genug, um die neugierig Wandernden zu entmutigen. Und nebenbei ist die Passage, die zu ihnen führt unter dem See und die meiste Zeit halb geflutet." Seine Stimme klang immernoch rau und tief und er sah erschöpft aus.

Hermine schüttelte ihren kopf über ihn. „Für heute ist die Geschichtszeit über. Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Solch Komplimente, Professor Granger.", sagte er gedehnt und sie rollte ihre Augen.

„Genug. Ich meine es, Severus. Ruh dich aus."

„Kann ich noch nicht.", murmelte er; allein die Erwähnung von Ruhe hatte seine Kontrolle gelockert und er sah bereits halb am Schlafen aus. „Ich habe im Labor Tränke für den Krankenflügel am Kochen."

„Ich mache es. Was auch immer sie sind, sie sind offensichtlich fertig oder so gut wie fertig, oder du hättest sie nicht allein gelassen. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, Tränke abzuschöpfen und sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen ohne deine Expertenüberwachung. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Severus, hättest du dir irgendeine Ausrede überlegt, um mich sowieso darum zu bitten."

Er versuchte gar nicht erst, zu widersprechen. „Das war vor letzter Nacht."

„Mir geht es jetzt mehr oder weniger gut. Geh schlafen. Ich komme und leiste dir Gesellschaft, sobald ich im Krankenflügel gewesen bin und morgen solltest du wieder fit genug sein, um zu unterrichten." Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen und sie blickte ihn finster an; er gab nach mit einem offenen Ausdruck von Amüsement.

„Na gut; Gott bewahre, dass ich mit einer Frau diskutiere, die so… determiniert ist. Geh. Und wenn du die Treppen hinunterfällst, sag mir nichts davon.", fügte er hinzu, versuchend ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Und dir etwas anderes geben, um mich zu verspotten?", fragte sie, ihn anlächelnd. „Ich bin nicht blöd." Sich hinunter lehnend, küsste sie ihn leicht, bevor sie aus dem Bett glitt. „Ich seh dich später."

Sie vermutete stark, dass er schon am Schlafen war, bevor sie überhaupt den Raum verlassen hatte.

* * *

[1] Alle Menschen sind Puzzel, bis wir schließlich durch irgendein Wort oder eine Tat den Schlüssel zum Mann, zur Frau, finden; sofort liegen ihre vergangenen Worte und Taten im Licht vor uns.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Und noch mehr Fanart (ich liebe euch, Leute) von _**Tempted Sacrifice**: _caughtby dot deviantart dot com /#/d3ccede

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Es war ein ziemlicher Krimi mit der Fertigstellung, denn ich war mitten im letzten Kapitel, da dachte mein Laptop er überhitzt mal und geht aus und macht dann seltsame Dinge und erinnert mich dadurch daran, dass mein letztes Backup der Story irgendwo bei Kapitel 20 oder so war... Also mir ist der Hintern gründlich auf Grundeis gegangen. Aber hat sich alles erledigt. Jetzt aber das Wichtigste:

Soll ich die Uploadrate anziehen? Also alle 2 Tage, anstatt alle 3? Wäre euch das angenehmer, oder wollt ihr lieber Zeit haben zum Lesen. Sind ja lange Kapitel und jeder hat noch andere Sachen zu tun, außer zu lesen.


	29. Chapter 29

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Über 900 Reviews! Nur um die Sache interessant zu machen, verspreche ich demjenigen, der das 1000 Review sendet, etwas Besonderes...

* * *

**"Good luck! I wish you well,**  
**And for all that wishes may be worth**  
**I hope that love and strength**  
**Are with you for the length of your time on earth**.**"[1]**  
– David Essex, 'A Winter's Tale'.

* * *

„Poppy?", rief sie, die Tür mit ihrem Fuß ein wenig weiter aufstoßend.

„Hermine, bist du das?" Die betagte Medihexe sah ziemlich genau so aus wie zu den Tagen, als Hermine eine Schülerin gewesen ist, mit Ausnahme ihres Haares, welches komplett grau war; auf jeden Fall war ihr Lächeln so warm wie immer. „Ich habe dich schon seit Ewigkeiten nichtmehr gesehen, meine Liebe. Was bringt dich an einem Sonntag hier her?"

„Ich habe Geschenke mitgebracht. Beruhigungstrank für die Examen mit freundlichen Grüßen von Severus."

„Ah, exzellent!" Rasch nahm die Krankenschwester die Box an sich. „Geh in mein Büro, Hermine; ich habe gerade Tee gemacht. Ich werde bei dir sein, sobald ich diese hier verstaut habe. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, falls du Zeit hast."

Ihre Neugierde geweckt, nickte Hermine. „Natürlich, Popp…"

Als sie sich beide hingesetzt hatten, blickte die Krankenschwester sie an. „Du hast mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht, als sonst jemand, Hermine – ich wollte dich nun schon seit einer Weile fragen, ob du weißt, warum Severus den Krankenflügel vermeidet, wenn möglich." Hermine blinzelte sie an und die ältere Frau erklärte: „Oh er braut immernoch die meisten Vorräte, aber irgendwie schafft er es immer, sie zu überbringen, wenn ich beschäftigt oder nicht hier bin; und wenn der ein oder andere seiner Slytherins hier ist, spricht er so wenig wie möglich mit mir und immer, wenn jemand anderes im Raum ist. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du weißt warum, oder in einer Position bist, um etwas zu erraten. Ich würde ihn fragen, aber… naja, es ist Severus."

Sie lächelte. „Stimmt." Vorsichtig an ihrem Tee nippend, bedachte Hermine die Frage, den Gesichtsausdruck der Medihexe sorgsam studierend. Severus würde ausrasten, wenn sie sich einmischte, aber sie wusste, dass sie einander wirklich mochten, oder dies zumindest einst getan hatten; und um ehrlich zu sein konnte er es sich nicht leisten, irgendjemanden zu verlieren, der ihn irgendwie als einen Freund betrachtete. Er hatte nicht genug, um das zu riskieren, so unfair das auch war. „Zufällig weiß ich es. Ich habe ihn im Februar rundheraus gefragt."

„Und?"

„Er schämt sich.", sagte Hermine leise. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass du ihm niemals dafür vergeben konntest, Albus getötet zu haben, oder dafür, dass er so viele Schüler in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat, während seines Jahres als Schulleiter, aber ich glaube das wirkliche Problem ist, dass er sich nicht selbst dafür vergeben kann."

Poppy seufzte, fassungslos aussehend. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass es soetwas ist. Sturer, törichter Mann! Oh, er hatte damals recht gehabt; ich konnte ihm dafür nicht vergeben. Aber sobald ich die ganze Geschichte erfahren habe…" Sie zuckte die Schultern und seufzte wieder. „Ich habe wirklich getrauert, als ich dachte, dass er tot wäre. In diesem Job sehe ich so viele Schüler, dass es fast unmöglich ist, einzelne Individuen kennen zu lernen, aber Severus war immer anders. Ich sah ihn viel öfter als irgendeinen der anderen Schüler – selbst Harry hat niemals so viel Zeit hier verbracht – und natürlich sah ich den Preis, den er dafür zahlen musste, die Seiten gewechselt zu haben. Während beider Kriege." Die ältere Frau nippte an ihrem Tee und warf Hermine einen penetrierenden Blick zu. „Und dieses vergangene Jahr ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn jemals soetwas wie glücklich für mehr als nur ein paar Momente gesehen habe. Selbst, als er sehr jung war. Heute fange ich an den Grund dafür zu vermuten."

Sie versuchte ihr bestes, um unschuldig verwirrt auszusehen, ohne zu offensichtlich darüber zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Poppy."

Die Medihexe lächelte. „Nein? Da gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum er dir seine wertvollen Tränke anvertraut und warum er scheinbareine persönliche Frage beantwortet hat, als du sie ihn direkt gefragt hast, hm?" Hermine versuchte nicht, sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu winden und Poppy schüttelte ihren Kopf, sich vor lehnend, um ihren Arm zu berühren. „Schau nicht so beunruhigt, meine Liebe. Ich bin nicht wütend oder geschockt oder angewidert oder sonst etwas; ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist viel zu lang her, seit ich diesen Mann mit irgendeinem Leben in seinen Augen gesehen habe. Wenn ihr beide glücklich seid – und ich denke, dass ihr das seid – dann bin ich es auch."

Nach einem Moment des inneren Kampfes, gab sie nach und lächelte. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es ist, obwohl er es offensichtlich nicht zeigt."

„Oh, du kennst ihn wirklich." Poppy gluckste leise. „Er ist glücklich, glaub mir. Es ist schon lange her, seit ich das von ihm gesehen habe, aber ich erinnere mich, wie es ausgesehen hat. Er hatte ein überraschend süßes Lächeln als Junge, vielleicht weil es so selten war."

„Wie war er wirklich damals? Ich habe Erinnerungen und hier und da ein paar Sachen gesehen und er hat mir ein wenig erzählt…"

„Wenn du irgendjemand anderen fragen würdest, der ihn gekannt hatte, würden sie dir sagen, dass er bitter und wütend war und eine dunkle Ader hatte, die ihm ein widerliches Temperament gab und dass er rachsüchtig und kalt war." Die Krankenschwester machte es sich in ihrem Stuhl gemütlicher. „Ich habe Severus das erste mal in den ersten zwei Wochen seines ersten Semesters getroffen. Ich erinnere mich an ihn als einen kleinen, dünnen Jungen mit blauen Flecken, die gerade auf seinen Rippen verschwanden und den ältesten und stumpfsinnigsten Augen, die ich jemals oder seit dem gesehen hatte. Er war bitter, ja, aber er war auch schrecklich allein und – nicht traurig, aber voller Kummer. Er hatte auch eine dunkle Ader, aber sie wurde nur dunkler, weil er so schlecht behandelt wurde. Er war sehr ruhig, recht höflich, aber nicht gewillt, mit mir zu sprechen und er hatte die verwundete Ausstrahlung, die missbrauchte Kinder haben. Ich wusste schon von da an, dass ich viel von ihm sehen würde.

„In diesen ersten Jahren war er ruhig und – eher resigniert, als irgendetwas anderes. Diese dunkle Bitternis war eher Trauer, als irgendetwas anderes. Die Wut kam später, als er realisierte, dass es nicht enden würde, dass wenn er überleben wollte, er für sich selbst kämpfen musste. Alle Jungen werden aggressiver in ihrer Adoleszenz und Severus hatte mehr Grund dafür als die meisten, sowie mehr Chancen diese Seite von ihm nach draußen zu lassen. Es hat in Selbstverteidigung begonnen, aber es hat nicht auf diese Art geendet. Ich habe versucht zu tun, was ich konnte, aber es gab zu viele Leute, die gegen ihn waren. Sobald die Dinge einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hatten, gab es nichts, um ihn davor zu schützen, sich selbst zu zerstören. Ich hatte es schon zuvor bei anderen Schülern gesehen, die später böse geworden sind, aber ich wollte immer besseres für ihn. Er schien niemals eine wirkliche Chance zu haben."

Poppy schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf, Kummer in ihren Augen. „Ich kenne den Moment, an dem er wirklich verloren war. Ich sah es in seinem Gesicht und in diesem Moment hätte ich Albus selbst töten können. Hat Severus dir jemals erzählt…?"

„Von der Hütte? Ja. Ich kannte die Fakten bereits, aber er hat nie darüber gesprochen."

„Ich verstehe, warum Albus die Entscheidung traf, für die er sich entschieden hat. Ich stimme ihm sogar zu zum Teil – ich habe immer Mitleid mit dem armen Remus gehabt und ich wollte ihn auch beschützen. Aber die Art, wie Albus es gehandhabt hat, war vollkommen unverzeihlich. Ich beobachtete, wie er zu einem schrecklich traumatisierten Jungen ging – ich habe zum Glück selten ein Kind so verängstigt gesehen wie Severus in dieser Nacht – und ihm sagte, dass wenn er jemals jemandem sagen würde, dass jemand versucht hatte ihn zu töten, würde seine Erinnerung gewaltsam gelöscht werden. Ich hatte Severus in dieser Nacht unter strenger Beobachtung; er saß nur auf seinem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und starrte stundenlang aus dem Fenster auf den Mond. Er bewegte sich niemals, nicht bis die Sonne aufging. Ich beobachtete, wie etwas in ihm gestorben ist in dieser Nacht und ich wusste, dass wir ihn verloren hatten. Selbst mit den Kriegen bleibt diese Nacht eines der schrecklichsten Dinge, das ich jemals gesehen habe."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass dies die Nacht war, in der er sich entschieden hatte, sich Voldemort anzuschließen.", stimmte Hermine leise zu. „Er sagte, dass er es zuvor in Betracht gezogen hatte, ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber erst in dieser Nacht hatte er sich schlussendlich dafür entschieden."

Poppy nickte nüchtern. „Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Das Licht wollte ihn nicht und interessierte sich nicht dafür, was mit ihm geschah, also konnte er genauso gut zur Dunkelheit gehen, weil er nichtsmehr zu verlieren hatte. Aber selbst dann hätten wir ihn noch retten können. Wenn Albus ihn nur ein wenig sanfter behandelt hätte, wenn er einen anderen Grund gefunden hätte, um Sirius zu bestrafen oder einfach gewürdigt hätte, was wirklich passiert ist und erklärt hätte, warum er ihn nicht bestrafte, anstatt diese leere Lüge über einen Streich zu wiederholen – es hätte genug sein können. Mit Sechszehn war immernoch etwas sanftes in Severus, etwas Gutes. Ich sah, wie es in dieser Nacht gestorben ist. Er hat vielleicht immernoch Bruchstücke davon, aber er wird nie das sein, was er hätte sein sollen. Selbst wenn einfach jemand bei ihm gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht gerettet werden können; wenn Lily ihm vergeben hätte, meine ich glaube ich, da er niemand anderen sonst an seiner Seite gehabt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich zerstritten haben und ich will es nicht wissen; es geht mich nichts an. Aber ich denke für Severus war das der Anfang vom Ende. Er war ihr vollkommen ergeben; ich sah es jedes Mal in seinem Gesicht, wenn sie ihm seine Hausaufgaben in den Krankenflügel brachte und blieb, um ihn aufzumuntern. Ich fand es immer sehr schade, dass sie es nie sah."

„Severus denkt, dass sie es gesehen hat.", sagte Hermine leise. „Er glaubt, dass ein Teil des Grundes, warum sie ihm nie vergeben hatte war, dass sie nicht das Gleiche fühlte und nicht wusste, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, dass sie den Streit als Entschuldigung benutzt hat, um ihre Freundschaft zu beenden, die sie unangenehm fand. Er könnte recht haben… der Streit war seine Schuld, aber es war ein wirklicher Unfall und er war nicht ernst genug, um zu rechtfertigen, ihn nach so vielen Jahren so komplett hängen zu lassen."

Um ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn sie es nie weder Severus noch Harry sagen würde, dachte sie bei sich, dass Lily Evans Potter eine selbstsüchtige Schlampe gewesen war. Sie hatte Severus so sehr verletzt, dass er immernoch psychologische Narben davon hatte, fast dreißig Jahre später und das aus keinem wirklichen Grund. Was er gesagt hatte, war schrecklich gewesen, keine Frage, aber er war wütend und erniedrigt und wahrscheinlich ein bisschen ängstlich gewesen, als die übliche Bande von Rüpeln es geschafft hatten, eine Menschenmenge zu sammeln; er war darin gerechtfertigt gewesen, etwas zu sagen, was er offensichtlich nicht so gemeint hatte und er hatte verzweifelt versucht, sich zu entschuldigen und die Dinge wieder zu richten.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie in dieser Situation reagiert hätte; sie wäre sicherlich wütend und verletzt gewesen, aber sie wollte gerne denken, dass sie nicht geantwortet hätte, indem sie grausam dem Spott angeschlossen hätte, bevor sie sich geweigert hätte, jemals wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen, seit sie neun Jahre alt gewesen waren und Lily war einfach von all dem weg gelaufen – und hatte ihn schlussendlich den Todessern überlassen. Vielleicht waren da andere Gründe gewesen, aber Hermine glaubte immernoch, dass es selbstsüchtig war. Schließlich war sie diejenige, die mit Severus leben musste, wie er jetzt war: isoliert und misstrauisch und so schmerzlich beschädigt. Er kostete ihn eine solche Mühe, sich ihr auch nur ein wenig zu öffnen, ihr auch nur leicht zu vertrauen.

Poppy fuhr fort, ihre privaten Überlegungen unterbrechend. „Nach dieser Nacht habe ich sehr wenig von ihm gesehen. Er hat schon vor Jahren angefangen, seine eigenen Verletzungen zu behandeln; er kam nur zu mir, wenn es ernsthaft war, oder wenn er den Schutz des Krankenflügels aus irgendeinem Grund benötigte. Ich erinnere mich, ihn bei seinem Schulabschluss beobachtet zu haben; er war der einzige Schüler, der nicht gelächelt hatte, der einzige Schüler, der nichts zum Lächeln hatte. Ich sah ihn erst wieder, als er begann, hier zu unterrichten; er kam, um einmal mit mir zu reden und ich sagte ihm – zu meiner großen Schande – dass ich nichts zu jemandem zu sagen hatte, der dieses Mal auf seinem Arm trug. Er hat nicht gestritten; er blickte mich nur mit diesen abgestumpften, müden Augen an und verschwand, ohne ein Wort. Monate danach hat Albus mich eines Nachts geweckt und mir erklärt, dass Severus die Seiten gewechselt hat, um bei Voldemort für uns zu spionieren und hat mich gebeten zu helfen, ihn zu behandeln.

„Severus war ein vollkommenes Chaos. Er war bedeckt in Blut und so stark am Zittern, dass er nicht deutlich sprechen oder laufen konnte; seine Verletzungen waren schrecklich. Aber seine Augen waren schlimmer; er sah aus… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll."

„Als würde er schreckliche Dinge sehen, die du nicht sehen kannst,", half Hermine leise nach, „und als wäre er nicht überrascht, sie zu sehen. Akzeptierend, als würde etwas so schreckliches Sinn für ihn machen, als wäre es normal; als könnte nichts es verändern und niemand würde es versuchen. Er hat diesen Blick immernoch manchmal"

Die Krankenschwester nickte langsam. „Ja, das ist es. Es ist nicht präzise Verzweiflung, oder Apathie. Es ist…"

„Nicht hoffnungslos, aber die Abwesenheit von Hoffnung."

Die beiden Frauen wechselten Blicke, würdigend, dass Hermine gerade präzise zusammengefasst hatte, was Severus' größtes Problem war und was am Grunde dieser Tragödie lag; die Abwesenheit von Hoffnung. Dies war es, was ihn so schrecklich gebrochen machte. Es schien ihm einfach nie in den Sinn zu kommen, dass es etwas besseres geben könnte, oder dass die Dinge nicht so schlecht sein sollten, wie sie waren. Er wusste das offensichtlich, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, wie dies mit seinem eigenen Leben zusammen hing; er schien zu glauben, dass für ihn andere Regeln galten, dass er nichts anderes verdiente.

„Sag mir, Hermine… Wie geht es ihm jetzt? Ich sehe ihn so selten. Ich glaube er ist glücklich, aber…"

Sie dachte für eine Weile nach, wissend, was Madame Pomfrey wirklich fragte. „Er hat gute und schlechte Tage.", sagte sie schließlich. „In letzter Zeit waren da weit mehr gute Tage, als schlechte. Er… macht sich langsam, Poppy. Ich denke er wird niemals komplett – was die meisten Menschen _normal_ nennen würden – sein. Er wird niemals komplett heilen. Aber… du weißt, wie stark er ist, um alles überlebt zu haben. Ich denke er ist vollkommen zusammengebrochen während der Zeit, von der ich als sein Exil denke; er hat alleine einen psychologischen Zusammenbruch erlitten und sich selbst wieder zusammengesetzt. Niemand sonst hätte das tun können. Es gibt immernoch Zeiten, in denen er um sich schnappt und es gibt Nächte, in denen er schreckliche Träume hat und es gibt Zeiten, in denen er so depressiv und miserabel wird, dass es schmerzt, zuzusehen… aber nicht sehr oft. Die meiste Zeit ist er wirklich glücklich."

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, lächelte Hermine. „All diese Jahre und ich habe niemals realisiert, was für eine Sorte Mann Severus wirklich ist. Er ist unglaublich süß und sanft manchmal, wirklich."

Poppy blinzelte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir über den selben Mann reden? Ich mag Severus sehr, aber ‚süß' ist _kein_ Wort, das ich benutzen würde, um ihn zu beschreiben, genauso wenig wie ‚sanft'."

Hermine grinste. „Ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, aber manchmal ist er es. Weißt du den wahren Grund, warum ich heute morgen die Tränke hergebracht habe? Weil ich mich gestern nicht gut gefühlt habe, also hat er die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, auf mich zu achten, um sicher zu gehen, dass es mir gut geht und ich habe darauf bestanden, die Tränke heute her zu bringen, damit er ein wenig Schlaf nachholen kann."

Die ältere Frau sah beglückt aus durch diese Information. „Wirklich? Erzähl mir mehr."

Kichern unterdrückend – Severus würde _durchdrehen_ – gehorchte sie. „Du weißt, dass ich mich kurz nach Neujahr wieder mit meinen Eltern in Verbindung gesetzt habe? Das ist nicht von mir ausgegangen; ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Aber vor Weihnachten ist Severus losgegangen und hat ihre jetzige Adresse herausgesucht für mich – ich habe in nicht darum gebeten und er hatte mir nicht gesagt, dass er darüber nachdachte. Er kam einfach zurück und gab mir ihre Adresse. Er macht solche Dinge nicht oft, aber wenn er es tut, dann meint er es wirklich."

Die Krankenschwester lachte nun. „Ich hätte es niemals erraten. Willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, dass Severus Snape ein heimlicher Romantiker ist?"

Ab diesem Punkt brach Hermine vollkommen zusammen. Als sie es endlich schaffte, genügend mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, um sprechen zu können, schüttelte sie atemlos ihren Kopf. „Nicht ganz so schlimm! Aber immer mal wieder macht er wirklich süße Dinge, vollkommen aus dem Nichts heraus. Zum Beispiel mein Otterring – der war von ihm. Das war lange Zeit, bevor irgendetwas zwischen uns war, er meinte es nicht romantisch, aber er hatte ihn extra für mich anfertigen lassen, um – naja, einfach um mir dafür zu danken, dass ich ihm geholfen hatte, zurück in die Zaubererwelt zu kommen." Zumindest war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der Grund war; bei Severus war es oft schwer zu sagen, was seine Motivation war und sie hatte ihn nie wirklich danach gefragt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das glaube, weißt du."

„Oh, es ist nicht sehr oft, und er hasst es, wenn ich es in irgendeiner Art würdige – er mag es vorzugeben, dass es nur ein Zufall ist. Er macht mich oft verrückt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn küssen, oder erwürgen will. Er ist bissig und nervig und spöttisch und stur und vollkommen vertrackt, aber…"

„Oh, meine Liebe, du bist hoffnungslos und vollkommen in ihn verliebt, oder?", fragte Poppy sanft, lächelnd.

Hermine lächelte reumütig zurück. „Das bin ich wirklich. Es ist wirklich dumm, oder? Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber er macht mich glücklich, selbst wenn ich ihm eine runterhauen will. Es sind all die kleinen Dinge – er hat diese Art mich anzulächeln, so dass man es kaum wirklich sehen kann, nur die kleinste Veränderung in seinen Augen; du kannst ihn geradewegs ansehen und es nicht merken. Er mag Krummbein – ich schwöre dieser Kater ist der halbe Grund, warum wir überhaupt Freunde geworden sind. Er ist – er wird mich dafür töten, dass ich es dir sage – er ist anhänglich, besonders wenn er halb am Schlafen ist, oder vorgibt, halb am Schlafen zu sein, um sich eine Entschuldigung zu geben. Er hat eine Art, Dinge zu tun, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, einfach subtil zu versuchen, Dinge leichter oder besser zu machen. Es _ist_ süß, selbst wenn das Wort nicht zu ihm passt."

Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten in geselliger Stille, bevor Madame Pomfrey neckisch sagte: „Und natürlich ist seine Stimme nicht die Schlechteste."

Hermine begann wieder zu lachen. „Das stimmt wirklich. Ich könnte glücklich damit sein, mich hinzusetzen und ihm zuzuhören, wie er die Liste der Reinigungsvorräte vorließt. Wenn er meinen Namen auf eine bestimmte Art sagt, schmelze ich fast buchstäblich. Es ist wirklich ein bisschen peinlich."

„Es ist vollkommen verständlich, meine Liebe. Als seine Stimme das erste Mal brach, schien sich niemand wirklich dafür zu interessieren, aber als er zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen ist als Lehrer, hatte er gelernt, sie zu benutzen. Glaub mir, jeder setzte sich auf und hörte zu bei der ersten Lehrerkonferenz. Ich bin fast überzeugt, dass er seine Schüler nur mit der Macht seiner Stimme hypnotisiert."

„Umm. Da könntest du recht haben. Ich erinnere mich immernoch an jedes Wort all meiner Zaubertranklektionen. Selbst als ich Elf war, habe ich _sehr_ aufgepasst." Sie grinste. „Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, dass der Rest von ihm so ungesund ausgesehen hatte, oder die Hälfte der Schule hätte niemals gearbeitet, weil wir ihn alle angebetet hätten, egal wie eklig er zu uns war."

„Du sagst ‚ungesund' und nicht ‚unattraktiv'?"

„Ja; denn er _ist_ attraktiv auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Er sieht es nicht, was auch ziemlich süß ist; er weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber jedenfalls hat er dieses – Charisma an sich. Du kannst die Macht seiner Persönlichkeit fühlen, besonders wenn er sich auf dich konzentriert. Ich weiß nicht, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum niemand sonst es zu sehen scheint."

„Weil sie es nicht _wollen_, Hermine. Wenn sie es anerkennen, dass Severus kein verdrehtes, hässliches Monster ist, dann müssten sie ihn wie ein menschliches Wesen behandeln, was bedeuten würde, dass sie all die Zeit falsch gelegen hätte." Poppy lächelte und setzte sich zurück. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr einander gefunden hat. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du ihn vergötterst, aber besser als das, du liebst ihn dafür, wer er ist und nicht für wen du denkst, dass er sein sollte. Er braucht Akzeptanz genauso wie Liebe und du gibst ihm das. Und du hast in ihm etwas gefunden, von dem ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es noch existiert; wenn die Hälfte von dem, was du mir heute erzählt hast wahr ist, würde er alles für dich machen."

Hermine lächelte sanft. „Ich weiß, dass er es tun würde, aber ich will es nicht. Ich will einfach, dass er er selbst ist, weil mich das glücklich macht. Er hat sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, Dinge für andere Leute zu tun. Ich werde kein Teil davon sein; er ist immernoch dabei, zu heilen."

„Leidet er überhaupt?"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie leise sagte: „Er weint in seinem Schlaf, weißt du. Vollkommen still; keine Schluchzer, kein Geräusch, nur Tränen. Es sind keine Alpträume; die sind inzwischen selten. Er weint einfach, lautlos, fast jede Nacht. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er nicht weiß, dass er es tut. Ich denke… Ich denke, es ist das einzige Ventil, das er hat. Es tut ihm jedoch nicht weh. Das ist, was ich vorhin gemeint habe – er wird niemals _normal_ sein, aber er hat geschafft, es für sich zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Er hat es ihn nicht besiegen lassen. Er hat einen Weg gefunden trotz allem für uns glücklich zu sein."

Die Krankenschwester schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich wusste immer, dass er mir nicht alles erzählt hat. Was ich wusste, war schlimm genug gewesen, aber… es war viel schlimmer, oder?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Hermine nickte. „Er benutzt Magie, um die meisten seiner Narben zu verstecken – zumindest vor allen außer mir und als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, erwartete er von mir, dass ich wegrennen würde. Und da waren andere Dinge, die keine Narben hinterlassen hatten. Zumindest keine Physischen."

Poppys Augen waren überschattet. „Ich weiß ein wenig davon; selbst er konnte manche der Effekte nicht verstecken. Zu der Zeit hatte ich aufgehört, nach mehr Details zu fragen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit den Antworten hätte umgehen können."

„Er hätte es dir sowieso nicht gesagt."

„Nein, zweifellos hätte er es nicht. Und… ich hasse es, das zu fragen, Hermine, aber… eure Beziehung. Ist alles… in Ordnung zwischen euch?"

Bis jetzt hatte keiner daran gedacht, dies zu hinterfragen; niemand sonst hatte genügend Information, um an soetwas zu denken. Poppy meinte es nicht aus Bösartigkeit, sagte Hermine sich, versuchend, nicht ihre Zähne knirschen zu lassen; sie fragte nur aus wirklicher Beunruhigung heraus. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass die Frage nicht schrecklich war. „Du meinst, ob er verstört ist, nachdem er vergewaltigt worden ist und noch schlimmeres in seiner Vergangenheit und ob er mich im Bett verletzt?", fragte sie geradeheraus, die ältere Frau finster anstarrend.

Madame Pomfrey blickte finster zurück mit dem Gesichtsausdruck von jemandem, der sich mit Severus Snape in seiner schlimmsten Zeit hatte anlegen müssen und war von geringeren Versuchen nicht beeindruckt. „Wenn das wirklich die Art ist, wie du es nennen möchtest, dann ja, das ist, was ich meine."

Sich leicht beschämt fühlend, senkte Hermine ihre Augen. „Sorry. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht als Kritik gemeint hast. Aber nein, Severus hat mich nie verletzt oder irgendwelche Andeutungen gezeigt, mich verletzen zu wollen." Blaue Flecken, Kratzer und Liebesbisse zählten nicht, nicht wenn sie gegenseitig waren; ihr Sex war niemals wirklich grob in irgendeiner Art und sie tendierte dazu, ihn öfter zu markieren, als anders herum – Poppy brauchte das jedoch nicht zu wissen. Sie war sich sicher, dass wenn Severus ihr jemals aus Versehen wirklichen körperlichen Schaden zufügte, der Horror darüber ihn wahrscheinlich zerbrechen würde. Er hatte es nicht in sich, sie zu verletzen, nicht so lange nicht das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt davon abhing und selbst dann war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er es noch können würde.

Sich an ihr Gespräch erinnernd, bevor sie ihm das erste Mal vor ein paar Tagen einen geblasen hatte, zuckte sie die Schultern. „Er hat mir mal gesagt, dass er den Missbrauch in seinem Kopf separat halten könnte, dass das, was mit ihm geschehen ist, nicht seine erste, sexuelle Erfahrung war und es nicht wirklich um Sex ging, also könne er es von allem anderen unterscheiden. Ich denke das ist der Grund, warum er so gut überlebt hat, wie er es hat; sein Geist ist unglaublich stark und organisiert und es hilft ihm, mit allem zurecht zu kommen."

„Es tut mir leid, das gefragt zu haben,", sagte die Medihexe leise, „aber ich musste sicher gehen. Sexuelle Probleme sind oft Symptome für etwas anderes und mit allem, wo Severus hatte durchmüssen, würde jeder andere Mann… Jedenfalls hast du wahrscheinlich recht über seinen Geist. Ich dachte oft während des Krieges, dass seine Okklumentik weit mehr tat, als ihm zu erlauben, diesen Irren anzulügen. Manchmal, während der schlimmsten Zeiten, wenn alle anderen zu einem verwundeten Tier reduziert worden wären… hörte er auf, sich zu wehren und wurde ruhig und seine Augen hörten auf zu fokussieren und ich dachte immer, dass er jetzt irgendwo anders in seinen Geist ging, sich von der physischen Realität von dem, was mit seinem Körper geschah, trennend. Er sagte einst, dass es eine Meditationstechnik wäre, aber das war alles."

„Okklumentik kann viel mehr als das Wenige, was ich weiß.", stimmte Hermine zu. „Wir haben einmal darüber gesprochen. Er kann den Imperiusfluch ankämpfen, ist immun gegen Wahrheitstränke und andere Zwangmagie und er kann zumindest teilweise den Dementoren widerstehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er ohne das hätte überleben können."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er irgendetwas davon zugegeben hat. Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, hätte ich mein Leben darauf verwettet, dass Severus niemals über irgendetwas auch nur in geringster Weise Persönliches mit irgendjemandem reden würde."

Hermine grinste. „Es war nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhört. Wir haben fast zwei Jahre lang gesprochen und wir sind seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und es gibt immernoch schrecklich viel, von dem ich nichts weiß. Aus ihm Informationen zu bekommen ist fast unmöglich, es sei denn er ist in der Stimmung zu teilen; es geht strickt nach seinen Regeln." Die Worte _Blut _und _Stein_ kamen ihr in den Sinn. [2]

„Und es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte, wer Severus ist, wäre ich nicht mit ihm zusammen.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er sehr privat und zurückgezogen ist. Und nebenbei ist es sein Leben, nicht meines. Ich habe endlich realisiert, dass ich vielleicht nicht alles über jeden wissen muss.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Poppy gluckste leise. „Ich fragte mich, was Severus sagen würde, wenn er diese besondere Beichte gehört hätte…"

Sie schnaubte leise, grinsend. „Er nennt mich immernoch eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin."

„Das würde er. Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als ich gehört habe, wie er das über dich gesagt hatte…"

„Wann war das?", fragte sie interessiert; sie war sich nicht im Klaren gewesen, dass die Beiden sie jemals diskutiert hatten. Die Erkenntnis traf sie und sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Der Vielsafttrankunfall."

„Ich befürchte es.", stimmte die Krankenschwester lächelnd zu. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Severus noch nie so sehr lachen gehört. Ich hätte ihn dafür schlagen können."

„Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn du es getan hättest. Er neckt mich selbst jetzt noch darüber. Und ich glaube, zurückblickend _war_ es lustig gewesen – zumindest für jeden außer mir. Wenn auch nichts anderes hat es mich gelehrt, vorsichtiger zu sein." Ihren Kopf schüttelnd lächelte sie reumütig; die ganze Affäre war ziemlich peinlich gewesen und es war ihr nicht erlaubt worden, sie allzu schnell zu vergessen. Die anderen Mädchen hatten nie herausgefunden, warum die Maulende Myrte sie immer anmaunzte. „Und es hätte wirklich viel schlimmer sein können – schließlich wusste er, dass ich illegal gebraut hatte und er wusste, dass ich es gewesen sein musste, die die Zutaten von ihm gestohlen hatte und er hat niemals zu irgendjemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt."

„Ich denke er war dankbar für das Amüsement, das es ihm gegeben hat,", sagte die Medihexe nachdenklich, „und die Herausforderung, es rückgängig zu machen. Es war kein gutes Jahr für ihn. Nicht, sobald alles begann, den Bach hinunter zu gehen."

„Das glaube ich. Wieder nicht den Job zu bekommen, den er gewollt hatte, hatte ihn immer genervt, aber ihn an _Lockhart_ zu verlieren, hat wohl wirklich geschmerzt. Es tat mir immer leid, dass ich die Beiden nicht öfter zusammen gesehen habe.", sagte sie frech.

Poppy rollte ihre Augen. „Es war nicht zuletzt… interessant. Albus hätte es nicht besser machen können, hätte er jemanden spezifisch gesucht, der dazu gebaut war, Severus zu nerven. Ich bin überrascht, dass er ihn nicht ermordet hat."

„Albus hat ihn gezwungen zu versprechen, ihn nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verletzen."

„Das musste er wohl. Auf jeden Fall war das Schlimmste sobald das Monster losgelassen worden ist – niemand konnte akzeptieren, dass Severus genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, wie der Rest von uns. Nicht, wenn sein Haus involviert war. Und den Alraunentrank zu brauen ist nicht leicht; es war ein sehr komplexer Trank und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er die Zeit gefunden hat, es zu tun. Nicht, dass irgendjemand ihm dafür gedankt hätte."

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Ich habe es vollkommen vergessen bis zu den Sommerferien und ich habe mich wirklich schlecht gefühlt ,als ich mich erinnert habe. Ich wollte ihm schreiben und mich bedanken, aber ich habe mich nicht ganz getraut."

„Er hätte es sowieso nicht beachtet. Severus ist manchmal sein eigener schlimmster Feind."

„Definitiv.", stimmte sie überzeugt zu, wieder lächelnd. „Naja, es war wunderbar, mit dir zu reden, Poppy. Es ist schön, mit jemandem zu reden, der versteht, warum wir zusammen sind. Die meisten meiner wirklich nahen Freunde wissen es jetzt und im Großen und Ganzen akzeptieren sie es, aber sie denken alle, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Du kennst genügend von Severus, um es zu verstehen."

„Ich freue mich für euch beide.", sagte die Krankenschwester ehrlich. „Ich dachte immer, dass Severus etwas Besseres verdient. Versprich mir drei Dinge, bevor du gehst?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich lebe mit einem Slytherin zusammen, Poppy. Ich verspreche gar nichts, bevor ich nicht weiß, was es ist."

Glucksend, lächelte die ältere Frau zurück. „Das Erste ist, dass du ihn nicht verletzen wirst."

„Ich verspreche, ihn niemals absichtlich zu verletzen und werde mein bestes tun, um es rückgängig zu machen, falls ich ihn versehentlich verletze; gut genug?"

„Von dir, meine Liebe, ja. Das Zweite ist, dass du mich im Voraus warnst, bevor du dem Kollegium von euch beiden erzählst; ich will einen guten Platz und ich sollte sowieso da sein, falls jemand einen Herzanfall hat."

„Ha, ha." Ihre Augen rollend, lächelte sie trotzdem. „Ich habe keine Pläne für irgendeine öffentliche Bekanntmachung, aber ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten. Und das Letzte?"

„Du sagst Severus, dass er aufhören soll, so stur zu sein und herkommen und mit mir reden soll."

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Absolut nicht! Ich plane nicht, ihm irgendetwas über dieses Gespräch zu sagen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Severus es mag zu kuscheln. Wenn er jemals herausfindet, dass ich das gesagt habe, gibt es keinen Platz in der Welt, wo ich mich verstecken und sicher sein könnte."

„Das ist ein sehr guter Punkt. Vielleicht solltest du den Part auslassen.", stimmte Poppy ruhig zu, offensichtlich versuchend, nicht zu lächeln. „Dann wiederum könnte er vermuten, dass etwas los ist, wenn ich anfange zu lachen, das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ich kann es einfach noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Severus romantisch sein soll."

„Oh, Merlin. Ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen und anfangen, mich zu entschuldigen."

* * *

Einige Zeit später im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers stehend, lächelte Hermine anhand des Anblicks vor ihr. Severus war offensichtlich kurz aufgestanden; er hatte sich rasiert und sein Haar war feucht von der Dusche. Jetzt lag er komfortabel zusammengerollt da, die verwaschene Jogginghose tragend, in welcher er normalerweise schlief – wenn er überhaupt schlief – mit einem schnurrenden Krummbein neben ihm. „Tja, wenn das mal nicht meine beiden Lieblingsmänner sind.", grüßte sie die beiden fröhlich und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes.

Severus öffnete ein Auge und warf ihr einen irgendwie unbeeindruckten Blick zu, bevor er es wieder schloss. „Musst du immer so fröhlich sein?"

„Ja.", sagte sie ihm ernst. „Wenn wir beide so launisch und missmutig wären wie du, könnte die Welt das nicht verkraften. Deine Tränke sind übrigens sicher überbracht worden." Er grunzte in Kenntnisnahme, scheinbar interessierter darin, wieder einzuschlafen und sie lächelte, als sie Krummbein hinter den Ohren rieb. „Und Poppy hat gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, so stur zu sein und zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden sollst."

Langsam seine Augen öffnend, blickte er sie an, sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen unleserlich. „Hattet ihr ein nettes Gespräch?", fragte er schließlich. Es war keine Schärfe in seiner Stimme, aber Hermine wusste, dass dies alles in nur einem Moment schrecklich falsch laufen konnte. Er hatte es schließlich nie gemocht, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprach und selbst jetzt würde er viel eher ein bösartiges Motiv, als ein wohlwollendes dahinter vermuten. Selbst bei ihr.

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein.", antwortete sie milde. „Sie hat herausgefunden, warum du so glücklich erscheinst; sie war sehr zufrieden."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im Mindesten. Nach einem Moment schloss er wieder die Augen und nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause observierte er kühl: „Weißt du, Hermine, du bist eine extrem nervende, einmischende und störende Hexe."

Sich entspannend – sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um die meisten seiner Launen recht akkurat lesen zu können, trotz seiner größten Mühen – grinste sie. „Zufällig, ja, weiß ich das.", antwortete sie fröhlich. „Wolltest du damit irgendetwas im Speziellen ausdrücken, oder bist du nur generell schlecht drauf?"

„Komm her, damit ich dich ruhig stellen kann, irrsinnige Frau.", orderte er, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, oder auch nur seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Tapfer versuchend nicht zu lachen, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Nein. Du brauchst mehr Schlaf; ich will nicht den Mord irgendwelcher Schüler aus deinen Klassen morgen auf meinem Gewissen haben." Sie drehte sich bewusst und lief weg.

Severus erreichte sie im Wohnzimmer, offensichtlich weder so müde, noch so genervt, wie er geschienen hatte und drückte sie unzeremoniell gegen die Wand und ging darin über, sie besinnungslos zu küssen, ihre Versuche zu sprechen ignorierend. Erst als er scheinbar damit zufrieden war, dass sie nicht genügend Atmen konnte, um sich zu streiten, zog er sich zurück und blickte mit glitzernden Augen auf sie nieder.

„Wenn ich in der Lage war, mich Potter gegenüberzustellen am Ende eines langen Tages, der auf eine Nacht gefolgt ist, in welcher ich der Gnade meines Meisters ausgeliefert war, ohne jemanden umzubringen, kann ich sicherlich das gleiche schaffen, wenn ich lediglich meinen Schlaf versäumt habe in der Gnade von jemandem, dessen Gesellschaft weitaus angenehmer ist.", informierte er sie seidig.

Sie hatte die perfekte Antwort parat – und zwar, dass selbst Harry eine besser Alternative gewesen ist, als Voldemorts Gesellschaft und sie hoffte, dass jegliche Schüler morgen eine schlechtere Option sein würden, als mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen – aber er gab ihr keine Chance, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sobald sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, waren seine Lippen einmal mehr auf den ihrigen und seine Zunge nutzt die Gelegenheit voll aus. Eines Tages, dachte sie, würde sie ihn wirklich daran stoppen müssen, das zu tun; als der wilde und konsumierende Kuss sich vertiefte, entschied sie sich wieder einmal, dass das nicht unbedingt heute sein musste und schlang ein Bein um seinen Schenkel, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen.

Ihr einer, halbherziger Versuch, sich fort zu ziehen resultierte darin, dass er sie fast auf den Boden stieß und sie endeten darin, sich auf dem Teppich zu rollen in einer Masse aus hastig abgelegter Kleidung, bevor das Tempo sich ein wenig verlangsamte und seine gierigen Küsse sanfter wurden. Wirklich, dachte Hermine, Poppy hatte keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen; sie hatte Severus' gewaltvolle Seite viele Male zuvor gesehen und diese lag weit entfernt von diesem Teil ihres Lebens. Es gab keinerlei Verbindung zwischen diesen beiden Facetten seiner Natur und von ihnen beiden war sie diejenige, die sich am ehesten mitreißen lassen würde. Auf jeden Fall hatte Severus nie etwas mit ihr getan, was Blut hervorgebracht hätte; sie konnte nicht wirklich das selbe sagen, da sie dazu tendierte, manchmal Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Und er hatte ganz sicher nichts getan, was sie nicht gewollt hatte.

Als er sie fast bis an den Rand des Bettelns geneckt hatte, hörte sie auf auch nur zu versuchen zu denken und ließ die Welt sich auflösen. In ihrer eigenen, privaten Welt war sonst nichts wirklich wichtig und wenn Severus sie so berührte fühlte sie sich wie die schönste Frau der Welt – selbst wenn er sie unnachgiebig neckte, dachte sie, als sie ihren Rücken durchdrückte und in seinen Mund stöhnte. Dann war er endlich in ihr, tief in sie stoßend und es war nichts übrig außer den Gefühlen, die er in ihr heraufbeschwor.

Sie wollte, dass dies niemals endete. „Severus?", sagte sie halb flüsternd, unter ihm erschauernd, als er sich bewegte und blickte auf in seine Augen.

Scheinbar brauchte er einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass es eine Frage war und nicht nur sein Name, der von ihr ausgesprochen worden war – er hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass sie weitaus gesprächiger war als er – aber irgendwann reagierte er, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig. „Ja?"

„Kannst du… eine Minute anhalten?"

Er erstarrte augenblicklich und ungelenk, auf sie nieder starrend, als der Ausdruck begann, aus seinen Augen zu weichen. Realisierend, was er dachte, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn an, nach oben greifend, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. „Es ist nichts verkehrt. Ich will nur… das für eine Minute spüren."

Sich langsam entspannend, nickte er und bewegte sich, vollkommen in sie gleitend und still haltend, als sie ihre Augen schloss, um sich auf die Gefühle zu konzentrieren. Da war das Gefühl des Teppichs unter ihrem Rücken, die dicke Wolle, die die Kälte des Steinbodens von ihrer Haut abhielt, aber nicht verdecken konnte, dass hier nichts Weiches war und das Flüstern der kühlen Luft auf ihrer Haut; all die anderen Gefühle kamen von dem Mann, der gerade über ihr war.

Am offensichtlichsten war das Gefühl von ihm, in ihr vergraben zu sein, die dicke Länge solider Hitze, die sich so intim gegen das drückte, was sich wie jedes Nervenende, welches sie besaß, anfühlte; wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie das Pochen fühlen, als er in ihr pulsierte. Dann das Gefühl seiner Hüften, die an ihre geschmiegt waren, wo er zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln lag – er hatte Muskeln bekommen, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte, aber wenn er sich ein wenig zu heftig bewegte, konnten seine Hüftknochen ihr immernoch blaue Flecken verschaffen; und die harte Fläche seines Bauches gegen ihre weicheren Kurven, die Hitze seines Körpers, die mit Leichtigkeit die Kühle der Kerker vertrieb. Sein Gewicht ruhte hauptsächlich auf seinen Ellenbogen, seinen Körper genügend hoch haltend, damit sie nicht unter ihm zerquetscht wurde; sie konnte immernoch seine Brust fühlen, die warmen Muskeln hoben und senkten sich, als er atmete und sein Brusthaar verursachte eine kratzende Reibung an ihren Brüsten und der kalte Punkt, wo seine Kette an ihrem Brustkorb ruhte.

Hermine konnte ihn atmen hören, der Rhythmus tief und nicht ganz ebenmäßig und manchmal fühlte sie ihn leicht erzittern. Sie konnte ihn riechen, Kupfer und Rauch und Kräuter und Regen und die Andeutung von Duschgel und schiere Männlichkeit. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper, die Konturen von Muskeln und Knochen und Narbengewebe nachfahrend, die seinen schlanken, sehnigen Körper durchzogen. Endlich, langsam, öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte zu ihm auf; sein Haar fiel um sein Gesicht, sie fast aber nicht ganz berührend. So nah konnte sie sehen, wie seine Pupillen vor Erregung geweitet waren und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als er ein wenig schwerer als normal atmete, aber da war kein Anzeichen von Anspannung in seinem Gesicht und sein Ausdruck war fast friedvoll, als könnte er so stundenlang verbringen, obwohl sie fühlen konnte, wie die Muskeln seines schlechten Beines begannen zu zucken. Sie vermutete, dass auch er sich auf die Gefühle konzentriert hatte.

Seine Augen waren zum Ertrinken tief und sie fand es schwer zu glauben, dass sie einst gedacht hatte, diese schwarzen Augen wären schwer zu lesen. Wenn er es wünschte, war es wahr, dass er diese ausdruckslose Maske halten konnte, aber jetzt konnte sie jede kleinste Nuance und jede Zuckung in ihren Tiefen lesen; Wärme und Begierde und Zuneigung und Genuss, zusammen mit dem dunklen Wissen über ihren Körper, das so sehr Mann war und das über simple Lust hinaus ging. Vielleicht war er der Liebe nicht fähig, aber in seine Augen über ihr gerade sehend, fand sie das sehr schwer zu glauben, besonders wenn eines dieser langsamen Fast-Lächeln, das so einzigartig für ihn war, seinen Blick erwärmte, als er auf sie nieder blickte.

Nach oben greifend, vergrub sie ihre Hände sanft in sein Haar, ihre Finger in den dunklen Strähnen verflechtend, als er seinen Kopf langsam senkte und sie küsste, ihr Zeit gebend, die weiteren Gefühle abzuspeichern; das federleichte Streichen seiner Haare an ihrer Wange, das Flüstern seines Atems gefühlt von dem sanften Druck seiner Lippen. Sein Mund öffnete sich und seine Zunge fuhr ihre Unterlippe nach, bevor sie hinein schlüpfte; und dann war da die feuchte Wärme seines Mundes, als sein Kuss tiefer wurde, sein einzigartiger Geschmack zusammen mit etwas Süßem, welches er zuvor getrunken hatte. Sie küsste ihn zurück, die bekannten Stellen in seinem Mund findend; die Lücke seines fehlenden Zahns, die leichte Erhebung der feinen Narbe, die sich über seinen Gaumen zog, das Spiel seiner Zunge an der ihrigen.

Sich genügend zurückziehend, um sprechen zu können, bewegten sich ihre Lippen an seinen, als sie flüsterte: „Jetzt bitte." Ein weiterer Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, als er begann, sich wieder zu bewegen, mit einem leisen Stöhnen tief in seiner Kehle, als sein Körper sich in den bekannten, rollenden Rhythmus verlagerte, der sie zu einer Flamme machte; das warme Gewicht tief in ihrem Unterleib wurde Welle um Welle glückseliger Lust und sie hörte weit entfernt seine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Er schrie leise auf als Antwort auf ihren Körper, der sich um ihn herum verengte und sie fühlte seinen erzitternden Höhepunkt in ihr.

* * *

_Hermine_

_Es tut mir so sehr leid. Wirklich. Ich hätte es niemals getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir schlecht gehen würde, du weißt das, nicht wahr? Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein und ich schwöre das Zeug war immer sicher. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin ein Idiot. Geht es dir gut?_

_George_

* * *

_George_

_Ja, du bist ein Idiot! Aber ich bin daran gewohnt. Mir geht es jetzt gut. Die Nacht war ein bisschen hart – was du sicherlich von den vielen Heulern und anderen Nachrichten ausmachen konntest und den kaum verschleierten Drohungen, die dich erreicht haben mit Grüßen des Slytherins, der gerade über meine Schulter mitließt, während ich das schreibe. Geh weg, Severus. Du kannst ihn das nächste Mal töten._

_Jedenfalls weiß ich, dass du mich nicht krank machen wolltest und ich glaube dir, dass es sicher ist. Ich nehme an, dass ich einfach Pech hatte. Und wirklich ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als irgendetwas zu trinken, was du gemacht hast, also war es teilweise meine Schuld. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass du vom Haken bist – tu mir soetwas nie wieder an, oder ich werde Severus wirklich auf dich loslassen._

_Hermine_

* * *

_Sorry, kleine Schwester! Dein Kerl ist unglaublich angsteinflößend, weißt du das? Ich hatte vergessen, wie verdammt gruselig er sein kann. Ich bin einfach froh, dass sonst niemand da war, um es zu hören._

_Hat es eigentlich funktioniert? Ich meine, bevor du angefangen hast zu kotzen?_

_G_

* * *

_Sei still, George. Du hast ihn noch gar nicht wirklich angsteinflößend gesehen. Er war bereit dich zu töten lange bevor ich angefangen habe zu kotzen – also ja, es hat funktioniert. Du bist ein Blödmann. Wenn er nicht realisiert hätte, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat, hätte er sicherlich seine Geduld mit mir verloren und wir hätten einen heftigen Streit gehabt; wolltest du das etwa erreichen?_

* * *

…_Wenn du es so sagst, hört es sich ein bisschen dumm an. Ich glaube ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Das sollte vielleicht unser Familienmotto sein, oder? Mir tut es wirklich leid, weißt du._

_G_

* * *

_George_

_Ja, ich weiß. Ich könnte dir diesmal sogar vergeben. Erinnere dich nur daran, was ich gesagt habe – wenn das wieder passiert, wirst du aus erster Hand erfahren, wie angsteinflößend Severus sein kann._

_Hermine_

* * *

_Nachricht bekommen und verstanden, kleine Schwester. Nebenbei habe ich die Nachrichten zum Clan verschickt; warte nun auf Antworten._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Habe gerade von dem Percyidioten gehört – er ist entsetzt. Nicht, weil es Snape ist – ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob er den Part überhaupt registriert hat – aber wegen des potentiellen Skandals. Er will, dass du deine Reputation in Betracht ziehst._

_Setz Snape auf ihn an._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Er würde seine Zeit nicht mit Percy verschwenden. Du meine Güte._

_Du könntest deinen Bruder daran erinnern, dass meine Reputation seit ich Fünfzehn und scheinbar Harry mit Viktor Krum betrogen habe im Eimer ist und ich über die Jahre scheinbar fast jeden männlichen Zauberer in Existenz bestiegen habe, inklusive aller Weasleybrüder und damit auch den Perfekten Percy selbst, so schrecklich der Gedanke auch ist. Du könntest ihn auch daran erinnern, dass seine eigene Reputation nicht gerade fleckenlos ist._

_Oder du kannst ihm einfach sagen, dass er sich einen Kessel in den Arsch schieben soll, vorzugsweise seitlich. Mir egal._

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Ich dachte an etwas Besseres; ich habe gedroht Mum zu sagen, dass er dich traurig gemacht hat. Aber ich werde deine Nachricht auch überbringen._

_G_

* * *

_George du hast manchmal eine ganz schön böse Seite. Gut gemacht. Hat sich sonst noch jemand gemeldet oder sind alle vor Schock in Ohnmacht gefallen?_

_H_

* * *

_Böse? Ich? Das tut jetzt aber weh, kleine Schwester._

_Charlie hat gerade geantwortet; aber du weißt, wie er ist – wenn es nicht Schuppen und einen feurigen Atem hat, interessiert es ihn nicht. Ich denke es ist ihm ziemlich egal, um ehrlich zu sein._

_G_

* * *

_Naja, das ist in Ordnung. Ich war ihm nie so nah wie dem Rest von euch; ich habe ihn über die Jahre kaum gesehen. Er ist nicht entsetzt, das ist gut genug. Was ist mit Bill?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Gib mir eine Chance! Bill hat gerade erst geantwortet. Ich habe ihm auch über das Narbenzeug erzählt – es geht nicht immer nur um dich, weißt du!_

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Sag ihm, wenn er irgendwelche Fragen über die Salbe hat, soll er lieber direkt Severus schreiben; oder wenn die Idee zu angsteinflößend ist, kann er mir schreiben._

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Er hat dir schon eine Eule geschickt, sie sollte bald ankommen. Ich lasse dich besser zurück zur Arbeit oder Snapekontrolle, oder was auch immer du da machst._

_G_

* * *

_George ich versichere dir, ich kontrolliere Severus definitiv nicht! Jedenfalls sehe ich dich hoffentlich bald. Und diesmal werde ich nichts essen oder trinken. Danke, dass du es deinen Brüdern gesagt hast, das hat mir Arbeit erspart – obwohl ich mir gar nicht vorstellen will, was du ihnen gesagt hast._

_Hermine_

* * *

_Hermine_

_Tja, das war ein wenig unerwartet! Georges Brief hat mich meinen Tee über den ganzen Tisch spucken lassen. Fleur war beeindruckt. Du stilles Wasser, du, solange ein Geheimnis zu haben – obwohl ich absolut verstehe, warum. Snape, eh? Interessante Wahl, muss ich zugeben. Ich kann es selbst nicht ganz verstehen. Warte – Fleur unterbricht mich._

_Hm. Okay. Scheinbar bin ich ein Idiot, weil ich nicht verstehe, warum Snape – scheint er hat einen Eindruck hinterlassen. Ich wurde informiert, dass dunkel und grüblerisch als attraktiv empfunden wird und Snapes Stimme ‚einfach unglaublich und an einem Engländer vollkommen verschwendet' ist, was scheinbar den Fakt wett macht, dass er – naja, du weißt schon, Snape ist._

_Ich hoffe, er ließt das nicht über deine Schulter._

_Jedenfalls, meine scheinbaren Mängel ignorierend, wäre ich überglücklich alles auszuprobieren, was mir mit meinen Narben helfen könnte. Es interessiert mich nicht, wie sie aussehen, du weißt das, aber manche der Größeren – besonders die, die am Nahesten an meinem Mund ist – machen es inzwischen schwierig für Leute, meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Wenn ich ein wenig Mobilität zurückbekommen könnte, wäre das wunderbar. Wann wird es bereit sein und gibt es irgendetwas Besonderes, was ich machen muss? Ich nehme an, dass es eher soetwas wie ein Testversuch ist, als ein Geschenk._

_Bill_

* * *

_Bill_

_Fleur hat nicht Unrecht! Nein, Severus hat nicht über meine Schulter mitgelesen, was wohl besser ist. Es ist jedoch nicht nur seine Stimme oder sein Aussehen – du weißt, dass ich nicht so oberflächlich bin! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es erklären soll. Es hat sich irgendwie an mich angeschlichen, nachdem wir Freunde geworden sind. Er ist intelligent, er hat einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor, er kann meine Launen so gut lesen, dass es unheimlich ist… er macht mich glücklich._

_(Sag Fleur, dass Severus fließendes Französisch spricht mit einem perfekten Akzent.)_

_Ich lasse ihn die Salbe erklären; es ist sein Projekt, nicht meines._

_Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle es so gut aufgenommen habt._

_Hermine_

* * *

_Hermine_

_Die Intelligenz macht mehr Sinn. Dass du dich in den Grips eines Mannes verliebst, kann ich auf jeden Fall glauben! Snape ist auf jeden Fall klug, das lass ich ihm und scheinbar sieht er laut George jetzt menschlich aus, also ist das auch in Ordnung. Wenn er dich glücklich macht, ist das alles, was du hättest sagen müssen._

_Ich habe es Fleur gesagt. Sie starrte für eine Weile träumerisch an die Wand, dann wanderte sie herum und hat irgendein französisches Liebeslied gesungen, was viel Seufzen beinhaltete. Ich nehme an, dass es so ein Frauending ist – ich kann sagen, dass Snapes Stimme bei mir nie was ausgelöst hat!_

_Bill_

* * *

_Mr. Weasley_

_Sie haben Recht, dass dies etwas von einem Labortest hat; nichtsdestotrotz werden Formalitäten und Protokolle nicht notwendig sein. Alles, was nötig ist, ist, dass Sie die Salbe einmal am Tag auf Ihren schlimmsten Narben auftragen, bis sie verschwunden sind und Notizen der Veränderungen, die auftreten, verfassen – positive oder negative – sowie die behandelten Narben mit den unbehandelten vergleichen. Sollte die Phase des Mondes die Effektivität verändern, notieren Sie dies bitte; Ihre Narben sind fast einzigartig und ich kann nicht alle Szenarien einplanen._

_Ich habe eine Liste mit den hauptsächlichen Zutaten beigefügt; wenn Sie gegen irgendwelche davon allergisch sind, informieren Sie mich bitte. Wenn Sie zu irgendeiner Zeit eine alarmierende Reaktion auf die Salbe verspüren, wie Schmerz, Ausschlag, Rötung oder Schwellung, unterlassen Sie die Benutzung sofort und informieren mich._

_Wenn Sie möchten, schicke ich Ihnen nächste Woche eine Probe der Salbe. Ich muss Sie warnen, dass sie keinen Effekt haben könnte und es eine kleine Chance gibt, dass sie die Dinge noch verschlimmert; ich kann nichts garantieren._

_Severus Snape_

_PS.: Hermine wünscht, dass ich Sie informiere, dass ‚ja, es ein Frauending ist'. Ich bin sicher, ich will nicht wissen, worüber sie spricht._

_SS_

* * *

_Professor Snape_

_Danke, dass Sie mir die Chance geben, es zu versuchen. Ich weiß, dass es in der experimentellen Phase ist und ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, etwas für meinen besonderen Fall zu machen; jede Verbesserung wäre wundervoll. Ich werde Ihnen so viel Information geben, wie ich kann. Und auf die Gefahr hin, unverschämt zu klingen, Sir, danke, dass Sie Hermine auch glücklich machen._

_Bill Weasley_

_PS.: Nein, Sie wollen es nicht wissen._

* * *

[1] Viel Glück! Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, und sofern Wünsche das schaffen, hoffe ich, dass Liebe und Stärke, für die Länge deiner Zeit auf Erden bei dir sind._  
_

[2] Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was damit gemeint ist. Ich vermute stark ein englisches Sprichwort, auf welches hier angespielt wird, aber da ich es nicht kenne, kann ich mich auch an keinem deutschen Äquivalent versuchen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ratet mal was, Leute! MEHR Fanart! Diesmal ist es von _**Kumo:** tinyurl dot com / 5trv5p2_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich denke ich werde die Review-Special auch irgendwann übersetzen. Aber erstmal sollt ihr die Geschichte hier genießen können. Hat ja noch einiges vor sich._  
_


	30. Chapter 30

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Dieses Kapitel ist weniger fröhlich. Ich verspreche, dass Minerva hier fast das letzte Mal die Schlampe spielt; sie schockt sich diesmal mehr oder weniger selbst raus._  
_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Vielen dank an_** Riann,**_die mir das Sprichwort des letzten Kapitels gesagt hat. 'To squeeze blood from a stone'. Blut aus einem Stein quetschen: etwas quasi Unmögliches versuchen. Passt gut zu Severus, egal wofür man es verwendet :) .

* * *

**"Take it back, I dare you, take it back.  
No, you can't? You should have thought of that."[1]**  
– Garbage, 'As Heaven Is Wide'.

* * *

Wirklich, dachte Hermine, als sie bedrückt die Karte der Rumtreiber betrachtete, sie hätte es besser wissen sollen. Alles war so perfekt gelaufen und sie hatte es sich selbst törichter Weise erlaubt zu glauben, dass es so bleiben würde – die Leute fanden über sie und Severus heraus und waren erstaunlich unterstützend, die Arbeit nahm endlich von ihnen beiden ab, als das Ende des Schuljahres näher rückte, selbst das Wetter war wunderbar.

Und dann war da die Lehrerkonferenz gewesen…

* * *

Minerva blickte sich im Raum um. „Ich habe heute Morgen eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten; die Erinnerungszeremonie muss Ende Mai abgehalten werden, da sie im Juni beschäftigt sind."

Severus, der wie gewöhnlich so getan hatte, als würde er nicht zuhören, blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. „Was?"

Hermine erklärte, sich daran erinnernd, dass er darüber nichts wissen konnte vom letzten Jahr. „Jedes Jahr gibt es im Ministerium eine Erinnerungszeremonie, um dem Krieg zu gedenken."

Er schüttelte den Kopf ungeduldig. „Das weiß ich. Aber was hat das mit dem Ministerium zu tun?"

„Der Minister beaufsichtigt die Zeremonie."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Warum?"

Inzwischen sahen alle Lehrer ihn an, verwirrt und misstrauisch – so wie sie es normalerweise waren, wenn Severus entschied, sich an einer Diskussion zu beteiligen. Die Dinge tendierten dazu, recht explosiv zu werden, immer wenn er dies tat.

„Wieso sollte er nicht?", fragte Flitwick vorsichtig.

Severus sah finster drein, seine Augen verhärteten sich. „Weil das Ministerium als Ganzes absolut gar nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hat; sie haben sich geweigert, involviert zu werden, selbst als Fudge endlich überzeugt war, dass wir _keine_ Gruppe instabiler Psychopathen waren, die versucht haben, ihn aus dem Amt zu befördern. Scrimgeour war nicht besser gewesen. Alles, was das Ministerium gemacht hat, war die Lage zu verschlimmern; wieso sollte das Ministerium jetzt präsent sein?"

Eine Pause entstand, während jeder einander anblickte. Nicht alle im Raum waren im Orden gewesen, aber sie waren alle im Krieg gewesen. Persönlich dachte Hermine, dass Severus eigentlich einen ziemlich guten Punkt hatte.

„Unsere Orden des Merlin waren vom Ministerium.", sagte Neville zögerlich nach ein paar Momenten und musste sich sichtlich davon abhalten, sich zu winden, in Anbetracht von Severus' wütendem Blick. Die beiden vertrugen sich dieser Tage besser, was bedeutete, dass sie es schafften, einander zu ignorieren, aber alte Gewohnheiten waren schwierig abzulegen und sie würden sich niemals mögen.

„Und wieso haben sie Belohnungen verteilt?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister, sich jetzt wirklich wütend anhörend. „Welches Recht haben sie, uns auf den Kopf zu tätscheln? Sie haben euch essentiell dafür gratuliert einen Krieg gewonnen zu haben, den sie verleumdet hatten. Sie haben euch dafür gratuliert getan zu haben, was nötig war, während sie herumgesessen und ihre Hände geknetet und einfältig gelächelt und versucht haben, euch einzusperren."

„Ja und du hast keinen bekommen.", sagte Minerva schneidend.

Er blickte sie finster an, während die Wut in seinen Augen sich verstärkte. „Ich habe weder einen erwartet, noch einen gewollt.", knurrte er. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Rest von euch es akzeptiert hat, als hätte das Ministerium irgendetwas damit zu tun, was geschehen ist. Es sind nicht die Titel, die die Männer ehren, sondern Männer, die die Titel ehren."

„Naja, was hätte passieren sollen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, versuchend, die Situation zu beruhigen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es schrecklich hilfreich in diesem Moment war, Machiavelli zu zitieren, so gerechtfertigt der Kommentar auch war.

„Der Orden des Phönix hat nichts mit dem Ministerium der Magie zu tun und hätte unabhängig bleiben sollen. Wenn ihr alle den Drang empfunden habt, einander Preise zu geben, in Ordnung, aber das hatte nichts mit der Regierung zu tun."

Und wieder war dies ein treffender Punkt, aber er wurde ziemlich vernichtet, als Minerva ätzend feststellte: „Der Orden des Phönix hätte es leichter gefunden, soetwas zu organisieren, wenn nicht _irgendjemand_ den Leiter des Ordens getötet hätte."

Severus wurde sehr ruhig. Hermine hatte das schon zuvor gesehen; die Anspannung in seinem Körper war unmissverständlich und selbst bevor ein Nerv unter seinem Auge begann zu zucken, wusste sie, dass er nur Momente davon entfernt war, seine Beherrschung wirklich zu verlieren. „Das ist nicht fair, Minerva.", sagte sie, überrascht wie kalt ihre Stimme sich anhörte. „Es war kein Mord, es war ein Jahr vor dem Ende des Krieges und es war nicht Severus' Schuld, dass es nach diesem Punkt keine wirkliche Führung gegeben hat und es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was er gerade gesagt hat. Es hat wirklich nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun."

„Um Merlins Willen, Mädchen, wirst du aufhören, ihn immer zu verteidigen?", fauchte die Schulleiterin. „Er ist kein armer, missverstandener Hauself, er ist ein Todesser und egal ob das Ministerium etwas zum Gedenken des Krieges zu sagen hat oder nicht, _er _hat sicherlich nicht das Recht, es zu kommentieren! Wer hat den Krieg schlimmer gemacht, das Ministerium oder Snape? Ich weiß, wer mehr Tode verursacht hat!"

Hermine zitterte, so wütend, dass sie nicht reden konnte. Es war überraschenderweise Neville, der leise sagte: „Das ist nicht fair." Minerva starrte ihn an und er erblasste, aber straffte die Schultern und hob den Kopf. „Professor Snape war auf unserer Seite und wir haben ihn gebraucht. Wenn jemand von uns vielleicht hätte tun können, was er getan hat, hätten wir ihn nicht gebraucht, aber niemand konnte es. Dumbledore selbst hat erklärt, dass Professor Snape ihm gehorcht hat und wenn er es nicht getan hätte, was wäre dann geschehen? Ich nehme an, wir hätten verloren. Das denkt auch Harry und er muss es wissen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn verteidigst! Wie viele male hat er dich in die Krankenstation gebracht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Neville ruhig. „Aber wenn Voldemort irgendjemand anderen in diese Position gesetzt hätte, wäre ich früh getötet worden, wahrscheinlich sehr unangenehm. Die meisten von uns wären das, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke."

„Er war einer derjenigen, der deine Eltern angegriffen hat, du törichter Junge!"

„Nein, war er nicht.", schaffte Hermine es, zu sagen, als Neville weiß wurde bis auf ein paar roter Punkte auf seinen Wangen. „Das war Barty Crouch Junior und die Lestranges. Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus überhaupt dort gewesen war und es hätte nichts gegeben, was er hätte tun können, wenn er es gewesen wäre."

„Wirf mir das nicht wieder ins Gesicht, Minerva.", sagte Neville langsam, bevor sonst noch jemand sprechen konnte. Er sah wirklich wütend aus, was man nicht oft an dem sanften Kräuterkundelehrer sah. „Selbst Snape hat das damals, als er noch ein Bastard war, nie benutzt, um mich zu verletzen. Selbst er würde nicht so tief sinken."

Die Schulleiterin schluckte. „Es tut mir leid, Neville. Es war unentschuldbar. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du einen Mann wie Snape verteidigen würdest."

„Vielleicht weil es das Richtige ist zu tun? Das ist, wofür Gryffindor stehen sollte, oder?" Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte Hermine an. „Hört irgendjemand jemals darauf, wenn du das erklärst, `Mine?"

„Bis jetzt nicht,", sagte sie grimmig, „aber das ist kein Grund, damit aufzuhören. Severus ist hier nicht der Bösewicht."

„Vielleicht weil Severus, um genau zu sein, gar nichtmehr hier ist.", sagte die gedehnte Stimme von Phineas Nigellus von einem der Gemälde an den Wänden des Lehrerzimmers. „Er ist vor einiger Zeit gegangen. Falls es irgendjemanden interessiert."

Beunruhigt blickte Hermine sich um und sah, dass die Tür offen und Severus ganz offensichtlich nicht da war. _Oh, fuck_. Sie hoffte, dass er lange genug geblieben war um zu hören, dass nicht jeder ihn angriff, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie es.

„Nun, Albus?", setzte Phineas beschuldigend fort. „Was kostet deine Gryffindorgerechtigkeit jetzt?"

Albus Dumbledores Portrait schüttelte nur traurig seinen Kopf. „Minerva, ich wünschte du würdest damit aufhören. Ich habe dir die ganze Geschichte bereits erzählt…"

„Ungefähr ein einhalb Jahre zu spät.", warf Hermine wütend ein. „Es wäre vielleicht schön gewesen, wenn Sie jemandem etwas gesagt hätten, _bevor _ Sie Severus dazu verdammt haben sich selbst als Mörder und Verräter zu brandmarken und der zweit verhassteste Zauberer der Welt zu werden, oder? Wenn Sie das getan hätten, hätte er vielleicht nicht fliehen und die nächsten zehn Jahre damit verbringen müssen, sich zu verstecken und zu leiden."

Der frühere Schulleiter seufzte und nickte. „Du hast recht, meine Liebe. Ich gebe es zu. Ich habe es auch Severus zugegeben und mich entschuldigt, auch wenn es ihm jetzt nichtmehr viel nutzt. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, was ihn betraf und trotzdem hat er weiterhin mehr getan, als selbst ich von ihm hätte verlangen können. Sein Einwurf bezüglich des Ministeriums ist gut; und trotz deines Seitenschlages, Minerva, war Severus nie sehr interessiert gewesen in materiellen Belohnungen. Wenn man bedenkt, wie das Ministerium ihn nach dem ersten Krieg behandelt hat und ihr Verhalten im Zweiten, glaube ich nicht, dass er einen Orden des Merlins akzeptiert hätte, selbst wenn sie ihm einen angeboten hätten. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen."

„Und ich gehe lieber und suche Severus.", sagte Hermine leise, aufstehend. „Ich glaube, dass hier nichts gesagt werden wird, was es sich lohnt anzuhören und er wird im Moment kaum mit jemandem reden wollen."

„Ich laufe ein kleines Stück mit dir.", sagte Neville hastig. Scheinbar wollten beide Gryffindors ihrer Arbeitgeberin keine Chance geben, etwas Weiteres zu sagen und sie gingen während etwas, dass sich wie der Beginn einer leidenschaftliche Attacke gegen Heuchelei von Phineas anhörte.

„Wohin gehen wir, `Mine?", fragte Neville, sobald sie draußen waren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bezweifle, dass Severus gerade überhaupt auf den Ländereien ist. Aber wenn ich auch nur einen Moment länger da drinnen geblieben wäre, hätte ich angefangen, die Leute zu verfluchen. Es ist einfach so _unfair_ und es ist mir egal, wie kindisch sich das anhört.

Neville nickte in Zustimmung. „Ich stimme dir zu. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Minerva so eine… Schlampe sein kann. Sie hat nur aus Trotz auf ihm herumgehackt. Und Snape hatte einen wirklich guten Punkt, wir _hätten_ dem Ministerium sagen sollen, dass sie uns mal gern haben und sie ihre Medaillen dahin schieben können, wohin die Sonne nicht scheint."

„Wir hatten damals an wichtigere Dinge zu denken.", antwortete sie abwesend. „Ich bin mir gar nicht mal sicher, wo mein dummer Orden des Merlins ist. Auf dem Boden irgendeiner Box, denke ich."

„Das gleiche wie bei mir.", stimmte er zu. „Erinnerst du dich an die Verleihungszeremonie?"

„Vage, aber es ist alles ein wenig verschwommen inzwischen. Wir waren alle verstört, die meisten von uns waren verwundet und ich persönlich wollte mich einfach irgendwo zusammenrollen und heulen, bevor wir mit dem Aufräumen beginnen sollten. Wir hatten bestimmt ausgesehen wie Zombies." Sie seufzte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Er nickte. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie es sagen würde, aber… yeah, mir geht es gut. Ich bin verletzt, dass sie soetwas tun würde, aber das Thema hat nicht weh getan, nicht so sehr. Jedenfalls solltest du dir um deinen Zauberer Sorgen machen, nicht um mich. Er sah aus… ich weiß nicht. Schlecht."

Sie nickte niedergeschlagen. „Es tut ihm mehr weh, als er jemals zugeben würde. Das wird ihn für Tage kaputt machen. Und alles lief so gut mit den Weasleys und allem drum und dran."

Neville hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Während wir in einer ‚das Ministerium kann uns mal' Laune sind, was denkst du über ‚ihr könnt uns alle mal'?"

„Was meinst du?"

"Bring Snape dazu, zur Erinnerungszeremonie zu gehen. Er hat genauso ein Recht darauf, dort zu sein, wie wir anderen – um ehrlich zu sein, sogar mehr. Hast du es im letzten Jahr erwähnt?"

„Nein. Er wäre nicht gegangen. Er wird auch dieses mal nicht gehen, besonders jetzt nicht."

„Ich denke, dass er es sollte, weißt du. Er ist einer von uns, selbst wenn es sonst keiner zugeben will."

Hermine blinzelte ihren Freund an, dann umarmte sie ihn abrupt heftig, ihre Augen feucht werdend. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet, Neville. Danke." Unelegant schniefend, wischte sie sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen. „Er sollte gehen, du hast recht, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es wird. Und gerade jetzt habe ich nicht vor zu versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen; er wird so aufgewühlt und wütend darüber sein, was eben passiert ist."

„Wird mit dir alles okay sein?"

„Was? Oh, ja. Er lässt es nicht oft an mir aus, _niemals _körperlich, nur verbal und er hört immer auf, wenn er realisiert, was er tut. Ich hasse es nur, ihn so verletzt zu sehen."

Er nickte langsam. „Selbst ich konnte es sehen. Ich habe ihn niemals so gesehen. Er schien mehr… ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber er ist jetzt leichter zu lesen. Ich nehme an, dass es wegen dir ist?"

„Er würde es nicht als etwas Gutes sehen.", antwortete sie niedergeschlagen, aber es war wahr, dass Severus sich dieser Tage weniger Mühe damit machte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken – zumindest bei ihr und wahrscheinlich schwappte dies auf den Rest seines Lebens über. Stückchen für Stückchen schien sie ein paar Spalten in seine Wälle gerissen zu haben.

„Naja,", sagte Neville leichtherziger, „wie sollen wir uns an Minerva rächen? Wir können sie offensichtlich nicht damit wegkommen lassen, drei ihrer brillantesten Kollegen vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Sie musste einfach lächeln. „Ein paar aufmunternde Worte und du wirst plötzlich wagemutig. Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen."

Er grinste zurück. „Nah, So bin ich immer, wenn Snape nicht da ist, um mich finster anzustarren. Ich gebe offen zu, dass er au unserer Seite ist und wir ihm alles verdanken und ich gebe offen zu, dass er dich glücklich zu machen scheint aus Gründen, die ich wirklich nicht verstehe, aber er ist immernoch verdammt angsteinflößend."

Sie lächelte ein wenig mehr. „Ich weiß." Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Jedenfalls wird die Rache warten müssen. Gerade jetzt, will ich Severus finden; ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich viel besser in Rache als wir.", gab Neville fröhlich zu. „Ich geh jedenfalls nach Hogsmeade für einen Drink. Wenn ich Snape sehe, lasse ich es dich wissen." Er berührte ihren Arm, ernster dreinblickend. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, dass es sich wieder einrenkt."

Sie umarmte ihn wieder. „Danke für den Versuch, Neville. Es bedeutet mir viel, besonders von dir – ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst."

„Es ist egal, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht, er verdient das nicht. Und ich bin im Moment ziemlich sauer auf Minerva. Wir sehen uns später."

* * *

Jetzt starrte Hermine einmal mehr bedrückt auf die Karte, vergebens nach einem kleinen Punkt suchend, der mit _Severus Snape_ betitelt war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war; er war inzwischen seit Stunden verschwunden. Sie hatte ihren Patronus vier Mal geschickt, ihn darum bittend sie nur wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm gut ging und hatte keine Antwort bekommen. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen.

Endlich wurde so von Krummbein aus ihrem unruhigen Dösen erweckt; der Halbkniesel maunzte wieder und stupste ungeduldig mit seinem Gesicht an sie und tatzte auf der Karte herum, als sie ihren Kopf hob. Die Augen zusammenkeifend, sah sie den bekannten Namen und schluchzte fast laut auf in Erleichterung. „Gottseidank, Krummbein.", flüsterte sie, ihren Begleiter hochhebend und ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell vergrabend. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ihm wäre etwas passiert." Sie blickte auf die Uhr an der Wand; es war nach zwei Uhr morgens. Er war fast einen ganzen Tag und eine Nacht verschwunden gewesen. Ihren Kater umarmend, welcher ausnahmsweise keinen Versuch machte, fort zu kommen, beendete sie den Zauberspruch auf der Karte und beobachtete die Tür.

Als Severus eintrat, fühlte sie, wie ihr Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte, als sie ihn sah. Er schien irgendwie kleiner und älter; seine Körperhaltung war besiegt, seine Schultern hingen. Er blickte sie für eine Sekunde an, lang genug, dass sie seine blutunterlaufenen Augen und das zusammengefallene Gesicht sehen konnte, dann blickte er fort und begann, an ihr vorbei zu laufen.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie leise, es hassend, wie piepsig ihre Stimme sich anhörte, als sie Krummbein fester umarmte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Dein Pech.", antwortete er rau, durch den Raum auf die Tür zugehend, die tiefer in seine Quartiere führte.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht bescheid gegeben, dass es dir gut geht?"

Er hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, aber drehte sich nicht um. Nach einem langen Moment antwortete er ein wenig unerwartet: „Ich habe es versucht."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ich konnte meinen Patronus nicht beschwören. Ich konnte mich nicht auf eine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren." Er bellte ein Lachen, der harsche, bittere Laut, an den sie sich erinnerte und nicht das wirkliche, warme Gelächter, welches sie inzwischen so wert schätzte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum."

Krummbein stieß einen unglücklichen Laut aus ihren Armen aus, Severus beunruhigt beobachtend. Hermine betrachtete seinen Rücken und fragte sich, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Severus…"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sie nicht anblickend. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermine.", sagte er müde. „Ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft und deiner Zeit nicht würdig. Lass mich einfach verdammtnochmal in Ruhe." Die Tür öffnend, ging er und sie hörte seine Schritte auf den Stufen, die in sein Labor hinunter führten.

„Oh, Krummbein,", flüsterte sie dem Kater traurig zu, „wie soll ich das nur wieder gerade biegen?"

* * *

Um viertel vor Fünf morgens verließ er sein Labor. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er dort unten getan hatte, aber sie bezweifelte, dass es Brauen beinhaltet hatte, nicht in dem Zustand, in welchem er war; wenn sie raten müsste, würde sie sagen, dass er dagesessen und an die Wand gestarrt hatte – und wahrscheinlich getrunken, obwohl sie es nicht glaubte, nicht diesmal. Auf dem Sofa in der Dunkelheit sitzend mit Krummbein auf ihrem Schoß, lauschte Hermine, wie er die Stufen erklomm und ins Badezimmer ging; als sie hörte, wie er die Dusche anstellte, traf sie ihre Entscheidung und hob den Kater sanft hinunter. Er schnurrte sie ermunternd an und verschwand in den Schatten; einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, ging sie auf das Badezimmer zu.

Es war nicht versperrt, was ihr ein wenig Hoffnung gab, dass sie das Richtige tat. Offensichtlich hoffte ein Teil von ihm, dass sie ihm nachkommen würde, oder er hätte die Tür so fest verschlossen und gesichert, dass kein Sterblicher durchgekommen wäre. Oder, was wohl eher der Fall war, schmerzte er so sehr, dass es ihn nicht länger interessierte. Die Tür sanft öffnend, glitt sie hinein und schloss sie hinter sich, durch die dampfige Luft spähend. Severus war ein dunkler Schatten in der Duschkabine; anhand der Menge des Dampfes hatte er das Wasser so heiß gedreht, wie es nur ging, heiß genug, um wirklich weh zu tun. Schweigend begann sie, sich zu entkleiden.

Als sie nackt war, lief sie geräuschlos über den gefliesten Boden und öffnete die Tür der Dusche. Er ignorierte sie komplett, mechanisch seine Haare einseifend, sein Rücken ihr zugewandt. Wegen der fast verbrennenden Hitze des Wasser zusammenzuckend, schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und trat näher, ihre Wange auf seinen Rücken legend, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er ignorierte sie weiter, aber nach ein paar Minuten drehte er die Temperatur genügend hinunter, dass sie erträglich war, wenn auch gerade nur so; er hatte aufgehört so zu tun, als würde er duschen und stand einfach da. Er entspannte sich nicht in ihre Berührung, versuchte jedoch auch nicht, sich ihr zu widersetzen; es war so, als wäre sie gar nicht da.

Als er schließlich sprach, erschrak sie. „Vergeude nicht deine Zeit." Seine Stimme war rau, heiser und unendlich müde.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe zu fragen, was er meinte. „Ich finde nicht, dass es eine Zeitverschwendung ist."

„Ich kann nicht gerettet werden. Geh zurück zu deinen kostbaren Hauselfen."

„Die meisten von ihnen müssen nicht gerettet werden und du auch nicht. Es ist nichts _falsch_ mit dir, Severus."

„Hah. Das ist deine Meinung."

„Und ist dir meine Meinung so völlig egal?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er war für einen Moment still. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber hier liegst du falsch. Ich bin es nicht wert."

„Das liegt nicht an dir, das zu entscheiden." Ihre Augen schließend, lehnte sie sich gegen seinen Rücken, die nasse Wärme seiner vernarbten Haut und das Heben und Senken seiner Atmung fühlend.

„Du bist in keiner Position eine informierte Entscheidung zu treffen." Er atmete tief ein und als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme einmal mehr tot, vollkommen frei von jeglichen Emotionen. „Jeder wirft mir Dumbledores Tod ins Gesicht, aber das war das aller letzte meiner Verbrechen. Ich habe Menschen getötet, die du persönlich kanntest. Menschen, mit denen du zur Schule gegangen bist. Deine Muggelkundelehrerin, Charity Burbage, ist schreiend vor mir gestorben und hat mich darum angebettelt, sie zu retten. Wenn deine Eltern geschnappt worden wären, wäre ich dazu beordert worden, dabei zu assistieren, sie zu quälen und ich hätte das getan, ohne zu zögern. Ich habe manche deiner engsten Freunde gefoltert, fast bis zu ihrem Tod. Und es gab zahllose andere, namenlose Opfer. Das jüngste Kind, das ich jemals getötet hatte, war vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre alt. Die meisten ihrer Tode waren sehr langsam – schließlich war der Schnittfluch meine Spezialität und ich bin auch recht geschickt darin, mit dem Cruciatus umzugehen.

„Hätte Bellatrix dich dem Dunklen Lord vorgeworfen, als sie dich gefangen hatte, so wie sie es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, wäre er in deinen Geist eingedrungen und hätte die Informationen genommen, die er wollte; er hätte dann angeordnet, dass du wiederholt und öffentlich vergewaltigt werden solltest und dann wärest du mir übergeben worden. Ich wäre dazu beordert worden, dich zu foltern, dich so lange wie möglich am Leben zu halten, bevor ich dich töte, um sicher zu gehen, dass du nichts für dich behältst – solche Aufgaben habe ich regelmäßig bekommen; viele der Anderen haben mein Maß an… Kontrolle vermissen lassen. Und ich hätte es getan. Du wärest nicht die erste ehemalige Schülerin in dieser Position gewesen. Ich wäre darin sicher gegangen, dass dein Tod Tage gedauert hätte, so wie ihrer. Du wärest gebrochen gewesen. Wir brechen am Ende alle."

Hermine war ein wenig überrascht zu merken, dass sie nicht weinte. Um genau zu sein fühlte sie sich fast unnatürlich ruhig, als sie leise sagte: „Severus, _sei still._ Ich bin _kein_ Idiot. Ich weiß, was deine Rolle bei den Todessern gewesen ist. Ich weiß sogar, dass nicht nur der Dunkle Lord solche Dinge von dir erwartet hat – du warst das Äquivalent eines Unaussprechlichen für den Orden, weil du die dreckigen Arbeiten verrichtet hast, die wir anderen noch nichteinmal aussprechen konnten. Wir haben Informationen von dir verlangt und uns nie wirklich getraut zu fragen, wo oder wie du sie erhalten hast. Wannimmer ich von einem anderen Mord von den Händen der Todesser gehört hatte, fragte ich mich, ob du involviert gewesen bist. Ich habe mit Neville, Ginny und Luna gesprochen und ihre Erinnerungen gesehen; ich weiß, was du ihnen angetan hast.

„Aber ich habe dich gehalten, während du in meinen Armen geweint hast und ich habe dir zugehört, wie du dich entschuldigt und um Vergebung gebettelt hast in deinen Alpträumen. Ich habe gesehen, was es dir angetan hat. Ich habe die Erinnerung gesehen, in welcher du Dumbledore gesagt hast, dass die Menschen, denen du beim Sterben zugesehen hast, diejenigen waren, die du nicht beschützen konntest. Ich weiß, dass wenn du zu den Ordenstreffen gekommen bist mit blutiger Kleidung war es weitaus möglicher, dass es dein Blut war, als das von jemand anderem. Es war brutal und es war hässlich und es war die dunkle Seite eines Krieges. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass es nur um Kämpfe und Ruhm ging. Du hast jeden Preis bezahlt, der von dir verlangt worden ist, egal, was es gekostet hat und du hast den Krieg für uns gewonnen, egal, was die Prophezeiung gesagt hat. Niemand sonst war stark genug, um das zu tun, was du getan hast; es war nicht richtig, aber es war nötig.

„Ich bin nicht die einzige von uns, die so denkt. Du bist nicht allein, Severus. Neville ist aufgestanden und hat dich dort drin verteidigt; Neville, der jahrelang Panik vor dir gehabt hat und der immernoch ein wenig Angst vor dir hat, den du – wie du so zuvorkommend ausgedrückt hast – gefoltert hast. Selbst er erkennt an, was du für uns getan hast. Minerva kann ihre Bitternis nicht ruhen lassen, aber sie ist nur eine Person. Jeder, der von uns beiden weiß, war unterstützend. Ich bin nicht naiv und ich weiß, dass das nicht immer der Fall sein wird, aber du bist nicht so universell verhasst, wie du glaubst.

„Jedenfalls weiß ich genau, dass es dich nicht interessiert, was die Welt im Großen und Ganzen von dir hält. Das verhindert es nicht vom Schmerzen und es macht es sicherlich nicht richtig, aber das ist ihr Problem und nicht unseres. Ich schätze dich nicht als eine Zeitverschwendung ein und ich weiß genug von dem, was du getan hast, dass es nichts gibt, was du mir beichten könntest, das mich von dir abwenden könnte, also _hör auf_ zu versuchen, mich weg zu drücken. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

Das war eine weitaus längere und melodramatischere Ansprache gewesen, als sie geplant hatte, dachte Hermine in der Stille, die folgte, aber es hatte gesagt werden müssen. Die große Frage war, ob Severus tatsächlich zuhören würde oder nicht und wenn er zuhörte, würde er ihr glauben? Wäre dies irgendein anderer Mann, hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, aber das war nicht nur irgendein Mann – es war ihr Severus, ihr gebrochener, vernarbter, bitterer Severus und obwohl sie ihn wirklich liebte, wollte sie es nicht wirklich unter diesen Umständen sagen. Er würde sich immer fragen, ob sie es nur gesagt hatte, weil sie glaubte, dass sie es müsste.

„Ich könnte dich zum Gehen zwingen.", sagte Severus schließlich leise. „Wenn ich glauben würde, dass es das Richtige zu tun wäre, wenn ich glauben würde, dass du ohne mich besser dran wärest." Sein Ton machte es deutlich, dass er es glaubte und seine Worte trafen ein wenig zu nah ins Schwarze für ihren Geschmack.

Ihr Geduldsfaden riss. „Dann mach es doch!", fauchte sie, sich abrupt von ihm fortziehend. Ihm keine Chance gebend zu antworten, trat sie ihm in die Kehle seines schlechten Knies und packte seinen Arm, als er stolperte, ihn herum reißend und ihn hart zurück gegen die geflieste Wand schiebend. Wenn sie ihm auch nur eine Sekunde gab, um zu reagieren, würde er sie aus Reflex töten, bevor er auch nur registrierte, was geschehen war; sie hatte nur eine Chance und sie ergriff sie. Seine Augen treffend, schnappte sie: „_Legilimens!"_

* * *

Hermine wusste, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie immernoch am Leben war, der war, dass sie ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Er vertraute ihr vollkommen und es bedeutete, dass sie die einzige Person in der Welt war, vor der er sich nicht konstant zu schützen brauchte; er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie dieses Vertrauen betrügen und ihn attackieren würde. Als die mentale Verbindung sich aufbaute, versuchte sie, sich nicht ängstlich zu fühlen; dies war sicherlich Selbstmord.

Sie fühlte einen Moment purer Panik von ihm, als sein Geist automatisch reagierte und in ein sehr altes Denkmuster verfiel; sie fühlte, wie er das Eindringen erlaubte und ihr Platz machte, während irgendwie tief in ihm Barrikaden hochgezogen wurden. Er war darauf konditioniert, es so zu tun, weil der einzige, der regelmäßig in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, Voldemort gewesen war. Die schiere Tiefe seines Terrors war erschreckend; wie hatte er so oft zu seinem Meister zurückkehren können, wenn er ihn so sehr fürchtete?

Einen Moment später wurden mehr Wände hochgezogen, weit stärkere und offensichtlichere und seine Angst wurde mit purer Wut getauscht. Wenn er in diesem Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt hätte, hätte er sie getötet, das wusste sie. Von allen möglichen Zaubersprüchen, die sie gegen ihn hätte benutzen können, war dieses Eindringen in seinen Geist der Schlimmste, den sie hätte wählen können und die Emotionen, die nun von ihm schwappten gingen weit über Wut hinaus und rein in psychopatische Raserei.

Aber sie kannte Severus besser als sonstjemand es je getan hatte und sie spielte nun mit diesem Wissen. Sein Geist und seinen Emotionen waren diszipliniert und er reagierte sehr selten ohne zu denken. Er war alles in allem für fast zwei Dekaden ein Spion gewesen und er war ein Expert darin, Situationen zu lesen und alles zu bemerken, hinter das Offensichtliche zu blicken und zu finden, was versteckt war. Sie fühlte, wie diese schreckliche, angsteinflößende Wut langsam abebbte und sich Stille ausbreitete und sie wusste, dass sie recht gelegen hatte; er hatte realisiert, dass sie _nicht_ in seinen Geist eingedrungen war. Sie hatte nur eine Verbindung aufgebaut und stand nun passiv da, ihr Geist komplett offen für seinen und wartete.

Sie hatte es ihm einst angeboten, in ihren Geist zu lassen, um ihn die Wahrheit sehen zu lassen, ob sie ihre Beziehung aus Scham versteckte oder nicht und er hatte es abgewiesen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er es als Form der Vergewaltigung sah und obwohl sie kein Experte in Gedankenmagie war, hatte sie genügend darüber erfahren, um zu glauben, dass er ein Recht hatte, dies zu denken. Aber dies war aus ihrer Veranlassung heraus, ihre Einladung. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet; er musste lediglich hindurch blicken.

Nach einer scheinbar sehr langen zeit fühlte sie eine sehr vorsichtige Berührung an ihrem Geist, als er mental einen Schritt näher trat; sie konnte fast sein Zittern der Unsicherheit fühlen, als seine Moral und seine Angst mit dem verzweifelten Drang zu wissen kämpften. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerung der Lehrerkonferenz und ihr Gespräch danach mit Neville, versuchend, die Erinnerung zu ihm zu drücken; sie war nicht sehr gut darin, aber er war es und sie fühlte, wie er zusah. Wenn dies ein Denkarium gewesen wäre, wäre sie ihm gefolgt mit sorgsam editierten Versionen ihrer Gespräche mit George und Poppy, aber er würde durch jeglichen Versuch der Zensur hindurch blicken und das war nicht der Punkt von all dem. Sie stand einfach ruhig da, sich darauf konzentrierend, sich nicht zu verweigern und erlaubte ihm zu sehen, was auch immer er wollte.

Er zögerte, realisierend, wie offen sie sich gelassen hatte und sie schnappte das Flackern einer Emotion auf, die zu schnell verflog, um identifiziert werden zu können, bevor er ihren Geist sehr behutsam einmal mehr berührte, sehr leicht und schnell, bevor er die Oberfläche ihrer unmittelbarsten Gedanken überblätterte und einen generellen Eindruck bekam, ohne sich etwas spezifisches anzusehen. Er glitt nicht tiefer oder sah genauer hin, sich überraschend sanft zurückziehend, bevor er die Verbindung abrupt kappte und die Tür zuschlug.

Rapide blinzelnd, konzentrierte Hermine sich einmal mehr auf die reale Welt und bemerkte, wie Severus sie mit einem beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete. Beide ignorierten das Wasser, welches immernoch über sie lief. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit unvergossenen Tränen, aber er weinte nicht; er sah eher geschockt aus, als sonst etwas, obwohl der Ausdruck rasch verschwand.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Das war unglaublich gefährlich.", antwortete er heiser. „Ich habe dich fast getötet."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie. „Und ich wusste, was ich tat und wie du reagieren würdest. Aber ich kenne dich auch. Ich wusste, du würdest zögern und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass du lange genug zögern würdest um zu realisieren, was ich getan hatte."

Er warf ihr einen überraschend ruhigen Blick zu und hob seine Hand, über ihre Schulter deutend. Sich drehend, keuchte sie; die Scheibe der Duschkabine war zerbrochen und der gekachelte Boden dahinter war zerschmettert und auf dem Boden waren mehrere Brandmale. „Ich habe dich fast getötet.", wiederholte er, seine Stimme ohne jegliche Emotion. „Tu das nie wieder, Hermine."

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört, Severus. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist egal; tu das _nie_ wieder, aus gar keinem Grund. Das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht in der Lage, mich zu stoppen. Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was es mir antun würde, wenn ich realisiere, dass ich dich ernsthaft verletzt oder sogar getötet hätte?"

Schluckend, als sie nochmals auf die Zerstörung blickte, schlang sie ihre Arme um sich selbst, trotz der Hitze der Dusche zitternd und schloss ihre Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dich so zu sehen."

Abrupt zog er sie in eine raue Umarmung, sie heftig genug umarmend, dass ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. „Dumme Frau.", flüsterte er heiser. „Du würdest entweder eine körperliche oder geistige Attacke riskieren, nur um zu versuchen, mich aufzumuntern? Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verteidigt. Ich hätte deinen Geist löschen oder das Fleisch von deinen Knochen brennen können."

Es schaffend, einen Atemzug zu nehmen, umarmte sie ihn genauso heftig zurück. „Severus, ich würde fast alles riskieren, um dich lächeln zu sehen." Seine Arme lockerten sich lang genug, damit er sie hochnehmen konnte, bevor er sie wieder umarmte, sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrabend, als er begann zu zittern; sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, so fest es ging an ihm hängend und versuchend, nicht zu weinen.

* * *

„Merlin, Hermine, du siehst schrecklich aus.", murmelte Neville beim Frühstück. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie ein wenig heiser, ihm ein reumütiges Lächeln zuwerfend.

„Wieso? War es so schlimm?"

„Er ist erst nach zwei Uhr morgens zurückgekommen und es war Fünf, bevor ich mit ihm sprechen konnte. Als wir endlich geschafft hatten, alles auszusortieren, war es sowieso fast Frühstückszeit."

„Ouch. Aber habt ihr alles wieder gerade gebogen?"

Sie bemerkte, dass sie lächelte. „Ja." Neville hob seine Augenbrauen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihn angrinsend. „Platz, Junge; nicht so. Das funktioniert nicht wirklich bei Severus – naja, nein, es funktioniert, aber wäre danach wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Wir hatten sowieso keine Zeit."

Neville warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick dafür zu, dass sie es nicht weiter ausführte und wandte sich seinen Eiern zu. „Also, wo ist er jetzt?"

„Repariert die Badezimmerwand. Frag nicht.", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie starr anblickte. Sie nickte zur Mitte des Lehrertisches. „Hat sie heute morgen irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung,", antwortete Neville knapp, „da ich ihr keine Chance gegeben habe, irgendetwas zu sagen. Nur weil es jetzt nichtmehr so weh tut, wie es vor ein paar Jahren hätte tun können, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich ihr in naher Zukunft vergebe."

Hermine nickte in Zustimmung und wandte sich ihrem Toast wieder zu. Ein paar Minuten später rammte Neville seinen Ellbogen in ihre Seite und sie blickte auf, um zu sehen, dass kein anderer als Severus selbst die Große Halle betreten hatte und zwischen den langen Haustischen auf sie zulief; scheinbar hatte er entschieden zu beweisen, dass Minerva ihm nichts anhatte. Ihn beobachtend, realisierte sie, dass sich etwas verändert hatte; er bewegte sich selbstbewusster, komfortabler in seiner eigenen Haut, die Aura seiner Macht und Sicherheit fast greifbar und sein Humpeln fast nicht existent. Er sah mehr aus wie der Professor Snape ihrer Jugend, stur und wütend und absolut nicht gewillt, auf irgendwelche Kompromisse einzugehen. Scheinbar hatte ihre kleine Motivationsrede, zusammen mit was auch immer er in ihrem Geist gesehen hatte, ihm auf irgendeine Art gut getan.

„Du sabberst.", murmelte Neville, grinsend, als sie ihn finster anstarrte.

„Tu ich nicht.", bestritt sie mit einem hitzigen Flüstern, nicht ganz fähig, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Das Charisma und die machtvolle Ausstrahlung, die sie schon lange mit Severus assoziierte war jetzt offensichtlicher und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihm gut stand. Er sah endlich aus, als wäre er glücklich damit, der zu sein, der er war. Am Lehrertisch entlang blickend, fing sie den Blick Madame Pomfreys auf und die Krankenschwester lächelte leicht, bevor sie fortblickte; Minervas Gesichtsausdruck war hölzern.

Jeden Anwesenden ignorierend, wie er es normalerweise tat, ließ Severus sich in seinem Sitz am Ende des Tisches nieder und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Versuch zu, sein eigenes Körpergewicht scheinbar in schwarzem Kaffee zu trinken; er sah sogar müder aus, als Hermine sich fühlte, obwohl nur jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie sie, es wahrscheinlich hätte sehen können. All seine Aufmerksamkeit war scheinbar auf seinem Kaffeebecher, aber er hatte er hatte seinen Stuhl ein wenig verschoben, als er sich gesetzt hatte und sein Bein berührte das Ihrige praktisch von Knöchel bis zur Hüfte.

Es wartete eine weitere Überraschung auf sie, als sie die Große Halle verließen; sie lief mit Neville, als Severus neben ihnen beiden auftauchte. Neville blickte sie seitlich an und sie zuckte leicht die Schultern; sie wusste auch nicht, was er vor hatte. Er vermied normalerweise jeden in der Öffentlichkeit. Die drei liefen für eine kurze Weile schweigend, bevor Severus unerwarteterweise sagte: „Neville."

Sich erschreckend, brauchte Neville einen Moment, um zu antworten: „Uh, ja?"

„Danke dafür, was Sie gestern gesagt haben."

Sie starrten ihn beide an; er vermied den Augenkontakt mit beiden und nach einem Moment drehte er ab in einen Seitenkorridor mit seinem üblichen flüssigen Gang außer Sicht gleitend. Neville starrte ihm einen langen Moment sprachlos hinterher. „Abgesehen von der Namensliste in unserer allerersten Zaubertrankstunde hat er glaube ich niemals meinen Vornamen benutzt.", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Hast du ihn dazu gebracht, `Mine?"

„Nein.", bestritt sie, ihren Kopf noch zusätzlich schüttelnd. „Ich habe ihm die Erinnerung davon gezeigt, was bei der Konferenz gesagt worden ist und was wir danach gesprochen haben, das ist alles. Wir haben es nichteinmal besprochen und ich wusste definitiv nicht, dass er das machen würde." Nach einem Moment grinste sie ihren Freund an. „Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass er süß sein kann."

„Ich denke die Erde ist dabei, den Bach runter zu gehen.", murmelte er, so aussehend, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder wegrennen sollte. Sein persönlicher Planet hatte ganz offensichtlich begonnen, sich anders herum zu drehen.

„Du wirst drüber hinwegkommen. Wir sehen uns." Erschöpfung ausgenommen, schien sich der heutige Tag viel besser zu entwickeln, als der gestrige, dachte Hermine, als sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer ging.

* * *

Der Tag verging so ziemlich wie jeder andere Tag voller Unterricht, obwohl sie inzwischen unglaublich müde war und sich entschieden hatte, über das Mittagessen hinweg ein Nickerchen zu halten in der Hoffnung, dass sie es bis zum Ende des Tages schaffen würde. Ihre letzte Klasse waren die Drittklässler und als sie gingen, blieb Timothy Alton zurück, um ihr eine Frage zu stellen.

„Ja, Mr. Alton?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick weitäugiger Unschuld zu, der offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten bedeutete. „Ich fragte mich, ob es Professor Snape gut geht…"

„Und wieso sollten Sie sich soetwas fragen?", fragte sie, ihren Kopf hebend und ihn ruhig anblickend.

„Naja, wir hatten heute Morgen Zaubertränke und er hat sich nicht so verhalten wie sonst, Professor.", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich denke ich habe ihn einmal fast lächeln sehen, also bin ich natürlich beunruhigt."

„Fünf Punkte von Slytherin für Respektlosigkeit, Mr. Alton.", seufzte sie, sich dazu zwingend, nicht zu lächeln. „Wieso haben Sie sich entschieden, diese ‚Befürchtungen' von Ihnen mit mir zu besprechen und nicht mit Professor Snape?"

„Weil ich meinen Kopf ziemlich gern auf den Schultern behalten will, Professor Granger."

Die Seite ihrer Zunge für einen Moment hart beißend, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu behalten, schüttelte Hermine leicht ihren Kopf und deutete auf die Tür. „Ich denke Sie sollten gehen, bevor ich gezwungen bin, mehr Punkte von ihnen zu nehmen, Mr. Alton. Verschwinde." Während sie es sagte, realisierte sie, dass sie unbewusst Severus zitiert hatte von dem letzten Zusammenstoß, den sie zwischen Timothy und seinem Hausleiter gesehen hatte und war nicht sehr überrascht, als der Junge breit grinste.

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Professor. Danke." Er eilte zur Tür und verschwand sehr hastig, sie reumütig lächelnd zurücklassend und wieder einmal darüber nachdenkend, dass sie wirklich einen beschissenen Slytherin abgeben würde. _Frecher Bengel. Ich mag ihn aber. _Sie war sich sehr wohl im Klaren, dass das ganze Slytherinhaus ihre Beziehung vermutete, seit Severus ihnen kurz vor Weihnachten gesagt hatte, dass sie ihr so sehr vertrauen konnten wie ihm – aus der Perspektive eines Slytherins war das wirklich das Äquivalent dazu, es von den Dächern zu schreien.

Aber da sie Slytherins waren, würden sie nichts sagen. Teilweise, damit sie sich überlegen fühlen konnten, weil sonst keiner klug genug war, es sich zu erarbeiten, teilweise weil Slytherins nicht außerhalb ihres Hauses tratschten, teilweise weil sie es mochten, mehr als einem Lehrer vertrauen zu können und teilweise weil sie ohne Zweifel eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatten, was Severus ihnen antun würde.

Unfähig, ein Lächeln zu unterdrückend, stand Hermine auf und streckte sich, auf die Uhr blickend. Sie hatte jetzt eine freie Stunde, aber sie wusste, dass das bei Severus nicht der Fall war; es war wahrscheinlich das Beste zu ihren fast unbenutzten Räumen zurückzukehren und zu versuchen vor dem Abendessen ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Als sie in die Kerker zurückkehrte, fand sie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch vor; so wie es aussah hatte er auch über den Tag hinweg gedöst, um funktionstüchtig zu bleiben. Er war in einer seiner akademischen Launen, so wie es aussah. Umgeben von durcheinander gebrachten Notizen und eifrig kritzelnd und er blickte kaum auf, als sie eintrat.

„Arbeitest du an etwas Neuem?", fragte sie, sich auf dem einzig papierlosen Punkt, den sie auf seinem Tisch sah nieder lassend und versuchend, seine spitze, enge Handschrift auf dem Kopf zu lesen.

„Sozusagen.", antwortete er abwesend, abrupt etwas durchstreichend, was er gerade geschrieben hatte. „Diesmal jedoch kein Trank. Ich denke darüber nach, ein neues Projekt in die Wege zu leiten, nicht dass ich glaube, dass ich Zeit dafür haben werde."

Neugierig geworden, hörte Hermine auf zu versuchen, die chaotischen Notizen zu lesen und blickte ihn an. „Welches Projekt?"

„Wenn auch nichts anderes, hat mir der gestrige Tag doch zumindest gezeigt, dass wir uns nicht auf Hogwarts verlassen können, um eine wahre und unvoreingenommene Darstellung des Krieges abzuliefern.", murmelte er, so schnell schreibend, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie er später auch nur irgendetwas davon entziffern wollte. Seinen Satz mit einem unnötig starken Punkt abschließend, setzte er sich zurück und blickte zu ihr auf, seine Augen unlesbar und vorsichtig. „Minerva wird sicherlich nicht die einzige sein, die unfähig ist ihre persönlichen Gefühle die Darstellung dieser Jahre nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Und wie wir gesehen haben, als du versucht hast, es deinen Eltern zu erklären, werden alle offiziellen Informationsquellen mehr als nutzlos sein."

Sie drehte seine Worte im Geist herum, nach versteckten Bedeutungen suchend und blinzelte schließlich, ihn mit einiger Überraschung anblickend. „Du denkst darüber nach, ein Buch zu schreiben? Das ist wundervoll, aber du hast recht, du wirst keine Zeit haben."

Er halb-lächelte und blickte zurück auf seine Notizen. „Nicht… präzise.", sagte er langsam, ihre Augen vermeidend. „Ich dachte an die Möglichkeit einer Kollaboration." Er blickte unsicher zu ihr auf. „Hast du jemals eine eher literarische Karriere in Betracht gezogen?"

Bedenkend, dass sie erst kürzlich darüber nachgedacht hatte, was für einen schlechten Slytherin sie abgegeben hätte, war Hermine ziemlich beeindruckt von den unzähligen möglichen Antworten darauf, die jetzt ihren Kopf füllten. Und wenn man das Desaster von gestern bedachte, war es unausweichlich, dass nur eine davon es zu ihren Lippen schaffte: „Eine volle Offenlegung des Krieges geschrieben von Snape und Granger? Hah, das würde wirklich ein Schlag ins Gesicht für … naja, alle sein!"

Severus gluckste leise und die Unsicherheit machte einem Grinsen platz. „Ich gebe zu, dass die Idee allein aus diesem Grund schon attraktiv ist."

„Es hat jedoch einige Vorteile.", sagte sie nachdenklicher. „Deine persönlichen Eindrücke der Geschichte und die Schüler müssen die volle Story erfahren. Deine eigene Seite der Geschichte rüberbringen, damit die Leute aufhören, dich anzuspucken und dich zu beleidigen. Es ist um ehrlich zu sein, eine sehr gute Idee, obwohl Gott allein weiß, wann wir dafür Zeit haben werden. Ich denke es ist wohl ganz gut, dass Zauberer so lange leben." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht können wir es richtig bereden, sobald das Semester vorüber ist und wir mehr Zeit haben."

Er nickte und die Unsicherheit zeigte sich wieder kurz in seinen Augen. „Wo wir gerade vom Sommer sprechen…,", begann er vorsichtig, „ich habe mich gefragt, ob du irgendwelche Pläne für die Ferien in Betracht gezogen hast."

„Nein, habe ich nicht, nicht wirklich,", antwortete sie langsam, „aber wie es sich anhört, hast du es. Willst du mich erleuchten?"

Sich gerader in seinem Stuhl hinsetzend, legte er seine Finger aneinander und sagte emotionslos: „Ich hatte an Frankreich gedacht."

„Oh?"

„In der Tat. Ich habe gehört, dass insbesondere die Dordogne Region einiges zu bieten hätte."

Hermine kämpfte damit, ihn nicht fassungslos anzustarren. Sofern sie sich nicht stark irrte, hatte Severus gerade angeboten ihr zu erlauben, ihn mit zu ihren Eltern zu nehmen; sie fragte sich, ob es für sonst jemanden auch zu möglich war zu verstehen, was es ihn gekostet hatte, dieses Angebot zu machen. Ihrem ersten Impuls widerstehend – ihn anzuspringen und bewusstlos zu küssen – schaffte sie es, ihren Ton leichtherzig zu halten. „Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dir eine Überraschung ausdenkst, die ich nicht mögen werde."

Er entspannte sich und grinste wieder. „Nonsens; ich bin ganz offensichtlich ein Experte darin, Frauen zu befriedigen.", antwortete er sarkastisch.

Das war die offensichtlichste Anspielung, die sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte und sie würde das sicherlich nicht ohne Kommentar ziehen lassen; zurückgrinsend, hob sie eine Augenbraue. „Oh, wirklich? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, diese Expertise bemerkt zu haben. Ich denke, eine Demonstration wäre angebracht…"

* * *

[1] Nimm es zurück, ich fordere dich dazu heraus, nimm es zurück. Nein, du kannst es nicht? Daran hättest du vorher denken müssen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Und noch mehr Fanart - ein wunderschönes Banner von _**EreshkigalGirl: **tinyurl dot com /3kqequ5_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich hoffe ich habe nicht vergessen, irgendjemandem auf die Reviews zu antworten. Falls doch: Danke für alle Reviews, auch die Anonymen :)


	31. Chapter 31

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Gratulation an_ **Ishtart** _für das 1000. Review. In diesem Kapitel hat Severus nun endlich genug gehabt...

* * *

**"It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed... but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me**.**"****[1]**  
– Five For Fighting, 'Superman'.

* * *

Scheinbar hatte Severus den neckenden Kommentar als Herausforderung gesehen. Was auch immer sein Motiv war, das letztendliche Resultat war, dass ihre Kleidung wahllos auf dem Boden verstreut lag in einem Pfad, der direkt von seinem Tisch zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte, wo sie nun ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett lagen, sich küssend und berührend, als der erste dringende Rausch langsam verebbte. Hermine drängte sich in die Berührung, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt, ihre Finger durch sein Haar windend, während er seinen Mund zu ihren Brüsten bewegte und leise lachte. „Ja, jetzt, da du es erwähnst, scheinst du erstaunlich geschickt darin zu sein, Frauen zu befriedigen – diese Frau zumindest."

Seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Nippel und sie fühlte die Vibration seines antwortenden Glucksens auf ihrer Haut, während seine Finger ein wenig tiefer glitten. „Ich bin so froh, dass du es bemerkt hast. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn meine Mühen umsonst gewesen wären."

Unwillkürlich ihre Hüften hoch drückend, grinste sie, auf seinen dunklen Schopf hinunter blickend. „Ist es so… harte… Arbeit?", fragte sie anzüglich, ihren Körper bewegend, sodass ihr Schenkel an seiner Erektion rieb.

Severus knabberte sanft an ihrer Brust, um sie zu rügen, bevor er den Punkt leckte. „Nana, Professor Granger, das muss doch nicht sein. Sie haben manchmal ein erstaunlich krudes Vokabular."

Sanft ihre Finger in seinem Haar anspannend, hob sie seinen Kopf an und er blickte sie an, seine schwarzen Augen glänzend vor Hitze. Ihre Lippen bedächtig leckend, sah sie seinen Augen dabei zu, wie sie der Bewegung folgten und lächelte langsam, ihn neckend. „Gerade Sie müssen das sagen, Professor Snape. Nebenbei kann es nützlich sein, einen dreckigen Mund zu haben.", murmelte sie. „Und wirklich, Sie haben ihre Expertise in diesem Areal bewiesen – ich fühle mich verpflichtet, meine eigene zu zeigen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Du wünschst, mir deine Expertise darin zu zeigen, wenn es darum geht, Frauen zu befriedigen? Ein interessanter Gedanke, aber ich war nie wirklich für lesbische Fantasien zu haben…"

„Mach weiter diese Klugscheißerkommentare, Slytherin und diese Nacht wird nicht so enden, wie du es dir erhoffst.", warnte sie ihn mit einem Lachen, ihn näher ziehend und küssend, als ihre Hand an seiner Brust hinunter glitt und tiefer wanderte. Sein Atem entfloh ihn in einem langen Seufzen, als sie ihn berührte, seine Augen schließend und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn auf seinen Rücken zu drücken, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte, um ihn einmal mehr zu küssen; er reagierte eifrig. Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Rücken entlang zu ihren Pobacken und drückten sie sanft, während er sie enger an sich drückte.

Ihre Handflächen auf seine Schultern legend, drückte Hermine sich fort, den Kuss brechend und auf ihn hinunter blickend, während ihr Haar in einer wilden Masse aus Locken um ihr Gesicht fiel; er öffnete seine Augen und blickte zu ihr auf, aber sie bewegte sich bereits, am Bett weiter hinunter krabbelnd, um ihn in ihren Mund zu nehmen. Sie hatte ihm diesmal nicht viel Warnung gegeben, kein langsamer Weg an seinem Körper entlang, damit er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, aber wenn sie vom Ton seiner Stimme ausging, als er aufschrie, glaubte sie nicht, dass es wirklich wichtig war. Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihr Haar, als sich seine Hüften durchdrückten und sie lächelte um ihn herum, als sie sich an seiner Erektion hinunter arbeitete, sanft saugend.

Er schauderte, stöhnte und stieß leise Geräusche tief aus seiner Kehle aus, bevor er mit belegter Stimme sagte: „Hermine, dreh dich rum…" Pausierend, blickte sie an der Linie seines Körpers zu ihm auf und er blickte mit brennenden Augen auf sie hinunter. „Dreh dich um.", wiederholte er mit einem Knurren und sie erschauerte, lächelnd, als sie realisierte, was er meinte. Ihren Kopf hebend, stellte sie sich auf alle Viere und schwang ein Bein über ihn, ihre Knie neben seinen Schultern aufsetzend und ihren Kopf einmal mehr in seinen Schoß senkend; auf diese Art war es nicht so leicht, ihn zu necken, aber es war ein besserer Winkel, um ihn in ihre Kehle zu bekommen und sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihre Schenkel ergriffen und sie hinunter zogen, um seinen Mund zu treffen und sie stöhnte um ihn herum.

Es wurde fast ein Wettbewerb; wer konnte den anderen zu dem Punkt bringen, an dem er die Konzentration verlieren würde? Jedes mal, wenn sein Mund sie verließ, um einen Schrei auszustoßen, oder etwas Unverständliches zu sagen, jedes mal, wenn er sie dazu brachte, sich über ihm zu winden und dem Kopf heben zu müssen, einfach um zu atmen, kehrten sie mit erneuerter Determinierung zu ihrer Arbeit zurück. Und zur Abwechslung schien es mal ein Wettbewerb zu sein, den Severus verlor; Hermine wusste, dass sie endlich seinen Schwachpunkt gefunden hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht die Erfahrung, um die Kontrolle zu behalten und sie musste zugeben, dass sie es liebte, etwas gefunden zu haben, in dem sie besser war, als er – obwohl sie feststellen musste, als sie wieder stöhnte und ihre Hüften zurück gegen sein Gesicht drückte, dass er nichtsdestotrotz extrem gut war.

Er begann nun die Kontrolle zu verlieren, seine Hüften zuckten und seine Atmung wurde schwer und sie konnte ihn schmecken, als er näher an den Abgrund trieb. Zwischen seine Beine greifend, hielt sie ihn sanft in ihrer Hand und hörte ihn stöhnen, unter ihr erschauernd, als sie ihre Zunge einmal mehr über seinen Schaft gleiten ließ. Seine Berührungen zwischen ihren Beinen waren weniger präzise und akkurat, nun, da seine Konzentration ins Wanken geriet und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen selbstgefällig zu fühlen in Angesicht des Wissens, dass sie es geschafft hatte, den konzentriertesten und kontrolliertesten Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte, abgelenkt zu haben. Sein Kopf fiel endlich zurück, seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Schenkel und sie fühlte, wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper zu schwappen schien, als er ihren Namen keuchte, bevor er seinen Rücken durchdrückte und aufschrie, als er kam.

Langsam schluckend, als sie ihn sauber leckte, lächelte Hermine triumphierend, während sie begann, sich fort zu bewegen; sie hatte diese Runde definitiv gewonnen, dachte sie, während sie sein schweres Atmen irgendwo hinter und unter ihr hörte. Seine Hände vergruben sich wieder in ihre Schenkel, sie in Position haltend und ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als sie realisierte, dass Severus noch lange nicht mit ihr fertig war; er vergrub sein Gesicht einmal mehr zwischen ihren Beinen und kehrte dazu zurück, was er getan hatte, bevor sie ihn so wunderbar abgelenkt hatte und als er zwischen Lecken, Saugen und Stoßen nach Atem schnappte, gab sie sich ihm hin, da sie sich nicht länger konzentrieren musste. Momente später wurde die Welt weiß und sie sank in einen Nebel aus Genuss, verspielt in seine Hüfte beißend, als sie verzückt stöhnte.

Auf ihm kollabierend, während ihre Atmung sich verlangsamte, fühlte sie, wie er seine Wange an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels rieb und lächelte zittrig, sich im Klaren, dass die Geste auch ein subtiler Hinweis war, dass sie sich bewegen sollte, damit er zu Atem kommen konnte. Sich langsam auf alle Viere drückend, krabbelte sie von ihm hinunter und drehte sich um, sich gemütlich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen lassend und ihn anblickend, bevor sie ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Gott, dein Gesicht ist total verschmiert."

Er gluckste leise, sich immernoch leicht atemlos anhörend, als er begann, seinen Mund und Unterkiefer mit seiner Hand abzuwischen, immer wieder inne haltend, um seine Finger zu lecken. „Ich bin nicht überrascht.", murmelte er, seine Augen halb geschlossen, als er sich streckte und genüsslich seufzte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dazu überredet werden könntest, den Rest des Abends hier zu bleiben?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du es zu schwierig finden würdest, mich zu überreden,", antwortete Hermine trocken, „aber ich sollte zum Abendessen gehen. Ich habe mich mit Neville zusammen getan, damit Minerva sich windet."

„Ein löbliches Ziel.", gab er zu, sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen träge beobachtend, als sie begann, ihre verstreute Kleidung mit Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes aufzusammeln. „Ich gebe zu, dass selbst ich überrascht war. Dieser Grad an schierer Boshaftigkeit ist normalerweise nur für mich reserviert; sicherlich nicht für ihre Gryffindorhelden. Und wie Longbottom festgestellt hat, wäre selbst ich nie so tief gesunken."

„Wieso benimmt sie sich so? Ich habe nie gesehen, dass sie so… Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie ich es beschreiben soll."

Er zuckte die Schultern, hielt inne und senkte seine Hand von seinem Gesicht, seine Lippen abwesend leckend. „Post traumatischer Stress", antwortete er ruhig. „Es beeinflusst jeden anders – das weißt du bereits. Minerva McGonagall ist eine sehr starke und determinierte Frau; sie ist in Sachen Trauma leicht davon gekommen. Aber sie ist in den Zwanzigern geboren worden; sie hat zwei Zaubererkriege und mehrere Muggelkriege überlebt. Das Jahr, welches ich verbracht habe als das sichtbare Vorzeigebild von allem, was in ihrer persönlichen Welt falsch war, war das letzte Jahr des letzten Krieges; ich war die Anhäufung all dessen, was sie gesehen und ertragen hat, wenn du es so sagen willst. Sie kennt mich inzwischen seit fast vierzig Jahren – naja, dreißig, wenn du meine Zeit, in der ich durch die Welt gewandert bin, nicht mitzählst – aber sie sieht das nichtmehr, wenn sie mich anblickt. Sie sieht nur den Todesser."

„Tut es weh?", fragte sie ihn sanft, sich auf die Bettkante setzend.

„Manchmal.", gab er leise zu. „Aber nur manchmal. Wir waren uns nie wirklich nahe – es gab zu viel zwischen uns noch von meinen Schultagen. Und es ist nicht vollkommen ihre Schuld." Seine Augen verhärteten sich für einen Moment. „Dennoch wird ihr Benehmen langsam ziemlich ermüdend. Und es gibt keine Entschuldigung für sie, es an Longbottom auszulassen, nur weil es ihr schwer fällt, mit allem zurecht zu kommen." Sein harter Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu einem plötzlichen Grinsen. „Ironisch, dass das von mir kommt, oder?", observierte er trocken, sie dazu bringend, für einen Moment zu lächeln.

Aufräumend und frische Unterhosen findend, drehte Hermine sich um und blickte ihn an, fragen wollend, aber sich nicht wirklich trauend. „Warst du dort, als es passiert ist?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

Severus schüttelte seinen kopf. „Es war nachdem der Dunkle Lord gefallen ist. Die Todesser waren verstreut; ich hatte kein Wissen von dem, was geschehen ist. Ich hätte versucht, etwas zu tun, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was sie geplant hatten, weil ich zuvor schon fast in den permanenten Irrsinn durch den Cruciatus getrieben worden war. Ich wünsche das niemandem." Trotz des Themas hörte er sich nicht verteidigend, wütend oder bedrückt an und hatte scheinbar an ihrem Ton erkannt, dass es keine Beschuldigung gewesen ist.

Ihre Jeans schließend, fand sie ihren BH mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, sich träge streckend. „Hast du jetzt irgendeinen Rat für uns? Du hast weit mehr Erfahrung darin, Minerva zu nerven, als wir."

Er gluckste leise und streckte sich wieder. „Longbottom war nicht wirklich mitgenommen von der Referenz, aber das muss die Schulleiterin nicht wissen. Ich denke er erinnert sich noch daran, wie man zusammenzucken muss, wenn ein Lehrer einen ansieht – wenn er dann noch bedrückt anstatt ängstlich dreinschauen kann, wird nichts weiteres nötig sein."

„Was schlägst du vor soll ich machen, um deutlich zu machen, dass ich nicht erfreut darüber bin, wie sie meine Freunde behandelt?"

Sein Gesicht zuende säubernd, warf er ihr etwas zu, das nah an ein liebevolles Lächeln kam. „Sei einfach du selbst, meine kleine Höllenkatze. Der Rest wird schon kommen."

„Bastard.", kommentierte sie leichtherzig, zu ihm zurücklächelnd, als sie ein neues T-Shirt aus der Schublade zog, sein Gesicht beobachtend, als sie es über den Kopf zog. Es war graugrün mit dem Bild einer Königsschlange in Schwarz, Rot und Weiß – gewählt, weil es so wenig Ähnlichkeit wie möglich mit Nagini trug und trotzdem immernoch unbestreitbar Slytherin war.

Er blinzelte langsam. „Nettes Hemd."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ich wollte es eigentlich für dich kaufen, aber ich dachte, dass du es besser finden würdest, wenn ich es trüge."

„Oh, ja…", stimmte er fast schnurrend zu, seine dunklen Augen leuchtend, als er sie bewunderte. „Mein Haus wird es auch zu schätzen wissen,", fügte er in einem Geschäftston hinzu, „wenn auch aus anderen Gründen."

Sie lächelte, ihre Socken und Schuhe findend. „Timothy kam heute nach dem Unterricht zu mir und hat mich gefragt, ob es dir gut geht – er sagt er sah dich fast lächeln in der Zaubertrankstunde und hat sich um dich Sorgen gemacht."

„Eines Tages wird der Bengel sich solche Probleme aufhalsen, dass er sich nichtmehr rausmogeln kann.", murmelte Severus. „Ich werde meine Lektion darüber wiederholen müssen, wann man ruhig sein sollte – ich glaube einige von ihnen könnten die Erinnerung gebrauchen."

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass es ganz in Ordnung ist.", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken, als sie versuchte, ihr Haar zu zähmen. „Ich weiß, dass deine Schüler realisieren mussten, was vor sich ging, als du ihnen vor Weihnachten gesagt hast, sie könnten mir genauso vertrauen wie dir. Für einen Slytherin war das ganz schön geradeheraus."

„Du warst ein schlechter Einfluss auf mich.", stimmte Severus zu, schmunzelnd, als er zu seiner trägen Bewunderung zurückkehrte.

„Mach so weiter und ich werde dir nicht dein Geschenk geben."

„Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du mir kein Hemd gekauft hast…"

„Ich weiß." Grinsend zog sie die Box aus der gleichen Schublade, in welcher das Hemd gewesen war und warf sie ihm zu. „Öffne es schnell, ich muss gehen, oder ich werde zu spät sein."

Er tat es und hielt die Kaffeetasse ins Licht; auf einer Seite prangte das Dreiecksbild vom Pink Floyd Logo und auf der anderen Seite stand geschrieben _Kein dunkler Sarkasmus im Klassenzimmer. _[2] Sein Lachen aus voller Kehle folgte ihr, als sie den Raum verließ und zur Großen Halle eilte.

* * *

Am folgenden Abend rief Minerva Hermine, Severus und Neville widerwillig in ihr Büro. In wortloser Übereinstimmung lehnten die drei Erfrischungen oder die Einladung, Platz zu nehmen, ab; Hermine wanderte zum Fenster hinüber und machte eine Show daraus, den Ausblick zu bewundern, da sie um genau zu sein nicht direkt beleidigt worden war. Neville blieb vor dem Tisch der Schulleiterin stehen, seinen Kopf hoch haltend und mit einem sehr überzeugenden Ausdruck verletzten Trotzes auf dem Gesicht. Severus lehnte lässig an einer Wand, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und mit seinem üblichen abwertend höhnischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er sich in dem Büro umsah, welches einst seines gewesen ist. Die meisten der Portraits gaben vor zu schlafen; Dilys und Phineas hatten sich zu Albus' Portrait bewegt und die drei beobachteten schweigend.

Die Stille zog sich hin, als das Level der Anspannung im Raum zu steigen begann, aber Hermine fühlte nicht den Drang, dies zu ändern; die Drei hatten ihr Verhalten besprochen, während sie auf dem Weg zu diesem Treffen gewesen waren und Severus' Wissen über Minervas wahrscheinliche Reaktionen war unbezahlbar, was der Grund war, warum Neville und sie ihn als den behandelten, der am meisten Schaden davon getragen hatte.

Endlich, nach etwas, was er scheinbar als eine angemessene Pause empfand, seufzte Severus ein wenig theatralisch und sagte mit abweisender Stimme: „Ich habe heute Nacht Aufsicht und ich muss einige Formulare für die Aufsichtskräfte ausfüllen, bevor die Examen starten. So faszinierend es auch ist, die Veränderungen in der Dekoration dieses Büros zu sehen – deine stereotypische Verwendung des Schottenmusters ist wie immer sehr inspirierend – gibt es produktivere Arten, wie ich meine Zeit verbringen könnte, als hier einfach herumzustehen. Ich nehme an, dass es einen Grund für dieses Treffen gab?"

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln; dies war Professor Snape in Spitzenqualität, bissig und arrogant und sich weigernd, sich auch nur um einen Zentimeter zu beugen. Er hatte einige gute Gründe, Minerva McGonagall wirklich zu hassen, die nicht ein mal auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte in irgendeiner Weise seit er elf Jahre alt gewesen war und die sein Leben viel schwieriger gemacht hatte, als es hätte sein müssen zu einer Zeit, in der er Unterstützung am meisten gebraucht hatte und ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, sie einfach so vom Haken zu lassen. Hätte er geplant, kein so großer Bastard zu sein, hätte er bisher einen Weg gefunden, Duschen zu erwähnen.

Minervas Kiefer verhärtete sich. „In der Tat gab es einen.", antwortete sie kühl, sich offensichtlich zurückhaltend, irgendetwas widerliches zur Antwort zu geben; die Mühe, die es sie kostet war schrecklich anzusehen. Nach einem Moment seufzte die Schulleiterin und drehte sich von ihm fort, um die anderen im Raum anzusprechen. „Neville, bitte nimm meine Entschuldigungen an. Ich habe keine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wiederbeleben wollen und ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Was hast du dann versucht?", fragte Neville. Sein milder Ton implizierte, dass er die Entschuldigung – letztendlich – annehmen würde, aber nicht ohne eine Erklärung. „Ich sehe nicht wirklich, warum du meine Eltern ins Spiel gebracht hast. Professor Snape war nicht dort; er war nichteinmal mehr ein Todesser, als sie attackiert worden sind. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, warum das Ministerium sich in Ordensangelegenheiten einmischt, das war alles; dann hast du angefangen, vergangene Vorfälle aufzubringen, die wir vor zehn Jahren zu Tode diskutiert haben…"

Die Schulleiterin hielt ihre Selbstsicherheit bewundernswert, musste Hermine zugeben. „Ich habe Unrecht getan, als ich deine Eltern erwähnt habe. Ich habe dich nicht verletzen wollen und ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt. Lass das bitte das Ende dieser Diskussion sein, Neville." Sie machte es deutlich, dass sie Neville keine Erklärung schuldete; das war in Ordnung, das tat sie nicht. Sie schuldete aber _Severus_ eine, aber die würde nicht kommen. Rasch weiter sprechend, sagte Minerva: „Und Hermine – ich wollte auch dir nicht vor den Kopf stoßen."

„Du schuldest nicht _mir _eine Entschuldigung.", antwortete Hermine ruhig, sich vom Fenster wegdrehend und ihre Arbeitgeberin betrachtend. Neville stellte sich neben sie, beide versuchend, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen und alle Augen im Raum richteten sich zurück auf Severus; er hob eine Augenbraue, ein spöttisches Halblächeln auf dem Gesicht und wartete, als die Stille sich einmal mehr in die Länge zog.

„Severus,", begann Minerva schließlich, „ich habe dir letztens vielleicht auch Unrecht getan…" Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im Geringsten; er lehnte einfach weiterhin an der Wand und beobachtete, wie sie das Loch unter sich langsam tiefer grub. „Albus hat mich an die … offizielle Geschichte hinter diesem besonderen Zwischenfall erinnert und… es macht wenig Sinn, die Vergangenheit wieder aufzuwühlen…"

„Oh, Merlin ist das qualvoll.", schnappte Severus, seine Geduld letztendlich verlierend. „Menschenskind, Frau, hör auf, bevor du dir noch weh tust." Sich gerade hinstellend, schritt er durch den Raum, um vor dem Tisch zu stehen. Sein spöttisches Halblächeln machte Platz für etwas weitaus kälteres. „Wir wissen beide, dass selbst wenn du die Worte herausbringen würdest, sie nicht im Mindesten gemeint wären und ich bin es schon vor Jahren leid geworden, solche bedeutungslosen und leeren Phrasen zu hören. Also, wenn das alles war, ich habe Arbeit zu erledigen."

Ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut, aber ihre Stimme blieb ruhig. „Es gibt noch etwas. Ich muss dich darum bitten, die Erinnerungszeremonie am Ende des Monats nicht aufzusuchen."

„Du hast keine Autorität, es ihm zu verbieten, da es kein Hogwartsevent ist.", stellte Hermine fest, aber sie wurde von Severus' rauem und freudlosem Lachen unterbrochen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich vorhatte, hinzugehen?", fragte er Minerva mit genügend Wut in der Stimme, dass Hermine froh war, sie hatte nicht versucht ihn genau dazu zu überreden. „Ich bin nichtmehr der Haustodesser des Ordens,", sagte er weiterhin kalt, „und ich muss mich nicht länger absichtlich in Situationen bringen, in denen ich verletzt werde. Ich habe keine Intention dem Mob zu erlauben, einen Freischuss auf mich zu haben."

„Ich hätte geglaubt du würdest die Chance nur allzu gerne ergreifen, da zu stehen und uns zu verhöhnen.", antwortete Minerva kühl. „Schließlich ist das deine Chance, dein Werk zu bewundern."

Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich denke, oder was ich will, Minerva. Das hattest du nie." Seine Augen zuckten zu Albus' Portrait. „Genauso wenig wie du, alter Mann.", fügte er mit Verbitterung hinzu.

„Nein, Severus,", stimmte der frühere Schulleiter leise zu, „habe ich nicht. Die Ereignisse wären vielleicht für uns alle leichter gewesen, wenn ich es getan hätte; sicherlich wären sie für dich leichter gewesen."

„Wie viel leichter hätte es noch sein sollen?", fragte Minerva ätzend und zuckte zusammen, als ihre Teetasse zersplitterte; Severus hatte scheinbar das Limit erreicht von dem, was er vorbereitet war zu ertragen und der Raum schien plötzlich viel zu klein, als die Aura seiner Magie anschwoll mit der Stärke seiner Wut.

„_Genug_.", fauchte er, die Kante des Tisches packend und sich nach vorne lehnend, sich über ihr aufbauend. Hermine und Neville, am Fenster stehend, konnten nur seine Schultern sehen. „Du hast _keine_ Ahnung, von was du sprichst! Wenn ich Albus in dieser Nacht nicht getötet hätte, was wäre dann passiert?" Als sie nicht antwortete, brüllte er: „_Sag es mir!"_

„Er wäre immernoch am Leben gewesen.", schnappte Minerva zurück, ihre Stimme zitternd mit den bisschen Nerven, die sie noch hatte – kaum überraschend, wenn man den Mann bedachte, der sie nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt finster anstarrte. Wenn Severus die Kontrolle so über sich verlor, dass er begann zu schreien, war er gefährlich nah dran, vollkommen zu brechen.

„Nein, würde er nicht, du dumme und nachtragende alte Schreckschraube!" Severus zwang sich sichtlich dazu, inne zu halten und mit Mühe einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, seine Stimme zurück zu eisiger Ruhe zwingend. „Wenn die Todesser uns in dieser Nacht nicht attackiert hätten – wenn die Konfrontation auf dem Astronomieturm nicht stattgefunden hätte – was wäre passiert? Du hättest immernoch deinen wertvollen Albus Dumbledore gehabt, ja – Albus Dumbledore halbvergiftet vom Trank der Verzweiflung, welcher kein Gegengift besitzt und mit einem schwelenden dunklen Fluch, der ihn langsam von innen heraus auffraß, welcher keine Heilung besaß. Er hätte einen Monat gebraucht oder im besten Fall zwei und sein Tod wäre nicht schön gewesen.

„Das alles ist irrelevant. Die Todesser haben angegriffen. Draco hätte niemals den Mut gehabt, es zu tun – das heulende, kleine Frettchen war einfach nicht stark genug. Hätte ich den Fluch nicht gesprochen, wäre es einer der Anderen gewesen; Fenrir oder Bellatrix oder irgendeiner von ihnen. Oder vielleicht hätten sie Dumbledore stattdessen gefangen genommen? Geschwächt wie er war, wäre er leichte Beute gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord wäre in seinen Geist eingedrungen und hätte die Schlüssel zur Zaubererwelt gefunden und der Krieg wäre innerhalb von Tagen beendet gewesen. Der beste Ausgang dieser Nacht wäre gewesen, dass Dumbledore schnell und sauber starb. Wieso war ich die beste Wahl, um es zu tun?" Minerva antwortete nicht und seine Stimme senkte sich gefährlich. „_Wieso_, Minerva?"

„Der Elderstab…"

„Nein. Potter war nicht der Einzige, der Zwei und Zwei zusammenzählen konnte – ich sah, wie Draco Dumbledores Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Wieso musste ich es sein, der den Fluch sprechen musst?"

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht…"

„Weil es bedeutete, dass ich zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehren und ihm sagen konnte, dass ich seine größte Bedrohung getötet habe und _das_ bedeutete, dass er _mir Hogwarts gab."_ Severus kämpfte verzweifelt darum, seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Hermine konnte es in seiner Stimme hören, aber nicht in seinem Gesicht sehen. „Wäre ich nicht gewählt worden, wäre es wahrscheinlich Bellatrix gewesen, die die Führung bekommen hätte, da Lucius immernoch in Schande lebte; niemand sonst stand im Inneren Kreis hoch genug, um vertraut zu werden, nicht wenn Hogwarts so wichtig für den Dunklen Lord war. Wie viele, denkst du, hätten überlegt, wenn _sie_ hergeschickt worden wäre, um zu spielen? Du kannst gar nicht beginnen dir vorzustellen, was das den Kindern angetan hätte. Du wärest wahrscheinlich an die Wand genangelt und gezwungen worden, dabei zuzusehen.", fügte er in einem verstörend flachen Ton hinzu, der deutlich ausdrückte, dass er seine Worte nicht lediglich für den Effekt gewählt hatte.

Er fuhr in der selben, zerbrechlichen Stimme fort, jedes Word hielt diese zitternde Spur von Wut unter der eisigen Ruhe. „Und hätte ich in dieser Nacht nicht den Todesfluch ausgesprochen, hätte der Unbrechbare Schwur mich getötet."

Hermine hörte nicht, was Minerva antwortete, aber es war scheinbar etwas in der Richtung ‚kein großer Verlust' gewesen. Severus lachte harsch und selbst dieser Laut hielt Wut in sich.

„Das denkst du, nicht wahr? Als die Todesser in diesem Sommer zu deinem Haus gekommen sind, warst du nicht dort, weil du einen anonymen Tipp gerade eine Stunde vor dem Angriff erhalten hast. Als Kingsley Shacklebolt vergiftet worden ist, war Poppy Pomfrey in der Lage eine Phiole des seltenen, kostbaren und schwer zu brauenden Gegengiftes zu stehlen, welches _zufällig_ auf einem Regal genau neben der Tür meines praktischerweise unverschlossenen und unbeschützten Lagerschrankes gestanden hatte, als ich unerklärlicherweise abwesend war. Als das Ministerium Auroren hinter Lupin und seiner Gattin hergeschickt haben, waren sie verstrickt in einer Masse falscher Spuren. Wie glaubst du, hatte das geschehen können, Minerva? Was hätte möglicherweise vor sich gehen können?"

Seine Stimme wurde sehr leise und sehr gefährlich. „Alle im Orden haben mir ihre Rücken zugedreht. Keiner von euch hat inne gehalten, um zu bedenken, dass die Dinge vielleicht nicht so gewesen sind, wie sie geschienen haben. Aber ich habe mich nie von euch abgewandt. Ich habe weiterhin für euch spioniert, ich habe euch Warnungen gegeben, wenn ich konnte, ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um euch zu helfen, obwohl ihr mich alle gehasst habt. Und das ist nicht alles, was ich getan habe. Der Dunkle Lord hatte solch große Pläne für Hogwarts – warum glaubst du, hat er nicht ein mal die Schule besucht, um zu sehen, wie seine Befehle ausgetragen wurden? Denkst du, die Idee hat ihn gelangweilt? _Ich _habe sicher gestellt, dass er es nicht tat und du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dafür bitter bezahlt habe. Ich habe ihm öffentlich nicht gehorcht, indem ich keinen Versuch gemacht habe, die Rebellion aufzuhalten und ich habe auch dafür bezahlt. Jedes kleinste Graffiti auf den Wänden, jeder Schüler, der fehlte, als ihre Familien gefangen geworden sind, hat mich Blut gekostet."

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Neville; sein Gesicht war weiß und er klammerte sich fest genug an Hermines Arm, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen. „Ich – wir haben die Dinge so viel schlimmer gemacht…"

Severus drehte seinen Kopf gerade genug, um die beiden anzublicken, seine schwarzen Augen glitzernd vor Wut. „Du lernst es nie, Longbottom, oder. Entschuldige dich nie dafür, das Richtige getan zu haben. Was geschehen ist, war meine Wahl – denkst du, dass ich nicht realisiert hätte, wie leichter mein Leben gewesen wäre, wenn ich dich einfach getötet hätte? Deine kleinen Freunde hätten sehr schnell klein bei gegeben danach! Ich habe gewählt, dich am Leben und fähig zu lassen, dich mir entgegen zu stellen und ich habe den Preis für diese Wahl genauso akzeptiert wie den Preis jeder anderen Wahl, die ich getroffen habe." Er drehte sich zurück zu Minerva, immernoch vom Blick versperrt durch seine dunkle, drohenden Gestallt und starrte auf sie hinunter. Sehr langsam lehnte er sich hinunter, bis sein Gesicht ihrem sehr nahe sein musste.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre schwächer gewesen,", flüsterte er, „ich wünschte, dass ich nicht zu meinen Entscheidungen gestanden und meine Aufgaben akzeptiert hätte und ich wünschte ich hätte nicht die Stärke gehabt, meinem Meister entgegen zu treten; alles wäre viel simpler und schmerzloser gewesen. Aber weißt du, was ich mir mehr als alles andere gewünscht habe in diesem finalen Jahr, Minerva? Weißt du, was mein größter Wunsch gewesen ist?" Sie hatte ihren Kopf offensichtlich geschüttelt oder irgendein anderes Zeichen gemacht, dass nein, sie es nicht wusste. Severus stellte sich langsam gerade hin. „Ich wünschte von ganzem Herzen, dass Black es geschafft hätte, als ich Sechszehn gewesen war; dass Potter nicht eingegriffen hätte; dass Lupin mir die Kehle herausgerissen hätte. Ich wünschte, dass die Rumtreiber gewonnen hätte, sodass ich gestorben wäre, bevor ich diese erste, vernichtende Entscheidung getroffen hatte, bevor irgendetwas davon geschehen war."

Er trat endlich einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück und die brodelnde Wut gab nach, als er einen Anflug von Kontrolle wieder über sich erlangte; er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hielt ihn für einen langen Moment und atmete langsam aus, sich eher müde, als irgendetwas anderes anhörend. „Fang diese Konfrontation niemals wieder an, Minerva. Seit ich Elf gewesen war, hast du mir viele Gründe gegeben, dich zu hassen; früher oder später werde ich keine Gründe mehr haben, mich so von dir behandeln zu lassen, wie du es tust. Ich habe erst vor kurzem realisiert, dass ich nicht der Mann bin, den so viele in mir zu sehen scheinen und ich habe nicht vor, das länger zu ertragen. Ohne mich wäret ihr alle tot oder wäret Sklaven und Gefangene des Dunklen Lords. Ich habe hart für eure Freiheit bezahlt; alles, was ich im Gegenzug verlange ist, _allein gelassen zu werden._" Sich auf dem Absatz umdrehend, stürmte er hinaus, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Minerva war leichenblass und sah fast in Schock aus; Hermine fühlte sich nicht viel besser, aber sie schaffte es, Nevilles Griff an ihrem Arm sanft zu lösen und durchquerte den Raum zittrig zum Tisch, das zerbrochene Geschirr reparierend und ihnen Dreien Tee zubereitend. Niemand sagte etwas, als sie sich in ihre Stühle setzten und nippten, sich langsam beruhigend, nach dem, was gerade geschehen war; die schiere Macht von Severus' Wut lag immernoch in der Luft, so stark, als wäre der Mann selbst noch im Raum.

Endlich stellte die Schulleiterin ihre Tasse zitternd hin. „Ich habe fast gedacht, dass er mich töten würde.", gab sie unstetig zu.

„Ich denke, das hat er auch gedacht.", antwortete Hermine leise, sich auf eine Art kalt fühlend, die nichts mit der Temperatur des Büros zu tun hatte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er sich zurückgehalten hat. Er war so schrecklich wütend." Er war sogar wütender gewesen als damals, als er Sirius und Remus in der Heulenden Hütte am Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres konfrontiert hatte, was bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Schlimmste gewesen war, was sie je von ihm gesehen hatte.

„So etwas wie Severus' Selbstkontrolle habe ich noch nie gesehen.", sagte Albus von der Wand, seine Augen traurig. „Aber er hat Limits, Minerva. Ich glaube, wenn du ihn wieder provozierst, wird er dich sehr wahrscheinlich töten."

„Meiner Meinung nach läge er nicht falsch, wenn er es täte.", gab Phineas zum Besten. Ausnahmsweise einmal lächelte das Portrait des Slytherins nicht höhnisch, oder versuchte Probleme zu machen; er war vollkommen ernst und kalt. „Merlins Bart, McGonagall, du hast zehn Jahre gehabt, in denen Albus selbst dir gesagt hat, dass er Severus darum gebeten hatte zu tun, was er tat und du hast genügend Beweise davon gesehen, was es ihn gekostet hatte. Tu, was er sagt und lass ihn in Ruhe."

Minerva seufzte. Ihren Kopf in ihre Hände legend. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich mag ihn nicht, ich vertraue ihm nicht. Ich habe zu oft gesehen, wie er wirklich schreckliche Dinge getan hat. Intellektuell kenne ich die ganze Geschichte, ich habe die Erinnerungen gesehen, die er Harry gegeben hat, ich habe gehört, wie Poppy bezeugt hat, welche Art Schaden er von Voldemort aushalten musste, ich kenne all die hässlichen Alternativen, aber ich kann nicht ändern, wie ich mich fühle."

„Es interessiert ihn nicht, ob du ihn hasst oder nicht und es interessiert ihn besonders nicht, ob du ihm vertraust oder nicht.", sagte Hermine müde. „Es interessiert ihn wirklich nicht. Er will einfach, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt, damit er seinen Job machen kann. Severus hat die Hoffnung, jemals gemocht oder vertraut zu werden aufgegeben, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war. Er will einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Und was willst du?", fragte Dilys leise.

„Ich will, dass er ein Mal anerkannt wird. Ich will, dass er dafür erkannt wird, was er getan hat. Und ich will, dass er die Ruhe hat, die er braucht. Er verdient so viel besseres, als das Leben, das er gehabt hat."

„Er sagt, dass er sich so von den Leuten behandeln _lässt_.", kommentierte Neville zittrig und Hermine fühlte ein Wenig der Kälte verschwinden, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was Severus gesagt hatte. Er realisierte endlich, dass er ein guter Mann war und die Behandlung, die er bekam, nicht verdiente; das allein machte es lohnend, egal, was in der Zukunft geschehen würde.

„Das tut er; oder besser gesagt, das tat er.", stimmte Albus zu mit einem Schatten seines üblichen Glitzerns, das vermuten ließ, dass auch er wusste, was Severus gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er vor hat, es weiterhin zu erlauben. Ein Mann kann sich nur so lange selbst bestrafen."

„Ich habe eine Frage, Sir.", sagte Hermine leise, zu dem Portrait aufblickend. „Wieso haben Sie niemandem sonst die Wahrheit von dem erzählt, was passierte? Wieso haben Sie uns alle denken lassen, dass Severus uns betrogen hat? Wenn auch nur eine andere Person gewusst hätte, auf welcher Seite er wirklich war, hätte es so viel Unterschied für ihn gemacht…"

Albus seufzte. „Es ist eine vieler Entscheidungen, die Severus betroffen haben, welche ich bereue. Um ehrlich zu sein, Hermine, war er ein besserer Spion, gerade weil er so ein offensichtlicher Verräter des Ordens war; Tom hat ihm absolut vertraut. Wäre da etwas anderes als universeller Widerstand und Hass gewesen, wäre ihm innerhalb Hogwarts' niemals solche Autonomie gewährleistet worden. Und er hat besser als Spion funktioniert, wenn er wütend und alleine war – sanftere Emotionen hätten ihn nur abgelenkt. Severus selbst würde meinen Gründen zustimmen, aber Severus hatte nie die Klarheit besessen, die er benötigte, um abschätzen zu können, was für ihn am Besten wäre. Auch dies machte ihn ungleich wertvoller; er hat Risiken genommen, die kein anderer nehmen wollte, weil es ihn nicht interessierte, was mit ihm geschah."

„'Habe Vorsicht darin, mit einem Mann umzugehen, der sich nicht für sinnliche Lust, für Komfort oder Lob oder Beförderung interessiert, sondern lediglich entschlossen ist, das zu tun, was er für das Richtige hält. Er ist ein gefährlicher und unangenehmer Gegner, denn sein Körper, den du jederzeit besetzen kannst, gibt so wenig Zugriff auf seine Seele'.", zitierte Hermine leise. Das rechtmäßige Zitat handelte eigentlich von Mahatma Gandhi, aber hier passte es erstaunlich gut und sie hatte an Severus gedacht, sobald sie es gelesen hatte.

„Das - präzise - ist Severus.", stimmte Albus leise zu. „Wie harsch ich auch immer war, wie brutal meine Ansprüche an ihn auch waren, er hat von sich immer mehr verlangt, als ich es getan habe. Er war und ist immer noch sein eigener, schlimmster Feind."

„Nichtmehr länger, scheinbar.", sagte Dilys gedankenverloren. „Er hat endlich begonnen zu lernen, dass er menschlich ist und die selben Rechte hat wie der Rest von uns."

Minerva seufzte wieder. „Ich kann nicht die Art ändern, wie ich fühle, aber ich werde versuchen damit aufzuhören, dauernd seine Verbrechen zu erwähnen. Ich habe nicht alles gewusst, ich gebe das jetzt zu. Aber Hermine, ich wünschte du würdest deinen Versuch überdenken, dich mit ihm anzufreunden – er ist nicht vollkommen stabil…"

„Er wird mich nicht verletzen.", antwortete sie leise, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich mag ihn, Minerva – dies ist keine Kampagne. Er ist wirklich mein Freund. Und du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass er instabil ist, oder du hättest niemals erlaubt, dass er die Kinder unterrichtet. Bitte, tu einfach, worum er dich bittet und lass ihn in Ruhe."

* * *

Viel später in dieser Nacht trat Hermine aus den Haupttoren hinaus in die warme Sommerdunkelheit und setzte sich auf die Stufen, den Duft von Holzrauch inhalierend, der nicht ganz die Gerüche des Tränkeklassenzimmers verstecken konnte, die an der schattigen Figur neben ihr hingen, deren Zigarette rot aufglühte. „Fühlst du dich besser?"

Er atmete eine dünne Rauchwolke aus. „Ja."

„Ich habe übrigens deine Formulare für die Aufsichtskräfte ausgefüllt; ich habe die Feder verzaubert, damit sie deine Handschrift so gut es ging nachmacht. Alles, was du tun musst, ist sie zu unterzeichnen."

„Danke."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich nicht darum gebeten habe, zu der Zeremonie zu gehen.", sagte sie leichtherzig.

„Wieso solltest du?"

„Teilweise weil ich will, dass du mit mir dort bist, teilweise weil du jegliches Recht hast, dort zu sein und teilweise, um das Ministerium zu nerven.", gab sie fröhlich zu.

Severus schnaubte ein leises Lachen. „Ein verlockender Gedanke, aber ich will keinen Aufstand starten. Das hat in meiner beeindruckenden Erfahrung solcher Dinge selten gut für mich geendet."

Sie berührte seine Hand sanft, versteckt in den Schatten zwischen ihren Körpern. „Meintest du das, was du vorhin gesagt hast, von wegen, dass du beginnst zu realisieren, dass du ein besser Mann bist, als du dachtest?"

Er drehte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben, seine Finger mit ihren verschränkend. „Du bist manchmal eine sehr nervige Frau, Hermine. Ich war ziemlich glücklich mit meinem Selbsthass, bis du hergekommen bist und mich daran erinnert hast, dass ich trotz allem ein Mensch bin."

„Tja, ich werde mich sicherlich nicht dafür entschuldigen." Sie drückte seine Finger. „Severus, ich will, dass du mir etwas versprichst."

„Was?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, dass du aufhören wirst zu versuchen, mich weg zu drücken. Wenn du mich jemals wirklich verlassen willst, dann sag es mir ehrlich; bis dahin hör auf zu versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du böse oder wertlos oder beides bist, dass du mich nicht verdienst und dass ich ohne dich besser dran wäre, weil das nicht funktionieren wird."

„Niemand verdient dich."

„Das ist ein sehr slytherin'scher Kommentar mit mehreren möglichen Bedeutungen und ich werde nicht versuchen auszuarbeiten, welche von ihnen du gemeint hast. Hör auf, das Thema zu wechseln."

Er war einige Minuten still, seine Zigarette beendend und sie ausdrückend, bevor er schweigend in die Dunkelheit starrte. Endlich sagte er sehr leise: „Ich verspreche es."

* * *

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Hermine nicht erwartet, dass er ihr dieses Versprechen geben würde, aber alles von den Reaktionen Severus' auf diesen Vorfall, war für sie verwirrend. Er schien diese wilde Wut vollkommen verloren zu haben und die einzige wirkliche Veränderung, die sie bemerkte war, dass er nachdenklicher und gedankenverlorener schien.

Sein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Minerva, seit es geschehen war, spannte die gesamte Fakultät an und ließ sie besorgt zusehen, aber es hatte keinen Anschein von Temperament auf irgendeiner der beiden Seiten gegeben; Severus hatte Minerva mit neutralen Augen angesehen und dann ohne Kommentar seinen Weg fortgesetzt. Später diesen Vorfall wieder abspielen lassend, realisierte Hermine, wie neutral seine Augen gewesen sind; wilde Raubtiere sahen Menschen auf diese Art an, ohne Angst oder viel Interesse, einfach vollkommen ungerührt. Und es war nichts auch nur ansatzweise Unterwürfiges oder Respektvolles gewesen; er hatte sich praktisch Minerva ebenbürtig erklärt und sie wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie sie ihn niederkämpfen konnte. Es war keine Herausforderung ihrer Autorität; Severus unterwarf sich lediglich niemandem. Entweder waren sie unter ihm oder – eher seltener – seiner ebenbürtig; er würdigte niemanden als seinen Vorgesetzten, jetzt, da er keinem Meister verschworen war.

Minerva schien auch nicht zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte; selten hatte Hermine ihre frühere Hausleiterin so aus der Balance gebracht gesehen. Sicherlich war keine Entschuldigung auf beiden Seiten angeboten worden und keiner der Beiden hätte eine Entschuldigung akzeptiert, aber… Severus hatte in diesem Büro viel aufgedeckt, was Minerva offensichtlich nicht gewusst hatte. Hölle, selbst Hermine hatte nicht realisiert, dass er anonym weiter Informationen an den Orden übertragen hatte; noch hatte sie jemals darüber nachgedacht, warum Voldemort nicht mehr Zeit in der Schule verbracht hatte.

Wie viel Severus vorgehabt hatte offen zu legen und wieso, waren natürlich vollkommen separate Fragen, aber sie nahm an, dass er nicht ganz so außer Kontrolle gewesen war, wie er geschienen hatte. Wenn er wirklich so wütend gewesen war, glaubte sie nicht, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich davon abzuhalten, jemanden anzugreifen. Scheinbar fühlte er sich nun selbstsicher genug in seinem Wert, dass er nicht länger gewillt war, seine Behandlung zu akzeptieren oder zu tolerieren, was für ihn ein unglaublicher Sprung nach Vorne war. Sie nahm an, dass wenn ein Mob ihn wieder in den Straßen angreifen würde, sie dafür bezahlen würden; das war natürlich nicht wirklich etwas Gutes, aber sie war überglücklich, dass er gewillt war, sich endlich selbst zu verteidigen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte sie sehr wenig Zeit, ihn weiter zu analysieren, da die Examen endlich vor der Tür standen. Gestresste Schüler, Beaufsichtigungen, die steigende Hitze des Sommers und die nahende Erinnerungszeremonie, die plötzlich so umstritten geworden ist, ließ sie beide müde und gereizt und nach dem Ende des Schuljahres sehnend zurück, offen gesagt. Dennoch freute Hermine sich tatsächlich auf die Zeremonie in einer verdrehten Art und Weise; seit Severus festgestellt hatte, dass es wirklich niemanden etwas anging, außer den Orden und die, die mit ihnen gekämpft hatten, hatte sie viel mit ihren Freunden geschrieben und es gab weitläufige Zustimmung. Sie wollte sehen, was geschehen würde.

* * *

Es war besser, als sie es zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dachte sie, als es endlich geschafft war und ihre Freunde gegangen waren. Es war inzwischen weit in der Nacht, sicherlich nach Zwei, aber sie wusste, dass Severus noch wach sein würde; sie fragte sich, ob er irgendwie aus der Ferne zugesehen hatte oder nicht und obwohl sie ihn so gut inzwischen kannte, war sie sich wirklich nicht sicher.

Er war nicht nur wach, sondern auch am Arbeiten; sie fand ihn im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer vor, wo er eine Inventur seiner zur Neige gehenden Vorräte vollzog und das Formular für die benötigten Dinge für nächstes Jahr ausfüllte. „Du hast ein wenig lange damit gewartet.", kommentierte sie leise, beobachtend, wie er sich leise zwischen den Regalen bewegte.

Er nickte leicht, ohne sich umzublicken, weitere Notizen auf dem Formular machend.

„Haben dieses Jahr irgendwelche Schüler von dir gestohlen?", fragte sie leichtherzig.

Seine leise Stimme hielt seidiges Amüsement, als er antwortete: „Nein. Nur ein Jahr hatte Schüler, die rüde und töricht genug waren, es zu wagen und nur eine von ihnen war klug genug, damit davon zu kommen."

Lächelnd, bewegte Hermine sich näher und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, ihre Wange an seinen Rücken legend und die sehnigen Muskeln spürend, die unter seiner Robe und dem Hemd sich bewegten. „Wirklich? Sprich weiter."

„Unglücklicherweise schien dieses kurze Aufflackern von Intelligenz verloren zu sein.", sagte er gedehnt. „Die zuvor erwähnte Schülerin scheint jegliche Spur von Selbsterhaltung verloren zu haben und besteht darauf, mich zu nerven, wenn ich arbeite."

Ihre Wange an seinem Schulterblatt reibend, lächelte sie sich selbst zu, amüsiert über seine Neckerei. Diese skurrile Laune sah sie nicht oft von ihm. „Das ist ziemlich töricht. Vielleicht verlierst du deinen Touch, Severus – vielleicht inspirierst du nicht länger Angst in allen, denen du begegnest. Du wirst dagegen etwas machen müssen."

„Ich inspiriere in jedem Angst, außer einer bestimmten, unerträglichen Frau.", antwortete er milde. „Ich dachte, sie sei intelligent, aber wenn sie mich nicht fürchtet, naja, spricht das für sich selbst, oder?" Er unterschrieb das Formular in seiner Hand und wand sich aus ihren Armen, um den Raum zu seinem Büro zu überqueren, es auf den Stapel fallen lassend, welcher seine Ablage für die ausgefüllten Pergamente symbolisierte, bevor er seine Hüfte an den Tisch lehnte und sie mit einem leichten Lächeln betrachtete. „Dein Tag scheint erfolgreich gewesen zu sein."

„War er.", stimmte sie zu, sich bewegend, um nah bei ihm zu stehen. „Es ist natürlich immer schön, alle zu sehen, aber – diesmal waren die Dinge anders. Du hast etwas gestartet."

Er blinzelte. „Ich?"

„Ja. Ich habe meinen Freunden gesagt, was du über das Ministerium gesagt hast; sie stimmen zu und sie haben anderen geschrieben. Der Orden war heute… weniger als enthusiastisch. Der Minister hat keinen großen Applaus bekommen; niemand hat sich darum gekümmert, ihre Orden des Merlin zu finden und Harry hat sich geweigert dieses Jahr eine Rede zu halten, genauso wie Kingsley. Ich denke um ehrlich zu sein, dass die Beiden etwas vorhaben."

Er runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. „Interessant…"

Hermine stöhnte leise. „Gott, Severus, bitte vergiss nur heute Nacht, dass du ein Slytherin bist. Ich habe heute genug in der Politik herumgespielt, indem ich dich einfach nicht erwähnt habe. Kein weiteres Pläneschmieden heute. Für mich.", bettelte sie.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, leicht amüsiert aussehend. „Klimper noch mit den Wimpern und ich verhexe dich.", warnte er sie milde.

„Du meinst, dass du immun bist gegen meine sexuelle List? Wie enttäuschend."

Sein Ausdruck von Amüsement verstärkte sich. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Würdest du auf deine Knie gehen und betteln, könnte ich mich sicherlich überreden lassen.", schnurrte er.

„Du bist so ein Bastard." Lachend legte sie ihre Hände auf die Hüften und versuchte, ihn finster anzublicken, aber das neckende, spielerische Licht in seinen Augen machte das unmöglich. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, gab sie auf und bewegte sich näher zu seinem Körper, seinen Schenkel antippend, bis er seine Beine auseinander bewegte und ihr erlaubte, zwischen ihnen zu stehen. Seine Arme glitten um sie herum und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, die Gefühle der Zeremonie über sich waschen lassend; es war immer eine bittersüße Zeremonie, so viele Erinnerungen und Emotionen.

Als sie wieder zurück in die reale Welt kam, war er am Zappeln. Nichts Übermäßiges, nichts um ihre Umarmung zu stören, aber sie waren eng genug aneinander gepresst, dass sie die kleinen Bewegungen seiner Muskeln spüren konnte, als er versuchte, seine Position zu verändern, was bedeutete, dass zu viel Druck auf seinem schlechten Bein war und es begann, zu krampfen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie in keiner unkomfortablen Position war, bedeutete das, dass er zuvor viel gelaufen war. „Sorry.", murmelte sie.

„Das macht nichts.", rügte er sie sanft. „Wenn es mich zu sehr stören würde, würde ich mich bewegen."

„Wo bist du heute hin gegangen?"

„Hmm?"

„Du bist viel herumgelaufen, sonst würde das dein Bein nicht stören."

Severus verspannte sich für einen Moment, dann entspannte er sich mit einem sanften lachen. „Ich vergesse immer, dass du mich so gut lesen kannst. Ich war in einer Reiseagentur und habe mir Broschüren über Frankreich angesehen. Ich dachte wir sollten, anstatt einfach dorthin zu apparieren – was sehr ermüdend und nicht besonders interessant ist – einen wirklichen Urlaub daraus machen; eine Fähre nach Calais nehmen und hinunter fahren über zwei oder drei Tage."

Überrascht, bedachte sie die Idee, bevor sie sich weit genug zurückzog, um ihn anlächeln zu können. „Das hört sich wundervoll an, aber ich kann das prähistorische Monster, das du Auto nennst, nicht fahren."

Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Das wirst du nicht müssen und es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Es macht dir nichts aus, so weit zu fahren?"

„Ich hätte es nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn es das täte.", antwortete er geduldig. „Ich mag es, zu fahren. Wirklich, Hermine, wieso glaubst du immer, dass ich mit Absicht Dinge versuchen würde, die ich unangenehm oder schmerzhaft finden würde?"

„Weil du es regelmäßig tust.", stellte sie fest.

Fassungslos schnaubend, lehnte er sich leicht zurück und blickte sie an. „Ich rede von uns, nichts anderem. Als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass du für den Sommer in den Wohnwagen ziehst, hast dus o reagiert – wieso sollte ich fragen, wenn ich dich nicht dort haben wollte? Wieso würde ich diesen Urlaub vorschlagen, wenn ich ihn nicht auch genießen würde?"

„Wieso hast du überhaupt Frankreich vorgeschlagen?", konterte sie. „Ich glaube nicht für eine Sekunden, dass du gehen und von einem Paar Muggeln gerichtet werden willst, die du nie zuvor gesehen hast. Du hast die meisten sozialen Situationen sowieso und diese wird mehr als unangenehm werden."

Er begann nun fast genervt auszusehen und hörte sich frustriert an, als er antwortete: „Es kostet mich nichts, es zu tun. Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie denken, sondern was du denkst. Ich weiß, dass du mich fragen wolltest, sie zu treffen, genauso wie ich weiß, dass du irgendwann möchtest, dass ich deine Freunde sehe. Ich v ersuche dir zu zeigen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe. Wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, dass es zu unangenehm sei, würde ich es nicht anbieten, weil es selbst für dich Dinge gibt, die ich nicht tun werde. Es wird peinlich werden, ja und unangenehm, aber ich werde es tun und ich werde mich benehmen, weil es mich nicht verletzen wird und weil es wichtig für dich ist."

Hermine starrte ihn vollkommen verblüfft an. Seine Augen verhärteten sich nach ein paar Momenten und er blickte finster drein, fortsehend und den Augenkontakt brechend. „Sicherlich ist das keine so große Überraschung.", murmelte er, sich verteidigend anhörend. „Ich bin nicht vollkommen selbstsüchtig; Spaß beiseite – ich bin kein totaler Bastard."

„Nein, nein, das meine ich gar nicht! Es ist nur… du magst normalerweise nur nicht, dass irgendjemand es würdigt, das ist alles." Nach ihm greifend, berührte sie sanft seine Wange. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du zugeben würdest, dass du etwas nettes tust."

Er schnaubte sanft, sich leicht entspannend, obwohl seine Augen bedacht waren, als er sie wieder anblickte. „Ich glaube in therapeutischen Begriffen würde man das einen Durchbruch nennen." Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Man hat nur gewürdigt, was ich getan habe, wenn man versuchen wollte, mich dazu zu manipulieren, irgendetwas Schlimmeres zu tun; es war nie wirklich ernsthaft und ich habe angefangen, es zu hassen, weil es mich daran erinnerte, wie sehr ich wollte, dass es ernst gemeint war. Das scheint nicht länger wichtig zu sein, weil ich weiß, dass du es ernst meinst. Du würdest diese Art Lüge nicht machen."

Gedankenvoll blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen. „Also, was, es ist sicher, ehrlich mit mir zu sein, weil ich es nicht gegen dich verwenden werde?"

Severus bedachte dies, bevor er langsam nickte. „Soetwas in der Art vielleicht, ja.", gab er vorsichtig zu, versuchend Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, ohne tatsächlich weg zu sehen. Er sah unsicher aus und fürchtete offensichtlich, dass er es nochmal bereuen würde, aber er schien es nicht aktiv zu erwarten; wie er schon gesagt hatte, das war ein wirklicher Durchbruch.

Sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht, ihre Hand an seine Wange schmiegend und ihren Daumen leicht über seinen Wangenknochen gleiten lassend. „Danke, dass du mir vertraust.", sagte sie leise, bevor sie sich bewegte und ihn zurückdrückte, sodass er richtig auf dem Tisch saß, damit sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte. „Hast du irgendwelche der Reisebroschüren mit dir mitgebracht?"

* * *

[1] Es hört sich vielleicht absurd an, aber sei nicht naiv; selbst Helden haben das Recht zu bluten; ich bin vielleicht gestört... aber musst du nicht zugeben, dass selbst Helden das Recht haben zu träumen; es ist nicht leicht, ich zu sein.

[2] No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Eine Zeile aus dem berühmten Lied „Another Brick In The Wall" von Pink Floyd.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Und noch mehr Fanart - ein paar totaler Nerds, die ich Freunde nenne, haben mir ein Geschenk gemacht, um das 1000. Review zu feiern: jeanswear dot deviantart dot com /#/d3d3lts


	32. Chapter 32

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich würde mich gerne für meine Verstümmelung der französischen Sprache in diesem Kapitel entschuldigen. (Jetzt mit einer korrigierten Version des Kapitels geuploadet. Danke allerseits.)

* * *

**"The broken locks were a warning that you got inside my head  
I tried so hard to be guarded, but I'm an open book instead..**.**"[1]**  
– Lifehouse, 'Broken'.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später, nachdem das Semester geendet hatte, fand Hermine sich in dem verbeulten Jeep sitzend wieder auf einer ruhigen Straße in einer kleinen Stadt in der Dordogne. Krummbein war bei Harry und Ginny zurückgelassen worden und sie und Severus waren durch Frankreich gereist, über Nacht in Orleans stoppend. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, lehnte sie sich gegen das sonnengewärmte Autofenster. „Ich bin nervös.", gab sie leise zu.

Er berührte ihre Hand sanft, seinen Daumen über ihre Knöchel reibend. „Verständlich, aber es ist zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Geh schon."

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du bei mir wärest."

„Das werde ich, später. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Du solltest sie zuerst alleine treffen, mit ihnen reden. Ich bin hier nicht das Wichtigste." Er bot ihr ein leichtes Lächeln an. „Geh schon, Hermine. Sieh deine Eltern wieder, umarmt euch, weint, macht all die anderen nervig sentimentalen Dinge. Sprich mit ihnen; ihr habt fast eine Dekade nachzuholen. Später, wenn du bereit bist, ruf mich an und ich komme zu dir."

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Sightseeing." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen; ich werde wandern, mich umsehen. Mir wird es gut gehen und du schindest Zeit." Er lächelte sie an. „_Geh._"

Sich hinüber lehnend, küsste sie ihn sanft. „Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, Severus Tobias Snape."

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber du hast noch nicht gesehen, wie ich versuche nett zu sein in einer peinlichen sozialen Situation.", antwortete er trocken, sie zurückküssend. „Ich seh dich später."

* * *

Severus war absolut richtig gelegen, dachte sie später. Es _hatte_ Umarmungen und Geweine gegeben und weitaus mehr auf beiden Seiten. Jetzt saß sie da und nippte an einer weiteren Tasse Tee, versuchend, ihre geistige Balance wieder zu erhalten und sah ihre Eltern an mit etwas, das an stillen fast Unglauben grenzte, wieder versuchend zu akzeptieren, was geschah. Das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, war unglaublich traumatisch gewesen und sie hatte das Haus unter Tränen verlassen. Jetzt, endlich, konnte sie es gerade biegen.

Sie sahen älter aus. Niemand dachte wirklich über seine Eltern als alternd nach, bis es passierte und sie hatte sie in der letzten Dekade nicht gesehen. Da sie mit Severus lebte, der nur ein paar Jahre jünger war, als ihre Eltern, aber viel jünger als das aussah, hatte sie vergessen, wie Muggel alterten. Das Haar ihres Vaters verdünnte sich, das ihrer Mutter wurde weiß, beide hatten Gewicht zugelegt und einige Linien mehr auf ihren Gesichtern. Aber das war nicht wichtig; irgendwo in dem ersten Ansturm von Tränen waren die Jahre weggefallen.

Sie hatten viel zu nachholen gehabt. Jetzt saßen sie draußen auf der Veranda, die zur Straße hinausblickte, Tee im abendlichen Sonnenlicht trinkend und die Konversation stellte sich endlich auf Severus ein.

„Du hast vorhin erwähnt, dass du über ihn reden wolltest, bevor wir ihn treffen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Ich glaube, ich versuche euch zu warnen, oder zumindest einfach zu erklären, was das hier ist. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, von denen ich nicht will, dass ihr sie ihn fragt. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch um mich sorgt und ich weiß, dass ihr ihn befragen wollt; er weiß das auch. Aber Severus ist eine sehr private Person – selbst ich weiß nicht alles, was es zu wissen gibt. Ich kann nicht erklären, was genau es bedeutet, dass er dies hier vorgeschlagen hat. Er wird sich von euch ausfragen lassen, aber gewisse Themen werden ihm weh tun und ich will das nicht."

„Sprich weiter…"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr ihn nicht zu sehr über den Krieg befragen würdet, aber ich glaube das ist etwas, was ihn weniger interessieren würde. Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, weil er absolut ehrlich antworten wird und ihr die Details nicht wissen werden wollt. Es gibt Fragen, die ich bereut habe gestellt zu haben. Es eigentlich das persönliche Zeug, das ihm weh tun könnte. Ich glaube das Wichtigste ist, ihn nicht direkt zu fragen, ob er mich liebt."

„Was? Warum nicht?"

Sie seufzte. „Ihn überhaupt über seine Gefühle zu fragen ist schwierig und er hasst es, Emotionen zu besprechen, besonders mit Fremden, aber wenn ihr um das Thema herum sprecht, wird er antworten. Es ist das Wort, mit dem er Probleme hat, nicht das Konzept. Er ist nicht bereit, es laut zu sagen und ich will nicht, dass er sich fühlt, als _müsste_ er es sagen. Bitte?"

Ihre Eltern tauschten Blicke aus. „In Ordnung.", sagte ihr Vater schließlich. „Was sonst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, nichts Spezifisches. Einige wirklich schwierige Themen machen ihm nichts aus, dafür jedoch andere weniger schwere. Lasst… Wenn ich euch darum bitte, ein Thema fallen zu lassen, tut es bitte, für mich? Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich selbstbewusst genug fühlt, um zu sagen, dass er eine Frage nicht beantworten will. Er ist…" Sie musste lächeln. „Er ist fast so nervös wie ich wegen dieses Treffens. Er tut so, als wäre er es nicht – ihr werdet es nicht merken, also versucht es nichtmal. Ihr werdet überhaupt nicht in der Lage sein, seine Emotionen zu lesen. Aber er ist wirklich nervös und er wird sehr stark versuchen, also wird er sich von euch drängen lassen und er wird Dinge akzeptieren, die er von anderen nicht tolerieren würde. Seid nett zu ihm, okay?"

Sie wechselten einen weiteren Blick, dieser gefüllt mit Lachen. „Wir werden es versuchen.", versprach ihre Mutter lächelnd. „Ruf ihn an. Es ist Zeit, dass wir ihn treffen."

Hermine nickte langsam und nahm ihr Telefon auf, es auf den Lautsprecher stellend und dem Klingeln zuhörend, bis es klickte und seine Stimme über den Lautsprecher kam. „Dir ist es nichtmehr erlaubt, mit meinem Telefon zu spielen."

Blinzelnd ob seines Tones, begann sie zu lächeln. „Severus, du bist auf Lautsprecher, sei nett. Wieso nicht?"

„Du hast meinen Klingelton auf Cyndi Lauper geändert.", sagte er in einem gespielt verletzten Ton.

Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen hinter ihrer Hand; sie hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie das getan hatte. Es war vor sehr langer Zeit gewesen, aber er benutzte selten sein Telefon. „Oops?"

„Hmph. Ich ernte gerade einige sehr seltsame Blicke."

Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern lächelten, als sie dem Austausch zuhörten und biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten zu kichern. „Sorry."

„Lügner."

„Wo bist du?"

„Ungefähr zehn Minuten zu Fuß entfernt." Er pausierte, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Möchtest du, dass ich jetzt komme?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

„In Ordnung, bis gleich." Sie legte auf und blickte abwartend zu ihren Eltern.

„Welcher Cyndi Lauper Song war es?", fragte ihr Vater, gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfend.

„'True Colours'.", gab sie zu, sich Severus' Reaktion vorstellend, als sein Telefon begonnen hatte zu klingeln. Der Text hatte sie stark an ihn erinnert, aber sie war kein Fan der eigentlichen Melodie, genauso wenig wie er. „Mum?"

„Ich denke ich sehe, was du über seine Stimme gesagt hast.", sagte ihre Mutter gedankenvoll, ihre Augen glitzernd. „Selbst mit einer so schlechten Verbindung."

Hermine begann zu lachen. „Warte auf das Original. Wenn er sich genügend entspannt, um normal zu reden… es ist etwas anderes, wirklich."

Die Drei machten es sich gemütlich und beobachteten die Straße, während nervöse Erwartung in ihrem Bauch flatterte. Endlich erblickte sie ihn und deutete. „Da; das ist er."

Sie beobachtete, wie er näher kam; es hatte einen zweiten Blick benötigt, um ihn aus der Menge zu erblicken. Er versuchte sehr sorgsam so unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen; abgewetzte Turnschuhe, dunkelblaue Jeans, ein blasses, graues T-Shirt und ein langärmeliges dunkelgrünes Hemd, welches er offen darüber trug. Nur von der Art, wie er lief, konnte sie erkennen, dass er nervös war; er hielt sich steif und unterdrückte sein Humpeln und nur bewusste Mühe hielt seinen Kopf oben und das Haar aus seinen Augen.

Trotz all dem zog er jedoch immernoch die Blicke auf sich, obwohl er versuchte so behutsam unauffällig zu sein und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, während sie beobachtete, wie er auf die Stufen zusteuerte, die auf die Veranda führten, auf welcher sie saßen. Seine Augen hatten sich minimal erweicht, als er sie anblickte, aber sein Gesicht war die sorgsam neutrale Maske, die sie nicht mochte – obwohl sie diesmal darauf vorbereitet war, es ihm zu vergeben. Die Drei standen auf, als er zu ihnen kam.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Severus. Severus, das sind Doktor John Granger und Doktor Helen Granger."

„Hallo, Severus. Wir haben viel von Ihnen gehört."

Er nickte leicht und schüttelte mit beiden Hände. „_Bonjour._"

„Ah, _parlez-vous Francais?_"

„_Oui."_

„Er spricht Französisch besser als ich.", half Hermine nach, amüsiert über den Austausch. „Nicht, dass das wirklich schwierig wäre."

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas zu Trinken bringen, Severus?", fragte ihre Mutter, leicht wieder in den ‚bemutterungs'-Modus zurückfallend. „Tee, Kaffee, irgendetwas Kaltes?"

„Kaffee wäre nett, danke.", antwortete er behutsam.

„Natürlich. Milch, Zucker?"

„Nein, danke."

Sie setzten sich wieder und die Befragung begann.

Und es _war_ eine Befragung. Die Fragen hatten unschuldig genug begonnen, sehr vorsichtige Fragen über den Krieg und weniger vorsichtige, aber immernoch akzeptable Fragen über Severus' Job und wie er und Hermine Freunde geworden sind, aber nun wurden die Dinge intensiver zu und Severus begann gehetzt auszusehen. Ihn beobachtend, als er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er versuchte den Unterschied zwischen wirklicher dunkler Magie zu erklären und dem, was die Menschen als dunkle Magie sahen, sah sie, wie der Muskel unter seinem Auge zuckte und wusste, dass er genug hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie überrascht, dass er es so lang toleriert hatte.

Die Lage spitzte sich zu, nachdem sie eine tiefgreifenden Diskussion über all seine sichtbaren Narben gehabt hatten, als ihre Mutter ihn gerade heraus fragte, wie viele Menschen er in seinem Leben getötet hatte; Hermine sah, wie er zusammen zuckte und ihr Geduldsfaden riss. „Das ist genug.", sagte sie ruhig mit einer so kalten Stimme, dass es sie überraschte und stand auf. „Mum, Dad, reingehen. Ich will mit euch sprechen. Hier, Severus." Sie kramte eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche und warf sie ihm zu. „Bleib hier. Das wird nicht lange dauern."

* * *

Severus starrte auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand, sich auf seine Atmung konzentrierend. Dies war eigentlich gar keinen von seinen; die waren in seiner Tasche zusammen mit seinem Feuerzeug. Er untersuchte sie intensiv, bevor er an ihr schnupperte. _Ah. Klever._ Sie hatte sie mit Beruhigungstrank getränkt. Für einen Moment darüber nachdenkend, zuckte er die Schultern und zündete sie an, sich sehr bewusst, dass er es brauchte und war erleichtert, als er fühlte, wie der harte Knoten in seiner Brust sich lockerte mit dem ersten Zug.

Sich an das Geländer der Veranda lehnend, starrte er nichts an, die Straße unter ihm nicht sehend. Er konnte sehen, wo Hermine es her hatte; ihre Eltern waren beide so hartnäckig wie PitBulls. Er konnte nun laute Stimmen von drinnen hören und versuchte resolut nicht zuzuhören; Hermine würde wahrscheinlich einige sehr persönliche Informationen ausgeben, um sie dazu zu schocken, sich zu benehmen und er wollte es lieber nicht wissen. _Wieso habe ich jemals hierzu zugestimmt?_ Er erstickte fast an seiner Zigarette, als er versuchte nicht zu lachen; er hatte zu nichts _zugestimmt_. Es war von Anfang an seine Idee gewesen. Und er wusste genau, warum er es getan hatte.

Er war sich all der Defizite seiner verworrenen Persönlichkeit bewusst, inklusiver all der wenig bekannten Aspekte, die er vor allen anderen versteckt hielt; und er hatte seit er sehr jung gewesen war gewusst, dass er, unter all dem, verzweifelt klammernd und abhängig und verängstigt war, jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm nahe stand. Er hatte Lily erlaubt, fast alles an ihm zu kritisieren und alles über ihre Freundschaft vorzugeben, nur dass sie weiterhin seine Freundin bleiben würde. Er hatte Albus ihn wie Dreck behandeln lassen und auch weniger als Dreck, weil er im Orden wenigstens einen Platz gehabt hatte, eine Rolle, etwas, das ihn glauben ließ, dass er dazugehörte. Er hatte sich von Voldemort (zumindest konnte er den Namen in seinem eigenen Kopf denken) viele Male foltern lassen bis zum Rande des Irrsinns oder Todes aus genau dem selben Grund. Er hatte sogar den Missbrauch durch seinen Vater und die Vernachlässigung durch seine Mutter aus diesem Grund toleriert.

Hermine hatte recht gehabt; er hatte Schmerz und Trauer akzeptiert, obwohl er keinen Vorteil daraus geschlagen hatte. Und dies niemals mehr als mit ihr; er hatte gewusst, dass er tief im Schlamassel steckte, als sie das erste Mal mit ihm Augenkontakt gehalten und gelächelt und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie zurückkommen und ein wenig mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Wenn er brutal ehrlich war, war das einer der Hauptgründe gewesen, warum er zugestimmt hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen; er hatte das Schloss vermisst, aber nicht die Leute und er hatte sicherlich nicht das Unterrichten vermisst. Er war zurückgekommen wegen des Lächelns dieser verdammten Frau, weil er immer leichte Beute für jeden gewesen war, der ihm irgendeine Form von Freundlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Der einzig gute Punkt war, dass niemand realisiert hatte, dass der Schlüssel zu seiner Seele, etwas so simples war; keiner seiner Meister hatte jemals realisiert, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte.

Das war der Grund, warum er jetzt hier stand und zwei Muggeln erlaubte, an seiner Vergangenheit herum zu picken und all die unangenehmen Dinge auszugraben, an die er versuchte nicht zu denken und das obwohl er fand, dass sie absolut kein Recht hatten, dies zu tun und es ihn störte, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Weil er wusste, was es Hermine bedeutete und wenn selbst wenn er im Schlamassel gesteckt hatte, als sie ihn das erste Mal angelächelt hatte, war er absolut und hoffnungslos verloren gewesen… als? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Es hatte so viele Zwischenfälle gegeben, die meisten klein genug, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung von ihrer Bedeutung hatte. Zeiten, wenn er geschockt gewesen war zu realisieren, dass sie ihn entgegen aller Erwartungen zu verstehen schien und nicht entsetzt darüber war.

Einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette nehmend und sich entspannend, als der Effekt sich zeigte, erinnerte er sich, wie sehr es geschmerzt hatte zu realisieren, dass sie ihm für nichts, was er getan hatte, die Schuld gab; er wusste, dass er ihre Vergebung nicht verdiente, aber sie dachte, dass er es tat. Es war schrecklich verwirrend zu versuchen, sich dieser neuen Idee anzupassen, dass er vielleicht, nur vielleicht, trotz allem kein vollkommener und kompletter Abschaum war. Fünfzig Jahre und niemand hatte ihn je wirklich als einfachen Menschen behandelt. Selbst jetzt, als sie seit über einem Jahr zusammen waren, wusste er nicht wirklich, was zur Hölle er tat.

Er hoffte, dass sie nie herausfand, wie abhängig er geworden war. Er hatte ihr nur ein paar Wochen vorher gesagt, dass es selbst für sie Dinge gab, die er nicht tun würde; eine der wenigen Male, in denen er ihr eine absolute Lüge erzählt hatte. Um dies zu behalten – was auch immer _dies _ war – konnte er an nichts denken, was er nicht tun würde. Also würde er hier sitzen und sich von ihren Eltern einen Mörder nennen lassen und er würde ihnen ehrlich antworten. Und wenn Hermine es wagte, das Thema aufzugreifen, würde er ihr erlauben, ihn zu ihren Freunden zu schleifen, um seinen alten Geistern gegenüber zu treten, obwohl er niemals wieder Potter und seine _verdammten _Augen wiedersehen wollte. Er würde alles tun, um sie in seinem Leben zu behalten. Vielleicht war das nicht gesund, aber er war psychologisch näher an ‚normal', als an irgendeinem Punkt seit vor seiner Adoleszenz, also erlaubte er sich eine hoffnungslose und gefährliche Obsession – und es war sowieso nicht so, als könnte er ändern, wie er sich fühlte. Er war niemals ein unstetiger Typ gewesen.

Die lauten Stimmen im Haus wurden ein wenig lauter; er lauschte ein paar Bruchstücken vom Geschrei hinter den Glastüren und konnte sein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken. Seine Höllenkatze war in vollem Angriffsmodus; er genoss es wirklich ihrem ruhmreichen Temperament zuzuhören, selbst wenn es auf ihn gerichtet war, was es regelmäßig war. Die Hälfte der Zeit provozierte er sie absichtlich, einfach um dem Feuerwerk zuzusehen, weil sie atemberaubend war, wenn sie wütend war. Ihre braunen Augen brennend und ihre Stimme fast knurrend. Und diese wundersame, angsteinflößende Wut seinetwegen auf jemand anderen gerichtet zu sehen, zu beobachten, wie seine machtvolle Gryffindorlöwin ihn verteidigte… war das beste Gefühl auf der Welt. Niemand hatte jemals wirklich für ihn eingestanden und versucht, ihn zu beschützen, nicht wirklich.

_Ich bin so tief drin, wies nur geht_, sagte er sich, nicht zum ersten Mal. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Zugegeben, es jagte ihm Angst ein und wenn alles auseinander fiel, vermutete er, dass es ihn stark genug brechen würde, dass er sich davon niemals erholen würde, aber… es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die unerträgliche Alleswisserin hatte ihn so gründlich gebunden und angekettet, dass Albus und Voldemort sich bewundernd vor ihr verneigt hätten und Sklavenbünde waren ihm nicht neu, aber er hatte nicht ein mal versucht, dies hier zu bekämpfen. Er vermutete, dass sein Unterbewusstsein endlich genug davon hatte, dass er sein eigenes Leben in den Dreck fuhr, wenn alle anderen so dankbar gewesen waren, es für ihn zu machen.

Sich bewusst, dass diese Gedanken nicht zu ihm passten, drückte er die Zigarette aus und machte eine mentale Notiz sie zu warnen, dass sie das nächste mal die Dosierung testen sollte, wenn sie sich danach fühlte, ihn unter Drogen zu setzen. Sich auch bewusst, dass er im Moment nicht sehr ruhig war und immernoch gegen den Drang ankämpfte, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und um sich zu feuern, schloss er seine Augen und brachte einige gemischte Erinnerungen in seinem Geist hervor.

Nach der Nacht, in welcher er unfähig gewesen war, seinen Patronus zu beschwören, um Hermine mitzuteilen, dass er nicht suizidgefährdet oder sturzbetrunken oder sonstetwas war, war er zu seinem frühen Okklumentik-Training zurückgegangen und hatte sorgfältig einige zusammengemischte Erinnerungen kreiert zusammen mit spezifischen Triggern. Diese Technik hatte ihm erlaubt fast-tödliche Level von Schmerzen und Level von Furcht, die die meisten anderen dazu bringen würde, sich vor Panik einzupissen fast gänzlich auszublocken; es hatte ihm auch geholfen jeglichen mentalen Angriffen zu widerstehen, egal wie stark. Und, wie er herausgefunden hatte, würde es ihm erlauben, glückliche Erinnerungen zu kreieren, die machtvoll genug waren, um ihn seinen Patronus leichter beschwören zu lassen als je zuvor, was nun nützlich war, weil es ihm helfen würde die gefährliche Wut, die unter der Oberfläche lauerte fortzuscheuchen.

Sein vorheriger Vorrat an glücklichen Erinnerungen – traurigerweise wahrscheinlich die einzige wirklich glückliche Erinnerung, die er besessen hatte – war von dem Tag gewesen, an welchem er seinen Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte. Das absolute Glück zu wissen, dass er frei war, war fast euphorisch gewesen und ausnahmsweise waren beide seine Eltern nüchtern, glücklich und interessiert gewesen. Die Erinnerung selbst war in Ordnung, sie hatte ihm über Dekaden erlaubt, erfolgreich einen Patronus zu beschwören, aber er war damals Elf gewesen und nach vier Dekaden der Hölle war sie ein wenig abgenutzt. Nebenbei war Hogwarts nicht gerade das Paradies gewesen, von dem er geträumt hatte. Als er eine Erinnerung zusammengestellt hatte, war er vorsichtiger gewesen.

Severus ließ Bilder vor seinen Augen driften, hauptsächlich schnelle Sekundenbruchteile, in denen sie aufblitzten. Ihre Lippen, die auf das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gepresst waren, das erste Mal, als sie zusammen waren, als sie solche vollkommene Akzeptanz dessen gezeigt hatte, was er war. Der Astronomieturm, das erste Mal in vielen Jahren, in welchem er die Wärme eines anderen menschlichen Körpers an seinem eigenen gefühlt hatte und die praktisch unbekannte und erschreckende Realisation, dass jemand bei ihm nach Trost suchte. Die verdammte Katze, stur seine Befehle ignorierend, auf seinen Schoß hüpfend und beginnend zu schnurren. In ihre Augen hinunter blicken, als sie Liebe machten und hören, wie ihre Stimme seinen Namen flüstert, als er sich in ihr bewegt. Sonnenlicht auf Glockenblumen und ihr Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel, als seine Finger farbenprächtige, duftende Blüten in ihr vollkommen unmögliches Haar weben. Die betörend schöne Musik der Weihnachtszeremonie und die Wärme ihrer Hand in der Seinigen. Die Yin-Yang Kette hochhaltend, kurz bevor er sie das erste Mal anzog. Vor dem Feuer lesen mit seinem Arm um sie geschlungen und ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. In der Nacht aufwachen und sie zusammengerollt in seinen Armen spüren.

Seine Augen öffnend, schüttelte er seinen Kopf ein wenig. Reumütiges Amüsement verjagte das Letzte seiner düsteren Laune. Irgendwo, irgendwie, war sein Leben unglaublich seltsam geworden. Er nahm stark an, dass er nie wieder wissen würde, was genau geschah, nicht so lang dies hier blieb und wenn es enden würde glaubte er nicht, dass seine geistige Gesundheit einen weiteren Verlust überleben würde, also würde es dann unwichtig sein. Er konnte ein paar Stunden mehr ertragen. Verglichen mit allem, was zuvor geschehen war, war dies nichts und er wusste, dass nichts umsonst war – er hatte viel höhere Preise gezahlt für weitaus kleinere Belohnungen.

* * *

Hermine öffnete die Tür zur Veranda und tapste hinaus in das Sonnenlicht, Severus misstrauisch betrachtend, bis er sich herumdrehte und sie milde anblickte. Die Zigarette war halbgeraucht ausgedrückt worden, aber er sah ruhig genug aus. Ihm an dem Geländer Gesellschaft leistend, lehnte sie sich gegen seine Schulter. „Besser?"

„Ich glaube, du hast die Dosis falsch erwischt.", antwortete er leise. „Ich werde morgen wunderbare Kopfschmerzen haben."

„Tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Es hat die Schärfe genügend genommen, dass ich mich beruhigen konnte. Ich habe weitaus gefährlichere Drogen aus dem selben Grund genommen." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hielt ihn für einen Moment, atmete dann aus und blickte auf sie hinunter. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine.", sagte er ihr ruhiger. „Ich hätte es bevorzugt, wenn sie einige ihrer Fragen nicht ganz so krass formuliert hätten, aber… es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nichts gegen die Fragen als Solche."

„Aber ich.", antwortete sie leise. „Sie haben das Recht verloren, mir gegenüber beschützend zu sein, als sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich gehen und nicht wieder kommen soll." Sie seufzte. „Hast du wirklich nichts dagegen?"

„Das hier ist soetwas wie ein Testlauf.", antwortete er nachdenklich, sich zurückdrehend, um auf die sonnige Straße zu blicken. „Wenn unsere Ideen irgendwo hinführen, wird vieles von der Wahrheit rauskommen. Diese Fragen werden wiederholt gestellt werden. Es hilft mir herauszufinden, über was ich sprechen kann und was ich nicht zu sagen wünsche. Es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht sprechen werde, selbst zu dir; ich weiß, wie weit ich gedrängt werden kann. Mit mir wird alles in Ordnung sein."

„Mir tut es immernoch leid."

„Gryffindor.", murmelte er und die Andeutung eines Lächelns erweichte seine Augen minimal, als er auf sie hinunter blickte. „Falls du dich erinnerst, das war meine Idee. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass sie einige Fragen stellen wollen."

„Denk nur daran, dass du das hier nicht machen _musst_.", sagte sie ihm leise, seine Augen treffend. „Manchmal denke ich, dass du vergisst, dass du dieser Tage mehr Wahlen hast." Etwas in seinen Augen gab an, dass sie da einen Punkt getroffen hatte, aber er sagte nichts zur Antwort, sondern nickte lediglich leicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür sie erreichte, sich leicht verhärtend und sie realisierte, dass ihre Worte vielleicht härter eingeschlagen waren, als sie gewollt hatte; so wie es aussah, hatte er diesmal nicht vor, ganz so tolerant zu sein.

„Severus, bitte nehmen Sie unsere Entschuldigung an.", sagte ihre Mutter ruhig.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete beide mit sehr wenig Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme enthielt etwas von der Kühle Professor Snapes, als er knapp antwortete: „Ihre Beunruhigung ist verzeihlich. Ihre Mutmaßung nicht." Sein Ton erweichte sich. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Sie mich befragen, Doktor Granger, aber ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn Sie mich beleidigen."

Ihre Eltern hatten zumindest den Anstand beschämt auszusehen. „Es tut uns wirklich leid.", bot ihr Vater nach einem Moment an. „Aber alle Eltern haben Hoffnungen und Träume für ihre Kinder… und bei allem Respekt, Severus…"

„Ich bin nicht das, was Sie sich vorgestellt hatten.", füllte Severus ein, seine Stimme trocken. „Sehr verständlich." Nach einem angespannten Moment bewegte er sich zurück zum Tisch und nahm einmal mehr auf seinem Sitz platz und die anderen folgten. Severus blickte gedankenvoll in seine leere Kaffeetasse, scheinbar stark nachdenkend und endlich blickte er einmal mehr auf. „Vielleicht wird das alles hier ein bisschen besser laufen, wenn ich Ihnen zuerst ein wenig über mich erzähle.", sagte er langsam. Seine schwarzen Augen glitten leicht aus dem Fokus und er schien etwas anzusehen, was nur er sehen konnte; Hermine war das gewöhnt, aber es konnte ein wenig nervenaufreibend sein, wenn man ihn nicht kannte.

„Ich komme aus einer Unterklassenschicht aus dem Norden.", begann er schließlich. „Ich wurde in eine von Armut gebeutelte Region im städtisch-industriellen Lancashire hineingeboren. Mein Vater war ein Muggel und wir lebten als solche; Ich lebe zur Zeit hauptsächlich als Muggel und ich bin näher an Ihrer Kultur, als an der Zaubererwelt. Ich hatte keine besonders glückliche Kindheit und hatte, sobald ich in Hogwarts war, verschiedenste Probleme. Ich war nicht besonders gut angepasst und als ich die Schule verließ, habe ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen." Er öffnete langsam seine Manschetten und rollte den Ärmel zurück, um die verblasste Schlange und den Schädel zu entblößen. „Dies ist das Dunkle Mal. Es brandmarkt mich für immer als einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords."

„Voldemort.", half Hermine leise an ihre Eltern gewandt nach, sich im Klaren, dass Severus sie in seiner derzeitigen Laune nicht hören konnte und nichts hören würde, bis er zuende gesprochen hatte. „Er kann den Namen nicht sagen wegen des Mals."

Severus fuhr fort in der gleichen langsamen und weit entfernten Stimme: „Es gibt viele Gründe, warum ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe; viele Entschuldigungen, die ich machen könnte. Und ich habe wirklich nicht verstanden, was es beinhaltete. Aber ich habe mich ihm aus freiem Willen angeschlossen, wissend, dass es unangenehm werden würde." Er fuhr langsam die Umrandung des Schädels nach, der Linie der Schlange mit einem Finger folgend. „Handle in Hast, bereue mit Muße. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber zu dieser Zeit fühlte ich, dass ich wenig Optionen hatte und das diese besser war als die anderen. Ich war Achtzehneinhalb, als ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe; ich war kaum Neunzehn, als ich begann es wirklich zu bereuen und begann nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, aber mein Stolz war stärker als meine Reue. Stärker als alles andere, bis ich realisierte, dass ich jemanden in Gefahr gebracht hatte, der mir wichtig war; Hermine hat Ihnen genügend von dieser Geschichte erzählt, ich werde es nicht wiederholen.

„Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt. Ich habe sehr wenig über mein Leben geändert. Ich war immernoch gezwungen, die Rufe meines Meisters zu beantworten und er zwang mich immernoch, schreckliche Dinge zu tun. Ich habe viele Menschen getötet. Ich habe viele Menschen gefoltert. Ich habe viele Menschen hintergangen. Mir wurde von jemandem, der in der Position ist, es zu wissen, versichert, dass ich es geschafft habe mehr Menschen dadurch zu retten, dass ich mehr geholfen als geschadet habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Wahr ist. Ich würde es gerne denken, dass es so ist, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es das besser macht.

„Der erste Krieg ist irrelevant für diese Unterhaltung; er endete, als Ihre Tochter noch ein Säugling war. Ich habe Hermine das erste Mal getroffen, als sie elf Jahre alt war und sie war…" Er hielt inne und seine Augen erweichten sich leicht und Hermine wusste, dass er bösartig sein würde. „Spektakulär nervtötend.", endete er mit zuckenden Lippen. „Sehr intelligent und sie wusste es. Verzweifelt versucht, zu beeindrucken, ihre Spuren in dieser neuen Welt zu hinterlassen. Das ist eine Einstellung, die ich verstehen kann, aber der Fakt bleibt, dass sie… sehr, sehr nervtötend gewesen war. Sie versuchte viel zu stark, meine Gunst zu gewinnen, so wie sie es mit all ihren Lehrern tat; es war der vollkommen falsche Weg bei mir. Zusätzlich war ich der Leiter des Hauses, welches die Söhne und Töchter der Todesser beinhaltete zu einer Zeit, in der wir alle glaubten, dass die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords kurz bevor stand; Ich konnte keine Bevorzugung irgendwelcher Muggelgeborenen zeigen, selbst wenn sie es geschafft hätte, weniger nervtötend zu sein. Und dann freundete sie sich mit dem einen Jungen an, den ich wirklich hasste – unrechtmäßigerweise, aber das ändert nichts.

„Hermine und ihre zwei kleinen Freunde haben dem Hogwartskollegium mehr Sorgen bereitet, als irgendjemand sonst, einfach weil sie eine Neigung dazu hatten, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten und wegen Potters unerfreulicher Tendenz, den Schatten des Dunklen Lords zu begegnen. Und während ich sie unterrichtet hatte, war das alles, was sie für mich bedeutete – eine Schülerin, die sich immer wieder in gefährlichen Situationen wiederfand, die einen schrecklichen Geschmack in Freunden hatte, die extrem nervig und die trotzdem intelligent war.

„Als der zweite Krieg begann, hatte ich einfach nicht die Zeit, mich sehr mit meinen Schülern zu befassen. Meine Arbeit als Spion beanspruchte all meine Freizeit und… Ich litt sehr. Ich erhielt viele Verletzungen – der Dunkle Lord war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, um ehrlich zu sein, Irre und verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, seine Anhänger scheinbar willkürlich zu foltern. Ich war der einzige, der versuchte, einen Vollzeitjob gleichzeitig zu halten. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Hermines –hauptsächlich inoffizielle – Beteiligung war mir am Rande bewusst, aber wenn ich überhaupt an sie dachte, dann als Anhängsel von Potter, welcher sich geradezu Mühe zu geben schien, mein Leben schwer zu machen, selbst wenn er es nicht wusste.

„Der Krieg endete. Ich habe nicht erwartet, ihn zu überleben und ich bin mir immernoch nicht gänzlich sicher, wie ich es getan habe. Ich floh und habe mich versteckt, obwohl ich Potter genügend –mehr als genug – Informationen gegeben habe, um meinen Namen rein zu waschen. Es hat mich nicht interessiert, ob sie mich für unschuldig befinden würden oder nicht; ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, zu bleiben. Ich wollte einfach fliehen und die Zaubererwelt hinter mir lassen und ich plante nicht, zurückzukehren.

„Ich bin über die ganze Welt gewandert und während ich das tat machte ich etwas durch… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll.", sagte er gedankenvoll, die Stirn leicht runzelnd, während er weiterhin anstarrte, was auch immer vor seinen Augen war. „Kein Zusammenbruch als Solches. Eine… Neuorganisation vielleicht? Ich hatte Zeit über all die Themen nachzudenken, die ich zuvor vermeiden musste, um meinen Job machen zu können. Ich hatte Zeit, mich mit einigem auseinander zu setzen – ‚emotionaler Ballast' ist die Phrase, glaube ich, oder ‚alte Geister' oder welches Cliché Sie auch verwenden möchten. Wenn wir schon bei Clichés sind: ich habe ‚reinen Tisch' gemacht. Ich habe mich mit all dem arrangiert, was geschehen ist und wurde etwas, das einem normalen menschlichen Wesen ähnlich war.", fügte er mit einem leicht ironischen, höhnischen Lächeln hinzu.

„Und da ich das getan hatte, habe ich mir ordentlich selbst in den Fuß geschossen. Ich hatte eine lange Zeit als ‚fast menschlich' funktioniert, mich von allem distanziert, damit ich mich darauf konzentrieren konnte, was getan werden musste und mich davor schützen konnte, ein totaler Psychopath zu werden. Sobald ich wieder psychisch gesund war, wurde ich schrecklich einsam und ich war immernoch verletzt. Ich kehrte nach England zurück und begann zu versuchen einen Weg zurück in die Zaubererwelt und das einzige Leben, welches ich je gekannt hatte zu finden. Ich traf Hermine wieder – das hatte ich nicht geplant, aber rückblickend wäre niemand sonst sowohl intelligent genug gewesen mich zu finden, als auch mitfühlend genug um zu versuchen zu helfen. Wir hatten uns beide deutlich seit dem Ende des Krieges verändert und wir haben Ähnlichkeiten gefunden…"

Er verstummte langsam und wurde ganz still, nachdenklich eine Weile länger auf nichts starrend, während seine Augen langsam wieder in den Fokus rückten und sich verschärften. Nicht darüber nachdenkend, neigte er seinen Kopf, sodass sein Haar nach vorne schwang und blickte sich etwas unsicher am Tisch durch die schwarzen Vorhänge um und die Stille wurde erdrückend. Hermine warf ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu und blickte ihre Eltern an, welche abwechselnd Severus und sich gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen.

Endlich brach ihre Mutter die Stille leise: „Danke, dass Sie es uns gesagt haben."

„Es fällt Ihnen offensichtlich nicht leicht, darüber zu reden.", fügte ihr Vater hinzu.

Severus entspannte sich minimal und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, das Haar einmal mehr aus seinen Augen schüttelnd. „Nein,", stimmte er leise zu, „aber Sie sollten etwas von mir wissen, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Ich nehme an, dass Sie Fragen haben; ich werde sie ehrlich beantworten, wenn ich kann."

„Natürlich haben sie Fragen.", sagte Hermine trocken, sich dazu entscheidend zu versuchen die Atmosphäre so locker wie möglich unter diesen Umständen zu halten. „Es ist ein Familienmerkmal." Seine Lippen zuckten, aber er sagte nichts, scheinbar entschlossen, sich zu benehmen.

Ihr Vater gluckste. „'Spektakulär nervtötend, eh? Nicht dein bestes Schulzeugnis, Liebes."

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist das eine sehr zurückhaltende Beschreibung.", gab Hermine zu, lächelnd, als Severus sie anblickte. „Er hat recht, es war der vollkommen falsche Ansatz bei ihm. Die anderen Lehrer mochten die Art Schüler, die enthusiastisch waren, die immer versuchten, Fragen zu beantworten, die weit mehr taten, als erwartet war; Severus nicht. Ich war extrem nervig."

„'War?", murmelte Severus leise, bevor er sich leicht verspannte. Scheinbar hatte er es nicht laut sagen wollen. Hermine warf ihm einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu, aber ließ ihn ihr Lächeln sehen, ihn wissen lassend, dass es in Ordnung war, ein wenig zu necken. Ihre Eltern unterdrückten Lächeln.

Die erste Frage ihrer Mutter war ein wenig unerwartet. „Welche Art von – von Zauberer sind Sie, Severus? Ich meine welche Art von Dinge können Sie tun? Wir – wir wissen selbst jetzt nicht viel über Magie."

Severus blinzelte sie an; scheinbar war dies eine Frage, auf die er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Nach einem Moment nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und antwortete langsam: „Der Hauptteil der Zauberer und Hexen sind entweder sehr stark oder sehr geschickt. Die Machtvollen tendieren dazu zu verallgemeinern und haben ein paar Fähigkeiten in den meisten Aspekten von Magie; die Geschickten tendieren dazu, sich zu spezialisieren. Ich bin… irgendwo in der Mitte…"

Hermine sprang ein, da ihr gerade eine gute Analogie eingefallen war, um es zu erklären. „Es ist, als wäre man entweder ein Schwergewichtsboxer oder ein Kampfkunstmeister. Severus ist prinzipiell ein Raufbold mit schwarzem Gürtel."

Er schnaubte sanft, eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hebend. „Danke dafür.", sagte er trocken und sie grinste ihn an. „_Jedenfalls_,", sagte er betont, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihre Mutter lenkend, „ich werde als machtvoll angesehen. Meine Fähigkeiten liegen in Kampfmagie, sowohl offensiv, als auch defensiv und in was man melodramatisch als Dunkle Künste bezeichnet, welche wir vorhin zu besprechen versucht hatten. Ich bin sowohl gut darin Verhexungen und Flüche zu beschwören, als auch zu kontern. Ich bin auch sehr geschickt darin, Tränke zu brauen, daher mein Job. Aber meine größte Expertise liegt in Okklumentik und Legilimentik – Gedankenmagie."

„Dies sind nicht die Droiden, nach denen Sie suchen?[2]", bot ihr Vater an und Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sie Severus' Augen traf, den plötzlichen Humor in seinen schwarzen Augen glitzern sehend.

„Nicht ganz.", antwortete er, sich ein wenig entspannend und beginnend, sich mehr nach einem Menschen anzuhören. „Es gibt Zauber, die Jedi Geisttricks imitieren können, aber das ist keine wahre Legilimentik. Die naheste Muggelanalogie dazu wäre ‚Gedankenlesen', aber ich mag diese Phrase nicht, weil sie nicht ganz akkurat ist. Legilimentik ist hauptsächlich die Kunst, Erinnerungen zu sehen; ein machtvoller Legilimentiker kann auch Emotionen mitbekommen und Gedanken der anderen Person, wenn er sich stark genug konzentriert. Es kann dazu verwendet werden Information schnell und geräuschlos zu überbringen; es ist auch möglich, telepathisch zu kommunizieren, aber nur während Augenkontakt gehalten wird, nicht über eine Distanz. Okklumentik ist die Kunst, den Geist gegen fremdes Eindringen zu schützen, Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu verstecken und Emotionen zu unterdrücken; es hat viele Ähnlichkeiten mit einigen Meditationstechniken und kann auch benutzt werden, um Schmerz und Angst zu blocken. Es ist, was mir erlaubt hat, während des Krieges zu funktionieren und es hat mir erlaubt, den Dunklen Lord anzulügen, der ein sehr machtvoller, wenn auch grober Legilimentiker war."

„Grob?"

Er nickte. „Er schmetterte sich seinen Weg in den Geist seines Opfers und blätterte durch ihre Gedanken, bis er gefunden hatte, was er wollte, dann zog er sich zurück; der Prozess war sowohl schmerzhaft als auch traumatisch. Ein fähiger Legilimentiker kann das Selbe praktisch unbemerkt und ohne das Opfer zu schaden zustande bringen."

„Könnten Sie das jetzt tun, ohne dass wir es bemerken?"

Severus blinzelte langsam, sich nicht beleidigt fühlend. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Sie Zauberer wären, dann nicht – ich bin gut, aber nicht so gut; Ich bin ein weit besserer Okklumentiker, als Legilimentiker. Ich habe niemals versucht Legilimentik gegen Muggel zu benutzen; ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es bemerken würden oder nicht."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe…"

Er wedelte mit einer Hand. „Es macht nichts. Interessanterweise hat Hermine selbst mir die gleiche Frage gestellt." Seine Lippen zuckten in ein Halblächeln, welches fast keine Bitternis enthielt. „Es ist schließlich nicht einfach, mir zu trauen. Und es ist nur natürlich, dass Sie misstrauisch gegenüber Gedankenmagie sind.", fügte er hinzu mit überraschender Scheu.

„Ist das Legilimentik, was mit uns geschehen ist?"

Severus sah gedankenvoll aus. „Zum Teil, ja.", beurteilte er langsam. „Was Hermine getan hat war… beeindruckend und komplex. Es war zum Teil ein machtvoller Erinnerungszauber, um Ihre wahren Erinnerungen zu blockieren, aber sie benutzte Legilimentik, um neue zu kreieren. Sehr wenige hätten das tun können." Seine Augen zuckten rasch von Gesicht zu Gesicht und er verengte sie. „Bei Magie geht es genauso um die Intention, wie um die Macht.", sagte er, rasch sprechend. „Man kann die meisten Zauber nicht beschwören, solange man sie nicht wirklich meint. Die Intention hinter einem Zauber ist, was dunkle Magie von heller unterscheidet. Was Hermine Ihnen angetan hat war keine Dunkle Kunst, einfach weil sie es nur getan hat, um Ihre Leben zu retten. Sie wären schrecklich gestorben, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte; ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin in einer Position, um das zu wissen – ich hätte genauso gut involviert sein können. Wären ihre Motive weniger als rein gewesen, hätte sie Ihre wahren Erinnerungen zerstört und nicht überschrieben; den Zauber rückgängig zu machen hätte Sie als geistloses Gemüse zurückgelassen."

Hermine fühlte sich krank. „Das wusste ich nicht.", flüsterte sie und Severus berührte ihre Hand.

„Du musstest es nicht wissen. Die einzige Art, wie du es hättest wissen können wäre gewesen, wenn du die Dunklen Künste nachgeforscht hättest, was du nicht getan hättest, selbst wenn es möglich gewesen wäre."

„Aber…"

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um ihre, bis sein Griff fast schmerzhaft war. „Hermine, hör damit auf.", sagte er streng. „Man kann reine dunkle Magie nicht ausversehen benutzen. Du musst es wirklich meinen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass du etwas Böses tust; du hast es nicht in dir." In seine Augen starrend, zögerte sie, aber wenn irgendjemand darüber bescheid wusste, dann war das Severus und sie wusste, dass er jedes Wort meinte. Blinzelnd nickte sie langsam und blickte zögerlich zu ihren Eltern.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebes.", sagte ihre Mutter leise, ihre Augen reibend. „Wir wollten nicht grausam sein, aber das ist nicht unsere Welt. Wir wollen einfach nur verstehen."

„Es ist okay.", brachte sie hervor, sich zurücklehnend und sanft Severus' Hand drückend und merkend, dass es wirklich okay war.

Severus sprach wieder, seine Stimme überraschend sanft für ihn. „Muggelgeborene haben es sehr schwer, sich an die magische Welt anzupassen, zum Teil wegen der Unterschiede zwischen den zwei Kulturen und zum Teil wegen der Familie, die sie zurücklassen. Fast alle Familien streiten früher oder später und es ist immer schmerzvoll. Diese Umstände waren weit schlimmer als normal, aber es gab keine andere Wahl. Hermine ist Muggelgeboren und sie ist Harry Potters Freund; diese beiden Fakten machten Sie beide zu Zielen in dem Moment, in dem der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte. Ihre Magie hat Ihre Leben gerettet; und ich kenne niemanden sonst, der es hätte tun können."

„Ist Hermine dann eine gute Legilimentikerin?"

„Nein. Sie könnte mit Training vielleicht, aber ich denke nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich ist. Aber sie ist intelligent und methodisch und vorsichtig und sie liebt Sie beide genug, um sich in Gefahr zu bringen und etwas zu tun, von dem sie dachte, dass es falsch sein könnte, ohne leichtsinnig zu sein." Ihre Hand wieder drückend, ließ er sie los und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hermines Stärken liegen in der subtileren Magie, Zaubersprüchen und Verteidigungen oder Heilung; komplexe Sprüche brauchen Zeit. Ich bin besser in den instinktiven, schnellen Sprüchen wie Kampfmagie."

„Eigentlich ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass er weit mehr Geduld besitzt als ich.", fügte Hermine hinzu, Severus anlächelnd. „Ich dachte ich spare dir die Mühe, es zu sagen."

Seine Augen leuchteten mit Amüsement. „Was Magie betrifft, kannst du geduldig sein; zumindest solange Bücher nicht involviert sind."

Beide Eltern lachten sanft. „Er kennt dich, oder?", kommentierte ihr Vater.

„Ich wollte etwas über Ihr Tattoo fragen, Severus.", sagte ihre Mutter, auf seinen Arm blickend, wo sein Ärmel immernoch zurückgerollt war. „Sie sagten, es markiert Sie als einen – einen Todesser?"

Er nickte langsam, auf das verblichene Mal hinunter blickend. „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Tattoo. Es ist mehr eine Fluchnarbe. Es hat mehrere magische Komponente; der Dunkle Lord hat es benutzt, um seine Anhänger zu sich zu rufen. Es hat uns erlaubt, direkt zu ihm zu apparieren."

„Apparieren – das ist teleportieren, nicht wahr?"

„Essentiell, ja.", stimmte Severus zu. Er tippte seinen Arm mit seinem Finger an. „Das Mal stellte einen Verbindung zwischen uns fest und wir konnten dieser Verbindung folgen zu ihm folgen, wenn er es zum Brennen brachte, um uns zu rufen." Er hielt inne und sagte dann lässig: „Ich bin der letzte Lebende, der das Mal trägt, oder Hermine?"

Sie blinzelte, unvorbereitet getroffen und schluckte, als er sie anblickte. „Ja.", gab sie leise zu. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es wusstest."

„Ich wusste es nicht, nicht genau.", antwortete er leise. „Ich habe es geraten. Als der Dunkle Lord gestorben war, ließen die Verbindungen ihr Zentrum vermissen und formten eine Art Netz, uns Aufmerksamkeit von einander gebend – nicht genug, um Individuen zu spüren oder etwas in der Art, aber genug, dass ich fühlen konnte, wenn jemand, der das Dunkle Mal trug starb. Nach einer Weile hörte ich auf, es zu spüren, also nahm ich an, dass jeder, der verurteilt worden ist, exekutiert wurde. Hat irgendjemand überlebt?"

„Die Malfoys sind dem Todesurteil entkommen,", sagte sie sehr ruhig, „aber…" Sie seufzte. „Lucius übermannte eine ihrer Wachen eines Nachts und nahm den Zauberstab an sich. Er tötete Narzissa und Draco und dann sich selbst. Sie waren die Letzten."

Severus nickte grimmig. „Irgendwie bin ich nicht vollkommen überrascht. Es gab keinen Platz in der neuen Welt für Lucius und Narzissa hatte die Überreste eines Gewissens; ich denke nicht, dass sie hätte überleben wollen. Was Draco anbelangt, er hatte jede Chance. Zum Schluss war er nicht stark genug. Er traf die falschen Entscheidungen, als es darauf ankam."

„Sie scheinen nicht… traurig zu sein.", sagte ihre Mutter vorsichtig.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Sie waren nicht meine Freunde. Ich war das einzige Mitglied des Inneren Kreises, welches nicht reinblütig war und sie sahen mich alle, als etwas Niederes. Uns wurde allen im Laufe der Jahre aufgetragen, einander auf die ein oder andere Art zu missbrauchen und manche haben es mehr genossen als andere."

„Wenn man bedenkt, was das Mal repräsentiert… wieso haben Sie es nicht entfernt?"

Seine Finger fuhren den Schädel und die Schlange wieder nach. „Sehen Sie die Narben, die dahinter verlaufen? Ich legte ein Messer an meinen Arm und versuchte einmal, durch das Mal zu schneiden. Ich schnitt bis auf den Knochen hindurch; das mal reicht bis hinunter. Außer meinen Arm zu amputieren weiß ich nicht, ob es irgendeinen Weg gibt, es zu entfernen. Zudem bin ich bekannt als Todesser; ich habe es öffentlich zugegeben, also sehe ich wenig Grund darin, es zu verstecken. Ich will die Erinnerung. Und ich habe seine Präsenz mehrere Male benutzt, um etwas zu bekräftigen; wenn mehr über den krieg geschrieben wird, könnte es nochmal nützlich werden."

„Ich verstehe. Danke."

„Sind das alle Fragen für heute?", fragte Hermine leichtherzig.

„Nicht ganz.", sagte ihr Vater gedankenvoll, sich drehend und Augenkontakt mit Severus aufnehmend. Als er wieder sprach, war es in schnellem Französisch: „_Vous savez ce que nous voulons vraiment vous demander." _

Severus erstarrte auf die Art, die er hatte, die nicht ganz Anspannung war, aber sicherlich nicht entspannt, das Starren ihres Vaters erwidernd. „_Oui."_

„Und?"

Nach einer langen Pause antwortete er leise: „_Elle m'a sauvé. Elle est… tout. Je peux à peine y croire." _Hermine versuchte vergebens, dem Französisch zu folgen, aber sowohl er als auch ihr Vater sprachen zu schnell und ihre Akzente waren zu gut. Es war nicht zu abwegig zu raten, dass die ‚elle' in diesem Fall sie war, aber der Rest entfloh ihr.

„_La protègerez-vous?"_

„_Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de moi pour ca."_

„_Êtes-vous assez bon pour elle?"_, fragte ihre Mutter.

Severus lachte tatsächlich leise. „_Non! Mais ce n'est pas mon choix. Elle est très têtue."_, fügte er hinzu, Hermine mit leisem Amüsement in den Augen anblickend.

Ihre Eltern tauschten halb-lächelnd kurze Blicke aus. Endlich nickte ihr Vater und ihre Mutter drehte sich zurück zu Severus. „_Prennez soin d'elle."_

„_Je mourrais pour elle.", _antwortete Severus ruhig.

„Ich hasse euch alle.", informierte Hermine sie frustriert. „Es ist wirklich unhöflich, das zu tun. Ihr wisst alle, dass ich Französisch nicht gut genug spreche, um das verfolgen zu können, was bedeutet dass, was auch immer ihr gesagt habt, ich hassen werde."

„Oh, das würde ich nicht sagen, Liebes.", sagte ihre Mutter lächelnd.

„Ihr werdet es mir nicht sagen, oder.", sagte sie resigniert und ihre Eltern schüttelten ihre Köpfe, sie anlächelnd. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, blickte sie Severus an. „Du wirst es auch nicht sagen, oder."

„Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du es weißt, hätte ich es auf Englisch gesagt.", informierte er sie milde. „Ich habe jedenfalls nichts gesagt, was du nicht bereits weißt."

„Wieso versteckst dus dann?"

„Weil ichs kann?"

„Blödmann."

Er schenkte ihr ein spöttisches Halblächeln. „_Oui."_

„Tja, jetzt da alles gesagt ist,", sagte ihre Mutter fröhlich, „wie sind eure Pläne? Habt ihr ein Hotel genommen?"

Dem Drang widerstehend zu schmollen und verzweifelt wissen wollend, was zuvor gesagt worden ist, seufzte Hermine und folgte der Änderung des Themas. „Nein, noch nicht. Wir wussten nicht, wie lange wir hier sein würden."

„Du meinst du warst dir nicht sicher, ob ihr nach fünf Minuten gehen würdet, nachdem ihr hier angekommen seid?", fragte ihr Vater scharfsinnig. „Fair genug, nehme ich an."

„Wo habt ihr gestoppt auf eurem Weg nach Unten?"

„Orleans.", sagte Severus, seine Hemdsärmel wieder hinunter rollend und seine Manschetten einmal mehr schließend. „Ich weiß nicht, wo wir morgen stoppen werden, aber die Nacht danach, dachte ich, könnten wir in Paris verbringen.", fügte er unerwartet hinzu und Hermine versuchte, ihn nicht fassungslos anzustarren; das hörte sie zum ersten Mal.

„Das hört sich wunderbar an.", antwortete ihre Mutter enthusiastisch. „Aber für heute Nacht denke ich, dass ich darauf bestehen muss, dass ihr hier bleibt. Bitte."

Hermine blickte Severus an; er warf ihr einen milden Blick zu und zuckte leicht die Schultern, andeutend, dass es an ihr lag. Seinen dunklen Blick suchend, entschied sie, dass er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen hatte, obwohl er irgendwo anders glücklicher wäre und sie musste zugeben, dass sie so viel Zeit wie möglich hier verbringen wollte, bevor sie gingen. „Wenn es Severus nichts ausmacht, dann hört sich das gut an…"

Er nickte. „Ich muss gehen und das Auto holen. Ich kann die Chance ohnehin gebrauchen, meine Beine zu strecken. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

* * *

„Das war eine etwas abrupte Verabschiedung.", kommentierte Hermines Mutter, während sie die Kaffeetassen wuschen.

Hermine lächelte. „Er musste Luft schnappen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was es Severus wahrscheinlich gekostet hat, da zu sitzen und dieses Gespräch zu haben; er ist _kein _sozialer Mensch. Er hat eben in den letzten paar Stunden mehr gesprochen, als er normalerweise in einem Monat sagt, außerhalb von den Lektüren seiner Klassen. Er mag es nicht, Fremde zu treffen und er mag es nicht, persönliche Dinge zu besprechen oder über seine Vergangenheit zu reden. Solange dir nicht irgendwelche wirklich wichtigen Fragen einfallen wäre es besser, wenn du ihn den Rest des Abends alleine lässt und ihn einfach sitzen und zuhören lässt."

„Mit dir und deiner Mutter im selben Raum, Hermine, könnte kein Mann zu Wort kommen, selbst wenn er es wollte.", antwortete ihr Vater verspielt.

„Lustig, Dad." Sie trocknete die Tasse zuende, die ihre Mutter ihr gereicht hatte. „Oh hört auf ihr beiden. Ihr seid unfair. Sagt mir, was ihr von ihm haltet."

Ihre Eltern tauschten wieder Blicke, bevor ihre Mutter langsam antwortete: „Er ist ein bisschen seltsam, oder? Deine Großmutter hätte gesagt, dass er versteckte Tiefen hätte. Sehr, sehr kompliziert. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang war ich ein bisschen besorgt – da ist etwas Kaltes an ihm. Aber wir haben gesehen, dass er einen Sinn für Humor hat und nach der Art, wie wir anfänglich mit ihm gesprochen hatten, dachte ich, dass sein Geduldsfaden reißen würde, aber das tat es nicht. Er war auch ehrlich – und ich verstehe was du meintest, als du sagtest wir sollten aufpassen, was wir fragen, falls wir die Antwort nicht hören wollten."

„Die Kälte ist hauptsächlich ein nur Show.", sagte Hermine. „Er ist immer sehr vorsichtig und formell in neuen Situationen bis er herausgefunden hat, was vor sich geht und entschieden hat, wie er sich verhalten will."

„Sein Bellen ist schlimmer als sein Biss, ist es das?"

„Oh, nein. Das definitiv nicht. Wenn er es sein muss, ist Severus sehr gefährlich. Jetzt da Voldemort und Dumbledore beide tot sind, ist er definitiv der machtvollste Zauberer den ich kenne, wahrscheinlich einer der machtvollsten, die am Leben sind. Sein Biss ist definitiv schlimmer als sein Bellen – er schnappt und faucht die Menschen immer an; man weiß, dass man wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckt, wenn er damit aufhört. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich gerade benimmt – wenn er einschüchternd sein will ist er angsteinflößend."

„Du verkaufst ihn ziemlich gut.", bemerkte ihre Mutter trocken.

Hermine lächelte wieder. „Er ist für mich nicht angsteinflößend. Selbst als ich sein Schüler war und er mich nicht mochte, sah ich ihn immer nur als gefährlich, wenn er uns verteidigte und wenn er einschüchternd war, dann haben wir es normalerweise verdient. Und jetzt verhält er sich so nicht um mich herum. Er ist um ehrlich zu sein manchmal sehr süß und sanft." _Nicht dass irgendjemand anderes mir das jemals glaubt, wenn ich ihnen das sage._

„Nur manchmal?"

„Mum, hör auf.", rügte sie sanft. „Ich muss nicht verhätschelt werden. Wenn er süße Dinge tut, dann bedeuten sie mehr, weil es selten ist. Er ist immer ein schneidender Blödmann – ich sage es ihm regelmäßig – und das ist einfach wer er ist. Ich würde es nicht anders wollen." Sie blickte durch die Küche. „Was denkst du, Dad?"

Ihr Vater sah gedankenvoll aus. „Ich stimme deiner Mutter zu – er ist kompliziert. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir könnten lange Gespräche wie das, welches wir hatten, jeden Tag für einen Monat haben und wir würden nicht mehr über ihn wissen. Er ist durch einiges durch und das sieht man, aber… Naja, er kennt dich sicherlich sehr gut, Liebes und er ist die erste Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe, von der ich denke, dass sie klug genug ist, um mit dir Schritt zu halten. Und du bedeutest ihm offensichtlich etwas. Macht er dich glücklich?"

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Sehr."

„Dann ist es in Ordnung."

Dies wurde gefolgt von einer Gruppenumarmung, die Severus sowohl amüsiert, als auch entsetzt hätte, wenn er sie gesehen hätte, bevor Hermine lächelte und ihre Eltern anblickte. „Und denkt daran, was ich in meinem letzten Brief gesagt habe – absolut _keine _ Erwähnung von Hochzeiten oder Enkelkindern, direkt oder indirekt in irgendeiner Sprache. Ich wollte niemals Kinder und ihr wisst, dass es jetzt physisch unmöglich ist und ich habe erklärt, warum es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir irgendwann heiraten werden."

„Ich bin zu jung, um eine Großmutter zu sein und wenn ich leben würde, bis ich 97 werde, bin ich immernoch zu jung, um eine Großmutter zu sein."

„Wir haben versprochen, uns zu benehmen."

„Ja und schaut, was daraus geworden ist." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass Severus euch das hat durchgehen lassen."

„Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Ich weiß und er macht das auch." Sie seufzte, bevor sie lächelte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin einfach so erleichtert – das ist viel besser gelaufen, als ich gedacht habe. Ich wollte wirklich, dass ihr ihn mögt."

„Es liegt nichtmehr an uns, ihn zu mögen oder nicht, Liebes.", sagte ihr Vater leise. „Dein Leben ist nun dein eigenes."

„Wir haben nichts gegen ihn.", fügte ihre Mutter hinzu. „Severus ist – nicht die Art Mann den ich für dich erhofft habe, wie du in einem deiner Briefe gesagt hast, aber… du bist erwachsen, mein Liebling. Du bist nichtmehr unser kleines Mädchen und wenn er in dein neues Leben passt, dann haben wir nicht das Recht, uns einzumischen."

* * *

[1] Die zerbrochenen Schlösser waren eine Warnung, dass du in meinen Kopf gekommen bist; ich habe so sehr versucht, verschlossen zu sein, aber stattdessen bin ich ein offenes Buch...

[2] These aren't the Droids you are looking for. Berühmtes StarWars-Zitat, in welchem ein Wachmann von den Gedankenkräften eines Jedis manipuliert wird. Glaube ich. Ich habe StarWars leider noch nie gesehen und weiß nicht, ob ich das Zitat richtig übersetzt habe. Bei Verbesserungen bitte melden :)

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Wir sind mit Frankreich noch lange nicht fertig...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ein sehr ereignisreiches Kapitel, welches einigen von euch bestimmt sehr gefallen wird, wegen einer der sehr seltenen Gelegenheiten, in welchen wir Severus' Sicht der Dinge sehen.

Ich bin zudem nach künftigen Projekten gefragt worden. Ich habe Loten bereits gefragt, ob ich noch mehr übersetzen darf und warte derzeit auf eine Antwort. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich bereits eine kleine Geschichte (5 Kapitel) von einem anderen Autor übersetzt und bin da sehr gespannt drauf, denn die Story ist sehr... heikel. Ein Experiment sozusagen. Ich möchte jetzt den Rahmen hier jedoch nicht sprengen, wer unbedingt mehr wissen möchte: PM an mich, oder wenn man ein anonymer Reviewer ist, eine e-mail Adresse dalassen._  
_

Alles in Allem jedoch: Setzt mich einfach auf die Author-Alert Liste, wenn ihr mögt :)


	33. Chapter 33

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ah, fluff.

* * *

**"Through every page we turn**  
**Each lesson that we've learned **  
**Will finally set us free or bring us to our knees**  
**But love is right and never wrong** .**"[1]**  
– Michael Bolton, 'All For Love'.

* * *

„Ich kann den Jeep jetzt hören."

„Er war eine sehr lange Zeit weg."

Hermine lächelte. „Wenn er früher zurückgekommen wäre, hätte ich ihn wieder raus geschickt; wenn er so lange weggeblieben ist, dann weil er es brauchte. Er hat gute Manieren und er ist ein guter Schauspieler, aber glaub mir, er ist die meiste Zeit mehr als sozial unfähig. Er mag Menschen nicht, Punkt - naja, außer mir zumindest und an seinen wirklich schleckten Tagen bin selbst ich manchmal zu viel.", fügte sie fröhlich hinzu.

Sie betrachtete Severus eingehend, als er mit ihren Taschen kam; er war ruhig und machte nicht ganz Augenkontakt, aber er schien ruhig genug. „Ist das Schlafzimmer bereit, Mum?", fragte sie.

Das Lächeln ihrer Mutter verblasste leicht. „Naja, ja… aber… es ist nur ein Einzelbett."

Hermine blinzelte; sie hatte das Haus vorhin inspiziert. „Nein, ist es nicht."

Ihr Lächeln verblasste vollkommen, als ihre Mutter direkten Augenkontakt aufnahm. „Doch,", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „ist es."

Fassungslos schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Es ist ein bisschen zu spät, sich jetzt um meine Unschuld zu kümmern, Mum. Ich werde im September Einunddreißig und Severus und ich sind seit über einem Jahr involviert." Als der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter sich nicht veränderte, wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. „Dad?"

„Es ist das Haus deiner Mutter und ihre Regeln gelten."

Severus' Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie immer, aber seine schwarzen Augen glommen und Hermine vermutete, dass es ihn viel Mühe kostete, seinen öffentlichen Spott zurückzuhalten; er fand den Gedanken offensichtlich lächerlich und sie wünschte sich fast , dass er frech genug war, es zu sagen. Stattdessen sagte er neutral: „Das Sofa wird in Ordnung sein." Und folgte seinen Worten mit Taten, indem er seine Tasche hinstellte und ihre die Treppen hoch trug.

Sie folgte ihm aus dem Raum. „Severus?"

„Es ist in Ordnung. Absurd, aber in Ordnung." Er blickte zu ihr zurück, eine Augenbraue hebend. „War deine Mutter schon immer so altbacken?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte sie. „Ich habe nie jemanden nach Hause gebracht, um über Nacht zu bleiben. Es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde sowieso nicht schlafen, nicht in einem seltsamen Ort mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne, besonders nach dem ganzen Gespräch von vorhin. Und nebenbei ist es ein bisschen… geschmacklos ein Bett im Haus deiner Eltern zu teilen."

„Naja ich hatte nicht geplant, mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und dich zu bitten mich heute Nacht zu vernaschen.", sagte sie ihm trocken und blickte gespielt finster drein zur Antwort auf sein Grinsen. „Es ist nur, dass… heute sehr stressig für uns beide gewesen war. Ich wollte mich einfach in deinen Armen einrollen und nicht denken. Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als wir eine Nacht getrennt voneinander verbracht haben?"

Er blinzelte langsam. „… Jetzt, da du es sagst, nein, nicht wirklich; kurz vor Weihnachten, nehme ich an."

„Ja, mehr als sechs Monate zuvor.", stimmte sie leise zu, als sie ihre Tasche hinstellte auf etwas, das deutlich ein Doppelbett war. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, neben dir zu schlafen."

Severus blickte hinunter, dann im Raum umher, als würde er nach Inspiration suchen. „Ich würde es auch bevorzugen, wenn wir nicht getrennt werden würden.", gab er leise zu, bevor er durch den Vorhang seiner zu ihr schielte. „Aber es ist nur für eine Nacht. Willst du wirklich nach all dem Fortschritt, den wir heute gemacht haben, einen Streit hierüber anfangen und hinausstürmen?"

Hermine seufzte, nachgebend. „Nein, du hast recht, das will ich nicht. Und es ist nur für heute Nacht." Sie blickte ihn an und bot ein kleines Lächeln an. „Paris, wirklich?"

„Wenn du willst."

„Es hört sich wundervoll an. Ich bin erst einmal dort gewesen."

„Dann Paris." Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte das Haar aus seinem Gesicht, bevor er ihr ein glaubhaft höhnisches Lächeln zuwarf. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du so abhängig geworden bist, dass du nichtmal ein paar Stunden von mir entfernt erträgst? Das könnte nervig werden und nicht zu schweigen unangenehm."

Nachgebend, lächelte sie ihn an. „Pech gehabt, Slytherin. Du wirst damit auskommen müssen. Komm schon, lass uns das Sofa in etwas transfigurieren, in welchem du tatsächlich schlafen kannst, ohne deine Wirbelsäule zu verknoten. Du musst in den nächsten zwei Tagen viel fahren."

* * *

Wie sie vorausgesehen hatte, fand Hermine es unmöglich zu schlafen; zu viele Gedanken füllten ihren Kopf. Endlich mitten in der Nacht erhob sie sich und kroch nach unten, leise in das Wohnzimmer tapsend. Es filterte gerade genug Licht durch die Vorhänge, um sie die Möbel vermeiden zu lassen und sie schlug sich zum Sofa durch und blickte hinunter. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig; er lag auf seinem Rücken ausgestreckt mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf gefaltet.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", flüsterte sie, die Antwort bereits kennend.

„Nein. Hast du?"

„Nein." Sie bewegte sich um das Sofa herum. „Rutsch und lass mich sitzen, oder sich setze mich auf dich."

„Das ist kein großer Ansporn.", observierte er trocken, seine Lippen zuckend. Leicht lächelnd, setzte er sich auf und bewegte sich brav und sie setzte sich neben ihn." Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher.", gab sie nach einem Moment zu. „Alles ist ein bisschen seltsam. Sie sind nicht wirklich die Menschen, an die ich mich erinnere. Aber außer dem Streit ist es wirklich gut gelaufen. Ich denke ich bin hauptsächlich glücklich. Ich fühle mich aber immernoch schuldig, dass ich dich da hineingezogen habe – und ja, ich weiß, dass es dein Vorschlag gewesen ist."

Er schnaubte leise und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Törichte Gryffindor.", murmelte er in einem erstaunlich sanften Ton. „es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm wie du denkst. Sie wissen nichts über mich außer dem, was du ihnen gesagt hast; ich habe nicht gekämpft, um alte Vorurteile aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es ist ihnen erlaubt, sich über dich Sorgen zu machen bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Und sie sind ganz nette Menschen."

„Aber ‚nett' ist, wenn es von dir kommt, generell eine Beleidigung.", murmelte Hermine lächelnd zurück.

„Hmph. Nicht immer.", antwortete Severus ironisch. „Der heutige Tag war kaum Spaß gewesen, aber er war nicht als solches unangenehm; ich habe sicherlich schlimmeres ertragen. Zudem bin ich ein erwachsener Mann. Hör auf, dir um mich Sorgen zu machen."

„Niemals." Ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legend, begann sie lässig mit seiner Kette zu spielen. „Hast du gemeint, was du vorhin gesagt hast?"

„Welchen Teil?", fragte er mit einem sehr verteidigenden Ton und sie machte eine mentale Notiz, um die Erinnerung später, wenn sie zuhause waren, zu analysieren und zu versuchen herauszufinden, was zum Teufel er zu ihren Eltern gesagt hatte. Sicherlich gab es absolut keine Chance, dass er es ihr einfach sagen würde.

„Darüber, Dunkle Magie nicht ausversehen verwenden zu können.", machte sie es nun deutlicher.

„Ja."

„Aber… im sechsen Jahr hat Harry die Schneideverhexung an Malfoy angewandt, als er nicht gewusst hatte, was er tat. Heißt das, dass es keine Dunkle Magie ist?"

„Nein, das ist es. Ich bereue es, nicht alle Erwähnungen davon zerstört zu haben und ich bereue jedes Mal, als ich es jemals benutzt habe – selbst gegen die Rumtreiber. Potter kannte nicht die genaue Wirkung, aber der Zauber war deutlich als ‚für Feinde' beschriftet; er wusste, dass es etwas Unangenehmes tat. Er wollte Draco verletzen. Er wollte nicht so viel Schaden anrichten, wie er es tat, aber die Intention war genug. Die Situation war nicht so wie deine."

Sie dachte eine Weile darüber nach, an seiner Schulter mit geschlossenen Augen lehnend und schließlich sagte sie sehr leise: „Danke, Severus."

Er antwortete nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Nach einem Moment antwortete sie leise: „Wenn ich ‚ausversehen' unsere Anstandsdame verhexe, wenn sie den Türrahmen erreicht, wirst du dann wütend sein?"

Hermine seufzte, das leise Quietschen einer Stufe hörend. „Ja. Lass deinen Zauberstab, wo er ist." Sie nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab und wartete, bis die Tür ein kleines Stück aufgedrückt wurde. „_Lumos_.", sagte sie müde, in dem hellen Licht blinzelnd, welches hilfreich zeigte, dass sowohl sie, als auch Severus vollkommen bekleidet waren – wenn auch in Pyjamas, die sie nur für diesen Anlass gekauft hatten, da sie normalerweise nichts im Bett trugen – und ruhig auf dem Sofa saßen, während sie ihrer Mutter einen neutralen Blick zuwarf. „Siehst du, Mum? Wir reden nur. Keine unanständigen und wollüstigen Akte der Verführung, ich verspreche es."

„Nicht einmal, wenn ich nett frage?", flüsterte Severus in ihr Ohr und sie grub ihren Ellenbogen in seine Rippen, um ihn zu rügen, ein Lächeln unterdrückend; es war besser, ihn nicht zu ermutigen.

„Oh Hermine, ich wusste nicht, dass du hier unten bist.", sagte ihre Mutter nicht überzeugend, blinzelnd, als ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnten und ein Lächeln heraufbeschwörend. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es Severus gut geht."

„Natürlich wolltest du das.", antwortete Hermine skeptisch, versuchend nicht zu lachen.

„Die Geste wäre – tut mir leid, _ist_ gewürdigt,", sagte Severus in einem Ton höflichen Unglaubens, „aber es war keine gute Idee. Ich bin sicher, dass Hermine meine Tendenz zu Paranoia erwähnt hat; wäre ich von jemandem aufgeweckt worden, den ich nicht augenblicklich erkannt hätte, hätte ich vielleicht etwas getan, was wir bereuen würden." Er hielt inne, scheinbar darüber nachdenkend, bevor er stechend hinzufügte: „Und wenn wir… etwas vorgehabt hätten… versichere ich Ihnen, hätten wir zunächst magisch unsere Privatsphäre gesichert."

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung.", gab sie nach. „Ich weiß, wann ich geschlagen bin. Ich gehe zurück ins Bett. Hermine?"

Tief seufzend, stand Hermine widerwillig auf, ein wenig lächelnd, als Severus leise gluckste. „Ich komme.", brummte sie. „Du bist aber unfair. Mir ist es sicherlich erlaubt, mit ihm zu _reden._"

„Nicht um Drei in der Frühe. Bett, Missy. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

Sie gingen am nächsten Morgen kurz nach dem Frühstück; Hermine war mehr erleichtert als sonstetwas, gehen zu können. Ihre Eltern wieder zu treffen war wunderbar gewesen und deren vorsichtige Fast-Akzeptanz ihres Mannes war ähnlich erstaunlich und das war es gerade; es war so gut gelaufen, dass sie gehen wollte, bevor irgendetwas schief ging. Es war, dachte sie, nicht unähnlich zu den frühen Tagen ihrer Beziehung mit Severus.

Severus selbst war scheinbar zufrieden damit, sie in stille brüten zu lassen, während er durch die windenden Straßen navigierte und gleichzeitig versuchte eine einigermaßen akzeptable Radiosendung zu finden. Er war den ganzen Morgen still gewesen, was kaum überraschend gewesen war. Was auch immer er gesagt hatte, sie wusste, dass es ihn verletzt hatte, den Krieg wieder ausgraben zu müssen, nachdem er den Großteil einer Dekade damit verbracht hatte zu versuchen ihn zu vergessen und er hatte es niemals gemocht, von Fremden verurteilt zu werden – oder von irgendjemandem, wenn man gerade dabei war.

„Severus,", sagte sie schließlich, unfähig es länger zu ertragen, „kannst du rechts ranfahren bitte?"

Er blinzelte und blickte sie fragend an, aber setzte gehorsam den Blinker und lenkte den alten Jeep auf die Standspur. Sie löste ihren Sitzgurt, bevor er gestoppt hatte und wartete kaum, bis er die Handbremse angezogen hatte, bevor sie praktisch aus ihrem Sitz sprang und ihn heftig küsste.

Nach einem erschrockenen Versuch zu protestieren – einer, von dem sie bezweifelte, dass er in irgendeiner Art ernst gemeint war – reagierte er gleichsam, eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrabend und die andere ihren Rücken entlang gleiten lassend, als sie es schaffte, sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, es gerade so vermeidend, sich mit dem Schaltknüppel zu verheddern. Schließlich zog sie sich ein wenig zurück, leicht keuchend und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Danke."

Seine Lippen leckend und irgendwie unordentlich aussehend, hob Severus eine Augenbraue. „Wir hatten dieses Gespräch einige Male.", stellte er fest, bevor er gedankenvoll den Kopf neigte. „Ich muss zugeben, nicht ganz so… emphatisch.", fügte er mit einer Andeutung eines Lächelns in seinen dunklen Augen hinzu.

„Und wir werden dieses Gespräch immer wieder haben, bis du nachgibst, Severus Snape.", sagte sie ihm scharfzüngig. „Was auch immer du sagen magst, ich weiß, dass du die letzten paar Tage gehasst hast und ich weiß, dass du es nur getan hast, um mich glücklich zu machen. Mir ist es erlaubt, dafür dankbar zu sein und du wirst es verdammtnochmal anstandslos akzeptieren. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

Zugegeben, es war schwierig würdevolle Wut auszudrücken, wenn sie auf seinem Schoß saß und seinen Kuss auf ihrer Zunge schmecken konnte, aber das war keine Entschuldigung für ihn, sie auszulachen. Hermine verengte ihre Augen und tat ihr Bestes, ihn finster anzublicken, was ihn nur dazu brachte, stärker zu lachen. In seinem Sitz zurücksinkend, hob er seine Hände in Kapitulation, seine schwarzen Augen glitzernd. „Sehr verständlich. Ich gebe auf; du gewinnst. Bitte, fahre fort, mir zu… _danken_. Ausführlich."

Sie versuchte, den finsteren Blick zu halten, aber schließlich gab sie nach und lachte, sich zu ihm lehnend und ihn leicht küssend, bevor sie begann zurück in ihren Sitz zu klettern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie die Gesetze für öffentliches Ärgernis in Frankreich sind und ich bin nicht besonders geneigt, es herauszufinden. Benimm dich."

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der fast einen Autounfall gebaut hat.", protestierte er lächelnd.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Ich habe gewartet, bis die Handbremse drin war. Hör auf, zu übertreiben; das ist sehr Gryffindor von dir."

„Sei nicht beleidigend." Er bewegte sich in seinem Sitz und griff nach der Wasserflasche im Fach der Autotür, einen Schluck nehmend, bevor er sie zu ihr hinüber reichte. „War es wirklich weise, das nun jetzt zu tun, wenn ich mich für den Rest des Tages eigentlich aufs Fahren konzentrieren sollte?", fragte er, ihr einen milde rügenden Blick zuwerfend. „Zu fahren ohne die nötige Sorgfalt ist auf dieser Seite des Kanals auch ein Verstoß, glaube ich."

„Du wirst es überleben.", sagte sie ihm herzlos, ihren Gurt wieder umschnallend und das Wasser trinkend. „Wo wir gerade von Verstößen reden… hast du überhaupt einen Führerschein?"

„Natürlich. Um genau zu sein, habe ich zwei. Obwohl der, der auf Tobias Prince läuft gefälscht ist, ist der der unter meinem wirklichen Namen läuft ziemlich echt."

„Wann hast du gelernt zu fahren?"

„Als ich Sechzehn war über den Sommer. Meine neuen Spielkameraden haben mir beigebracht, Autos zu stehlen und wegzufahren. Wir mussten ziemlich suchen, um einige Autos 1976 zu finden in so einer armen Nachbarschaft, aber wir haben es geschafft. Ich habe meinen Test in meinen späten Zwanziger genommen zwischen den Kriegen."

„Dann ist es also legal. Ich habe mich schon gefragt.", gab sie zu.

Er lächelte leicht. „Das Auto ist nicht versichert."

„Es ist nicht – Severus! Wieso nicht?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde keine Prämie zahlen, wenn ich so selten das Ding fahre."

„Du kannst monatlich zahlen, weißt du." Er zuckte die Schultern und sie seufzte. „Was planst du zu tun, wenn wir überprüft werden?"

Severus warf ihr einen Blick offenen Amüsements zu. „Natürlich die netten _Gendarmes_ zu überzeugen, uns gehen zu lassen. Wenn du die Zulassungsplakette betrachtest, wirst du sehen, dass sie gefälscht ist; ich zahle keine Steuern in der Muggelwelt und ich sehe keinen Grund, jetzt damit anzufangen. Niemand merkt es, Hermine."

„Es ist trotzdem nicht richtig." Nach einem Moment seufzte sie, wissend, dass sie ihn nie würde umstimmen können. „Na dann komm; Paris wartet."

„Wir werden heute nicht dort ankommen."

„Umso mehr Gründe, dass wir uns beeilen, damit wir so nah wie möglich sind, bevor wir heute Nacht anhalten."

Seine Augen rollend, bewegte er sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Sitz und stellte das alte Auto an, ihr ein Lächeln zuwerfend, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr auf die Straße konzentrierte.

* * *

Bis jetzt, entschied Hermine, war sie positiv beeindruckt von Paris. Severus hatte offensichtlich seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und zeigte kein Zögern, sich durch die chaotischen Straßen schlängelnd – belebt, obwohl es sehr früh am Morgen war – zu einem Parkplatz, der sich herausstellte als zu einem sehr protzig und teuer aussehenden Hotel gehörend. Sie hatte kaum ihren Mund geöffnet, als er sie ruhig informierte, dass wenn sie ein Wort des Einwands sagte, er sie mit einem so starken Stillezauber belegen würde, dass sie ihn brauchen würde, um ihn zu heben, bevor sie fähig war, im September zu unterrichten. Weiterhin hatte er gesagt, als er ihre Taschen aus dem Auto holte, dass es sie nichts anging, was es kostete, da er dafür bezahlte und er nicht hören würde. Er hatte es ausgewählt und den einzigen Einwand, den er ihr erlauben würde wäre, wenn etwas tatsächlich _falsch_ wäre; bis das passiere, solle sie jeglichen Streit unterlassen und es akzeptieren.

Angesichts dieses plötzlichen meisterhaften Sinneswandels, dachte sie, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie still war und nachgab.

Sie hatte jedoch festgestellt, dass dieser Ort viel zu schick für sie beide war, um in Jeans und T-Shirts herumzulaufen und entschied, dass sie es nicht mochte, Kleidung zu transfigurieren. Severus hatte ihre Augen angesichts ihres durchschaubaren Tricks, aber er gab zu, dass sie einen Punkt darüber hatte, dass ihre lässige Kleidung irgendwie fehl am Platze war und sobald sie im Hotel eingecheckt waren stimmte er zu, sich zum Shoppen mitzerren zu lassen.

Normalerweise war Hermine nicht besonders wild auf Shopping, aber im Moment genoss sie es. Abgesehen von allem anderen war Severus eine ideale Shoppinggesellschaft; nicht so wie jeder andere Mann ihrer Bekanntschaft in dreißig Jahren trug er Taschen, ohne darum gebeten werden zu müssen, war geschickt und klug genug im Schauspielern, um zu verstecken, wenn er gelangweilt war und war mehr als glücklich damit, drei Stunden in einem Buchladen zu verbringen, als sie einen gefunden hatten, der mehrere Bücher auf Englisch führte. Selbst Kleidung einzukaufen war keine Last, obwohl sie ihn mehrere Male schimpfen musste – wenn sie etwas anprobierte, das er mochte, fand er es prompt in einer kleineren Größe.

Schlussendlich informierte er sie, dass sie beide für diesen Abend formelle Kleidung benötigten, nahm sie in ein teuer aussehendes Geschäft mit und gab den Assistenten knappe Instruktionen in fließendem Französisch, bevor er zur Männerabteilung stolzierte. Die kichernden Verkaufsdamen sagten ihr, dass er ihnen angeordnet hatten, sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles auswählte, was sie wollte, ohne sich am Preis aufzuhängen oder daran, ob es zu riskant sei oder irgendetwas anderes Törichtes – das war ein direktes Zitat – und dass er für alles bezahlen würde, wenn sie bereit war. Eine von ihnen fragte hoffnungsvoll, ob es mehr Männer wie ihn in England gäbe und seufzte enttäuscht, als Hermine ihr lachend sagte, dass nein, er ziemlich einzigartig war.

* * *

Sie war sehr zufrieden mit ihren Einkäufen zum Schluss, wenn auch entsetzt über den letztendlichen Preis – sie wusste nicht genau, was die momentane Umtauschrate zwischen Euro und Sterling war, geschweige denn, wie sich dies in Galleonen umrechnen ließ, aber französische Kleidung war bekanntermaßen teuer und dies war sehr gute Qualität. Der gesamte Trip musste Severus ein absolutes Vermögen kosten, aber er hatte ihr seinen gefürchtetsten Zaubertrankmeister-mit-schlechter-Laune Blick zugeworfen, als sie einmal versucht hatte, etwas zu sagen; sie hatte gedacht, dass sie inzwischen immun dagegen war, aber scheinbar nicht. Eine mentale Notiz machend, den Rest des Sommers wenn nötig damit zu verbringen ihn dazu zu bringen, sie etwas davon zahlen zu lassen, zumindest zum Teil, ließ sie für jetzt erst einmal sein.

Sie hatten ein spätes Mittagessen in einem kleinen Café und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, sich als Muggeltouristen auszugeben; den Eiffelturm zu besuchen, die Seine entlang zu laufen, am Sacré Coeur, dem Louvre und Notre Dame entlang zu schreiten. Severus sagte ihr, dass es in der Stadt eine Zauberergemeinschaft gab, aber nichts Großes; das französische Äquivalent der Winkelgasse war tatsächlich in St. Malo in der Bretagne. Er sagte ihr auch mit einer sehr behutsamen ungezwungenen Art, dass die Pläne für die heutige Nacht Abendessen und Tanzen involvierten und blickte offen amüsiert drein, als sie darauf bestand, mehrere Stunden zuvor zum Hotel zurück zu kehren, um sich bereit zu machen; er lachte unverhohlen, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam und ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer mit seiner Kleidung verbannte, damit sie sich in ruhe einkleiden und ihr Haar richten konnte.

Hermine betrachtete ihre Reflektion in dem Ganzkörperspiegel und versuchte nicht zu staunen; sie hatte von sich nie wirklich als attraktiv gedacht, solange sie nicht einen Grund hatte, sich die Mühe zu geben. Der Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Jahr sprang ins Gedächtnis; das war das erste Mal gewesen, als sie verstanden hatte, dass sie in der Tat sehr hübsch sein konnte. Langsam betrachtete sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß; ihr Haar war (fast buchstäblich) zur Unterwerfung gezwungen worden [2]mit jedem Zauber, an den sie denken konnte und hochgesteckt worden, um in weichen Locken ihren Nacken hinunter zu fließen und sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben mit ihrem Augenmakeup und ein wenig Lipgloss hinzugefügt, aber keine anderen Kosmetika – sie hasste das Gefühl der Abdeckungscreme, wenn sie ihre Haut überzog und Severus mochte den Geschmack von Lippenstift nicht, was peinlicherweise weitaus höher auf ihrer Prioritätenliste stand, als es hätte sollen. Sie hatte wenigstens schon immer gute Haut gehabt – Akne oder Ölprobleme zusätzlich zu ihrem Haar zu haben wäre einfach _zu_ unfair gewesen. Hohe Absätze, die riskant waren, wenn sie sie so selten trug – besonders wenn Tanzen involviert war – aber der Mühe wert, Nagellack und eine richtige Abendtasche; aber es war ihr Kleid, welches der Star der Show war.

Es war aus Seide, ein tiefes und sattes Braun, etwas dunkler als gute Milchschokolade, mit Untertönen, die das Licht in warmen Burgunderfarben reflektierte und die fast honigfarbenen Strähnen in ihrem Haar hervorbrachte. Der Schnitt ließ ihre Schultern nackt und zeigte mehr Ausschnitt, als sie gänzlich angenehm fand, ihren Körper bis zu den Hüften eng umschmeichelnd, bevor der Rock sich gerade genug hervor wölbte, um zu schwingen, wenn sie sich bewegte. Goldene Stickereien an ihrem Ausschnitt und fast keine Ärmel komplettierten es; sie war dankbar, dass es Sommer war, denn dieses Kleid war niemals entworfen worden, um mit einem Schal irgendeiner Art getragen zu werden. Sie hatte niemals etwas so wundervolles besessen und es hatte eine erschreckende Menge Geld gekostet.

Zumindest der Schmuck gehörte ihr. Topas und Goldohrringe und ihr altes, goldenes Kreuz, welches ihr ihre Großmutter zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ihr silberner Otterring passte _nicht_ dazu und Silber war ein Element der Reinheit, welches es fast unmöglich machte, ihn zu transfigurieren oder auch nur kurze Zeit zu verändern mit einem Glamour, aber sie wollte ihn nicht ablegen. Das Problem überdenkend, betrachtete sie ihre Reflektion wieder gedankenvoll und hatte einen kurzen Moment der Kleinlichkeit – _ich wünschte, Lavender und Parvati und die anderen könnten das Gehirn von Gryffindor jetzt sehen! – _bevor sie im Spiegel sah, wie die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und sich eifrig herumdrehte, um Severus in all seiner Pracht zu sehen.

Und er war es wert, betrachtet zu werden; sie fürchtete für einen Moment, dass sie beginnen könnte, auf ihr neues Kleid zu sabbern. Sie hatte ihn noch nichteinmal je in einem Muggelanzug gesehen, geschweige denn in einem Frack, aber es war definitiv ein Anblick, an den sie sich erinnern wollte. Es war auch, auf seine eigene Weise, eigenartigerweise Severus. Ihm hatte Schwarz schon immer gut gestanden und der Anzug war auf solche Art geschnitten, dass er seinem schmalen Körper Breite in den Schultern verlieh über einem sauberen, weißen Hemd und – sie lächelte – einer silber-grünen, fast türkisenen Fliege und Silber-und-Smaragd Manschettenknöpfen; ein Slytherin bis zum Letzten, schien es. Er hatte auch etwas mit seinem Haar getan, es zurück und weg von seinem Gesicht gekämmt.

Er starrte sie ebenso an mit einem entfernt geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, den Hermine extrem zufriedenstellend fand. Jeder, der ihn in diesem Moment beobachten würde, würde sicher sein, dass dies ein Mann war, der wirklich mochte, was er sah; die Intensivität in seinen Augen war genug, um Schauder ihre Wirbelsäule entlangfahren zu lassen. Lächelnd trat sie vom Spiegel fort und machte eine kleine Umdrehung. „Magst du es?"

Severus musste tatsächlich erst schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte, bemerkte sie mit einem weiteren kleinen Schaudern. „Sehr sogar.", antwortete er langsam, seine Stimme mit dieser leichten Andeutung von Heiserkeit. Diese Reaktion machte das Kleid mehr als sein Geld wert und sie hatten noch nichteinmal das Hotelzimmer verlassen; dies versprach, eine sehr gute Nacht zu werden.

„Gut, denn es hat dich ein absolutes Vermögen gekostet.", informierte sie ihn.

„Hör auf, auf dem Geld herumzuhacken, Frau.", murmelte er abwesend, immernoch starrend. „Es ist mein Geld und wenn ich es in Paris ausgeben will, dann tue ich das auch." Seine Augen schafften es schließlich wieder in ihr Gesicht. „Wirklich, Hermine, ich bin nicht ganz so arm, wie ich scheine.", fügte er ironisch hinzu. „Mein Lohn ist kaum der Rede wert, aber zehn Monate im Jahr habe ich keine Ausgaben. Die Miete für den Wohnwagen ist gerade zu nicht existent und ich zahle nicht für Wasser oder Elektrizität; meine privaten Tränkelager kommen aus dem Budget von Hogwarts. Ich habe daher die Freiheit buchstäblich meine ganzen Jahreseinnahmen für alles auszugeben, was ich will. Und ich versichere dir…" Seine dunklen Augen glitten abermals langsam an ihrem Körper herab, sie dazu bringend zu zittern, als sie seinen Blick förmlich auf ihrer Haut spürte. „Ich würde gerne zwanzig mal so viel bezahlen."

„Naja,", brachte sie nach einem Moment hervor, „das hört man sicherlich gerne." Sie lächelte, als er sie anblicke. „Aber ich meine es ernst, Severus – das ist zu viel. Es ist absolut wundervoll und ich genieße jede Sekunde davon und der Rest der Zeit verspricht noch besser zu sein, aber… du musst das nicht alles für mich tun. Und ich weiß, dass du mir sagen wirst, dass du es nicht tun würdest, wenn du es nicht genießen würdest, aber diese Art großer romantischer Geste passt nicht wirklich zu _dir_ oder?", sagte sie sanft, versuchend, sich nicht so anzuhören, als würde sie ihn beleidigen.

Er sah eher peinlich berührt als genervt aus; nach einem Moment seufzte er und blickte sie nüchtern an. „Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich auch niemals einen romantischen Urlaub in Paris hatte, Hermine?", fragte er leise. „Ich habe niemals wirklich jemanden gedatet. Ich habe das alles verpasst, all das Herumschleichen und Händchen halten in Gängen und Kichern in Ecken – nicht, dass ich das meiste davon gewollt hätte.", fügte er mit einem Aufblitzen seines gewöhnlichen Abwertung hinzu, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck einmal mehr ernst wurde. Er zuckte unwohl mit den Schultern. „Meine vorherige romantische Geschichte involviert ein paar Geschäftsabwicklungen und ein paar betrunkene One-Night-Stands. Ich hatte niemals wirklich zuvor die Chance gehabt, soetwas zu tun."

„Niemals?", fragte sie sanft, berührt von seiner Konfession. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, auf den Boden blickend.

„Einer der Gründe, warum ich mich so viele Jahre so verzweifelt an Lilys Erinnerung festgeklammert habe war, dass es einfach niemand anderen gegeben hat. Selbst als wir nicht im Krieg waren… selbst wenn ich weniger kaputt gewesen wäre, habe ich zehn von zwölf Monaten damit verbracht, in Hogwarts festzustecken, wo ich fast immer die einzige Person zwischen achtzehn und ungefähr sechzig Jahren gewesen bin. Wann hätte ich jemals jemanden treffen sollen, der mein Interesse erweckt oder dieses Interesse auch nur erwidert hätte? Keine Frau hat überhaupt jemals zweimal in meine Richtung gesehen. Ich war bei weitem das von jedem Geschlecht am wenigsten gemochte Kind der Schule, für meine gesamten sieben Schuljahre und der Trend hat mein ganzes Leben ununterbrochen angehalten." Seinen Kopf hebend, blickte er sie fast trotzig an, als würde er sie dazu herausfordern, ihn zu bemitleiden; der Schatten in seinen Augen war einer, den sie zuvor oft gesehen hatte und der von vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit sprach.

Hermine betrachtete ihn für einen langen Moment, bevor sie ihn anlächelte. „Severus, komm hier her. Nein, schau mich nicht so finster an – komm einfach her. Ich will dir etwas zeigen." An seinem Arm ziehend, brachte sie ihn schließlich dazu, vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und deutete auf seine Reflektion. „Sieh dich genau an." Sie beobachtete, wie der Gesichtsausdruck von seiner Reflektion von einem finsteren Blick zu ruhiger Neutralität wechselte, als er sie beide im Spiegel betrachtete. „Ich denke, dass es eine Schande ist, dass du niemals jemanden gefunden hast, bei dem du einfach du selbst sein konntest,", sagte sie leise, „weil _dies_ der Mann ist, der du wirklich bist. Du bist ein viel besserer Mann als du denkst, Severus und es tut mir leid, dass du diese Maske so lange anbehalten hast und es tut mir leid, dass niemand sich die Zeit genommen hat, um dahinter zu blicken."

Nach einem Moment fügte sie leichtherziger hinzu: „Aber es tut mir nicht ganz _so_ leid, weil das bedeutet, dass ich dich jetzt ganz für mich allein habe. Und wenn du weiter üben willst, mich zu verhätscheln, dann mach das ruhig."

Er betrachtete weiterhin nachdenklich ihre Reflektionen im Spiegel für ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich zu ihr drehte; er musste immernoch hinunter in ihre Augen blicken, aber dank der hohen Absätze nicht viel. Ein leichtes Lächeln wärmte seine Augen, bevor seine Lippen sich bogen, um sich dem anzupassen und er blickte zurück zum Spiegel mit einer Andeutung von Humor in seinem Gesicht. „Wir sehen ziemlich gut aus, oder?", observierte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendeiner unserer Bekannten uns heute Nacht erkennen würde."

Sich ein paar Schritte fortbewegend, drehte er sich um, um ihr gegenüber zu stehen und verbeugte sich formell, ihr eine rote Rose präsentierend, die er von irgendwo produziert hatte. „Sollen wir, meine Dame?", fragte er ernsthaft, ihr seinen Arm mit einem Glitzern in den Augen anbietend.

Ihn anlächelnd legte sie ihre Hand leicht auf seinen Arm. „Weisen Sie den Weg, Sir."

* * *

„Wieso habe ich dich nie tanzen sehen, Severus?", murmelte sie, den Bewegungen seines Körpers folgend, während die Musik sich um sie schlängelte. „Du bist elegant genug, wenn du nur läufst, aber das…"

Sie waren eng genug aneinander gepresst, dass sie die Vibration seines Lachens in seiner Brust fühlen konnte. „Niemand hat seit den Stunden, als ich ein Junge war,", sagte er leise, seinen Kopf zu ihrem senkend, sein Atem warm an ihrem Ohr, „aus dem sehr einfachen Grund, dass es niemanden gab, mit dem ich tanzen wollte." Seine Hand rieb über die Seide ihres Kleides über ihrer Hüfte, als sie sich zusammen drehten.

„Der Weihnachtsball wurde gewöhnlich jedes Jahr abgehalten bis kurz vor eurer Einschulung in Hogwarts. In meinen vierten und fünften Schuljahren bin ich mit Lily gegangen, aber wir haben nicht miteinander getanzt. Wir haben auf einem der Tische gesessen und ich habe sie zum Lachen gebracht, indem ich die Leute kritisiert habe, die sie nicht mochte und in den Zwischenzeiten, in welchen sie nicht mit den anderen Jungs getanzt hat. In meinem sechsten Jahr war ich im Krankenflügel. In meinem siebten Jahr ging ich allein und ich versuchte den Anblick von Potter und ihr für ungefähr eine halbe Stunde zu ignorieren, bevor ich eine Flasche gestohlen habe, die eigentlich von einem meiner Hauskameraden dafür vorgesehen war in die Fruchtbowle zu wandern und bin geflohen, um mich irgendwo heftig zu betrinken."

Sie konnte den Druck seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Rücken spüren, fünf kleine Hitzepunkte und sie blickte auf in seine Augen, als sie das gedämmte, weiche Licht auffingen und wie polierte Juwelen glitzerten.

„Was die Zeit betrifft, als ich unterrichtet habe… Komm schon, Hermine. Mit wem hätte ich tanzen sollen? Die meisten weiblichen Kolleginnen waren meine früheren Lehrer, alle weitaus älter als ich und rangierten zwischen leicht beängstigend zu offenkundig geistesgestört. Ich habe mich niemals wirklich mit irgendeinem meiner Kollegen verstanden, wie du sehr gut weißt und ich hätte mich auch niemals willentlich zu irgendeiner Art Ausstellungsobjekt für die kleinen Maden gemacht, die die Schule besucht haben. Selbst Dumbledore hat mich nie zum Tanzen gezwungen, nichteinmal um mein Haus zu unterrichten."

„So viele vergeudete Talente.", neckte sie, zu ihm auf lächelnd, als sie der leichten Bewegung seiner Schultern unter ihren Händen folgte. „Ich fühle mich geradezu gierig, dich so für mich selbst zu behalten. Dann wiederum sage ich mir, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass niemand sonst klug genug war, näher zu blicken und das Schuldgefühl verflüchtigt sich ziemlich schnell."

Er gluckste leicht. Das Geräusch glitt ihren Rücken hinab und er zog sie sogar noch enger an sich, als sie tanzten. „Du weißt, dass da mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Männer in diesem Raum sind, die dich in diesem Moment anstarren?", fragte er fast gesprächig.

Sie lächelte zu ihm auf. „Du bist nichteinmal im Geringsten eifersüchtig, oder?"

Seine Augen blitzten mit Gelächter, als er auf sie hinunter blickte. „Auf den ersten Blick sind alle von ihnen jünger, attraktiver und scheinbar erfolgreicher als ich und doch sind sie alle neidisch auf mich. Eifersüchtig? Ich bin begeistert." Das Gelächter verschwand, aber das Blitzen nicht. „Und nebenbei kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln, dich anzustarren, wenn ich die ganze Nacht nichts anderes gemacht habe."

„Charmeur." Hermine berührte sein Gesicht, leicht den Weg über seinen Wangenknochen mit ihren Fingerspitzen nachfahrend. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du der eifersüchtige Typ Mann bist."

„Possessiv und eifersüchtig sind nicht das Gleiche; Ich teile nicht und so wie viele andere bin ich oft unglaublich eifersüchtig auf Dinge, die ich nicht habe.", antwortete er, sich unauffällig in ihre Liebkosung lehnend. „Wäre ich mit einer anderen Frau, würde ich ohne Zweifel eifersüchtig werden. Aber ich vertraue dir.", sagte er einfach. „Du hast nicht vorgehabt, irgendeinem von ihnen einen zweiten Blick zu schenken, oder?"

„Wenn ich dich habe? Natürlich nicht."

„Was für einen Grund habe ich dann, eifersüchtig zu sein?", fragte er.

„Emotionen sind normalerweise nicht so logisch, Severus.", antwortete sie, ihn anlächelnd. „Dann wiederum trotzt du allen Konventionen auf so viele Arten und dein Geist ist fast beängstigend kontrolliert. Also glaube ich, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, dass du Eifersucht unterdrücken kannst, indem du einfach entscheidest, dass es nicht notwendig ist."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte sie an. „_Ich _trotze allen Konventionen?"

„Sei still und tanz mit mir."

* * *

Es war wie etwas aus einem schlechten Film, dachte Hermine, ein Kichern unterdrückend. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sie war vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als leicht betrunken, die Straßen entlangwandernd mit ihren Schuhen in ihrer Hand, weil sie es nichtmehr ertragen konnte, länger in ihnen zu laufen, ihre andere Hand auf dem Arm eines ähnlich betrunkenen Mannes, der seine Fliege gelöst und die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und dessen Haar in Unordnung waren. Versuchend, nicht zu stolpern, lachte sie laut. „Könnte es auch nur irgendwie klischeehafter sein?"

Severus gluckste leise, sie stützend. „Ich höre keine aufmunternde Musik.", bot er an. „Und ich versichere dir, ich werde nicht auf ein Knie fallen und dir einen Antrag machen." Er hielt nur lang genug inne, bevor er mit perfektem Timing hinzufügte: „Mein Knie würde es nicht aushalten."

Lachend schubste sie ihn verspielt und grinste, als er tatsächlich stolperte. „Du musst wirklich besoffen sein."

„Ich trinke normalerweise nicht so viel.", antwortete er mit so viel Würde wie möglich. „Wenn ich trinke, dann um betrunken zu werden. Ich trinke selten aus Vergnügen."

„Das ist wahr.", stimmte sie gedankenvoll zu. Sie nahm an, dass es teilweise daher stammte, dass er der Sohn eines missbrauchenden Alkoholikers war. Sehend, wie er nickte, errötete sie, realisierend, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte. „Sorry."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig. „Nicht. Ich mag, dass das kein Problem ist." Er lächelte sie an, der Ausdruck ein bisschen schief. „Ich werde es bereuen, das gesagt zu haben, das realisiere ich, aber ich mag es, dass du deine Meinung äußerst, dass du – dass du dich nicht vor mir versteckst.", endete er, ein Lächeln aus ihr lockend, als sie sich daran erinnerte, das Selbe zu ihm gesagt zu haben. Sie bewegte sich näher an ihn heran und er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern, während sie ihren Arm um seine Hüfte schlang.

Als sie endlich am Hotel angelangten, hatten sie es geschafft, ein wenig nüchterner zu werden, sodass sie zumindest geradeaus laufen konnten. Severus summte sich im Fahrstuhl zu ihrem Raum leise selbst zu und sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Du hast das seltsamste Ohr für Musik."

„Wieso?"

„Du singst wunderbar, aber du summst falsch und du bist der einzige Mann, den ich jemals gekannt habe, der es schafft schief zu pfeifen."

„Du kannst überhaupt nicht pfeifen.", stellte er fest mit der lückenlosen Logik von Alkohol.

„Was hat das mit dem hier zu tun?"

„Naja, du hast musikalische Fähigkeiten erwähnt."

Das stimmte und daher war es schwierig, sich darüber zu streiten. Sie hätte sich vielleicht nichtsdestotrotz die Mühe gemacht, aber Severus schien sich zu erinnern, wie er sie normalerweise davon abhielt zu streiten und als der Fahrstuhl schließlich ihre Etage erreicht hatte, hatte er sie gegen die Wand gepresst und sie knutschten wie Teenager, küssend und fummelnd und sich ungeniert aneinander reibend.

Sie machten ihren holprigen Weg durch den gepolsterten Flur mit regelmäßigen Pausen an nützlichen Wänden, um sich mehr zu küssen, bevor sie bemerkten, dass keiner von ihnen nüchtern genug war, um auszuarbeiten wie die Schlüsselkarte funktionierte. „Was ist verkehrt mit einem Metallschlüssel?", murmelte Severus, das Plastikrechteck finster anstarrend, als hätte es ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„Geh mit den Zeiten, alter Mann.", sagte sie ihm, ihre Lippe beißend, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrückend und fummelte ihren Zauberstab mit ungeschickten Fingern aus ihrer Handtasche. „_Alohomora. _Sesam öffne dich."

Ein Lachen schnaubend, verbeugte er sich galant, sie durch die Tür vor sich winkend, sie unzeremoniell hinter sich zutretend und sie dagegen schiebend, während seine Lippen einmal mehr die Ihrigen fanden. In seinen Mund stöhnend, vergrub Hermine ihre finger in seinem Haar, welches dagegen angekämpft hatte, was auch immer er zuvor damit gemacht hatte und einmal mehr in Vorhängen um sein Gesicht häng, während er seine Erektion an ihr rieb. Er schmeckte nach einer der besten Mahlzeiten, die sie je gehabt hatte und der Süße des alten und teuren Dessertweines, den sie die ganze Nacht getrunken hatten und von sich selbst – diesen süchtig machenden, bittersüßen Geschmack, den sie anbetete.

Langsam verlangsamten sich ihre hungrigen Küsse und wurden sanfter, lässiger und fast schläfrig und sie realisierte in dem selben Moment, dass sie immernoch Musik von irgendwoher hören konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen sich zuerst begann zu bewegen, aber sie begannen einmal mehr zu tanzen, langsam, sich kaum zu der entfernten Musik bewegend, als sie sich küssten. Er griff hinter ihren Kopf und befreite ihr Haar, ihre Locken einmal mehr lose über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken fließen lassend und sie öffnete seine gelöste Fliege komplett, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten und sich anlächelten.

Hermine stand vor dem Spiegel und entfernte vorsichtig ihren Schmuck, seine Reflektion beobachtend, als er seine Manschettenknöpfe löste und aus seinem Jackett schlüpfte, bevor er sich kurz hinsetzte, um seine Schuhe und Socken zu entfernen. Sich aufstellend, tapste er über den flauschigen Teppich, um hinter ihr zu stehen und sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie fühlte, wie seine Arme um ihre Hüfte glitten und sie eng an sich zog, seinen Kopf senkte und ihren Nacken sanft küsste. Sie standen so für eine ungewiss lange Zeit da, bevor er sich zurückzog und begann, langsam ihr Kleid u öffnen. Seine Finger hinterließen Feuerpfade auf ihrer Haut und sandten Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule.

Sie beobachtete ihn im Spiegel, als er das Kleid langsam ihre Schultern hinunter drückte, seine Hände an ihrem Körper entlang gleiten ließ bis auf ihre Taille und die Seide an ihren Hüften sammelte; er trat einmal mehr nah an ihren Rücken und sie fühlte seinen Atem warm auf ihrer Haut, als er ihren Hals küsste. Auch seine Augen waren auf der Reflektion von ihnen beiden im Spiegel. Sich im Kreis seiner Arme drehend, lächelte sie zu ihm auf, als sie begann, sein bereits zur Hälfte geöffnetes Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ihr Kleid auf den Boden fallen lassend, als sie dies tat und bedenkend, dass sie es liebte, eine Hexe zu sein – Magie würde sich morgen um Falten und Dreck kümmern, also musste sie ihr Gewissen nicht mit den Kosten des Dings belasten und inne halten, um es sauber aufzuhängen, sondern konnte sich stattdessen auf seine Haut konzentrieren, als sie das Hemd von seinen Schultern schob und er hinausschlüpfte, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte, um sie einmal mehr zu küssen.

Jede Bewegung war langsam, die Gefühle fast verschwommen, als sie einander weiterhin langsam auszogen und seine Hosen ihrer Unterwäsche auf dem Teppich Gesellschaft leisteten. Nackt drehte er sie und zog sie einmal mehr zurück gegen seine Brust, den Spiegel wieder betrachtend, während seine Reflektion eine Hand an ihre Brust legte, um sie zu umfangen und die andere langsam zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ und sie beobachtete sich selbst, wie sie sich gegen ihn wand , als der bekannte, angenehme Schmerz sich intensivierte und er teilte ihre Schenkel, um sie für seinen Blick im Spiegel zu öffnen. „Severus, bitte…"

Sie sah, wie er lächelte, aber selbst er konnte sie nicht so lange necken und er drehte sich endlich vom Spiegel fort und zog sie mit sich zum Bett, sie einmal mehr küssend. Sie machten genauso langsam weiterhin Liebe, jedes Gefühl genüsslich herausgezogen, als sie sich zusammen bewegten und sie gab sich ihm zum letzten Mal hin, als er mit ihr kam.

Am Rande des Schlafes in seinen Armen murmelte sie träge: „Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Du bist ziemlich gut mit diesem ‚Dating' Ding, weißt du. Für den ersten Versuch, meine ich."

Er gluckste leise und antwortete nicht.

* * *

Nach dieser Nacht wäre Hermine mehr als bereit gewesen, nach Paris zu ziehen und niemals mehr woanders hinzugehen, aber sie schafften es schlussendlich wieder nach hause und sie ließ ihn auspacken und die Post sortieren, während sie ging, um Krummbein aufzusammeln, der höchst empört war, für eine Woche vernachlässigt worden zu sein – und sie vermutete, dass er der Kinder, die konstant versuchten mit ihm zu spielen, mehr als nur ein wenig überdrüssig war. Ihrem beleidigten Begleiter Entschuldigungen zugurrend und ihm mehrere Leckereien versprechend, die sie in Frankreich gekauft hatten und Ginnys verzweifelt neugierige Fragen mit einem vage verträumten Lächeln ignorierend und genauso vage versprechend, ‚später' zu schreiben, kehrte sie zum Wohnwagen zurück, um Severus auf dem Sofa liegend vorzufinden, wo er den _Quibbler _mit einem gedankenvollen Gesichtsausdruck las.

„Weitere Warnungen über eine aufkommende, winterliche Nargelinvasion?", fragte sie, als sie Krummbein hinsetzte; der Kater verschwand augenblicklich mit einem wütenden Maunzen, um sein Territorium nach Anzeichen von Vernachlässigung in seiner Abwesenheit zu inspizieren.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein – naja, vielleicht, aber ich habe nicht so weit gelesen." Er hob das Magazin hoch und Hermine blinzelte, als sie die Schlagzeile las.

„'_Minister Verlegen Als Erinnerungsservice Sich Als Feuchter Squib Herausstellt'?"_

Nickend nahm Severus das Magazin zurück und begann zu lesen. „_'Der jährliche Erinnerungsservice, um den Jahrestag des Sieges über' _– den Dunklen Lord – _‚ zu markieren an Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist früher als üblich dieses Jahr abgehalten worden, aber das war nicht die einzige Veränderung. Die anwesende Menge war stark reduziert, ihre Nummern die Geringsten seit die Tradition begann und war gezeichnet durch ein merkliches Fehlen von Enthusiasmus. Die gewöhnlich aufwühlende Rede des Ministers erhielt einen sehr lauwarmen Applaus und wurde peinlicherweise durch Harry Potters Weigerung gefolgt, zu der Menge zu reden. ‚Der Krieg handelte nicht von Ansprachen des Ministeriums', sagte Harry, ‚und dies ist kein passender Weg, um sich an das zu erinnern, was geschehen ist.' Dem Beispiel folgend, weigerten sich auch andere hochstehende Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix zu sprechen und dieser Reporter sah nicht eine einzige Person, die ihren vom Ministerium erhaltenen Orden des Merlin trug. Wir verstehen es so, dass der Orden vielleicht begonnen hat, das Recht des Ministeriums zu hinterfragen, in der Feier und Erinnerungszeremonie involviert zu sein, wenn man ihre fehlende Beteiligung im eigentlichen Krieg bedenkt. Wir werden warten und sehen müssen, welche Konsequenzen dies haben mag'."_

Hermine blinzelte langsam, sich neben ihn setzend. „Tja, das setzt den Kniesel zwischen die Tauben."

„Es ist auf jeden Fall interessant. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so bedeutend sein würde und dies allein wird es auch nicht gewesen sein, denke ich. Aber Miss Lovegood macht es – sehr geschickt, möchte ich hinzufügen – zu einer Deklaration der Unabhängigkeit; und Potter mochte es schon immer sehr, sich dem Ministerium entgegen zu stellen." Er betrachtete das Magazin gedankenvoll, bevor er es ihr überreichte. „Wir werden, in der Tat, warten und sehen müssen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es ist deine Schuld, weißt du. Das wird dir lehren, zu denken bevor du sprichst, wenn ich in der Nähe bin."

Er schmunzelte zu ihr zurück. „Und was lässt dich glauben, dass ich dies nicht bereits getan habe?"

Es gab nicht wirklich viel, was sie dazu sagen konnte. Eine mentale Notiz machend, Luna später zu schreiben, ließ sie den vollendeten Slytherin zurück, zufrieden mit sich selbst auszusehen und ging, um zuende auszupacken.

* * *

[1]Durch jede Seite, die wir gedreht haben; jede Lehre, die wir gelernt haben; wird uns schlussendlich frei machen, oder uns auf die Knie zwingen; aber Liebe ist richtig und niemals falsch.

[2] original: […] beaten into submission […]. Wörtl.: in Unterwerfung geprügelt worden. Meiner Meinung nach lustiger .

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Das nächste Kapitel ist sehr, sehr wichtig. Ich denke, es wird euch gefallen.


	34. Chapter 34

****_Anmerkung von Loten: [...]_

* * *

**"For so long there was no hope to believe in,**  
**Washed away with every tear I cried.**  
**But now my dreams are wide awake and breathing,**  
**And I'm letting out all that I held inside**.**"[1]**  
– Katherine Jenkins, 'Fear Of Falling'.

* * *

Ein paar träge Tage später hatten beide sich von ihrem Ausflug erholt und bereiteten sich auf einen Sommer mit so viel Ausruhen vor, wie sie es schaffen konnten. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn nach draußen zu locken, aber wie er ihr erklärt hatte, konnte Haut, die so blass war wie seine sich physisch nicht bräunen und er war nicht besonders wild darauf, wieder Sonnenbrand zu haben; auf jeden fall war sie ziemlich glücklich damit, gerade außerhalb des Wohnwagens Sonne zu tanken und mit ihm zu reden, während er sich damit amüsierte zu kochen, oder kleinere Reparaturen zu machen.

„Irgendwelche Pläne heute?", fragte sie lässig beim Frühstück und war leicht überrascht, als er langsam nickte.

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen, wenn du ein bisschen Zeit in deinem ausgelasteten Zeitplan findest.", fügte er trocken hinzu.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ich könnte in der Lage sein, mich für eine kleine Weile loszureißen, ja. Was werden wir machen?"

Er zuckte nur die Schultern zur Antwort. Offensichtlich würde er es ihr nicht sagen. Seinen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend, entschied sie, dass er nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, aber er sah auch nicht besonders unglücklich aus; verzweifelt neugierig, ging sie, um sich anzuziehen und ertrug kurz darauf die wirbelnde Desorientierung der Beiseit-Apparation.

Der Schauplatz, als die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen, verwirrte sie. Sie standen auf einem von Bäumen gesäumten Weg, der an einem Zaun entlang lief; durch den Zaun blickend, runzelte sie die Stirn und blickte zurück zu Severus. „Ein Friedhof?"

Er nickte. „Es wird nicht sehr lange dauern.", war alles, was er sagte, den Weg zum Tor in der Hecke entlanglaufend und sie beide einlassend. Er hatte offensichtlich ein spezielles Ziel vor Augen, als er ohne Zögern durch den Friedhof ging und alles, was sie tun konnte war, ihm neugierig zu folgen, sich fragend, wo sie waren.

Ihr Ziel stellte sich heraus als zwei stark überwachsene Gräber in einer recht schäbigen Ecke des Friedhofes. Die Steine waren halb-erwürgt von Brombeersträuchern und verdeckt von Moss und Flechte. Sich hinkauernd in seiner gewöhnlichen seltsamen Stellung, das schlechte Bein zu einer Seite weggestreckt, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab nach einem kurzen Rundumblick, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie sehen konnte und begann, die Unordnung langsam zu entfernen.

Als die Namen schließlich sichtbar waren, hatte sie es jedoch schon verstanden – die Liste der Gräber von Menschen, die ihm auf irgendeine Weise etwas bedeuteten, war sehr kurz und sie wusste, wo die anderen begraben waren. Er stand auf, seine Hände säubernd und trat ein bisschen zurück; sie trat vor und stand neben ihm und sie blickten schweigend auf die Gräber hinunter.

TOBIAS SNAPE

1932 – 1976

_Geschwächt durch Zeit und_

_Schicksal, aber stark im Willen._

EILEEN PRINCE SNAPE

1935 – 1976

_Dieser Kelch wurde _

_mit anderen Maßen gemessen._

Nach einer Weile observierte Hermine leise: „Ich erkenne das Alfred Lord Tennyson Zitat; es ist von Odysseus. Das andere kenne ich nicht."

„Percy Shelley.", antwortete Severus abwesend. „Ich kann jedoch nicht spontan sagen, aus welchem Gedicht."

„Kommst du oft her?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe sie nicht besucht, bis der erste Krieg zuende war, dann bin ich bis 1998 einmal im Jahr hergekommen, um aufzuräumen. Das hier ist erst das zweite Mal, seit ich zurückgekommen bin nach Britannien. Ich sehe keinen großen Sinn darin, um ehrlich zu sein. Es bedeutet für mich nichts. Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, wird es niemand tun."

„Willst du ein bisschen Privatsphäre?", fragte sie vorsichtig und er lachte ohne Humor.

„Wenn ich anfangen würde mit den Toten zu sprechen, würde ich niemals damit aufhören. Ich habe sowieso zu keinem von beiden etwas zu sagen. Und wenn ich hätte allein sein wollen, hätte ich dich nicht darum gebeten, mitzukommen."

„Guter Punkt. Sie stand eine Weile neben ihm, darüber nachdenkend, wie wenig sie von diesen beiden Menschen wusste und sich an die paar Einblicke in Erinnerungen erinnernd, die sie von ihnen gesehen hatte und ab und an zu Severus blickend, um sicher zu gehen, dass er in Ordnung war. Seine dunklen Augen waren weit entfernt und sie wusste nicht, was er dachte. Die Stille nicht mögend, fragte sie: „Hat die Prinzfamilie irgendwo eine Familiengruft?"

„Ich denke es, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist und es interessiert mich auch nicht besonders.", antwortete er flach. Scheinbar realisierend, dass diese Antwort weniger als freundlich gewesen war, führte er aus: „Sie haben meine Mutter alle enterbt dafür, dass sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Ich habe niemals jemanden von ihnen getroffen. Der letzte Verwandte starb, als ich noch ein Junge war."

„Macht dich das zu dem Erben der Familie?"

Er gluckste leise. „Wenn irgendetwas zum Erben übrig gewesen wäre vielleicht. Ich befürchte es gibt kein großes Anwesen oder einen Kerker voller Gold."

„Oh, verdammt.", antwortete sie sarkastisch, erleichtert, dass er in einer vernünftigen Laune zu sein schien. „Was ist mit der Seite deines Vaters?"

„Seine Eltern sind, glaube ich, in Whitby begraben. Ich habe sie nur ein oder zwei Mal getroffen. Er hatte keine anderen lebenden Verwandten, als ich geboren wurde." Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin der letzte beider Linien. Vielleicht ist das besser so."

Es war schwierig, etwas dagegen zu sagen, also stieß Hermine lediglich einen nicht festlegenden Laut aus und blickte sich um, versuchend über die Mauern des Friedhofes zu sehen, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen, was für eine Art Ort dies war; sie wusste immernoch nicht, wo sie waren. Er hatte ihrer Theorie, dass er in Manchester geboren worden war, nie zugestimmt. „Ich nehme an, dass dein Haus hier irgendwo in der Nähe war?"

Severus nickte und deutete fast östlich. „Dort entlang."

„Ich weiß, dass das Haus fort ist, aber ich würde gerne sehen, wo es gewesen ist…", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Das kannst du nicht.", antwortete er lakonisch. „Die ganze Nachbarschaft ist vor ein paar Jahren abgerissen worden. Es ist jetzt ein Industrieviertel voller Bürogebäude; ich könnte dir nicht sagen, wo meine alte Straße war, ohne auf alte Pläne zu sehen."

„Ist Fortschritt nicht etwas wunderschönes.", sagte sie trocken. „Naja, soviel zu dieser Idee."

„Es hätte sowieso sehr wenig zu sehen gegeben.", stellte er fest. „Das hier ist nicht gerade eine Touristenattraktion."

„Nein, aber es wäre trotzdem interessant gewesen. Es ist deine Geschichte. Und auch auf gewisse Weise Harrys.", fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Stimmt wohl. Um genau zu sein sind seine Großeltern auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofes begraben."

„Wie waren sie? Er würde es gerne wissen…"

Er zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Ich kannte sie nicht wirklich, Hermine. Denk zurück, als du Neun warst – wie gut kanntest du die Eltern deiner Freunde? Mr. Und Mrs. Evans waren ganz nette Leute und sie waren nett zu mir – ich denke, dass ich ihnen leid getan habe – aber ich habe nicht viel von ihnen gesehen."

„Ich nehme an, dass du recht hast. Tut mir leid für all die Fragen…" Er warf ihr einen rügenden Blick zu und sie lächelte. „Ich weiß, wenn du etwas dagegen gehabt hättest, hättest du nicht geantwortet."

„Wenn ich etwas gegen unablässige Fragen hätte, wäre ich wohl kaum mit dir zusammen, oder?", fragte er trocken und sie unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Guter Punkt. Blödmann."

„Das sagst du immer wieder." Er blickte einmal mehr zurück auf die Gräber. „Naja, das ist alles, was ich hier tun wollte. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir in die Stadt gehen, oder irgendetwas tun, bevor wir heimkehren, aber ich erkenne das meiste hier nichtmehr."

„Heim hört sich gut an.", versicherte sie ihm lächelnd. „Ich vergeude hier kostbare Bräunungszeit."

Er schnaubte leise und bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie apparierten fort.

* * *

Severus war ruhig gewesen während des Nachmittags, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Er war schließlich nie besonders gesprächig. Diesen Abend war er offensichtlich mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als sie aßen, womit Hermine keine Probleme hatte; ein Besuch der Gräber seiner Eltern war kein besonders fröhliches Ereignis, egal, wie er zu ihnen stand und es war ihm sicherlich erlaubt, eine etwas abweisende Laune zu haben. Nach dem Abendessen setzten sie sich mit Krummbein auf das Sofa, wie sie es die meisten Abende taten; Hermine las und Severus tat, als würde er lesen – sehr erfolgreich. Es hätte selbst die misstrauischste Person getäuscht, aber nicht jemanden, der ihn Monate beim Lesen beobachtet hatte; der Rhythmus war falsch. Immer wieder atmete er tiefer ein, als wäre er kurz davor, zu sprechen und schien dann seine Meinung zu ändern.

Schließlich begann er endlich richtig zu lesen, nachdem er sich scheinbar zu irgendeiner Art Ergebnis durchgerungen hatte und der Abend verging ruhig, während die Luft sich kühlte und es begann, dunkler zu werden. Die gesellige fast-Stille wurde endlich dadurch gebrochen, dass Severus abwesend sagte: „Hermine?"

„Ja?", antwortete sie, ihre Augen nicht von der Seite nehmend, den zögernden Ton in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkend.

„…Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

Erschrocken sog sie einen scharfen Atemzug ein und drehte sich, um ihn anzublicken. Er war offensichtlich ein wenig angespannt; er saß leicht zusammengekrümmt da und seine Augen waren auf das Buch fixiert und er tat offensichtlich sein Bestes darin vorzugeben, dass er nichts Ungewöhnliches gesagt hatte. Sein ganzer Körper schrie, dass er versuchte, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und sie verstand, dass einiges darauf ritt, wie sie antwortete; sie konnte die Anspannung in ihm sehen.

Sich selbst entspannen lassend, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ja, Severus, ich weiß,", antwortete sie beruhigend, „aber es ist schön, es zu hören." Ihr Lächeln verbreitete sich ein wenig. „Und falls du es bisher irgendwie nicht bemerkt hast, ich liebe dich auch.", fügte sie in einer guten Imitation seines geschäftlichen Tons hinzu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Buch zurück lenkte und ausdruckslos auf die Seiten starrte, während sie versuchte zu verstehen, was eben geschehen war.

Sie wusste es besser, als nachzufragen, welcher Gedankenprozess ihn dazu geführt hatte, sich zu entscheiden, es ausgerechnet jetzt zu sagen. Zum Einen bezweifelte sie, dass er es wusste und wenn er es wusste, würde er es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht sagen. Und es war wirklich unwichtig; ihre eigene irgendwie melodramatische Tendenz zu Selbstzweifeln ignorierend, hatte sie seit einiger Zeit inzwischen gewusst, wie er für sie fühlte, obwohl sie es sich nicht erlaubt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, bis er es gesagt hatte.

Darüber nachdenkend, entschied sie, dass dieser Weg – es lässig in eine Konversation einfließen zu lassen, ohne blitzende Deklarationen – besser war. Wirklich, es war nur ein Wort. Es war die Emotion dahinter, die wichtig war und sie war sich seit einer langen Zeit sicher gewesen. Und auf diese Art war es weit weniger peinlich für sie beide gewesen; sie fragte sich, wie lange er darüber nachgedacht hatte, es zu sagen. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er es niemals zu irgendjemandem gesagt und sie würde gutes Geld darauf verwetten, dass niemand es jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. Seiner Atmung lauschend, erkannte sie den sehr behutsamen Rhythmus und lächelte trotz allem; es hätte etwas so Simples sein sollen, aber offensichtlich fand ihr Mann es schwierig, damit umzugehen.

Mitleid mit ihm habend, stand sie auf und ging zum Badezimmer, ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände waschend und lange genug damit brauchend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie kein peinlich dümmliches Grinsen hatte; als sie schließlich zurückkam, war er draußen für eine Zigarette. Als er zurückkam, setzte er sich einmal mehr neben sie und kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück; beide benahmen sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, aber sie beide wussten, was das für sie als Pärchen bedeutete.

* * *

Wenn man alle Dinge bedachte, entschied Hermine träge, als sie Hogwarts einmal mehr in der letzten Augustwoche aufsuchte, hatte dieser Sommerurlaub den letzten als den besten Urlaub ihres Lebens überflügelt. Sie konnte physisch scheinbar nicht aufhören zu lächeln; sie war überrascht, dass Severus nicht genug bekommen hatte von ihrer unablässigen Fröhlichkeit, sondern es schien in stattdessen milde zu amüsieren – mit einem Touch zugegebenermaßen wohlverdienter Selbstgefälligkeit.

Krummbein laufen lassend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer und dem Treffen vor dem Semesterbeginn, um jegliche Probleme in letzter Minute zu lösen und wurde enthusiastisch von Neville begrüßt. „Verdammt, `Mine, du siehst fantastisch aus! Bist du irgendwo speziell gewesen? Diese Bräunung würde Hawaii in den Schatten stellen."

„Nichts so exotisches,", lachte sie, bevor sie lässig hinzufügte, „nur Frankreich."

„Frankreich – deine Eltern? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du ihn mitgekommen?"

„Ja, wunderbar und ja, in dieser Reihenfolge." Lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Lass mich durch den Türrahmen und ich werde dir alles sagen." Alle im Raum hatten sich mit interessierten Gesichtsausdrücken versammelt und sie umschrieb die größten Details des Besuches, bevor sie ein wenig vom Weg abkam und begann –in Längen – über Paris zu schwärmen.

Severus lief mitten in ihren enthusiastischen Beschreibungen herein und rollte die Augen, als er den Raum zu seinem gewöhnlichen Sitz durchquerte, sich den _Tagespropheten_ auf seinem Weg automatisch schnappend. „Du plapperst nicht immernoch von Paris? Es ist überbewertet, weißt du."

Sie streckte verspielt ihre Zunge nach ihm aus. „Auch dir hallo, Severus."

„Hattest du einen schönen Sommer, Professor?", fragte Neville, gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfend.

„Tolerierbar, danke.", antwortete er höflich, als er sich setzte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass Hermine in Paris war?", fragte Minerva misstrauisch.

„Weil ich alles weiß.", antwortete mit gelangweilter Stimme und eine Andeutung von Amüsement glitzerte in seinen Augen, als mehrere Leute schnaubten. „Wir sprechen ab und an miteinander, Minerva. Ich glaube, Freunde tun soetwas hin und wieder, obwohl die Kunst der Konversation weitläufig tot sein soll."

„Und ich nehme an als nächstes sagst du mir, dass du weißt, wer Hermines mysteriöser Mann ist?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das.", antwortete er mit dem gleichen gelangweilten Ton, seine Zeitung öffnend. „Sie spricht von nichts anderem. Es war nicht schwierig, es herauszufinden."

Neville spielte einen Hustenanfall, verzweifelt versuchend, nicht zu lachen. Hermine grinste nur, eine mentale Notiz machend, um sicher zu stellen, dass er später dafür zahlen musste. Zumindest hatte er den gesunden Menschenverstand, nicht selbstgefällig auszusehen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Minerva flach.

„Tust du nicht? Wie soll ich nur jemals die Stärke finden, weiter zu leben?"

„Hermine würde es dir nicht gesagt haben."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie es mir gesagt hat; ich sagte, dass es nicht schwierig war, herauszufinden."

„Ist das wichtig?", fiel Hermine ein, bevor der Streit weitergehen konnte. „Ihr unterbrecht beide meine Schwärmereien." Sie kehrte zu ihrer intensiven Beschreibung des Restaurants zurück, alle Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr auf sich zurücklenkend.

„Da ist etwas, was ich wirklich nicht verstehe.", sagte Minerva nachdenklich, als sie endlich nichtsmehr zu sagen hatte, nachdem sie behutsam über das Ende der Nacht hinweggegangen war.

„Und was?"

„Wieso hat er nach all dem keinen Antrag gemacht? Es scheint seltsam, sich all die Mühe zu machen und nicht zu fragen. Denkst du, dass er in letzter Minute den Mut verloren hat?"

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass er jemals vorgehabt hat, mich zu fragen.", antwortete sie milde, dem Drang widerstehend, zu Severus zu blicken; sein Gesichtsausdruck würde ihr sowieso nichts sagen und sie wollte ihm kein falsches Gefühl geben.

„Wieso nicht?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Unsere Leben funktionieren so wie sie jetzt sind perfekt und es würde mehrere Probleme geben, wenn wir heiraten würden. Wenn er fragen würde, würde ich ja sagen, aber ich erwarte es nicht von ihm und ich bin glücklich damit.

„Ich versteh das überhaupt nicht.", murmelte die Schulleiterin.

„Naja, wir sind in einer ziemlich einzigartigen Situation.", antwortete Hermine lächelnd. „Wir sind beide mit dem glücklich, was wir haben."

„Scheinbar.", sagte sie schließlich, sich unüberzeugt anhörend, bevor sie ihre Hände knapp zusammenschlug. „In Ordnung, dann. Wir können später unsere Urlaubsschnappschüsse einander zeigen. Zur Arbeit, Leute. Zunächst, wie ihr alle wisst, wird es dieses Jahr einige Veränderungen im Stundenplan geben…"

Das Treffen verlief relativ routiniert, so wie es das gewöhnlich tat. Endlich sagte Minerva leise: „Bevor ihr alle geht, gibt es einen letzten Punkt, den ich euch sagen muss." Sie hörte sich nicht glücklich an und alle drehten sich, um ihr fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen. „In ein paar Wochen wird das Ministerium ein paar Untergebene herschicken, um Profile von allen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums zu erstellen."

„Was?" Die Exklamation war von mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig gekommen.

Die Schulleiterin seufzte. „Sie haben entschieden, dass sie detailliertere Unterlagen haben möchten. Es sollte nichts zu anstrengendes – oder zu persönliches – sein und wir haben technisch das Recht, die Beantwortung von Fragen abzulehnen. Es wird ein wahrheits-findender Zauber gesprochen sein, also wird alles, was wir beantworten, ehrlich sein müssen."

„Kein Veritaserum?"

Minerva sah seltsam drein. „Sie haben einige Zweifel über die Effektivität erhoben."

„Kein Grund, um den Punkt herum zu tanzen, Minerva.", sagte Severus leise aus seiner Ecke heraus. „Es geht teilweise um meine Präsenz im Kollegium, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke es, ja.", stimmte Minerva neutral zu.

„Sie brauchten nur zwei Jahre, um dazu zu kommen, nachzuforschen. Die Freuden der Bürokratie.", stellte Severus ätzend fest.

„Und natürlich ist der Rest des Grundes, dass der letzte Artikel des _Quibblers_ den Minister nervös über das gemacht hat, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht.", sagte Hermine bösartig. „Ich habe gar nicht realisiert, dass Paranoia zwingend geworden ist. Hat irgendjemand letztens sein Trinkwasser überprüft?"

„Welche Art Fragen werden sie stellen?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete die Schulleiterin. „Einige werden grundlegende Fragen für das Profil sein, so wie Geburtsdatum, Blutstatus und so weiter. Manche werden etwas persönlicher sein – Patronus und Irrwichtform waren ein paar der Beispiele. Und manche machen einfach keinen Sinn – es gab eine Andeutung, dass sie uns alle am Amortentia riechen und den Geruch beschreiben lassen wollten, bei Merlins Bart!"

„Was zur Hölle soll ihnen das sagen?", verlangte Hermine fassungslos zu wissen über die entsetzten Ausrufe.

„Naja, wenn einer von uns sagt, dass es nach Blut riecht, ist das wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis darauf, dass etwas falsch ist, oder?", sagte Severus spöttisch gedehnt, sich einiges Schnauben erntend.

„Bist du nicht wütend darüber, Severus?", fragte Filius. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du, wenn schon nichts anderes, dann den Missbrauch des Trankes protestieren würdest."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es würde ihnen nichts sagen, selbst wenn wir es täten. Nicht ohne einen Referenzrahmen. Ich könnte die Hauptdüfte des Amortentias für mich hier und jetzt aufzählen und es würde für keinen von euch auch nur irgendetwas bedeuten, weil ihr nicht wissen würdet, was die Düfte für mich repräsentieren. Die Information ist vollkommen sinnlos und sinnlose Information ist eine der größten Leidenschaften des Ministeriums."

Es war, erstaunlicherweise, Neville, der es wagte, neugierig zu fragen: „Was…"

„Aprikosen, Passionsblume, Lorbeerblätter und Glockenblumen.", antwortete er prompt. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr seid jetzt alle erleuchtet, was die innersten Bewegungen meines Geistes angeht, oder?"

„Guter Punkt.", gab Minerva nach einer Pause zu, aussehend, als würde sie verzweifelt herausfinden wollen, was diese Düfte meinten, sich aber nicht ganz trauend, zu fragen – eine Emotion, die scheinbar von fast allen anderen im Raum geteilt wurde, wenn man bedachte, wie sie Severus alle anstarrten. „Niemand wäre auch überrascht zu wissen, dass meine hauptsächlich Whiskey und Herbstwinde sind; oh und Kirschkuchen."

„Frisch aufgeworfene Erde und grüne Dinge für mich,", sagte Neville fröhlich, „das und Kaugummi."

„Frische Wolle, Seeluft, Holzpolitur und gekochter Rhabarber.", gab Filius zum besten.

„Regen, Kräuter, Kupfer und Holzrauch.", gab Hermine schließlich zu, gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfend. _Aprikosen, hmm? Das wusste ich gar nicht._

Einer nach dem anderen listeten die Lehrer jeder ein halbes Dutzend Gerüche auf, lachend und einander über die seltsameren neckend. Von der Art, wie die älteren, weiblichen Lehrer lachten, als Madam Hooch Blaukäse zugab, vermutete Hermine einen langanhaltenden privaten Witz und wahrscheinlich einen dreckigen dazu.

„Severus hatte recht.", sagte Hermine grinsend zum Schluss. „Das ist vollkommen nutzlose Information."

„Präzise. Und als solche darf das Ministerium sie gerne haben."

„Also haben wir keine Einwände?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich wende etwas dagegen ein, dass sie sich überhaupt einmischen, aber habe nichts gegen diese besondere Methode der Einmischung.", antwortete Severus etwas säuerlich. „Irgendwann lernen sie vielleicht, sich um ihren eigenen Kram zu kümmern."

„Und der Schock wird wahrscheinlich die Sonne stoppen.", sagte Hermine ihm, sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben in Zustimmung erntend. „Ich werde danach Luna schreiben. Früher oder später werden sie realisieren, dass sie diejenigen sein werden, die blamiert werden, jedes mal, wenn sie versuchen auf Hogwarts aufzutrumpfen."

* * *

Das neue Semester bereitete einen wirklichen Schock. Hermine hatte nicht vollkommen realisiert, wieviel Veränderung eine einzige Klasse mit sich bringen konnte; sie unterrichtete die neuen Erstklässler nur zwei mal in der Woche, aber es ließ sie im ersten Monat vollkommen erschöpft zurück. Severus hatte nicht im Geringsten Mitleid, sondern informierte sie lediglich bissig, dass sie versuchen sollte, plötzlich sieben Klassen zu unterrichten, jede mit einem Minimum von zwei Stunden die Woche als ihren ersten Job, wenn sie nur ein paar Jahre älter war, als die UTZ Schüler. Er hatte es kaum geschafft, sich vor dem ende des ersten Jahres daran zu gewöhnen – besonders, da er auch versucht hatte mit Voldemorts Verschwinden und den Toden von James und Lily zurecht zu kommen und war auch als Todesser verhaftet und vor Gericht gestellt worden, zusammen mit einer Woche Azkaban vor der Gerichtsverhandlung.

Trotzdem merkte sie, dass sie es genoss. Manche der Schüler brauchten Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen – die Muggelgeborenen kannten alles bereits, da sie zu den grundlegendsten Elementen zurückkehren musste und viele der Reinblüter verdammten es, dass sie es lernen mussten, aber sie hatte ihren Stundenplan sorgsam aufgestellt und war zuversichtlich, dass sie irgendwann darin erfolgreich sein würde, alle zu interessieren.

Eine Notiz erschien eines Morgens von George, die sie irgendwie verwirrte:

_Äh, kleine Schwester, was hast du mit deinem Kerl getan?_

_G_

* * *

_George_

_Was meinst du?_

_H_

* * *

_H_

_Ich habe hier einen Brief von ihm, in dem er sich für mein Ohr entschuldigt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Angst haben soll oder nicht._

_G_

* * *

_G_

_Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Ich werde ihn darüber fragen. Da wir eh gerade über Severus sprechen: deine Mum hat mich für meinen Geburtstag zu euch eingeladen; ich werde deinen Eltern es dann sagen. Wünsch mir Glück._

_H_

* * *

_Viel Glück, kleine Schwester; und schonmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, falls ich es an dem Tag vergessen sollte._

_G_

* * *

„Severus, hast du George geschrieben und dich dafür entschuldigt, sein Ohr amputiert zu haben?", fragte sie langsam.

„Unter anderem, ja.", antwortete er ruhig, von seiner Arbeit aufblickend.

„Wieso?"

„Du denkst nicht, dass es vielleicht eine Entschuldigung wert gewesen ist?", fragte er nach, eine Augenbraue hebend.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen in seine Richtung. „Was hast du vor, Slytherin?", fragte sie misstrauisch; sie kannte ihn seit zu langer Zeit, um diesen scheinbar unschuldigen Vorfall einfach hinzunehmen. Er plante etwas.

Sie erwartete, dass er unschuldig dreinblicken würde – naja, so unschuldig, wie er es schaffen konnte, was nicht viel war – und zu bestreiten, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte, aber stattdessen zuckte er die Schultern und antwortete kryptisch: „Brücken bauen."

„Wieso?", wiederholte sie.

Er zuckte wieder die Schultern und antwortete lässig: „Zur Vorbereitung auf welchen Plan auch immer du im Kopf hast für meine gezwungene Wiederaufnahme in die Gesellschaft, oder zumindest deinen Teil davon. Ohne Zweifel hast du irgendwo eine sorgsam vorbereitete, durchnummerierte Liste. Wahrscheinlich Farbkodiert.", fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Das war nicht sehr nett.", murmelte sie halbherzig, bevor sie seufzte. „Manchmal wünschte ich, du wärest doch dumm, Severus."

Er schnaubte. „Nein, tust du nicht."

„Naja, okay, nein.", gab sie zu. „Trotzdem würde es das Leben manchmal viel leichter machen, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen nicht so lustig." Sie umriss den Plan, den sie und George für den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag gehabt hatten. „Hört sich das erträglich an?", fragte sie ein wenig angespannt.

Severus sah eher erleichtert, als sonstetwas aus. „Es ist besser, als ich befürchtet hatte.", gab er vorsichtig zu. Er hatte offensichtlich Visionen davon gehabt, in tiefes Wasser geworfen und vor dem gesamten und ausgedehnten Weasleyclan hervor gezeigt zu werden und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich würde dir das nicht antun, Severus; Ich würde es ihnen auch nicht antun, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Also bleibt es dabei?"

„Ich bin atemlos vor Erwartung, wenn nicht geradewegs aufgeregt.", antwortete er, seine Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus, wie nur er es konnte, bevor er sich seinen Korrekturen wieder zuwandte.

* * *

Hermine erwachte am Morgen ihres einunddreißigsten Geburtstags früh; sie hatte zugestimmt, die älteren Weasleys zu besuchen, bevor Arthur zur Arbeit gehen musste. Sie musste in die Puschen kommen, aber gönnte sich ein paar Minuten, um zunächst Severus beim Schlafen zu beobachten; sie hatte geplant, ein wenig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, bevor sie ging, weil sie einen geschäftigen Tag vor sich hatte und sie ihn nicht viel sehen würde, aber wie sie ihn jetzt betrachtete, merkte sie, dass sie nicht das Herz hatte, ihn aufzuwecken. Er sah dieser Tage immer so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief – und er schlief tiefer, was in Zeiten wie diesen sehr nützlich war. Lächelnd glitt sie aus dem Bett und begann, sich fertig zu machen.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, alleine am Fuchsbau aufzutauchen, selbst nach all dieser Zeit. Das heruntergekommene, alte Haus sah so aus wie immer, es lag nur weniger Unordnung herum, nun da es nichtmehr voll war mit unordentlichen Teenagerjungen. Molly und Arthur hatten sich auch nicht sehr verändert – beide wurden inzwischen grau, aber das war es schon und sie grüßten sie so warm wie immer und wünschten ihr einen schönen Geburtstag, bevor sie sie rein scheuchten für ein Frühstück und Gespräche. Sie hatte es seit einiger Zeit nicht geschafft, sie zu sehen und es gab einiges, was sie aufholen mussten, bevor sie es schaffen konnte, darüber zu reden, warum sie hier war.

„Musst du schon gehen, Arthur?", fragte sie leise. „Es gibt da nämlich etwas, worüber ich mit euch beiden gerne reden würde.." Arthur Weasley war inzwischen Kopf seiner Abteilung und er und seine Frau hatten viel mehr Geld, nun, da sie nicht versuchten, all ihre Kinder durch die Schule zu bekommen, obwohl das meiste ihres Einkommens dafür gebraucht wurde, ihre Enkelkinder zu verhätscheln.

„Es gibt nichts, was nicht warten kann. Schieß los, Hermine."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; diese Konversation wurde nicht leichter, egal, wie oft sie sie hatte. „Naja, es geht zum Teil über Weihnachten, glaube ich.", begann sie vorsichtig.

„Du bist wie immer eingeladen.", warf Molly dazwischen und sie musste trotz allem lächeln.

„Danke, aber ich würde es dieses Jahr lieber ausfallen lassen und stattdessen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag runterkommen, wenn das in Ordnung ist? Ihr müsst wissen… ich hätte gerne, dass ihr alle diesen mysteriösen Mann trefft, über den ich jetzt schon seit Monaten schwärme, aber er kann die ganze Menge nicht ertragen und es wäre ein bisschen unfair von mir, ihn darum zu bitten. Ich dachte an eine kleinere Versammlung, um ihn sanft einzuführen? Keine Kinder, wenn möglich…"

Sie wechselten Blicke, bevor Molly langsam antwortete: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das zu machen ist, aber… warum? Da gibt es offensichtlich mehr, als du zugibst, Liebes. Sag uns erst alles, dann werden wir uns Sorgen über Weihnachten machen."

Trotz allem, lächelte Hermine ironisch. „Sobald ich euch alles gesagt habe, werdet ihr mich vielleicht nie wieder sehen wollen."

„Sei nicht albern, Hermine. Du hast mich jetzt neugierig gemacht; was geht vor sich?"

Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, sich beruhigend und atmete langsam aus. „Naja, dieser mysteriöse Zauberer, mit dem ich involviert bin… ich weiß nicht, wie viel eure Kinder euch über ihn erzählt haben, aber… er ist jemand, den ihr beide kennt, oder kanntet…"

Arthur nickte langsam. „George hat das in letzter Zeit angedeutet…"

„Das würde er." Sie lächelte kurz, sich fragend , was genau ihr Freund und ehrenamtlicher älterer Bruder gesagt hatte, bevor sie seufzte und das Lächeln verblasste. Sich stählend, sagte sie schnell: „Naja, es – es ist Severus Snape."

Es gab eine kurze Pause, als Molly und Arthur Blicke austauschten und Hermine begann, wirklich nervös zu werden, sich unwohl fragend, wie schlimm ihre Reaktionen werden würden. Die beiden blickten zurück zu ihr und begannen ein wenig zu lächeln, bevor Molly fröhlich sagte: „Gut."

Hermine starrte sie fassungslos an. „Was?"

Arthur kicherte leise und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „George ist nicht das einzige Mitglied dieser Familie, das rechnen kann, weißt du. Wir haben uns seit letztem Weihnachten gefragt, ob er es ist, aber wir waren nicht vollkommen sicher."

Sie starrte die beiden weiterhin ungläubig an, bevor sie schließlich leise sagte: „Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso seid ihr nicht wütender darüber? Ich meine…"

Molly hob eine Hand hoch, um sie zu stoppen, warm lächelnd. „Es war ein ziemlicher Schock, als wir das erste mal realisierten, in welche Richtung deine kryptischen Hinweise deuteten, meine Liebe, aber wir haben seitdem viel darüber gesprochen. Keiner von uns ist mit Severus zur Schule gegangen, musst zu wissen – wir sind drei oder vier Jahre gegangen, bevor er angefangen hat. Das erste Mal, als wir ihn getroffen oder auch nur seinen Namen gehört haben, war, als Albus endlich seinen mysteriösen Todesserspion dem Orden vorgestellt hat, was einige Zeit gewesen war, nachdem Severus die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Er konnte nicht älter als Zwanzig gewesen sein und er sah absolut versteinert aus, uns allen gegenüberstehen zu müssen – mit gutem Grund, wenn man bedachte, dass Männer wie Alastor Moody ihn anstarrten und darüber diskutierten, ob man ihm trauen konnte, oder nicht."

Arthur lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte: „Er war jung, untergewichtig und ängstlich. Molly hat ihn auf der Stelle adoptiert."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen, als Molly ihrem Ehemann einen rügenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie leise lachte. „Nicht vollkommen; er hätte das nicht erlaubt. Aber wir haben einiges von ihm gesehen, während des ersten Krieges; er verbrachte viel Zeit in welchem Haus auch immer wir zu der Zeit das Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten und er war damals noch kein so guter Schauspieler, wie er später geworden ist. Er war zu seltsamen Zeiten in der Nacht wach mit dem einen oder anderen der Kinder und er litt bereits an Schlafstörungen, also sah ich ihn oft spät in der Nacht und wir sprachen manchmal miteinander. Naja, es war eine ziemlich einseitige Konversation, da er sich weigerte, über sich selbst zu reden, aber dennoch…" Hermine grinste darüber, da sie es sich gut vorstellen konnte. Molly sprach weiter: „Und er war damals auch noch nicht so gut, seine Verletzungen zu verstecken. Ich sah manches, durch das er hatte durchgehen müssen. Also das war unser erster Eindruck von Severus…"

Ihr Ehemann nahm die Geschichte auf. „Ich war bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung. Einer der Jungs war krank und Molly konnte nicht kommen, also hat sie darauf bestanden, dass ich stattdessen gehe. Er sah wieder sehr jung und sehr verängstigt aus." Er verzog das Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse. „Eine Woche Azkaban, bevor er den Auroren übergeben wurde, die übereifrig und aggressiv gewesen sind, haben ihm überhaupt nicht gut getan. Er ist dem Gefängnis nur entkommen, weil Albus für ihn ausgesagt hatte und das war wirklich das Letzte, was für Jahre von ihm gesehen hatten." Er lächelte. „Jeder von den Jungs hat sich regelmäßig über seinen Zaubertranklehrer beschwert, aber ich wage zu sagen, dass sie fast alles verdient haben, was er ihnen aufgebürdet hat."

Molly füllte ihre Tassen wieder auf, während sie wieder sprach. „Als wir ihn wieder am Beginn des zweiten Krieges gesehen haben, war ich geschockt zu sehen, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Der recht scheue, junge Mann, den ich zuerst getroffen hatte, war zu einem harschen und bitteren Mann mit einem bösartigen Temperament geworden. Aber er hatte immernoch ein paar der selben Gewohnheiten – zum Beispiel die Art, wie er versucht, sich hinter seinem Haar zu verstecken. Und Poppy Pomfrey ist eine gute Freundin von mir, also wusste ich, wie oft er verletzt war. Er war nicht gewillt, meine Bemutterung von ihm wieder zu akzeptieren und zeigte keine Inklination, mit irgendeinem von uns beiden zu reden, aber… da waren immernoch Spuren von dem jungen Mann, den wir zuerst getroffen hatten."

„Und wir verdanken ihm viel.", fügte Arthur hinzu. Er lächelte, als Hermine ihn fragend anblickte. „Ich habe die Heiler gehört, als sie meine Verletzungen diskutiert hatten, während ich in St. Mungos war. Sie waren nicht glücklich darüber, sich auf einen freien Tränkemeister verlassen zu müssen, damit er das tat, was ihr eigenes Zaubertranklabor nicht zustande brachte. Nur ein Meister könnte die Heiler des Krankenhauses übertrumpfen; Severus ist der einzige Zaubertrankmeister in Britannien und sicherlich der einzige, der irgendeine Ahnung davon hat, wie man einen Biss von Voldemorts Hausschlange behandeln musste. Es war nicht schwierig herauszufinden."

„Naja, sieht aus, als hätte ich mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, lächelnd und ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich habe gedacht, ihr würdet vollkommen entsetzt sein nach dem, was euren Kindern geschehen ist."

„George hat uns den Brief gezeigt, den Severus ihm geschrieben hat und in dem er sich für das Ohr entschuldigt hat.", sagte Molly leise. „Und wir haben Bill erst letzten Monat gesehen; seine Narben sehen schon so viel besser aus und das haben wir auch Severus zu verdanken." Sie seufzte. „Wir haben uns damit arrangiert, was mit Ginny geschehen ist. Und ich gebe frei zu, dass ich ihn eigenhändig hätte töten können, als ich erfahren habe, was mit ihr in der Schule geschehen ist, aber als wir erfuhren, was wirklich vor sich gegangen ist… Naja, wir beide wissen, dass es weitaus schlimmer hätte laufen können."

Hermine nickte leise. „Es bedrückt ihn immernoch, wisst ihr. Sein Schuldgefühl verursacht ihm manchmal schreckliche Alpträume. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob die Menschen ihn verurteilen oder ihm vergeben; er wird sich niemals selbst vergeben."

Molly nickte nüchtern. „Er tat sein bestes, um zu verstecken, was es ihm antat, aber ich sah ihn zu oft nahe den Tränen als alles zu glauben, was manche der anderen –"

„Hauptsächlich Moody.", warf Arthur leise ein.

„- über ihn sagten.", endete Molly, die Stirn leicht runzelnd anhand der Unterbrechung. Die ältere Frau zuckte die Schultern und lächelte ein wenig. „Ein Todesser mag er vielleicht gewesen sein, aber ohne seine direkte Einmischung wäre die hälfte meiner Familie tot und wäre er kein Spion gewesen, wären wir alle tot."

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich bin, das zu hören.", sagte Hermine hingebungsvoll. „Ich habe angefangen zu glauben, dass die ganze Welt gegen ihn wäre."

„Wer sonst weiß es?", fragte Arthur. „Ich weiß, dass George es herausgefunden hat, weil er seit Monaten sich damit brüstet…"

Sie grinste. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Er hat es Bill, Charlie und Percy für mich gesagt – Percy war scheinbar entsetzt wegen des potentiellen Skandals, aber abgesehen davon, lief es gut. Luna Lovegood hat es fast vom Anfang an gewusst und in der Schule haben Neville und Poppy es erraten. Meine Eltern wissen es und sie haben ihn getroffen – das war nicht sehr lustig, besonders für den armen Severus, aber es lief ziemlich gut zum Schluss. Und ich habe es Harry und Ginny vor einer Weile gesagt. Das war ziemlich hässlich, aber wir haben es jetzt aussortiert."

„Also ist der einzige von uns, der es nicht weiß, Ron.", fasste Molly zusammen, besorgt zu ihrem Ehemann blickend. Arthur sah leicht alarmiert aus. Ron war der explosivste der Familie und mochte es ohnehin nie, von Hermines Privatleben zu hören und mochte Severus auch nicht.

Hermine nickte bedrückt. „Ich befürchte es. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen sollte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch da mit rein ziehe, aber ich denke es ist das beste, wenn er es herausfindet, indem Severus und ich hier am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag auftauchen. Natürlich nur, wenn es okay ist, dass wir kommen. So könnten alle anderen…" Sie zögerte.

„Ihn zurückhalten.", füllte Arthur ein, nickend. Er lächelte leicht anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks. „Wir wissen, wie unsere Kinder sind, Hermine."

Molly nickte langsam. „Es ist nicht wirklich fair ihm gegenüber, es so herauszufinden…"

„Ich weiß,", stimmte Hermine widerwillig zu, „aber ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, wenn er es vorher herausfindet. Ich sehe ihn jetzt schon kaum – ich habe ihn seit _letztem_ Weihnachten nichtmehr gesehen. Auf diese Weise kann ich wenigstens Hallo sagen, bevor er raus stürmt und schwört, nie wieder mit mir zu reden."

„Dann ist es der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag."

Arthur musste an diesem Punkt zur Arbeit gehen, Hermine wieder einen schönen Geburtstag wünschend und sagend, dass er sie an Weihnachten sehen würde; „Wenn schon nichts anderes, dann verspricht es doch, ein aufregender Tag zu werden. Grüß Severus von mir.", rief er auf seinem Weg aus der Tür und einen Moment später hörten sie, wie er fort apparierte.

Molly füllte wieder ihre Teetassen und setzte sich gemütlicher in ihren Stuhl, lächelnd. „Und jetzt, Hermine, werden wir ein kleines Frauengespräch haben. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten habe, mir irgendein Szenario vorzustellen, welches Severus dazu bringt, sich genug zu entspannen, um mit irgendjemandem intim zu werden. Hast du ihn betrunken gemacht?", fragte sie frech.

Hermine grinste. „Nein, aber es war auf jeden Fall ein ziemlich langsamer Prozess. Die Kurzversion – da ich auch bald zur Arbeit gehen muss – ist, dass ich die einzige in Hogwarts war, die willens war, mit ihm zu reden; er musste entweder nachgeben und sich mit mir anfreunden, oder vollkommen isoliert und zu einem Einsiedler werden und da einer seiner Gründe war, zurück in die Zaubererwelt zu kommen, weil die Einsamkeit ihn verrückt gemacht hat, hatte er keine große Wahl. Sobald wir angefangen haben, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen… naja, wir haben einiges gemeinsam. Wir mögen viele der gleichen Dinge."

Die Weasleymatriarchin nickte. „Ihr beide seid mit Leichtigkeit die intelligentesten Menschen, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Und ihr habt einen ähnlichen Sinn für Humor, obwohl deiner weitaus weniger schneidend als seiner ist."

Sie lächelte. „Stimmt. Jedenfalls sind wir vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr zusammengekommen in den Sommerferien. Und nein, er war nicht betrunken.", fügte sie trocken hinzu. Zugegeben, sie waren beide am Tag zuvor sehr betrunken gewesen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich geküsst hatten, waren sie vollkommen nüchtern gewesen.

„Du siehst auf jeden Fall glücklich aus.", sagte Molly nachdenklich, sie betrachtend. „Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum Arthur und ich nicht ganz so entsetzt gewesen waren, wie wir es hätten sein können. Es ist überraschend zu erfahren, dass Severus dieses Lächeln auf dein Gesicht gezaubert hat, aber man kann kaum bestreiten, dass du nicht glücklich sein kannst, es sei denn wir akzeptieren die Person, die dich glücklich macht."

„Das ist ziemlich genau das, was George gesagt hat.", stimmte Hermine zu, ein Lachen unterdrückend; alle Weasleyjungs waren so unterschiedlich, aber hin und wieder zeigten sie ganz deutlich, dass sie verwandt waren. „Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich auch manchmal, dass es ein bisschen seltsam ist. Er ist anders, als damals, als ich auf der Schule war, aber nicht so anders, dass du ihn nicht erkennen würdest. Er ist immernoch streng und wütend und harsch und bitter und alles andere, aber er hat auch so viele andere Seiten. Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären; es… funktioniert einfach. _Wir_ funktionieren."

„Und was ist mit der Zukunft?"

Sie begann zu lachen. „Molly, nicht. Wir hatten dieses Gespräch, als ich noch mit Ron zusammen war. Ich will immernoch keine häusliche Göttin werden. Was du für deine Familie getan hast, ist unglaublich, aber ich will diese Art Leben nicht und Severus auch nicht. Ich habe einige Pläne, meine Karriere als Lehrerin auszubauen und Severus scheint überzeugt zu sein, dass ich irgendwann Schulleiterin werde."

„Du kannst es mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich gefragt habe.", antwortete Molly mit einem Lächeln; dies war ein sehr alter Streit. „Ich denke immernoch, dass du eine wundervolle Mutter abgeben würdest."

Hermine schnaubte. „Das denke ich nicht. Jedenfalls ist das jetzt sowieso egal; Severus ist unfruchtbar. Bitte schau nicht so entsetzt drein. Es macht keinem von uns etwas aus; du weißt, dass ich niemals Kinder wollte und er auch nicht." Sie grinste. „Du hast vielleicht gemerkt, dass er Kinder nicht mag."

Nach einem Moment lächelte Molly. „Du könntest da vielleicht überrascht werden. Ich hatte ziemlich oft einen oder zwei kleine Jungs bei mir während unserer nächtlichen Gespräche, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Er scheint ein Händchen für sie zu haben."

Sie versuchte nicht zu kichern. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich habe ihn beobachtet, wie er für sein Haus sorgt und sich um die Schüler kümmert. Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er mit Kindern umgehen soll, also behandelt er sie wie kleine Erwachsene und irgendwie scheint das zu funktionieren. Es ist kein bewusstes Ding."

Die ältere Hexe dachte darüber nach und lächelte. „Das könnte in der Tat stimmen. Was ist dann mit _seiner _ Zukunft? Ich weiß, dass er nie ein Lehrer sein wollte; er blieb in Hogwarts wegen seiner Pflicht gegenüber Albus."

Hermine nickte, ihren Tee zuende trinkend. „Er mag es nicht, nein. Aber er hasst es nicht so sehr wie früher. Er liebt Hogwarts und er empfindet viel für Slytherin, obwohl die Hölle zugefrieren wird, bevor er das zugeben wird. Er ist gut in seinem Job, wir können die meiste unserer Zeit miteinander verbringen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und er ist interessiert in den Veränderungen, die gerade anfangen; er hat auch Zeit, seine eigenen, privaten Nachforschungen zu verfolgen. Natürlich ist nichts jemals in Stein gemeißelt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir beide genau dort bleiben, wo wir gerade stehen."Vielleicht verdiente Severus etwas besseres, aber solange er glücklich war, war sie es auch.

„Werdet ihr heiraten?"

„Nein. Ich befürchte, dass du nicht meine Hochzeit wirst planen können, noch wird meine Mutter es können." Hermine lächelte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ohne Kinder, über die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen und dem Fakt, dass ich meinen Nachnamen hauptsächlich auf sein Drängen hin behalten würde, ist es einfach nicht den öffentlichen Aufschrei wert. Keiner von uns will, dass die Zaubererwelt als Ganzes von uns erfährt; das ist jedoch ziemlich der einzige Grund."

„Dann ist es Liebe?", fragte Molly leise und Hermine nickte, wieder lächelnd.

„Ja. Severus hat es nur vor ein paar Monaten tatsächlich geschafft, zuzugeben,", fügte sie voller Zuneigung hinzu und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas reumütig, als sie sich daran erinnerte, „aber wir wussten es beide schon lange davor. So bizarr es auch ist, wir sind permanent."

„Dann ist gut. Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide. Aber…" Molly zögerte. „Ich war da, als Harry sich Voldemort gestellt hat.", sagte sie leise. „Was er gesagt hat über Severus und seine Mutter… war das wahr?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja. Severus hat Lily einmal geliebt. Aber das war vor langer Zeit; er blieb ihrer Erinnerung teilweise treu, weil er niemals jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihm mehr bedeutet hat als sie und teilweise aus Schuldgefühlen."

„Schuldgefühlen?"

„Ja. Er gibt sich die Schuld dafür, was ihr und James zugestoßen ist."

„Harry hat uns das gesagt.", erinnerte sich Molly. „Wir haben nicht geglaubt, dass Albus Severus darauf basierend vertraut hat."

Hermine zögerte für einen Moment, nachdenkend, traf dann eine Entscheidung und lehnte sich vor. „Severus war der einzige, der einen Teil der Prophezeiung belauscht und es Voldemort gesagt hatte.", sagte sie leise. „Er wusste nicht, wen sie gemeint hat. Als er realisierte, dass Voldemort entschieden hatte, sie beziehe sich auf die Potters, ist er zu Albus gegangen und hat ihm alles versprochen, wenn er sie nur beschütze. Das war der Grund, warum er die Seiten gewechselt hat; um zu versuchen, sie zu retten. Er liebte Lily immernoch, obwohl sie vor Jahren aufgehört hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen und er schuldete James sein Leben, obwohl sie einander hassten."

Molly hob eine Hand zu ihrem Mund. „Oh, dieser arme Junge. Kein Wunder, dass er so war, wie er war. Wie es an ihm gefressen haben muss…" Sie blinzelte. „Kein Wunder, dass er Harry immer gehasst hat."

Hermine nickte wieder. „Ja. Harry erinnerte ihn an alles, was er verloren hatte und alles, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Diese Trauer und Schuld nagte Dekaden an ihm. Er konnte es nicht hinter sich bringen, bis Voldemort endlich tot und er frei war, endlich sein eigenes Leben zu leben."

Sie waren beide für eine Weile still, darüber nachdenkend. Endlich schüttelte Molly langsam ihren Kopf. „Ich wusste immer, dass er durch weit aus mehr durch musste, als ich mir auch nur vorstellen konnte, aber… ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm war."

„Niemand wusste es. Albus war der einzige, der die ganze Geschichte kannte; Severus bestand darauf, dass er es niemals jemand anderem mitteilt. Und um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich, dass er selbst vor Albus einige Geheimnisse behielt." Hermine lächelte schwach. „Der sture, törichte Mann war versessen darauf, es vollkommen allein zu schaffen."

„Das hört sich wieder Mann an, an den ich mich erinnere.", stimmte Molly zu, ihr zulächelnd. „Es hat seinen Stolz schon verletzt, wenn er auch nur eine Tasse Kaffee akzeptiert hat."

„Das tut es immernoch. Er hebt das Konzept von Unabhängigkeit auf ein gänzlich neues Level." Sie grinste und stand widerwillig auf. „Ich sollte besser gehen. Es ist vielleicht mein Geburtstag, aber ich muss dennoch arbeiten; ich muss in einer Stunde unterrichten. Danke, Molly."

„Keine Ursache.", versicherte ihr die andere Frau, ebenfalls aufstehend und sie in eine mütterliche Umarmung ziehend. „Ich freue mich darauf, euch beide zu sehen. Grüß Severus herzlich von mir, ja? Er wird ohne Zweifel finster dreinblicken, aber mach es trotzdem."

Hermine begann zu lachen. Es war nur zu leicht, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen. „Das werde ich. Danke nochmal. Wir werden dich an Weihnachten sehen."

* * *

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank.", grüßte Neville sie, sobald sie später am Tag das Lehrerzimmer betrat, welches bis auf ihn leer war.

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

„Sorry. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag; dein Geschenk ist in meinem Büro. Aber ernsthaft, ich bin froh, dich zu sehen. Hatten du und Snape einen Streit oder soetwas?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt von der Frage. „Nein. Warum?"

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er war den ganzen Tag vollkommen schrecklich; ich habe ihn nichtmehr so schlecht drauf erlebt, seit er uns unterrichtet hat. Er knurrt jeden an, vergibt Strafen wie Süßigkeiten… Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass er sich mit dir gestritten haben muss, oder soetwas."

Zusammenzuckend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin heute Morgen irgendwie fortgeschlichen, um Molly und Arthur zu sehen. Ich denke ich hätte ihn vielleicht warnen sollen, dass ich heute nicht da bin…" Es schien, dass sie aus Versehen irgendeine Art Plan vermasselt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte Severus aus einem ganz anderen Grund schlechte Laune, sagte sie sich hoffnungsvoll, obwohl sie es bezweifelte.

Er nickte. „Das denke ich auch.", stimmte er zu, ein Grinsen unterdrückend. „Wenn er so schon ist, wenn du ein paar Stunden weg bist, wirst du dich an ihn ketten müssen,", fügte er hinzu, „oder wir werden hier ein vollkommenes Blutbad haben."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Sehr lustig."

„Ich meine es ernst, `Mine. Wenn er dich in der Nähe braucht, um annähernd menschlich zu sein, bleib bei ihm – ich werde einen permanenten Klebezauber sprechen, wenn ich muss."

Ihm einen neutralen Blick zuwerfend, grinste Hermine plötzlich frech, als ihr ein fröhlicher – und unzweifelhaft böser – Gedanke kam. „Nur dafür, Neville,", sagte sie süßlich, „werde ich dich mit dem mentalen Bild zurücklassen, was Severus und ich tun könnten, wenn wir Zeit miteinander verbringen und Ketten involviert sind. Viel Spaß."

Sein Gesicht wurde Grün, als sie den Raum verließ, ein Kichern hinter der Hand unterdrückend, als sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer lief.

* * *

[1] So lange hatte es keine Hoffnung gegeben, in die ich Glauben setzen konnte; mit jeder Träne fortgewaschen, die ich weinte. Aber jetzt sind meine Träume wach und atmen; und ich lasse alles raus, was ich in mir gehalten habe.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Es ist verdammtnochmal Zeit gewesen, Severus. Ehrlich.


	35. Chapter 35

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Also in diesem Kapitel passiert ganz schön viel...

* * *

**"If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done **.**"[1]**  
– Chantal Kreviazuk, 'Feels Like Home'.

* * *

Es war ziemlich spät, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte, wo sie Severus vorfand, wie er an einem Stapel Essays arbeitete. Ihn fröhlich grüßend, wurde sie von ihm dadurch belohnt, dass er gerade lang genug aufblickte, um sie finster anzusehen, bevor er sein wütendes Starren zurück auf das Pergament vor sich richtete. „Dann bist du wohl zurück, hm?", fragte er kühl. Er schien nicht so wütend, wie Nevilles Beschreibung vorgab, wahrscheinlich weil er den Großteil seines Tages damit verbracht hatte, seine Gefühle an anderen auszulassen und sein Temperament u kühlen, aber er war ganz offensichtlich nicht glücklich mit ihr und sie zuckte zusammen, bevor sie so leichtherzig wie möglich antwortete.

„Naja, das ist ja freundlich. Und ich bin, ja, offensichtlich zurück."

Er blickte auf und lächelte höhnisch. „Oh, entschuldige mich; _alles Gute zum Geburtstag._ Ist das besser?"

Hermine seufzte. „Severus es war nichteinmal sechs Uhr in der Früh, als ich gegangen bin. Ich habe entschieden, dich länger schlafen zu lassen."

„Ich wollte nicht länger schlafen.", informierte er sie irgendwie trotzig und sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er war nicht wirklich wütend, zumindest nicht mehr; er hörte sich dafür viel zu bockig an. Er war sicherlich mehr als in der Lage, extensiv zu schmollen, wenn er wütend war, aber nicht ganz so melodramatisch.

„Soll ich daraus also ziehen, dass ich irgendeinen schändlichen Plan von dir durchkreuzt habe?", fragte sie neckend.

Er schnaubte leise. „Naja, jetzt ist es ja wohl kaum noch wichtig, oder?"

Ihre Lippe beißend, um ein Grinsen zurückzuhalten, durchquerte sie den Raum, um hinter ihm zu stehen und wuschelte ihm durchaus beabsichtigt durchs Haar, sich bewusst, dass ihn das nervte. „Du weißt, du bist ziemlich niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst." Er knurrte wortlos und riss seinen Kopf fort, sie wieder finster anblickend; so nah konnte sie die leichte Andeutung widerwilligen Amüsements in seinen Augen sehen und sie kämpfte gegen ein Kichern an. Sich rasch zwischen ihn und den Tisch schiebend, setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingend. „Komm schon, erzähl mir alles von diesen Plänen, die ich unabsichtlich unterbrochen habe…"

„Hmph. Ich wüsste nicht warum. Und ich bin am Arbeiten."

Sie klimperte ihre Wimper in seine Richtung und versuchte sich an ihrer besten Impression von Lavender Brown in ihren übelkeitserregendsten Tagen: „Weil du mich liebst, Sevviekins."

Er starrte sie für einen langen Moment teilnahmslos an, jeglicher Ausdruck verschwand von seinem Gesicht, bevor er sie ruhig informierte: „Wenn du mich _jemals_ wieder soetwas nennst, verspreche ich dir, werde ich einen brandneuen Zauber allein für dich entwickeln, der sicherstellen wird, dass du niemals wieder ein Buch für den Rest deines natürlichen Lebens hochnehmen kannst – es sei denn, mir fällt eine schlimmere Strafe ein."

Den Kampf mit ihrer Freude verlierend, begann sie zu lachen. „Sorry! Das war ziemlich schrecklich, oder? Der Punkt bleibt aber."

„Man könnte darüber streiten, dass es in diesem Punkt offen ist, darüber zu diskutieren.", murmelte er, mit keinerlei Aufrichtigkeit. „Unmögliche Frau."

„Yep.", stimmte sie fröhlich zu. „Es tut mir aber wirklich leid, wenn ich irgendetwas verdorben habe.", fügte sie ernsthafter hinzu, sich weit genug zurückziehend, um ihn anzublicken.

Nachgebend, hörte Severus auf vorzugeben, dass er arbeitete und setzte sich gemütlicher zurück in seinen Stuhl, seine Arme locker um ihre Hüfte legend. „Es war nichts, das man nicht wiederholen könnte. Wir haben heute schließlich beide gearbeitet, was die Optionen ziemlich limitiert hat."

„Richtig.", stimmte sie leise zu, sich glücklich näher an ihn kuschelnd und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legend; sie war zufrieden, dass ihr scheinbar vorgeben worden ist. „Musstest du es aber an allen anderen auslassen?"

„Hmm?"

„Neville sagt mir, dass du den ganzen Tag wundervoll sonnige Laune hattest. Es wurde ziemlich blutig, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe."

„Oh. Das." Er hörte sich jetzt ein bisschen unwohl an und Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um ihn fragend anzublicken.

„Das war nicht der Grund, warum du so schlechte Laune hattest? Was dann? Ist etwas passiert?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber er vermied jetzt ihre Augen. „Nein, nichts ist passiert."

„Severus?"

Er seufzte, leicht in seinem Stuhl zappelnd, bevor er die Augen schloss, sodass er sie nicht ansehen musste; als er schließlich antwortete, war seine Stimme blank und emotionslos auf die Art, die sie so sehr hasste. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, allein aufzuwachen. Ich war nicht auf meine Reaktion vorbereitet.", sagte er tonlos.

Sich aufrechter hinsetzend auf seinem Schoß, starrte Hermine ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie sanft die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und das Haar aus seinem Gesicht strich, damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. Er öffnete seine Augen, als sie dies tat, aber sie waren nun vollkommen unleserlich und sie seufzte. „Hör auf, Okklumentik anzuwenden, Severus, bitte. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag. Was meinst du? Du bist schon oft ohne mich aufgewacht."

Er zappelte wieder. „Ich weiß das."

„Also warum war es diesmal so anders?", fragte sie sanft. Sie mochte es nicht, ihn so zu drängen, aber sie verstand es wirklich nicht und sie wollte sicher gehen, dass das nicht wieder passierte, da er offensichtlich tatsächlich sehr bedrückt war. Und nebenbei war es Zeit, dass er begann, sich daran zu gewöhnen, ein wenig mehr über seine Emotionen zu reden.

Nach einem langen Moment, seufzte er wieder und blickte sie mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen an. „Ich habe es einfach nicht erwartet, das ist alles. Wenn wir getrennt schlafen, weiß ich, dass du nicht da sein wirst und ich kann damit umgehen. Zuvor, wenn du vor mir aufgewacht bist, warst du einfach im Badezimmer oder im Wohnzimmer oder ich habe gewusst, dass du morgens ein Treffen oder soetwas hast. Diesen Morgen wusste ich nicht, wo du bist und es… hat mich ein wenig beunruhigt." Seine Arme verengten sich kurz um ihre Hüfte. „Ich wollte nichts sagen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass es sich anhört, als müsste ich immer wissen, wo du bist jede Sekunde des Tages oder irgendetwas extremes. Ich bin nicht _so _possessiv."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie beruhigend, sich selbst Zeit erkaufend, um nachzudenken, als sie versuchte zu verstehen, was er ihr sagte. „Bist du wirklich immernoch so unsicher?", fragte sie nach einer Weile leise, ihn anblickend.

Blinzelnd, schüttelte Severus hastig seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht, was ich meinte. Nein, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du mich verlassen hast, oder irgendetwas so dummes. Ich vertraue dir mehr als das." Er schnaubte in leichter Frustration. „Es war nicht das. Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, warum so ein kleines Ding mich so sehr beunruhigt hat. Das hätte es nicht sollen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er leise hinzu: „Ich mag es nicht, alleine aufzuwachen. Ich habe es viel zu lange."

Sich entspannend, legte Hermine wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, erleichtert, dass das Problem nichts zu weltbewegendes war. Sie konnten damit umgehen, besonders da Severus selbst zugegeben hatte, dass es etwas dumm war. „Nächstes mal lasse ich eine Notiz da, auf der steht, wohin ich gegangen bin. Es sollte sowieso nicht allzu oft passieren. Ich mag es schließlich ziemlich, mit dir aufzuwachen.", fügte sie neckend hinzu, sich genügend zurückziehend, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können und sie war erleichtert den Schatten eines Lächelns zur Antwort in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen.

„Du musst mich nicht aufmuntern. Jetzt, da ich weiß, wie sehr es mich stört, werde ich mein Temperament im Zaum halten."

„Ich will dich nicht aufmuntern. Ich habe mich ein bisschen schuldig gefühlt, als ich heute morgen fortgeschlichen bin. Ich würde nicht allzu glücklich sein, wenn ich aufwachen und merken würde, dass du verschwunden bist. Es mag vielleicht irrational und dumm sein, aber das macht es nicht weniger wahr. Also tut es mir leid."

„Mir auch.", gab er nach einem Moment zu. Sein Mund rundete sich hoch auf einer Seite zu einem leicht reumütigen Halblächeln; die Krise schien abgewandt zu sein.

Hermine grinste ihn beruhigt an. „Und deine Laune heute hatte absolut gar nichts damit zu tun, dass du missmutig warst, weil heute einer der wenigen Tage war in diesem letzten Jahr, in welchem wir keinen Sex gehabt hatten, sobald wir wach waren?", fragte sie frech. Es stimmte jedoch – wenn ein Morgen verging, ohne dass sie Liebe im Bett machten, bevor sie aufstanden, war das nur, weil sie es in der Dusche taten, nachdem sie aus dem Bett aufgestanden waren.

Er gluckste leise. „Naja, das hat nicht geholfen.", gab er zu, seine Augen glitzernd. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihm vor ein paar Monaten lässig gesagt hatte, dass die meisten Beziehungen generell abkühlten nach den ersten paar Monaten obsessiver Lust, wenn die Paare sich mehr aneinander gewöhnt hatten und Sex weniger wichtig wurde; Severus hatte ihr einen ausdruckslosen Blick zugeworfen und in so einem Ton ehrlicher Verwirrung gefragt, warum dem so war, dass sie begonnen hatte zu lachen. Offensichtlich würde sie sich niemals Sorgen machen müssen, dass ihr Mann irgendwann gelangweilt werden würde, oder sie nichtmehr so attraktiv finden würde wie zu Anfang, was gut zu wissen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie genauso süchtig nach ihm war, wie er nach ihr zu sein schien.

„Ich mache es wieder gut.", versicherte sie ihm zu, bevor sie fragte: „Also, wo ist mein Geschenk?"

„Wer sagt, dass du eines bekommst?", schoss er zurück.

„Naja,", sagte Hermine gedankenvoll, langsam einen Finger an seiner Brust entlang gleiten lassend, „ich zähle dich als Geschenk also – angenommen du hast mir eines besorgt – habe ich um genau zu sein zwei."

„Du nimmst mich ganz schön für gegeben.", beschwerte er sich milde.

„Absolut; ich benutze dich auch schamlos – oder ich werde es zumindest später.", fügte sie mutig hinzu, lächelnd anhand des erhitzten Flackerns in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Du wirst schrecklich ungerecht behandelt und ich bin mir sicher, alle würden dich bemitleiden, wenn sie wüssten, welche Art Missbrauch dir zuteil wird. Jetzt hör auf zu schmollen und sprich mit mir."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich um sie herum lehnte, um auf die Uhr zu blicken. „Unglücklicherweise habe ich heute Nacht Aufsichtspflicht,", informierte er sie, „also hast du – um eine vulgäre Phrase zu benutzen – geschissen. Jetzt lass mich aufstehen, bevor ich dich auf den Boden schmeiße."

Sie lächelte ihn langsam an und veränderte ihre Position durchaus mutwillig in seinem Schoß. „Oh, ich weiß nicht; das hört sich wie Spaß für mich an…"

Endlich zersplitterten die letzten Rückstände seiner ernsten Maske und seine Lippen zuckten, als seine Augen tanzten. „Genug, du unersättliches Mädchen; runter von mir." Widerwillig glitt sie aus seinen Armen und erlaubte ihm, aufzustehen, mit Enttäuschung beobachtend, wie er seine Lehrerrobe über seine lässigere Kleidung zog und zur Tür ging. Inne haltend, wühlte er in seiner Tasche und zog eine kleine Box hervor, die er ihr zuwarf. „Hier; Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine unerträgliche Besserwisserin."

„Danke, mein bissiger Blödmann.", sagte sie zurück, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Kommando über seinen Stuhl nehmend, setzte sie sich an seinen Tisch mit der hübsch verpackten Box und lächelte, als Krummbein scheinbar von nirgendwo auftauchte, um in ihren Schoß zu springen und neugierig daran zu schnuppern. „Neugieriger Kater.", rügte sie ihn sanft, seine Ohren streichelnd. „Scheint, dass du die einzige Gesellschaft bist, die ich heute Abend haben werde. Willst du helfen, es zu öffnen?", Schnurrend setzte er sich hin und hob eine Pfote, leicht an der Box tatzend, bevor er eine Kralle ausfuhr und überraschend vorsichtig das Papier an den Kanten aufschlitzte. „Danke.", sagte sie ihm ernst, das Papier zurückziehend und die Box öffnend.

„… Verdammte Hölle.", flüsterte sie, als sie wieder atmen konnte, auf die glitzernde Kette hinunterblickend. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie gedacht, dass das Armband Silber sei, aber nach näherer Inspektion stellte es sich als eine Mischung aus Silber, Weißgold und echtem Platinum heraus, welche sich fantastisch umeinander wand und ineinander verschlang in einem wunderschön kunstlosem Durcheinander von unglaublicher Komplexität. Ihre Augen begannen weh zu tun, als sie versuchte, ihm zu folgen, aber nach einem Moment begann sie, Muster zu erkennen, die sich im kräuselnden Metall versteckten. Sehr alte Symbole, die älter waren als die meisten Runensprachen. Da waren Symbole für Ewigkeit und Liebe, aber auch Macht, Schutz und Stärke und das Armband vibrierte praktisch an ihrer Haut anhand der Magie, die hinein gewebt worden war. „Verdammte _Hölle_.", wiederholte Hermine schwach, als sie es hochhielt, die seltsame Art beobachtend, wie das Licht davon reflektierte.

Es gab keinen Weg, wie er sich das leisten konnte. Sie hatte etwas so komplexes und machtvolles noch nichteinmal gesehen; als sie einen simplen Zauber darauf sprach, um die Zauber zu sehen, die darauf lagen, blendeten sie die daraus entstehenden Lichtstrahlen fast. Jedes einzelne Glied hatte mehrere Lagen Magie hinein gewebt; hauptsächlich waren es Schutzzauber oder Zauber, die feindliche Magie erkennen sollten, aber sie war sich sicher, dass auch Blutmagie hinein gewebt worden war. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was er glaubte, wofür zum Teufel sie das brauchen würde; die schiere Menge von Magie hierin könnte einen Riesen stoppen.

„Gott, Krummbein.", flüsterte sie dem Halbkniesel zu. „Es ist wunderschön… aber es gibt absolut keinen Weg, dass er sich soetwas hat leisten können. Man könnte Gringotts praktisch leeren und nicht genügend Gold für soetwas haben. Was hat er getan?" Krummbein beschnupperte das Armband gründlich und begann in scheinbarer Genehmigung zu schnurren; die Stirn leicht runzelnd, starrte Hermine hinunter auf ihren Begleiter, bevor sie das Armband nachdenklich betrachtete. „Es sei denn… Komm, Krummbein, ich will etwas testen." Sie stand auf und nahm den Kater in ihre Arme, das Armband für den Moment in ihre Tasche steckend, bevor sie sich zu Severus' Labor begab.

Sie wurde im Großen und Ganzen von nackter Leere begrüßt; um genau zu sein, war es fast unnatürlich sauber, bis auf eine Arbeitsbank. Ein sauberer stapel Bücher, vollgepfropft mit Markierungen, stand neben einem dicken Notizblock und glitzernde Metallspäne waren über die von Arbeit gezeichnete Oberfläche des Tisches verstreut. Wie sie vermutet hatte, kennzeichneten alle Lesezeichen die Sektionen, wie man Schmuck bearbeitete, oder Schutzzauber legte. Ein einzelnes Stück Papier fiel aus dem Notizblock, als sie ihn hoch nahm; sie überflog die spitze Handschrift und brach in Gelächter aus.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, neugierige Kuh; zufrieden? S._

Immernoch lachend, hob sie Krummbein einmal mehr auf und umarmte ihn, ihr Kichern in seinem dichten Fell erstickend. „Dieser Mann wird mein Tod sein, Krummbein, ich schöre es. Bastard, der er ist; hinterhältiger, tückischer, sexy Bastard…" Sie nahm den Kater mit hoch und ließ ihn sich in seinem Lieblingsstuhl am Feuer zusammenrollen, bevor sie das Armband langsam um ihr Handgelenk legte; irgendwie war sie nicht wirklich überrascht, als es sich bewegte und es sich verengte, um perfekt zu passen. Es sah aus, als sollte es rau und zackig sein, aber sie bezweifelte sehr, dass sich jemals etwas darin verfangen würde. Zackig und gleichzeitig glatt, genauso wie der Mann, der es gemacht hat, dachte sie. „Bastard.", murmelte sie wieder voller Zuneigung, während sie beobachtete, wie das Licht reflektiert wurde; nach einem Moment traf sie eine impulsive Entscheidung und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

Trotz allem, was viele Menschen dachten – gewöhnlich schuldige Schüler, die vollkommen entsetzt darüber waren, dem Zaubertrankmeister gegenüberzustehen, der sich im schlechtmöglichsten Moment scheinbar aus dem Nichts materialisierte – waren Severus' nächtliche Patrouillen nicht zufällig. Seine Bewegungen hatten ein Muster, welches ihm erlaubte, so viel wie möglich des Schlosses in so geringer Zeit wie möglich abzudecken. Keiner der Schüler hatte es je verstanden – inklusive Hermine in ihren eigenen Schülertagen – aber träge Nächte im letzten Jahr, die sie zusammen mit ihrem Kater und der Karte der Rumtreiber verbracht hatte, hatten ihr erlaubt, die Sequenz schließlich zu entschlüsseln.

Als sie von den Kerkern nach oben eilte, kalkulierte sie rasch in ihrem Kopf, ausarbeitend, wie lange Severus gegangen war und wie schnell er wohl lief, sowie die Möglichkeit, dass er irgendjemandem begegnete, was ihn aufhalten würde. Zu einer Entscheidung kommend, eilte sie rasch in Richtung des vierten Stocks, jegliche geheime Passage benutzend, die er ihr jemals gezeigt hatte und war glücklich, dass das Schloss ihr zustimmte – jede Treppe bewegte sich zu ihren Gunsten.

Sie hatte es absolut perfekt getimt; als sie sich um eine Ecke herum in den langen Flur bewegte, stolzierte Severus auf sie zu in vollem Schüler-Jagd Modus. Jede Linie seines Körpers schrie _Raubtier_. Er sah nicht besonders überrascht aus, sie zu sehen, aber dann wiederum, tat er dies nie. Hermine lief ruhig zu ihm, innehaltend, als sie sich in der Mitte des Flurs trafen und blickte zu ihm auf. „Na sowas, Professor Snape, dass ich Sie hier treffe.", sagte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte an seiner Hakennase auf sie hinunter. „Auf den Beinen nach der Ausgangssperre, Miss Granger?", sagte er gedehnt. „Ich nehme an, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt?"

Es kostete sie alles, was sie hatte, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als sie schüchtern hinunterblickte. „In der Tat gibt es den, Professor.", murmelte sie. „Es gab etwas Wichtiges, was ich gerne getan hätte."

„Und das konnte nicht bis Morgen warten?"

„Nein, Professor, konnte es nicht."

„Was ist die Natur dieser lebenswichtigen Aufgabe, die einfach nicht warten konnte?", fragte er seidig. Sie glaubte nicht, dass irgendeiner von ihnen sich bewegt hatte, aber er stand plötzlich in der Tat sehr nah vor ihr, nah genug, dass sie ihn riechen konnte; die schiere Macht seiner Präsenz brachte ihren Körper dazu, sich anzuspannen, als sie aufblickte in seine Augen, dunkler denn je in dem schattigen Flur.

„Dies.", murmelte sie, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend und nach oben greifend, um ihre Finger in seinem Haar zu verflechten, seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss hinunterziehend. Sie waren in einem weiten Korridor, ein beliebter Punkt für störende Schüler und somit aufmerksame Lehrerkollegen und es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren.

Scheinbar war Severus der gleichen Meinung; er antwortete mit einer Intensität, die sie überraschte, sie gewaltsam an sich ziehend, als er ihre Lippen auseinander zwängte, seine Zunge in ihren Mund schiebend. Gegen ihn schmelzend, verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht und hob ihr Bein, es um seinen Oberschenkel wickelnd und ihn zu sich ziehend, als sie den Kuss hungrig erwiderte, leise in seinen Mund stöhnend, als sie fühlte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, atmeten beide ein wenig abgehackt. „Ich nehme an, dass das bedeutet, dass du dein Geschenk mochtest?", fragte er etwas unstetig, sie anblickend.

Sie hob ihr Handgelenk; selbst in der Dämmerung glitzerte die Kette ein wenig. „Du bist ein Genie. Und ein Bastard; die Notiz war unhöflich."

„Wenn du sie gefunden hast, dann hast du geschnüffelt, was auch unhöflich ist.", stellte er fest, leicht lächelnd und weit zu zufrieden mit sich selbst aussehend für ihren Geschmack. Dies ignorierend, wand sie wieder beide Hände in seinem Haar, diesmal brutaler und zog seinen Mund einmal mehr zu ihrem hinunter. Gefangen in dem Kuss, war das nächste, dem sie Beachtung schenkte dem Aufprall an ihrem Rücken, als er sie gegen die Wand drückte und sie stöhnte wieder, als sie fühlte, wie er sich eng an sie presste, als seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte und seine Hände begannen zu wandern.

Hermine wusste, intellektuell, dass sie ihn stoppen sollte. Sie sollte den Kuss brechen und lachen und versprechen, ihn nach seinen Runden zu treffen und ihn lassen, um seine Frustration an irgendwelchen Schülern auszulassen, die dumm genug waren, erwischt zu werden. Scheinbar war ihre intellektuelle Seite im Moment nicht in Kontrolle, die sie sich dabei ertappte, wie sie gierig ihren Rock nach oben zog und an den Knöpfen seiner Roben fummelte, während er unter sie griff, um seine Hosen zu öffnen. Beide atmeten sie schwer.

Einander küssend und befummelnd, als sie ihre Kleidung zur Seite schoben, stöhnte Severus an ihrem Hals und biss sanft, während seine Hand unter ihren Rock und zwischen ihre Beine glitt, ihre Höschen zu einer Seite ziehend und seine Finger in sie gleiten lassend; ihre Lippe beißend, um ihren Aufschrei zu unterdrückend, bewegte sie sich gegen seine Hand, ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulter grabend. Er zögerte, seinen Kopf hebend, um sie anzublicken. Scheinbar hatte er sich gerade erst daran erinnert, wo sie waren und sie blickte ihn finster an. „Hör jetzt auf und ich werde dich verhexen.", fauchte sie, ihre Muskeln um seine Finger herum anspannend.

Er brauchte keine weitere Einladung und zog seine Hand fort, seine beiden Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lassend, um ihren Hinter zu umfangen, als er sie vom Boden hochhob und sie zurück gegen die Wand drückte. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, als sein Körper sie gegen den Stein drückte, dumpf realisierend, dass ihre Unterwäsche scheinbar in der letzten Minute oder so vollkommen verschwunden war. Sich zurücklehnend und ihre Schultern gegen die Wand abstützend, griff sie zwischen sie beide und öffnete seinen Hosenschlitz gänzlich. Ihre Hände waren ungeschickt, als sie seine Erektion aus seiner Kleidung befreite und drückte ihn sanft, bis er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. „Hermine…", knurrte er, seine Stimme dick mit Verlangen und seine Augen brennend, als er sich gerade weit genug zurückzog, um in ihr Gesicht zu starren. „Bitte…"

„Ja, Severus.", hauchte sie, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingend und sich fast verzweifelt gegen ihn bewegend. Seine Lippen fanden einmal mehr die ihrigen und er rieb sich an ihr, ihr Gewicht mit einem Arm haltend und sich mit dem anderen an der Wand abstützend; Sie ein wenig höher hebend, knurrte er wortlos und schob sich mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß in sie, sich komplett in sie vergrabend und für einen Moment inne haltend, während sich seine Augen schlossen. Er schauderte, abgehackt atmend, bevor er seinen Griff veränderte und begann, sich zu bewegen.

Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, war unglaublich hoch und sie paarten sich fast in kompletter Stille, Schreie und Stöhnen zurückkämpfend, während ihre Atmung schwerer wurde. Er bewegte sich rau, sie hart nehmend und es war genau das, was sie wollte in diesem Moment, als sie sich mit ihm bewegte und sich dem harschen Rhythmus anpassend, den sein Körper vorgab, ihr Körper mit jedem verzweifelten Stoß gegen die Wand knallend. Ihre Schrei an seinem Hals dämpfend, hörte sie, wie er tief in seiner Brust stöhnte und seine Stellung ein wenig veränderte, sich nur noch rauer in sie schiebend und genau den richtigen Punkt erwischend; als die ersten Schauer ihres Orgasmus' sie schüttelten, hörte sie, wie er grunzte, als er ein Geräusch unterdrückte und fühlte, wie er gewaltsam in ihr zum Höhepunkt kam, selbst als ihre eigene Lust durch sie strömte.

Zittrig lehnte Hermine ihren Kopf zurück gegen den kühlen Stein, langsam blinzelnd, bevor sie ihn anblickte, als sie begannen, sich voneinander zu lösen. „Scheiße.", flüsterte sie. „Gott, Severus, es tut mir leid. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen – ich weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn dein Hals gebissen wird…"

Seine Hosen mit ungeschickt zitternden Fingern schließend, blickte er sie an und hob eine Augenbraue, errötet und immernoch keuchend. „Du wirst gemerkt haben, wie sehr ich es gehasst habe,", antwortete er ein wenig unstetig, „da es das war, was mich über die Schwelle geschupst hat."

Sie blinzelte ihn an, nach oben greifend, um sanft den blauen Fleck zu berührend, der sich bereits zwischen den beiden Schlangenbissnarben formte. „Keine Panik?"

„Keine Panik.", konfirmierte er, sie anlächelnd, als er begann, seine Roben zu schließen. Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Und nebenbei bin diesmal sicher ich an der Reihe mit einem Liebesbiss herumzulaufen. Ich scheine es dir ja sicherlich oft genug anzutun."

„Wohl wahr.", stimmte sie zu, ihn gespielt finster anblickend, während sie ihren Rock glatt strich und ihr Hemd richtete. „Possessiver und wahrscheinlich vampirischer Bastard. Hast du irgendwelche sichtbaren Markierungen diesmal hinterlassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er blickte sich um und seine Lippen zuckten. „Ah." Sich bückend, hob er etwas auf und übergab es ihr ruhig; es stellte sich als das heraus, was von ihrem Höschen übrig war.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, schob sie sie in ihre Tasche; sie erinnerte sich nicht wirklich daran, dass er sie hinuntergerissen hatte, aber scheinbar hatte er dies. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit deiner Neanderthalerimpression?"

Er schnaubte leise und blickte an sich hinunter, um sicher zu gehen, dass er präsentabel war. „Du kannst mir dafür nicht die Schuld geben. Ich habe um meinen eigenen Kram gekümmert und gearbeitet. Wenn du mich in verdunkelten Korridoren bespringst, kannst du nur dir selbst die Schuld geben."

Sich aufrichtend, zuckte er leicht zusammen und gluckste leise. „Wenn du vorhast, eine Gewohnheit daraus zu machen, darf ich vorschlagen, dass du deine Schuhe das nächste Mal ausziehst, oder zumindest welche mit anderen Hacken trägst? Die Spitzen waren etwas mehr Schmerz, als mir angenehm ist."

„Dann hättest du etwas sagen sollen."

„Ich habe es zu der Zeit nicht gemerkt.", antwortete er, wieder grinsend und rieb die Verletzung etwas reumütig.

„Naja, ich werde wahrscheinlich einige interessante blaue Flecke von der Wand haben, also jammer nicht.", sagte sie ihm herzlos, lächelnd und nach oben greifend, um seinen Kopf zu einem sanften Kuss hinunter zu ziehen. „Und überhaupt, wenn du dich zu sehr beschwerst, höre ich vielleicht auf, dich in Korridoren zu bespringen und wäre das keine schreckliche Schande?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich beschwert habe.", antwortete er, sie genauso sanft zurückküssend, bevor er sich zurückzog und ihr ein fast freches Lächeln zuwarf. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Neben ihm herlaufend, als er seine unterbrochene Patrouille fortsetzte, verschränkte Hermine ihre Finger mit seinen. „Ich vergöttere das Armband.", sagte sie ihm leise, als sie durch die verdunkelten Korridore liefen. „Es ist wunderschön und machtvoll. Woher hast du die Idee?"

Er lachte leise und drückte ihre finger. „Es hat angefangen als ein silbernes Armband mit keltischer Knotenarbeit. Ich habe angefangen, zwei grundlegende Zauber darauf zu legen und das Muster ein wenig modifiziert. Dann habe ich das Weißgold und Platinum hinzugefügt, um andere Zauber zu festigen und das Muster etwas weiter verändert, um die neuen Metalle zu inkorporieren und habe ein oder zwei etwas komplexere Zauber hinzugefügt… Ich glaube ich habe mich ein wenig mitreißen lassen. Es ist um ehrlich zu sein eine sehr interessante Arbeit, sobald du damit anfängst."

Leise lachend, blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Naja, es ist auf jeden Fall wundervoll. Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Besonders, nachdem du mir so gedankt hast."

Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Gott, das war eigentlich unglaublich dumm. Was, wenn wir erwischt worden wären?" Unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus es natürlich augenblicklich gewusst, wenn irgendjemand in der Umgebung gewesen wäre, was ein wenig unglücklich war für jegliche Schüler, die die Ausgangssperre brachen, wenn er auf Patrouille war, da es ihm einen entschieden unfairen Vorteil gab, aber er war heute Nacht ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen.

Er sah amüsiert aus. „Das ist der Grund, warum Erinnerungszauber entwickelt wurden."

„Dir ist es nicht erlaubt, Schüler zu verhexen, Severus, erinnerst du dich daran?"

„Es wäre für ihr eigenes Gut.", antwortete er, seine Lippen zuckend. „Ich vermute, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen eine Erinnerungsmodifikation über die Erinnerung vorziehen würde vom Anblick wie zwei ihrer Lehrer…"

„… es sich wie Tiere gegen eine Wand besorgen?", schlug sie vor, versuchend nicht zu lachen.

Seine Augen tanzten mit Freude. „Sehr romantisch ausgedrückt, meine Liebe.", stimmte er sarkastisch zu. „Du hast wirklich zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht."

„Ich werde das Risiko eingehen." Sie drückte seine Hand. „Es war aber wirklich dumm, oder? Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere – es war fantastisch. Aber trotzdem ein bisschen dumm."

Er summte vage Zustimmung, obwohl sie vermutete, dass er eher mit dem ‚fantastischen' Teil ihrer Aussage zustimmte, als dem ‚dummen' Teil. „Vielleicht.", gab er träge nach, schien jedoch nicht besonders bedrückt.

* * *

Der Rest des Septembers verging in einem Wirbel von Aktivität, wie er es normalerweise tat und die Flaute am Anfang des Oktobers war eine willkommene Erleichterung. Alle Lehrer schienen unter hohem Druck zu stehen und das Lehrerzimmer war ungewöhnlich ruhig, außer der gewöhnlichen kindischen Streitereien.

Der erste Samstag im Oktober war der Tag, der vorgesehen worden war für den Besuch des Ministeriums; da die älteren Schüler hauptsächlich in Hogsmeade waren, würde das Schloss so ruhig wie möglich sein, da die Lehrer einstimmig abgelehnt hatten, irgendwelche Urlaubszeit zu opfern. Severus hatte einen tapferen Versuch gemacht, Hermine dazu zu überreden, heute im Bett zu bleiben; er war sehr überzeugend und sie war sehr versucht, nachzugeben, aber schließlich standen beide auf und zogen sich an und schlurften widerwillig zum Lehrerzimmer, um dort, in Severus' Worten, ‚von pickligen Teenagern, die sich als Auroren und pompöse Ministeriumsbürokraten ausgaben, die sich selbst die Illusion gegeben hatten zu glauben, dass sie irgendwelche wirkliche Macht oder Autorität hatten, bevormundet zu werden.'

„Du bist heute Morgen in guter Form.", gratulierte Hermine ihm in ihrer fröhlichsten, glücklichsten und nervigsten Stimme. „Sexuelle Frustration verbessert wirklich dein Temperament." Er blickte sie zur Antwort finster an und erhöhte seine Schnelligkeit, die Tür vor ihr erreichend und nicht inne haltend, um sie ritterlich offen zu halten, wie er es sonst tat. Stattdessen stoppte er komplett, genau im Türrahmen und bewegte sich nicht.

„In Ordnung, du hast deinen Punkt gemacht, Miesepeter. Jetzt lass mich rein.", seufzte sie amüsiert. Als er sich nicht bewegte, runzelte sie die Stirn, die Anspannung in seinen Schultern bemerkend; er schien aufgehört zu haben zu atmen, was immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war. „…Severus?", fragte sie leise, nach oben greifend, um seinen Rücken zu berühren; er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihn anfasste und ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er hatte auf ihre Berührung schon seit sehr langer Zeit nichtmehr so reagiert.

Endlich hörte sie, wie er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, bevor er sich ohne seine sonstige Eleganz steifbeinig nach vorne bewegte und rasch auf seine normale Ecke zusteuerte. Hermine folgte ihm, jetzt nervös, - was auch immer ihn so hatte reagieren lassen, es konnte nicht gut sein – hinein und sobald sie die anderen Leute im Raum sah, verstand sie seinen Schock. In ein Paar sehr bekannte, grüne Augen starrend, sagte sie ruhig: „Hallo, Harry."

„Hallo, `Mine.", grüßte er sie fröhlich, mit einem breiten Lächeln nach vorne tretend, welches ein wenig verzweifelt aussah und sie umarmend. Er flüsterte hektisch in ihr Ohr: „Es tut mir so sehr leid. Ich hatte bis heute Morgen keine Ahnung, dass ich hierzu eingeteilt worden war. Ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit, eine Warnung zu schicken. Sag ihm auch, dass es mir leid tut." Mit kaum einer Pause, um Atem zu holen, bevor er sie losließ und grinste. „Ich hoffe, dass das eine nette Überraschung ist?"

„Es ist eine überraschende Überraschung.", antwortete sie mit trockenem Humor, bevor sie ihn anlächelte. „Du weißt, dass ich Überraschungen nie gemocht habe, Harry."

Er hielt seine Hände hilflos nach oben. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, ich schwöre es. Ich habe erst heute Morgen herausgefunden, dass ich komme. Meine Vorgesetzten dachten, dass es nett für mich wäre, wenn ich herkomme für einen Besuch."

„Mach das in deiner privaten Zeit, Potter.", knurrte einer der Ministeriumsangestellte, stark versuchend, sich hart und einschüchternd anzuhören. „Wir haben einiges für heute Morgen geplant." Es hätte vielleicht besser funktioniert, wenn er nicht nur ungefähr 1,70m gemessen hätte.

Harry rollte die Augen und trat zurück auf seinen Platz an der Wand. Hermine setzte sich und blickte zu Severus; sein Gesicht war ausdrucksloser, als sie es je gesehen hatte, seine Augen waren blank und leer. Wenn die Dinge wie geplant gelaufen wären, hätte er mehr als genug Warnung gehabt, bevor er Harry getroffen hätte und hätte sich vorbereiten können; sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit ihm gegenüber zu sehen, hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht gut getan. Das letzte Mal, als er und Harry sich gesehen hatte, war Severus am Sterben gewesen und hatte einen letzten Blick auf die Augen von Harrys Mutter werfen wollen, bevor er starb; dies machte die Atmosphäre im Raum mehr als nur ein bisschen seltsam.

Keiner der Männer in Ministeriumsroben machte sich die Mühe, sich vorzustellen und baten lediglich alle in knappen Worten, ihre Plätze einzunehmen und riefen sie in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vor, um sich in einen Stuhl zu setzen, der an einem Ende des Raumes aufgestellt worden war. Severus sprach zum ersten Mal, seine Augen nun intensiv auf dem Stuhl fixiert; selbst seine Stimme klang leer. „Das ist der Urteilsstuhl aus den Verhandlungskammern des Zaubererrates."

„Erkennst ihn, was, Snape?", sagte der kleine Mann. „Die Ketten sind temporär außer Kraft gesetzt worden. Kein Grund zur Panik." Severus drehte sehr langsam seinen Kopf und hielt den Mann auf seinem Platz mit der vollen Macht seines Starrens.

Sich unwohl räuspernd, sprach sein Kollege weiter, den Erkennungszauber erklärend, der nun von Harry gesprochen wurde; ein Ball aus blauem Licht würde über der linken Schulter dessen schweben, der im Stuhl sitzen würde. Wenn sie logen, würde er Rot werden. Sie waren nicht legal verpflichtet, die Fragen zu beantworten, aber wurden gedrängt, dies zu tun, im Geiste einer freundlichen Kooperation – eine Phrase, die von den Anwesenden, Hermine inklusive, ein Schnauben erhielt und Harry rollte seine Augen von seinem Platz an der Wand.

Die Befragung – und das war, was es war, egal, wie sie versuchten, es zu benennen – stellte sich als sehr lang und sehr ermüdend heraus. Hermine stahl Severus' Zeitung und begann, das Kreuzworträtsel zu machen; Neville begann, seine Essays zu korrigieren; die meisten anderen begannen leise Gespräche, ignorierend, wer auch immer zu dieser Zeit im Stuhl war. Severus starrte inzwischen an die Wand, seine Augen irgendwie hohl; was auch immer er sah, er genoss es nicht.

„Granger.", rief der kleine Mann nach scheinbaren Stunden – was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war. Hermine seufzte theatralisch und legte ihre Zeitung nieder, zum Stuhl gehend und sich so lässig hineinsetzend, wie sie konnte. Sie wusste nicht, welche Fragen sie zu erwarten hatte; sie war zu beschäftigt gewesen damit, sich um Severus Sorgen zu machen, um sich um Filius zu kümmern, zur Zeit das einzige Mitglied des Kollegiums, welches vor ihr war alphabetisch (naja, außer Binns, aber sie hatten sich kaum überraschend nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn zu interviewen).

„Voller Name und Jobtitel?"

„Hermine Jean Granger, Professor für Muggelkunde an Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und Orden des Merlins erster Klasse.", fügte sie bösartig hinzu mit so viel vernichtendem, herablassenden Hohn, wie sie in diese fünf Worte bringen konnte – sie hatte wirklich zu lang mit Severus zusammengelebt; ihr Ton hätte Milch zum Säuern gebracht und erntete ihr zufriedene und leicht bösartige Lächeln von allen Ordensmitgliedern im Raum (inklusive Harry, der hinter seiner Hand grinste). Zumindest außer Severus selbst, der immernoch mit seinen eigenen trostlosen Gedanken beschäftigt war.

„Blutstatus?"

„Muggelgeboren." Und wie sie überhaupt den Nerv hatten, diese Frage zu stellen, war ihr ein Rätsel. Zum einen wussten sie es schon und zum anderen war es nicht im Mindesten relevant.

„Geburtsdatum?"

„19. September 1979."

„Name der Eltern und Blutstatus?"

„Vater, Dr. John Granger, Muggel. Mutter, Dr. Helen Granger, geborene Lynton, Muggel."

„Nächster Angehöriger?"

„Meine Mutter."

„Jetziger Wohnsitz?"

„Ich lebe mit meinem Partner. Ich werde weder seinen Namen, noch seine Adresse ohne seine Zustimmung ausgeben." Es war nicht oft, dass sie Severus so nennen musste, dachte sie lässig. _Liebhaber_ hörte sich ein bisschen oberflächlich an, als ginge es nur um Sex und in seinem Alter qualifizierte er sich sicherlich nicht als ihr Freund[2], obwohl es ziemlich amüsant war, sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, wenn sie ihn jemals so nennen sollte. _Partner_ hörte sich jedoch so ziemlich passend an. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, was Severus über diesen Titel dachte, aber sie konnte ihn von hier nicht sehen und sie bezweifelte sehr stark, dass er überhaupt zuhörte.

„Diese Entscheidung haben nicht Sie zu fällen, Professor Granger. Wir werden seine Kontaktdaten benötigen."

„Es ist nicht an mir, sie zu geben.", antwortete sie ruhig. „Und es nutzt auch nichts, zu meinen Freunden oder Kollegen zu gehen. Sie wissen nicht, wo wir leben. Ich werde ohne Erlaubnis nicht seine persönlichen Informationen ausgeben." Obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihr sehr versucht war, einfach um zu sehen, was Severus tun würde, falls einer des Ministeriums selbstmörderisch genug war, ihn auf seinem eigenen Territorium zu konfrontieren. Geringstenfalls würden sie die Gedächtnisse von ein Dutzend Muggeltouristen verändern als Folge auf den Kampf, der inmitten der Wohnwagenanlage entbrennen würde, nahm sie an.

Nach einigem Grummeln, schienen sie das, zumindest für jetzt, zu akzeptieren und gingen zu den anderen Fragen über.

„Zauberstabstatistiken?"

„26,5 Zentimeter, Weinstockholz, Phönixfeder."

„Irrwichtform, wenn bekannt?"

„Ausgeschlossen aufgrund von Kriegstrauma.", warf Harry von der Wand aus ein, als sie zögerte, sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung; sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihr Irrwicht dieser Tage war, aber sie nahm stark an, dass es Severus in irgendeiner Art betreffen würde und sie hatte keinen Wunsch, dies zu sehen. Sie hatte genügend beunruhigende Erinnerungen an ihm ohne dies. Nicht zu schweigen, dass es ein verräterisches Zeichen wäre.

„Patronusform?"

Kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, dass es ein Otter war, hielt Hermine inne und entschied pervers, es ihnen nicht leicht zu machen, kurz zu Severus blickend, bevor sie bösartig auf Latein antwortete. „_Lutra lutra."_ Man konnte ein oder zwei Personen unterdrückt Kichern hören in verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes, gefolgt von einem Ansturm voller Flüstern, als einige der Lehrer hastig versuchten, sich an die wissenschaftlich lateinischen Namen ihrer eigenen Patronustiere zu erinnern.

„Demonstrieren Sie es bitte.", sagte der Zauberer nach einer erwürgten Pause, in welcher er seine Kollegen angeblickt hatte; offensichtlich erkannte keiner von ihnen den wissenschaftlichen Namen.

„Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass dies ein Examen ist.", murmelte Hermine säuerlich, ihren Zauberstab hochnehmend. Die Ketten, die schlaff von den Armen des Stuhles baumelten, klirrten leise. „Das ist ein ganz schön gruseliger Stuhl, wissen Sie."

„Das soll er auch sein.", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum wir ihn hier benutzen, aber so waren die Instruktionen."

„Sei still, Potter.", knurrte der Ministeriumsangestellte.

„Ja, _Sir."_, antwortete Harry sarkastisch, salutierend.

Hermine grinste und hob ihren Zauberstab, darüber nachdenkend, als sie früher heute Morgen neben Severus aufgewacht war. Mit seinem schläfrigen Lächeln vor ihrem geistigen Auge, murmelte sie „_Expecto patronum_" und beobachtete, wie ihr bekannter, silberner Otter graziös neben ihr in der Luft wirbelte, bevor er verblasste.

Die Befragung fuhr fort, ihre Testresultate und andere Qualifikationen, ihre Geschichte als Lehrerin und so weiter, abdeckend; zumindest schien die ganze Amortentiasache verworfen worden zu sein, was wohl besser war. Sie wurde so stark an Umbridge erinnert, als diese die Lehrer in ihrem fünften Schuljahr interviewt hatte – eine Erinnerung, die scheinbar von ihren Kollegen geteilt wurde, welche alle weniger als beeindruckt aussahen – dass sie endlich begann, ihre Geduld zu verlieren. „Ich habe genug davon.", sagte sie im Gesprächston. „Das meiste meines Lebens ist sowieso seit Jahren überall im _Tagespropheten _ ausgeschlachtet worden; wenn es Sie so interessiert, gehen Sie und schauen nach. Einiges davon ist falsch, aber das ist Ihr Problem, oder? Dies ist nicht mehr als eine sinnlose Verschwendung meiner wertvollen Zeit und ich werde nicht länger die Paranoia ihres Arbeitgebers tolerieren."

Harry grinste; seine Kollegen waren fassungslos. „Professor Granger, Sie haben zugestimmt, mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren", protestierte einer von ihnen.

„Und ich habe kooperiert.", antwortete Hermine knapp. „All diese Informationen sind sowieso öffentliches Wissen. Ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun. Minerva?"

„Ich stimme zu, Hermine. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, zu Rolanda Hooch überzugehen – lasst uns diese Farce hinter uns bringen. Wir haben _alle _bessere Dinge zu tun."

* * *

„Snape.", rief der Mann schließlich. Hermine beobachtete angespannt über ihre Zeitung hinweg, wie ihr Liebhaber steif aufstand und zu dem Stuhl hinüber schritt; wenn er nervös war, zeigte er es nicht. Seine Augen waren immernoch leer und sie hasste es, nach so langer Zeit wieder diesen toten, leblosen Blick zu sehen. Es gab kein sichtbares Anzeichen von dem Mann, den sie kannte.

„Voller Name und Jobtitel?"

„Meister Severus Tobias Snape, Leiter von Slytherinhaus und Professor für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Auch seine Stimme war leblos, kalt und flach; Hermine vermutete, dass er sehr stark okkludierte, seine Gedanken und Emotionen selbst vor sich versteckend. Es war auch bemerkbar, dass es keine Erwähnung des Ordens des Merlins nach seinem Namen gab – alle ihre Kollegen, diejenigen, die ihn hatten, waren Hermines Beispiel gefolgt und hatten ihren so verächtlich wie möglich.

„Blutstatus?"

„Halbblut."

„Geburtsdatum?"

„9. Januar, 1960."

„Name der Eltern und Blutstatus?"

„Vater, Tobias Snape, Muggel, verstorben. Mutter, Eileen Snape, geborene Prinz, Reinblüter, verstorben."

„Nächster Angehöriger?"

„Niemand."

„Niemand?", wiederholte der Mann, sich überrascht anhörend aufgrund der unerwarteten Antwort.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, ein Faden distinkter Kälte schnitt durch den ansonsten toten Ton seiner Stimme. „Niemand.", bestätigte er knapp. „Ich habe keine lebenden Verwandten und ich bin nicht verheiratet. Daher habe ich keinen legalen, nächsten Angehörigen."

„Haben Sie ein Testament?"

„Ja."

„Wer ist der Begünstigte?"

„Bis ich sterbe, geht das niemanden etwas an, außer mich."

Perplex, tauschte der Mann einen Blick mit seinen Kollegen, bevor er tapfer zu seiner nächsten Frage voranschritt. „Ihr jetziger Wohnort?"

„Hogwarts. Offensichtlich.", antwortete Severus sarkastisch. Scheinbar hatte er entschieden, sein Brüten aufzugeben, um den kleinen Mann zu blamieren, obwohl er es vermied, auf die Seite des Raumes zu blicken, wo Harry stand. Er vermied es auch, in Hermines Richtung zu schauen und anhand der steifen Art, wie er dasaß war er wahrscheinlich gewillt vorzugeben, dass der Stuhl, in welchem er saß, ebenfalls nicht da war.

„Ihr Wohnort außerhalb der Schule?", fragte der Mann zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Severus warf ihm ein sehr unangenehmes Lächeln zu. „Geht Sie nichts an."

„Wir benötigen einen Ort, um Sie zu kontaktieren…"

„Nein, benötigen Sie nicht.", antwortete er knapp. „Ich wohne den Großteil des Jahres in Hogwarts und in den Sommerferien kann ich in Notfällen über die Schulleiterin erreicht werden."

„Ich befürchte, dass das nicht akzeptabel ist, Professor Snape."

„Ich befürchte, dass mich das nicht interessiert.", schoss er zurück. „Das Ministerium hat absolut keinen Grund, um mich kontaktieren zu müssen. Wenn Sie es jemals müssten, können sie mich durch die Schule erreichen, so wie alle anderen auch."

Sein finsterer Blick machte es deutlich, dass der Geist freundlicher Kooperation nicht länger anwesend war, wenn er jemals präsent gewesen war. Der kleine Mann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber entschied scheinbar, dass er nicht gewinnen würde, wenn er weiter nachbohren würde; seinen Notizen auf dem Pergament wütende Blicke zuwerfend, ging er weise zu den nächsten Fragen über.

„Zauberstabstatistiken?"

„30,5 Zentimeter, Ebenholz, Drachenherzfaser."

„Irrwichtform, wenn bekannt?"

Alle Ordensmitglieder, die interviewt worden waren, waren von dieser Frage ausgeschlossen worden, aufgrund ihrer Verwicklung im Krieg, aber diesmal biss sich Harry auf die Lippe und blieb still, Severus dazu zwingend, den Grund selbst zu geben. „Ausgeschlossen aufgrund von Kriegstrauma."

„Abgelehnt.", sagte der Offizielle wegwerfend. „Irrwichtform?"

Severus bleckte seine krummen Zähne in etwas, das einem Lächeln nicht nah kam. „Seien Sie nicht töricht. Genug meiner Geschichte ist öffentliches Wissen; bedenken Sie, was ich fürchten könnte. Möchten Sie, dass ich anfange, es zu beschreiben?"

„Severus, in meinem Lehrerzimmer werden Leute nicht dazu gebracht, sich zu übergeben.", sagte Minerva abwesend von wo sie saß und mit Filius sprach. „Nicht, solange du es nicht reinigst. Ohne Magie."

Die beiden Ministeriumsangestellten sahen nun aus, als wären sie entschieden aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden und zogen sich zurück für eine hastig geflüsterte Debatte, komplettiert mit einigen recht emphatischen Handgesten. Schließlich schienen sie nachzugeben, was wohl besser war, wie Hermine dachte; selbst Severus wusste nicht, was sein Irrwicht war, oder so hatte er zumindest gesagt, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich irgendetwas Harmloses. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht gut für die Moral, wenn Voldemort sich inmitten des Lehrerzimmers manifestierte, oder ein Werwolf, oder eine riesige Schlange oder eine bizarre Kombination dieser Dinge und dies waren nur die Ängste, von denen sie wusste. Genervt aussehend, schritt der kleine Mann nach vorne, um seine Fragen fortzusetzen.

„Patronusform?"

Severus senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass es absolut keine Möglichkeit für irgendjemanden gab, sein Gesicht zu sehen, da sein Haar noch vorne schwang. „_Vulpes alopecoides.", _murmelte er angespannt, seine Schultern anspannend, als Reaktion auf das Rascheln von Bewegungen im Raum – die meisten der Anwesenden wussten von seiner Hirschkuh und die meisten kannten genug Latein, um zu erkennen, dass _vulpes_ Fuchs bedeutete, obwohl Hermine niemals von der Unterart gehört hatte. Sie war froh, dass Harry bereits von der Veränderung gewusst hatte; er wäre sonst niemals in der Lage gewesen, seine Reaktion zu verstecken. Träge fragte sie sich, was der wissenschaftlich lateinische Name für Hirsch war; sie war sich nicht sicher, welcher Spezies sein Patronus angehört hatte. James' war ein Rothirsch gewesen, seinem Aussehen nach, genauso wie wahrscheinlich Lilys, also war Severus'… _Pass auf, Hermine_, rügte sie sich selbst.

„Demonstrieren Sie es."

Die Ketten klapperten wieder, als Severus seinen Zauberstab zog und er verspannte sich weiter. Sein Unterkiefer verkrampfte sich, als er seinen Kopf hob und blank vor sich hinstarrte, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen in Konzentration. „_Expecto patronum."_, knurrte er nach einer Pause und der silberne Fuchs sprang von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Hermine blinzelte; er war heller und klarer, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er eine stärkere Erinnerung gefunden, die er benutzen konnte. Der Fuchs drehte sich elegant, es irgendwie schaffen, seinen buschigen Schweif herablassend zu wedeln in einer Art, die an Severus' Roben erinnerte und verschwand langsam; er schien höhnisch zu Lächeln und dieses Lächeln war das Letzte, was verschwand. _Wie eine wirklich, wirklich bösartige Version der Grinsekatze_, entschied Hermine, ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

Severus stand abrupt auf, seine Augen verengten sich etwas, als die Ketten sich bewegte. „Ich habe jetzt genug gehabt.", sagte er flach. „Ich habe es nie besonders genossen, von euch Leuten befragt zu werden und nur, weil diesmal kein Blut geflossen ist, ist das kein Grund für mich, dies länger zu tolerieren. Wenn ihr weiter spielen wollt, werdet ihr versuchen müssen, mich wieder gefangen zu nehmen, obwohl ich das wirklich nicht raten würde. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er glitt aus dem Raum, bevor irgendjemand eine Chance hatte, ihn zu stoppen, eine sehr seltsame und sehr angespannte Stille zurücklassend.

„McGonagall, rufen Sie ihn zurück.", knurrte einer der Männer nach einer Pause, versuchend, sich hart anzuhören, als wäre er immernoch in Kontrolle der Situation.

Die Schulleiterin schnaubte ihn an. „Seien Sie nicht dumm, junger Mann. Er war Ihr Lehrer in der nicht allzu fernen Vergangenheit; ich bin mir sicher, Sie erinnern sich daran, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass er hören wird. Und nebenbei hat er nur das gesagt, was alle anderen gedacht haben und ich erinnere mich, wie er das letzte Mal in der sanften Sorge des Ministeriums behandelt worden ist. Ich brauche einen Zaubertranklehrer, der in der Lage ist zu funktionieren weit mehr, als ich die Regierung glücklich machen muss. Ich denke, dass Sie genügend wertvolle Zeit meiner Lehrer verschwendet haben mit Ihren sinnlosen Fragen; Ich nehme an, dass Sie inzwischen realisiert haben, dass keiner von uns sich genügend für das Ministerium interessiert, um es meutern zu wollen?"

„Wir haben die Interviews noch nicht beendet…"

„Doch, haben Sie.", sagte Hermine grimm. Es waren einige Kriegsveteranen im Raum und keiner war gebeten worden, seinen Zauberstab vor der Befragung abzugeben. Sie warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu; er nickte leicht und blickte sich im Raum um, eine leichte Grimasse ziehend, als er realisierte, wie viele Menschen auf der Schwelle zu Gewalt standen.

„Yeah, ich denke wir sind fertig.", sagte er nach einem Moment, seufzend und seine Finger durch sein Haar schiebend. Als seine Kollegen ihn finster anstarrten, gestikulierte er zum Raum im Generellen und die beiden älteren Zauberer blickten etwas unangenehm berührt, als sie der Nummer feindlicher Blicke gewahr wurden.

Minerva stand auf, die beiden mit einem Gesichtsausdruck akuter Herablassung anblickend. „Meine Vorgänger haben dem Ministerium nicht erlaubt, sich in Hogwarts einzumischen und das werde ich genauso wenig. Harry, mein Lieber, du darfst gerne eine Weile bleiben – wir sehen so wenig von dir dieser Tage. Was deine Kollegen jedoch angeht… schönen Tag noch, Gentlemen."

Beide sahen einfach fassungslos drein und Minervas Augen verhärteten sich. „Ich sagte schönen Tag noch.", schnappte sie. „ich nehme an, dass sie beide sich immernoch an den Weg nach draußen erinnern."

* * *

[1] Wenn du wüsstest, wie einsam mein Leben gewesen ist; und wie lang ich mich so schlecht gefühlt habe; wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich es wollte, dass jemand herbei kommt; und mein Leben so verändert, wie du es getan hast.

[2] boyfriend; Wort für den romantisch bezeichneten Freund. Verwendet hauptsächlich zwischen 10-30 Jahren. Im Deutschen kommt der Unterschied nicht so deutlich raus, deswegen wollte ich betonen, um welche Art Freund es sich handelt.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich habe das schon lange nichtmehr gesagt, aber ich liebe meine anonymen Reviewer genauso wie die mit einem FFN Account, auch wenn ich euch nicht direkt antworten kann.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Dito :).


	36. Chapter 36

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Hier ist ein bisschen von allem, denke ich...

* * *

**"Sometimes, I want your hands inside my soul**  
**Sometimes, I start to lose grip and I let go**  
**Sometimes, I can taste your kiss on my tongue**  
**Sometimes, I'm afraid and I start to come undone **.**"[1]**  
– Matthew Duffy, 'Until The End'.

* * *

Trotz ihrer besten Versuche, gab es wirklich keinen Weg, es zu umgehen, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, als die anderen Lehrer begannen, die Befragung zu diskutieren – nicht, dass es Harry war, gegen den sie etwas hatte; sie würde lediglich lieber sicher gehen, dass es Severus gut ging.

„Wird es ihm gut gehen?", fragte Harry unsicher, seine Stimme leise haltend. „Er sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, als er mich gesehen hat. Ich habe ihn noch nie so geschockt gesehen."

„Du kannst es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln, Harry. Er hat angefangen, sich darauf vorzubereiten, dich irgendwann wieder zu sehen, aber er hat es nicht heute erwartet."

„Nein, ich weiß. Wie ich gesagt habe, es war nicht meine Idee und ich hatte keine Zeit, dich zu warnen. Wieso hat er geplant, mich zu treffen?", fragte er neugierig. „Ich meine, er hasst mich immernoch, oder?"

„Weil er weiß, dass ich das von ihm will.", antwortete Hermine ruhig. „Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was er von dieser Idee hält und nach heute bezweifle ich, dass ich es je wagen werde, das Thema wieder anzusprechen, aber früher oder später hätte ich gerne gehabt, dass er euch alle wieder trifft. Er ist ein Teil meines Lebens, genauso wie ihr und ich werde euch alle nicht für immer separat halten. Und nein, er hasst dich nicht. Aber denk darüber nach, wann du ihn das letzte mal gesehen hast – wenn er dich sieht, sieht er die Hütte und Nagini wieder, kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Dieser verdammte Stuhl hat auch nicht geholfen; ich denke er hat sich daran erinnert, als er im ersten Krieg vor Gericht geschleppt wurde dafür, dass er ein Todesser war."

Harry nickte langsam, dies akzeptieren. „Wird es ihm gut gehen?", fragte er wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du hast ihn nicht zu einem Nervenzusammenbruch getrieben, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst – selbst du würdest kämpfen müssen, um das zu erreichen. Aber er ist auf jeden Fall nicht glücklich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er im Moment ziemlich unglücklich ist und versucht mit einigen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen umzugehen."

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er könnte einfach auf den Ländereien sein, aber ich bezweifle, dass er immernoch hier ist. Ich kenne nicht alle seine Versteckplätze – er könnte nach Hause gegangen sein, um nachzudenken, oder er könnte ganz woanders hingegangen sein. Egal was, ich erwarte kaum, dass ich ihn vor Morgen wiedersehe – nein, morgen ist Sonntag. Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich bis Montagmorgen nicht wiedersehen."

„Sorry."

„Es war wohl kaum deine Schuld, Harry." Sie zuckte die Schultern und lächelte ihn an. „Er wird sich schon fangen. Er hatte heute nur einen widerlichen Schock bekommen und es hat einige schlechte Erinnerungen aufgewirbelt, das ist alles. Severus ist stark; er wird es schaffen."

„Yeah, aber seine Art es zu schaffen, involviert normalerweise Neville zum Weinen zu bringen.", stellte Harry frech fest.

„Sie verstehen sich dieser Tage viel besser.", antwortete Hermine trocken. „Ich glaube, dass sie einander wirklich respektieren."

„Ich kann nicht so recht glauben, dass Neville es so akzeptiert hat, nach allem, was Snape ihm angetan hat."

„Snape hat mir eigentlich nicht so viel angetan, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, solange man nicht das letzte Jahr mitzählt, als er Schulleiter war.", antwortete Neville selbst fröhlich, näher kommend, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. „Das meiste davon war in meinem eigenen Kopf. Alles, was er wirklich getan hatte war, mich anzuschreien und mir manchmal widerliche Strafen aufzuhalsen; ich weiß inzwischen nichtmehr, warum ich solche Angst gehabt habe. Und yeah, das letzte Jahr war… wirklich, wirklich schlecht, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, ich weiß das jetzt. Er hatte keine Wahl und er hat versucht, uns das Schlimmste zu ersparen. Er ist – naja, ich wollte sagen, er ist ganz in Ordnung, aber das ist er nicht wirklich, oder?", fügte er mit einem Lachen hinzu. Harry stimmte mit ein, bevor er stoppte und Hermine einen schuldbewussten Blick zuwarf.

„Was?", fragte sie, die beiden voller Zuneigung anlächelnd. „Es ist wahr; das ist er nicht. Ich sage dir immer wieder, Harry – ich liebe Severus, wie er ist, keine seltsame Fantasieversion von ihm. Und er ist kein netter Kerl; er ist ein Bastard." Sie grinste. „Aber er ist _mein _Bastard."

„Oh, das ist eine gesunde Beziehung.", schnaubte Harry, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich habe ihn jedoch fast nicht wieder erkannt, muss ich sagen. Er sieht wirklich anders aus."

„Auf eine gute Art, hoffe ich?"

„Was, du willst, dass ich sage, ob dein Kerl gut aussieht oder nicht?", fragte er, eine Grimmasse ziehend, als er versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Träum weiter, `Mine." Er blickte Neville an. „Hat irgendwer hier es schon erraten?"

„Nope, nur ich.", sagte Neville fröhlich. „Oh und Madame Pomfrey, glaube ich. Sonst niemand. Ich kann nicht darauf warten, ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie es herausfinden."

„Versuche, mich vorzuwarnen. Ich bringe Popcorn mit."

„Wenn ihr beide fertig seid.", sagte Hermine trocken, lächelnd. „Sie werden es sowieso wahrscheinlich nicht erraten. Es ist nicht so, als würden wir herumlaufen und Händchen halten und in den Korridoren knutschen…" Sich an ihren Geburtstag erinnernd, kämpfte sie dagegen an, nicht zu erröten, ihr Lachen hinunterschluckend. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Flur nach dieser Nacht entlang zu laufen.

* * *

Sich mit ihren Freunden zu kabbeln, war ganz in Ordnung, aber selbst wenn Severus verschwunden war, wollte sie nicht allzu lange von den Kerkern fern bleiben. Heute war lang und ermüdend und frustrierend gewesen und sie wollte Zeit, um sich hinzusetzen und in Ruhe nachzudenken und seine Quartiere war einer der wenigen Plätze, wo es ihr garantiert war, ungestört zu bleiben. Sie war sehr überrascht zu sehen, dass Severus tatsächlich gar nicht verschwunden war; er lief rastlos im Wohnzimmer hin und her, unwohl und nervös aussehend und unglücklicher, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte, wo er von einem angespannten Krummbein beobachtet wurde.

„Ich dachte, du wärest… wo immer du auch hingehst, wenn du allein sein musst, um nachzudenken.", sagte sie leise, ihn beobachtend.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf ruckartig. „Ich will im Moment nicht allein sein.", murmelte er, sich unruhig und unglücklich anhörend. „Zu viele Gedanken."

Das war wahrscheinlich so nah, wie er jemals daran kommen würde, sie um Hilfe zu bitten, dachte Hermine, als sie sich bewegte, um vor ihm stehen zu bleiben. Er starrte auf sie nieder mit einer Welt komplexer Emotionen in seinen Augen, unstetig atmend und sie lächelte sanft zu ihm hoch, bevor sie sein Gesicht berührte. Er hielt sich absolut bewegungslos, bis sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und seinen Kopf hinunter zog, um ihn zu küssen; dann war es, als wäre ein Damm irgendwo in seinem Inneren gebrochen worden und er zog sie fast verzweifelt an sich, sie mit nahezu verletzender Kraft küssend, in ihre Unterlippe beißend, bevor er seine Zunge hungrig in ihren Mund schob. Seine Grobheit überraschte sie, aber sie reagierte ohne Zögern, wissend, was er brauchte.

Sie würde ihn nicht Liebe mit ihr machen lassen in diesem Status, entschied sie, als sie ihn zurückküsste; er war weit zu gestresst und aufgewühlt, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er tat. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihre perfekte Bilanz zu zerstören, noch wollte sie sich mit seinen Schuldgefühlen herumschlagen, wenn er sich genügend beruhigt hatte und begann zu denken, dass er sie verletzt hatte; genauso wollte sie ihn nicht davor stoppen müssen, sie _tatsächlich_ zu verletzen, nicht dass sie dachte, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich passieren würde. Nach unten greifend, als sie sich heftig küssten, öffnete sie seine Hosen einhändig und schob ihre Hand in seine Unterwäsche, ihn sanft ergreifend, fühlend, wie er erschauerte und sich gegen sie presste, während seine Hände tiefer glitten, um sie enger an ihn zu drücken.

Er war fast schmerzhaft hart, als sie ihn in ihrer Hand hielt, heiß und pulsierend mit schierer männlicher Vitalität und sein Körper zitterte, als sie ihn sanft drückte, bevor sie begann, ihn zu streicheln. Sie konnte Blut schmecken; irgendjemand hatte mit seinen Zähnen irgendwo eine Lippe geschnitten, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es ihr Blut oder Severus' war, oder wer den Schaden verursacht hatte. Es war jedoch unwichtig, nicht, wenn er verzweifelt gegen ihre Lippen stöhnte und begann, gegen sie zu stoßen, seine Hüften an ihre Hand drückend, während seine Zunge tiefer in ihren Mund glitt. Daraufhin verlangsamte er den Kuss, sich gerade genug zurückziehend, um kaum verständlich zu flüstern: „Bitte, Hermine…"

Drückend und streichelnd, erhöhte sie den Druck langsam, ihn wieder küssend, als sie ihren Griff veränderte, um seine Vorhaut sanft zurück zu necken. Er knurrte und schob sich eindringlicher in ihre Hand und sie nahm den Hinweis – kein Necken heute Nacht. Zum ersten Mal schien es so, als wolle er keine Sanftheit und er war bereits so nah, dass sie die Flüssigkeit auf ihren Fingern fühlen konnte. Ihre Hand einmal mehr um seinen Schaft schlingend, begann sie, sich rauer zu bewegen und er stöhnte wieder in ihren Mund, gegen ihren Griff stoßend und beginnend auf die Art zu erschauern, die sie so gut kannte. „Komm für mich, Severus.", wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen, hörend, wie sein abgehackter Atem zur Antwort zum Stottern kam. „Das ist's, Liebling…"

Er brach den Kuss und warf seinen Kopf zurück, seine Wirbelsäule drückte sich durch und seine Augen schließend; ein fast konvulsiver Schauer lief durch ihn und er stöhnte dick, bevor sie fühlte, wie er in ihrer Hand zuckte und mit einem leisen Schrei kam, mit jedem Schwall von Flüssigkeit, der ihm entkam, pulsierend. Loslassend, als er begann weicher zu werden, lächelte Hermine ihn an, nach oben greifend, um sein Haar mit ihrer sauberen Hand aus seinem Gesicht zu streicheln. „Besser?", fragte sie sanft.

Immer ein Gentleman, zumindest in sexuellen Angelegenheiten, erholte er sich genügend, um einen zauberstablosen Reinigungszauber auf sie beide zu sprechen, während seine Atmung begann, sich zu beruhigen und blinzelte sie langsam an, während seine Augen sich klärten und zu einem Lächeln erweichten. „Sehr." Seinen Kopf beugend, küsste er sie sanft. „Du bist unglaublich, Hermine."

„Ich weiß.", stimmte sie selbstzufrieden zu, lächelnd, als er ein leises Lachen zur Antwort schnaubte. „Geht es dir jetzt gut?"

Er nickte langsam, seine Hosen schließend und weitaus entspannter aussehend. „Ja. Da war nur… zu viel los in meinem Kopf. Ich musste mich ablenken, um…" Er schmunzelte. „Den Druck zu erleichtern."

„So glücklich, dass ich helfen konnte.", sagte sie ihm trocken, leise lachend und sich nach oben lehnend, um ihn zu küssen, bevor sie sich löste und zum Sofa ging. Er folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie, abwesend seine Finger mit ihren verschränkend und sie lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. „_Vulpes alopecoides?"_, fragte sie neugierig. „Ich dachte, dein Patronus wäre ein Rotfuchs, _Vulpes vulpes."_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht ganz, obwohl der Unterschied sehr klein ist. _Vulpes alopecoides _ war der prähistorische Vorfahr der modernen Füchse."

„Patroni können ausgestorbene Tiere sein?"

„Scheinbar."

So interessant dies auch war, das war nicht, worüber sie wirklich gerade reden wollte. Ihre Wange an seine Schulter lehnend, drehte sie ihren Kopf genügend, um sein Gesicht zu sehen und fragte leise: „Hast du dich an deine Verhandlung erinnert?"

Er nickte langsam. „Zum Teil, ja; es war eine beängstigende Erfahrung. Dumbledore hat sich nicht eingemischt und für mich ausgesagt bis zum letztmöglichen Moment, als es deutlich wurde, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab; ich dachte, ich würde zurück nach Azkaban geschickt werden, um dort zu verrotten. Aber ich habe mich vor vielen Jahren mit diesen Erinnerungen auseinander gesetzt; das Schwierigste heute war Potters Präsenz."

„War es so schrecklich, ihn wieder zu sehen?", fragte sie leise.

„'Schrecklich' ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, denke ich.", murmelte er, sich gemütlicher hinsetzend. „Es war… ein Schock. Für einen Moment war ich… zurück in der Heulenden Hütte. Der Moment, als ich realisierte, er würde mich töten… ich dachte, ich hätte versagt. Ich war der einzig Lebende, der die Informationen hatte, die Potter benötigte und ich wäre gestorben, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, sie weiter zu geben. Ich habe nie erwartet, zu überleben; ich wollte nur lange genug leben, um zu versuchen, den Sieg für unsere Seite zu sichern. Und…" Er gluckste leise, seinen Kopf schüttelnd.

„Ich hatte immer heimlich gehofft, dass ich mit einem großen Knall verschwinden würde, dem Dunklen Lord in sein schiefes Reptiliengesicht zu sagen, dass ich ihn jahrelang hintergangen habe, ohne sein Wissen, ihn zu verhöhnen mit dem Wissen seiner eigenen Dummheit. Zu realisieren, dass er mich töten würde, nur weil ich ihm nichtmehr von Nutzen war und dass er sich nichteinmal die Mühe machen würde, es selbst zu tun – dass er mich lediglich dieser verdammten Schlange verfüttern würde – war… ziemlich entmutigend. Selbst mein Tod sollte wertlos sein. Und dann seid ihr drei aufgetaucht.", fügte er mit einer solch trockenen Ironie in der Stimme hinzu, dass sie kicherte.

„Es war ein Zwang für uns, dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, Severus. Wir konnten dich nichteinmal in Ruhe sterben lassen."

Er schnaubte leise. „Das ist etwas, was ich glauben kann."

„Wieso hat er Nagini gewählt?", fragte sie, sich erinnernd; sie hatte sich das oft gefragt. „Wenn er dich besiegen musste, um den Zauberstab zu meistern, hätte es nicht gereicht, nur seiner Schlange aufzutragen, dich zu töten, oder – hätte das als Sieg in einem Duell gezählt?"

Er hielt inne, nachdenklich dreinblickend. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich nehme an, da Nagini ein Horkrux war und somit ein Stück seiner Seele in sich trug, könnte es gezählt haben als einen Sieg für ihn über mich… ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

„An wie viel erinnerst du dich?", fragte Hermine leise, ihren Kopf drehend, um ihn anzublicken.

„An alles, denke ich." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und grinste sie an. „Wenn ich mich an etwas nicht erinnern würde, würde ich es nicht wissen, oder?"

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Lustig."

Er zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich gemütlicher zurück. „Nein, ich denke, dass ich mich an alles erinnere. Ich habe zunächst fast gedacht, dass ich halluziniere – Potter war die eine Figur, die ich in diesem Moment sehen musste und er erschien _zufällig _ in der letzten Minute. Ich war in absoluter Agonie – es war vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, aber sicherlich schlimm genug – ich habe viel Blut verloren, das Jahr zuvor hat mich halb irre gemacht und ich dachte, ich hätte verfehlt und dann… war er da. Ich wusste bereits, dass ich am Sterben war; ich hatte keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Die Erinnerungen, die ich ihm gegeben habe, haben sich im Denkarium selbst in chronologischer Reihenfolge aufgereiht, aber zunächst gab ich ihm nur die von Dumbledore, die ihm sagten, was er zu tun hatte und aufdeckten, wie sehr wir alle von dem alten Mann hintergangen worden waren. Das war alles, was ich geplant hatte, ihm zu geben."

Severus hielt inne und seufzte. „Zu ihm aufzublicken, jedoch… Er hasste mich absolut.", sagte er leise. „Eigentlich hatte er das immer und es war die meiste Zeit beidseitig, aber in diesem Moment hasste er mich mehr, als den Dunklen Lord. Selbst nach allem, was ich für ihn ertragen habe… hat es weh getan und ich habe entschieden, dass ich nicht länger gehasst werden wollte. Ich wollte, dass die Menschen wussten, dass ich trotz allem doch nicht solch ein Bösewicht war – ich wollte, dass sie wussten, _warum_ ich… so war, wie ich war. Also gab ich ihm die anderen Erinnerungen. Ich wollte ihm mehr geben, aber ich hatte nicht die Stärke. Ich hätte es natürlich nicht getan, hätte ich gewusst, dass ich überleben würde.", fügte er klinisch hinzu.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was als nächstes geschehen ist?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihn drum gebeten hatte, mir in die Augen zu sehen, ja. Ich erinnere mich nicht, ob er etwas danach gesagt hatte – ich erinnere mich, in seine Augen geblickt zu haben und dann wurde alles schwarz. Es gab keine Visionen von Tunneln oder weiße Lichter und mein Leben ist nicht vor meinen Augen abgelaufen – was wohl besser war; es einmal zu sehen, war schlimm genug."

„Wieso hast du darum gebeten?", fragte Hermine ihn leise. „Jeder dachte, dass es darum ging, dass du Lilys Augen sehen wolltest, bevor du starbst, aber… ich bin nicht überzeugt."

Das erntete ihr ein weiches Lächeln. „Wie immer richtig; natürlich war es das nicht – denken die Leute wirklich, dass ich so melodramatisch bin? Abgesehen von allem anderen, war ich vielleicht am Sterben, aber nicht am halluzinieren und egal, was alle sagen, Potter hat nicht die Augen seiner Mutter. Sie haben exakt die gleiche Farbe, das ist wahr, aber sie können nicht die gleiche Form haben, weil er die Gesichtszüge seines Vaters hat; seine Wimpern sind anders und dies verdammt dumme Brille hat sicher gestellt, dass ich sie halbtot nicht mit denen seiner Mutter verwechseln konnte. Und ich hatte zu viel Angst und war zu beschämt zu wünschen, Lily wieder zu sehen, wenn ich mir doch selbst für ihren Tod die Schuld gegeben habe und für das meiste, was ihr Sohn ertragen musste. Nein, ich war mir durchaus im Klaren, dass es Potter war, den ich angesehen habe. Ich wollte mich einfach daran erinnern, warum ich dort war, warum ich die Entscheidungen getroffen hatte, die mich auf den Boden der Hütte geführt hatten. Ich glaube ich habe versucht zu entscheiden, ob es das wert war."

„Und war es das?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin gestorben, bevor ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe." Er lächelte leicht. „Ich erinnere mich an nichts danach."

„Es gab nicht viel zu erinnern.", antwortete sie langsam. „Deine Augen waren offen, aber du hattest aufgehört zu leben und du hattest keinen Puls. Harry starrte dich eine Weile an und dann sagte ich ihm, dass wir gehen müssten und wir sind gegangen. Als wir schließlich wieder zurückgegangen sind, gab es kein Zeichen von dir – nur viel Blut und die Stücke deines Zauberstabs. Das Blut war am Trocknen und es gab keine Spur – wir konnten nicht verstehen, was passiert war, aber… du warst definitiv tot, als wir dich verlassen hatten. Wir hatten alle zu dieser Zeit genügend tote Körper gesehen, um zu wissen, wie das aussah. Und…" Sie verstummte unwohl und er lächelte.

„Und ihr hatten weitaus wichtigere Dinge, um die ihr euch Sorgen machen musstet, als das letztendliche Schicksal von Naginis letzter Mahlzeit.", endete er trocken. „Durchaus verständlich. Ich war wohl kaum eine Priorität – und es war im Großen und Ganzen leichter, wenn ich tot war. Kein Grund für Entschuldigungen oder legale Verfahren; nur ein Moment von ‚oh, armer, missverstandener Snape, wir lagen falsch' und dann konntet ihr alle eure Leben weiterführen."

„Mehr oder weniger, ja.", stimmte sie traurig zu. „Aber es brauchte nicht lange, bevor wir angefangen haben, uns zu wundern. Dein Zauberstab war ein Indiz – du hast ihn nie gezogen, als du mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen hattest, er war in deiner Tasche, also ist er entweder zerbrochen, als du kollabiert bist, oder er wurde zerbrochen, nachdem wir dich zurückgelassen hatten. Keiner hätte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihn aus deiner Tasche zu nehmen, wenn jemand deinen Körper genommen hätte, also musstest du es gewesen sein."

Er nickte. „Er zerbrach, als ich zusammengebrochen bin, denke ich.", stimmte er leise zu. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Ich habe nicht klar gedacht. Ich war kaum bei Bewusstsein und hatte große Schmerzen, ich hatte viel Blut verloren und war leicht zugedröhnt von dem Cocktail meiner Notfallstränke. Vielleicht hatte es einen Grund gegeben oder ich habe ihn vielleicht einfach fallen lassen, als ich realisierte, dass er zerbrochen war."

„Das Blut war auch nicht richtig – da war viel, aber wir waren nicht sicher, ob es genug war, um jemanden zu töten. Wir wussten nicht, ob es der Blutverlust, oder das Gift war, dass dich getötet hatte –"

„Beides.", warf er ein.

„- aber es schien nicht genug Blut da zu sein. Und es gab keine Spur – wenn jemand dich gezogen hätte, wäre das Blut verschmiert gewesen und wenn du levitiert worden wärest, wäre es getropft. Wir konnten an keinen Grund denken, warum jemand die Anzeichen verstecken würde, wenn sie deinen Körper genommen hätten."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eine Spur gelöscht zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass meine Kleidung genügend absorbiert hatte von dem Blut, dass ich keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte, als ich aufgestanden bin, es sei denn ich habe es geschafft, es instinktiv zu tun oder vielleicht habe ich es geschafft zu apparieren, bevor ich Zeit gehabt habe, mehr Unordnung zu machen."

„Naja, jedenfalls haben wir uns gewundert. Und dein Portrait ist nicht aufgetaucht – Harry hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, mit Dumbledore darüber zu streiten. Er wollte nicht konfirmieren, ob du ein Portrait bekommen würdest, oder nicht."

Severus zog eine Grimasse. „Das werde ich. Ich hatte das vergessen. Zumindest werde ich das verdammte Ding nicht sehen müssen, wenn ich tot bin."

Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Wir haben Leute gehabt, die dein Haus immer mal wieder gecheckt hatten, nur für den Fall – als es verbrannt wurde, hatten wir eine sehr lange Diskussion, ob du es gewesen warst, wenn du noch am Leben warst."

Seine Lippe kräuselte sich. „Wenn ich den Ort hätte verbrennen wollen, hätte ich das schon vor langer Zeit getan. Und ich habe mich versteckt – ein Akt öffentlicher Brandstiftung hätte es ziemlich nutzlos gemacht."

„Das haben wir uns irgendwie gedacht, aber keiner war sich sicher. Und offensichtlich hat, wer auch immer es getan hat gedacht, dass du am Leben wärest – es würde wirklich nicht viel Sinn machen, ein Haus zu verbrennen, dessen Besitzer schon tot ist." Ein Gedanke kam ihr. „Weißt du, wer es getan hat?"

„Woher sollte ich das wissen?"

„Ich dachte du wüsstest alles."

Er lächelte leicht. „Nun, ja… Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat. Ich habe meine Vermutungen, aber das ist jetzt wohl kaum noch wichtig." Inne haltend, legte er seinen Kopf etwas schief und blickte spekulativ auf sie hinunter. „Ich habe mich gefragt… Was hast du zuerst gedacht, als du die Erinnerungen gesehen hast?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du wärest absolut rasend geworden, Severus. Ich dachte, dass das alles sehr romantisch und tragisch und wunderschön wäre. Ich habe darüber viel geweint." Er warf ihr einen angewiderten Blick zu und sie lachte ihn aus. „Ich war erst Achtzehn, Severus. Und es war ein _bisschen_ romantisch und tragisch. Und später, nachdem Ron und ich uns getrennt haben, habe ich wieder darüber nachgedacht und gedacht wie schön so eine Art Loyalität war." Sie zog eine Grimasse und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Sorry, aber das habe ich."

Er lächelte halb und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich nehme an, dass ich verpflichtet bin, dir zu vergeben. Und falls ich es seit einer Weile nichtmehr gesagt habe: Weasley ist ein Trottel. Er war nicht im Mindesten gut genug für dich." Er lachte leise. „Ich natürlich auch nicht, aber ich bin ein Slytherin und ich sehe keinen Grund, mich davon stoppen zu lassen."

Ihre Augen rollend, kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn. „Idiot. Und wahrscheinlich danke. Wieso bist du gegangen?", fragte sie ihn leise, sich drehend, um zu ihm aufzublicken. „Ich weiß all die Gründe, aber…" Sie verstummte, nicht sicher, wie sie erklären sollte, was sie fragte, aber wie immer schien er es zu wissen.

„Zum Teil war es Angst – abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord selbst, war ich der meist gehasste Zauberer in der Welt zu diesem Zeitpunkt." Er legte seinen Kopf gedankenvoll schief. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich das noch. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich viele Feinde auf beiden Seiten, die nach mir gesucht hätten und ich hatte mehr als genug Verbrechen begangen, um mir mehrere Mal Lebenslänglich mit einem Dementorenkuss zum krönenden Abschluss einzuhandeln. Aber der Hauptgrund war einfach, dass ich dieses Leben nicht länger wollte. Ich wollte nichtmehr Severus Snape sein. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch leben wollte, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht bleiben wollte, während ich das entschied."

Hermine lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Willst du jetzt Severus Snape sein?", fragte sie neckend.

Er grinste. „Naja, sein Leben scheint sich seit damals etwas verbessert zu haben.", gab er zu.

„Du verdienst so viel besseres, Severus. Gleich vom Anfang hättest du besseres verdient."

„Vielleicht. Aber man könnte darüber streiten, dass ich am Ende auch schlimmeres verdient hätte." Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher an ihn heran. „Ich bereue viele Dinge meines Lebens, Hermine, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt hätte anders verhalten können, ohne das letztendliche Ergebnis zu verändern und während viele Menschen zum Teil für die meisten meiner Fehler zu verantworten sind, waren die letztendlichen Entscheidungen immer meine. Und nebenbei…" Seine Augen erweichten sich zu seinem bekannten Fastlächeln. „Ich bin glücklich."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dich das sagen zu hören, Severus." Versuchend nicht zu kichern, fügte sie hinzu: „Sturer Bastard. Du hättest es vor langer Zeit zugeben können."

Er gluckste leise. „Ich musste erst sicher sein. Ich bin schließlich kaum vertraut mit Glück." Sie umarmend, fügte er leise hinzu: „Danke."

„Wofür?"

Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Eigentlich alles.", antwortete er einfach.

* * *

Der Oktober neigte sich seinem Ende zu; seit dem Besuch des Ministeriums hatte es fast ohne Pause geregnet und alles schien grau und betrübt. Außer, seltsamerweise, Severus' Laune; Hermine hatte ihn genau beobachtet, aber er schien ruhiger und entspannter, als sie ihn je gesehen hatte für länger als nur ein paar Minuten am Stück. Von dem, was sie sah und hörte, war er in seinen Unterrichtsstunden und vor ihren Kollegen sein gewöhnliches, giftiges Selbst, aber wenn sie nur zu Zweit waren, schien er wirklich… glücklich zu sein. Und während dies schön zu sehen war, war es doch auch sehr unüblich, besonders zu dieser Zeit des Jahres.

Nach dem dritten Morgen in Reihe, an welchem er aufwachte und bemerkte, wie sie ihn spekulativ beobachtete, schien er seine Geduld zu verlieren. Sich auf die Ellenbogen aufstützend, blickte er sie finster und schläfrig an. „Was?", verlangte er.

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Sorry?"

„Du hast mich jetzt seit Tagen beobachtet, Frau. Was ist los?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob es dir gut geht."

„Wieso sollte es das nicht?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil in zwei Tagen Halloween ist.", stellte sie fest und er blinzelte, die Stirn runzelnd; der wütende, düstere Blick wandelte sich in einen gedankenvolleren Gesichtsausdruck um und er legte sich zurück gegen die Kissen, seine finger nachdenklich auf seinem Oberschenkel trommelnd.

„Das stimmt.", murmelte er gedankenverloren. „Ich hatte es… fast vergessen."

„Keine Alpträume?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Überhaupt keine Träume, nicht über… das. Obwohl ich mich generell auch selten an meine Träume erinnere. Hmm."

„Es ist nichts schlechtes, Severus.", sagte sie sanft, sich bewegend, um sich näher an ihn zu kuscheln. „Es gab wirklich so viele schlechte Ereignisse, dass ich glaube, jeder Tag ist der Jahrestag von etwas Grausamen. Es ist unmöglich, sich an alles zu erinnern – deswegen hat ja auch die Erinnerungszeremonie begonnen. Und du hast so viele Jahre deines Lebens dem Krieg gewidmet, es ist Zeit, dass du dir die Zeit wieder zurücknimmst, oder?"

Er gähnte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du annimmst, dass ich mich schuldig fühlen würde,", murmelte er, „wenn jeder weiß, dass ich kein Gewissen habe."

Sie schnaubte ihn an und setzte sich langsam auf. „Törichter Mann; hör auf, ein Arsch zu sein und steh auf – heute Morgen ist eine Lehrerversammlung, erinnerst du dich?"

„Wie schön.", antwortete er säuerlich, seine Augen mit der Andeutung eines Grinsens rollend, bevor er widerwillig aus dem Bett rutschte.

Während sie sich anzogen und sich für den Tag vorbereiteten, diskutierte Hermine mit sich selbst herum, etwas überdenkend, welches sie ihn seit Monaten hatte fragen wollen und sie hatte nie wirklich die Zeit gefunden, dies zu tun. „Severus?"

„Ich kenne diesen Ton.", sagte er, weitaus misstrauischer, als es passend war, ihr einen gespielt gejagten Blick zuwerfend. „Was habe ich jetzt gemacht?"

„Du bist nicht so lustig, wie du denkst, weißt du.", sagte sie ihm trocken. „Ich wollte etwas von dir. Und wenn du Grinst, werde ich dich hauen.", fügte sie warnend hinzu.

Von dem Blick auf seinem Gesicht, kostete es ihn viel Mühe, aber er hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral; da war ein Glitzern deutlichen Amüsements in seinen schwarzen Augen, während seine Lippen zuckten, aber er benahm sich mehr oder weniger. „Was?"

„Eine Erinnerung."

Das Amüsement verschwand, während er blinzelte, bevor er seinen Kopf leicht zu einer Seite neigte und ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Welche?", fragte er langsam.

„Frankreich." Er zögerte und sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Denk nichteinmal darüber nach, vorzugeben, dass du nicht weißt, welche Erinnerung ich meine. Ich will wissen, was du und meine Eltern gesagt haben."

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Du hast es nicht erforschen können?"

„Nicht von meiner Erinnerung her. Ich spreche Französisch nicht gut genug, um mich klar an die Worte erinnern zu können. Es war hauptsächlich unverständlich. Bitte, Severus."

Er blickte von ihr fort, als er darüber nachdachte; sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und unsicher. Hermine interpretierte daraus, dass er es lustig fand, dass sie es immernoch nicht wusste, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Es konnte nichts zu extremes gewesen sein, er sah dazu nicht besorgt genug aus, aber er wollte es ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht sagen.

Schließlich seufzte er, kurz auf die Uhr blickend, bevor er sie einmal mehr anblickte, nun neutral und ausdruckslos – er benutzte Okklumentik nicht auf die Art, die sie so hasste, sondern hütete lediglich seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie du wünschst.", sagte er resigniert, sich bewegend, um vor ihr zu stehen und ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „_Legilimens."_

Hermine beobachtete die Konversation in der Küche ihrer Eltern wieder, beobachtete sich selbst, wie sie fröhlich fragte, ob dies alle Fragen waren und beobachtete, wie ihr Vater sich zu Severus drehte; Severus eigene Stimme sprach darüber in Englisch, es für sie übersetzend. „_Sie wissen, was wir Sie wirklich fragen wollen."_

Der Erinnerungs-Severus verspannte sich. „_Ja."_

„_Und?"_

Die Pause war länger, als sie im realen Leben gewesen war; sie konnte fühlen, dass Severus dies wirklich nicht tun wollte. Seine Stimme war sehr leise, als er wieder begann zu übersetzen. „_Sie hat mich gerettet. Sie ist… alles. Ich glaube kaum, dass dies real ist."_

„_Werden Sie sie beschützen?"_

„_Ich bezweifle, dass sie irgendjemanden braucht, der sie beschützt."_

„_Sind Sie gut genug für sie?" _Severus' tiefe und unbestreitbar maskuline Stimme zu hören, während sie ein Abbild ihrer Mutter beim Sprechen beobachtete, war wirklich ziemlich seltsam, entschied Hermine, ein wenig geschockt darüber, was wirklich gesagt worden war – dies war nicht, was sie erwartet hatte.

Severus lachte leise, als er antwortete; der jetzige Severus hörte sich ebenfalls ziemlich amüsiert an, als er übersetzte. „_Nein! Aber das ist nicht meine Wahl. Sie ist sehr stur." _ Sie hätte dies gerne protestiert, aber er hatte einen Punkt.

In der Erinnerung, blickten ihre Eltern einander gedankenvoll an. „_Kümmern Sie sich um sie."_

Es gab eine weitere Pause, die zu dieser Zeit nicht gewesen war, bevor Severus irgendwie widerwillig den letzten Satz für sie übersetzte. „_Ich würde für sie sterben.2_

Er beendete die Erinnerung sehr plötzlich und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen; Legilimentik ließ sie immer leicht desorientiert zurück. „War das wirklich so schwierig?", rügte sie ihn sanft, versuchend, nicht zu lächeln – es mochte vielleicht nicht das gewesen sein, was sie erwartet hatte, aber es war auf jeden Fall schön zu hören gewesen.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus flach mit einem leisen Atemzug. Als sie die Stirn runzelte und ihn anblickte, warf er ihr ein krummes Halblächeln zu, welches nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte. „Selbst jetzt ist ein Teil von mir in Panik, falls du es schlecht auffasst."

„Oh, Severus…"

„Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist.", unterbrach er sie, sich genervt anhörend – glücklicherweise eher mit sich selbst, als mit ihr, wenn sie von seinem Gesichtsausdruck ausgehen konnte. „Ich kenne dich besser als das und ich vertraue dir komplett. Aber manchmal mache ich mir immernoch Sorgen. Ich kann es nicht lassen, egal wie irrational es ist."

Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er schrecklich unsicher war und sie wusste, dass er sehr stark versucht hatte, seine Gewohnheiten eines Lebens zu ändern und aufhören wollte, immer zu erwarten, dass das Schlimmste geschehen würde. Es war ein bisschen enttäuschend zu hören, dass er es noch nicht ganz geschafft hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es nichts Bewusstes war – er hatte Glauben in sie, in _sie beide_, egal was die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagen mochte. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, Lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Du kannst manchmal so ein Idiot sein.", sagte sie ihm voller Zuneigung.

Seine Augen erweichten sich zur Antwort. „Glaub mir, ich weiß das.", antwortete er trocken. „Komm schon. Wir werden zu spät sein."

„Du hattest recht.", murmelte sie, als sie die Treppen aus den Kerkern erklommen. „Ich wusste es bereits."

„Hmph.", antwortete er, bevor er sie angrinste. „Sei ehrlich – das war nicht, was du gedacht hast, oder?"

„Nein.", murmelte sie.

Seine schwarzen Augen tanzten. „Du dachtest, deine Eltern hätten mich befragt über meine Intentionen, obwohl du sie gewarnt hast, dass sie es nicht sollen."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich sie davor gewarnt habe?"

„Weil ich dich kenne.", antwortete er mit einem Schnauben, seine Lippen zuckend.

„In Ordnung, Klugscheißer, du gewinnst – ich dachte, sie hätten dich gefragt, ob du jemals eine richtige Frau aus mir machen würdest."

„Wo wäre der Spaß darin?", fragte er, keine Miene verziehend, seine Augen wieder glitzernd. Sein Ausdruck wurde ernster, als er seinen Kopf auf eine Seite legte. „Würdest du denn vorziehen, mit mir verheiratet zu sein?", fragte er vorsichtig mit einem gedankenvollen Ton in der Stimme.

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Wenn das deine Art eines Antrages war, muss ich vielleicht meine Geduld jetzt verlieren.", sagte sie nach einem Moment, grinsend, als er leicht zur Antwort lächelte, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Vielleicht, irgendwann oder so, aber es erscheint mir irgendwie nicht wirklich wichtig. Ich war nie die Art Mädchen, die von ihrer perfekten Hochzeit geträumt hat. Wir haben schon einige der Verpflichtungen und ich brauche kein Stück Papier um zu wissen, dass du nirgends ausreißen wirst. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich auf die ein oder andere Art interessiert, solange wir zusammen sind und mich auch nicht. Und keiner von uns will, dass die Welt es weiß."

Er nickte in Zustimmung. „Wollte nur sicher gehen.", sagte er ihr rätselhaft, als sie das Lehrerzimmer erreichten, die Tür für sie aufhaltend.

Die Lehrerversammlung war mehr eine Gerüchteküche, um jegliche potentielle Probleme zu identifizieren, als irgendetwas anderes. Es endete darin, dass Minerva nach Vorschlägen für weitere schulübergreifende Feiern und Ausreden für Partys fragte; sie feierten nur wirklich Weihnachten und Halloween und würdigten vage Valentinstag, Ostern und den Neujahrstag.

„Naja, es wird bald das Mittsommernachtsfeuerwerk sein.", schlug Hermine abwesend vor und erntete einige ausdruckslose Blicke zur Antwort, die sie scharf daran erinnerten, dass sie die einzige Muggelgeborene im Raum war. „Der 5. November? Guy Fawkes Nacht?", versuchte sie. Die ausdruckslosen Blicke blieben und sie seufzte, sich darauf vorbereitend, zu erklären. Eine kühle Stimme unterbrach sie.

„Um Sechzehnhundert herum, wurde eine Gruppe von Muggeln, die von einem Mann namens Guy Fawkes geführt wurde dabei gefangengenommen, als sie versuchten, das Parlamentshaus in die Luft zu sprengen – das Heim des Muggelministeriums. Ihnen wurde für Hochverrat der Prozess gemacht und er und viele seiner Anhänger wurden auf ziemlich grausame Arten hingerichtet. Die erfolgreiche Abwendung dieses Plans wurde die Entschuldigung für große Feuerwerkfeiern und Freudenfeuern jedes Jahr, die oft das Verbrennen von Nachbildungen Fawkes' involvieren."

Jetzt starrte jeder im Raum Severus an, der seine Augen rollte. „Merlin, schütze uns vor der Ignoranz der Reinblüter.", sagte er bissig. „Hat keiner von euch sich je gefragt, nach wem Dumbledore seinen Phönix benannt hat?"

Scheinbar, nein, hatte das keiner. Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte seinen Kopf, schnaubte abwertend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zeitung zu, es Hermine überlassend zu erklären, welche Art Feiern die Muggel gerne am Mittsommernachtsfeuerwerk hielten.

* * *

Halloween verging ohne Zwischenfall, was ungewöhnlich war. Soweit sie es sagen konnte, hatte Severus keinen einzigen Alptraum gehabt und seine Laune war unverändert, was bedeutete, dass er lediglich sein gewöhnliches stachliges Selbst war, anstatt des wirklich hasserfüllten Mannes, den sie zu dieser Zeit im letzten Jahr gesehen hatte. Nach einigem Bedenken, hatte Minerva entschieden , dass Hogwarts ein Feuerwerk in Hogsmeade abhalten sollte; nach Hermines Vorschlag, war das Feuerwerk von George gekommen, nachdem sie ein Versprechen aus ihm gekitzelt hatte, keine rüden oder gefährlichen Dinge einzubringen.

Sie stand nun mit Severus da, beobachtend, wie sich die farbigen Lichter in den Tiefen seiner dunklen Augen reflektierten und lachte leise. „Ich war nichtmehr bei einem richtigen Feuerwerk gewesen seit vor meiner Zeit in Hogwarts."

Er nickte. „Es ist einige Jahre her, seit ich eines gesehen habe.", stimmte er zu. Leicht lächelnd, zog er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor feierlich ein Paar Wunderkerzen hervor, ihr eine aushändigend. Versuchend, nicht zu kichern, zündete sie sie an und begann, sie herum zu bewegen, die Muster beobachtend, die in der Dunkelheit hinterlassen wurden.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich wirklich enttäuscht gewesen war, als ich meinen Namen nicht mit einer Wunderkerze schreiben konnte.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Er war zu lang. Ich habe nie mehr als vier oder fünf Buchstaben hinbekommen, bevor sie verschwunden sind." Sie grinste ihn an. „Hattest du das gleiche Problem?"

Seine Lippen zuckten, während er seine eigene Wunderkerze beobachtete; sie war sich sicher, dass er der einzige Mann auf der Welt war, welcher das Futhark Runenalphabet mit einer Wunderkerze zeichnete. Dann wiederum, war sie wohl die einzige Frau auf der Welt, die erkennen würde, was er tat. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", gab er leise zu. „Feuerwerk war ziemlich selten, als ich jung war und nicht annähernd so ausgeklügelt, wie sie jetzt scheinen, aber wir hatten manchmal ein paar Wunderkerzen und Kracher."

„Das Bild von dir als kleiner Junge mit einer Wunderkerze ist lächerlich süß.", sagte sie ihm, ein Herz mit ihrer eigenen Wunderkerze zeichnend und lächelnd, als er sie finster anblickte. „Dann wiederum siehst du jetzt gerade mit einer auch ziemlich süß aus."

„Ich setze dein Haar in Brand, wenn du nicht aufhörst.", drohte er lässig, seine Augen rollend und ihr die Wunderkerze reichend, sodass sie jetzt in jeder Hand eine hielt. „Ich versichere dir, ich war weit entfernt davon, ‚süß' zu sein als kleiner Junge." Sie veränderte prompt die Farben, sodass eine rot und eine grün brannte und er schnaubte leise.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich deine Slytherins beaufsichtigen?", fragte sie, träge Muster in die Luft malend.

„Ich habe mit einer fatalen Strafe gedroht, wenn irgendeiner von ihnen es wagen sollte, sich daneben zu benehmen. Sie haben gehorcht." Er zuckte leicht bei einer lauteren Explosion und einer zischenden Dusche von Funken und entspannte sich dann wieder. Sie fragte sich kurz, an welchen feindlichen Zauber es ihn erinnert hatte und entschied dann, dass es unwichtig war.

„Minerva starrt uns wieder an.", observierte sie, ein paar kompliziertere Muster mit den Wunderkerzen versuchend, während sie das Feuerwerk beobachtete. „Was denkst du, will sie diesmal?"

„Wer weiß?", antwortete er, seinen Kopf drehend und kurz flach zurück zur Schulleiterin starrend. „Was auch immer es ist, ich bezweifle, dass es angenehm sein wird. Sie hat uns fast die ganze Nacht beobachtet.", fügte er hinzu, sich wütend anhörend.

Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Wir hätten sowieso kaum Privatsphäre gehabt an einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung wie dieser, wie du genau weißt. Lass es nicht an ihr aus, es sei denn sie tut etwas, um es zu verdienen."

Er schnaubte leise, aber ein weiterer Kommentar wurde verhindert, als die Schulleiterin schließlich zu ihnen hinüber kam. „Guten Abend, Hermine, Severus. Kommt ihr nicht, um euch dem Rest von uns anzuschließen?", fragte sie.

„Severus ist nicht wirklich beliebt hier.", erklärte Hermine. „Es ist leichter, sich am Rand aufzuhalten."

„Das ist aber kaum fair dir gegenüber.", antwortete Minerva nach einem Moment. „Du solltest gehen und Spaß haben."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und lächelte, ihre Wunderkerzen hochhalten. „Ich habe Spaß."

„Ich denke, dass ich darauf bestehen muss, ihr beide.", sagte die ältere Hexe leise, die beiden auf die Seite des Freudenfeuers drängend, wo der Rest der Lehrerschaft versammelt war.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte Severus, seine Augen leicht zusammenkneifend, obwohl er seinen Ton höflich genug hielt, um keinen Streit heraufzubeschwören.

Minerva zögerte, bevor sie seufzte. „Nicht… direkt. Aber… naja, ihr zwei habt in letzter Zeit sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht…"

„Wir sind Freunde.", antwortete Severus knapp.

„Ja, ich weiß das – obwohl ich es sicherlich nicht verstehe,", fügte die Schulleiterin bissig hinzu, „wenn man deine freundliche und extrovertierte Persönlichkeit bedenkt." Sie hielt inne und seufzte wieder. „Nichtsdestotrotz wünschte ich, dass keiner ein falsches Bild bekäme. Es ist … nicht wirklich… schicklich…"

Die irgendwie erschrockene Stille, wurde unterbrochen, als Severus begann, sich zu verschlucken. Erfolglos versuchend, die hustenden und stotternden Geräusche zu stoppen, gab er schließlich auf und begann, hilflos zu lachen und Hermine musste stark an sich halten, nicht selbst los zu kichern. Besonders, als sie Neville sah; selbst im fleckigen Licht des Feuers war er hochrot und staunte wortlos und sie realisierte nach einem Moment, dass Severus selbst inmitten seines eigenen Lachkrampfes den Kräuterkundeprofessor zauberstablos und nonverbal zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, sodass dieser nicht das Spiel auffliegen ließ.

Severus lachte so sehr, dass er kaum atmen konnte, sich leicht vornüberbeugend, wo er stand. In Anbetracht aller anderen, die ihn anstarrten, nahm Hermine an, dass keiner von ihnen ihn jemals richtig hatte lachen hören; sie erinnerte sich an den Schock, als sie es zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Sie hörte, wie Madame Pomfrey ein unelegantes Prusten unterdrückte und das war's dann; sie begann selbst zu lachen. „Danke für deine Besorgnis,", brachte sie irgendwie atemlos hervor, „aber das ist wirklich kein Problem."

Neville schaffte es, den Schweigezauber abzuschütteln; er stand direkt hinter Minerva, somit konnten die meisten Lehrer nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, als er auf seinen Ärmel biss, um sich selbst vom Lachen abzuhalten. Madame Pomfreys Schultern schüttelten, als sie ihre eigene Freude hinunter kämpfte und Severus begann nach Atem zu schnappen. Der Rest der Fakultät sah überrascht von ihren Reaktionen aus, ausgenommen Minerva, die begann sehr beleidigt dreinzusehen.

„Ich gebe nur auf dich Acht, Hermine. Ich würde es hassen, wenn deine Reputation vernichtet würde und ich würde nicht wollen, dass dein Mann etwas unerwünschtes hört und falsche Gedanken bekommt.

„Was ist mit… _meiner _Reputation?", keuchte Severus atemlos, immernoch lachend und Hermine kollabierte fast angesichts des Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht der Schulleiterin, als Neville begann zu husten, den Kampf gegen die Hysterie verlierend.

„Minerva… es ist in Ordnung.", brachte sie schließlich hervor, es zustande bringend, auf Severus' Fuß zu treten, ohne bemerkt zu werden – es machte keinen Unterschied. Er hörte sich an, als würde er gleich ersticken. „Die Öffentlichkeit hat meine Reputation jetzt schon seit Jahren durch den Schlamm gezogen. Die Menschen, die die Wahrheit wissen müssen, wissen sie. Das ist, was zählt. Ich genieße Severus' Gesellschaft – wenn er sich nicht wie ein Idiot benimmt,", fügte sie hinzu, weiteres Gelächter von ihrem nun vollkommen atemlosen Lover erhaltend, „und ich werde ihn nicht in der Öffentlichkeit vermeiden, um Gerüchte abzuwehren."

Es endlich schaffend, sich mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, straffte Severus sich, seine Augen reibend und sich zusammenreißend. „Und nebenbei,", sagte er etwas unstetig, „wer würde es glauben?"

„Guter Punkt.", sagte Neville gedankenvoll, nun selbst ziemlich heftig lachend. Es gab noch anderes unterdrücktes Gelächter aus der Lehrerschaft, was Hermine ziemlich unfair fand. Es war nicht _so _unglaublich… Severus betrachtend, lächelte sie. _Okay, ja, ist es._

„Danke, dass du auf mich Acht gibst, Minerva.", sagte sie leise, ihre Rippen schmerzten.

„Danke für die Unterhaltung, Minerva.", fügte Severus in dem gleichen Ton hinzu, kichernd, bevor er sich fortdrehte und das Freudenfeuer umrundete, auf den Knoten von Schülern zulaufend, die aussahen, als würden sie etwas planen, was sie nicht sollten.

„Er wird schlimmer.", sagte Minerva in einem angewiderten Ton. „Ich habe nur versucht, dir irgendwelche Probleme zu ersparen, Hermine."

„Ich weiß.", versicherte sie ihrer Arbeitgeberin, sich nun beruhigend. „Und ich glaube, manche Leute fangen an sich zu wundern, warum wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Aber da ist nichts anrüchiges, ich versichere es dir." Es war definitiv nicht unschuldig, aber das war nicht das, was gefragt worden war.

„Wir haben alle gerade gesehen, was er davon hält.", observierte Flitwick mit seiner dünnen Stimme. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er beleidigend sein wollte oder nicht. Das bin ich mir bei Severus selten."

Hermine grinste. „Er wollte nicht beleidigend sein, nein. Wenn man es nicht genau sagen kann, ist es gewöhnlich sicherer davon auszugehen, dass er es nicht gemeint hat. Wenn er versucht, beleidigend zu sein… glaub mir, du weißt es."

„Ich sehe immernoch nicht, wie du mit ihm befreundet sein kannst.", sagte Minerva, ihren Kopf schüttelnd. „Er ist vollkommen…"

„Unglaublich? Vertrackt? Widerlich? Nervig?", schlug Hermine vor, versuchend, nicht wieder zu lachen – ihre Rippen taten weh. „Ich weiß. Das ist einfach die Art, wie er ist. Er ist keine schlechte Gesellschaft, wenn du ihn mit der richtigen Laune erwischst." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Wirklich, rückblickend hat Severus mir nie persönlich etwas getan, außer ein paar ziemlich widerliche Dinge zu sagen, als ich ein nervtötendes Mädchen und er ein bitterer und sehr stark belasteter Mann. Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt. Und er hat mein Leben mehrere Male gerettet."

„Er scheint nicht ganz so schlecht zu sein, wie früher.", erbot sich Neville, sich jetzt weitaus ruhiger anhörend; seine Augen waren immernoch gefüllt mit unterdrücktem Gelächter. „Ich habe jedoch nicht realisiert, dass er so lachen kann."

Madame Pomfrey klinkte sich in die Konversation ein. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich Severus je so frei habe lachen sehen. Er scheint jetzt viel glücklicher zu sein, als jemals und ich kenne ihn, seit er elf Jahre alt war."

Minerva kehrte zum eigentlichen Thema mit einer Grimasse zurück. „Aber, Hermine, bist du nicht beunruhigt, wie das aussehen könnte? Du weißt am Besten, wie die Menschen reden. Dein Mann…"

„… versteht sehr gut, dass ich Freunde habe.", antwortete Hermine sanft. „Wie ich gesagt habe – die Menschen, die die Wahrheit wissen müssen, wissen sie. Sonst ist niemand wichtig."

* * *

[1] Manchmal will ich deine Hände in meiner Seele; Manchmal fange ich an, meinen Halt zu verlieren und lasse los; Manchmal kann ich deinen Kuss auf meiner Zunge schmecken; Manchmal habe ich Angst und beginne, mich aufzulösen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Whee! Mehr Fanart! Danke dir so sehr, _**Kimber: **_tinyurl dot com / 3zuruas (Habe es zu meiner eigenen Seite geschoben, da der Link scheinbar für viele Leute nicht funktioniert hat)


	37. Chapter 37

_Anmerkun__g von Loten: _Ohje.

* * *

**"Walk a little further off the beaten path  
And we'll drive on, even if we get there last  
Our backs against the wall; and we will lunge and bite  
And we'll rage, rage, rage, against the dying of the light **.**"[1]**  
– Great Big Sea, 'Here And Now'.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag begann es zu schneien und es schneite durch den November, bis in den Dezember hinein. Das schlechte Wetter verursachte viele gelangweilte und rastlose Schüler und alle Lehrer wurden auf Trap gehalten. Auf der positiven Seite bedeutete dies jedoch, dass mehr Schüler als normal sich dazu meldeten, nach Hause zu gehen, anstatt in Hogwarts über Weihnachten zu bleiben – zumindest von drei der Häuser. Die meisten der Slytherins blieben in der Schulen.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass so viele Slytherins zurückgeblieben sind, als ich auf der Schule war.", kommentierte Hermine, kurz vor dem Ende des Semesters.

„Nein. In diesen Tagen war es ein Zeichen von Prestige, auf extravaganten Urlaub zu gehen über die Ferien. Die Schüler, die zurückgeblieben waren, waren normalerweise welche wie ich oder Potter, die nicht nach Hause gehen wollte, oder die nicht zum nach Hause kommen hatten – oder die irgendeinen Unsinn geplant hatten.", fügte er trocken hinzu. „Ich habe Gryffindor genau beobachtet, wenn du oder Weasley über Weihnachten hier geblieben seid."

„Danke.", antwortete sie, ihre Augen rollend. „Also was hat sich jetzt verändert?"

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und zuckte die Schultern. „Die meisten der alten Reinblüterfamilien haben harte Zeiten erlebt nach dem Krieg. Die traditionellen Slytherinfamilien sind ärmer als früher und viele der jetzigen Schüler sind nicht sehr wohlhabend. Um jedoch offen zu sein… die meisten von ihnen wollen nicht nach Hause gehen. In der Schule haben sie jemanden, der sie beschützt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Severus?"

„Schweigepflicht.", antwortete er ruhig. „Aber ich kann dir so viel sagen – viele aus meinem Haus kommen von einem familiären Hintergrund, der einen Sozialarbeiter zum Weinen bringen würde. Sie sind hier besser aufgehoben."

„Ouch."

Er warf ihr ein krummes Lächeln zu. „Slytherin war schon immer das Zuhause sowohl des Abschaums der Gesellschaft, als auch der Créme de la Créme."

„Die Verlorenen.", sagte sie langsam, sich an etwas erinnernd, was Harry ihr eins gesagt hatte – er hatte sich selbst, Severus und Tom Riddle als die verlorenen Jungen bezeichnet.

„Ja.", stimmte er leise zu. „Die, um die sich niemand kümmert. Sie werden oft nach Slytherin sortiert, weil sie hier zumindest lernen werden zu überleben, wie ich es tat."

„Nunja. Wenigstens haben sie dich jetzt.", bot sie an, aufstehend und sich bewegend, um neben ihm zu stehen.

„Die Glücklichen.", antwortete er trocken, sich an sie lehnend. „Ich glaube das ist der Grund, warum die meisten von ihnen bleiben, um ehrlich zu sein. Zumindest habe ich soviel Fortschritt gemacht."

„Sei nicht so ein miserables Aas.", sagte sie ihm leichtherzig. „Du hast Wunder vollbracht und du weißt es."

„Ich bin als ein miserables Aas geboren worden und werde als en miserables Aas sterben.", gab er zurück, aufstehend. „Und gerade jetzt muss ich gehen und die miserablen Aase der Zukunft unterrichten."

Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Ich seh dich später."

* * *

„In Ordnung.", sagte Minerva fröhlich, sich im Lehrerzimmer umsehend. „Wer will am Neujahr frei haben?"

Erstaunlicherweise war Severus der erste, der seine Hand hob, einige überraschte Blicke auf sich ziehend. Minerva blinzelte ihn an. „Du, Severus?"

„Wenn ich darf.", antwortete er ein wenig steif.

„Du musst wo sein?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", presste er hervor, beginnend verteidigend auszusehen. Hermine blickte ihn an; er hatte ihr gegenüber nichts erwähnt. Er blickte sie nicht an; seinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend, entschied sie, dass er wahrscheinlich etwas gutes plante und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Minerva zurück.

Die Schulleiterin zuckte die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, aber nein."

Severus blickte sie finster an. Wut kroch in seine Augen. „Wann habe ich jeweils nach einem freien Tag gefragt?", fragte er.

„Letzten Dezember, um ehrlich zu sein, als du ohne eine Erklärung für eine Woche verschwunden bist."

„Das war aus persönlichen Gründen.", murmelte er, bevor er seufzte. „Warum ist mir nicht erlaubt, den Neujahrsabend für mich allein zu haben?"

„Weil ich es gesagt habe und hör auf, so finster drein zu blicken, oder dein Gesicht bleibt noch so.", antwortete sie wegwerfend, bevor sie sich im Lehrerzimmer umsah, während er sie finster anstarrte. „Das gilt für den Rest von euch auch, befürchte ich. Ich dachte, dass es ganz nett wäre, wenn wir alle das Neujahr zusammen einläuten würden; also seid ihr alle verpflichtet hier zu bleiben, zumindest bis Mitternacht. Danach kannst du wegschleichen, Severus, wenn es sein muss."

„Dann wird es schon zu spät sein.", antwortete er gereizt.

„Wie schrecklich."

„Woher kommt der plötzliche Drang zur Teambildung, Minerva? Du hast nicht wieder Bücher über Management gelesen, oder?", fragte er dunkel.

Dies ignorierend, blickte Minerva sich wieder um. Scheinbar zufrieden, dass sich sonst niemand streiten wollte, obwohl einige Leute nicht glücklich aussehen, nickte sie. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Severus, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du wieder anfängst, bei den Mahlzeiten anwesend zu sein. Es gibt ein schlechtes Vorbild, wenn ein Hausleiter fehlt. Ich habe es in letzter Zeit schleifen lassen – weil dein früh-morgendlich finsterer Blick dazu tendiert den Schülern auf den Magen zu schlagen, um ehrlich zu sein – aber ich bin nicht gewillt, es länger zu übersehen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab an, dass er einige sehr unangenehme Gedanken hegte, aber er neigte seinen Kopf steif als Zeichen, dass er es gehört hatte und ging dazu über, die Wand anzustarren, während er schweigend brütete. Hermine war versucht, diese scheinbare Schikane zu protestieren – und den Verlust des Neujahrs; sie hatte sowieso geplant, es mit ihm zu verbringen, aber der Rest ihrer Kollegen war nicht eingeplant gewesen – aber bevor sie dies tun konnte, drehte Minerva sich zu ihr.

„Du auch, Hermine. Du bist nur eine Teilzeitkraft, du bist technisch gesehen nicht verpflichtet, bei den Mahlzeiten anwesend zu sein, aber ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du es tun würdest."

Naja, es war nicht viel Sinn darin, von den Mahlzeiten fern zu bleiben, wenn Severus in der Großen Halle feststeckte. Aber über die Woche war die Mittagspause sehr oft die einzige Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten bis spät in den Abend; dies bedeutete, dass sie ihn an geschäftigen Tagen privat gar nicht sehen würde. Zugegebenermaßen, dies war kaum das Ende der Welt, aber trotzdem nervig. „Natürlich, Schulleiterin.", murmelte sie widerwillig.

* * *

Das Schloss war wunderbar ruhig, sobald das Semester geendet hatte. Die Slytherins waren mehr als fähig, auf sich selbst Acht zu geben und schienen zu verstehen, dass dies sowohl für sie, als auch für den Leiter ihres Hauses ein Urlaub sein sollte und waren zufrieden damit, unter sich zu sein. Die meisten der Lehrer hatten einen Vorteil aus dem ungewöhnlich leeren Schloss gezogen und waren selbst in Urlaub gegangen; technisch gesehen, war Hermine das auch, zumindest auf dem Papier. Die Slytherinschüler wussten sicherlich, dass sie noch hier war, aber keiner von ihnen würde irgendetwas sagen und da Severus sich nur am eigentlichen Weihnachtstag während der Ferien zeigen musste und dann nur für Frühstück und Abendessen, würde niemand es bemerken, dass er seine Räume nicht verließ.

Als sie am Weihnachtstag aufwachte, war Severus offensichtlich schon in die Große Halle gegangen; gähnend, konzentrierte sie sich mitgenommen auf die Notiz, die er auf dem Kissen hinterlassen hatte, die krakelige Schrift mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtend.

_Spiele Schiedsrichter für das Essen oben. Dein Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch. Dein Kater schmollt, weil ihm nicht erlaubt worden ist, es für dich zu essen. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht lange dauern wird. Bah, Humbug. S._

Ein Lachen unterdrückend, lächelte sie und stand etwas widerwillig auf, das Bett machend, bevor sie eine schnelle Dusche nahm und durch seine Quartiere tappte auf der Suche nach dem versprochenen Frühstück. Krummbein schmollte in der tat, aber sie munterte ihn auf, als sie mit ihm teilte; beendet, sprang er vom Tisch und ging zurück Richtung Schlafzimmer, seine Schnurrhaare leckend und herrisch nach ihr miauend, damit sie folgte.

Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk war auf dem Nachttisch; sie hatte es nichteinmal gesehen, als sie aufgewacht war. Lächelnd, holte sie seines und ließ es auf seiner Seite des Bettes zurück, bevor sie sich mit einem interessierten Krummbein zusammenrollte, um das flache Päckchen zu öffnen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Bilderrahmen… Auf das eingerahmte Foto hinunter blickend, lächelte sie. Es war ein Muggelfoto, wie sie zufrieden feststellte; sprechende Portraits waren in Ordnung, aber sich bewegende, stille Fotografien, die konstant die selbe, kleine Szene immer und immer wieder nachstellten, waren ein wenig unheimlich ihrer Meinung nach. Nach einem Augenblick realisierte sie, was falsch damit war und blinzelte, als sie auf ihren Kater hinunter blickte.

„Wer hat das Foto genommen, Krummbein?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie das Foto wieder betrachtete. Es war von ihnen dreien – ihr selbst, Severus und Krummbein – auf dem Sofa sitzend; er war ausgestreckt mit einem Buch, sie war in die Kurve seines Armes gekuschelt, scheinbar am Schlafen und der Kater lag über sie beide ausgestreckt. Es war auch von sehr guter Qualität. „Wie zum Teufel hat er das geschafft?"

Ein leises Lachen zog ihre Augen zum Türrahmen, wo Severus stand und sie beobachtete und leicht lächelte. „Ein sehr komplizierter Prozess, der ein Denkarium, eine Muggelkamera, einige ziemlich experimentelle Magie, eine sehr widerliche Migräne und fast ein kleines Feuer beinhaltete.", antwortete er auf ihre Frage hin. „Ich empfehle es nicht wirklich."

„Hallo. Du hast lange gebraucht."

Er grinste. „Die Hufflepuff Drittklässler haben einen Essenskampf angefangen. Es ist ziemlich schnell eskaliert."

„Du siehst glücklich aus – hast du viel Nachsitzen vergeben können?", fragte sie neckend und er gluckste.

„Nein, aber ich wusste, dass es passieren würde, dank des Tipps eines gewissen, unbenannten Slytherins; als Folge darauf, war ich der einzige Lehrer, der es geschafft hat, zeitig einen Schildzauber zu beschwören."

„Und ich habe es verpasst.", schmollte sie. „Du musst es mir später zeigen."

„Wenn du es wünschst.", antwortete er, wieder grinsend, als er rasch seine Lehrerrobe ablegte und sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl warf, bevor er zu ihr kam, um sich neben sie zu setzen und auf das Foto hinunter blickte.

Sie lehnte sich zur Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es ist wunderbar. Und clever. Danke." Sie nahm seine Geschenke auf und überreichte sie ihm. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Das erste Geschenk, eine Anthologie von Gedichten und kurzen Prosastücken von handerlesenen irischen Schriftstellern, erntete ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln und einen Kuss. Das zweite, eine schreckliche und kitschige, hellorange Kaffeetasse mit den Worten ‚Der weltbeste Lehrer', ließ ihn laut auflachen.

„Dann magst du es?", fragte sie, ihn angrinsend.

„Ich werde es dauernd auf meinem Tisch behalten.", versicherte er ihr, leise lachend. „Ich werde Stunden voller Unterhaltung daraus schöpfen können, meine Schüler dabei zu beobachten, wie sie versuchen herauszufinden, wer sie mir geschenkt hat und auf welchen Drogen sie gewesen sind."

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich helfen kann, dich zu amüsieren.", antwortete Hermine trocken, ihn anlächelnd und sich nach oben lehnend, um ihn sanft zu küssen. Sie fühlte, wie er an ihren Lippen lächelte, bevor er sie weitaus weniger sanft zurückküsste. Irgendwann fasste er in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines, eingepacktes Paket hervor, welches er durch die Tür in das Wohnzimmer warf, wo es von einem eifrigen Krummbein verfolgt wurde; die Tür schlug hinter dem Halbkniesel zu und die Zeit begann, zu verfliegen.

* * *

Sie hatten den Rest des Tages mehr oder weniger im Bett verbracht, nur kurz dadurch unterbrochen, dass Severus sich widerwillig reinigen und anziehen musste, um zu den Mahlzeiten zu gehen. Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag versprach, weitaus weniger angenehm zu werden. Ihre Balance nach der Apparation zum Fuchsbau wieder erlangend, blickte Hermine sich um; bis Severus neben ihr erschien mit einem scharfen Knall und einer Schneewehe, war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie es durchziehen wollte. Schließlich war dies seine Vorstellung von Hölle -–sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Cruciatusfluch dem hier vorziehen würde. Sie schuldete ihm etwas, dachte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte nicht zurück, das schiefe, alte Haus betrachtend, als wäre es ein Galgen, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und sich aufrichtete, sie kurz anblickend. Den Hinweis nehmend, ging sie voraus, hörend, wie er hinter ihr durch den Schnee stapfte.

Molly grüßte sie strahlend an der Tür. „Hermine, Severus, hallo! Frohe Weihnachten! Kommt rein, kommt rein – die Jungs sind immernoch am aufstehen, gestern ist es ziemlich spät geworden. Charlie und Percy haben die Kinder vorhin mitgenommen, also ist es im Moment ruhig." Sie zog Hermine in eine warme Umarmung; ihre Atmung wieder erlangend, sah Hermine mit einigem Amüsement zu, wie die mütterliche Hexe Severus der gleichen Behandlung unterzog, ihm gleichzeitig sagend, wie wundervoll es war, ihn wieder zu sehen nach so einer langen Zeit und wie schrecklich dünn er immernoch war. Er tolerierte die Umarmung recht unangenehm berührt und entwand sich so schnell wie möglich, aber schaffte es, die Begrüßung höflich zurückzugeben, ohne sich zu unwohl anzuhören, mit Arthur die Hände schüttelnd, als der ältere Zauberer hinter seiner Frau erschien.

Einer nach dem anderen fand der Rest der Familie den Weg in die Küche und zum Essensgeruch, die Neuankömmlinge ohne Zwischenfall begrüßend. Fleur, die viel zu unschuldig dreinblickte, wünschte Severus auf Französisch frohe Weihnachten und Bill und Hermine brachen beide in Gelächter aus, als er in der gleichen Sprache antwortete. George begrüßte sie beide mit einem geschmacklosen Witz, der es schaffte, einiges der Anspannung zu lockern und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Mutter einbrachte und einen anderen von seiner Schwester, als Ginny gerade rechtzeitig erschien, um die Pointe zu hören.

Es gab einen unsicheren Moment, als Harry hereinkam und alle anderen in der Küche hielten ihren Atem an, als die beiden Zauberer sich das erste Mal öffentlich seit der Heulenden Hütte sahen. Nach einer Pause, die viel zu lange schien, schüttelten die beiden ohne zu sprechen ziemlich vorsichtig die Hände und alle entspannten sich; Hermine betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Liebhabers angespannt, aber seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und er okkludierte ganz offensichtlich wieder. Er schien nicht allzu angespannt, aber sie schuldete ihm hiernach wirklich viel.

Ron war der letzte, der erschien, die Stufen mit seinem gewohnt fehlendem Grad an Feinfühligkeit hinunter polternd und in die Küche stolpernd. „Morgen, allerseits.", sagte er gähnend. „Hallo, `Mine. Frohe Weihnachten." Er kam herüber und umarmte sie, bevor er sich im Raum umsah, nicht bemerkend, wie alle ihn besorgt beobachteten und runzelte die Stirn. „Snape? Was tust'n du hier?"

_Zumindest hört er sich eher verwirrt als wütend an_, dachte Hermine, als sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Severus betrachtete intensiv die Wand auf einer Seite des jüngsten Weasleymännchens; ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, was sie als ein Zeichen seiner Nerven und weniger seines Temperamentes erkannte. „Er ist mit mir hier, Ron.", antwortete sie so lässig wie sie konnte. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Rons Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Wieso?"

„Ron, sei nicht unhöflich zu einem Gast.", sagte Molly ihm knapp, Hermines Führung folgend und so tuend, als wäre dies kein Problem. „Komm und setz dich hin; Mittagessen wird noch eine Weile dauern."

Er blieb wo er war, verwirrt dreinblickend, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte, um im Raum umher zu sehen. Seine Familie fand hastig andere Dinge zum Ansehen, aber die Anspannung in der Küche war unmissverständlich und Ron war wirklich nicht dumm; seine Augen weiteten sich abrupt und er wirbelte herum, um Severus ungläubig anzustarren. „_Du?"_

Nicht ganz Augenkontakt machend, neigte Severus seinen Kopf etwas. „In der Tat.", antwortete er ruhig; er hörte sich ein wenig steif an, aber machte sich offensichtlich viel Mühe, die Sache ruhig zu halten. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley." Scheinbar war ein ‚Frohe Weihnachten' im Moment zu viel für ihn.

Ron starrte weiterhin, vollkommen perplex aussehend. Die unangenehme Stille wurde dadurch gebrochen, als George fröhlich sagte: „Setz dich hin, kleiner Bruder und mach den Mund zu, bevor Fliegen rein summen. Yeah, Hermine ist mit Professor Snape hier und es ist unglaublich seltsam, aber wir spielen alle mit, damit keiner von den beiden uns killt. Jetzt trink deinen Tee und benimm dich.", fügte er mit einer guten Imitation seiner Mutter hinzu. Immernoch offenmündig starrend, tat Ron automatisch, wie ihm geheißen und der Rest der Weasleys begann augenblicklich, drei separate und laute Konversationen zu starten, um die Stille zu füllen.

Es war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie es hätte sein können. Es war sowieso fast unmöglich, gesellschaftsuntauglich zu sein, wenn man von Weasleys umzingelt war und als sie schließlich alle einsprangen um zu helfen, das Essen vorzubereiten, hatten sich die Dinge mehr geglättet, als Hermine es sich je hätte träumen lassen. Severus genoss seine Zeit hier offensichtlich nicht, aber er benahm sich und es schien ihm nicht _zu_ akut unangenehm zu sein und jeder gab sich Mühe. Der Endeffekt von all dem war, dass Hermine in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit gelullt worden war; sie fühlte kaum auch nur ein leichtes Erzittern als Alarm, als Ron schließlich von seinem Pudding aufblickte und plötzlich fragte: „Warum?"

„Warum was?", antwortete George flapsig, während Molly ihren jüngsten Sohn ermahnte, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen, aber es war offensichtlich, was Ron meinte und er starrte Severus direkt an.

Severus selbst blickte nicht von seinem Essen auf, als er leise antwortete: „Das ist eine gute Frage."

Es gab eine Pause, bevor Ron verlangte: „Nun?"

Er blickte auf, seine dunklen Augen so unlesbar wie eh und je. „Ich sagte, dass es eine gute Frage sei. Ich sagte nicht, dass ich sie beantworten würde.", sagte er ruhig, bevor er zu seiner Mahlzeit zurückkehrte.

Ron errötete bis zu den Spitzen seiner Ohren, ein wohlbekanntes Gefahrenzeichen. „Du hast getrunken, Ron.", sagte Ginny rasch, versuchend die drohende Explosion abzuwenden, bevor sie geschah. „Um Merlinswillen, sag nichts Dummes."

„Was bedeutet, dass du nichts sagen sollst.", warf Bill ein, als Ron begann zu sprechen; George lehnte sich über den Tisch und schob geschickt Fruchtpastete in den Mund seines jüngeren Bruders, ihn fast damit erstickend, während Harry und Arthur begannen, laut über etwas anders zu sprechen.

* * *

Erst nach dem Abendessen, als alle halfen, den Tisch frei zu räumen, sprach Ron wieder. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sehr betrunken und seine Stimme war zu laut, als er plötzlich erklärte: „Ich glaube ich weiß, warum."

Jeder blickte einander unsicher an, was bedeutete, dass sie die Chance verpassten, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er sprach weiter, auf Hermine deutend. „Du wirs' nich jünger, un du hast dich gehen lassen,", lallte er, „hast zugenommen, warst schon von Anfang an keine Augenweide, also macht es Sinn, dass du nehmen musst, wasse kannst, selbst wenne dich an nen Todesser verkaufen musst." Er hielt inne, aber alle waren zu beschäftigt damit, ihn in schierem Unglauben anzustarren, um zu versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten; ein Summen hatte Hermines Ohren gefüllt, aber sie erkannte den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und sie wusste, dass er kurz davor war, etwas wirklich unverzeihliches zu sagen. Es war, als würde man einem Zugunglück in Slow-Motion zusehen, als Ron seinen Mund wieder öffnete und selbstmörderisch erklärte: „Un Schniefelus hatte ja immer was für Schlammblüter übrig."

Der erste Zauber war Hermines, als sie hektisch nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und „_Expelliarmus!"_ kreischte in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Sie schnappte Severus' Zauberstab aus der Luft, als er zu ihr geflogen kam, den leichten Schock ignorierend, als sie ihn ergriff, aber realisierte, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie fähig gewesen war, ihn überhaupt zu entwaffnen war, dass er von Anfang an gar nicht nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte; stattdessen war Severus einfach über den Tisch und durch die Küche auf Ron zugesprungen. Sein erster Schlag traf den jüngeren Zauberer im Magen; Ron fiel vorne über und sein Kinn traf Severus' zweiten Schlag auf dem Weg nach unten. Halb überwältigt, fiel er zurück gegen die Wand, während Hermine panisch schrie: „Severus, nicht!"

Sie blickte sich in der Küche um nach Hilfe; George, Bill und Arthur halfen alle, einen strampelnden Harry zurückzuhalten, während Ginny rasch auf ihren Ehemann einsprach und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Molly und Fleur hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, aber es gab keine klare Schussbahn und es war eine schlechte Idee, Magie ins Spiel zu bringen. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, schickte Hermine ein verzweifeltes Stoßgebet los und raste durch die Küche auf den Punkt zu, wo Severus Ron nun an die Wand genagelt hatte. Ron war größer und schwerer, aber davon abgesehen, hatte Severus es geschafft, den jüngeren Mann vom Boden zu heben und hielt ihn an seinem Hals fest, ihn strangulierend. Rons Nase blutete und war wahrscheinlich gebrochen und ein Auge begann bereits zu zu schwellen, während er röchelte und zappelte, sich an dem Arm festkrallend, der gegen seine Kehle gepresst war und versuchte zu treten, zumindest bis Severus ein Knie ohne jegliche Ehre heftig und bösartig nach oben zog.

„Bitte, Schatz, lass ihn los.", sagte sie sanft, sich gar nicht sicher, ob Severus sie hören konnte, aber wissend, dass sie die einzige war, auf die er hören würde. Nach ihm greifend, berührte sie seine Schulter und fühlte einen Stich Magie unter ihren fingern; seine Muskeln waren verspannt und hart wie Eisen unter ihrer Hand. Sie fühlte, wie er erschauerte, bevor er abrupt seinen Griff löste. Ron fiel keuchend und hustend auf den Boden und Severus wirbelte herum, seine Augen brennend; sich grob an ihr vorbei drückend, stürmte er aus der Hintertür heraus, sie hinter sich hart genug zuschlagend, dass sie fast aus den Angeln geriet.

Hermine kollabierte in einen Stuhl, benommen mit Erleichterung; Severus war kurz davor gewesen, einen Mord zu begehen. Sie konnte sich noch nicht darüber nachdenken lassen, was gerade geschehen war. Ginny lief an ihr vorbei, Harry an einem Arm hinter sich her ziehend; sie führte ihren Ehemann in das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

George ließ sich neben Hermine in einen Stuhl sinken und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. „Ich weiß, dass keiner von uns wirklich irgendwelche anständigen Verteidigungslehrer hatte,", sagte er im Plauderton, „aber sicherlich hat _irgendjemand _dir gesagt, dass man nicht in die Nähe eines angepissten Todessers geht? Er hätte dich töten können."

Einen tiefen Schluck nehmend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Er hat mich davor schon gewarnt.", antwortete sie müde – ihre Stimme hörte sich seltsam an und sie fragte sich, ob sie einen Schock hatte. „Aber er würde mich niemals verletzen, egal wie wütend oder durcheinander er ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es kann." Sie sah sich um; Arthur half seiner Frau, die Küche zu reinigen, Stühle aufzustellen und das Service und Besteck vom Boden rettend, während Bill und Fleur leise auf Französisch miteinander sprachen. Niemand sah Ron an, der zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag, keuchend und wimmernd.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte George.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das ist in Ordnung." Sie brachte ein zittriges Lächeln zustande und trank ihren Wein zuende, aufstehend und helfend, aufzuräumen, Severus' Zauberstab neben den ihrigen in ihren Gürtel steckend.

Hermine entschied nach ein paar Minuten, in denen alle einander unwohl angestarrt hatten, dass Severus jetzt ruhig genug war, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nicht verhexen würde und verließ die angespannte Atmosphäre um zu gehen und sich ihm anzuschließen; die jetzt ruhige Gruppe in der Küche beobachtete, wie sie über den vollgeschneiten Garten zu der dunklen Figur lief, die unten am Zaun rauchte. Das Paar schien leise miteinander zu sprechen, als er seine Zigarette beendete, bevor Hermine sich nach oben zog, um auf der obersten Rebe zu sitzen und ihre Arme um den Nacken des Zaubertrankmeisters schlang; während ihr Publikum zusah, schlang er wiederum seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und lehnte seine Wange an ihr Haar.

„Severus, ich –", begann sie schwach und seine Arme spannten sich warnend an, seine Stimme knapp und harsch.

„Wage nicht, dich zu entschuldigen. Nicht dafür." Sie blickte kurz auf, lange genug, um zu sehen, dass seine Augen immernoch hart und wütend waren und blickte wieder fort, ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge versteckend. Zum ersten Mal bot seine Umarmung wenig Trost; sein Körper war angespannt und hart und sie konnte die Aura seiner Magie in der Luft um sie herum knistern spüren, als er mit seiner Wut um Kontrolle kämpfte. Nach einem langen Moment atmete er aus und fuhr zu sprechen fort in einem minimal sanfteren Ton. „Ich bin nicht auf dich wütend, Hermine und es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir wussten beide, dass etwas Unangenehmes heute passieren würde. Du hast mich nicht dazu gezwungen. Mein Temperament ist mein Problem und Weasleys Dummheit ist sein Problem. Du hast nichts Falsches getan."

Langsam ausatmend, inhalierte sie seinen bekannten Geruch und versuchte, sich zu entspannen; sie konnte fühle, wie sehr er es versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der beleidigt worden ist,", antwortete er knapp, „und selbst wenn ich es gewesen wäre, interessiert mich seine Meinung von mir nicht. Ich sollte dich das fragen." Aber er hatte nicht gefragt und sie wusste, dass er sich nicht sicher war, was er fragen sollte. Er wollte dies so sehr wieder gerade biegen wie sie, aber keiner von ihnen wusste wirklich, wie. Er hielt lange genug inne, um zu realisieren, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde und sprach leise weiter: „Wenn du körperlich meinst, ist mir nichts passiert. Ist drinnen viel zerstört worden?"

„Nichts Wichtiges.", versicherte sie ihm, Ihre Wange an seinem Hals reibend, als ein wenig mehr der Anspannung verflog. „Molly hat es unter Kontrolle." Sie seufzte. „Danke, dass du ihn nicht zu sehr verletzt hast."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es eine bewusste Entscheidung war.", antwortete er leise, seine Wange an ihrem Haar reibend. „Aber du hast das Richtige getan, als du meinen Zauberstab genommen hast. Obwohl du nicht hättest versuchen sollen, mich zu stoppen.", fügte er hinzu und sie lächelte ein wenig gegen seine Haut.

„George sagte das Gleiche, nachdem du gegangen bist. Ich habe ihm gesagt und ich werde es dir jetzt sagen, dass du mich niemals verletzen würdest. Deine Kontrolle ist besser als das."

„Es war ein Risiko.", antwortete er neutral.

„Hör auf, Severus. Es war auch nicht deine Schuld."

Er entspannte sich etwas mehr. „Verstanden." Erleichtert veränderte sie ihre Position auf der Rebe des Zaunes und kuschelte sich etwas näher, während sich die Anspannung von beiden löste und das Gefühl seiner Magie langsam verflog.

Nach einer Weile kam Harry heraus, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. Es sah aus, als wäre es ihm etwas unangenehm, ihre Umarmung zu unterbrechen, aber er kam trotzdem näher und stellte sich in die Nähe; es schien, als hätte Ginny es geschafft, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ron ist gegangen.", murmelte er schließlich, überall hinblickend außer zu den beiden, scheinbar unsicher, wie er damit umgehen musste, eine einfache Geste der Zuneigung vom gefürchteten Professor Snape zu sehen.

„Gut.", antwortete Hermine knapp, während Severus seine Arme löste und ihr erlaubte, vom Zaun zu rutschen und neben ihm zu stehen, sich behutsam zwischen den beiden Männern positionierend, um zu versuchen die seltsame Atmosphäre zu lösen.

Harry starrte glasig über die zugeschneiten Felder für eine Weile. „Professor, darf ich mit Ihnen sprechen?", fragte er schließlich, sich unangenehm anhörend.

„Über was?", antwortete Severus, sein Ton eine Mischung aus Vorsicht und Misstrauen, als er eine andere Zigarette anzündete.

„Über… meine Eltern." Harry drehte sich, seine Augen fast bettelnd. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich darum bitte; aber Sie sind der einzige, der übrig ist, der mir sagen kann, wie sie wirklich gewesen sind. Ich kenne sonst niemanden, der mit ihnen auf der Schule war. Ich hatte immer mit Remus sprechen wollen, aber hatte nie die Zeit und dann war es zu spät. Bitte, Sir?"

Severus war für eine kleine Weile still, nachdenklich über die Landschaft starrend, während er rauchte. Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen rügenden Blick zu; sie wünschte, er hätte nicht jetzt darum gebeten. Er hätte später schreiben und fragen können, wenn er sich fühlte, als müsste er das wirklich tun. Aber zumindest schien Severus nicht zu beunruhigt von der Bitte zu sein – oder besonders überrascht, bemerkte sie. Endlich seine Zigarette löschend, nahm er sein Feuerzeug hervor und begann rastlos, damit zu spielen. Schlussendlich sagte er leise: „Ich kann dir kein unvoreingenommenes Bild geben. Es war zu viel Emotion auf beiden Seiten und ich habe immer nur eine Facette von jedem von beiden gesehen."

„Ich weiß,", antwortete Harry, „aber es wäre trotzdem immernoch mehr, als ich jetzt weiß. Fast alles, was ich von ihnen weiß kommt aus Erinnerungen, Sir."

„Hör auf, mich ‚Sir' zu nennen, Potter.", knurrte er. „Ich habe dich seit einem Dutzend glücklicher Jahre nicht unterrichtet."

Harry lächelte fast. „Früher hatten Sie darauf bestanden."

„Früher war ich dein Lehrer. Und früher warst du ein unerzogener Bengel."

„Früher waren Sie auch ein Bastard.", konterte Harry.

„Ist er immernoch.", warf Hermine ein, lächelnd, als beide Männer sie mit fast identischen Gesichtsausdrücken betrachteten.

„Danke dafür.", sagte er trocken zu ihr, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, bevor er dazu zurückkehrte, mit seinem Feuerzeug zu spielen, es auf und zu schnappen lassend. Harry schien etwas zu sagen wollen, als die Stille sich herauszog, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf warnend in seine Richtung; Severus würde sprechen, wenn er bereit war und nicht vorher. Schließlich seufzte er, das Zippo wegsteckend und seine Arme auf dem Zaun verschränkend, sich gegen die Reben lehnend und über die verschneiten Felder blickend.

„Auf das Risiko hin, dein berüchtigtes Temperament wieder zu entfachen, dein Vater war ein arroganter Rüpel.", sagte er flach. „Du hast gesehen, wie unser erstes Treffen verlaufen ist; ich habe nichts getan, um seine Missgunst zu verdienen. Ich war später alles andere als unschuldig, das kann ich jetzt zugeben, aber ich habe es nicht gestartet. James Potter war reich, gutaussehend und beliebt und er ging davon aus, dass diese Dinge ihm das Recht gaben, das zu tun, was er wollte. Er hatte nie das Gefühl, dass die Regeln für ihn galten." Dies waren alles Dinge, die Severus Harry schon einmal gesagt hatte, aber diesmal war er nicht verhöhnend und spottend und schien tief in Gedanken.

„Ein Beispiel aus deinen eigenen Schultagen benutzend, um dir Kontext zu geben… Ich nehme an, James war eine Kreuzung aus den Weasleyzwillingen und Draco Malfoy.", sagte Severus nach einer Pause. „Die meiste Zeit schien er ein freundlicher, extrovertierter Junge zu sein; aber er war auch ziemlich verwöhnt und darauf versessen zu bekommen, was er wollte, sowie vollkommen gedankenlos. Aber wohingegen Draco dazu tendierte, jeden zu attackieren, der nicht einer seiner Anhänger war, bewahrte James diese Seite von sich exklusiv für mich auf."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich so sehr gehasst hat. Ich war alles, was er nicht war. Ich war klüger als er, aber er war alles andere als dumm. Ich denke, dass ich ihm vielleicht eine Entschuldigung gegeben habe, sich gehen zu lassen; ich war so universell unbeliebt, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlen musste, wenn er auf mir herumhackte, besonders da ich so gut zurückgegeben habe, wie ich konnte. Ich glaube er und Black haben einander angestachelt und ermuntert; und, als wir älter wurden, wurden wir natürlich irrsinnig neidisch aufeinander wegen Lily." Er zuckte die Schultern. „James und ich hassten einander bitterlich, aber ich erinnere mich, dass er mit anderen ziemlich gut zurecht kam. Und ich glaube du hast selbst realisiert, dass deine Mutter ihm keinen zweiten Blick geschenkt hätte, wenn er eine wirklich unangenehme Person gewesen wäre."

Harry nickte langsam. Er hörte dies offensichtlich nicht gern, aber er hörte trotzdem zu, verzweifelt etwas über seine Familie zu lernen, was er nicht gewusst hatte. „Wusste meine Mutter – wusste sie von der Hütte und Remus?", fragte er.

„Nein.", antwortete Severus leise. „Sie hätte dies nie übersehen oder vergeben und ich zweifle sehr, dass James jemals geplant hatte, es zuzugeben. Es ist mehrere Monate nachdem sie aufgehört hatte mit mir zu sprechen geschehen; ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wusste, dass die Rumtreiber mir wieder einmal etwas angetan hatten, aber ich bin mir nichteinmal sicher, ob die Lehrer wussten, was wirklich geschehen ist. Soweit es die Schule als Ganzes angeht, war es wirklich nicht mehr, als ein… ein Streich." Selbst jetzt konnte er nicht ganz die Bitternis aus seiner Stimme oder den Schmerz aus seinen Augen verbannen und Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, um ihm Trost zu spenden, fühlend, wie er sich subtil zurück gegen sie lehnte.

Nach einer Pause fragte Harry leise: „Wie war meine Mutter wirklich, Professor?"

„Hast du deine Tante nie gefragt?"

Harry schnaubte. „Doch, natürlich habe ich das, aber ich hoffe, Sie erzählen mir etwas mehr als ‚sie war ein Freak'. Jedenfalls habe ich seit Jahren nichtsmehr von den Dursleys gesehen."

Severus schwieg für eine ziemlich lange Zeit. „Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen, Potter.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe viele Jahre gebraucht, um zu verstehen, wie ich wirklich über sie dachte." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Bevor wir nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, war sie ein sehr kluges, kleines Mädchen. Sie war klug genug zu realisieren, dass sie auf der Schwelle einer vollkommen anderen Welt stand, eine, auf die sie nicht vorbereitet war und sie hatte Angst. Am Anfang brauchte sie mich so sehr, wie ich sie brauchte. Zudem war sie aus einer liebevollen Mittelklassefamilie und ich kam aus Armut, Missbrauch und Vernachlässigung und ich glaube sie empfand Mitleid für mich. Nachdem wir an der Schule angefangen hatten, hatte sie sich leicht mit den meisten ihres Jahrgangs angefreundet; sie war extrovertiert, lebenslustig und nett und wurde sehr beliebt. Sie brauchte mich nicht länger, obwohl wir Freunde blieben."

Er seufzte. „Deine Mutter war ein sehr oberflächliches Mädchen.", sagte er leise. „Sie hat mich benutzt und ich ließ sie, weil sie alles war, was ich hatte. Sie arbeitete mit mir in Klassen, weil sie dann bessere Noten bekam, als wenn sie mit anderen ihrer Freundinnen gearbeitet hätte und weil die Lehrer sehr beeindruckt waren von ihrer Zurschaustellung von zwischenhäuslichem Zusammenhalt und weil sie sich glaube ich als eine bessere Person fühlte, wenn sie ihre Freundschaft einem so unbeliebten und benachteiligten Jungen anbot, als wäre ich ein Pflegefall. Sie _war_ mein Freund, aber nie zu dem Ausmaß, dass ich ihrer war und als die Zeit verflog, wurde es immer einseitiger; sie brauchte mich nicht länger und ich hatte zu viel an mir, was sie nicht mochte. Ich glaube, dass sie erleichtert war, als ich sagte, was ich sagte, da es ihr eine Entschuldigung gab die Freundschaft zu beenden, die sie nicht länger wollte, ohne sich schuldig fühlen zu müssen; weil es meine Fehler gewesen war und sie mir dafür die Schuld geben konnte."

„Da gibt es etwas, was ich darüber fragen wollte, Sir.", sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Nur eins?", antwortete Severus bissig.

„Naja, nein, nicht wirklich.", stimmte Harry verlegen zu. „Aber, naja… Was Sie über meine Mum gesagt haben. Ich habe mich nur gefragt – wieso haben Sie es gesagt? Sie müssen gewusst haben, wie sie reagieren würde."

Es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie weit er sich entwickelt hatte, dass Severus nun nur mit den Augen rollte anhand der Referenz. „Benutze deinen Kopf, Potter. Ich war Sechzehn und im Prozess vor der halben Schule erniedrigt und verletzt zu werden, inklusive des Mädchens, das ich mochte. Warum _denkst_du, habe ich es gesagt?"

„Das ist es?", fragte Harry ausdruckslos und Severus warf ihm einen penetrierenden Blick zu.

„Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du nie etwas widerliches zu deinen Freunden gesagt hast, nur weil du durcheinander warst, als du Sechzehn warst."

Harry dachte darüber nach, ziemlich verlegen Hermines Augen ausweichend. „In Ordnung.", räumte er nach einem Moment an. „Aber hatte es das Wort sein müssen?"

Severus seufzte. „Du hörst nicht zu, Potter. Ich habe es nicht bewusst gesagt. Ich war wütend und erniedrigt und habe um mich geschlagen, bevor ich realisierte, was ich sagte – etwas, was ich regelmäßig in meinen Teenagerjahren getan habe. Ich versichere dir, ich hätte niemals willentlich meinen einzigen wirklichen Freund von mir getrieben, noch war Reinblüterüberlegenheit einer meiner persönlichen Glauben, wenn man meinen eigenen Blutstatus bedenkt."

„Nein, das nehme ich nicht an.", stimmte Harry langsam zu. Er sah unsicher aus. „Wie weit geht die Erinnerung nach dem Teil, den ich gesehen habe?", fragte er.

„Weit genug.", antwortete Severus bedrückt. „Du willst es wirklich nicht wissen."

Harry seufzte. „Das nehme ich auch an. Es tut mir leid." Severus drehte seinen Kopf und tauschte mit Hermine Blicke aus, amüsiert aussehend und beide lachten leise. Harry sah fassungslos aus. „Was?"

„Gryffindors.", murmelte Severus mit einem leichten Halblächeln wegsehend.

Hermine grinste ihren Freund an. „Scheinbar entschuldigen wir Gryffindors uns immer für Dinge, für die wir eigentlich nichts können. Ich habe das ziemlich oft gemacht, bis er mir beigebracht hat, damit aufzuhören."

Harry lächelte fast zur Antwort, bevor er irgendwie unglücklich seufzte. „All das ist nicht wirklich, was ich gehofft hatte zu hören, Sir."

Severus seufzte einmal mehr. „Ohne Zweifel ist es das nicht."

„Aber… Sie haben sie geliebt."

„Das dachte ich.", korrigierte Severus ihn leise. Er neigte seinen Kopf in Hermines Richtung. „Ich war nicht in der Position eine durchdachte Entscheidung zu treffen, was solche Emotionen anbelangte." Hermine blinzelte, dann lächelte sie leicht und griff nach seiner Hand; er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und drückte sanft, obwohl er sie nicht anblickte. Harry sah leicht erschrocken aus, aber sagte klugerweise nichts und nach einem Moment seufzte Severus wieder.

„Deine Eltern waren keine schlechten Leute, Potter.", sagte er leise. „Deine Mutter war Sechzehn, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen habe und deine Eltern waren beide nur Achtzehn, als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe. Die meisten Menschen sind unangenehme, kleine Scheißer, wenn sie Teenager sind. Du und Weasley waren welche; ich war einer; und auch deine Eltern waren welche bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Ich glaube, dass sie zu mutigen und wertvollen Menschen herangewachsen sind; und, seltsamerweise glaube ich, dass sie einander gut beeinflusst haben."

„Danke, Sir.", sagte Harry leise, rapide blinzelnd.

Severus warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Fang an zu heulen, Potter und ich verhexe dich.", sagte er warnend. „Und zum letzten Mal, _hör auf_, mich ‚Sir' zu nennen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich noch an meinen Namen erinnerst."

Harry nickte langsam. „Danke… Severus.", sagte er ein wenig unsicher.

Es gab eine kurze Pause, bevor Severus vorsichtig antwortete: „Gern geschehen… Harry."

Sie blieben nicht lange danach, nur lange genug, um zuende aufzuräumen und Kaffee zu trinken und festzustellen, dass es allen gut ging nach dem, was geschehen war. Molly entschuldigte sich für die Worte ihres Sohnes; Severus entschuldigte sich dafür, ihn angegriffen zu haben; und sobald die Dinge sich beruhigt hatten gingen sie, sich mit denen, die noch dagewesen waren immernoch erstaunlich gut verstehend.

* * *

Sie kehrten in fast kompletter Stille zur Schule zurück. Hermine bestand versessen darauf, dass es ihr _nicht_ schlecht ging. Ron hatte seit ungefähr zwanzig Jahren dumme und verletzende Dinge zu ihr gesagt; sie war inzwischen immun. Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber er stritt sich nicht darum, sondern setzte sich in der Nähe mit einem Buch hin und ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie wusste, dass er immernoch wütend darüber war, was geschehen war, sich an den absoluten Zorn in seinen Augen zuvor erinnernd, aber er zeigte es nichtmehr.

Als sie eine kurze Weile später anfing zu weinen, war sie überrascht; sie hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so schlecht ging. Als sie es schaffte, sich mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle zu bringen, blickten sowohl Severus, als auch Krummbein sie besorgt an. Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie in Ordnung war, aber… das war sie nicht wirklich.

„Severus?, fragte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Ja?"

„… Liebst du mich?"

Er blinzelte langsam, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Du weißt, dass ich es tue.", antwortete er langsam, ein wenig unsicher klingend.

„Ich… muss es dich sagen hören. Bitte." Sie hasste es, ihn darum zu bitten, aber sie brauchte verzweifelt etwas, um die Erinnerung an Ron zu löschen, wie er sie so angeknurrt hatte. Sie hatte einst gedacht, dass er sie liebte, aber wenn er so hasserfüllt ihr gegenüber sein konnte, dann hatte er das nie und sie brauchte etwas Reales und Verlässliches, an das sie sich jetzt klammern konnte.

Verständnis leuchtete in den Tiefen von Severus' bodenlosen schwarzen Augen auf; sein Buch nieder legend, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und blickte sie ernst an. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger.", sagte er ihr leise, nichteinmal über die immernoch fremden Worte stolpernd.

Sie schluckte. „Willst du mich?"

„Ja." Er zögerte für einen langen Moment, bevor er sehr leise und mit unmissverständlichem Nachdruck sagte: „Immer." Der Atem stockte ihr für einen Moment, als sie ihn anblickte, wissend, dass die Pause bedacht gesetzt worden war. _Oh, Severus…_

„Zeig es mir?", bat sie leise. „Bitte?"

Er suchte ihr Gesicht für einen Moment ab, bevor er langsam aufstand und zu ihr lief. Ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen umfassend, lehnte er sich hinunter und küsste sie und sie klammerte sich fast verzweifelt an ihn, als sie ihn zurückküsste, es brauchend, dass er sie wieder fühlen ließ.

In der Mitte des Aktes, als selige Ekstase ihre Emotionen rein wusch und alles außer Lust löschte, hielt Severus darin inne, sich über ihr zu bewegen und starrte auf sie nieder, seine Augen seltsam intensiv. Sich hinunter lehnend, rieb er seine Nase sanft an ihrem Hals, ihre Kehle küssend, bevor er in ihr Ohr flüsterte.

„'Zweifle, dass die Sterne Feuer sind; zweifle, dass die Sonne sich bewegt; zweifle, dass die Wahrheit eine Lüge ist; aber zweifle niemals, dass ich liebe'."

Sie konnte nicht anders; sie begann wieder zu weinen. Er küsste sanft jede Träne fort, während sie sich formte, beginnend, sich einmal mehr in ihr zu bewegen und ihr Höhepunkt brachte gnadenvolle Erlösung von dem Schmerz mit sich, während er mit ihr kam.

Ruhig in seinen Armen liegend, während ihre Tränen trockneten und ihre Atmung sich beruhigte, sagte Hermine leise: „Ich dachte Shakespeare wäre überbewertet?"

„Nicht alles.", murmelte er zur Antwort, sanft ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht streichend. „Dann und wann ist ihm eine gute Idee gekommen."

Ihren Kopf hebend, blickte sie ihn an. „Du bist es nicht, an dem ich zweifle, Severus. Ich bin es."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er leise. „Ich könnte Weasley dafür töten. Um genau zu sein, musst du es nur sagen und ich werde es tun."

Das bezweifelte sie nicht für einen Moment. Sie konnte immernoch das leichte Glimmen von Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Es ist nicht nur er. Ich zweifle oft an mir, weißt du. Das habe ich schon immer."

„Ich sehe nicht, dass das dagegen sprechen soll, dass ich ihn nicht für das, was er gesagt hatte, ausweiden sollte.", murmelte Severus, bevor er neckend fragte: „Für wen soll ich dann zurück in der Zeit gehen, um ihn zu Schlagen?"

Sie lächelte diesmal fast. „Hör auf, mich zum Lachen bringen zu wollen, du Bastard. Ich will hier gerade im Selbstmitleid baden."

Er lächelte zurück. „Ich habe dir schonmal gesagt, Hermine; du bist nicht attraktiv wenn du weinst. Ich würde dich viel lieber lächeln sehen."

„Ich denke, ich bin zu unsicher und dümmlich weiblich, um jetzt gerade zu lächeln."

Severus warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Du sprichst mit dem Mann mit dem wahrscheinlich geringsten Selbstwertgefühl jeglichen lebenden Zauberers.", stellte er fest. „Zumindest ist meines minimal gerechtfertigter als deines. Jetzt sag mir, dass du mich liebst und schlaf ein."

Zu sich selbst murmelnd und jetzt versuchend _nicht _zu lächeln, tat Hermine wie ihr geheißen.

* * *

Sie erwachte um zu sehen, dass die ruhige Dunkelheit von einem grünen Glühen vom Feuer unterbrochen wurde; Severus war ein dunkler Schatten, der davor kauerte, seine Stimme ein leises zischendes Flüstern. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie schläft, Potter. Genauso wie ich. Du zeigst eine Tendenz zu unpassendem Timing. Jetzt geh weg, bevor ich anfange dir zu zeigen, welche unangenehmen und schmerzvollen Dinge über eine Flohverbindung geschickt werden können."

Hermine verarbeitete langsam, was geschah; Krummbein hatte den warmen Punkt erobert, der von Severus' Körper hinterlassen worden war, als dieser aufgestanden war und der Halbkniesel schnurrte leise, an ihr zusammengerollt. Harrys Stimme erreichte sie vom Kamin. „Aber geht es ihr gut?"

Severus seufzte theatralisch. „Natürlich nicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie mitbekommen hat, wie Weasley seinen großen Mund geöffnet und Unsinn verzapft hat und sie hat den Rest des Tages damit verbracht, sich in Hysterie selbst zu schneiden. Sei kein Tor, Potter."

„Geht. Es. Ihr. Gut.", Harry begann, sich jetzt genervt anzuhören.

Sie erwartete fast, dass Severus mit größeren Sarkasmusleveln antworten würde, aber stattdessen antwortete er leise: „Ja, Harry, es geht ihr gut. Sie ist stark. Du weißt das. Wirst du jetzt um Merlinswillen endlich gehen und mich schlafen lassen?"

Es war eine kurze Pause, bevor Harry wieder sprach in einem ruhigeren Ton. „Geht es _dir_ gut?"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der beleidigt worden ist.", antwortete Severus müde. „Alles ist in Ordnung, Harry, wirklich. Jetzt _geh weg."_

„Sorry. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." Die grünen Flammen erloschen und Severus stand auf, müde seine Augen reibend; Hermine schloss ihre Augen fast gänzlich und gab vor zu schlafen, als er zurück zum Bett tapste. „Krummbein, beweg dich.", orderte er mit einem Flüstern an; ihr Begleiter hörte auf zu schnurren, aber bewegte sich gehorsam und erlaubte Severus, seinen Platz wieder zu ergattern, sich an Hermines andere Seite legend und sich dort wieder zusammen rollend, während Severus vorsichtig seine Arme um sie schlang und sich nah ankuschelte. Von sowohl Mann als auch Kater beschützt, ließ Hermine sich wieder in den Schlaf gleiten.

* * *

[1] Lauf ein wenig weiter vom eingestampften Weg; und wir werden weiter fahren, selbst, wenn wir zuletzt ankommen; unsere Rücken gegen die Wand; und wir werden schnappen und beißen; und wir werden wüten, wüten, wüten gegen das Sterben des Lichts.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Zwei Stücke Fanart! Von _**A Colourless Rainbow: **_acolourlessrainbow dot deviantart dot com /#/d3egtg3 und von _**RaShelli: **_rashelli dot deviantart dot com /#/d3eiq0m_  
_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich glaube sehr viele haben auf dieses Chapter gewartet. Es war irgendwie bittersüß. Hermine tut mir sehr leid.


	38. Chapter 38

****_Anmerkung von Loten: _Dann gehen wir mal weiter...

* * *

**"I looked into your eyes and saw your past, you looked into mine and saw a future**.**"[1]**  
– Jessie Grillo.

* * *

Hermine kämpfte drei Tage mit sich nach dem Desaster am Fuchsbau, aber schließlich wurde sie eines Morgens, während sie sich anzog schwach und hörte auf, ihr Haar zu bürsten, ihre Reflektion anstarrend. „Severus?"

Er war immernoch hinter ihr im Bett; sie sah durch den Spiegel zu, wie er seinen Kopf hob und sie ein wenig müde anblinzelte. „Ja?"

Sie zögerte für einen weiteren Moment – lang genug, dass er die Stirn runzelte und sich auf die Ellenbogen aufrichtete – bevor sie seufzte. Ohne sich umzudrehen, um ihn anzublicken, legte sie ihre Haarbürste hin und fragte leise: „Findest du, dass ich zugenommen habe?"

„Was?" Er setzte sich auf und warf ihr einen irgendwie ungläubigen Blick zu. „Fragen Frauen das wirklich? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Mythos, eine urbane Legende oder sowas."

„Ist es nicht. Es ist eine ernste Frage.", antwortete sie knapp, sich schrecklich unsicher fühlend, als sie ihre Reflektion betrachtete, nur in ihrem BH und den Höschen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie schwerer aussah, aber… „Na?"

„Tu nicht so verdammt blöd.", sagte er ihr grob.

Sie blickte ihn durch den Spiegel an; er sah leicht genervt aus. „Das ist keine Antwort, Severus.", antwortete sie unglücklich.

Er stieß einen fassungslosen Laut tief in seiner Kehle aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel über Beziehungen, aber ich weiß, dass es keine richtige Antwort zu dieser Frage gibt. Wenn ich nein sage, denkst du, dass ich lüge. Wenn ich lüge und ja sage, glaubst du mir. Egal wie, du wirst mit dir unglücklich und mit mir wütend sein. Du hast mir keinen Weg gegeben, hier zu gewinnen."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Severus!"

„Nein, ist es nicht.", stimmte er zu, aus dem Bett rutschend und nackt über den Boden laufend, um hinter ihr zu stehen. Er machte eine Show daraus, ihre Reflektion für einen Moment zu betrachten, aus irgendeinem Grund leicht wütend aussehend, bevor er nach vorne trat, um an ihrem Rücken zu stehen, seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlingend und sie fest zurück gegen sich ziehend. Seinen Kopf senkend, legte er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, wie er es oft tat.

„Soweit ich es sagen kann, hast du nichteinmal einen Gramm Fett zugelegt, seit du mit mir im Bahnhof in Waterloo zusammengestoßen bist, außer den gewöhnlichen Gewichtsveränderungen, die von Hormonveränderungen und dem Wasserhaushalt herrühren und die viel zu klein sind, um sichtbar zu sein.", sagte er ihr ruhig und pedantisch. „Ich glaube auf jeden Fall nicht, dass du irgendein Gewicht zugelegt hast, seit wir Liebhaber geworden sind. Du bist absolut _nicht_ übergewichtig, Hermine. Darüber hinaus würde es keinen Unterschied machen, wenn du es wärest."

„Ist das der Zeitpunkt, an dem du mir sagst, dass Aussehen nicht alles ist?", fragte sie bitter.

„Eine Philosophie, nach der ich leben musste, da ich kaum Wahl hatte,", antwortete er ungeduldig, „wenn man mein eigenes physisches Aussehen betrachtet, aber nein, das war nicht das, was ich sagen wollte. Du weißt, wie ich Clichés verachte." Er biss ihr ziemlich plötzlich nicht besonders sanft in die Schulter. „Hättest du mir erlaubt fort zu fahren,", sprach er sanfter weiter, als sie zusammengezuckt war, mehr aus Überraschung als aus wirklichem Schmerz, „hätte ich gesagt, dass ich mich in _dich _verliebt habe, nicht nur in dein Aussehen. Das bedeutet alles, Hermine, das ganze Paket – Verstand, Körper, Seele, Herz und Geist. Du bist schön auf eine Art, die absolut nichts mit deinem Gewicht zu tun hat." Ihr einen Moment gebend, um dies zu absorbieren, fügte er weit schärfer hinzu: „Also hör auf, dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Du bist viel zu intelligent für diese Art Dummheit." Sie wieder zwickend, diesmal am Hals, zog er sich von ihr fort.

„Deine Motivationsreden könnten ein wenig Arbeit vertragen.", murmelte sie, mehr oder weniger aus Reflex, während seine Worte sich setzten. Sie wollte ihm sicherlich glauben und es war genauso sicher, dass Severus nicht der Typ Mann war, der lügen würde, aber…

Er schnaubte. „Mehr als jeder, den ich kenne, brauchst du es ganz bestimmt nicht, verhätschelt zu werden, noch bin ich nicht besonders dazu geeignet."

„Das ist auf jeden Fall wahr."

Sie durch zusammengekniffene Augen betrachtend, seufzte er. „Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest. Veritaserum wirkt bei mir nicht, noch würde es helfen, wenn ich auf die Bibel schwören würde… Soll ich Potter kontaktieren, um herauszufinden, was dieser wahrheitsfindende Zauber war, den das Ministerium benutzt hat?"

„Hör auf, Severus."

„Nein. Du benimmst dich lächerlich."

Sie blickte ihn finster an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging, dabei realisierend, dass sie immernoch nur in ihrer Unterwäsche war und ihren Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch zurückgelassen hatte. Das war nun unwichtig; wenn er sie jetzt berühren würde, würde sie ihn trotzdem verhexen. Wie konnte er es wagen, dies zu einem Witz zu machen? Sie konnte hören, wie er ihr folgte, aber drehte sich nicht um.

„Hermine." Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ sie inne halten – er hörte sich nicht wütend oder beunruhigt oder neckend an; er hörte sich ernster an, als sie ihn je gehört hatte, ruhig und intensiv. „Hermine, schau mich bitte an." Nachgebend, obwohl sie das nicht wollte, drehte sie sich um und traf seine dunklen Augen, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er daraufhin sagte: „_Legilimens."_

Hermine war schoneinmal unter einem Legilimens gewesen, aber nicht auf diese Art. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie in die Schwärze seiner Augen fallen, als der Raum um sie herum verschwand; es gab keine Schnipsel von Erinnerungen, seinen oder ihren und kein Gefühl einer anderen Präsenz. Sie konnte nichteinmal sagen, ob sie in seinem oder ihrem Geist waren; es gab keinen einzigen Referenzpunkt, nur Schwärze und es war ein wenig beängstigend.

Aus dem Nirgendwo hörte sie seine tiefe, seidige Stimme leise murmeln: „_Animadverto speculum" _ und ein schimmerndes Bild formte sich in der Dunkelheit, die sie zu umfangen schien. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich selbst zu erkennen, da dort subtile Veränderungen waren; die Figur stand gerader, selbstbewusster. Die Augen waren größer mit längeren Wimpern, glitzernd mit einem inneren Feuer, ihr ziemlich gewöhnliches Braun irgendwie durchtränkt mit Andeutungen von Bernstein und Kupfer. Die Haut hatte die gleiche Schattierung, enthielt die gleichen Muttermale und Sommersprossen und kleinen Fehler bis hin zu der Narbe auf ihrer Brust, aber schien irgendwie klarer und fast leuchtend mit einer seltsamen Qualität, die sie nicht verstand und das Haar war glänzender, weniger buschig und mit mehr Strähnen, die Lippen voller.

Sie betrachtete das Bild durchaus verwirrt. Dies war definitiv, unzweifelhaft sie; nichts war tatsächlich verändert worden – sie war immernoch Hermine Granger, Bücherwurm, klein und mit aus der Mode gekommenen Kurven und wildem, verschlungenem und unbezähmbarem, lockigen Haar – aber gleichzeitig war sie es nicht. Dies war, wie sie immer heimlich hatte aussehen wollen.

Und, realisierte sie langsam, dies musste sein, wie Severus sie sah.

Als sie dies realisierte, brach die Verbindung, das Bild verschwand und die Schwärze zog sich zurück, während der Raum wieder hervortrat. Severus hatte seine Augen geschlossen, seinen Nasenrücken kneifend, als wolle er Kopfschmerzen erleichtern; er schimmerte leicht und sie realisierte, dass dies war, weil sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. An ihren Augen wischend, fragte sie mit kleiner Stimme: „Was heißt _Animadverto speculum?"_

Er antwortete leise: „Es bedeutet ‚sieh den Spiegel'. Es war das beste, was mir in so kurzer Zeit eingefallen ist – ich habe niemals zuvor soetwas getan." Ihr einen ernsthaften Blick zuwerfend, fragte er leise: „Hat es funktioniert?" Hermine nickte zittrig, bevor die Tränen ernsthaft zu fließen begannen und sie stolperte blind auf ihn zu. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, seinen Duft einatmend, als sie weinte.

Sobald ihre Tränen versiegt waren und sie dazu übergegangen war, sich von unglücklich zu ziemlich dumm zu fühlen, lösten sich seine Arme etwas; aber anstatt los zu lassen, begann er mit einem Finger auf ihrem nackten Rücken zu zeichnen, langsam einen fünfzackigen Stern malend. Mit jeder Linie, die er zog, murmelte er leise: „Verstand… Körper… Seele… Herz… und Geist."

„Alles.", flüsterte sie heißer in ihrem Verstehen und fühlte, wie er nickte.

„Ja."

Sich entspannend, kuschelte sie sich näher an. „Sorry.", sagte sie leise in einem ziemlich verlegenen Ton.

Sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich vergebe dir. Diesmal."

„Ich hoffe, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird.", murmelte sie. „Ich fühle mich wie ein kompletter Idiot."

„Das solltest du auch.", sagte er ihr scharfzüngig, sich zurückziehend, um auf sie nieder zu lächeln. „Ich denke, es ist nur fair dich zu warnen, dass wenn ich vermute, dass du auch nur an eine Diät _denkst,_ ich nicht zögern werde dich mit allen nötigen Mitteln daran zu hindern, bishin und einschließlich der Unverzeihlichen. Und du machst es sehr schwierig, dein Aussehen zu komplimentieren, wenn du weinst.", fügte er ziemlich verwundert hinzu, sich hinunter lehnend, um sie sanft zu küssen, bevor er fragte: „Bist du wirklich wegen diesem rothaarigen Vollidioten so unsicher bezüglich deines Aussehens?"

Fast lachend wegen der Beschreibung schüttelte sieden Kopf. „Es ist nicht nur er, obwohl er der Katalysator dieses besonderen, kleinen Zusammenbruchs war. Ich habe mich niemals wirklich sehr attraktiv gefühlt."

Severus zog eine Grimasse. „Ich erinnere mich an einige ziemlich gefühllose Kommentare über die Jahre; ich nehme an, dass ich nicht dabei geholfen habe, oder."

„Nicht wirklich, nein,", stimmte sie zu, „aber du warst nur ein kleiner Teil des Ganzen. Ich denke der wahrscheinlich größte Faktor war, dass ich sechs Jahre lang ein Zimmer mit Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil teilen musste."

„Ouch.", stimmte er leise zu. „Ich habe selten zwei oberflächlichere Schüler gesehen. Ich kann sehen, warum dies eine Delle in dein Selbstwertgefühl geschlagen hat."

Sie nickte. „Nimm dazu noch all meine männlichen Freunde, die mich wie ‚einer von den Jungs' behandelt haben und alle anderen männlichen Wesen, die sich so gut es geht von mir fern gehalten oder mich offen gehasst haben, sowie deine Slytherins, die mich jedes Mal beleidigt haben, wenn ich mich umgedreht habe… das macht ein Mädchen unsicher."

„Das kann ich verstehen.", sagte er und sie lächelte ein wenig über die Ironie in seinem Ton.

„Wir sind uns wirklich sehr ähnlich, oder?"

„Scheint so.", stimmte er leise zu, bevor er ihre Stirn küsste. „Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in dich hast?"

„Ein wenig, ja. Ich wünschte aber, dass jeder mit deinen Augen sehen würde."

„Ich mag vielleicht hinter das Offensichtliche blicken, aber ich sehe nichts, was nicht da ist.", schoss er sanft zurück, sie tief auf den Mund küssend, bevor er sich zurückzog. „Und gerade jetzt sehe ich, dass ich zu spät zum Frühstück sein werde; ich muss mich anziehen. Bitte versuche nicht, einen Zusammenbruch zu haben, während ich unterrichte."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun.", versprach sie trocken. Er rasierte sich und zog sich in Rekordzeit an und war halb aus der Tür, als sie wieder sprach. „Severus?"

„Ja?"

Sie lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn heftig. Unvorbereitet getroffen, erstarrte er einen Moment, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte; sie hörte ein entferntes Lachen in seiner Stimme. „Törichte Frau.", sagte er ihr voller Zuneigung.

„Vielleicht.", stimmte sie zu, sich gerade genug zurückziehend, um ihn anzulächeln. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Seine Augen erweichten sich und er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch.", versicherte er ihr leise, bevor er den Kopf senkte und sie küsste. „Ich würde dir gerne beweisen, wie attraktiv ich dich finde, aber ich muss wirklich gehen." Ihr einen gespielt strengen Blick zuwerfend, fügte er hinzu: „Halt den Gedanken; wir werden das später diskutieren. Durchgehend." Sie wieder küssend, verließ er den Raum, sie die Tür angrinsend zurücklassend, bevor sie ging, um sich zuende anzuziehen.

Später in der Nacht hielt er sein Versprechen und verbrachte viele Stunden damit, all die Teile hervorzuheben, die er scheinbar attraktiv fand, seine wundervolle Stimme und exzessives Vokabular verwendend, um seine physischen Argumente zu unterstützten, als er fleißig auf die Suche nach jeglichem Extragewicht ging, welches sie vielleicht hätte zugelegt haben können, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, schließlich feststellend, dass man keines finden könne. Er war extrem überzeugend und sie schlief letztendlich in seinen Armen nach Mitternacht ein, sich vollkommen und zutiefst geliebt fühlend.

* * *

Am Neujahrsabend, beobachtete, wie Severus sich widerwillig anzog – er hielt sich trotzig an seine gewöhnlichen Lehrerroben, bemerkte sie, zudem noch seine ältesten. Sein finsterer Blick fasste seine gesamte Laune zusammen; sie würde weitaus lieber hier mit ihm bleiben, als zu gehen und sich unter ihre Kollegen zu mischen. Sie waren ganz nette Menschen, aber sie waren nicht _Severus._ „Was hast du für heute Abend geplant gehabt?", fragte sie leise.

„London.", antwortete er, während er wütend einen Kamm durch sein Haar zog. „Bist du jemals am Neujahrsabend in der Winkelgasse gewesen?"

„Nein."

„Es ist … voller Atmosphäre.", sagte er langsam, sich drehend und sie mit einem Halblächeln anblickend. „So nah wie Britannien jemals an einen wirklichen Karneval kommen wird, egal, was die Kerle in Notting Hill denken."

„Hört sich lustig an.", sagte sie reumütig. „Das war immer etwas, was ich mir gerne angesehen hätte, Rio während des Karnevals. Hast du das jemals getan, während du in Amerika warst?"

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Ja, ein mal, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich an nicht viel erinnere außer Farbe und Lärm. Ich nahm ein paar Pillen, die irgendwer mir gegeben hat, habe sie mit irgendeinem Alkohol runter gewaschen, der wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Eimer irgendwo gebraut worden ist und danach ist alles ein wenig undeutlich."

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dir nicht erst sagen muss, dass das eine wirklich schlechte Idee war?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Er schnaubte leise. „Eine von vielen schlechten Ideen, glaub mir. Ich habe wahrscheinlich fast jede aufputschende Droge über die Jahre genommen, die der Menschheit bekannt ist, aus dem einen oder anderen Grund; ironischerweise niemals aus aufputschenden Gründen."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass Minerva will, dass du ein gutes Vorbild abgibst.", kommentierte sie lächelnd.

Er kicherte leise. „Keine Chance. Und nein, das will sie nicht; sie will mich nur kontrollieren und somit auch alle anderen. Gott bewahre, dass irgendjemand gehen und Spaß haben sollte am Neujahrsabend, wenn man doch herumsitzen und sich an peinlichem Smalltalk versuchen könnte mit den gleichen Menschen, die man jeden einzelnen Tag sehen muss."

„Spaß am Neujahrsabend?", keuchte sie theatralisch, versuchend geschockt auszusehen. „Aber ich dachte, dass das eine kolossale Zeitverschwendung wäre – ‚verdammt sinnlos', war glaube ich, was du gesagt hast."

„Oh, sei still."

* * *

Der Abend war bis jetzt nicht besonders erfolgreich, reflektierte Hermine traurig. Der Champagner war gut, aber ihre Arbeitskollegen waren nicht wirklich die Art Menschen, mit denen sie sich betrinken wollte; im Moment standen sie und Neville erzählend auf der Seite und beobachteten alle anderen dabei, wie Severus gesagt hatte, wie sie peinlichen Smalltalk hielten. Severus selbst lauerte in einer Ecke, finster dreinblickend und mehr trinkend, als er sollte; sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er normalerweise ein miserabler Betrunkener war – außer in Paris scheinbar, wo die normalen Regeln offensichtlich nicht passten – und sie hätte es bevorzugt, wenn er in keiner schlechten Laune wäre, sobald sie es schafften, nach Mitternacht zu fliehen.

Sie würde es auch bevorzugen, wenn er nicht zu betrunken war, um irgendetwas zu tun, sobald sie es schließlich ins Bett schafften, obwohl sie ihn zugegebenermaßen noch nie so betrunken gesehen hatte; sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es genügend Alkohol in der Welt gab, um Severus Snape außer Gefecht zu setzen, wenn er sich amourös fühlte, obwohl seine Laune zur Zeit dunkel genug schien, dass es mit jeder verstreichenden Minute unwahrscheinlicher wurde.

„Ganz schön trostlos, was?", murmelte Neville, sich umblickend. Auch er hatte scheinbar andere Dinge geplant gehabt für heute Nacht.

„Nur ein wenig, ja.", stimmte sie zu, ein Seufzen unterdrückend. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag euch alle, aber wirklich, ich wäre viel lieber woanders."

„Das glaube ich." Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Na, na, das muss jetzt nicht sein. Du bist sowieso nur neidisch.", neckte sie.

Er grinste sie reumütig an. „Merlin hilf mir, manchmal denke ich das.", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung. „Ich kann immernoch nicht verstehen wie oder warum, aber ihr Zwei seid nervend glücklich. Und da Minerva mein Sozialleben so einengt, habe ich nicht viele Optionen hier. Kannst du kein miserabler Single sein wie eine normale Person, anstatt dich mit Snape zusammen zu tun?"

„Scheinbar nicht.", sagte sie ihm mit einem gespielt traurigen Ton und lächelte. „Wenn wir Weihnachten überleben konnten, sind wir glaube ich permanent."

Neville nickte. „Ich kann immernoch nicht glauben, dass Ron so weit gegangen ist. Es ist die Art von Ding, die er getan hätte, als er Vierzehn war; sollten wir jetzt nicht Erwachsene sein? Zumindest theoretisch."

„Gott, lass uns jetzt nicht über ihn reden. Heute Nacht ist so schon deprimierend genug."

„Machs deinem Freund nach, oder was auch immer du ihn nennst.", schlug Neville vor mit einem Seufzten. „Betrinken wir uns. Gibt ja nichts anderes zu tun, oder?"

„Freund.", wiederholte Hermine prustend. „Er ist in seinen Fünfzigern, du dummer Kerl. Und ich denke ich bin auch ein bisschen zu alt für Freunde jetzt."

„Yeah, du bist Einunddreißig; antik." Er grinste sie reumütig an. „Wenn du so deprimiert bist, brauchst du definitiv einen Drink, bevor Snape alles runter kippt."

„Oh, nein." Sie seufzte. „Er ist ein wirklich miserabler Bastard, wenn er betrunken ist. Heute Nacht wird eine absolute Pleite sein. Wenigstens ist dieser Part fast vorbei.", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Aufflackern von Optimismus hinzu, als die ersten Schläge der Mitternacht zu hören waren.

„Zwölf!", rief Minerva. „Elf… Zehn…"

Während der Countdown weiter ging und die Lehrer halbherzig mitmurmelten, drehte Hermine sich, um Severus anzublicken, welcher an der Wand lehnte mit einer Hand in der Tasche und einem seltsam gedankenvollen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Während sie beobachtete, straffte er sich und stellte sein Champagnerglas hin und seine Augen begannen zu glitzern; sie runzelte die Stirn in plötzlichem Misstrauen, seinen planenden Gesichtsausdruck erkennend und als der Countdown Drei erreichte, zog er seine Hand aus der Tasche. Auf Zwei wurde alles Schwarz.

Erschrockene Schreie waren in der plötzlichen Rabenschwärze zu hören, als die letzte Glocke über den paar Menschen läutete, die in der Dunkelheit übereinander stolperten. Hermine fummelte nach ihrem Zauberstab, hörend, wie Menschen überall um sie herum irgendwie verzweifelt sich an Lichtzaubern versuchten mit absolut keinem Effekt und schrie fast, als Hände sie an den Schultern packten. Sie hatte eine atemlose Sekunde schierer Panik, als sie aus der Balance gezogen wurde, stolpernd und gegen einen soliden und bekannten Körper fallend, bevor sie tief und durchgehend geküsst wurde.

Die Hände ließen sie nach einem langen Moment gehen und sie fiel zurück gegen die Wand, benommen versuchend zu verstehen, was zur Hölle gerade geschehen war; jetzt, da sie einen Moment zum Durchatmen hatte, erkannte sie die dicke Schwärze um sich als das Peruvianisches Instant-Finsternispulver und selbst als sie das realisierte, begann die Dunkelheit sich zu verziehen und Licht kroch zurück in den Raum. Alle starrten um sich in Verwirrung mit ihren Zauberstäben in den Händen, manche standen benommen auf von wo sie über Möbel oder über einander gestolpert waren.

Langsam drehte sie sich, um Severus anzublicken, welcher unschuldig in seiner Ecke stand mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand; selbst von hier konnte sie die entfernten Puderflecken auf seiner Hand sehen, sowie verdächtige Farbflecken auf seinen Wangen. Sie würde den Geschmack oder das Gefühl seines Mundes überall erkennen, selbst ohne diese subtilen Spuren; er fing ihren Blick ein und schmunzelte, sein Champagnerglas mit der freien Hand in ihre Richtung hebend und mit dem Mund _Frohes neues Jahr_ formend.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd und verzweifelt versuchend nicht zu lachen, drehte sie sich fort und traf Nevilles verwirrten Blick. „Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?", fragte er schwach, ihre eigenen Gedanken aussprechend.

Ihre Lippe beißend, um ihr Kichern zurück zu halten, tat Hermine ihr Bestes, um unschuldig verwirrt dreinzublicken. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Aus ihrem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Severus seine Hand an seiner Robe sauber wischte und biss härter auf ihre Lippe, vor Mühe, sich zu kontrollieren, schüttelnd.

* * *

Der Abend war danach in Chaos gestürzt. Minerva war stinksauer gewesen, sich halb sicher, dass es irgendeine Art Witz gewesen war, aber ohne Verdächtige; Neville und Hermine waren die sichersten Kandidaten, aber da ihre einzige Rechtfertigung dafür war, dass diese die Jüngsten waren, war die Schulleiterin gezwungen, es ziehen zu lassen. Viele der Lehrer blickten erstaunlicherweise fragend zu Filius Flitwick; scheinbar hatte er in einer Lehrerkonferenz unter Umbridge einst etwas ähnliches getan, was wahrscheinlich der Ursprung von Severus' Idee war.

Der wahre Täter amüsierte sich offensichtlich köstlich, offen genug grinsend, dass Neville es bemerkt und erraten hatte, was geschehen war; der Kräuterkundeprofessor sah nun vollkommen verwirrt aus, es scheinbar schwer findend zu glauben, dass der gefürchtete Professor Snape tatsächlich einen Sinn für Humor hatte, geschweige denn einen spielvollen. Niemand sonst vermutete etwas, also schien es sicher, dass er damit davon kommen würde und er sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus, als er an der Wand lehnte und abwesend Auld Lang Syne summte, während er das Chaos beobachtete, welches er verursacht hatte.

„Du Bastard.", grüßte sie ihn liebevoll, als es ihnen schließlich erlaubt wurde, zu gehen. „Du hättest mich warnen können! Ich habe dich fast verhext."

„Wovor warnen?", antwortete er unschuldig, bevor er leise prustete. „Und ich habe mich natürlich geschildet. Ich bin kein Tor."

„Nein, nur vollkommen irre." Sie grinste ihn an, sich sicher, dass ihr niemand je diese Geschichte glauben würde. „_Du_ kauft von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen? Das ist ein interessantes Bild in meinem Kopf."

Er warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu, als sie sich in Richtung der Kerker bewegten. „Wohl kaum. Wir haben einen ganzen Lagerraum voller konfiszierter Scherzartikel, die herumliegen und Staub sammeln. Manche davon sind ganz nützlich; obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass George Weasley mir das Puder umsonst gegeben hätte – besonders, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, warum ich es brauchte."

„Wohl wahr.", stimmte sie lächelnd zu. „Ich will noch nicht einmal wissen, was dich dazu getrieben hat, das zu tun."

„Ich wollte einen Kuss um Mitternacht,", antwortete er überheblich, „und ich sah keinen Grund, warum ich es Minerva McGonagall erlauben sollte, es zu verhindern."

„Irrer Kerl.", sagte Hermine liebevoll. „Es wäre vielleicht ein besserer Kuss gewesen, wenn du mich vorgewarnt hättest. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren."

„Dann sieh dich als gewarnt an.", sagte er ihr und sie hatte kaum Zeit das fast freche Leuchten in seinen Augen zu registrieren, bevor er sie gegen die Wand drückte und sie wieder küsste. Diesmal nahm er sich seine Zeit, ihr erlaubend, ihn zurück zu küssen und sie hob ihre Hand, um ihre Finger in sein Haar zu winden, während sie den Champagner auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, bevor sie sich widerwillig voneinander trennten.

„Frohes neues Jahr, du Irrer.", sagte sie ihm sanft, leicht lächelnd. „Komm schon; du kannst mir helfen, über ein paar passende Vorsätze nachzudenken."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er auch eine Flasche Champagner während den paar Sekunden Dunkelheit gestohlen, sie geschrumpft und in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte; der Rest der Nacht stellte sich als weit angenehmer heraus als der frühere Teil gewesen war. Nein, scheinbar konnte er nicht so betrunken werden, dass es ihm nichtmehr möglich war, Leistung zu erbringen, wie sie beide zufrieden feststellten.

* * *

Hermine erwachte früh am Morgen des neunten Januars; sie hatte einige Pläne für Severus' Geburtstag gemacht und wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide heute unterrichten mussten, brauchte sie einige Zeit, um sie zum Rollen zu bringen und wenn irgendwelche Schüler es schafften, ihn dieses Jahr zu ruinieren, würde sie außer sich geraten. Es war einer seiner geschäftigsten Tage der Woche, also würde sie ihn, wenn er zum Frühstück ging, wahrscheinlich bis nach dem Abendessen nicht wieder sehen (obwohl sie ein oder zwei Ideen in dieser Hinsicht hatte); sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Zeit haben würde, zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Sie hatte einiges zu tun, aber sie erlaubte es sich, ihm zuerst ein paar Minuten beim Schlafen zuzusehen, dem langsamen und ebenmäßigen Rhythmus seines Atems lauschend, während sie über die letzten paar Jahre nachdachte. _Wir sind einen langen Weg gekommen_, dachte sie träge, ein wenig lächelnd.

Sich im Klaren, dass sie ihn nur für eine kurze Weile anblicken konnte, bevor er es spüren und aufwachen würde, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und erhob sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen, sich über ihn lehnend und ihn leicht küssend. Severus aufzuwecken, bevor er bereit war aufzuwachen, konnte manchmal gefährlich sein, aber er war nicht annähernd so sprunghaft wie früher und wenn er irgendetwas träumte, schien es ihn nicht zu berühren, also fühlte sie sich sicher genug – obwohl sie immernoch bereit war, ein Schild hochzuziehen und fort zu kommen, wenn sie es missdeutet hatte.

Als sie fühlte, wie er begann zu reagieren, brach Hermine den Kuss und zog sich zurück, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten, während er seine Augen öffnete und ihr einen schläfrigen Blick zuwarf. Wenn die Situation es verlangte, konnte er immernoch augenblicklich aufwachen und innerhalb eines Herzschlages voll aufnahmefähig sein, aber sie hatte gelernt, dass er es vorzog, dies nicht zu müssen und er war tatsächlich erstaunlich süß, wenn er langsam aufwachte – etwas, was sie nicht plante, ihm zu sagen. „Hallo.", murmelte er blinzelnd und ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Hallo selber.", antwortete sie, ihn anlächelnd. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Mm.", antwortete er vage, seine Augen wieder schließend. Wieder lächelnd, lehnte sie sich näher und küsste ihn einmal mehr. Er murmelte etwas, das sich anhörte, als könnte es ein Kommentar zu morgendlichem Atem gewesen sein – ihrem oder seinem oder beider, sie konnte es nicht sagen – aber hatte ganz offensichtlich nichts dagegen, da er ernsthaft genug erwiderte. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Seite und er drehte sich zu ihr, als der Kiss sich vertiefte; ihre Augen schließend und sich entspannend, als sich seine Arme um sie schlangen, legte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust und ließ ihre Finger langsam an seinem Körper hinunter gleiten, über seinen Bauch und über seine Hüfte zu der Hitze und Härte seiner morgendlichen Erektion.

Er seufzte in ihren Mund, als sie ihn berührte, sich leicht unter ihr bewegend und sie schlang ihre Finger sanft um seinen Schaft und begann, ihn langsam zu streicheln. Sich von seinen Lippen zurückziehend, küsste sie seinen Unterkiefer und rieb die Wange an seinem Hals, ihn sanft in ihrer Hand drückend, bis er leise stöhnte und sich in ihre Berührung hineindrückte. Ihren Daumen langsam über den Kopf reiben lassend, neckte sie seine Vorhaut zurück, Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Fingern fühlend und seine Länge anfeuchtend, als sie ihn ein wenig fester bearbeitete. Seine Kehle vorsichtig küssend, fuhr Hermine mit ihrer Zunge jede der beiden zackigen Narben nach, fühlend, wie er erschauerte, während sein Atem stockte; er reagierte darauf mehr als auf ihre Hand. Scheinbar waren die alten Schlangenbisse eine extrem empfindliche Zone, jetzt da er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass sein Hals berührt wurde, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es physischen oder psychologischen Ursprungs war – wahrscheinlich beides.

Es war langsam und seltsam entspannt, als sie ihn wieder küsste und darin fortfuhr, ihn sanft zu streicheln und er wand seine Finger lässig in ihr Haar, sich in den verschlungenen Locken verheddernd. Sie bewegte sich, im Bett hinunter rutschend, sanft seine Haut küssend, als sie sich bewegte, bis ihr Mund ihre Hand zwischen seinen Beinen ersetzte und er stöhnte leise zur Antwort. Schließlich drückte er seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte tief in seiner Brust, erschauernd; sein Geschmack intensivierte sich, bevor er in ihren Mund kam. Er entspannte sich knochenlos auf dem Kissen, seine Augen geschlossen, leicht lächelnd und sie schluckte, nahm dann ihren Zauberstab und beendete sorgsam die Reinigung. „Tja,", observierte er nach einer Pause, seine Stimme eine noch tiefere Version seines gewöhnlichen morgendlichen Knurrens, „das ist auf jeden Fall eine angenehme Art, aufgeweckt zu werden. Danke."

Das Bett wieder hoch krabbelnd und sich über ihn lehnend, küsste sie ihn sanft, bevor sie sich einmal mehr hinlegte, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legend und lauschend, wie sein Herzschlag sich langsam beruhigte, während sein Geschmack noch in ihrem Mund war. „Sehr gern geschehen."

„Darf ich den Gefallen zurückgeben?", bot er an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sich näher kuschelnd. „Nicht jetzt. Du musst dich bereit machen fürs Frühstück; es ist zwar vielleicht noch Zeit, aber ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für einen Quickie im Moment. Du kannst es mir schuldig sein, wenn du magst."

„Zur Abwechslung mal eine angenehme Schuld.", antwortete Severus trocken, sich etwas wacher anhörend; sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, als er näher rutschte. „Soll ich daraus dann ziehen, dass du nicht anwesend sein wirst beim Frühstück?"

„Ich bin nicht vertraglich gebunden, dort zu sein und ich weiß, dass du neidisch deswegen bist.", informierte sie ihn milde und lächelte. „Und ich bin heute morgen sehr beschäftigt. Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss, Geburtstagsgeschenke, die ich arrangieren muss, Klassen, die unterrichtet werden müsse, diese Art Dinge."

„In der Tat?"

„Mm-hm." Lässig hob sie seine Halskette hoch und begann, damit zu spielen. „Um deinen Stundenplan herum zu arbeiten ist eine ganz schöne Qual, weißt du das."

„Tut mir ja so leid.", sagte er ihr unaufrichtig und sie fühlte, wie er sich unter ihr bewegte, als er sich streckte. „Du hast geschafft, das bisschen Motivation vollkommen zu zerstören, die ich zum Aufstehen gehabt habe, weißt du."

„Du wirst es überleben. Geh duschen und fang deinen Tag an. Versuch auch nicht, irgendwelche Schüler zu töten.", fügte sie warnend hinzu. „Ich habe mehrere Pläne heute für dich und keiner davon beinhaltet eine Lektüre von Minerva oder das Überwachen von Nachsitzen. Benimm dich."

Er schnaubte leise und setzte sich auf, als sie sich on ihm entwand und sie teilten einen anhaltenden Kuss, bevor sie sich lösten, Severus in Richtung Badezimmer und Hermine in Richtung ihrer Räume für ihren schweren Wintermantel, bevor sie in die verschneite Dunkelheit eines Januarmorgens in Schottland ging für die nächste Phase ihres Plans.

Dies hatte einiges an Nachforschungen gekostet, dachte sie, als sie behutsam ihren Weg durch den Schnee machte, ihren erleuchteten Zauberstab vor sich haltend. Und es war auch verdammt schwierig gewesen, es vor Severus geheim zu halten; er war nicht von Natur aus neugierig, aber er hatte eine fast unvergleichliche Fähigkeit, die kleinsten Dinge zu bemerken und interpretieren, was um ehrlich zu sein verdammt nervig war, sagte sie sich selbst mit einem Lächeln voller Zuneigung, während sie ihren Mantel fester um sich wickelte.

„Er hätte auch unmöglich im Juni geboren worden sein.", beschwerte sie sich leise bei sich selbst, zitternd, während sie an dem Steinobelisk in der Dunkelheit empor starrte. Es wäre klüger, bis Sonnenaufgang zu warten, aber sie hatte heute tatsächliche Arbeit vor sich und sie wollte es auf jeden Fall nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand herausfand, was sie tat, bis sie fertig war. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, begann sie geduldig die Lagen der Verteidigungszauber zu lösen, die über dem Monument lagen – und seiner Schwester in der Winkelgasse – die es von allem angefangen von Tauben bis hin zu mutwilligem Vandalismus schützen sollten, während sie den Proteanzauber intakt ließ, der die beiden verband.

Sobald dies getan war, kletterte sie tatsächlich auf die Ecke von Dumbledores weißem Marmorgrab, den behutsam aus dem Weg wischend, um einen Platz zu bekommen, auf dem sie sicher stehen konnte. „Sorry, Sir.", murmelte sie, ihr Atem dampfend in der Kälte. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmachen würde, besonders wenn Sie wüssten, was ich tue." Sie würde es den Portraits wahrscheinlich später sagen; sie war sich sicher, dass sie dem hier von ganzem Herzen zustimmen würden. Ihren Zauberstab hebend, betrachtete sie die feinsäuberlich eingravierten Namen oben auf dem Obelisken; er war sehr hoch, weil es viele Namen gab. Die, die gestorben waren im aktiven Dienst des Ordens, waren Schwarz, die anderen Gold.

ALBUS

PERCIVAL

WULFRIC

BRIAN

DUMBLEDORE

HARRY

JAMES

POTTER

RONALD

BILIUS

WEASLEY

HERMINE

JEAN

GRANGER

MINERVA

MCGONAGALL

KINGSLEY

SHACKLEBOLT

ALASTOR

‚MAD-EYE'

MOODY

…

Irgendwie irrelevant merkte sie, wie sie sich träge fragte, warum Minerva und Kingsley keine Zweitnamen hatten. Dann wiederum war das vielleicht besser, wenn man bedachte, welche Art Namen so viele Reinblüterfamilien ihren Kindern gaben; sie erinnerte sich mit einem schrulligen Lächeln, wie sehr Ron darum gestritten und versucht hatte, dass sein Zweitname nicht abgebildet wurde. Mit einem Namen wie Bilius war sie gar nicht überrascht. Und zugegeben, Mad-Eye war nicht Moodys wirklicher Zweitname, aber die überragende Mehrheit hatte für seinen Spitznamen gestimmt. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie damit einverstanden war, dass sie selbst, Harry und Ron unter den wichtigsten Namen so hoch oben waren; Harry, ja, aber sie und Ron waren wohl kaum involviert gewesen bis zur Jagd nach den Horkruxen, abgesehen von dem Kampf im Ministerium. Harry hatte jedoch darauf bestanden.

„Hör auf zu trödeln, Hermine.", murmelte sie, ihre Hände zusammenreibend, um zu versuchen ein bisschen Wärme zurück in ihre Finger zu locken. „Mach es zuende und geh zurück hinein, wo es warm ist." Den Arm ausstreckend, tippte sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Stein und begann, die Namen zu bewegen, die ersten paar ein wenig nach Oben bewegend und den Rest nach Unten. Es dauerte eine ganz schöne Weile, aber schließlich hatte sie genügend Platz, mit dem sie arbeiten konnte. Sich ein paar Minuten Rast nehmend und versuchend, wieder das Gefühl in ihre Füße zu stampfen, machte sie sich an die Arbeit, erleichtert, dass es zumindest nicht schneite; mit Magie zu gravieren war nicht leicht, selbst wenn man sehen konnte, was man tat. Sie bemerkte, dass sie wünschte, sie hätte Neville aufgetragen, mit ihr zu kommen und seinen Zauberstab zu heben, um Licht abzusondern, oder zumindest eine Fackel mitgebracht hätte, aber dafür war es jetzt ein bisschen zu spät.

Endlich war sie fertig und sie machte einen behutsamen Schritt zurück auf dem Marmorgrab, um ihre Arbeit zu bewundern, über ihre Stirn wischend; trotz der niedrigen Temperaturen, hatte die Konzentration sie ziemlich aufgewärmt, oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Zufriedenheit zu sehen was sie getan hatte.

…

HERMINE

JEAN

GRANGER

SEVERUS

TOBIAS

SNAPE

MINERVA

MCGONAGALL

…

In einer idealen Welt hätte sie Severus' Namen gleich hinter Harrys gesetzt oder vielleicht sogar vor ihn, aber sie wusste, dass sie damit nicht davonkommen würde. Niemand würde akzeptieren, dass Severus einen solch hohen Platz bekommen würde und sie wusste, dass Severus selbst auch nicht damit zufrieden gewesen wäre. Und nebenbei musste sie zugeben, dass sie es ganz schön mochte, ihre Namen zusammen zu sehen. Von Dumbledores Grab hinunter kletternd, berührte sie den Stein einmal mehr mit ihrem Zauberstab und begann, hastig die Zauber wieder darauf zu legen, die jeden davon stoppen würden, ihre Arbeit rückgängig zu machen oder zu versuchen, den Namen aus zu kreuzen oder darüber zu malen. Der Obelisk war mit dem anderen in der Winkelgasse verbunden; es würde vielleicht eine Weile dauern, aber schließlich würde irgendjemand den neuen Namen bemerken, zu welchem Zeitpunkt die Hölle losbrechen würde.

Sich selbst zulächelnd, sobald sie fertig war, nahm sie einen Moment, um die editierte Liste zu bewundern; wenn die Welt ihren Liebhaber nicht willentlich anerkennen würde, würde sie sie verdammt nochmal dazu zwingen. In Zufriedenheit nickend, blickte sie auf ihre Uhr; Zeit, zurück zu gehen und sich für die erste Klasse des Tages bereit zu machen. Sie drehte sich zum Schloss, ihre Fußspuren im Schnee löschend, während sie lief.

* * *

Zum Schluss schaffte sie es zum Mittagessen, obwohl sie dann schon zu spät war; sie war zu hungrig, um nicht zu gehen, da sie kein Frühstück gehabt hatte – nichts solides zumindest, sagte sie sich, versuchend nicht zu lachen, als sie sich neben Severus setzte.

„Du siehst zufrieden mit dir aus.", grüßte er sie lakonisch, als sie sich vom Essen nahm, halb verhungert nach dem frühen Morgen in der Kälte und einer langen Klasse. „Hast du Spaß gehabt? Ich würde gerne wissen, wie du das geschafft hast."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „An einem Ort wie diesem, musst du dir deinen eigenen Spaß machen, wie ich dir glaube ich vorhin gezeigt habe.", sagte sie ihm, lächelnd, als seine Augen mit Lachen und einer trägen Hitze zur Antwort glitzerten. „Und somit entfalten sich meine Pläne zufriedenstellend, Professor Snape. Vielen Dank, dass Sie gefragt haben."

„Ich freue mich darauf, die Art dieser Pläne herauszufinden.", sagte er gedehnt, sich amüsiert anhörend und sich schamlos von ihrem Teller etwas nehmend, so schnell, dass sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand ihn hätte sehen können.

Ihn rügend leicht gegen das Schienbein tretend, gab ihr eine Idee und sie grinste sich selbst zu, während sie begann zu essen. „Tja, du wirst wohl warten müssen.", sagte sie ihm, behutsam ihren Schuh unter dem Tisch abstreifend, während sie sich wegdrehte und begann mit Neville zu reden. Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihren Freund fröhlich über sein neuestes Projekt zum Reden zu bringen – ein Hybrid oder soetwas; sie passte nicht wirklich auf – was ihr erlaubte zu nicken und zu lächeln und ab und an ermunternde Geräusche zu machen, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, was sie tat.

Sie fühlte, wie Severus sich momentan in Überraschung versteifte, als ihr nun nackter Fuß sein Bein berührte, bevor er sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Lachen entspannte und sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte; ein Lächeln unterdrückend, schaffte sie es, Neville eine relevante Frage zu stellen und so zu tun, als würde sie der Antwort zuhören, als sie begann ihn zu necken. Als sie schließlich eine Hand unter den Tisch gleiten ließ, um sie auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen, konnte sie anhand seiner Körpertemperatur durch die Roben erkennen, dass er reagierte. Sein Bein sanft drückend, begann sie, ihre Hand nach Oben wandern zu lassen und hörte, wie er „_Muffliato"_ flüsterte, bevor er ihr einen rügenden Blick zuwarf, während ihre Ohren sich mit dem bekannten Summen füllten. „Hör damit auf."

„Wieso?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Hast du keinen Spaß?"

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Weit mehr _‚_Spaß', als mir vor so einem großen Publikum angenehm ist.", antwortete er trocken, kaum seine Lippen bewegend. Zudem würde ich dich gerne daran erinnern, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag unterrichte. Klassen mit den Zweit- und Fünftklässlern sind ermüdend genug; ich brauche keine weiteren Ablenkungen, danke."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Also sagst du, dass ich heute Abend nicht in deinen praktischen Unterricht schleichen und dir im Lagerraum einen blasen soll?", fragte sie frech, versuchend nicht ihre Lippen zu bewegen, falls einer der Schüler Lippen lesen konnte. Hermine verlor ihre Fassung fast vollkommen, als sie in sein Gesicht blickte; sie konnte sein plötzliches Interesse in der Art fühlen, wie sein Schenkel sich unter ihrer Hand verspannt hatte und sie konnte fast sehen, wie er versuchte auszuarbeiten, ob sie damit davon kommen könnten.

Nach einer viel zu langen Pause entspannte er sich wieder und warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich wiederhole: hör auf, mich abzulenken. So verlockend die Idee auch ist." Zurücklächelnd, nahm sie ihre Hand fort und bewegte ihren Fuß ein bisschen, als er den Zauber aufhob und kehrte dazu zurück, mit Neville zu sprechen, während sie versuchte, ihren Schuh wieder anzuziehen.

* * *

Sie schaffte es dem Drang zu widerstehen, tatsächlich zwischen ihren eigenen Stunden am Nachmittag hinunter zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer zu schleichen, aber es war überraschend schwer gewesen. Sie vermutete, dass die Idee wahrscheinlich erotischer war, als die Realität gewesen wäre; jedenfalls musste sie arbeiten und sicher gehen, dass sie beide einen freien Abend haben konnten – das bedeutete, ihren eigenen Papierkram zu erledigen, bevor sie sich durch ein paar von Severus' zu korrigierenden Arbeiten durcharbeiten würde die sie an diesem Morgen aus dem Lehrerzimmer gestohlen hatte. Sie wurde besser darin, seine Handschrift und seinen generellen Korrekturstil nachzuahmen, dachte sie, als sie den letzten Essay beendete, obwohl er ohne Zweifel denken würde, dass sie nicht harsch genug gewesen war.

Hermine ließ in während des Abendessens alleine, merkend, dass er genervt und mit der Geduld am Ende war – nicht unüblich nach einem langen Tag voller Unterricht, musste sie zugeben. Er mochte es wirklich nicht und er war verschwendet, irgendetwas unter ZAG oder UTZ Level zu unterrichten. Vor dem Ende des Essens hinausschlüpfend, eilte sie zu den Kerkern, um zu checken, ob ihre Pläne für den Rest des Abends alle eingeleitet worden waren, bevor sie sich durch ein paar geheime Passagen zwängte, die er ihr gezeigt hatte und sicher gehend, dass sie draußen auf ihn warten würde, wenn er die Eingangshalle verließ und in den dunklen, verschneiten Abend ging, um eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hoch als Begrüßung, als er die Zigarette anzündete und sie lächelte, nach seiner freien Hand greifend und ihn vom Schutz des Schlosses fort ziehend. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

„Es schneit.", beschwerte er sich milde, während er gefügig folgte, sich seinen Weg, behutsam durch den Schnee suchend.

„Das tut es hier im Januar. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bemerkt hast."

„Ich danke dir, wenn du mir den Sarkasmus überlässt. Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen." Er schnaubte fassungslos, aber folgte ihr trotzdem, ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwerfend, als das Grab in Sicht kam.

„Ein bisschen morbide…"

„Ist das der Grund, warum du hier normalerweise herkommst, um zu brüten?", antwortete sie bissig, aber erweichte es, indem sie ihn anlächelte. „Geh und schau dir den Obelisken an. Geh schon.", fügte sie fest hinzu, als er sie anblickte und drückte ihn sogar in die Richtung, ihn beobachtend, als er seinen Zauberstab hob und einen _Lumos _sprach.

Niemand selbst würde es bemerkt haben, das wusste sie; sie glaubte, dass es eine ziemlich lange Zeit dauern würde, bevor jemand die Veränderung an dem Monument in der Winkelgasse sehen würde, wahrscheinlich erst, wenn es das nächste Mal gereinigt wurde. Aber Severus war schon immer aufmerksam gewesen, soweit sie das wusste und er hatte schon sehr früh gelernt, auf seine Umgebung zu achten; Jahre als Spion hatten ihm beigebracht, hinter das Offensichtliche zu blicken und es dauerte nur ein paar Momente, bevor sie hörte, wie er scharf Atem einzog und sah, wie er sich verspannte, als er nach Oben starrte. Langsam lief sie nach Vorne und stand neben ihm, zusehend, wie das Zauberstablicht auf den eingravierten Namen glitzerte.

„Oh, Hermine.", murmelte er leise nach einem langen Moment, auf sie nieder blickend. Er hielt inne, bevor er in einem anderen Ton fortfuhr: „Du wirst einen Aufstand heraufbeschwören, wenn jemand bemerkt, was du getan hast."

Keine Sekunde durch die schnippische Bemerkung getäuscht – er war wirklich berührt, selbst wenn er sich weigerte, es zuzugeben – lächelte sie ihn an und zuckte wegwerfend mit den Schultern. „Es wird Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate dauern, bevor jemand es merkt und niemand wird wissen, dass ich es war. Es gibt keinen Weg herauszufinden, welches Monument geändert worden ist und es gibt mehr als eine Person, die darauf vorbereitet ist zuzugeben, dass du auf unserer Seite warst."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, seine Zigarette in den Schnee schnipsend. „Aber die Liste der Menschen, die meinen Namen so hoch ansetzen würden, ist extrem klein. Um genau zu sein, glaube ich, dass die Liste aus dir bestehen würde. Und vielleicht Potter, nehme ich an, wenn er sich schuldig genug fühlt."

„Gern geschehen, Severus, da ich mir sicher bin, dass du eigentlich ‚danke' sagen wolltest.", sagte sie ihm trocken und er lächelte reumütig als Antwort, sich drehend und am Stein nach oben blickend, bevor er wieder zu ihr hinunter sah.

„Sorry. Danke."

„Das ist besser." Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Jetzt lass uns reingehen, bevor wir zu Tode frieren."

„Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich warm gewesen.", sagte er ihr bedeutungsvoll, als sie zurück zum Schloss liefen.

Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Ablenkende Gedanken, hm?"

„Extrem ablenkend.", stimmte er zu, seine Augen leuchtend mit Amüsement. „Besonders, wenn ich etwas aus dem Lagerraum holen musste."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Tut mir leid."

„Lügner."

* * *

Sobald sie zurück in den Kerkern waren, präsentierte sie ihm seine vollendeten Berichtigungen, den dankbaren Blick akzeptierend und reichte ihm eine Flasche des obskuren Bieres, welches er bevorzugte; das war auch nicht leicht gewesen zu besorgen. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, weißt du.", observierte er, als er sich genüsslich auf dem mitgenommenen, alten Sofa ausstreckte.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Prolet. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich _nicht_ daran gewöhnst. Geburtstage sind besondere Ereignisse; den Rest des Jahres kannst du dich verdammt gut um dich selbst kümmern."

Leicht grinsend, hob er seine Flasche in einem spöttischen Toast und nahm einen Schluck, sich entspannend. „Danke dir jedenfalls."

„Auf dich warten immernoch ein oder zwei Geschenke.", sagte Hermine, lächelnd, als er sie neugierig anblickte. „Kann ich deine Halskette für einen Moment haben?"

Irgendwie zu ihrer Überraschung, verengte er seine Augen misstrauisch. „Wieso? Was willst du damit machen?"

Blinzelnd ob seiner Reaktion, antwortete sie langsam: „Ich wollte sie in etwas besseres als Strick und billiges Metall transfigurieren."

Seine Augen glitten von ihren fort. „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du das nicht tätest…"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie neugierig, sich nach vorne lehnend, um so viel Augenkontakt wie möglich zu erhalten und er rutschte unangenehm hin und her.

„Ich mag sie, wie sie ist."

„Severus, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sie aus einem Weihnachtskracher habe. Sie ist aufgeknüpft mit etwas, das ziemlich genauso aussieht wie Schnürsenkel."

Er schüttelte stur seinen Kopf, sie immernoch nicht anblickend. „Das ist mir egal."

„Severus?", fragte sie sanft und nach einem Moment seufzte er und blickte auf.

„Sie ist das beste Geschenk, das ich je hatte.", sagte er ihr leise.

Sie starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Langsam griff er unter den Kragen seiner Robe und zog das Yin-Yang heraus, es in seinen Fingern drehend. „Es ist das erste mal, dass mir jemand etwas gegeben hatte, was wirklich etwas bedeutete, das bedeutungsvoll und persönlich war und nicht nur gegeben worden ist aus Verpflichtung."

_Oh, Severus. _Sie verstand nun. Danach greifend, nahm sie die Kette sanft aus seinen Fingern und schob sie zurück unter seine Robe, ihn anlächelnd, als er sie anblickte. „Okay.", sagte sie ihm leise, bevor sie wieder lächelte. „Ich hoffe, dass du zumindest die Voraussicht gehabt hast ein paar Zauber darauf zu legen, damit sie nicht auseinander fällt."

„Natürlich.", antwortete er, nun glücklicher aussehend und sich etwas entspannend.

„Niemand mag Besserwisser."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte sie an. „Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt den Eindruck, dass du es tust."

„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich verpflichtet bin, dich zu mögen.", sagte sie ihm trocken. „Was vielleicht besser ist, weil du überhaupt nicht sympathisch bist." Aufstehend, lehnte sie sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Trink dein Bier. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

* * *

Als sie zurückkehrte, hielt Hermine einen Topf in den Händen und Severus lächelte sie an, ihn ganz offensichtlich erkennend. Dies sollte er auch, da dieser seine neueste und wahrscheinlich finale Version der Narbenbehandlung beinhaltete; Bill hatte glücklich berichtet, dass es besser zu funktionieren schien als die ersten Versuche. Zurücklächelnd, bedeutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen und tapste in das Schlafzimmer und als er ihr gefolgt war, drehte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn, bevor sie wortlos begann, seine Kleidung zu entfernen, sich Zeit nehmend.

Er hatte viele Narben; es dauerte lang, um alle behutsam zu behandeln, besonders da sie sich so an sie gewöhnt hatte, dass sie einige der individuellen Markierungen wirklich nichtmehr bemerkte. Sie ließ seinen Rücken für zuletzt übrig, da es dort am Schlimmsten war und setzte sich schließlich rittlings auf seine Hüften, während er auf seinem Bauch lag und blickte auf seinen Rücken hinunter, auf die Form seiner Schulterblätter, die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, das Spiel der langem Muskeln unter seiner blassen Haut. So viele Narben… Sich hinunter lehnend, begann sie ihre Arbeit, sanft jede Markierung küssend, bevor sie behutsam eine kleine Menge der Salbe auftrug, sie mehr als ein Massageöl benutzend, als eine ernsthafte, medizinische Behandlung.

Ihren Weg hoch zu seinen Schultern arbeitend, fuhr Hermine langsam die tiefsten Narben mit ihren Fingern nach, diejenigen, die aussahen wie Peitschenschläge; sie hatte nie offen nach spezifischen Narben gefragt und er hatte nie freiwillig irgendwelche Informationen offen gelegt, außer der einen Selbstverletzungsnarbe hinter seinem Dunklen Mal. Sich einmal mehr über ihn lehnend, ließ sie ihre Zunge sanft über die schlimmsten Parts wandern, die Erhebungen und Einbuchtungen der Haut fühlend, bevor sie langsam einiges der Salbe in das glatte Narbengewebe rieb, die Tränen fortblinzelnd, die sich bildeten. „So viel Schmerz.", flüsterte sie, sich kaum im Klaren, dass sie laut sprach, bis sie fühlte, dass er zur Antwort unter ihr erschauerte und ihn in wortloser Zustimmung seufzen hörte.

Endlich vollendet, zog sie sich zurück, schloss den Topf voll Salbe und stellte ihn hin; als sie sich drehte, um zu ihm zurück zu blicken, hatte er sich herum gedreht und beobachtete sie schweigend, seine dunklen Augen tief und bodenlos und den unbeschreiblichen Blick haltend, den er immer trug, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebe. Sie vermutete stark, dass sie die einzige Person war, die dies jemals in den fünfzig Jahren seines Lebens zu Severus gesagt hatte; er verdiente so viel mehr, als diese lieblosen Narben. Sich zurück aufs Bett bewegend, blickte sie auf ihn hinunter und er griff nach ihr, um sie neben sich hinunter zu ziehen, sie sanft küssend. Keiner von ihnen sprach; es gab keinen Grund dazu.

Sie küsste die Narben auf seinem Hals, als er begann, ihre Kleidung zu entfernen, während seine Hände und dann sein Mund langsam über ihre Haut glitten, als diese enthüllt wurde. Sich rittlings auf seine Hüften setzend, lehnte sie sich hinunter und küsste ihn, ihre Augen schließend und sich in dem gewohnten Geschmack und Gefühl seines Mundes verlierend, während seine Erektion sich gegen sie presste, bevor er seinen Rücken etwas durchdrückte und sie sich bewegte, sich aufsetzend und zwischen sie beide greifend, um ihn in sie zu führen. Er seufzte, als sie auf ihn sank. Seine Finger verengten sich an ihren Hüften, als er sie füllte.

Fühlend, wie er in ihr pulsierte, spannte sie ihre Muskeln um ihn herum als Reaktion an, nach unten greifend und sanft seine Hände greifend; seine Handgelenke lose haltend, lehnte sie sich nach vorne, ihr Gewicht auf seinen Armen abstützend und seine Handgelenke aufs Bett pinnend. Es war keine wirkliche Fessel; selbst mit dem zusätzlichen Hebelgewicht ihrer Position war sie nicht stark genug, um ihn unten zu halten, noch würde sie jemals versuchen, dies zu tun. Er hatte sie vor einer sehr langen Zeit vor Bondage gewarnt und die Idee war sowieso nicht ansprechend für sie; das war nicht wirklich der Punkt von dem hier. Sie versuchte nicht, ihn daran zu stoppen, irgendetwas zu tun, es lediglich klar machend, dass er nicht wirklich etwas tun musste.

Severus verstand den Punkt; sie fühlte einen Moment instinktiver Anspannung, während seine Arme sich unter ihren Händen beugten und sein Rücken drückte sich ein wenig durch, bevor er langsam ausatmete und sich entspannte. Sein Körper wurde locker und nachgiebig unter ihr, als er sich zurück lehnte und mit verschleierten Augen zu ihr aufblickte, sich ihr ausliefernd – zumindest körperlich, obwohl dort ein Glühen in seinen Augen war, welches seine passive Körpersprache betrog. Lächelnd küsste sie ihn wieder, während sie begann, sich zu bewegen, gegen den Drang kämpfend, die Augen zu schließen, ihn unter sich betrachtend.

Er bewegte sich etwas unter ihr, als sie ihn ritt, seine Hüften hebend und senkend, um sich ihrem Rhythmus anzupassen, aber schien ziemlich glücklich damit, da zu liegen und ihr zu Willen zu sein. Beginnend, schwerer zu atmen, lachte sie leise auf ihn hinunter. „Ich sehe dich nicht oft so unterwürfig…"

Er schnaubte, zu ihr hoch lächelnd. „Wer bin ich, es dir abzuschlagen, wenn du dir all die Arbeit machen willst?"

Ihre Knie ein wenig weiter auf jeder Seite seiner Hüfte auseinander schiebend, grinste sie und drückte ihre Muskeln zur Antwort um ihn zu, ihn zum Stöhnen bringend. „Du und ich sind die streitlustigsten Menschen im Universum, Severus."

„Stimmt.", gab er zu, sich nun etwas außer Atem anhörend, als er seinen Rücken durchdrückte, sich kurz gegen ihren Griff drängend. „Oh, mach das nochmal…"

Es war auch nicht oft, dass er so gesprächig war, dachte Hermine, als sie tat, worum er sie bat. Er bewegte sich nun mehr, nach oben stoßend, um sie jedes mal zu treffen, wenn sie auf ihn sank; er war nicht von Natur aus passiv und sie würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren, wenn er nun eine aktivere Rolle nehmen wollte. Seine Handgelenke loslassend, setzte sie sich gerader hin und begann zu keuchen und zu erschauern, als sie dem Orgasmus näher kam. Sie erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Bewegungen und er passte sich an; als der Orgasmus über ihr zusammen brach, schrie er ihren Namen, unter ihr nach oben bockend, als er mit ihr kam.

* * *

[1] Ich blickte in deine Augen und sah deine Vergangenheit, du blicktest in meine und sahst eine Zukunft.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Zwei weitere Stücke Fanart, beide von _**Ridgley Warfield: **_therapist-in-a-box dot deviantart dot com /#/d3eurwj _und _therapist-in-a-box dot deviantart dot com /#/d3eurh9 _  
_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich hoffe, dass FFN die Formatierung bei den eingeritzten Namen nicht vollkommen durcheinander gebracht hat. Wir werden es sehen. Auch kurz etwas in eigener Sache: Hat jemand Lust, Beta-Leser zu werden? Nicht für Grammatik/Rechtschreibung, sondern für Plot. Story wäre SS/HG, Rating M, Horror/Romanze (Ich glaube ich bin schon in Halloweenstimmung). Bei Interesse Review oder PM an mich dalassen :)._  
_


	39. Chapter 39

_An__merkung von Loten: _[...] Seit gewarnt, hier kommt viel, viel Drama.

* * *

**"If your time to you is worth savin'**  
**Then you better start swimmin'**  
**Or you'll sink like a stone**  
**For the times they are a-changin'**.**"[1]**  
– Bob Dylan, 'The Times They Are A-Changin''.

* * *

Ungefähr in der Mitte des Januars, fand Hermine eine interessante Notiz in ihrer morgendlichen Post…

_Okay, Hermine, du hast deinen Punkt gemacht. Es war lustig und Merlin weiß, dass Ron alles verdient, was du getan hast und noch mehr, aber er kann so nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Was ist der Gegenfluch?_

_Harry_

* * *

Sie betrachtete den Brief gedankenvoll, die Stirn leicht in momentaner Verwirrung runzelnd, bevor sie in Resignation seufzte, als sie zu einem Schluss kam. „Severus?", rief sie.

„Ja?", kam die entfernte Antwort.

„Komm her. Jetzt bitte."

„Ich bin in der Mitte von etwas. Ist es wichtig?"

„Ja."

„Okay. Gib mir eine Minute."

Er kam aus der Richtung seines Laboratoriums ein paar Minuten später, die Hände an seiner Robe abwischend und eine Augenbraue fragend anhebend. „Was ist?"

„Was hast du mit Ron getan?"

„Wie bitte?"

Sie hielt den Brief hoch. „Harry hat mir geschrieben und mich gefragt, was der Gegenfluch sein, weil Ron nicht zur Arbeit kommen könnte. Also ich habe Ron nichts angetan, hauptsächlich weil ich nichtmehr aufhören würde, wenn ich erst einmal damit beginne. Wenn es einer der anderen gewesen wäre, hätten sie es inzwischen zugegeben, nehme ich an. Das lässt nur noch dich übrig. Was hast du ihm angetan?"

Sich an den Türrahmen lehnend, schmunzelte Severus sie an. „Absolut nichts."

„Severus."

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich Ronald Weasley nichts angetan habe."

Hermine dachte darüber nach; sie war nicht dumm genug, um diese Aussage so zu akzeptieren, nicht vom Leiter des Slytherin Hauses und sie kannte Severus zu lang um ihn damit wegkommen u lassen. „In Ordnung, was hast du arrangiert, das er sich selbst angetan hat?"

„Ah, das ist nun eine interessante Frage."

Sie seufzte. „Severus, antworte mir einfach."

Er kam in den Raum und rollte seine Augen. „Potter dachte, dass du es warst? Weasleys Haar diese präzise Grüntönung zu verpassen, war ziemlich zeitaufwändig. Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass ich meinen Namen auf sein Gesicht schreiben müsste, damit die Leute die Nachricht kapieren."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Du hast sein Haar Grün gefärbt.", sagte sie langsam.

Er wedelte wegwerfend mit einer Hand. „Das war nur ein Nebeneffekt, um ihn wissen zu lassen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist – obwohl das offensichtlich immernoch zu subtil für ihn war."

„Also was hast du genau getan?" Er grinste sie wieder an und antwortete nicht. „Severus, bitte keine Spielchen mehr. Wenn du ihn arbeitsunfähig gemacht hast…"

„Habe ich nicht. Er ist körperlich in der Lage seinen Job zu tun. Er ist einfach zu eingebildet, um es zu wollen unter diesen Umständen." Immernoch grinsend, schlenderte er durch den Raum und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand, viel zu selbstzufrieden aussehend; das Leuchten in seinen Augen war, gelinde gesagt, bösartig. „Ich frage mich, ob er schon all seine Probleme bemerkt hat."

„Wenn du mir keine richtige Antwort gibst, Severus Tobias Snape, wirst du heute Nacht auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Du kannst mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Bett schmeißen, besonders nicht innerhalb von Hogwarts.", stellte er akkurat fest und sie blickte ihn finster an.

„Schau nur zu."

Seine Augen glitzerten und für einen Moment schien er kurz davor zu sein, sie heraus zu fordern, bevor er prustete und seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Stein lehnte, sein Grinsen zu einem etwas weniger ominösen Lächeln bösartigen Amüsements verlaufend. „Es gibt einige Symptome. Ich nehme an die, über die er am wenigsten erfreut sein wird, ist die Impotenz…"

„Du hast ihn impotent gemacht?"

„Ja und nein. Er ist immernoch funktionell… bis zu dem Moment, an dem er irgendetwas versucht, zu welchem Zeitpunkt er merken wird, dass er nicht wird agieren können; obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das ein großes Problem sein wird, wenn der Drachenatemmundgeruch eingesetzt hat." Severus betrachtete seine Fingernägel. „Wie ich erwähnt habe, hat sein Haar gerade einen starken slytheringrünen Farbton. Zumindest, was davon übrig ist, da er auch angefangen hat, glatzköpfig zu werden. Und er hat ziemlich viel Gewicht zugelegt.", fügte er nonchalant hinzu. „Wenn es funktioniert hat, wie es sollte, wird er inzwischen ungefähr den Umfang von Slughorn haben, wenn auch ohne den Schnurrbart."

Hermine dachte ein paar Minuten darüber nach. Es brauchte kein Genie, um zu sehen, warum er es getan hatte; Ron hatte sie praktisch alt, hässlich und fett genannt, sowie eine Hure, also hatte Severus Ron scheinbar im Rückzug alt, hässlich und fett gemacht und unfähig eine Hure zu sein. Sie musste zugeben, dass es eine gewisse, poetische Gerechtigkeit hatte und ein Teil von ihr zog eine riesige Menge gehässiger Befriedigung daraus. „Wie hast du es getan?", fragte sie abwesend, in Gedanken verloren.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschickt. Der Zauber lag im Wachssiegel. Als er es gebrochen hat, wurde er aktiviert."

Sie dachte für eine Weile länger darüber nach, bevor sie ihn anblickte. Er lächelte nicht länger; seinen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend, realisierte sie, dass er dachte, dass sie wütend auf ihn war, weil er dies getan hatte. „Es scheint ziemlich… kindisch von dir zu sein.", sagte sie langsam. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass du boshafter sein würdest."

Severus zuckte wieder die Schultern, durch den Raum starrend. „Weasley ist ein Auror; ihre Büros sind gefüllt mit Zaubern, die dafür ausgerichtet sind, schadhafte Magie zu bemerken. Jedenfalls ging es darum, ihn lächerlich zu machen, oder zu töten und ich hatte das Gefühl du würdest es bevorzugen, wenn ich ihn am Leben ließe." Er zögerte, seufzte dann und seine Schultern sackten etwas nach unten. „Und nebenbei wäre es ein wenig kleinlich von mir, ihn dafür zu bestrafen, ohne zu denken gesprochen zu haben, wenn ich das exakt Gleiche doch selbst getan habe."

_Natürlich…_ Es machte Sinn, dass ihn das, was Ron gesagt hatte, bedrückte; er hatte beobachtet, wie der jüngere Zauberer seinen Fehler wiederholt hatte mit ähnlich schmerzvollen Konsequenzen. Die Parallelen zu seinem eigenen Leben waren offensichtlich, jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte. „Ein Glück für Ronald, dass ich vergebender bin als Lily gewesen ist.", sagte sie leise; sie hatte Ron noch nicht vergeben und würde dies auch für eine lange Zeit nicht tun, aber sie würde nicht jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm aufgeben für den Rest ihres Lebens, obwohl sie wünschte er wäre so wild darauf gewesen, sich zu entschuldigen, wie Severus es gewesen war. Er antwortete nicht und nach einem Moment fragte sie: „Was ist der Gegenfluch?"

„Es gibt keinen." Seine Stimme war nun flach und erwartete ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie ihre Geduld mit ihm verlieren würde; sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, als er sie anblickte.

„Du hast ihn verflucht, ohne einen Gegenfluch zu erforschen?"

„Die Effekte werden langsam nachlassen."

„Wie langsam?" Sie hatte eine Vision von einem Ron, der monatelang übergewichtig und mit ausfallendem grünen Haar herumlief und versteckte ihr Gelächter. _Es ist nicht lustig_, sagte sie sich selbst ernst, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Eine Woche oder zwei. Höchstens ein Monat." Nach einer Pause, fügte Severus kühler hinzu: „Es sei denn er ist dumm genug, das Wort wieder zu benutzen."

„Was wird passieren, wenn er es tut?"

„Nichts Angenehmes."

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend, schloss Hermine, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen wollte. Sie vermutete, dass es nichts so gutartiges oder kindisches oder schmerzloses sein würde wie schlechter Atem. „Ich brauche niemanden, der meine Kämpfe für mich kämpft, Severus."

Das brachte ihr einen verteidigenden, finsteren Blick ein. „In diesem Fall, doch, brauchst du es.", schoss er zurück. „Du hättest ihn einfach damit wegkommen lassen. Nicht mit ihm zu reden wirkt nur, wenn er würdigt, was er verloren hat. Er verdient es, dass man ihn dafür zahlen lässt."

„Es warst nicht du, der beleidigt worden ist.", erinnerte sie ihn ruhig.

„Ich habe das Recht.", antwortete er, ihr einen seltsam trotzigen Blick zuwerfend und sie blinzelte. Mit diesen vier Worten hatte er sich gerade auf alte Bräuche bezogen, die selbst die ältesten Reinblüterfamilien nichtmehr benutzten; essentiell hatte er sich gerade als ihr Champion deklariert, willens für ihre Ehre über der seinigen zu sterben. Es war sehr mittelalterlich und unbestreitbar chauvinistisch und doch fiel ein Teil von ihr in Ohnmacht anhand der Geste.

„Das trifft nur bei Heiraten zu…"

„Haarspalterei.", schnappte er, nun wütend werdend. „Ich hätte das Recht gehabt, ihn zu konfrontieren, ihn zu einem Duell herauszufordern und ihn in deinem Namen auseinander zu reißen."

„Legal gesehen hast du nicht das Recht."

Er gefror für einen schmerzlich langen Moment. „Habe ich nicht?", fragte er schließlich mit einer Stimme aus purem Eis, die sie von ihm seit Jahren nichtmehr gehört hatte. Plötzlich realisierend, dass sie sich in eine Ecke manövriert hatte, versuchte Hermine das wieder rückgängig zu machen, was ein schrecklicher Fehler sein könnte.

„Ich sagte ‚legal'.", sagte sie hastig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Gesetze überhaupt noch existieren."

Severus entspannte sich minimal, aber seine dunklen Augen waren beschattet. „Nichtsdestotrotz ergreife ich das Recht.", sagte er fest. „Weasley musste dafür bestraft werden, was er gesagt hatte. Du bist manchmal zu sentimental für dein eigenes Wohlergehen, also habe ich es für dich getan. Aus Rücksicht auf deine Sentimentalität habe ich ihn am Leben gelassen und mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt."

„Du hast seine Nase gebrochen.", stellte sie fest und er sah tatsächlich zufrieden aus.

„Habe ich? Gut."

Langsam lief Hermine durch den Raum auf ihn zu, ihn seine Augen hochblickend. „Du ergreifst das Recht, hm?", murmelte sie; Feminismus war ja sehr schön, aber sie konnte sicherlich nicht bestreiten, dass ihre Knie weich waren.

Seine Augen waren in der Tat sehr dunkel, als er sie still betrachtete. „Ja."

Langsam ausatmend, lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Tja, dagegen kann ich nichts machen." Er lächelte zurück und entspannte sich, sich in ihre Berührung lehnend.

* * *

_Harry, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Ron ist eigentlich ziemlich leicht davon gekommen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass es in einer Woche oder so verschwinden würde – und dass er seinen Mund in Zukunft lieber geschlossen halten sollte. Das nächste Mal, wenn er mir auch nur einen seltsamen Blick zuwirft, wird Severus ihn töten. Er ist sehr beschützend geworden seit Weihnachten. Und du und ich wissen beide, dass Ron viel schlimmeres verdient, als er bekommen hat. Lass ihn für eine Weile leiden. Es wird ihm vielleicht ganz gut tun, obwohl ich kaum Hoffnung habe nach so vielen Jahren._

_Hermine._

„Das ist dein Ernst? Er hat tatsächlich das Recht der Ehre beansprucht?"

„Mm-hm." Hermine rührte ihren Tee.

„Aber das ist… ich meine, wow." Neville starrte sie an. „Das ist… ziemlich ernst, `Mine. Ich meine, so ernst wie es sein kann. Er hat quasi gesagt, dass er sterben wird, um zu rächen, wenn jemand… ich weiß nicht, hinter dir her pfeift oder sowas. Niemand benutzt es noch."

„Ich weiß." Sie hob ihre Tasse an und hielt sie in ihren Händen umfangen, behutsam daran nippend.

„Wieso sprichst du mit mir darüber? Ich meine, mir macht es nichts aus, aber…"

„Weil du ein Reinblüter bist, also kannst du es richtig erklären, aber du bist männlich, also wirst du nicht quietschen oder anfangen zu heulen.", antwortete sie logisch. „Ich liebe Ginny wie eine Schwester, aber wenn sie aufgeregt ist, trifft sie Töne, die nur ein Hund hören kann."

Neville grinste. „Ist das ein Zitat von Snape? Hört sich nach ihm an."

„Nein, aber ich befürchte, dass ich von ihm beeinflusst wurde."

„Okay, naja wie ich gesagt habe, niemand benutzt es noch wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es immernoch legal wäre oder nicht. Aber es ist wie… du weißt, wie Frankreich Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft als eine legale Verteidigung akzeptiert hatte?" Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: „Ein Zauberer konnte jemanden zu einem Duell herausfordern und töten, wenn er beweisen konnte, dass er die Ehre einer Lady verteidigt hat und dass er das Recht dazu hatte. Eigentlich waren das nur Ehemänner, die ihre Frauen beschützt haben, aber manchmal konnte ein Vater das Recht für seine unverheiratete Tochter beanspruchen unter bestimmten Umständen. Ich denke nicht, dass Snape damit wegkommen könnte, da ihr nicht verheiratet seid."

Hermine wedelte wegwerfend mit einer Hand. „Wir so nah an Verheiratet, dass es keinen Unterschied macht. Es ist nur ein Blatt Papier, Neville – wir haben die Ringe bereits."

„Legal gesehen ist es ein ziemlich wichtiges Blatt Papier.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und lachte. „Ich würde aber Geld dafür bezahlen zu sehen, wie er das vor einem Gericht verteidigt. Also er hat gesagt, das war der Grund, warum er Ron verhext hat?"

„Mm-hm."

Neville betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, bevor er grinste und seinen kopf schüttelte. „Erde an Hermine."

„Was?"

„Du starrst verträumt in die Ferne,", informierte sie ihr Freund, „mit dem rührseligsten Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht, das ich je gesehen habe. Was irgendwie gruselig ist. Ich habe dich ehrlich gesagt noch nie zuvor beim Tagträumen gesehen."

„Oh, Gott. Habe ich das wirklich?"

„Jep, fürchte schon." Er grinste sie an. „Du bist endlich zu einem Mädchen geworden. Wir wussten immer, dass dieser Tag kommen würde."

„Oh, sei still."

Neville klimperte tatsächlich seine Wimpern in ihre Richtung. „Aber es ist so romantisch."

Sie verengte ihre Augen. „Mach schon, Pflanzenjunge, neck mich weiter. Ich werde Severus sagen, dass du seine romantischen Tendenzen verhöhnt hast." Es gab eine Pause, als beide versuchten, sich die Reaktion des Zaubertrankmeisters vorzustellen, bevor sie wieder Neville anblickte und sie beide in hilfloses Gelächter abrutschten.

Als sie beide schlussendlich wieder nach Atem geschnappt hatten, grinste er sie wieder an. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, hast du den _Quibbler_ schon gesehen?"

„Nein – Luna konnte mit diesen Monat keine Ausgabe zuvor schicken, sie war zu beschäftigt…" Hermine verstummte. „Aber von deinem Gesichtsausdruck her, hast du deine Ausgabe schon bekommen. Oh Hölle. Was hat sie getan?"

„Nichts schlimmes. Glaube ich nicht. Warte, ich such ihn mal…" Er kramte herum und zog das Magazin hervor. „Es ist am Ende des Leitartikels, das Vorwortteil, das sie am Anfang macht."

Hermine las es langsam laut vor. „_'Und noch etwas ganz anderes: Ich war zufrieden letztens gesehen zu haben, dass sich endlich jemand die Zeit genommen hat, Professor Snapes Namen auf dem Kriegserinnerungsstein zum Orden des Phönix hinzuzufügen. Es ist schön, ihn dort zu sehen, wo er hingehört nach all diesen Jahren, oder?'" _ Sie legte das Magazin hin. „Naja, ich denke, dass es nicht zu überraschend ist, dass sie diejenige war, die es bemerkt hat und lieber der _Quibbler_, als der _Prophet."_

„Also warst du es?"

„Wer sonst hätte es sein sollen?", schoss sie zurück. „Harry hätte nicht daran gedacht und selbst wenn, hätte er eine Kampagne gestartet, um es offiziell zu tun. Niemand sonst hätte sich die Mühe gemacht."

„Das ist wohl wahr, aber ich habe mich irgendwie gefragt, ob er es selbst getan hat…"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das hätte er nicht. Er denkt immernoch nicht wirklich so gut von sich und dem, was er getan hat, weißt du."

„Trotz deiner großen Mühe?", bot Neville unschuldig an und sie lächelte zur Antwort.

„Stimmt, aber es liegt sicher nicht daran, dass ichs nicht versucht hätte. Jedenfalls, ja, ich war es. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass jemand es so früh bemerkt – ich habe es erst vor ein paar Wochen getan. Naja, dies sollte zumindest interessant sein."

* * *

Das Ministerium hatte die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen wie Neville. Zwei Tage später erhielt Severus einen langen und drohenden Brief, welcher ihn beschuldigte, das Monument beschmutzt zu haben, was hauptsächlich ein nicht subtiler Versuch war herauszufinden, wie er es getan hatte – scheinbar hatten sie gedacht, dass die Magie, welche die Obelisken beschützte unantastbar war. Er befasste sich damit, indem er den Brief augenblicklich zurückschickte mit den Worten _Beweis es_ über den arrogantesten Paragraphen gekritzelt und begann rücksichtslos alles andere, was das Ministerium ihm schickte zu verbrennen, ohne es zu lesen, Hermine mitteilend, dass er vorhatte dies beizubehalten, selbst wenn sie gelangweilt werden würden, weil jegliche Post von ihnen sowieso nicht lesenswert wäre.

Der _Prophet_ nahm die Geschichte in der folgenden Woche aus, aber selbst sie konnten sie nicht sehr ausschlachten; ja, der Name ist hinzugefügt worden, aber was sollte es schon? Ein paar unbenannte Ordensmitglieder waren zitiert worden, dass es ihnen nichts ausmache und die Zeitung war scheinbar immernoch zu nervös tatsächlich zu versuchen mit Severus zu reden, also publizierten sie nur ein paar Paragraphen, in welchen sie ziellos darüber spekulierten, warum er dies getan haben mochte. Keiner schien in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass er es gar nicht gewesen war.

Innerhalb Hogwarts' schien es die Schüler nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Innerhalb des Lehrerkollegiums hatten Minerva und die anderen der alten Wache Severus ein paar Tage lang fragend angesehen und die Schulleiterin hatte die ein oder andere gehässige Bemerkung über Ambition gemacht, die zeigte, dass sie nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, dass sein Name über ihrem stand, aber ihre Reaktionen waren überall ziemlich zurückhaltend gewesen. Hermine hatte dies gegenüber Severus erwähnt, welcher eine Augenbraue gehoben und milde geantwortet hatte: „Zeit heilt viele Wunden. Versuch nicht dir vorzustellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn du das _letztes _Jahr getan hättest."

Da hatte er einen Punkt.

* * *

An einem kalten und verschneiten Sonntag Ende Januar wurde Hermine von einem kleinen, silbernen Terrier beim Lesen gestört. Der Patronus schaffte es tatsächlich, verlegen auszusehen, als er in Rons Stimme sprach. „_Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Könntest du mich bitte an den Toren treffen, Hermine? Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich werde bald da sein." _Der Hund löste sich ins Nichts auf und Hermine starrte nachdenklich auf den Ort, wo er gestanden hatte, bevor sie einen Blick auf sich spürte und aufblickte. Krummbein saß neben ihr, seine Ohren angelegt und mit einem missbilligendem Blick auf seinem eingedrückten Gesicht; er hatte Ron nie sonderlich gemocht. Severus stand im Türrahmen hinter dem Kater, einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck tragend, wenn auch ohne die angelegten Ohren oder den aufgebauschten Schweif.

„Wirst du ihn treffen?", fragte er mit abgehackter Stimme.

Sie seufzte und legte ihr Buch hin. „Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er herkommen und Unruhe stiften, bis ich es tue."

„Nicht, wenn die Tore ihm keinen Eintritt erlauben.", murmelte er.

„Und wie würdest du das erklären?", schoss sie zurück. „Minerva würde nachforschen, wer ihre Autorität überschreibt und das weißt du." Sie stand auf. „Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Er wird nichts versuchen und wenn er es tut, werde ich ihn in die nächste Woche hexen. Er weiß das. Ich werde mir anhören, was er zu sagen hat und dann komme ich zurück."

„Ich komme mit dir."

„Severus…"

„Ich sagte, ich komme mit dir.", sagte er flach. Ins eine schwarzen Augen blickend, realisierte sie, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Selbst, wenn sie es ihm verbat, würde er sie entweder komplett ignorieren und es trotzdem tun oder ihr einfach folgen. So süß diese neue beschützende Seite von ihm war, sie hoffte, dass er sich bald entspannen würde.

„Du realisierst schon, dass ich keinen Beschützer brauche und sicherlich nicht vor Ron?", fragte sie milde.

Er blickte sie an. „Ich gehe nicht, weil ich denke, dass du einen Beschützer brauchst. Ich gehe, weil ich mit Weasley reden will und weil ich nicht überzeugt bin, dass du wütend bleiben kannst, wenn er anfängt zu betteln und ich will nicht, dass du nachgibst und ihn vom Haken lässt."

„Und weil es eine gute Chance gibt, dass er etwas sagen wird, was dir eine Entschuldigung gibt, ihn wieder zu schlagen?", fragte sie schnippisch. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „In Ordnung, aber du gibst mir deinen Zauberstab nur für alle Fälle. Und ich will, dass du versprichst, dich zu benehmen."

Severus warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu, aber zog seinen Zauberstab und übergab ihn ihr ohne zu diskutieren. „Das werde ich, wenn er es tut."

„Das ist nicht genug, Severus. Ich vertraue dir mehr, als ich ihm vertraue, also musst du der Vernünftige sein und versprechen, dass du dich benimmst. Für mich."

Nach einem langen Moment seufzte er. „Ich kann dieses Versprechen nicht uneingeschränkt geben, Hermine. Das weißt du. Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun."

Sie dachte darüber nach. Wenn Ron etwas sagte, dass einen von Severus' Triggern auslöste, dann würde er die Prügel ehrlich gesagt verdienen. Severus war durchaus in der Lage fast jede Beleidigung zu ignorieren, also glaubte sie, dass sie, dass sie die paar Dinge, die er körperlich nicht ignorieren konnte, würde akzeptieren können. „Na gut. Danke."

* * *

Es nahm alles, was sie hatte, nicht in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen, als sie ihren Ex-Freund erblickte. Der Fluch war noch nicht vollkommen vergangen; sein Haar wuchs vorne langsam zurück und das neue Haar hatte seine natürliche Farbe, aber der Rest hatte eine recht matschige Farbe, während das Grün verblasste und er war immernoch ein bisschen übergewichtig. Hermine genoss das Amüsement, denn sein Anblick ließ sie sich auch ganz von neuem wütend und verletzt fühlen und sie war schon als sie Zwölf gewesen war, dem überdrüssig geworden, sich aufgrund von Ron Weasley so zu fühlen. Er starrte den Boden an und blickte nicht auf, als sie durch den Schnee auf ihn zulief mit Severus als dunkel ragenden Schatten hinter ihr.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um dich zu entschuldigen in der Hoffnung, dass es dann schneller verschwindet, kannst du jetzt gleich gehen, Ronald Weasley.", sagte sie leise.

„Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin.", murmelte er zur Antwort, bevor er aufblickte. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er Severus sah und sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht verlor etwas mehr Farbe, als er hart schluckte, bevor er seine Schultern straffte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, sich offensichtlich stählend. Hermine bemerkte, dass seine Nase etwas krummer war; der letzte Bruch fügte sich zu einigen alten Quidditchverletzungen hinzu.

„Haben deine Mutter oder Harry dich dann dazu aufgefordert, herzukommen und dich zu entschuldigen?", fragte sie bissig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ist es das, was du von mir denkst?"

„Hast du mir in letzter Zeit viel Grund gegeben, besser von dir zu denken?" _Oder überhaupt?_ Der eigentliche Fakt, dass er einen ganzen Monat gebraucht hatte, um tatsächlich her zu kommen und sich zu entschuldigen, sprach eigentlich Bände.

„Ich denke nicht." Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich – Ich war betrunken und ich habe mein Temperament weglaufen lassen."

„Alkohol ist niemals eine Entschuldigung, Weasley.", sagte Severus leise, sich bewegend, um neben Hermine zu stehen, anstatt über ihre Schulter zu ragen. „Es bringt hervor, was bereits da ist, nicht mehr." Er sollte es wissen, dachte sie, sich daran erinnern, was sie von seiner Kindheit wusste und den Jahren, die er scheinbar damit verbracht hatte zu versuchen, sich zu Tode zu trinken.

„Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung ist… Sir. Es ist nur…" Er hielt inne, vage gestikulierend, als er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie bemerkte, dass Severus _ihm _nicht sagte, dass er ihn nicht ‚Sir' nennen solle; scheinbar hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass der jüngere Zauberer sich das Recht verdient hatte, seinen Namen zu benutzen. Ron schnaubte, seine Schultern sackten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll."

„Dann erlaube mir, zu sprechen.", fiel Severus sanft ein. Seine Stimme war leise, kalt und samtig und sehr gefährlich. „Wenn du jemals, _jemals_ wieder soetwas zu oder über Hermine sagst und ich davon höre, werde ich dich töten. Ist das verständlich?" Es war sehr klar, dass er nicht melodramatisch war und dies für den Effekt sagte, sondern jedes Wort meinte; sie war froh, dass sie seinen Zauberstab hatte. Er konnte fast sicherlich zauberstablos töten, zugegeben, aber es war hoffentlich weniger möglich.

Ron schluckte hart und nickte. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Severus trat ein paar Schritte näher; Ron war einige Zentimeter größer, aber irgendwie schien der ältere Zauberer auf ihn hinunter zu blicken. „Du hast sie sehr tief verletzt, Junge.", sagte er sogar noch leiser. „Mach das nicht nochmal. Ich hoffe für deine Gesundheit, dass du davon gelernt hast." Sich ruckartig auf seinen Hacken umdrehend, stolzierte er ein paar Meter durch den Schnee fort, weit genug, um den beiden ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben; sich umdrehend, um sie zu beobachten, verschränkte er die Arme über seiner Brust und blickte finster drein, sich wieder in den Droh-Modus verlagernd.

Zappelnd, warf Ron ihr ein zittriges und unsicheres Grinsen zu. „Er ist immernoch so angsteinflößend wie früher."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, benimmt er sich gerade.", antwortete Hermine trocken, voller Zuneigung zu ihrem beschützenden Zauberer blickend. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er ihnen beiden ein wenig Platz gab, aber vermutete stark, dass er Lippen lesen konnte, was die Geste irgendwie überflüssig machte. Zurück zu Ron blickend, verschränkte sie ihre Arme unter ihren Brüsten und wartete; wenn er glaubte, dass er mit so einer kurzen Entschuldigung davonkommen würde, hatte er sich tief geschnitten.

Er schrumpfte sichtlich unter ihrem Starren zusammen und blickte hinunter in den Schnee. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine. Ich… weiß nicht, warum ich irgendetwas davon gesagt habe. Es – war nicht Neid, wirklich, denn wir waren schon eine lange Zeit vorüber. Ich… ich denke, dass ich wütend war, weil alle anderen es bereits wussten und ich nicht verstehen konnte, warum sonst keiner damit ein Problem zu haben schien. Und ich verstand nicht, warum _er_, wenn er immer so mies zu uns war. Und ich war betrunken – ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber…" Er lächelte schief und reumütig. „Ich war nie gut darin, meinen Mund zu halten, selbst, wenn ich nüchtern bin."

„Das ist eine Untertreibung.", stimmte sie leise zu, bevor sie seufzte. „Ich wollte es dir vorher sagen, Ron. Es war nicht fair dir gegenüber, dass du es so herausgefunden hast. Aber ich wusste, dass du es nicht gut verkraften würdest und ich wollte zumindest in der Lage sein, dich lang genug zu sehen, um ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten' zu sagen, bevor du explodierst und davon stürmst. Ich weiß auch, dass du Severus nicht magst – du hast das über die Jahre ziemlich deutlich gemacht. Das entschuldigt nichts, was du gesagt hast."

Ron nickte kleinlaut. „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe niemals – ich meine ich glaube nicht an… das Wort. Es hat mich nie gestört, dass du muggelgeboren bist. Das weißt du, nicht wahr?", fügte er hinzu, sich angespannt umblickend; zumindest hatte er genügend Verstand gehabt, das Wort nicht zu wiederholen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Severus zwei Mal hätte stoppen können und sie wollte wirklich nicht herausfinden, was für eine Art Fluch er darauf gelegt hatte.

„Ich weiß. Du hast es gesagt, um mich zu verletzen und Severus wütend zu machen. Du hast beides auf bewundernswerte Weise geschafft.", fügte sie kühl hinzu.

Er zuckte zusammen. „Yeah.", gab er zu. „Ich habe auch den Rest von dem, was ich gesagt habe, nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dich nur verletzen. Nichts davon war wahr. Und es tut mir wirklich leid."

Das war wahrscheinlich so viel, wie sie bekommen würde, reflektierte Hermine und es war nicht so, als gäbe es irgendetwas, was er sagen könnte, was das, was geschehen war, wieder gut machen könnte. Sie seufzte, sich minimal entspannend. „Ich weiß." Nach einem Moment fragte sie: „Spricht Harry wieder mit dir?" Es war ihr damals nicht eingefallen, aber sie hatte danach realisiert, dass Ron indirekt auch Lily beleidigt hatte, was nicht half, Severus' Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Irgendwie.", antwortete er, gegen den Schnee tretend und seine Hände in seine Taschen schiebend. Seine Robe war zu eng, bemerkte sie mit einem kurzen Stich belangloser Genugtuung; sie hasste es, sich wie ein Mädchen und unsicher darüber zu fühlen, wie sie aussah. „Er ist immernoch wütend, aber… irgendwie. Jeder ist wütend,", fügte er hinzu, „aber ich denke, dass sie entschieden haben, dass du diejenige bist, die ein Recht hat, mich zu hassen."

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Ron.", antwortete sie müde. „Ich mag dich im Moment nicht, das ist richtig, aber ich hasse dich nicht wirklich." Sie nahm an, dass sie dem Krieg dafür danken konnte; es war hart, einen Freund wirklich zu hassen, der etwas Böswilliges aus Reflex heraus gesagt hatte, wenn man Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gegenübergestanden hatte. Nichts anderes würde schließlich diesem Level an Hass gleich kommen.

„Naja. Ich denke, das ist zumindest etwas." Nach einer kurzen Pause, riskierte er einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, bevor er auf sie zurück sah. „Er hat nicht wirklich das Recht dazu, in deinem Namen so wütend zu sein, weißt du. Ich verstehe, warum er selbst wütend sein würde – du hast recht, das ist zum Teil der Grund, warum ichs gesagt habe – aber er hat nicht das Recht, deine Kämpfe zu bestreiten."

Unter anderen Umständen, wäre sie in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen in Angesichts dieses Echos, welches bereits zuvor gesagt worden ist. So wie die Dinge gerade standen, schaffte sie es, kurz zu lächeln, bevor sie leise und mit bedachter Betonung sagte: „Er _beansprucht_ es jedoch."

Endlich einmal, verstand Ron es augenblicklich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich?" Sie nickte und er blickte sich unsicher um, bevor er schluckte und nach oben griff, um sein immernoch dünnes, immernoch grünliches Haar zu berühren. „…Ich fühle mich weniger wütend wegen dem hier."

Hermine nickte. „Der einzige Grund, warum er dich nicht getötet hat war, dass er glaubte, dass es mich noch trauriger machen würde." Naja, dies und der Fakt, dass Severus genau den selben Fehler selbst in der Vergangenheit gemacht hatte, aber obwohl Ron diese Geschichte schon wusste, würde sie es jetzt nicht erwähnen.

„Ich werde es mir merken.", würgte der Rotschopf hervor. Er zögerte, bevor er ihr einen bettelnden Blick zuwarf. „Ist mir vergeben?", fragte er geradeheraus.

_Severus hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen_, dachte sie, während sie ihn anblickte. Selbst, als sie jung gewesen waren, hatte diese besondere Art sie immer genervt. „Nicht von Severus, nein; er wird das niemals vergeben und er wird es auch nicht vergessen, selbst wenn er ein weiteres Jahrhundert oder mehr lebt. Aber er wird es nicht wieder erwähnen, solange du dich benimmst." Sie blickte voller Zuneigung zu der dunklen und lauernden Figur in der Nähe, bevor sie zurück zu Ron blickte und seufzte. „Ich habe dir auch noch nicht vergeben, aber ich bin nicht so nachtragend wie Severus. Ich werde es sicherlich irgendwann vergeben; das tue ich immer. Aber früher oder später wirst du mich zu weit drängen, Ron – du bist diesmal sehr nahe gekommen." Sie war verletzt gewesen, tief verletzt, aber Severus auch und dies war schwerer zu vergeben.

Ron nickte, bedrückt aussehend. „Ich glaube, das ist fair." Nach einem Moment versuchte er sich an einem Lächeln. „Du hast es früher nie toleriert, wenn ein Kerl so überfürsorglich war."

Nachgebend, lächelte sie zurück. „Es ist viel schwieriger, Severus zu überreden, etwas nicht zu tun, wenn er sich dazu entschieden hat. Er macht das nur manchmal. Ich mag es, dass er in letzter Zeit auf mich aufpasst und er wird damit aufhören, sobald er überzeugt davon ist, dass es mir besser geht." Für einen Moment inne haltend, fügte sie leise hinzu: „Und nebenbei, Ron, nenn ihn nie wieder Schniefelus. Es schmerzt ihn mehr, als er jemals zugeben würde; es schmerzt ihn genug, dass wenn ich jemals wieder hören sollte, wie du ihn so nennst, ich es dich büßen lassen werde."

Severus hatte nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt, dass Ron den alten, verhassten Spitznamen benutzt hatte, aber das brauchte er auch nicht; sie wusste, wie sehr er ihn hasste und wie sehr er ihn verletzte. Sie würde weitaus mehr tun, als Ron lediglich zu bestrafen, um diesen verwundeten Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen zu halten. Rons Augen nun treffend, sah sie, dass er verstand, dass sie es meinte, bevor er langsam nickte. Er hatte zumindest den Anstand, leicht verlegen auszusehen.

„Du beschützt ihn auch?"

„Sieht so aus, oder." Natürlich nicht, dass Severus es besonders nötig hatte, beschützt zu werden.

„Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass ihr zwei so ernst seid…"

„Du _wolltest_ es nicht realisieren.", korrigierte sie ihn sanft. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht für gelegentliche Beziehungen bin. Und komm schon, Ron, denkst du wirklich, dass ich es riskiert hätte, euch alle von ihm wissen zu lassen, wenn es nicht ernst wäre? Ich habe schließlich ein paar negative Reaktionen erwartet."

„Stimmt wohl." Er blickte zögerlich zu dem älteren Zauberer, leicht die Stirn runzelnd und etwas verwirrt aussehend, bevor er fast schuldig zu ihr zurück blickte. „…Ich verstehe aber immernoch nicht warum. Wieso _ihn_?"

Hermine lächelte und zuckte die Schultern. „Weil. Liebe braucht nicht wirklich Gründe, Ron. Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen könnte – er ist intelligent, ich bedeute ihm etwas, wir haben einen ähnlichen Sinn für Humor, wir mögen viele gleiche Dinge, er war sehr gut zu mir, er hat sich entschuldigt und viele seiner Unzulänglichkeiten als wir jünger waren, erklärt und ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber er ist sehr gut im Bett… aber hauptsächlich einfach _weil_." Er nickte langsam, wieder die Stirn runzelnd, als er darüber nachdachte.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, wählte Severus diesen Moment, um zu entscheiden, dass sie lange genug gesprochen hatten und stolzierte herüber, um seinen vorherigen Platz neben Hermine einzunehmen, schweigend dort stehend. Einmal mehr bewunderte sie die schiere Macht seiner Persönlichkeit; er hatte kein Wort gesagt und verglichen zu vorhin, sah er nicht einmal besonders bedrohlich aus, aber nur dadurch, dass er dort stand, brachte er Ron dazu, ein paar Schattierungen blasser zu werden und wieder zu zappeln. Nach ihm greifend, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte sanft zu, die steife Anspannung seiner Muskeln fühlend, die es klar machte, dass er nicht glücklich war, ihren Kopf drehend und zu ihm auf lächelnd; seine dunklen Augen erweichten sich minimal zur Antwort. „Alles in Ordnung, Severus. Ron geht gerade."

Ron nickte eifrig, ganz offensichtlich ein weiteres Desaster vermeiden wollend. Es war sehr peinlich für ihn gewesen, dachte Hermine amüsiert; er war ein Auror und ein Quidditchathlet und ein kleinerer, dünnerer, weniger muskulöser und wohl körperlich beschädigterer Mann, der zwanzig Jahre älter war, hatte ihn scheinbar ohne Mühe und ohne Magie vollkommen flachgelegt.

Severus sagte nichts, sondern starrte Ron lediglich ausdruckslos an und wartete. Nach einem Moment schluckte der jüngere Zauberer. „Naja, uh… tschüss, dann, `Mine. Ich werde – dich anschreiben, yeah?"

Dem Drang widerstehend zu lächeln, nickte sie. „Bye, Ron." Mit einem letzten, nervösen Blick zu Severus, drehte Ron sich weg und disapparierte und Hermine drehte sich, um ihren Liebhaber mit einem Ausdruck gespielter Missgunst anzublicken. „War diese kleine Territorialmarkierung wirklich nötig?"

„Ich habe nichts getan.", stellte er fest.

„Das musstest du nicht, Severus. Du kannst Erstklässler dazu bringen, sich einzunässen, aus fünf Meter Entfernung, ohne etwas zu sagen."

Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Schmeichler."

Leise lachend, nahm sie seinen Arm, während sie zurück durch die Tore und über den Weg liefen. „Danke, dass du dich benommen hast."

„Ich habe es nicht für dich getan.", antwortete er lügend. „Ein weiterer Mord wird mich wirklich nach Azkaban bringen."

„Natürlich.", murmelte sie, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnend. Sie beide wussten, dass er log, aber das war nicht wirklich wichtig. „Ich dachte, dass du immun wärest gegen Testosteronvergiftung."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit meinen Testosteronleveln, wie du inzwischen sehr genau wissen solltest."

Sie rollte ihre Augen, lächelnd wegen der Anspielung in seinem Ton. „Lustmolch. Du weißt, dass das nicht das ist, was ich meinte. Dir ist nichtmehr zu helfen.", fügte sie liebevoll hinzu, zu ihm aufblickend. Er warf ihr ein seltenes Lächeln zu und entwand ihr seinen Arm, um ihn über ihre Schultern zu legen, sie näher ziehend, während sie liefen.

* * *

So wie immer brachte der Valentinstag eine Welle von Pink mit sich, die sich im Schloss ausbreitete. Hermine erwachte früh und stöhnte, bevor sie Severus wach stupste, sodass er es entfernen konnte; er öffnete ein Auge, blickte sich kurz finster im Raum um und schloss es wieder. Sich herum rollend, streckte er einen Arm aus und platzierte seine Handfläche auf der Wand über dem Kopfstück des Bettes und nach einem Moment verflüchtigte sich der Hauch von Pink langsam aus dem Raum.

„Ich kann sogar Musik hören. Dieses Jahr hat sie sich selbst übertroffen.", kommentierte sie müde.

„Mm.", murmelte er vage zur Antwort, sich unter den Laken wieder zusammen rollend.

„Wirst du mein Klassenzimmer und mein Büro dieses Jahr machen, wenn ich nett frage?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

Er öffnete wieder ein Auge, scheinbar realisierend, dass sie ihn nicht wieder einschlafen lassen würde. „Wie würdest du es erklären?"

„Wie erklärst du, dass dein Klassenzimmer nicht Pink ist?"

„Das tue ich nicht. Die Leute hinterfragen mich nicht."

Sie lächelte. „Naja, das stimmt wohl. Wieso macht Minerva das? Ich kann verstehen, dass sie es vermisst, wie Albus sein vollkommenes Fehlen von Geschmack demonstriert, aber das hier erinnert mich viel zu sehr an Umbridge."

Severus stöhnte leise und rollte sich wieder herum. „Es ist viel zu früh am Morgen, um mich an diese Frau zu erinnern.", beschwerte er sich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich nehme an, dass sie beim Kollegium so beliebt war, wie bei uns?"

„Du kannst nichtmal anfangen, es dir vorzustellen." Er öffnete beide Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, langsam ein wenig aufgeweckter aussehend. Er lächelte leicht. „Wir hatten mehrere Wettbewerbe und Wetten am Laufen im Lehrerzimmer, um zu sehen, wer sie am meisten behindern könnte. Minerva hat gewonnen, aber es war ziemlich eng."

„Was hast du ihr angetan?"

„Nachdem sie sich das dritte Mal eine Magengrippe eingefangen hatte, hatte Albus mir verboten, irgendetwas direkt zu tun, was mich ziemlich aus dem Rennen geworfen hat; es war wahrscheinlich besser, denn ich war sehr nah dran, sie einfach zu töten. Filius hat eigenhändig jede einzelne Lehrerkonferenz sabotiert, die sie einberufen hat. Minerva ist einmal in ihr Büro eingebrochen und hat all diese schrecklichen Kätzchenteller verändert, sodass sie richtige Katzen zeigten – gescheckt und rothaarig und soweiter, anstatt pink oder lila – und hat ihre schielenden Augen gerichtet und die Schleifen entfernt. Ich denke, dass sie sich ziemlich beleidigt gefühlt hatte von diesen Tellern. Hauptsächlich waren wir einfach passiv-aggressiv – und haben die besseren Unruhestifter unter den Schülern schamlos unterstützt."

„Oh?", fragte sie, grinsend und sich daran erinnernd, wie Minerva Peeves Ratschläge gegeben hatte.

Er nickte und streckte sic lässig. „Mein Beitrag bestand hauptsächlich darin, wegzusehen … obwohl ein oder zwei der Lieblingszauber des Halbblutprinzen ihren Weg in Weasleyhände gefunden hatten.", fügte er unschuldig hinzu. Er fixierte sie mit einem gespielt ernsten Blick. „Ich habe es auch einige Male verhindert, dass sie die DA Treffen entdeckt. Ihr wart alle absolut schrecklich in Geheimhaltung; die meisten eurer Lehrer haben euch die Rücken frei gehalten oder ihr wäret Monate zuvor entdeckt worden."

Hermine zog ein Gesicht. „Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Wir mussten lernen und niemand Offizielles wollte uns unterrichten."

„Das ist der Grund, warum wir euch damit haben davonkommen lassen und warum Albus am Ende die Schuld auf sich genommen hatte." Er setzte sich langsam auf und streckte sich wieder. „Hauptsächlich haben wir einfach vorgegeben, dass wir nicht wüssten, was die Schüler taten und haben uns geweigert, jemanden zu bestrafen, der Unruhe stiften wollte, solange es sie beeinträchtigte." Er lächelte leicht. „Das Feuerwerk war besonders amüsant. Ich hatte eine Freistunde und habe sie damit verbracht, durch die Geheimpassagen des Schlosses zu laufen und Schwundzauber auf alle zu zaubern, die ich finden konnte, bevor ich ein riesiges Feuerrad mit einem permanenten Klebezauber an ihrer Bürotür befestigt hatte."

Sie kicherte. „Ich habe gehört, wie du während deiner Befragung mit ihr gesprochen hattest; ich war immer überrascht, dass sie nicht versucht hat, dich los zu werden."

Er sah ziemlich säuerlich aus. „Ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, meinen Job zu verlieren; wenn ich aus Hogwarts getrieben worden wäre, wäre ich dem Dunklen Lord nichtmehr von Nutzen gewesen und mein Leben hätte, wenn überhaupt, nur noch Wochen gemessen. Ich musste so aussehen, als würde ich kooperieren, obwohl das nicht besonders meine Persönlichkeit veränderte, wenn ich mich mit ihr beschäftigt habe. Und alle in meinem Haus haben sich blamiert, indem sie ihre kleinen Schoßhündchen geworden sind.", fügte er mit angewidertem Ton hinzu.

„Guter Punkt.", fügte sie hinzu. Das versprach, eine sehr interessante Konversation zu werden, aber Krummbein wählte diesen Moment aus, um sie wehleidig – und laut – daran zu erinnern, dass es Frühstückszeit war und sie gab nach und stand auf. „Du wirst das Pink wirklich nicht entfernen?"

„Werde ich wirklich nicht."

„Bastard."

„In der Tat. Wir sehen uns am Frühstück."

* * *

Die Musik weigerte sich, zu verschwinden und Liebeslieder spielten leise grad auf der Schwelle des Hörbaren. Hermine entschied später, dass sie den ganzen Tag halb am Schlafen gewesen sein musste; sie brauchte mehrere Stunden, in denen sie Michael Bolton, Elvis Presley, Stevie Wonder, The Carpenters und anderen zuhörte, bevor sie endlich ausarbeitete, dass Minerva nichts von Muggelmusik wusste und daher sehr wahrscheinlich nicht dahinter steckte. Sie brauchte sogar länger, bis sie realisierte, dass die Songs, die gespielt wurden, unter anderem ihre Lieblinge waren, außer ein oder zwei, von denen sie wusste, dass Severus sie mochte und dass die Musik nicht gespielt hatte, als sie aufgewacht war, sondern erst gestartet Hatte, als Severus das Pink von den Kerkern entfernt hatte. Sobald sie es endlich realisiert hatte, fühlte sie sich ziemlich dumm, dass sie es nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Severus sich entschieden hatte, dies zu tun. Er hatte Valentinstag niemals auf irgendeine Art gewürdigt und machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er ihn sogar nerviger und schrulliger fand als sie, also war diese Geste überraschend, um es milde auszudrücken und auch gar nicht, wie er sonst war. Sobald sie sich darauf konzentrierte, dachte sie über den Tag verteilt immer wieder darüber nach und realisierte schließlich, dass er lediglich versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, nachdem er offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, dass sie immernoch nicht über das hinweg war, was Ron an Weihnachten gesagt hatte, trotz seiner unbeholfenen Entschuldigung.

Nach dem Abendessen suchte sie nach ihm und fand ihn in seinem Büro dabei, wie er Papierkram erledigte. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie da war, aber er blickte nicht auf, sich scheinbar stark auf den Essay konzentrierend, den er korrigierte; das allein war schon ein verräterisches Zeichen. Im Türrahmen stehend und ihn anblickend, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und stemmte die Hände auf den Hüften, sehr stark versuchend, nicht zu grinsen; er konnte manchmal wirklich sehr süß sein. „Severus Snape,", sagte sie ihm ernsthaft, „du bist ein rührseliger, romantischer, sentimentaler alter Tor."

Er blickte immernoch nicht auf, aber errötete tatsächlich, das erste Mal, von dem sie jemals wusste, dass er dies tat.

Es war eines der niedlichsten Dinge, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du sprichst, aber es hört sich extrem unwahrscheinlich an.", antwortete er erhaben, seinen Kopf neigend, um das Haar über sein Gesicht fallen zu lassen und zu verstecken, dass er rot geworden war. Die Musik war ziemlich abrupt verstummt, bemerkte sie.

„Du bist normalerweise ein besserer Lügner.", stellte sie fest, ihren Kopf schüttelnd und lächelnd, bevor sie zu ihm lief, eine Hand unter sein Kinn schiebend und sein Gesicht hebend, sodass sie sich runter lehnen und ihn sanft küssen konnte. „Du bist süß, wenn du verlegen bist."

„Geh weg. Ich bin beschäftigt."

Laut loslachend, wuschelte sie durch sein Haar, bevor sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte. „In Ordnung, ich lass dich allein. Dummer Mann. Schmoll nicht – es war eine nette Geste und ich danke dir."

„Ich sagte: Geh weg."

„Ich gehe, ich gehe."

* * *

Hermine war irgendwie verblüfft, als sie eines frühen Morgens im März von Minervas Patronus aufgeweckt wurde, welcher sie zu einer Notfalllehrerkonferenz ins Lehrerzimmer beorderte. Sie konnte Severus nirgendwo sehen, während sie hastig ihre Kleidung überzog, aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Patronus ihn erreicht, wo auch immer er im Moment war; er war wahrscheinlich nur nach draußen gegangen für eine Zigarette.

Als die schläfrigen und verwirrten Lehrer sich in verschiedenen Ankleidungsstadien zusammenfanden, betrat Minerva den Raum, müde und angespannt aussehend. „Sind wir alle da?"

„Filius fehlt, sowie Poppy und Severus."

Die Schulleiterin nickte abwesend. „Sie werden nicht kommen." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, während die Lehrer beunruhigte Blicke austauschten. „Es tut mir leid, es euch zu sagen, aber Filius hatte vor ungefähr zwei Stunden einen Herzinfarkt." Eine Hand hebend, um die geschockten Ausrufe zu stoppen, sprach sie rasch weiter, ihr Akzent etwas stärker als sonst. „Er lebt immernoch und ist stabil im Krankenflügel. Poppy ist bei ihm. Der Infarkt war nicht so stark, wie er hätte sein können und normalerweise würde es keine Probleme bei der Erholung geben… aber… Filius hat Goblinblut in seinen Vorfahren und die üblichen Tränke wirken bei ihm nicht. Ich habe mich mit St. Mungos auseinander gesetzt; es gibt eine Behandlung, aber sie ist selten und komplex und sie haben niemanden mit der Fähigkeit, sie zu brauen."

Immernoch benommen mit Schock von dieser Hiobsbotschaft, brach Hermine die Stille, die folgte. „Severus."

Minerva nickte. „Ja. St. Mungos hat uns das Formular vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde geschickt, zusammen mit den paar Zutaten, die wir nicht hatten und Severus arbeitet daran, während wir hier sprechen. Er sagt, er _denkt_, dass er es tun kann, aber er ist nicht gewillt, irgendetwas zu garantieren; er sagt auch, dass es Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird, wahrscheinlich bis zu einer Woche. _Wenn_ Filius während dieser Zeit nicht schlechter wird und _wenn_ Severus erfolgreich ist und _wenn _der Trank funktioniert – er ist sehr selten benutzt worden mit vermischten Resultaten – dann wird alles gut gehen."

Sie verfiel eine Weile in Schweigen, ihnen erlaubend, die bittere Nachricht zu absorbieren. Professor Flitwick war das älteste Mitglied des Kollegiums und unterrichtete sogar länger als Minerva selbst; der kleine Zauberkundelehrer war eine Hogwartsinstitution. Schließlich sprach Minerva wieder: „Ich werde es den Schülern am Frühstück heute Morgen mitteilen; wir werden es nicht verdeckt halten können. Somit fehlen uns zwei Lehrer… Hermine."

Erschrocken blickte sie auf. „Ja?"

Die Schulleiterin seufzte und zog eine Grimasse. „Severus besteht darauf, dass du das einzige Mitglied des Kollegiums bist, welches kompetent genug ist, Zaubertränke zu beaufsichtigen; er wünscht auch, dass du als de facto Leiter des Hauses Slytherin einmal mehr fungierst. Es ist viel Arbeit…"

Hermine nickte; sie hätte es erwarten sollen, wirklich, aber sie dachte noch nicht klar. „Ich werde es machen. Ich kann meinen eigenen Klassen für ein paar Tage Leseaufgaben geben; man sollte sie nicht kontinuierlich beaufsichtigen müssen, wir bräuchten nur jemanden, der ab und an rein schaut und sicher geht, dass sie das Klassenzimmer nicht auseinander nehmen."

Minerva nickte. „Sehr gut. Wir alle werden Zauberkundestunden übernehmen können, so wie wir es können, bis Filius sich erholt und ich werde mich ohne meinen stellvertretenden Schulleiter für eine kurze Zeit durchschlagen müssen. Aurora, wirst du dich für eine Weile um die Ravenclaws kümmern?"

„Natürlich.", versicherte die Astronomielehrerin ihr.

„Sehr gut.", Minerva seufzte. „Alles, was wir nun tun können, ist hoffen."

* * *

Drei Tage später traf Hermine Minerva in den Korridoren eines Nachmittags, während sie sich müde zurück in ihre Räume zurückzog. „Guten Abend, Schulleiterin."

„Guten Abend, Hermine." Die ältere Frau lächelte sie an. „Wie ergeht es dir als Severus?"

Sie lachte reumütig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er es schafft; ich bin erschöpft. Aber es gab keine Probleme; alle Schüler mögen Filius und die Slytherins kennen mich ein bisschen. Sie benehmen sich alle blendend, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass das nicht lange halten wird."

„Naja, freut mich zumindest, es zu hören. Ich war um ehrlich zu sein auf dem Weg, um zu sehen, wie weit unser Zaubertrankmeister ist. Möchtest du dich mir anschließen? Du wirst wahrscheinlich eher verstehen, was er tut, als ich."

Hermine dachte persönlich nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee war. Sie hatte seit dem Herzinfarkt weder Haut noch Haar von Severus gesehen und soweit sie wusste, hatte er sein Labor nicht verlassen; er arbeitet ganz offensichtlich sehr hart und würde sehr ausdrücklich nicht gestört wollen werden. Aber Neugierde – und Besorgnis; sie wusste, dass er vergaß, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrierte – triumphierten über Vorsicht und sie stimmte zu, die Schulleiterin in die Kerker zu begleiten.

Glücklicherweise waren keine ihrer Besitztümer sichtbar in Severus' Räumlichkeiten; sie hatte die Voraussicht gehabt, aufzuräumen, als sie seine Stundenpläne und Krummbein aufgesammelt hatte. Sie bemerkte hier und da rotes Fell, aber zum Glück nicht genug, dass Minerva es bemerken würde, während sie durch seine Räume liefen zu seinem Labor; sie vermisste diese Räume aus irgendeinem Grund. Die Kerker hatten angefangen, sich wie Zuhause anzufühlen.

Minerva klopfte an der Tür zum Labor. „Severus?", rief sie. „Hermine und ich sind gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es läuft. Ist es ein guter Zeitpunkt?"

Es gab eine lange Pause, bevor er flach und schlecht hörbar antwortete: „Nein." Minerva sah ein bisschen auf den Schlips getreten aus durch diese Antwort, aber bevor sie etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, klickte die Tür und schwang auf, als Severus sie widerwillig einließ und Hermine erblickte den Meister bei der Arbeit.

Es war um ehrlich zu sein ein Ehrfurcht gebietender Anblick.

Das Labor war erstickend und erdrückend heiß und die Luft war neblig mit Dampf; Severus hatte seine Roben und seinen Gehrock ausgezogen und seine Hemdsärmel aufgerollt und sein Hemd war feucht mit dem Schweiß, der sein Gesicht hinunter lief. Er hatte sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht zurück gebunden und er sah aus, als hätte er ein Bad, eine Rasur und etwas Schlaf verdammt nötig, obwohl er dies nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Er blickte sich nicht um, als sie eintraten, seine Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen und seine müden Gesichtszüge in einer Geste extremer Konzentration festgefahren.

Es spielte keine Musik; die einzigen Geräusche – abgesehen von den knisternden Feuern und dem blubbernden Fauchen von mindestens drei Kesseln – kam von einem konstant tickenden Metronom auf einem Regal über seinem Arbeitstisch. Er rührte einen der drei Kessel mit seiner linken Hand, einen behutsamen Rhythmus zum Ticken des Metronoms haltend, während er eine dicke Flüssigkeit mit der rechten Hand in einen Tiegel füllte und simultan zauberstablos und nonverbal ein Glas voller Puder zu der Bank neben ihm beschwor. Während sie fasziniert zusahen, veränderte sich das konstante Ticken des Metronoms zu einem anderen Rhythmus und er änderte augenblicklich den Rhythmus seines Rührens, um sich anzupassen, den Tiegel voller Flüssigkeit in seiner andren Hand hinstellend und die Temperatur der Flammen unter dem Kessel anpassend.

Hermine starrte in faszinierter Bewunderung, als er begann, Puder aus dem Glas zu der Flüssigkeit im Tiegel hinzuzufügen, seinen Kopf drehend, um Schweiß von seinem Gesicht an der Schulter seines Hemdes abzufischen; der Rhythmus seiner linken Hand ließ nie nach. Dies war extremes Multitasking und sie begann ein neues Verständnis aufzubauen, was einen wahren Meister von einem Experten trennte, während sie die Intensität in einem Gesicht betrachtete.

Minerva starrte ebenfalls; man bauchte keine Bekanntschaft mit Zaubertränken um zu wissen, dass man in der Präsenz etwas Beeindruckenden war. Schließlich fand sie ihre Stimme und fragte etwas zittrig: „Wie läuft es, Severus?"

„So gut, wie man erwarten kann.", antwortete er abwesend nach einer Pause, all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seiner Arbeit. „Es gab noch keine ernsthaften Probleme, aber der härteste Teil kommt erst noch."

„Es wird härter als jetzt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Er ruckte seinen kopf zu einem Blatt Pergament, welches an der Wand in der Nähe fixiert war. „Sieh selbst."

Die beiden Hexen beugten sich über das Pergament und betrachteten, was das wahrscheinlich komplizierteste Zaubertrankformular war, das Hermine je gesehen hatte. Sofern ihm nicht noch ein paar Arme extra wuchsen, konnte sie nicht sehen, wie irgendein einzelner Mann – selbst Severus – dies alleine schaffen konnte. So viele Prozesse mussten zeitgleich abgehandelt werden und mit solch einer Präzision… Sie kam durcheinander nur vom Lesen und hätte es sich nie gewagt, auch nur zu versuchen, ihn zu brauen, besonders wenn so viel von dem Resultat abhing. Die Menge von Arbeit, die darin steckte…

Sie sah sich um nach Severus, während ihr ein Verdacht kam, sein Gesicht intensiv betrachtend. So eingesunken und verschattet, wie seine dunklen Augen waren, sie waren zu aufmerksam und als sie näher kam, um das Pergament zurück zu legen, konnte sie Aufputschmittel in seinem Atem riechen, als er Schweiß von seiner Oberlippe leckte. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nein." Die flache und uncharakteristisch direkte Antwort war allein schon eine Bestätigung.

Minerva blickte alarmiert drein. „Severus, du bist der einzige, der in der Lage ist, das hier zu tun. Wenn du zusammenbrichst, wird Filius sterben."

„Ich weiß.", schnappte er ungeduldig, sich immernoch nicht umdrehend, um sie zu würdigen – er rührte nun zwei separate Kessel mit vollkommen unterschiedlichen Rhythmen, die sich beide alle paar Umdrehungen änderten, nur durch das Metronom geführt. „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich kann für eine oder zwei Stunden schlafen, wenn diese Stufe beendet ist. Und wenn es nötig ist, kann ich länger ohne Schlaf auskommen, als das hier brauchen wird. Ich habe diese Art von Ding schon viele Male zuvor getan." Er passte das Muster seiner Worte dem an, was er tat, da selbst dies ihm dabei half, die Zeit im Auge zu behalten.

_Das heißt nicht, dass du es auch solltest, Severus. _Wenn sie alleine gewesen wären, wäre Hermine harscher gewesen und hätte darauf bestanden, dass er sich mehr um sich selbst kümmern sollte – aber dann wiederum hätte sie ihn nicht unterbrochen, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären. „Kann dir niemand helfen?", fragte sie, die Antwort bereits kennend.

„Nein. Hier gibt es keine grundlegenden Schritte. Selbst das Vorbereiten der Zutaten muss auf eine bestimmte Art geschehen; du hast nicht das Training und ich habe nicht die Zeit, es dir beizubringen."

„Kannst du es tun?", fragte Minerva geradeheraus. Obwohl Severus sich bewusst geweigert hatte, irgendetwas zu garantieren, nahm die Schulmeisterin offensichtlich an, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war; sie hatte offensichtlich nicht realisiert, wie komplex der Zaubertrank sein würde.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete er genauso geradeheraus. „Frag mich, wenn es fertig ist." Einen Rührstab niederlegend, zog er ein Schneidebrett zu sich und begann behutsam eine Art dürre, feste und widerlich aussehende Pflanzenwurzel zu schneiden nur mit einer Hand. „Aber wie du so richtig festgestellt hast, wenn ich es nicht kann, dann wird Filius Flitwick sterben. Also solltest du lieber hoffen, dass ich es kann." Funken sprühten aus dem Kessel, den er immernoch rührte, auf seiner Hand und seinem Arm landend; sein Mund und seine Augen verengten sich minimal aber ansonsten reagierte er nicht, selbst, als seine Haut sich rötete. „Und jetzt muss ich darauf bestehen, dass ihr geht; ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Ohne eine andere Wahl, zogen sie sich zurück und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Ihr nächster Versuch, nach ihm zu sehen, war sogar noch erfolgsloser. Severus weigerte sich, sie hinein zu lassen und als Minerva versuchte, die Tür zum Labor trotzdem zu öffnen, wurde ihre Hand von den Verteidigungszaubern verbrannt, während er sie beide mit einer Schimpftirade bedachte, die (vielleicht glücklicherweise) hauptsächlich unverständlich war durch die Tür. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hatte fluchen hören in was sich anhörte wie mittelalterliches Deutsch oder vielleicht Russisch; zugegeben sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er gesagt hatte, aber von seinem Ton war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er hingebungsvoll fluchte. Während der Teile, die verständlich waren, informierte er sie, dass der Trank in einer sehr empfindlichen Phase war und das die geringste Veränderung der Atmosphäre, des Drucks oder der Temperatur ihn ziemlich buchstäblich dazu veranlassen würde, in sein Gesicht zu explodieren; er wusste, was er tat, er arbeitete so schnell er konnte, es würde beendet sein, wenn es beendet war und in der Zwischenzeit sollten sie ihn netterweise _in Ruhe lassen_.

Sie hörten auf ihn.

Hermine machte sich in ihrer Freizeit weiter um ihn Sorgen, aber sie war ziemlich beschäftigt. Zaubertränke allein war ein Vollzeitjob; sie erreicht ein neues Verstehen von Severus' Temperament, während Schüler immer wieder die grundlegendsten Fehler machten. Sie musste auch ihre eigenen Muggelkundeessays korrigieren zusätzlich zu ihren Versuchen, Severus' kritische Standards seiner Hausaufgaben an die Klassen nachzuahmen. Die Slytherinvertrauensschüler sagten ihr am Ende einer ihrer Zaubertrankstunden, dass sie sich um ihr Haus kümmern und sie nur belästigen würden, wenn es einen Notfall gäbe; sie schenkte ihnen dankbar jeweils zwanzig Punkte nur dafür, dass sie ihnen einen Grund weniger gaben, sich Sorgen zu machen und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln anhand ihrer leichten Würdigung, die dies andeutete.

Flitwick verbesserte sich nicht; aber er verschlechterte sich auch nicht. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn in ein künstliches Koma gesetzt, um seine Stärke so gut es ging zu konservieren; nun lag alles an Severus.

* * *

[1] Wenn deine Zeit für dich wert ist, gewahrt zu werden, dann solltest du besser anfangen zu schwimmen, oder du wirst sinken wie ein Stein, denn die Zeiten sind dabei, sich zu ändern.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Tja, nun...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Das Kapitel ist 20 Seiten lang... nur, damit ihr wisst, welchem Umfang die Story so ungefähr hat ;). Ist mir nur grad so aufgefallen.


	40. Chapter 40

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Vorwärts und aufwärts...

* * *

**"Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye**.**"[1]**  
– Dashboard Confessional, 'Vindicated'.

* * *

Sechs Tage nach dem Herzinfarkt, platzte Madame Pomfrey eines Abends in das Lehrerzimmer, breit lächelnd. „Severus hat den vollendeten Trank vor einer Stunde abgeliefert.", sagte sie. „Ich habe die erste Dosis angewandt und Filius hat gut darauf reagiert; die nächsten zwei Tage werden kritisch sein, aber er ist aus der Gefahrenzone erst einmal raus." Das Lehrerzimmer war gefüllt mit glücklichen Ausrufen.

Die Krankenschwester strahlte, während sie ihre Hände hochhielt, um Ruhe zu bekommen. „Ja, es ist wundervoll. Aber die Dinge werden noch nicht zur Normalität zurückkehren. Severus wird noch für Tage nicht in der Lage sein, zu unterrichten – ich habe Leichen mit mehr Leben gesehen; der Mann war praktisch katatonisch. Und Filius wird in nächster Zeit einen Schritt zurücktreten müssen, zumindest bis zum Ende des Semesters – Minerva, er möchte mit dir sprechen, sobald ich denke, dass es ihm gut genug dafür geht, was wahrscheinlich nächste Woche sein wird. Wir werden einige Veränderungen machen müssen, denn seine Gesundheit hat stark gelitten und seine Erholung wird sehr langsam sein, aber für den Moment schwebt er in keiner Gefahr."

Unter der Deckung mehrerer aufgeregter Diskussionen, schaffte Hermine es, die Medihexe in eine Ecke zu drängen. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Wieso glaube ich, dass du nicht nach Filius fragst?", fragte die ältere Frau mit einem Lächeln. „Oh, sieh mich nicht so an, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du dir um ihn genauso sorgen gemacht hast, wie der Rest von uns. Um deine Frage jedoch zu beantworten: Severus geht es gut, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte."

„Er könnte dich überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht, wenn er gerade in der Mitte einer Explosion gestanden hätte.", murmelte sie.

„Stimmt, aber ich meine es ernst – es geht ihm gut. Natürlich unglaublich erschöpft und vollkommen ausgepowert – also lass ihn für eine Weile allein, Missy; er muss sich ausruhen – aber es geht ihm gut. Er konnte kaum sprechen, so müde war er.", fügte die Krankenschwester mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Es ist nicht oft, dass ich ihn sehe, wie er zu Zeigen und Grunzen reduziert ist. Ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn in den nächsten Tagen sehen werden, aber sobald er geschlafen hat, wird er wieder der Alte sein."

* * *

Hermine verließ die Feierlichkeiten in dieser Nacht so früh wie möglich und ging, um nach Severus zu sehen, obwohl Madame Pomfrey ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge. Sie stand in dem Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers und lächelte in voller Zuneigung an; er war absolut komatös, so tief schlafend, dass sie bezweifelte, irgendetwas außer einem lokalisierten Gewitter, welches direkt über seinem Kopf zentriert war, würde ihn aufwecken. Er war scheinbar einfach ins Bett gekrabbelt und ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel aufgetaucht war; es war nicht gerade eine attraktive Ansicht.

Er musste sich unbedingt rasieren; der ungleichmäßige Bartwuchs einer Woche stand ihn auf jeden Fall _nicht_. Sein Haar war, um ehrlich zu sein, widerlich; es war schlimmer, als sie es je gesehen hatte zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seit des Krieges. Seine Haut war fettig und seine Kleidung dreckig; dank all der Aufputschmittel, die aus seinem System getreten waren, waren die Schweißflecken auf seinem Hemd getrocknet und hatten gelbliche Flecken zurückgelassen. Er schnarchte auf eine angestrengte Art und Weise, als wäre er sogar zu müde, um richtig zu atmen und Speichel befleckte seine Lippen.

Sie dachte trotzdem, dass er wunderschön war und obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt unzweifelhaft schlecht roch, hatte Krummbein seinen Weg zurück in seine Räume gefunden und war schnurrend neben ihm zusammengerollt. Dem Drang widerstehend, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn entweder zu küssen, oder durch sein Haar zu wuscheln – er brauchte dringend den Schlaf und sie wollte es nicht riskieren, ihn aufzuwecken – ließ sie ihn allein und ging hinunter in sein Labor, um zu sehen, ob es irgendetwas gab, wobei sie helfen konnte.

Nicht überraschend, war es fleckenlos und ohne irgendein Anzeichen der unglaublichen Menge an Arbeit, die dort unten verrichtet worden war und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf reumütig. Er hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen, um zu essen, oder sich zu duschen, aber er hatte sein Labor von Oben bis Unten gereinigt, bevor er sich hatte schlafen lassen; mit den Händen, da er klugerweise die Benutzung von Magie in einer Umgebung, die so gefüllt war mit explosiven Zutaten und empfindlichen Gerätschaften, auf einem absoluten Minimum hielt. Severus war ein wirklicher Profi – und ein sturer Idiot. Sich ironisch selbst zulächelnd, verließ sie die Kerker, ihren schlafenden Liebhaber und ihren untreuen Kater und kehrte in ihre eigenen Räume zurück.

* * *

Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, bevor er endlich auftauchte, zu welchem Zeitpunkt Filius schon erwacht und scheinbar auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Severus wurde unüblich warm von allen begrüßt, als er in das Lehrerzimmer eines Samstagmorgens auf der Suche nach Kaffee lief. Warm genug, dass er irritiert und ein wenig misstrauisch aussah. Er sah auch immernoch sehr müde aus, obwohl sein Aussehen sich deutlich verbessert hatte seit dem letzten Mal, als Hermine ihn gesehen hatte. Er sagte nichts zur Antwort auf die Begrüßungen, bis er sich seinen Kaffee gemacht hatte, stark genug und mit genügend Zucker, dass der Löffel praktisch ohne Hilfe darin stand und sank in seinen Stuhl. Den Versuch eines höhnischen Lächelns anbietend, fragte er kühl: „Ich nehme an, dass unser geehrter Kollege sich besser fühlt?"

„Minerva ist gerade bei ihm; sie will uns allen einen Report geben, wenn sie zurückkehrt.", antwortete Professor Sinistra. „Poppy sagt, dass er sich sehr verbessert hat und sich gut erholt, dank dir."

Severus warf ihr einen flachen Blick zu; er mochte es immernoch nicht, für irgendetwas gedankt zu bekommen, obwohl Hermine immernoch erst herausfinden musste, warum dem so war. Ohne Antwort die Schultern zuckend, kehrte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Kaffee zurück. „Ich kenne Filius Flitwick seit fast vier Dekaden.", antwortete er abwesend. „Nach so langer Zeit, würde ich selbst um einen Feind trauern." Hermine übersetzte dies dazu, dass er zufrieden war, geholfen zu haben und wahrscheinlich leicht genervt war, dass es so etwas Dramatisches gebraucht hatte, damit seine Kollegen mehr als nur gerade so höflich zu ihm waren und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihn anlächelnd.

Er blickte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Eintreten zu ihr und seine Augen erweichten sich zu dem privaten Fastlächeln, welches er exklusiv für sie reserviert hatte. Sie fand diesen Blick immer schwer zu widerstehen und es war eine sehr lange und einsame Woche ohne ihn gewesen; sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie hoffnungsvoll darüber spekulierte, wie müde er noch war und lächelte reumütig, als er eine Augenbraue anhob und ein wenig grinste in einer subtilen, aber offenen Einladung, scheinbar in der gleichen Richtung denkend.

Leider musste die Arbeit zuvor kommen, aber es stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus, eine ernste Konversation über Zaubertranknoten vor der ganzen Lehrerschaft zu halten, wenn alles, was sie wollte war, auf ihn zu springen und ihn fast zu Tode zu knutschen, bevor sie ihn zu dem nächstgelegenen Bett schliff – oder Wand, oder Tisch, oder den Boden, wenn nötig. Versuchend, nicht in ihrem Sitz zu zappeln, diskutierte sie weiter den Fortschritt der Drittklässler, sich im Klaren, dass er genauso wenig zuhörte, wie sie sich auf seine Worte Konzentrierte.

Es war eine Erleichterung, als Minerva von ihrem Besuch bei Flitwick zurückkam; hoffentlich würden sie, sobald sie ihnen die Neuigkeiten erzählt hatte, gehen können. Die Schulleiterin füllte sich selbst eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich in einen Sessel, bevor sie aufblickte und lächelte. „Filius geht es deutlich besser; Poppy sagt, dass er sich gut erholt. Dank dir, Severus." Er grunzte nichtssagend zur Antwort, den Augenkontakt mit Hermine unterbrechend und seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der leeren Kaffeetasse lenkend, während er ungeduldig in seinem Stuhl herumrutschte.

Minerva rollte ihre Augen angesichts der lauwarmen Antwort, weitaus toleranter als sonst, bevor sie ernster wurde. „Wie auch immer… Filius und ich hatten ein langes Gespräch die Zukunft betreffend." Die zuhörenden Lehrer, setzten sich etwas gerader hin und passten mehr auf; dies hörte sich wichtig an. „Er denkt – genauso wie Poppy und ich bin gezwungen, zuzugeben – dass sein Alter nun letztendlich mit ihm aufholt und er seine momentane Arbeitsmenge nichtmehr bewältigen kann."

„Er macht nur drei Jobs gleichzeitig.", murmelte Severus in gedämpftem Ton. „Drückeberger." Hermine trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, sich einen erhitzten Blick einfangend, der etwas Wundervolles als Rache später versprach, was sie in erfreuter Aufregung erzittern ließ, bevor Minerva sie beide mit einem strengen Blick zurück auf den Boden holte.

„Er hat mich gebeten, jemanden einzustellen, der sich mit ihm Zauberkunst und den Leiter des Hauses teilt mit der Aussicht, schließlich sein Nachfolger zu werden, sodass er nur noch Teilzeit arbeiten muss. Hat irgendjemand von euch einen Vorschlag für passende Kandidaten?"

„Luna Lovegood.", sagten Hermine und Neville simultan.

Sie grinsten einander an, bevor Neville ihr signalisierte, dass sie weitersprechen solle und sie sagte: „Sie ist ein bisschen… durcheinander… aber sie ist brillant mit Zauberkunst und ich denke sie würde es lieben, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Solange es sie zumindest nicht bei ihrer Arbeit mit dem _Quibbler_ behindert.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Minerva lächelte und neigte ihren Kopf. „Dann Miss Lovegood. Wenn irgendjemand andere Vorschläge hat, teilt sie mir bitte mit." Ihr Lächeln verblasste. „In der Zwischenzeit… Filius hat mir auch gesagt, dass er von dem Posten als stellvertretender Schulleiter zurücktreten will." Alle starrten sie an. Die Schulleiterin seufzte und sagte formell: „Severus, du bist der nächste im Dienstalter… Möchtest du kandidieren?" Ihr Widerwillen war offensichtlich, aber ihr Temperament war überraschenderweise nirgends zu sehen.

„Was? Nein.", sagte Severus nach einem Moment, blinzelnd und ehrlich erschrocken aussehend über die Frage. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. „Nicht nur nein, sondern zur Hölle nein."

Minerva starrte ihn an. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich.", antwortete er kühl. „Zum einen bin ich faktisch technisch gesehen nicht der nächste im Dienstalter, da ich nur seit zwei vollen Jahren angestellt bin. Zweitens kennst du meine Gedanken bezüglich der Trennung von Haus- und Schulangelegenheiten und du wirst niemand anderen finden, um mich als Leiter von Slytherin ersetzen zu können – das ist schließlich der Grund, warum du mich überhaupt angestellt hast und lass uns einander nicht beleidigen, indem wir etwas anderes vorgeben." Er hielt inne und ließ den kühlen Ton fallen, seufzend und seine Augen reibend, sich sowohl müde anhörend, als auch so aussehend. „Und Drittens… wird die Hölle zugefrieren, bevor ich wieder Schulleiter bin. Selbst wenn der Rest von euch die Pest bekommen und morgen tot umfallen würde, würde ich mich weigern. Ich werde das _nicht_ noch einmal machen."

Stille folgte seinen Worten. Schließlich sagte Minerva leise in einem überraschend sanften Ton: „Ich bin… überrascht."

Er blickte sie mit einem ironischen, krummen Lächeln an, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Wegen des blendenden Erfolges meiner Amtszeit das letzte Mal? Trotz allen Anscheins, Minerva, habe ich nichts davon wirklich genossen. Die Umstände sind jetzt anders, aber die Erinnerungen bleiben." Er neigte seinen Kopf und sagte formell: „Ich lehne respektvoll ab."

„Wie du wünschst, Severus.", antwortete die Schulleiterin leise. Sie blickte sich um. „Ich… werde darüber nachdenken und es tiefgreifender mit Filius besprechen."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ihr habt beide angenommen, dass ich annehmen würde? Und ihr beide habt gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre?" Er hörte sich überrascht an. Hermine blickte sich im Lehrerzimmer um; sowohl Flitwick als auch Minerva hatten unterrichtet, als Severus Schulleiter gewesen war, so wie einige der anderen, aber keiner sah entsetzt aus über den Gedanken. Sie fing Nevilles Blick ein und er grinste sie an und nach einem Moment lächelte sie zittrig zurück. _Sie hassen ihn nichtmehr_. Es war – fast – alles, was sie für ihn gewollt hatte.

„Hat sonst jemand etwas dagegen, für den Posten in Erwägung gezogen zu werden?", fragte Minerva und wurde sowohl von gedankenvoller Stille, als auch ein paar Kopfschüttlern gegrüßt. Severus sah nun ein wenig aus der Balance gebracht aus und brach den Augenkontakt, um einmal mehr unwohl in seine Kaffeetasse hinunter zu starren.

Scheinbar Mitleid mit ihm habend, lenkte Minerva die Konversation zurück zu den Ravenclawschülern, die möglicherweise passen würden, Filius' Arbeit zu teilen und als die spontane Lehrerkonferenz schließlich zu einem Ende kam, hatte sie ein halbes Dutzend Namen, welche sie kontaktieren würde zu Interviews. Severus hatte sich zum Ende hin wieder entspannt und bot dann und wann ein paar zurückhaltende Kommentare an; er sah immernoch leicht verwirrt aus, aber nicht auf eine negative Art. Hermine vermutete auch, dass seine Gedanken, wie die ihrigen, zu zuvor zurückgekehrt waren und dass er so ungeduldig auf das Ende des Treffens wartete, wie sie.

Diese Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als es ihnen endlich erlaubt war, zu gehen. Sie schafften es nicht, bis ins Schlafzimmer; sie schafften es kaum bis in die Kerker und es war nur mit einiger Mühe, dass sie es lange genug schafften, einander in den Fluren zu küssen, um es durch das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer zu seinem Büro zu machen und die Tür hinter ihnen zuzuschlagen. Es war wirklich eine sehr lange Woche gewesen, dachte Hermine benommen, ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrabend, als er sie lange genug vom Boden hob, um sie zurück auf seinen Tisch zu schieben. Keiner von beiden unterbrach den Kuss, als sie atemlos mit der Kleidung des jeweils anderen herumfummelten.

Er begann zu lachen, als sie seine Robe aufriss und die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen fliegen ließ und schnitt ihren empörten Versuch nach Rechtfertigung mit einem Kuss ab, der ihr Blut anfeuerte. Als er sich zurückzog, lachte er immernoch atemlos, als er auf sie nieder blickte, seine Augen warm und dunkel. „Gott, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte er ihr, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, seine Lippen zuckend, als er gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfte. „Verrückte, nervige, gewaltsame Frau, die du bist."

„Severus?", sagte sie süßlich. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Sei still."

Das brachte ihn wieder zum Lachen, aber sie stoppte ihn darin, indem sie ihn auf sich hinunter zog und ihn einmal mehr heftig küsste, an seiner Kleidung zerrend und sein Hemd aufziehend und er unterließ den Spott, um sie lieber genauso hungrig zurück zu küssen, während er ihr Top nach Oben schob und ihren Büstenhalter öffnete, den Kiss unterbrechend, um seinen Mund auf ihre entblößten Brüste zu senken, während sie seine Hosen über die schlanken Hüften hinunter schob und er ihre Jeans und ihr Höschen nach unten zupfte. Beide waren nun hektisch, als wären sie für weitaus länger als eine Woche getrennt gewesen und ihre Paarung war rasend und energiegeladen und fast brutal, als er in sie stieß und sie sich verzweifelt miteinander bewegten.

Endlich gesättigt, zumindest für den Moment, ließ sie sich zurück auf den Tisch fallen, während er auf ihr kollabierte. Beide keuchten und zitterten in den Nachwirkungen. „Naja,", observierte Hermine atemlos nach einer Pause, „das ist besser."

Heiser glucksend, hob er seinen Kopf genügend an, um ihr einen amüsierten Blick zuzuwerfen, sein Gesicht errötet. „Für den Moment.", stimmte er zu, sich langsam auf seinen Armen nach oben drückend und seltsam vom Tisch hinunter rutschend, stolpernd und sich an der Rückenlehne seines Stuhles fangend, während sie sich aufsetzte und begann, zittrig ihre Kleidung zu richten.

Ihn dabei beobachtend, wie er die Knöpfe herbei rief, die sie aus Versehen von seiner Robe gerissen hatte, unterdrückte sie ein Lachen, immernoch ein wenig außer Atem. „Tut mir leid."

„Lügner.", antwortete er mit einem leisen Prusten, seinen Kopf rügend schüttelnd. „Ich hoffe du realisierst, dass du das wieder in Ordnung bringen musst?"

„Wie du meine Kleidung auch immer in Ordnung bringst, die du zerreißt, verkrumpelst und sonst irgendwie zerstörst, Slytherin?", schoss sie zurück und er lachte leise, während er seinen Gürtel schloss. „Habe ich vorhin Verbrennungen auf deinen Armen gesehen?" fragte sie; im Moment war alles ein bisschen verschwommen.

Er zuckte die Schultern, das Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichend. „Kleinere. Sie heilen gut. Kesselfunken, das ist alles."

Einmal mehr relativ präsentabel, rutschte sie nach vorne und vom Tisch hinunter – welcher dankbarerweise mehr oder weniger frei gewesen war, da sie das Meiste seines Papierkrams in seinem Büro erledigt hatte; Gott allein wusste, welche Unordnung sie ansonsten angerichtet hätten. „Dieser Zaubertrank… Severus, ich habe niemals soetwas gesehen. Wie hast du es geschafft?"

Severus lächelte sie müde an. „Würdest du es glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin? Ich dachte an einem Punkt, dass ichs vermasselt hätte. Das ganze Ding ist fast explodiert; es hätte ein ziemlich großes Stück vom Schloss mit sich gerissen und es hätte mir sicherlich auch nicht gut getan." Er atmete langsam aus und streckte sich, seine Schultern rollend. „Es war definitiv eines der schwierigsten Dinge, die ich je getan habe. Und ich war schrecklich aus der Übung; ich habe in Dekaden nichtmehr an soetwas Komplexem gearbeitet."

„Du bist ein Genie.", sagte sie ihm ehrlich, sich näher bewegend und die Arme um seine Hüfte schlingend. „Und du hast auch noch Filius' Leben gerettet."

„Nicht zum ersten Mal.", antwortete er sardonisch, die Arme auch um sie schlingend und seine Wange an ihr Haar legend. „Diesmal wurde es positiver aufgenommen."

„Naja, wenn du immer darauf bestehst, anonym heldenhaft zu sein, kannst du nicht jammern, wenn die Leute es nicht würdigen.", sagte sie ihm herzlos mit einem sanften Lächeln, sich nach oben lehnend, um seine Wange zu küssen. „Trotz allem bist du ein cleverer Mann."

„In der Tat."

„Und natürlich,", sagte sie nachdenklich, „treibt das deinen heimlichen Plan, die Hierarchie neu zu arrangieren deutlich weiter, oder?"

Er versteifte sich und sie zog sich zurück und blickte ihn in plötzlichem Horror an, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh, Gott, Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass du irgendetwas damit zu tun hättest. Ich weiß, dass du das niemals tun würdest, ich wollte nur –"

„Hermine…"

„- Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du es hättest tun können, aber ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht getan hättest und ich weiß, wie sehr du gearbeitet hast, um ihn zu retten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe –"

„Hermine."

„- du weißt, dass ich manchmal ohne nachzudenken rede und ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört hat, ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich es so sehe –"

„Hermine."

„- es tut mir so leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich habe nur versucht, eine – eine gute Seite daran zu finden, dass Filius so krank ist und ich –"

„_Silencio!_"

Sie erstickte fast, als ihre Kehle sich schloss, reflexartig ihre Hände zu ihrem Mund hebend, als der Verstummungszauber sie inmitten ihres Plapperns abschnitt. Severus sah sie mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit an, als er seinen Zauberstab senkte. „Merlin, Frau, holst du nie Luft?", fragte er, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Hättest du mich etwas sagen lassen, hätte ich dir gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Sie für einen langen Moment mit einem seltsamen Blick in den Augen anstarrend, flickte er mit seinem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung und sie zog einen zittrigen Atem ein, als der Zauber brach.

„Ist es?", fragte sie unsicher.

Er nickte langsam, fast so verwirrt aussehend, wie sie sich plötzlich fühlte; er sah aus, als würde er mental an dem herum stupsen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, als wäre es ein loser Zahn, nach dem Schmerz suchend, ihn jedoch nicht findend. „Ja. Ich weiß, dass du es so nicht gemeint hast.", sagte er langsam, sich gedankenvoll anhörend.

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Severus,", sagte sie schließlich, sich fühlend, als hätte die Welt plötzlich begonnen, sich in die andere Richtung zu drehen, „welche Drogen hast du genommen, während du an Filius' Trank gearbeitet hast?"

„Sehr lustig.", antwortete er säuerlich.

„Ich mache keine Witze." Sie bewegte sich näher und blickte zu ihm auf. „Seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, hast du immer _alles _als eine persönliche Beleidigung genommen. Ich verstehe warum, ich weiß, was in deinem Leben geschehen ist, um dich die Welt so sehen zu lassen, aber es ist trotzdem wahr. Wenn irgendjemand impliziert hätte, dass du einen Mord begehen würdest, um deinen Job leichter zu machen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass _ich_ diejenige war, die es gesagt hat… Du solltest gerade nach Vergeltung brüllen, oder schrecklich vor den Kopf gestoßen sein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh, dass du es nicht bist, aber es ist ein wenig – ungewöhnlich."

Severus sah seltsam amüsiert aus, seinen Kopf schief legend und auf sie hinunter blickend. „Das sollte ich, nicht wahr?", stimmte er zu.

„Also warum bist du es nicht? Wieso glaubst du mir?"

„Weil ich dich liebe, nehme ich an.", antwortete er ruhig, so aussehend, als würde er dies als eine Antwort sehen. Und das war es auch, gab sie zu, als sie darüber nachdachte; man konnte jemanden nicht wirklich lieben, solang man ihm nicht komplett vertraute – besonders, wenn man Severus war, der das wahrscheinlich am wenigsten vertrauende Individuum des Planeten war.

Sich irgendwie emotional fühlend angesichts dieses unerwarteten Beweises von weiteren alten Wunden, die verheilt waren, bewegte sie sich in den Kreis seiner Arme einmal mehr und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, selbst dann lächelnd, als sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Er war so weit gekommen… es schien, dass sie ihn endlich überzeugt hatte, dass er ein guter Mann war und dass nicht jeder gegen ihn war und das war so wundervoll, wie es unglaublich war. „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus."

„Das will ich auch hoffen, nach all dem hier.", antwortete er trocken, sie umarmend und sie zog sich genügend zurück, um ihn anzugrinsen.

„Werd nicht frech, Slytherin.", sagte sie ihm, nach ihm greifend und seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss hinunter ziehend. Das Thema ändernd, bevor sie wirklich begann zu weinen aus schierem Glück, bewegte sie ihre Finger sanft entlang der Schatten unter seinen Augen. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Du musst am Montagmorgen bereit sein und den all den Kindern sagen, dass ihr Urlaub vorbei ist und du offiziell zurück bist, um ihr Leben einmal mehr zur Hölle zu machen."

Verspielt ihre Finger zwischen seinen Lippen fangend, als sie sie über seine Wange gleiten ließ, grinste er sie an. „Um diesen Punkt überzeugend genug machen zu können, sollte ich aber immernoch ermüdet sein.", stellte er verschlagen fest.

Hermine warf ihm ein freches Grinsen zu. „Ich habe dich eine Woche lang nicht gesehen und du hast diese Woche damit verbracht, ziemlich heldenhaft und clever zu sein und jemandes Leben zu retten, was unglaublich sexy ist. Glaub mir, das wirst du sein."

Er lächelte sie langsam an, seine dunklen Augen glitzernd. „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an.", sagte er ihr seidig, ihre Hand nehmend und sie aus dem Büro führend.

* * *

Es brauchte eine weitere Woche, bis die Dinge sich beruhigten und zur Normalität zurückkehrten. Severus schaffte es schließlich, seinen Schlaf nachzuholen, obwohl der Prozess deutlich länger dauerte, als er eigentlich gesollt hätte, da er andere Schlafzimmer-verbundene Aktivitäten dem schnöden Schlafen vorzuziehen schien und Hermine und Neville wurden beiden Erlaubnis erteilt, zu Luna zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie willens wäre, ein Lehrer zu werden. Keiner der Gryffindors hatte die Freundin jemals so emotional gesehen, nichteinmal nach dem finalen Kampf; wie sie es vorausgesagt hatten, akzeptierte sie es gerne unter der Bedingung, dass sie weiter _Den Quibbler_ in ihrer Freizeit unterhalten konnte. Dies war akzeptabel und sobald die Formalitäten geregelt wären, würde sie nach Ostern beginnen, zu unterrichten.

Die Frage des nächsten stellvertretenden Schulleiters oder Schulleiterin war immernoch zweifelhaft; Minerva und Filius waren beide lächerlich, fast kindisch kryptisch darüber, wen sie als nächstes für den Posten in Erwägung zogen und genossen die Chance sichtlich, jeden damit zu nerven. Severus schwor, dass er nichts darüber wusste, als Hermine ihn fragte; alles, was er wusste war, dass er selbst nicht zur Auswahl stand, nachdem er öffentlich abgelehnt hatte. Nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, entschied sie widerwillig, dass sie ihm glaubte – wenn er von dem Geheimnis gewusst hätte, würde er selbstzufrieden und nervig darüber sein.

Ende März, betraten Minerva und Filius das Lehrerzimmer mit fast identischen grinsenden Gesichtszügen und die Schulleiterin räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Habt ihr beide endlich entschieden, erwachsen zu werden?", fragte Severus nach, von seinen Korrekturen aufblickend, um seiner Chefin einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Hast du?", schoss Minerva zurück.

„Du bist fünfunddreißig Jahre älter als ich.", stellte er fest.

„Severus, es ist nicht höflich, das Alter einer Lady zu erwähnen.", rügte Hermine ihn. „Benimm dich.

„Ich habe niemals behauptet, höflich zu sein."

„Das stimmt auf jeden Fall.", sagte die Schulleiterin trocken. „Wie auch immer, ich stimme Hermine zu. Benimm dich."

Er gab mit einem Grinsen nach; er schlug offensichtlich einen Vorteil daraus, nicht länger vollkommen verachtet zu sein von seinen Kollegen und hatte vor, es als Gelegenheit zu benutzen, einfach unhöflich zu sein. Hermine machte eine mentale Notiz, ihn später darum zu bitten, sich zu benehmen, aber sie nahm stark an, dass es eine Atemverschwendung sein würde und wenn schon nichts anderes, würde sein Sarkasmus die langweiligen Momente amüsanter gestalten.

Minerva räusperte sich wieder, dem Zaubertrankmeister einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfend, bevor sie durch den Raum blickte und lächelte. „Filius und ich sind endlich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen, eine, von der ich weiß, dass ihr alle auf sie gewartet habt – manche deutlich geduldiger, als andere.", fügte sie spitz hinzu. „Die Wartezeit tut uns leid, aber das Aussortieren von Miss Lovegoods neuer Rolle bewies sich als deutlich zeitaufwändiger, als wir gedacht hatten und wir wollten solch eine wichtige Entscheidung nicht übers Knie brechen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Hat irgendjemand hier etwas dagegen, möglicherweise gewählt zu werden – außer Severus, der seine Gedanken schon deutlich gemacht hat?"

Sie wurde von angespannter Stille und ein paar Kopfschüttlern begrüßt und strahlte den Raum wieder an. Hermine hörte ein leises Rascheln und blickte auf, um Albus, Phineas und Dilys zu sehen, die in einem der Rahmen an der Wand standen; Albus zwinkerte, Dilys grinste breit und Phineas sah kühl amüsiert aus. Sich umblickend, bemerkte sie, dass Severus die drei misstrauisch betrachtete, bevor er plötzlich seine Augenbrauen hob und sich herumdrehte, um intensiv auf Minerva zu blicken, sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor lehnend.

Sich gerader hinstellend, ließ die Schulleiterin ihr Lächeln ein wenig verblassen und sagte in ruhigen, formellen Tönen: „Hermine Granger, würdest du bitte aufstehen?"

Hermine starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, die leisen Reaktionsgeräusche von ihren Kollegen oder Severus' plötzlich zischend eingesogenen Atem verpassend. _Was?_ „…Ich?", brachte sie es schließlich fertig zu quieken.

Einige der Lehrer lachten über ihren offensichtlichen Schock. Minerva lächelte sie sanft an. „Ja, Mädchen, du. Wer sonst?"

„Hört, hört.", murmelte Severus, zu leise für die anderen, um es zu hören. Seine bekannte, tiefe Stimme beruhigte Hermine ein wenig, als sie sich umdrehte, um in seine schwarzen Augen zu blicken; er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bot ihr ein kleines Lächeln an, bevor er in einer normaleren Lautstärke sagte: „Wirst du die Frage beantworten, Granger, oder haben wir es endlich geschafft, dich dazu zu bringen, den Mund zu halten?"

Der neckende Ton in seiner Stimme half es, den Schock etwas weiter weg zu drängen und Hermine lachte etwas reumütig. „Ich befürchte nicht, Severus; du wirst dich mehr anstrengen müssen.", gab sie zurück, ihn anlächelnd, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um die Schulleiterin anzublicken und zu versuchen, ihren verstreuten Verstand zu sammeln. „Ich wäre geehrt.", antwortete sie, zufrieden, dass ihre Stimme nicht zu sehr zitterte.

„Wunderbar!", rief Filius, seine Hände zusammenreibend – der kleine Zauberer hatte sich erstaunlich gut von seiner Krankheit erholt, aber war sichtlich zerbrechlicher als früher. Er strahlte. „Ich glaube das verlangt nach einer Feier."

„Hört, hört.", wiederholte Severus, dieses Mal deutlich hörbarer. „Gratulation, Hermine.", sagte er ernst, sie anlächelnd. Es gab eine Pause, als alle ihn fassungslos anstarrten, bevor Minerva lachte.

„Tja, wenn Severus es billigt, bin ich sicher, dass wir die richtige Wahl getroffen haben." Mehr Gelächter konnte gehört werden, als die Lehrer ihre Stühle verließen, um Hermine zu umringen und ihre Gratulationen los zu werden; Hermine gestattete sich ein Grinsen und schloss sich der Freude an, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war anhand der Hitze, die in den schwarzen Augen ihres Liebhabers glitzerte, dass er weit mehr als einfache ‚Billigung' fühlte.

„Es scheint, dass ich auf meine Chance warten muss.", observierte er ruhig, ihr ein ironisches Lächeln anbietend.

„Ich spare mir das Beste für den Schluss auf.", sagte sie ihm, bevor sie es Neville erlaubte, sie in eine Umarmung zu zerren, während der Raum in einer Party ausbrach.

* * *

Das war der Start eines langen und ermüdenden Wochenendes gewesen. Die Nachricht hatte sich wie ein Buschfeuer unter ihren Freunden verbreitet und Hermine merkte, wie sie gewaltsam von Severus und aus Hogwarts von einem sehr entschlossenen Harry und George gezogen und gezwungen wurde, an einer vollen Weasleyfeier teil zu nehmen – eine, von der Severus lachend ablehnte, sie zu begleiten; er hatte privat bereits mit ihr gefeiert und stand Harrys und Georges Kidnapping erstaunlich tolerant gegenüber. Sie hatte kaum eine Chance, sich davon zu erholen, als ihre Ordensfreunde am nächsten Tag auf sie herab stürzten und dann musste sie sich mit einem tödlichen Hangover und einem zwölfseitigen, sehr aufgeregten Brief ihrer Eltern befassen (es stellte sich heraus, dass Severus ihnen geschrieben hatte, während die Weasleys sie betrunken gemacht hatten), bevor Minerva es Montagmorgen zu einer offiziellen Bekanntmachung machte.

Zu jedermanns Überraschung – außer wahrscheinlich ihrer – begann der Applaus zunächst am Slytherintisch, obwohl er sich sehr schnell durch den Rest der Großen Halle ausbreitete. Die Slytherins waren auch die ersten, die auf die Füße kamen, obwohl sie scheinbar zu würdevoll waren, zu jubeln; das kam zuerst von Gryffindor. Heftig errötend angesichts des stehenden Applauses, merkte Hermine, wie sie unzeremoniell auf ihre Füße gezogen wurde von den gemeinsamen Mühen Severus' und Nevilles und musste in vollkommener Scham dort stehen, während die Schule klatschte, pfiff und jubelte.

„Du weißt, dass die Slytherins nur zufrieden sind, weil sie sich sicher sind, dass du mich dazu manipulieren kannst, sie zu bevorzugen.", sagte sie ihrem Liebhaber hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als es ihr endlich erlaubt war, zu sitzen und sich hinter ihrem Frühstück zu verstecken.

Severus' Augen waren warm und lächelnd, während er ihr einen stolzen Blick zuwarf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Kaffee schenkte; sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass er hinter zumindest einem Pfeifen steckte. „Natürlich. Sie _sind_ Slytherins." Er blickte zu seinem Haustisch, sehr leicht lächelnd und ihnen einen zufriedenen Blick zuwerfend, bevor er wieder seitlich zu ihr blickte. „Sie sind nicht dumm; sie glauben soetwas nicht – obwohl es sie nicht davon stoppt, zu hoffen.", fügte er trocken hinzu. „Sie mögen dich, Hermine. Wieso ist das so eine Überraschung?"

„Ich bin muggelgeboren und teilweise dafür verantwortlich, dass einige ihrer älteren Verwandten eingesperrt oder getötet worden sind.", stellte sie fest.

„Sie waren damals nur sehr junge Kinder. Das zählt für sie nicht. Was zählt ist, dass du sie, seit sie dich kennen, niemals anders, als die anderen Schüler behandelt hast. Du siehst zuerst Kinder und dann erst potentielle Todesser und das allein würde dir ihre fanatische Unterstützung einbringen." Er lächelte ironisch und aß einen Bissen Toast. „Sie sind auch klug genug, um zu realisieren, dass du ihnen einen deutlich effektiveren Leiter ihres Hauses gebracht hast, als sie es von Horace Slughorn gewohnt waren und dass du zu einem großen Teil für das gemilderte Temperament besagten Hausleiters dieser Tage verantwortlich bist."

Sie prustete. „Wenn du mild bist, Severus Snape, dann bin ich ein Hippogreif." Trotzdem hatte er recht; die Slytherin hatten alle seit mehr als achtzehn Monaten gewusst, dass sie und Severus Liebhaber waren, obwohl es ihnen nie gesagt worden ist oder sie irgendetwas beobachtet hätten, was dies unterstützen würde und sie vermutete, dass einige der klügeren Kinder es auch schon zuvor herausgefunden hatten. Ihr Benehmen seither deutete an, dass sie ihnen gefiel, sehr zu Severus' Amüsement, der es lustig fand, dass sie glaubten sie hätten das Recht zuzustimmen oder abzulehnen. „Es hat alle anderen verwirrt.", bemerkte sie, in der Halle umher blickend.

Er war an der Reihe, spöttisch zu schnauben. „Wir waren wohl kaum subtil. Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie vollkommen hanebüchene und unlogische Gerüchte sich schneller verbreiten als Lichtgeschwindigkeit und doch kann die Wahrheit den Leuten ins Gesicht starren und sie bleiben ahnungslos. Wenn wir einander immernoch verachten würden zum Punkt gegenseitigen Hasses, wie wir es taten, als du ein Schüler warst, würde es zweifellos das Gerücht geben, dass wir es treiben würden, wie die Hasen."

„Das ist die Menschheit.", stimmte sie zu, leise lachend, als sie sich an die geduldigen Monate erinnerte, in welchen sie immer offensichtlichere Hinweise an ihre Freunde gegeben hatte, während sie darauf wartete, dass sie ihre Hirne benutzten und Zwei und Zwei zusammen zählten. „Sei ehrlich, Severus – wusstest du es vorher?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe es kurz bevor Minerva es gesagt hat, erraten, als ich die Portraits gesehen habe. Ich habe sicherlich gehofft, dass du es sein würdest und ich dachte, dass du eine bessere Chance hättest, als alle anderen im Kollegium zur Zeit, aber ich wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit."

„Was hättest du getan, wenn es jemand anders gewesen wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke es hätte davon abgehangen, wer es gewesen wäre, aber ich glaube ich hätte mich dazu entschlossen, sein oder ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen – mit der Hilfe meiner Slytherins – bis sie gezwungen gewesen wären, abzutreten."

„Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, hätte ich nein gesagt, wenn das hilft.", bot Neville von Hermines anderer Seite an, als er an ihr vorbei nach einem Krug Kürbissaft griff – weder sie noch Severus mochten ihn.

„Wenn du es gewesen wärest, Longbottom, hätte ich entweder gekündigt, oder einen Assassinen auf dich angesetzt.", antwortete Severus trocken.

„Du hättest es nicht selbst gemacht? Verdammt, du bist wirklich mild geworden.", schoss er zurück, sich einen leicht überraschten Blick von ihnen beiden erntend. Hermine dachte, dass es ein sehr gutes Zeichen war, wenn Neville mutig genug war, die Nemesis aus seiner Kindheit zu necken und es war ein noch besseres Zeichen, dass Severus nicht schlecht reagierte, sondern lediglich seine Augen rollte und seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem Frühstück lenkte.

* * *

_Veränderungen des Kollegiums in Hogwarts_

_In Folge des Herzinfarkts letzten Monats des stellvertretenden Schulleiters, Zauberkunstprofessors und Leiter des Hauses Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick, hat Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einige Veränderungen der Fakultät bekannt gegeben; Professor Flitwicks fortgeschrittenes Alter (er ist nun 122) und seine verschlechterte Gesundheit bedeuten, dass er nicht länger die momentane Arbeitsmenge stemmen kann. Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall (86) informierte uns diesen Morgen, dass sie Luna Lovegood (29) eingestellt hat, um die Position als Zauberkunstprofessor zu teilen und schließlich Leiter des Hauses Ravenclaw zu werden, wenn Professor Flitwick in den Ruhestand geht; die neue stellvertretende Schulleiterin ist Muggelkundeprofessorin und Kriegsveteran Hermine Jean Granger (31)._

_(Der Tagesprophet, 2011)_

* * *

Luna traf kurz vor den Ferien ein; die Pause würde ihr helfen, sich einzufinden und ihr eine Chance geben, sich sowohl mit Filius' Stundenplänen vertraut zu machen, als auch anzufangen, die Schüler kennen zu lernen. Hermine war überglücklich ihre Freundin zu sehen und verließ sofort einen amüsierten und resignierten Severus, um einen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen, ihr die Veränderungen des Schlosses zeigend und angeregt über alles redend.

„Also gebe ich vor, dass ich immernoch nichts über dich und Professor Snape weiß?", fragte die Ravenclaw ein paar Tage in die Ferien hinein.

„Unglaublicherweise, ja.", antwortete Hermine mit einem Seufzen. „Glaubst du mir, dass die Leute es _immernoch_ nicht realisiert haben?"

„Naja, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss,", antwortete Luna gedankenvoll, „aber ich denke nicht, dass irgendetwas es zeigt, wenn du dich öffentlich mit ihm beschäftigst."

„Nein, das weiß ich – keiner von uns ist wirklich demonstrativ. Aber wirklich, Luna – ich habe ihnen allen genug über diesen ‚mysteriösen Mann' erzählt, dass die Antwort ihnen ins Gesicht starrt, selbst ohne, dass er kichert oder durchtriebene Kommentare macht, immer wenn das Thema aufkommt, was er ein paar Wochen vorher angefangen hat. Wie viele Halbblutslytherins gibt es überhaupt? Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemals viele gab und ich weiß nur von zweien, die jeder kennt, einer davon ist tot und wäre sowieso nie eine Option gewesen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihnen auch sein Alter genannt habe und etwas von seiner Persönlichkeit, sowie all die Hinweise darüber, dass ich ihn öfter sehe, als irgendjemand glauben würde… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen soll."

„Wie hat Neville es herausgefunden?"

„Oh, ich habe mit ihm über Severus gesprochen und etwas in meinem Gesicht muss es wohl verraten haben. Ich habe ihn nie wirklich gefragt – ich war zu beschäftigt damit zu versuchen ihn zu beruhigen."

Luna grinste. „Na gut. Und du hast gesagt, dass Madame Pomfrey – ups, Poppy; Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen – es auch wusste?"

„Sie hat es eher vermutet, als gewusst.", korrigierte Hermine sie lächelnd. „Und nur weil sie Severus besser kennt als die meisten Leute; sie hat gesehen, dass er tatsächlich glücklich aussieht – naja, zumindest für ihn glücklich – und hat schließlich herausgefunden, warum dem so ist. Keiner der anderen kennt ihn wirklich gut genug, um irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber… naja ich kann es nicht noch offensichtlicher machen."

„Was ist mit den Schülern? Ich erinnere mich an die Gerüchteküche hier."

„Überraschenderweise haben sie es scheinbar auch noch nicht erraten. Ich habe noch nichtmal irgendwelche Gerüchte über mich und Neville gehört, was irgendwie Sinn geben würde, da wir das gleiche Alter sind. Die Slytherins wissen es, weil Severus ihnen immer sagt, dass sie zu mir gehen solle, wenn er abwesend oder beschäftigt ist und sie Hilfe benötigen und er hat ihnen vor langer Zeit gesagt, dass ich das einzige Mitglied der Lehrerschaft bin, dem sie so sehr vertrauen können wie ihm. Die anderen scheinen noch nicht auf den Trichter gekommen zu sein, was definitiv gut ist."

„Stimmt; es könnte ein paar Probleme bringen, wenn sie es herausfänden." Luna zuckte die Schultern. „Kannst du es den anderen nicht einfach sagen?"

„Ich könnte,", gab Hermine widerwillig zu, „aber das hat sich bis jetzt als keine so gute Entscheidung herausgestellt. Und ich sollte es wirklich nicht müssen; sie sind alle intelligente Leute. Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung unkonventionell ist, aber sie ist wirklich nicht _so _unwahrscheinlich, Spaß beiseite – oder?"

Luna schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. „Nein, zumindest für keinen, der euch beide kennt – denk daran, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass irgendwann etwas zwischen euch passieren würde. Obwohl zugeben muss, dass ich nichts permanentes erwartet hätte. Ihr seid euch auf viele Arten wirklich ähnlich. Ich denke das Problem ist, dass alle annehmen, dass Professor Snape –"

„Severus."

„-Ups, ja, sorry – _Severus _sich nie erlauben könnte, mit irgendjemandem involviert zu sein, besonders wenn sie das von Harrys Mum wüssten."

„Nein,", antwortete Hermine müde, „das Problem ist, dass alle annehmen, dass niemand ihn wollen würde. Er hat zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, der fettige Blödmann zu sein, dass sie ihn jetzt als nichts anderes mehr sehen können; außer einem mordenden Todesser zumindest, obwohl sie endlich anfangen, darüber hinweg zu gehen."

„Naja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es irgendwann herausfinden werden, es sei denn du gibst nach und sagst es ihnen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich nichts sagen außer zu dir oder Neville.", versprach Luna.

* * *

Die Osterferien waren glücklicherweise ohne Zwischenfall verlaufen, aber das Sommersemester – bis jetzt nur drei Wochen lang, aber es waren die drei längsten Wochen von Hermines Leben – erwies sich als komplettes und vollkommenes Chaos. Es gab viel zu lernen über ihre neuen Pflichten und sie unterrichtete immernoch. Somit fand sie es gar nicht lustig, zu einer gottlosen Stunde am Morgen von einem silbernen Luchs mit tiefer Stimme in Kingsley Shacklebolts Basstönen informiert zu werden, dass „_Alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und ihre Angehörigen gebeten werden, sich am Abend des zweiten Juli in Hogwarts einzufinden und nicht im Ministerium. _Alle_ Mitglieder. Danke."_

Der Luchspatronus verschwand und Hermine drückte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen hoch, ausdruckslos in ein paar schläfriger, schwarzer Augen blickend. „Was sollte das bedeuten?", murmelte sie.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Severus benommen, sich auf seinen Rücken rollend und sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen reibend, um aufzuwachen. „Ich nehme an, dass wir ‚Leck mich, Ministerium' spielen und dem üblichen Erinnerungsservice ausweichen, um unseren eigenen abzuhalten; obwohl es mir vollkommen schleierhaft ist, warum Kingsley es nötig fand, uns um … Gott, fünf Uhr in der verdammten Frühe… uns aufzuwecken.", fügte er grummelig hinzu.

„Ich nehme an, dass Minerva es bereits weiß, wenn wir es hier tun…"

„Geh ans Flohnetzwerk und frag sie – stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

Hermine rollte ihre Augen. „Wird es dir noch nicht langweilig?"

„Scheinbar nicht.", antwortete er trocken.

Er Bestes tuend, um ihn zu ignorieren – er hatte einen fast perversen Sinn für Humor entwickelt, was ihre Beförderung anging, der drohte, fast ein Fetisch zu werden, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte – verließ sie widerwillig die Wärme ihres Bettes lange genug, um eine Handvoll Flohpuder ins Feuer zu werfen, welches Severus gerade gehorsam entfacht hatte. Sie fühlte keine Reue, die Schulleiterin so früh zu wecken; wahrscheinlich hatte Kingsley seinen Patronus zu allen Ordensmitgliedern geschickt und nicht sie oder Severus um fünf Uhr in der Früh ausgegliedert. „Minerva, was hat Kingsley vor?"

„Nicht nur er, Hermine. Er hat sich mit Harry und Albus' Portrait zusammen getan und sie haben das seit Monaten geplant. Hauptsächlich, muss ich zugeben, wegen dem, was Severus zuvor gesagt hat – obwohl ich keine Intention habe, ihm das zu sagen. Der Mann ist so schon vollkommen unerträglich."

Hermine warf ihrem Liebhaber einen amüsierten Blick zu; er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und grinste sie an mit einem extrem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen in seinen Augen. „Das isst sehr wahr.", stimmte sie trocken zu. „Es war jedoch eine gute Idee. „Also sagen wir dem Ministerium, dass sie sich verziehen sollen und uns unsere eigene Party lassen sollen?"

„Ja, aber ich denke, dass es weitaus mehr geben wird, als das. Kingsley war sehr darauf bedacht, dass absolut alle da sein _müssen_. Die Drei planen definitiv etwas, aber ich bin mir sicher du weißt, wie vollkommen unmöglich es ist, irgendetwas aus Albus heraus zu bekommen, wenn er geheimnistuerisch ist."

„Hm. Vielleicht kann ich etwas aus Harry bekommen. Aber warum mussten sie es allen so früh sagen?"

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung.", antwortete Minerva müde. „Ich werde ihm später einen Heuler schicken, das versichere ich dir. Ich bin zu alt für diese Zeit am Morgen."

Hermine lachte leise. „Ich auch und ich bin mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert jünger. Danke, Minerva." Während die Flammen starben, fügte sie hinzu: „Hör auf, so selbstzufrieden auszusehen, Slytherin." Bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihm einen verschwendet rügenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Er blinzelte sie unschuldig an, seine Augen tanzend mit Humor. „Wir haben keine Pläne für den zweiten Juli, oder?"

„Naja, ich persönlich werde mit deinem Kater im Wohnwagen sitzen und die ganze Nacht Trash-TV schauen. Du bist natürlich eingeladen zu tun, was auch immer du willst."

„Du hast Kingsley gehört – _alle_ Ordensmitglieder müssen da sein."

„Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren.", antwortete er ruhig, während sie zu dem Bett lief und missmutig auf ihn hinunter blickte. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen; nicht nur war er vollkommen immun von ihrem missmutigen Blick, er fand ihn sogar ziemlich erregend, wenn er in der richtigen Stimmung war. Seine Hand schlängelte sich zu ihr und ergriff ihr Handgelenkt, als er sich halb aufsetzte; sie hatte Zeit zu merken, dass er nun scheinbar richtig erwacht war, wenn man von dem Laken ausgehen konnte, welches sich über seiner offensichtlichen Erektion spannte, bevor er sie geschickt aus der Balance riss und sie auf sich hinunter zog. „Wenn wir jetzt sowieso schon wach sind…", schnurrte er, sich herum rollend und sie aufs Bett pinnend, bevor er sich hinunter lehnte, um sie zu küssen.

* * *

„Harry James Potter, was planst du?"

„Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, `Mine. Ich habe es nichteinmal Ginny gesagt. Geh nur sicher, dass du und Snape beide da seid, okay?"

„Er wird nicht kommen."

„Er muss. Es ist wirklich, wirklich wichtig, dass wir _alle_ da sind."

„Er hat nein gesagt."

„Dann überrede ihn."

„Ich denke du hast eine zu hohe Meinung von meinen Überredungskünsten, Harry. Nichts auf dieser Welt wird Severus bewegen, wenn er etwas absolut ablehnt. Nicht mal ich."

„Dann befiehl es ihm. Du bist jetzt sein Boss, oder?"

„…Ja, weil das absolut der Weg ist, wie es hier läuft. Er wird sich krank lachen, dann wird er wütend werden, wenn ich ihn weiter dränge."

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, was ich vorschlagen soll, `Mine, aber du musst sicher gehen, dass ihr beide diese Nacht da seid."

„Harry… Harry, bist du noch da? Du Bastard, du hast das Flohnetzwerk geschlossen. Verdammt."

* * *

[1] Hoffnung baumelt an einem Faden, wie sich langsam drehende Vergeltung; sich eindrehend und wieder ausdrehend; Das Glitzern davon hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Es tut mir leid, sagen zu müssen, dass nur noch drei oder vier Kapitel übrig sind.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Es sind noch drei Kapitel.


	41. Chapter 41

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass ich niemals gesagt habe, dass Kingsley in KEINEN meiner Stories Minister der Magie ist. Das Ministerium ist ein viel zu guter, kleinerer Bösewicht, um das zu verderben, indem man ein Ordensmitglied mit Grips dranlässt.

* * *

**"Different things can add up in different ways whilst reaching an identical solution, just as 'eleven plus two' forms an anagram of 'twelve plus one'**.**"[1]**  
– Margot Gleave.

* * *

Hermine wartete mehrere Tage, bevor sie das Thema nochmal ansprach; frustrierende Tage, die sie damit verbracht hatte zu versuchen, das Portrait von Albus verdammtem Dumbledore dazu zu überreden, es zu unterlassen, sie so nervtötend anzuzwinkern und ihre Frage einmal in seiner Existenz einfach nur zu beantworten. Man musste nicht erst sagen, dass sie nicht erfolgreich gewesen ist. Sie war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass das Thema Severus nerven würde, also versuchte sie es zeitlich so abzupassen, ihn in guter Laune zu erwischen – zum Beispiel nach Sex, wenn er entspannt und halb am Schlafen war. „Severus?"

„Hmm?", fragte er vage, sich streckend.

„Ich wollte mit dir über Juli reden."

„Es ist ein Monat; der siebte Monat des Jahres. Benannt nach Julius Cäsar, glaube ich. Der Geburtsstein ist ein Rubin…"

„Ha, ha. Du weißt, dass du nicht im geringsten so lustig bist, wie du denkst. Und du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssten."

„Severus."

„Nein, Hermine." Seine Stimme hatte das angenehm Schläfrige verloren und war deutlich kühler. „Ich werde nicht gehen."

Sie seufzte und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf, um ihn anzublicken. „Wieso wirst du nicht gehen?"

„Weil ich es schon vor vielen Jahren leid war, mir die selben, alten Beleidigungen anzuhören und weil ich es nicht mag, konstant von allen anderen im Raum gehasst zu werden. Ich habe die meisten des Ordens nichtmehr gesehen seit der Nacht, in der ich Albus ermordet habe; das macht Smalltalk ein bisschen schwierig. Und ich möchte nicht herumsitzen und Potter zuhören, wie er darüber palavert, wie clever wir alle doch gewesen sind, als wäre irgendetwas nobles daran, was wir getan haben." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich, seine dunklen Augen zeigten nur diesen emotionslosen Blick, den sie so hasste, zusammen mit der Andeutung etwas verboten kaltem, was ganz offensichtlich eine Warnung war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie das geplant haben.", sagte sie gedankenvoll. „Wenn das alles wäre, was er gewollt hätte, hätten wir alle gehen und dem Minister zuhören können, wie er sich selbst lobt."

Er zuckte die Schultern und rollte auf seinen Rücken, an die Decke starrend.

„Ich hätte dich gerne dort."

Keine Antwort.

„Severus, bitte.", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten. Das kommt zugegeben hauptsächlich daher, weil du dazu tendierst Dinge vorzuschlagen, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht habe, zu fragen, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Ich will dich wirklich mit mir dort haben. Du verdienst es, dort zu sein. Bitte, Liebling – für mich?"

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, um sie anzublicken und die Wut in seinen Augen erschrak sie. „_Tus Nicht._", fauchte er.

„Tu was nicht?", fragte sie, verwirrt durch seinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung und von der Wut, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts gekommen war.

Sich steif bewegend, setzte er sich auf und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, aufstehend und seine Kleidung aufsammelnd. Er zog sich an, ohne nochmals zu reden, in vollkommener Stille, seine Körpersprache steif und wütend und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ihn so verletzt hatte, bis er kurz davor war, den Raum zu verlassen. Er hielt inne, seine Hand auf der Türklinke; ohne sich umzudrehen, um sie anzusehen, sprach er, seine Stimme leise und rau.

„Ich werde _nicht_ wieder auf diese Weise manipuliert werden. Nicht von dir oder irgendjemand anderem."

Gehend, schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich und sie starrte beunruhigt auf das Holz, während seine Schritte verhallten. Das war wirklich nicht gewesen, was sie gemeint hatte, aber rückblickend konnte sie verstehen, warum er sich fühlte, als würde sie versuchen ihn via Schuldgefühlen dazu zu bringen. Er hatte sicherlich jegliches Recht, dies zu verabscheuen, nach so vielen Jahren, in welchen jegliche seiner Emotionen von fast allen anderen rücksichtslos gegen ihn verwendet worden war, aber das war wirklich gar nicht ihre Intention gewesen.

„… Na Scheiße."

* * *

Sie hatte in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen; stattdessen hatte sie sich mit Krummbein zusammengerollt und die Karte der Rumtreiber beobachtet, während der kleine Punkt rastlos durchs Schloss stromerte und versuchte, sich einen Weg aus diesem Schlammassel auszudenken; während er noch wütend war, würde er nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich nur gefragt hatte. Der nächste Tag war sowieso unglaublich geschäftig; sie verpasste das Frühstück, sie verpassten beide das Mittagessen und er war auch nicht beim Abendessen. Sie hörte durch Mundpropaganda, dass er den ganzen Tag ein schrecklich bösartiges Temperament hatte, was auf keinen Fall ein gutes Zeichen war, aber sie bekam keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu sehen.

Es wurde nun spät, aber sie war immernoch in ihrem Büro, das letzte ihrer Schreibarbeiten beendend und mit sich debattierend, was sie nun tun sollte. Wenn er immernoch wütend auf sie war, war es wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee, in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen, aber diese Räume waren nun so gut wie ihr Zuhause. Sein Bett war, wo sie schlief; wenn sie nun fort blieb, würde er ohne Zweifel den falschen Eindruck bekommen und es würde die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer machen. Gleichzeitig war sie müde und gereizt und sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht besser gehen würde und die Chancen dafür, dass sie einander töten würden, standen genauso gut wie die, dass sie einander küssen und sich vertragen würden.

Zum Schluss erwies sich die Frage als nichtig, da sie an ihrem Tisch einschlief.

Hermine wachte auf, ihr Kopf fühlte sich benebelt an und sie fühlte sich für einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt, bis sie realisierte, dass sie in einem Paar starker Arme getragen wurde. Sie hatte eine Erinnerung davon, wie sie an ihrem Tisch arbeitete, sich müde und unglücklich und frustriert fühlte und schloss daraus, dass sie über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen sein musste – kaum ungewöhnlich für sie, musste sie zugeben. Während ihre Sinne aufwachten, wurde sie eines bekannten Geruchs war, der fast augenblicklich die Anspannung in ihren Schultern hinweg schmelzen ließ und sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie seine Stimme hörte – er murmelte mit sehr ausdrucksvollen Worten vor sich hin, wie dumm und stur sie doch war.

Unter diesen Umständen hatte sie das Gefühl wäre es besser, wenn sie vorgab, dass sie noch schlief; sie konnten morgen miteinander sprechen, wenn sie beide ausgeruht waren und mehr Zeit hatten. Severus trug sie in ihre beider Räume, sie leise die ganze Zeit ausschimpfend, bevor er sie sehr sanft auf das Bett legte und das meiste ihrer Kleidung entfernte, die Laken über sie ziehend, bevor er neben ihr hineinkrabbelte. Mit seinen Armen um sich und der Wärme seines Körpers neben ihr konnte sie ihren Streit vergessen und sank dankbar in traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte war Hermine für einen Moment beunruhigt, als sie alleine im Bett war – das passierte dieser Tage nicht oft. Nach einem Augenblick hörte sie das entfernte Knarren der Rohre und zwang sich dazu, sich zu entspannen; er war nur im Badezimmer, sagte sie sich fest. Sie waren lange genug zusammen gewesen, dass sie fast bis zur Sekunde wusste, wie lang Severus normalerweise in der Dusche war; sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu realisieren, dass er trödelte – er brauchte immer nur so lange, wenn sie mit ihm duschte – und sie entschied, dass er sich offenbar genauso unwohl fühlte wie sie.

Er sah auf jeden Fall unwohl _aus_, als er schließlich zurück ins Schlafzimmer schlurfte, ihrem Blick ausweichend, als er ihr leise einen ‚guten Morgen' wünschte und sich zuende anzog. Sie nahm an, dass es etwas Gutes war, dass er nichtmehr wütend zu sein schien, aber sie hasste es wirklich, sich mit ihm zu streiten und die einzige Chance, dies wieder gerade zu biegen war, indem er es schaffte, über seine reflexive Art, alles immer pessimistisch zu sehen lange genug hinweg zu kommen, um sie sich entschuldigen und erklären zu lassen.

„Severus…", begann sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Ich gehe heute in die Winkelgasse.", unterbrach er sie grob, sie immernoch nicht anblickend, als er sein Hemd schloss. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

Hermine seufzte und gab auf. „Nein, danke. Wirst du lange fort sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich." Er zögerte und als sie aufsah, starrte er den Boden an, als wäre er das Faszinierendste, was er je gesehen hatte. „Ich muss mir einen neuen Festumhang anpassen lassen,", sagte er schließlich, „und ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauert."

Sie starrte ihn für einen langen Moment an, während er weiterhin starr auf den Boden blickte. Solange sie nicht sehr falsch lag, hatte er ihr gerade gesagt, dass er sie im Juli begleiten würde, da sie sich spontan an nichts erinnern könnte, wofür er einen Festumhang benötigte und sie bezweifelte, dass er ihn einfach so kaufen würde. Sie nahm an, dass das bedeutete, dass sie den Streit gewonnen hatte, aber es fühlte sich wie ein wirklich leerer Sieg an.

„Severus, ich habe nich versucht, dich dazu zu zwingen. Ich würde dir das niemals antun."

„Das weiß ich… jetzt. Aber gestern hat es sich genauso angehört wie das Ziehen und Zerren von allen anderen." Sein Ton war entschuldigend, zumindest in seinem Standard.

„Ich meinte es, wenn ich sagte, dass du es verdient hast, dort zu sein und dass ich dich gerne mit mir dort hätte,", sagte sie sanft, „aber ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, als müsstest du es tun."

Er atmete langsam aus, anfangend sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Merlin, Frau, hör auf mich jetzt davon abbringen zu wollen. Es hat mich fast zwei Tage gekostet um mich dazu zu entscheiden, es durchzuziehen."

Aus dem Bett rutschend, ging sie zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnend, während seine Arme sich um sie schlangen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich wirklich verdiene, Severus. Danke."

„Es ist nicht _gänzlich_ für dich.", antwortete er leise. „Ein Teil von mir will gehen. Ich will mit dir an meinem Arm gehen und mich einfach wie ein normaler Mann fühlen – und ich gebe zu, dass ich neugierig bin, was so wichtig ist. Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass die Dinge hässlich werden und die Nacht vermasseln."

„Wenn es passiert, passiert es. Ich will auch an deinem Arm laufen. Die Leute hatten nun lange genug Zeit, sich an die Wahrheit über dich zu gewöhnen und wir werden dort nicht allein sein, aber wenn die Dinge sich verschlimmern, gehen wir. Okay?"

Als sie zu ihm aufblickte, lachten seine Augen ein wenig, obwohl er immernoch nicht vollkommen glücklich aussah. „Okay.", antwortete er ernst.

* * *

Keiner der Beiden erwähnte das Thema wieder. Es gab sowieso mehr als genug Arbeit, um sie zu beschäftigen; Hermine hatte bis jetzt nie realisiert, wie viel Arbeit ein stellvertretender Schulleiter hinter den Szenen hatte und sie hatte keine Idee, wie ihre Vorgänger es geschafft hatten, gleichzeitig Vollzeitlehrer und Leiter ihres Hauses zu sein. Sie war so beschäftigt damit, alle ihre neuen Aufgaben zu lernen, dass sie über eine Woche brauchte um zu merken, dass Severus ihr beim Korrigieren half; offensichtlich konnte er ihre Handschrift genauso gut nachmachen wie sie die seine, obwohl es irgendwie überraschend war herauszufinden, dass er nachgiebig sein konnte in seiner Kritik.

An einer der letzten Lehrerkonferenzen vor dem Ende des Semesters fragte Minerva: „Hermine, wie sind deine Pläne für den Sommer?"

„Nichts Konkretes; da ist das Ordendings im Juli hier und ich würde gerne meine Eltern sehen, wenn Zeit ist, aber ich habe keine festen Pläne. Warum?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du während der Ferien im Schloss bleiben. Der Schulleiter und der stellvertretende Schulleiter können ganzjährlich hier bleiben.", erklärte die Schulleiterin.

Sie lächelte verstehend. „Das ist ein nettes Angebot – Hogwarts wäre ein verdammt tolles Sommerhaus – aber ich denke ich lehne ab. Ich komme vielleicht früh zurück, aber ich will zumindest ein bisschen Urlaub haben. Es gab erstaunlicherweise keine Beschwerden, aber ein bestimmter Zauberer hat mich in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen und ich denke er fühlt sich ein bisschen vernachlässigt."

„Ja,", murmelte Severus betont hinter seiner Zeitung, „fühlt er sich." Dieser Hinweis, so wie viele Andere, die er in letzter Zeit gegeben hatte, wurde vollkommen ignoriert, als Minerva ihm einen rügenden Blick dafür zuwarf, dass er sich eingemischt hatte, ohne scheinbar zu realisieren, was er gesagt hatte, bevor sie sich Hermine wieder zuwandte. „Merlin, die Leute sind dumm.", murmelte er, sich seiner Lektüre mit einem irgendwie säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zuwendend.

Insgeheim stimmte Hermine zu. In letzter Zeit – seit er ihr offen für ihre Beförderung gratuliert hatte – hatten sie versucht ihre Kollegen dazu zu bekommen, ihre Augen zu öffnen und zu realisieren, was ihnen ins Gesicht starrte; es war seine Idee gewesen, aber sie hatte zugestimmt, ohne es diskutieren zu müssen, besonders nach ihrem Gespräch mit Luna. Sie konnten nicht unendlich lange herumschleichen und das Leben wäre leichter, wenn die anderen Lehrer von ihnen beiden wüssten, aber sie begann zu denken, dass sie ihn bespringen und inmitten einer Lehrerkonferenz knutschen oder jemand sie in einer kompromittierenden Position erwischen musste, bevor sie es kapierten. Bedenklicherweise war keine der beiden Ideen so abwegig, wofür sie ihm vollkommen die Schuld gab; er war offensichtlich ein sehr schlechter Einfluss auf sie gewesen.

„Sicherlich sieht er dich sowieso selten? Ich will nicht harsch sein, aber es kann nicht leicht sein, eine Fernbeziehung zu führen, wenn du an deinem Job wohnst.", sagte die Schulleitern gedankenvoll. Neville nickte leicht reumütig, da er dies selbst in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte.

„Es ist nicht wirklich eine Fernbeziehung.", antwortete Hermine ein bisschen müde; das Amüsement war schon lange verflogen und der konstante Widerstand von allen zu sehen, was direkt vor ihnen war, war nun einfach nur noch langweilig. Verleugnung war eine Sache, aber es wurde jetzt richtig beleidigend. „Aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit keine Zeit für ihn und das ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber, also wollte ich mit ihm ein bisschen Urlaub haben, bevor wir beide zurück zur Arbeit müssen."

„Nicht alle sind dumm, weißt du.", murmelte Neville von hinter seinem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes – wie viele der neueren Lehrer, inklusive Hermine selbst, musste er die Kunst, Essays auf dem Knie zu korrigieren, erst noch meistern.

„Gott helfe uns allen. Es gibt Menschen, die langsamer sind, etwas zu verstehen, als Neville Longbottom.", antwortete Severus bissig. „Man denke nur daran."

„Was zum Teufel meint ihr beiden?", fragte Minerva ungeduldig.

„Denkst du die Leute würden es verstehen, wenn ich es an die Wand malen würde?", fragte Severus rhetorisch niemand im Besonderen, über seine Zeitung hinweg zu Hermine mit einem fast unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck blickend, der die Andeutung einer Frage enthielt.

„Zweifelhaft.", antwortete Neville, während Hermine ihre Augen in Richtung ihres Liebhabers verengte; er fragte sie schweigend, ob sie aufhören sollten zu deuten und es einfach zuzugeben. Sie bedachte die Idee gedankenvoll, mental die Schultern zuckend; _was solls_. Nebenbei, was auch immer Severus sich ausgedacht hatte, es war wahrscheinlich ziemlich lustig und die Reaktionen von allen anderen würden sicherlich interessant sein. Sich drehend, blickte sie durch den Raum – ja, die meisten der Lehrer waren anwesend, inklusive Poppy Pomfrey, die nun ein erstaunlich bösartiges Lächeln voller Erwartung trug und Luna, die weitaus weniger träumerisch und vage aussah als sonst.

„_Was_ an die Wand malen?", fragte Minerva, sich vollkommen fassungslos anhörend. „Du und Hermine habt nun seit Wochen ‚ich-habe-ein-Geheimnis' gespielt und es wird ziemlich ermüdend, Severus. Entweder spuckt es aus, oder seid still." Wenn man bedachte, wie die Schulleiterin und Filius fröhlich wochenlang herumgetanzt hatten, bevor sie ihre Wahl für die neue stellvertretende Schulleiterin enthüllt hatten, war sie mehr als ein wenig scheinheilig.

Hermine blickte zu ihm zurück, zuckte ein wenig die Schultern und nickte. „Mach ruhig." Seine schwarzen Augen begannen augenblicklich fast frech zu glitzern; offensichtlich hatte er einen Plan.

„Lasst uns einen Überraschungs-Test machen.", sagte er gedehnt auf seine beste Professor Snape Art, aufstehend und langsam beginnend durch den Raum hin und her zu schreiten, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt auf die gleiche Art, wie wenn er eine Lektion hielt. Neville, Hermine und Luna tauschten beglückte Blicke aus; wenn er in seinem Lehrermodus war, war er vollkommen faszinierend, zumindest bis er bösartig wurde und einen glücklosen Schüler an den Rand der hysterischen Tränen trieb.

„Worum geht es hier?"

„Die Identität meines ‚mysteriösen Mannes',", sagte Hermine in ihrer ermüdetsten Stimme, „was etwas ist, was ihr alle schon vor mindestens einem Jahr hättet erraten sollen. Lasst ihn mal machen."

„Erste Frage.", sagte Severus gedehnt mit einer entfernten Schärfe der Ungeduld die jede Klasse dazu warnte, sich schnell zu beruhigen und aufzupassen. „Wie viele Halbblutslytherins könnt ihr nennen?"

„Oh, um Merlinswillen…"

Es gab eine Pause, während die meisten der Lehrer einander mit unterschiedlichen Graden der Verwirrung anblickten; Filius Flitwick schaffte es gerade so die Reputation seines Hauses bezüglich ihrer Intelligenz zu retten, als die Augen des ältlichen Zauberers sich langsam weiteten, als er es vor seinen Kollegen verstand. „Oh.", quietschte er, hart schluckend.

„Versuch nicht, einen neuen Herzinfarkt zu kriegen.", sagte Severus ihm bösartig. „Ich werde nicht nochmal da durch gehen. Wenn ihr alle diese recht kurze Liste von Namen in euren Köpfen habt, lasst uns zu Frage Zwei übergehen; wie viele dieser Halbblutslytherins sind zur Zeit in ihren frühen Fünfzigern?"

Der Groschen war endlich gefallen, schien es. Sich im Lehrerzimmer umblickend, runzelte Hermine die Stirn, sich an einigen der entsetzten Gesichtsausdrücken aufhängend. Das Glitzern in Severus' dunklen Augen war von frech zu genervt gewechselt und er fand es offensichtlich so beleidigend wie sie.

„Dritte Frage.", sagte er leise und seine Stimme begann nun zu dem samtigen Schnurren zu werden, welches all seine Schüler als ein Gefahrensignal erkennen könnten. „Wieviele dieser Halbblutslytherins sind immernoch am Leben? Sehr zum geheimen Missmut der Menschen, bin ich mir sicher.", fügte er hinzu, seine Stimme kühl.

Minerva hatte eine ziemlich ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen und öffnete ihren Mund nun, um etwas zu sagen; Severus wirbelte herum auf seine sehr bekannte Art, die seine drei ehemaligen Schüler erkannten, seine Roben dramatisch bauschend und wogend und seine Augen hart und glitzernd wie Obsidian und die Schulleiterin hielt inne angesichts seiner Wut.

„Ich finde das immernoch verdammt angsteinflößend,", gab Neville in einem Flüsterton zu, erschauernd und ein bisschen lächelnd, „und er sieht mich nichteinmal an."

„… Finde ich auch ein bisschen.", gab Luna zu, zurücklächelnd.

Hermine lächelte ziemlich reumütig; sie fand es ehrlich gesagt unglaublich erotisch, was auf mehrere Arten leicht verstörend war. „Ssh ihr zwei."

„Was, unterbrechen wir dein Sabbern?", fragte Neville frech und machte eine Show daraus still zu sein, als sie ihn wütend anblickte.

„Vierte Frage.", führte Severus fort, seine Stimme die perfekte Lautstärke, um über ihre und die anderen Flüstereien zu schneiden, die im Lehrerzimmer ausgebrochen waren. „Wenn ihr alle wirklich so unglaublich dämlich seid, wie erwartet ihr von euren Schülern, irgendetwas von euch zu lernen?" Er sah nun vollkommen wie der ernstlich wütende Lehrer aus, streng und vergebungslos, während die Stärke und Macht seiner Persönlichkeit den Raum dominierte und Hermine musste zugeben, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihr _tatsächlich _sabberte. Jedoch nur ein kleiner Teil von ihr, da der Rest von ihr damit beschäftigt war, die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen zu beobachten und zu versuchen herauszufinden, wie schlimm die Explosion werden würde.

„…Du?", schaffte Minerva es schließlich, raus zu würgen. Sie hätte nicht fassungsloser aussehen können, wenn die Antwort trotz allem Voldemort gewesen wäre.

Severus lächelte sie höhnisch an und schien dann aus schierem Prinzip dem Rest des Raumes ebenfalls ein höhnisches Lächeln zu schenken. „Der Knut ist endlich gefallen, wie ich sehe.", antwortete er, seine Stimme tropfend mit ätzender Verachtung.

„Hermine, ist das wahr?", fragte die Schulleiterin, sich ehrlich erschrocken anhörend. „Oder ist das ein Witz?", fügte sie hinzu.

Die hoffnungsvolle Note in ihrer Stimme war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Kämpfend, um ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten, stand Hermine auf und ging durch den Raum, um neben Severus zum Stehen zu kommen. „Es ist wahr.", sagte sie flach. „Ihr habt alle so wundervoll reagiert, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, warum wir es euch nie zuvor gesagt haben. Nein, es ist wirklich kein Witz."

Es gab eine lange Stille, als alle Blicke austauschten, ihr Benehmen rangierte von verwirrt durch geschockt bis hin zu entsetzt. Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war von Verachtend zu etwas gewechselt, dass an fuchsteufelswild grenzte, während sein Temperament begann zu reißen; als Hermine die ersten deutlichen Anzeichen seiner Magie auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte, griff sie leise nach seiner Hand, ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkend und sanft drückend, während sie ihn still warnte, dass er sich unter Kontrolle behielt. Er drückte zurück und sie fühlte, wie seine Magie sich etwas zurückzog, aber die Wut pulsierte immernoch aus ihm.

Schließlich presste er hervor: „Versucht ihr alle absichtlich, uns zu beleidigen, oder seid ihr einfach dumm?"

„…Weder noch.", sagte Minerva schwach, sich mental scheinbar schüttelnd. „Aber das ist ziemlich –"

„Ich schwöre, wenn du sagst ‚unerwartet' oder ‚unglaublich', werde ich anfangen Menschen zu verhexen.", fauchte Hermine. „Ich habe alles getan, außer seinen Namen zu buchstabieren vor einem Jahr und keiner von uns hat versucht, es zu verstecken, also sollte es überhaupt nicht unerwartet sein und was unglaublich angeht…"

Severus war an der Reihe, ihre Hand nun sanft zu drücken. „Ruhig, Höllenkatze.", murmelte er leise, während sie einen Atemzug nahm und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Nach einer weiteren langen Stille, lachte Minerva tatsächlich; das Geräusch war eher ungläubig als alles andere, aber es war trotzdem erstaunlich unerwartet. „Oh, hör auf, mich so böse anzustarren, Severus. Ich habe dich seit deinem zweiten Jahr nichtmehr so defensiv gesehen, als du vorgegeben hast, dass du meinen Tisch die ganze Stunde lang nicht langsam zurückgedrückt hast."

Wenn irgendetwas, dann machte ihr Ton ihn noch angespannter, als er zuvor gewesen war, aber seine Stimme war etwas weniger feindlich, als er behutsam antwortete: „Das war ich wirklich nicht gewesen – zumindest nicht nur ich. Ich weiß nicht, wer damit angefangen hat, aber wir haben uns alle abgewechselt."

Sehr langsam erlaubte Hermine es sich, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, während die Schulleiterin ihre Augenbrauen hob und den jüngeren Mann betrachtete, der einst für kurze Zeit ihr Arbeitgeber gewesen war; ihre Beziehung war schon immer ziemlich brüchig gewesen und sie schienen einander nie gemocht zu haben, seit Severus ein unbeliebter Elfjähriger gewesen war, der von ihren Lieblingsgryffindors schikaniert worden war. Trotzdem hatten sie einander über die Jahre bis zu einem gewissen Punkt respektiert und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Minerva nichts gefährliches jetzt sagen würde, um sein Temperament zu entfachen, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu necken. Zumindest nicht absichtlich… obwohl da immer das Risiko von Unfällen war, besonders mit Severus.

„Du warst es die ganze Zeit?", fragte Filius vorsichtig.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus flach; er sah nun eher misstrauisch und leicht gehetzt aus, anstatt wütend, seine Augen zuckten argwöhnisch durch den Raum und er hielt seine Hand und seinen Arm auf eine Weise, von der Hermine wusste, dass er seinen Zauberstab in unter einer Sekunde erreichen könnte. Sie nahm an, dass er sich daran erinnerte, wie die beiden und Professor Sprout sich am Beginn des finalen Kampfes gegen ihn zusammen getan hatten.

„Wieso habt ihr uns nichts gesagt?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zu einem leicht abwertenden. „Niemand hätte es geglaubt."

„Und nebenbei,", fügte Hermine betont zu, „habe ich es praktisch allen gesagt. Drei der Weasleys und Poppy haben es alle geschafft, es allein herauszufinden und Luna hatte einen Hinweis und Neville hat es erraten, als ich mit ihm über etwas anderes gesprochen habe. Niemand sonst hat es kapiert, bis ich es ihnen buchstabiert habe."

„Kannst du es uns verübeln? Ohne beleidigend sein zu wollen, es ist ziemlich unglaublich… wenn man deine bekannte Vergangenheit kennt, Severus…", sagte Minerva in der Tat sehr vorsichtig.

Zu jedermanns Überraschung – inklusive Hermines bis zu einem gewissen Grad – sah Severus nur fassungslos aus. „Nicht das schon wieder. Wenn du Lily meinst, sie ist seit dreißig Jahren tot.", knurrte er, sich vollkommen genervt anhörend. „Und wenn du das Dunkle Mal meinst, kann ich dir versichern, dass Hermine bereits davon wusste. Ich glaube das deckt alle großen Probleme meiner Vergangenheit ab?", fügte er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln hinzu.

„Soweit wir wissen.", murmelte jemand – es hörte sich wie Rolanda Hooch an, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und antwortete bissig: „Vergebt mir, dass ich der Welt nicht all meine Geheimnisse anvertraut habe, aber es geht wirklich niemanden etwas an, außer mir."

„Und Hermine?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich,", unterbrach Hermine selbst ruhig, „aber wenn es etwas gibt, was ich wissen will, dann frage ich und wenn Severus denkt, dass ich etwas wissen sollte, dann sagt er es mir. Darüber hinaus geht es, wie er gesagt hat, nur ihn etwas an." Sie atmete aus. „Okay, genug. Wir haben es euch jetzt gesagt, mehr aus Höflichkeit, als irgendetwas anderes." Naja, zumindest von ihrem Standpunkt aus; sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus es nur getan hat, um Chaos zu schaffen und die Leute aufzuziehen. „Wir machen nichts Falsches und selbst wenn wir es täten, hat keiner von uns beiden vor, aufzuhören. Ich habe Slytherin niemals unfair favorisiert, nur weil ich mit ihrem Hausleiter involviert bin und ich werde es auch niemals. Nichts aus Severus' Vergangenheit ist auch nur im Geringsten jetzt oder in der Zukunft für uns beide relevant. Jetzt, da ihr es alle wisst, sind alle meine Freunde oder Familie informiert worden, außer dem ein oder anderen Ordensmitglied, welches ich sowieso nie sehe. Wir geben den Kindern kein schlechtes Vorbild. Ist das alles?"

„…Naja, mir fällt zumindest nichts anderes ein.", sagte Filius nach einem Moment, sein Bestes tuend, um sich fröhlich anzuhören. Der kleine Zauberer sah vollkommen verwirrt aus, aber schien zur gleichen Zeit tief in Gedanken zu sein; die Ravenclaws verdienten ihre Reputation für ihre Intelligenz, zumindest die meiste Zeit und die Dinge schienen nun für ihn Sinn zu ergeben.

Severus schnaubte leise, nun amüsiert aussehend, während er sich beruhigte und warf Hermine einen ironischen Blick zu; sie lächelte ihn verwirrt an, als sie realisierte, dass sie gerade übernommen hatte.

„Wir werden bestimmte Vorfälle besprechen, Severus Snape.", sagte Minerva ihm kühl, ihre Augen etwas verengend. „Mir fällt mindestens eine Gelegenheit ein, in der du mich diesbezüglich angelogen hast."

Er grinste jetzt leicht. „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass Hermine nicht in meinen Räumen sei. Ich habe dich gefragt, was sie dort tun würde und ich sagte, dass ich Gäste auf jeden Fall nicht in meinem Badezimmer unterhalte."

Hermine unterdrückte ihr Lachen so gut sie konnte, sehr hoffend, dass die Schulleiterin nie erfuhr, dass sie dort gewesen und den Vorfall beobachtet hatte und auch an einige ‚unterhaltsame' Gelegenheiten in Severus' Badezimmer denkend. „Sorry, Minerva, aber du wirst diese Art Streit nie gegen einen Slytherin gewinnen. Keiner von uns hat explizit über unsere Beziehung gelogen – vielleicht indem wir etwas ausgelassen, oder impliziert haben, aber wir haben nie etwas gesagt, das nicht wahr war."

Minerva blinzelte. „Die Sachen, die du uns erzählt hast – dein Ring? Paris?"

Den Kampf mit ihrer Freude nun verlierend, unterdrückte sie ein Kichern. „Alles wahr.", versicherte sie ihrer Arbeitgeberin. Severus rollte wieder mit den Augen, obwohl er immernoch amüsiert aussah.

„Entgegen weitläufigen Glaubens, bin ich menschlich, Minerva. Ich bin auch nicht dumm,", fügte er leise hinzu, während sein Schmunzeln verblasste, Hermine seitlich anblickend, „und ich weiß es besser, als eine zweite Chance zu übergehen, nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe."

Es gab eine weitere lange Pause, während alle schluckten, was gerade passiert war. Endlich nickte Minerva langsam. „Das ist viel zu verkraften, alles auf einmal, aber ihr habt recht, ihr habt nichts Falsches getan und ich glaube, dass ihr beide professionell wart und auch weiterhin sein werdet. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob das alles Sinn macht, aber sobald ich eine Chance gehabt habe, darüber nachzudenken, verarbeite ich es vielleicht. In der Zwischenzeit habt ihr auch recht, dass es uns nichts angeht." Nach einem Moment fügte sie knapp hinzu: „Obwohl es vielleicht bessere Methoden gegeben hätte, uns zu informieren."

Severus schmunzelte wieder und Hermine grinste; persönlich mochte sie die Methode, die er gewählt hatte, ziemlich. „Du kannst es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir ein bisschen Spaß haben wollten. Schließlich habe ich alles getan, außer mir seinen Namen aufs Gesicht zu tätowieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es hätte offensichtlicher machen können, ohne jemand uns erwischen zu lassen." Sie schaffte es, nicht zu erröten, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie nah sie dem ein oder zwei Mal gekommen waren, aber es war ziemlich schwierig; Severus' Lippen zuckten, als er wahrscheinlich an die gleichen Erinnerungen dachte.

„Und du kannst es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir es nicht realisiert haben.", schoss Minerva zurück, nun beginnend, ein wenig zu lächeln. „Probleme in der Vergangenheit nicht eingerechnet, bleibt der Fakt, dass Severus manchmal ein extrem unangenehmes Individuum ist."

„Das denkst du nur, weil ich ein besserer Pokerspieler bin, als du.", antwortete Severus lässig, seine Augen glitzernd in wahrem Amüsement.

„Du hast nur so oft in dem Jahr gewonnen, weil ich abgelenkt war, da ich mich mit dieser schrecklichen Frau beschäftigen musste, während Albus abwesend war."

„Und ich war nicht abgelenkt? Nicht nur musste ich mich auch mit ihr beschäftigen, sondern ich bin auch alle paar Tage von einem reptilischen Irren gerufen worden.", stellte er trocken fest. „Du kannst einfach nur nicht bluffen, selbst wenn dein Leben davon abhinge."

„Ein Grund, warum ich es nie tue, wie du dich sicherlich erinnern kannst.", sagte Minerva, bevor sie plötzlich unsicher aussah, als hätte sie nicht wirklich andeuten wollen… was auch immer sie gerade angedeutet hatte. Vollkommen verloren, blickte Hermine ihren Liebhaber nach einem Hinweis an; er grinste offen, was man selbst in den besten Zeiten selten sah.

„Wusstest du, dass sie neun Mal versucht hat, mich zu töten, während meines Semesters als Schulleiter?", fragte er den Raum im Großen und Ganzen im Plauderton. „Ich weiß, dass Filius an ein paar beteiligt war, genauso wie Pomona. Und du hast es einmal versucht, Poppy.", fügte er hinzu, zu der Medihexe blickend, die bis jetzt leise gewesen war. Sie hatte den Anstand zu erröten.

„Neun Mal? Wirklich?", fragte Hermine, versuchend nicht zu lächeln – nicht, dass das ein lustiges Thema war, aber Severus sah wirklich amüsiert aus von dem Gespräch.

„Die meisten waren nicht wirklich ernsthaft. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es wirklich versucht hat. Ein oder zwei sind aber unangenehm nah gekommen. Und das ist alles, ohne einzurechnen, was die Schüler getan haben, nicht wahr, ihr zwei?", fügte er trocken hinzu, sich drehend, um Neville und Luna anzublicken. „Nur Longbottom kann dumm genug sein, um zu versuchen, einen Zaubertrankmeister zu vergiften. Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes geglaubt haben, dass das funktionieren würde."

Neville zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Es war einen Versuch wert. Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns unterschätzen würdest."

Er schnaubte. „Ich habe nicht so lange überlebt, indem ich die Leute unterschätzt habe." Seine Stimme hebend, sagte er gedehnt: „Und nebenbei, Albus, du kannst jetzt aufhören, dich zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass du zumindest die letzte halbe Stunde zugehört hast, du und die anderen Zwei. Ich gebe dir zufällig die Schuld für jeden einzelnen Versuch auf mein Leben."

„Warum war es seine Schuld?", fragte Minerva, als drei ziemlich verlegene Portraits ins Sichtfeld eines Rahmens rutschten. Phineas lächelte höhnisch; er konnte das nicht im Mindesten so gut wie Severus, bemerkte Hermine träge. Dilys grinste so breit wie immer und nickte ihr fröhlich zu. Albus zappelte ein bisschen, aber das immer präsente Zwinkern war so stark wie immer, obwohl er zur Abwechslung mal nicht lächelte.

Severus lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und betrachtete das Portrait des Schulleiters unter gesenkten Augenlidern hindurch. „Weil der sture, alte Bock sich geweigert hat, irgendjemandem von euch zu sagen, was ich wirklich getan habe und warum. Etwas, was er immernoch nicht geschafft hat, zur Genugtuung zu rechtfertigen."

„Er kann es nicht rechtfertigen, deswegen.", sagte Phineas gedehnt.

„Naja, es ist jetzt auch nichtmehr wichtig." Severus wedelte wegwerfend mit einer Hand. „Ich habe, entgegen aller besten Versuche, überlebt und hier bin ich."

„Hier sind _wir_.", korrigierte Hermine ihn leicht drollig. Dies war ein ziemlich seltsamer aber unzweifelhaft unterhaltsamer Abend gewesen.

Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „In der Tat."

„Ich will aber eines wissen.", sagte Minerva langsam. „Woher kommt es, dass ich nicht zuvor davon gewusst haben? Ich gebe zu – widerwillig – dass wir alle bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein bisschen geleugnet haben, was vor sich geht, aber…"

Severus zappelte leicht und Hermine warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass da mehr war, als dass die Schulleiterin lediglich zu stur war, um zu sehen, was ihr ins Gesicht starrte, aber… „Das war wahrscheinlich, zumindest zum Teil, meine Schuld.", gab Severus schließlich zu, irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und fast schuldig aussehend. „Hogwarts hat immer stark auf mich reagiert – selbst, als ich ein Schüler war, habe ich nie darauf warten müssen, dass die Stufen sich zu meinen Gunsten verändern und ich bin selten jemanden in den Korridoren begegnet, wenn ich es wirklich nicht wollte. Ich denke, dass Schloss hat es gemerkt, dass ich nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand über uns herausfindet, bis wir uns dazu entschieden hatten." Er hustete entschuldigend, seine Augen glitzernd.

Das war natürlich nicht die ganze Geschichte. Das Schloss mochte Severus, aber nicht in solch einem Maße. Es würde die Schulleiterin nicht anlügen – eine bessere Analogie fiel ihr nicht ein – außer der Schulleitern orderte es. Hermine bezweifelte, dass er das Schloss je explizit darum gebeten hatte zu helfen, alles zu verschleiern, aber das brauchte er nicht; Hogwarts spürte es, da er und das Schloss verbunden waren, wahrscheinlich tiefer, als selbst er es realisierte. _Ich denke das erklärt, warum uns nie jemand erwischt hatte. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich gedacht habe, wir hätten einfach nur Glück._

Minerva sah ziemlich säuerlich aus. „Ich nehme an, das würde es erklären. Wenn du es in Zukunft lassen könntest, das Gebäude dazu zu bringen, auf all deine kleinen Launen zu reagieren, Severus, würde ich es begrüßen."

„Natürlich, Schulleiterin.", antwortete der Schulleiter neutral, seine Augen glitzernd mit dunklem Amüsement, während Hermine ihre Lippe biss, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. _Raffinierter Bastard._

* * *

Die nächsten paar Tage, die auf den kleinen ‚Überraschungstest' folgten, erwiesen sich als sehr anstrengend, zumindest für Hermine, die scheinbar endlosen Befragungen gegenüber sah. Severus ging damit so um, indem er sich einfach weigerte, darüber mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen und aufgehört hatte, im Lehrerzimmer zu erscheinen, aber sie fühlte sich nicht fähig, diesem Beispiel zu folgen. Sie war mit diesen Leuten befreundet und es war nach all dem natürlich, dass sie Fragen haben würden, also erlaub sie ihnen den Rest der Woche, sie mit Fragen zu löchern, bis es ihr schließlich zu viel wurde und sie sie an Luna oder Poppy und zu einem gewissen Grad Neville verwies und sich zurückzog, um sich in den Kerkern zu verstecken. Interessanterweise hatte Filius erraten, dass Hermine es gewesen war, die Severus' Namen zu dem Erinnerungszeichen hinzugefügt hatte und bestand darauf, dass sie ihm demonstrierte, wie sie die Zauber darum gelöst hatte, um dies zu tun.

Zumindest mussten sie sich keine Sorgen darum machen, dass die Schüler es herausfinden würden; persönliche Angelegenheiten unter den Lehrern wurden unter keinen Umständen jemals mit den Schülern geteilt, was scheinbar ein Grund gewesen war, warum Severus so extrem unbeliebt gewesen war, nachdem er seinen Slytherins gesagt hatte, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf gewesen ist. Er hatte ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt gebrochen; was er tatsächlich gesagt hatte, nahm den zweiten Platz ein.

Es half auch, dass das Sommersemester immer voller Arbeit war. Für die Schüler war das letzte Semester des Jahres ziemlich langsam und gepflegt, bis die Examen begannen; es gab nicht viel neuen Inhalt in den Unterrichtsstunden, es gab viel Zeit zum Nachholen und so weiter. Für die Lehrer jedoch gab es viel vorzubereiten hinter den Szenen für die Endjahrestests, die letzten Vorbereitungen für die ZAGs und UTZs, helfen, die Zeremonie für die Siebtklässler vorzubereiten und so weiter. Hermine war auch in der Liste der neuen Erstklässler involviert, die im September erscheinen würden. Niemand hatte wirklich Zeit für Gerüchte, was wahrscheinlich nur besser war.

Als das Semester tatsächlich geendet hatte, hatten die Dinge sich beruhigt; hoffentlich würden alle sich, wenn das neue Schuljahr im Herbst begann, an alles gewöhnt haben. „Ich nehme an, dass das weniger Heimlichtuerei bedeutet.", kommentierte Hermine, als sie begann, einen widerwilligen Krummbein in seine Tragebox zu locken.

„Bist zu zufrieden oder enttäuscht?", sagte Severus gedehnt, sein eigenes Packen beendend.

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich.", gab sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen zu. „Das Herumschleichen war ziemlich lustig. Aber wenn wir tatsächlich erwischt worden wären, wäre es ziemlich schlecht gewesen; ich denke wir werden nächstes Jahr nicht so viel Zeit haben, herumzuschleichen. Ich zumindest nicht."

„Wie schrecklich für dich.", antwortete er. „Ich habe über nächstes Jahr nachgedacht."

Die Stirn runzelnd, blickte Hermine davon auf, die Tür von Krummbeins Box sicher zu verschließen."Oh?"

Er nickte. „Bis jetzt war ich von uns zweien derjenige, der am wahrscheinlichsten von Schülern außerhalb der normalen Stunden aufgesucht wurde. Jetzt, da du stellvertretende Schulleiterin bist, wirst du wahrscheinlich sehr begehrt sein, was bedeutet, dass du dich nicht wirklich in den Kerkern verstecken solltest."

Sie dachte darüber nach. Es war wahrscheinlich wahr; sie sollte wirklich dort sein, wo die Schüler sie in einem Notfall finden konnten. „Also das bedeutet…", forderte sie ihn auf.

Die Andeutung eines Schmunzelns legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Die Quartiere des stellvertretenden Schulleiters sind ziemlich luxuriös glaube ich mich zu erinnern."

„Und wenn die Schüler nach dem Leiter von Slytherin suchen?", fragte sie trocken. Er hatte jedoch einen Punkt – ihr neuer Job kam in der Tat mit sehr hübschen Räumlichkeiten. Sie beide benötigten nicht viel Platz, aber sie würden ein bisschen Extraraum sicherlich genießen, wenn sie ihn hätten. _Wir füllen alle Extraräume mit Büchern auf, denke ich mal._

„Das werden Slytherins sein und die werden schon wissen, wo sie suchen müssen.", antwortete er ähnlich trocken, ihre Taschen auf dem Bett stapelnd.

„Nicht immer und selbst wenn sie es sind, ist es ein ziemlich langer Weg von den Kerkern, wenn es ein wirklicher Notfall ist. Und dein Labor ist auch hier." Es würde nicht wirklich funktionieren, aber gleichzeitig gab es keine Chance, dass sie von ihm entfernt schlafen würde. _Vielleicht können wir eine Rotation oder soetwas ausarbeiten._

Er nickte ernst. „Sehr richtig. Ich nehme an, unter diesen Umständen ist es dann nur umso praktischer, dass ich gewisse Vorteile habe…" Sich wegdrehend, hob er seine Hände und platzierte beide Handflächen flach auf dem rauen Stein der Wand und seine Augen schmälerten in Konzentration. Sie beobachtete ihn fragend, dann erschauerte sie abrupt und rieb ihre Arme, als die Luft um sie herum sich änderte und etwas auf unfassbare Art _bewegte_.

„Was hast du gerade getan?", fragte sie, als er seine Hände von der Wand nahm und sie einander rieb.

„Ich habe eine Anfrage gemacht.", antwortete er ruhig und seine Augen tanzten, als er zur Tür ging und in den Flur blickte. Eine Augenbraue hebend, drehte er sich um und winkte sie zu sich. Schrecklich neugierig folgte Hermine ihm und bemerkte, dass es nun eine Extratür zwischen der Tür zum Badezimmer und der gab, die die Stufen zu seinem Labor hinunter verbarg.

„Ist das, was ich denke, dass es ist?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht der geheime Weg nach Narnia.", sagte er ihr sarkastisch, bevor er die Tür mit ausschweifender Geste öffnete, um das Wohnzimmer zu zeigen, welches Hermine offiziell im September gehören würde – glücklicherweise war Filius scheinbar schon gegangen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das schon einmal gesagt habe, aber du bist ein sehr cleverer Mann.", observierte sie nach einem Moment, ihren Arm um seine Hüfte schlingend. Nach einem Moment streckte sie ihre freie Hand aus, um die Wand zu berühren und dachte _Danke._

„Ich weiß.", stimmte Severus mit absolut keiner Spur Bescheidenheit hinzu.

„Das ist physikalisch unmöglich, das weißt du schon.

„Aber nicht magisch unmöglich."

„Ist wahrscheinlich umso besser."

* * *

Die Sommerferien waren eine herbeigesehnte Erleichterung, soweit es Hermine betraf. Sie verbrachte die ersten drei Tage des Urlaubs im Bett, mehr oder weniger, wogegen Severus sicherlich nichts einzuwenden hatte; er war um genau zu sein ziemlich glücklich gewesen mit dem Plan, was bedeutete, dass sie nicht so viel Schlaf bekam, wie sie gewollt hatte, obwohl sie sich angenehm entspannt fühlte. Nach einiger Diskussion hatten sie entschieden, für den ganzen August nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen; der Rest der Lehrerschaft würde zum Ende des Monats hin zurück tröpfeln, also würden sie ein oder zwei Wochen haben, in denen Hermine sich organisieren konnte (und sie nahm an, dass Severus es genießen würde, das ganze Schloss für nur für sie beide zu haben; sie stellte sich darauf ein, dass sie dann auch nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde), bevor die Dinge kurz vor September wieder stressiger werden würden.

Den Rest ohne Juni verbummelt habend, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten schuldig zu fühlen, kam Juni brennend heiß und trocken und mit einer intensiven Hitze, die ziemlich unüblich für Britannien war. Severus war für zwei Tage praktisch stumm gewesen und jetzt beobachtete Hermine ihn dabei, wie er auf den Stufen des Wohnwagens saß und angespannt rauchte und entschied, dass es Zeit war, etwas zu sagen. Sie würden in ein paar Stunden nach Hogwarts gehen und er war offensichtlich unglücklich darüber. Das Wohnzimmer durchquerend, kniete sie sich hinter ihn in den Türrahmen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Severus?"

Sie konnte die Anspannung in ihm spüren, als er seinen Kopf fort drehte, um eine Lunge voll Rauch auszuatmen, bevor er sich Mühe gab, sich zu entspannen und sich zurück gegen sie zu lehnen. „Mir geht es gut."

„Bist du dir sicher? Du musst es wirklich nicht tun."

Einen weiteren Zug von der Zigarette nehmend, antwortete er tonlos: „Mir geht es gut."

Seufzend, schmiegte sie sich enger an seinen Rücken und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter in der Art, wie er es oft bei ihr tat, ihren Kopf drehend, um die Nase sanft an den Narben an seinem Hals zu reiben. „Nein, geht es dir nicht." Ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, anstatt um seinen Hals schlingend, fühlte sie, wie er sich bewegte, als er die Zigarette ausdrückte, bevor er seine Arme über die Ihrigen legte und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte, seinen Kopf zurück gegen ihre Schulter lehnend.

„Ich freue mich wirklich nicht darauf, aber es geht mir gut. Ich mag nicht – ich mag es nicht, gehasst zu werden, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall inzwischen daran gewöhnt und nach all dieser Zeit weiß ich, dass es nicht so schlimm sein wird, wie ich es mir vorstelle."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nichts so schlimm sein kann, wie du es dir vorstellst.", neckte sie sanft, den bekannten Duft seiner Haut einatmend. „Dein genereller Ausblick aufs Leben lässt Schopenhauer manchmal wie einen Optimisten wirken."

Er schnaubte ein leises Lachen. „Es ist normalerweise gerechtfertigt."

„Stimmt, aber nicht immer. Selbst du kannst manchmal falsch liegen, Slytherin." Sie küsste seinen Mundwinkel sanft. „Es ist sowieso Zeit, sich fertig zu machen. Denk daran, wenn es so schlimm ist, gehen wir. Obwohl ich wirklich wissen will, was zum Teufel die Drei geplant haben; Minerva ist fuchsteufelswild, dass Albus es ihr nicht sagen will und Ginny ist unglaublich nervig, weil sie es geschafft hat, es aus Harry zu wieseln."

„Hmm.", antwortete er neutral, sich widerwillig auf die Füße ziehend, während sie aufstand. „Zumindest wird es keinerlei pinke Wände involvieren."

„Oder Musik?", neckte sie und er blickte sie finster an.

„Sei still."

* * *

[1] Verschiedene Dinge können auf verschiedene Arten zusammenfinden und doch zum gleichen Ergebnis führen; so wie 'Elf plus Zwei' ein Anagram von 'Zwölf plus Eins' formt.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir endlich sehen, was die älteren Ordensmitglieder geplant haben. Niemand hat es bisher erraten! Und das Kapitel danach... wird der Epilog sein. Wir sind fast am Ende.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Das nächsten Kapitel plus Epilog werde ich gleichzeitig posten. Ich möchte die Story rein so ausklingen lassen, wie Loten es für richtig erachtet hat, deswegen möchte ich mich hier schoneinmal verabschieden und ein herzliches DANKE an alle sagen, die auf dieser langen, turbulenten Reise dabei waren. Ich habe bereits weitere Projekte am Start und in Planung und würde mich freuen, euch auch dort wieder zu sehen. Ich werde auf meinem Profil Updates und News zum Stand der Dinge haben und es wird euch vielleicht helfen, wenn ihr mich auf eure 'Author Alert' Liste nehmt, wenn ihr mögt. Vielen Dank und viel Spaß mit dem großen Finale!


	42. Chapter 42

_Anmerkung von Loten:_ Sehr gut gemacht,_**Frusie, zeldamaddie **_und___ **DZMom;**_Ihr wart mit dem Raten am Nächsten. Zufallsumfrage: Was ist euer liebster Satz in der Story? Zitiert mir eure Lieblingsteile.

* * *

**"I treasure your love  
I never want to lose it  
You've been through the fires of hell  
And I know you've got the ashes to prove it  
I treasure your love  
I want to show you how to use it  
You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt  
And I know you've got the scars to prove it..."[1]**  
– Meat Loaf, 'Rock & Roll Dreams Come Through'.

* * *

Hermine brauchte eine Weile, um sich fertig zu machen trotz ihrer besten Mühen. Das Badezimmer im Wohnwagen war wirklich nicht groß genug, um sich darin anzuziehen und es war eine lange Zeit her, seid sie formelle Festumhänge getragen hatte anstatt nur eines hübschen Kleides. Sie hatte den leichten Weg genommen, indem sie ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid angezogen hatte und ihren Festumhang zu einem dunklen Gold mit Schokoladenbraun an den Rändern verändert. Nachdem sie ihr Haar endlich gebändigt hatte, war sie fertig und verließ das Badezimmer, um Severus zu suchen.

Er wartete im Wohnzimmer und sein aussehen war ein Schock. Sie hatte ihn in einem Festumhang nur zu einer Handvoll Gelegenheiten in der Vergangenheit gesehen und sie waren normalerweise einfach Schwarz gewesen, wie seine gewöhnlichen Lehrerroben, aber heute trug er ein tiefes Dunkelgrau über seinen schwarzen Hosen und Mantel und weißem Hemd und das klare Schimmern des Stoffes sah wundervoll aus mit seiner Farbgebung. Nicht nur das, aber die Roben waren nicht zurückhaltend zugeknüpft und der Kragen war tief genug, um deutlich die Schlangenbissnarben auf seiner Kehle zu zeigen, was in der Tat sehr selten war; er tat sein Bestes, um die Markierungen vor allen außer ihr geheim zu halten, normalerweise, aber heute hatte er sogar sein Haar zurück und aus dem Weg gekämmt.

„Tja, du siehst toll aus.", grüßte sie ihn nach einem Moment, versuchend vorzugeben, dass es keine große Sache war.

Sein Schnauben machte es deutlich, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, während seine dunklen Augen kurz über ihre Figur huschten. „Du auch. Sollen wir es dann hinter uns bringen?"

„Es könnte genauso gut etwas gutes sein, weißt du.", schimpfte sie ihn sanft, lächelnd, als sie zu ihm lief. „Harry ist dafür bekannt, dass er dann und wann eine gute Idee hat. Und das hier basiert scheinbar auf etwas, was du gesagt hast."

„Hmph.", war seine einzige Antwort. „Ladies first?"

Nickend, schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich, sich auf dem Punkt drehend und apparierend. Die Hogwartstore waren weit geöffnet; sie begann ohne zu warten, den Weg hoch zu laufen und hörte einen Moment später ein scharfes _Knallen_, bevor er sie einholte und ihr seinen Arm anbot. Ihn anlächelnd, legte sie ihre Hand in die Beuge seines Armes, während sie liefen.

Die Große Halle war erhellt und gefüllt. Die Haustische waren entfernt und mit Reihen von Stühlen ersetzt worden, die zum Podium zeigten, wo der Lehrertisch normalerweise stand; dieser war ebenfalls verschwunden und stattdessen waren dort noch mehr Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Box darauf, die streng von Kingsley behütet wurde. Ein großer Portraitrahmen war auf Ständer daneben aufgehängt worden und Albus' Portrait zwinkerte alle an.

_Ich glaube, wir sind spät_, bemerkte Hermine ein wenig beunruhigt; sie waren nicht _spät_ als solches, aber es war ein öffentlicherer Eintritt, als einer von beiden gewollt hätte. Sie versuchte, Severus' Arm diskret loszulassen, aber als er sie anblickte machte er es deutlich, dass er dies nicht von ihr wollte und sie stoppte ihren Versuch. Langsam drehten sich die Leute, um zu sehen, wer angekommen war; eine ziemlich ominöse Stille begann sich vom Türrahmen aus auszubreiten, obwohl sie augenblicklich von unterdrücktem Flüstern gefüllt wurde.

Sie erkannte die Stimme nicht, die zischte „Was tut _er_ hier?", aber scheinbar tat es Severus.

Sich in die Richtung der Stimme drehend, sagte er knapp: „Komm her und sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass ich mir nicht das Recht verdient habe, hier zu sein." Es gab eine kurze und unangenehme Pause, als alle seinen Augen auswichen und er halb-lächelte ziemlich hässlich. „Das dachte ich mir. Guten Abend, Mister Potter.", fügte er hinzu, als Harry sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

„Guten Abend, Professor – Professoren, sollte ich sagen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide es einrichten konnte."

„Worum geht es, Harry?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

Er grinste sie an. „Du wirst es schon noch sehen, `Mine, ich verspreche es. Es müssen nur noch ein paar Leute auftauchen, dann können wir anfangen. Sucht euch ein paar Stühle." Er eilte davon, bevor sie ihn irgendetwas anderes fragen konnten.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl.", murmelte sie und sie hörte Severus in leiser Zustimmung schnauben, bevor er sie zu einem Paar leerer Stühle in der hintersten Reihe führte. Langsam fanden die Leute ihre Sitze und beruhigten sich; den leisen Konversationen zuhörend, wurde es deutlich, dass keiner eine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging.

* * *

Endlich, nach scheinbaren Stunden, kletterte Harry auf die Plattform neben Kingsley und klatschte in seine Hände für Stille. „Okay, ihr alle, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt sind alle da. Dies ist das erste, volle Treffen des ganzen Ordens des Phönix, seit… naja, seit dem ersten Zaubererkrieg, um ehrlich zu sein, aber selbst dann waren nicht alle da. Ich bin sehr zufrieden, dass alle es hier her geschafft haben. Bevor wir anfangen, sollten wir uns jedoch einen Moment nehmen, um an die Menschen zu denken, die nicht hier sind…"

Nachdem er der Stille für einige Minuten erlaubt hatte, sich auszubreiten, während die Laune im Raum von aufgeregt zu etwas ernster wurde, räusperte Harry sich. „In Ordnung." Er hörte sich etwas verlegen an und Hermine lächelte leicht; selbst jetzt hasste er es immernoch, öffentlich zu reden. „Ich denke, ihr fragt euch alle, warum ihr hier seid und was wir vorhaben. Naja, hauptsächlich hat jemand letztes Jahr eine sehr gute Frage gestellt; wieso hält das Ministerium jedes Jahr eine große Feier und macht Reden und gibt Medaillen und so ein Zeug aus, wenn es nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte?"

Hermine blickte seitlich zu Severus und seine Augen glitzerten kurz amüsiert, als er sie anblickte, bevor Harry weiter sprach. „Es schien fast… obszön, dass die obersten Politiker und so weiter uns Preise gegeben haben für etwas, was sie alle versucht haben zu verhindern. Keiner von ihnen hat mit uns gekämpft. Keiner von ihnen hat mit uns geblutet. Keiner von ihnen ist für uns gestorben. Wir sind der Orden des Phönix und wir haben keine Bande mit dem Ministerium, egal, was sie denken mögen." Er rieb seine Hand kurz, wo er sogar jetzt noch die Narbe trug, die Umbridge ihm gegeben hatte.

„Also haben Kingsley und ich – und Albus – an unseren eigenen Preisen gearbeitet. Nicht der Orden des Merlins, welcher sowieso nie eine militärische Medaille gewesen ist. Mit großer Originalität haben wir entschieden, es den Orden des Phönix zu nennen."

Das erntete ihm einen murmelndes Lachen von der Menge und Harry grinste. „Yeah, es ist ein guter Name, ein Klassiker, um genau zu sein – Muggel haben das Sprichwort: Wenn es nicht kaputt ist, reparier es nicht. Jedenfalls ist es etwas, das von uns für uns gemacht wurde. Und die Hogwartszauber sind jetzt voll im Gange; kein Ministerium und vor allem keine Reporter. Luna ist eine Kamera erlaubt worden, also wird sie nachher Bilder machen und der _Quibbler_ wird die Geschichte drucken, nicht der _Prophet_. Ich denke wir haben alle genug davon, dass sie Lügen darüber verbreiten, was wir getan haben. Dies hier ist real."

Kingsley trat vor, seine tiefe, sanfte Stimme rollte durch die Halle: „wie beim Orden des Merlin gibt es drei Klassen des Preises. Dies reflektiert auf keine Weise die Fähigkeiten oder Performanz von irgendjemandem, nur den Grad ihrer Beteiligung im Krieg. Ihr werdet sie früh genug sehen, aber die Medaillen haben einen Phönix im Flug auf einer Seite und den Namen des Empfängers auf der anderen. Das Metall, aus dem die Medaillen gemacht sind, zeigt die Klasse an; die Schleife, die mit ihnen kommen sind in der Farbe ihres Hauses, wenn sie Hogwartsschüler waren und Weiß, wenn sie es nicht waren. Die Schleife trägt einen schwarzen Streifen für die Medaillen, die nach dem Tod verliehen wurden."

Er drehte sich zur Seite und öffnete die Box auf dem Tisch neben ihm, während Harry leise sagte: „Wir beginnen mit dem Bronzephönix, für die unbezahlbaren Hexen und Zauberer hinter den Kulissen, von denen die meisten von uns nichteinmal wussten. Sie mögen vielleicht nicht in der Front mitgekämpft haben, aber sie haben alle gut und loyal gedient und wir salutieren ihnen." Kingsley hob die erste Medaille aus der Box, die von einer gelben Hufflepuffschleife hing und Harry nahm eine Liste voller Namen vom Tisch und begann zu lesen.

Es gab viele Namen auf der Liste, die Hermine nicht erkannte und sie kannte die meisten von denen, die aufstanden und nach Vorne liefen, um die Stufen auf das Podium zu erklimmen und Harrys Hand zu schütteln, während Kingsley ihnen ihre Medaille gab, nicht. Ein paar von ihnen waren bekannt, so wie der arme Colin Creevy, Dedalus Diggle und Hestia Jones und Harrys Squibnachbarin Mrs. Figg und sogar Mundungus Fletcher, sehr zu aller Überraschung. Severus' einziger Kommentar war gewesen: „Er hatte seinen Nutzen." Aberforth Dumbledore erhielt ebenfalls einen Bronzephönix, einen langen Blick und ein Nicken mit dem Portrait seines Bruders austauschend.

Sobald der letzte seine Medaille erhalten und zu seinem Sitz zurückgekehrt war, sagte Harry: „Als nächstes haben wir den Silberphönix – wie ihr sehen könnt, haben wir uns große Gedanken über die Namen gemacht.", fügte er ironisch hinzu. „Der Silberphönix wird an die erste Welle Soldaten gegeben, die, die viel Aktion gesehen und in vielen Fällen nichteinmal gewusst haben warum, welche gekämpft haben und aus Glauben an den Orden gestorben sind…"

Diese Namen waren bekannt, genauso wie die Gesichter. Einige der Hogwartslehrer bekamen einen Silberphönix, inklusive Filius und Poppy; einige frühere Schüler bekamen ebenso Silbermedaillen, so wie Dean Thomas und Lee Jordan und andere bekannte Gesichter, inklusive Hagrid. Molly und Arthur Weasley akzeptierten die Medaillen nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für Mollys Brüder Fabian und Gideon Prewett, die im ersten Krieg gestorben waren; Bill, Charlie, George und Percy erhielten ebenfalls alle Silber und George nahm eine für Fred. Harry akzeptierte Silbermedaillen im Namen seiner Eltern und Sirius – Hermine bemerkte, wie Severus' Augen sich leicht verengten, aber er sagte nichts und applaudierte, wie er es bei den Anderen getan hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr raten könnt, welche Medaille als nächstes kommt.", begann Harry, sobald die Silbermedaillen fort waren.

„Schokolade?", rief George und ein weiteres, leises Lachen rann durch die Menge.

Grinsend, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Schwagers. „Mit erstaunlicher Originalität, präsentiere ich nun den Goldphönix für die Top-Level Krieger, die wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht haben, die die gefährlichsten Aufgaben und die größten Risiken auf sich genommen haben – und mal ehrlich, einiges von dem Zeug, was wir getan haben, war vollkommen Irrsinnig.", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Auch diese Liste bestand aus bekannten Namen, inklusive Hermines eigenem. Versuchend, sich nicht zu unsicher zu fühlen, stand sie auf, während Severus ihre Hand drückte, bevor er sie los ließ und lief zu dem Podium mit den anderen. Ron und Ginny bekamen beide Goldmedaillen, genauso wie Neville, Luna, Minerva und Kingsley selbst. Remus und Tonks wurden beide nach ihrem Tod Goldmedaillen verliehen, zusammen mit Moody (die blaue Ravenclawschleife und die gelbe Hufflepuffschleife standen heraus; Luna und Tonks waren die einzigen nicht-Gryffindors, die einen Goldphönix bekamen); auch Albus bekam eine – Minerva versprach, seine Medaille an die Ecke seines Portraitrahmens zu hängen.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie Severus in seinem Sitz applaudierte und als sie auf die wunderschöne Medaille hinunter blickte, fühlte sie sich ein wenig traurig für ihn. Sicherlich verdiente er es, hier zu sein. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, zwinkerte Albus ihr von seinem Rahmen aus zu und flüsterte sehr leise: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei." Sie blickte ihn an und er nickte zu Harry; verwirrt folgte Hermine seinem Blick und gehorchte, als Harry den Goldphönixrezipienten mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie auf ihren Sitzen auf dem Podium platz nehmen sollten, anstatt zu ihren Stühlen unten in der Halle zurück zu kehren.

„Der nächste Teil war nicht gänzlich meine Idee.", sagte Harry, nachdem der Applaus abgeebbt war, verlegen grinsend und auf eine Seite gehend, während Kingsley einmal mehr in die Box griff.

Albus Dumbledores Portrait bewegte sich zum Rande seines Rahmens und er blickte über die Menge. „Es gibt eine weitere Medaille, die heute Nacht vergeben wird; eine sehr besondere Medaille. Und nein, Mr. Weasley, sie ist nicht aus Schokolade.", fügte er zu generellem Gelächter hinzu. „Der Orden des Phönix ist eine einzigartige Gruppe aus Hexen und Zauberern; es gibt keine Pläne, unsere Organisation aufzulösen und es wird immer auf die ein oder andere Weise Kriege geben. Es wird immer die geben, die Bronze-, Silber- und Goldphönixe verdienen. Aber der letzte Zaubererkrieg war – hoffentlich – einzigartig; ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass niemand sonst in der Position sein wird, einen Platinphönix verliehen zu bekommen."

Kingsley hob eine Medaille aus der Box. Von einer scharlachroten Schleife hängend, glitzerte das Metall im Licht der Kronleuchter, heller und weißer als Silber.

Albus fuhr leise mit einer Stimme fort, die bis in die weitesten Ecke der Großen Halle reichte. „Der Platinphönix wird denen verliehen, deren Aktionen den ganzen Verlauf des Krieges bestimmt haben. Ohne ihr Heldentum und ihre Opfer, hätten wir versagt und keiner von uns würde heute hier sein; sie haben all unsere Leben gerettet. Es existieren nur Zwei."

Man konnte überall in der Halle Geflüster hören; _Zwei? Für wen ist die andere?_ Offensichtlich war die Medaille, die Kingsley an ihrer Gryffindorschleife hoch hielt für Harry, aber… Hermines Atem stockte in ihrer Kehle und sie hob eine Hand zu ihrem Mund, beginnend zu zittern. Dann griff Kingsley wieder in die Box und hob eine weitere Platinmedaille heraus… von einer smaragdgrünen Schleife hängend.

„Der Orden des Platinphönix,", deklarierte Albus in einer lauten Stimme, die das Geflüster verstummen ließ, „wird hiermit an Harry James Potter und Severus Tobias Snape verliehen!"

Die ohrenbetäubende Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war so intensiv, dass Hermine ihren eigenen Herzschlag gegen ihre Rippen pochen hörte, während sie in die dämmrige, schattige Ecke starrte, in der Severus saß, fast zu ängstlich, um zu atmen, falls sich dies als ein Traum oder eine Halluzination entpuppen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie im Moment fühlte, also hatte sie sicherlich keinerlei Idee, wie Severus sich fühlen musste. Endlich, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, stand seine dunkle Figur auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ende der Reihe, langsam den Mittelgang hinunter laufend; der arrhythmische Tritt seiner Stiefel auf den blanken Steinen war das einzige Geräusch in der Stille.

Sein Humpeln war bemerkbarer unter diesen Umständen, aber Hermine achtete nicht darauf, während sie beobachtete, wie er näher kam. Seine Augen hatten nach ihrem Gesicht gesucht, als er seinen Gang durch die Länge der Halle begonnen hatte, eine Andeutung von Unsicherheit in ihren dunklen Tiefen; sie wusste nicht, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck im Moment zeigte, aber es war genug für ihn, um seinen Kopf zu heben und seine Schultern zu straffen und mit Stolz zu laufen. Es gab keinen offensichtlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu sehen, dass seine Pupillen geweitet waren und er sich behutsam und bedacht bewegte; er war offensichtlich sehr geschockt worden. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war sie überrascht, dass er tatsächlich nach Vorne getreten war; selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dies eine Preiszeremonie war, hätte er niemals irgendetwas erwartet.

Da war etwas in seinen bodenlosen, schwarzen Augen, was sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, als er näher kam; ihn betrachtend, dachte sie, dass dies das exakte Gegenteil von dem toten, resignierten, leblosen und tauben Blick war, den sie so sehr hasste. Sie sah Stolz in seinen Augen glitzern, ein Wissen seines eigenen Wertes, welches sie nie für länger als ein paar Momente dort hatte hinsetzen können, ein Selbstbewusstsein, welches auffällig abwesend gewesen war. Die erste Träne glitt ihre Wange hinunter, als er die Stufen erklomm, um neben Harry zu stehen, neutral über die Menge starrend, seine harschen, ausgemergelten Gesichtszüge erweichten sich subtil auf die Art und Weise, wie sie es taten, kurz bevor er lächelte; irgendjemand reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und sie tupfte abwesend an ihren Augen, während sie ihn beobachtete.

Albus brach die Stille kurz bevor das Murmeln gestartet hätte; wenn es etwas gab, worin der ehemalige Schulleiter geschickt war, dann darin, eine Menge zu manipulieren. „Wir kennen alle Harrys Geschichte. Er ist ein Held, der Junge der Lebt, der einzige, der jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat, der Junge, der als Säugling als Voldemorts Rivale markiert worden war, der Junge, dessen Schicksal es war, Voldemort in genau dieser Halle zu besiegen, gerade siebzehn Jahre alt, am zweiten Mai 1998 – vor dreizehn Jahren und einundsechzig Tagen. Er hat mehr Gefahren und mehr Schmerzen gegenüber gestanden, als irgendjemand von uns und er tat dies mit Mut und mit Stärke und keiner kann bestreiten, dass er den Krieg gewonnen hat.

„Alle von uns haben Harry geholfen, diesen Punkt zu erreichen, aber keiner mehr als Severus. Es gab, ohne Zweifel, viele Todesser, die ihre Entscheidung bereut und versucht haben, aus Voldemorts Diensten zu fliehen, aber Severus war der Einzige, der die Courage hatte zum Orden des Phönix zu kommen. Er hat die Seiten unter großem, persönlichen Risiko gewechselt und indem er dies getan hat, hat er wissentlich und willentlich mehr geopfert, als die meisten Menschen sich wahrscheinlich auch nur vorstellen können. Er hat weit mehr getan, als irgendjemand von ihm hätte verlangen können. Es gab viele Gerüchte und Zweifel bezüglich dieses Mannes; aber ich sage euch jetzt, alles was er getan hat von dem Moment an, in dem er unseren Reihen beigetreten ist, war darauf gerichtet, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er war immer, _immer_, loyal für unsere Sache und ohne ihn wären wir alle verloren gewesen."

Kingsley trat vor, Harry seine Hand entgegen streckend, welcher sie schüttelte, bevor der ältere Zauberer ihm seine Medaille präsentierte. Sich Severus zuwendend, hielt er eine Hand heraus und nach einem Moment schüttelte auch Severus mit ihm die Hände, bevor er die Medaille akzeptierte, die von ihrer grünen Schleife baumelte – die einzige grüne Schleife im Raum. Er war der einzige Slytherin im Orden des Phönix.

Hermine stand auf und begann zuerst zu applaudieren. Für eine schmerzlich lange Sekunde schien es, als wäre es nur sie, aber Ginny war einen Herzschlag später auf den Füßen und klatschte selbst, als sie zur Seite ihres Ehemannes rannte und dann standen die anderen auf der Bühne auf und begannen zu klatschen, bevor der Applaus sich durch den ganzen Raum fortsetzte. Sie war erleichtert zu bemerken, dass sie auch nicht die einzige war, die weinte, als sie das Podium zu Severus überquerte und der Jubel begann.

Der Lärm erhob sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen, welches die Wände schüttelte, als sie ihn heftig umarmte und fühlte, wie er sie zurück umarmte und sie hörte Kingsleys von einem Zauber verstärkte Stimme über sie hinweg schreien: „Ladies und Gentlemen – der Orden des Phönix!"

Über das Geschrei hinweg kam, sehr leise, aber unmissverständlich, die wundersame Musik eines Phönix'.

* * *

Die Feiern hatten bis zur Morgendämmerung angehalten. In lebhaftem Kontrast zu den gestellt offiziellen Erinnerungszeremonien, fühlten die Anwesenden keinen Drang, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken; es hatte Gelächter und Tränen gegeben, sowie eine seltsame Atmosphäre mit einer wundersamen Mischung aus bekräftigendem Leben und akzeptierendem Tod. Trauer und Glück hatten sich vermischt, als der Orden des Phönix gefeiert hatte, was sie erreicht hatten und betrauert, was es gekostet hatte und es schien nur passend, dass es an genau dem Ort stattfand, wo sie schließlich den Krieg gewonnen hatten.

Weder Hermine noch Severus hatten gesprochen, als sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, um zu sehen, dass die Sonne gerade begann, über der Wohnwagenanlage auf zu gehen. Sie standen nebeneinander auf den Stufen des Wohnwagens, um dem Sonnenaufgang zuzusehen, in Stille Händchen haltend, bis sie seine Finger drückte und fühlte, wie sein Griff sich zur Antwort verstärkte. Immer still betraten sie den Wohnwagen und ein ruhiger Krummbein beobachtete, wie sie ohne einen Laut an ihm vorüber gingen, als sie zu dem Schlafzimmer liefen, in welchem ihre Beziehung drei Jahre zuvor begonnen hatte.

Sie liebten sich zum Schluss vollkommen still, aber nicht weniger lustvoll. Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren ihre Atmung und das Flüstern von Haut an Haut, als sie sich aneinander bewegten, die hart erkämpften Medaillen in einem Haufen Kleidung auf dem Boden. Keiner von ihnen brach den Augenkontakt länger als es ein Blinzeln verlangte, bis sie schließlich ihre Augen schließen musste, als ihr Rücken sich in Ekstase durchdrückte und sie fühlte, wie er erschauerte, als er fast simultan zum Höhepunkt kam. Danach rutschte er behutsam von ihr und rollte sich von hinten um sie herum, immernoch nicht sprechend und sie schmiegte sich zurück an ihn, als er die Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich zog, sein Gesicht in ihr Haar pressend.

* * *

Als sie erwachte, war er nicht da, aber sie machte sich keine Sorgen. Ohne Eile, stand sie auf und benutzte das Badezimmer, sich säubernd und die Schmerzen aus ihrem Körper arbeitenden, bevor sie ihren Morgenmantel anzog. Ihre abgelegte Robe von der vorherigen Nacht aufhebend, zog sie behutsam die Medaille heraus und steckte sie in ihre Tasche, bevor sie auf die Suche nach Severus ging.

Wie sie es geahnt hatte, saß er auf den Stufen des Wohnwagens, seinen eigenen Morgenmantel tragend und auf seine eigene Medaille hinunter blickend, die er in seinen Händen hielt. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter, sich entscheiden, nichts über die getrockneten Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht zu sagen und nach einem Moment schob er die Medaille in eine Hand und griff zwischen ihre Körper mit der anderen, um die Ihrige zu finden. Ihre Finger miteinander verschränkend, drückte sie sanft zu.

Nach einer Weile sprach er leise: „Wusstest du es?"

„Nein. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, nicht bis Albus gesagt hat, dass es zwei Platinmedaillen gäbe." Sie drückte seine Hand wieder. „Ich könnte nicht stolzer sein, Severus. Du hast das mehr als irgendeiner von uns verdient und ich bereue nur, dass es so lang gebraucht hat."

Ihre Hand loslassend, schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, auf der Stufe herumrutschend und seine Wange an ihr Haar legend. „Es ist seltsam.", sagte er leise. „Ich wusste immer, oder hatte zumindest geahnt, dass das, was ich getan habe, nie anerkannt werden würde. Das war nicht der Grund, warum ich es getan habe und wenn irgendjemand im Ministerium versucht hätte, mir eine glänzende Medaille zu geben, hätte ich ihnen ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber dies ist…"

„Real.", half sie nach, als er inne hielt. „Wie Harry gesagt hat. Es ist von uns, _für uns."_

„Ja." Er erschauerte leicht und sie kuschelte sich näher an, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihm nicht tatsächlich kalt war. „Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt, als würde ich dazu gehören. Ich habe mich nie wirklich wie ein wahres Mitglied des Ordens gefühlt." Plötzlich lachte er leise. „Es ist die letzte Ironie."

„Was?"

Er hielt die Medaille hoch, sie drehend, damit sie das Licht einfing, was sie zum Glänzen brachte. „So viele Jahre lang hätte ich alles für diese Art Anerkennung oder zumindest Bestätigung gegeben. Und jetzt, da ich es habe… Es ist auf jeden Fall eine nette Geste und wie du gesagt hast, _real_, aber… es interessiert mich nicht mehr sehr. Es ist ein physisches Symbol dessen, was wir alle bereits wussten." Er bewegte sich gerade genug von ihr fort, um in ihr Gesicht hinunter sehen zu können, seine Augen lächelnd. „Zu beobachten, wie du deine Medaille erhalten und versucht hast, nicht zu erröten, hat mehr bedeutet. Ich habe meine Freisprechung vor Jahren bekommen von der einzigen Person, deren Meinung auch nur im Geringsten etwas für mich bedeutet."

Entschlossen, nicht wieder zu Weinen – sie hatte das letzte Nacht genügend getan – warf sie ihm einen unschuldigen Blick zu. „Oh? Und wer wäre das wohl?"

Er lachte sie an, sich hinunter beugend, um sie sanft zu küssen. „Das, Hermine Jean Granger, wäre die sture, törichte, temperamentvolle, gryffindorische, _unerträgliche Alleswisserin_, die es irgendwie geschafft hat, mein Leben zu übernehmen und ihm irgendeine Art Sinn zu geben. Und ihrem verdammten Plagegeist eines Katers, der in diesem Moment den Rücken meines Morgenmantels vollhaart und mir in mein Ohr schnurrt.", fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Du alter Romantiker.", neckte sie sanft, den Kuss erwidernd. „Ich nehme aber an, dass du recht hast – wenn alle anderen endlich realisiert haben, dass du ein Held bist, bedeutet das nur, dass sie neidisch auf mich sein können, weil ich es bereits wusste." Lächelnd fragte sie impulsiv: „Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte es dich schon seit langer Zeit fragen – wann hast du das erste Mal realisiert, wie du für mich fühlst?"

„Ah." Er bewegte sich auf den Stufen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Kante des Türrahmens, sie gedankenvoll betrachtend. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Halblächelnd, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Ich habe sehr früh realisiert, dass ich dich _wollte_… sogar bevor ich zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen bin, wenn ich mich recht erinnre. Ich habe angefangen, mich zu fragen, wie tief das ging, als wir auf dem Astronomieturm waren…"

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte. „Als du begonnen hast, zu weinen. Normalerweise hätte ich entweder vorgegeben, es nicht zu bemerken, dir gesagt, dass du aufhören sollst, oder wäre einfach weggegangen, aber stattdessen merkte ich, dass ich dich aufmuntern wollte. Das war untypisch genug, um mich zum Denken zu bringen." Er pausierte, gedankenvoll in die Ferne blickend und sie fühlte den Drang, etwas zurück zu geben.

„Ich habe länger gebraucht, um es zu realisieren. Ich habe nichtmal zugegeben, dass ich dich wollte, bis zu dem Tag auf der Glockenblumenlichtung und ich habe nicht zugegeben, dass ich dich liebe, bis zu der Nacht, als du mir von Dumbledore und der Hütte erzählt hast und was geschehen ist, als du die Seiten gewechselt hast. Nachdem du eingeschlafen bist, bin ich für eine kleine Weile wach geblieben und habe darüber nachgedacht, was du mir gesagt hast und es hat mich dann ganz plötzlich erwischt."

Severus lächelte etwas. „Es gab keinen einen Moment, an dem ich es realisiert habe. Ich denke einer der bedeutendsten Momente war… unser erstes Mal, als du das Dunkle Mal geküsst hast. Ich denke nicht, dass du jemals realisiert hast, was genau das für mich bedeutet hat. Niemand will das Mal anerkennen; jeder, der darüber gewusst hat, hat immer versucht vorzugeben, dass es nicht da war und es als etwas Schamvolles behandelt. Niemand hat es angefasst oder es auch nur angesehen, außer sie mussten es. Und du hast es nicht nur anerkannt, du hast es zu etwas… Gutem gemacht. Bis du das getan hast, hätte ich alles abgebrochen und dich nach Hause geschickt, aber danach konnte ich nicht weiter widerstehen. Es hat mir versichert, dass du wirklich wusstest, was du tatest, dass du das wirkliche Mich siehst und keine Fantasie."

„Wann hast du es dir dann das erste Mal wirklich eingestanden?"

„… Das Halloween, nachdem wir gestritten hatten. Ich glaube nicht, dass du glauben würdest, wie sehr es geschmerzt hat." Er sah leicht beschämt aus. „Die Erkenntnis war es, die mich dazu getrieben hat, zu dir zu gehen und mich zu entschuldigen. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, alles so zu ruinieren und meine zweite Chance zu verlieren. Ich war um genau zu sein in Todesangst."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie, sanft drückend. „Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist. Es hat mir auch weh getan, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es hätte gerade biegen sollen. Ich konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass du es tun würdest." Plötzlich lächelnd fragte sie: „Also was hat dich schließlich dazu bewogen, es zu sagen?"

Er grinste und entspannte sich, ihre Hand findend und seine Finger einmal mehr mit ihren verschränkend. „Nichts Wichtiges eigentlich; ich habe nicht über unseren spaßigen, kleinen Ausflug zu den Gräbern meiner Eltern nachgedacht, oder soetwas. Ich habe einfach entschieden aufzuhören, dumm zu sein und so ein Aufhebens über ein kleines Wort zu machen… obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich es nicht gesagt hätte, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher gewesen wäre, dass du es bereits wusstest und stark angenommen hätte, dass es erwidert wurde."

„'Stark angenommen' in der Tat.", schnaubte sie und grinste ihn an. „Ich hätte es Monate zuvor gesagt, wäre ich nicht unsicher gewesen, wie du reagieren würdest. Oder ob du mir glauben würdest.", fügte sie bissig hinzu und er hatte den Anstand, weg zu sehen.

„Ich… hätte dir wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt, nein,", gab er leise zu, „einfach weil ich es so verzweifelt wahr haben wollte. Ich habe vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt, dass ich niemals das bekomme, was ich will." Er fügte nach einem Moment in einem trockenen Ton hinzu: „Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht das vertrauensvollste Individuum bin."

„Gosh, wirklich?", antwortete Hermine mit ernstem Gesicht und sah das Glitzern von Amüsement in seinen Augen. „Was du nicht sagst." Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, lächelte sie ihn an. „Naja, es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, um hierher zu kommen. Es ist das Ziel, das zählt – Gott, ich höre mich an wie ein Zen Buddhist oder sowas."

Er lachte leise und bewegte sich näher, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legend und sie an sich ziehend. „Das hört sich unglaublich geschwollen an, ja – aber das macht es nicht unbedingt falsch."

Zappelnd, als sie versuchte, sich noch näher zu schmiegen, erhob sie sich schließlich auf ihre Knie und setzte sich in seinen Schoß und er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte, sich nicht im Geringsten darum kümmernd, dass jeder, der vorbei lief, sie sehen konnte, seine Wange an ihr Haar legend mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen, während sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals schmiegte und den Duft seine Haut einatmete. „Also, was jetzt?", fragte sie leise gegen seine vernarbte Kehle.

Sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören. „Wir könnten dies natürlich zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Es wird weitaus leichter sein, die Gesellschaft neu zu formen mit solch hilfreicher Publicity hinter uns. Unsere Pläne sind gerade in greifbare Nähe gerückt."

„Ein Slytherin bis zum Schluss.", murmelte sie grinsend; er hatte recht. Ihnen waren gerade eine beachtliche Menge unumgänglicher Streitereien abgenommen worden, die vor ihnen lagen. „Dann bist du immernoch bei mir?"

„Gab es da jemals Zweifel?", antwortete er neckend. „Ich war bei dir lange bevor wir zusammen waren. Ich hätte es getan, einfach um alle zu nerven, selbst wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass du nicht Recht hättest."

„Natürlich würdest du das. Bastard." Hermine verfiel für eine Weile in Schweigen, die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrem Körper genießend, seiner Atmung lauschend. „Lass mich nie allein, Severus.", murmelte sie schließlich ein bisschen schläfrig.

Unvorbereitet getroffen, lachte er leise und ein bisschen erschrocken. „Wo kam _das_ jetzt her?", fragte er, sie auf den Kopf küssend. „Dummes Mädchen. Kennst du mich gar nicht? Erinnerst du dich nicht an das, was auf dem Ring stand, den du mir gegeben hast? Ich gehe nirgends hin. Niemals."

Das wusste sie natürlich; sie war nicht wirklich ernst gewesen. Es fühlte sich einfach wie etwas an, das gesagt werden musste, um es aus dem Weg zu bekommen, damit sie sich nie wieder darüber Sorgen würden machen müssen. Von der Art, wie Severus geantwortet hatte, wusste er es auch; sie konnten einander inzwischen in der Tat sehr gut lesen. Sich näher kuschelnd, lächelte sie, ihre Augen gegen die Sonne schließend. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

* * *

[1] Ich achte deine Liebe; ich will sie nie verlieren; Du bist durch die Feuer der Hölle gegangen und ich weiß, dass du die Asche hast, um es zu beweisen; Ich achte deine Liebe; ich will dir zeigen, wie man sie benutzt; Du hast im Dreck einigen Schmerz durchmachen müssen; Und ich weiß, dass du die Narben hast, um es zu beweisen.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Loten: _Ich habe euch am Anfang gewarnt, dass es sich wahrscheinlich nicht gut in Kapitel aufteilen lässt, also haben wir diesmal ein kurzes Kapitel.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Letzte Notiz des Autors (Loten):_**Ist es schlecht, dass ich zufrieden bin, so viele Menschen zum Weinen gebracht zu haben? Jedenfalls ist es das, meine Freunde. Das Ende der Geschichte. Ich möchte euch allen für die überwältigende Reaktion danken, die ich bekommen habe; ihr wisst nicht, was es mir bedeutet, all eure Kommentare über meine Arbeit zu lesen und zu sehen, wie viele Menschen sie wirklich genossen haben. Dies ist das Ende der Geschichte, aber es ist nicht das Ende von mir; ich habe viele weitere Severus/Hermine Geschichten auf dem Weg und ich hoffe, dass ich im Laufe der nächsten Wochen eine neue Geschichte anfangen werde zu posten. Nochmals vielen Dank an alle und denkt daran, wenn ihr Die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2 seht, dass Severus nicht wirklich tot ist und der Epilog eine vom Gift induzierte Halluzination ist!

* * *

**"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."[1]**  
– Henry Van Dyke.

* * *

_DIE WAHRHEIT NUN ENDLICH ENTHÜLLT?_

_Überraschende literarische Kollaboration teilt die Wahrheit über den Krieg mit?_

_Ein neues Buch soll herausgegeben werden, welches vorgibt, die volle Geschichte über den Krieg gegen Voldemort aus dem Sichtpunkt derer zu erzählen, die dort gewesen sind. Viele Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, haben beigetragen – inklusive Harry Potter (42) und dem Portrait Albus Dumbledores – aber das Buch selbst ist unter anderem geschrieben worden von Hermine Granger (43), zur Zeit die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und Severus Snape (63), Leiter des Hauses Slytherin und Zaubertrankprofessor. Diese ungewöhnliche Partnerschaft, die aus einem der höchststehenden Mitgliedern des Ordens und dem berüchtigten, ehemaligen Todesser besteht, verspricht zumindest Antworten auf einige der hunderten von Fragen, die die offiziellen Berichte über den Krieg unbeantwortet gelassen haben._

_Das Buch heißt ‚Der Krieg des Phönix: Das Auferstehen und der Fall von Voldemort'; es soll Anfang nächsten Monats veröffentlicht werden und die Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall (98)hat bekannt gegeben, dass es verpflichtendes Lesematerial für jeden Erstklässler in Hogwarts werden wird._

_Professor Granger war nicht für einen Kommentar zu haben und es scheint, dass keiner unserer Reporter mutig genug war zu versuchen, Professor Snape zu finden, welcher immernoch irgendwie zurückhaltend ist, mit dem _Propheten_ zu sprechen, trotz unserer besten Mühen und der eine beunruhigende Tendenz hat, diese Zurückhaltung ziemlich emphatisch auszudrücken. Professor Luna Lovegood (40), Leiter des Hauses Ravenclaw und Zauberkunstlehrerin in Hogwarts, Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und auch Herausgeber des _Der Quibbler_ Magazins, sagt uns, dass sie die Autoren exklusiv interviewen wird, sobald das Buch veröffentlicht wurde._

_Es war uns nicht möglich, ein öffentliches Statement zu bekommen, aber Harry Potter hat uns den folgenden Ausschnitt aus der Einleitung zukommen lassen, in welcher die Professoren Snape und Granger ihre Gründe erklären, warum sie dieses Buch geschrieben haben und einige verlockende Hinweise auf den Inhalt geben:_

‚_Einige Jahre nach dem Krieg gab es keinen offiziellen Bericht; nur, was das Ministerium wusste (was ehrlich gesagt nicht viel ist) und was individuelle Mitglieder des Ordens öffentlich bekannt gegeben haben. Viele von uns waren ziemlich traumatisiert und widerwillig über das zu sprechen, wodurch wir gegangen sind und warum wir das getan haben. Rückblickend, war dies ein Fehler; Als Professor Snape nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist, um zu unterrichten, haben wir bemerkt, dass viele der jetzigen Schüler erschreckend ignorant waren, was die Geschehnisse anbelangt, obwohl sie damals schon am Leben gewesen waren._

‚_Die Entscheidung wurde getroffen, den Unterricht der Geschichte der Magie drastisch zu überholen, um Berichte über den Krieg zu integrieren, die von mehreren Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix willens gegeben wurden und ein kleines Büchlein wurde vom Ministerium basierend auf unseren Aussagen veröffentlicht. Dies hat geholfen, aber wir Zwei haben entschieden, dass eine volle Erzählung benötigt wurde und haben begonnen, dieses Buch zu schreiben._

‚_Es hat viele Jahre gebraucht, um es so unvoreingenommen und akkurat wie möglich zusammen zu stellen. Viele der Geschehnisse, die erläutert werden, sind beunruhigend, aber alle sind wahrheitsgemäß und wir finden, dass es nötig ist, sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Die Wahrheit des Krieges war hässlich und schmerzvoll und dieses Buch zeigt das, ohne in blutige Details zu gehen, nur um zu schocken._

‚_Der erste Teil des Buches beschäftigt sich mit dem Aufstieg Voldemorts, geboren als Tom Marvolo Riddle, abstammend von Salazar Slytherins Erbe und einer Muggelfamilie. Es spricht auch von der Prophezeiung, die von Sybill Trelawney gemacht worden ist und den sieben Horkruxen, die er hergestellt hat, sowie dem ungeplanten achten. Diese Information kommt hauptsächlich von Albus Dumbledore, der einige Jahre damit verbracht hat, Riddles Leben zu erforschen und von vielen Leuten Erinnerungen zu sammeln. Diese Erinnerungen existieren immernoch und sind von uns beiden persönlich angesehen worden und werden von Harry Potter aufbewahrt._

‚_Der zweite Teil des Buches spricht von der Entwicklung der Todesser, wie ihre Organisation entstanden ist und beschäftigt sich damit, wie Voldemort seine Anhänger rekrutiert und mit ihnen interagiert hat. Wie das Dunkle Mal erfunden und gebraucht wurde, was tatsächlich unter den Todessern geschehen ist und so viel bekannt ist von den Gründen, warum der bekannteste – oder berüchtigtste – von ihnen, sich an Voldemort und ihre Tätigkeiten gewandt hat. Dies beinhaltet den Treuebruch Barty Crouch Juniors, welcher später Hogwarts infiltrierte, die schreckliche Folter der Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom durch die Lestranges, Peter Pettigrews verrat an James und Lily Potter und seine Beschuldigung von Sirius Black und die Geschichte der Familie Malfoy._

‚_Severus Snape hat einen Großteil des Materials selbst geschrieben und enthüllt auch einiges seiner eigenen Geschichte, warum er ein Todesser geworden ist und warum er die Seiten gewechselt hat und wie er es geschafft hat, Voldemort erfolgreich zu hintergehen – der Einzige, der dies je geschafft hat – sowie was er als Spion ertragen hat. Wir hoffen, dass dies den Spekulationen endlich ein Ende setzen und seinen Namen reinigen wird._

‚_Der dritte Teil des Buches befasst sich mit der Kreation des Ordens des Phönix, von Albus Dumbledores Portrait erzählt, mit Informationen der ältesten Ordensmitglieder, inklusive Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick und Arthur und Molly Weasley. Diese Sektion befasst sich mit den Geschehnissen des ersten Krieges bis hin zu Halloween 1981 und endet mit Voldemorts unglückseliger Attacke am Jungen der Lebt._

‚_Der vierte Teil des Buches spricht über Harry Potter selbst, vieles seiner frühen Geschichte und Geschehnisse seiner Schultage preisgebend, inklusive seiner frühen Auseinandersetzungen mit Fragmenten von Voldemorts Seele und der Geschichte von Voldemorts Rückkehr und beschreibt die Geschehnisse des Krieges bis hin zum Tod Albus Dumbledores, welchen Severus Snape endlich vollkommen erklärt._

‚_Das letzte Jahr des Krieges wird von verschiedenen Blickpunkten her erläutert; Hermine Granger erzählt die Geschichte, wie sie, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley durch die Wildnis gezogen und die verbleibenden Horkruxe gesucht und vernichtet haben, bevor Harry Potter die Geschehnisse des Letzten Kampfes erläutert. Severus Snape spricht von seiner Zeit als Schulleiter, was er von Voldemort gezwungen worden ist zu tun und was er geschafft hat, hinter den Szenen zu erreichen, obwohl niemand seine wahre Loyalität kannte, endend mit Voldemorts scheinbar erfolgreichem Versuch, ihn zu töten und wie er es schaffte, zu überleben. Albus Dumbledores Portrait erklärt die Geschichte der Heiligtümer des Todes und Minerva McGonagall und Kingsley Shacklebolt erzählen, was der Orden des Phönix während dieser Zeit getan hat, inklusive George Weasleys Bericht über die Ursprünge von _Potterwatch.

‚_Es werden viele harte und unangenehme Wahrheiten in diesem Buch enthüllt und das Schreiben war ein langer und oftmals schmerzvoller Prozess. Wir haben beide das Gefühl, dass die Preise, die wir bezahlt haben, indem wir die Geschehnisse wieder haben aufleben lassen, nötig gewesen sind und dass es unabdingbar für zukünftige Generationen von Kindern ist, von den Geschehnissen der Vergangenheit zu lernen, sodass es vielleicht verhindert werden kann, jemals wiederholt zu werden. Jedes Wort in diesem Buch ist wahr und wir laden Sie nun auf eine Reise mit uns ein, halten Sie ihren Geist offen und erinnern Sie sich, dass die Dinge selten – wenn überhaupt – so sind, wie sie scheinen. Es ist keine einfache Straße.'_

_Der _Prophet _versteht es, dass die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix kollektiv dem Buch zugestimmt haben, bevor das finale Manuskript zur Publikation geschickt worden ist und dass sie alle eine Ausgabe einer Spezialedition besitzen, aber keiner, mit dem wir gesprochen haben, ist willens zu kommentieren, bevor das Buch nicht nächsten Monat öffentlich publiziert worden ist._

_(Der Tagesprophet, 2023)_

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHULLEITERIN STIRBT_

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bedauert es, uns informieren zu müssen, dass Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall letzte Nacht im Alter von 106 gestorben ist. Wir wurden darüber informiert, dass die Schulleiterin in recht guter Verfassung gewesen sei, die Anstrengungen des Krieges gegen Voldemort jedoch scheinbar ihre Lebenserwartung gekürzt haben. Heiler haben festgestellt, dass ihr Tod natürliche Ursachen hatte und die Details ihres Beerdigungsarrangements werden nächste Woche bekanntgegeben werden._

_Minerva McGonagall ist 1925 geboren und hat Hogwarts von 1937 bis 1944 besucht, eine Periode, welchen den Zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggel umfasst hatte. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss trat sie dem Orden des Phönix bei und erhielt ihre Meisterschaft in Transfiguration und als Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden ist, kehrte sie zu Hogwarts zurück, um ihn als Transfigurationsprofessor und Leiter des Hauses Gryffindor 1956 zu ersetzen. Sie wurde in den 60er Jahren stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Albus Dumbledores Tod 1997 folgend, wurde sie die Leiterin des Orden des Phönix und löste Professor Severus Snape (71) 1998 als Leiter von Hogwarts ab; dem Ende des Krieges gegen Voldemort (nun weitläufig bekannt als der Krieg des Phönix, nach der Veröffentlichung des Buches des selben Namens) folgend, erhielt sie den Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse und später den Goldphönix. Sie wird sehr vermisst werden._

_Ihr Tod hat zu einigen Veränderungen im Hogwartskollegium geführt. Nichts ist bisher offiziell und alle Veränderungen müssen sowohl vom Ministerium, als auch den Schulvorsitzenden nach der Beerdigung genehmigt werden, aber uns wurde mitgeteilt, dass die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Hermine Granger (51) als Leiter von Hogwarts nachfolgen wird. Der neue Stellvertreter wird fast sicherlich Zauberkunstprofessorin Luna Lovegood (49), welche ihre Aufgaben als Leiter des Hauses Ravenclaw an Astronomieprofessorin Aurora Sinistra (87) abtreten wird. Professor Grangers Aufstieg zur Schulleiterin wird wahrscheinlich eine freie Stelle in der Position des Muggelkundelehrers eröffnen; mehr Details werden folgen._

_(Der Tagesprophet, 2031)_

* * *

Hermine stand an den Zinnen und blickte über die Hogwartsländereien. Ihre Hände lagen auf dem verblichenen Stein. Es war eine ruhige, klare Nacht und das Mondlicht fing sich in ihrem Otterring, welcher an ihrem Hochzeitsfinger glitzerte; es war technisch gesehen kein Hochzeitsring, da sie und Severus sich nie offiziell die Mühe gemacht hatten, zu heiraten, aber sie beide hatten ihre Ringer vor ein paar Jahren zu ihren linken Ringfingern bewegt, nachdem sie ausversehen ihre Beziehung vor dem ganzen Orden des Phönix aufgedeckt hatten, indem sie sich vergessen und ihn vor allen anderen bei ihrem jährlichen Sommertreffen geküsst hatte. Zugegeben, alle ihre Freunde hatten es schon Jahre zuvor gewusst, aber er konnte sie immernoch in Verlegenheit bringen, indem er sie an diesen Vorfall erinnerte, selbst nach all dieser Zeit.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und lächelte; sie hatte vor ein paar Momenten gefühlt, wie er kam. Er hatte ihr geholfen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, Präsenzen in Hogwarts zu fühlen, in dem er sie praktisch zu dem Irrsinnigsten Versteckspiel herausgefordert hatte, an dem sie je teilgenommen hatte, über mehrere Tage während der Osterferien nach Minervas Tod und sie war auf ihn mehr eingestellt, als auf irgendeine andere Person im Schloss. Nun drehte sie sich eifrig, um zuzusehen, wie er auf sie zukam; er war immernoch nicht hübsch, er war immernoch zu dünn und er hatte immernoch leicht fettiges Haar und krumme Zähne und eine übergroße Hakennase und zu viele Narben und er lief immernoch mit einem Humpeln, aber selbst nach all dieser Zeit setzte ihr Herz immernoch einen Schlag aus, wenn sie ihn sah.

Severus war nun fast Achtzig, aber er sah auf keinen Fall danach aus. Sein Humpeln war im Winter ein bisschen schlimmer und seine Lesebrille hatte sich von manchmal zu permanent verändert, aber er war immernoch erstaunlich unverändert von dem Mann, in den sie vor dreißig Jahren im Bahnhof von Waterloo hineingerannt war. Da waren ein paar mehr Linien an seinen Augenwinkeln und sein dickes, schwarzes Haar wurde langsam aber sicher zu einem vornehm silbrigen Eisengrau, von dem sie persönlich fand, dass es wundervoll aussah, aber im Großen und Ganzen zeigte er sehr wenige Anzeichen vom Altern. Sie ebenso, wie ihre Freunde ihr versicherten; wenn man bedachte, dass ihr sechzigster Geburtstag nur eine Woche entfernt lag, musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie auch langsam alterte. Ein paar Linien auf ihrem Gesicht und ihr Haar begann an den Schläfen Weiß zu werden, aber das war es so ziemlich.

Sie scherzte immer, dass die Liebe sie jung hielt; Severus lächelte immer, wenn sie das sagte und sagte ihr, dass es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass es an schierer Sturheit lag. Seine schwarzen Augen waren so aufmerksam wie immer, während sie sich in sein gewöhnliches Fastlächeln erweichtenals er sie sah; zurücklächelnd, drehte sie sich zurück zu den Zinnen und ihrer Betrachtung der Ländereien. Er bewegte sich hinter sie mit seiner alten Eleganz, seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlingend und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legend – eine Angewohnheit, die er nie verloren hatte – und sie lehnte sich zufrieden zurück gegen ihn.

Sie mussten sich keine Sorgen darüber machen, gesehen zu werden; ihre Beziehung war Hogwarts' schlecht behütetstes Geheimnis – oder, wenn man es aus einem anderen Winkel betrachtete, das am besten behütetste Geheimnis. Sicherlich wussten es alle Schüler, aber wenn irgendeiner von ihnen, es ihren Eltern gesagt hatten, war die Story nicht weiter gegangen; die Zaubererwelt als Ganzes blieb immernoch wundervoll ignorant. Nicht, dass es etwas bedeutet hätte, wenn die Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt wäre; dieser Tage waren Hermine Granger und Severus Snape beide als Kriegshelden, Lehrer und erfolgreiche Autoren bekannt und wenige Leute hätten mit einer Wimper gezuckt. Die Geheimhaltung war inzwischen mehr eine Gewohnheit, als irgendetwas anderes.

Jeder Schüler lernte am ende seiner ersten Woche, dass die Schulleiterin und der Leiter von Slytherin Liebhaber waren; dies hätte einige Probleme bereiten können, wenn die älteren Schüler nicht darauf geachtet hätten, ihren jüngeren Hausmitgliedern zu versichern, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Es gab keine Favoriten – zum Missmut mehr als eines ambitionierten Slytherins über die Jahre – und keine Fragen nach Voreingenommenheit; beide Lehrer waren erreichbar, wenn sie gebraucht wurden und beide verhielten sich zu den besten Interessen des Schülers, für den sie verantwortlich waren, selbst wenn sie das miteinander in Konflikt brachte, wie es das manchmal tat. Genügend der älteren Schüler erkannten dies an, um Unwillen unter den jüngeren Schülern zu unterdrücken und der Rest der Lehrerschaft waren bekannt, sehr harsch mit jedem zu sein, den sie dabei erwischten, wie er sich beschwerte, oder lästerte. Das System funktionierte.

Severus rieb seine Nase an ihrem Nacken, sein Atem warm an ihrem Ohr, als er leise murmelte: „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie hier draußen sind, anstatt im Bett, Schulleiterin?"

Sich zurück an seine Brust lehnend, lächelte Hermine, ihre Arme über seine legend und ihre Finger mit den seinigen verschränkend. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht, das ist alles.

„Das ist eine gefährliche Angewohnheit.", observierte er leise. „Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

„Alles Mögliche… du, die Schule, das Leben im Großen und Ganzen."

„In dieser Reihenfolge, hoffe ich."

„Bist du nur hier hoch gekommen, um dein Ego gestreichelt zu bekommen?"

„Nein, ich bin hier hoch gekommen, um dich zurück in meinen Unterschlupf zu zerren.", knurrte er verspielt, lächelnd und seine Wange an die Ihrige legend. „Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein gekommen, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du morgen ein Treffen mit Schulbeiräten hast und du nicht zu lange wach bleiben solltest."

„Das ist ein bisschen kleinkariert, Severus.", schimpfte sie ihn sanft. „Du bist meistens derjenige, der mich bis spät in die Nacht wach hält." Auch in dieser Hinsicht schien das Alter unwichtig zu sein – ihre gegenseitige Lust war so stark wie eh und je und er war immernoch mehr als in der Lage, den Hauptteil einer Nacht damit zu verbringen, sie beide auszupowern, wenn ihm auch nur die Hälfte einer Chance gegeben wurde.

„Und doch, wehrst du dich immernoch nicht dagegen.", schoss er voller Zuneigung zurück, seine Arme um sie herum verengend.

Es besser wissend, als ihm die Genugtuung zu geben und zu versuchen, darauf zu antworten, lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück gegen seine Schulter, ihre Augen folgten träge der Kurve des Weges unten durch die Bäume zu den entfernten Toren. Das Leben war gut zu ihnen gewesen, dachte sie. Die gefährlichste Zeit, die sie gehabt hatten war, als Harrys Erstgeborener Hogwarts angefangen hatte, gefolgt über die nächsten paar Jahre von seiner Schwester und den Kindern ihrer anderen Freunde; sie war sehr besorgt gewesen über Severus während dieser Zeit, weil sie wusste, dass, egal wie seine Intentionen waren, er es nicht schaffen würde, hinter die Geschichte zu sehen, besonders da James und Lily identisch zu ihren Namensgebern waren.

Um genau zu sein hatte Severus ihre wildesten Hoffnungen übertroffen, indem er es geschafft hatte, sie alle fast vollkommen zu ignorieren. Er hatte sowieso nie viel Kontakt mit den Kindern – da war sicherlich nie eine Chance, dass er Onkel Severus wurde, wie sie Tante Hermine geworden war – also erwarteten sie es zumindest nicht; sich an ihren Unterricht zu gewöhnen, war irgendwie ein Schock für sie gewesen, bis sie alle realisiert hatten, dass sie nur normale Schüler waren, wenn sie in der Schule waren. Sie hatten bei Severus keine solchen Erwartungen, aber sie sicher gegangen, dass sie alle genügend Geschichte wussten, um zu realisieren, dass ihr Zaubertrankprofessor nicht freundlich sein würde und sie es nicht persönlich nehmen sollten.

Diese Jahre waren sehr unangenehm gewesen, aber nicht so unschön, wie sie es hätten sein können. Zugegeben, sie und Severus hatten einige erinnerungswürdige Streitereien gehabt – seine Stresslevel waren fast hoch genug gewesen, um den Krieg zu rivalisieren und sie war immernoch der einzige wirkliche Punkt, an dem er Dampf ablassen konnte – aber er hatte es immer geschafft, eine Linie zu ziehen und sich daran zu halten. Sie waren durch die steinigste Zeit gekommen und sobald der letzte von ihnen die Schule verlassen hatte und sie zumindest eine Dekade hatten, bevor sie sich mit der nächsten Generation befassen mussten, hatten sich die Dinge beruhigt und ihre Beziehung war stärker als jemals zuvor geworden.

Nicht nur ihre, dachte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln; sie waren nun nichtmehr das einzige Pärchen im Kollegium. Luna und Neville hatten alle überrascht; selbst Severus hatte das nicht sofort gesehen, obwohl er immernoch der erste gewesen war, der es ausgearbeitet hatte weit vor allen anderen. Er war auch ziemlich selbstzufrieden gewesen, wie sie sich erinnerte und war vergnügt dazu übergegangen, Neville mehr oder weniger konstant für Wochen in Verlegenheit zu bringen, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu überreden, sie alleine zu lassen.

Es hatte natürlich auch andere, schmerzvolle Zeiten gegeben, insbesondere den Verlust von Krummbein vor einigen Jahren – selbst Halbkniesel lebten nicht für immer. Er war selbst für einen reinrassigen Kniesel sehr alt gewesen, aber sein Tod war schmerzfrei gewesen und seine Asche ruhte in einer Urne in ihren Quartieren; es gab keine Frage, dass er ersetzt werden würde. Sie vermisste ihn immernoch, genauso wie Severus, obwohl er es selten zugab – selbst jetzt sprach er nicht viel von seinen Gefühlen. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie normalerweise sowieso wusste, was er dachte, war das auch nicht wirklich nötig.

Und es würden auch noch schmerzvolle Zeiten vor ihnen sein, denn dies war das Leben. Ihre Eltern waren tief in ihren Achtzigern im Moment, lange schon im Ruhestand und lebten einmal mehr in England, unten in New Forest; sie und Severus besuchten sie ein paar Mal im Jahr, aber es war schwierig zuzusehen, wie ihre Eltern alterten, wissend, dass sie sie früher oder später verlieren musste. Es war auch in ihrem Hinterkopf, dass sie schließlich auch Severus verlieren würde, aber sie dachte selten darüber nach – solange es keine Unfälle gab, hätten sie immernoch viele Dekaden vor sich. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie nun zum Lächeln, als sie sich in seine Umarmung entspannte und er seine Nase an ihrem Hals rieb.

„Du denkst du sehr nach.", murmelte er mit der leichtesten Andeutung einer Frage in seiner Stimme.

„Mm.", stimmte sie zu, ihren Kopf drehend, um ihn anzulächeln.

„Glückliche Gedanken?"

„Hauptsächlich, ja." Sich im Kreis seiner Arme drehend, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, dem bekannten, stetigen Rhythmus seines Herzschlages lauschend. „Habe nur über alles nachgedacht, was wir überlebt haben." Sie lachte leise. „Ich denke keiner hat erwartet, dass wir so lange aushalten würden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nie getraut habe, so optimistisch zu sein."

Sein antwortendes Gelächter rumpelte in seiner Brust. „Du kannst mich nicht so leicht loswerden, Hermine. Ich hatte nie eine Intention, irgendwo hin zu gehen. Ich mache solche Dinge nicht leichtfertig. Wenn ich mich an jemanden binde, dann für immer. Zumindest außer gelegentlichen Momenten dummen Temperaments.", fügte er als Nachgedanken hinzu.

„Sobald du lang genug aufhörst, stur zu sein, um dich zu binden, ja.", stimmte sie zu, ihren Kopf nach hinten lehnend, um zu ihm auf zu lächeln. „Aber du weißt, was ich meinte. Du bist grad nur seltsam wie immer."

„Stimmt." R lächelte sie mit keiner Spur Entschuldigung an. „Ja, ich weiß, was du gemeint hast. Wir sind auf jeden Fall einen weiten Weg gekommen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal hier stehen würde.", kommentierte sie, sich drehend, um vage zum Schloss zu gestikulieren. „Es scheint immernoch irrsinnig. Ich, Schulleiterin."

Severus schnaubte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke es war eigentlich immer unumgänglich. Ich denke Minerva und Albus hatten ihre Augen auf dir für ein potentielles Mitglied des Kollegiums seit der Hälfte deines zweiten Schuljahres. Du wärest ohne Zweifel Schulsprecherin geworden, wenn dein letztes Jahr normal gewesen wäre und ich wette das gesamte Schulbudget darauf, dass der einzige Grund, warum Minerva nicht augenblicklich nach deinen UTZs auf dich zugetreten ist, gewesen war, dir eine Chance zu geben, dich zuerst vom Krieg zu erholen. Du bist immer hervorgestanden, Hermine, auf mehrere Weisen."

„Als eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin?", neckte sie, es besser wissend, als das Kompliment zu würdigen. Dies war auch eine tief etablierte Angewohnheit – Severus würde sich gelegentlich erlauben, etwas sehr Süßes zu sagen oder zu tun und es war ihr erlaubt, es zu genießen, solange sie keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkte.

„Es gibt schlimmere Dinge, für die man erinnert werden kann.", observierte er und sie lächelte, sich an die Zeit erinnernd, als diese Worte mit Bitternis und Selbsthass gezeichnet gewesen wären. Fast alle seine psychologischen Narben waren über die Jahre verheilt – zumindest mehr oder weniger.

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich hier mit _dir _stehen würde."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es mir nie hätte erträumen lassen.", sagte er gedehnt mit sanfter Ironie in seiner Stimme, seine Augen glitzernd mit leichtem Amüsement, als er sie anblickte. „Wir sind nicht gerade konventionelle Seelenverwandte."

„Keiner von uns war auch nur im Ansatz jemals irgendwo konventionell.", stellte sie fest, ihre Hand auf seine Brust legend und sich nach Oben streckend, um ihn leicht zu küssen. „Unkonventionelle Seelenverwandte haben mehr Spaß, habe ich entschieden."

„In der Tat." Er erwiderte den Kuss leicht, bevor er zurück trat, seine Hand leicht an ihrem Arm hinunter streichelnd, bis seine Finger sich mit ihren verschränkten. „Komm; es ist spät. Keine Rast für die Bösen."

„Ist das ein Versprechen, Severus?", fragte sie neckisch.

Er lächelte langsam. „Ah, Hermine, ich habe dir vor sehr langer Zeit alles versprochen." Ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen hebend, küsste er ihre Knöchel sanft, bevor er sich fort drehte; einen letzten Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen lassend, folgte sie ihm lächelnd hinein.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

[1] Die Zeit ist zu langsam für die, die warten, zu schnell für die, die fürchten, zu lang für die, die trauern, zu kurz für die, die sich freuen, aber für die, die lieben, ist die Zeit Unendlichkeit.**_  
_**


End file.
